Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix
by Iris Luster
Summary: Pochodząca z wymiaru Mid-Childa Signerka Szkarłatnego Smoka, Iris Luster, wraz z innymi Signerami startuje w Światowych Mistrzostwach Grand Prix w Nowym Mieście Domino. Mając wsparcie najlepszego przyjaciela, Yuseia Fudo, a także wsparcie ze strony 9 Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów, Iris rusza w drogę, by odnaleźć Ostatnią Kartę StrikerS, która jest w rękach Yliaster.
1. Aktualizacja

**Aktualizacja bazy kart**

Witam z powrotem! Oto druga w mojej karierze tutejszego pisarza aktualizacja Kart Duel Monsters. Poniżej macie spis utworzonych przeze mnie kart, które pojawiły się dotąd w Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus (z talii Iris, oczywiście). Porozmawiałem z moim kumplem, Kiyomaru z Imvu, ale nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi, czy:  
\- nie kontynuować serii 5D's.  
\- nie utworzyć adaptacji anime Kill la Kill.  
\- nie utworzyć adaptacji anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.

No cóż, postanowiłem kontynuować serię 5D's. Nie wiem czemu, ale zapewne to przez "ducha fana Turbo-Pojedynków" ^^"... . Nie no, poważnie. Ale wystarczy tego. Jak napisałam powyżej, poniżej jest spis utworzonych przeze mnie (tak, tylko przeze mnie, bo nie mam zespołu ) kart, które pojawiły się w moim Fan-Fiku. A zaraz potem... tak jest, ludziska. Pierwszy rozdział kontynuacji "Over the Nexus": "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix"!

ang: Welcome back! This is a second Duel Monsters Card Database in my writer's career here. Beneath of my intro is a index of formed by me cards which appeared in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Over the Nexus (from Iris' deck, of course). I talked with my dude, Kiyomaru of Imvu, but I don't received a answer about:  
\- continuing 5D's series.  
\- creating Kill la Kill's anime adaptation.  
\- creating Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V's anime adaptation.

Well, I've decide continue 5D's series. I don't know, why but surely is by "Turbo Duel's fan spirit" ^^"... . No, seriously. Alright, that's it. Speaking about index, below is a index of formed by me (yes, only me, because I don't have a team ) cards, which appeared in my Fan-Fic. And after then... yes, guys. First chapter of sequel the "Over the Nexus": Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix"!

* * *

**Potwory efekty:**

Nazwa: Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, poświęć 800 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Zaklęcia z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Zaklęcia, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 300/500

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta nie może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii, z wyjątkiem usunięcia z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Raz na turę, poprzez poświecenie 500 punktów życia, możesz zneutralizować zdolność potwora przeciwnika. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1600/1700

Nazwa: Arf - forma Wilczej Kobiety Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Arf - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/1900

Nazwa: Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1  
Poziom: 1  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole, możesz poświęcić 400 punktów życia, by dodać jedną kartę Pułapki z talii do Dłoni. Kiedy aktywujesz kartę Pułapki, możesz usunąć tą kartę na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" z talii.  
ATK/OBR: 500/300

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcię z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - Chowaniec Poziom 1". Kiedy tak karta atakuje przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, automatycznie go niszczy. Kiedy ta karta zniszczy potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, możesz usunąć ją na Cmentarz, by dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania "Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7" z talii lub z ręki.  
ATK/OBR: 1700/1600

Nazwa: Zafira - forma Wilczego Maga Poziom 7  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Bestia-Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może być Przywołana Specjalnie z talii poprzez usunięcie z pola na Cmentarz "Zafira - forma Wilka Poziom 4" przez efekt karty. Kiedy jest Przywołana Specjalnie, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przywołania 1 potwora poziomu 5 lub niższego z Cmentarza. Kiedy ta karta walczy z potworem który jest w trybie Obrony, możesz zadać obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Obrony potwora przeciwnika i punktów Ataku tej karty. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę typu Bestii na Cmentarzu.  
ATK/OBR: 2700/2000

Nazwa: Aria Liese  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez efekty kart.  
ATK/OBR: 2000/1500

Nazwa: Lotte Liese  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Przeciwnik nie może wybrać innego potwora za cel, niż tą kartę. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszystkie potwory które kontrolujesz, nie mogą zostać zniszczone poprzez walkę.  
ATK/OBR: 1500/2000

Nazwa: Yunoo Scrya, Mag Asów  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Tryb Ataku: Raz na turę możesz zmienić Poziom jednego wybranego potwora na twoim polu; Tryb Obrony: Możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora Typu Maga poziomu 3 lub mniej. Kiedy ta karta zostaje wysłana na Cmentarz przez Synchro-Przyzwanie, użytkownik zyskuje 200 Punktów Życia x Poziom Synchro-Potwora przyzwanego na pole.  
ATK/OBR: 1400/850

Nazwa: Czarodziejka Inferno  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli została przywołana poprzez poświęcenie potwora typu Maga: Możesz zwiększyć jej atak o wartość ataku poświęconego potwora.  
ATK/OBR: 1200/1500

Nazwa: Magiczny Zmieniacz  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Mag/Efekt  
Efekt: Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta na polu: raz na turę, kiedy Synchro-Potwór zostanie Synchro-Przyzwany: możesz namierzyć 1 potwora na polu; zmień jego pozycję z trybu ataku na tryb obrony.  
ATK/OBR: 800/400

Nazwa: Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Mag/Tuner/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli potwór zadeklarował atak, możesz usunąć tą kartę z twojej dłoni z gry, by zanegować atak. Podczas tury przeciwnika, możesz wykonać Chaos-Synchro Przyzwanie poprzez zwrócenie tej karty do talii.  
ATK/OBR: 0/500

**Potwory Rytuału:**

Nazwa: Chrono Harlaown  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Rytuał/Efekt  
Efekt: Możesz go Rytualnie Przyzwać dzięki karcie Zaklęcia Rytuału, "Krąg Chowańców Chrono", albo Specjalnie Przyzwać z Cmentarza lub z dłoni, jeśli kontrolujesz odkrytą "Aria Liese" i "Lotte Liese". Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, wszelkie obrażenia bitewne, jakie otrzymujesz, zostają zredukowane do 0.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/3000

**Synchro-Potwory:**

Nazwa: Caro Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy ta karta jest przywołana na pole poprzez Synchro-Przyzwanie, możesz umieścić na niej 2 Liczniki Magii. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdy Licznik. Możesz usunąć jeden Licznik, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia. Możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza z gry 1 Tunera i 1 nie-Tunera, by dokonać Synchro-Przyzwania "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe". Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/400

Nazwa: Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz użyć jej efektu: Kiedy aktywowana zostaje karta, która niszczy potwora, możesz użyć jej efektu usunięcia jej z gry, by zneutralizować działanie Karty Zaklęcia czy Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz ją przyzwać z powrotem na pole. Kiedy atakuje i sukcesywnie niszczy potwora przeciwnika, możesz zredukować jej punkty ataku do połowy i znów uderzyć. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/2000

Nazwa: Vita, Rycerz Żelaznego Młota  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz wyrzucić dowolną liczbę kart z swojej dłoni na Cmentarz, by namierzyć i zniszczyć liczbę kart przeciwnika odpowiadającej liczbie wyrzuconych kart. Kiedy ta karta atakuje lub jest atakowana, możesz wyrzucić z dłoni kartę potwora, żeby podnieść jej atak o 100 punktów X poziom potwora wyrzuconego na Cmentarz. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/1800

Nazwa: Signum, Rycerz Miecza  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Kiedy atakuje potwora w pozycji Obrony, po Fazie Obrażeń możesz przywołać go w pozycji Obrony na swoje pole. Podczas Fazy Końcowej potwór ten zostaje zniszczony. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2000

Nazwa: Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako karta Atrybutu Wiatru. Kiedy jest Synchro-Przyzwana na pole, możesz usunąć z gry max. 2 karty przeciwnika z Cmentarza i z Dłoni. Kiedy ta karta zostaje zniszczona przez walkę i wysłana na Cmentarz, może Specjalnie Przyzwać "Caro Lu Rushe" z Extra Talii.  
ATK/OBR: 2600/2100

Nazwa: Subaru Nakajima, Gwiazda 4  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Maszyny. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2300/2500

Nazwa: Teana Lanster, Gwiazda 4  
Poziom: 6  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Raz na turę, możesz obniżyć o połowę (permanentnie) jej ATK, by zaatakować bezpośrednio przeciwnika. Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Piorun. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 2500/2300

Nazwa: Erio Mondial, Smoczy Rycerz  
Poziom: 5  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako Karta typu Smoka. Ta karta zyskuje 700 punktów Ataku za każdego potwora typu Smoka na polu kontrolera. Nie może być zniszczony przez efekt potwora, Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 1600/1000

Nazwa: Hayate Yagami, Mistrzyni Rycerzy  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta może działać jako Karta atrybutu Mroku. Kiedy atakuje, efekty potworów przeciwnika są negowane. Kiedy jest zniszczona poprzez walkę, możesz ją umieścić na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz. Wówczas będzie miała poziom 1.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/3000

Nazwa: Shamal, Dłoń Leczniczego Wiatru  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez walkę. Wszelkie obrażenia, jakie mają zostać Tobie zadane, zostają przekierowane do przeciwnika. Jeśli efekt dobrze zadziałał, odzyskujesz Punkty Życia równe obrażeniom bitewnym, jakie mogłeś otrzymać podczas tury, w której został aktywowany ten efekt. Ta karta nie może atakować, jeśli Punkty Życia właściciela są większe, niż Punkty Życia przeciwnika.  
ATK/OBR: 2400/2700

Nazwa: Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius  
Poziom: 10  
Atrybut: Wiatr  
Typ: Mag/Chaos-Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner usunięty z gry oraz "Nanoha Takamachi"  
Możesz Synchro-Przyzwać tą kartę podczas tury przeciwnika. Raz na turę, możesz ujawnić 5 kolejnych kart z wierzchu swojej Talii. Potasuj je z powrotem, a ta karta może atakować tyle razy, ile potworów typu Mag zostało ujawnionych. Możesz zanegować aktywację karty, która może zniszczyć potwora na polu i zniszczyć ją. Podczas tury przeciwnika możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry. Jeśli ta karta została usunięta z gry w ten sposób, możesz zanegować maksymalnie 3 ataki. Podczas Fazy końcowej możesz ją Specjalnie Przyzwać z powrotem na pole w trybie ataku. Jeśli ta karta została Synchro-Przyzwana, używając "Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu" jako Synchro-Materiał, ta karta zyskuje następujący efekt:  
* Ta karta jest niepodatna na Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika.  
ATK/OBR: 3300/2600

Nazwa: Majestatyczna Nanoha, Pogromczyni Smoków  
Poziom: 10  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Wojownik/Mag/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: "Majestatyczny Smok" + "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" + 1 nie-Tuner  
Możesz Poświęcić tą kartę, by zanegować aktywację Karty Zaklęcia, Karty-Pułapki, albo efekt Efektownego Potwora i zniszczyć wszystkie karty, które kontroluje przeciwnik. Raz na turę, możesz zanegować efekt 1 potwora kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika do Fazy Końcowej albo podczas Fazy Bitewnej zapłać 500 Punktów Życia, by ta karta mogła zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej, zwróć tą kartę z powrotem do Extra Talii, i Specjalnie Przyzwij 1 "Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerS'ów" z twojego Cmentarza.  
ATK/OBR: 3800/3000

Nazwa: Darkus Linehalt  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Demon/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: 1 Tuner oraz 1 lub więcej nie-Tunerów  
Jeśli ta karta walczy z potworem poziomu 6, bądź wyższego, możesz użyć efektu, by obniżyć Atak przeciwnika o połowę. Kiedy jest zniszczona i wysłana z pola na Cmentarz, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania 1 Synchro-Potwora z Cmentarza na swoje pole, jednakże jego efekt będzie zanegowany.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/1900

Nazwa: Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Wojownik/Synchro/Efekt  
Efekt: Na początku Fazy Bitewnej, jeśli w tej turze została wykorzystana Karta Zaklęcia, ta karta zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku. Jak niszczy kontrolowanego przez przeciwnika potwora: możesz zmienić 1 potwora przeciwnika z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku i zaatakować jeszcze raz. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz poświęcić 500 punktów życia, by przywołać 1 potwora ze swojego Cmentarza.  
ATK/OBR: 2800/400

**Karty Zaklęcia/Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości:**

Nazwa: Przyzwanie Maga  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Normalna  
Efekt: Kiedy kontrolujesz co najmniej 2 potwory Typu Maga, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Raising Heart Exellion oraz Bardiche Assault skrzyżowane w kosmosie

Nazwa: Ostrze Nożyc  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia  
Efekt: Możesz je wyposażyć tylko do karty "Zsynchronizowane Senketsu, Ryuko Matoi". Doposażony w tą kartę potwór zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Podczas Fazy Bitewnej jeśli doposażony potwór niszczy potwora poprzez walkę: zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi zniszczonego potwora. Podczas Fazy Końcowej możesz wysłać ta kartę na Cmentarz, by przywołać 1 potwora typu Maga lub Wojownika ze Cmentarza, ale jego obrona będzie wynosiła 0.  
Obraz: Ostrze Nożyc otoczone płomieniami.

Nazwa: Armata Boomixa  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia-Wyposażenia  
Efekt: Możesz jedynie wyposażyć w niego "Darkus Linehalt". Potwór wyposażony w tą Kartę Wyposażenia zyskuje 1000 Punktów Ataku. Może aktywować tą kartę z twojej ręki, jeśli potwór nie był w stanie zniszczyć potwora przeciwnika, a jeśli tak, potwór wyposażony zyskuje 500 Punktów Ataku i może atakować jeszcze raz. Jeśli wyposażony potwór ma zostać zniszczony, zamiast tego zniszcz tą kartę.  
Obraz: Zestaw Bojowy Boomix przyczepiony do Linehalta

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Grawitacyjne Przyzwanie  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Jeśli masz 1 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, możesz wybrać 1 potwora z Talii i Ustawić go w zakrytej pozycji obronnej.  
Obraz: Rycerz podnoszący tarczę do obrony.

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Królestwo za Kartę  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Jeśli masz 3 lub więcej Liczników Prędkości, i jeśli masz tylko tą kartę w dłoni, możesz poświęcić 1000 Punktów Życia i dobrać 5 kart.  
Obraz: Turbo-Gracz pozbywający się zbędnych rzeczy

**Karty-Pułapki:**

Nazwa: Synchro-Dusza  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać Synchro-Potwora z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności usuniętego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
Obraz: Duch Nitro Wojownika wstępujący do żywego ciała Signum, zmieniając jej kolor na własny

Nazwa: Podwójna Synchro Dusza  
Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Raz na turę, możesz wysłać z Extra-Talii 2 Synchro-Potwory na Cmentarz. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora na polu, możesz wysłać 2 Synchro-Potwory z Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a wybrany przez ciebie potwór na polu zyskuje nazwę oraz zdolności namierzonego Synchro-Potwora do Fazy Końcowej.  
Obraz: Teana Lanster oraz Subaru Nakajima z duchami Signum oraz Vity.

Nazwa: Światło Ciemności  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Ta karta może zostać aktywowana tylko, jeśli przeciwnik kontroluje więcej, niż tylko 1 potwora. Wybierz 1 potwora którego kontrolujesz oraz 1 potwora przeciwnika. Jeśli karta wskaże atrybut "ŚWIATŁO", przejmujesz kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika i otrzymujesz Punkty Życia równe Atakowi jego namierzonego potwora. W przypadku atrybutu "MROK" niszczy twojego namierzonego potwora i zadaje ci obrażenia równe punktom Ataku potwora, którego kontrolujesz.  
Obraz: Milenijna Waga z Mrocznym Magiem i Pogromcą Ostrza

Nazwa: Jedność Magów  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Poprzez poświęcenie połowy Punktów Życia, może przyzwać tyle potworów serii "StrikerS", jak to tylko możliwe na strefę kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia. W przypadku większej liczby potworów na Cmentarzu możesz przyzwać max. 2 potwory na jedną Strefę Zaklęcia i Pułapki.  
Obraz: Duch Erio wewnątrz Strady

Nazwa: Szybkie Wsparcie  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Jeśli twój odkryty potwór typu Maga zostaje zniszczony w walce, pod koniec Kroku Obrażeń możesz zanegować Obrażenia Bitewne do 0, a potem przywołać ze swojej dłoni potwora typu Maga o poziomie 4 lub niższym.  
Obraz: Magiczna Walkiria broniąca Aussę, Czarodziejkę Ziemi

Nazwa: Odrodzenie Mid-Childian  
Typ: Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Jeśli kontrolujesz "Nanoha Takamachi", możesz Specjalnie Przyzwać 1 potwora typu Maga z Cmentarza.  
Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi wyłaniająca się z ziemi.

Nazwa: Obronne Zero  
Typ: Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz zmienić potwory z tą samą nazwą z trybu Ataku na tryb obronny. Gdy już to zrobisz: zredukuj punkty Obrony namierzonego potwora do 0, i wybierz 1 potwora na polu. Ten potwór nie zostanie zniszczony w walce, ani przez efekty kart.  
Obraz: Kamienny Strażnik i Milenijna Tarczas w trybie Obronnym, a za nimi w tle cyfra 0.

Nazwa: Wierzchołek Śmierci  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywował tylko, jeśli otrzymujesz obrażenia powyżej 2000 punktów, a Punkty Życia spadają do zera. Możesz usunąć tą pułapkę z Cmentarza, by pozostawić sobie 1 Punkt Życia.  
Obraz: Subaru Nakajima na zniszczonym polu walki w Mid-Childia

Nazwa: Rękawica Przyzwania  
Typ: Trwała Karta-Pułapka  
Efekt: Kiedy potwór Typu Maga zostaje zniszczony przez walkę, możesz dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania potwora poziomu 4 lub mniej z talii w Trybie Obronnym.  
Obraz: Caro Ru Lushe z świecącą czarną rękawicą


	2. Poszukiwania odpowiedzi

**Rozdział 1 –** _Z-ONE? Tajemnica karty!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the cards, or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, Bakugan and Kill la Kill... nevermind, that's a same, like in previous part of my FanFic.

* * *

Światła budynków rozświetlały Nowe Miasto Domino w nocy. Wydawało się, że nic nie mogło by zepsuć tak cudownego obrazu... choć zdarzały się wyjątki. W jednym z wieżowców Nowego Miasta Domino, w pokoju leżało na podłodze z tuzin ludzi. Odłamki szkieł były niemal w całym pokoju, a meble poprzewracane. Jedynie czterech ludzi w wciąż było przytomnych.

"N-nie rozumiem! Czego od nas chcecie?" zapytał się nerwowo stary człowiek. Ryo złapał go za kołnierz, łypiąc na niego wzrokiem.

"Dobrze wiesz, czego od was chcemy, człowieku." warknął Ryo.

"Chcemy odpowiedzi!" dodała Sherry, pokazując kartę. Na niej był wyryty obraz portalu i promieni światła. "O co chodzi z tą kartą?"

"I czemu zabiliście moją rodzinę?"

"Nic nie wiem! Poważnie!" jęknął biznesmen, kiedy nagle Ryo go wypchnął na balkon i znowu złapał go za kołnierz.

"Nic nie wiesz? Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć!" odciął się Ryo, podnosząc go. "Gadaj natychmiast albo nie ręczę za siebie!"

"Hh... dobra, dobra, przyznaję!" jęknął biznesmen, panikując. "To prawda, dostałem za zadanie znalezienie tej karty! Jak i też rozkaz wybicia członków rodziny rycerzy Hajime oraz rodziny LeBlanc. Ale nie wiem, kto je zlecił. Jedyne, co wiem, że musi to być ktoś ważny!"

"To wszystko?" spytała się Sherry. Stary człowiek nerwowo skinął głową.

"T-Tak! Posłuchajcie. Jeśli cenicie sobie życie, powinniście przestać zagłębiać się w takie sprawy! Poważnie!"

"Wybacz, ale..." zaczęła Sherry.

"W naszym słowniku nie ma słowa "przestać". Jest tylko "zemsta"." dokończył Ryo, po czym wyrzucił biednego pechowca za balkon. Człowiek już miał się spotkać ze śmiercią, gdyby nie fakt, że Elsworth złapał go za nadgarstek na niższym piętrze i rzucił go na podłogę. Po chwili cała trójka spotkała się w jednym pokoju. Ryo uderzył ręką w stół, zdenerwowany.

"Niech to... tyle zachodu, i nic." mruknął Ryo.

"Spokojnie, mon ami." odpowiedziała Sherry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu towarzysza.

"Nhh... wybacz, że się wkurzyłem, młoda damo." powiedział gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy. "Wygląda na to, że nie mamy żadnych tropów."

"Racja. Czyli musimy sami przeanalizować tą kartę."

"Przeanalizować?" spytał się Elsworth, patrząc na stojący kilka kilometrów dalej budynek. "Sektor Ochrony, oczywiście. Pytanie tylko, jak się tam dostaniemy?"

"Znajdzie się sposób." odparła Sherry. Ryo spojrzał na nią nerwowo.

"Też chcę pomścić mój klan, ale czemu mam dziwne uczucie, że nie wyjdzie to nam na dobre?" spytał się Ryo, czując się niepewnie.

"Masz jakiś inny pomysł?" spytała się retorycznie Sherry, wychodząc z pokoju.

"Nie. Raczej nie." odpowiedział Ryo.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Nazajutrz rano...

Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx spotkali się z Miną i Trudge'm w Bazie Sektora Ochrony, dyskutując nad obecnymi wydarzeniami. Po za tym, było coś jeszcze do omówienia.

"Więc..." westchnął Trudge. "Wasza dwójka wciąż nie odzyskała swoich wspomnień?"

"Niestety." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Racja. Nasza pamięć jest wciąż zamglona." dodał Bruno.

"Czy Sektor Ochrony nie znalazł żadnych informacji na temat Bruno i Lynx?" spytała się Iris.

"No cóż..." powiedziała Mina, wyciągając z teczki papiery ukazujące Bruno i Lynx. "Wzięliśmy odciski palców i zdjęcia do bazy danych, ale nie ma żadnych informacji na ich temat."

"Naprawdę?" zdziwiła się Lynx. Bruno westchnął z rezygnacją.

"Nie martwcie się, na pewno znajdziemy jakieś poszlaki." zapewnił Trudge. "Yusei, Iris, nie macie nic przeciwko, gdyby ta dwójka zostałaby u was na trochę dłużej?"

"Oczywiście, że nie." odparł Yusei.

"No, dobrze się nam żyje." dodała Iris z uśmiechem.

* * *

W międzyczasie...

"No i jesteśmy." powiedziała Sherry, patrząc na budynek Sektora Ochrony. Ona, Ryo i Elsworth mieli akurat na sobie uniformy z tego budynku, by mogli spokojnie go zinfiltrować.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że nie skończymy za kratami." mruknął Ryo.

* * *

Z powrotem w budynku, Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx byli w windzie, która powoli zjeżdżała na parter. Iris spoglądała na Bruno i Kris, którzy wpatrywali się w metropolię Nowego Miasta Domino. Uznała, że nie może dłużej czekać.

"Bruno, Lynx? Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Iris.

"Co?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Nie martwcie się. Trudge i Mina obiecali, że się tym zajmą." zapewnił Yusei.

"Tak, wiem..." odpowiedział Bruno, patrząc na metropolię. "Tylko... nie wiem. Po prostu ja i Lynx mamy dziwne przeczucie, że coś tam na nas czeka."

"No. Ta amnezja sprawia, że mam zupełną pustkę w głowie." dodała Lynx.

"Dobrze to rozumiem." przytaknęła Iris. "Ja też nie miałam pojęcia, kim naprawdę jestem, ani skąd jestem. Ale znalazłam wsparcie w Yuseiu i jakoś staram się dojść do prawdy bez pośpiechu." Bruno i Lynx spojrzeli na siebie, po czym uśmiechnęli się. Iris i Yusei mieli rację. Nie warto się śpieszyć.

* * *

W międzyczasie Trudge i Mina w towarzystwie innych pracowali jak zwykle w Bazie Sektora Ochrony.

"Trudge, masz połączenie na linii 14." powiedział oficer.

"Dziękuję, Hanson." odpowiedział Trudge, po czym podniósł słuchawkę. "Tu Trudge, Dochodzenia Specjalne."

"_Mamy problem! Zadzwoniłem do was, ponieważ odkryliśmy, że ktoś podłożył w tym budynku bombę!"_

"Bombę? Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest blef?" zapytał się Trudge, zaskoczony.

"_A czy ja blefuję?! Mój kumpel próbuje ją rozbroić, ale... zaraz! Ktoś ty? Ostrzegam, nie zbliżaj się do-_" wówczas niespodziewanie rozmówca rozłączył się.

"Hej, jesteś tam? Halo? Halo!" krzyczał Trudge do słuchawki, lecz nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Wtedy nagle włączył się interkom i w pokoju rozległ się głos.

"_Niestety, twój klient nie może na chwilę oddzwonić." _odparł tajemniczy głos.

"To ty odpowiadasz za to?" rzucił Trudge.

"_A jak ci się wydaje? I tak zdetonuję bombę._"

"Taa, jasne. Już się szykuję na ten blef." odciął się Trudge.

"_W takim razie pozwól, że to potwierdzę._" odpowiedział głos, by po chwili się rozłączyć.

*BOOM!*

Budynek cały się zatrząsł, światła zgasły, a alarmy zawyły w całym budynku. To już nie był blef.

"Kod czerwony!" krzyknęła Mina.

"Słyszeliście ją, ludziska! Kod czerwony! Ewakuować cały budynek!" rzucił Trudge, kiedy personel Ochrony zaczął się ewakuować.

* * *

Tymczasem w windzie, w której byli Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx, alarmy również zawyły.

_EWAKUACJA. EWAKUACJA. BOMBA WYBUCHŁA WEWNĄTRZ BUDYNKU. PROSZĘ EWAKUOWAĆ WSZYSTKICH. TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA. POWTARZAM, TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA._

"Bomba?" zdziwiła się Lynx, zaskoczona.

"Tutaj?" dodał Bruno, oszołomiony.

"I pomyśleć, że przygoda w opuszczonej fabryce była wystarczająco szalona." powiedziała Iris do Yuseia ze zmartwieniem. Signer skinął głową.

"W takim razie musimy się stąd wydostać." powiedział Yusei. "Iris, przyda mi się twoja pomoc."

W międzyczasie wszyscy ludzie z Sektora Ochrony zdołali się wydostać z budynku. "Mina, wszyscy zostali bezpiecznie ewakuowani z budynku." poinformował Trudge. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym spojrzała na tutejszego zastępczego dyrektora, który powoli zaczął być zasypywany pytaniami od pracowników. "Żal mi tego gościa. Nie dość, że nie wiemy, gdzie mogą być ci prawdziwi dyrektorzy, to na dodatek wcięło też Wicedyrektora Lazara. Nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby poprowadzić tym miejscem. Co się, do licha, dzieje z Sektorem Ochrony?" Wówczas niespodziewanie, jakby na pytanie Trudge'a, metalowe żaluzje opadły na ziemię, całkowicie blokując dostęp do budynku.

"Hej, o co chodzi?" zapytał się Trudge, zaskoczony. "Czemu budynek zablokował sam siebie?"

"Nie jestem pewna." odpowiedziała Mina, sprawdzając informacje na tabloidzie. "Ale z pewnością tego nie było w protokole.

* * *

Tymczasem w tajemniczym miejscu, trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster patrzyli na to zdarzenie. I raczej nie byli wzruszeni tym, co się tam dzieje.

"Spójrzcie na nich..." mruknął Lester. "Robią spory szum. A przecież to my jesteśmy dyrektorami."

"A więc ten klaun wciąż jest na wolności? A więc to oznacza-" powiedział Primo.

"Oznacza, że nic nie robimy. Nie mamy czasu, by się w to angażować. Po tym wszystkim, ci głupcy zniszczą siebie nawzajem." odciął się Jakob.

* * *

Z powrotem w windzie, Yusei z pomocą Iris zdołał odblokować zamek windy i ją otworzyć.

"Całe szczęście, że się zatrzymaliśmy na piętrze. W innym przypadku musielibyśmy się wspiąć." zauważyła Iris.

"Racja. Teraz znajdźmy wyjście stąd i-" zaczął Yusei, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił trzy znajome osoby, które najwyraźniej szły w kierunku komputerów. "Zaraz..."

"Znasz ich?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Poznaliśmy się już." mruknęła Iris. "Ale ciekawe, dokąd oni idą?"

"Zaraz się dowiemy." odpowiedział Yusei, biegnąc w ich kierunku.

"Hej, zaraz. Zapomniałeś? Przecież powinniśmy się ewakuować!" powiedział Bruno, lecz Yusei to zignorował.

"O rany..." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy i Iris ruszyła za Yuseiem. Lynx spojrzała na Bruna i z westchnieniem postanowili podążyć za nimi. Tymczasem Sherry, Ryo i Elsworth byli przy jednym z komputerów.

"Nh... tak jak myślałam. Z tym zamkiem blokującym główny mainframe będzie trudniej." zauważyła Sherry, kiedy system ponownie wydał dźwięk, który mógł oznaczać źle wpisane hasło.

"Ja to zrobię." odpowiedział Ryo i zanim Sherry zdążyła zareagować, gracz Szlachetnych Rycerz walnął uzbrojoną ręką w komputer, uszkadzając go. Wtedy system wydał inny dźwięk, symbolizujący otwarcie zamka. Sherry i Elsworth spojrzeli na Ryo, zaskoczeni. "Trzeba ruszyć głową."

"Przypomnij mi, żebym się dostosowała do twojej rady." odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Sherry i po chwili cała trójka ruszyła w stronę drzwi, za którymi był główny mainframe. Lecz zanim zdążyli w ogóle przejść...

"Czekajcie!" rozległ się głos. Sherry, Ryo i Elsworth spojrzeli za siebie i zauważyli Yuseia i Iris w towarzystwie Bruna i Lynx.

"Yusei i Iris. Kopę lat." odparła Sherry.

"Niech no zgadniemy. Postanowiliście jednak do nas dołączyć?" zapytał się Ryo.

"Nie mamy na to czasu." odcięła się Iris.

"Musimy uciekać! Bomba została tu podłożona i może wybuchnąć!" wypalił Bruno, na co Sherry chrząknęła, jakby to jej nie poruszyło.

"Tamta była tylko na pokaz." odparł Ryo. "Nie ma tutaj żadnej innej bomby."

"Zaraz, czyli to wasza sprawka? Czemu?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Wybacz, ale jak Iris powiedziała, "nie mamy na to czasu". Mamy inną sprawę na głowie. Au revoir." odpowiedziała Sherry, po czym wraz z Ryo odwrócili się i ruszyli w kierunku głównego komputera.

"Zaraz, czekaj!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy nagle na jej drodze stanął Elsworth, niczym mur. "Zejdź z drogi. Ty i twoi kumple musicie odpowiedzieć za to, co tutaj narobiliście."

"Jesteśmy przygotowani na taką ewentualność." odparł zadziornie Ryo, kiedy drzwi za nim i Sherry zaczęły opadać. Iris i Yusei wraz z Bruno i Lynx ruszyli murem, lecz kiedy Elsworth zagrodził Yusei'owi drogę, Iris zwinnym ruchem prześlizgnęła się pod jego ramieniem. Wówczas Elsworth rzucił pod nogi Lynx metalowy pręt, w wyniku czego zaskoczona Lynx spadła na Bruno i obydwoje zderzyli się z Iris, prześlizgując się pod drzwiami, które prawie całkowicie opadły. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna szybko złapała swój upuszczony kapelusz w porę, nim drzwi całkowicie się zamknęły.

"Fiu..." gwizdnęła Iris, czując jak jej serce waliło. "Było blisko."

"Iris, Bruno, Lynx! Wszystko w porządku?" zawołał Yusei.

"Tak, mną się nie martw. Zajmiemy się Sherry and Ryo." poinformowała Iris.

"Dobra." przytaknął Yusei, po czym spojrzał na Elswortha. "Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja. Iris da radę powstrzymać Sherry."

"Nic nie szkodzi. Sherry i Ryo wydostawali się z większych kłopotów. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Yusei..." odpowiedział Elsworth, pięścią wyłamując szkło, za którym był system bezpieczeństwo, z którego wziął kable i podpiął je do swojego Dysku Walk. "...nie przepuszczę cię!"

"Chwila. Czyli jedynym sposobem na otwarcie tych drzwi jest pokonanie ciebie?" spytał się Yusei.

"Oczywiście."

"Nie pozwolę pojedynkującym pokroju Sherry i Ryo pogłębiać tych zbrodni. Trzeba ich zatrzymać!" odpowiedział Yusei, aktywując swój Dysk.

"Będziesz musiał przejść po moim trupie, by to zrobić!" odciął się Elsworth.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Yusei: **4000 LP

**Elsworth: **4000 LP

"Zacznę pierwszy." zadeklarował Elsworth, dobierając kartę. "Z mojej ręki przywołuję Wojownika Duszy Szczytu!" Wówczas na polu pojawił się odziany w czarną zbroję samuraj z brodą (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Wojownika Duszy Szczytu! Kiedy został pomyślnie przywołany, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej ręki jednego potwora typu Wojownika poziomu 3, bądź niższego. Przywołuję więc stroiciela (I), Wojownika Wyzwolonego Tyłu!" Wtedy na polu obok Elswortha pojawił się kolejny samuraj, tym razem w czerwonej zbroi, dzierżąc pewnie swoją włócznię (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1200). "Czas, bym dostroił (II) Wojownika Wyzwolonego Tyłu poziomu 3 z Wojownikiem Duszy Szczytu poziomu 4!" dodał po chwili Elsworth, kiedy czerwony samuraj machnął orężem, tworząc trzy zielone Synchro-Pierścienie.

"_Gdy spotkają się dwa ostrza, pojawi się ostrze lojalności! Bądź moim lojalnym sługą! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Powstań i podbijaj, Zdecydowany Zawadiako!"_

Kolumna światła rozświetliła się, ujawniając długowłosego wojownika odzianego w strój z ery feudalnej, dzierżąc szablę w prawej ręce, miecz w lewej, a na plecach w kaburze spoczywała trzecia broń, lanca (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100). "Następnie ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"Moja kolej. Ciągnę!" oznajmił Yusei, po czym dobrał. "Poprzez wysłanie jednej karty potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Szybko-Strzelistego Synchrona w trybie Ataku!". Wówczas na polu pojawił się a mały robot z wyglądem kowboi dzikiego Zachodu, odziany w niebieską metalową tunikę, czerwoną pelerynę, żółte buty i w brązowy kapelusz z białym piórem (5) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400). "Ale to nie koniec. Kiedy kontroluję potwora-Stroiciela na polu, mogę dokonać Specjalnego Przyzwania Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża z Cmentarza w trybie ataku!" dodał Signer, kiedy z podziemi wyłonił się żółto-barwny jeż z śrubami na plecach zamiast kolców (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "Stroję Szybko-Strzelistego Synchrona poziomu 5 z Kolco-Śrubowym Jeżem poziomu 2!" Wtedy przypominający kowboja robot zmienił się w pięć zielonych pierścieni, podczas gdy jeż w 2 świecące gwiazdy.

"_Zgrupowane umysły stworzą nową moc! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Płoń, Nitro-Wojowniku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła się z zielonych pierścieni, przywołując na pole zielonego rogatego potwora z rurami wydechowymi na plecach (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800). "Nitro-Wojowniku, atakuj Zdecydowanego Zawadiakę! Dalej, Dynamiczna Kostka!" rozkazał Yusei. Rogaty potwór natarł na wojownika z pełną mocą, lecz jego przeciwnik skrzyżował swoje bronie, broniąc się przed pięścią Nitro-Wojownika.

**Yusei: **4000 LP

**Elsworth: **3600 LP

"Nrgh... nie pozwolę ci przejść przez te drzwi." warknął Elsworth. "Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Zdecydowanego Zawadiaki! Zdeterminowany Wiatr!" Wówczas wojownik ery feudalnej machnął włócznią, odpychając od siebie Nitro Wojownika.

"Co takiego?" spytał się Yusei.

"Gdy Zdecydowany Zawadiaka zostanie zaatakowany przez potwora o wyższym ataku, nie ulega zniszczeniu w walce, a twój atakujący potwór zostanie zniszczony!" odpowiedział Elsworth, kiedy Zawadiaka z błyskiem w oku skoczył w górę i jednym machnięciem przeciął Nitro Wojownika na trzy części. "A teraz trwała karta-pułapka, Rozwiązanie Mistrza i Sługi!" kontynuował Elsworth, kiedy nagle z karty wyłonił się mały miecz, który niespodziewanie ugodził Yuseia w brzuch, na co Signer zacieśnił zęby, starając się nie osłabnąć. "Teraz, kiedy potwór zostanie zniszczony przez działanie potwora podczas Fazy Bitewnej, kontroler zniszczonego potwora otrzyma obrażenia równe jego atakowi."

**Yusei: **1200 LP

**Elsworth: **3600 LP

"Jednakże, jeśli chcę zachować tą kartę na polu, muszę przyjąć 1000 punktów obrażeń podczas mojej tury."

"Ale to będzie oznaczać, że twoje życie wystarczy tylko na cztery tury." zauważył Yusei.

"Cztery tury to wszystko, co potrzebuję." odpowiedział Elsworth. "Przetniesz kości przeciwnika kosztem swojego mięsa. To jest właśnie filozofia talii Bushido."

"_Więc to jest... jego rozwiązanie._" pomyślał Yusei.

* * *

Tymczasem na zewnątrz grupa ludzi starała się wytworzyć wejście, używając specjalnych miotaczy płomieni. Przyglądający się temu Trudge zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Coś według niego było nie w porządku. "_Od tamtego wybuchu nie było żadnych innych zajść. A jedyny sposób na zamknięcie tego budynku jest zamknięcie go od wewnątrz. Zaczynam tu czuć podstępnego szczura..._" wówczas jego myśli przerwała Mina, która chciała go poinformować. "Co jest?"

"Chyba mamy problem, Trudge. Wygląda na to, że ktoś próbuje się przedostać do głównego mainframe." odpowiedziała Mina.

"Co?! Ale mainframe daje dostęp do bazy danych miasta, a to oznacza..." zaczął Trudge, teraz kompletnie zaskoczony nowinami. "Niech to licho!"

"Zgadza się. Zbrodniarz jest w środku, chciał nas stąd wywabić, by skorzystać z głównego komputera."

"Na co wy jeszcze czekacie? Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! Mamy podstępnego szczura w budynku!" rzucił Trudge do ekipy próbującej wypalić wejście do środka.

* * *

Z powrotem w budynku, Sherry i Ryo obecnie stali przed skomplikowanym urządzeniem, które wyglądało jak wielki analizator. Sherry spojrzała na tajemniczą kartę.

"W końcu poznamy prawdę..." powiedziała Sherry.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że ta maszyna będzie w stanie przeanalizować tą kartę." mruknął Ryo.

"Ani kroku dalej!" rozległ się głos. Sherry i Ryo odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Iris w towarzystwie Bruno i Lynx. "To koniec." powiedziała Iris, lecz wtedy Ryo zareagował i niespodziewanie wykonał kop z półobrotem. Iris zdążyła uniknąć go, lecz Bruno i Lynx nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

"Nie! Chwila! Czas!" rzucił Bruno, panikując.

"Jesteśmy pacyfistami!" dodała Lynx, ale Ryo pozostawał niewzruszony.

"Przykro mi, ale jesteście szczurami, które pałętają się pod naszymi stopami." odparł Ryo, łypiąc wzrokiem Lynx i Bruna. W międzyczasie Iris próbowała złapać Sherry, lecz blondynka zwinnym ruchem odwróciła się i wykonała wykop z wyskoku, przez co srebrno-włosa musiała zasłonić się rękoma, by nie za mocno oberwać. Sherry uśmiechnęła się.

"Lubię twój upór. Zatańczymy?"

"Dobra, ale to ty zatańczysz jak ja ci zagram. A w moim repertuarze po baletach zawsze jest breakdance." odcięła się Iris, zdejmując bluzę, pod którą była krótka czarna podkoszulka z ramiączkami.

"_Och, czyżby jakiś taniec?_" pisnęła Arf, machając ogonkiem.

"Nie teraz, Arf. Nie mówimy o tym tak dosłownie." szepnęła Iris, nim ruszyła na Sherry, wymieniając uderzenia i kopnięcia. Ryo spojrzał na dziewczyny z zaskoczeniem.

"Sherry dobrze zna sztuki walki, więc nie przegra z Iris." powiedział gracz Szlachetnych Rycerz, kiedy zauważył, że Lynx i Bruno powoli zaczęli wstawać. Szybko położył swoją kartę na Dysku Walk, i wtedy przed Bruno i Lynx pojawiło się dzierżone przez Medrauta ostrze miecza, kilka centymetrów od nich. "Ani rusz, albo nie ręczę za siebie..."

* * *

Z powrotem w pojedynku między Yuseiem, a Elsworthem...

"Przywołuję z mojej dłoni "Triculara" w trybie obronnym." zadeklarował Yusei, przyzywając niebieską maszynę na trzech kołach (3) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Potem stawiam zakrytą kartę, by zakończyć turę."

"Moja tura." powiedział Elsworth, dobierając kartę, kiedy z Rozwiązania Mistrza i Sługi wyłonił kolejne ostrze, które ugodziło w brzuch Elswortha. "Nrgh... poświęcam 1000 Punktów życia, by zachować Rozwiązanie Mistrza i Sługi na polu."

**Yusei: **1200 LP

**Elsworth: **2600 LP

"Teraz Zawadiaka zaatakuje twojego Triculara!" rzucił Elsworth, kiedy wojownik machnął szablą, przecinając bezbronną maszynę na kawałki.

"Nie sądzę, bo kiedy Tricular zostanie zniszczony w walce, mogę przyzwać na jego miejsce Bicular!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy maszyna z dwoma kołami się pojawiła na miejscu zniszczonego Triculara (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 200).

"W tym przypadku aktywuję moją zakrytą pułapkę, Miecz Odwrotności!" odpowiedział Elsworth, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli potwór został zniszczony w walce, ta karta zniszczy potwora, którego poziom jest niższy od poziomu zniszczonego wcześniej potwora, a obydwoje gracze otrzymują obrażenia równe jego atakowi!" Długa katana wyłoniła się z karty i przebiła na wylot Biculara, rozwalając go na piksele, przez co zarówno Elsworth jak i Yusei oberwali kawałkami zniszczonego metalu.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **2400 LP

"Moją turę zakończę zakrytą kartą."

"_Nie ma żadnych luk. Wciąż niszczy moje potwory i zadaje obrażenia ze świadomością, że i jego życie powoli się kurczy._" pomyślał Yusei, kiedy nagle na ekranie komputera pojawił się obraz, na którym było widać oficera Trudge'a wraz z żołnierzami, którzy powoli wchodzili do budynku.

"Niedobrze..." mruknął Elsworth.

* * *

Z powrotem przy głównym komputerze...

Iris z trudem uniknęła kolejnego spotkania z pięścią Sherry. "_Rany, dobra jest. Wygląda na to, że ta pogoń za zemstą uczyniła z niej bezlitosną wojowniczkę. Ale jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, będę skończona!_" pomyślała Iris, po czym spojrzała na swoją przeciwniczkę. "Sherry, posłuchaj! Wiem, jak może boleć strata swoich rodziców, ale jeśli dalej będziesz się z Ryo zagłębiać w tą sprawę, nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie!"

"Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chcemy wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Yliasterom!" rzuciła Sherry, kiedy wykonała kop z obrotem, przez co Iris musiała się schylić.

"Więc chodzi tylko o zemstę? Wierz mi, ci którzy celują tylko w ten cel, nigdy nie kończą dobrze."

"Ja i Ryo przetrwaliśmy, i dlatego nie zaprzepaścimy tej szansy." odparła Sherry.

"Właśnie. Dzięki temu będziemy o krok od naszych prześladowców i wymierzymy im sprawiedliwość." dodał Ryo. Iris spojrzała na niego niepewnie, lecz przez sekundę niepewności upuściła gardę, z czego Sherry skorzystała i przyszpiliła srebrno-włosą dziewczynę do podłogi. Wtedy nagle z kieszeni Ryo zaczęła dzwonić komórka. Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy ją odebrał. "Co jest?"

"_Sektor Ochrony wszedł właśnie do budynku. Nie mamy za dużo czasu. Czy panienka przeanalizowała kartę?_" zapytał się Elsworth przez telefon.

"Niestety, mamy tutaj problem ze trzema upartymi szczurami." odpowiedział Ryo. "Nawet nie zdążyliśmy włożyć karty do analizy. Potrzebujemy więcej czasu."

"_A-Ale-_"

"Żadnych "ale"!" rzuciła Sherry. "Przeanalizujemy tą kartę mimo wszystko!"

"Sam słyszałeś. Postaraj się zakupić nam więcej czasu. Bez odbioru." odparł z westchnieniem Ryo, by potem się rozłączyć.

"Nh... sami słyszeliście. Jeśli dalej tu zostaniecie, będzie po ptakach." powiedział Bruno, na co Ryo od niechcenia pozbawił jego i Lynx przytomności ciosem w kark.

"Nhh... lepiej posłuchajcie jego rady." jęknęła Iris, wciąż przyszpilona do podłogi przez Sherry.

"Znam dobrze Elswortha. On bez wahania poświęci życie, byśmy mogli zbliżyć się do planów Yliaster." odpowiedziała Sherry.

* * *

"Więc chcesz kontynuować ten pojedynek? Nie widzisz, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim zostaniesz schwytany?" rzekł Yusei.

"Jestem przygotowany na taką ewentualność. To, co się ze mną stanie, nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Za wszelką cenę pomogę Sherry i Ryo przeanalizować tamtą kartę." odciął się Elsworth.

"O jakiej karcie ty mówisz?" spytał się Signer.

"O karcie, która zmieniła życie panienki."

* * *

Przy głównym komputerze...

"Nh... lepiej posłuchaj Elswortha. Jeśli stąd nie uciekniesz z Ryo, zostaniecie schwytani." powiedziała Iris, czując jak Sherry chwyta ją za koszulkę "Nh..."

"Elsworth powstrzyma ochronę nawet kosztem swojego życia." odpowiedziała blondynka. "Nie zaprzepaszczę jego rozwiązania."

"Hh... ale czemu tak daleko się posuwacie? Normalnie można się pogodzić ze śmiercią..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle Sherry złapała ją za szyję. "Nghh..."

"Moi rodzice oraz rodzice Ryo stracili życie z powodu tej karty. Jeśli przeanalizuję tą kartę, będziemy o krok bliżej od pomszczenia rodziców i poznania prawdziwych motywów Yliaster. Więc dlatego posuniemy się do wszystkiego, by wypełnić naszą zemstę." odpowiedziała Sherry, aktywując na swoim dysku coś, co wyglądało na elektryczny taser. Iris rozszerzyła swoje oczy z szoku. Od razu zauważyła, że jej przeciwniczka nie rzucała słów na wiatr. "Proszę... nie zmuszaj mnie do przekroczenia granicy..."

"Nrgh... słuchaj, Sherry... j-ja wiem, jak to jest nie mieć przy sobie swoich r-rodziców. Myślisz, że tylko ty i Ryo cierpicie? Ja dorastałam w małym miasteczku, na pustyni, bez wiedzy o tym, kim byli moi prawdziwi rodzice. Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że nie pochodzę z tego świata oraz że mam w sobie niebezpieczną moc, byłam zrozpaczona... ale się nie poddałam i wciąż poszukuję odpowiedzi na to pytanie... ale wcale nie chodzę po trupach, by ujrzeć odpowiedź. Ja też mam problemy z Yliasterami, którzy chcą użyć mnie do swoich celów... ale czy ja muszę się posuwać do zbrodni? Oczywiście, że nie. D-Dlatego, nawet jeśli dowiecie się, co oni planują, to i tak nie wyjdzie wam na dobre... S-Sherry, ta zemsta sprawi, że i wy możecie zostać zabici!" Sherry spojrzała na Iris z szokiem. Coś w jej wnętrzu podpowiadało, że srebrno-włosa dziewczyna może mieć trochę racji, i powoli odsunęła dłoń od szyi Iris.

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?_" spytała się Teana.

"Nh... t-tak..." szepnęła Iris, masując swoją ściśniętą szyję, kiedy nagle kątem oka wychwyciła leżącą na podłodze kartę, która miała wizerunek portalu prowadzącego do nieznanego świata. Srebrno-oka dziewczyna podniosła tą kartę. "...Z-ONE." wydusiła z siebie Iris, zwracając uwagę Sherry. Blondynka szybko zauważyła, że Iris miała jej kartę.

"M-moja karta..." powiedziała Sherry, kiedy Iris wciąż patrzyła na tą kartę jak zahipnotyzowana, by potem wstać i podejść do analizatora. "Co ty robisz..."

"Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która poszukuje odpowiedzi. Kto wie, może ta karta ma też odpowiedzi na moje pytania." odpowiedziała Iris, wkładając tą kartę na czytniku i włączając komputer. "A po za tym... taka maszyna jest skomplikowana, a Yusei mnie nauczył obsługiwać takie skomplikowane rzeczy."

"Iris..." powiedziała Sherry, po czym spojrzała na Ryo. "Ryo, puść ich."

"Ech... dobra." odpowiedział z westchnieniem gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy, kiedy Medraut zniknął. Bruno i Lynx zaczęli powoli wstawać.

"Nh... Nieprędko zapomnę tego spotkania z mieczem." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy spojrzała na Iris. "Iris, co ty robisz?"

"Postanowiłam im pomóc." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Pomóc? Po tym, jak nas urządzili?" spytał się z niedowierzaniem Bruno, lecz potem się zastanowił. "Hmm... choć z drugiej strony to może być szansa, byśmy mogli się dowiedzieć, kim jesteśmy."

"Tak sądzisz?" spytała się Lynx. Niebiesko-włosy mechanik skinął głową.

* * *

Tymczasem...

"Chwila, czyli właśnie o to wam chodzi? O zemstę na Yliasterach?" powiedział Yusei, zaniepokojony.

"Proszę spróbować zrozumieć uczucia Ryo i Sherry. Chcą za wszelką cenę pomścić swoich rodziców." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Jeśli naprawdę troszczysz się o Sherry i Ryo, to dlaczego nie próbujesz ich powstrzymać, skoro znajdujesz się u ich boku?"

"Akurat o tym nie mogę ci opowiedzieć." powiedział Elsworth.

"W takim razie nie będę się powstrzymywał." warknął Yusei. "Moja tura! Przywołuję Szczątkowego Smoka w pozycji Ataku!" Wtedy na polu pojawiła się mniejsza wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Kiedy Szczątkowy Smok został pomyślnie przyzwany, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza potwora o ataku niższym lub równym 500. Wracaj na pole, Tricularze!" Wówczas dwie kule na torsie smoka zaświeciły się, przywołując z powrotem trój-kołową maszynę (3) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Co więcej, jeśli dokonałem przywołania potwora w tej turze, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Turbo Dopalacz z mojej ręki!" kontynuował Yusei, przywołując na pole maszynę z dwoma dopalaczami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A teraz stroję Szczątkowego Smoka poziomu 4 z Turbo Dopalaczem poziomu 1 oraz z Tricularem poziomu 3!" smok zmieniłsię w cztery zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły dwa pozostałe potwory Yuseia, zmieniając je w cztery gwiazdy.

"_Zgrupowane nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!_"

Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami atutowy smok Yuseia, a złote oczy smoka zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu? Ale to oznacza..." zaczął Elsworth, świadomy tego, co planuje Yusei.

"Oczywiście. To znaczy, że mogę zanegować efekt karty, która niszczy karty na polu. Ale wraz z tym, Gwiezdny Pył musi zapłacić najwyższą cenę, jaką jest samo-poświęcenie się. Ale ta cena jest też mieczem, który zniszczy twojego Zdecydowanego Zawadiakę, a poprzez działanie Rozwiązania Mistrza i Sługi otrzymasz obrażenia równe jego atakowi. A Zawadiaka ma aż 2400, a to będzie oznaczać dla ciebie koniec gry." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Jesteś tego pewien, Yusei? Tak się składa, że mam zakrytą kartę, która może powstrzymać działanie twojego Gwiezdnego Pyłu. A jak wdasz się w walkę z Zdecydowanym Zawadiaką, twój smok zostanie w ten sposób zniszczony, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe jego atakowi dzięki Rozwiązaniu Mistrza i Sługi. I w ten sposób to ty padniesz pierwszy." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Czyli wszystko się wyjaśni podczas tego ruchu..." powiedział Yusei. "W takim razie... Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Zaatakuj Kosmiczną Flarą!" Biały smok bez wahania zaczął kumulować energię.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Pauza Pewnego Zabójstwa!" skontrował Elsworth, aktywując kartę. Wówczas skoncentrowany promień cząsteczek uderzył w broniącego się Zawadiakę.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **2300 LP

"A teraz aktywuję działanie Zdecydowanego Zawadiaki! Nie ulegnie zniszczeniu w walce przeciwko potworowi o wyższym ataku, a potem zniszczy twojego potwora!"

"Nie sądzę. Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy biały smok zaczął się świecić, lecz wówczas złoty pierścień wyłonił się z aktywowanej pułapki Elswortha i uwięził Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu.

"Nie pozwolę. Widzisz, kiedy Pauza Pewnego Zabójstwa jest aktywowana, nie możesz uwalniać potwora." wyjaśnił Elsworth. "Przygotuj się na moje rozwiązanie! Zawadiako, wykończ go!" Wojownik ery feudalnej ruszył na uwięzionego smoka i już miał zatopić ostrze w jego ciało, go niespodziewanie jego broń przeniknęła przez ciało. "Co?!"

"Aktywowałem Kontrującą Pułapkę, Przestrzenny Skok." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Usuwam Smoka Gwiezdnego z gry, a ty otrzymujesz obrażenia równe jego atakowi!" Wówczas ciało Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu zostało otoczone świetlistą kulą, która wystrzeliła promień energii w stronę Elswortha, pozbawiając go punktów życia.

**Yusei: **1000 LP

**Elsworth: **0 LP

* * *

Wtedy wskaźnik na liczniku również wskazał "0", a system ponownie się uaktywnił, otwierając wcześniej zamknięte drzwi. "Możesz przejść." powiedział Elsworth. "I powiedz im, że przepraszam za porażkę..."

"Nigdy nie mówiłem, że zamierzam oddać was ochronie." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Jak to?"

"Chodź. Tylko ty możesz przekonać Sherry i Ryo, by mogli stąd uciec." powiedział Signer.

* * *

Tymczasem przy głównym komputerze...

"Mhm... analiza zakończona." zauważyła Lynx, patrząc na ekran.

"No to zobaczmy, co ta karta ma do powiedzenia." zasugerowała Iris, przyciskając guziki. Lecz kiedy ekran wyświetlił informacje, Iris, Sherry, Ryo, Lynx i Bruno spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem. Komputer dał nic innego, jak tylko działania tej karty. "N-Nie rozumiem..."

"Tu nic ciekawego nie ma. Są tylko efekty tej karty, nic nadzwyczajnego!" zauważył Ryo.

"Nie... to kłamstwo! Ta karta ma odpowiedzi!" rzuciła Sherry z niedowierzaniem i, jakby wysłuchało jej prośby, karta nagle zaczęła świecić jasnym światłem.

* * *

Na zewnątrz...

"Hh... co się dzieje?" spytała się Mina, patrząc na budynek. Nad budynkiem zaczęły się zbierać czarne chmury, które od razu zaczęły strzelać piorunami.

* * *

Z powrotem wewnątrz, Yusei i Elsworth dotarli do pokoju, gdzie zastali ogromną wichurę, która miotała się w całym pomieszczeniu.

"Iris! Sherry! Co się dzieje?!" krzyknął Yusei.

"N-Nie wiemy! Ta karta..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy światło zaczęło stawać się coraz jaśniejsze i w końcu pochłonęło wszystkich wewnątrz, po za Elsworthem. Nie minęło kilka minut, nim Iris jako pierwszej udało się odzyskać przytomność. Kiedy otworzyła swoje srebrzyste oko, zauważyła, że nie była już w bazie Sektora Ochrony. Za to była z Yuseiem, Sherry, Ryo, Bruno i Lynx w jakimś dziwnym białym pokoju, który wydawał się nie mieć końca.

"Hmm... gdzie... my jesteśmy?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Nie mam pojęcia..." odpowiedział Ryo.

"Wiem, że byliśmy w pomieszczeniu komputerowym..." dodał Bruno.

"To jak się tu znaleźliśmy?" spytała się Sherry.

"Nie wiem..." powiedział Yusei.

"Ja... ja pamiętam..." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Pamiętasz to miejsce?"

"Tak. Widziałam to w swoim śnie. Tamtego dnia, kiedy..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle miała uczucie, że była obserwowana przez coś. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej była jakaś tajemnicza lewitująca maszyna. Wyglądała jak ogromny znak przecinka i tworzyła dosyć tajemniczą atmosferę z obecnym tu pomieszczeniem.

"Co to jest?" spytał się Yusei.

"Zaraz... t-ta maszyna... to jest..." powiedziała Iris, lecz nie dane było jej kontynuować zdania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby jej ciało zamarło w bezruchu w chwili, kiedy zauważyła, iż lewitująca maszyna miała niebieskie oko wewnątrz. To samo stało się z resztą przebywających osób, którzy nie mieli świadomości, że to "coś" lub "ktoś" ich skanował. Później nagle zrobiło się strasznie jasno i wówczas w tym tajemniczym pokoju została tylko maszyna, która skanowała osoby, które się tu pojawiły.

"_**...Iris ...i Yusei... posłużą się ratowaniu przyszłości...**_" powiedziała tajemnicza maszyna.

* * *

W międzyczasie Sektor Ochrony z Trudge'm na czele wbiegł do pomieszczenia komputerowego, ale nie widzieli niczego, oprócz rozwalonego głównego mainframe.

"A niech to licho! Cały system jest u-usmażony!" rzucił Trudge, zszokowany.

* * *

Gdzieś indziej...

Yusei zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Kiedy się już całkowicie obudził, zauważył że już nie był ani w tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, ani w budynku Sektora Ochrony. Był wraz z Bruno i Lynx na plaży na obrzeżach Nowego Miasta Domino. "Nh... gdzie my jesteśmy?"

"To obrzeża miasta." odpowiedział głos. Yusei, Bruno i Lynx odwrócili się i zobaczyli Iris i Elswortha, którzy trzymali nieprzytomnych Sherry i Ryo.

"Elsworth... wiesz może, co się stało?" spytał się Yusei.

"Nie mam pojęcia. Było jakieś oślepiające światło i się znalazłem tutaj. Potem wy się tu zjawiliście, a Sherry i Ryo byli nieprzytomni." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"Na szczęście udało mi się jakoś wytrwać ten... dziwny proces i porozmawiałam z Elsworthem. Postanowiłam mu pomóc i zawiozę ich do mojego mieszkania." poinformowała Iris.

"A co z Toru?" spytała się Lynx.

"Jakoś z nim porozmawiam. Na pewno da się przekonać, by zostali u nas."

"Tak czy inaczej... jestem ci dłużny, Yusei. Dziękuję, że postanowiłeś nas nie oddawać w ręce Sektora Ochrony." powiedział Elsworth, po czym wraz z Iris pomógł zawieźć Ryo i Sherry do wozu i pojechali do Nowego Miasta Domino, zostawiając Yuseia, Lynx i Bruno samych.

"To dziwne... co to było to "coś", co widzieliśmy w tamtym świetle?" zdziwił się Bruno.

"Nie mam pojęcia. Cokolwiek to było... chyba pozwoliło nam uciec." zauważył Yusei. "Ponadto, wygląda na to, że Iris już miała do czynienia z tą maszyną."

"Sądzisz, że to może mieć jakiś związek z jej pochodzeniem?" zasugerował Bruno.

"Nie jestem pewien. Przybyliśmy, by poznać odpowiedzi, a otrzymaliśmy więcej pytań. Ale zapewne masz rację, Bruno. To "coś" najwyraźniej wie o tym, co się dzieje z Iris." powiedział Yusei, patrząc na horyzont."

* * *

Tymczasem Iris poprowadziła Elswortha bezpiecznie do swojego apartamentu w Szczytach. Udało jej się przekonać Toru, by pozwolił Elsworthowi, Sherry oraz Ryo zostać na parę dni (choć z drugiej strony Iris musiała go naprostować, by nie za bardzo "bujał w obłokach" na widok Sherry).

"Proszę. Sądzę, że przez te parę dni dym opadnie, a wy wyjedziecie." powiedziała Iris, kładąc Sherry do łóżka.

"Dziękuję, panienko Iris, za danie nam schronienia. Mamy u was dług życia." odpowiedział Elsworth.

"To nic wielkiego, choć z drugiej strony macie szczęście, że nie postanowiłam was oddać Sektorowi."

"Tak... tak czy inaczej, dziękujemy." odpowiedział Elsworth, wychodząc z pokoju. Iris przez krótki moment spojrzała na Sherry. "_Choć czuję do niej pewną zazdrość, to i tak cieszę się, że zostaliśmy uratowani. Ale..._" pomyślała Iris, kiedy nagle usłyszała jęk. Sherry lekko się poruszyła i otworzyła oczy.

"Ouhh.. co.." jęknęła Sherry.

"Jak miło, że wróciłaś z krainy snów. Ale i tak powinnaś się nie ruszać." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Iris? Co się stało? I chwila! Gdzie jest Elsworth i Ryo?" zapytała się Sherry.

"Spokojnie, nic złego się im nie stało. Jesteś w moim pokoju w moim apartamencie na Szczytach. Elsworth jest z Ryo w pokoju mojego kumpla."

"Och... przepraszam. Po prostu..." zaczęła Sherry, lecz Iris jej przerwała.

"Wiem. Po tym szalonym dniu to każdy czułby się skołowany."

"Co się stało wtedy tam...?"

"Sama się zastanawiam." odpowiedziała Iris. "Najpierw było jakieś dziwne światło, potem tajemniczy wymiar i maszyna, a następnie się znajduję z wami na obrzeżach miasta."

"Rozumiem." powiedziała Sherry z głębokim westchnieniem. "Ech... nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim nawet się nie zbliżyłam do Yliasterów."

"Posłuchaj." zaczęła Iris. "Wiem, że chcesz wymierzyć Yliasterom sprawiedliwość za śmierć swoich rodziców. Ja też byłabym zdruzgotana, gdybym straciła swoich. Ale przynajmniej nie popadam w żądzę zemsty jak ty."

"Mhm. Iris... tak mnie zastanawia..." zaczęła Sherry, lecz wtedy Iris jej przerwała znowu.

"Nie. A w ogóle... to ja przepraszam."

"Za co?"

"No... za to, że źle o tobie myślałam wtedy, kiedy walczyliśmy ze sobą tego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Chyba... zaczynam być zazdrosna o to, że masz taki... uwodzący akcent. Myślałam, że chcesz poderwać Yuseia." powiedziała srebrno-włosa. Sherry zachichotała.

"Widzę... posłuchaj mnie. Jeśli nie wyznasz mu swoich uczuć dlatego, że jesteś nieśmiała, przyjdzie taki dzień, że pojawi się ktoś, kto nie jest nieśmiały i potrafi ukazywać swoje uczucia." rzekła Sherry.

"A co z Ryo? Ty i on chyba dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie." zasugerowała Iris.

"Powiedziałabym raczej... że mamy stosunek jak brat i siostra."

"Co ty nie powiesz? Wiesz, że w końcu się przełamiesz i powiesz mu, że się w nim podkochujesz?" odparła Iris.

"Chyba w snach Ryo." skontrowała Sherry z uśmiechem. Po chwili Iris wstała.

"Zapewne... ale mówię poważnie co do zemsty. Powinniście bardziej uważać." powiedziała Iris z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

"Dobra." przytaknęła Sherry, a Iris się uśmiechnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

"_Wszystko w porządku, Iris? Masz taki zmartwiony wyraz twarzy._" zauważyła Lotte Liese.

"Nie, wszystko jest ok. Tylko... wciąż mnie zastanawia ta tajemnicza maszyna w tym białym pomieszczeniu." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała.

"_Bardzo dziwne, nieprawdaż? Ilekroć się dzieje coś dziwnego, otrzymujemy więcej pytań._" rzekł Linehalt, opierając się o ścianę.

"Racja... ale mimo tego mam przeczucie, że znowu spotkam to "coś". Cokolwiek albo "kimkolwiek" była ta maszyna, pozwoliła nam uciec." powiedziała Iris, po czym dodała w myślach. "_I czemu mam dziwne uczucie, że ta maszyna... jest jakoś powiązana z Yliasterem? Czy to możliwe, że może mieć też związek z tajemniczą istotą, która pojawiła się w moim śnie kilka lat temu?_"

* * *

Sorry, guys, for waiting, but I had some business. But nevermind, this is a first chapter of my second part of the 5D's series. Come on, and comment that, guys!

(I) - Stroiciel (eng: Tuner)

(II) - Dostrajać (eng: Tune)


	3. Rozmyślania i uczucia

**Rozdział 2 – **_Rozdroże wątpliwości! Iris i jej myśli__!_

Hi, guys. Sorry for waiting, but by that weather (man, that winter is very cool and -sneezing- annoying) I must stop a writing. And a worse, that weather take my inspiration. Ech... it looks like I was so interested a Arc-V series I almost forgot about my fanfic. So... there's a my new chapter, but I think you take it as filler due being a short.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Na Stadionie Kaiba, w Nowym Mieście Domino...

"Teraz stroję Yuuno Scryę poziomu 4 z Hiitą, Czarodziejką Ognia poziomu 4!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy młody mag zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, a czerwono-włosa wojowniczka w tyle samo gwiazd.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym__, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a __Schwertkreuz otworzy wymiar jedności! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Hayate Yagami, Mag StrikerSów!"_

Promień światła wystrzelił się z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując nastoletnią dziewczynę odzianą w czarno-biały bitewny płaszcz z minidresem o kolorach czarnym i żółtym, z białym beretem, a jej pleców wystawały trzy pary czarnych skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). Hayate wraz z Signum spojrzała na Yuseia, który miał tylko jedną zakrytą kartę oraz Turbo-Wojownika w pozycji Ataku.

"Hayate, zaatakuj Turbo-Wojownika! Hræsvelgr!" Hayate błyskawicznie wypowiedziała zaklęcie, które uformowało krąg Belkan koloru białego przed nią. Wtedy podniosła włócznię i wystrzeliła z niej promienie skoncentrowanej energii.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Fala Mocy!" skontrował Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój Synchro-Potwór jest obrany za cel ataku, ta karta zniszczy wszystkie twoje potwory w trybie ataku! A to oznacza, że Hayate i Signum nie zadrapią Turbo-Wojownika!" Wtedy z karty wyłoniło się tornado, które zmierzało w stronę dwóch Synchro-Potworów Iris. Jednakże srebrno-włosa przeciwniczka miała własną niespodziankę.

"...nie sądzę." odcięła się Iris.

"Co?!"

"Aktywuję kontrującą pułapkę, Zagłuszacz Pułapek!" odparła srebrno-włosa. "Poprzez zrzucenie jednej karty z mojej ręki mogę zanegować aktywację Karty-Pułapki i ją zniszczyć!" Piorun wówczas wyłonił się z karty, rozbijając wcześniej aktywowaną kartę Yuseia na piksele. "A skoro nie masz już żadnej karty to obrony, Hayate zaatakuje Turbo-Wojownika!" Brązowo-włosa dziewczyna ponownie wystrzeliła promienie energii w kierunku czerwonego robota, który został przebity na wylot, nim eksplodował.

**Yusei: **2600 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **800 LP/**SPC:** 10

"A następnie Signum zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" rozkazała Iris. Signum bez chwili wahania ruszyła na Yuseia, uderzając w jego Ścigacz swoim stalowym mieczem. Signer Głowy cicho zaklął, kiedy siła uderzenia wpłynęła też na niego.

**Yusei: **0 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **800 LP/**SPC:** 10

* * *

Dym zaczął wylatywać z wlotu Ścigacza Yuseia, który bezpiecznie stanął. "Nhh... nieźle, Iris. Szybko się uczysz."

"Uhm... dzięki, Yusei." odpowiedziała Iris, rumieniąc się.

"Nie, no poważnie. Kilka miesięcy temu zasiadłaś za kółkiem swojego Ścigacza Walk w Turbo-Pojedynkach, a teraz jedziesz i pojedynkujesz się jak profesjonalistka."

"N-Naprawdę, to nic..."

"_Jak to "to nic"?"_ zdziwiła się Arf, machając ogonkiem. "_Iris-chan, teraz to nic cię nie zaskoczy!_"

"_Zgadzam się z Arf."_ przytaknęła Signum. "_Od kiedy Yusei stał się twoim nauczycielem, uczysz się bardzo szybko."_

"_Nyaa, to chyba dobra pora, byś mogła wyznać-_"

*BAM!*

"_Bądź wreszcie cicho, miłośniczko miłości!_" odcięła się Vita, jak jej młot walnął w głowę chowańca.

"No więc... co chcesz teraz robić?" zapytał się Yusei.

"N-no, ja..." zaczęła Iris, lecz zatrzymała się na pół zdania. Doszła do wniosku, że im dłużej jest z Yuseiem, tym bardziej zaczyna być nieśmiała.

"Iris?"

"Ja... muszę iść!" wypaliła Iris, wskakując na swój pojazd, zaskakując Yuseia.

"Ale co się stało?" spytał się Signer Głowy.

"Nic! Po prostu... p-potrzebuję trochę czasu do namysłu!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa, aktywując StarDynamo i ruszyła do bramy wyjściowej Stadionu Kaiba, zostawiając Yuseia zaskoczonego jej zachowaniem.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, patrząc na odjeżdżającą dziewczynę. Nie za bardzo potrafił zrozumieć uczucia swojej "uczennicy".

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"_Znowu się to dzieje, znowu..._" powtarzała w myślach Iris, jadąc autostradą. "_Minął tydzień, odkąd Sherry i jej gang wyjechali, by odpocząć od tej "zemsty", a ja nawet nie powiedziałam Yusei'owi tego, co czuję do niego. Niech to, potrafię się pojedynkować jak Yusei, potrafię jeździć jak Yusei, potrafię naprawiać różne rzeczy jak on, a nie potrafię ukazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć?! Czy ja naprawdę jestem aż tak nieśmiała?"_

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?"_ zapytała się Nullite.

"Nie, nie jest." odpowiedziała srebrno-włosa.

"_Aaaww, czyżby ci chodziło o miłość do tego czarno-włosego Signera?" _spytała się Arf.

"Wiesz co, Arf? Przynajmniej w tej jedynej sprawie masz rację. Chodzi o Yuseia."

"_Jeśli potrzebujesz jakiś rad miłosnych, jestem zawsze otwarta. Spytaj, a może ci odpowiem!"_

"_Ech... mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą te "doroślejsze lekcje"."_ westchnęła Subaru.

"No dobra." westchnęła Iris. "Chodzi o to, że już długo znam Yuseia, jestem mu wdzięczna za treningi i pomoc... ale jakoś nie potrafię powiedzieć mu tego, co czuję do niego. Jakaś część mnie woli się nie wychylać."

"_Hmm... może posłuchaj rady Sherry?_" zasugerowała Hayate.

"_Uhm, Hayate... ona przecież posłuchała tej rady, ale jak dotąd zero efektu._" wcięła się Teana.

"_Ech, dziewczyny..._" westchnęła mentalnie Iris, po czym dodała gazu. Po kilku minutach dotarła do tego samego miejsca, gdzie był Yusei, kiedy się zastanawiał nad Akcel-Synchro: do wieży parkingowej. Po tym, co ostatnio przeszła, to miejsce było dobre, by uspokoić swoje myśli. "_Hmm... niezły widok. Pomyśleć, że to już prawie 3 miesiące, odkąd zamieszkałam w Nowym Mieście Domino. Choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wygląda, jakby to było wczoraj..."_

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Wow... oto Nowe Miasto Domino." powiedziała z dumą Iris. Duchy StrikerS'ów i Linehalta szybko odwróciły wzrok, by ujrzeć wznoszące się drapacze chmur i labirynt dróg._

_"_Nyaa! Ale wielkie te budynki_!" pisnęła Arf, energicznie machając ogonem._

_"_Wcześniej wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej..._" odparła Signum, spoglądając na mosty, które łączyły Satellite. Z góry wyglądały jak liny, które chcą przyciągnąć wyspę do siebie i ponownie złączyć._

_"_Minęło tyle lat... I pomyśleć, że przez ten czas miasto stopniowo się rozrastało..._" rzekła Nanoha, na co Yuuno skinął głową._

_"_To co robimy najpierw, młoda damo?_" zapytał się Linehalt._

_"Najpierw muszę znaleźć sobie zakwaterowanie. Klaus powiedział mi, żebym zapytała się niejakiego Blistera. Mówił, że jest specem od wszystkich branż, od identyfikatorów po hakowanie systemów."_

_"_Miłośnik sieci, co? Wygląda na to, Yuuno, że właśnie znalazłeś bratnią duszę._" powiedział Zafira, przez co chłopiec spłonął rumieńcem._

_"Jak tylko załatwię sprawy z Blisterem, to potem pójdę znaleźć Toru. Ale będzie mieć minę, jak mnie zobaczy oraz mój Ścigacz." zachichotała Iris._

_"_Racja. Ale wiedz, że D-Ścigacz matki jest dość stary. Trzeba go naprawić, znaleźć nowy silnik do niego, a także nieco go podrasować._" rzekła Caro, siedzący koło niej Erio skinął głową na potwierdzenie._

_"Chyba macie rację." powiedziała Iris, po czym lekko docisnęła gazu, przyśpieszając._

* * *

"_Nigdy bym nie sądziła, że będzie tu na nas czekać taka ekscytująca przygoda._" powiedziała Vita.

"_Zgadza się._" przytaknął Zafira.

"Jak się tylko spojrzy na panoramę, od razu wracają mi wspomnienia." zauważyła Iris.

"_Jak na przykład?_" spytała się Ryuko.

"Na przykład jak ponownie spotkałam Yuseia." odpowiedziała srebrno-włosa.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Ouh... to bolało." jęknęła Iris, delikatnie masując swoje siedzenie. Stojąca nad nią osoba wyciągnęła rękę. Iris nie mogła dokładnie zobaczyć jego rysów, gdyż słońce ją oślepiało._

_"Bardzo przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem cię. Wszystko w porządku?" powiedział mężczyzna, którego głos wydawał się Iris znajomy. Kiedy podała rękę, by wstać, jej oczy spotkały się z niebieskimi oczami mężczyzny. Miał on niebieską kurtkę z wysokim kołnierzem i z bursztynowymi klejnotami, czarną koszulkę z czerwonym symbolem. Nosił też czarne jeansy, też z bursztynami na kolanach oraz wysokie buty bardziej przeznaczone dla motocyklistów. Nosił też skórzane rękawiczki, również z bursztynami, ale najbardziej w oczy Iris rzuciły się jego włosy: czarne z złotymi pasemkami._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na Iris, niepewnie. "Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?" zapytał się, lecz Iris zignorowała to pytanie. W jej głowie od razu pojawiła się postać sprzed kilku lat, ale w odróżnieniu od stojącej przed nią osoby nie miała żółtego znamienia po lewej stronie twarzy. Ale wiedziała że to ta sama osoba. Wciąż zszokowana, wydusiła z siebie tylko jedno słowo._

_"Y-Yusei?"_

_"Tak?" zapytał się Yusei, zdziwiony. Wyglądał, jakby skądś znał ją, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć tego. Jego myśli przerwał niespodziewany uścisk Iris. Kiedy na nią spojrzał z rumieńcem na twarzy, widział w jej oczach łzy. "Hnh.. czy my się znamy?"_

_"Yusei... to ja... Iris Luster!" powiedziała płacząca ze szczęścia dziewczyna._

* * *

"_Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Normalnie się rozpłakałaś._" westchnęła Signum.

"W-Wcale się nie rozpłakałam!" odcięła się Iris, rumieniąc. "T-To był po prostu... t-taki odruch emocjonalny."

"_Taa, jasne. Płakałaś, jakbyś spotkała swego ukochanego, z którym się rozstałaś kilkanaście lat temu._" tym razem to Arf wrzuciła trzy grosze.

"Ryuko, masz pozwolenie na skopanie tyłka Arf!" rzuciła Signerka Ciała. Czarno-włosa dziewczyna z uśmieszkiem chwyciła swoje Ostrze Nożyczek, po czym ruszyła w pościg za Arf, która traktowała to jak zabawę. "Ech, chowańce..."

"_Racja. Same z nimi problemy._" przytaknęła Vita.

"_A pamiętacie pierwszą walkę z Yuseiem? Był taki przystojny!_" powiedziała radośnie Subaru, na co Teana westchnęła.

"_Tak, pamiętamy. Szczególnie, jak ten "przystojniak" nas rozłożył na łopatki."_ odcięła się Teana.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Teraz Złomo-Wojownik zaatakuje Teanę Lanstar. Naprzód, Złomo-Pięść!" rozkazał Yusei. Robot nie zwlekał i odpalił swój odrzutowy plecak, po czym z ogromną siłą uderzył większą pięścią w Teanę. "EEJ! Tak się nie traktuje dam!" zdążyła krzyknąć wojowniczka, zanim została zniszczona._

_**Iris: **3600 LP_

_**Yusei: **1600 LP_

_"_Teana_, _nie_!" krzyknęła Subaru, zszokowana nagłą zagładą swojej koleżanki. Jednak nie miała czasu na myślenie, kiedy Yusei spojrzał na nią. "Wybacz, ale to pojedynek. Albo wygrywasz, albo przegrywasz. Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zniszcz Subaru Nakajima. Zaatakuj Kosmiczną Flarą!" Teraz to smok otworzył paszczę i wyzwolił skondensowany strumień białej energii połączony z gwiezdnym pyłem ku niebiesko-włosej. Subaru zdążyła tylko powiedzieć "Uh-oh", zanim spotkał ją ten sam los, co Teanę._

_**Iris: **3400 LP_

_**Yusei: **1600 LP_

* * *

"_No tak. Wciąż czuję ten podmuch energii z tego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu._" jęknęła Subaru.

"Tak to już bywa. Raz wygrywasz, a raz przegrywasz." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Zgadzam się z tobą. Przynajmniej już tak bardzo nie przejmujesz się porażkami jak wtedy, kiedy przegrałaś z tym sobowtórem Jackiem._" dodał Erio, na co Iris spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem.

"_Erio, nie przypominaj jej o tej walce. Prawie zginęła przez tego mechanicznego dublera." _skarciła Signum.

"_P-Przepraszam, Iris..._"

"N-Nie, nic nie szkodzi." westchnęła Iris. "Chyba tego potrzebowałam. To przynajmniej mi przypomniało, że trzeba być gotowym na wszystko."

"_Jak wtedy, kiedy wraz z Yuseiem próbowałaś dorwać Lazara?"_ spytała się Nanoha.

"No... tak, ale to się nie liczy. Ja tylko dopingowałam Yuseia, kiedy on walczył z tym robotem. Był w stanie go pokonać, nawet jak był na straconej pozycji, wtedy w fabryce..."

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"**Prawdopodobieństwo, że Yusei Fudo przegra pojedynek wynosi... 100%.**" wykalkulował robot. Yusei stał w milczeniu, aż w końcu się uśmiechnął._

_"Jesteś pewien?" zapytał się Yusei._

_"**Co?**" zapytał się Robot-strażnik._

_"Czyżby Yusei się tego spodziewał?" powiedziała Iris._

_"Zagranie Podwójnym Cyklonem z mojej ręki było moim jedynym ruchem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby dodać jeszcze jeden licznik."_

_"**Co?**"_

_"Spodziewałem się, że będziesz bronił Kontrującej Siły, nawet posuwając się do zagrania Uroczystym Osądzeniem, poświęcając połowę Punktów Życia. A teraz mogę w końcu wykorzystać moją strategię!"_

_"**Niezdolny do zrozumienia.**" odpowiedział robot._

_"Zobaczymy, czy skalkulujesz swoje szanse, jak uwolnię Pożeracza Poziomu, a na jego miejsce przyzwę Wstrząsającego Giganta!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy biedronka zmieniła się w portal, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się istota zrobiona z kamienia, dzierżąca duży głaz (5) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 2100)._

_"**Yusei Fudo, zauważyłeś, że Limit Poziomu - Obszar B wciąż jest aktywny, a twój Wstrząsający Gigant zmienił swój tryb z Ataku na Obronę?**" Kamienna istota uklęknęła._

_"Wiem o tym, bo dzięki temu efekt Wstrząsającego Giganta się aktywuje!" powiedział Yusei. "Jak zmienia swój pozycję bojową na Obronę, może zatrząść polem, wymuszając potwora przeciwnika do zmiany trybu! Tak jak twój Smok Blokady!" Gigant rzucił głazem w podłogę, wywołując trzęsienie ziemi, a kluczo-nosy smok przyjął postawę atakującą._

_"Nieźle! Teraz, kiedy Smok Blokady jest w trybie ataku, nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać Yuseia przed Synchro-Przyzwaniem!" zauważyła Iris. "Dalej, Yusei. Rozwal tego smoka i wracajmy do domu!"_

_"Z przyjemnością!" odparł Yusei. "Teraz mogę aktywować pułapkę, którą zachowałem na tą okazję. "Fala Paniki"! Poprzez zniszczenie jednej karty na moim polu, jak "Taktowne Ożywienie", mogę zanegować moc wszelkich kart zaklęć i pułapek do końca tej tury!" Wielka fala szoku trafiła we wszystkie karty robota, zmieniając ich kolor na szary. "Teraz, mój Wiertło-Synchronie! Ztunuj swoją moc z Złomo-Wojownikiem!" Po chwili zaczął się proces Synchro-Przyzwania._

_"Strzeż się jak kosmos tworzy potwora o galaktycznej sile! Strzeż się, kiedy Synchro-Przyzywam Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

_Promień światła wystrzelił z pierścieni, ujawniając atutowego smoka Yuseia (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)._

_"**Prawdopodobieństwo odwrócenia sytuacji przez Yuseia Fudo i przyzwanie smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu w-wynosi... 100%.**" powiedział robot-strażnik, który zaczął dygotać._

_"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Zaatakuj całą swoją mocą!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały smok ruszył i wystrzelił promień skoncentrowanej energii, który całkowicie pochłonął Smoka Blokady._

_**Robot-Strażnik: **0 LP_

_**Yusei Fudo: **4000 LP_

* * *

"Trzeba przyznać, że było dość paskudnie. Gdyby nie ten klaun Lazar, byłoby po nas." westchnęła Iris.

"_Ale musisz przyznać, że było całkiem ciekawie. Szczególnie wtedy, jak pojedynkowałaś się z tym natrętnym gościem od Starożytnych Przekładniowych Golemów._" powiedziała Hayate.

"_Dzięki temu nie tylko obroniłaś młodych uczniów, ale i zdobyłaś kilka punktów u Yuseia._" dodała Caro, na co srebrno-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"To może to zmieni zdanie, Heitmann! Teraz twoje ego będzie twoją zgubą!" skontrowała Iris, po czym aktywowała przycisk na swoim dysku. "Aktywuję pułapkę, "Eksplozja Tunera"! Poprzez poświęcenie pewnej liczby Tunerów na moim polu, tyle samo twoich potworów zostanie zniszczonych. I wiesz co? Mam aż 4 Tunery na polu, a ty masz tylko 3 Starożytne Przekładniowe Golemy!"_

_"Co?! Niemożliwe!" krzyknął wicedyrektor, kiedy Płomienna Straż, Hanewata i Ekscentryczny Chłopiec zamienili się w trzy kule energetyczne, które uderzyły w starożytne golemy, kończąc ich żywot wielkim wybuchem. "Trzy najpotężniejsze golemy... zniszczone w tym samym czasie?!"_

_"O, wierz mi. Teraz będzie gorzej dla ciebie, bowiem za każdego zniszczonego potwora na polu otrzymasz 1000 punktów obrażeń!" dodała zadziornie Iris, jak przepalone części wielkich golemów zaczęły spadać na Heitmanna._

_**Iris:** 1000_

_**Heitmann:** 1000_

_"A skoro tylko Yuuno Scrya został na polu bitwy, pojedynek zakończy się moim zwycięstwem i zwycięstwem moich kumpli. Uszanuj to, Heitmann!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy Yuuno tworzył dwie naelektryzowane kule energii i rzucił w Heitmanna, dostarczając mu sporej dawki elektryczności._

_**Iris:** 1000_

_**Heitmann:** 0_

* * *

"_Pokazałaś mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce_." odparła Lotte Liese.

"Dzięki. Ale to Yusei dawał mi duchowe wsparcie. Gdyby nie on, nigdy bym nie zaszła tak daleko. To prawdziwy gracz i miły człowiek. Fajny, pracowity, przystojny..." wyliczała Iris, kiedy spojrzała na swoich duchowych towarzyszy. Zauważyła, że wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Nanohy, byli zaskoczeni. "Co?"

"_N-No cóż..._" zaczęła Vita.

"_Jakby ci to powiedzieć..._" dodała Teana.

"No co?"

"_Cóż... wypowiedziałaś tyle dobrych rzeczy o nim._" odpowiedział Linehalt.

"_Szczególnie, jak bardzo o nim wspominałaś."_ powiedziała Caro. Iris poczuła, że się rumieni.

"N-no..." zaczęła Iris, starając znaleźć dobrą wymówkę, lecz nie znalazła żadnej. W końcu westchnęła. "Ech... dobra. Ja... zakochałam się w Yuseiu."

"_No, proszę. Serio było tak ciężko?_" odparła Signum.

"_No to co robimy?_" spytała się Ryuko.

"_Może popracujemy nad tą techniką Chaotycznej Synchronizacji?" _zasugerowała Subaru.

"_Mówisz o tej Kontroli Chaosu?_" zdziwiła się Caro.

"_O ile dobrze pamiętam, to przywołanie było perfekcyjne._" przypomniała sobie Hayate.

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_"Co jest?!" zapytał się Primo, kiedy Nanoha Takamachi została otoczona kolumną światła._

_"Ztunuję usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 z Nanohą Takamachi poziomu 8!"_

_"Nie możesz tego zrobić! To przecież niemożliwe!" ryknął Primo._

_"Ale nie dla mnie, Primo!" odcięła się Iris. Wtedy pojawił się obraz małej drobnej dziewczynki z blond-włosami i z różnokolorowymi oczami: zielonym i czerwonym. Krzyżując swoje dłonie, Vivio zmieniła się w dwie wielkie czerwone pierścienie, które ustawiły się tak, że zaczęły przesuwać się w górę i w dół jak maszyna. Z czasem zaczęły nabierać szybkości, aż w końcu kolumna światła wystrzeliła w stronę nieba rozdzierając czarne chmury. Po chwili Iris podniosła dłoń, a w niej zaczęła się materializowała tajemnicza karta. Wtedy niespodziewanie na niebie pojawił się duży magiczny krąg._

_"_Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! CHAOS-SYNCHRO!_"_

_Tymczasem wewnątrz kolumny światła, która była w magicznym kręgu, Nanoha zaczęła czuć przypływ mocy. Wtedy atomy zaczęły oplatać jej ciało, powoli formując jej zbroję. Najpierw metaliczne nogi, zbroja piersiowa i masywne metalowe ręce, aż w końcu jej głowę przykrył hełm przypominający głowę wilka. Nowy powstały potwór wyszedł magicznego kręgu, rozpraszając chmury. Zbroja nowo-stworzonej istoty miała teraz czerwony odcień z domieszką żółtego i białego, a jej skrzydła przypominały płyty słoneczne. Całość dopełniały dwa ogromne miecze tkwiące w kaburach na udach Nanohy (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000)._

_"Co to jest?! Co się stało?" zażądał Primo._

_"Oto mój Chaos-Synchro Potwór. Oto Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius!" odpowiedziała Iris z determinacją._

* * *

"_W życiu bym nie uwierzyła w to, co widziałam. Nanoha była w stanie ewoluować._" powiedziała Teana.

"_Ale pamiętacie, co było potem?_" zauważyła Hayate.

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

"_Nie! Nie mogę przegrać! Muszę posiąść Zakazaną Moc!" krzyknął Primo, już całkowicie zdesperowany._

_"Ona nie należy do ciebie! A teraz żegnaj!" rzuciła Iris. "Nanoha! Zniszcz Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Boski Poskramia-!" Wówczas nagle coś zaczęło razić Iris prądem. "Ngh! C-co się dzieje?!"_

_"_Iris! Wszystko w porządku? Nanoha?!_" zawołała Nullite, kiedy zauważyła że Nanoha też czuła się źle, jak jej ciało było rażone przez elektryczność._

_"_Co jest?! Czemu jeszcze nie zaatakowała?_" zapytała się Subaru._

_"_Subaru! Spójrz na jej znamiona!_" ostrzegła Teana. Niebiesko-włosa wojowniczka spojrzała na ręce Iris i zauważyła że Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka i pieczęć Inherent Skill zaczęły iskrzyć czerwoną i niebieską energią._

_"_Co się z nimi dzieje?_" zapytała się Hayate._

_"_Szkarłatny Smok i jej Cybernetyczna Siła... one się chyba sprzeczają ze sobą._" zauważyła Signum._

_"_Sprzeczają?_" zdziwiła się Subaru._

_"_Czyli ich moce nie współgrają ze sobą, idiotko!_" odcięła się Teana, sfrustrowana brakiem inteligencji jej partnerki._

_"Nhhh... ahhh... NYAAAAAAAHHH!" wrzasnęła Iris, jak moce Szkarłatnego Smoka oraz IS osiągały coraz większy poziom niekontrolowania, aż w końcu..._

_"_KRYĆ SIĘ! ZARAZ WYBUCHNIE!_" krzyknęła Vita, przerażona, jak nagromadzona energia zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli, niszcząc ściany trasy i w końcu wywołując efektywną eksplozję, która zrzuciła Iris oraz Primo z ich Ścigaczy Walk, przez co ich Turbo-Pojedynek zakończył się bez wyłonienia zwycięzcy._

* * *

"_Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Iris zrobiła chyba to perfekcyjnie. Więc co się stało?_" zastanawiała Teana.

"_Chyba wiem, co mogło być tego przyczyną._"

"_Niby co, Hayate?_" spytała Arf.

"_Moce Szkarłatnego Smoka oraz..._" zaczęła Hayate, lecz potem spojrzała na Iris. Całkiem zapomniała, że mimo odzyskanej pamięci po wyjeździe z Nowego Miasta Domino, Iris nie miała pełnych wspomnień z wczesnego życia. "_T-To znaczy... nie wiem. Ale najwidoczniej umysł Iris nie był tak do końca spokojny._"

"Twierdzisz, że to nie podziałało, bo... nie byłam do końca skupiona?" zapytała się Iris, po czym zaczęła się zastanawiać. "_Czy to możliwe? Czy to, że nie potrafiłam się całkowicie otworzyć na Yuseia, było przyczyną tego wybuchu?_"

* * *

Tymczasem na stadionie Kaiba...

"Mistrzu Zbroi, atakuj Jacka bezpośrednio!" rzucił Crow, kiedy odziany w obsydianową zbroję wojownik zadał kończący cios byłemu Królowi Turbo-Pojedynków.

**Jack: **0 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Crow: **1250 LP/**SPC:** 1

* * *

Dym zaczął wylatywać z wlotu Ścigacza Jacka, który na chwilę wirował pod wpływem uderzenia, lecz na szczęście bezpiecznie zatrzymał się. "Urgh... niemożliwe, że mnie pokonałeś, Crow."

"Przynajmniej potrafię myśleć mózgiem, niż mięśniami. Jack, chłopie, powinieneś bardziej się przyłożyć do strategii, niż do siły!" odciął się Crow.

"Ech, mężczyźni..." westchnęła Akiza, patrząc na typową kłótnię dwóch największych osobowości w okolicy.

"Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pozabijają się przed eliminacjami Światowych Mistrzostw." dodał Bruno. "Prawda, Yusei?" Lecz nie było odpowiedzi.

"Yusei? Jesteś, chłopie?" spytał się dziarsko Leo, co wyrwało Signera Głowy z zamyślenia.

"Nh.. c-co? Tak, racja. Musimy wygrać..." odpowiedział niepewnie Yusei. Luna zauważyła tą niepewność.

"Yusei? Wszystko w porządku?" spytała się Signerka Przedniego Pazura.

"Tak. Ze mną wszystko jest w porządku. Czemu się spytasz?"

"Dzisiaj wyglądasz jakoś dziwnie. Nie odzywasz się, często się zamyślasz... Na pewno wszystko dobrze?"

"N-no..." zaczął Yusei, lecz nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Miał zbyt dużo myśli w umyśle, lecz większość dotyczyła dzisiejszego zachowania Iris. "Nh... chodzi o Iris."

"Mogłem się spodziewać. Yusei, Iris to silna dziewczyna. A do tego ma naprawdę delikatną skórę..." powiedział Leo, z czego ostatnie słowa powiedział z uśmiechem.

"Poważnie? Leo, nie sądziłem, że naprawdę lubisz Iris." powiedział Toru, na co Leo spłonął rumieńcem.

"C-Co?! J-Ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem!"

"Twoja twarz mówi co innego." odparła Luna. Po chwili Yusei wstał. "Yusei?"

"Idę się przejechać."

"Co? A trening?" zapytał się Toru.

"No... wybaczcie, ale jakoś dzisiaj trening mnie nie podnosi na duchu." odpowiedział Signer Głowy, po czym odjechał na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zostawiając ekipę, a także Jacka i Crowa, którzy spojrzeli na odjeżdżającego przyjaciela z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem.

* * *

"_Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Iris._" zastanawiał się Yusei w miarę, jak jechał ulicami Nowego Miasta Domino. "_Od czasu, kiedy Primo ją porwał, nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, po za Akceleracyjnym Synchro. To prawda, że na razie Iris nic się nie stało, ale nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć. Zastanawia mnie też te tajemnicze miejsce, które widzieliśmy w dniu, kiedy musieliśmy powstrzymać Sherry..._"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Hmm... gdzie... my jesteśmy?" zapytała się Lynx._

_"Nie mam pojęcia..." odpowiedział Ryo._

_"Wiem, że byliśmy w pomieszczeniu komputerowym..." dodał Bruno._

_"To jak się tu znaleźliśmy?" spytała się Sherry._

_"Nie wiem..." powiedział Yusei._

_"Ja... ja pamiętam..." odpowiedziała Iris._

_"Pamiętasz to miejsce?"_

_"Tak. Widziałam to w swoim śnie. Tamtego dnia, kiedy..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle miała uczucie, że była obserwowana przez coś. Odwróciła się i zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów dalej była jakaś tajemnicza lewitująca maszyna. Wyglądała jak ogromny znak przecinka i tworzyła dosyć tajemniczą atmosferę z obecnym tu pomieszczeniem._

_"Co to jest?" spytał się Yusei._

_"Zaraz... t-ta maszyna... to jest..." powiedziała Iris, lecz nie dane było jej kontynuować zdania, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby jej ciało zamarło w bezruchu w chwili, kiedy zauważyła, iż lewitująca maszyna miała niebieskie oko wewnątrz._

* * *

"_Skoro Iris już była w tym dziwnym miejscu, to zapewne wie coś więcej. Może..._" pomyślał Yusei, kiedy dodał gazu. Ta myśl nie pozwalała mu myśleć o niczym innym, choć nie tylko on miał z tym problem.

"_Ta obecność, którą czułam wtedy... czy to możliwe, że..._" zastanawiała się Iris, patrząc na panoramę Nowego Miasta Domino, z jakiegoś powodu czując przeszywający mróz. Po chwili obydwoje mieli tą samą myśl.

"_Że mamy jakąś rolę w planach Yliasterów?"_

* * *

Here is; the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's part II. So... -sighs- write and comment.


	4. Smok o czarnych skrzydłach

**Rozdział 3 – **_Czarne Skrzydło i Biały Wojownik! Szybuj i chroń, Czarno-Skrzydłowy Smoku__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Crow wpatrywał się na port Nowego Miasta Domino ze wzgórza. Statki zawijały do portu, by uzupełniać zapasy, dostarczyć ładunki, i tak dalej, choć Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła raczej nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego uwagę przykuwał cmentarz, który był za nim. Gdzieniegdzie spojrzeć, były nagrobki z imionami ludzi, którzy zmarli, a nawet było kilkanaście takich, na których nie było nazwiska.

A Crow miał jednego przyjaciela, który odszedł. Przyjaciela, którego nagrobek przypominał kruka. A na głowie statuy kruka widniało imię i nazwisko zmarłego, "Robert Pearson".

"_Pearson..._" mruknął Crow, patrząc na grób, na którym położył bukiet kwiatów. "Czas leci, co? To już trzy lata, odkąd..." zaczął, przypominając sobie wydarzenia sprzed trzech lat. Wydarzenia, które zakończyło żywot jego przyjaciela.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_Crow wbiegł do domu, który akurat stał w płomieniach. Wszędzie było widać zapalone belki i płomienie, które mogły w każdej chwili spalić podpory i runąć na nieszczęśnika. "Co się tu stało?_"_ zapytał się Crow, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przykuł jęk osoby. Pomarańczowo-włosy gracz rozejrzał się i zauważył przygniecioną belką osobę z rudymi włosami. Szybko ją rozpoznał._

_"Pearson!_" _krzyknął Crow i zrobił krok naprzód, kiedy z dachu spadło kilka kawałków drewna, przez co musiał się cofnąć. "O rany... Pearson, co się stało? Czemu wszystko stanęło w płomieniach?" _

_Pearson lekko podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć Crowa. "Crow... nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. To jest moja sprawa... hh.. a-ale mam dla ciebie ostatnią sprawę. Zajmij się moim Czarnym Ptakiem.." wydyszał Pearson, rzucając Crow'owi swój Dysk Walk. _

_"Czarny Ptak? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?"_

_"Crow, proszę... zajmij się Czarnym Ptakiem... zajmij się dzieciakami... i proszę cię, powiedz Shizune... że jestem wdzięczny że byłem jej starszym bratem..." powiedział Pearson, nim wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i padł, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek cząstki życia._

_"Pearson? Pearson!" krzyknął Crow, kiedy drewniana belka spadła przed nim niespodziewanie. Szybko podbiegł do Czarnego Ptaka, własnoręcznie zbudowanego przez Pearsona Ścigacza Walk i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela przed wyprowadzeniem Czarnego Ptaka z płonącego budynku. Dwie godziny później Crow w towarzystwie Boltona i kilku dzieci spoglądał na ruiny całkowicie spalonego budynku. Po chwili do Crowa podbiegła dziewczyna, która była o dwa lata młodsza od niego. "Crow! Gdzie jest Pearson? Gdzie mój brat?" zapytała się Shizune, na co Crow spojrzał na zniszczony dom. _

* * *

"_Gdybym wcześniej przyszedł i ocalił Pearsona, Shizune nie byłaby pogrążona w głębokiej rozpaczy. Ale tego nie zrobiłem..._" powiedział w myślach Crow.

"Crow?"

Crow odwrócił się, by zobaczyć młodszą od niego o 2 lata dziewczynę z ciemno-niebieskimi włosami sięgającymi do ramion. Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę z motywem białego ptaka, niebieskie jeansy które wydawały się być za długie dla niej oraz białe buty. Oprócz tego wyróżniały ją jej zielono-niebieskie oczy. "Shizune?"

"Cześć, Crow. Co słychać?"

"No, w miarę w porządku. Odwiedzałem właśnie twojego "brata", Pearsona."

"Pearson..." powiedziała Shizune, po czym spojrzała na grób jej przyjaciela. Crow westchnął. Wiedział, że Shizune i Pearson mieli porządne relacje, właściwie jako "młodsza siostra - starszy brat", pomimo tego, że byli całkiem innymi ludźmi. Shizune zawsze traktowała Pearsona jak starszego brata, i vice versa. Odkąd Robert Pearson zmarł, Shizune zawsze starała się znaleźć poparcie w Crowie, który był dla niej również jako starszy brat.

"Nie martw się, Shizune. Zapewne Pearson nie chciałby cię widzieć przygnębionej." odparł gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Crow..." odpowiedziała Shizune, po czym lekko skinęła głową. "M-masz rację. To zapewne nie pocieszyłoby Pearsona."

"Widzisz? Trochę optymizmu i już cieszysz się życiem." uśmiechnął się Crow, po czym usiadł na swoim Czarnym Ptaku. "No to ja lecę. Robota sama się nie zrobi." Po chwili włączył silnik, ale coś tu było nie w porządku. "Co?"

"Czy coś się stało, Crow?" spytała się Shizune.

"Ech, ten Bruno chyba znów co nawyprawiał." mruknął Crow. "Rety, sam już nie wiem, czy on go usprawnia czy pogarsza."

"Widać, że dobrze się zajmujesz Czarnym Ptakiem." odparła sarkastycznie Shizune.

"Ej, no litości!" jęknął Crow, kiedy próbował odpalić silnik. Po dwóch-trzech próbach, silnik w końcu ryknął. "No wreszcie. Trzymaj się, Shizune. Twój starszy braciszek rusza w drogę!" powiedział Crow, kiedy ruszył w drogę. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczynka zachichotała.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W Poppo Time, Bruno akurat pracował przy Ścigaczu Walk Crowa. Od kilkunastu minut starał się go jakoś podrasować, ale za każdym razem kiedy natrafiał na pewną część, na monitorze wyświetlał się napis "Błąd".

"Nie rozumiem. O co chodzi z tym błędem? Spróbuję jeszcze raz..." mruknął Bruno, ponownie aktywując dekompresor. System powoli sprawdzał części Ścigacza, i wtedy znów pojawił się napis "Błąd".

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się głos, który należał do Yuseia, który był z Iris.

"Mam tu dziwny obwód." odpowiedział Bruno.

"Dziwny obwód?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Myślę, że ma to związek z tą częścią..."

"Ciekawe skąd to się wzięło." zastanawiał się Yusei, kiedy Crow wszedł. Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła błyskawicznie zauważył, że ich mechanik znowu grzebał przy jego pojeździe. "Znowu?! Co wy kombinujecie z moim pojazdem?!"

"Cóż, Crow. Wygląda na to, że twój pojazd jest jedyny, którego nie mogłem usprawnić ze względu na dziwny obwód, którego nie mogę w żaden sposób obejść." wyjaśnił Bruno.

"Co masz na myśli mówiąc "dziwny obwód"?"

"Nie jestem w stanie iść dalej, dopóki tu jest. Nie mogę się do niego przedostać."

"Może jest chronione hasłem? Crow, jak myślisz?" zasugerowała Iris.

"Nie wiem, nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Ale w każdym razie postaraj się go nie zepsuć. Ten Ścigacz jest dla mnie ważny. Bez niego nie będę w stanie pracować." powiedział Crow.

"Wiemy o tym, Crow." odpowiedział Yusei. "No dobra, Bruno. Będziemy potrzebować młotka, miotacza ognia... ach, i jeszcze piły łańcuchowej. Jeśli nie da się to obejść systemowo, to trzeba zrobić to w profesjonalny sposób."

"_Młotek, piła łańcuchowa i miotacz ognia to profesjonalny sposób?!"_ pomyślał gracz Czarnego Skrzydła z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, lecz jego myśli się zatrzymały, kiedy weszli Trudge i Mina w towarzystwie Shizune.

"Przepraszamy, że się wtrącamy, panowie." powiedział Trudge.

"Oh, cześć, Trudge, Mina... i Shizune? Co jest?" zapytał się Crow.

"Masz minutkę, Crow? Chcemy z tobą zamienić parę słów." powiedział oficer. Crow spojrzał na nich z zdziwieniem. O czym mieli porozmawiać?

* * *

Na zewnątrz Crow, Trudge, Mina i Shizune siedzieli przy stoliku w kawiarni naprzeciwko Poppo Time.

"No dobra, Trudge. O co biega?" zapytał się Crow.

"Cóż, chodzi o twojego przyjaciela, Roberta Pearsona."

"Hej, skąd ty o wiesz o nim?"

"Myślałeś, że nie wiem? Moja jurysdykcja obejmowała także Satellite." odparł Trudge.

"Ale dlaczego teraz?" spytała się Shizune.

"Chcieliśmy wam zadać pytanie odnośnie śmierci Pearsona." powiedziała Mina. "Odkryliśmy, że zanim zdarzył się tamten wypadek, Pearson akurat z kimś pojedynkował. Zdołaliśmy zidentyfikować kartę, której używał przeciwnik." Po chwili Mina pokazała Crow'owi i Shizune obraz z kartą.

"Krwawy Mefisto?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Owszem, szukamy osoby, do której należała ta karta." powiedział Trudge. "Jakiekolwiek pomysły?"

"Nie, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tej karty."

"Ale ja coś wiem." dodał głos, który, ku zaskoczeniu Crowa i Shizune, należał do Iris. "Powiedzmy, że wiem to i owo na temat takich kart."

"Iris?" zdziwiła się Mina.

"Dobrze znam każdą, jakąkolwiek stworzoną kartę, więc i ona nie ma dla mnie tajemnic." wyjaśniła Iris, popijając herbatę. "Może to być trochę dziwne, ale był taki moment, iż opracowywano karty z bardziej wizualnymi działaniami. Po za tym były też takie karty, które potrafiły zadawać prawdziwe obrażenia. Krwawy Mefisto był jedną z takich kart."

"Prawdziwe obrażenia?" spytała się Shizune z niepokojem. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna skinęła głową.

"Tak. Najwidoczniej to właśnie przez te niebezpieczne karty projekt trafił na półkę. Ale podobno podczas zamykania projektu kilka kart zaginęło."

"Iris, skąd ty to wiesz?" zapytał się Crow.

"Przypadkowo wpadły mi w oko dane dotyczące o nich w bazie Sektora Ochrony. To było wtedy, kiedy doszło do tego wybuchu w budynku." wyjaśniła Iris, przypominając dzień, w którym Sherry i Ryo włamali się do Sektora.

"Ale jakim cudem..." zdziwił się Trudge.

"Przecież jestem człowiekiem z wbudowanymi mechanicznymi implantami. To chyba oczywiste, że dzięki temu mam wyostrzone zmysły."

"Jesteś robotem?" zdziwiła się Shizune.

"Nie, raczej cyborgiem." westchnęła Iris. "Każdemu muszę to chyba tłumaczyć..."

"Mhm, chyba trochę zeszliśmy z toru." wtrąciła się Mina. "Ale tak czy siak, Iris ma rację. Kilka kart zaginęło wtedy, a Krwawy Mefisto nie był wyjątkiem."

"Chwila. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Pearson zginął właśnie z powodu działania tej karty?" zapytał się Crow, na co Shizune przysunęła się bliżej niego, nie chcąc się czuć nieswojo.

"Tych kart jest raczej niewiele, ale dzięki temu możemy zawęzić krąg poszukiwań. Jeśli znajdziemy właściciela, to znajdziemy też zabójcę Pearsona." powiedział Trudge.

"Liczę, że zdołacie go złapać i słusznie osądzić." zapewniła Iris, po czym spojrzał na Crowa, który wydawał się być zamyślony. "Crow?"

"Uhm, tak?"

"Wszystko w porządku, chłopie?"

"Tak, tylko zastanawiałem się... chodź, Shizune." powiedział Crow, wstając z krzesła, po czym poszedł do Poppo Time wraz z Shizune.

"Hmm... ciekawe, co chodzi mu po głowie." rzekł Trudge.

"Sama się nad tym zastanawiam. Ale tak czy owak najważniejszy jest obecnie ten zabójca. Na razie wiemy tylko tyle." powiedziała Iris.

"Tak. Dziękuję, że poinformowałaś nas o tym, choć sama też wiedziałam o tym projekcie." odparła Mina.

"Nie ma spra-" zaczęła Iris, kiedy przerwał jej ryk silnika, który wydawał się być jej znajomy. "Chwila, czy to nie była przypadkiem..."

"Pożyczam na chwilę twoją dziecinkę, Iris! Nie musisz dziękować!" rzucił Crow, który był wraz z Shizune na StarDynamo, po czym odjechał z piskiem. Srebrno-włosa spojrzała na niego z szokiem.

"A niech to diabli wezmą..." mruknęła Iris.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później, Crow i Shizune byli na autostradzie, kierując się na południowy zachód.

"Crow, o czym tak wcześniej myślałeś?" zapytała się Shizune, trzymając się kurczowo Crowa.

"Myślałem o Pearsonie. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jest jeszcze inna osoba, która lubiła Ścigacze Walk." powiedział Crow.

"Mówisz o Boltonie?"

"Innego pomysłu nie mam. Może Bolton wie coś na temat śmierci twojego brata." zastanawiał się Crow, po czym dodał gazu. Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy zatrzymali się przy wysokim budynku firmy, którą zarządzał Bolton. Zajmowała się tworzeniem nowych silników do Ścigaczy Walk. "Przepraszam." powiedział Crow. Recepcjonistka odwróciła się do niego.

"Dzień dobry. W czym mogę wam pomóc?"

"Szukamy Boltona. Mamy do niego pilną sprawę." odpowiedziała Shizune.

"Rozumiem. Bardzo mi przykro, ale Boltona na razie nie ma tutaj. Obecnie ma ważne spotkanie i-"

"Jeśli chodzi o moich przyjaciół z przeszłości, to zawsze mam dla nich czas." odpowiedział głos. Crow i Shizune odwrócili się, by zobaczyć mężczyznę ubranego w strój biznesmena i w okularach. Charakteryzował go też pomarańczowy irokez, a towarzyszył mu jeden z pracowników. "Szczególnie dla takich jak wy."

"Cześć, Bolton!" powiedziała radośnie Shizune.

"Siema." odparł Crow.

"Witajcie, Crow, Shizune." odpowiedział Bolton, po czym zaprowadził ich do swojego pokoju. "Wybaczcie, że nie wiedziałem. Nie poinformowano mnie o was. Chcecie coś do picia?"

"Nie, dzięki." odparła Shizune.

"Ja też." dodał Crow. "Słyszeliśmy plotki, że sporo zarobiłeś, ale stałeś się kimś wspaniałym. Trzeba było się tego spodziewać po producencie najlepszych Ścigaczy Walk. Ty jesteś inny."

"W końcu ukończono budowę nowej trasy testowej Ścigaczy Walk. Moi ludzie ciężko pracowali, by ją stworzyć." powiedział z dumą Bolton.

"Właśnie to widać." zauważyła Shizune, patrząc na obramowane zdjęcia. "Chyba mają u ciebie dług życia."

"No, można tak to ująć. A po za tym, naprawdę długo się nie widzieliśmy."

"No... aż trzy lata." powiedziała Shizune, lecz mniej entuzjastycznie. Bolton szybko wychwycił w jej słowach znaczenie.

"Rozumiem, Shizune. Nie zauważyłem tego. Wybacz, że nie byliśmy w stanie ocalić Pearsona. Wiem, jak bardzo był dla ciebie bliski."

"Właściwie to dlatego chcieliśmy się z tobą spotkać. Być może uda się nam znaleźć zabójcę Pearsona." powiedział Crow.

"Co takiego? Zabójcę?" zdziwił się Bolton.

"Okazało się, że Pearson akurat walczył z przeciwnikiem, nim doszło do tej tragedii. Wiemy, jakiej karty wtedy użyto. Pomyśleliśmy, że może coś o tym wiesz." powiedział Crow, wyciągając zdjęcie, na którym widniał Krwawy Mefisto. Bolton rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia.

"Wiesz coś o tym? Proszę, powiedz nam. To bardzo ważne, dla mnie też!" powiedziała Shizune, kiedy Bolton wstał i spojrzał na panoramę miasta. "Bolton?!"

"...Lepiej sobie to odpuście." odpowiedział Bolton, zaskakując Crowa i Shizune. "Jaki ma sens odnalezienie sprawcy? Nawet, jeśli to zrobicie, to wcale nie rozweseli Pearsona. Z pewnością byłby zawiedziony, gdy usłyszał że narażacie swoje bezpieczeństwo. Może przetestujecie moją nową trasę?"

"B-Bolton..." pisnęła Shizune, zszokowana.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mówisz coś takiego, i to w obecności Shizune!" wybuchnął Crow. "Przyszliśmy tu, by się dowiedzieć, kto zabił jej starszego brata, a ty tu wyskakujesz z czymś takim?! Ale rozumiem. Popularny prezes nie ma czasu, by myśleć o przeszłości, co?! Chyba musiałem nieźle rąbnąć się w głowę, że chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Chodź, Shizune. Zostawmy tego prezesa z jego sprawami." dodał po chwili, po czym odwrócił się.

"Zaczekajcie." powiedział niechętnie, ale zdecydowanie Bolton. "Jeśli tak was to interesuje, to powiem. Jednakże, Crow, będziesz musiał mnie pokonać w pojedynku!"

"W pojedynku?"

"Tak. Jeśli zwyciężysz, powiem ci wszystko, co wiem na temat Pearsona. Ale, jeśli ja wygram, dasz mi Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka."

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok?" zdziwił się Crow. Dobrze znał tą kartę. W końcu była atutową kartą Pearsona.

"Ale ta karta... skoro Pearson zginął w pożarze, to..." zaczęła Shizune ze zmartwieniem.

"Nawet nie próbujcie tego ukrywać. Wiem, że Pearson powierzył tobie, Crow Czarnego Ptaka oraz Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, zanim zginął."

"Nie wiem, o czym ty gadasz! To prawda, powierzył mi swój Ścigacz Walk, ale nic mi nie wiadomo o tej karcie. Nawet słowem mi o niej nie wspomniał przed śmiercią." wyjaśniał Crow.

"Ech... będę z wami szczery. Obecnie mam kłopoty z powody niskiego kapitału. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślę, to cała spółka zbankrutuje. Gdybym miał Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, mógłbym oddać go w zastaw, aby pozyskać sponsora." wyjaśnił Bolton.

"W zastaw?" spytała się Shizune.

"Wiem, co chcecie mi powiedzieć. Nie wybaczycie mi, gdybym oddał w zastaw kartę, którą pozostawił po sobie Pearson. Pozwólcie, że coś wam powiem: Pearson był też moim przyjacielem, i zapewne też by o tym pomyślał." Shizune i Crow spojrzeli na siebie, zaniepokojeni. "Więc jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, Crow, to wyzwij mnie na pojedynek. Rozstrzygniemy to na nowej trasie testowej!"

* * *

Kilka godzin później Crow przyglądał się zdjęciu karty, która rzekomo pozbawiła Pearsona życia. Podczas gdy on zastanawiał się nad propozycją Boltona, Yusei, Iris, Jack i Shizune bawili się z dzieciakami. Yusei i Iris zauważyli jego zaniepokojenie.

"Crow, wszystko w porządku?" spytał się Yusei. Crow odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, po czym westchnął i znów spojrzał na zdjęcie.

"Crow po prostu się martwi o to, co by powiedział Pearson." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Pearson?"

"Był moim przyjacielem i przyszywanym starszym bratem Shizune. Powierzył mi Czarnego Ptaka przed śmiercią." powiedział Crow.

"Widać, że był ci bardzo bliski." zauważył Yusei.

"Miało to miejsce, po tym jak Kalin został aresztowany. Straciłem swój cel, i jedynie mogłem się zajmować dzieciakami, dla których byłem jak starszy brat. Tak jak to już bywało, męczyliśmy się w Satellite. Myślałem, że może być tylko gorzej. Ale wtedy... wtedy zjawili się Bolton i Pearson. Bolton władał talią Białych Wojowników, podczas gdy Pearson używał Czarnych Skrzydeł. Kiedy wspólnie pokonali dwóch upartych ludzi... poczułem, jakbym znalazł nowy cel w życiu. W ten sposób poznałem Pearsona. Tak jak ja, zajmował się dziećmi z Satellite. Co więcej, pracował z nimi, by wykorzystać ich potencjał."

"Potencjał?" spytała się Iris. Crow skinął głową.

"Owszem. Zawsze powtarzał, że nawet najbiedniejsza osoba w Satellite ma potencjał, by stać się najlepszą z najlepszych. Ja także w to wierzyłem, więc pomagałem Pearsonowi w badaniach nad Ścigaczami Walk. To dało mi nowy sens życia. Z przyjemnością pomagałem Pearsonowi w budowie silnika z części znalezionych w Satellite, który zszokowałby ludzi w mieście."

"Crow?" spytała się Iris.

"Tak, co jest?"

"A Shizune? Kiedy ją poznałaś?"

"Spotkałem ją w tym samym czasie, kiedy spotkałem Pearsona. Straciła swoich rodziców przez bandę pyszałków. Była samotna, bez wsparcia... aż w końcu Pearson ją znalazł i wziął pod swoje skrzydła. Zajmował się nią, opiekował... dziewczynka po pewnym czasie zaczęła go uważać za swojego starszego brata. Pearson przyjął do z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale potem... sami wiecie, co się stało." powiedział Crow.

"Shizune chyba musiała ciężko to przetrwać, co?" spytał się Yusei.

"Po tym, jak straciła Pearsona, popadła w rozpacz. Nie odzywała się, nie wychodziła... po prostu zamknęła się w sobie. Ja zaś musiałem zająć się dziećmi, nawet posuwając się do kradzieży kart z Sektora Ochrony. Ech, może Bolton miał rację. Może powinienem przestać tak rozmyślać o przeszłości. Ale z drugiej strony chcę, by Pearson był ze mnie dumny. Ja... rany, ja już sam nie wiem, co robić. Nie jestem w stanie zrealizować woli Pearsona!"

"To nieprawda, Crow. Ty realizujesz jego wolę." zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Co?"

"No, spójrz tylko na ich twarze." odparła Iris, spoglądając na dzieci i Shizune. Byli w dobrym humorze, a na ich twarzach malował się uśmiech. "To ty dawałeś im nadzieję, Crow. To dzięki tobie Shizune czuje się świetnie. Nie obwiniaj się o coś, co się stało w przeszłości. Jeśli sądzisz, że robisz dobrze, to nie schodź z tej ścieżki."

"Iris ma rację, Crow." wsparł ją Yusei.

"Tak myślisz?" zapytał się Crow, na co Signerzy Głowy i Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka skinęli głowami. Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła spojrzał w niebo. Mieli rację. Mógł więc zrobić tylko jedno.

* * *

"Więc Crow będzie walczyć z Boltonem?" spytał się Jack, zaskoczony. Yusei skinął głową. "Ale z tego, co pamiętam, to Crow nie ma tego Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, a mimo tego przyjął wyzwanie. Dlaczego?"

"Ponieważ pojedynek jest jedynym wyjściem dla Crowa, który chce wyciągnąć odpowiedzi z Boltona." odpowiedział Yusei, patrząc na Crowa, który majstrował przy swoim Czarnym Ptaku.

"Heh... w takim razie ja również mu pomogę."

"Tak samo jak i ja." dodała Iris.

* * *

Następnego dnia Crow dał znać Boltonowi, że zgadza się na pojedynek. Kilka godzin później obydwoje byli na starcie trasy testowej. Ścigacz Walk Boltona był biały i bardziej futurystyczny, niż Czarny Ptak Crowa. Zaś Yusei, Iris, Jack i Shizune przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem na nich z wieży widokowej.

"Coś tak zwlekał z odpowiedzią?" zapytał się Bolton, zakładając kask.

"Powiedzmy, że rozmyślałem nad tym, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Ale teraz jestem pewien. Zrealizuję wolę Pearsona na swój własny sposób." odparł Crow.

"Na pewno ci to odpowiada? Nie będzie potem odwrotu."

"_Crow... proszę, uważaj._" powiedziała w myślach Shizune.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY. AUTO-PILOT AKTYWOWANY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

* * *

_"_No to jazda!"

**Bolton: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Crow: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

Obydwoje, Bolton i Crow, wyruszyli z miejsca w tym samym momencie. Kiedy już minęli 4 metry trasy, nagle z stabilizatorów ścigacza Boltona wyłoniły się małe dopalacze, dzięki którym Bolton prześcignął Crowa w mgnieniu oka!

"Oż ty, to się nazywa pełny gaz!" zauważyła Iris ze zdumieniem.

"Mogłem się tego spodziewać po Ścigaczu Walk z wyższej półki. Ale nie tylko on potrafi rzucić wyższy bieg!" mruknął Crow, po czym włączył własne dopalacze, by postarać się utrzymać tempo. Kiedy się zbliżyli do pierwszego zakrętu, Crow planował skręcić po zewnętrznej, a potem dodać pełny gaz, by prześcignąć Boltona. Jednakże jego przeciwnik, który był po wewnętrznej stronie, odpalił jeszcze raz dopalacz w prawym stabilizatorze, przyśpieszając. Crow spojrzał na Boltona z zdenerwowaniem. Jego przeciwnik był silniejszy nawet w prowadzeniu Ścigacza.

"Skoro objąłem prowadzenie przy tym zakręcie, to ja zaczynam rundę!" odparł Bolton i dobrał kartę. "No dobra, na pierwszy ogień przywołuję w trybie obronnym Białego Wojownika, Mgła Cennej Tarczy!" Wówczas na polu pojawił się przypominający Greka osobnik w białych szatach, z zakrywającym oczy wizjerem i dzierżącym na prawym ramieniu ogromną tarczę (4) (ATK: 400/DEF: 2000). "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"_2000 punktów obrony? Przebiję go!"_ pomyślał Crow. "Moja tura!"

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 1

**Crow: ****SPC:** 1

"Kiedy tylko ty kontrolujesz potwory na swoim polu, mogę przywołać tego potwora z mojej ręki bez potrzeby ofiar. Przedstawiam Czarne Skrzydło - Sirroco Świtu!" rzucił Crow, przywołując na pole człekokształtnego wojownika odzianego w pancerz z piór i maskę upierzonego na niebiesko ptaka (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900). "Jeśli kontroluję Czarne Skrzydło na moim polu, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać tego koleżkę prosto na pole. Unieś i rozpostrzyj skrzydła, Bora Włóczni!" Wtedy obok Sirocco otworzył się portal, z którego wyłonił się człowiek niemalże pokryty piórami, z strusimi nogami i z dziwną różową twarzą z długim żółtym dziobem, ściskając w dłoniach wielką czarną lancę (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800). "Teraz dzięki specjalnej mocy Sirroco, mogę przetransferować moc Czarnego Skrzydła na Borę Włóczni!" dodał po chwili Crow, kiedy Sirocco zaświecił się niebieską energią, która zaczęła przechodzić na Borę (ATK: 1700-3700).

"Dobrze! Przewyższył obronę przeciwnika!" zauważył Jack.

"To nie wszystko. Bora ma specjalne działanie, dzięki któremu może zadać przeciwnikowi przeszywające obrażenia!" dodał Yusei.

"A to oznacza, że pozbawi Boltona 1700 punktów życia i zniszczy potwora za jednym zamachem." wsparła go Iris. Jednak Bolton miał inne zdanie.

"Jeśli sądzisz, że nie przygotowałem się na ten scenariusz, Crow, to jesteś naiwny. Aktywuję trwałą pułapkę, Wykluczenie Bieli!" skontrował Bolton, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Teraz wszelkie specjalnie zdolności twoich potworów zostaną zanegowane!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Crow, kiedy huragan pozbawił Bory mocy (ATK: 3700-1700).

"Crow, chyba zapomniałeś o czymś. Mój przyjaciel, Pearson, był pierwszym posiadaczem archetypu Czarnego Skrzydła, więc znam wszelkie jego sztuczki i zagrania. Potwory same w sobie nie są zbyt potężne, ale w grupie są nie do pokonania. To jest główna zasada Czarnego Skrzydła, a ja właśnie ją przełamałem!" rzucił Bolton. "Widzisz, tak długo jak Wykluczenie Bieli jest aktywne, Czarne Skrzydła są jak ptaki bez skrzydeł. Nie będą w stanie przekazywać swojej mocy, ani też polegać na sile swoich kompanów!"

"Niedobrze. Taktyki Crowa skupiają się na współpracy potworów, ale teraz nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić!" rzucił Jack.

"C-Crow..." powiedziała Shizune, zaniepokojona.

"_No ładnie! Ten koleś odciął moim kolegom skrzydła, więc teraz nie mogę liczyć na specjalne działania._" zastanawiał się Crow. Był w kiepskiej sytuacji. "Kończę turę."

"Moja kolej!" rzucił Bolton, ciągnąc kolejną kartę.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 2

**Crow: ****SPC:** 2

"Przywołuję na pole Białego Wojownika, Grad Żelaznego Młota w trybie ataku!" zadeklarował Bolton, kiedy na polu pojawił kolejny zamaskowany mężczyzna, tym razem dzierżący wielki młot (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600). "Następnie aktywuję kolejną trwałą pułapkę, Święta Strzała! Teraz podczas Fazy Końcowej, obaj gracze otrzymają po 400 punktów obrażeń za każdego z ich zniszczonych potworów."

"400 punktów? To raczej nie są dla mnie dobre nowiny!" zauważył Crow. Teraz nie dość, że nie mógł wykorzystać mocy Czarnych Skrzydeł, to teraz będzie otrzymywać obrażenia raz za razem.

"I nie będą dobre dla twojego Bory Włóczni. Gradzie Żelaznego Młota, atakuj!" rozkazał Bolton. Uzbrojony mężczyzna błyskawicznie się odwrócił i uderzył w głowę potwora swoim potężnym orężem, doprowadzając do eksplozji pechowego Czarnego Skrzydła.

**Bolton: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Crow: **3900 LP/**SPC:** 2

"A teraz, skoro Grad Żelaznego Młota wykończył twojego potwora, może użyć swej specjalnej zdolności i wyeliminować z gry dodatkowego potwora. Więc żegnamy cię, Sirroco!" dodał Bolton, kiedy piksele po rozwalonym potworze Crowa przyczepiły się do Sirocco i zakończyły jego żywot kolejnym wybuchem. "Tutaj chyba zakończę turę, więc Święta Strzała zostaje aktywowana. Crow, otrzymasz 400 punktów obrażeń za zniszczonego potwora. A skoro pozbyłem się obydwóch... Święta Strzała wymierzy ci podwójną sprawiedliwość!" Wówczas z niebios wyłoniły się dwie duże strzały, które pikowały na Crowa z wysoką prędkością, by w końcu uderzyć w cel.

"AAHHH!"

**Bolton: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Crow: **3100 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Crow!" krzyknęła Shizune, przerażona.

"O nie!" rzucił Jack.

"Nie jest dobrze. Wykluczenie Bieli rozrywa więzi Czarnych Skrzydeł, a Święta Strzała zadaje obrażenia za zniszczonego potwora. Biali Wojownicy to archetyp stworzony do kontrataku na Czarne Skrzydła!" zauważył Yusei.

"_Co to oznacza?_" spytała się Nullite.

"To oznacza... że Crow będzie miał pod górkę, jeśli czegoś nie wymyśli." powiedziała Iris. Tymczasem Crow lekko potrząsnął głową, wracając do siebie po uderzeniu Świętą Strzałą.

"Twój ruch, Crow! Chyba chcesz się dowiedzieć o Pearsonie, co?!" zadrwił Bolton.

"_To się robi kłopotliwe. Nie mogę użyć działań Czarnych Skrzydeł, dopóki Wykluczenie Bieli jest aktywne._" zastanawiał się Crow, dobierając kartę. "No dobra!"

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 3

**Crow: ****SPC:** 3

Kiedy Crow spojrzał na dobraną kartę, od razu przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. "_No tak! W przypadku Pułapki odpowiem moją własną Pułapką!_" Po chwili... "Ustawiam jedną zakrytą kartę i przywołuję strojącego potwora, Mistral Srebrna Tarcza w trybie obronnym!" Wtedy obok zakrytej karty pojawił się ptak o niebieskim upierzeniu z srebrnym hełmem na głowie i tarczą na piersi (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 1800). "Na tym zakończę turę."

"To wszystko na co cię stać, Crow?" zdziwił się Bolton, dobierając kartę.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 4

**Crow: ****SPC:** 4

"Przyzywam na pole stroiciela, Biały Wojownik, Śnieg Ściskającej Liny!" rzucił Bolton, przywołując wojownika uzbrojonego w bicz i zbroję na ramionach (4) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Ściskająca Lina zyskuje 100 punktów Ataku za każdą kartę na polu. Obecnie mamy 7 kart, więc jego siła wzrasta o 700 punktów!" Biały Wojownik wtedy poczuł przypływ mocy (ATK: 0-700). "To nie wszystko. Śnieg Ściskającej Liny może atakować bezpośrednio! Zaatakuj Crowa!" Uzbrojony wojownik machnął swoim biczem w kierunku Crowa, który o mało nie spotkał się z przymocowanym do bicza harpunem.

**Bolton: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Crow: **2400 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Crow!" krzyknęła Shizune.

"Niedobrze. Przez kombinację Wykluczenia Bieli i Białych Wojowników Crow dostaje baty, a Bolton nawet nie stracił jednego punktu!" dodała z niepokojem Iris.

"Teraz, gdy bezpośredni atak odniósł sukces, mogę aktywować działanie Mgły Cennej Tarczy!" kontynuował Bolton. "A jest nią anihilacja jednej karty Zaklęcia lub Pułapki z twojego pola! Cenna Tarczo, rób swoje!" Uzbrojony w potężną tarczę wojownik wyzwolił strumień dziwnej energii, która roztrzaskała na kawałki zakrytą pułapkę Crowa.

"No nie! Te Pułapkowe Ogłuszenie było mi potrzebne, a teraz mogę się pożegnać ze nową taktyką!" jęknął Crow. Planował użyć swojej pułapki, Pułapkowe Ogłuszenie, podczas swojej następnej tury. Chciał w ten sposób zanegować działanie Wykluczenia Bieli i przejść do kontrataku. Teraz mogło co najwyżej odganiać pył.

"No, błagam cię, Crow! Myślisz, że nie przewidziałem tej zagrywki! Znam każdą twoją kartę i strategię aż za dobrze!" rzucił Bolton.

"Przysięgam, Bolton, że to ty będziesz gryźć ziemię, jak tylko się pozbędę tej twojej upartej karty!" huknął Crow, zaczynając swoją kolej.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 5

**Crow: ****SPC:** 5

"Przywołuję na pole Czarne Skrzydło, Shura Niebieskiego Płomienia!" rzucił Crow, przywołując na pole humanoidalnego kruka tengu z niebieskimi piórami na głowie (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400). "Teraz stroję Mistrala Srebrnej Tarczy poziomu 2 i Shurę Niebieskiego Płomienia poziomu 4!" Odziany w zbroję mały ptak zmienił się w dwie zielone pierścienie, podczas gdy kruk tengu zmienił się w cztery gwiazdy, które się ustawiły w jednej linii.

"_Czarna siło, ulokuj się w jego wspaniałych skrzydłach i wznieć boskie wiatry! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Dmuchnij ostro, Czarne Skrzydło, Zbrojne Skrzydło!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, formując człekokształtnego ptaka w ciemnej zbroi. Miał niebieską kulę w hełmie, a w dłoniach dzierżył strzelbę z doczepionym bagnetem (6) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000).

"W końcu Crow zdołał przywołać Synchro-Potwora!" powiedział Jack.

"I to akurat w odpowiednim momencie." dodała Iris.

"Zbrojne Skrzydło, zaatakuj Śnieg Ściskającej Liny!" rozkazał Crow. Uzbrojony ptak namierzył swoją ofiarę i odpalił ogień ze swojej broni.

"Aktywuję działanie Ściskającej Liny! Jeśli zostaje wybrany jako cel ataku, mogę zwrócić go do mojej dłoni!" skontrował Bolton, kiedy uzbrojony w bicz wojownik zniknął.

"No dobra, w takim razie pozbędę się Mgły Cennej Tarczy! I przy okazji Zbrojne Skrzydło zyska bonus 500 punktów Ataku, gdy walczy z potworem, który jest w pozycji obrony, a ty otrzymasz przeszywające obrażenia! Czarna Szarża!" rzucił gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, kiedy potwór otworzył kolejną salwę ognia, która dosięgła celu i doprowadziła do eksplozji potwora przeciwnika.

**Bolton: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Crow: **2400 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Nie mógł zniszczyć stroiciela, ale za to udało mu się pozbyć Cenną Tarczę." zauważył Yusei.

"A ze względu na aktywne działanie Świętej Strzały, Bolton otrzyma 400 punktów obrażeń." dodała Iris.

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dokończył Crow, kiedy z nieba spadła kolejna strzała, tym razem godząc Boltona.

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Crow: **2400 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Nie zamierzam przegrać, Bolton! Muszę znaleźć tego, który zabił Pearsona! I wierz mi, zrobię to, nawet jeśli będę musiał zaryzykować wszystko, by poznać prawdę!" rzucił Crow. Bolton przez chwilę nic nie mówił, ale w końcu niepewność ustąpiła determinacji.

"Rozumiem. Jesteś naprawdę upartym graczem. W takim razie... ja też nie będę się powstrzymywać!" skontrował Bolton, ciągnąc kartę.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 6

**Crow: ****SPC:** 6

"Przywołuję z powrotem na pole Białego Wojownika, Śnieg Ściskającej Liny!" zadeklarował Bolton, po raz drugi przywołując uzbrojonego w bicz wojownika (4) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Teraz stroję Śnieg Ściskającej Liny poziomu 4 z Gradem Żelaznego Młota poziomu 4!" Dwaj odziani w białe szaty wojownicy wznieśli się w górę, rozpoczynając proces synchronizacji.

"_Niech z wnętrza duszy zstąpi ten, kto zrodził się z mroku serca! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Spraw, żeby krwawił, Krwawy Mefisto!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, by potem z niej wyłonił się demoniczny potwór odziany w czarny ubiór. Jego dolna część była jednym ogonem, jak to bywało w przypadku duchów, nosił czarny płaszcz z ciemno-czerwoną apaszką, a w dłoni dzierżył kostur z głową trupa. Jego skóra była mętna, a całość dopełniał cylinder na jego głowie (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1300). Widok demona ciemności zaskoczył przeciwnika, a także widownię.

"Krwawy Mefisto?!" zdziwił się Crow, kompletnie zaskoczony nagłą obecnością potwora.

"Tego się kompletnie nie spodziewałam!" powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"Dlaczego jest w jego posiadaniu?" zapytał się Jack. Yusei spojrzał na Shizune, która była przerażona widokiem istoty, która odebrała jej brata.

"A-Ale... to oznacza..." jęknęła Shizune, czując jak jej dusza zaczęła się rozpadać na kawałki. Crow spoglądał na lecącego przed nim potwora Krwawy Mefisto. Zaś potwór zachowywał się, jakby przeszywał przeciwnika wzrokiem z nieskrywaną chęcią do odebrania mu życia.

"Bolton, skąd wytrzasnąłeś tą kartę?!" zażądał Crow, zdruzgotany. Lecz nie padła żadne odpowiedź z ust Boltona. Wtedy Crow zaczął rozumieć, co mógł oznacza Krwawy Mefisto. "Nie, to niemożliwe... to ty zabiłeś Pearsona?!" Ale i nawet wtedy nie padła odpowiedź, lecz wówczas na monitorze Crowa i Boltona pojawiła się Shizune. Wyglądała zarówno na zdruzgotaną, przerażoną, smutną i zdradzoną. "Shizune..."

"Bolton, jak mogłeś?! CZEMU?! CZEMU ZABIŁEŚ PEARSONA?! Dlaczego zabiłeś mojego starszego brata, co? Bolton?!" krzyknęła Shizune, będąc na skraju rozpaczy.

"To chyba oczywiste. Chodziło o stworzenie Ścigacz Walk." padła odpowiedź.

"Co?!"

"Wiecie już, Crow i Shizune, że to było nasze marzenie. Ale niestety marzenia często się rozsypywały w proch. Budowa Ścigacza została wstrzymana z powodu braku funduszy. Jednak potem przybyli ludzie z miasta ze sporą sumą pieniędzy. Dowiedzieli się o naszym problemie."

"Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem!" powiedział Crow.

"Tak, nie słyszałeś, ponieważ Pearson odmówił tej gotówki! Złożenie Ścigacza nie było dla niego ważne. Jemu chodziło tylko o to, by być znany jako badacz Ścigaczy Walk z Satellite. Miał szansę na zdobycie gotówki, ale co zrobił? Zwyczajnie odmówił! Nie chciał sprzedawać swoich projektów. Nie mogłem tego puścić płazem, więc wziąłem sprawy we własne ręce..."

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_Pearson widział, jak Bolton ładował na swój nośnik danych dane dotyczące Ścigaczy Walk, po czym wstał. "Bolton, co ty robisz?!"_

_"To proste, Pearson; zabieram twoje wyniki badań. Mogłeś zdobyć sporą gotówkę, ale odmówiłeś. Więc jeśli chcesz odzyskać te dane, będziesz musiał pokonać mnie!" rzucił Bolton, aktywując swój dysk walk._

_"Bolton..." powiedział Pearson, po czym wziął swój Dysk i włożył swoją talię kart._

* * *

"Ale on był uparty, i nie chciał mi pozwolić zabrać swoje dane, więc stoczył ze mną pojedynek!" kontynuował Bolton, wspominając swoją walkę z byłym przyjacielem. "Starałem się to zrobić spokojnie, ale zmusił mnie do użycia drastycznych środków..."

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_Pearson ciężko dyszał, kiedy jego kolejny potwór uległ sile Krwawemu Mefisto. Na jego polu pozostał tylko Bora Włóczni. "Bolton..."_

_"Przykro mi, Pearson. Wierz mi, próbowałem cię przekonać, byś przyjął tamtą zapłatę, ale jak uparty stawiałeś na swoim." powiedział Bolton. "Gdybyś nie odmówił, nie musiałbym używać tej niszczącej karty."_

_"Bolton... proszę, nie musisz tego robić..." rzekł Pearson._

_"Wybacz, stary przyjacielu... ale dokonałeś wyboru. Żegnaj." odpowiedział Bolton, kiedy Krwawy Mefisto uderzył Borę krwawym promieniem, który przebił się przez ciało Czarnego Skrzydła. Upierzony potwór wydał z siebie potworny ból, nim eksplodował. _

_"AAAHHHHH!" wrzasnął Pearson, kiedy promień trafił i jego._

_**Bolton: **1750 LP_

_**Pearson: **0 LP_

_Siła wybuchu odrzuciła Pearsona do tyłu, rozwalając stół i lampę oliwną. Iskry w wyniku tarcia padły na lampę oliwną, która roznieciła płomienie._

* * *

"Coś ci powiem, Crow. Ja tego nie żałuję. Zwyciężyłem, dzięki czemu mogłem ukończyć budowę Ścigacza Walk. Nawet ludność z Satellite mogła się cieszyć Turbo Pojedynkami. Nawet jeśli będę znany jako zabójca, usprawiedliwię swoje działania! Więc proszę cię, Crow, ale tylko raz! Jeśli to rozumiesz, to daj mi Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka!"

"_Bolton..._" powiedział w myślach Crow, wściekły.

"Wiem, że Pearson ci dał go wraz z Czarnym Ptakiem! Wiem, że go masz!"

"Rozumiem tą sytuację..." zaczął Crow. "Rozumiem... że trzeba być kołkiem, by w ogóle zrobić coś tak strasznego, ty kretynie!"

"_Łał, aż dostałam ciarki._" mruknęła Vita, przyglądając się walce.

"Nie ty jedna." dodała Iris.

"No dobra..." westchnął Bolton. "Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Zdobędę Czarno-skrzydlatego Smoka poprzez walkę. Nawet, jeżeli będę musiał się posunąć do wyeliminowania ciebie w sposób, w jaki pozbyłem się Pearsona! Aktywuję specjalną moc Krwawego Mefisto! Raz na turę, mogę zadać przeciwnikowi 300 punktów obrażeń za kartę, która jest na polu przeciwnika!"

"Co?!" spytał się Crow, zszokowany. Jeśli to, co mówiono o rzeczywistych obrażeniach było prawdą, to dla niego będzie jak wycieczka przez samo piekło. Krwawy Mefisto zebrał kulę fioletowej energii w dłoni, po czym rzucił ją w stronę Crowa. Co prawda, nie zabolało go za mocno, ale przez wybuch jego Ścigacz zaczął się niebezpiecznie kołysać!

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Crow: **1800 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Następnie Krwawy Mefisto zaatakuje Zbrojne Skrzydło! Przeklęta Krew!" rozkazał Bolton. Demoniczny potwór nadął usta i wystrzelił z nich strumień krwi, który trafił w potwora Crowa. Krew rozpuściła głowę pechowego Skrzydła, który eksplodował. Siła wybuchu zadziałała też na Crowa, który jęknął z bólu, jakby atak przeleciał przez niego niczym piorun!

"CROW!" krzyknęła Shizune, zrozpaczona.

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Crow: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Co to było-" zapytał się Jack, wstrząśnięty niespodziewanym atakiem.

"Te obrażenia! Są jednak naprawdę prawdziwe!" powiedział Yusei.

"Nie jest dobrze dla Crowa. Jeśli dalej będzie otrzymywać takie uderzenia, to może go czekać los gorszy, niż przegrana." dodała Iris.

"T-To z-znaczy..." rzekła przerażona Shizune.

"To znaczy, że jeśli Crow nie wymyśli sposobu na zniszczenie Krwawego Mefisto, może skończyć tak jak Pearson, albo gorzej!"

Tymczasem Crow ledwo się utrzymał na swoim Ścigaczu, choć siła uderzenia wciąż dawała mu się we znaki. "Oż na piórka... a myślałem, że pojedynek z Greigerem był bolesny, a tu proszę. Mam powtórkę z pojedynku w jeszcze paskudnej wersji..."

"Na tym zakończę turę, a działanie Świętej Strzały zostaje aktywowane!" dodał po chwili Bolton, kiedy kolejna strzał ugodziła Crowa, lecz tym razem mocniej, niż poprzednio.

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Crow: **900 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Crow... na własnej skórze przekonałeś się o mocy Krwawego Mefisto, Zakazanej Karty która ma moc zadawania prawdziwych obrażeń. Wciąż możesz się uratować. Poddaj się! Pearson nie jest osobą, dla której powinieneś ryzykować własne życie!"

"A kto ci mówił, że się poddam? Ja wierzę w Pearsona! Moja tura!" rzucił Crow, dobierając kartę.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 7

**Crow: ****SPC:** 7

"A teraz aktywuję efekt "Świata Prędkości 2"! Poprzez usunięcie 7 Liczników Prędkości mogę pociągnąć jedną kartę." Jego ścigacz zwolnił, kiedy prędkość stopniowo opadła.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 7

**Crow: ****SPC:** 0

"_Proszę cię, daj mi coś do wyrównania szans..._" błagał w myślach Crow, kiedy dobrał kartę. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. "W końcu coś przydatnego. Ale najpierw przywołuję na pole stroiciela, Czarne Skrzydło, Kochi Prześwitu, w trybie obronnym!" Na polu pojawił się mały ptak przypominający żurawia kanadyjskiego, którzy przyjął postawę obronną (4) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1500). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i -"

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Mefisto!"

"Że co?! Ta maszkara ma jeszcze więcej sztuczek?!"

"Owszem. Widzisz, kiedy przeciwnik ustawia kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapki, Mefisto zada za to 300 punktów obrażeń!" wyjaśnił Bolton, kiedy demon zaczął zbierać kulę ciemnej energii.

"No nie! To za to też muszę oberwać?!" jęknął Crow, kiedy Mefisto trafił go kulą energii.

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Crow: **600 LP/**SPC:** 0

Eksplozja znowu wstrząsnęła pojazdem Crowa, ale tym razem było gorzej; w wyniku wybuchu energii lewe skrzydło Czarnego Ptaka odłamało się!

"Dobra, teraz już wiem, że obrażenia są prawdziwe." zauważył Yusei.

"Nie wiem, czy mam się martwić o Crowa czy o jego Ścigacz." powiedział Jack.

"Ja martwię się o obydwóch. Ale Shizune jest bardziej przerażona." zauważyła Iris, patrząc na Shizune. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar się rozpłakać.

"Lepiej się poddaj, Crow! W przeciwnym razie zginiesz!" ostrzegł go Bolton.

"Więc śmiało. Zrób to." powiedział Crow. "Kończę turę!"

"Rozumiem... w takim razie nie mam wyboru." rzekł Bolton, ciągnąc kartę. "Moja tura!"

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 8

**Crow: ****SPC:** 1

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Krwawego Mefisto! Otrzymasz 300 punktów obrażeń za każdą kartę na twoim polu! Obecnie masz 3 karty, więc otrzymasz 900 punktów obrażeń!" zadeklarował Bolton, jak Mefisto zaczął zbierać energię.

"O nie! Jeśli to uderzy, Crow przegra!" rzucił Jack, kiedy potwór Boltona rzucił kulą ciemnej energii.

"Crow!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Downburst!" skontrował Crow, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Ta karta ustawi wszystkie odkryte karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika. To oznacza, że Wykluczenie Bieli i Święta Strzała nie zagrożą mi!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Bolton, kiedy jego dwie karty nagle się odwróciły.

"Ale to nie wszystko! Następnie aktywuję kolejną pułapkę, Kruk Delta - Antyrewers!" dodał Crow. "Jeśli kontroluję odkryte Czarne Skrzydło na moim polu, ta pułapka wyeliminuje wszystkie ustawione i kontrolowane przez przeciwnika karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki!" Wówczas z karty Crowa wystrzelił piorun, który zniszczył dwie zakryte karty Boltona. "A skoro udało mi się pozbyć dwóch kart z mojego pola, siła działania Krwawego Mefisto spada do 300 punktów! Fakt, wciąż to zaboli, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak wcześniej!"

**Bolton: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 8

**Crow: **300 LP/**SPC:** 1

Zderzenie z energią jeszcze raz zatrzęsło Ścigaczem Crowa, przez co na ekranie przez chwilę wyświetlił się obraz Czarnego Ptaka z tajemniczą kartą. Crow tego nie zauważył, ale Iris tak.

"_Co to było?_" zastanawiała się srebrno-włosa dziewczyna.

"Dobrze. Teraz kiedy Wykluczenie Bieli zostało zniszczone, więź Czarnych Skrzydeł wróciła." zauważył Yusei.

"Masz silną wolę, Crow. Ale ona przypomina świeczkę, która zostanie zdmuchnięta przez wiatr!" rzucił Bolton, przywołując uzbrojonego zamaskowanego greka z kiścieniem (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Oto Biały Wojownik, Deszcz ze Śniegiem Porannej Gwiazdy! Jeśli uwolnię tą kartę, to kiedy Krwawy Mefisto zniszczy twojego potwora w walce, otrzymasz obrażenia z połowy ataku tego potwora!"

"A-Ale to oznacza, że jeśli Kochi zostanie zniszczony, Crow otrzyma 1400 punktów obrażeń i przegra walkę!" powiedział Jack z niepokojem, kiedy uzbrojony w kiścień wojownik rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

"Crow..." powiedziała Shizune z przerażeniem.

"Krwawy Mefisto, zaatakuj Kochi Prześwitu! Przeklęta Krew!" rozkazał Bolton. Demon nadął usta i wypluł potok krwi w stronę Kochi.

"Nie pozwolę ci na to, Bolton! Poprzez wysłanie z mojej dłoni Jetstream Niebieskiego Nieba na Cmentarz, mogę ochronić Kochi przed zniszczeniem w walce!" skontrował Crow, kiedy mały ptak z niebiesko-czerwonym upierzeniem zablokował atak.

"Farciarz..." mruknął Bolton. "Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"Człowieku, bez ciśnienia..." powiedziała Iris. Było o mały włos od przegranej.

"Racja, ale teraz Crow jest w kiepskiej sytuacji. Jeśli ustawi kartę, Mefisto użyje swojego działania i wyzeruje jego życie." zauważył Jack.

"Niech to... jeśli spróbuję ustawić kartę, ten demoniczny koleżka zada mi obrażenia i przegram. Dalej, Crow, myśl. Musi istnieć sposób na pokonanie Mefisto!" mówił do siebie Crow, sfrustrowany. Czyżby to był jego koniec?

"_Crow!_"

Ten głos sprawił, że Crow wyrwał się z myślenia. Głos brzmiał bardzo znajomo. Po spojrzeniu na wieżę, zauważył że obok Yuseia, Shizune, Iris i Jack był też Bruno i dzieciaki, którzy go dopingowali!

"Wspieramy cię, Crow!" powiedział Ginga.

"Dalej, Crow!"

"Możesz to zrobić, Crow!"

"Wygraj dla mnie, bracie!" to ostatnie zaskoczyło Crowa, bowiem ten głos należał do Shizune.

"Ludziska..." powiedział Crow, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Yuseiem i Iris.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"To nieprawda, Crow. Ty realizujesz jego wolę." zaprzeczył Yusei._

_"Co?"_

_"No, spójrz tylko na ich twarze." odparła Iris, spoglądając na dzieci i Shizune. Byli w dobrym humorze, a na ich twarzach malował się uśmiech. "To ty dawałeś im nadzieję, Crow. To dzięki tobie Shizune czuje się świetnie. Nie obwiniaj się o coś, co się stało w przeszłości. Jeśli sądzisz, że robisz dobrze, to nie schodź z tej ścieżki."_

_"Iris ma rację, Crow." wsparł ją Yusei._

* * *

Był w stanie myślami wychwycić jej determinację i zapał. Dzieciaki i Shizune mieli rację. Musi wygrać. Musi pomścić Pearsona.

"Tak... wiem, co muszę zrobić. Muszę wygrać... muszę pomścić śmierć Pearsona." powiedział Crow. "Bolton!"

"Co?" spytał się Bolton.

"To prawda, że nie mogę cofnąć czasu, ale wciąż mogę zmienić przyszłość! Wygram i pomszczę mojego zmarłego przyjaciela i brata Shizune. Bowiem się nazywam... Crow Hogan, pan Czarnych Skrzydeł!" krzyknął Crow. Wówczas nagle jego Znamię Ogona Szkarłatnego Smoka zaczęło błyskać. "Szkarłatny Smok?" powiedział Crow, jak tylko nagle na ekranie pojawił schemat Czarnego Ptaka, ale nie tylko to przykuło jego uwagę. Jego oczy skupiały się na małej komorze, blisko silnika. Tam była karta Synchro-Potwora!

"Ta karta..." powiedziała z szokiem Shizune. Wówczas każdy ekran i monitor w wieży ukazywał tą kartę.

"Co jest?!" zapytał się Jack, zbity z tropu.

"To przecież nie ma sensu." dodał Yusei.

"Chyba, że..." zaczęła Iris, świadoma sytuacji.

"_Szkarłatny Smok odpowiedział na determinację Crowa i odblokował kartę._" dokończyła Nanoha.

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok..." powiedział Crow, zaskoczony, i wtedy przypomniał ostatnie słowa Pearsona.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Crow, proszę... zajmij się Czarnym Ptakiem... zajmij się dzieciakami... i proszę cię, powiedz Shizune... że jestem wdzięczny że byłem jej starszym bratem..." powiedział Pearson, nim wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i padł, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek cząstki życia__._

* * *

"_Więc o to przez cały czas mu chodziło... to dlatego odrzucił pieniądze!_" pomyślał Crow. "Przez cały czas nosiłem w sobie jego wolę... i dlatego... NIE ZAMIERZAM PRZEGRAĆ!" krzyknął z determinacją gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, dobierając kartę.

**Bolton: ****SPC:** 9

**Crow: ****SPC:** 2

"Przywołuję na pole drugie Czarne Skrzydło, Bora Włócznię!" rzucił Crow, kiedy na polu pojawiła się kopia Bory Włóczni (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800). "A teraz stroję Kochi Przedświtu poziomu 4 z Borą Włóczni poziomu 4!"

"_Mroczne wichry, stańcie się skrzydłami, które wzniosą się ze zdecydowanej nadziei! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła się z czterech zielonych pierścieni Kochi, powoli ujawniając nowego Synchro-Potwora. Wyglądem przypominał krzyżówkę ptaka i smoka. Jego czarny ogon rozwinął się majestatycznie, uwalniając cztery długie pióra. Potwór ten miał serpentynową figurę, a jego ciało było połączone z trzema parami stalowych owadzich odnóży. Rozprostował połączone cztery skrzydła, a całości dopełniała głowa ptaka, która miała rząd ostrych zębów, co dawało podobieństwo to drapieżnego ptaka. Jego ogromna czarna grzywa powiewała na wietrze, a krwisto-czerwone oczy zabłysły z gniewem (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). Nowy potężny smok wydał z siebie ryk, przez co znamiona Ogona, Głowy, Ciała i Skrzydła Szkarłatnego Smoka błyskały jak szalone.

"Te znamiona..." zaczęła Iris, zaskoczona.

"One reagują z tym smokiem!" dodał Jack.

"Wygląda na to, że Crow zdobył Smoka Signera!" zauważył Yusei. Tymczasem Bolton patrzył na nowego przeciwnika. Co prawda próbował zachować obojętność, jednakże w głębi duszy czuł potęgę i autorytet skrzydlatego smoka. Dobrze znał tą kartę, gdyż używał jej Pearson. A teraz stał twarzą w twarz z potęgą Czarnych Skrzydeł jeszcze raz.

"Wiedziałem, że się pokażesz, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku. I właśnie na to czekałem." powiedział Bolton. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Synchroniczna Rywalizacja! Kiedy mój przeciwnik wykonał przywołanie Synchro-Potwora, na czas tego ruchu moje potwory nie ulegną zniszczeniu w walce!"

"W takim razie zagram kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości - Anielska Buława!" rzucił Crow. "Jeśli mam minimum 2 Liczniki Prędkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty z talii, po czym wysłać jedną na Cmentarz. Wysyłam na Cmentarz Czarne Skrzydło, Zephyrosa Elitarnego. A następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę!"

"Czy Crow oszalał?! Wie przecież, że za ustawienie karty Mefisto zada mu 300 punktów obrażeń i przegra!" krzyknął Jack, kiedy Krwawy Mefisto ponownie zebrał cząstki mrocznej energii i rzucił nią w Crowa.

"CROW, NIEE!" krzyknęła Shizune, zrozpaczona. Kula mroku była już blisko celu, kiedy...

*BAAM!*

Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok pojawił się na jej drodze i przyjął na siebie ten atak!

"Co się dzieje?" zapytał się Bolton.

"To specjalna zdolność Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Nazywam ją "Drenażem Obrażeń". Jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, mój skrzydlaty przyjaciel zniweluje te obrażenia, a jego atak spadnie o ich wartość." skontrował Crow (ATK: 2800-2500).

"To niemożliwe! Zdołałeś zablokować moc Krwawego Mefisto?!"

"Tym razem będzie ciekawie, bo widzisz; mogę przywołać na pole Zephyrosa Elitarnego ze Cmentarza. W ten sposób mogę cofnąć jedną kartę z mojego pola do ręki, i tym samym otrzymać 400 punktów obrażeń!" powiedział Crow, kiedy wyjął ustawioną kartę ze strefy kart Zaklęć i Pułapek, a na polu pojawił się niebiesko-upierzony wojownik w brązowej zbroi i maską z długim dziobem (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000), który od razu po wyjściu z portalu wystrzelił czerwony promień w górę. Promień przeklętej energii pikował na Crowa, kiedy Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok wszedł w drogę. "Ale zamiast trafić mnie, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok poświęci swoją moc, by mnie chronić!" (ATK: 2500-2100).

"Co ty kombinujesz, Crow?" zażądał Pearson.

"Jeśli Zephyros został przywołany dzięki swojemu działaniu, mogę go zniszczyć ustawieniem karty." odparł Crow, ustawiając kartę, a Zephyros uległ destrukcji. "Co prawda znowu oberwę przez działanie Mefisto, ale Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok zniweluje to!" Krwawy Mefisto rzucił kulą ciemnej energii, która znowu trafiła w skrzydlatego smoka (ATK: 2100-1800).

"Nie do wiary! Co on kombinuje?" spytał się Jack.

"Zapewne znowu cofnie ustawioną kartę, by przywołać Zephyrosa. Ten zada mu cios, który zostanie odparty przez smoka. Znowu ustawi kartę, przez co Zephyros ulegnie zniszczeniu, a Mefisto zada obrażenia. Lecz Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok ponownie przyjmie na siebie atak, poświęcając swoje siły. Crow w ten sposób wykonał pętlę niwelacji obrażeń z działania!" zauważyła Iris.

"Poważnie?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"To jest bardziej, niż szalone!" rzucił Bruno.

"Co prawda teraz nie będzie otrzymywać obrażeń, ale siła Smoka będzie stopniowo spadać." powiedziała Iris, patrząc na uskrzydlonego potwora. Zauważyła, że kilka piór nagle zmieniło kolor z białego na czarny z czerwonym. "_Tylko dlaczego pióra Smoka stają się czarne. Co Crow chce przez to osiągnąć?_"

"Teraz jeszcze raz cofam kartę do mojej ręki i przywołuję Zephyrosa po raz kolejny!" kontynuował Crow (ATK: 1800-1400). "Następnie ustawiam kartę, a Zephyros zostaje zniszczony!"

W miarę, jak Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok przyjął na siebie atak, kolejna para piór zmieniła kolor na czarny, co przykuło uwagę Yuseia, Jacka i Shizune.

"Spójrzcie. Za każdym razem, jak przyjmuje na siebie cios, skrzydła coraz bardziej stają czarne." zauważył Jack.

"Jego siła spada, ale czuję, jak jego duch rośnie." dodał Yusei.

"Używając ciała jak tarczy..." rzekła Iris.

"Crow..." powiedziała Shizune.

"Mierzy się z przeciwnościami poprzez ból..." powiedział Bolton, kiedy Mefisto po raz kolejny ładował energię, by zaatakować.

"Bolton... mam nadzieję, że już to pojąłeś. Pearson nie tylko chciał zbudować Ścigacz Walk. Chciał, aby dzieci wiedziały, że same były w stanie zdziałać wszystko oraz nie musiały polegać na mieście i niczym innym!" powiedział Crow z determinacją. "To właśnie dlatego Pearson odrzucił pieniądze!"

Oczy Boltona rozszerzyły się ze szoku, kiedy Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok ryknął w bólu, przyjmując na siebie mroczną energię Mefisto (ATK: 1400-1100).

"A-Ale... to niemożliwe... ja tylko... chciałem zrobić najlepsze Ścigacze Walk... czy ja popełniłem błąd?" zastanawiał się Bolton, patrząc jak Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok ryknął.

"Racja! Pamiętasz, co powiedział Pearson?!"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

"_Rozumiem ich uczucia tak dobrze, że aż boli." powiedział Pearson do Crowa, patrząc na dzieciaki, które spoglądały na urządzenia. "Straciły swoich rodziców, wolę życia... nie wiedziały nawet, po co się urodziły. Ich ból, szczególnie Shizune... sprawia, że są dla mnie jak niezbędne trybiki w wielkiej machinie życia. Że ból barwi świat na czarno..._"

* * *

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok pochłania ból i barwi niebo na czarno!" krzyknął Crow, kiedy Zephyros po raz kolejny uwolnił energię, która trafiła w smoczą bestię (ATK: 1100-700). "Ten smok reprezentuje właśnie Pearsona!"

Zephyros po raz kolejny uległ zniszczeniu, a Mefisto rzucił kolejną kulą energii (ATK: 700-400).

"Ten smok jest taki sam jak Pearson! Obejmuje ból i smutek Satellite! I właśnie dlatego Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok szybuje wraz z Pearsonem, by zapłacić najwyższą cenę za poświęcenie! Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok to sam Pearson!" krzyknął Crow, jak Zephyros jeszcze raz uwolnił swoją energię, która została zaabsorbowana do smoka (ATK: 400-0). Wtedy ostatnie pióra uskrzydlonej bestii stały się czarne jak noc.

"Skrzydła Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka stały się czarne!" krzyknął Ginga. Bolton wciąż się wpatrywał w smoka, oszołomiony tym co powiedział Crow. Nie mógł w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa.

"Bolton! Sczerniałe skrzydła Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka reprezentują ból, jaki zadałeś Pearsonowi. Jaki zadałeś Shizune za zabicie jej brata! A teraz poczujesz ten ból na własnej skórze!" rzucił Crow. "Aktywuję drugą moc Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Siła poświęcona do odparcia bólu wraca do stanu oryginalnego, a twoje potwory tracą dokładnie tą samą wartość, jaką Smok poświęcił! Czarno-Skrzydlaty Wybuch!" Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok zebrał cząsteczki ciemnej energii między dwoma owadzimi odnóżami, po czym ją wystrzelił w kierunku Krwawego Mefisto. Demoniczny potwór krzyknął z bólu.

Krwawy Mefisto (ATK: 2800-0)

Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok (ATK: 0-2800)

"W jednej turze zdołał zgromadzić ból i przekuł go na własną siłę, co?" powiedział Jack, zaskoczony.

"Założę się, że nawet Krwawy Mefisto nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zdenerwował ich obydwóch. Teraz jest kompletnie bezbronny, podczas gdy Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok wrócił do pełni siły." dodała Iris.

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku, zakończ to starcie! Podmuch Cienistego Szkwału!" rozkazał Crow. Uskrzydlona bestia otworzyła swoją paszczę, z której wystrzelił się promień czarno-czerwonej energii. Pomimo tego, że Synchroniczna Rywalizacja była aktywna, Krwawy Mefisto wrzasnął z bólu, po czym nagle eksplodował, kończąc swój morderczy żywot.

**Bolton: **0 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Crow: **300 LP/**SPC:** 2

* * *

Obydwa Ścigacze Walk stanęły w miejscu chwilę po tym, jak Mefisto został unicestwiony. Bolton zdjął kask i spojrzał na Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, który wciąż miał czarne pióra. Choć wydawało mu się przez chwilę niemożliwe, to mógłby przysiąc, że widział w tym smoku swojego byłego przyjaciela, którego pozbawił życia. "_Pearsonie... pomyśleć, że tak bardzo troszczyłeś się o te dzieci i Shizune... to moja wina. Byłem zaślepiony pieniędzmi, sprawiłem ból tobie i twojej młodszej siostrze. Ja... p-przepraszam._" powiedział pół-głośno Bolton, z trudem próbując powstrzymać się od łez. Crow i Shizune zauważyli, że zaczął żałować tego, co zrobił.

"Bolton..." powiedziała Shizune, patrząc na Boltona. Yusei spojrzał na Iris, która chyba była myślami daleko.

"Iris? Co się stało?"

"Uh, nic, Yusei." zapewniła Signera Iris. "Tylko sprawdzałam myślami otoczenie. Nigdzie nie znalazłam śladu Krwawego Mefisto. Wygląda na to, że Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok wymierzył zabójcy sprawiedliwość za zbrodnie."

"_Czyli co? Już go nie ma?_" zdziwiła się Teana.

"_Najwyraźniej._" odpowiedziała Nullite. "_Bolton chyba nie miał pojęcia, że Krwawy Mefisto to prawdziwy potwór, a nie tylko karta z prawdziwymi obrażeniami. Życie mordercy właśnie się zakończyło._"

* * *

Kilka godzin później Crow w towarzystwie Yuseia, Jacka, Iris, a także Shizune, patrzył na nagrobek Roberta Pearsona, po czym położył na nim bukiet kwiatów. Po chwili namysłu westchnął i uśmiechnął się. "Pearson... jeśli mnie słyszysz, wiedz że Bolton się nawrócił. Twoje uczucia wreszcie do niego dotarły. Twój Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok jest dla mnie jak strażnik. Więc będę dalej realizować twoją wolę. Możesz być tego pewien." powiedział gracz Czarnego Skrzydła. Widząc to, Iris położyła rękę na Yuseiu, dając mu do przekonania, że powinni na chwilę zostawić Crowa i Shizune samych. Trójka Signerów odwróciła się i ruszyła w kierunku domu.

"Pearsona z pewnością jest z ciebie dumny, Crow." rzekła Shizune.

"Tak myślę. Kto wie, może któregoś dnia dorównam jego zdolnościom." odparł Crow, na co Shizune wybuchnęła śmiechem. "Ej, co cię tak śmieszy?"

"T-to, że porównujesz się do mojego starszego brata, głuptasie!" powiedziała zadziornie Shizune i... niespodziewanie pocałowała go w policzek. Crow poczuł, że się rumieni. "Dzięki tobie mogę znów spokojnie żyć, Crow. Na razie!" dodała po chwili Shizune, by zaraz potem biec do swojego domu. Crow spojrzał na nią, zarówno zszokowany i zawstydzony. Czy ona właśnie go pocałowała? To pytanie przez sekundę dręczyło Crowa, lecz potem już był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć; po prostu spojrzał w niebo.

"_Pearson? Może tego nie widzisz, ale potrafisz wyczuć... chyba zarobiłem punkt u twojej siostrzyczce. Dzięki mnie, Shizune znów widzi świat w kolorowych barwach."_

* * *

Sorry guys for that near two-month break, but I hope that was worth of waiting for this new chapter. So, guys... is time to review! Come and comment a new chapter.


	5. Turniej czas zacząć!

**Rozdział 4 – **_Początek WRGP! Drużyna 5D's i Drużyna Riot Force 6__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Iris, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bruno, Lynx, Demure i Toru patrzyli z zadowoleniem, jak nowy silnik zostaje bezpiecznie umieszczony w "Yusei Go", Ścigaczu Walk Yuseia. Widok usprawnianych maszyn był nie do zapomnienia.

"Niesamowite. Naprawdę się udało." powiedział Bruno.

"Zgadzam się. To zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe." zgodziła się Lynx.

"W wyniku użycia rotacji Ener-D, przyśpieszenie wzrosło o 150 procent. To jest właśnie próbka naszej najlepszej technologii." powiedział z dumą Rick. Był głównym pracownikiem Ścigaczy Walk firmy Boltona. Dla Yuseia i reszty to było dla nich wybawienie, bo Światowe Turbo-Pojedynki Grand Prix właśnie się rozpoczynały. "Co więcej, zaimplementowano także oprogramowanie, które Yusei, Iris, Bruno i Lynx opracowali."

"I widać, że było warto zerwać trzy dni i dwie noce." odparła Iris, przeciągając się.

"Moi ludzie pracowali bez wytchnienia, by stworzyć doskonałe Ścigacze. A oto wyniki symulacji." rzekł Rick, wskazując na komputer. Na monitorze wyświetlały się schematy usprawnionych Ścigaczy Walk obu drużyn.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wypróbuję moją StarDynamo. O rany, tak się do tego palę, że lepiej nie podchodzić do mnie!" powiedziała z ekscytacją Iris, wokół której pojawił się metaforyczny płomień.

"Ognista z ciebie dziewczyna." odparł Yusei, na co Iris się zarumieniła. Po chwili Crow spojrzał na Ricky'ego.

"Na pewno ci to odpowiada, Rick? Chyba spółka nie ma problemów, skoro prezes okazał się być zbrodniarzem, który buchnął projekty Pearsona, co?"

"Po tym tamtym zajściu nasz prezes postanowił zejść ze stanowiska. Chciał, byśmy wam pomogli; sądził że dzięki temu może odpokutować swój występek sprzed trzech lat."

"Wyrzuciliście Boltona?" spytał się Toru.

"To prawda, że dopuścił się zbrodni, ale nikt go nie znienawidził. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Bolton kochał Ścigacze Walk z całego serca. Dopóki nie naprawimy błędów z przeszłości, będziemy chronić naszą spółkę." zapewnił Rick.

"Rozumiem." rzekł Crow.

"Dziękujemy ci, Rick. Wasze wsparcie znacznie przybliżyło nas do spełnienia naszego marzenia." podziękował Yusei.

"To dla mnie zaszczyt. Przyjaciele Boltona to moi przyjaciele." odparł Rick, ściskając dłoń Yuseia, a potem Iris.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Iris, Lynx i Toru w towarzystwie Demure's przygotowywali się w apartamencie Iris w Szczytach. Iris właśnie zapinała zamek na swoim stroju. Miała na sobie skórzany obcisły strój, który w pewien sposób odkrywały jej, erh... walory ciała, choć z drugiej strony miała też na sobie naramiennik i ochraniacze, które zakrywały jej "skromne" miejsca.

"Jak ci strój leży, Toru?" zawołała Iris.

"Te buty są dość ciasne!" odpowiedział Toru, męcząc się z butami. Miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i strój, który był raczej wyścigową wersją jego typowego ubioru. "Oni naprawdę się tak ubierali?"

"Naprawdę. Nie oglądałeś wyścigów Formuły?" powiedziała zadziornie Lynx, zapinając swój czarny strój, który też trochę "pił", lecz w mniejszym stopniu, niż u Iris.

"Oglądam. Wierz mi lub nie, Thompson nigdy się tak nie stroił."

"_A kim jest ten Thompson?_" zapytała się Teana.

"_Zapewne wyścigowiec._" westchnął Chrono.

"Jak na mnie leży strój, Demure?" spytała się Iris. Nieśmiały Afrykanin nerwowo podrapał się za głową.

"W-wyglądasz rewelacyjnie, Iris.."

"Dzięki." odparła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna, na co Toru lekko się uśmiechnął zadziornie. "A ty z czego się śmiejesz?"

"Daj spokój, Iris. Wiem, że chcesz się pokazać Yusei'owi w tym stroju."

"Toru..."

"Tak?"

"Możesz tu podejść?" spytała się Iris. Kiedy jej przyjaciel podszedł blisko, szybkim ruchem walnęła go w potylicę, nokautując go, po czym wróciła do garderoby. "Następnym razem zatrzymaj takie uwagi w sobie!"

"T-tak, ma'am." pisnął gracz archetypu Złomu. Lynx mogła tylko zachichotać, widząc jej temperament. Po chwili rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

"Demure, możesz otworzyć?" spytała się Lynx. Demure skinął głową i otworzył drzwi. Do środka wtedy wszedł Yusei w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół, a także Shizune, Kinzy i Bruna. "Witajcie, panowie."

"Siema, Lynx." odparł Bruno.

"Yo, Bruno." przytaknęła Lynx. "Co u was?"

"Powoli kończyliśmy się przygotowywać i pomyśleliśmy, że warto zobaczyć, co u was." odparł Yusei. "Gdzie jest Iris?"

"Och, Yusei." powiedziała Iris, kiedy pojawiła się przed nim. Nie minęła sekunda, kiedy srebrno-włosa dziewczyna widziała, co miał na sobie jej czarno-włosy przyjaciel. Yusei wciąż miał na sobie swoją kurtkę, a jego strój był podobny do jego zwyczajnego ubioru, choć ten który miał na sobie, był bardziej wyścigowy.

Zaś Yusei poczuł, że się rumieni, kiedy jego oczy skupiały się na Iris i jej wyścigowym stroju. "O r-rany... Iris, wyglądasz.. uhm, no... doskonale."

Iris się uśmiechnęła z rumieńcem. "Dzięki, Yusei."

"_Choć I ja tak wiem, że zrobiła to, by doskonale wypaść przed Yusei'em. Obcisły strój, zbroja do zakrycia dotkliwych miejsc... jak typowa buntowniczka hentai._" westchnęła Teana.

"_A co to takiego 'hentai'?_" spytała się Subaru. Teana powoli oddychała, starając opanować swój wewnętrzny gniew. Czemu musiała być w zespole z tą nad-aktywną dziewczyną? Nim Teana zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Ryuko jednym ruchem złapała Subaru za, uhm... kule na piersi. "_Nyaa! Co ty robisz, Ryuko?!"_

"_To próbka tego, co się zaczyna na 'H'._" odcięła się Ryuko.

"_Dziewczyny..._" westchnął Linehalt, po czym spojrzał na Erio. "_Jak ty z nimi wytrzymujesz?_"

"_Po prostu jakoś staram się być obojętny._" odparł czerwono-włosy chłopiec.

"No proszę. Zwykle opanowany Yusei w końcu zaczyna się przełamywać na widok Iris!" zachichotał Crow, przez Akiza uszczypnęła go w ucho. "Ite, ite, ite! Akiza!"

"Po prostu bądź cicho." mruknęła bordowo-włosa Signerka. Tymczasem Jack spojrzał na dół i zobaczył leżącego Toru.

"A temu co się stało?"

"Przeciążenie mózgowe. Padł z wrażenia." odpowiedziała szybko Lynx.

"Och... nie dziwię mu się." odparł Jack.

"Widać, że nie tylko my staramy się dobrze wypaść w naszych strojach." zauważyła Iris, patrząc na Yuseia, Crowa i Jacka. "Wyglądacie odjazdowo."

"Czadowo, co?" odparł Crow.

"Mów za siebie." mruknął Jack. "Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do noszenia takich strojów, bo przywykłem do moich."

"Co ty nie powiesz, panie Rodeo?" odciął się gracz Czarnego Skrzydła. "Nie gadaj takich rzeczy, skoro nosisz to, co zawsze!"

"Ja przynajmniej mam prawdziwy jezdny strój! Różni się od waszych!"

"Chłopaki, nie zaczynajmy tej kłótni jeszcze raz." westchnęła Akiza. Tymczasem oczy Iris patrzyły na strój Yuseia. Zdołała wychwycić na kołnierzu napis "5D's".

"5D's. To wasza nazwa drużyny?" spytała się Iris.

"Tak." odparł Signer.

"Oczywiście to Jack wybrał taką nazwę." odparł Crow.

"To ty ją zasugerowałeś!" skontrował Jack.

"_Chciałbyś należeć do wojownika-faceta?_" spytał się Linehalt.

"_Może dziewczyny to gaduły, ale pachną zdecydowanie ładniej._" odpowiedział Erio, kiedy nagle Caro złapała go za rękę.

"_Ej! Co ty powiedziałeś na temat dziewcząt?"_

"_N-Nic takiego! Po prostu wyglądają niewinnie!"_ powiedział Erio.

"No tak, ale co właściwie oznacza ta nazwa?" zapytał się Toru, dochodząc do siebie po "reprymendzie" Iris.

"Cóż, oznacza, że jest pięć "D", racja? To może oznaczać 'Diabeł', 'Destrukcja', 'Dorado', 'Dobicie', a nawet 'Daisu-" mówił Bruno, kiedy nagle Jack przywalił mu w głowę.

"Jeszcze raz powiesz 'Daisuki Bruno', to ci przywalę, ale tym razem skuteczniej!" rzucił były król Turbo-Pojedynków, po czym podwinął prawy rękaw, pod którym było Znamię Skrzydeł Szkarłatnego Smoka. "Ta nazwa pochodzi właśnie od tego!"

"Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka?" zdziwił się Demure.

"Właśnie. Nasze więzi zostały zawiązane przez Szkarłatnego Smoka." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Chwila. Czy nie powinno się to nazywać "Drużyną 6D's"?" spytał się Leo. "No, przecież Iris też posiada znamię."

"Kto by się czepiał o szczegóły." rzekł Crow. "Po za tym, "5D's" brzmi o wiele dobrze."

"A wy, Iris?" spytał się Yusei. "Macie już dla siebie nazwę?"

"Oczywiście!" przytaknęła Iris.

"_Poważnie? Przecież wciąż zastanawiasz się nad nazwą zespołu!_" zauważyła Teana.

"_W takim razie szybko idzie jej myślenie!"_ dodała Vita.

"I co wybrałaś?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Riot Force 6."

"Riot Force 6?"

"Właśnie. To była też nazwa dywizji utworzonej przez Biuro Administracyjne Czaso-Przestrzeni." odparła Iris.

"_Biuro Administracyjne to między-wymiarowe siły bezpieczeństwa z Mid-Childa. Ich zadaniem jest pilnowanie porządku we wszystkich wymiarach._" dodała Nanoha.

"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Signer.

"_Ale czad! Nasza ekipa wraca do gry!_" pisnęła Subaru, na co Teana westchnęła z irytacją.

"_Subaru, my przecież już jesteśmy w grze..._"

"_Ciekawe ile to już lat minęło od ostatniego kryzysu..._" zastanawiała się Shamal.

"_Biorąc pod uwagę obecny wiek Iris, a także czas od kryzysu z rodziną Huckebein... gdzieś 20 lat._" powiedział Chrono.

"Jak dla mnie ta nazwa jest całkiem niezła." skomentował Leo. Luna skinęła głową.

"Dzięki, Leo." odparła Iris. "Ja jestem liderką naszego zespołu. Toru i Lynx też są mojej drużyny, z Demure jako zwiadowcą."

"Zwiadowcą?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Właśnie. Nasz nowy członek ma bardzo bystry wzrok. Potrafi przeanalizować Ścigacz Walk przeciwnika oraz jakiej talii będzie używać."

"O rany. Szkoda, że my nie mamy własnego zwiadowcy." jęknął gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Ale za to macie mnie." odparł z dumą Bruno. Crow nie był w stanie na to w ogóle odpowiedzieć.

"Tak długo, jak nie będziesz gadać o nazwach, to jakoś to zniosę." mruknął Jack.

"Dobra, wystarczy." przerwał Yusei. "Pamiętajmy, że Grand Prix właśnie się rozpoczyna. Być może jesteśmy oddzielnymi zespołami, ale łączy nas ten sam cel: zwycięstwo na mistrzostwach i odkrycie planów Yliaster."

"Zgadzam się z Yuseiem." przytaknęła Iris. "Nie zapominajmy, że oni są naszym największym priorytetem. Posiadają potężne potwory, które są zdolne pochłaniać nasze Synchro-Potwory. Ale my mamy coś, czego oni nie mają."

"Siłę Króla?" zasugerował Jack.

"Sprytne sztuczki?" wskazał Crow.

"Piękno?" proponowała Lynx.

"Żadne z nich." westchnęła Iris. "Mamy siebie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nawet, jeśli będziemy musieli ze sobą walczyć, to i tak musimy zwyciężyć."

"Masz rację, Iris." zgodził się Yusei i ułożył swoją dłoń na znak jedności. Wiedział, że jako Signer musi chronić Nowe Miasto Domino przed Yliasterem. Pojedynek z Primo dał mu do myślenia, że tylko wspólnymi siłami mogą wygrać.

Iris się uśmiechnęła i również zbliżyła dłoń. Jej pierwotnym celem było znalezienie wszystkich kart StrikerS'ów, by odkryć swoją przeszłość i swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Teraz miała już prawie komplet i tylko jedna karta dzieliła ją od poznania swojej przeszłości i przeznaczenia. Ale kiedy pierwszy raz starła się z Cesarzami Meklordów, poczuła że może nie dać sobie rady, a co więcej, posiadała Zakazaną Moc, która jest celem pożądania Yliasterów, a szczególnie Primo, który wyrządził w jej sercu sporo chaosu. Jednak odzyskała nadzieję dzięki Yusei'owi, i teraz może walczyć przeciwko swoim wrogom.

Jack chrząknął i też dołączył do brawury. Był niegdyś Królem Turbo-Pojedynków i zawsze miażdżył przeciwnika przytłaczającą siłą. Jednak, kiedy odkrył, że był pionkiem w machinacjach Goodwina, zmienił swe nastawienie i teraz walczył jako Signer ze swoim Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem. Teraz miał okazję pokazania Yliasterom, że powinni się bać jego mocy, szczególnie po tym incydencie z swoim "mrocznym" sobowtórem, który zranił Iris. Nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem.

Crow uśmiechnął się dziarsko i zbliżył swoją dłoń. Obiecał sobie, że zawsze będzie walczył dla swoim kumpli i za dzieci, którymi się opiekował i był dla nich bohaterem. Mając Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, a także uczucia Pearsona i Boltona, Crow wiedział, że użyje pełnego wachlarzu Czarnych Skrzydeł, byleby pokonać każdego, kto wejdzie mu w drogę.

Akiza również zbliżyła dłoń. Dzięki wsparciu Yuseia, w końcu odrzuciła swoją dawną personę "Wiedźmy Czarnej Róży" i przestała uważać swoje Znamię za klątwę. Niegdyś należała do organizacji, która posiadała graczy którzy też mieli psychiczne moce. Ale kiedy odkryła, że ich lider, Sayer, chciał użyć ich jako broni, wiedziała że dla niego była tylko pionkiem w grze. Teraz była spokojna i mogła używać swoich mocy w dobrych celach.

Leo i Luna też dołączyli. Bliźniaki zostali wciągnięci w konflikt, gdyż Luna posiadała Znamię Szkarłatnego Smoka. Jednakże moc przebywania w świecie Pojedynkowych Potworów równało się z ryzykiem zapadnięcia w śpiączkę. Co prawda wciąż była niepewne swoich mocy, ale miała wsparcie ze strony swojego smoka, Starożytnego Baśniowego Smoka, duchów Pojedynkowych Potworów, a także swojego starszego brata, Leo. Zaś Leo był zdeterminowany, by ją chronić. Fakt, nie był Signerem, ale był starszym bratem Luny, i przysiągł, że będzie ją chronić nawet za cenę własnego życia. Jego pierwszy Turbo-Pojedynek z Lesterem tylko wzmocnił jego ducha.

Po chwili reszta ludzi: Toru, Demure, Bruno, Lynx, Kinza i Shizune również zbliżyli dłonie do grupy. Nie byli Signerami, ale i tak wiedzieli, że zawsze będą wsparciem dla swoich drużyn.

"Zespole 5D's!" rzucił Yusei.

"Riot Force 6!" dodała Iris.

"Wspólnie zwyciężymy!" krzyknęli razem i wznieśli dłonie w górę, wraz z resztą paczki. Mieli rację. Byli przyjaciółmi, którzy będą walczyć przeciwko Yliasterom i wygrają Grand Prix.

* * *

Kilka godzin później obie drużyny dotarły do dużego budynku, z którego wychodziły liczne trasy, na których jechali różni ludzie. W końcu, jako że Grand Prix się zaczyna, drużyny wykorzystują jeszcze czas na jazdy próbne by zobaczyć, czy ich Ścigacze Walk są w dobrej kondycji. Drużyna 5D's i Riot Force 6 też zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Właśnie dlatego byli przed tablicą, na której były ukazane wszystkie zespoły uczestniczące w turnieju.

"Widać, że wstępne rundy się zaczęły." zauważyła Luna.

"Czyli wprowadzili system ligowy." dodał Toru.

"Łącznie startują 32 drużyny. Te, które znajdują się w poszczególnych blokach, rywalizują w danej lidze." wyjaśniła Akiza. "Dwie najlepsze drużyny w danej lidze przechodzą dalej. To będą drużyny, które będą grać w turnieju."

"Każdy blok liczy cztery drużyny. Więc jeśli przejdziesz dalej, znajdziesz się w półfinale." powiedział Bruno.

"A tam rywalizujesz o miejsce w finale." dokończyła Iris. "Ciekawe, z kim będziemy walczyć?"

"Według danych, 5D's zmierzą się z... Drużyną Jednorożca?" zdziwił się Leo. "Widzieliśmy ich na wielkiej gali z okazji rozpoczęcia WRGP."

"Ten zespół zwyciężył turniej atlantycki i mówi się, że mają spore prawdopodobieństwo wygranej." zauważył Yusei.

"Byłoby miło, gdybyśmy nie musieli się mierzyć z takimi przeciwnikami w tym samym bloku..."

"Może mają spore prawdopodobieństwo wygranej, lecz pokonamy wszystkich, którzy staną nam na drodze!" rzucił Jack z determinacją.

"A kto będzie przeciwnikiem Riot Force 6?" zapytał się Crow.

"Naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem jest drużyna, która zwie się "Ruchem Oporu"." wyjaśnił Demure. "Trochę to dziwne, nie wyłączając też tej nazwy."

"A co w nich jest takiego dziwnego?" spytała się Akiza.

"To tajemnicza drużyna, która wzięła się znikąd i wygrała mistrzostwa Europy. I to dwa razy z rzędu."

"Dwa razy z rzędu?! To muszą być zdolni gracze." powiedziała nerwowo Shizune.

"Według informacji, ta drużyna korzysta z tego samego archetypu. Co więcej, ich asami są Darkus Północny Percival, Subterra Magma Wilda i Pyrus Helios MK2." zauważył Toru.

"Darkus? Chyba już gdzieś o tym słyszałem..." zastanawiał się Leo.

"Leo, Darkus to nazwa, którą ma też Linehalt Iris." przypomniała mu Luna.

"Zaraz! To znaczy, że potwór Iris pochodzi z ich archetypu?" zdziwił się Jack, patrząc na Iris.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie, Jack. Sama jestem zaskoczona. Linehalta znalazłam pod moim domem w Crash Town, nim się przeprowadziłam tutaj." broniła się srebrno-włosa dziewczyna.

"_A więc jest więcej, niż tylko ja..._" powiedział Linehalt.

"_Wygląda na to, że nie tylko my jesteśmy w tym wymiarze._" zauważyła Shamal.

"_Chwila, to ile jest tych wymiarów?_" zapytała się Ryuko.

"_Cóż, jest Mid-Childa, Belkan, Ziemia; Ziemia, z której pochodzi Nanoha; Świat Pojedynkowych Potworów, Vaizen, Karnarog, Alzas, Fedikia, Liberta, Ruwella, Supools... a także wymiar, z którego pochodzi Linehalt._" wyliczyła Signum.

"_Z czego osiem wymiarów jest pod okiem Czaso-Przestrzennego Biura Administracji._" dodała Hayate.

"_Czyli razem jest ich trzynaście. Akurat trafiła się nam pechowa liczba._" jęknęła Vita.

"Myślicie, że Drużyna Ruchu Oporu, która wzięła się znikąd, może mieć coś wspólnego z Yliasterami?" zasugerowała Lynx.

"Tego się nie dowiemy, póki się nie zmierzymy." powiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się komunikat:

"_**Komunikat do Drużyny Riot Force 6. Proszę się wstawić na tor testowy. Powtarzam, proszę się wstawić na tor testowy. Życzymy udanego treningu.**_"

"Najwyższa pora, co?" powiedział z uśmieszkiem Toru.

"Jazda, załogo. Pora przetestować nasze ulepszone pojazdy." odparła Iris.

"Zaraz. Jaki trening?" zapytała się Luna.

"Chodzi o przejazd ćwiczebny." wyjaśniła Akiza.

"Nie idziesz sobie pooglądać jakiegoś filmu?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Mam przegapić jak nasi trenują na torze? Nigdy w życiu. Chodźcie, obejrzymy z trybun." odparła Signerka. Po chwili Signerzy za wyjątkiem Riot Force 6 usiadła na trybunach, z niecierpliwością czekając na wyjście ich sojuszniczego zespołu. W miarę jak Ścigacze Walk innej drużyny zjeżdżały z torów, Iris zaczęła się denerwować.

"_Spokojnie, Iris. Nie ma się czym martwić. To tylko zwykły trening, jak wtedy w Kopule Kaiba._" powtarzała sobie Signerka Ciała, lecz to dało małe rezultaty.

"Bądź sobą." odpowiedział głos. Iris odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Yuseia.

"Och, Yusei."

"Jesteś naturalna." odparł Yusei. "...denerwujesz się?"

"Uhm... tak, Yusei." westchnęła Iris. "Poprzednim razem skupiałam się na grze i treningach dzięki tobie. A teraz... to prawie to samo... tyle, że przed kamerami. I o wysoką stawkę... przed stoma tysiącami fanów." Wówczas nagle Yusei zbliżył się do niej i... pocałował ją w policzek. "Y-Yusei?!"

"Rozumiem, że się boisz, Iris. Sam się przyznaję, że lekko czułem presję, kiedy wszedłem do Pucharu Fortuny. Uczestniczy rzucali we mnie różnymi słowami, gdyż wtedy pochodziłem z Satellite. Ale zniosłem ten ciężar i teraz mam sporą rzeszę fanów." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Po prostu bądź sobą. Pomyśl, że to przyjacielski Turbo-Pojedynek, jak ze snu wycięty. Daj z siebie wszystko i nie obawiaj się krytyki."

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris. Tego się nie spodziewała o swojego przyjaciela, a szczególnie pocałunku. Wtedy poczuła, że wewnątrz niej zaczęło się robić ciepło, choć to zapewne przez obwody. Albo coś więcej. "...dziękuję. Będę sobą. Będę gnać jak wicher."

"I to jest właśnie Iris, którą pamiętam." uśmiechnął się Yusei. "Dalej, to kolej na wasz trening." Po chwili odwrócił się i poszedł na trybuny.

"I jak?" spytał się Toru.

"Jestem gotowa." uśmiechnęła się Iris, po czym włożyła na głowę swój kask, który przypominał kask Yuseia, lecz z brązowym wizjerem i w srebrnym kolorze. Jej atutowy Ścigacz Walk, StarDynamo, był teraz ciemno-szary z zielonymi światłami i białymi wykończeniami. Dla złudzenia przypominał głowę wilka.

Toru również założył hełm, który wyglądał jakby był zrobiony ze złomu. Zaś jego unowocześniony Ścigacz "Foxtroter" miał teraz ciemno-czerwony kolor i pomarańczowe wykończenia, przez co przypominał płonący motocykl.

W końcu ostatnia z garażu wyjechała Lynx. Jej pojazd z wyglądu przypominał Suzuki B-King, lecz z stabilizatorami rozmieszczonymi po obu stronach Ścigacza Walk. Jako, że były ustawione blisko ziemi i obok kół, mogło sprawiać wrażenie, że pojazd jakby unosił się w powietrzu. Z niebieskim światłem na przodzie, żółto-niebieski Ścigacz Walk Lynx, 'Epsilon Vulture', miał wygląd ptaka ze złożonymi skrzydłami.

Kiedy rozległ się dźwięk, który miała oznaczać zamianę zespołu, drużyna Iris wjechała na trasę. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna głęboko wzięła oddech. Starała wyrzucić z siebie wszelkie zbędne myśli, próbując zastąpić je tym, co powiedział Yusei. W końcu była gotowa, po czym spojrzała na trybuny. Widziała na nich kilku ludzi, a także zespół 5D's, szczególnie Yuseia. Jego obecność działała na Iris jak dodatkowe źródło energii. "Toru, Lynx! Gotowi?"

"Się wie!" odparł Toru.

"Oczywiście!" przytaknęła Lynx.

"StarDynamo, gotowa na jazdę?"

"_**Gotowa, mistrzyni Luster.**_" odpowiedział jej Ścigacz Walk.

"No to..." zaczęła Iris, odpalając silnik. Jej pojazd zaryczał niczym prawdziwy lew i nagle ruszył do przodu niczym błyskawica! "JAZDAAA!"

"Woo-hoo! Ta dziecinka ostro daje!" krzyknął Toru, jak jego motor jechał niczym piorun.

"Przyspieszenie w normie, statystyki rosną, normalnie już nie poznaję mojego pojazdu!" dodała Lynx.

"Łał! Spójrzcie, jak lecą!" powiedział z podziwem Jack.

"Te nowe silniki rzeczywiście mają niezłego kopa." zauważył Bruno.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż my przetestujemy." odparł z determinacją Crow. Yusei skinął głową.

"_Widać, że Iris dobrze sobie radzi. Słowa otuchy są dla niej jak dodatkowe paliwo._" pomyślał Signer Głowy, po czym się uśmiechnął. Jego "uczennica" coraz bardziej zyskiwała wiary w siebie.

* * *

Po 30 minutach...

"_**Komunikat do Drużyny Riot Force 6. Trening dobiega końca. Proszę ustąpić tor Drużynie 5D's.**_"

"No, chyba już pora!" zawołała Iris. Toru i Lynx skinęli głowami i po wyjechaniu z tuneli zjechali z toru. Na miejscu już czekali Yusei, Crow i Jack na swoich Ścigaczach Walk.

"Jak tam trening?" spytał dziarsko Crow.

"Jeszcze się pytasz? To była super-jazda." odparł Toru. "Wierz mi, gdyby moi kumple z Miasta Satysfakcji tu byli, to teraz ściągaliby przede mną kapelusze.

"Powodzenia w treningu." powiedziała Lynx. Zaś Iris zbliżyła się Yuseia. Poczuła, że się rumieni z nieśmiałości.

"Tak, Iris?"

"N-No, ja... dzięki, Yusei. Dzięki tobie już czuję się lepiej." odpowiedziała nieśmiało Iris, na co Yusei odpowiedział uśmiechem. Jack i Crow spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni faktem, że ich przyjaciel się zmienił. Poprzednio miał chłodną i uporządkowaną osobowość, lubił maszyny. Ale teraz? Teraz wydawał się robić maślane oczy do Iris.

"Yusei, halo!" rzucił Crow, wyrywając Yuseia z zamyślenia.

"C-co?"

"Chłopie, mamy teraz trening. Przestań tak myśleć słodko o Iris." powiedział Jack. Yusei starał się raczej nie rozwijać tego tematu. Tymczasem Iris, Toru i Lynx dołączyli do reszty.

"Rany, aż zazdrość dosłownie we mnie płonie." jęknął Leo. "Chciałbym też uczestniczyć w ich pojedynkach."

"Na pewno przyjdzie taki moment, w którym będziesz mógł stoczyć Turbo-Pojedynek." zapewnił Toru, kiedy nagle jego oczy wychwyciły postać, która wydawała się być znajoma. "Hej, czy to nie Trudge?"

"Huh? O, siemka, ludziska." przywitał się oficer Sektora Ochrony.

"Co ty tu robisz?" spytała się Lynx.

"Spójrzcie na nich." powiedział Trudge, przyglądając się różnym graczom i ich Ścigaczom. "Na każdym torze odbywają się przejazdy ćwiczebne. Wypraszają poszczególne drużyny, kiedy ich czas minie. Podczas turnieju nie będzie używany autopilot. Jestem w swoich starych ciuchach, bo zawsze może się wydarzyć wypadek."

"Obowiązek gliny, co?" mruknęła nonszalancko Iris. Trudge skinął głową.

"Zgadza się. No, to ja lecę. Ruszam sprawdzić pozostałe tory." powiedział Trudge, po czym wskoczył na swój policyjny Ścigacz Walk i odjechał.

* * *

Tymczasem na torze Drużynie 5D's spotkał pech. Ich czas dobiegał końca, lecz Crow, jak to z nim bywało, był uparty i chciał zrobić jeszcze jedno kółko. Przyspieszając Czarnego Ptaka, o mało nie rozbił się z następnym graczem. Co więcej, okazało się że tym graczem był członek Drużyny Jednorożca, Breo. Czarnowłosy Jean, lider grupy, nie chciał tego puścić płazem. W końcu dzięki trzeciemu mężczyźnie, Andre, postanowili spokojnie porozmawiać, a wynik rozmowy był zaskakujący.

"Pojedynek?" spytał się Yusei.

"Tak. Rozegramy pojedynek. Wy przeciwko nam. Jeśli wygracie, to uznamy, że nic tu się nie wydarzyło." odparł Andre. "Tak się składa, że obecnie ten tor zaklepała Drużyna Jednorożca. Możemy wykorzystać ten czas na Turbo-Pojedynki."

"Daj sobie spokój z nimi, chłopie." zaprzeczył Jean. "Walka z nimi to strata czasu!"

"No tak, czas... nie wystarczy na całą trójkę. To może jeden pojedynek? Ty, Yusei, kontra ja." zasugerował Andre.

"Ze mną?"

"Powiedzmy, że od dłuższego czasy interesuję się tobą. Chętnie bym zobaczył umiejętności, jakie pokazałeś podczas Pucharu Fortuny." odparł Andre.

"To jest całkiem dobry pomysł! Dalej, Yusei, zgódź się!" ponaglał Crow.

"Ale oni będą naszymi przeciwnikami w pierwszej rundzie..." zaczął Yusei.

"Właśnie, Yusei. Nie musimy pokazywać im naszej strategii." dodał Jack. "Nie ma potrzeby, aby przyjmować to wyzwanie."

"Zgadza się, Andre. Pokonanie tych bezużytecznych ludzi niczego nie udowodni." wciął się Jean, przykuwając uwagę Jacka.

"Co?!" rzucił Jack.

"Chyba sam przyznasz mi rację, Królu Jack? O, przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć 'Były Królu'." powiedział Jean, co zaczęło denerwować byłego króla Turbo-Pojedynków.

"T-Ty... czy ty właśnie mnie... j-jak ci zaraz...!" zaczął Jack, zszokowany i urażony, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. "Yusei, cofam wszystko, co wcześniej powiedziałem. Natychmiast przyjmij ich wyzwanie!"

"Rozumiem. Jeśli tak chcecie rozstrzygnąć sprawę, to niech tak będzie. Będę z tobą pojedynkował, Andre." odpowiedział Yusei.

"I o to właśnie chodzi." odparł Andre.

* * *

Yusei i Andre obecnie byli na linii startu, a zaś drużyny przyglądały się temu.

"Nie spodziewałem się, że będą walczyć." zauważył Toru.

"To będzie interesujące." powiedziała Lynx. "Przynajmniej dowiemy, jaką talią będzie walczyć Andre."

"Jak sądzicie, kto wygra?" zapytał się Leo.

"Yusei z pewnością zwycięży! Nie ma mowy, by przegrał z kimś takim!" rzucił Jack.

"Ja też wierzę w Yuseia." dodała Iris, po czym ukradkiem spojrzała na stojących trochę dalej Jeana i Breo. "_Choć jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju..._"

"Pierwszy test przebiegł pomyślnie. To byłoby okropne, gdybym naprawdę został ranny." powiedział Breo.

"Wybacz, Breo. Ale dzięki tobie zaakceptowali nasz pojedynek." zapewnił Jean.

"Są na tyle ważni, żeby zniszczyć Ścigacz Walk, aby ich sprawdzić?"

"No jasne. Jeśli to prawda, to właśnie oni będą naszym najpotężniejszym przeciwnikiem. Nie zorientowali się, że tamta sytuacja była z góry zaplanowana."

"Racja. Zobaczmy, jak to rozegrają." odparł Breo, przyglądając się widowisku.

"Gotowy, Yusei? Możesz się wycofać." powiedział Andre z uśmieszkiem.

"Gracz nigdy się nie wycofuje z walki." odciął się Signer Głowy.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

* * *

_"_No to jazda!"

**Yusei: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

Obydwoje, Yusei i Andre, wyruszyli z miejsca w tym samym momencie.

"_Można się tego spodziewać po asie Drużyny Jednorożca. Niezły start. Jednakże mój nowy silnik go prześcignie!_" powiedział w myślach Yusei, po czym dodał gazu.

"Dobrze! Świetny start! Pierwszy ruch będzie do niego należeć!" powiedziała z zachwytem Iris.

"Niezły silnik. Już prześcignął naszego." rzekł Breo z zaskoczeniem. Jean pozostawał niewzruszony.

"Zgadza się. Ale Andre jest doskonały w odczytywaniu ruchów przeciwników." powiedział Jean. "Doradziłem naszemu partnerowi, by nie zaczynał pierwszy."

Tymczasem...

"Prowadzę, więc zaczynam!" rzucił Yusei, dobierając kartę. "Przywołuję Maksymalnego Wojownika na pole!" Wtedy na polu pojawił się jeden z atutowych potworów Yuseia, odziany w grubą zbroję i włócznię z rozwidlonym końcem wojownik (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800). "Na tym zakończę turę."

"Już skończył?" zdziwił się Breo. "Wygląda na to, że chce rozgryźć, jakie karty ma Andre. A tak na marginesie, jakie talii Andre używa teraz?"

"Talia błyskawicznej mocy. Tej talii najczęściej używa." odpowiedział Jean.

"Widać, że Andre dobrze rozumie tą dezorientującą talię."

"Podczas prawdziwego pojedynku nie zawsze dostajesz karty, które są częścią twojej strategii. Sześć kart, które losowo dobierzesz w swojej turze, muszą doprowadzić cię do zwycięstwa. Właśnie wtedy ważny staje się sposób gry kartami. Andre posiada genialne wyczucie gry kartami, dzięki któremu tworzy najlepsze strategie, korzystając ze swojej ręki. To jest właśnie cecha geniusza w dziedzinie pojedynków."

W międzyczasie...

"_Jeśli nie uderzysz, ja to zrobię!_" pomyślał Andre. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 1

**Andre: ****SPC:** 1

"Przywołuję na pole Figlarnego Oposa!" rzucił Andre, kiedy obok otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł brązowy opos (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Figlarnego Oposa. Jeśli na twoim polu, Yusei, jest potwór o wyższym ataku niż Figlarny Opos, mogę zniszczyć mojego potwora. Czas na Udawaną Śmierć!" wówczas potwór przypominający oposa nagle 'padł trupem' i został zniszczony.

"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Nie rozumiem, czemu Andre zniszczył własnego potwora.." zastanawiał się Toru.

"Andre zamierza użyć swojej ulubionej kombinacji?" zauważył Jean, świadomy tego, co planuje Andre.

"To jest moja ulubiona kombinacja." powiedział Breo.

"W wyniku destrukcji Figlarnego Oposa, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać tego potwora! Pokaż się, Zielony Pawianie, Obrońco Lasu!" zadeklarował Andre, jak wtedy na polu pojawił się ogromna, uzbrojona w drewnianą maczugę bestia (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800). "Widzisz, kiedy potwór typu Bestialskiego zostanie zniszczony i wysłany na Cmentarz, mogę poświęcić 1000 punktów życia i przywołać Zielonego Pawiana z mojej ręki." wyjaśnił Andre.

**Yusei: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Andre: **3000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"Rozumiem. Więc zniszczenie tamtego słabego potwora umożliwiło ci przywołanie wysokopoziomowego potwora." zauważył Yusei. "Cwany ruch."

"Uznam to za komplement, Yusei. A to moja wersja wdzięczności. Dalej, Zielony Pawianie. Zniszcz Maksymalnego Wojownika!" rzucił Andre. Futrzana bestia zaryczała i jednym machnięciem maczugi rozwalił potwora Yuseia na drzazgi.

**Yusei: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Andre: **3000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"A na sam koniec dorzucam dwie zakryte karty." dokończył gracz Drużyny Jednorożca.

"Mój ruch!"

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 2

**Andre: ****SPC:** 2

"Aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki, Anielska Buława!" zadeklarował Yusei, aktywując kartę. "Jeśli mam przynajmniej dwa Liczniki Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty z mojej talii, po czym wysłać jedną na Cmentarz. Ale to nie wszystko. Aktywuję drugie Zaklęcie Szybkości, Anielska Buława!"

"Podwójne Zaklęcie Szybkości?" zdziwił się Jean, kiedy Yusei znowu dobrał dwie karty i zrzucił jedną. "Ten gość ma niezłe zagrania."

"Teraz przywołuję na pole Śmieciowego Synchrona!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się jego atutowy stroiciel (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Kiedy sukcesywnie przywołałem Śmieciowego Synchrona, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza potwora o poziomie 2 bądź niższym. Przyzywam cię, Wojowniku Szybkości!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się uzbrojony potwór z maską tlenową (2) (ATK: 900/DEF: 400). "Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem. Jako, że Śmieciowy Synchron jest Potworem-Stroicielem, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża na pole!" wówczas na polu pojawił się mały jeż z śrubami zamiast kolców (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Wykonał specjalne przywołanie potworów, które wykorzystał przy tamtych dwóch Zaklęciach Szybkości? Bardzo imponujące, Yusei..." powiedział Jean z uśmieszkiem. Iris to wychwyciła wzrokiem.

"_Ciekawe... komentuje ruchy Yuseia, jakby się ich spodziewał. Interesujące..._" pomyślała Iris.

"Teraz stroję Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża poziomu 2 i Wojownika Szybkości poziomu 2 z Śmieciowym Synchronem poziomu 3!" zadeklarował Yusei. Śmieciowy Synchron pociągnął za wajchę znajdującą się na swoim ciele, a silniki na plecach zaczęły pracować.

"_Zgrupowane krzyki staną się srebrną strzałą, która rozdziela powietrze! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Pokaż się, Śmieciowy Łuczniku!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, zmieniając swoją formę w postać dużego, pomarańczowego robota, trzymającego łuk (7) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000).

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Śmieciowego Łucznika! Raz na turę mogę usunąć z gry jednego z potworów przeciwnika! Naprzód, Wymiarowa Strzało!" rozkazał Signer. Pomarańczowy robot naciągnął strzałę i trafił w Zielonego Pawiana, który wówczas zniknął z pola. "Następnie Śmieciowy Łucznik zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio, Andre. Kawałkowa strzała!" potwór Yuseia znów wycelował w cel, tym razem w Andre i po raz kolejny puścił strzałę.

"Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu mnie atakować, Yusei! Aktywuję pułapkę, Instynkt Walki!" skontrował Andre, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mam otrzymać bezpośredni atak, ta karta pozwoli mi przywołać z mojej ręki na pole potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego na pole! Tak więc wzywam Zwinną Momongę!" po ułożeniu karty na dysk, z portalu wyłoniła się mała, latająca wiewiórka (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 100), lecz wtedy strzała Śmieciowego Łucznika przebija stworzenie, niszcząc je.

**Yusei: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Andre: **1700 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Zwinnej Momongi! Jeśli została zniszczona i wysłana na Cmentarz, mogę odzyskać 1000 punktów życia, a następnie przywołać z mojej talii dwie kopie tej karty w trybie obronnym!" rzucił Andre, jak tajemnicza aura zwiększyła jego punkty życia, a na polu pojawiły dwie kolejne latające wiewiórki (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 100 x2).

**Yusei: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Andre: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." powiedział Yusei, ustawiając kartę.

"Skoro dobiliśmy do Fazy Końcowej, działanie Łucznika się kończy, a mój Zielony Pawian, Obrońca Lasu wraca na moje pole!" dodał Andre, kiedy na polu ponownie się pojawiła bestia (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"Nie do wiary. Yusei powinien prowadzić..." powiedziała Iris.

"Nie dość, że nie był w stanie drastycznie zmniejszyć punkty życia przeciwnika, to jeszcze Andre ma już trzy potwory na polu!" dodał Crow.

"Jeśli skupimy się na końcówce ruchu, to Yusei ma kłopoty." zauważył Leo.

"To jest właśnie genialne wyczucie Andre grania kartami." rzekł Jean.

"No, ciekawe, jak Yusei na to poradzi." dodał Breo.

"Yusei, tamten atak dał mi w kość! Podobają mi się twoje zagrania kartami." powiedział Andre. "Ruszamy! Moja tura!"

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 3

**Andre: ****SPC:** 3

"Od razu przejdę do aktywacji działania Figlarnego Oposa! Jeśli ta karta została zniszczona przez własny efekt, mogę podczas Fazy Gotowości przywołać ją z powrotem ze Cmentarza!" rzucił gracz Drużyny Jednorożca, kiedy do dwóch latających wiewiórek dołączył jeszcze raz brązowy opos (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "A następnie uwalniam Figlarnego Oposa i jedną Zwinną Momongę, by przywołać wysokopoziomowego potwora! Pokaż się Behemocie, Królu Wszystkich Zwierząt!" zadeklarował, kiedy jedna z wiewiórek i opos zaczęli świecić jasnym światłem, po czym wystrzelili się w niebo, wirując wokół siebie. W końcu kiedy dwie kule światła się połączyły, wśród wichru wiatrów pojawiła się ogromna, różowa bestia o wielkim cielsku, dwoma rogami i rzędem ostrych zębów, gotowych posiekać ofiarę na kawałki (7) (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1500).

"Rany, ale jest wielki!" powiedział Yusei ze zaskoczeniem.

"Nawet wielka bestia posiada wielką umiejętność, Yusei. Jeśli Behemoth został przywołany przez poświęcenie potworów, mogę odzyskać tyle potworów typu Bestialskiego ze Cmentarza do ręki, ile potworów uwolniłem do przywołania tej bestii. Wykorzystałem dwa potwory, więc mogę odzyskać dwie Zwinne Momongi ze Cmentarza." powiedział Andre. "A następnie przestawiam moją Mmongę na polu z trybu obronnego w tryb ataku!" wyjaśnił Andre, kiedy latająca wiewiórka podniosła swoje łapki.

"Nie jest dobrze. Andre ma teraz trzy potwory, z czego dwa są bardzo potężne. Jeśli zaatakuje Yuseia wszystkimi trzema, zredukuje jego życie do zera!" zauważyła Iris.

"Łohohoh, zwolnij kowboju." powiedział Breo. "Jeśli go rozwalisz szybko, to powiem tyle, że z naszej strategii nici."

"Zielony Pawianie, zaatakuj Śmieciowego Łucznika!" zadeklarował Andre. Uzbrojony w drewnianą maczugę potwór rzucił się na potwora Yuseia.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Łańcuchową Strzałę!" skontrował Yusei. "Na czas przeliczenia obrażeń atak Śmieciowego Łucznika zwiększa się o 500 punktów!" (ATK: 2300-2800).

"Co?!" zdziwił się Andre, kiedy Śmieciowy Łucznik odparł atak Zielonego Pawiana, po czym go zniszczył żelazną strzałą.

**Yusei: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Andre: **2500 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Teraz, kiedy dzięki Łańcuchowej Strzały Śmieciowy Łucznik zniszczył twojego potwora w walce, mogę zmniejszyć siłę ataku jednego z twoich potworów o 1000 do końca tej tury!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy Śmieciowy Łucznik wystrzelił kolejną strzałę, tym razem z łańcuchem, która oplotła Behemota, redukując jego moc (ATK: 2700-1700).

"...nieźle. Więc kolejny atak byłby samobójstwem." mruknął Andre.

"Dobrze! Uchronił Śmieciowego Łucznika przed zniszczeniem i osłabił atak Behemotha!" zauważyła Iris.

"A to oznacza, że teraz już nie może go zniszczyć." dodała Luna.

"Teraz działanie Łańcuchowej Strzały wygasa, więc atak Śmieciowego Łucznika wraca do pierwotnego stanu!" kontynuował Yusei (ATK: 2800-2300).

"Zagrał bardzo przebiegle." zauważył Jean. "Nie ma mowy, by Yusei nie uwzględnił powrotu Zielonego Pawiana podczas Fazy Końcowej, który został usunięty przez Śmieciowego Łucznika w trakcie poprzedniego ruchu. Więc musiał ustawić tą pułapkę, aby przewyższyć atak Zielonego Pawiana. Całkiem sprytne posunięcie."

"Yusei, wcześniej pomyślałem, że podobają mi się twoje zagrania kartami, ale chyba byłem w błędzie." powiedział Andre. "Tak więc odpłacę się moją wersją. Aktywuję pułapkę, Rytuał Pogrzebowy Bestii! Ta karta pozwoli mi dobrać dwie karty z mojej talii, a w zamian muszę się pozbyć jednego potwora z mojego pola! Więc zniszczę Zwinna Momongę!"

"Nie wierzę. Po raz kolejny zniszczył własnego potwora." zauważył Leo.

"Ale to przecież oznacza..." zaczął Bruno, świadomy tego, dlaczego Andre zniszczył własnego potwora.

"Skoro mój potwór typu Bestialskiego znowu uległ zniszczeniu w wypadku działania, poświęcam kolejne 1000 Punktów życia, by przywołać ze Cmentarza Zielona Pawiana z powrotem na pole!" rzucił Andre, kiedy na polu znowu pojawiła się zielona bestia, żądna zemsty (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

**Yusei: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Niedobrze, ten małpolud znowu się pokazał..." mruknął Crow.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Działanie Śmieciowego Łucznika nie jest już aktywne." dodał Jack.

"Cały Andre. W trakcie wcześniejszej walki mógł spokojnie zaatakować Behemothem, który ma wyższy atak niż Zielony Pawian. Jednak Andre postanowił, że Zielony Pawian pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. Dzięki temu mógł uaktywnić działanie Łańcuchowej Strzały, aby umieścić Zielonego Pawiana na Cmentarzu. Gdyby najpierw zaatakował Behemothem, to podczas tej walki nie nastąpiłoby wskrzeszenie Zielonego Pawiana." wyjaśnił Jean.

"Rozumiem, Jean." odparł Breo. "Dzięki temu Andre mógł przebić przewidzianą przez Yuseia kombinację swoimi zagraniami kart."

"_Czyli Andre przewidział taktykę Yuseia i wykorzystał ją na swoją korzyść. Ciekawe..._" pomyślała Iris, kątem oka spoglądając na Drużynę Jednorożca. Kiedy Jean poczuł, że jest obserwowany, spojrzał w stronę i zauważył Iris, która rzucała mu dość podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jakby zaczynała coś podejrzewać.

"Uh-oh, ktoś tu chce zwęszyć podstęp." powiedział Breo, nie przejmując się tym.

"Jeśli tak, to oby nie za szybko..." mruknął Jean, starając się patrzeć na pojedynek.

"Zielony Pawianie, pozbądź się Śmieciowego Łucznika!" rozkazał Andre. Zielone Bestia rzuciła się na pomarańczowego robota i zmiażdżył go jednym uderzeniem maczugi.

**Yusei: **2900 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 3

"A skoro Śmieciowy Łucznik nie stoi już na drodze, Behemoth zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" kontynuował Andre, kiedy wciąż spętana łańcuchem bestia ruszyła i zaatakowała Yuseia swoim ciałem.

**Yusei: **1200 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dodał po chwili Andre, kiedy nagle Behemoth uwolnił się z łańcuchów (ATK: 1700-2700). "Wraz z Fazą Końcową, drugie działanie Łańcuchowej Strzały przemija, dzięki czemu Behemoth wraca do pełnej mocy! Wierz mi, Yusei, planowałem rozstrzygnąć tą walkę podczas tej rundy, ale przeliczyłem się."

"Dobrze, teraz Yusei będzie mógł wyprowadzić kontratak!" skomentował Leo.

"To nie takie proste, Leo." powiedziała Iris. "Andre był w stanie przewidzieć wcześniejszy kontratak i wykorzystał to, by pozbyć się Łańcuchowej Strzały. Ale głównym czynnikiem są też karty w ręku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jaką kartę dobierzesz w następnej turze. To prawda, że przywoływanie potworów i ustawianie pułapek czy Zaklęć Szybkości daje graczowi szansę do zdobycia przewagi, ale tym samym redukuje to jego rękę, nie mając zbyt dużej możliwości na dalsze strategie. Yusei wie o tym czynniku, i na pewno jest w stanie wykorzystać mądrze swoją talię."

"Łał, Iris. Mówisz jak profesjonalna mistrzyni Turbo-Pojedynków." zauważyła Luna.

N-No, cóż... Yusei dał mi kilka porad." odparła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna, lekko się rumieniąc. Wówczas usłyszała, że Akiza i Toru zaczęli się lekko śmiać za jej plecami. "Ej, co was tak bawi?"

"W-Wybacz, Iris... po prostu widać, że teraz bardzo dużo mówisz o nim." powiedział Toru, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Akiza skinęła głową.

"Skoro, jak sam sądzisz, dużo myślę o Yuseiu, to może ty zacznij się zwracać do Akizy." odcięła się Iris, na co Akiza i Toru spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 4

**Andre: ****SPC:** 4

"Przywołuję na pole Tarczowe Skrzydło w trybie Obronnym!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłoniło się stworzenie przypominające zielonego pterozaura z metalicznymi łuskami na skrzydłach (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 900). "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!" po chwili. "_Jeśli wytrzymam następne ataki Andre, mogę jakoś odwrócić sytuację..._"

"Chyba miałaś rację, Iris." powiedział Leo. "Yusei rzeczywiście nie ma zbyt wielu opcji."

"To prawda, ale się nie poddaje." zapewniła go Iris. "Po za tym Tarczowe Skrzydło posiada działanie, które zapewnia mu ochronę przed dwoma atakami na ruch. Jeśli Andre nie przywoła czwartego potwora, Yusei może przetrwać jego natarcie."

"_Fajnie było, ale chyba pora zakończyć mecz..._" pomyślał Andre, dobierając kartę. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 5

**Andre: ****SPC:** 5

"Przywołuję na pole Zwinną Momongę!" rzucił Andre, kiedy na polu znowu się pojawiła latająca wiewiórka (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 100). "Następnie poprzez wysłanie potwora typu Bestialskiego z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, takiego jak druga Zwinna Momonga, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać strojącego potwora, Egoistyczną Małpę!" Wówczas na polu z portalu wyłoniła się mała małpa z ogonem, na ogół wyglądająca niegroźnie, do czasu, kiedy za nią wynurzył się złowieszczy cień (5) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000). "Co więcej, Egoistyczna Małpa może zwiększyć lub zmniejszyć swój poziom o poziom potwora, którego wysłałem na Cmentarz. Zwinna Momonga jest poziomu 2, tak więc Egoistyczna Małpa zwiększa swój poziom o 2! (5-7)"

"Niedobrze, Andre ma już cztery potwory!" zauważył z niepokojem Toru.

"Tarczowe Skrzydło może ochronić Yuseia do trzech razy, ale jeśli czwarty potwór zaatakuje, Yusei straci wszystkie punkty życia!" dodała Akiza.

"Aktywacja pułapki! Tarczowy Płaszcz!" skontrował Yusei. "Jeśli mój przeciwnik przywołał potwora, którego Atak jest większy od Obrony mojego potwora, ta karta podwaja siłę Obrony moich potworów! To oznacza, że Tarczowe Skrzydło stanie się jeszcze trudniejsze do przebicia (900-1800)!"

"Dobrze! Teraz tylko Zielony Pawian i Behemoth mogą zaatakować Tarczowe Skrzydło!" powiedział z determinacją Crow.

"Zastanowiłabym się nad tym." odparła Iris. "Egoistyczna Małpa to także Stroiciel. Wątpię, żeby Andre nie przewidział użycie tej pułapki."

"Dobra... w takim razie stroję Egoistyczną Małpę poziomu 7 z Zwinną Momongą poziomu 2!" skontrował Andre, kiedy mała małpka zmieniła się w siedem pierścieni, a Momonga w dwie gwiazdy. Po chwili kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, ukazując ogromnego lwa z trawą zamiast futra, kwiatem niż ogonem, oraz płatkami kwiatów na miejscu jego grzywy (9) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800). "Przywitaj się z Naturią Gaodrake!"

"Odpowiedział na zwiększenie obrony Tarczowego Skrzydła szybką zmianą taktyki!" zauważył Crow.

"Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie zredukuje punktów życia Yuseia." dodał Jack.

"Zielone Pawianie, atakuj Tarczowe Skrzydło!" rozkazał Andre. Zielony potwór uniósł maczugę i uderzył w pterozauro-podobnego stwora, ale bez efektu. Następnie Behomoth ruszył na Tarczowe Skrzydło, lecz atak z pełną siłą nie miał szans z metalowymi skrzydłami przeciwnika. W końcu Gaodrake ryknął w gniewie i jednym machnięciem łapy z pazurami rozerwał Tarczowe Skrzydło na strzępy.

"Tarczowe Skrzydło zostało zniszczone!" powiedziała Luna.

"Ale i tak jest w porządku, ponieważ Andre nie ma już potworów do bezpośredniego ataku." zauważył Bruno.

"Teraz aktywuję pułapkę, Dzikie Wycie!" kontynuował Andre. "Jeśli mój potwór Bestialskiego typu zniszczy twojego potwora poprzez walkę, ta karta zada ci 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego Bestialskiego potwora, którego kontroluję!"

"No nie!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy trzech potworów Andre otoczyła elektryczna siła, która wtedy uderzyła w Yuseia.

**Yusei: **300 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 5

"A na sam koniec zakryta karta." odparł Andre.

"Jest źle. Życie Yuseia spadło do 300." zauważyła Luna.

"A do tego nie ma żadnych potworów na polu." dodał Leo.

"_To jest pojedynek wysokiego poziomu... Czy tak będzie wyglądać walka Jeźdźców podczas eliminacji?_" zastanawiała się niepewnie Akiza, kiedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę. "T-Toru..."

"Dasz sobie radę, Akizo. Po za tym, Yusei to sprytny zawodowiec, który potrafi odwrócić wszelkie niedogodności." zapewnił ją Toru. Signerka uśmiechnęła się. W międzyczasie Iris wciąż spoglądała na Jean i Breo. Co prawda nie była w stanie dowiedzieć się, co kombinują, ale była w stanie wychwycić trochę z ich słów.

"Ile jeszcze zostało czasu?" zapytał się Breo.

"Półtorej minuty." odparł Jean.

"_Półtorej minuty? Ale do czego..._" zastanawiała się Iris.

Tymczasem na trasie...

"...Moja tura!" rzucił Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 6

**Andre: ****SPC:** 6

Kiedy Yusei spojrzał na dobraną kartę, od razu stworzył nową taktykę. "_Doskonale... _Przywołuję na pole Szczątkowego Smoka!" rzucił Signer, przywołując na pole mniejszą wersję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Skoro Szczątkowy Smok został przyzwany na pole, mogę użyć jego zdolności i wskrzesić jednego potwora z mojego Cmentarza, który ma Atak o wartości równiej lub niskiej od 500. A Tarczowe Skrzydło doskonale się do tego nadaje!" Wówczas z portalu ponownie wyszedł pterozauro-podobny stwór (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 900). "A następnie aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Wizyjny Wiatr! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczniki Szybkości, mogę przywołać potwora poziomu 2 lub niższego z mojego Cmentarza! Odródź się, Wojowniku Szybkości!" kontynuował Yusei, przywołując z powrotem uzbrojonego wojownika (2) (ATK: 900/DEF: 400). "A teraz Szczątkowy Smoku poziomu 4, użycz swej mocy Stroiciela i dostrój z Tarczowym Skrzydłem poziomu 2 i Wojownikiem Szybkości poziomu 2!"

"Uh-oh, to przecież oznacza..." zaczął Andre, kiedy Szczątkowy Smok rozpoczął proces synchronizacji z pozostałymi potworami Yuseia.

"Synchro-Przyzywam Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami atutowy smok Yuseia, a złote oczy smoka zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"A jednak. Yusei'owi udało się znaleźć wyjście z kiepskiej sytuacji." powiedziała Luna.

"Atutowy potwór Yuseia w końcu się pokazał." odparł Breo bez żadnego zaskoczenia.

"To nie ma znaczenia, i tak zostało 45 sekund." dodał Jean.

"_Zaczyna to być podejrzanie dziwne..._" pomyślała Iris.

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zaatakuj Zielonego Pawiana!" nakazał Yusei.

"Zwariowałeś? Zielony Pawian ma więcej siły od twojego białego gada!" rzucił Andre.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Synchroniczne Uderzenie!" dodał po chwili Signer, aktywując zakrytą kartę.

"O rany..." mruknął Andre, zaskoczony.

"Ta karta da Smokowi Gwiezdnego Pyłu dodatkowe 500 punktów Ataku za każdy materiał użyty do jego przywołania. A skoro wykorzystałem aż trzy potwory, to siła mojego smoka wzrasta do 4000!"

"Że co?!" rzucił gracz Drużyny Jednorożca, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu na chwilę był otoczony niebieską aurą (ATK: 2500-4000). "Oj nie, to będzie bolało..."

"To prawda!" odparł Signer, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wystrzelił strumień energii z paszczy, niszcząc Zielonego Pawiana na piksele.

**Yusei: **300 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Andre: **100 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Tak jest!" dopingował Leo.

"Yusei ma więcej życia, niż Andre!" dodała Lynx.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Andre ma teraz mniej niż 900 punktów. To oznacza, że jeśli Yusei ma w ręce Zaklęcie Szybkości, może wykorzystać pierwsze działanie Świata Szybkości 2 i wyzerować życie Andre." zauważyła Akiza.

"Akiza, całkiem zręcznie odczytałaś taktykę Yuseia. Nieźle jak na debiutantkę w turnieju." odparł Toru, na co Akiza skinęła głową.

"_To prawda, ale..._" zastanawiała się Iris, kiedy myślami odkryła, że Andre zaczął nagle odliczać sekundy. "_Co on zamierza zrobić?_"

"A na koniec aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Mogę zadać przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki..." zaczął Yusei.

"_Trzy, dwa, jeden... ZERO!_" mówił w myślach Andre, kiedy, jakby to przewidział, rozległ się dźwięk.

"Co się dzieje?!" zdziwił się Signer.

"Wygląda na to, że czasu naszego treningu dobiegł końca. A co za tym idzie, pojedynek został wstrzymany." odparł Andre, kiedy wszystkie potwory zniknęły z pola, a system pojedynków się wyłączył.

* * *

"_A więc o to chodziło z odliczaniem. Wiedzieli, że czas się kończy. Ci ludzie nie przestaną mnie zaskakiwać..._" pomyślała Iris z zaskoczeniem, jak pojazdy Yuseia i Andre przybyły na linię startu, skąd zaczęli, po czym zsiedli z pojazdów.

"Przyjąłeś niezłą taktykę, Yusei." odparł Andre.

"No... ty też." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Rozegramy to podczas turnieju. To na razie!" powiedział Andre, po czym wraz z Jean i Breo odjechali.

"Brawo, Yusei! Prawie wygrałeś!" ucieszyła się Iris.

"To prawda, ale..." powiedział niechętnie Yusei, co Iris zauważyła. "...ale Andre wciąż miał ustawioną kartę. A biorąc pod uwagę jego zdolności, z pewnością miałby coś jeszcze w zanadrzu."

"Więc twierdzisz, że miał przygotowane zagranie na taką okoliczność?" zapytał się Toru.

"Prawdopodobnie."

"Kontynuowanie pojedynku byłoby niebezpieczne." powiedział Bruno. "Andre pokazał, jak bardzo Drużyna Jednorożca jest potężna."

"Heh, ten cały Andre nie jest wyjątkiem. Jeśli będę musiał z nim walczyć, to z przyjemnością pokonam jego talię błyskawicznej mocy moją Talią Siły." rzekł Jack z determinacją.

"Zgadzam się z Jackiem! Drużyna Jednorożca nie ma szans z nami!" dodał Crow. Jednakże Drużyna 5D's i Riot Force 6 nie była świadoma obecności innej drużyny, która spoglądała na nich w cieniu korytarza.

"Jeśli sądzą, że Drużyna Jednorożca jest przerażająca, to się nieźle zdziwią, jak wpadną na nas." powiedział mężczyzna z niebieskimi włosami i długim nosem.

"Nie wydaje mi się, żeby odczuli prawdziwy strach." dodał facet z grubych brwiach i krótkiej fryzurze.

"W końcu przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym zaznają prawdziwego lęku..." odparł ich lider z bródką. Tymczasem Iris nagle odczuła coś niepokojącego. Odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na korytarz, lecz tam niczego ani nikogo nie widziała.

"_Iris, idziesz? Musimy omówić strategię przeciwko Ruchowi Oporu!_" zawołała Nullite.

"Uhm... ta, zaraz dołączę." odpowiedziała Iris, choć dziwne uczucie nie dawało jej spokoju. "_Dziwne... dałabym słowo, że widziałam tam kogoś. Chyba za bardzo mnie poniosła ta walka między Yuseiem, a Andre. Ale mam przeczucie, że znowu spotkam tego, kto tam był..._"

* * *

Następnego dnia Iris wciąż myślała w swoim apartamencie o tym tajemniczym uczuciu, jakie doświadczyła po walce Yuseia z Andre. Starała się raczej o tym nie myśleć, a skupić się na poszukiwaniach informacji na temat Drużyny Ruchu Oporu. Ale zaraz potem jej pełny niepewności dzień miał się za chwilę pogorszyć, ponieważ...

"CO?! CROW I TORU SĄ RANNI?!" krzyknęła przez telefon Iris. Jej huk sprawił, że wszystkie duchy z Mid-Childa stanęły na głowie.

"_Co jest? Co się dzieje?_" zapytała się skonfundowana Vita.

"_Gdzie się pali?!" _dodała Subaru.

"_Uspokójcie się wszyscy!_" rzuciła Nullite. "_Iris, co się stało?_"

"Zaraz, zaraz..." powiedziała Iris, po czym ponownie przyłożyła komórkę do ucha. "Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest żart, Jack?"

"_Naprawdę! Według nich coś się zahaczyło o koła i Bam! Leżą na ziemi!"_ poinformował Jack.

"Trzymaj się, zaraz do was jadę." rzekła Iris, po czym rozłączyła się. "Jedziemy, Toru i Crow są ranni."

"_Że co?! Ranni?!_" krzyknęła Teana.

"_Niedobrze! To zmniejszy szanse naszej drużyny!_" panikowała Subaru.

"_Przestań panikować, idiotko! Jedziemy do naszych!"_

Kilka minut później Iris zdołała dojechać do szpitala. Akurat zdołała wejść na czas, kiedy doktor wyjaśniał Crow'owi i Toru o tym, co im się stało. I to raczej nie były dobre wieści.

"Moja kość ramienna jest uszkodzona?!" zapytał się z niedowierzaniem Crow.

"A żebro o mało się nie złamało?!" dodał Toru, też w szoku.

"Niestety, obrażenia u was są dość duże." wyjaśniał doktor.

"Możecie mi powiedzieć jak do tego doszło?" spytała się Iris.

"To... ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Trenowałem właśnie z Crowem na Ścigaczach Walk, kiedy nagle... właściwie nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Nagle nasze pojazdy się bujały, a potem trach! Lądujemy na glebie!" powiedział Toru, kiedy z powoli gwałtownego ruchu ręką ból u jego klatki piersiowej dał o sobie znać. "Urghh!"

"Nie jęcz i nie ruszaj się!" skarciła Iris.

"Wybacz..."

"Tak czy owak, pełna regeneracja kości ramiennej Crow potrwa miesiąc, a u Toru trochę dłużej." odpowiedział doktor.

"Miesiąc? Żartujesz?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Jack. "A u Toru dłużej?"

"Eliminacje są za trzy dni! Nie zdążą!" zauważyła Akiza.

"Ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Możemy walczyć, tak? Znaczy, Crow nie, ale ja tak, prawda? Przecież dostałem tylko w żebro, nigdzie indziej!" rzucił Toru.

"Ej! Nie pomagasz..." mruknął Crow.

"To prawda, ale przez to poważna sprawa. Nie możecie się pojedynkować." zastrzegł doktor.

"Niemożliwe..." wydyszał Crow, zszokowany.

"Jak się to mogło stać?" jęknął Toru, co zmartwiło Akizę. Zresztą nie tylko ją.

"_To musi być jakiś żart... to niemożliwe, że nasz team nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie..._" zastanawiała się Iris.

* * *

Deszcz lał za oknem Poppo Time. Obydwie drużyny zebrały się w garażu. I obie były przygnębione.

"I co my teraz poczniemy, Yusei?" zapytał się Jack. "Powinniśmy walczyć we dwóch?"

"To prawie niemożliwe." westchnęła Iris. "Zasady turnieju mówią, że na całą trójkę zawodników przypadnie 12000 punktów życia, po 4000 na głowę. Więc jeśli będziemy walczyć we dwóch, będziemy mieli tylko 8000."

"Utrudnienie jest zbyt duże." powiedział Yusei.

"Chcesz się poddać?" spytał się Jack.

"Nie. Zaszliśmy za daleko, nie możemy tego przerwać."

"Ech..." westchnęła Iris. "Podzielam twoją determinację... ale u mnie jakoś się to nie rozpala. Moja drużyna nie ma rezerwowego. Jestem tylko ja, Lynx, Toru i Demure. Ale Demure nie ma doświadczenia, a Toru ma kontuzję uszkodzonego żebra. Obawiam się, że to będzie chyba najkrótszy występ Riot Force 6."

"Nie mów tak, Iris." zaprzeczył Yusei. "Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz."

"Yusei, Jack..." zaczęła Akiza, zwracając uwagę trójki Signerów. "Ja również jestem częścią Drużyny 5D's. Zostawcie to mnie."

"Poważnie?" spytał się Yusei.

"Jesteś tego pewna?" zdziwił się Jack, na co Akiza skinęła głową. Były Król uśmiechnął się dziarsko.

"To dobry pomysł. Walka we trójkę da wam przewagę!" powiedział Bruno. Po chwili Iris wstała. "Iris?"

"Ja... pójdę się przejść." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym wyszła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem, a szczególnie Yusei.

* * *

Iris spoglądała na ciemne chmury, siedząc na schodach. Nawet ta paskudna pogoda nie poprawiała jej nastroju. "_I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Marzyłam, by wejść do tego turnieju. Chciałam bardzo pomóc Yusei'owi, a tymczasem... Chyba to już dla mnie koniec..._" myślała Iris, że aż zachciało jej się płakać.

"Iris..." odpowiedział niespodziewany głos. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna odwróciła się, i zobaczyła siedzącego koło niej Demure.

"Oh, Demure..."

"Wszystko w porządku?"

"Nie. Teraz jestem kompletnie rozbita. Mój przyjaciel uległ wypadkowi. Ja nie mam nikogo, kto mógłby zastąpić." westchnęła Iris. "Jestem w kropce..."

"Iris..."

"Tak?"

"C-czy... pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy?" zapytał się Demure.

"Jak mogłabym o tym zapomnieć? Oglądałam trening jednej z drużyn, kiedy nagle usłyszałam ciebie. Mówiłeś do siebie o tym, jak ich Ścigacz Walk ma doskonałą równowagę, dobrze ustawione dopalacze. Mimo, że byli dość daleko, by ujrzeć szczegóły." odparła Iris.

"Właśnie. Do tego byłaś zaskoczona, kiedy powiedziałem, że ten przeciwnik planuje użyć tej kombinacji z Ostatecznym Tyrano. Spytany, skąd to wiem, odpowiedziałem że wychowałem się na łąkach i równinach Afryki. Dzięki temu miałem bardzo bystry wzrok, co pozwalało mi na odczytanie planów przeciwnika."

"Do dziś nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, jak tacy obcokrajowcy jak ty, Demure, potrafią robić takie rzeczy."

"Potrzeba trochę cierpliwości i wiary, że się uda." odpowiedział Afrykanin, na co Iris spojrzała w niebo, które wciąż było zasłonięte chmurami. "Iris?"

"...chcesz zastąpić Toru, choć nie masz doświadczenia w pojedynkowaniu się na Ścigaczach Walk."

"S-Skąd wiedziałaś?"

"Po prostu strzelałam. Chcesz to zrobić, by nasza drużyna wygrała, prawda?" spytała się Iris.

"Tak. Nie mam doświadczenia w kierowaniu pojazdów, ale widok na innych Turbo-Jeźdźców mi wystarczał..."

"_Wystarczy wiara, że się uda..._" pomyślała Iris, po czym spojrzała na Demure'a. "Demure..."

"Tak?"

"Z jakim archetypem kart ci się dobrze radzi?" spytała się Iris z ciekawością. Słowa Demure ponownie zapaliły w niej płomień rywalizacji.

* * *

Alright, guys, this is it! A beginning of World Racing Grand Prix. I want to notice a "Junk" word now will be translated as "śmieciowy" word, than "złom" word due a Scrap archetype Toru will use. And what archetype Demure runs? We will see after when Team 5D's will duel against Team Unicorn! So, go on and review, 5D's fans!


	6. Na krawędzi eliminacji

**Rozdział 5 – **_Pierwsze Starcie! Drużyna 5D's kontra Drużyna Jednorożca__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

W końcu się zaczęło. Zaczęły się pierwsze Światowe Turbo-Pojedynki Grand Prix. Nie minęła godzina, a już całą Kopułę Kaiba wypełniły setki, jeśli nie tysiące widzów i mieszkańców Nowego Miasta Domino. Wszędzie łaziły setki ludzi. Niektórzy dyskutowali o Turbo-Pojedynkach, inni dzielili się nowinkami, a jeszcze inni patrzyli z ekscytacją, jak różne drużyny pojedynkowały się ze sobą o prawo dostania się do następnej rundy. Na zewnątrz były stragany z akcesoriami Turbo-Pojedynków, kart, i różne inne nowinki ze świata Pojedynkowych Potworów. Można by powiedzieć, że niemal cała Ziemia oglądała te mistrzostwa. Puchar Fortuny rozegrany w Kopule Kaiby wydawał się być już historią, ale wciąż można było wyczuć tą atmosferę, kiedy to Gracze się pojedynkowali tutaj. Wydawałoby się, że nic nie mogło zepsuć tej atmosfery Turbo-Pojedynków.

Jednak żaden z ludzi nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że trzech Cesarzy Yliasterów też oglądało te niezwykłe wydarzenie. I raczej ich myśli nie zawierały nadziei na zwycięstwo jakiejkolwiek drużyny. Nie, zawierały tylko ich plan.

"Hihihi! W końcu się zaczęło. Tak jak przewidział Jakob, ci mądrale będą toczyć Turbo-Pojedynki, nieświadomi że dzięki temu nasz Wielki Projekt zostanie ukończony." powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Zgadzam się. Jak tylko Wielki Projekt dosięgnie szczytu, nasz plan w końcu się ziści." odpowiedział Jakob. Primo zaś być cichy, gdyż w jego przypadku ten "Wielki Projekt" był na drugim miejscu. Jego głowę zaprzątały myśli o tym, jak Yusei i Iris pokonali jego Cesarza Meklorda Wisela oraz to, że nie był w stanie dorwać tej srebrno-włosej dziewczyny.

"_Niech ci głupcy gadają o tym swoim '_planie_'. Kiedy tylko eliminacje się skończą, wtedy postawię na swoim i wreszcie dorwę Iris..._" myślał Primo.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Dalej, Toru! Pośpiesz się!" krzyknęła Iris, biegnąc w stronę stadionu.

"Uhh.. huhh.. dobra, spokojnie..." wydyszał jej towarzysz. "Gdybyś nie zauważyła... to ja jestem na zawieszeniu..."

"Nie przekonasz ją." odparła Lynx. "W końcu Drużyna 5D's będzie walczyć z Drużyną Jednorożca."

"Huh... hhh... co ty nie powiesz... j-ja myślę, że ona się cieszy tylko dlatego, że zobaczy Yuseia w akcji."

"A ty pewnie Akizę, co?" odparła Iris. "No bo przecież w końcu to ty ją wprowadziłeś w świat Turbo-Pojedynków i pomogłeś zdobyć jej licencję. Zapewne się cieszy ze swojego debiutu i czeka na ciebie."

"Poważnie? Akiza czeka na mnie?" zdziwił się Toru, na co Iris skinęła głową. "No to na co my jeszcze czekamy? Chodźmy zająć najlepsze miejsca!" po czym wyprzedził w biegu Iris.

"Łał, to się nazywa podnieść morale zespołu." zauważył Demure.

"Jak widać. A teraz ruszajmy. Lada moment obydwie drużyny się pojawią na torze." powiedziała Iris. Lynx i Demure skinęli głowami i po chwili wszyscy ruszyli pędem do Kopuły Kaiba. Kiedy wyszli z korytarza. widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Wszędzie były tłumy ludzi, którzy czekali z niecierpliwością na pierwszy Turbo-Pojedynek. Zaś na samym środku tego stadionu była trasa Turbo-Pojedynki, specjalne miejsca dla obu drużyn, a powyżej holograficzna sfera. "To... niesamowite."

"No, nie co dzień się spotyka taki widok." dodał Toru.

"Tylko gdzie my usiądziemy?" zapytał się Demure.

"Tam. Jest kilka wolnych miejsc. Tuż przed Trudge'm." zauważyła Lynx. Faktycznie; przed Trudge'm był jeszcze ostatni rząd wolnych siedzeń.

"Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będę siedział przed oficerem Sektora." mruknął Toru, siadając.

"Witaj, Trudge." zagadnęła Iris. Szybko zauważyła, że po za nim była też Mina, Carly, a także Stephanie.

"Och, dzień dobry Iris. Co tam słychać u was?" powitał Trudge.

"Jak ci się zdaje? Nie możemy się doczekać starcia między Drużyną 5D's, a Drużyną Jednorożca." odparł Toru.

"No jasne. Ale chyba wasza drużyna ma większe zmartwienia, co? No bo..." zaczęła Carly, lecz Iris przerwała jej.

"Spokojnie, szybko znaleźliśmy alternatywę." zapewniła srebrno-włosa Signerka, spoglądając na Demure, który skinął głową.

"Skoro tak mówisz..." westchnęła Stephanie.

"Cisza! Zaczyna się..." szepnęła Lynx. Miała rację; z szerokiego korytarza na dole właśnie zaczęły wychodzić dwie drużyny. Wtedy też na holograficznej sferze pojawił się znany wszystkim Główny Komentator, ubrany w czerwony garnitur człowiek, którego charakteryzowała fryzura w stylu pompadour. To on miał zaszczyt komentowania Turbo-Pojedynków podczas turnieju.

"_W końcu się zaczęło! Pierwsze, Światowe Turbo-Pojedynki Grand_ Prix!" mówił Główny Komentator. "_Atmosfera z Pucharu Fortuny wreszcie powróciła do Nowego Miasta Domino! Turniej się będzie odbywać na torze Momentum! Cały świat będzie obserwować Nowe Miasto Domino, w którym ten turniej zostanie rozegrany! Jak widzicie, każda trasa jest zajęta przez poszczególne bloki! Z kolei blok A i blok H będą rywalizować w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś się rozegrał Puchar Fortuny!" _Ta przemowa wystarczyła, by wzbudzić u całej widowni zachwyt i doping.

"_A teraz informacje dotyczące Turbo-Pojedynków! Pierwszy Turbo-Pojedynek tutaj stoczy Drużyna Jednorożca, która zwyciężyła Puchar Atlantycki! Oto Breo, Andre i Jean! W przeciwnej drużynie znajduje się zwycięzca Pucharu Fortuny, Yusei Fudo! Były Król Szybkości, Jack Atlas! Oraz Czarna Róża, Akiza Izinski! Czyli Drużyna 5D's!"_ Okrzyki tłumów jeszcze bardziej się wzmógł.

"Zaczyna się..." zauważyła Lynx. "Iris..."

"Tak, co jest?" odpowiedziała Iris.

"Co jeśli będziemy musieli walczyć z naszymi? Lubię pojedynki, ale... walka z 5D's o wszystko wydaje się być dla mnie dość przytłaczająca."

"Nie ma sensu się tak martwić, Lynx. Nawet jeśli, to i tak pamiętajmy że trzeba zwyciężyć w Grand Prix i pokonać Yliaster. Po prostu to będzie jak typowa walka przyjaciół." odpowiedziała Iris, na co Lynx się uspokoiła.

* * *

W międzyczasie na torze stadionu...

"Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Drużyna Jednorożca planuje zacząć od Andre." poinformował Leo.

"Więc my wystawiamy Yuseia, tak?" spytała się Luna.

"Nie, pierwszy będzie Jack." odpowiedział Yusei. "Potem Akiza, a ja na końcu."

"Nie jedziesz pierwszy?"

"Luna ma rację. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał dokończyć pojedynek z Andre." powiedział Leo.

"Nie, my planujemy wygrać." odparł Jack.

"Pomyślcie, Andre walczy za pomocą Talii Błyskawicznej Mocy, prawda?" zagadnął Bruno. "Więc najlepiej zwalczyć siłę przy użyciu siły. A kto zna się na używaniu Talii Mocy, jak nie Jack?"

"Masz rację, Bruno. A to oznacza, że mój Czerwony Szatański Smok przełamie talię mocy przeciwnika." powiedział Jack z dumą, po czym poszedł do swojego Ścigacza Walk i założył kask. Sam Andre był już gotowy na starcie. Podczas kiedy Drużyna 5D's sprawdzała Ścigacz Jacka, Jean podszedł do nich.

"O co ci chodzi?" spytał się niedbale Crow.

"Spokojnie. Chciałem tylko życzyć wam szczęścia." odparł Jean. "I przykro nam, że oberwałeś w ramię."

"Oh, no tak... no to życzę i wam powodzenia." odpowiedział Crow. "Niech to będzie dobry mecz."

"Wydaje się, że będziecie naszymi najtrudniejszymi przeciwnikami. Powodzenia... choć i tak walka się od dawna zaczęła i wszystko idzie według scenariusza." odparł Jean, po czym powrócił do swoich, zostawiając przeciwników zdziwionych.

"Co miał na myśli, że wszystko idzie według scenariusza?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Może być świadomy naszej siły." odparł Jack. Zresztą nie tylko 5D's byli zaskoczeni zdaniem Jean'a.

"_Ciekawe, co Jean miał na myśli..._" zastanawiała się Iris. To jej się wcale nie podobało.

"Mieliśmy nadzieję, że dadzą się na to nabrać." rzekł Breo. "A więc Jack idzie na pierwszy ogień, prawda?"

"Dokładnie, jak w moich obliczeniach." przytaknął Jean. "Andre, mam nadzieję że na początku rozgrywki wykorzystasz naszą 'tajną broń'?"

"Z przyjemnością pokażę Jack'owi, jak potrafię być 'szybki'." odparł Andre. Po kilku sekundach obydwie drużyny udały się do boksów, zostawiając Jacka i Andre na starcie.

"Nie mogłem się doczekać tej gry. Przekonamy się, czy silniejsza jest twoja Talia Mocy, czy moja!" rzucił Jack.

"Och, Jack... kiedy pył opadnie, twój upór złamie się jak szkło." odparł Andre.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

* * *

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! Akceleracja!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, na co Jack i Andre nacisnęli gaz do dechy i ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły ze startu.

"Ciekawe, czy za mną nadążysz!" odparł Jack, przyspieszając. Wiedział że ten, kto pierwszy przejedzie zakręt, rozpocznie pojedynek. Ale Andre też o tym wiedział.

"_Och, Jack... potrafię więcej, niż tylko nadążyć! Pora rzucić 'tajną broń' do walki!_" pomyślał Andre, po czym nacisnął przycisk, który był dyskretnie umieszczony we wnęce obok kierownicy. Wtedy z dysz z tyłu jego Ścigacza wydobyły się niebieskie płomienie, znacznie przyśpieszając pojazd. Andre musiał zacisnąć zęby, gdyż siła odrzutu dawała mu się we znaki. Nagłe przyśpieszenie zaskoczyło Drużynę 5D's.

"Co to było?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Niesamowite, oni mają system Overboost..." powiedział Yusei, zaskoczony. Z drugiej strony Jean i Breo nie byli tym poruszeni.

"Fiu, to maleństwo daje niezłego kopa." powiedział Breo. "Zwracam honor, Jean."

"Dzięki. Wszystko idzie tak, jak zaplanowałem..." odparł Jean, przypominając o tym, co uzgodnił z swoją drużyną.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

"_System Overboost?" zdziwił się Andre, kiedy położył sztangę na miejsce i ocierając swoje spocone czoło._

_"No. Wcale to nie jest sprzeczne z zasadami." odparł Jean._

_"No tak, ale to jak dzierżyć obosieczny miecz." powiedział Breo. "To prawda, zyskasz ogromne przyśpieszenie, ale tym samym ograniczysz maksymalną szybkość."_

_"To bez znaczenia. Jeśli z tego skorzystamy, zaczniemy pierwsi, a szanse na zwycięstwo wzrosną o 50%."_

_"Racja, lecz..." zaczął Breo, ale po chwili spojrzał na Jean. Błyskawicznie odkrył, co miał na myśli Jean. "Chwila! Ty chyba nie zamierzasz użyć Operacji: K?"_

_"Taki mam zamiar."_

_"Przecież nie użyliśmy tego podczas żadnego turnieju." powiedział Andre. "To miał być nasz tajny plan na finał."_

_"Drużyna 5D's jest silną drużyną, ale brak im współpracy drużynowej..."_

* * *

_"Mam nadzieję, Jack, że wiesz iż Grand Prix to nie walki indywidualne. Pokażę, jak walczy prawdziwy zespół..._" pomyślał Andre.

"_Proszę państwa! Mamy już wynik! Drużyna Jednorożca pierwsza zacznie ten pojedynek!_" komentował Wielki Komentator, kiedy Jack i Andre dobrali po pięć kart.

**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"No to zaczynam." odparł Andre, dobierając kartę. "Na początek przywołuję strojącego potwora, Znajomego Jednorożca!" Wówczas z portalu wyłoniło się niebieskawe stworzenie z dużymi uszami i jednym rogiem (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000). "Następnie poprzez usunięcie Karty Zaklęcia z mojej ręki z gry, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Monocerosa!" Wtedy bok Andre pojawił się kolejny potwór, tym razem wyglądający jak połączenie rogatego konia z nosorożcem (3) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "To prawda, może oddzielnie wyglądają niepozornie, a razem..."

"_Zamierza wykonać Synchro-Przyzwanie..._" pomyślał Jack, lecz nie był w stanie przewidzieć jego następnego ruchu.

"...z dwoma zakrytymi kartami kończę turę!" To wystarczyło, żeby Jack był zaskoczony tym.

"To dziwne. Andre posiada dwa potwory gotowe, by wykonać Synchro-Przyzwanie, ale... nie wykonał je. To mnie niepokoi." zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Najwidoczniej postanowił przejść do defensywy, zważywszy na siłę talii kart Jacka." powiedział Bruno.

"Wątpliwe. Jeśli Monoceros zostanie użyty do Synchronizacji z Stroicielem typu Bestialskiego, będzie mógł wskrzesić Stroiciela ze Cmentarza. To oznacza, że nawet jeśli wykona Synchro-Przyzwanie, będzie mieć na polu tylko dwa potwory."

"Rozumiem, więc dlaczego tego nie zrobił?" spytała się Akiza.

"Nie wiem, ale jeśli chodzi o ten pojedynek, to mam złe przeczucia." wyjaśnił Yusei.

Na trybunach...

"Więc sądzisz, że Andre chce wciągnąć Jacka w pułapkę?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Prawdopodobne. Biorąc pod uwagę specjalną umiejętność Monocerosa, Andre mógłby zarówno przywołać Synchro-Potwora, jak i wskrzesić strojącego potwora. To by zwiększyło jego obronę. Możliwe, że coś planuje." powiedziała Iris.

Z powrotem na trasie...

"Pokażę ci, że ze mną trzeba się liczyć! Moja tura!" rzucił Jack, dobierając kartę.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 1

**Jack: ****SPC:** 1

"Jeśli tylko ty kontrolujesz potwory, Andre, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie tego potwora, lecz kosztem obniżenia własnych statystyk o połowę! Przybądź, Wadliwy Smoku!" zadeklarował Jack, przywołując na pole fioletowego smoka (5) (ATK: 2000-1000/DEF: 2400-1200). "Następnie przywołam na pole strojącego potwora, Mrocznego Rezonatora!" Wówczas na pole pojawił się mały, przypominający demonicznego błazna potwór dzierżący kamerton i pałeczkę (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). "A teraz stroję Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 3 z Wadliwym Smokiem poziomu 5!" Demoniczny błazen wówczas zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, a fioletowy smok w pięć gwiazd.

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Promień światła wystrzelił z pierścieni, uwalniając ze snu diabelskiego smoka z trzema rogami (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"_Jack Atlas przywołał swojego atutowego potwora, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka i to w jednej turze!"_ powiedział do mikrofonu Główny Komentator.

"Gdy Czerwony Szatański Smok atakuje potwora przeciwnika w trybie obrony, automatycznie zniszczy wszystkie potwory przeciwnika w trybie obrony. Nieważne, ile obronnych potworów masz, w obecności mojego smoka są bezużyteczne! Czerwony Szatański Smoku, atakuj Absolutną Potężną Mocą!" rzucił Jack, kiedy jego demoniczny smok szykował się do natarcia.

"_Połknął haczyk!_" pomyślał Jean. Jego plan się sprawdzał znakomicie.

"Aktywuję działanie Znajomego Jednorożca!" skontrował Andre. "Jeśli Znajomy Jednorożec jest w trybie obronnym i staje się celem ataku, mogę usunąć go z gry, robiąc to samo z innym potworem, którego kontroluję!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Jack, kiedy nagle obydwa potwory Andre zniknęły.

"Teraz jego pole jest puste!" zauważył Crow.

"_Rozumiem. Próbuje mnie zwabić w pułapkę!_" zauważył Jack. "Skoro ilość potworów uległa zmianie, wstrzymuję atak Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka!"

"Nie możesz. Znajomy Jednorożec ma działanie, które sprawia, że twój potwór musi zaatakować!"

"Co on kombinuje?" spytał się Toru.

"Ta zakryta karta... musiał ją przygotować na tą ewentualność!" zauważyła Iris, kiedy Czerwony Smok znów zaatakował.

"Aktywuję teraz pułapkę, Bariera Innego Wymiaru - Zagubiona Siła!" skontrował Andre, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój potwór został usunięty z pola przez działanie inne, niż walka, ta karta zaneguje twój atak, a obrażenia które mam otrzymać, zwrócą się przeciwko tobie!"

"Niedobrze!" jęknął Jack, kiedy ogromna ręka smoka zetknęła się z niewidzialną barierą. Czerwony Szatański Smok ryknął z bólu, a rykoszet jego ataku poleciał na Jacka!

**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Jack: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"O nie!" krzyknął Crow.

"Niemożliwe!" rzucił Toru.

"Panie Atlasie!" krzyknęła Mina.

"Jackie!" dodała Carly.

"Jack!" dołączyła się Stephanie.

"Ale kontra!" powiedział z zaskoczeniem Demure.

"_Nie do wiary... Andre teraz jest na zupełnie innym poziomie, niż wcześniej..._" pomyślała Iris, podczas gdy Jack zmagał się z utrzymaniem swojego Ścigacza w równowadze.

"Nhrr... zapłacisz mi za to!" ryknął Jack, zdenerwowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przeciwnik go wykiwał tą zagrywką.

"_Nie do wiary! Jack wziął na siebie kontrę i za jednym zamachem doznał 3000 punktów obrażeń!_" mówił Wielki Komentator, również zaskoczony niespodziewanym zwrotem wydarzeń. Wówczas z dymu eksplozji wyłonił się Ścigacz Walk z Jackiem. Był teraz wkurzony za taką sztuczkę.

"...ustawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę turę." powiedział Jack, ustawiając karty.

"Jean, twoja strategia sprawdza się znakomicie." powiedział z podziwem Breo.

"Oczywiście, wiedziałem że Jack będzie łatwo przewidywalny, skoro kieruje się siłą. Wiedziałem też, że będzie pierwszym przeciwnikiem, i dlatego wystawiłem do walki Andre. Końcowym rezultatem są te obrażenia." wyjaśnił Jean.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Andre, dobierając kartę.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 2

**Jack: ****SPC:** 2

"Mój Znajomy Jednorożec powraca na moje pole podczas Fazy Gotowości!" Wtedy na polu ponownie pojawił się rogate stworzenie (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000). "Następnie użyję potwora zwanego Rycerskim Jednorożcem Innego Wymiaru. Co prawda nie mogę go Normalnie Przywołać, ale za to mogę go przywołać specjalnie, poprzez wskrzeszenie Monocerosa!" Wówczas obok Znajomego Jednorożca pojawiła się ponownie hybryda nosorożca i konia (3) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), by po chwili otrzymać towarzystwo ze strony człekokształtnej istoty z końskim ogonem i rogiem na czole, dzierżąc swój oręż (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 900). "A teraz stroję Znajomego Jednorożca poziomu 2 z Monocerosem poziomu 3!"

"_Galopując w niebiosa jak grzmot, krzyżując je jak potężne wichry, przybądź ze Świata Mitów i Legend! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Rżyj, Grzmiący Jednorożcu!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w powietrze, formując się w niebieskiego konia z żółtą grzywą i ogonem, oraz z wielkim rogiem przypominającym błyskawicę (5) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800).

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Grzmiącego Jednorożca!" kontynuował Andre. "Raz na turę, mogę zredukować atak potwora przeciwnika o 500 punktów za każdego potwora, którego kontroluję, za wyjątkiem Grzmiącego Jednorożca!"

"Nawet jeśli, mój Czerwony Szatański Smok będzie mieć tylko 2500 punktów Ataku! Nie dasz rady go pokonać!" zaprzeczył Jack.

"Może teraz nie, ale jeśli wykorzystam zdolność Monocerosa, to tak! Widzisz, jeśli Monoceros został wykorzystany jako materiał do Synchro-Przyzwania, a stroiciel był potworem typu Bestialskiego, Monoceros wskrzesi go z powrotem do żywych! Odródź się, Znajomy Jednorożcu!" Wtedy niespodziewanie na polu jeszcze raz pojawiło się rogate stworzenie (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000). "Teraz posiadam dwa potwory, więc Grzmiący Jednorożec zredukuje siłę twojego smoka o 1000!" rzucił Andre, kiedy niebieski koń wycelował swoim rogiem i wystrzelił piorun, który poraził demonicznego smoka (ATK: 3000-2000).

"No nie!" jęknął Jack, kiedy Andre odwrócił swój Ścigacz o 180 stopni.

"Dalej, Grzmiący Jednorożcu! Zaatakuj Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka swoją Grzmiącą Włócznią!" rozkazał Andre. Niebieskawy koń machnął swoim rogiem niczym włócznią i przebił ciało smoka. Uskrzydlony gad ryknął w bólu, po czym eksplodował.

**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Jack: **800 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Nie mogę uwierzyć! Mój najlepszy potwór został zniszczony, jak gdyby nigdy nic!" powiedział Jack, zszokowany.

"Panie Atlasie!" krzyknęła Mina.

"Jack!" krzyknęły Carly i Stephanie, lecz potem spojrzały na siebie, zaskoczone.

"Wy dwie powinnyście się martwić o kogoś innego!" rzuciła Mina, niezadowolona.

"Oh, no błagam cię! Ty trzymasz go dłużej, niż ja!" odcięła się Carly.

"Obydwie powinnyście się uciszyć! Jack jest tylko mój!" wcięła się Stephanie, na co Carly i Mina spojrzały na nią.

"A ty kim jesteś?" spytała się Carly, by po chwili cała trójka dziewczyn odwróciły głowę. Iris westchnęła.

"Och rany, nie sądziłam, że fanki są aż tak oddane Jack'owi." powiedziała Iris.

"Umiejętności Andre są przerażające. Znakomicie korzysta z tej talii. Niemal bezbłędnie. Też tak sądzisz, Jean?" powiedział Breo.

"Mówiłem, że ma genialne wyczucie gry kartami." odparł Jean. "Błyskawicznie analizuje sytuację. Synchroniczna talia, która usuwa z gry, potrafi w najwyższym stopniu wykorzystać wyczucie gry kartami Andre. To prostu talia dla nieustraszonych."

"Brr! Aż się spiąłem ze presji. Cieszę się, że jestem po waszej stronie." rzekł Breo.

Tymczasem w boksie 5D's...

"Uhm, chyba mamy problem." zauważył Bruno, patrząc na monitor. Wyraźnie było pokazane, że z Ścigaczem Jacka jest coś nie tak. "Coś chyba musiało się dostać do wlotu powietrza. Yusei... to twoje zdanie, ale sugeruję sprowadzenie Jacka do boksu. To może być coś poważnego."

"To może kosztować nas kilka Liczników Szybkości, ale masz rację." zgodził się Yusei, po czym zwrócił się do Leo i Luny. "Leo, wiesz, co robić."

W międzyczasie...

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dodał Andre, ustawiając kartę.

"Ty... teraz to już nie będziesz liczył na taryfę ulgową." warknął Jack, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił Leo i Lunę. Zauważył na tabliczce sygnał, że ma wracać do boksu. "No to chyba jakieś żarty? Chcecie, bym zrobił postój? No litości, tym razem zamierzam osobiście rozstrzygnąć tą sprawę raz na dobrze!" rzucił Jack, dobierając kartę.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 3

**Jack: ****SPC:** 3

"Uh-oh, wygląda na to, że Jack postanowił nas zignorować!" zauważył Bruno z niepokojem.

"Co ten Jack wyprawia? Czemu nie wrócił do boksu?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Chyba ten niespodziewany kontratak Andre musiał go nakręcić. Teraz chce wygrać ze wszelką cenę." zauważyła Iris.

"Przywołuję na pole Szalonego Szatana!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się demoniczny stwór z czaszkami na ramionach, a zamiast brzucha miał inną czaszkę, która najwyraźniej utrzymywała obydwie połowy ciała potwora (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 0). "Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Potężne Odrodzenie! Dzięki tej karcie mogę wskrzesić potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego ze Cmentarza. Co więcej, dzięki połączeniu z tą kartą, ten potwór zwiększy swoją siłę ataku i obrony o 100 punktów, a jego poziomu zwiększy się o 1. Przyzywam więc stroiciela, Mrocznego Rezonatora!" Wtedy na polu ponownie pojawił się demon, który przez chwilę był otoczony aurą karty, która go wskrzesiła (3-4) (ATK: 1300-1400/DEF: 300-400).

"Następnie aktywuję następną pułapkę! Wściekła Re-Synchronizacja!" kontynuował Jack. "Jeśli wyślę na Cmetarz potwory z pola, które są materiałami Synchro-Potwora, który znajduje się na Cmentarzu, mogę nie tylko przywołać go z powrotem na pole, ale i zwiększyć jego siłę o 500 punktów! Wysyłam Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 4 i Szalonego Szatana poziomu 4, by mój Czerwony Szatański Smok mógł się odrodzić i to jeszcze silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek!" Dwa potwory Jacka wówczas zmieniły się w cztery zielone pierścienie i gwiazdy, ponawiając proces synchronizacji. Kiedy kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, Czerwony Szatański Smok powrócił na pole z jeszcze większą siłą (8) (ATK: 3000-3500/DEF: 2000).

"Niedobrze! Chyba jest wkurzony!" zauważył Andre, zaskoczony.

"Właśnie, i dlatego Czerwony Szatański Smok unicestwi twojego Grzmiącego Jednorożca Absolutną Potężną Mocą!" odciął się Jack, kiedy demoniczna bestia zebrała energię w swojej prawej ręce i rzuciła się w stronę przeciwnika.

"Aktywuję moją pułapkę, Wymiarowa Pułapka!" skontrował Andre. "Poprzez usunięcie jednego potwora z mojego pola i jednej karty-pułapki z mojego Cmentarza z gry, Wymiarowa Pułapka będzie w stanie wykorzystać działanie usuniętej pułapki!"

"O nie!" krzyknął Jack. Wiedział, jaką pułapkę planuje usunąć jego przeciwnik.

"Usuwam Znajomego Jednorożca z pola, a ze Cmentarza Barierę Innego Wymiaru!" kontynuował Andre, kiedy rogaty potwór zniknął z pola widzenia. "Dzięki temu mogę w stanie aktywować Barierę Innego Wymiaru - Zagubioną Siłę! Wiesz, co to oznacza? Ta karta zaneguje atak, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe atakowi twojego potwora!"

"Niedobrze! Jack, wstrzymaj atak!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Nie da rady! Kiedy Znajomy Jednorożec jest usunięty z pola, atak musi być kontynuowany! Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, Jack przegra!" rzucił Crow.

"Jeśli sądzisz, że nabiorę się na tą sztuczkę drugi raz, to się mylisz!" krzyknął Jack. "Aktywuję kolejną pułapkę, Obezwładnienie! Ta karta neguje działanie karty, która neguje atak potwora i ją niszczy!"

"No nie!" rzucił Andre. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć takiej kontry ze strony przeciwnika. A za chwilę miał otrzymać bolesne uderzenie, skoro tarcza otaczająca Grzmiącego Jednorożca zniknęła.

"Czerwony Szatański Smoku, zniszcz Grzmiącego Jednorożca!" rozkazał były Król. Uskrzydlona bestia pięścią uderzyła w potwora przeciwnika. Niebieski koń parsknął z bólu, po czym został zniszczony.

**Andre: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack: **800 LP/**SPC:** 3

Crow westchnął ze spokojem. "Och rany. Normalnie aż mi serce stanęło, gdyby nie przetrwał."

"Wygląda na to, że popełniliśmy poważny błąd w strategii." powiedział Yusei, na co załoga spojrzała na niego.

"Co masz na myśli, Yusei?" spytała się Akiza.

"Andre... on wcale nie używa talii mocy." odpowiedział Bruno.

Na trybunach...

"Co? Twierdzisz, że to nie ta sama talia, której użył podczas treningu?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Podczas pojedynku z Yusei'em korzystał z talii, która pozwalała mu przywołać wysokopoziomowe potwory jak Zielony Pawian i Behemoth. Ale tym razem używa całkiem innej talii. Zauważyłem, że główną taktyką tej talii jest przeciwdziałanie talii mocy Jacka." wyjaśnił Demure.

"Więc wtedy... czekaj moment! Czyżby poprzednia talia nie była prawdziwa?" doszedł do wniosku Toru.

"Właśnie. Zanim pojedynek się zaczął, usłyszałam, jak Jean mówił o tym, że 'walka się od dawna zaczęła i wszystko idzie według scenariusza'." odpowiedziała Iris. "Teraz już wiem, co on miał na myśli. Drużyna 5D's od początku była manipulowana!"

"Że co?!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Co rozumiesz, że byliśmy manipulowani, Yusei?" spytała się Luna.

"Walka treningowa z Andre nie była zbiegiem okoliczności. To było zaplanowane." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Chwila! To znaczy, że Breo i ta kraksa z nim to było zaplanowane?" zdziwił się Crow, zaskoczony.

"Tym samym nasunął nam pomysł. Myśleliśmy, że Andre będzie pierwszy i będzie korzystać ze swojej Talii Błyskawicznej Mocy. Wybraliśmy do tego Jacka, by jego siłę zwalczyć siłą. Jak się okazuje, zrobiliśmy to, co chcieli."

"Rozumiem! Skoro wiedzieli, że planujemy odpowiedzieć na ich siłę siłą, wystawili Andre z talią, która jest doskonała w walce przeciwko talii mocy Jacka." zauważył Bruno.

"To oznacza, że Drużyna Jednorożca od początku to wszystko zaplanowała?" spytała się Akiza, na co Yusei skinął głową i spojrzał na przeciwników. Breo i Jean pozostawali niewzruszeni tym.

"Uh-oh, chyba już odkryli, co zrobiliśmy." zauważył Breo.

"No i co z tego? Jest już za późno. Porażka Jacka jest nieunikniona." odparł Jean.

"Mogłem się spodziewać, Jack." powiedział Andre. "Pomyśleć, że przygotujesz taki kontratak... Jednak nie wygrasz turnieju z takim poziomem pojedynkowania."

"Zamknij się! Nie musisz mnie pouczać odnośnie pojedynkowania!" rzucił Jack.

"Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Nawet te twoje docinki są przewidywalne!"

"Co masz na myśli?"

"Mam na myśli to, że wiedziałem, że wykonasz taki ruch! Ponieważ tym samym moje zwycięstwo jest już na wyciągnięcie ręki!" odpowiedział Andre, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Równoległa Selekcja! Jeśli Synchro-Potwór został unicestwiony, mogę dodać do mojej ręki jedną Kartę Zaklęcia usuniętą z gry! A tą kartą będzie Zaklęcie Szybkości - Koniec Burzy!"

"Co?!" krzyknął Jack.

"No nie!" rzucił Yusei. Teraz, kiedy Andre posiadał Zaklęcie Szybkości, to podczas swojej następnej tury...

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Andre, odbierając kartę.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 4

**Jack: ****SPC:** 4

"Punkty życia Jack'a spadły do 800, a Andre ma już 4 Liczniki Szybkości. Wynik już jest przesądzony." powiedział z satysfakcją Jean.

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Prędkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 4 Liczników Szybkości, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości, jakie mam w ręce!" rzucił Andre, odwracając znów swój Ścigacz. "Żegnam, Jack. Dla mnie zwycięstwo, a dla ciebie porażka!" Wtedy z rogu umieszczonego na pojeździe Andre wystrzelił piorun, który trafił w pojazd Jack'a.

**Andre: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack: **0 LP/**SPC:** 4

* * *

Kiedy punkty życia Jack'a dobiły do zera, systemy jego Ścigacza aktywowały, uwalniając z siebie wszelkie przeciążenia. Ale wówczas niespodziewanie coś pękło we wlocie powietrza pojazdu, przez co Koło Fortuny Jack'a zaczęło się niebezpiecznie kręcić. "Co jest?" zdołał krzyknął Jack, nim jego pojazd nagle podskoczył, a impas zderzenia z ziemią oderwało lewy statecznik. Ale to nie było najgorsze; impas wywołany zderzeniem wyrzuciło Jacka z jego pojazdu!

"O nie!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Panie Atlasie/Jack!" krzyknęły Mina, Carly i Stephanie.

"Jack!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy jej przyjaciel uderzył mocno o asfalt, lądując obok swojego uszkodzonego Ścigacza Walk.

"_Niemożliwe! Jack Atlas właśnie się rozbił! Oby był cały..._" komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niech to licho." zaklął pod nosem Crow.

"Gdyby wtedy zjechał do boksu, nic by się nie stało..." powiedział Bruno, kiedy Yusei spojrzał na Jacka i ruszył do niego.

"Jack! Jack, wszystko w porządku?" spytał się Yusei, podchodząc.

"Nie zbliżaj się! Zapomniałeś o zasadach... jeśli dotkniesz swojego jeźdźca, który jest obecnie na torze, zostaniemy zdyskwalifikowani!" powiedział Jack. Z jego czoła lała się strużka krwi, a jego wizjer na kasku był popękany. "Więc wracaj na swoje miejsce!"

"Ale Jack..."

"Żadnych 'ale'! Jeśli mam paść, to dopiero kiedy przekażę pałeczkę następnemu z nas!" odciął się Jack, podnosząc się i zaczynając pchać swój uszkodzony pojazd w stronę boksu, mimo odniesionych ran.

"_Niewiarygodne! Jack Atlas zaczyna pchać swój Ścigacz Walk! Wygląda na to, że jego pojazd jest uszkodzony! Czy uda mu się dotrzeć do boksu, gdzie przekaże pałeczkę drugiemu Jeźdźcowi, Akizie?" _

Na trybunach...

"Och rany..." jęknął Toru. "Dobrze, że mnie to nie spotkało."

"Jack..." powiedziała Iris, po czym wstała z siedzenia.

"Iris?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Nie mogę tak bezczynnie siedzieć i patrzeć, jak nasz przyjaciel pada na ziemię!" rzuciła Iris, po czym pobiegła do korytarza który wiódł na niższy poziom.

"Jack..." powiedziała Carly. Mina i Stephanie też patrzyły na niego z niepokojem, i odwróciły się do Trudge'a. "Z drogi, Trudge! Mamy rannego!"

"T-Tak!" jęknął Trudge. Wołałby nie być na ich drodze. Zresztą doskonale wiedział, że ta trójka dziewczyn faworyzowała Jacka.

"Mam nadzieję, że Jack wyjdzie z tego..." zastanawiał się Toru.

"Właśnie. Ale to nie jest jedyny problem." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Co chcesz powiedzieć?"

"Skoro Jack musi pchać swój Ścigacz o własnych siłach, Andre tymczasem ma możliwość robienia kolejnych okrążeń, za które będzie otrzymywać po jednym Liczniku Szybkości. Obecnie Andre osiągnął maksymalną liczbę Liczników." wyjaśnił Demure. "Od teraz Liczniki Szybkości Drużyny 5D's zaczną się redukować."

"Co, jeśli dobiją do zera?"

"...drużyna 5D's zostanie zdyskwalifikowana." odpowiedział Demure.

"Niedobrze." jęknął Toru.

"Bardzo niedobrze." dodała Lynx. Tymczasem Jack już zszedł z głównego toru. Teraz zostało mu mniej więcej kilkanaście metrów do boksu swojej drużyny. Zaś Andre zrobił kolejne okrążenie, ale wraz z tym odliczanie do przegranej Drużyny 5D's się rozpoczęło.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Jack: ****SPC:** 3

"_Jeszcze trzy okrążenia i zwycięstwo mamy jak w banku._" pomyślał Andre.

"Akiza, jesteś gotowa?" spytał się Yusei.

"Tak." odpowiedziała Signerka Pazura i usiadła na swoim Ścigaczu, który ustawił boczne stateczniki. Zaś Andre wykonał kolejne okrążenie.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Jack: ****SPC:** 2

"_Jeszcze dwa i koniec._" myślał z satysfakcją Jean. Więcej do szczęścia mu nie potrzeba. Tymczasem Akiza spoglądała na oczekującą na nią trasę, lecz po chwili zaczęła czuć w sobie narastającą presję. To miała być jej pierwsza, oficjalna walka na Ścigaczu Walk.

"Denerwujesz się?" spytał się Yusei, co wyrwało Akizę z zamyślenia.

"N-niestety, tak..." powiedziała Akiza.

"W takim razie... spójrz tam." odparł Signer Głowy, wskazując na trybuny. Akiza zauważyła na nich swoich rodziców, Hideo i Setsuko.

"Mama? Tata?" zdziwiła się Akiza. Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniała rozmowę, jaką odbyła ze swoimi rodzicami, nim została Turbo-Graczem. Choć na początku byli przeciwni temu, to jednak się zgodzili.

"Nie jesteś już sama." powiedział Yusei. "Zresztą... nie tylko oni są z tobą duchowo."

"Nie tylko oni?"

"Właśnie. On też tu jest." rzekł Signer, spoglądając ponownie na trybuny. Widział tam na nich Toru, który patrzył na Akizę z determinacją.

"Toru..." wypowiedziała Akiza.

"Nie zapominaj, że to właśnie Toru wprowadził cię w świat Turbo-Pojedynków i Ścigaczy Walk. To prawda, że też miałem w tym udział, ale w większej mierze to on dał ci nadzieję. Jesteś mu to winna." To wystarczyło, by Akiza się uśmiechnęła.

"_Atmosfera robi się gorąca! Andre zostało już tylko jedno okrążenie! A Jack'owi zostało tylko kilka metrów do swojej drużyny!_" mówił Główny Komentator, kiedy Andre wykonał kolejne okrążenie.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Jack: ****SPC:** 1

"Dalej, Jack!" krzyknęła Luna.

"Jeszcze trochę!"

"Dasz radę, Jack! Jeszcze tylko metr!" Tymczasem Andre już był w połowie drogi. Jack wtedy użył całych swoich sił, by mocniej dopchać swój Ścigacz. W końcu udało mu się przekroczyć linię, zerwać swoją naklejkę i dać Akizie!

"_Udało mu się! Jack Atlas zdołał resztkami sił dotrzeć do Akizy! Ale Andre już jest na ostatnim zakręcie! Czy Akiza zdąży?_"

Akiza błyskawicznie uruchomiła swój Ścigacz Walk i wyruszyła z boksu. W mig znalazła się obok Andre. "_Nie zamierzam przegrać! Muszę objąć prowadzenie! Dla mojej drużyny. Dla Jacka. Dla Toru!_" mówiła w myślach Akiza. Ta obietnica zadziałała na nią jak dodatkowa siła i mocniej pchnęła swój Ścigacz. Jej krwisto-czerwony pojazd wydawał się wyciskać z siebie siódme poty. Już przed nią i Andre była linia startowa. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwilę i...

...

...

...

Akiza zdołała przekroczyć linię przed Andre dzięki temu, że jej koła były bardziej od siebie oddzielone. I to dało jej możliwość do kontynuowania pojedynku!

* * *

**Andre: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Jack-Akiza: **0-4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"_U-Udało się jej! Akiza w ostatniej chwili zdołała przejąć inicjatywę i wyprzedzić Andre! Drużyna 5D's wciąż jest w grzeee!" _krzyknął Główny Komentator z ekscytacji. Cała widownia aż krzyczała z radości.

"Huh... dobra robota, Akiza." powiedział Jack. Yusei akurat podtrzymywał go ramieniem. "Yusei, teraz wszystko już w waszych rękach..." zdołał powiedzieć były Król, zanim stracił przytomność.

"Jack!" krzyknął Yusei. Jego partner doznał sporych obrażeń od kraksy.

"Yusei!" rozległ się głos. Yusei zauważył Iris, która pchała łoże na kółkach. Za nią były też Carly, Mina i Stephanie.

"Iris! Co..." zaczął Yusei.

"Na razie to nie jest ważne, Yusei." przerwała mu Iris. "Na razie ważne jest to, żeby zabrać Jack'a do ambulatorium."

"Masz rację."

"No dobra. Carly, pomóż mi dobrze ustawić Jack'a."

Tymczasem na trasie Andre zauważył, że jego Ścigacz zaczął spowalniać. Oczywiście był tego świadom.

"_Uh-oh, wygląda na to, że system Overboost zaczyna źle oddziaływać na mój Ścigacz. Nieważne. No, Akiza... pokaż mi, na co cię stać." _myślał Andre.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Akiza, dobierając kartę.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Akiza: ****SPC:** 2

"Przywołuję na pole Fenickie Nasienie!" rzuciła Signerka, kiedy z portalu wyłoniło się nasienie przypominające oko (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 0). "Wygląda niepozornie, ale jak wyślę tą kartę z pola na Cmentarz, będę mogła wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie dorosłej formy, Fenickiego Amarylisu Kępiastego z mojej ręki!" Wówczas oko-podobny kwiat rozkwitł, zamieniając się w dużą czerwoną roślinę z trzema kwiatami z tyłu, a z bocznych pnączy wyrosły żółte skrzydła. Całość dopełniała przypominająca głowę kwiat (8) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 0). "Fenicki Amarylisie, pokaż temu Rycerskiemu Jednorożcowi, kto tu jest prawdziwą władczynią natury!" Roślina otworzyła swoje żółte ślepia i wystrzeliła grad płonących płatków, które uderzyły w potwora Andre. Rycerski Jednorożec próbował się bronić swoim ostrzem, lecz w starciu rycerz-natura wygrała natura Amarylisa.

**Andre: **2300 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Akiza: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Fenickiego Amarylisu Kępiastego! Jeśli ta karta zaatakowała, zostanie zniszczona. A jeśli zostanie zniszczona, zada ci 800 punktów obrażeń! Rozproszony Płomień!" kontynuowała Akiza, kiedy czerwona roślina otoczyła się płomieniami i eksplodowała, wysyłając na Andre grad płonących nasion.

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Akiza: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Urh... cholera. Ta dziewczyna ma talent." mruknął Andre.

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" rzuciła Akiza. "Mogę usunąć jednego potwora typu Roślinnego z mojego Cmentarza, by wskrzesić Fenicki Amarylis Kępiasty w trybie obronnym! Usuwam więc Fenickie Nasienie, a Amarylis wraca do gry!" Wielka, czerwona roślina jeszcze raz wyłoniła się z portalu, tym razem zmieniając swój kolor na niebieski (8) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 0).

"Nieźle, Akiza!" dopingował Crow.

"Tylko tak dalej!" dodał Leo.

"Ta kobieta jest niezła. Błyskawicznie to rozegrała." powiedział Breo.

"Zbytnio się wysila. Andre ma teraz 12 Liczników Szybkości. Dzięki temu ma przytłaczającą przewagę, ponieważ może teraz korzystać z dowolnej Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości." odparł Jean.

"To prawda. Andre obecnie ma w swojej ręce Zaklęcie Szybkości - Koniec Burzy. Jeśli się posiada 10 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, ta karta zniszczy wszystkie potwory na polu, a kontroler potwora doznaje 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego własnego potwora. Jak na razie tylko Akiza ma potwora na polu, więc tylko ona oberwie." zauważył Jean.

"_Wiem, że Andre ma teraz Koniec Burzy w swojej ręce, więc podczas swojego ruchu zapewne go użyje. Ale to może mi dać przewagę, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy Amarylis zostanie zniszczony, zada przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń. Jeśli Andre wykorzysta swoje Zaklęcie Szybkości, jego życie spadnie do 700. W międzyczasie będę mieć 3 Liczniki Prędkości, a wraz z moją następną turą aż 4. To da mi możliwość użycia działania Świata Prędkości 2 i zadania przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości w mojej ręce. Innymi słowy, muszę go zmusić do zniszczenia Amarylisa Kępiastego!" _zaplanowała Akiza. Jednakże Andre też był tego świadom.

"_Może, jeśli dobiorę kolejną kartę, to coś mi do głowy wpadnie..._" zastanawiał się Andre, kiedy spojrzał na talię. "Moja tura!"

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Akiza: ****SPC:** 3

Kiedy spojrzał na swoją dobraną kartę, uśmiechnął się dziarsko. "_Doskonale! Lepszej karty nie trzeba było szukać!_" pomyślał Andre, i od razu przeszedł do działania. "Zagram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Pędząca Kradzież! Jeśli posiadam cztery lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, ta karta pozwala mi przejąć kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika, który jest w trybie obronnym!"

"Że co?" powiedziała Akiza, zaskoczona. Zauważyła, że jej Amarylis zaświecił się na zielono, po czym znalazł się na polu Andre.

"A następnie przywołuję Unibirda!" kontynuował Andre, kiedy na polu pojawił się niebieski ptak z żółtymi znamionami (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 600). "I aktywuje jego specjalną zdolność. Mogę usunąć z gry tą kartę oraz innego potwora z mojego pola, a następnie przywołać Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza, którego poziom musi być równy lub niższy od sumy poziomu usuniętych potworów!"

"_Niemożliwe! Nie skorzystał z Końca Burzy, a zamiast tego przejął kontrolę nad moim potworem i usunął go z gry!_" zauważyła Akiza. Teraz jej strategia była bezużyteczna.

"Wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie Grzmiącego Jednorożca ze Cmentarza!" zadeklarował Andre, kiedy jego niebieski koń ponownie pojawił się na polu (5) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800). "A teraz, mój zwierzaczku... zaatakuj Akizę bezpośrednio! Grzmiąca Włócznia!" Niebieski koń prychnął i ruszył pełną szarżą na Akizę. Signerka krzyknęła, kiedy ostry róg Jednorożca ją uderzył w plecy.

"AAAHHH!"

**Andre: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Akiza: **1800 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Akiza!" krzyknął Toru.

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Andre.

"Niezła kombinacja! Andre był w stanie usunąć kłopotliwego potwora, nie tracąc przy tym swoich Punktów Życia, a także przywołał swojego Synchro-Potwora. Normalnie rewelacja!" powiedział Breo z ekscytacją.

"Andre powinien wygrać podczas tej tury, używając działania Świata Szybkości 2." odparł Jean.

"Hmm... chyba masz rację. Andre miał wówczas dwa Zaklęcia Szybkości: Koniec Burzy i Pędzącą Kradzież. Pierwsze działanie Świata Prędkości 2 pozwala użytkownikowi zadać 800 punktów obrażeń przeciwnikowi za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z ręki, kosztem zredukowania Liczników Prędkości o 4. A skoro miał dwa Zaklęcia, to mógłby zadać 1600 punktów obrażeń. Czyli podsumowując, Andre mógłby spokojnie wykorzystać te działanie aż trzy razy, co w sumie równałoby się 4800 punktów!" zauważył Breo.

"To prawda, że wtedy mógłby się pozbyć Akizy, ale musiałby zacząć walkę z Yuseiem z zerowym kontem." dodał Jean.

"Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Wziął pod uwagę jeszcze pojedynek z Yuseiem."

W boksie 5D's...

"Akiza jest w niewygodnej sytuacji." zauważyła Luna.

"Naprawdę nic nie możemy zrobić, Yusei?" spytał się Leo.

"Akiza wciąż ma kilka zagrań. Dałem jej pewną 'tajną broń'." odparł Signer Głowy.

"Chwila, jaką tajną broń?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Wszystko w swoim czasie, musimy tylko poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń." zapewnił Yusei, po czym spojrzał na Akizę. "_Spokojnie, Akiza. Czekaj na właściwy moment..._"

"_Andre jest dobry. Błyskawicznie zredukował moje życie o połowę. Ale wciąż mam tą atutową kartę, którą dał mi Yusei._" pomyślała Akiza, przypominając sobie jak Yusei dał jej 'pewną kartę' przed startem. "_Jeśli mi się uda przywołać tego potwora, przeciwnik będzie zbity z tropu... _Moja tura!"

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Akiza: ****SPC:** 4

Akiza spojrzała na dobraną kartę. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że dobrała akurat kartę, która może jej pomóc. "_Nieźle, to mi da przewagę!_" po chwili... "Z mojej ręki przywołuję Wiedźmę Czarnej Róży!" Wtedy na jej polu pojawiła się malutka dziewczynka ubrana w strój lolity o fioletowych włosach (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200). "Gdy Wiedźma Czarnej Róży została przywołana, będę mogła dobrać kartę z talii." zadeklarowała Akiza, kiedy dobrała kartę. "Kartę, którą dobrałam do Różana Wróżka. Jeśli ta karta została dodana do mojej ręki w wyniku działania karty, mogę ją Specjalnie Przywołać!" Wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się mała, naga wróżka z różą zamiast włosów (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 1200).

"Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Anielska Buława! Jeśli posiadam dwa lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, będę mogła dobrać dwie karty, po czym zrzucić jedną kartę na Cmentarz! Pozbywam się Wzrastającej Cebulki!" kontynuowała Akiza, kiedy wykonała polecenie z karty. "Teraz stroję Wiedźmę Czarnej Róży poziomu 4 z Różaną Wróżką poziomu 3!"

"_Niech mrożące płomienie pochłoną cały świat. Czarny kwiecie, zakwitnij! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Pokaż się, Smoku Czarnej Róży!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, przywołując na pole ogromnego smoka o czarnej skórze. Jego ciało, po za nogami, szyją i ogonem, było pokryte płatkami róż (7) (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"No proszę, oto atutowy potwór tej kobiety. To będzie interesujące." mruknął Andre.

"Ale jeszcze nie skończyłam. Teraz aktywuję pułapkę, Zaćmienie Gwiazdy, Wspięcie Poziomu!" kontynuowała Akiza, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli Synchro-Potwór zostanie Specjalnie Przywołany na pole, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Symbol Zaćmienia Gwiazdy, a także przestawić ich poziomy!" Wtedy obok Smoka Czarnej Róży pojawiła się róślina przypominająca muchołapkę (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), lecz po chwili zielona energia tej karty i czerwona energia Smoka nagle zamieniła się swoimi nosicielami, zmieniając ich poziomy.

Smok Czarnej Róży: (7-1)

Symbol Zaćmienia Gwiazdy: (1-7)

"Następnie wysyłam kartę z wierzchu mojej talii na Cmentarz, by przywołać ze Cmentarza Wzrastającą Cebulkę!" zadeklarowała Signerka Pazura, kiedy do smoka i rośliny dołączyła jeszcze jedna roślina: kwitnąca cebulka z otwartym okiem (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

Na trybunach...

"Nie rozumiem. Czemu Akiza przywołała te dwa potwory, skoro mogła zaatakować Jednorożca swoim Smokiem?" zastanawiał się Toru.

"To nie wszystko. Wzrastająca Cebulka jest także potworem strojącym. Akiza chyba planuje Synchro-Przyzwanie jeszcze raz." zauważyła Lynx.

"Hmm..."

"Coś nie tak, Demure?"

"Nie, jest w porządku, Toru. Chyba właśnie odkryłem, jakiego Synchro-Potwora planuje przywołać Akiza." wyjaśnił Demure.

"Teraz stroję Wzrastającą Cebulkę poziomu 1 z Symbolem Zaćmienia Gwiazdy poziomu 7!" kontynuowała Akiza, kiedy cebulka zmieniła się w jeden zielony pierścień, a Signerka Pazura zaczęła recytować przywołanie. "_Z dwóch pojawi się jeden, a z jednego powstanie wielka, kosmiczna potęga!"_ Ta deklaracja zaskoczyła wszystkich z Drużyny 5D's, za wyjątkiem Yuseia. Zresztą nie tylko ich.

"Niemożliwe!" krzyknęła Lynx, zaskoczona.

"To jest..." zaczął Toru, zszokowany.

"Wnieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" krzyknęła Akiza, kiedy z kolumny światła wyszedł biały smok o żółtych oczach (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Widok tego smoka mocno zaskoczył Drużynę Jednorożca. Tego manewru nie było w ich planach!

"Co takiego?!" krzyknął niemalże Andre, zbity z tropu. Nie był przygotowany na taką możliwość.

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu?" zdziwił się Jean.

"Dalej, Smoku Czarnej Róży! Zniszcz Grzmiącego Jednorożca Flarą Czarnej Róży!" rozkazała Akiza. Czarny, pokryty płatkami róż smok posłusznie wystrzelił fioletowy płomień, który w mig zniszczył niebieskiego konia Andre.

**Andre: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Akiza: **1800 LP/**SPC:** 4

"No nie! Jeśli następny atak się powiedzie..." powiedział Breo, zdenerwowany.

"Lepiej przygotuj swój Ścigacz, Breo! Coś czuję, że Andre wróci na tarczy." odpowiedział Jean. Breo skinął głową.

"_Pora zakończyć te starcie!_" pomyślała Akiza. "Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, atakuj Andre bezpośrednio!"

...

...?

"Co jest?" zdziwiła się Akiza. Jej biały smok nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

"Wybacz, ale twoja Faza Bitewna dobiegła końca." odparł Andre. "A to dlatego, że aktywowałem pułapkę Wymiarowy Balans!"

"Że co?!"

"Gdy mój potwór zostanie unicestwiony w walce, ta karta pozwala mi usunąć z gry potwora, który zniszczył mojego, a dodatkowo mogę wskrzesić swojego potwora z powrotem na pole! To oznacza, że żegnamy się z Smokiem Czarnej Róży i jeszcze raz witamy Grzmiącego Jednorożca!" oznajmił Andre, kiedy Smok Czarnej Róży zniknął, a z portalu jeszcze raz się wyłonił niebieski koń z piorunującym rogiem (5) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800). "A teraz proszę cię uprzejmie, byś zakończyła swoją turę, bym mógł cię dobić."

Akiza spojrzała na swoje ostatnie dwie karty w ręku. Ich aktywacja graniczyła z ryzykiem przegranej, ale przynajmniej da Yusei'owi szansę. "...Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"_Yusei, pomyśleć, że naprawdę wykombinowałeś takie posunięcie... wygląda na to, że trzeba pójść na całość._" pomyślał Jean, po czym dał znak członkowi załogi. Pracujący mężczyzna skinął głową i wysunął tablicę informacyjną, by Andre mógł ją zauważyć.

"_Jean mówi, bym przestał się ograniczać i ruszył pełną mocą. Nie spodziewałem się, że Akiza przywoła Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Zaczyna stanowić problem..._" zastanowił się Andre, po czym... "Moja tura!"

**Andre: ****SPC:** 12

**Akiza: ****SPC:** 5

"Zagram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Energia Szybkości!" zadeklarował Andre, kiedy jego Grzmiący Jednorożec zaczął świecić czerwoną energią. "Jeśli posiadam dwa lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dać jednemu z moich potworów zastrzyk mocy w postaci 200 punktów Ataku za każdy Licznik Szybkości! Mam aż 12 Liczników. Więc Grzmiący Jednorożec otrzyma 2400 punktów dodatkowej mocy!" przypominający piorun róg niebieskiego konia wówczas niespodziewanie zrobił się trzykrotnie razy większy, niż zwykle (ATK: 2200-4600).

"4600 ataku? Ale to oznacza..." zaczęła Akiza.

"Że to będzie ostateczny cios dla ciebie! Grzmiący Jednorożcu! Zaatakuj Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Grzmiąca Włócznia!" krzyknął Andre. Niebiesko koń z ogromnym rogiem ruszył pełną szarżą w kierunku białego smoka.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Połowiczna Kontra!" skontrowała Signerka. "Połowiczna Kontra zwiększy atak Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu o połowę oryginalnego ataku Grzmiącego Jednorożca!" (ATK: 2500-3600). Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu poczuł, jak rośnie w nim siła, ale wówczas Grzmiący Jednorożec przebił się przez barierę i rozwalił białego smoka.

**Andre: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Akiza: **800 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Akiza!" krzyknął Toru.

"Akizie zostało tylko 800 punktów życia, a Andre wciąż ma pełny magazyn Liczników Szybkości!" zauważyła Lynx. "To może być dla niej koniec."

"Wcale nie!" rzucił Toru, zaskakując Lynx, Demure i Trudge'a. "Akiza jeszcze nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa!"

"Łał, wiara aż do śmierci, co?" zdziwił się Trudge. Demure wzruszył ramionami.

"Teraz aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o 4, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki!" rzucił Andre. "To koniec!"

**Andre: ****SPC:** 8

**Akiza: ****SPC:** 5

"Aktywuję pułapkę! Niegodziwe Odrodzenie!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Andre.

"...Poprzez poświęcenie 800 punktów życia mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza, kosztem zanegowania jego działania. Wskrzeszam... Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" krzyknęła Akiza, kiedy biały smok z żółtymi oczami po raz kolejny pojawił się na polu, roznosząc kosmiczny pył (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). W tym samym czasie jej Ścigacz zaczął wyrzucać z siebie parę w celu uniknięcia przegrzania.

**Andre: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 8

**Akiza: **0 LP/**SPC:** 5

* * *

"_Niewiarygodne! Akiza wybrała samozniszczenie, które okazało się mieć uczciwą cenę za wskrzeszenie Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!_" komentował Główny Komentator. W międzyczasie moc Grzmiącego Jednorożca wróciła do stanu oryginalnego (ATK: 4600-2200).

"_Ta kobieta mnie zaskoczyła! Wiedziała, że planuję wykończyć ją działaniem Świata Prędkości 2, więc wykorzystała to, bym zmarnował swoje Liczniki Szybkości, a zarazem Akiza mogła przywołać Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, by Yusei mógł przejąć już na starcie. Przyznaję, że jej wola walki mnie zaskoczyła._" pomyślał Andre. Akiza zjechała do boksu, gdzie Yusei cierpliwie czekał na swoją kolej, już w swoim Ścigaczu Walk.

"Przepraszam, Yusei." powiedziała Akiza. "Starałam się jakoś zwyciężyć, ale zawiodłam cię."

"To nieprawda." zaprzeczył Leo, który właśnie przenosił obecne karty Akizy na pojazd Yuseia.

"Leo ma rację. Udało ci się zapewnić przewagę Yusei'owi poprzez Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu." dodał Bruno, który dał Yusei'owi naklejkę 5D's jako symbol, że teraz on będzie walczyć.

"Wziąłem pod uwagę twoje uczucia." powiedział Yusei, kiedy odpalił silnik. "Toru byłby z ciebie dumny."

"I nadal jest." odpowiedział głos. Crow, Leo, Luna, Bruno i Akiza odwrócili się i zauważyli Toru, który akurat do nich podszedł.

"T-Toru..." powiedziała Akiza, kiedy nagle Toru ją objął. "Oh..."

"Bardziej lepszego prezentu mieć nie mogłem. Możesz być z siebie dumna. Po za tym... nie tylko ja się cieszę." odparł Toru.

"Co?" zdziwiła się Akiza, na co Toru wskazał na trybuny. Niemal cała widownia klaskała w dłonie i dopingowała Singerkę krzykami "Akiza, Akiza, Akiza!". Szczególnie, kiedy Akiza zauważyła swojego ojca i matkę, którzy machali flagą 5D's. "Mama... tata..."

"Nie musisz się wstydzić przegranej, Akiza. Yusei dobrze o tym wie, tak samo jak i ja." powiedział Toru.

"_Toru... ja... dziękuję ci. Dziękuję wam wszystkim..._" powiedziała w myślach Akiza. W głębi duszy była już szczęśliwa.

* * *

"_Niewiarygodne! Pojedynek Akizy z Andre był niesamowity, ale teraz się skupiamy na ostatnim uczestniku Drużyny 5D's, Yuseiu Fudo! Zwycięzca Pucharu Fortuny teraz musi nie tylko pokonać Andre, ale i też Breo i Jeana! Czy uda mu się zwyciężyć, mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Drużyny Jednorożca?!_" komentował Główny Komentator.

"_Rany, ten Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu może się okazać dla mnie problemem. A przez Akizę zmarnowałem cztery Liczniki Szybkości. Ciekawe, jak Yusei poradzi sobie w takiej sytuacji?_" zastanawiał się Andre.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Andre: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Yusei: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Przywołuję Maksymalnego Wojownika!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się uzbrojony potwór z rurą wydechową na plecach (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800). "A teraz Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zaatakuje Grzmiącego Jednorożca! Kosmiczna Flara!" Pokryty białymi łuskami smok wystrzelił podmuch skondensowanej energii kosmicznej, która zniszczyła niebieskiego konia.

**Andre: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Yusei: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Sprytne zagranie, Yusei. Ale kiedy Grzmiący Jednorożec zostaje zniszczony w walce, mogę go ponownie przywołać na pole, ale tym razem zostanie usunięty z gry po kolejnym ataku!" skontrował Andre, kiedy Grzmiący Jednorożec jeszcze raz zawitał na polu (5) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800).

"Teraz Maksymalny Wojownik zaatakuje Grzmiącego Jednorożca. Maksymalny Wojownik może zwiększyć swoją siłę o 400 punktów na czas przeliczenia obrażeń!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy jego potwór poczuł przypływ mocy (ATK: 1800-2200) i zaatakował. Grzmiący Jednorożec ruszył pełną szarżą i potężny róg spotkał się z włócznią, w wyniku czego obydwa potwory zostały zniszczone. "Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"_Kontratak ze strony 5D's w końcu się powiódł! Andre stracił Grzmiącego Jednorożca, a Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wciąż jest na polu! Jaką Andre obierze strategię?_"

"Moja tura!" rzucił Andre.

**Andre: ****SPC:** 10

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 7

"_Andre nagromadził znowu sporo Liczników Szybkości. A co więcej, wciąż posiada w swojej ręce Koniec Burzy. Jeśli posiada 10 lub więcej Liczników, ta karta zniszczy wszelkie potwory na polu, a kontroler potwora otrzyma 300 punktów obrażeń za każdego ze swoich. Najwidoczniej Andre chce teraz użyć swojego Zaklęcia Szybkości, aby zadać mi obrażenia, ponieważ nie kontroluje teraz żadnego potwora._" zastanawiał się Yusei, lecz wtedy...

"Ustawiam dwie zakryte kart i kończę turę!" zadeklarował Andre, zaskakując Yuseia.

"Co?!"

"Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego tylko ustawił te karty?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Widać, że to na razie jedyne karty, jakie miał w ręce. Jedną z tych zakrytych karty to Koniec Burzy. Chyba planuje przekazać te karty następnemu Jeźdźcowi." zauważył Toru.

"_Rozumiem! Zamierza oszczędzić Koniec Burzy, świadomy że nie będzie w stanie zredukować moich punktów życia. Jednak ja na to nie pozwolę!_" zastanowił się Yusei. "Moja tura!"

**Andre: ****SPC:** 11

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 8

"Karciany Przerywacz może zostać Specjalnie Przyzwany z mojej ręki na pole w trybie Ataku, jeśli zniszczę jedną kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapki z pola." zadeklarował Yusei. "_Teraz muszę dobrze trafić. Która to Koniec Burzy?_" zastanawiał się Yusei. Wiedział, że szanse na zniszczenie jednej ze dwóch ustawionych kart wynoszą jeden do dwóch. "Wybieram... twoją kartę po prawej!" Wówczas karta obok Ścigacza Walk Andre została rozerwana, kiedy nagle spod ziemi wyłonił się umięśniony wojownik z włócznią zakończoną ogromną, zieloną pięścią (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 900). Yusei się uśmiechnął; kartą, którą udało mu się zniszczyć, było Zaklęcie Szybkości - Koniec Burzy.

"Udało mu się! Yusei trafił w dziesiątkę!" powiedział Toru, zadowolony.

"Teraz następny Jeździec nie będzie w stanie użyć tej karty!" dodała Akiza.

"...dzięki, że zniszczyłeś tą kartę, Yusei!" odparł Andre z uśmieszkiem.

"Co?"

"Wiedziałem, że w tej rundzie będę spisany na straty. Ale nie zamierzam odejść bez zostawienia tu mojej karty. A ty właśnie mi pomogłeś." wyjaśnił Andre, aktywując ostatnią zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Magiczna Mina! Jeśli karta Zaklęcia została zniszczona przez działanie twojego potwora, obydwoje otrzymamy 2000 punktów obrażeń!"

"O nie!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy nagle niebo pociemniało i z chmur wystrzeliły dwa pioruny, rażąc swoich przeciwników.

**Andre: **0 LP/**SPC:** 11

**Yusei: **2000 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_To zaiste nieprawdopodobne! Andre postanowił sam się wyeliminować, lecz przez ten manewr był w stanie zredukować życie Yuseia o połowę!_" krzyczał Główny Komentator.

"A więc Andre nie planował przekazać Końca Burzy swojemu sojusznikowi! Czekał, aż Yusei zniszczy tą kartę!" zauważyła Luna, zaskoczona.

"No, to bardzo cwana taktyka. Skoro życie Andre zostało wyzerowane, tura automatycznie przechodzi do Fazy Końcowej, przez co Yusei nie może atakować." mruknął Crow. Tymczasem Andre dojechał do boksu Drużyny Jednorożca, gdzie czekał już Breo na swoim Ścigaczu.

"No cóż, Breo. Resztę zostawiam tobie." westchnął Andre.

"Zostaw to mnie, Andre. Ten gość nie dowie się, co go uderzyło." odparł Breo, zakładając kask.

"Breo, pamiętaj o wygranej, więc postaraj się nie działać osobiście. Jesteśmy zespołem." powiedział Jean.

"Dobro drużyny, co? Spoko luz, zepchnę Yuseia na skraj przegranej, że nie będziesz musiał nawet włączać silnika." odpowiedział Breo, po czym ruszył pełnym gazem na tor.

"Dobrze ci poszło, Andre." skomentował Jean.

"Dobrze? Po tym wszystkim, czego dokonałem, nie możesz tak mówić." odparł Andre. "Jeśli Yusei sądzi, że mój geniusz dorównywał jego geniuszowi, ciekawe jak poradzi sobie z Breo i jego 'Wyczyszczeniem Talii'.

"_Pojedynek zostaje wznowiony turą drugiego Jeźdźca Drużyny Jednorożca, Breo!_" komentował Wielki Komentator. Breo był w stanie usłyszeć krzyki widowni.

"_Sądząc po reakcji publiczności, Andre zaprezentował świetny pojedynek. Nie mogę być od niego gorszy..." _zastanawiał się Breo, kiedy kątem oka wychwycił Jeana. "_Co ja robię? Skup się, Breo..._"

* * *

W tym samym czasie w ambulatorium Iris wraz z Miną, Carly i Stephanie czuwała nad Jackiem, który leżał w łóżku. Rany co prawda się zagoiły, ale jego wewnętrzny duch wydawał się być wciąż w złym stanie.

"Nhh... Yusei..." jęknął Jack przez sen.

"Spokojnie, Jack. Yusei zwycięży." zapewniła go Carly, po czym spojrzała na telewizor, na którym akurat rozgrywał się pojedynek, a po chwili spojrzała na Iris. "Zwycięży, prawda?"

"Yusei często był w takich nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach, ale zawsze udawało mu się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu. Jestem pewna, że Yusei jest w stanie pokonać ich." zapewniła ją Iris.

* * *

Z powrotem na torze...

**Breo: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Yusei: **2000 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Niedobrze. Liczniki Szybkości znowu osiągnęły maksimum." zauważył Toru.

"A to oznacza, że Breo teraz może używać Zaklęć Szybkości ile dusza zapragnie, o ile w ogóle ma jakieś w ręku." mruknął Crow.

"Bruno, wiesz może, jakim typem Gracza jest Breo?" zapytała się Akiza.

"Zabawne, że się pytasz. Nie mogę znaleźć żadnych danych dotyczących Breo." odpowiedział Bruno.

"Nie możesz? Poszukaj dokładniej!" rzucił Leo.

"Nie dokonam niemożliwego." odciął się Bruno, sprawdzając dane. "Z tych danych wynika, że Andre był w stanie wygrywać, pokonując wszystkie trzy osoby. Nie ma żadnych informacji na temat pozostałej dwójki."

"Eheheh... może to oznacza, że Breo i Jean nie są aż tacy silni jak Andre?" zasugerowała nerwowo Luna.

"Może masz rację, Luna. Właśnie dlatego jedynie Andre wygrywał, a ta dwójka jest słaba..." dodał Leo.

Na torze...

"Zaczynam swoją rundę od przywołania strojącego potwora w trybie obronnym! Pokaż się, Dwurożny Re'em!" zadeklarował Breo, przywołując na pole kotowate żółte stworzenie z dwoma rogami na głowie (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1600).

"_Potwór strojący... planuje wykonać Synchro-Przyzwanie?_" zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Następnie rzucam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Signer Głowy.

"Zwyczajnie się broni?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"Kto to wie, ale podczas swojej tury Yusei będzie mieć sporo Liczników Szybkości, co da mu przewagę." odparł Crow.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Yusei.

**Breo: ****SPC:** 12

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 10

"_Mam tylko 2000 punktów życia. Jeden nieprzemyślany ruch i będzie po mnie..._" zastanowił się Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją 'rękę'. Wielu opcji raczej nie miał, ale mógł co najwyżej zapewnić sobie przewagę liczbą potworów. "Przywołuję na pole Pędzącego Wojownika!" Wtedy z portalu wyłonił się uzbrojona na czerwono wersja Wojownika Szybkości (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 1200). "Teraz Pędzący Wojownik zaatakuje Dwurożnego Re'ema, a podczas Fazy Bitewnej jego atak się potroi, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie zniszczyć twojego potwora, Breo!" Uzbrojony wojownik zacisnął pięści, zwiększając swoją siłę (600-1800), po czym ruszył w kierunku dwurożnego tygrysa, szykując się do zadania ciosu.

"Nie, jeśli aktywuję pułapkę, Negacja Ataku!" skontrował Breo, aktywując zakrytą kartę. Wówczas kopniak Pędzącego Wojownika spotkał się z niewidzialną barierą, która ochroniła Dwurożnego Re'ema. Po chwili statystyki uzbrojonego potwora wróciły do normalnej wartości (1800-600).

"_Cwany ruch, Breo zakończył moją Fazę Bitewną. Ale teraz mam 10 Liczników Szybkości. Wykorzystam je, by zniszczyć tego stroiciela. Ale chwila... może jednak je zostawię, żeby się pozbyć Synchro-Potwora, którego przywoła mój przeciwnik..._" zastanowił się Yusei. "Przestawiam Karcianego Przerywacza w tryb obronny i kończę turę!"

"Moja tura!" rzucił Breo.

**Breo: ****SPC:** 12

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 11

"Przyzywam Kopalnianego Kreta!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się mały kret z hełmem na głowie, trzymając w łapkach kilof, a jego nos był zastąpiony kwiatkiem (3) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200). "Stroję Kopalnianego Kreta poziomu 3 z Dwurożnym Re'em poziomu 4!" Dwurożny tygrys ryknął, zanim zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, otaczając małego kreta.

"_Galopując w niebiosa jak grzmot, rozdzierając morze chmur! Jego kopyta rozerwą powierzchnię Ziemi! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Rycz, Dwurożny Volticu!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w powietrze, z której wyłonił się czarny koń z grzywą o morskim kolorze, na nogach miał po dwa lśniące kolce, a z głowy wyrastała para ostrych jak brzytwa rogów (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Jeśli Dwurożny Re'em został wysłany na Cmentarz jako materiał do Synchro-Potwora, dwie karty z wierzchu twojej talii lądują na Cmentarz!" Wtedy z czarny koń popędził do przodu, po czym skierował się w stronę Yuseia, nadziewając dwie karty na rogi. Yusei westchnął, kiedy wysyłał dwie karty na Cmentarz. "Jeśli Kopalniany Kret stał się materiałem do przywołania Synchro-Potwora typu Bestialskiego, ja mogę dobrać kartę. odparł Breo, dobierając następną kartę.

"Ten potwór ma taką samą wartość ataku, co Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu." zauważyła Luna.

"To prawda, ale Breo ma aż 12 Liczników Szybkości. Może spokojnie użyć trzeciego działania, by się pozbyć Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu." dodała Akiza.

"Ten gość wcale nie jest słaby, on jest niesamowity." powiedział Leo z zaskoczeniem.

"_Zrób to, Breo. Pokaż mu, jak wygląda praca zespołowa..._" powiedział w myślach Jean. Breo skinął głową, jakby słyszał co myślał Jean.

"_Jean... jesteś wybawcą, dzięki któremu znalazłem się aż tutaj. Wciąż pamiętam chwilę, kiedy dołączyłem do zespołu. Byłem najlepszy. Sądziłem, że jestem na samym szczycie sukcesów, ale myliłem się. Kiedy spotkałem Jeana i Andre, oni zasugerowali mi pojedynek, na co się zgodziłem. Chyba za dużo kłapałem dziobem, a pewność siebie... zgubiła mnie. Zostałem pokonany jak jakiś robak. Ale wtedy Jean powiedział mi, że dostrzegł we mnie potencjał. I właśnie dlatego zgodziłem się dołączyć do jego zespołu. Poprzednio walczyłem sam, ale teraz walczę dla mojego zespołu. Wykorzystam wszelkie atuty, by wygrać!_" mówił w myślach Breo, by po chwili... "Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"

"_Zaczyna się..._" pomyślał Yusei. Zastanawiał się, jaką taktykę obierze jego przeciwnik.

"Poprzez usunięcie 10 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę z pola! Wybieram... Dwurożnego Voltica!"

"Że co?!" niemal krzyknął Yusei. Czemu Breo miał zniszczyć własnego potwora?

**Breo: ****SPC:** 2

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 11

"Jeśli Dwurożny Voltic zostanie zniszczony i wysłany na Cmentarz, obydwoje wysyłamy na Cmentarz z talii ilość kart równą jego poziomowi. A poziom Voltica wynosi 7. Więc wysyłamy aż siedem kart z talii!" rzucił Breo z satysfakcją. Yusei spojrzał na swoje karty i zaczął je wysyłać.

"Nh... niedobrze, to obniży moją ilość kart w..." zaczął Yusei, lecz po chwili przerwał. Ta strategia... Breo nie chodziło o zredukowanie jego życia do zera! "_Niemożliwe! Czy on...?_"

"A niech to! Breo chce pozbyć się wszystkich kart Yuseia!" rzucił Toru, zszokowany.

"Jak to 'pozbyć się kart'? Nie rozumiem..." rzekł Leo, skonfundowany.

"Istnieje wiele sposobów na zwycięstwo. Oczywiście można wygrać, jeśli się zredukuję życie przeciwnika do zera. Ale są też inne alternatywy, jak na przykład wygranie dzięki pewnym kartom, jak Exodia, czy też Finałowe Odliczanie. Po za tym w grę wchodzi też ilość kart. Gracz może posiadać minimum 40 kart, co daje mu przewagę, bo dzięki temu może mieć różne strategie. Ale, jeśli Gracz straci zbyt dużo kart..." wyjaśniał Toru.

"...to wtedy zostanie mu bardzo mało kart do dobrania, a to znaczy..." kontynuował Crow, już świadomy tego, co planuje Breo.

"...że jeśli Yusei'owi zabraknie kart, nie będzie w stanie dobrać ani jednej!" dokończyła Akiza.

"W przypadku pojedynku drużynowego pozbycie się kart przeciwnika jest bardziej efektywniejsze." dodał Bruno.

"Wygląda na to, że odkryli zamiary Breo." zauważył Jean.

"Heh... specjalnie pozwoliłem Yusei'owi zniszczyć Koniec Burzy, bo nie była mi potrzebna. Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu stanowi zagrożenie dla potworów na polu... ale nie dla talii Breo, która cechuje się wyrzucaniem kart na Cmentarz." dodał Jean.

"_Teraz widzę... Breo chce wykonać Destrukcję Talii!_" pomyślał Yusei.

"Prawdziwe piekło się zacznie, Yusei! Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!" dokończył Breo.

"_Nie jest dobrze. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to kart na następny pojedynek z Jeanem wystarczy na cztery-góra-pięć tur." _zastanawiał się Signer Głowy.

* * *

W międzyczasie w ambulatorium Iris, Carly, Mina i Stephanie wciąż oglądały pojedynek w telewizji, wraz z Jackiem, który spał. Ale potem...

"Nhh..." jęknął Signer Skrzydeł, otwierając oczy.

"Jack! Jak miło, że wróciłeś z Krainy Snów!" odpowiedziała Iris z uśmiechem. Carly, Mina i Stephanie się uśmiechnęły.

"Nh... co się..." zaczął Jack, powoli się podnosząc, lecz ból znów dał mu się we znaki. Jego prawe ramię było dość zranione i zabandażowane.

"Nie zmuszaj się, Jack. Wciąż jesteś ranny." powiedziała Carly.

"Nhh... pojedynek... co z pojedynkiem?"

"Obecnie Yusei walczy z Breo." wyjaśniła Stephanie.

"Ale Akiza przegrała z Andre." dodała Mina.

"Rozumiem..." westchnął Jack. Żałował, że nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

"Teraz Yusei musi poradzić sobie z Breo i Jean, bo inaczej przegra z kretesem." jęknęła Iris.

* * *

"Mam teraz 23 karty w talii, więc będę musiał się sprężyć, by wyeliminować Breo jak najszybciej. Moja tura!" powiedział Yusei.

**Breo: ****SPC:** 3

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 12

"Doskonale! Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Akceleracyjne Dobranie!" zadeklarował Yusei. "Jeśli posiadam dziesięć lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty!"

"Czy Yusei wie, że dodatkowe dobrania kart nie jest w tej chwili korzystne?" zapytała się Luna.

"To chyba była jego jedyna opcja. Chce się pozbyć Breo bardzo szybko!" zauważył Leo.

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, bezpośredni cios!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały smok otworzył paszczę i uwolnił strumień energii w stronę Breo.

**Breo: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Yusei: **2000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Urhh... czekałem na ten atak. Aktywuję pułapkę, Skruszone Strojenie!" odpowiedział Breo. "Jeśli otrzymałem obrażenia z bezpośredniego ciosu, ta karta pomoże mi wskrzesić Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza! Witamy z powrotem, Dwurożny Volticu (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000! A i jeszcze jedno. Jeśli Voltic zaatakuje cię w mojej następnej turze, ta pułapka go zniszczy, kiedy Faza Bitewna się zakończy!"

"Niedobrze. Jeśli to zrobi, działanie Dwurożnego Voltica wyśle kolejne karty Yuseia." zauważył Bruno.

"_Gwiezdny Pył i Dwurożny Voltic mają po tyle samo ataku. Zapewne chce dokonać podwójnego nokautu, ale przez Dwurożnego Voltica stracę kolejne siedem kart._" zastanawiał się Yusei. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"O, wiesz mi... nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo! Moja tura!" rzucił Breo.

**Breo: ****SPC:** 4

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 12

"Od razu przejdę do ataku! Dwurożny Volticu, zaatakuj Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Synchroniczna Jednostka Napastnicza!" skontrował Yusei. "Ta pułapka da mojemu smokowi 1000 punktów ataku i staje się wyposażeniem dla Synchro-Potwora (2500-3500)."

"Nieźle! Teraz to Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu dominuje na polu!" krzyknął Leo.

"Ale co, jeśli Breo był na to gotów?" spytała się Luna.

"Chcesz walki na wyższym poziomie? Nie ma sprawy! Aktywuję moją pułapkę, Pochlebstwo!" skontrował Andre. "Jeśli podczas Fazy Bitewnej atak potwora przeciwnika ulega zmianie, ta karta podniesie atak mojego potwora o tą samą wartość, o ile wynosi różnica między oryginalnym, a obecnym atakiem twojego potwora, Yusei!"

"Że co?" zdziwił się Yusei, kiedy dwa rogi Dwurożnego Voltica nagle urosły od nadmiaru mocy (2500-3500). Wtedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Dwurożny Voltic starli się ze sobą, razem eksplodując.

"Owoh... było blisko, ale dzięki zdolności Dwurożnego Voltica ponownie wysyłamy po siedem kart." powiedział nonszalancko Breo, po czym zaczął wysyłać kolejna karty. Yusei też to zrobił, choć w mniej entuzjastycznym nastroju. Ten manewr jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył jego talię. A za chwilę miało być jeszcze gorzej dla niego. "Wierz mi, Yusei. Będzie coraz gorzej dla ciebie, ponieważ aktywuję kolejną pułapkę, Rozpad Strojenia!"

"O nie!"

"O tak! Jeśli twój Synchro-Potwór uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walki, ta karta wymusza u ciebie wysłanie kart z twojej talii, a ich ilość musi być równa poziomowi twojego potwora. Więc śmiało, wysyłaj osiem kart na Cmentarz." odparł Breo z uśmiechem.

"_O rany, to chyba nie najlepsza wiadomość dla Yuseia! Kombinacja Dwurożnego Voltica i Rozpad Strojenia sprawiła, że w jednej turze pozbawił Yuseia aż piętnastu kart! Wygląda na to, że to nie atak potwora wykończy uczestnika Drużyny 5D's, a jego własna talia kart!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"_Breo mnie załatwi. Straciłem Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, którego zostawiła Akiza, a w dodatku straciłem piętnaście kart! Zostało mi tylko pięć..." _zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Niech to złom! Drużyna Jednorożca ma teraz ogromną przewagę!" powiedział Toru zaskoczony. Crow uderzył zdrową ręką w stół.

"A do tego jeszcze Yusei musi poradzić sobie zarówno z Breo, jak i Jeanem." dodał Crow.

"To przecież niemożliwe, żeby pokonać dwie osoby, mając tylko pięć kart w talii." powiedziała Akiza.

"Nieźle, Jean. Można się było tego spodziewać po tobie i twojej strategii." powiedział z podziwem Andre.

"Nah, to nie moja zasługa, tylko Breo." odparł Jean. "Ta strategia nie istniałaby, gdyby nie jego pamięć. Breo był w stanie zapamiętać pojedynki przeciwników, analizował je, stosował i niszczył wrogów poprzez destrukcję talii. Andre, twoje wyczucie gry kartami, i doskonała pamięć Breo, w połączeniu z moimi strategiami... te trzy czynniki sprawiają, że jesteśmy drużyną z którą należy się liczyć."

"A na sam koniec stawiam trzy zakryte karty!" dokończył Breo.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Yusei.

**Breo: ****SPC:** 5

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 12

"_Zostały mi tylko cztery karty..."_ liczył Yusei.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Czarujący Tricolor!" odpowiedział Breo, ujawniając zakrytą kartę.

"Tak długo, jak mam tą kartę na polu, nie możesz mnie atakować. Co więcej, podczas twojej Głównej Fazy dobierzesz jedną kartę raz na turę, a działanie Tricoloru jest różne, w zależności od dobranej karty! Jeśli to będzie karta Zaklęcia, dodajesz ją do ręki. Jeśli to pułapka, wysyłasz ją na Cmentarz wraz z inną kartą z ręki. A jak potwór, będziesz mógł go dodać do swojej ręki, a potem umieścić jedną z kart z ręki na wierzch własnej talii. Oczywiście możesz pozbyć się Czarującego Tricoloru, pod warunkiem jeśli wyślesz kartę z wierzchu talii na Cmentarz." wyjaśnił Breo, po czym zaczął układać w głowie kolejną taktykę. "_Yusei nie jest typem hazardzisty, więc nie zaryzykuje. Jeśli już, to zapewne użyje działania Świata Prędkości 2 w celu zniszczenia Tricoloru. Jednak nie wie, że posiadam Spust Destrukcji jako drugą ze zakrytych kart. Jeśli zniszczy Czarujący Tricolor za pomocą działania karty Zaklęcia, Spust Destrukcji się uaktywni i Yusei będzie zmuszony wysłać aż 5 kart z talii na Cmentarz. A potem... BAM! Zero kart, nic do dobrania!_"

"Wierz mi, Yusei. Odrobiłem lekcje, wykonałem obliczenia... Wiem też, że nie zaryzykujesz użycia tej karty. Masz 50 procent szans na dobranie karty potwora!" dokończył Breo.

"_Jest bystry. Ale ja muszę jakoś wygrać..._" pomyślał Yusei, kiedy nagle zauważył swoich towarzyszy w boksie. Cała drużyna mu dopingowała. "Jeśli mam wygrać... zaryzykuję! Breo, akceptuję wyzwania dobrania karty poprzez Czarujący Tricolor!"

"Niemożliwe! Przecież wedle obliczeń nie powinien tego zrobić! Kompletnie zmienił strategię!" krzyknął Jean, zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Yusei zaryzykuje dobranie przez działanie Tricoloru.

"To nie ten Yusei, którego analizowałem." mruknął Breo, kiedy Yusei dobrał kartę. Signer Głowy się uśmiechnął.

"Kartę, którą dobrałem, to karta potwora, więc dzięki Czarującemu Tricolorowi mogę ją dodać do ręki, a potem umieszczam inną kartę na wierzch mojej talii. I do razu przywołuję na pole potwora, którego dobrałem. Pokaż się, Śmieciowy Synchronie!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawił się pomarańczowy robot z szalikiem i silnikami (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Teraz stroję Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3 z Karcianym Przerywaczem poziomu 2 i Pędzącym Wojownikiem poziomu 3!" rzucił Signer Głowy, kiedy Śmieciowy Synchron uruchomił swoje silniki i zmienił się w trzy Synchro-Bramy.

"_Zgrupowane, waleczne dusze przebudzą drżącego, złego boga! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Rozbijaj, Śmieciowy Niszczycielu!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, ujawniając ogromnego, czterorękiego potwora w ciężkiej zbroi i o dwóch parach skrzyżowanych skrzydeł na plecach (8) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500).

"Uh-oh! Ten kolos chyba nie jest przyjacielski!" jęknął Breo.

"Owszem, a po za tym posiada specjalną zdolność zniszczenia kart na polu tyle, ile zostało użytych potworów niebędących stroicielami do Synchro-Przywołania tego giganta! Naprzód, Pływowe Zmiecenie!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy kule na klacie Niszczyciela zaczęły świecić i uwolniły ogromną falę, która zniszczyła Czarujący Tricolor oraz ustawioną kartę Spust Destrukcji. "Mhm... więc chciałeś mnie przekonać do zniszczenia Tricoloru za pomocą Świata Szybkości 2, by uaktywnić kończący cios w postaci Spustu Destrukcji."

"Ojoj..." jęknął Breo. Tym razem nie ujdzie mu to na sucho.

"O tak! Jeśli atak się powiedzie, Yusei wygra!" powiedział Toru z ekscytacją.

"Dalej, Yusei!" dopingował Crow.

"Śmieciowy Niszczycielu, pełna moc i atakuj! Pięść Okrucieństwa!" rozkazał Yusei. Jednak Breo nie zamierzał się tak łatwo zmieść.

"O nie, jeśli mam paść, to przynajmniej wyrwę ci jeszcze trochę życia! Aktywuję ostatnią pułapkę, Lanca Obrażeń! Jeśli mam otrzymać bezpośredni cios od potwora, który ma więcej niż 2000 punktów ataku, ta karta zada ci 1000 punktów obrażeń i obniży siłę twojego potwora o tą samą wartość!" krzyknął desperacko Breo. Fala energii uderzyła w Yuseia i w Śmieciowego Niszczyciela (2600-1600). Jednak ogromny wojownik nie dał za wygraną i uwolnił cztery podmuchy energii ze swoich pięści, finiszując przeciwnika.

**Breo: **0 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Yusei: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"_Niewiarygodne starcie! Yusei'owi udało się wykluczyć Breo z gry, ale jego przeciwnik nie pozostawał mu dłużny i pozbawił go 1000 punktów życia! Teraz przed Yuseiem ostatnia walka z liderem Drużyny Jednorożca, Jean! Ale czy uda mu się wygrać mimo 1000 punktów życia i czterech kart w jego talii?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

* * *

W ambulatorium...

"Ciekawe, jakim typem pojedynkującego jest ten trzeci, Jean." zastanawiała się Carly.

"Bez wątpienia jest liderem Drużyny Jednorożca." odpowiedział Jack. "To właśnie Jean jest zapewne tym, który wymyślił ich strategie."

"Sądzisz, że Jean będzie silniejszy od Breo i Andre." zdziwiła się Iris, na co Signer skinął głową.

"_Będzie walczyć z przeciwnikiem, mając w talii tylko cztery karty. Jak będziesz walczyć, Yusei?_" zastanawiał się Jack.

* * *

W boksie Drużyny Jednorożca...

"Wybacz, Jean. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać." westchnął Breo, przekazując pałeczkę swojemu liderowi. "Myślałem, że go mam. Wykonałem sporo obliczeń, wszelkie teorie... ale tego kontrataku się nie spodziewałem. On ma coś... coś, czego nawet dane nie mogą pokazać."

"Wiem o tym, Breo. Są sytuacje, kiedy Gracz jest bez jakiejkolwiek opcji. Wówczas zaczyna panikować i robi desperackie zagrania. Ale w tej sprawie masz rację, Breo. On ma coś, czego my nie mamy..." powiedział Jean, po czym założył kask i ruszył na spotkanie z Yuseiem.

"Jak sądzisz, co to może być? Może on też ma genialne wyczucie gry kartami?" zastanawiał się Andre.

"Być może, ale to coś większego... kto wie, może Jean odkryje to." odparł Breo.

Na torze...

"Pomyśleć, że będę musiał się z tobą zmierzyć, Yusei..." powiedział Jean.

"To ty przygotowałeś strategię swojej drużyny, co?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Zgadza się."

"Nasza walka trwała już od potyczki z Andre na treningu, racja?"

"Właśnie tak się definiuje strategię drużynową."

"...jesteś niesamowity." odparł Signer, zaskakując Jeana. "Przed walką z wami nie miałem pojęcia, że strategia drużynowa może być tak bardzo interesująca. Cieszę się, że mogłem stoczyć z wami pojedynek."

"_Yusei... czyżby taka sytuacja cię tak bardzo bawiła? Hmm... jest tak jak mówił Breo. On ma coś, czego inni gracze nie posiadają. Ale ja nie mogę pozwolić sobie na przegraną. Zrobię to dla Andre i Breo, którzy dali z siebie wszystko dla dobra drużyny. Indywidualnie nie byliśmy specjalnie silni. Pamiętam dzień, w którym spotkałem Andre. Widziałem, jak przegrał celowo z przeciwnikiem. Wyjaśniłem mu, że nie dostrzegał własnych wartości i dlatego przegrał. Ale oprócz tego zauważyłem... jacy jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Właśnie dlatego zaproponowałem naszemu geniuszowi i Breo miejsca w drużynie. Dzięki temu już nie walczę kompromisowo. Więc wygram dla moich przyjaciół!_" mówił w myślach Jean, po czym... "Pokażę ci, Yusei, jak walczy prawdziwa drużyna! Moja tura!"

**Jean: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Yusei: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Przywołuję Trójzębnego Wojownika!" zadeklarował Jean, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się mężczyzna w zbroi, trzymający trójząb (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200). "Jeśli Trójzębny Wojownik został pomyślnie przywołany, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki potwora poziomu 3 na pole! Przyzywam Lotnika Delta!" Wówczas na polu pojawił się mały, uzbrojony smok (3) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 900). "Aktywuje zdolność Lotnika Delta! Raz na turę, mogę zwiększyć poziom jednego z moich potworów, z wyjątkiem Lotnika, o jeden. Więc naprzód, Trójzębny Wojowniku! Zwiększenie mocy do poziomu 5! (4-5). Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem. Teraz stroję Trójzębnego Wojownika poziomu 5 z Lotnikiem Delta poziomu 3!"

"_Galopując w niebiosa jak grzmot, brnąc przez czarne niebo, ta błyskawica uderzy w Ziemię i spali ją! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Lśnij, Trójrożna Błyskawico!_"

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, objawiając odzianego w złotą zbroję konia z niebieską grzywą. Jego ciało było naszpikowanie dużymi różowymi kolcami, a na jego głowie wyrastały trzy rogi (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"Nadciąga..." powiedział Yusei. Wiedział, co planuje jego przeciwnik.

"Trójrożna Błyskawico, zniszcz Śmieciowego Niszczyciela!" rozkazał Jean.

"Błyskawicznie wykonał Synchro-Przyzwanie i od razu zaatakował!" powiedział Leo, zaskoczony.

"Yusei, zrób coś!" narzekał Crow.

"Aktywuję zdolność Tarczowego Wojownika za Cmentarza!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy przed Śmieciowym Niszczycielem pojawił się hologram mężczyzna z dużą tarczą i włócznią. "Jeśli usunę Tarczowego Wojownika ze Cmentarza z gry, destrukcja mojego potwora w walce zostanie zanegowana!" Wówczas trójrogi koń napadł z pełną mocą na uzbrojonego giganta.

"Ale wciąż otrzymasz obrażenia!" odciął się Jean.

**Jean: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Yusei: **800 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Nhh... chyba powinienem podziękować Breo za taktykę z destrukcją talii. Twój kumpel nieświadomie pomógł mi ustawić solidną obronę." odpowiedział Yusei z uśmiechem.

"Rozkoszuj się tym, jak chcesz. Tym razem nie będzie ci do śmiechu!"

"Co?"

"Przyszła pora to zakończyć. Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 4 Liczników Szybkości, ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń. Jak na razie mam tylko Zaklęcie Szybkości - Tyrańską Siłę! Ale to wystarczy, by się ciebie pozbyć!"

**Jean: ****SPC:** 2

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 12

"Szach i mat, Yusei!" krzyknął Jean, po czym z rogu jego pojazdu wystrzelił się ładunek elektryczny.

"Aktywuję działanie Pożeracza Obrażeń ze Cmentarza!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawiło się żółte stworzenie ze skrzydłami, które dosłownie połknęło cały ładunek.

"Co?! Jeszcze jedna?!" niemal krzyknął Jean, zirytowany.

"Jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, Pożeracz Obrażeń niweluje to, po czym zwiększa moje życie o tą samą wartość, co wartość obrażeń!" wyjaśnił Yusei.

**Jean: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Yusei: **1600 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Rr... stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę." mruknął Jean.

"Nie wierzę! Myślałem, że moja zagrywka miała pozbawić Yuseia opcji, a nie mu dawać opcje!" powiedział Breo, zszokowany. Jego taktyka destrukcji talii częściowo się wypaliła, ale teraz to się odbijało na nim.

"Yusei walczy sprzecznie z danymi. Nie dziwię się, że jest aż tak zdolny. Kończę turę." powiedział Jean.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 3

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 12

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 10 Liczników Szybkości mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę z pola! Trójrożna Błyskawica zostanie unicestwiona!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy piorun trafił w rogatego konia, niszcząc go.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 3

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 2

"Śmieciowy Niszczycielu! Zaatakuj Jeana bezpośrednio Pięścią Okrucieństwa!" Ogromny gigant ruszył pełną szarżą na bezbronnego przeciwnika.

"Nie pozwolę ci na to, aktywując pułapkę, Falę Reanimacji!" skontrował Jean, aktywując zakrytą kartę. Wtedy musiał znieść potężny cios olbrzyma.

**Jean: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Yusei: **1600 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Urrhh... Fala Reanimacji przepoławia obrażenia zadane w walce. Co więcej, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza Synchro-Potwora, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi potwora, który mnie zaatakował. Odródź się, Trójrożna Błyskawico!" Wtedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawił się uzbrojony, rogaty koń (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"W takim razie ja przywołuję Pisklę Dźwięku w trybie obronnym!" odpowiedział Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłoniło się różowe pisklę z bucikami (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona w walce przez potwora, który ma 1900 punktów ataku, lub więcej! Kończę turę!"

"W jego talii zostały trzy karty." zauważyła Akiza.

"Niedobrze. Yusei nie utrzyma się długo w takim stanie." dodał Toru.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Jean.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 4

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 3

"Przybądź, Rhinotaurusie!" rzucił lider Drużyny Jednorożca, przywołując dwunożnego, człekokształtnego nosorożca, który miał na sobie spodnie i zbroję na nadgarstkach. Całość dopełniały dwa rogi, po jednym na nadgarstku (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 600). "Najpierw Trójrożna Błyskawica zniszczy Śmieciowego Niszczyciela!" Pędzący koń wystrzelił promień energii ze swojego rogu na czole, unicestwiając olbrzyma.

**Jean: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Yusei: **1400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"A teraz Rhinotaurus zajmie się Pisklęciem!" kontynuował Jean, kiedy nosorożec natarł na małe pisklę, niszcząc je swoim rogiem. "Co więcej, aktywuję jego specjalną zdolność. Jeśli podczas Fazy Bitewnej zniszczyłem aż dwa twoje potwory w walce, Rhinotaurus zaserwuje dodatkowy atak!"

"Co?" zapytał się Yusei, zszokowany.

"Rhinotaurusie, pełne natarcie i zakończ to starcie lotem nurkowym!" rzucił Jean.

"Tak łatwo nie zamierzam się poddać! Aktywuję pułapkę, Kryształ Harmonii!" skontrował Yusei. "Mogę usunąć ze Cmentarza Synchro-Potwora oraz innego potwora, bym mógł przywołać innego Synchro-Potwora ze Cmentarza na pole! Usuwam Śmieciowego Niszczyciela i Maksymalnego Wojownika, i przywołuję na pole Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Jean, kiedy pokryty białymi łuskami smok powrócił na pole (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Dobra, dobra. Rhinotaurusie, wstrzymaj atak."

"To nie wszystko. Kryształ Harmonii ma inne działanie. Otrzymasz obrażenia równe połowie ataku wskrzeszonego Synchro-Potwora!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wystrzelił w Jeana Kosmiczną Flarą.

**Jean: **1450 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Yusei: **1400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"_Trafił! Różnica między punktami życia Yuseia i Jean wynosi jedynie 50! Udało mu się zadać niemal 10000 punktów obrażeń i zrównać się z Jeanem!_" komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"O tak!" dopingował Leo.

"Yusei'owi udało się uzyskać przewagę! Jeszcze tylko trochę!" dodała Luna.

"Teraz Yusei musi rzucić wszystko, co ma i wygrać ten pojedynek!" powiedział entuzjastycznie Crow. Jednak u Drużyny Jednorożca atmosfera była inna.

"Nie no, poważnie? Yusei wciąż trzyma fason i walczy z Jeanem, mimo tego, że mu się kończą karty? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Jean dał się tak nabrać!" powiedział Breo, powoli panikując.

"To nie ma znaczenia. Spójrz tylko na jego twarz." odparł Andre. Breo spojrzał i zauważył, że Jean nie wygląda na zakłopotanego.

"Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Kryształ Harmonii, którego ustawiłeś podczas twojego pierwszego ruchu miał być użyty na końcu, lecz ty postanowiłeś go wykorzystać teraz, co?" zapytał się Jean.

"_Przejrzał mnie?_" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak bardzo zmniejszyłeś moją przewagę. Jestem wręcz zaskoczony. Yusei, twoje wyczucie gry kartami jest niesamowite. Ale to walka drużynowa. Nie można zwyciężyć, jeśli się gra indywidualnie. Działania, które poczynili Andre i Breo, pozostawiły w twojej talii tylko trzy karty. To nieistotne, ile życia mi pozostało. Przegrasz automatycznie, bo nie będziesz w stanie dobrać kartę." wyjaśnił Jean. "Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"Z pewnością nie mam zbyt wielu opcji, ale wyeliminuję twoje punkty życia, nim moja talia się skończy!" odciął się Yusei. "Moja tura!"

**Jean: ****SPC:** 5

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 4

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zniszcz Rhinotaurusa! Atakuj Kosmiczną Flarą!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały smok ponownie zebrał kosmiczną energię i wystrzelił, całkowicie redukując człekokształtnego nosorożca do pyłu.

**Jean: **750 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Yusei: **1400 LP/**SPC:** 4

"_Yusei jeszcze raz atakuje! Ma teraz więcej życia, niż Jean!_"

"Doskonale! Jean przekroczył linię bezpieczeństwa!" zauważył Toru.

"Teraz tylko Yusei musi użyć działania Świata Prędkości 2 i zakończyć to!" dodała Akiza.

"O nie, jeszcze mnie nie skreślaj! Aktywuję pułapkę, Tysięczny Krzyż!" skontrował Jean. "Gdy moje punkty życia ulegną zmianie, mogę wykorzystać to działanie do trzech razy i zmienić ich stan na 1000!" świetlista kula pojawiła się nad Jeanem, wysyłając fale leczącej energii.

**Jean: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Yusei: **1400 LP/**SPC:** 4

"_Jean najwyraźniej nie zapomniał o działaniu Świata Szybkości 2! Yusei nie będzie w stanie wygrać, jeśli nie zada Jean'owi obrażenia równe lub większe, niż 1000 punktów!'_ rzucił Główny Komentator.

"_Dobrze, że mam już nowy plan._" pomyślał Yusei, trzymając w dłoni kartę Pułapkę. "_Kosmiczny Podmuch wyzeruje życie Jeana. Jeśli podczas następnej tury Jean zniszczy Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu swoją Trójrożną Błyskawicą, ta karta zada mu obrażenia równe atakowi Gwiezdnego Pyłu! A to wystarczy, by nie mógł uaktywnić Tysięczny Krzyż._" po chwili... "Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"Heh... moja tura." odparł spokojnie Jean.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 6

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 5

"Najpierw aktywuję pułapkę, Powierzchowny Pokój!" rzucił Jean, aktywując zakrytą kartę.

"Co?!" powiedział Yusei, zaskoczony. Tylko tej karty mu brakowało.

"Powierzchowny Pokój, to karta która sprawia, że podczas tego ruchu nie możemy aktywować Zaklęcia i Pułapki, a potwory nie zostaną zniszczone w walce. Trójrożna Błyskawico, zaatakuj Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Obrotowa Szarża!" rozkazał Jean. Wszystkie rogi na ciele uzbrojonego konia zaczęły się świecić i Błyskawica uderzyła w białego smoka.

**Jean: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Yusei: **1100 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Następnie działanie Powierzchownego Pokoju sprawi, że jeśli przeciwnik dozna obrażeń, będę mógł zniszczyć jedną kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapki przeciwnika,po czym mogę też dobrać kartę." kontynuował Jean, kiedy z karty wyłoniło się tornado, które zniszczyło ustawiony Kosmiczny Podmuch. "Kosmiczny Podmuch, co? Gdybym cię lekkomyślnie zaatakował Trójrożną Błyskawicą i zniszczył twojego smoka, ty mógłbyś aktywować tą pułapkę i zredukować moje życie do zera. Na szczęście ominąłem tą przeszkodę. Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Fiu, było blisko. Gdyby Jean od razu zaatakował, przegrałby z kretesem." powiedział z ulgą Breo.

"Na szczęście przewidział taką ewentualność i skontrował. Jeśli chodzi o strategie, Jean zawsze jest o dwa ruchy do przodu." odparł Andre.

"_Jest niezły. Przewiduje wszelkie moje zagrania. Jak... jak mam z nim wygrać, mając już tylko dwie karty w talii?_" zastanawiał się Yusei. Członkowie 5D's i Toru zauważyli jego zmartwienie.

"Yusei..." powiedziała z niepokojem Luna.

"Co w niego wstąpiło?" zdziwił się Crow, sfrustrowany.

"Wszystko na nic. Wszystkie zagrania Yuseia zostały przewidziane." wyjaśniła Akiza.

"Zaraz, czyli to koniec?" spytał się Leo.

"Koniec? To nie koniec!" odpowiedział znajomy głos. Crow, Toru, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Bruno odwrócili się i, ku ich zaskoczeniu, zauważyli Jacka wraz z Iris oraz Miną, Carly i Stephanie.

"Jack?!" powiedział Toru, zszokowany.

"Słuchaj, Yusei! Jak długo zamierzasz pojedynkować się w strachu?!" rzucił były Król Turbo-Pojedynków. To wystarczyło, by Yusei spojrzał na Jacka, mimo tego że wciąż był w ruchu. Był w stanie wychwycić w spojrzeniu Jacka determinację.

"_Jack..._" powiedział Yusei.

"Wy również. Tak długo, jak istnieje choćby cień szansy, nie możemy się poddać! Musimy wierzyć w Yuseia!" powiedział Jack do zespołu.

"...masz rację, Jack!" odparł Toru. "Dalej, Yusei!"

"Powodzenia!" krzyknęła Luna.

"Nie poddawaj się!" dodała Akiza.

"Naprzód, Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Walcz i wygraj!" rzucili Leo, Crow i Bruno.

"_Właśnie... nie tylko ja walczę. Wspólnie trenowaliśmy do Grand Prix, by wygrać. Muszę uwierzyć w moją szansę wygranej!_" rzekł w myślach Yusei.

"Ty to wiesz, jak zagrzać zespół do walki, co?" uśmiechnęła się Iris, wciąż podtrzymując Jacka ramieniem.

"Po prostu robię to, co potrafię." odparł Jack. "Po za tym, Yusei będzie tego potrzebować."

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Sądzisz, że Jean będzie silniejszy od Breo i Andre." zdziwiła się Iris, na co Signer skinął głową._

_"_Będzie walczyć z przeciwnikiem, mając w talii tylko cztery karty. Jak będziesz walczyć, Yusei?_" zastanawiał się Jack, po czym spojrzał na Iris. "Iris?"_

_"Tak, Jack?"_

_"Chcę, byś mnie zabrała do boksu 5D's." To wystarczyło, by zaskoczyć Minę, Carly i Stephanie._

_"Panie Atlasie!" powiedziała Mina._

_"Nie możesz! Nie w takim stanie!" dodała Carly._

_"Wciąż jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie po tej kraksie." oznajmiła Stephanie. _

_"Ja _muszę _to zrobić! Yusei zaczyna tracić pewność siebie. Jeżeli się szybko nie uwierzy w szansę wygranej, to będzie porażka zarówno dla niego jak i dla naszego zespołu! Iris, tylko ty możesz mi zaufać!" powiedział Jack._

_"Ale..." zaczęła Iris, lecz zauważyła, że w oczach Jacka dosłownie palił się płomień determinacji. Po za tym Yusei był jej przyjacielem. Rzeczywiście potrzebował wsparcia. "Nh... wygląda na to, że z twoją upartością nikt nie wygra, co?" westchnęła Iris, kiedy pomagała Jack'owi wstać. "Carly, Mina, Stephanie, pomóżcie Jack'owi."_

* * *

"Ja i tak wciąż myślę, że powinieneś się leczyć." powiedziała Iris.

"Zdarza się, że konsekwencje są tego warte." odparł Jack.

"_Będę walczyć do ostatniej karty!_" rzucił w myślach Yusei. "Moja tura!"

**Jean: ****SPC:** 7

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 6

Yusei spojrzał na kartę i uśmiechnął się. "Przywołuję na pole Odkrywczego Synchrona!" Wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się czerwona maszyna z wielką dziurą w korpusie (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 700). "Jeśli ta karta została normalnie przywołana, mogę wskrzesić jednego potwora "Synchrona", ale w zamian jego zdolność zostanie zanegowana! Śmieciowy Synchronie, witam z powrotem!" rzekł Yusei, kiedy obok niego pojawił się pomarańczowy robot z szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Teraz stroję Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3 z Odkrywczym Synchronem poziomu 2!"

"_Z dwóch powstanie jeden, a z jednego powstanie wielka moc! Patrz, jak łączą swoją siłę, połączą odwagę! By Synchro-Przyzwać Śmieciowego Wojownika!" _(1)

Gwiazdy wewnątrz bramy niespodziewanie rozbłysła światłem, formując purpurowego robota z czerwonymi soczewkami, białym szalikiem oraz wielkim jetpack'iem (5) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"Dwa Synchro-Potwory? Co kombinujesz, Yusei..." powiedział do siebie Jean.

"_Nie tak dawno odkryłem, co leży za Synchro-Przyzwaniem. To Przyśpieszające Synchro. Ale ta siła jest wciąż dla mnie obca, bo nie znalazłem własnej Synchro-Solucji. Ale za to odkryłem dobrą alternatywę!_" powiedział w myślach Yusei, po czym wziął jedną kartę i umieścił ją na Dysku Walk. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Fuzja Szybkości! Jeśli posiadam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wysłać z mojego pola, bądź z ręki potwory będące materiałami do Fuzji!"

"Że co proszę?" zdziwił się Jean.

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Śmieciowy Wojowniku! Połączcie swe moce i stańcie się jednością! Fuzyjne Przywołanie! Powstań i szarżuj, Smoczy Rycerzu Draco-Equiste!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy biały smok i purpurowy robot złapali się za ręce i zaczęli świecić biało-fioletowym światłem, łącząc się. Z wiru wówczas wyłonił się ogromny, odziany w niebieską zbroję smok. Jego hełm był zdobiony pomarańczowymi rogami, a w dłoni dzierżył sporej wielkości lancę (10) (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000). Widok nowego, uzbrojonego smoka zaskoczył wszystkich.

"Fuzyjny Potwór?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"Człowieku, już samo spojrzenie tego wojownika sprawia, że mam ciarki." dodał Toru, zszokowany widokiem nowego potwora Yuseia.

"Uh-oh, jest źle!" jęknął Jean.

"Draco-Equiste, uwolnij swoją furię i zniszcz Trójrożną Błyskawicę! Atakuj Spiralnym Oszczepem!" rozkazał Signer Głowy. Smoczy Rycerz zakręcił swoją lancą kilka razy nad swoją głową, po czym rzucił go w stronę przeciwnika, niszcząc uzbrojonego konia.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Powrót Obrażeń!" skontrował Jean. "Ta karta neguje obrażenia z walki, po czym zadaje je przeciwnikowi!" Lanca, która miała teraz uderzyć Jeana, odwróciła się i sunęła w stronę Yuseia. Lecz Signer był już na to gotowy.

"W takim razie aktywuję działanie Smoczego Rycerza! Gdy ta karta jest w trybie ataku, jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, Draco-Equiste zniweluje działanie twojej karty, po czym zwróci obrażenia przeciwko tobie! Falująca Siła!" odpowiedział Yusei na kontrę. Lanca nagle rozpadła się w kontakcie z Ścigaczem Walk Yuseia, a potem zebrała się w formę kulistej energii, którą Smoczy Rycerz cisnął w Jeana.

**Jean: **600 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Yusei: **1100 LP/**SPC:** 6

"_Niewiarygodne! Spektakularne! Yusei zadał Jean'owi obrażenia dzięki Fuzyjnemu Potworowi! Walka dosłownie sięga zenitu!_" komentował Główny Komentator, a cały stadion dosłownie pękał w wszach.

"Tak jest, Yusei!" dopingowała Iris!

"Przywołał niesamowitego potwora." powiedziała Lynx.

"To prawda..." zaczął Demure. "Ale obawiam się, że to dłużej nie potrwa. Yusei'owi została tylko jedna karta do dobrania."

"No tak..." westchnęła Lynx.

"_Fuzyjny potwór... Yusei, z każdą turą zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej..._" pomyślał Jean. Nie spodziewał się takiego kontrataku. To w ogóle nie było w planach.

"W danych nie żadnych informacji, że Yusei kiedykolwiek przywołał Fuzyjnego Potwora." zauważył Breo.

"Spokojnie, mnie też to zaskoczyło. Ale na razie Jean jest na lepszej pozycji. Dzięki Tysięcznemu Krzyżowi może utrzymać swoje punkty życia jeszcze dwa razy. A po za tym Yusei ma już tylko jedną kartę w talii." uspokoił go Andre, podczas gdy Tysięczny Krzyż znowu odnowił życie Jeana.

**Jean: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Yusei: **1100 LP/**SPC:** 6

"_Jest źle. Chciałem przeczekać dwie tury, by skończyła mu się talia kart, ale teraz to już ryzykowne. Będę musiał przyśpieszyć walkę._" zastanowił się Jean, aż w końcu przeszedł do działania. Aktywuję umiejętność Trójrożnej Błyskawicy! Jeśli ta karta uległa zniszczeniu, mogę przywołać Grzmiącego Jednorożca lub Dwurożnego Voltica z mojej Extra-Talii! Wybieram Dwurożnego Voltica!" Wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się kopia czarnego konia z dwoma rogami na głowie (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Dwurożny Voltic... jego działanie jest zabójcze. Jeśli zostanie zniszczony, trzeba będzie wysłać aż siedem kart na Cmentarz." zauważył Yusei.

"Heh. Całe szczęście, że Jean miał tą dodatkową kopię w swojej Extra-Talii, gdyż Błyskawica nie jest w stanie wskrzeszać potwora z zmarłych." powiedział Breo z uśmiechem.

"Niedobrze! Jeśli w następnej turze Dwurożny zaatakuje, Yusei znowu wyśle karty na Cmentarz." zauważył Bruno.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Działanie zrzucania kart obejmuje dokładną ilość kart. Więc to działanie będzie aktywne, dopóki gracz nie wyśle na Cmentarz dokładnej liczby kart. Ale jeśli w talii jest mniej kart, niż ilość kart według działania, gracz automatycznie przegrywa, bo nie wysłał na Cmentarz tyle kart, ile trzeba." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Zaraz, jak to? Chcesz powiedzieć, że Yusei przegra akurat, kiedy Jean zaatakuje?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Właśnie. Dwurożny Voltic wysyła po siedem kart z talii graczy. Dla Jeana to nie jest problem, ale dla Yuseia tak, bo ma już tylko jedną kartę. Jeśli Voltic ulegnie destrukcji, Yusei wyśle ostatnią kartę, i wtedy automatycznie przegra, bo będzie mu brakować jeszcze 6 kart, by spełnić wymogi."

"O rany..." jęknął Leo. Yusei też był świadomy takiego niebezpieczeństwa.

"Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Signer.

"To bezcelowe. Moja tura!" odparł nonszalancko Jean.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 8

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 7

"Dwurożny Volticu, atakuj Smoczego Rycerza!" rozkazał Jean.

"Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Nie mogę na to patrzeć!" jęknął Crow.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy z karty wyłonił się metaliczny złom przypominający stracha na wróble, który odbił szarżę czarnego konia. "Ta karta potrafi raz na turę zanegować atak przeciwnika, po czym wraca do ustawionej formy, by być gotów do użycia w kolejnej turze."

"Sprytne zagranie, Yusei. Ale twój następny ruch będzie twoim ostatnim! Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" kontynuował Jean, ustawiając kartę.

"_Została tylko jedna karta. To będzie albo zwycięstwo albo porażka..._" pomyślał Yusei, patrząc na ostatnią kartę. "Moja... TURA!"

**Jean: ****SPC:** 9

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 8

Yusei spojrzał na kartę. To było Zaklęcie Szybkości - Nadmierna Prędkość. "Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!" zadeklarował Yusei. "Usuwam cztery Liczniki Szybkości, by ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń, Jean!" wówczas z tylnych dopalaczy Ścigacza Yuseia wystrzeliła energia, która trafiła w Jeana.

**Jean: **200 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Yusei: **1100 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Nh... aktywuję po raz trzeci działanie Tysięcznego Krzyża." odpowiedział Jean.

**Jean: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Yusei: **1100 LP/**SPC:** 4

W chwili, kiedy punkty życia Jeana dosięgły 1000, Tysięczny Krzyż zniknął z pola.

"Nareszcie! Tysięczny Krzyż został już użyty trzy razy!" zauważył Leo.

"Teraz Yusei'owi zostało tylko zaatakować i zwyciężyć." dodał Toru.

"Następnie aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości - Nadmierna Prędkość! Jeśli posiadam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę ich kosztem dodać do ręki potwora poziomu 3 lub niższego oraz kartę Pułapkę ze Cmentarza. Jednakże nie będę otrzymywać Liczników Szybkości przez następne trzy tury." rzucił Yusei, kiedy jego Ścigacz zaczął zwalniać.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 9

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 0

"Dodaję do ręki Odbijającą Barierę i Szybkiego Wojownika, którego od razu przywołuję na pole w trybie ataku!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłoniło się stworzenie odziane w niebieską futurystyczną zbroję, do złudzenie przypominające raptora (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 200). "Szybki Wojownik ma możliwość bezpośredniego atakowania! Atakuj Jeana!" rozkazał Signer. Stworzenie uruchomiło rakiety znajdujące się na miejscu, gdzie powinny być nogi i ruszył pełną prędkością.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Przypływowa Bariera!" skontrował Jean. "Jeśli uwolnię Synchro-Potwora z mojego pola, a potwór przeciwnika atakuje, mogę przestawić wszystkie potwory przeciwnika na tryb obronny, a potem zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe punktom obrony potwora, który miał zaatakować." wówczas ładunek elektryczny sparaliżował Smoczego Rycerza i Szybkiego Wojownika, który zmienili kolory na niebieski. "Uwalniam Dwurożnego Voltica, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe obronie Szybkiego Wojownika!" Czarny koń nagle rozbił się na milion pikseli, a czerwona aura otoczyła Yuseia.

**Jean: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Yusei: **900 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Nh... usuwam Zmieniacza A/D ze mojego Cmentarza, by uaktywnić jego działanie. Dzięki temu mogę przestawić Smoczego Rycerza z powrotem na tryb ataku." powiedział Yusei, kiedy Draco-Equiste ponownie stanął do walki. "Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"_Niesamowite! Yusei właśnie zakończył ostatnią turę swego zespołu! Jeśli Jean przetrwa swoją turę, wygra przez brak kart w talii Yuseia!"_ krzyczał Główny Komentator.

"Och, Yusei... dalej chcesz się zabawiać? Skoro tak, to zakończę to tu i teraz! Moja tura!" rzucił Jean.

**Jean: ****SPC:** 10

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 0

"Teraz mogę uaktywnić moją pułapkę, Przywołujący Podatek!" zaczął od razu Yusei, aktywując kolejną zakrytą kartę.

"_Wiedziałem, że coś tam zostawił..._" mruknął Jean.

"Gracz, który przywoła potwora, Normalnie lub Specjalnie, otrzyma obrażenia równe połowie ataku tego potwora.

"_Hmm, pomyślmy... Odbijająca Bariera, którą Yusei odzyskał w swojej ostatniej turze, powinna być teraz ustawiona na polu. Więc jeśli pomyślnie przywoła potwora, dozna obrażeń z Przywołującego Podatku, ale dzięki Odbijającej Barierze skieruje te obrażenia na mnie. Jednakże ta pułapka zadaje tylko połowę obrażeń z ataku potwora. A to znaczy, że musi przywołać potwora, który ma minimalnie aż 2000 punktów ataku. Nie muszę się śpieszyć, w końcu prawdopodobieństwo przywołania takiego potwora, i to podczas tury przeciwnika, jest praktycznie bliskie zeru._" zastanowił się Jean, po czym przeszedł do działania. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Tyrańską Siłą! Jeśli karta z pola przeciwnika zostanie zniszczona, ta karta zada ci 300 punktów obrażeń! Następnie aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 10 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu!"

**Jean: ****SPC:** 0

**Yusei: ****SPC:** 0

"Wykorzystam to, by przełamać twoją kombinację, Yusei! Zniszczę Przywołujący Podatek!"

"I właśnie na to czekałem." odpowiedział Yusei, zaskakując Jeana.

"Co? Czekałeś, aż wykorzystam te trzecie działanie?!"

"Owszem, ponieważ teraz aktywuję inną zdolność Smoczego Rycerza Draco-Equiste! Jeśli usunę Synchro-Potwora z gry, który był materiałem to przywołania Smoczego Rycerza, Draco-Equiste zyskuje jego działanie do końca tej tury! A tym Synchro-Potworem będzie mój Gwiezdny Pył!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy dusza Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu weszła do ciała Smoczego Rycerza. "To oznacza, że skoro Smoczy Rycerz zyskał moc Gwiezdnego Pyłu, mogę zanegować destrukcyjne działanie karty, ale za to jest wysoka cena!"

"Jaka cena?" zapytał się Jean.

"Żeby zniwelować działanie, Smoczy Rycerz musi poświęcić samego siebie!" odpowiedział Signer, kiedy potężny potwór zmienił się w energię, która stłumiła pocisk ze Ścigacza Jeana. "Podczas Fazy Końcowej Draco-Equiste wróci na pole."

"Nieźle! Jeśli Draco-Equiste powróci na pole..." zaczęła Akiza.

"Wtedy do gry wejdzie kombinacja Przywołującego Podatku i Przypływowej Bariery. Yusei wygra!" dokończył Toru.

"Grr... nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać! Przywołuję Hypnocorna!" kontynuował Jean, kiedy z portalu wyłoniło się przypominające rogatą owieczkę niebieskie stworzenie (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600).

"Proszę bardzo, ale przez to otrzymasz obrażenia dzięki Przywołującemu Podatkowi!" odciął się Yusei, kiedy elektryczna siła zaczęła uderzać w Jeana.

**Jean: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei: **900 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Nhh.. nhh.. to się zaczyna robić irytujące... Kiedy Hypnocorn zostanie Normalnie Przywołany, jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje potwory, mogę rozwalić jedną zakrytą kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapki! Więc zniszczę Odbijającą Barierę!" rzucił Jean, kiedy zakryta karta Yuseia nagle została zniszczona.

"O nie! Teraz jego kombinacja nie zadziała!" zauważył Leo.

"I raczej wątpię, że Jean na tym skończy!" dodał Toru.

"A teraz otrzymasz 300 punktów obrażeń dzięki Tyrańskiej Sile!" dodał po chwili Jean, kiedy z karty wystrzeliła kula energii, która trafiła w Ścigacz Yuseia.

**Jean: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei: **600 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Teraz aktywuję pułapkę, Łańcuch Trąby Powietrznej!" kontynuował Jean. "Jeśli zniszczyłem kartę za pomocą działania, ta pułapka zniszczy dwa Zaklęcia i Pułapki na polu! Pożegnaj się z Przywołującym Podatkiem i Złomo-Żelaznym Wróblostrachem!"

"Wszystkie pułapki Yuseia zostały zniszczone!" powiedział Crow, zaniepokojony.

"Ale to nie wszystko! Teraz Yusei jeszcze raz otrzyma obrażenia przez Tyrańską Siłę." dodała Iris, kiedy jej przyjaciel po raz kolejny oberwał energetyczną kulą.

**Jean: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

"_Jean tym razem zaatakował na całego! Teraz zarówno on, jak i Yusei mają po 300 punktów życia! Jeśli teraz Jean zakończy swój ruch, Drużyna Jednorożca wygra!_" komentował Główny Komentator. Zaś Jean podjechał bliżej, by zobaczyć, jak Yusei zareaguje na tą sytuację, lecz efekt zaskoczył lidera Drużyny Jednorożca; twarz Yuseia nie pokazywała paniki i zaniepokojenia. Za to pokazywała determinację.

"_Ten wyraz... niemożliwe! Czyżby miał już kolejne zagranie przygotowane? Jeśli teraz szybko zakończę turę, to mój zespół wygra! Ale co, jeśli..._" zastanawiał się Jean. Teraz to on zaczął się denerwować. Nie wiedział, czy kontynuować swoją turę, czy ją zakończyć. Determinacja Yuseia coraz bardziej zaczęła go niepokoić.

"Niemożliwe!... On chyba nie myśli o atakowaniu?" spytał się Breo, również marnie trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

"Całkiem możliwe." odparł Andre.

"Poważnie?! Przecież może już zakończyć turę! Planował tą strategię od samego początku!"

"Tak, ale plany zwykle się zmieniają. I chyba wiem, jak się czuje Jean." powiedział Andre. "Kiedy go spotkałem, powiedział że nie musimy już walczyć indywidualnie. Ale teraz, kiedy spotkał Yuseia... w głębi serca pragnie go pokonać."

"W głębi serca?" zdziwił się Breo.

"Yusei przebudził w nim ducha walki. To prawda, chce wygrać. Ale widać, że chce wygrać jak prawdziwy gracz. W prawdziwej walce."

"No to wygląda na to, że nic na to nie poradzimy." odparł dziarsko Breo i sięgnął po tablicę informacyjną, po czym zawołał do swojego lidera. "Jean! Jesteśmy z tobą, brachu! Wygraj lub przegraj jak prawdziwy gracz!"

"_Breo, Andre... dziękuję wam, przyjaciele._" powiedział w myślach Jean, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. "Przygotuj się, Yusei! To będzie ostateczny cios!"

"Jestem na to gotów, Jean! Dawaj!" odpowiedział Yusei.

"Hypnocornie, zniszcz Szybkiego Wojownika! Pełna Szarża!" krzyknął Jean. Niebieskie, rogate stworzenie odwróciło się i ruszyło na potwora Yuseia.

"DALEJ, JEAN!" krzyknęli Breo i Andre.

"YUSEI!" krzyknęli Iris, Jack, Crow, Bruno, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru.

"_To był dobry pojedynek, Jean..._" powiedział w myślach Yusei, po czym spojrzał na ostatnią kartę w swojej ręce. "Czas na ostatnią kartę! Aktywacja działania Strażnika Twierdzy!"

"Co? O nie!" jęknął Jean.

"Jeśli wyślę Strażnika Twierdzy na Cmentarz, zwiększę obronę Szybkiego Wojownika o 1500 punktów!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie spod ziemi wyrosły ostre kamienne kolce, które weszły w drogę Hypnocornowi. Rogate stworzenie jęknęło, by po chwili zostać nadzianym przez jeden kolec. A eksplozja Hypnocorna poszła rykoszetem na Jeana.

**Jean: **0 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

* * *

W chwili, kiedy życie Jeana dosięgło zera, system chłodnicze jego pojazdu zaczęły dawać się we znaki.

"_NIESAMOWITE! DZIĘKI OSTATNIEJ KARCIE, YUSEI FUDO ZAPEWNIŁ SOBIE WYGRANĄ! SOBIE I DRUŻYNIE 5D'S!_" krzyczał na całe gardło Główny Komentator.

"Niewiarygodne..." wydyszał Leo, zszokowany.

"My..." zaczęła Akiza.

"...wygraliśmy?" dokończyła Luna.

"Oczywiście! Zwyciężyliśmy!" powiedział z ekscytacją Jack. Po chwili cała widownia, a szczególnie drużyna 5D's dosłownie cieszyła się z wygranej.

"Udało się! Normalnie się udało! Aż mi serce stanęło, kiedy Yusei'owi skończyły się karty!" powiedział Toru.

"Ale udało się! Zwyciężyliśmy!" odparła Akiza, jak wtuliła się w Toru, na co członek zespołu Iris też ją objął. Po chwili spojrzeli na siebie i zauważyli, że się nawzajem obejmowali. Lekko panikując, odsunęli się od siebie, starając się udawać, że ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Iris zachichotała, widząc to. Ale mieli rację. Drużyna 5D's wygrała Turbo-Pojedynek Drużynowy z Drużyną Jednorożca!

* * *

Oh man *pant* *pant*... this was a loong day, but it was worth. Believe me, I planned write that TurboDuel in two part, but I decided short it to one-article chapter. If you really loved this clash between Team 5D's and Team Unicorn, just wait, when you read about a Turbo Duel with Team Riot Force 6 and Team Resistance. and, who know? Maybe in that chapter Yusei and Iris finally show own feelings to each other? You will find soon enough! So start to comment, guys!


	7. Ruch Oporu: Wzburzone uczucia

**Rozdział 6 – **_Przebudzenie uczuć__! Riot Force 6 i Ruch Oporu__!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the cards, or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS/Bakugan and their abilities, and Kill la Kill.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix...

"Jestem na to gotów, Jean! Dawaj!" odpowiedział Yusei.

"Hypnocornie, zniszcz Szybkiego Wojownika! Pełna Szarża!" krzyknął Jean. Niebieskie, rogate stworzenie odwróciło się i ruszyło na potwora Yuseia.

"DALEJ, JEAN!" krzyknęli Breo i Andre.

"YUSEI!" krzyknęli Iris, Jack, Crow, Bruno, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru.

"_To był dobry pojedynek, Jean..._" powiedział w myślach Yusei, po czym spojrzał na ostatnią kartę w swojej ręce. "Czas na ostatnią kartę! Aktywacja działania Strażnika Twierdzy!"

"Co? O nie!" jęknął Jean.

"Jeśli wyślę Strażnika Twierdzy na Cmentarz, zwiększę obronę Szybkiego Wojownika o 1500 punktów!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie spod ziemi wyrosły ostre kamienne kolce, które weszły w drogę Hypnocornowi. Rogate stworzenie jęknęło, by po chwili zostać nadzianym przez jeden kolec. A eksplozja Hypnocorna poszła rykoszetem na Jeana.

**Jean: **0 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei: **300 LP/**SPC:** 0

* * *

W chwili, kiedy życie Jeana dosięgło zera, system chłodnicze jego pojazdu zaczęły dawać się we znaki.

"_NIESAMOWITE! DZIĘKI OSTATNIEJ KARCIE, YUSEI FUDO ZAPEWNIŁ SOBIE WYGRANĄ! SOBIE I DRUŻYNIE 5D'S!_" krzyczał na całe gardło Główny Komentator.

"Niewiarygodne..." wydyszał Leo, zszokowany.

"My..." zaczęła Akiza.

"...wygraliśmy?" dokończyła Luna.

"Oczywiście! Zwyciężyliśmy!" powiedział z ekscytacją Jack. Po chwili cała widownia, a szczególnie drużyna 5D's dosłownie cieszyła się z wygranej.

"Udało się! Normalnie się udało! Aż mi serce stanęło, kiedy Yusei'owi skończyły się karty!" powiedział Toru.

"Ale udało się! Zwyciężyliśmy!" odparła Akiza, jak wtuliła się w Toru, na co członek zespołu Iris też ją objął. Po chwili spojrzeli na siebie i zauważyli, że się nawzajem obejmowali. Lekko panikując, odsunęli się od siebie, starając się udawać, że ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Iris zachichotała, widząc to. Ale mieli rację. Drużyna 5D's wygrała Turbo-Pojedynek Drużynowy z Drużyną Jednorożca!

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Yusei zatrzymał swój Ścigacz Walk, po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Dla niego to była ciężka przeprawa, ale udało mu się. Udało mu się wygrać z Drużyną Jednorożca, mimo tego że nie miał już prawie żadnych kart i był na granicy przegranej. Ale w głębi duszy był szczęśliwy, że zapewnił swojej drużynie awans do kolejnej walki.

"Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris. Signer odwrócił się i zobaczył biegnącą ku niemu Iris.

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, kiedy srebrno-włosa dziewczyna go objęła.

"Wiedziałam, że wygrasz. Od początku wierzyłam w ciebie..." rzekła Iris.

"Jesteś moim bohaterem, Yusei!" powiedział Leo.

"Nie, on jest moim bohaterem." odparła Luna.

"Dajcie spokój, on jest bohaterem każdego." odpowiedział Crow, zadowolony.

"To był niesamowity pojedynek!" powiedział Jack.

"Jak tam, Jack? Wszystko w porządku?" spytał się Yusei.

"Jeszcze się pytasz? Twoja determinacja i walka do ostatniej walki sprawiła, że przestałem czuć ból!" odpowiedział były Król. "A tak szczerze... cieszę się, że wygrałeś."

"Dzięki." odparł Signer Głowy, kiedy usłyszał, jak Jean zatrzymuje swój Ścigacz Walk i schodzi z niego. Bez wątpienia raczej nie był w dobrym nastroju. "Jean..."

"Zrobiliśmy wszystko, aby zwyciężyć ten turniej. Andre i Breo dali z siebie wszystko, by wygrać. Jednak ostatecznie zapomniałem o zwycięstwie drużynowym i przegrałem z tobą osobiście." powiedział Jean. "To nie jest przegrana Drużyny Jednorożca, tylko moja. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać."

"Dlaczego się tak zgrywasz?" zapytał się Andre.

"Andre, Breo..." powiedział Jean, widząc swoich partnerów. "Przepraszam, cała nasza praca poszła na marne."

"Wcale nie na marne." odparł Breo. "Ten pojedynek był dla nas nowym doświadczeniem."

"Nowym doświadczeniem?"

"Jean... przecież wreszcie go spotkałeś, prawda? Przeciwnika, z którym szczerze chcesz wygrać." odpowiedział Andre.

"Hmm... masz rację, Andre." powiedział lider Drużyny Jednorożca. "Dlatego chciałem stoczyć z nim osobistą walkę. Nie byłem nawet świadom, że to pragnę. Jeżeli daję z siebie wszystko, mogę być szczęśliwy, nawet po przegranej."

"Coś ci powiem, Yusei. Kiedy się zauważy twoje umiejętności... każdy gracz chętnie by z tobą zawalczył." oznajmił Breo.

"Dziękuję, Yusei. Ten pojedynek przywrócił mojego ducha walki." podziękował Jean.

"Nie ma co dziękować, Jean. My też zyskaliśmy coś ważnego w tym starciu. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak można grać drużynowo. Ale jak się spojrzy na was, to można sobie uświadomić, jak interesująca jest gra drużynowa." powiedział Yusei.

"Yusei chciał przez to powiedzieć, że jesteście nieźli, jeśli chodzi o współpracę zespołu!" odparł Crow.

"Tym razem padłem ofiarą waszej taktyki, ale następnym razem nie dam się znowu upaść." dodał Jack.

"Spróbuję stać się jeszcze silniejsza!" wsparła ich Akiza.

"Dzięki temu, że oglądaliśmy was pojedynek, teraz naprawdę wiem, jak ciekawe są pojedynki drużynowe." powiedziała Iris.

"My odczuwamy to samo." odparł Jean. "Gdy spotkamy się następnym razem, zdecydowanie wygramy!" powiedział z zapałem Jean.

"No i nawzajem." odpowiedział Signer, ściskając dłoń lidera Drużyny Jednorożca. Po chwili Akiza, Jack i Crow dołączyli do uścisku, a nawet Iris i Toru, a wraz z nimi też Breo i Andre. "Do zobaczenia w finałach!" Wówczas cała widownia klaskała w dłonie, mówiąc miłe komplementy i dopingując obydwa zespoły.

"_Co za spektakularne zakończenie starcia Drużyny 5D's i Drużyny Jednorożca! Od razu widać, że obydwie strony gorąco życzą sobie powodzenia w następnych rundach! A zaś publiczność prosimy o przygotowanie się do następnej walki, która odbędzie się za dwa dni! Walki pomiędzy Drużyną Riot Force 6, a Drużyną Ruchu Oporu!__!"_ Okrzyki tłumów jeszcze bardziej się wzmogły, chociaż Iris nie miała pojęcia, że wśród tłumu widzów znajdowały się trzy osoby, które stały w cieniu.

"Przyznaję, że Drużyna 5D's nieźle sobie poradziła." powiedział lider, noszący czerwoną maskę.

"Heh, mieli fuksa i tyle." chrząknął zielono-niebiesko-włosy chłopiec.

"Ale przynajmniej wiemy, jaką słabość ma nasz najbliższy przeciwnik. Miro, wiesz co robić, kiedy się z nimi zmierzymy." oznajmił lider, widząc jak Iris patrzyła na Yuseia.

Pomarańczowo-włosa dziewczyna westchnęła. "Nh... nie lubię tego robić, Keith. Ale dla naszego Ruchu Oporu zrobię wszystko, aby wygrać."

* * *

Następnego dnia...

"No co, Iris? Znalazłaś informacje dotyczące Ruchu Oporu?" spytała się Lynx.

"Wierz mi, Lynx. Wcześnie wstałam, by sprawdzić wszystko na ich temat. Po dwóch godzinach udało mi się zrobić mały dokument na ich temat." odpowiedziała Iris, przeciągając się.

"Proszę." rzekła Lynx, podając jej kawę. Iris odpowiedziała skinięciem głowy i wzięła łyk.

"Mhm... ach. Dzięki, Lynx. Potrzebowałam tego." odparła Signerka Ciała, po czym zwróciła się z powrotem do komputera. "Oto, co udało mi się zebrać. Drużyna Ruchu Oporu składa się z trzech zawodników. Pierwszym jest Ace Grit." Wówczas na komputerze wyświetlił się profil chłopaka, który był bodajże w wieku 19 lat. Wyróżniały go włosy o kolorze zarówno niebieskim, jak i zielonym. Miał na sobie fioletową koszulę z długim rękawem z szarymi i czarnymi ozdobami, biało-szare spodnie oraz czarne buty. "Z tego, co mi się udało o nim dowiedzieć jest to, że preferuje ataki bezpośrednie."

"Czyli to coś dla mnie." zauważyła Lynx. "Zaklepuję go."

"W takim razie Demure będzie walczyć z Mirą Fermin." kontynuowała Iris, kiedy wyświetlił się profil pomarańczowo-włosej dziewczyny. Nosiła małą srebrną kurtkę i brązową kostium, który przylegał się do niej niemal idealnie. Po za tym miała też buty, które wydawały się być różnej długości: jeden mniejszy, a drugi sięgający aż do kolana. "Według informacji, Mira używa taktyk obronnych. Co o tym sądzisz, Demure? Uda ci się ją pokonać swoim archetypem?"

"Jak dla mnie jest to rozsądna decyzja. Synchro-Potwory Genex mają różne działania w zależności od synchronicznych materiałów użytych do nich. Na pewno uda mi się złamać jej obronę." odparł Demure.

"W takim razie zostaje jeszcze lider, Spectra Phantom." powiedziała Iris, patrząc na profil trzeciego uczestnika. W przeciwieństwie do tamtej dwójki wyglądał tajemniczo. Miał długie blond włosy, wystylizowane w formie kolców. Miał też na twarzy czerwoną, niesymetryczną maskę, która z prawej strony miała wziernik z niebieską tęczówką, podczas gdy z lewej nie miała. Nosił też czerwony, skórzany płaszcz ozdobiony czarnymi piórami. Pod spodem miał brązowe spodnie i buty sięgające do kostek.

"_Łał, spójrzcie jaki ubrany."_ powiedziała Vita z niesmakiem.

"_Wygląda na to, że lubi dominować, co?_" spytała zadziornie Teana.

"_Strój jeszcze nie świadczy o tym, że jest silny. Liczą się też doświadczenia._" odparł Zafira. Linehalt skinął głową.

"_Zgadzam się z nim. Bardzo mnie ciekawi, co on potrafi._" oznajmił demoniczny rycerz.

"Cóż... nie znalazłam tu żadnych informacji dotyczących jego stylu walki. Według danych, nigdy nie widziano go w walce, gdyż zazwyczaj najpierw walczyli Mira i Ace." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Iris.

"Eheheh... może jest tak jak z Drużyną Jednorożca? Wystawia swoich dwóch ludzi, a sam rusza, kiedy sytuacja się robi nieciekawa? A może jest słabszy od nich?" zasugerował Demure.

"Nietrudno się z tobą zgodzić, Demure. Wszystko się okaże jutro, kiedy będziemy z nimi walczyć."

"Hmm... Iris, a tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Toru? Nie powinien odpoczywać?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Nah. Wyszedł godzinę wcześniej. Mówił, że robi zakupy na fiestę na uczczenie naszego pierwszego zwycięstwa." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Serio? Przecież jeszcze nawet nie dobraliśmy kart."

"Znasz Toru. Jak coś zrobi, to zrobi mimo wszystko."

* * *

W międzyczasie Toru niósł na rękach swoje zakupy. Co prawda była promocja, ale to wystarczyło, by pudełka zasłaniały mu widok. Żałował, że nie zabrał plecaka.

"Nhh... następnym razem wezmę plecak, bo nie wiadomo, ile zakupię..." westchnął Toru, dźwigając zakupy z jedzeniem. Nie dość, że były dość ciężkie, to jeszcze niemal zasłaniały mu widok. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie-"

*BUMS!*

Właśnie na to Toru liczył. Że nie wpadnie na osobę, która akurat biegła. I widać, że szczęście mu nie sprzyjało, kiedy nie miał, gdzie się oprzeć i padł na chodnik. "Ourh... to bolało." jęknął Toru, kiedy spojrzał przed siebie. Miał przed sobą dość muskularnego faceta, który miał na sobie niemal lśniącą koszulkę i białe spodnie. Całość dopełniała czerwona opaska na głowie i kolczaste różowo-fioletowe włosy. Toru widział niektórych ludzi dość dziwnie ubranych, ale ten wydawał się bić wszystkich na głowę. "O rany..."

Mężczyzna, który wpadł na Toru, wydawał się nagle panikować. "Oi, przepraszam pana! Nie wiedziałem, że wpadnę na pana! Po prostu pędziłem na zakupy!"

"Hej, hej, spokojnie, młody!" przerwał mu Toru, choć sam wydawał się być skonfundowany swoimi słowami. Osoba przed nim wyglądała muskularnie, lecz wykazywała odznaki młodości. "To... po prostu mały wypadek." Potem próbował wstać, lecz jego pęknięte żebro wciąż dawało się we znaki.

"Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? Chyba za mocno w pana wpadłem." powiedział mężczyzna.

"Nie, to nie twoja wina. Po prostu podczas treningu miałem wypadek. Ale wciąż żyję, widzisz?" odparł Toru, machając ręką, ale ponownie ból mu dokuczył.

"To... może chociaż pomogę panu z zakupami? Widać, że ma ich pan dużo."

"Dzięki, młody człowieku." odparł Toru. Wówczas obydwoje wzięli po połowę rzeczy i ponownie ruszyli. "A tak przy okazji, jestem Toru."

"Baron." odpowiedział człowiek.

"Baron?" zdziwił się Toru. "Nie sądziłem, że wpadnę na brytyjskiego arystokratę."

"Nie, nie. Baron to moje imię. Jestem Baron Leltoy."

"Ah. Teraz rozumiem."

"Wybacz, że na ciebie wpadłem, Toru." przeprosił Baron. "Straszna ze mnie ciamajda."

*Nie mów tak." zaprzeczył Toru. "I tak nie mogłem unieść moich zakupów. Dzięki, że mi pomagasz."

"Nie ma sprawy." przytaknął Baron. "Może jak je zaniesiemy, to będziesz miał ochotę odwiedzić moich kumpli?"

"No... jak dla mnie luz. Dobra."

* * *

Tymczasem w Poppo Time...

"Jak sądzisz, Jack? Jak silna może być Drużyna Ruchu Oporu?" zagadnął Crow.

"Kto wie? To nie my jesteśmy ich przeciwnikami, tylko Riot Force 6." odciął się Jack.

"Wiem tyle, że Ace walczy ofensywnie, podczas gdy Mira kieruje się taktyką obronną. Ale nic nie wiadomo o Spectrze." wyjaśniła Iris. Po analizie danych postanowiła pójść do Signerów, by przedyskutować.

"Sądzisz, że jest jak Jean?" zasugerował Leo. Iris pokręciła głową.

"Tego nie wiem. Wcześniej go nie spotkałam." westchnęła Iris. "A ty, Yusei? Co o tym sądzisz?"

"C-Co?" zdziwił się Yusei. Wydawał się być zagubiony w swoich myślach.

"Wszystko w porządku, Yusei? Wyglądasz na zamyślonego."

"Nic... po prostu..." zaczął Yusei, próbując znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź. Zresztą nie potrafił kłamać, mówiąc że jest w porządku. W końcu Iris była obecnie zajęta przygotowaniem się do walki z przeciwnikiem, że nawet nie pomyślała, iż jutro są jej urodziny. Ale Yusei wiedział o nich, a powodem zamyślenia się było rozpatrzenie, jaki prezent jej dać. Jego myśli właśnie starały się znaleźć wymówkę, choć i tak było to trudne. "No bo... ja... rozmyślałem nad zbliżającym się pojedynkiem i nie wiem, czy sobie poradzisz." wypalił po chwili Signer, choć w głębi duszy zaczął przeklinać samego siebie. "_Brawo, Yusei! Większej ściemy nie mogłeś wymyślić._"

"Och..." zdziwiła się Iris. Po chwili... "Spokojnie, Yusei. Nauczyłeś mnie, jak zachować spokój w obliczu przeciwnika." odparła Signerka, uśmiechając się, na co Yusei odetchnął z ulgą w myślach. Na szczęście Iris to kupiła. Lecz Jack nie był tego pewien i wziął Crowa na stronę.

"_Co jest?_" zapytał się Crow.

"_Zauważyłeś, jak Yusei spoglądał na Iris? Chyba nie był do końca szczery._" szepnął Jack.

"_W sumie... to masz rację, Jack. Od czasu tego spotkania z nią, nasz Yusei wydaje się być w niej zauroczony._"

"_Myślisz, że wkrótce się spikną?"_

"Kto niby się spiknie?" zapytała się Iris.

"A-a... c-czy Akiza i Toru się spikną, o tym właśnie myśleliśmy." natychmiast powiedział Jack, zaskakując Crowa.

"Co? Oni? Ee, to znaczy... tak, oczywiście! Akiza, Toru. Macie ze sobą tyle wspólnego. Nie powinniście ze sobą iść na randkę i, że tak to powiem, związać węzeł?" dodał Crow. Akiza i Toru zaczęli się rumienić ze wstydu.

"N-no cóż..." zaczął Toru, czując, jak jego pewność topiła się szybciej od lodu.

"Prawda, przyjaźnimy się... ale żeby od razu związać węzeł?" dodała Akiza, zmieszana. Iris zachichotała, słysząc tą wymianę zdań, lecz zaraz potem spojrzała na Yuseia. Czuła, jak uczucie do niego zaczęło w niej rosnąć.

"Uhm... Iris?" zapytał się Leo.

"Tak, Leo?"

"Co to znaczy 'związać węzeł'? Nie w dosłownym znaczeniu?" Iris spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że taki mały smyk zada takie pytanie.

"Cóż, to znaczy że..." oznajmiła Iris, po czym zaczęła szeptać do ucha Leo, co to właściwie znaczy. To wystarczyło, by wprawić młodego chłopca w zaskoczenie.

"...a czy to ma też..." dodał Leo, spoglądając na Lunę, która wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

"No... nie do końca." wzruszyła ramionami Iris, kiedy nagle drzwi do garażu się otworzyły. Signerka Ciała zauważyła Toru, by po chwili dostrzec drugiego człowieka. "Hej, Toru. Jak zakupy?"

"Następnym razem wezmę plecak." westchnął Toru, kładąc na stół zakupy.

"A... kim jest ten gość?" spytał się niedbale Crow.

"To młody człowiek, który mi pomógł. Nazywa się Baron Leltoy."

"Heh, młody?" zdziwił się Jack. "Aż tak nie wygląda."

"Hej, mam przecież 15 lat." zaprzeczył Baron.

"Piętnaście?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Crow. "Człowieku, wyglądasz na kogoś, kto ma plus-minus 19 lat!"

"Spokojnie, panie Crow. Po prostu tak mam w genach."

"No tak, ale- Ej, chwila! Skąd wiesz, kim jestem?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Dobrze was znam. Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas i Yusei Fudo. Ci, którzy ocalili Nowe Miasto Domino!" wyjaśnił Baron.

"Łał, ale z niego fan." westchnął Jack.

"A tak w ogóle, to skąd się tu wziąłeś?" spytała się Iris.

"No tak, gdzie moje maniery? Pochodzę z Vestalii i wraz z grupą przybyliśmy tutaj, by spróbować nowego życia. Fakt, mieszkamy w ruchomym domu..." wyjaśniał Baron, lecz potem Iris mu przerwała.

"Zaraz, moment. O jakim ruchomym domu ty mówisz?" spytała się Signerka. Baron się uśmiechnął.

"Wierzcie mi. Kiedy go zobaczycie, to wam kapelusze spadną!"

* * *

Trochę później...

"No... rzeczywiście." powiedziała z szokiem Iris. Godzinę temu Drużyna 5D's i Riot Force 6 pojechała z Baronem do lasu niedaleko Nowego Miasta Domino. Oczekiwali, że ich nowy gość mieszka w samochodzie kempingowym. Ale potem okazało się, że jego samochód kempingowy był większy, jeśli nie olbrzymi. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale nie przypominało wozu kempingowego, czy ciężarówki. Przed ich oczami stał duży budynek, niemal równy typowemu blokowi mieszkalnego. Był koloru białego, choć można było wychwycić wzrokiem niebieskie i czerwone wstawki.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć! To coś jest duże!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Jack.

"Naprawdę mnie zaskakuje, czemu nikt inny nie wie, że tutaj stoi takie cudo." dodał Bruno.

"Raczej nie przyjmujemy tu gości, a nasza technologia jest naprawdę zaawansowana. Dlatego nasza baza posiada specjalne pole ochronne, które czyni ten pojazd niewidzialnym." odparł Baron.

"Nie dość, że zaawansowany, to jeszcze może zmienić się w pojazd?" zdziwiła się Lynx. "A sądziłam, że widziałam wszystko."

"To się jeszcze zdziwisz, kiedy zobaczysz wnętrze!" odpowiedział drwiący głos. Signerzy spojrzeli w górę i zauważyli, że na drzewie siedział chłopiec mniej-więcej w ich wieku. Szczególnie wyróżniały go niebiesko-zielone włosy.

"A to kto?" spytał się Leo.

"Chyba już gdzieś go widzieliśmy." zauważyła Lynx, kiedy osobnik zeskoczył z drzewa i wylądował na ziemi.

"Baron, chłopie. Tym razem przegiąłeś. Wprowadzasz wroga do naszej bazy? Naprawdę jesteś bardzo naiwny." westchnął niedbale osobnik.

"Hej! Uważaj trochę!" rzucił Toru. "Ten twój kumpel przynajmniej jest uprzejmy."

"Taa, jasne. Bo uwierzę, leszczu."

"Leszczu!?" warknął Toru, że prawie można by było wychwycić między nimi iskry.

"Wystarczy!" Toru i niebiesko-zielono-włosy osobnik odwrócili się w stronę głosu, który rzekomo należał do młodej dziewczyny z pomarańczowymi włosami. Towarzyszył jej wysoki blondyn z spiczastymi włosami. "Przestań tak się zwracać do nich, Ace. Psujesz naszą reputację."

"Och, Miro, Miro..." westchnął Ace. "Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, to wiń Barona. To on ich sprowadził. I do tego jeszcze przed oficjalną walką."

"Hej, ja tylko chciałem ich oprowadzić po naszej bazie. W końcu pomogłem Toru z zakupami!" odciął się Baron.

"Chwila... Mira? Ace?" zdziwił się Toru. "To wy jesteście Drużyną Ruchu Oporu?"

"No proszę, błysnąłeś jak żarówka." odparł niedbale Ace.

"Ace..." warknął blondyn, na co Ace przymilkł. "Pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy tu dla zaczepki."

"Jak chcesz." westchnął Ace, po czym wszedł do budynku.

"Bardzo przepraszam za niego. To po prostu wojownik, który jest dość uparty." powiedział blondyn.

"Heh, jakoś można żyć." powiedziała Iris. "A tak w ogóle, jestem Iris Luster, liderka Drużyny Riot Force 6."

"Keith Clay, starszy brat Miry. I lider drużyny."

"Czekaj, brat Miry?" zdziwiła się Akiza. "Ale przecież... twoje nazwisko..."

"Fermin. Tak, mamy różne nazwiska, ale jesteśmy rodzeństwem." wyjaśnił Keith.

"A Spectra? Gdzie on jest?" spytał się Leo. Keith spojrzał na niego, jakby samym wzrokiem potrafił się przewiercić przez Leo. "Uhm, n-nie chciałem..."

"Cóż... poznasz go, kiedy jutro odbędzie się pojedynek."

"Będzie ciekawie. Mam nadzieję, że zaprezentujemy genialny pojedynek dla widzów." odparła Iris, lekko spoglądając na Yuseia.

"No dobra... skoro już wszystko stało się jasne, to może zobaczycie jak-" zaczął Keith.

"NYAA! To Yusei!" Iris i Keith odwrócili się, skonfundowani, kiedy nagle przed Yuseiem pojawiła się Mira. I wyglądała, jakby była jego największą fanką. "Jestem Mira, młodsza siostrzyczka Keitha! Jestem twoją największą fanką! Widziałam kilka razy w telewizji twoją walkę z Jack'iem w finale Pucharu Fortuny! Byłeś niesamowity! Mam nawet plakat z twoim wizerunkiem! Wow, i do tego jeszcze wyglądasz przystojnie! Och, wierz mi, kamery nie znają słowa sprawiedliwość! Słuchaj, może jak pokonam Iris i jej zespół, to może wyskoczymy gdzieś w dwójkę na lunch?"

"N-no, ja..." wybełkotał Yusei, całkiem zaskoczony. Keith lekko się uśmiechnął, lecz potem jego uśmiech padł, kiedy zobaczył, jak Crow i Toru starali się utrzymać Iris, która wyglądała jakby miała zamiar wybuchnąć. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewał.

"_Spokojnie, to tylko początek planu. Na pewno Iris przegra jutro z tego powodu._" powiedział w myślach Keith. "Cóż... to niech wygra najlepszy. Powodzenia."

"Tak, jasne..." odparł Toru.

"Uhm... a czy z Iris wszystko w porządku?" spytał się Baron, widząc Iris, która była wręcz wściekła.

"Tak, jest spokojnie. Tylko po prostu nie może się doczekać walki!" wypaliła Lynx, szybko wskakując na Ścigacz.

"Ej, chwila! A co z obejrzeniem naszej bazy?"

"Może po walce? Na razie!" powiedział nerwowo Toru, też zapalając silnik i pojechał z Iris i Lynx z powrotem do miasta, zostawiając Mirę, Keitha, Barona i Drużynę 5D's zaskoczoną.

"Ehm... czy to tylko ja, czy Iris wyglądała na rozwścieczoną?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Heh, nawet ja nie wiem, co jej się stało." odparł Jack, po czym spojrzał na Keitha. "A przy okazji... chętnie bym obejrzał tą waszą bazę. Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak ci 'Vestalianie' są."

"No dalej, Yusei! Będzie fajnie!" dodała radośnie Mira.

"Ja... no... zgoda." westchnął Yusei, chociaż myślami był daleko, a szczególnie tam, gdzie obecnie była Iris. "_Tylko dlaczego Iris tak nagle wyjechała? Zrobiłem coś złego?_"

* * *

W nocy, w Poppo Time...

"I co tam u Iris?" zagadnął Crow, kładąc się do łóżka.

"Dzwoniłem do niej kilka razy, ale ona nie odbiera." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Myślisz, że znowu została porwana?"

"Nie. Właśnie zadzwoniłem do Toru, ale mówi, że Iris wciąż jest w mieszkaniu."

"To w takim razie co jest z nią? Od czasu spotkania z Drużyną Ruchu Oporu jest naburmuszona." zastanawiał się Bruno.

"To chyba jasne." odparł Jack, leżąc w łóżku.

"Jak to 'jasne'?"

"Ona jest po prostu zazdrosna." odpowiedział Crow.

"Zazdrosna? O mnie?" zdziwił się Yusei. Crow i Jack spojrzeli na siebie. Ich przyjaciel nadal chyba nic z tego nie rozumiał.

"Erch... po prostu idź spać, a jutro wszystko się wyjaśni!" wypalił Jack, po czym zasnął. Chwilę później Yusei zgasił światło i też zasnął. Jednak z pewnego powodu nie mógł zasnąć.

"_Nh... nie tylko to mnie martwi... martwi mnie też to, co powiedział Toru. To, że Iris nie wychodzi z mieszkania i... płacze._" zastanawiał się Yusei, nim sen wszedł do jego powiek.

* * *

W nocy, w bazie Ruchu Oporu, Mira spoglądała w gwiazdy z balkonu. Zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy ich plan nie zaszedł zbyt dobrze.

"Miro, wyglądasz na zmartwioną." Mira odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Keitha, wciąż w dziennej odzieży.

"To nic, Keith... ja tylko myślałam... nie wiem, czy nie przesadziliśmy z tym planem. Prawda, faworyzuję Yuseia, ale... zastanawiam się, czy nie skrzywdziłam tym samym Iris." odpowiedziała wojowniczka Subterry.

"Miro... wiem, jak się z tym czujesz. Ja też czułbym się źle, gdybym zranił czyjeś uczucia. Ale pamiętaj, że to turniej o wszystko. Musimy go wygrać, nawet jeśli mamy się posunąć do takich zamiarów." powiedział Keith. "Jutro postarasz się walczyć przeciwko Iris. Tylko tym razem nie oszczędzaj się. Graj całą swoją talią i spróbuj zdekoncentrować przeciwniczkę. W ten sposób pozbędziemy się liderki Riot Force 6, a z Lynx i Demure'm zajmie się Ace i ja."

"Ale Keith..." zaczęła Mira.

"Proszę się tylko o to. Obiecuję, że jak uda się nam wygrać, dalsze pojedynki będziemy rozgrywać bez takich sztuczek. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?" nalegał Keith.

"...dobrze. Dla naszego zespołu... zrobię wszystko, by zdekoncentrować Iris i doprowadzić ją do rozpaczy." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Mira, lecz ani ona ani Keith nie byli świadomi, że Subaru i Teana ich obserwowali. I co gorsza, usłyszeli wystarczająco dość.

"_A niech to licho! Czyli tamta runda z byciem fanką Yuseia to była podpucha?"_ zdziwiła się Subaru.

"_Na to wygląda. A teraz chcą pogrążyć Iris jeszcze bardziej. Musimy ją ostrzec!_" rzuciła Teana, lecz zauważyła, że Subaru wpatrywała się w przeciwnym kierunku. I była przerażona. "_O co chodzi, Subaru?_"

"_T-Teana... l-lepiej się powoli odwróć..._" jęknęła Subaru. Jej pomarańczowo-włosa przyjaciółka gwałtownie się odwróciła i wtedy zamarła z zaskoczenia. Tam, gdzie powinna być wolna przestrzeń, było teraz coś dużego. Teana z niepokojem uniosła głowę i nagle poczuła się mała. Bowiem to, co było za nimi, nie było wcale wielkim głazem ani nawet wyrośniętą ziemią.

Za nimi stał wysoki na 10 metrów smok. I to cybernetycznie zmodyfikowany. I wcale mu się nie podobało, że dwie dziewczyny podsłuchiwały.

"_Podsłuchujemy?_" warknął smok, ściskając swoją metalową rękę. "_Coś wam powiem, dziewczyny; Spectra nie przepada za szpiegami. A zwłaszcza ja._"

* * *

Następnego dnia...

"_Witamy z powrotem na Światowych Turbo-Pojedynkach Grand Prix!"_ obwieszczał Główny Komentator na stadionie. "_Czas, żeby na tej arenie odbył się kolejny Turbo-Pojedynek! W poprzednim starciu w grupie 'H', Drużyna Desperados wyeliminowała Drużynę Wysokich Sfer! Teraz czekają na to, z którą drużyną się zmierzą w kolejnym starciu! Czy to będzie zespół uzdolnionych wojowników, zwanych Ruchem Oporu? Albo może debiutancka drużyna Riot Force 6? Wszystko się rozstrzygnie na tym torze!"_ krzyki i aplauzy widowni słychać było w całej Kopule Kaiby, jeśli nie też na zewnątrz stadionu. Drużyna Keitha już zajęła miejsce przy swoim boksie, podczas gdy w boksie przeciwnym byli Demure, Lynx, Toru i Iris. Ta ostatnia szczególnie spoglądała na przeciwników wzrokiem wilka.

"Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście wystawiają Ace'a jako pierwszego." zauważył Toru. "Lynx, lepiej nie daj mu forów."

"Załatwione." odparła Lynx, po czym wsiadła na swój Ścigacz Walk, kiedy podeszła do niej Iris.

"Posłuchaj, Lynx. Jak Ace przegra i wystawią Mirę, chcę byś atakowała ją pełną siłą!" powiedziała srebrno-włosa Signerka z nutką gniewu, co zaskoczyło Lynx.

"N-no... dobra..." odpowiedziała Lynx, zmieszana. Co dziś wstąpiło w Iris? Zazwyczaj wydaje się być opanowana, ale teraz? Zachowywała się, jakby chciała wygrać za wszelką cenę.

"_Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie trzymać nerwy na wodzy._" liczyła Vita.

"_Oby._" westchnęła Signum, kiedy nagle pojawiła się Arf. "_Co jest?_"

"_Subaru i Teana jeszcze nie wróciły. I to mnie niepokoi._" powiedziała Arf.

"_Hmm... Ryuko, Linehalt. Idźcie do bazy Ruchu Oporu i sprawdźcie._" rozkazała Shamal. Ryuko i Linehalt skinęli głowami.

Na trybunach...

"Trzymajmy kciuki, aby Iris i jej zespół wygrali." oznajmił Crow.

"Właśnie na to liczę." odparł Jack, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. Znowu wydawał się być zagubiony w myślach.

"_Iris... nie wiem, co się stało... ale chyba nie jest szczęśliwa... wygląda bardziej na zranioną mentalnie._" pomyślał Yusei, po czym spojrzał Drużynę Ruchu Oporu, a szczególnie na Keitha. "_Ciekawe, co oni kombinują. I gdzie jest Spectra?"_

W tym samym czasie na starcie...

"Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowa na ostre lanie, mała." powiedział niedbale Ace, powoli uruchamiając swój Ścigacz Walk przypominający głowę smoka.

"Jestem bardziej, niż gotowa. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiliście Iris, ale upewnię się, żeby wam się to nie udało." odparła Lynx, na co Ace poczuł się niepewnie.

"_Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wie o naszym planie. Przecież Helios poradził sobie z tymi dwoma szpiegami._" zastanawiał się Ace, lecz potem odłożył te myśli na bok. Miał pojedynek do wygrania.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

* * *

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! Akceleracja!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, na co Ace i Lynx nacisnęli gaz do dechy i ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły ze startu.

"Nie myśl, że dam ci prowadzić!" rzucił Ace, przyśpieszając.

"Ja nie myślę, tylko wiem!" odparła nonszalancko Lynx, włączając przyśpieszenie. Siła energii sprawiła, że jej pojazd nagle nabrał prędkości i wyprzedził Ace'a.

"O kurka!" powiedział Ace, zaskoczony niesamowitą prędkością Ścigacza Lynx.

"_No, no, to się nazywa rzucić najwyższy bieg! Riot Force 6 objęła prowadzenie!__!_" komentował Wielki Komentator. Wtedy Lynx i Ace dobrali po pięć kart.

"No to jazda!" krzyknęli Ace i Lynx.

**Lynx: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Ace: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Pierwszy ruch należy do mnie." oznajmiła Lynx, dobierając kartę. "Zobaczmy... przywołuję na pole Szablę-XX, Mroczną Duszę w trybie obronnym." Wówczas z portalu wyłoniło się okryte czerwonym płaszczem człekokształtne stworzenie w święcącej zbroi, trzymając w swoich dłoniach zmodyfikowaną technologicznie kosę (3) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"To wszystko, na co cię stać?" chrząknął Ace. "Moja tura!"

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 1

**Ace: ****SPC:** 1

"Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Egzo-Prędkość!" rzucił Ace, kiedy jego pojazd przyśpieszył. "Dzięki tej karcie, mogę uzyskać 4 Liczniki Szybkości."

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 1

**Ace: ****SPC:** 5

"Następnie przywołuję na pole Darkusa Foxbata!" Wtedy obok Ace'a pojawiła się maszyna, przypominająca czarnego nietoperza z trzema oczami i fioletowymi wykończeniami (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Potem aktywuję kolejne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Przywołujący Pirat Drogowy!" kontynuował Ace. "Jeśli posiadam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojej ręki. Przyzywam Haos Spindle'a!" Wtedy otworzył się portal, z którego wyszła kolejna maszyna, tym razem czarno-czerwony wąż z żółtymi wykończeniami (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Co? Myślałem, że skoro włada Darkusem Percivalem, to powinien mieć talię z potworami atrybutu Mroku." zdziwił się Leo.

"Może nie używa jednego konkretnego atrybutu." zastanawiała się Luna.

"Kolejnym krokiem będzie jeszcze jedne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Podwójne Przywołanie!" rzucił Ace. "Jeśli posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wykonać dodatkowe Zwyczajne Przywołanie!"

"Jeszcze jeden potwór?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Chyba tamte mają mu posłużyć jako poświęcenie dla wysokopoziomowego potwora." zauważyła Iris. "Ale skoro miał aż 5 Liczników Szybkości, to czemu nie wykorzystał pozostałych dwóch Zaklęć by zredukować życie Lynx o 1600?"

"Hmm... rozumiem. To nie wygląda na typowe zagranie. Ace przywołał te dwa potwory w celu przywołania swojego najpotężniejszego potwora, ale po za tym planuje wskrzesić Foxbata i Spindle'a. Iris, jeśli się nie mylę, to Darkus Linehalt to potwór atrybutu Mroku, prawda?" powiedział Demure.

"Tak, zgadza się."

"Więc zapewne Foxbat to też potwór atrybutu Mroku, a Haos Spindle to atrybut Światła. Ace zapewne ma bardziej skomplikowany plan w zanadrzu."

"_Nie podoba mi się to."_ mruknęła Lynx.

"Uwalniam Darkusa Foxbata i Haosa Spindle'a..." zaczął Ace, kiedy dwie maszyny połączyły w jeden portal. "...i przyzywam mojego asa, Darkus Północny Percival!" Wtedy z portalu wyłoniła się ciemna energia, która powoli zaczęła przybierać kształt, aż w końcu rozprysła się, ujawniając potwora. Był to człekokształtny, rogaty wojownik z fioletowym kolorze. Miał na sobie zbroję, i nosił rozdzielony na dwie części płaszcz. Całość dopełniały dwie smocze głowy ze żółtymi rogami, po jednej na ramię (8) (ATK: 2900/DEF: 1400).

"_Oto on! Atutowy potwór Ace'a! Żaden potwór nie był w stanie zwyciężyć z tym niesamowitym panem ciemności! Czy Lynx zdoła przetrwać najazd potężnego rogatego demona?!"_ powiedział do mikrofonu Główny Komentator.

"O rany... spory ten gość." powiedziała Lynx.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Percivala! Jeśli do jego przywołania użyłem dwóch potworów tego samego typu, mogę je Specjalnie Przywołać z powrotem na pole w trybie obronnym! Darkus Foxbat i Haos Spindle są potworami typu Maszynowego. Powstańcie, Foxbat! Spindle!" kontynuował Ace, kiedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawiły się dwie maszyny, tym razem przyjmując niebieski kolor (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) (x2).

"Czyli jest tak, jak przewidział Demure. Ace przywołał swojego atutowego potwora, a także wskrzesił te dwie maszyny. Ciekawe, co on kombinuje." powiedział Toru.

"_Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zmiażdżę twojego potwora, robalu!"_ powiedział Percival z uśmiechem.

"Że co?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"O rany, on umie mówić!" zauważył Leo, zszokowany.

"_Nie do wiary! To po prostu niewiarygodne! Ten potwór właśnie przemówił! Czyżby to był właśnie sekret Drużyny Ruchu Oporu?! Samo-świadome potwory!?"_ dosłownie krzyczał Główny Komentator.

"Zaraz, czyli on jest prawdziwy?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Tego nie wiemy. Przekonamy się, jakie obrażenia otrzyma Lynx." odparł Jack.

"Percival, rozwal Szablę-X, Mroczną Duszę! Kanonier Geor!" rozkazał Ace.

"_Z przyjemnością!_" odparł rogaty rycerz, kiedy dwie smocze głowy zwróciły się w stronę Lynx, ładując energię wraz z głową Percivala, aż w końcu wystrzeliły zebraną energię.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Bariera Astralna!" skontrowała Lynx. "Jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje mojego potwora, mogę zmienić atak na bezpośredni!"

"Czy ona oszalała? Przecież przez to straci swoje Punkty Życia!" wypalił Toru, panikując.

"Nie, to nie o to chodzi!" zauważył Demure, kiedy wystrzelona energia trafiła w Lynx.

**Lynx: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Ace: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Ourh... hh... jeśli otrzymuję obrażenia z karty przeciwnika, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie tej karty! Oto Gorz, Emisariusz Ciemności (I)!" rzuciła Lynx, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się czerwonowłosy mężczyzna w czarnej zbroi i wizjerem zasłaniającym jego oczy (7) (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500). "Co więcej, jeśli obrażenia które otrzymałam, pochodzą z walki, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Symbolu Emisariusza Ciemności, którego Atak i Obrona będą równe wartości otrzymanych przeze mnie obrażeń." Zamaskowany mężczyzna odczepił jedno ze swoich naramiennych ostrzy i rzucił nie w ziemię. Wtedy ostrze zaczęło świecić, zmieniając się w uzbrojoną w miecz kobietę (7) (ATK: 0-2500/DEF: 0-2500).

"To dlatego użyła Astralnej Bariery. Chciała zwiększyć swoją przewagę liczebną." zauważył Jack.

"Ale... zauważyliście, jak mocno Lynx oberwała?" zdziwił się Leo.

"To widać. A więc te karty zadają prawdziwe obrażenia." zauważył Yusei.

"Fiu, normalnie prawie mi serce stanęło." westchnął z ulgą Toru.

"Szable-X to dość wykwalifikowane potwory. Są znane z szybkiego działania, ale oczywiście potrzebują silnych sojuszników, jak Gorz." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Hmh... na razie kończę turę." powiedział Ace, kiedy jego Ścigacz zaczął zwalniać ze względu na działanie Egzo-Prędkości.

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 1

**Ace: ****SPC:** 1

"Ech... Ace od razu zużył całą rękę. Myślisz, że da radę?" zapytał się Baron.

"Na pewno. Ace nie jest z tych, którzy się łatwo poddają." zapewnił Keith.

"Moja tura!" rzuciła Lynx.

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 2

**Ace: ****SPC:** 2

"_Na razie mam Mroczną Duszę, Gorza i Symbol Emisariusza, ale żaden z nich nie jest w stanie przewyższyć Percivala. Potrzebuję lepszej taktyki." _pomyślała Lynx. "Przywołuję teraz Szablę-X, Axela w trybie obronnym!" Wtedy na jej polu pojawił się kolejny potwór, połączenie człowieka i zwierzęcia, trzymające naostrzony pistolet skałkowy (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 100). "I na tym kończę turę."

"_Na razie Lynx tylko umacnia swoją obronę! Czyżby siła Percivala zaczęła dominować na polu?!_" powiedział Główny Komentator.

"Hahah, chyba obecność Percivala powoduje, że się boisz atakować. Ja nie będę się w ogóle wahać! Moja tura!" rzucił Ace.

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 3

**Ace: ****SPC:** 3

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę, a następnie Percival zaatakuje Szablę Mroczną Duszę!" rozkazał Ace. Rycerski demon po raz kolejny ładował kule energii w swojej paszczy i w smoczych głowach na ramionach i wystrzelił je, redukując okrytego czerwonym płaszczem wojownika na piksele.

"Nh... Aktywuję specjalne działanie Szabli-X Axela! Jeśli mój potwór z nazwą 'Szabla' zostanie zniszczony w walce, a Axel jest odkryty na polu, mogę dobrać jedną kartę." odparła Lynx, dobierając kartę.

"Kończę turę."

"A wraz z Fazą Końcową, aktywuje się działanie Szabli-XX, Mrocznej Duszy. Jeśli ta karta znalazła się na Cmentarzu, mogę dodać jednego potwora 'Szablę-X' z mojej talii do ręki. Wybieram Szablę-X, Airbelluma!" skontrowała Lynx, dodając i pokazując dodaną kartę, po czym dobrała kolejną. "Moja tura!"

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 4

**Ace: ****SPC:** 4

"Przywołuję na pole Szablę-XX, Rycerz Boggart!" zadeklarowała Lynx, kiedy na polu pojawiła się cybernetyczna wersja Krwawego Vorsa z mieczem (4) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1000). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Boggarta! Kiedy został przywołany na pole, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać potwora 'Szablę' poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojej ręki! Przyzywam stroiciela, Szablę-X Airbellum!" wtedy z portalu wyłoniło się odziane w zbroję stworzenie z wysuwanymi pazurami (3) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 200).

"O kurka, to strojący potwór..." mruknął z niesmakiem Ace.

"Teraz stroję Szablę-X, Airbelluma poziomu 3 z Szablą-XX Rycerza Boggarta poziomu 4!" kontynuowała Lynx, kiedy bestia machnęła pazurami, zmieniając się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły cybernetyczną wersję Krwawego Vorsa.

"_Władco skrzyżowanych ostrzy światła! Zdepcz tę górę zwłok! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Szabla-X Souza!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, ujawniając dużego na dwa metry umięśnionego wojownika z podartą peleryną, a w dłoniach ściskał dwie ostre szable (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600).

"Niezły gość, ale to wciąż za mało, by zranić Percivala!" odparł Ace.

"Zobaczymy. Gram teraz Zaklęciem Szybkości, Energia Szybkości! Jeśli posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, ta karta zwiększy moc jednego z moich potworów o 200 razy ilość obecnych Liczników. Obecnie posiadam 5 Liczników Szybkości, więc Gorz, Emisariusz Ciemności zyskuje 1000 punktów Ataku!"

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Ace, kiedy zamaskowany mężczyzna poczuł przypływ mocy (ATK: 2700-3700).

"Naprzód, Emisariuszu! Atakuj Darkusa Percivala! Ostrze Przysięgi!" rozkazała Lynx. Emisariusz odłączył jedno ze swoich naramiennych ostrzy, po czym rzucił nim w Ace'a.

**Lynx: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Ace: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Teraz Szabla-X Souza i Symbol Emisariusza atakują Foxbata i Spindle'a! Cięcie Szabli Dziesiątej i Ostry Agresor!" kontynuowała Lynx, kiedy uzbrojony w dwa ostrza wojownik przeciął na pół mechanicznego nietoperza, a kobieta machnęła ostrzem, niszcząc metalowego węża.

"_No, no! Lynx zaczyna dyktować warunki! W mig oczyściła pole Ace'a z potworów!" _komentował Główny Komentator. Jednak wtedy z dymu wyłonił się Ace, ale tym razem jego Ścigacz był szybszy, a obok niego pojawiły się zniszczone maszyny, tym razem wyglądające jak lewitujące kule. "_A cóż to?! Na jego polu wciąż się znajdują Foxbat i Spindle, ale tym razem w całkiem innej formie! I czemu Ścigacz Drużyny Ruchu Oporu nagle przyśpieszył?!_"

"Co do-" zaczęła Lynx, kompletnie zbita z tropu.

"Kiedy zniszczyłaś mojego Percivala, aktywowałem pułapkę, Śmiertelne Przyśpieszenie." wyjaśnił Ace. "Skoro otrzymałem obrażenia z walki, mogę zwiększyć swoje Liczniki Szybkości o jeden za każde 500 punktów obrażeń."

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 4

**Ace: ****SPC:** 5

"A jeśli chodzi o Foxbata i Spindle'a, to ta dwójka może przenieść się na strefę Zaklęć i Pułapek, jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia, niż iść na Cmentarz."

"_No proszę! Tak jak Lynx, która dla przywołania Gorza przyjęła obrażenia, tak samo Ace przyjął cios, by zwiększyć przewagę w szybkości!_" powiedział do widowni Główny Komentator.

"Ciekawe, co zrobi z tymi maszynkami." zastanawiał się Jack.

"Kto wie, ale na razie Lynx dominuje na polu swoimi potworami. Teraz Ace może tylko grać w defensywie." odparł Crow.

"Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę. Wraz z tym efekt Energii Szybkości się kończy, przywracając siłę Gorza do oryginalnego stanu (3700-2700)." dokończyła Lynx.

"Moja tura!" powiedział Ace.

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 5

**Ace: ****SPC:** 6

Kiedy Ace spojrzał na jedyną w swojej ręce kartę, uśmiechnął się dziarsko. "Heheh... gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Świętości! Mogę ją aktywować, jeśli posiadam co najmniej 6 Liczników Szybkości. A to pozwala nam dobrać tyle kart, aż będzie po sześć."

"O rany, to oznacza..." zaczął Leo.

"Że Ace odzyska pełną rękę, lecz Lynx może dobrać tylko 5 kart." dokończyła Luna, kiedy zawodnicy dobrali karty.

"A z pełną ręką, Ace może wykorzystać wiele strategii." dodała Akiza.

"_Heheh, dzięki tym kartom mogę wskrzesić z powrotem Percivala i wyeliminować tego przerośniętego Souzę. Potem poprzez użycie Świata Szybkości 2, wyeliminuję Lynx._" pomyślał Ace, kiedy nagle otrzymał wiadomość od Keitha.

"_Ace, pamiętaj o naszym planie.__"_ poinformował lider.

"_Weź się nie spinaj, Spectra. Jeszcze się nawet nie rozgrzałem."_ odpowiedział Ace.

"_Ace..._"

"_Nhh... no dobra, ale wisisz mi rewanż._" westchnął Ace, po czym rozłączył się. "Stawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Lynx.

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 6

**Ace: ****SPC:** 7

"_Trochę to dziwne. Skoro dobrał aż sześć kart, to zapewne prawdopodobieństwo dobrania Zaklęcia Szybkości byłoby wysokie. A w następnej turze będzie mieć 8 Liczników Szybkości. Wystarczająco, by mnie pokonać. Więc zapewne chce mnie zwabić w pułapkę. Te zakryte karty najwidoczniej służą za wabik. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, by Ace zredukował moje życie do zera. Jeśli to zrobi, moja zakryta karta sama mnie wykończy...__" _pomyślała Lynx, po czym przeszła do działania. "Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Szabla-X Pashuul!" Wtedy na polu pojawił się uzbrojony na niebiesko wojownik z prawą, zmechanizowaną ręką, trzymając duży miecz z symbolem Szabli 'X' (2) (ATK: 100/DEF: 0).

"To stroiciel. Planuje wykonać Synchro-Przyzwanie!" zauważył Toru.

"Ale żeby przywołać najpotężniejszego z Szabli-X, Lynx musi posiadać potwora atrybutu Ziemi. A jedyny taki to Souza, a wiadomo, że musi go zachować na później." wyjaśnił Demure. "W takiej sytuacji musiałaby mieć kartę, która..."

"Teraz aktywuję trwałą pułapkę, Transplantacja DNA." kontynuowała Lynx. "Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta na polu, wszystkie potwory na polu będą posiadać tylko jeden Atrybut."

"Że co?" rzucił Ace, zaskoczony.

"Niedobrze, to może nas powstrzymać od przywołania naszego najpotężniejszego potwora!" zauważył Baron.

"Spokojnie. Widać, że nasz przeciwnik nie wie o naszym planie. Ale biorąc pod uwagę przewagę wynikającą z potworów, Ace długo nie zabawi na polu." powiedział Keith, po czym zwrócił się do Miry. "Miro, już czas. Wiesz, co robić. I upewnij się, że nic nie stoi na widoku Iris."

"Rozumiem, Keith." odpowiedziała z zaniepokojeniem Mira, by potem iść się przygotować na swoją kolej. Potem lider się odwrócił, by zobaczyć Iris patrzyła na niego. I właśnie tego oczekiwał Keith. "_Doskonale. Rybka połknęła haczyk.__" _pomyślał lider Ruchu Oporu.

"Więc deklaruję atrybut Ziemi!" kontynuowała Lynx, kiedy kolor włosów i zbroi Gorza i Symbolu Emisariusza zmienił się na brązowy i szary. "Następnie stroję Szablę-X Pashuula poziomu 2 z Symbolem Emisariusza ciemności poziomu 7!"

"Nieźle! Teraz Lynx może przywołać swojego najlepszego asa." zauważył Demure, kiedy Pashuul zmienił się dwie zielone Synchro-bramy, a żeńska wersja Gorza w siedem gwiazd.

"_Niech twój srebrny pancerz lśni! Rozbij wszelką nadzieję, która Ci się przeciwstawia! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Powstań Szablo-XX Gottoms!"_

Kolumna światła po raz kolejny wystrzeliła w niebo, ujawniając kolejnego Synchro-potwora, który był bardziej wyższy i masywniejszy od innych potworów. Miał całe ciało odkryte srebrnym grubym pancerzem, a jego czerwony płaszcz powiewał na wietrze. W dłoni ściskał wielki miecz, niemal równy jego wzrostu (9) (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2600).

"O rany, ale wielki!" jęknął Ace.

"Chyba nasz Ace stracił swoją chłodną osobowość." zauważył Toru z uśmieszkiem. "Dalej, Lynx! Wal i zwycięż!"

"Z przyjemnością! Gottoms, Atak 20-siecznego Cięcia!" rozkazała Lynx. Uzbrojony wojownik podniósł swój miecz, gotów wykonać polecenie.

"O nie, nic z tego! Aktywuję Lustro Mocy i Magiczny Cylinder!" rzucił Ace, aktywując dwie zakryte karty. Lynx rozszerzyła oczy ze szoku. Nie spodziewała się tego manewru!

"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Iris, zaskoczona.

"On wykorzystał tą samą kombinację, jak ty podczas treningu!" zauważył Demure.

"Chyba nawet Lynx nie przewidziała takiego zagrania." dodał Toru.

"Najpierw Magiczny Cylinder zaneguje atak Gottomsa, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe jego atakowi, zaś Lustro Mocy zniszczy wszystkie twoje potwory w trybie Ataku!" rzucił Ace, zdenerwowany. "To koniec!"

"Niedobrze! Wszystkie potwory Lynx mają atak powyżej 1400!" powiedział Crow, zszokowany.

"Więc niezależnie od tego, jakim potworem posłuży się Lynx, i tak to wyzeruje jej życie!" dodał Bruno.

"Hahah! I co powiesz?" odparł dziarsko Ace.

"Powiem tyle... że zginę z ręki własnego miecza!" odpowiedziała Lynx, zaskakując Ace'a. "Aktywuję moją ostatnią pułapkę, Pierścień Destrukcji!"

"O nie!"

"Ta pułapka zniszczy jednego potwora na polu, a obydwoje graczy otrzyma obrażenia równe punktom Ataku zniszczonego potwora! A potworem, który zakończy to... będzie Gottoms!"

"Co prawda Lynx przegra, ale Ace'owi zostanie tylko 100 punktów życia. Iris Luster bez problemu pokona go już w swojej pierwszej rundzie." przeanalizował Baron.

"Nawet jeśli, to i tak nie ma to wpływu na Foxbata i Spindle'a. Te karty obecnie są Trwałymi Kartami Zaklęcia, więc im nie grozi zniszczenie. Foxbat raz na turę może znieść usunięcie z pola przez Kartę Pułapkę, a Spindle przez Kartę Zaklęcia. Ważne jest jednak to, żeby utrzymać te dwie karty na polu, by plan mógł się powieść." dodał Keith, kiedy wokół szyi Gottomsa pojawił się pierścień z granatami, które wyrzucały z siebie bezpieczniki. A to źle wróżyło do Ace'a.

"Uh-oh, to będzie bolało..." jęknął Ace, kiedy nagle granaty się zapaliły i eksplodowały, zasypując obydwóch przeciwników chmurą dymu, a także niszcząc pozostałe potwory na polu!

**Lynx: **0 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Ace: **100 LP/**SPC:** 7

* * *

"_Nie do wiary! W ostatniej chwili, Lynx wybrała samozniszczenie, które zmiotło wszystkie jej punkty życia, ale udało się jej skrócić życie Ace'a do 100 punktów! Jednak mimo tego, działanie Lustra Mocy wciąż było aktywne i teraz pole zostało oczyszczone ze wszystkich potworów!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony, kiedy Lynx zjechała do boksu.

"Lynx, wszystko w porządku?" spytał się Demure.

"Łał... Myślałam, że nie pozbędę się tej presji." westchnęła Lynx. "Przepraszam, Iris, że nie mogłam go wykończyć."

"Nie, jest w porządku. Dzięki twojej szybkiej zmianie taktyki szybko wyeliminuję Ace'a." zapewniła Iris, wskakując na swój StarDynamo.

"Na pewno chcesz od razu walczyć, Iris?" zapytał się Toru.

"Zamierzam wygrać, i tylko to się liczy." odcięła się Iris, włączając swój Ścigacz Walk i ruszyła na tor.

"Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że Iris coś gryzie?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Ja chyba wiem, co." powiedział Demure, spoglądając na boks przeciwników, gdzie siedział Keith z satysfakcją, a Mira się przygotowywała do walki. Co dziwniejsza, zachowywała się, jakby celowo to robi na ich oczach.

* * *

Gdzieś indziej, w lesie niedaleko Nowego Miasta Domino...

"_Dobra, teraz zaczynam się niepokoić. Minęło kilka godzin, a Teana i Subaru nie wróciły._" mruknęła Ryuko.

"_Miejmy nadzieję, że z nimi wszystko w porządku._" dodał Linehalt, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku znajdowała się Baza Ruchu Oporu.

"_To jak? Włamujemy się?_" zasugerowała Ryuko, lecz Linehalt nawet na nią nie spojrzał. "_Linehalt? Mówię do ciebie, gacku!"_

_"...wygląda na to, że nie musimy ich długo szukać._" powiedział demoniczny rycerz, patrząc w górę. O dziwota, były tam Subaru i Teana, związane energetycznymi pnączami.

Kilka minut później...

"_Dzięki. Te kajdany mocno trzymały._" westchnęła Teana.

"_Drobiazg._" odparła Ryuko. "_Ale wyjaśnijcie nam, czemu was tak długo nie było?! Najwidoczniej Iris toczy już pojedynek z Mirą!_"

"_Właśnie o to chodzi. Ludzie, tamta zazdrość nie była prawdziwa, to było ukartowane!_" powiedziała Subaru.

"_Że co?!_"

"_Podsłuchałyśmy, jak Keith i Mira rozmawiali. Okazuje się, że Mira ma stoczyć pojedynek z Iris i doprowadzić ją do rozpaczy._" wyjaśniła Teana. "_Mieliśmy złożyć raport, ale jakiś cyber-mutanto-smok, zapewne ich ochroniarz, nas znokautował._"

"_Doprowadzić ją do rozpaczy? Jak?_" zdziwił się Linehalt.

"_A jak ci się wydaje? Chodzi o Yuseia! Mira chce zdekoncentrować Iris pokazując, że ona kocha Yuseia o wiele bardziej, niż Iris._"

"_Niedobrze. Jeśli ten plan się powiedzie, Iris nie będzie w stanie wykonać Kontroli Chaosu. Pamiętacie co się stało, kiedy walczyła z Primo?_" przypomniała Ryuko.

"_W takim razie ostrzeżmy Iris, nim będzie za późno!_" rzuciła Subaru.

* * *

Z powrotem na Stadionie Kaiba...

"_Panie i panowie! Teraz na tor wjeżdża liderka Riot Force 6, Iris Luster! Ta młoda dziewczyna jest znana w Mieście Satysfakcji jako Legendarna Srebrno-Oka, posługująca się Synchro-Potworami kombinacji Wojowniczych i Magów. Zobaczmy więc, jaką strategię pokaże w swoim debiutanckim występie!_" skomentował Główny Komentator. Iris czuła, jakby w żołądku miała motylki.

"_Spokojnie, Iris. Myśl o tym, co powiedział Yusei. Jesteś naturalna, to tylko przyjacielski Turbo-Pojedynek. Jestem lepsza od tej siostrzyczki Keitha._" mówiła w myślach Iris, po czym rozpoczęła swoją walkę.

**Iris: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Ace: **100 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Zobaczmy, co potrafisz." odparł nonszalancko Ace.

"W twoim przypadku to będzie krótkie przedstawienie." odcięła się Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Iris: ****SPC:** 7

**Ace: ****SPC:** 8

"_Wyeliminuję go szybko, a potem pora na Mirę._" zaplanowała Iris. "Najpierw gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Starożytne Zasady! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wykonać Specjalnie Przywołanie zwyczajnego potwora poziomu 5 lub wyższego. Przyzywam Mrocznego Maga!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawił się potężny mag w purpurowych szatach, jaskrawo-zielonej skórze i pomarańczowych, długich włosach pod jego wielką tiarą. W dłoni zaś dzierżył swoją atutową broń; berło o kolorze purpurowym (N/A: I used a Dark Magician's second OCG artwork) (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"O kurka!" krzyknął Ace.

"Teraz, Mroczny Magu! Atak Mroczną Magią!" rozkazała Iris. Odziany w purpurowe szaty mag uniósł swoje berło, które zaczęło świecić, by potem wystrzelić czarne błyskawice, które poraziły przeciwnika.

"Orrhhhh!" krzyknął Ace, kiedy jego ciało zostało porażone mroczną energią.

**Iris: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Ace: **0 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_No, no! Iris zaczęła z grubej rury i od razu wyeliminowała Ace'a, tym samym nie marnując Liczników Szybkości! Dla Ace's to chyba koniec pasma zwycięstw!_" komentował Główny Komentator, kiedy Ace zjeżdżał do boksu.

"Ace! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Baron.

"Czuję się, jakby zaatakowała mnie cała armia Vexosów. Ta dziewczyna ma mocnego kopa." odpowiedział Ace, kiedy Mira otrzymała naklejkę z logiem ich zespołu. "Mira, teraz twoja kolej."

"Nie ma sprawy." odparła Mina, odpalając swój Ścigacz Walk, który był futurystycznym żółtym motocyklem z motywem kanionu. Po chwili pomarańczowo-włosa dziewczyna wyjechała z boksu.

"Dobrze sobie radziłeś, Ace." pochwalił Keith.

"Mów za siebie. Gdybyś nie interweniował, mógłbym wskrzesić Percivala, a Mira miałaby dodatkowe wsparcie." odparł niedbale Ace.

"To prawda, ale wiedz, że dzięki mnie Mira będzie mogła przywołać z powrotem Wildę czy jeden z komponentów naszego atutowego potwora."

"No, tak, ale..." zaczął Ace, lecz po chwili westchnął, zdenerwowany. "Dobrze. Niech to licho..."

* * *

"_Oto drugi Jeździec Drużyny Ruchu Oporu! Jej zdolność do czarowania mężczyzn i buntownicza osobowość czyni z niej twardą zawodniczkę! Oto Mira Fermin!"_ zapowiedział Główny Komentator, na co wiele widzów, głównie faceci, gwizdali i dopingowali Mirę. To wystarczyło, by w Iris urosła zazdrość.

"_Czarowania mężczyzn, co? Wybacz, ale ja już zaklepałam jednego z nich. Po prostu wyluzuję i pokonam..._" mówiła w myślach Iris, kiedy jej Ścigacz zrównał się z motocyklem Miry.

"No, no, niezłe wdzianko. Robione na miarę? Wierz mi, obcisły strój sam w sobie nie czyni kobiety piękną." powiedziała Mira.

"Po prostu zacznij swoją turę!" odcięła się Iris, zdenerwowana, co zaskoczyło Mirę.

"N-no dobra."

**Iris: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Mira: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Mira, dobierając kartę.

**Iris: ****SPC:** 8

**Mira: ****SPC:** 9

"Przywołuję na pole Ventusa Klawgora!" zadeklarowała Mira, przywołując na pole kolejną maszynę; czarno-czerwonego skorpiona z działami, zamiast żądła, i z zielonymi wykończeniami (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"_Kolejna maszyna... nie ma wątpliwości, coś kombinują z tymi mechanicznymi potworami._" zastanowiła się Iris.

"Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę." dokończyła Mira.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris.

**Iris: ****SPC:** 9

**Mira: ****SPC:** 10

"Mroczny Magu, zaatakuj Ventusa Klawgora!" rozkazała Iris. "Atak Mrocznej Magii!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Magiczny Cylinder!"

"Co?!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy strumień ciemnej energii niespodziewanie zmienił kierunek i trafił w Iris.

**Iris: **1500 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Mira: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 10

"_Coś takiego! Mira nie zamierza tanio sprzedać swojej skóry i skontrowała atak Iris!_" komentował Główny Komentator.

"Cała Mira. Karty powstrzymujące ruchy przeciwnika to jej ulubiona taktyka. W połączeniu z potężną obroną jej atutowego potwora sprawia, że jest niczym żywa tarcza." powiedział Ace z uśmiechem.

"A twoje ataki z grubej rury czynią z ciebie miecz naszej drużyny. A ze mną, jako nosicielem miecza i tarczy, nikt nie ma szans." dodał Keith. "Teraz możemy popatrzeć, jak Mira powstrzymuje Iris przed wykonaniem jakiejkolwiek taktyki."

"Szkoda, że nie wziąłem czegoś na ząb. To będzie spektakularne widowisko." westchnął Ace.

Na torze...

"_Pierwsza runda i już mnie pozbawiła 2500 punktów. Chyba ta dziewczyna potrafi więcej, niż tylko gadać._" pomyślała Iris, po czym kątem oka zerknęła na widownię. Widziała wśród tłumu Yuseia. Szybko wychwyciła, że jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił. "_Wciąż poważny wyraz twarzy. Dobrze, nie uległ temu 'kobiecemu czarowi'. Zobaczmy... jeśli nic nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie, może uda mi się przywołać moją najpotężniejszą wojowniczkę. Wystarczy, że się skupię.._."

"Kończysz turę, czy nie?" zapytała się Mira.

"Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Moja tura."

**Iris: ****SPC:** 10

**Mira: ****SPC:** 11

"Przyzywam Subterrę Scrapera!" rzuciła Mira, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się mechaniczny skorpion na dwóch niemal cienkich odnóżach, a jego ogon był zakończony podwójnym ostrzem. Był tego samego koloru, co pozostałe maszyny, z wyjątkiem tego że miał brązowe wykończenia (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Kolejny mechaniczny potwór?" zdziwił się Leo. "Co ta drużyna kombinuje?"

"Wygląda na to, że nie bez powodu przywołują te maszyny o różnych atrybutach." zauważył Bruno. "Chyba przygotowują pole."

"Jak to?"

"Zasadą turnieju jest to, że kiedy zawodnik przegrywa, jego kolega zaczyna z pustym Cmentarzem i własnymi pięcioma kartami. Ale za to zachowuje obecny stan Liczników Szybkości oraz wszelkie karty, jakie poprzednik pozostawił na polu. Z tego co widać, Ace zostawił Foxbata i Spindle'a, którzy są atrybutu Mroku i Światła, a teraz Mira przywołała Klawgora i Scrapera, czyli potwory atrybutu Wiatru i Ziemi." wyjaśnił Bruno.

"Czyli jedyne potwory, które jeszcze się nie pojawiły to Ogień i Woda, tak?" zapytała się Luna, na co Crow skinął głową.

"Istnieją pewne potwory, u których wymagania są dość wysokie. Myślę, że Ace i Mira przywołali te maszynki, by ich lider mógł dodać pozostałą dwójkę i wtedy... no, nie wiem co się wtedy stanie, ale z pewnością nic dobrego." dodał Crow.

"Następnie Ventus Klawgor zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" zadeklarowała Mira.

"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Piła Ventusa!" rozkazała pomarańczowo-włosa wojowniczka. Mechaniczny skorpion z zielonymi akcentami uniósł się i machnął przednimi odnóżami, wysyłając parę skręconych ostrzy zielonej energii wprost na Iris.

"AAACHH!" krzyknęła srebrno-włosa Signerka.

**Iris: **500 LP/**SPC:** 10

**Mira: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 11

"Kiedy Klawgor zada bezpośrednie obrażenie, mogę dobrać kartę." kontynuowała Mira, dobierając.

"_Iris szybko została zepchnięta do defensywy, a Mira Fermin ma aż 11 Liczników Szybkości! Czy to możliwe, że to już koniec srebrno-włosej wojowniczki?!_"

"Nie jest dobrze! Iris ma 500 punktów życia, a Mira posiada prawie pełny magazynek Liczników." zauważył Toru.

"Jeśli w jej ręce znajdzie się Zaklęcie Szybkości, to zada 800 punktów obrażeń i koniec wycieczki." dodała Lynx.

"Heheh... nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się to zakończy." powiedział Ace.

"Raczej wątpię. Mira jeszcze nie wykorzystała w pełni swojej talii." odparł Keith.

"Co masz na myśli?" zapytał się Baron.

"To prawda, że życie Iris jest już zagrożone, i że Mira może ją wykończyć. Jednakże doradziłem jej, żeby przedłużyła pojedynek. W chwili, kiedy Iris w końcu się załamie, moja siostrzyczka zakończy to starcie."

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończyła Mira.

"_Dziwne. Mogła zakończyć ten pojedynek działaniem Świata Szybkości 2. Lepiej ją szybko usunę, póki się nie rozmyśli._" zastanowiła się Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Iris: ****SPC:** 11

**Mira: ****SPC:** 12

"Spójrzcie, ich Liczniki Szybkości prawie osiągnęły maksimum." zauważył Crow.

"To oznacza, że mogą teraz zagrać dowolnym Zaklęciem Szybkości." dodał Jack.

"Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Magiczny Plantator." zadeklarowała Iris. "Jeśli posiadam 5 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną odkrytą kartę Trwałego Zaklęcia lub Trwałej Pułapki, by dobrać dwie karty. Niszczę więc Transplantację DNA!" Po tym, jak karta pozostawiona przez Lynx została zniszczona, a Iris dobrała dwie karty... "Następnie aktywuję inną Trwałą Pułapkę, Synchro-Duszę! Raz na turę, mogę wysłać 1 kartę Synchro-Potwora z mojej Extra-Talii na Cmentarz. Po za tym, jeśli kontroluję potwora na polu, to do końca tej tury może przyjąć nazwę i działanie tego Synchro-Potwora!"

"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Mira.

"Wysyłam na Cmentarz Teanę Lanster, Gwiazdę 4, na Cmentarz. Zaś mój Mroczny Mag odziedziczy po niej jej specjalną zdolność." wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy duch Teany wszedł do ciała maga, zmieniając jego kolor włosów na pomarańczowy, a jego strój z fioletowego zmienił się na czarno-biały.

"Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego to zrobiłaś."

"Och, powiem ci. Ponieważ teraz Mroczny Mag ma moce Teany, mogę obniżyć jego atak o połowę i zaatakować cię bezpośrednio!" odparła Iris, zaskakując Mirę. "Ale najpierw Mroczny Mag zyska wsparcie ze strony Aussy - Opętanego Chowańca!" wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się Aussa w towarzystwie swojego chowańca, lecz w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika, ten miał raczej wyewoluowany wygląd (4) (ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500). "Mroczny Magu, użyj mocy Teany i zaatakuj Mirę bezpośrednio! Ostrze Sztyletu!" rozkazała Iris, kiedy z berła Mrocznego Maga wyłonił się sztylet otoczony pomarańczową energią. Obdarzony mocą z Mid-Childa mag ruszył na Mirę.

"Coś tu jest nie w porządku." zauważył Toru. "Czemu Iris skupia się na Mirze, a nie na jej potworach?"

"Nie tylko to mnie niepokoi. Zauważyłam w jej oczach coś w rodzaju żądzy wygranej." dodała Lynx. "I to bez żadnych hamulców moralnych."

"To znaczy?"

"Że Iris żywi urazę do Miry." wyjaśnił Demure.

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Subterry Scrapera! Spartanin Subterry!" skontrowała Mira, kiedy za jej plecami wyrosła ogromna kamienna ściana. Kontakt z nią rozbił sztylet Mrocznego Maga. "Raz na turę Scraper potrafi zanegować atak!"

"Ech... Aussa, zaatakuj Ventusa Klawgora! Terra-Pogrom!" rozkazała Iris. Aussa spojrzała na Iris, zaniepokojona. "Zniszcz tą maszynę!" rozkazała Iris z zdenerwowaniem. Brązowo-włosa dziewczyna niechętnie wycelowała swoim berłem w stronę potwora Miry i wystrzeliła strumień brązowej energii. Jednakże Mira i na to była przygotowana.

"Aktywuję pułapkę! Wymiarowe Więzienie!" skontrowała Mira, kiedy przed czarno-czerwoną maszyną pojawiła się wyrwa w przestrzeni. Siła nie tylko wchłonęła wystrzeloną energię, ale potem pochłonęła Aussę, która starała się gorączkowo wydostać z szczeliny. Niestety, nie udało się jej.

"Czy to jakiś żart?!" wypalił Toru, zszokowany. "Ta dziewczyna ma dosłownie każdą pułapkę na wszelkie sytuację!"

"_Co za niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Mira kontruje wszelkie ataki Iris! Zupełnie, jakby jej przeciwniczka jest jak otwarta księga!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. Zaś Iris zaczęła miotać frustracja.

"Tak bardzo, jak chcę wygrać, nie chcę żadnej kolejnej pułapki! Kończę turę. A wraz z tym działanie zamienne Synchro-Duszy ustaje, w wyniku czego Mroczny Mag ponownie zyskuje swoje prawdziwe moce." Kolory Mrocznego Maga z powrotem zmieniły się na domyślne. "_To trochę dziwne... kiedy wysłałam Teanę na Cmentarz, nie usłyszałam jej głosu. Dlaczego ona i Subaru jeszcze nie wróciły?_" zastanawiała się Iris.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Mira.

**Iris: ****SPC:** 12

**Mira: ****SPC:** 12

"Uwalniam Klawgora i Scrapera w celu przywołania!" rzuciła Mira, kiedy dwie maszyny zaczęły się świecić wielokolorowym światłem. "Przyzywam Subterrę Magma Wildę!" wówczas dwie maszyny połączyły się, tworząc jeden, większy portal z którego wyłonił 6-metrowy gigant. Przypominał ożywioną ziemię z ciężkim pancerzem. Jego ramiona były kuliste z dziurami, które dla złudzenia przypominały małe kratery wulkanów. Wraz z masywnymi nogami i grubymi rękami, charakteryzowała go też głowa, której usta przypominały kraty do pieca, a z boków głowy wyrastała para złotych rogów i wyrostków przypominających płomienie (7) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 3000).

"Ale wielki..." mruknęła Iris. A sądziła, że to Cesarz Meklord Wisel był bardziej irytującym problemem.

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Magma Wildy! Kiedy do jego przywołania zostały użyte dwa potwory tego samego typu, mogę je wskrzesić!"

"O nie!" krzyknęła Signerka. Strategia Miry różniła się od taktyki Ace'a, ale przywoływanie poświęconych potworów jednak pozostawało niezmienne.

"Przywołuję więc z powrotem Subterrę Scrapera i Ventusa Klawgora!" kontynuowała Mira, kiedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawiły się mechaniczne potwory (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) (x2). "Co więcej, jeśli Wilda zostanie przywołany, mogę od razu zmienić jego pozycję bojową." wówczas gigant uklęknął, zmieniając swój kolor na niebieski. "Wilda, jesteś gotowy na walkę?"

"_Zawsze do usług!"_ odparł brązowy golem.

"No dobra, ty też jesteś prawdziwy... ale jak zamierzasz się ze mną zmierzyć?" powiedziała Iris.

"_Wygram nawet w trybie obronnym!_"

"Że co proszę?!"

"Wilda może atakować, będąc w trybie obronnym. A jego punkty Obrony włączą się do gry podczas kalkulacji obrażeń!" wyjaśniła Mira.

"Niedobrze! Siła obrony tego kolosa wynosi 3000, a Iris zostało 500 punktów! To wystarczy, by ją pokonać!" zauważył Bruno.

"Wilda, atakuj! Cios Szubienicy!" rozkazała Mira.

"_Wierz mi, Iris. To zaboli wiele bardziej ciebie, niż mnie!"_ odparł Wilda, kiedy z dziur na jego nogach zaczął wydobywać się dym i po chwili kolosalny golem ruszył niczym taran. "_NADCHODZĘ!"_

"Wybacz, wielkoludzie, ale mój Mroczny Mag pozostanie na polu dzięki pewnej karcie z mojej ręki! Oto Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy na polu niespodziewanie pojawiła się mała dziewczynka z dwu-kolorowymi oczami. Wtedy wokół maga pojawiła się bariera, która odparła gwałtowną szarżę Wildy. "Jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje, mogę usunąć tą kartę z mojej ręki z gry, by zanegować atak!"

"_Niesamowite! Iris w ostatniej chwili udało się uniknąć porażki!_" komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Aktywuję kartę z mojej ręki! Zaklęcie Szybkości, Akceleracyjne Dobranie! Jeśli mam 10 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty!" kontynuowała Mira. "Następnie gram kolejnym Zaklęciem Szybkości, Iskry! Jeśli posiadam 1 lub więcej Liczników, ta karta zada ci 200 punktów obrażeń!"

"AAAHHH!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy została porażona prądem z karty.

**Iris: **200 LP/**SPC:** 11

**Mira: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Iris..." powiedział do siebie Yusei. Wydawał się być coraz bardziej zmartwiony sytuacją jego przyjaciółki. Crow i Jack szybko to zauważyli.

"Mówiłem ci, że Yusei się w niej zadurzył." westchnął Jack.

"Kto jak kto, ale masz rację. Ciekawe, czy w końcu się przełamie." odparł Crow.

"Co? Yusei? Pierwszy? Jasne..." odpowiedział sarkastycznie Jack.

"Boisz się, że przegrasz?" zadrwił Crow. Były Król spojrzał na niego.

"...zakład." odpowiedział Jack, ściskając rękę swojego przyjaciela.

W tym samym czasie na torze...

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę. Przysięgam na wszystkich Vestalian, że drużyna Ruchu Oporu pokona tych marnych przeciwników i wygra cały turniej! A te zwycięstwo dedykuję najlepszemu zwycięzcy Pucharu Fortuny, Yusei'owi!" zadeklarowała Mira, co wzbudziło zaskoczenie u widowni.

"Chwila, że co powiedziała?!" zdziwił się Leo.

"Że wygraną dedykuje Yusei'owi?" dodała Luna, zaskoczona.

"Kurka, ta dziewczyna to jakaś mega-fanka." mruknął Toru.

"Nigdy bym nie uwierzyła, że będę się martwić o Yuseia." dodała Lynx.

"A ja raczej martwiłbym o Iris." przerwał im Demure.

"Dlaczego?"

"No bo... chyba zaraz wybuchnie." powiedział Afrykanin, na co Toru i Lynx spojrzeli na zawodniczkę. Choć była wciąż w ruchu, niemal czuli jak wewnątrz niej coś się zbierało.

"Iris, lepiej odpuść sobie ten pojedynek! Wciąż mam niedraśnięte 4000 punktów, a tym masz nic nie warte 300 punktów! Zwycięzca Pucharu może mieć tylko najlepsze fanki, a nie jakieś dziewczyny z piaskownicy." powiedziała na głos Mira.

"Ej, czy ona właśnie powiedziała 'dziewczyny z piaskownicy'?!" wypalił Toru, wkurzony. "Nikt tak nie będzie mówić o moim rodzinnym mieście, ani o mojej przyjaciółce!" w międzyczasie Iris w ogóle nic nie mówiła. Wciąż była cicha jak grób.

"Co jest, Iris? Strach cię obleciał?" zadrwiła Mira. Wtedy nagle Iris powiedziała coś niewyraźnie. "Ee... możesz powtórzyć?"

"Za... płacisz... mi... ZA TO!" ryknęła Iris, otoczona płonącą energią. Jej gniew można było dosłownie poczuć na własnej skórze.

"O rany, co się dzieje?" zapytał się Baron.

"Z pewnością tego nie było w planie." odpowiedział Ace, zmieszany.

"MOJA TURA!" krzyknęła Iris, mocno dobierając kartę, że można było pomyśleć iż jej ręka była otoczona płomieniem.

**Iris: ****SPC:** 12

**Mira: ****SPC:** 12

"Przywołuję Yuuno Scryę!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa Signerka, kiedy na polu pojawił się młody chłopiec w wieku 9 lat, który nosił brązowy płaszcz oraz strój przypominający tunikę. W jego obydwóch rękach spoczywały dwie świetliste kule. (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850).

"_Rany, Iris! Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś nadepnął ci na odcisk."_ powiedział Yuuno, zaniepokojony, lecz Iris go zignorowała.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Yuuno! Kiedy jest w trybie Ataku, mogę zmienić poziom jednego z potworów na polu, jeśli planuję Synchro-Przyzwanie!" kontynuowała Iris.

"_Ale Iris-"_

"Zmień natychmiast poziom Mrocznego Maga na 4!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa. Lekko przerażony, Yuuno szybko rzucił jedną kulą w Mrocznego Maga, zmieniając jego poziom (7-4). "Teraz stroję Yuuno Scryę poziomu 4 z Mrocznym Magiem poziomu 4!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy rozpoczął się proces synchronizacji.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_"

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Niesamowite... to atutowy potwór Iris!" powiedział Baron z podziwem.

"_Niewiarygodne! Sądząc po wyglądzie to musi być atutowa karta Iris! Ale czy da radę przebić się przez obronę Wildy?!"_ komentował Komentator.

"_Da radę... jeśli ewoluuje. A teraz... pora na Chaos!"_ powiedziała w myślach Iris, po czym zaczęła się skupiać, kiedy jej Oko Orichalcum zaczęło świecić.

"Co ona chce zrobić?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Usunęła strojącego potwora z gry... chyba chce wykonać ten sam manewr, jak wykonała Quaza!" zauważyła Akiza.

"Mowa o..." zaczął Crow.

"...Chaos-Synchro?!" dokończył Jack, zaskoczony.

"Odpuść sobie, Iris! Nawet jeśli przywołasz jeszcze silniejszego potwora, wynik walki się nie zmieni! Przegrałaś!" rzuciła Mira, ale srebrno-włosa dziewczyna nie zamierzała tego darować.

"Zamknij się... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyła, prześcigając Mirę. "KONTROLA CHAOSU! STROJĘ USUNIĘTĄ Z GRY VIVIO, ŚWIĘTE ŚWIATŁO CHAOSU POZIOMU 2 Z NANOHĄ TAKAMACHI POZIOMU 8!"

"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Mira. Tym razem już nie okazywała fałszywej osobowości. Teraz okazywała zdziwienie i szok.

"_Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! CHAOS-SYNCHRO!"_

Dwie ogromne srebrne pierścienie zaczęły krążyć wokół Nanohy, coraz bardziej spowijając ją jaskrawym światłem. Kolumna energii już miała wystrzelić w niebo... kiedy niespodziewanie srebrne pierścienie pękły, osłabiając Nanohę. Iris rozszerzyła oczy ze szoku - Chaotyczna Synchronizacja nie podziałała!

"C-co..." zaczęła mówić Iris, zbita z tropu. Czemu nie mogła przywołać wyewoluowanej formy Nanohy?

"Dobra... to było dziwne." powiedział Crow.

"_Cóż takiego?! Jeśli to był pokaz fajerwerków, to z pewnością dość kiepski!_" powiedział Główny Komentator. Po chwili całe trybuny zaczęły gadać, a nawet niektórzy zaczęli się śmiać.

"Ojoj..." jęknął Toru. "Chyba cała widownia zaczyna się drwić z Iris."

"Nie rozumiem. Przecież robiła to samo, co Quaza." powiedział Demure.

"Chyba... coś wewnątrz niej przeszkodziło w wykonaniu Chaos-Synchro." rzekła Lynx.

Mira wciąż była zaskoczona tym 'widowiskiem', ale zaraz potem przypomniała sobie plan Keitha: musiała grać rolę aroganckiego gracza. "Hah... Kontrola Chaosu? Chyba raczej powinno się to nazywać 'Kontrolą Wstydu'. To może co najwyżej robić za fajerwerki." odcięła się Mira.

"Hahahah! Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem gorszej taktyki." zaśmiał się Ace.

"Uhm, Ace..." zaczął Baron, zwracając uwagę zielono-niebiesko-włosego wojownika.

"Co znowu, Baron?"

"Obawiam się... że chyba za chwilę nasz plan wyjdzie bokiem." powiedział Baron, wskazując na Iris. Widok zaskoczył Ace'a i Keitha; zamiast rozpaczy, widzieli tylko gniew i niepohamowaną furię.

"Ja... aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Karta Świętości! Jeśli posiadam 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, możemy dobrać do 6 kart!" rzuciła Iris, dobierając karty. Po chwili wykonała ostry zwrot, jeżdżąc tyłem. "Tym razem zapłacisz za to słono, ty..." warknęła Iris.

"A-Ale, chwila! Poczekaj-" zaczęła Mira.

"ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości w mojej ręce, otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" kontynuowała Iris, unosząc swoją rękę, w której były dwa Zaklęcia Szybkości, Koniec Burzy i Egzo-Prędkość.

"O nie!" jęknęła Mira.

"Pożegnaj się z 1600 punktami życia!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy na jej ręce zaczęło błyskać znamię Szkarłatnego Smoka. Jednak Signerka ciała zignorowała i, poprzez użycie energii z Inherent Skill, wystrzeliła kulę energii wprost w cel. Ale jej celem nie był Ścigacz Walk, a jego kierowca.

"AAAHHH!" krzyknęła Mira, kiedy kula energii zaczęła ją razić.

**Iris: **200 LP/**SPC:** 8

**Mira: **2400 LP/**SPC:** 12

"_Niesamowite! Iris nagle przeszła do kontrataku i w mgnieniu oka zadała swojej przeciwniczce 1600 punktów obrażeń! Ale chwila! Te uderzenie wydawało się być zbyt mocne jak na zwykłe działanie!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Widziałeś to samo, co ja, Jack?!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Crow, kiedy poczuł jak jego znamię pulsowało.

"Owszem. Ten atak był zbyt silny. Niemal prawdziwy!" zauważył były Król, czując, jak Znamię Skrzydeł piekło.

"Nie rozumiem, czemu moje znamię zaczyna piec." powiedziała Akiza.

"Ja chyba wiem... wygląda na to.. że Iris miota ogromny gniew... prawie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy Akiza była Czarną Różą." wyjaśniła Luna.

"O nie! Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy teraz powtórkę z prawdziwymi obrażeniami?!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Leo.

"_Iris..."_ powiedział w myślach Yusei. Zauważył w swojej przyjaciółce całkowitą zmianę. Ten fakt zaczął go niepokoić, że wręcz chciał uspokoić Iris.

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2 jeszcze raz!" ryknęła Iris, kiedy jeszcze raz trafiła w Mirę, lecz tym razem uderzenie było tak silne, że niemal zrzuciło pomarańczowo-włosą dziewczynę z pojazdu.

**Iris: **200 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Mira: **800 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Mira!" krzyknął Ace. "Spectra, chyba nasz plan wymknął się spod kontroli!"

"Wiem o tym. Naszym planem było wzbudzenie u Iris tyle rozpaczy, że dobrowolnie odda walkę. Ale teraz zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślimy, Mira może tego nie przeżyć!" powiedział Keith.

"Może powiemy jej, że to wszystko było zaplanowane?" zasugerował Baron.

"Taak, a jak chcesz to zrobić? Powiesz 'Cześć, Iris. Przepraszamy. Naszym celem było wywołanie w tobie rozpaczy, że nie będziesz w stanie walczyć'? Upadłeś na głowę, chłopie?!" wypalił Ace.

"Ludzie, musimy coś wymyślić, albo to się źle dla nas skończy." powiedziała Lynx.

"Jasne." przytaknął Toru i przełączył się na interkom z Iris. "_Iris, uspokój się!"_

"Odczep się, Toru! Ona musi zapłacić za to, co-" zaczęła Iris.

"_Iris! Wiem o czym myślisz! Ale jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoisz, twoja moc może się wyrwać spod kontroli! Uspokój się, albo będziesz taka jak... jak Primo!" _powiedział przez interkom Toru, przez co Iris rozszerzyła oczy ze strachu. Toru miał rację. Jej wściekłość była teraz na takim poziomie, że zaczęła tracić zdrowy rozsądek.

"Ja..." jęknęła Iris, czując jak jej gniew zaczynał ustawać, ale potem jego miejsce zajął smutek i rozpacz.

"_Dosyć tego. Nie mogę tego dłużej trzymać w tajemnicy._" powiedziała w myślach Mira. Doszła do wniosku, że swoimi słowami naprawdę zraniła Iris. "Iris, posłuchaj!"

"...c-co... znowu..." wydyszała Iris, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

"Bardzo cię przepraszam za to wszystko. To był pomysł mojego bra... nie... to był mój pomysł. To ja wymyśliłam plan. Głównym celem było wywołanie u ciebie rozpaczy. Widzisz, obserwowaliśmy cię, jak patrzyłaś na Yusei, kiedy on pokonał Jeana. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że twoje przywiązanie do Yuseia może być planem do zwycięstwa. Dlatego właśnie stworzyłam taktykę, by powstrzymywać twoje ataki, a zarazem udając, że dedykuję moje zwycięstwo Yusei'mu."

"Mira..." wyszeptała Iris.

"Iris... wiem, że kochasz Yuseia. Ale nie możesz wiecznie żyć z tym ze świadomością, że nie masz odwagi tego wyznać. Któregoś dnia może pojawić się taka osoba, która się nie waha okazywać swoich uczuć." powiedziała Mira, co instynktownie uruchomiło w Iris znajome zdanie. Zdanie, które powiedziała Sherry.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Widzę... posłuchaj mnie. Jeśli nie wyznasz mu swoich uczuć dlatego, że jesteś nieśmiała, przyjdzie taki dzień, że pojawi się ktoś, kto nie jest nieśmiały i potrafi ukazywać swoje uczucia." rzekła Sherry._

* * *

"...jasne..." powiedziała Iris, zaczynając płakać. "Jestem nieśmiała... pomimo tego, że znam Yuseia od miesięcy... ja... ja nie potrafię mu tego wyznać..."

"Iris..." powiedziała Mira, po czym spojrzała na zakrytą kartę, którą ustawiła w poprzedniej turze. "_Przepraszam, Keith... ale nasz plan za daleko się posunął..." _powiedziała w myślach Mira, po czym spojrzała na Wildę. Kolosalny olbrzym skinął głową. Vestaliańska wojowniczka westchnęła. Mogła zakończyć ten pojedynek wygraną Ruchu Oporu, ale po tym jak dotkliwie skrzywdziła Iris... poczułaby się zraniona. Nie było już odwrotu. "...aktywuję pułapkę, Pierścień Destrukcji!"

"Chwila, co?" zdziwił się Toru. "To i ona posiadała tą kartę-pułapkę?"

"A to oznacza..." zaczęła Lynx, świadoma tego, co Mira chce zrobić.

"Ta karta niszczy jednego potwora na polu, a obydwoje graczy otrzymuje tyle samo obrażeń równych jego atakowi..." wyjaśniała z bólem Mira. "Wybieram do tego Subterrę Magma Wildę." Wtedy wokół szyi Wildy pojawił się pierścień z ośmioma granatami, które się zapaliły, a potem...

*BOOM!*

Eksplozja potężnego kolosa objęła całe pole, jak i Mirę i Iris.

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Geez, it look like I overdo that 'Iris' fury', what you think? When I write that chapter, I remembered a episode, where Subaru Nakajima temporary goes insane, when she saw beated and blooding sister. Mam, this was very cool and horrible in same time. Well, I decided to 'revive' that moment, but this time with Iris, but at least i prevent myself from 'extending' that chapter with blood. Alright, you know a result a 'Girls Turbo-Duel', so you know, what will be in next chapter: Demure from Riot Force 6 versus Spectra Phantom from Resistance! Whether Demure win? What's a secret of that black-red machines? That's you'll find out in next chapter. So start to comment, guys!

P.S.: In my next chapter I plan enter more 'mature' elements, especially a little 'nighty-play' between two certains main characters. So keeps your hormones in nerve and don't let your imagination creates it in your heads, dudes ^w^".

Nazwa: Darkus Foxbat  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać usunięta z pola przez działanie Karty Pułapki. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Haos Spindle  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać usunięta z pola przez działanie Karty Zaklęcia. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Subterra Scraper  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Raz na turę, kiedy potwór przeciwnika deklaruje atak: możesz zanegować ten atak. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Ventus Klawgor  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Światło  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta może atakować bezpośrednio. Jeśli przeciwnik otrzymuje bezpośrednie obrażenia, możesz dobrać 1 kartę. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Darkus Północny Percival  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Demon/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje potwory, możesz przywołać tą kartę bez poświęcenia, ale jego Atak będzie przepołowiony. Jeśli ta karta została przywołana przez poświęcenie dwóch potworów tego samego Typu, możesz wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potworów, które zostały poświęcone w celu przywołania tej karty w pozycji obronnej. Ta karta jest również traktowana jako Typ Wojowniczy. Raz na turę, możesz dobrać 1 kartę, a potem zrzucić 1 kartę na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 2900/1400

Nazwa: Subterra Magma Wilda  
Poziom: 7  
Atrybut: Ziemia  
Typ: Skała/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje potwory, możesz przywołać tą kartę bez poświęcenia, ale jego Atak będzie przepołowiony. Jeśli ta karta została przywołana przez poświęcenie dwóch potworów tego samego Typu, możesz wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potworów, które zostały poświęcone w celu przywołania tej karty. Kiedy ta karta jest Zwyczajnie lub Specjalnie Przywołana: możesz zmienić jej pozycję bitewną. Ta karta może atakować kiedy jest w odkrytej pozycji obronnej. Jeśli atakuje, użyj jego obrony do kalkulacji obrażeń.  
ATK/OBR: 2000/3000

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Magiczny Plantator  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli masz 5 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Zniszcz 1 odkrytą kartę Trwałej Pułapki lub Trwałego Zaklęcia, a potem dobierz 2 karty.  
Obraz: Magiczny Plantator (Magic Planter)

(I) - here Gorz don't need a no cards in controller's field to activate and to resolve a summoning effect.


	8. Ruch Oporu: Ryk Heliosa

**Rozdział 7 –** _Ku zwycięstwu! Maxus Helios MK2 kontra Prawdziwy Genex Czarnego Silnika__!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the cards, or the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS/Bakugan and their abilities, and Kill la Kill.  
Note: This chapter is considered as 'MA' Fiction Rating due a piece of chapter, where's Yusei and Iris make-up.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix...

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2 jeszcze raz!" ryknęła Iris, kiedy jeszcze raz trafiła w Mirę, lecz tym razem uderzenie było tak silne, że niemal zrzuciło pomarańczowo-włosą dziewczynę z pojazdu.

**Iris: **200 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Mira: **800 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Mira!" krzyknął Ace. "Spectra, chyba nasz plan wymknął się spod kontroli!"

"Wiem o tym. Naszym planem było wzbudzenie u Iris tyle rozpaczy, że dobrowolnie odda walkę. Ale teraz zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślimy, Mira może tego nie przeżyć!" powiedział Keith.

* * *

"_Dosyć tego. Nie mogę tego dłużej trzymać w tajemnicy._" powiedziała w myślach Mira. Doszła do wniosku, że swoimi słowami naprawdę zraniła Iris. "Iris, posłuchaj!"

"...c-co... znowu..." wydyszała Iris, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

"Bardzo cię przepraszam za to wszystko. To był pomysł mojego bra... nie... to był mój pomysł. To ja wymyśliłam plan. Głównym celem było wywołanie u ciebie rozpaczy. Widzisz, obserwowaliśmy cię, jak patrzyłaś na Yusei, kiedy on pokonał Jeana. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że twoje przywiązanie do Yuseia może być planem do zwycięstwa. Dlatego właśnie stworzyłam taktykę, by powstrzymywać twoje ataki, a zarazem udając, że dedykuję moje zwycięstwo Yusei'mu."

"Mira..." wyszeptała Iris.

"Iris... wiem, że kochasz Yuseia. Ale nie możesz wiecznie żyć z tym ze świadomością, że nie masz odwagi tego wyznać. Któregoś dnia może pojawić się taka osoba, która się nie waha okazywać swoich uczuć." powiedziała Mira, co instynktownie uruchomiło w Iris znajome zdanie.

"...jasne..." powiedziała Iris, zaczynając płakać. "Jestem nieśmiała... pomimo tego, że znam Yuseia od miesięcy... ja... ja nie potrafię mu tego wyznać..."

"Iris..." powiedziała Mira, po czym spojrzała na zakrytą kartę, którą ustawiła w poprzedniej turze. "_Przepraszam, Keith... ale nasz plan za daleko się posunął..." _powiedziała w myślach Mira, po czym spojrzała na Wildę. Kolosalny olbrzym skinął głową. Vestaliańska wojowniczka westchnęła. Mogła zakończyć ten pojedynek wygraną Ruchu Oporu, ale po tym jak dotkliwie skrzywdziła Iris... poczułaby się zraniona. Nie było już odwrotu. "...aktywuję pułapkę, Pierścień Destrukcji!"

"Chwila, co?" zdziwił się Toru. "To i ona posiadała tą kartę-pułapkę?"

"A to oznacza..." zaczęła Lynx, świadoma tego, co Mira chce zrobić.

"Ta karta niszczy jednego potwora na polu, a obydwoje graczy otrzymuje tyle samo obrażeń równych jego atakowi..." wyjaśniała z bólem Mira. "Wybieram do tego Subterrę Magma Wildę." Wtedy wokół szyi Wildy pojawił się pierścień z ośmioma granatami, które się zapaliły, a potem...

*BOOM!*

Eksplozja potężnego kolosa objęła całe pole, jak i Mirę i Iris.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Cała widownia patrzyła na pojedynek z szokiem. Zresztą, to ma swoje usprawiedliwienie. W swojej turze, Iris przywołała Nanohę Takamachi i planowała wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu, jednakże jej myśli były tak wzburzone, że nie mogła przywołać Nanohy Exelius, co po części skompromitowała się na wszystkich oczach. A jakby tego było mało, docinki Miry sprawiły, że Iris zaczęła bombardować bezlitośnie przeciwniczkę, redukując jej życie do 800. Już miała zadać decydujący cios, lecz dzięki Toru odkryła, że przez to może się stać taka jak Primo. Wtedy Mira uznała, że plan posunął się za daleko i z bólem wyjawiła Iris swoją taktykę, która w rzeczywistości została stworzona przez jej brata, Keitha. Po rozmowie o tym, że Iris nie może wyznać Yusei'owi swoich uczuć, pomarańczowo-włosa wojowniczka aktywowała Pierścień Destrukcji, wywołując wielki wybuch, a dym pochłonął obydwie zawodniczki i ich potwory...

**Iris:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Mira: **0 LP/**SPC:** 12

* * *

"_Panie i panowie... to... KONIEC! W ostatnim momencie Mira zdecydowała wyzerować życie samej sobie oraz Iris, kończąc pojedynek remisem! A to oznacza, że ostatnia para zawodników rozpocznie finałowe starcie!_" komentował Główny Komentator. Cała widownia dosłownie była cicha.

"Słyszeliście to?" powiedział jeden z widzów.

"Tak. Bardzo wyraźnie."

"Nie spodziewałam się, że tak to się skończy."

"Chyba zaczynam żałować, że drwiłem z tej srebrno-włosej zawodniczki."

"Ja też. Nie potrafiłem wyczuć, co się w niej dzieje..." wtedy jedna z osób zaczęła klaskać w dłonie. Potem dołączyła do oklasków jeszcze jedna osoba, potem dwie, następnie kilka osób, aż w końcu cała widownia zaczęła klaskać, dopingując zawodników. Co więcej, większość z nich dopingowała Iris.

"Niewiarygodne..." powiedział Bruno, zdumiony.

"W jednej chwili zaczęli drwić z Iris, a teraz ją wspierają." oznajmił Leo z uśmiechem.

"No tak..." powiedział Yusei, patrząc, jak Iris wjeżdża do boksu. "_...ale wątpliwe, żeby Iris ich słyszała po tym, przez co przeszła..._"

W boksie...

"Iris, wszystko w porządku?" powiedział ze zmartwieniem Toru. Srebrno włosa zwyczajnie zerwała naklejkę i podała ją Demure'owi.

"...idź. Daj z siebie wszystko, Demure." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Oczywiście. Nie zawiodę wszego zespołu." odpowiedział Demure, po czym założył hełm i odpalił Ścigacz Walk, należący do Toru. Afrykanin błyskawicznie opuścił boks swoich towarzyszy.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że Demure sobie poradzi. Teraz jego przeciwnikiem będzie ten cały Spectra. Jak sądzisz, Iris?" zagadał Toru, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Gracz Złomowych (I) odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Iris siada samotnie na ławce. Wyglądała na zrozpaczoną. "Oż w złom... hmm... Lynx?"

"Tak?" odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Może pójść do nie i, no nie wiem... pocieszyć ją?"

"Nie jestem ekspertką w dziedzinie uczuć... ale postaram się." westchnęła Lynx i podeszła do swojej towarzyszki. Zaś Toru odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Keith siada za sterami Ścigacza z motywem smoka. "_Dziwne, Keith jedzie jako ostatni? Ale przecież to Spectra powinien był walczyć. A może..._" zastanawiał się Toru. Czy to było możliwe, że Keith i Spectra nie byli oddzielnymi osobami?

W boksie Ruchu Oporu...

"Mira, co ci strzeliło to głowy?" rzucił Ace. "Mogłaś spokojnie wyeliminować Iris, a zamiast tego wyeliminowałaś samą siebie z nią."

"Uspokój się, Ace." powiedział Keith z nienaturalnym gniewem.

"Nh... dobrze."

"Przepraszam was." oznajmiła Mira. "Ale... to zaszło za daleko. Naprawdę zraniłam Iris, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo lubi Yuseia..." wówczas poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń swojego brata. "Keith?"

"Dobrze to rozumiem... dlatego tą ostatnią rundę rozegram bez oszukiwania." odpowiedział jej starszy brat, po czym również wyruszył na trasę. "Czas, żeby zakończyć ten pojedynek!"

W tym samym czasie, w boksie Riot Force 6...

Iris spoglądała w ziemię, zrozpaczona. W ciągu tych ostatnich minut jej walki dużo się wewnątrz niej zmieniło, ale rozpacz wciąż pozostawała.

"Iris..." powiedział głos. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała na lewo i zauważyła Lynx. "Czy... mogę usiąść obok ciebie?"

"Nh... tak..." powiedziała Iris. Po kilku sekundach postanowiła przerwać ciszę. "...wypadłam żałośnie."

"Co?"

"Walczyłam żałośnie... ona odpierała wszystkie moje ataki... do tego jeszcze jej gadatliwość... rozumiem, że to robiła, by jej drużyna zwyciężyła, ale ja... byłam tak opętana gniewem... że nie mogłam wykonać Kontroli Chaosu. Zrobiłam wstyd na całej linii... na oczach Yuseia..." mówiła Iris, po czym schowała głowę pomiędzy swoimi nogami. "Mira ma rację... nigdy nie powiem Yusei'owi, co do niego czuję..." Lynx spojrzała na nią ze zmartwieniem.

"To nieprawda... Chcesz od razu powiedzieć mu, że go kochasz. Tylko po prostu... no, jakby to ująć... część ciebie nie jest gotowa na to. Może właśnie przez to nie mogłaś wykonać Chaotycznej Synchronizacji." odparła Lynx, na co Iris spojrzała na nią.

"Skąd wiesz o tym?" zapytała się srebrno-włosa, na co Lynx zaczęła lekko panikować.

"N-no... p-powiedzmy, że zanim straciłam pamięć, przyjaźniłam się z mężczyzną z ciemno-niebieskimi włosami, który nosił czerwony wizjer. Towarzyszyła mu siostra..."

"Ciemno-niebieskie włosy i czerwony wizjer... chwila... przecież tylko Vizor, który poznał Yuseia z Accel-Synchro, pasuje do opisu." zauważyła Iris, zaskoczona. "To ty go znałaś?"

"No... może częściowo. Był przystojny... i zawsze kochał Synchro-Potwory. A styl, w jakim się pojedynkował... zakochałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia."

"I co? Powiedziałaś mu o tym?" zapytała się Iris.

"Chciałam mu powiedzieć... ale nie mogłam." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Lynx. "Coś wewnątrz mnie powstrzymywało się przed tym. Nie wiedziałam co robić... bałam się, że zjawi się ktoś, kto potrafi okazywać uczucia. Porozmawiałam wtedy z jego siostrą, która się nazywała Quaza."

"Quaza... I co ci powiedziała?"

"Powiedziała, że jeśli będziesz patrzeć wstecz na swoje błędy, nigdy nie będziesz gotów. Zawsze będziesz o krok za swoim przyjacielem, aż w końcu będziesz tak daleko, że może o tobie zapomnieć. Poradziła mi, bym się otworzyła na wszystko... bym zachowała spokój... żebym opanowała wewnętrzny chaos." wyjaśniła Lynx.

"Lynx... a kiedy dokładnie spotkałaś Vizora i Quazę?" zapytała się Iris.

"Tego nie wiem... ale gdybym miała zgadywać, powiedziałabym, że jakiś rok temu. Byłam gotów wyznać Vizorowi, co czuję... ale wtedy coś się stało. Jakieś dziwne światło i BAM!" powiedziała Lynx, uderzając pięścią w otwartą rękę. "Znajduję się na plaży, a nieco dalej znajduje się Bruno. Na początku było dziwnie, ale potem zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, gdyż obydwoje mieliśmy to samo hobby."

"Jakie?"

"Mechanika, oczywiście!" odpowiedziała Lynx z szerokim uśmiechem.

"Nhh... wiesz, Lynx..."

"Tak?"

"C-chyba... masz rację. Może właśnie to stanowiło problem. Że nie byłam całkowicie otwarta." powiedziała Iris. "Dziękuję ci za to."

"Nie ma problemu, siora."

"Eheheh, siora? Chyba przesadzasz." odparła Iris, śmiejąc się, lecz po chwili coś zaczęła w sobie czuć. "_Zabawne... znów to dziwne uczucie... jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkałam Yuseia. Ja... czuję się taka... wolna._"

"Chodź, dopingujmy Demure'a." zaproponowała Lynx, odwracając się, kiedy nagle, jak spod ziemi, wyrosła Subaru. "WHOA!"

"Whowo! Subaru! Wystraszyłaś nas!" powiedziała Iris, instynktownie trzymając rękę na pulsie.

"_Sorki, biegliśmy tak szybko, jak mogliśmy._" powiedziała Subaru, ciężko dysząc.

"Powiedzcie nam, co się stało." rzekła Lynx. Cóż; w jej przypadku to ona też widziała dusze Pojedynkowych Potworów. Dla niej to był ciekawy dar.

"_Mamy... raport w sprawie drużyny... Ruchu Oporu..._" wyjaśniała Teana ze zmęczeniem. "_To było... od początku zaplanowane... mieli za zadanie-_"

"To już nieaktualne." przerwała Lynx.

"_Jak to?!"_ wypaliła Ryuko, na co Lynx odwróciła głowę. Ryuko, Linehalt, Subaru i Teana spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i zauważyli Demure'a oraz Keitha na Ścigaczach Walk. "_Och, czyli..._"

"Tak. Przegrałam z Mirą." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Och..._"

"Ale bardziej mnie zastanawia, czemu tak długo was nie było."

"_Mieliśmy zdać raport, kiedy jakiś przerośnięty smoka nas znokautował i związał nas._" pisnęła Subaru.

"Przerośnięty smok?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"_Tak. Z tego, co usłyszałyśmy, wychodzi na to, że ten gad należy do Spectry._" odparła Teana."

"Spectra..." mruknęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Keitha. Choć z pierwszego spojrzenia nic nie wskazywało na pokrewieństwo, to teraz zauważyła, że Keitha i Spectrę łączyła jedna rzecz; obydwoje mieli blond-kolczaste włosy. "Hmm..."

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! Zaczyna się! Ostatni Turbo-Pojedynek między drużyną Riot Force 6, a Drużyną Ruchu Oporu! Kto wygra to starcie? Tajemniczy Demure? A może to będzie lider Ruchu Oporu... choć nie wiadomo, gdzie się podziewa Spectra!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Posłuchaj, Demure." zaczął Keith. "...przykro mi z powodu twojej towarzyszki. Wiedz, że jako zespół, musimy zrobić wszystko, by wygrać turniej."

"Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Prawdę rzekłszy, liczyłem też na spotkanie ze Spectrą." odpowiedział Demure, na co Keith się uśmiechnął.

"Och, naprawdę? To mam dla ciebie wiadomość... akurat właśnie..." zaczął Keith, wyjmując coś z kieszeni. Demure spojrzał na tą rzecz i rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia; to była maska Spectry! "...z nim walczysz!"

"Że co?!"

"Spectra wraca do akcji!" rzucił Keith, choć tym razem brzmiał o wiele bardziej groźnie, kiedy założył maskę. Wtedy jego ciało otoczyła czerwona, niemal płonąca poświata, która powoli zmieniała nie tylko jego ubrania, ale też samego właściciela. W okolicy talii jego strój się wydłużył, z jego kołnierza zaczęły wychodzić pióra, a włosy stawały się coraz bardziej dzikie. Kiedy światło zgasło, Demure musiał dwa razy mrugnąć okiem by się upewnić, czy nie miał halucynacji. Jego przeciwnik był teraz ubrany w czerwony skórzany płaszcz z wystającymi z kołnierza czarnymi piórami. miał też brązowe spodnie i buty sięgające do kostek. Co więcej, charakteryzowała go też czerwona maska z otworem po prawej stronie, gdzie była niebieska tęczówka. Kiedy przeciwnik spojrzał na Demure, uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. "I co powiesz? Chciałeś walczyć ze Spectrą; no to masz!"

"Nie do wiary!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Jack.

"Jak to możliwe?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Trzeba się było tego spodziewać." zauważył Yusei. "No bo w końcu... nigdy nie widzieliśmy Spectry i Keitha w tym samym czasie."

"Lepiej błagajmy, by Demure nie skończył w kilku kawałkach." jęknął Leo, zszokowany.

"_No proszę! Tego się nikt nie spodziewał! Ten tajemniczy młodzieniec... TO WŁAŚNIE SPECTRA PHANTOM!"_ krzyczał Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Na twoim miejscu, Demure, od razu ruszył do działania! Nie opieraj się! Uderzaj na mnie z całą siłą!" rzucił Spectra, pełen werwy.

"Nhh.. no dobrze! Walczmy!" odciął się Demure, kiedy talia automatycznie się przetasowała.

* * *

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Demure: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Spectra Phantom: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Ja pierwszy zacznę!" zadeklarował Demure, dobierając kartę.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 5

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 12

"_Spectra obecnie posiada 12 Liczniki Szybkości, więc będzie mieć pełny magazyn na działania Świata Szybkości 2. Ma na polu Ventusa Klawgora i Subterrę Scraper, a także Darkusa Foxbata i Haosa Spindle'a jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia oraz jedną zakrytą kartę, która należała do Ace'a. Zaś ja mam 5 Liczników, Nanohę Takamachi na polu, a także aktywowaną Synchro-Duszę. Pozwala mi raz na turę wysłać Synchro-Potwora z mojej Extra-Talii na Cmentarz, a dodatkowo, mogę użyć tego, by nadać mojemu potworowi dane działanie. A na koniec dodatkowa, zakryta karta, którą zostawiła Iris._" przeanalizował Demure, starając się wymyślić taktykę.

"Co jest, Demure? Nie mów mi, że nigdy nie toczyłeś pojedynków!" zadrwił Spectra.

"_Może nie, ale wiem wystarczająco o Turbo-Pojedynkach, by wykonać taktykę._" odparł w myślach Demure. "Przywołuję Kosmiczny Kompas!" wtedy na polu pojawił się mechanizm przypominający wahadło z dwoma miernikami wiatru oraz mechanizmem na górze, przyjmując pozycję obronną (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300). "Kiedy Kosmiczny Kompas został przywołany, mogę wykonać przywołanie Symboli Kompasu na polu, których ilość musi być równa ilości potworów, które kontrolujesz. Obecnie masz dwa potwory, więc do oznacza przybycie dwóch Symboli Kompasu!" kontynuował Demure, kiedy na polu pojawiły się dwa małe wahadła z kulką (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) (x2). "Następnie stawiam 3 zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Hah! To wszystko, na co cię stać?" powiedział Spectra. "W takim razie... teraz moja kolej!"

**Demure: ****SPC:** 6

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 12

Spectra uśmiechnął się, widząc, co dobrał. "Gram Błyskawicznym Zaklęciem Szybkości, Mistyczny Tajfun, a do tego używam drugie Błyskawiczne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Przeładowanie i trzecie Błyskawiczne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Łańcuch Przywołania!"

"Że co?!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Demure.

"_Nie do wiary! Spectra zaczął pierwszą rundę od wytworzenia Łańcucha 3-go Stopnia! Widać, że nie oszczędza w środkach!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Widziałem wiele taktyk, ale to graniczy z szaleństwem." powiedział Crow, zszokowany.

"Racja. Jako, że wszystkie trzy Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości były Kartami Błyskawicznego Zaklęcia, wykonanie Łańcucha 3-go Stopnia było możliwe." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Zawsze, kiedy gracz aktywuje działanie karty, może od razu użyć kolejnego działania innej karty. Zwykle tak się nazywa ten mechanizm "Łańcuchem". Jeśli aktywował dwie karty od razu, to mamy Łańcuch Drugiego stopnia, a jeśli trzy, to aż Trzeciego Stopnia. Zawsze to karta, która znajduje się na końcu Łańcucha, pierwsza może wykorzystać działanie, aż w końcu Łańcuch zakończy karta, która została aktywowana jako pierwsza."

"Zaraz... czyli pierwsza jest aktywowana, a potem druga i..." liczył Leo, zmieszany. "Ale to trzecia ma pierwszeństwo... nic nie łapię."

"To oznacza, że najpierw Łańcuch Przywołania Spectry zacznie pierwszy." powiedziała Akiza.

"Łańcuch Przywołania to karta, którą mogę aktywować, jeśli mam 3 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, a na polu pojawia się Łańcuch 3-go Stopnia. Dzięki tej karcie mogę podczas tej tury przywołać aż 3 potwory. Następnie Przeładowanie pozwoli mi zwrócić wszystkie karty z mojej dłoni do talii, po czym ją przetasować i dobrać tyle kart, ile wysłałem do talii, jeśli mam 1 lub więcej Liczników. A na sam koniec Mistyczny Tajfun, jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników, daje mi możliwość zniszczenia jednej karty Zaklęcia lub Pułapki na polu." wyjaśnił Spectra. "Więc... wybieram zakrytą kartę z lewej, którą ustawiłeś w swojej pierwszej turze!" wtedy z karty wyłoniło się tornado, które zmiotło zakrytą kartę Demure'a. "Następnie wysyłam do mojej Talii trzy karty, po czym po przetasowaniu mogę dobrać trzy."

"Keith jest bardzo pewny siebie." zauważył Baron.

"Nic dziwnego. Skoro planuje przywołać aż 3 potwory, to mogę się założyć, że chce zakończyć pojedynek widowiskowo." odparł Ace, kiedy Spectra dobrał trzy karty.

"A teraz czas przywoływanie towarzyszy broni! Przybądźcie, Pyrus Fencer! Aquos Leefram!" rzucił lider Ruchu Oporu, kiedy na polu pojawiły dwie nowe, czarno-czerwone maszyny; jedna przypominająca pająka z długim ogonem (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), a druga wyglądająca jak wąż z niebieskimi akcentami i dwoma pazurami (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Uh-oh. Spectra uzupełnił koło Atrybutów." zauważył Toru.

"Ciekawe, co się teraz stanie." zastanawiała się Iris.

"Łańcuch Przywołania pozwala mu przywołać potwora jeszcze trzeci raz. Podejrzewam, że przywołał te maszyny dla potwora większego kalibru." dodała Lynx.

"Następnie uwalniam Ventusa Klawgora i Subterrę Scrapera w celu przywołania potężnego partnera! Pojaw się, Pyrus Helios MK2!" kontynuował Spectra, kiedy dwie maszyny przywołane przez Mirę zmieniły się w jeden portal, z którego wyłonił się wir ognia. Kiedy płomienie zgasły, na polu pojawił się ogromny smok. W przeciwieństwie do innych smoków, ten był kombinacją żywego potwora i maszyny. Jego ciało była szpikowany ostrymi ostrzami, a tors był chroniony metalowym pancerzem. Jego ogon był prawie dwa razy większy od niego i do tego zakończony czterema szpikulcami. Zaś jego skrzydła były zastąpione mechanicznymi, a zamiast lewego oka miał zaawansowaną soczewkę mechaniczną (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). Jego widok zapierał dech w piersiach.

"C-Co to jest?!" zapytał się Bruno, zszokowany.

"Wygląda jak przerośnięty gad i robot w jednym!" zauważył Crow.

W boksie Riot Force 6...

"Nie do wiary..." oznajmił Toru, zaskoczony wyglądem potężnego potwora.

"Jego ewolucja..." mówiła Lynx. "Ona wcale nie była naturalna!"

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że-" zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle Subaru się pojawiła i natarczywie pokazywała palcem Heliosa.

"_To on! To on! Smok, który znokautował mnie i Teanę!_" pisnęła Subaru.

"Niedobrze..." mruknęła Iris.

W boksie Ruchu Oporu...

"No to teraz się zacznie zabawa." powiedział Ace z uśmiechem.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że to się nie wymknie spod kontroli..." dodał Baron z niepokojem.

Na trasie...

"Ale monstrum!" powiedział Demure ze zdumieniem.

"_Monstrum? Głupi człowieku, jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Dzięki tym ulepszeniom, stałem się najpotężniejszą istotą. Exodia, Niebieskooki Biały Smok, Ozyrys Niebiański Smok, nawet sam Skrzydlaty Smok Ra nie mają ze mną żadnych szans!_" powiedział złowieszczo Helios, po czym ryknął głośno. Siła była tak wielka, że wszyscy kurczowo musieli zatkać uszy. "_Spectra, wezwij ostatnie elementy mojej mocy i uwolnij ją!_"

"Heheh... z przyjemnością, mój przyjacielu." odparł Spectra. "Aktywuję specjalną moc Heliosa! Jak w przypadku Percivala i Wildy, Helios może wskrzesić oba potwory tego samego typu! Powstańcie z powrotem, Ventusie Klawgor i Subterro Scraper!" Wtedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawiły się dwie maszyny (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Teraz ma na polu aż pięć potworów! Błyskawicznie zniszczy linię obrony Demure'a!" powiedział Toru, panikując.

"Nie, gorzej." poprawiła go Lynx. "Teraz, kiedy ma na polu Heliosa, a także sześć mechanicznych potworów z każdego Atrybutu, wątpię, żeby od razu atakował."

"Dalej, Spectra!" krzyknął Ace z determinacją. "Przywołaj go!"

"Pokaż im swojego ostatecznego potwora!" dodał Baron.

"Helios, gotowy do Hiper-Fuzji?!" rzucił Spectra z złowieszczym uśmiechem.

"_Zawsze jestem gotowy! Uwolnij moje moce, Spectra!"_

"Chwila! Hiper-Fuzja?" zdziwił się Demure. "Ale twoja ręka jest pusta!"

"Tak, ale Helios nie potrzebuje Polimeryzacji, czy Super-Polimeryzacji, albo Fuzji Szybkości! Aktywacja potwora z mojej Extra-Talii!"

"Co?! Powiedział..." zaczął Demure, zaskoczony.

"Z EXTRA-TALII?!" dokończyli nieświadomie chórem Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Iris, Lynx, Toru i Nanoha.

"Jeśli na moim polu jest Helios, a także sześć innych potworów, po jednym z każdego Atrybutu, mogę je wysłać na Cmentarz!" kontynuował Spectra.

"No to masz przechlapane, bo Foxbat i Spindle są na Strefie Zaklęć i Pułapek." odpowiedział Demure. Jednak jego przeciwnik był gotowy na to.

"To raczej ty masz przechlapane. Widzisz, jeśli planuję przywołać tą kartę, potwory, które obecnie działają jako Trwałe Zaklęcia, wciąż są traktowane jako potwory!"

"Niemożliwe!"

"Wysyłam na Cmentarz Pyrusa Fencera, Darkusa Foxbata, Aquosa Leeframa, Ventusa Klawgora, Subterrę Scrapera, Haosa Spindle'a i Heliosa MK2!" zadeklarował Spectra, kiedy sześć maszyn nagle zaczęło świecić czerwonym, fioletowym, niebieskim, zielonym, brązowym i żółtym światłem, a zaś cybernetyczny smok złotym kolorem. "Przybądź i atakuj! MAXUS HELIOS MK2!" Wtedy mechaniczne skrzydła Heliosa schowały się, a jego ręce weszły do wnętrza Klawgora i Scrapera, którzy ujawnili dodatkowe pary pazurów, zmieniając się w parę masywnych łap. Następnie nogi smoka zrobiły to samo ze Spindle'm i Leeframen, lecz w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich maszyn, te stały się parą opancerzonych nóg. Z kolei Foxbat otworzył się, rozszerzając swoje czarno-fioletowe skrzydła i przyczepił się do pleców Heliosa. A na samym końcu Fencer schował swoje odnóża i złączył się z ogonem Heliosa, stając się jednym, większym ogonem. Helios zaryczał wściekle, ukazując swoją potęgę (12) (ATK: ?/DEF: ?).

"Ale monstrum!" powiedział Crow.

"Co to jest?!" zapytał się Jack, zszokowany.

"Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tej karty..." powiedział Bruno. Yusei, Akiza, Leo i Luna też byli oniemieli.

"_Niesamowite! Niewiarygodne! Sądząc bo wyglądzie i potędze, jaka w nim bije, to musi być atutowy potwór Spectry, jeśli nie całej Drużyny Ruchu Oporu!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. To było takie widowisko, że nawet on nie mógł spokojnie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

"Ale gigant..." wyszeptał Toru.

"Teraz to już ma sens. Ace i Mira wykonywali swoje kombinacje przywołania, by wskrzeszać potwory tego samego typu, a w ostateczności przenieść je na Strefę Zaklęć i Pułapek. Przywoływali te maszyny, by Spectra mógł przywołać pozostałe dwa i połączyć je z Heliosem." zauważyła Iris.

"A teraz Demure będzie się musiał zmierzyć z połączoną siłą tej siódemki. Po za tym, siła Ataku i Obrony Heliosa jest nieznana." dodała Lynx.

"_To będzie problem. Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłem z tą kartą..._" zastanawiał się Demure.

"Aktywuję pierwszą, specjalną moc Heliosa! Jego Atak i Obrona są równe sumie liczby Materiałów, które obecnie są na Cmentarzu! I to pomnożone przez 500!" rzucił Spectra, kiedy Helios poczuł przypływ mocy (ATK: ?-3500/DEF: ?-3500).

"_Haahahahaha! Czuję, jak przez moje żyły i przewody przepływa potęga wszystkich sześciu Atrybutów! Ognia, Wiatru, Ziemi, Wody, Światła i Mroku!"_ ryknął Helios.

"Heheh, nigdy nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać." powiedział Ace z uśmiechem.

"Nawet mimo tego, że minęło sporo czasu od walki z Zenoheldem, to wciąż czuję jego przytłaczającą siłę." dodał Baron.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że Spectra nie oszaleje..." martwiła się Mira.

"Dalej, Helios! Atakuj Symbol Kompasu!" rozkazał Spectra.

"Skoro twój smok jest taki potężny, to chyba musi mieć jakieś tajne działanie, skoro atakujesz mojego potwora o zerowej obronie." powiedział Demure.

"Ależ oczywiście. Drugą ze specjalnych mocy Heliosa jest to, że odziedziczył wszystkie działania sześciu maszynowych potworów, które wraz z Heliosem zostały użyte do przywołania Maxusa!"

"Że co?!" zdziwił się Demure, zszokowany.

"To oznacza, że..." zaczął Toru.

"...Helios może użyć dowolnego działania?" dokończyła Iris.

"Zacznijmy od Pyrusa Fencera! Kiedy atakuje potwora, który jest w trybie obronnym, może zadać przeżywające obrażenia!" odparł Spectra. "Włócznia Pyrusa!" wtedy z przedniej, prawej nogi Heliosa wysunęło się działko, które wystrzeliło czerwony promień w kierunku małego wahadła.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Obronne Dobranie!" skontrował Demure, aktywując zakrytą kartę w chwili, kiedy promień zniszczył jeden z dwóch Symboli Kompasu. "Obrażenia z walki są zredukowane do zera, a ja mogę dobrać kartę."

"Jak chcesz... kończę turę."

"Och rany, aż mi serce stanęło." powiedział Toru z ulgą.

"Tak, ale teraz to Helios dominuje na polu. Może używać dowolnej zdolności potworów, które Spectra użył do przywołania tego giganta." zauważyła Iris.

"Właśnie. Ventus Klawgor potrafi atakować bezpośrednio, a potem dobrać kartę. Zaś Subterra Scraper może zanegować jeden atak. A teraz Pyrus Fencer może zadać przeszywające obrażenia. To oznacza, że jeśli Demure chce zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia, musi mieć kartę, która zadaje obrażenia z działania, albo potwora z wielokrotnym atakiem." wyjaśniła Lynx.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Demure.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 7

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 12

"Najpierw gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Upadku! Jeśli mam 5 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać, aż będę mieć 5 kart. Jednakże, podczas mojej piątej Fazy Gotowości od aktywacji muszę wysłać całą rękę na Cmentarz." wyjaśnił Demure, dobierając karty. "Następnie gram kolejnym Zaklęciem Szybkości, Podwójne Przywołanie! Skoro Mira i Ace używali tej karty, Spectra, to zapewne wiesz, co to znaczy. Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Kontrolera Genex oraz R-Genex Magma!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się mała, człekokształtna maszyna z wielką 'głową' (3) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200), a zaraz po nim inna maszyna, ciekająca płynną magmą (3) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 200).

"Genex, co?" powiedział neutralnie Ace.

"_Panie i panowie, właśnie Demure ujawnił swój archetyp! To Archetyp Genexów, potworów, które charakteryzują się zyskiwaniem przewagi poprzez dodawanie innych potworów z talii do ręki!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Aktywuje działanie R-Genex Magmy! Jeśli został Zwyczajnie Przywołany, mogę dodać jednego potwora "R-Genex" poziomu 2 lub niższego, do mojej ręki. Dodaję do ręki Kruszarkę R-Genex." kontynuował Demure. "Następnie stroję Kontrolera Genex poziomu 3 z Kosmicznym Kompasem poziomu 1 i R-Genex Magmą poziomu 3." wtedy człekokształtna maszyna zmieniła się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które wirowały wokół dwóch innych mechanizmów, redukując je do czterech świecących gwiazd.

"_Kluczowa maszyno! Stań się sercem w ciele potężnego potwora. Okiełznaj moce płomieni, światła i ziemi! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Działaj, Sojuszniku Genex, Trój-siło!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, ujawniając srebrnego robota z niebieskimi wstawkami. Miał czerwony wizjer, który zasłaniał jego twarz, a na plecach miał jetpack. Jego lewa ręka była normalna, ale prawa była zastąpiona dużym miotaczem, który miał trzy kule; czerwoną, fioletową i zieloną (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100).

"Ciekawe, co potrafi..." mruknął Spectra.

"Wkrótce to zobaczysz. Ale najpierw aktywuję działanie Kosmicznego Kompasu! Jeśli został wysłany na Cmentarz w wyniku Synchro-Przywołania, mogę dobra jedną kartę! Potem gram następnie kolejną kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości, Zakazana Lanca!" kontynuował Demure. "Jeśli posiadam 1 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę obniżyć atak jednego z potworów o 800, a w zamian nie będzie podatny na działania Zaklęć i Pułapek. Wybieram Maxusa Heliosa!"

"Że co?!" powiedział Spectra, zaskoczony. Wtedy nagle z nieba spadła lanca, która trafiła w lewe skrzydło Heliosa. Smok ryknął ze zdenerwowania (3500-2700).

"Następnie używam zakrytej karty. Oto Synchro-Uderzenie!" kontynuował Demure. "Ta karta zwiększy siłę mojego Synchro-Potwora o 500 punktów za każdy Materiał, który został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania. Sojusznik Genex, Trój-siła został przywołany przez Kontrolera Genex, Kosmiczny Kompas oraz R-Genex Magmę, więc siła Trój-Siły wzrasta o 1500! (2500-4000)"

"4000 punktów ataku?! Nawet jeśli, to nie zapominaj, że Helios może zanegować atak, gdyż wśród materiałów do fuzji znajdywał się Subterra Scraper."

"Wiem o tym. Dlatego aktywuję pułapkę ze Cmentarza! Następca Umiejętności!"

"Chwila, ze Cmentarza?" zdziwił się Ace.

"To ta zakryta karta, którą Spectra zniszczył, kiedy wykonał Łańcuch 3-go Stopnia. Tą, którą zniszczył za pomocą Mistycznego Tajfunu!" przypomniał sobie Baron.

"Następca Umiejętności może zostać usunięty ze Cmentarza z gry podczas mojej tury. I do końca mojej tury, Nanoha zyska 800 punktów Ataku!" powiedział Demure, kiedy Nanoha uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła celować w Maxusa Heliosa (2500-3300).

"Uh-oh! Teraz są silniejsi od Heliosa!" zauważył Baron.

"Uspokój się, Baron. Spectra tanio nie sprzeda swojej skóry." odparł Ace.

"_Heheh, to wszystko na co cię stać? Zaraz zasnę!_" warknął Helios.

"Oj, i zaśniesz! Nanoha Takamachi teraz zaatakuje Heliosa! Gwiezdny Łamacz!" rozkazał Demure. Czerwono-włosa dziewczyna namierzyła cel i uwolniła ze swojej włóczni strumień skoncentrowanej energii.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Heliosa! Spartanin Subterry!" skontrował Spectra, kiedy Helios uderzył przednimi łapami w trasę, tworząc w ostatniej chwili kamienną ścianę, która w kontakcie z energią wystrzeloną z Exeliona została rozwalona.

"Teraz Sojusznik Genex atakuje Maxusa Heliosa!" kontynuował zawodnik Riot Force 6, kiedy srebrny robot zaczął ładować energię do swojego działa. "To nie wszystko. Kiedy Trój-Siła zostanie Synchro-Przywołany, może używać swoich specjalnych mocy w zależności od Atrybutów potworów, które zostały użyte do przywołania tej karty!"

"A mianowicie?" zapytał się Spectra, zirytowany.

"Kosmiczny Kompas był Ziemnym potworem, a R-Genex Magma Ognistym. Dzięki Atrybutowi Ziemi, jeśli ta karta atakuje, do końca Fazy Obrażeń przeciwnik nie może aktywować Zaklęć ani Pułapek. A jeśli wśród Synchro-Materiałów był Atrybut Ognia, to Trój-Siła zadaje obrażenia równe atakowi potwora, który został zniszczony przez tą kartę!"

"Że co?!"

"Sojusznik Genex Trój-Siła! Zniszcz Maxusa Heliosa MK2! Podmuch Gen-Delta!" zadeklarował Demure, kiedy trzy kule na dziale Trój-Siły się zaświeciły na zielono, czerwono i fioletowo. Wówczas zostały one wystrzelone, tworząc trójkąt, który uderzył w uzbrojonego kolosa z pełną siłą.

**Demure: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Spectra Phantom: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 12

"_Co za uderzenie! Demure zdołał zaatakować Heliosa! Czyżby to koniec gigantycznego potwora?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Udało się. I tyle z tego kolosa." powiedział Toru z uśmiechem.

"Nie, chwila... patrzcie!" ostrzegła Lynx. Kiedy dym z uderzenia energii opadł... Helios wciąż stał, cały!

"Co do...?!" zaczął Toru, zaskoczony.

"Jak to? Nie padł?" zdziwił się Demure.

"Nh... to kolejna z unikalnych super-mocy Maxusa Heliosa. Jeśli ma zostać zniszczony, mogę usunąć jeden z jego Materiałów ze Cmentarza, by zanegować zniszczenie, jednakże wraz z tym jego siła zostanie zredukowana o 500 punktów. Usuwam Darkusa Foxbata." wyjaśnił Spectra (2700-2200).

"Kończę turę. A podczas końca mojej tury, działania Następcy Umiejętności (3300-2500), Synchro-Uderzenia (4000-2500) i Zakazanej Lancy (2200-3000) zanikają, przywracając potworom ich oryginalną wartość." kończył Demure. "_Nie spodziewałem się, że Maxus Helios MK2 może przetrwać zniszczenie. Ale teraz posiada 3000 punktów ataku, więc nie grozi mi zbyt duży atak. Ale... Spectra ma 12 Liczników Szybkości i zero kart w ręce. Jeśli trafi mu się Zaklęcie Szybkości, zepchnie mnie niemal do granicy bezpieczeństwa. A wtedy... będzie krucho._"

"Moja tura!" rzucił Spectra.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 8

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 12

"_Jaką kartę dobrał..._" zastanawiała się Iris. Kiedy Spectra spojrzał na dobraną kartę, uśmiech zanikł.

"Heh... masz szczęście." mruknął Keith. "Ale wciąż mam jeszcze inne opcje. Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięte 7 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!"

**Demure: ****SPC:** 8

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 5

"_Niech to... trudno. Zachowam to na później. Na wypadek, gdybym musiał się posunąć do przywołania jeszcze potężniejszej ewolucji..._" zastanowił się Spectra. "Maxus Helios MK2, zniszcz Nanohę Takamachi! Paraliżujący Ogień!"

"_Lepiej się przygotuj! To będzie bolało!"_ ryknął Helios, kiedy z jego paszczy wystrzeliła kula ognia. Nanoha próbowała odeprzeć atak, lecz to nic nie dało.

**Demure: **3500 LP/**SPC:** 8

**Spectra Phantom: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Nhh... aktywuję specjalną zdolność Nanohy! Jeśli ma zostać zniszczona, mogę ją przenieść na strefę Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia. Co więcej, ta karta jest też traktowana jako Synchro-Potwór poziomu 1!" odciął się Demure, kiedy na polu pozostała tylko broń wojowniczki, unosząca się w powietrzu.

"Widać, że nie tylko my mamy potwory, które mogą pozostać na polu." zauważył Ace, zaskoczony.

"Według zapisów, strategie Iris skupiały się przywoływaniu Synchro-Potworów na pole, a do tego zachowanie ich w formie Trwałych Zaklęć. Potem używała jakiejś Karty Pułapki, która pozwalała jej przywołać Nanohę, Hayate i inne tego archetypu potwory z powrotem do walki." przeanalizował Baron.

"Kończę turę..." powiedział Spectra.

"Mój ruch!" rzucił Demure.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 9

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 6

Demure spojrzał na swoją dobraną kartę. "_Zaklęcie Szybkości, Karta Świętości. Obecnie mam aż 9 Liczników Szybkości, więc mogę użyć tej karty w celu odbudowania mojej ręki. Podczas mojej następnej tury będę mieć 11 Liczników. To da możliwość użycia trzeciego działania Świata Szybkości 2, gdyż kosztem 10 Liczników Szybkości mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu. Wykorzystam tą taktykę i zniszczę Heliosa. Ale zaraz..._" zastanawiał się Demure, przypominając słowa Spectry.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Skoro twój smok jest taki potężny, to chyba musi mieć jakieś tajne działanie, skoro atakujesz mojego potwora o zerowej obronie." powiedział Demure._

_"Ależ oczywiście. Drugą ze specjalnych mocy Heliosa jest to, że odziedziczył wszystkie działania sześciu maszynowych potworów, które wraz z Heliosem zostały użyte do przywołania Maxusa!"_

_"Nh... to kolejna z unikalnych super-mocy Maxusa Heliosa. Jeśli ma zostać zniszczony, mogę usunąć jeden z jego Materiałów ze Cmentarza, by zanegować zniszczenie, jednakże wraz z tym jego siła zostanie zredukowana o 500 punktów. Usuwam Darkusa Foxbata." wyjaśnił Spectra (2700-2200)._

* * *

"_Spectra powiedział, że Helios w tej formie może używać działania wszystkich sześciu maszyn, które zostały wykorzystane do przywołania. Skoro tak... to chyba albo Darkus Foxbat, Haos Spindle lub Aquos Leefram mogą posiadać działania, które raz na turę mogą ochronić Heliosa przed zniszczeniem przez Zaklęcia, Pułapki, czy specjalne działania! Ale skoro Spectra usunął Foxbata w celu zanegowania destrukcji, to może Helios..._" pomyślał Demure, kiedy nagle go olśniło. "_No tak! Helios nie jest niezniszczalny! Ogranicza się do liczby Fuzyjnych Materiałów na Cmentarzu! A w miarę usuwania kolejnych maszyn ze Cmentarza, siła Heliosa będzie spadać, a on sam nie będzie mógł użyć swoich specjalnych mocy!_"

"Co jest, Demure? Kontynuujesz, czy spasujesz?" zapytał się Spectra.

"_Chyba nie mam wyboru... Użycie Karty Świętości będzie się równać z możliwością, że Spectra dobierze Zaklęcia Szybkości, ale to jedyny sposób, by uzyskać trochę opcji, zanim działanie Karty Upadku się uaktywni!"_ przemyślał Demure i ruszył do działania. "Gram Kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości, Karta Świętości! Jeśli mam 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, możemy dobrać, aż będzie po sześć kart w ręce."

"Widać, że Demure chce zwiększyć szansę na pokonanie Heliosa." zauważył Toru.

"Racja..." dodała Iris, patrząc na Heliosa. Choć wydawało się to dziwne, zauważyła że wielki smok ciężko dyszał. "_Od czasu zanegowania destrukcji Helios zachowuje się, jakby zaczął tracić moc. Czyżby ta Fuzja miała dla niego wadliwe działanie?_"

"_Oby to się udało!_" pomyślał Demure. "Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Jeden za Jednego! Jeśli mam minimalnie 4 Liczniki Szybkości, mogę posłać jedną kartę Potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz i przywołać z mojej talii Potwora poziomu 1 na pole! Wysyłam Genex Niwelatora z mojej ręki i przywołuję na pole Recyklingowego Genexa!" wówczas na polu pojawił się Kontroler Genex, lecz w przetworzonej wersji (1) (ATK: 200/DEF: 400). "Teraz stroję Recyklingowego Genexa poziomu 1 z Sojusznikiem Genex poziomu 7!"

"_Maszyno odnowiona! Stań się sercem wewnątrz potężnego potwora! Niech koła pójdą w ruch! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Jazda, Sojusznik Genex Axel!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, z którego wyłonił się kolejny, srebrny robot. Wyglądał jak żółta maszyna odziana w srebrną zbroję z fioletowo-niebieskimi akcentami. Jego nogi miały koła zamiast stóp, a na plecach nosił pierścień z dwoma silnikami. Nowy potwór Genex zacisnął pięści, gotowy do walki (8) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000).

"Niezły robot. ale wciąż nie masz szans w starciu z moim potężnym Heliosem." powiedział Spectra.

"Nie lekceważ potęgi Genexów, Spectra. Genex Axel posiada specjalną zdolność. Raz na turę, mogę wysłać 1 kartę z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, a potem przywołać ze Cmentarza potwora poziomu 4 typu Maszynowego." wyjaśnił Demure. "Wysyłam na Cmentarz Kruszarkę R-Genex i przyzywam Genex Podwójnego Niwelatora!" Wówczas srebrny robot wziął jedną kartę ze wnęki na lewej ręce, co przypominało typowe dobranie karty, i rzucił kartę w powietrze. Wtedy na polu pojawiła się człekokształtna maszyna o dwóch, masywnych nogach. Zamiast lewej ręki miał dźwig z kulą burzącą (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300). "A teraz Sojusznik Genex Axel zaatakuje Maxusa Heliosa MK2!"

"Co?!" powiedział Leo.

"Czy on oszalał? Przecież ten kolos wciąż ma więcej siły od tego robota!" rzucił Crow, zaskoczony.

"Chyba, że..." zaczął Jack.

"...że celowo to robi." zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Demure, czyś ty zwariował? Jeśli zaatakuje Heliosa, to straci swoje punkty życia, a Spectra go wykończy! Iris, czy on wie, co robi?!" zapytał się Toru, potrząsając Iris.

"Nie! Wszystko jest w porządku! Przestań mną trząsać, Toru! Zaczynam mieć zawroty głowy!" wybełkotała Iris, czując jak jej się kręci w głowie.

"Uspokój się, Toru." powiedziała spokojnie Lynx. "Spójrz na Demure'a." Gracz Złomowych zrobił, co powiedziała Lynx i zauważył na twarzy Demure'a determinację i wyglądało, jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

"Tylko czemu tak ryzykuje?" zastanawiał się Toru.

"Dowiemy się... kiedy Axel uderzy w Heliosa." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Spójrz na Demure'a, koleś zupełnie oszalał." powiedział Ace z uśmiechem.

"No tak, ale dlaczego to robi?" zastanawiał się Baron. Mira spoglądała na swojego brata, a potem na Demure'a. Coś się tu nie zgadzało.

"_Demure z pewnością jest odważny, skoro atakuje Heliosa, mimo przewagi siły. Wystarczy, że Helios skruszy jego robota."_ pomyślał zwycięsko Spectra, lecz po chwili uśmiech został zastąpiony niepokojem. "_Ale zaraz... normalny gracz nie zaatakowałby lekkomyślnie potwora, który ma większy atak. Nie, gdyby nie miał kartę, która mogłaby..._" dopiero teraz lider Ruchu Oporu sobie przypomniał. Przecież Iris zostawiła jedną zakrytą kartę, nim przegrała! "_Zakryta karta Iris! Prawie o niej zapomniałem!_"

"Sojusznik Genex Axel! Nagła Szarża!" rozkazał Demure. Srebrny robot popędził jak błyskawica, gotów zaatakować prawym sierpowym.

"Helios! Spartanin Subterry!" skontrował Spectra. Kolosalny smok znów walnął łapami w ziemię, tworząc kamienną ścianę, która odparła atak Axela. "Przewidziałem twoją zagrywkę! Ta zakryta karta, którą zostawiła Iris, służyła do zmiany wartości Ataku!"

"Niestety..." odparł Demure. "...pomyliłeś się."

"Że co?!"

"Aktywuję specjalne działanie Axela! Nie tylko pozwala mi wskrzesić jednego potwora typu Maszynowego... ale i też do końca tej tury podwoić jego atak!"

"Niemożliwe!" rzucił Spectra, kiedy robot z dźwigiem i kulą burzącą poczuł, jak wewnątrz niego mechanizmy zaczęły pracować podwojonym tempem (1800-3600).

"Teraz, Podwójny Niwelatorze! Atakuj Maxusa Heliosa Zburzoną Artylerią!" rozkazał Demure, jak mniejszy robot machnął żelazną kulą w stronę Heliosa.

"Skucha! Aktywuję super-moc Heliosa! Usuwam Ventusa Klawgora! ARRCHH!"

**Demure: **3500 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Spectra Phantom: **2100 LP/**SPC:** 6

Helios ryknął wściekle, kiedy poczuł, jak jego wewnętrzne systemy się przegrzewają (3000-2500).

"To nie wszystko! Teraz aktywuję specjalną moc Genex Podwójnego Niwelatora! Jeśli zaatakowany przez niego potwór wciąż stoi, mogę zaatakować jeszcze raz! A obrażenia z walki zostaną podwojone!" kontynuował Demure.

"Co powiedział?!" zdziwił się Baron, zszokowany.

"O nie! Spectra nie ma wystarczająco życia, by przetrwać!" rzucił Ace. "Chwila... Demure wykorzystał wadliwy efekt Heliosa przeciwko niemu!"

"To dlatego zaatakował Heliosa Axelem." zauważył Toru.

"Właśnie. Wciąż Demure posiada zakrytą kartę, którą zostawiłam na polu. Spectra sądził, że może zwiększyć atak Axela, albo zmniejszyć siłę Heliosa. Jednakże, moja karta wcale nie służyła do zmiany statystyk. Ale Spectra połknął haczyk i wymusił negację ataku, używając zdolności Subterry. A to pozwoliło Demure'owi zaatakować i zredukować jego życie." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Bowiem tak długo, jak Maxus Helios ma Subterrę Scrapera na Cmentarzu, może zanegować tylko jeden atak. A tym samym Spectra nieświadomie pokazał największą słabość swojego potwora: za każdym razem, jak jeden z siedmiu Materiałów użytych do fuzji zostanie usunięty ze Cmentarza, Maxus traci 500 punktów. Demure chciał wymusić u Spectry zarówno negację ataku i usunięcie kolejnego Materiału ze Cmentarza. Nie tylko to pozwoliło zmniejszyć moc Heliosa, by nie stanowił zagrożenia, ale i tym samym zaczyna też kasować specjalne zdolności, jakie Helios zyskiwał." dodała Lynx.

Spectra patrzył na Demure'a z niedowierzaniem. Przeciwnik go wykiwał! "Hh... ty... Helios!" krzyknął lider Ruchu Oporu. "Aktywuję jeszcze raz negację destrukcji!"

"Na to bym nie liczył." odparł Demure.

"CO?!"

"Kontruję to specjalną zdolnością Podwójnego Niwelatora! Jeśli potwór przeciwnika aktywuje działanie, mogę poświęcić jednego potwora z mojego pola, by zneutralizować te działanie!"

"Nie masz przecież żadnych innych potworów, po za Axelem i tym Niwelatorem!"

"I tu się mylisz. Mam jeszcze ocalały Symbol Kompasu!" odciął się Demure, kiedy robot machnął drugą ręką, z której wyłonił się hak, łapiąc małe wahadełko. Ostatni Symbol Kompasu został wrzucony do pieca Niwelatora z tyłu, gdzie zamienił się energię, która popłynęła do żelaznej kuli. "To koniec, Spectra! Axel! Łomot Genex!" czarny robot jeszcze raz machnął kulą burzącą, która w kontakcie z osłabionym Maxusem Heliosem eksplodowała.

"_RAAAAHHHAHAHHH!"_ ryknął wściekle Helios, nim wybuchnął, spowijając swojego właściciela dymem.

"O nie!" krzyknął Ace.

"Keith!" krzyknęła Mira.

"_Niewiarygodny zwrot akcji! W wirze walki Demure zdołał zablokować zdolność Heliosa i zakończył jego żywot z wielkim hukiem! Czyżby to koniec Spectry?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony. Jednak wtedy nadeszła odpowiedź.

"NIE LICZYŁBYM NA TO!" odpowiedział wściekły głos. Demure spojrzał za siebie i, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, zauważył Spectrę. Były cały pokryty dymem, lecz oprócz tego świecił fioletową energią. I wcale nie był zadowolony. Ale bardziej zaskakujący był wynik.

**Demure: **3500 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Spectra Phantom: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Jak to?" zdziwił się Demure.

"Hh... w chwili, kiedy zniszczyłeś Heliosa, aktywowałem pułapkę z mojej ręki." odparł Spectra ze zmęczeniem.

"Co? Pułapka z ręki?"

"Tak. Zwie się ona "FARBAS". FAzowy Rozpoznawczy Bojowy Auto System. Zazwyczaj mogę ją aktywować, jeśli potwór typu Smok na moim polu został zaatakowany, a ja otrzymuję obrażenia z walki. Jednakże, jeśli tym Smokiem jest Helios, mogę aktywować FARBAS'a z mojej ręki. Ta karta pozwala mi zredukować obrażenia o połowę."

"Pomyśleć, że mógł użyć pułapki ze swojej ręki..." powiedziała Lynx ze zaskoczeniem.

"Racja. Ale teraz Spectra nie ma już Maxusa. Teraz może co najwyżej się bronić." zauważył Toru.

"Nie byłabym taka pewna." odparła Iris, na co Toru na nią spojrzał. "To prawda, że Helios został zniszczony, ale mam wrażenie, że Spectra nie zamierza odpuścić tak łatwo."

"...wiesz, Demure? Jeszcze nigdy nie stoczyłem tak niesamowitego pojedynku. Nie sądziłem, że to jest aż takie ekscytujące." powiedział Spectra.

"Uhm... dziękuję." odpowiedział Demure. Coś w głosie przeciwnika się nie zgadzało. Co więcej, fioletowa energia zaczęła barwić strój Spectry na czarno, pióra zniknęły, a koniec płaszcza był bardziej rozerwany. Demure zdołał też zauważyć, że i maska się zmieniła; zamiast jednego otworu, miała teraz dwa otwory na oczy.

"...ale ja się nie poddam. Obiecałem sobie, że wprowadzę moją drużynę na szczyt! Jako Vestalianin! JAKO SPECTRA!"

"Uh-oh, chyba już czas." jęknął Ace.

"Aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Mega-Mutacja DNA!" rzucił Spectra, kiedy jego strój w pełni stał się czarny, a zakryta karta się ujawniła. Na niej był widoczny Helios, którzy przechodził mutację. "Zapamiętaj, Demure! Zmiana mojego stroju to dowód, że mogę brnąć jeszcze dalej, nawet nie przejmując się, ile mi jeszcze zostało życia!"

"O nie..." jęknął Demure. Czyżby Spectra miał jeszcze innego asa?

"Mega-Mutacja DNA może się aktywować tylko wtedy, jeśli Maxus Helios MK2 został unicestwiony. Ugh... poprzez poświęcenie połowy moich Punktów Życia... i wysłanie całej mojej ręki na Cmentarz... mogę przywołać moją ostateczną ewolucję!"

**Demure: **3500 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Spectra Phantom: **500 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Ostateczną ewolucję?" zdziwił się Demure, kiedy na polu po raz kolejny pojawił się Helios, lecz tym razem świecił fioletowym światłem, które zmieniało jego wygląd.

"Oto ostateczna potęga Vestalii! DARKUS NIESKOŃCZONY HELIOS!" wrzasnął Spectra, kiedy smok ryknął głośno, że wszystkie szyby na arenie popękały. Wówczas światło, które otoczyło Heliosa, wystrzeliło w górę, rozdzielając chmury. Potem minęła minuta, kiedy światło się rozproszyło, ukazując Heliosa w nowej formie. Tym razem zamiast skrzydeł miał wielki dysk na plecach, a jego postura była niemal ludzka, gdyby nie pokryta czarno-fioletową zbroją i nie naszpikowana ostrzami na kończynach i na korpusie. Ogon był teraz zakończony trójzębem, a oczy niemal płonęły żywym ogniem zemsty. Nowy, wyewoluowany Helios ryknął wściekle (10) (ATK: 3400/DEF: 3000).

W boksie Riot Force 6...

"Nie od wiary..." wyszeptał Toru.

"Nawet po destrukcji Heliosa, Spectra mógł go jeszcze raz wskrzesić i do tego ewoluować?" dodała Lynx.

"Ta zakryta karta, którą został Ace. Przez cały ten czas czekała, aż Maxus Helios zostanie zniszczony." zauważyła Iris.

W boksie Ruchu Oporu...

"Hahah! Spectra nigdy nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać." powiedział Ace z uśmiechem. "Mega-Mutacja w mojej talii służyła jako broń ostatniej szansy. Raczej pożytku z niej nie mogłem zrobić, ale mając świadomość, że Helios może ewoluować, postanowiłem ją ustawić na polu, dopóki Spectra jej nie użyje."

Na trasie...

"_Jeśli myślałeś, że się mnie pozbędziesz tak łatwo, robalu, to się grubo mylisz!" _ryknął Helios. "_A dzięki twojej taktyce, mogłem wreszcie ewoluować i zmienić swoją domenę na Mrok."_

"O rany..." zaklął pod nosem Demure. Nie spodziewał się, że przeciwnik może użyć takiego kontrataku. "Ja... kończę turę, a Genex Podwójny Niwelator zostanie usunięty z gry w wyniku Sojusznika Genex Axela." robot z kulą burzącą nagle zniszczył samego siebie.

"Teraz moja kolej!" rzucił Spectra.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 10

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 7

"Widzę, że twoje Liczniki dobiły do dziesięciu. Ale nie trudź się. Mój Helios Nieskończoności jest niepokonany. Karty Zaklęcia, Karty-Pułapki, działania potworów, są wobec niego bezużyteczne! Bowiem posiada specjalną moc, która chroni go przed zniszczeniem. A w dodatku mogę usunąć ze Cmentarza jednego potwora, by Helios mógł uzyskać jego działanie!"

"O nie... to oznacza..." zaczął Demure.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Heliosa! Poprzez usunięcie ze Cmentarza Pyrusa Heliosa MK2, mój Darkus Nieskończony Helios do końca tej tury uzyska jego moc. Kiedy Helios zniszczy potwora przeciwnika, może użyć jego punktów ataku przeciwko tobie!" wyjaśnił Spectra.

"Genex Axel posiada 2600 punktów ataku. Więc jeśli dodać do tego różnicę sił między tą kartą, a Heliosem..." liczył Toru.

"Demure otrzyma 3400 punktów obrażeń." dokończyła Lynx.

"Że ile?!"

"Demure w jednej chwili zostanie zepchnięty do 100 punktów." zauważyła Iris.

"Helios! Zniszcz Sojusznika Genex Axela! Uderzenie Mauzera!" rozkazał Spectra.

"_**Połączenie energii ze wszystkich układów. Ładowanie zakończone. System uruchomiony.**_" rozległ się głos wewnątrz Heliosa, kiedy z okolicy brzucha gada otworzyła się płytka, pod którą było szkło, które akurat ładowało energię.

"Uh-oh! To będzie bolało!" jęknął Demure.

"_Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! Bo teraz jestem naprawdę WŚCIEKŁY!" _ryknął Helios na całe gardło, kiedy z jego szkła wystrzelił strumień fioletowej energii. Axel w mig został pochłonięty.

"Aahahhh!" krzyknął Demure.

**Demure: **100 LP/**SPC:** 10

**Spectra Phantom: **500 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Demure, nie!" krzyknął Toru.

"O rany, co za potężne uderzenie." powiedział Crow, zszokowany siłą Heliosa.

"_Niewiarygodnie! Niesamowite! Spectra się odegrał i w jednej turze pozbawił Demure'a jego jedynego potwora, a także zredukował jego życie do stu! Czyżby Drużyna Ruchu Oporu rzeczywiście wygrała?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niedobrze! Jeśli Spectra ma kartę Zaklęcia..." powiedział Toru.

"To będzie paskudnie." dokończyła Lynx.

"Dalej, Demure. Jeszcze możesz to wygrać..." mówiła do siebie Iris.

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Spectra. "_To już pewne. Mój zespół przejdzie dalej. Ale na wszelki wypadek... Demure otrzyma przykrą niespodziankę. Moja zakryta karta to Piętrzący Rydwan. Mogę dzięki niej zadać przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń, no chyba że poświęci jednego potwora na polu. A jeśli użyje działania Świata Szybkości 2, to wtedy Helios wkroczy do gry. Tak długo, jak Darkus Nieskończony Helios jest na polu, obrażenia z działania zostaną wyzerowane. Innymi słowy, będzie po wszystkim._

"_Muszę pokonać Heliosa. Muszę zwyciężyć dla dobra Riot Force 6. Ale jak przejść koło tego niszczycielskiego potwora?"_ zastanawiał się Demure, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Iris.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

"_Tak długo, jak wierzysz w '_Serce Kart_', niemożliwe stanie się możliwe." powiedziała Iris z uśmiechem._

* * *

"_Serce Kart... karty..._" pomyślał Demure, sprawdzając sytuację. I wtedy go olśniło. Przecież wciąż miał kartę, którą zostawiła Iris. "_Iris... chyba właśnie to miała na myśli, mówiąc o Sercu Kart. Że trzeba wierzyć w możliwości... no dobra. To będzie moja ostatnia tura. Teraz... albo nigdy."_ po chwili... "Moja tura!"

**Demure: ****SPC:** 11

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 8

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o siedem, mogę dobrać kartę!" zadeklarował Demure, kiedy jego ścigacz zwolnił, a on dobrał kolejną kartę, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało to w zwolnionym tempie.

**Demure: ****SPC:** 4

**Spectra Phantom: ****SPC:** 8

Kiedy Demure zerknął na to, co dobrał, od razu w jego głowie pojawił się pomysł. Mógł to wygrać! "Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Wyrocznię R-Genex!" wtedy na polu z portalu wyłonił się malutki robot, noszący na plecach duży ładunek (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

"Co chcesz osiągnąć, przywołując kolejnego słabego potwora?" zdziwił się Spectra.

"Moja potwory nie są słabe, jeśli zostaną użyte właściwie. Spectra! Turbo-Pojedynki polegają właśnie na tym, że trzeba walczyć pracą zespołową i wierzyć, że każda karta może odwrócić sytuację. Że trzeba wierzyć w potencjał karty, którą zostawia po sobie pokonany gracz! To właśnie dlatego Iris zostawiła zakrytą kartę i Nanohę! By wspomogli mi w walce przeciwko tobie, i nawet nie muszę oszukiwać, by wygrać!" rzucił Demure, na co Spectra spojrzał na przeciwnika, zszokowany.

"_Oszukiwać..."_ wyszeptał Keith, przypominając swoją rozmowę z Mirą.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Miro, wyglądasz na zmartwioną." Mira odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Keitha, wciąż w dziennej odzieży._

_"To nic, Keith... ja tylko myślałam... nie wiem, czy nie przesadziliśmy z tym planem. Prawda, faworyzuję Yuseia, ale... zastanawiam się, czy nie skrzywdziłam tym samym Iris." odpowiedziała wojowniczka Subterry._

_"Miro... wiem, jak się z tym czujesz. Ja też czułbym się źle, gdybym zranił czyjeś uczucia. Ale pamiętaj, że to turniej o wszystko. Musimy go wygrać, nawet jeśli mamy się posunąć do takich zamiarów." powiedział Keith. "Jutro postarasz się walczyć przeciwko Iris. Tylko tym razem nie oszczędzaj się. Graj całą swoją talią i spróbuj zdekoncentrować przeciwniczkę. W ten sposób pozbędziemy się liderki Riot Force 6, a z Lynx i Demure'm zajmie się Ace i ja."_

_"Ale Keith..." zaczęła Mira._

_"Proszę się tylko o to. Obiecuję, że jak uda się nam wygrać, dalsze pojedynki będziemy rozgrywać bez takich sztuczek. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?" nalegał Keith._

* * *

"_Demure ma rację. Żeby wygrać pojedynek, byłem zmuszony oszukiwać. Chciałem, by Mira dręczyła Iris, byleby zyskać przewagę. Ace miał atakować bez litości. A ja... to wszystko zaplanowałem. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, zaczynają mi się odradzać wspomnienia z mojego życia jako Vexosa. Opuściłem Mirę, by dołączyć do Vexosów. Używałem Bakuganów jako broni, by nie tylko być najlepszym, ale i przejąć władzę Hydrona i Zenohelda. Do tego też tymczasowo zmusiłem Drago do wchłonięcia mocy Zakazanych Kart. A to wszystko dla władzy. Nawet wtedy, kiedy dołączyłem do Młodych Wojowników. Nawet wtedy, jak pomagałem odpierać ataki Mechtoganów... nie byłem zbytnio szczęśliwe. Mój przeciwnik... ma rację."_ zastanawiał się Spectra, patrząc na swoją zakrytą kartę. "_Nawet, jeśli użyję mojej zakrytej karty, by wygrać... nigdy nie zaznam przegranej. I nigdy nie zaznam prawdziwego zwycięstwa._"

"Keith..." powiedziała Mira, zmartwiona.

"Aktywuję teraz zakrytą kartę, którą Iris mi zostawiła!" kontynuował Demure. "Karta Pułapka, Inteligentny Device!"

"Inteligentny Device?!" zdziwił się Spectra.

"A więc to była ukryta karta Iris?!" powiedział Baron, zaskoczony. Wtedy Ace walnął pięścią w stół, zszokowany i zdenerwowany.

"To nie fair! Demure wykiwał Spectrę!" rzucił Ace.

"Ta karta jest dowodem na to, że uczucia Iris istnieją na tej trasie nawet, jeśli ona przegrała! Dzięki tej karcie mogę ożywić dowolną liczbę Synchro-Potworów z archetypu "StrikerS" z Strefy Zaklęć i Pułapek i przywrócić je na Strefę Potwora, odnawiając ich poziom, atak i obronę! Jednakże w turze, w której aktywowałem tą kartę, ich specjalne zdolności muszą zostać zanegowane!" wyjaśnił Demure. "Przywracam więc do działania Nanohę!" wówczas broń Nanohy, Raising Heart, zaczęła lśnić jaskrawym światłem, kiedy w powietrzu się zmaterializowała Nanoha Takamachi (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"_Absolutnie zdumiewające! Zawodnik Riot Force 6 przywołał Synchro-Potwora, którego zostawiła Iris Luster! To się właśnie nazywa współpraca drużyny!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"O tak!" powiedział Toru z uśmiechem. "Teraz Demure ma zapewnioną ochronę!"

"To nie wszystko. R-Genex Wyrocznia do Stroiciel, więc planuje przywołać najpotężniejszego Genexa, jakikolwiek mógł istnieć." zauważyła Iris.

"Teraz stroję R-Genex Wyrocznię poziomu 1 z Nanohą Takamachi poziomu 8!" kontynuował Demure, kiedy Genex zmienił się w jeden zielony pierścień, który krążył wokół rudo-włosej wojowniczki, redukując ją do pomarańczowego zarysu i osiem świecących się gwiazd.

"_Mądra maszyno generacji! Stań się siłą napędową w wielkiej maszynie potężnych potworów! Wpraw mechanizmy w ruch! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Transformacja i Jazda, R-Genex Lokomocyjny!"_

Kolumna światła trafiła z nieba w ziemię, ujawniają potężnego robota, wyglądającego jak przetransformowana lokomotywa. Jego masywne ręce i krótkie nogi były zakończone pięcioma lampami świetlnymi. Zamiast głowy miał jeszcze jedną lampę z dwoma parami czerwonych sensorów, a z komina za głową wydobywał się dym (9) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Nie do wiary, to chyba..." zaczął Toru, zaskoczony.

"Tak. Najsilniejsza potęga Genexów Demure'a." odparła Iris.

"Aktywuję specjalne działanie Genexa Lokomocyjnego! Kiedy został Synchro-Przywołany, mogę przejąć kontrolę nad potworem przeciwnika o najwyższym poziomie!" wyjaśnił Demure, kiedy lokomotywowy robot zaczął wyciągać ręce ku Heliosowi.

"_Spectra..._" warknął Helios, oczekując na odpowiedź swojego właściciela.

"Helios... pozwólmy im wygrać. Przyszła pora, abyśmy zakończyli mecz uczciwie." odpowiedział Spectra, kiedy Helios siłą został przeniesiony na pole Demure.

"O tak, Demure! Wal i wracaj!" krzyknęła Lynx.

"Z przyjemnością! Helios, atakuj Spectrę bezpośrednio! Uderzenie Mauzera!" rozkazał Demure. R-Genex Lokomocyjny wówczas otworzył pokrywę na plecach Heliosa i zaczął w nim grzebać.

"_Urgh! Przestań! Nie jestem jakąś maszynką do bawienia!"_ ryknął Helios, kiedy klapa na jego ciele się otworzyła, zbierając energię. "_O nie! Nie, chwila! Wstrzymaj się! Nhh... Spectra... przepraszam!"_ zdołał krzyknąć Helios, kiedy nagromadzona energia została wyzwolona, uderzając z pełną siłą w swego prawowitego właściciela.

**Demure: **100 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Spectra Phantom: **0 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_Niesamowite! Demure w jednej rundzie zdołał odmienić sytuację i pokonał Spectrę jego własnym potworem! I tym samym zapewnił zwycięstwo Drużynie RIOT! FORCE! 6!" _komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony. Cała publika dosłownie krzyczała i dopingowała.

"O tak!" krzyknęła Lynx.

"Wygraliśmy!" dodał Toru.

"Chodźmy do Demure'a!" wsparła ich Iris.

"Co za pojedynek!" rzekł Leo z fascynacją.

"Człowieku, to się nazywa porządny cios!" dodał Crow z uśmiechem.

"A więc nasi kumple przechodzą do kolejnego starcia. Niezły pojedynek, co, Yusei?" powiedział Jack, lecz nie było odpowiedzi. "Yusei?" Crow spojrzał na prawo i, ku zaskoczeniu, miejsce było puste.

"Ej, gdzie go wcięło?" zastanawiał się Bruno, na co Akiza uśmiechnęła się. "Co?"

"Chyba wiem, gdzie teraz jest." odparła Signerka. W międzyczasie Spectra zatrzymał swój pojazd, ciężko dysząc. Powoli zdjął swoją maskę, która pękła w wyniku Uderzenia Mauzera.

"Keith!" krzyknęła Mira, podbiegając do niego. "Wszystko w porządku?"

"Rany! A było tak blisko..." powiedział Ace, zawiedziony.

"Wiecie co?" powiedział Spectra, spoglądając, jak Iris, Lynx i Toru chwalili Demure'a. "Mogę powiedzieć, że czuję się taki... wolny od przeszłości."

"Że co?" zdziwił się Baron.

"Demure uświadomił mi, że nie trzeba oszukiwać, żeby wygrać. Trzeba wierzyć w swoje możliwości."

"I to właśnie jest kwintesencją każdego pojedynku." odparł głos, który należał do Yuseia.

"Och, Yusei..." zaczęła Iris, lecz wtedy Mira podeszła do Signera. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna zwiesiła głowę, czując się nieśmiała.

"Yusei!" pisnęła Mira, lecz potem lekko zniżyła ton. "No bo... w sprawie lunchu i tego... ja..."

"Miro." zaczął Yusei, kładąc rękę na ramieniu pomarańczowo-włosej dziewczyny. "Wiem, że tym razem chcesz być szczera..."

"Ja... przepraszam. Przepraszam, że skrzywdziłam Iris..."

"Wiem. Wiem też, że robiłaś to tylko dla dobra drużyny Keitha. I tu raczej wybaczam ci." powiedział Signer. "Ale... myślę, że powinnaś bardziej przeprosić Iris. No bo w końcu... jest moją dziewczyną."

"C-Co?" zdziwiła się Iris, zaskoczona tymi nowinami.

"Iris, wciąż pamiętam jak się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy. Wówczas zachowywałem jak dżentelmen, całując cię w rękę. Nie wiem, co mnie wtedy napadło, ale najwidoczniej to, że była wtedy ranna. Ale potem z biegiem czasu, od czasu kiedy spotkałem cię ponownie... czułem się dziwnie." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"To znaczy?"

"Kiedy przyjąłem cię jako uczennicę... czułem, jak rośnie we mnie uczucie. Jakbym się w tobie zakochał. Zwłaszcza po tym 'wypadku', kiedy zostałaś porwana przez Primo. Po tym incydencie chciałem być blisko ciebie, żebyś nie czuła się nieswojo."

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, rumieniąc się.

"Iris, bardzo cię przepraszam." powiedziała Mira. "To moja wina, że-"

"Nie." zaprzeczył Keith. "Jeśli ktoś powinien tu przeprosić, to tylko ja. To ja pierwszy zauważyłem, jak darzysz uczuciem Yuseia. Właśnie dlatego stworzyłem tą intrygę, by cię zdekoncentrować. Tak bardzo chcieliśmy wygrać..."

"Nie ma co przepraszać." przerwała Iris. "Rozumiem, że chcieliście wygrać. Ale... w pewnym sensie wygraliście."

"Jak to?"

"Wygraliście ze samymi sobą. Nauczyliśmy się, że oszustwo nie czyni wygraną prawdziwej. Tylko dzięki Sercu Kart, wiary we własne możliwości, możemy mieć pewność, że niemożliwe stanie się możliwe. Po za tym, wciąż macie szansę, by wygrać."

"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Keith, po czym spojrzał na Mirę, Ace'a i Barona. "Mira... Ace... Baron... idziemy. Ale tym razem... jako prawdziwy zespół Ruchu Oporu."

"Oczywiście, braciszku!" odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Mira.

"Cóż... skoro tak ma być, to chyba innego wyboru nie mam." westchnął Ace, lekko się uśmiechając.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż nasza drużyna wygra!" dodał Baron.

"_To był bardzo imponujący pojedynek."_ powiedziała Nanoha.

"_Tak. Czułem się głupio, kiedy musiałem uderzyć w Spectrę. Ta walka jest wasza." _odpowiedział Helios. "_Ale następnym razem to my będziemy górą!"_

"_Nie możemy się doczekać. W końcu wisisz nam rewanż za to, jak nas walnąłeś!"_ odcięła się Subaru. Teana zwiesiła głowę z westchnieniem.

"_Och, Subaru, ty idiotko..."_ mruknęła Teana. Zaś cały stadion kibicował zarówno drużynie Spectry i drużynie Iris. Jack i Crow patrzyli, jak Yusei rozmawiał z Iris. Crow wyszczerzył zęby.

"Mówiłem ci. Yusei pierwszy uderzy." powiedział z uśmieszkiem Crow, na co Jack spojrzał w inną stronę, zirytowany iż przegrał zakład.

"Grr... po prostu bierz, i nic już nie gadajmy o tym!" mruknął były Król, wręczając Crow'owi garść banknotów. Wolał już nigdy nie obstawiać zakładów.

"_Co za pasjonujący pojedynek! Po kilku godzinach walk i starć, Drużyna Riot Force 6 wyszła z tej bitwy zwycięsko! Jutro, po tym jak Drużyna Jednorożca stoczy pojedynek z Drużyną Katastrofy, nasza debiutancka drużyna Iris stoczy ostatni Turbo-Pojedynek bloku 'H'! A ich przeciwnikiem będzie... DRUŻYNA DESPERADOS!"_ zapowiedział Główny Komentator.

"Desperados?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Tak, spotkaliśmy ich na gali. To ci ludzie, którzy noszą stroje rodem z westernu." przypomniał Demure.

"Ciekawe, jak oni będą walczyć..." zastanawiał się Demure, choć ani on, ani reszta drużyny nie wiedziała, że ich nowi przeciwnicy ich obserwowali z trybun.

"Powiadam wam, to był bardzo zaskakujący pojedynek." powiedział Joseph Cortezo.

"Mogą się okazać dość trudnym przeciwnikiem." zauważyła Dyris.

"Spokojnie. Nie tylko oni potrafią zaskakiwać taktyką." odparł Charlie, spoglądając na swoją kartę, która miała czarny kolor. "Tak długo, jak słońce, które świeci, wciąż jest całe, nie obawiam się przegranej. Kiedy wypróbujemy naszą 'Taktykę Szczęściarza', poznają prawdziwe znaczenie słów 'Życie jest jak karnawał'..."

* * *

Nieco później wieczorem, w Poppo Time...

"Erhem... no to czas wznieść toast za pierwsze zwycięstwa Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6!" zadeklarował Jack. Tak, wszyscy Signerzy teraz świętowali swoje pierwsze zwycięstwa. Po za Yuseiem, Iris, Jackiem, Crowem, Akizą, Leo i Luną byli też Bruno, Lynx, Toru, Demure, Mina, Stephanie i Carly.

"I niech Fortuna nam sprzyja, byśmy mogli zwyciężyć cały turniej!" dodała Iris, unosząc szklankę z sokiem do góry. "Hip, hip-"

"Huura!" krzyknęli chórem wszyscy.

"Hah, nie mogę uwierzyć, że się nam udało." powiedział Toru.

"Przez chwilę myślałam, że będzie krucho." dodała Lynx.

"No, ja też." wciął się Leo. "Kiedy Jack i Akiza przegrali, naprawdę się zmartwiłem."

"Leo, do czego zmierzasz?! Chcesz mi podpaść?!" rzucił Jack, wściekły.

"Nie, nie o to mi chodziło..." powiedział Leo, panikując.

"_I tyle z wesołego nastroju."_ westchnęła Hayate.

"_Ten mały koleżka wie, jak zmarnować całą zabawę."_ dodał Linehalt.

"Czekaj, czekaj! Nie ma się o co denerwować, prawda? Przecież to prawda." odparł Crow z nutką drwiny.

"Co?!" rzucił Jack.

"O rany... chwilę mnie nie było, a drużyna 5D's wplątała się w taki bałagan."

"Ty o niczym nie wiesz, draniu! Nie musisz mnie pouczać, skoro nie mogłeś uczestniczyć z powodu 'byle skaleczenia'! Ty i ten złomowy spec od złomów!" rzucił Jack, przyciągając uwagę Toru.

"Hej, hej, hej! Kogo nazywasz 'złomowym', Jack?! Gdyby nie ten wypadek, jak i Crow moglibyśmy startować!" odciął się Toru.

"Mieliśmy notkę od doktora! Nie ma mowy, byśmy mogli uczestniczyć w pojedynku!" dodał Crow.

"Gdybyście byli 'prawdziwymi ludźmi', zignorowalibyście tego doktora i te jego kazania!"

"Że co, były 'Królu'?!" warknął Toru.

"A to, panie 'Zardzewiaczu' i 'Ptasi Móżdżku'!"

"'Ptasi Móżdżku'?! Dalej, Jack! Na zewnątrz! My i ty!"

"Ech, sądziłem, że to świętowanie, a nie kolejny pojedynek." westchnął Leo.

"Cóż, Leo, ty to zacząłeś." przypomniała mu Luna. Były Król Turbo-Pojedynków, Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła i Gracz Złomowych spoglądali w oczy, zdenerwowani, kiedy to Stephanie wcięła się pomiędzy nimi.

"Hej, chłopaki, po co od razu rzucać się do gardeł?" zagadnęła Stephanie. "Mamy imprezę, więc nie kłóćmy się!"

"Ma rację, Jackie." dodała Carly. "Wyluzujmy się, i razem zjedzmy-" wtedy dziennikarka zauważyła, że obok niej była niechciana osoba." Ej, co ty tu robisz? Twoja kafejka jest po drugiej stronie ulicy!"

"Mam dzisiaj wolne! A co z tobą? Nie powinnaś pisać jakiegoś artykułu, albo co?" odcięła się Stephanie.

"Pracuję w dziale profilowym, który wymaga, abym była przy obiekcie przez cały czas." odparła szybko Carly. "Po za tym, bliskość z Turbo-Graczem jest częścią tego artykułu."

"Nie kłam! Źle postrzegasz bliskość! Aresztuję cię, jeśli nie puścisz Jacka!" rzuciła Mina.

"Hej, Mina, skoro ty tu jesteś na przyjęciu, to kto prowadzi Biuro Publiczne Ochrony?" spytała się Carly.

"No bo, pan Atlas jest ranny, więc jak mogę myśleć o pracy?"

"Chwila! Tak nie wygląda nastawienie członka Ochrony! Napiszę to w moim artykule!"

"Pisz sobie! Rozerwę taki artykuł na strzępy!"

"O co ci chodzi? Takie traktowanie przeczy wolności słowa!"

"Przestańcie, dziewczyny, bo mi głowa rozboli od tych waszych krzyków!" rzuciła Stephanie. Yusei i Iris przyglądali się temu widowisku, lekko rozbawieni.

"W Crash Town takie impry w salonach zazwyczaj kończyły się typowo rodem z westernów." zauważyła Iris.

"Czyli?" zapytała się Lynx.

"Rzucane krzesła, strzały z rewolwerów i pęknięte butelki whisky." odpowiedział smętnie Toru.

"To prawda. Nie wiem, czy one są szczęśliwe czy wściekłe." powiedziała Iris.

"Zgaduję, że po prostu wszyscy chcą puścić trochę pary. W końcu przez te kilka miesięcy presja rosła." dodał Yusei, uśmiechając się. "Ale cieszę się, że przeżywamy nasze wygrane."

"No proszę. Pierwsze wygrane i obydwie strony urządzają bankiet." powiedział głos ze szczyptą angielskiego akcentu.

"Typowe z ich strony." dodał drugi głos, lecz francuski i żeński zarazem. Yusei, Iris i reszta spojrzeli w stronę głosu. akurat przed wejściem do garażu stali Sherry i Ryo, a za nimi były dwa Ścigacze.

"Sherry? Ryo?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Co oni tu robią?" zapytał się Bruno.

"Hej, czy ktoś wie, kim oni są?" zapytała się Carly.

"Bonjour, nazywam się Sherry LeBlanc." przywitała się Francuzka.

"A mi mówcie Ryo Hajime. Jesteśmy towarzyszami broni z Yuseiem, Iris i Akizą." dodał Ryo, kiedy zerknął na Yuseia i Iris. "Ouh... i widzę, że-"

"Nawet tego nie komentuj, koleś." przerwała mu Iris. "A tak w ogóle, to co u was?

"Czy już walczyliście w eliminacjach?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak, nawet mimo tego, że odmówiliście dołączenia do naszego zespołu." odparł Ryo, kiedy Baron przeglądał wiadomości. I akurat jedna z nich wprawiła go w szok.

"CO?! Sherry, pokonałaś wszystkich trzech ludzi wrogiego zespołu sama?!" powiedział Bruno, co zszokowało wszystkich, za wyjątkiem Sherry i Ryo.

"Co?!" zdziwiła się Carly.

"Poważnie?" zapytał się Jack.

"Tak. I zrobiła to, nawet nie musząc się ze mną zamieniać." powiedział ponuro Ryo, uderzając pięścią w ścianę. "A ja wyciskałem z siebie siódme poty, a teraz niemal zardzewiałem..."

"Nie stresuj się, mon ami. Pamiętaj, o co tak w ogóle walczymy." powiedziała Sherry.

"Niech no zgadnę. Chodzi o Yliaster?" zapytała się Iris.

"Yliaster?" zdziwiła się Mina.

"Znalazłaś jakieś ślady?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nic ciekawego. Ale... mamy potwierdzone, że ten "Duch", którego spotkała Iris, jest związany z Yliasterami." odpowiedział Ryo.

"Skąd wiesz o Duchu?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Ja jakoś nie pamiętam, bym ci o nim mówiła." dodała Iris.

"Mamy swoje sposoby. Ale z pewnością wy wiecie o nim więcej, co nie?" powiedział Ryo.

"To bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwnik. Używał archetypu, o którym wcześniej nie słyszałam. Nazywał się "Cesarzem Meklordem", maszyna złożona z pięciu oddzielnych komponentów, zdolna pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Ten Duch okazał się być robotem. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić jego chip pamięci, ale był pusty." dodał Yusei. "Niestety, nie dowiedzieliśmy się z tego nic więcej."

"Hmm... chwila, przypomniałem sobie coś!" włączył się do dyskusji Leo. "Ten chłopiec, który rzekomo był uczniem z wymiany. Pamiętasz go, Luna?"

"Tak, nazywał się Lester." odpowiedziała Luna. "Podczas pojedynku przywołał potwora, który był kombinacją pięciu innych. Lester mówił na niego Cesarz Meklord Skiel. Ta maszyna też umiała pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory. Ale nie to jest dziwne. Podczas pojedynku otrzymywaliśmy prawdziwe obrażenia. Od chwili, kiedy pod nami pojawiły się dwa okręgi."

"No nie wiem, czy to był okrąg. Jak dla mnie to była ''ósemka"." zastanawiał się Leo.

"To raczej nie był okrąg, ani ósemka." wcięła się Iris, rysując dwa okręgi, które przecinały się między sobą. "To był raczej symbol 'Nieskończoności'."

"No cóż... tak czy owak, otrzymywaliśmy wtedy prawdziwe obrażenia."

"To samo przydarzyło się mnie. Walczyłem z uzurpatorem, który wyglądał jak ja. Obrażenia były prawdziwe, a on przywołał trzy Czerwone Szatańskie Smoki, co jest niemożliwe, gdyż tylko ja posiadam jedyny egzemplarz." dodał Jack. "Mój przeciwnik też okazał się robotem. Jeśli to wszystko połączymy w całość, można wywnioskować, że Yliasterzy używają wysokiej technologii. Może nawet przewyższającej naszą. Pamiętacie, jak straciliśmy nasz program silnika i udaliśmy się do tej fabryki?"

"Ty wiesz co? Coś w tym jest." zauważył Crow. "Wnętrze tej fabryki było jak statek kosmiczny rodem z science-fiction. Ale nie mogliśmy go w pełni zbadać, bo akurat jakiś koleś postanowił zatrzeć swoje ślady. Ciekawe, czy to mogła być ich główna baza."

"Raczej wątpliwe, bo by się rzucała w oczy." zaprzeczyła Iris. "A mając zaawansowaną technologię, Yliasterzy mogliby co najwyżej mieć bazę gdzieś w kosmosie, albo najprawdopodobniej gdzieś między wymiarami."

"Między wymiarami? Jak to?" zdziwił się Crow.

"No bo przecież ja też nie jestem stąd. Nie mów mi, że o tym nie wiedziałeś."

"Ciekawi mnie, co budowali w tej fabryce..." zastanawiał się Jack.

"Coś, do czego może być użyty nasz zbudowany program?" zasugerował Bruno.

"To czemu wraz z Lynx nie poszedłeś to sprawdzić?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Widzieliśmy coś tam, ale wtedy pojawił się jakiś facet w białym ubiorze i dał nam wycisk. Kiedy się obudziliśmy, było już pusto." broniła się Lynx.

"No ładnie..." mruknął gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Przepraszamy."

"Ale czemu Yliasterzy tak się na nas uwzięli? To znaczy, co niby in zrobiliśmy?" zapytała się Luna.

"Być może dlatego... że wszyscy jesteście Signerami." odpowiedział Ryo, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zebranych.

"Chwila. To wy znacie legendę o Szkarłatnym Smoku?" zdziwił się Yusei, zaniepokojony.

"Oczywiście. Niby dlaczego chcieliśmy, byś ty i Iris dołączyli do naszego zespołu, uprzednio nic nie wiedząc?" odparła nonszalancko Sherry.

"Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale czuję się w tej sytuacji urażona." powiedziała Iris, patrząc na Sherry. "Że niby ktoś chce mnie w swojej drużynie, zważywszy na mieszkające we mnie moce, które potrafią w jednym momencie zrównać z ziemią Ziemię, a nawet kosmos."

"Co? Mówisz, że posiadasz zdolności, które mogą mieć wpływ na kosmos?" zapytał się Leo, zbity z tropu. Signerka Ciała westchnęła. Nie powinna była tego mówić.

"Cóż... zanim doszło do tego wybuchu, w którym straciłam część pamięci, pojedynkowałam się z przeciwnikiem, który był prawdziwym właścicielem Wisela. Mówił o sobie jako "Cesarz Yliaster", Primo."

"Cesarz Yliaster?"

"Primo?"

"Tak." odpowiedział Yusei. "Ja też z nim walczyłem, kiedy Iris została porwana. W przeciwieństwie do Ducha, Primo był w stanie używać Wisela o wiele bardziej lepiej. Oprócz tego mógł go usprawniać w coraz to nowsze i o wiele bardziej niebezpieczniejsze komponenty, zwiększając jego moc."

"Tylko czemu on..." zaczęła Luna.

"Chciał mnie zdobyć właśnie dla Zakazanej Mocy i by uczynić mnie swoją cesarzową." mówiła Iris, czując lekką odrazę.

"Cesarzową?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Tak, i raczej wolę nie rozwijać tego tematu, bo mamy tu kilku młodych." odcięła się Iris, uciszając ptasiego gadułę. "Wówczas dowiedziałam się, że moje zdolności, moc do materializacji potworów i widzenia dusz Pojedynkowych Potworów nie wynikała z tego, że byłam związana z duszą Nullite. Wedle Primo, to wszystko dzięki Zakazanej Mocy. Bo podczas pojedynku... jakby instynktownie, zupełnie nieświadomie jej użyłam, doprowadzając do tymczasowego zamrożenia czasu."

"Zamrożenia czasu?" zapytał się Ryo.

"Tak. Nawet, jeśli udało mi się ponownie wprawić czas w ruch, od tamtej pory zaczęłam jej nie używać. Mogłabym w ten sposób doprowadzić do nowego Zerowego Rewersu, albo gorzej."

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei.

"Nhh... przepraszam was. Ja... muszę pobyć na chwilę sama." odpowiedziała Iris, siadając za sterami StarDynamo. "Jakby co, to jestem w swoim mieszkaniu w Szczytach." po chwili odjechała, zostawiając resztę przyjaciół skonfundowanych.

"Dobra... to czego ci z Yliaster chcą od Szkarłatnego Smoka?" zastanawiał się Jack, starając zmienić temat.

"Lazar... ten wścibski klaun musi coś o nich wiedzieć! W końcu to on zabrał nasz program. To musi być związane z Yliaster!" zauważył Crow.

"Być może, ale teraz nie możemy zlokalizować Lazara. Słuch po nim zaginął." wyjaśniła Mina.

"Co? Więc ten koleś musi coś wiedzieć! Może jego przełożony pomoże nam rzucić światło na tą sprawę."

"Przełożony powinien być dyrektorem Sektora Ochrony." zauważył Jack. "Ale nie słyszeliśmy ani słowa, kto dokładnie zajął miejsce Goodwina."

"Cóż, następcami Goodwina są trzy osoby. Tak przynajmniej mnie powiadomiono."

"Trzy?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Nie możemy z nimi porozmawiać?" zapytał się Jack.

"Prawda jest taka, że za wyjątkiem wicedyrektora Lazara, nikt nie spotkał tej trójki dyrektorów." powiedziała Mina, odwracając się.

"Mina, gdzie idziesz?"

"Macie rację. Wydaje się to być dziwne. Pójdę do biura i zamienię słowo o dyrektorach. Poinformuję was, jeśli czegoś się dowiem." odpowiedziała szefowa, po czym wyszła, a zaraz po niej Carly i Stephanie, choć bardziej nerwowo.

"Hmmm..."

"O czym tak myślisz, Yusei?' zapytał się Crow.

"Nh... myślę o Iris." odpowiedział Signer. "_Jak tylko skończę rozmowę, to pojadę do niej._"

* * *

W tym samym czasie w swoim apartamencie, Iris przyglądała się gwiazdom we swojej koszuli nocnej, która zdawała się lekko prześwitywać. Młoda Signerka Ciała akurat starała się znaleźć jakieś konstelacje, a zarazem myśląc o spędzonym dniu. Choć najbardziej jej myśli zaprzątały trzy rzeczy: nieudana próba Kontroli Chaosu, jej miotająca wściekłość... a także nieśmiałość wobec Yuseia.

"Nie mogłam w stanie pokonać Mirę. A to wszystko przez to, że... jestem nieśmiała. Teraz rozumiem, co było źródłem mojego 'Chaosu': moja nieśmiałość. Nie potrafiłam wyznać Yusei'owi, że go kocham. I dlatego właśnie nie mogłam przywołać Chaotycznego Synchro-Potwora. Nawet skoro Mira przyznała się, nawet jeśli wygraliśmy, nawet jeśli Yusei powiedział, że jestem jego dziewczyną, co mnie trochę zaskoczyło... wciąż nie potrafię tego z siebie uwolnić." mówiła do siebie Iris.

"Niby co uwolnić?" odpowiedział głos, co lekko zaskoczyło Iris. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna odwróciła się i zauważyła Yuseia. "Och, Yusei."

"Wszedłem cicho, by ci nie przeszkadzać w rozmyślaniu." powiedział Yusei.

"Uhm... Yusei." zaczęła Iris niepewnie. "Ja... przepraszam. Zrobiłam z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach widzów... i na-" wówczas poczuła, jak Yusei ją pocałował, przez co Iris się zarumieniła. "Y-Yusei..."

"Nie musisz się obwiniać o to wszystko. Wiem o tym. Dlatego tu jestem. By pomóc ci się pozbyć tych wątpliwości."

"Yusei..."

"Wiesz... pamiętasz to, że powiedziałem wtedy na arenie?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Mhm... czy to... było naprawdę?" Yusei skinął głową.

"Tak bardzo przejąłem się twoim bezpieczeństwem, że nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo cię lubiłem. Iris, ja... kocham cię." powiedział Signer. "I za nic w świecie nie odwróciłbym się do ciebie plecami."

"Yusei..." wyszeptała Iris, kiedy jej przyjaciel wyciągnął coś ze swojej kieszeni. To był srebrny wisiorek ze zdjęciem w środku szafiru. Zdjęcie, na którym była Iris z Yuseiem przy garażu.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego, Iris." odpowiedział Yusei. "Planowałem ci to dać po walce, bo dziś są twoje urodziny, ale wiesz... tak chyba wyszło..."

"Yusei... to jest takie... piękne." powiedziała Iris, czując jak zbierają się w jej oczach łzy. Spojrzała na Yuseia, by mu podziękować, lecz nim to zrobiła, zauważyła, że jej przyjaciel się rumieni. "Yusei? Czy coś się stało? Dlaczego się tak czerwienisz?"

"No... cóż..." zaczął Yusei, rumieniąc się. "Zastanawiałem się, czy... jakby to powiedzieć... to twój pierwszy raz?"

"Pierwszy raz?" zdziwiła się Iris, starając się przetworzyć informację, a po kilku sekundach dotarł do niej sens tych słów. "Yusei... czy ty..."

"Tak."

"Na pewno tego chcesz? No bo..."

"Spokojnie, oglądałem to na tv." odpowiedział Yusei, zaskakując Iris. "To raczej było anime, ale w gruncie rzeczy to samo."

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, by po chwili przytulić się do niego. Młody Signer bez wahania objął ją wokół talii.

Kilkanaście minut później, Yusei i Iris akurat byli w trakcie czegoś, co zazwyczaj było robione przez większość nastolatków. Jeśli ktoś był tego świadkiem, to Nanoha, Arf i reszta. I akurat niektórzy liczyli 'ciosy'.

"_Łał, to było mocne uderzenie!"_ powiedziała Signum, zaskoczona.

"_A widzieliście twarz Iris? To po prostu bezcenny widok."_ dodała Vita.

"_Uwaga, Iris kontratakuje! Ouj, chyba poprzedni atak sprawił, że Iris mocno się w sobie zakochała."_ powiedziała Lotte Liese.

"_Ciekawe, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma? To już trzecia runda."_ oznajmiła Aria Liese niczym komentator.

"_O rany. Mam nadzieję, że jutro Iris będzie w pełni sił. Po czymś takim ciężko się będzie skoncentrować."_ powiedziała Teana.

"_Wyluzuj, Teana. Powinnaś też spuścić trochę pary."_ pisnęła Subaru.

"_Daj spokój, Subaru. Nigdy w życiu!"_ odcięła się pomarańczowo-włosa przyjaciółka, patrząc na Yuseia i Iris. Wtedy kątem oka zauważyła, że Subaru stała obok niej dość blisko. "_Co chcesz?"_ odpowiedzią była Subaru, która jeszcze bliżej się przysunęła. "_Subaru?"_ potem jeszcze trochę... "_Nawet tego nie próbuj, idiotko... nie. AAAwww! Nie, puszczaj mnie!"_

"_Ech, Subaru. Wystarczy, że jakiś pomysł wejdzie do jej głowy, a wtedy trudno ją od tego odciągnąć."_ westchnęła Vita, kiedy akurat Subaru robiła Teanie to samo, co akurat robili Yusei i Iris, lecz w innej wersji.

"_Gdyby Fate-chan tu była... z pewnością byłaby szczęśliwa, widząc swoją córkę."_ powiedziała Nanoha.

"_Że Iris zachowuje się z Yuseiem jak mucha? Czyli bzykają?"_ zapytała się Nullite.

"_Nie. Że Iris po raz pierwszy jest naprawdę szczęśliwa._" odpowiedziała Hayate.

"_Jak słodko! Moja uczennica w końcu stała się prawdziwą kobietą!"_ powiedziała Arf, ocierając oczko. Wówczas do jej uszu dotarł głośny krzyk Iris, który stopniowo słabł. "_Nie do wiary..."_

"_Widzieliście to? Potrójny finiszujący cios chyba złamał Iris!" _powiedziała Vita, zaskoczona.

"_Nie sądziłem, że Yusei będzie aż taki mocny. Spójrzcie tylko, co się wylewa z Iris."_ dodała Signum, wskazując na coś, co wyglądało na krew.

"_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nasza słodka Iris utraciła swoją nieśmiałość!_" pisnęła Arf, na co inni spojrzeli na nią z zdziwieniem. "_Co?_"

"_Nieśmiałość?"_ zdziwiła się Shamal.

"_A co? To chyba lepsze określenie niż słowo '_dziewiczność_'."_

"_Hmmm... może masz rację."_ odpowiedziała Yuuno, patrząc jak Iris tuli się do Yuseia, ciężko dysząc.

"Hhh... hhh... hhh... Yusei... hh..." mówiła słabo Iris, czując jak ciepło przepływa przez jej ciało. "To... to było takie... niewiarygodne... czuję się taka... taka wolna..."

"Nhh... ja też to czuję, Iris..." odpowiedział Yusei, uśmiechając się. "Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał... że zrobię coś takiego..."

"Ani ja." uśmiechnęła się Iris, lekko zamykając oczy. "Nhh... czuję się... taka śpiąca... uaahh... dobranoc, Yusei."

"Dobranoc... Iris."

* * *

Well, they did it! Team Riot Force 6 managed defeat a Team Resistance and goes forward. And again, without anybodies' help, I must wrote that chapter -sighs- alone. Seriously, that site have a only few Yu-Gi-Oh! polish fans here? Well, but it's surely a price to pay in order to form a chapters. And about our 'Nighty-play'... yes, I admit, Yusei and Iris does 'that'. But no! Iris isn't pregnant! I have a limits! So start to comment, guys! But comment only a whole chapter, and not only a nighty-play.

Nazwa: Pyrus Fencer  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Kiedy ta karta atakuje potwora przeciwnika, który jest w trybie Obronnym, zadaj obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Ataku tej karty, a punktom Obrony zaatakowanego potwora. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Aquos Leefram  
Poziom: 2  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez działanie potwora przeciwnika na polu. Kiedy ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, podczas gdy znajduje się na Strefie Kart Potworów, możesz umieścić ją odkrytą na Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek jako Trwała Karta Zaklęcia, zamiast wysłać ją na Cmentarz.  
ATK/OBR: 1000/1000

Nazwa: Pyrus Helios MK2  
Poziom: 8  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje potwory, możesz przywołać tą kartę bez poświęcenia, ale jego Atak będzie przepołowiony. Jeśli ta karta została przywołana przez poświęcenie dwóch potworów tego samego Typu, możesz wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potworów, które zostały poświęcone w celu przywołania tej karty w pozycji obronnej. Ta karta jest również traktowana jako Typ Wojowniczy. Jeśli ta karta zniszczyła potwora przeciwnika poprzez walkę, zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe atakowi zniszczonego potwora.  
ATK/OBR: 3000/2000

Nazwa: Maxus Helios MK2  
Poziom: 12  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Fuzja/Efekt  
Efekt: Musi zostać Fuzyjnie Przywołany poprzez wysłanie ze pola kontrolera na Cmentarz potwora z nazwą "Helios" oraz dowolną liczbę (do sześciu) Potworów z pola, każdy po jednym Atrybucie (potwory działające jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia są też traktowane jako potwory), i nie może zostać przywołany w żaden inny sposób. Ta karta zyskuje 500 punktów ATK i OBR za każdy Fuzyjny Materiał użyty do przywołania tej karty. Jeśli Materiał Fuzyjny znajdujący się na Cmentarzu zostanie usunięty z gry, czy zwrócony z powrotem do talii, ta karta traci 500 ATK i OBR. Jeśli ta karta ma zostać zniszczona, możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza z gry 1 Fuzyjny Materiał, by zanegować destrukcję. Ta karta zyskuje działanie potworów z każdego Atrybutu, który został użyty do Fuzji. Tak długo, jak Materiał jest na Cmentarzu, ta karta posiada dane jego działanie:  
* Pyrus Fencer: Kiedy ta karta atakuje potwora przeciwnika, który jest w trybie Obronnym, zadaj obrażenia równe różnicy punktów Ataku tej karty, a punktom Obrony zaatakowanego potwora.  
* Aquos Leefram: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez działanie potwora przeciwnika na polu.  
* Subterra Scraper: Raz na turę, kiedy potwór przeciwnika deklaruje atak: możesz zanegować ten atak.  
* Ventus Klawgor: Ta karta może atakować bezpośrednio. Jeśli przeciwnik otrzymuje bezpośrednie obrażenia, możesz dobrać 1 kartę.  
* Haos Spindle: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać usunięta z pola przez działanie Karty Zaklęcia.  
* Darkus Foxbat: Raz na turę, ta karta nie może zostać usunięta z pola przez działanie Karty Pułapki.  
ATK/OBR: ?/?

Nazwa: Darkus Nieskończony Helios  
Poziom: 10  
Atrybut: Mrok  
Typ: Smok/Efekt  
Efekt: Ta karta nie może zostać Zwyczajnie Przywołana lub Ustawiona. Musi najpierw zostać Specjalnie Przywołana poprzez własne działanie, lub przez działanie karty "Mega-Mutacja DNA". Jeśli potwór z nazwą "Helios" zostaje zniszczony poprzez walkę lub działanie karty, możesz wysłać wszystkie karty ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz, za wyjątkiem tej karty, a potem Specjalnie Przywołać ją. Ta karta nie może zostać zniszczona przez Karty Zaklęcia, Pułapek i Potworów. Kontroler tej karty nie otrzymuje żadnych obrażeń z działania. Raz na turę, możesz usunąć 1 kartę potwora ze swojego Cmentarza; do końca tej tury, ta karta przyjmuje jego działanie.  
ATK/OBR: 3400/3000

Nazwa: Genex Podwójny Niwelator  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Maszyna/Efekt  
Efekt: Jeśli ta karta zaatakowała potwora, a zaatakowany potwór wciąż jest odkryty na polu, możesz zaatakować jeszcze raz, a obrażenia bitewne zostają podwojone. Jeśli potwór, który kontroluje przeciwnik, aktywował działanie, możesz poświęcić 1 potwora na swoim polu, by zanegować działanie. Możesz użyć tego działania tylko raz na turę.  
ATK/OBR: 1800/300

Nazwa: FARBAS  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj jedynie, jeśli otrzymujesz obrażenia wynikające z walki, w której się znajdował potwór Typu Smoka. Wszelkie obrażenia bitewne zostają zredukowane o połowę. Jeśli kontrolujesz potwora z nazwą "Helios", możesz aktywować tą kartę z ręki.  
Obraz: Pyrus Helios MK2 używający super-mocy FARBAS RX.

Nazwa: Mega-Mutacja DNA  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli kontrolowany przez ciebie "Maxus Helios MK2" został zniszczony. Zapłać połową swoich Punktów Życia i wyślij wszystkie karty ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz. Potem Specjalnie Przywołaj kartę "Darkus Nieskończony Helios" ze swojej talii, ignorując Warunki Przywołania.  
Obraz: Pyrus Helios MK2 przechodzący mutację w Darkusa Infinity Heliosa.

Nazwa: Inteligentny Device  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli na twojej Strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek znajdują się Synchro-Potwory archetypu "StrikerS" jako Trwałe Karty Zaklęcia. Specjalnie Przywołaj tyle Synchro-Potworów z tej strefy na Strefę Potworów, przywracając ich oryginalny Atak, Obronę i Poziom, ile to tylko możliwe. Jednakże, do końca tury w której aktywowałeś tą kartę, działania Synchro-Potworów, które zostały przywołane przez działanie tej karty, zostaną zanegowane.  
Obraz: Raising Heart i Bardiche przechodzące transformację w Nanohę Takamachi i Fate Testarossę.

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Przeładowanie  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli masz 1 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Dodaj wszystkie karty ze swojej ręki do swojej Talii i ją potasuj. Potem dobierz tyle samo kart, ile dodałeś do swojej Talii.  
Obraz: Przeładowanie (Reload)

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Łańcuch Przywołania  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli masz 3 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, a Łańcuch jest 3-go Stopnia lub wyżej. Możesz Zwyczajnie Przywołać lub Ustawić w tej turze do trzech razy.  
Obraz: Łańcuch Przywołania (Chain Summoning)

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Jeden za Jednego  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli masz 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości i poprzez wysłanie 1 karty Potwora z ręki na Cmentacz. Specjalnie Przywołaj Potwora poziomu 1 ze swojej talii.  
Obraz: Jeden za Jednego (One for One)

(I) - Scrap (z ang. "Złomowy").


	9. Trafić w dziesiątkę

**Rozdział 8 –** _Pojedynek losu__! Riot Force 6 kontra Drużyna Desperados__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Właśnie nadszedł wczesny ranek w mieście Nowego Domino. Ptaszki śpiewały, ludzie wychodzili, wydawało się, że nowy dzień jest taki, iż praktycznie wcale go nie było można zepsuć. W końcu to był kolejny dzień turnieju Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix. Jak zapewne wszyscy zauważyli, w poprzednich dnia Drużyna 5D's pokonała Drużynę Jednorożca, mimo przytłaczającej przewagi w sprawie liczby kart. Yusei Fudo zdołał pokonać Jeana w jego turze, nie mając żadnej karty w talii i polegając na swoich w ręku. Następnie Drużyna Iris, Riot Force 6, nazwanej tak na cześć oddziału w wymiarze Mid-Childa, wyeliminowała Drużynę Ruchu Oporu, która składała się z istot, którzy przypominali ludzi, za wyjątkiem tego, że mieli dość pozbawione emocji oczy. Nazywali siebie Vestalianami. Po długich i trzymających w napięciu Turbo-Pojedynkach, ostatnimi którzy mieli zaszczyt walczyć był lider Ruchu Oporu, Spectra Phantom, oraz członek Riot Force 6, Demure. Zwycięstwo Demure'a pozwoliło drużynie Iris przejść dalej, a dziś mieli się zmierzyć z Drużyną Desperados...

Ale na razie warto przesunąć kolejne starcie na dalszy plan, gdyż warto się na razie skupić na tym, co u liderki Riot Force, Iris Luster oraz lidera 5D's, Yuseia Fudo. Promienie słońca zaczynały się przedostawać przez okna, potęgując tym samym ich jasność. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy to promienie oświetliły zamknięte oczy młodego Signera o czarnych włosach. Yusei zmrużył oczy, powoli je otwierając. Z jakiegoś powodu, czuł się jakoś nienaturalnie komfortowo i chciał zostać w łóżku jeszcze dłużej. Yusei spojrzał na prawo i poczuł, że coś się ruszało pod kołdrą. Delikatnie ją odsunął i zauważył Iris, która spała koło niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy sobie przypomniał, co się stało ostatniej nocy.

"_No tak..._" powiedział do siebie Yusei, a potem lekko pogładził srebrne włosy młodej dziewczyny niczym kotkę. "Iris...

"Mmmrr... Y-Yus.." mruknęła sennie Iris, spoglądając w górę. "Mmmhnn... czy... czyżbym śniła...?"

"Nie." odpowiedział Signer. "To było naprawdę."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Jak ci się spało, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei, podając swojej dziewczynie kubek ciepłej herbaty. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna akurat siedziała przy komputerze, zbierając dane na temat kolejnych przeciwników.

"Dzięki." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na monitor. "To trochę dziwne. Wedle informacji nie mają jednej taktyki. Niektórzy nazywają ich Drużyną Hazardzistów."

"Hazardziści?"

"Tak. Nazywają ich tak ze względu strategii i archetypów, które prowadzą." powiedziała Iris, biorąc łyk ciepłej herbaty. "Ouhh... Joseph Cortezo, Meksykanin albo Hiszpan, prowadzi talię Mocy Arkany."

"Moc Arkany?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"To dość mało znany archetyp, użyty był w przeszłości przez tajemniczego gracza, który potrafił poprzez nie przewidywać przyszłość. To talia kart, których działania różnią się w zależności od ustawienia. Czy ustawiona w górę, czy do góry nogami. Żeby mieć większą gwarancję sukcesu, kontroler musiałby mieć Kartę Zaklęcia Pola, Świetlistą Barierę, albo pułapkę, która daje inne działanie." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Ale główną Kartą Pola jest Świat Szybkości 2. W tej sytuacji ta karta byłaby nieużyteczna." zauważył Yusei.

"Kto wie... Dyris używa talii Bohaterów Przeznaczenia. To archetyp bazujący na kulturze brytyjskiej. Główną taktyką jest wzmacniane przewagi pola."

"I to tyle?"

"Niestety, tak. Według historii, ta talia należała niegdyś do gracza, który się nazywał Aster Phoenix. Z tego, co wiadomo, to że ten archetyp Aster podarował pewnej dziewczynce. Jeśli mam celować, to właśnie Dyris."

"A ich lider?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Charlie?" zdziwiła się Iris, przeglądając pliki. "To kompletna enigma, choć nie w takim samym stopniu, co Spectra. Jest uważany za największego farciarza. Nie ma określonego archetypu, ale często używa kart, które zawierają rzucenie kością. Według informacji, posiada kartę, która może być użyta tylko wtedy, jeśli posiada aż trzy potwory tego samego poziomu."

"Rzucenie kością i trzy potwory o tym samym poziomie... prawdopodobieństwo wykonania takich czynności jest bardzo niskie." zauważył Yusei. Iris skinęła głową.

"Tak. I to mnie niepokoi. Chyba wspólną cechą Drużyny Desperados jest to, że używają kart, które polegają na hazardzie." powiedziała Iris. "To niemożliwe, by ktoś wygrywał pojedynki przy użyciu samego szczęścia."

"Zgadzam się." odpowiedział Yusei. "A tak w ogóle... jak się czujesz, Iris?"

"Hmm... chyba dzięki tobie czuję się świetnie." zauważyła Iris, wyłączając komputer. "Próbowałam znaleźć źródło mojego Chaosu, i nawet nie pomyślałam, że jest ono tak blisko mnie."

"No i?"

"I... teraz czuję się taka odprężona i spokojna. Teraz to na pewno uda mi się wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu." powiedziała Iris z uśmiechem. "Chodź, Yusei. Musimy się pośpieszyć na kolejną walkę!"

"Dobra." odparł Yusei z uśmiechem.

W tym samym czasie Primo spoglądał w ukryciu, jak dwójka jego zaprzysięgłych wrogów wychodziła z parteru i uruchomiła swoje Ścigacze Walk. Cesarz Yliaster czuł, jak gniew w nim narastał. A miał go wystarczająco dużo, by mógł wybuchnąć. "_Tym razem jestem naprawdę wkurzony! Jak Yusei śmiał zabrać to, co miało być moje?"_ pomyślał ze wściekłością Primo. "_Kiedy się znowu spotkamy, Yusei będzie żałować dnia, w którym ją spotkał. Ale, żeby rozruszać sytuację..._"

* * *

Tymczasem na stadionie Kaiba już było pełno widzów i fanów, głodnych kolejnych Turbo-Pojedynków. Szczególnie, że w boksie już była drużyna Desperados, która obmyślała plan ataku.

"No dobra, ludziska." przemówił Charlie, rozpoczynając naradę swojego zespołu. On i pozostali członkowie zespołu byli ubrani w te same ciuchy, w jakich byli podczas gali z okazji otwarcia Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix. "Czas, byśmy przedyskutowali nasz plan ostatni raz."

"Mam nadzieję, gringo, że wygramy. Ta Drużyna Riot Force 6 to dosyć silny przeciwnik." westchnął Joseph.

"To prawda, ale my też jesteśmy silniejsi. Joseph, kto może być naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem?"

"Hmm..." zastanawiał się Joseph, dobierając kartę. Była to karta tarota, Kapłanka. "Kapłanka... nieustępliwość... pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie Toru, który chce zwyciężyć, mimo tego że jest ranny po tym wypadku."

"Rozumiem. W takim razie spróbujesz go wyprowadzić z równowagi swoją Mocą Arkany, Joseph." odpowiedział Charlie. Niski Meksykanin skinął głową. "Z tego, co słyszałem, Toru używa talii Złomowych potworów, specjalizujących w niszczeniu ich samych, co ma zapoczątkować łańcuch wydarzeń doprowadzających do przywołania Synchro-Potworów."

"Się wie." odparł Joseph.

"Kolejnym przeciwnikiem jest Lynx, która włada talią Szabli-X. Specjalizują się w szybkim zdobywaniu przewagi liczebnej i kombinacji Faultrolla z uzupełnieniem ręki. Po za tym posiada też Gorza, Emisariusza do obrony i Transplantację DNA, by szybciej przywołać Synchro-Potwory Szabli-X. Myślisz, że dasz radę ją pokonać, Dyris?"

"Moi Bohaterzy Przeznaczenia są gotów na starcie ze swoimi przeciwnikami." odpowiedziała Dyris.

"W takim razie zostaje tylko ta liderka, Iris. Ona nie ma konkretnego archetypu, ale jej taktyka skupia się na przywoływaniu tych Magicznych i Wojowniczych Synchro-Potworów, a ich działania pozwalają na przeniesienie się na Strefę Zaklęć i Pułapek, gdzie są traktowane jako Synchro-Potwory poziomu 1 i Trwałe Zaklęcia zarazem. Ale po za tym jest jeszcze jedna niewiadoma. Pamiętacie, jak Iris użyła usuniętego z gry Stroiciela?" zauważył Joseph.

"Tak. Możliwe, że miała jeszcze jednego Synchro-Potwora, ale jego metoda przywołania różni się od tej domyślnej." dodała Dyris.

"Ja się zajmę tą Iris. Od razu widać, że mimo tego 'nieudanego przedstawienia', jest bardzo silną przeciwniczką." powiedział Charlie, zwracając uwagę Josepha.

"Czy naprawdę planujesz użyć tej 'Taktyki Szczęściarza'?"

"Oczywiście. 'Szczęściarz' to moje drugie imię."

"To dziwne..."

"Co jest, Joseph?" spytał się Charlie, kiedy Joseph dobrał nową kartę. Tym razem była karta tarota, Wieża. "Wieża?"

"I to prosta. Oznacza upadek... ruina... dziś... może dojść do śmierci." zauważył Joseph.

* * *

W międzyczasie Drużyna Riot Force 6 była z Drużyną 5D's we swoim boksie, oczekując na swoich towarzyszy.

"Gdzie oni są?" zastanawiał się Jack.

"To się robi dziwne. Ciekawe, czy nie zaspali." dodał Toru. Dopiero wtedy otrzymał odpowiedź, kiedy zobaczył, jak z tunelu wychodzą Yusei i Iris, pchając StarDynamo. "No i proszę. Co was tak zatrzymało?"

"Wybacz. Za bardzo się skupiliśmy na analizowaniu przeciwników." odparła Iris.

"Doprawdy?" zdziwił się Jack, nieprzekonany. Yusei zaczął wyjaśniać Jack'owi o tym, jak wraz z Iris spędzili ranek, podczas gdy Crow zdecydował skorzystać z nieuwagi przyjaciela i podszedł do Iris. Szybko zauważył, że dziś Iris wydawała się być szczęśliwa. Nawet za bardzo. "Hmm... co tam, Iris? Wyglądasz dość... zbyt szczęśliwa."

"N-no cóż..." powiedziała Iris, nerwowo patrząc w górę. "Po prostu miałam spokojny i łagodny sen. Wierz mi, po tym jak się uspokoiłam, czułam że mogę osiągnąć wszystko. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, warto żyć."

"O, naprawdę? Bo mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś do końca szczera." odparł gracz Czarnych Skrzydeł, po czym zaczął chodzić wokół Iris, jakby czegoś u niej podejrzewał. "Niech no pomyślę... postanowiłaś zmienić fryzurę?" Iris lekko pokręciła głową. "Dobra... otrzymałaś zaproszenie do ligi profesjonalistów?" ponownie Iris pokręciła głową. Po kilku kolejnych, a zarazem podejrzliwych pytań srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała ukradkiem na Yuseia. Młody Signer uśmiechnął się i puścił oko, na co Iris też się uśmiechnęła. Niestety przez to obniżyła czujność, a Crow to zauważył. "Coś się wydarzyło w nocy między tobą i Yusei'em!"

Z-Zaraz, chwila? Co?" spytała się Iris, lekko panikując. "W życiu! Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, by się o to zapytać, Crow? Nic się nie stało, po prostu rozmawialiśmy!"

"Doprawdy? No błagam cię, Iris. Nie oszukasz starego Crowa." powiedział nonszalancko Crow, by po chwili znowu spojrzeć na Iris, a potem na Yuseia. Wtedy do jego głowy przybył dość "oryginalny" pomysł. "Niemożliwe! Czy ty i Yusei-"

"Crow, może lepiej odpuść? Iris i jej zespół musi się przygotować na pojedynek." wcięła się Akiza.

"No ale..." zaczął Crow, kiedy Akiza rzuciła mu lekko rozgniewane spojrzenie. "Nh... no dobra." potem się odwrócił i wraz z innymi poszedł na trybuny.

"Fiu... dzięki, Akiza." powiedziała Iris. "Z sekretu to by było na tyle."

"Spoko, dziewczyny zawsze trzymają się razem." odparła Akiza, spoglądając za ramię. Widziała Toru, który rzucił jej flirciarskie spojrzenie. "Ale... czy ty naprawdę..."

"Tak." odpowiedziała Iris.

"I jak to się czuje?"

"No... jakby cały ciężar z pleców nagle znikł. Zresztą, sama się przekonasz." powiedziała srebrno-włosa Signerka.

"To jak, Iris?" zagadnęła Lynx. "Kto pierwszy rusza?"

"Oczywiście, że ja." odparł Toru.

"Ale przecież wciąż..." zaczęła Akiza.

"Spokojnie, Akizo." odpowiedział Toru, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. "Ja oberwałem tylko w żebro. Jedyne, z czym muszę wyhamować, to nie za bardzo ruszać torsem."

"Toru... tylko proszę, byś nie za bardzo szarżował. Pamiętaj o naszej umowie." powiedziała Akiza z uśmiechem, po czym dołączyła do reszty drużyny 5D's, która zmierzała na trybuny.

"Jasne..." powiedział sennie Toru, co zwróciło uwagę Iris.

"O jakiej umowie mowa?" zapytała zadziornie Iris.

"Cóż... obiecałem jej, że wygram mój pojedynek."

"A co w zamian ona ci da?"

"No... ale lepiej, żebyś nikomu nie powiedziała o tym." powiedział Toru, po czym zaczął szeptać do ucha Iris.

"Żartujesz? Ty też?" zdziwiła się Iris, zaskoczona.

"Chwila. Jak to 'ty też'?" zdziwił się Toru. "No nie wierzę! Chcesz powiedzieć, że-"

"Tak."

"I Yusei to-"

"Właśnie." odpowiedziała Iris z uśmiechem.

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! __Witamy z powrotem na Światowych Turbo-Pojedynkach Grand Prix!"_ obwieszczał Główny Komentator na stadionie. "_Nadeszła pora na kolejny Turbo-Pojedynek! W poprzednim starciu w Drużyna Riot Force 6, mimo trudności zdołała pokonać Drużynę Ruchu Oporu! Teraz będą mieli zaszczyt walczyć przeciwko Drużynie Desperados! Tylko jedna z nich będzie mogła wyjść z grupy 'H' i móc walczyć w kolejnej rundzie! A oto członkowie Drużyny Riot Force 6! Nieustępliwy Toru, wojownik Złomowych! Cicha Lynx, mistrzyni Szabli-X! I liderka zespołu i panna Magów i Wojowników, Iris Luster! A ich przeciwnikami w Drużynie Desperados są: niski, lecz zwinny meksykanin, Joseph Cortezo! Tajemnicza panna przeznaczenia, Dyris! A także przywódca Desperados, Charlie 'Hazardzista' McCay!"_ krzyki i aplauzy widowni słychać było w całej Kopule Kaiby, jeśli nie też na zewnątrz stadionu.

"Powodzenia, Joseph." powiedział Charlie. "Pokaż Toru swoją siłę hazardzisty."

"Szanse na uzyskanie właściwego działania wynoszą 50%, więc będę ryzykować. A dzięki kombinacji dwóch kart szanse na zwycięstwo wzrosną o 35%." odparł Meksykanin, siadając za sterami swojego pojazdu, który posiadał motyw wyścigowy.

"Czyli pierwszym będzie Joseph Cortezo." zauważyła Iris. "Jesteś gotów, Toru? Zawsze możesz się wycofać."

"Żartujesz sobie? Tyle trenowałem do turnieju, a ty proponujesz mi wycofanie się? Za żadne skarby, kowbojko." odparł Toru, aktywując swój Ścigacz Walk, który się nazywał "Złom Nr. 1", co też odzwierciedlało archetyp jego posiadacza.

"Miejmy nadzieję, że wróci w jednym kawałku." liczył Demure.

"Toru nie zna słowa 'przegrana'. Ale lepiej, by był cały." mruknęła Lynx.

Na trybunach...

"Zaczyna się. Yusei, wiesz może, jaką talią posługuje się ten meksykanin?" zapytał się Crow.

"Talia Mocy Arkany." odpowiedział Signer. "Każda karta ma dwa różne działania, w zależności o tego, czy jest prosta, czy do góry nogami."

"Taktyka polegająca na szczęściu? Proszę cię, musiałby mieć ogromnego fuksa, żeby otrzymać te odpowiednie działania." chrząknął Jack.

"_Powodzenia, Toru..."_ powiedziała w myślach Akiza.

W tym samym czasie na starcie...

"Hej, gringo! Jesteś gotów na starcie z bykiem hazardowego przeznaczenia?" zapytał nonszalancko Joseph.

"Jestem pewien, że moi fani wprost się ucieszą, kiedy wyślę ciebie i twoje hiszpańskie... albo meksykańskie cztery litery." odparł Toru.

"O rany, i znowu mylą moją narodowość. Jestem pół na pół, amigo. Pochodzę z Meksyku, lecz narodziłem się w Hiszpanii_._"

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

* * *

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! Akceleracja!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, na co Joseph i Toru nacisnęli gaz do dechy i ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły ze startu. Lecz, o dziwota, ścigacz Josepha był znacznie szybszy już na samym starcie!

"Łał, co do-" zaczął Toru, zaskoczony.

"Widzieliście to? Joseph już objął prowadzenie." powiedział Crow.

"Jego niski wzrost w połączeniu z odpowiednimi gabarytami jego pojazdu sprawiają, że jest szybki nawet na starciu." zauważył Bruno.

"_Co za prędkość! Co za determinacja! Gracze jeszcze nie dobrali kart, a Joseph już zyskuje przewagę i zalicza pierwszy zakręt, otrzymując pierwszeństwo!"_

* * *

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Joseph: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Toru: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Słyszałeś Komentatora. No to do roboty!" zadeklarował Joseph, dobierając kartę. "Stawiam cztery zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Co?" zdziwiła się Lynx. "Nie przywołał żadnego potwora?"

"Te zakryte karty mogą służyć do odparcia ataku." zastanawiała się Iris. "Ale to dopiero początek pojedynku."

"Moja tura!" rzucił Toru.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 1

**Toru: ****SPC:** 1

"Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Egzo-Prędkość." zadeklarował Toru. "Dzięki temu mogę uzyskać 4 Liczniki Szybkości."

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 1

**Toru: ****SPC:** 5

"Wielkie dzięki, gringo!" powiedział Joseph, uśmiechając się.

"Za co?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Za to, że dzięki tobie mogę aktywować zakrytą pułapkę, Strefę Przyśpieszenia! Jeśli mój advesario zyskuje Liczniki Szybkości, nie włączając w to działania Świata Szybkości 2, ta karta pozwala mi dodać 5 Liczników Szybkości." odparł gracz Drużyny Desperados, kiedy z rur wystających z boków jego pojazdu trysnął ogień, wystrzeliwując pojazd i kierowcę niczym pocisk! "Iiiihaaaa! Jeden krok dla mnie, wielki krok dla Turbo-Graczaaa!"

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 6

**Toru: ****SPC:** 5

"Nie do wiary!" jęknęła Lynx.

"W jednej chwili osiągnął tyle Liczników." powiedziała Iris, zaskoczona.

"Nhh... dobrze, masz więcej, niż ja. Teraz gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Przywołujący Pirat Drogowy. Jeśli mam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojej ręki." kontynuował Toru. "Przywołuję Złomową Chimerę!" wówczas na polu pojawiło się czworonożne stworzenie przypominające uskrzydlonego lwa, w całości zrobione ze złomu (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 500). "Następnie, jeśli kontroluję odkrytego potwora "Złomowego", mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie tej karty. Przybądź, Złomowy Orthrosie!" kontynuował Toru, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się mechaniczny pies z dwoma głowami (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100).

"To strojący potwór. Chce wykonać Synchro-Przyzwanie..." zauważył Joseph.

"Teraz stroję Złomowego Orthrosa poziomu 4 z Złomową Chimerą poziomu 4!" zadeklarował Toru, kiedy jego obydwa potwory rozpoczęły proces synchronizacji. "Synchro-Przywołuję Złomowego Smoka!" rzucił Toru, kiedy kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, ujawniając ogromną bestię w całości zrobioną ze złomu. Para tryskała z rur umieszczonych na jego plecach, a wewnętrzne mechanizmy starały się pracować na pełnych obrotach, by unieść ociężałą górę złomu (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000).

"O tak! Toru zdołał przywołać swojego atutowego potwora!" powiedział Crow z uśmiechem.

"A Joseph nie ma żadnych potworów na polu. Jeśli ten atak się powiedzie, Toru będzie na prowadzeniu!" dodał Bruno.

"Teraz, Złomowy Smoku, atak bezpośredni!" rozkazał Toru. Ogromny smok posłusznie rzucił okiem, lub mechaniczną soczewką, na przeciwnika, po czym wystrzelił ze swojej paszczy kulę zrobioną również ze złomu. Po kontakcie z pojazdem Josepha eksplodowała.

**Joseph: **1200 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Toru: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 5

"_Pierwsza runda, i Toru już zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy! To się nazywa 'Trafić na szrot'!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Ha! I jak ci się to podoba?" powiedział Toru, pewny zwycięstwa. Jednak, kiedy chmura dymu zniknęła, nie było ani śladu Josepha, ani jego pojazdu! "Ej, a gdzie go wcięło?"

"Za tobą, amigo!" odparł głos z hiszpańskim akcentem. Toru spojrzał za siebie i zauważył, że Joseph był dokładnie tuż za nim. Co więcej, jechał jeszcze szybciej. "Może jeszcze raz zerkniesz na tablicę?"

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 11

**Toru: ****SPC:** 5

"Co?! Jedenaście Liczników?!" zdziwił się Toru, zbity z tropu. Kiedy Joseph zdołał uzyskać więcej Liczników?"

"W chwili, kiedy twój smok zaatakował, aktywowałem pułapkę Śmiertelne Przyśpieszenie." wyjaśnił Joseph. "Skoro otrzymałem obrażenia z walki, mogę zwiększyć swoje Liczniki Szybkości o jeden za każde 500 punktów obrażeń. Otrzymałem 2800 punktów obrażeń, że uzyskałem dzięki tobie aż 5 Liczników do mojego magazynku!"

"No nie!" jęknął Toru. Zadał przeciwnikowi mocny cios, ale tym samym dał mu więcej Liczników. A teraz było mu głupio przez to. "Ouh... stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę. A wraz z tym, Egzo-Prędkość wygasa, redukując moje Liczniki do jednego."

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 11

**Toru: ****SPC:** 1

"To dlatego Joseph nie przywołał potwora. Ustawił pułapki, próbując uzyskać dużo Liczników Szybkości." zauważył Demure. "A w następnej turze będzie mieć aż 12, co pozwoli mu na użycie dowolnego Zaklęcia Szybkości."

"Założę się, że Toru nie przewidział tego." dodała Lynx.

"Skoro uważasz, że pora na mnie... to spoko. Czas ruszyć z pełną mocą!" rzucił Joseph, dobierając kartę.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 2

"Przyszła pora na tajną broń! Aktywuję trzecią pułapkę, Przełamanie Szybkości!"

"Przełamanie Szybkości?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Mogę aktywować tą kartę, jeśli posiadam aż 12 Liczników Szybkości! Dzięki tej karcie, kara w postaci obrażeń za użycie zwyczajnych Zaklęć zostanie zniwelowana!"

"Żartujesz?!"

"Karta, która pozwala graczowi użyć zwyczajnych Zaklęć, pomijając 2000 punktów obrażeń ze Świata Szybkości 2?" powiedział Demure, zaskoczony.

"Na to wygląda. Te dwie poprzednie pułapki miały tylko zwiększyć Liczniki Szybkości Josepha, tym samym skracając czas na uzyskanie maksimum mocy." zauważyła Iris.

"Ale Joseph ma jeszcze jedną zakrytą kartę." dodała Lynx.

"_Niesamowite! Drużyna Desperados wytoczyła spore działa! Teraz Joseph może spokojnie używać zwykłych Zaklęć! Pojedynek od razu się rozkręca!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Heheh... to prawda, ta karta jest głównym kluczem w naszej strategii. Archetypy potworów takie jak Synchrony nie mają problemów w Turbo-Pojedynkach, ponieważ nie mają za dużo kart wsparcia. Ale w przypadku archetypów polegających na Zaklęciach, Świat Szybkości znacznie ogranicza ich możliwości. Właśnie w tym celu udało się stworzyć Przełamanie Prędkości; by ominąć negatywne działanie Karty Pola, które zadaje 2000 punktów obrażeń." powiedział Charlie z uśmieszkiem.

"Moc Arkany i Bohaterowie Przeznaczenia do archetypy, które potrzebują zwykłych Zaklęć, by pokazać pełny potencjał. A teraz Joseph ma szansę." dodała Dyris.

"Ale, to nie wszystko, amigo Toru, ponieważ teraz aktywuję kolejną trwałą pułapkę, Równowaga Pola!" kontynuował Joseph, kiedy na polu pojawiła się karta ukazująca Świat Szybkości 2 i Umi. "Poprzez usunięcie z mojej talii kart z gry Karty Zaklęcia Pola, Równowaga Pola pozyskuje jej działanie i nazwę!"

"Weź mnie nie strasz, kolego, go zaczynam wariować!" rzucił Toru, lekko panikując. To, że wpadł w pułapkę, wystarczyło by go zdenerwować, a teraz jego przeciwnik mógł do woli używać zwykłych Zaklęć i do tego użyć własnej Karty Pola!

"Zobaczmy... aha. Usuwam ze swojej talii Kartę Pola, Świetlistą Barierę, by nadać Równowadze Pola jej działanie i nazwę." kontynuował Joseph, kiedy jego pułapka zaświeciła, otaczając obydwóch graczy świetlistym kręgiem. "A ponieważ aktywowałem te zakryte karty podczas Fazy Gotowości, mogę użyć działania Świetlistej Bariery podczas Fazy Gotowości!" wtedy nad pojazdem Josepha pojawiła się karta z napisem 'Świetlista Bariera', po czym zaczęła się obracać.

"Dobra, a co to takiego teraz robi?" zapytał się niepewnie Toru.

"To się nazywa 'hazard', amigo. W tej chwili posiadamy 50 procent szans na to, czy ta karta będzie prosta, czy odwrócona. I to ty musisz zdecydować, kiedy powiedzieć 'Stop'." odparł Joseph.

"Nh... stop!" krzyknął Toru. Karta przestała się obracać, będąc we swojej zwyczajnej pozycji.

"Och... chyba szczęście ci nie dopisało." powiedział Joseph z udawanym żalem. "Kiedy Świetlista Bariera jest prosta, wszelkie działania potworów, które nie są związane z Mocą Arkana, zostaną wyłączone!"

"O nie!" jęknął Toru, kiedy mechanizmy Złomowego Smoka zaczęły szwankować.

"A teraz czas ujawnić moją moc. Przywołuję Moc Arkany Siedem - Rydwan!" rzucił meksykanin, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się potwór, który przypominał maszynę z sześcioma rękoma, a jego dolna część była okrągła z niebieskim okiem i trzema miotaczami (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700).

"A to co za licho?" zdziwił się Toru, zbity z tropu.

"To właśnie Moc Arkany. To seria potworów, których działania się różnią w zależności od tego czy karta jest prosta czy odwrócona, kiedy Moc Arkany jest przywołana. Ale, jeśli kontroluję Świetlistą Barierę, która jest prosta, mogę wybrać dowolne działanie!"

"Niesamowite. Najpierw zwiększył swoje Liczniki Szybkości, by dzięki Przełamaniu Szybkości korzystać ze zwykłych Zaklęć. A teraz dzięki mocy Równowagi Pola i Świetlistej Bariery, Joseph ma możliwość użycia różnych działań..." mówiła Iris, kiedy w końcu do niej dotarło, co planował przeciwnik. "No tak. Strategia polega na wykorzystaniu pełnej mocy archetypów, które w przypadku Turbo-Pojedynków byłyby skazane na straty!"

"Teraz dzięki Przełamaniu Szybkości, mogę użyć zwykłego Zaklęcia z mojej ręki, a mianowicie Księgę Zaklęć Wewnątrz Dzbana. Ale w zamian muszę zredukować Licznik Szybkości o jeden." kontynuował Joseph.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 11

**Toru: ****SPC:** 2

"Mogłem przypuszczać, że ta pułapka ma coś z ceny." zauważył Toru.

"To fakt. Ale wracając do gry, Księga Zaklęć Wewnątrz Dzbana pozwala nam dobrać trzy karty." odparł Joseph, dobierając trzy karty do swoich dwóch w ręku, a Toru do pustej ręki. "Oh, bardzo dobrze. Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Podwójnym Przywołaniem. Jeśli posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników, mogę Zwyczajnie Przywołać dodatkowego potwora z mojej ręki. Tak więc uwalniam Arkana Siedem - Rydwan, a na jego miejsce przywołuję Moc Arkany Osiem - Siłę!" wówczas istota zmieniła się w portal, z którego wyłonił się potwór w srebrno-niebieskiej zbroi. Wyglądał jak małe stworzenie wewnątrz masywnego ciała (5) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800). Wtedy nad potworem pojawiła się znowu karta, obracając się.

"O rany..." jęknął Toru. "Nh... stop!" wtedy karta się zatrzymała, znowu prosta. "Niech to szrot! Co teraz będzie?"

"Siła jest prosta. Więc od razu po przywołaniu tego potwora, mogę przejąć kontrolę nad twoim potworem, gringo!" odparł dziarsko Joseph, kiedy nagle Złomowy Smok przeszedł na jego stronę.

"To jakiś dowcip?!" rzucił Toru, zaskoczony.

"Toru ma przechlapane. Obydwa potwory mają siłę, by go wyeliminować za jednym zamachem!" zauważył Crow.

"Toru..." powiedziała Akiza, zaniepokojona.

"Bogini Szczęścia uśmiecha się do mnie. Dla mnie wygrana i wielka przygoda, a dla ciebie figa z makiem, Toru! Złomowy Smoku, wyślij gringo na szrot!" rozkazał Joseph. Smok wystrzelił kulę złączonego metalu i zepsutych maszyn.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!" skontrował Toru, kiedy złom przypominający strach na wróble odbił atak, po czym znikł. "Mogę powstrzymać jeden atak, po czym Wróblostrach wraca do pozycji zakrytej."

"W takim razie Moc Arkany Osiem zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio! Pięść Przekonania!" kontynuował Joseph, kiedy Arkana uderzyła lewą ogromną ręką w pojazd Toru, wprawiając go w obroty.

**Joseph: **1200 LP/**SPC:** 11

**Toru: **2200 LP/**SPC:** 2

"O nie, Toru!" krzyknęła Lynx.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dokończył Joseph.

"Nh... moja tura..." powiedział Toru, dobierając kartę.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 3

"_Joseph sprytnie to rozegrał. Dzięki Przełamaniu Szybkości może używać dowolnego Zaklęcia, a kombinacja Mocy Arkany i Świetlistej Bariery sprawia, że może wybrać pozytywne lub negatywne działanie tych kosmicznych Arkan, a zarazem negować działania moich Złomowych potworów..."_ zastanawiał się Toru. "_Hmm... zaraz. Skoro negacja efektów działa na każdego potwora, który nie jest Arkaną, to znaczy że on nie może używać mocy mojego Złomowego Smoka. Może... tak, może uda mi się to wykorzystać na moją korzyść. Ale muszę zyskać na czasie."_ po chwili. "Przywołuję Złomowego Goblina w trybie obronnym!" zadeklarował Toru, przywołując dwunożnego potwora z widelcem zamiast lewej ręki, a rolę głowy pełnił czajnik z małymi goglami (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 500). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"Wygląda na to, że przytłaczam cię moją przewagą, co?" odparł nonszalancko Joseph. "Moja tura!"

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 4

"Podczas mojej Fazy Gotowości, Świetlista Bariera wznawia działanie! No, Toru... chcesz wiedzieć, w jakim ustawieniu będzie ta karta?"

"A ty wiesz?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Ależ oczywiście. Ja wiem wszystko. Moc Arkany to nie tylko archetyp potworów o działaniu obusiecznych mieczy. To też siła przepowiedzenia przyszłości!"

"Hah, ja nie wierzę w przepowiednie." odparł Toru.

"Doprawdy? Hmm... ta karta będzie odwrócona." odpowiedział Joseph.

"Jakoś w to wątpię." powiedział Toru. "Stop!" po chwili karta przestała się obracać, lecz w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich, ta była odwrócona! "Co, do licha?!"

"O rany, stało się jak przepowiedział Joseph! Karta będzie odwrócona!" rzucił Crow, zszokowany.

"Odwrócona... tym samym Świetlista Bariera wygasa do mojej następnej Fazy Gotowości, a potwory otrzymują swoje działania." westchnął Joseph. "Ale to nie ma znaczenia."

"_Niedobrze. Skoro Świetlista Bariera nie neguje działań Złomowych, Joseph może użyć mojego smoka. Co prawda Złomowy Goblin będzie mógł aktywować działanie, ale tak czy owak będę mieć puste pole. Gdybym go ustawił w trybie Ataku, on by przetrwał, ale ja zostałbym spisany na straty!"_ myślał Toru, panikując.

"Teraz uwalniam Złomowego Smoka i Siłę!"

"Co?!" zdziwił się Toru. Tej taktyki się nie spodziewał.

"A dzięki ich poświęceniu, mogę przywołać potężną siłę losu i mojego jednego z atutowych potworów! Powstań, Mocy Arkany Dwudziesta Pierwsza - Świat!" zadeklarował Joseph, kiedy na miejscu dwóch kontrolowanych przez niego potworów pojawił się jeden większy. Był jeszcze większy od Złomowego Smoka. Przypominał lewitującą, czarną maszynę z zielonymi akcentami i pomarańczowymi kulami. Jego ręce były zakończone wysuwanymi trzema stalowymi pazurami, a jego głowa miała tylko jedno oko, również pomarańczowe (8) (ATK: 3100/DEF: 3100).

"_Co za moc! To musi być atutowy potwór Josepha!" _komentował Główny Komentator. Wszyscy widzowie oniemieli z wrażenia.

"_Świat nie jest moim atutowym potworem. To tylko jedna z potężniejszych sił Arkany. Jest drugim najsilniejszym potworem. Pierwsze miejsce ex aequo zajmują dwa najpotężniejsze siły, Mroczny Władca i Świetlisty Władca. Obydwa wymagają przywołania poprzez własne wymagania. Mroczny Władca może być przywołany na pole tylko, jeśli poświęcę trzy potwory, które kontroluję. Zaś Świetlisty Władca wymaga karty Zaklęcia, Podniebnego Władcy, by mógł zostać przywołany. Obydwa potwory są najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich Mocy Arkany, ale kontrolowanie ich jest bardzo trudne. Jeśli stracę nad nimi kontrolę, mogę powtórzyć ten spektakl, jaki dotknął Nowe Miasto Domino..."_ zastanawiał się Joseph.

"Joseph się waha." zauważyła Dyris.

"Oczywiście. Moc Arkany jest niepokonana, ale jest też obusiecznym mieczem. Tylko, jeśli Świetlista Bariera jest aktywna i prosta, Joseph może bez przeszkód użyć pełni mocy Arkany." dodał Charlie.

"Nhh... Kiedy Świat zostanie przywołany na pole, wspólne działanie Arkany się aktywuje!" zadeklarował Joseph, kiedy nad maszyną pojawiła się karta, która zaczęła się obracać. "Wiesz, co robić."

"_Skoro Świetlista Bariera na razie nie działa, to mam połowiczne szanse na to, że trafię na negatywne działanie tej karty. Ale... skoro to jest atutowa karta Josepha, to może działania są na odwrót. Może odwrócona daje pozytywne, a prosta negatywne?"_ zastanawiał się Toru, a potem spojrzał na chwilę na Iris, Lynx i Demure'a. "_Raz kozie śmierć... _stop!" Karta zaczęła zwalniać, aż w końcu... ustawiła się prosto.

"Prosta... tym samym przypieczętowałeś swój los, Toru." odparł Joseph.

"Jak to? Ta karta nie ma działań ustawionych odwrotnie?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Pokażę ci, ale najpierw redukuję moje Liczniki Szybkości o jeden, by skorzystać z mocy Przełamania Szybkości i aktywować Kartę Zaklęcia, Odnowiona Arkana." odpowiedział Joseph, aktywując kartę, na której były widoczne trzy potwory Mocy Arkany. "Jeśli na moim polu jest Moc Arkany, którego poziom jest równy lub wyższy od 7, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołania dwóch Mocy Arkany ze Cmentarza w trybie Obronnym, lecz ich działania zostaną zanegowane. Wskrzeszam więc Arkanę Siedem - Rydwan i Arkanę Osiem - Siłę!" wówczas z portalu wyszły dwa potwory, przyjmując niebieską barwę (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1700) (5) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800).

"Ciekawe, co kombinuje..." zastanawiała się Lynx.

"Najpierw Moc Arkany Dwadzieścia Jeden, zaatakuj Złomowego Goblina! Przesadzona Katastrofa!" rozkazał Joseph. Wówczas oko maszyny zaczęło się świecić i wystrzeliło niszczycielski promień w Złomowego Goblina, uszkadzając go.

"Złomowy Goblin nie może zostać zniszczony w walce, ale pod koniec Fazy Bitewnej ulega autodestrukcji!" skontrował Toru, kiedy złożony ze złomu potwór rozsypał się na części. "A wraz z destrukcją mojego potwora aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Wybuch Miny (I)! Ta karta pozwala mi wysłać na Cmentarz 5 kart z mojej talii, ale w zamian moja następna Faza Dobrania zostanie pominięta!"

"Czemu Toru niszczy swoją talię?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Chodzi o Goblina. Jeśli zostanie zniszczony i wysłany na Cmentarz poprzez działanie Złomowych, może dodać jednego potwora z nazwą 'Złomowy' ze Cmentarza do ręki. Toru chce w ten sposób usprawnić rękę." wyjaśnił Demure.

"Skoro Złomowy Goblin został zniszczony przez swoje działanie, mogę dodać ze Cmentarza do ręki jednego potwora z archetypu 'Złomowych'. Dodaję do ręki Złomowego Łamacza." kontynuował Toru. "_Dobrze. Dzięki temu mogę go Specjalnie Przywołać, a potem postaram wzmocnić obronę. Tylko mnie zastanawia, jakie działanie ma ten 'Świat'. Jak dotąd nic się nie stało ciekawego._"

"Kończę turę. Wraz z tym aktywuje się działanie Mocy Arkany Dwudziestej Pierwszej! Mogę poświęcić dwa potwory z mojego pola..." kontynuował Joseph, kiedy Siła i Rydwan zniknęli. "...a dzięki temu tura przeciwnika zostaje pominięta!"

"Zaraz! Pominięta?!" rzucił Toru, zszokowany.

"To znaczy, że..." zaczął Leo.

"Że Joseph może od razu przejść do swojej tury!" dokończyła Luna.

"_Niewiarygodne! Joseph całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad ruchami przeciwnika! Zupełnie, jakby czytał Toru jak otwartą księgę!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Wybacz, gringo. Ale Bogini Szczęścia jest po mojej stronie. Powodzenia!" powiedział nonszalancko Joseph, dobierając kartę.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 5

"Mamy Fazę Gotowości! A wiesz, co to oznacza?"

"Tak, wiem, koło fortuny zacznie się obracać." odpowiedział Toru, zirytowany.

"Hmm... zostanie ustawiona prosto." odparł Joseph. To wystarczyło, by zdenerwować Toru.

"Co?! O nie! Stop!" krzyknął gracz Złomowych, kiedy karta już była odwrócona, ale zrobił to za późno; karta wykonała więcej, niż pół obrotu i zatrzymała się w normalnej pozycji. "No litości!"

"Heheh. Joseph najwyraźniej dobrze się bawi." zauważyła Dyris.

"Owszem. Co prawda to pojedynek, ale nawet w tym można sobie znaleźć zabawę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co natrafisz." dodał Charlie.

"Teraz przywołuję Moc Arkany Czwarty - Imperator!" rzucił Joseph, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła uskrzydlona, czarno-srebrna maszyna z czerwonymi kulami. W okolicach brzucha miała jedną głowę bez ust, a wyżej była metalowa czaszka, ukazująca gniew. Zamiast normalnych rąk, maszyna miała kule, z których wydobywały się metalowe macki, każda zakończona trzema pazurami (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400). Widok takiej maszyny dał do myślenia każdemu, choć w większości kobiet.

"Eewww, jaka straszna maszyna." powiedziała z odrazą Lynx.

"Nie wiedziałam, że istnieje coś tak ohydnego. Ta maszyna wygląda jak specjalna maszyna tortur... z mackami." dodała Iris, czując jak jej żołądek się przekręcał na drugą stronę.

"Chłopie, żeby akurat to? Zmień, na litość boską." powiedział Toru. Starał się jakoś nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało gdyby Akiza była w obecności tej maszyny. Nie, to by było obleśne.

"Sorka, ale to pojedynek, gringo. Albo wygrywasz albo przegrywasz." odparł Joseph.

"Kim ty jesteś? Jakim cudem potrafisz kontrolować to pole?"

"Nhh... dobrze, powiem. To się wydarzyło przed Zerowym Rewersem. Ja... nigdy nie byłem ani Meksykaninem ani Hiszpanem. Jestem tylko młodym dzieciakiem, którego inni uważali za dziwadło. Z powodu tego, że po za niskim wzrostem miałem też dziwne moce. Potrafiłem przewidywać przyszłość. Czasem uważałem tą zdolność za klątwę, czasem za błogosławieństwo. Mogłem dzięki temu pomagać innym. Ale czy w zamian ktoś powiedział "dziękuję", albo "jesteś pomocny"? Nie. Byłem przezywany. Dziwak, heretyk, niedorozwinięta mysz. Starałem się jakoś unikać komentarzy, ale to tylko pogłębiało moją niechęć do innych."

"O rany..." powiedział Toru, zaskoczony.

"Ale potem... coś się we mnie zmieniło. Spotkałem dziwnego faceta o niebieskich włosach i dziwnym ubiorze. Twierdził, że był wróżbitą i nazywał się Sartorius. Kiedy wysłuchałem jego życiorysu, czułem że nie jestem sam na świecie. Ten człowiek potem mi podarował karty Tarota, jak i Moc Arkany. Jakiś czas później spotkałem Charliego i Dyris. Obydwaj poszukiwali kogoś, kto mógł być ich trzecim członkiem Desperados. Przyjęli mnie, nawet nie obawiając się mojej 'odmienności'. Wręcz przeciwnie, potrzebowali kogoś takiego jak ja. Kogoś ze tajemniczymi mocami, bez względu na wiek."

"Chwila... czyli ty nie jesteś starym gościem z Meksyku, tylko młodym dzieciakiem? Ale... to w takim razie... jak potrafisz..." powiedział Toru.

"To, że byłem odrzucony, nie znaczyło, że się nie uczyłem. Poznałem mowę Hiszpanów." odciął się Joseph. "Ale zamierzam wygrać. Pokażę wszystkim, że nawet będąc młodym, można osiągnąć wiele rzeczy! Aktywuję działanie Imperatora, ale dzięki mocy Świetlistej Bariery mogę wybrać działanie tej karty i wybieram te proste! Kiedy Imperator jest prosty, wszystkie potwory z Mocą Arkany zyskują automatycznie 500 punktów Ataku!"

**Moc Arkany Czwarty - Imperator:** (ATK: 1400-1900)

**Moc Arkany Dwudziesta Pierwsza - Świat:** (ATK: 3100-3600)

"Teraz Moc Arkany - Świat, zaatakuj Toru bezpośrednio! Przesadzona Katastrofa!" rozkazał Joseph, kiedy maszyna ponownie wystrzeliła pomarańczowy promień.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!" skontrował Toru, kiedy strach na wróble wszedł w drogę atakowi przeciwnika.

"Nhh... Imperatorze, atakuj Toru bezpośrednio! Cienisty Agresor!" maszyna wycelowała w stronę Toru swoje macki, ale wtedy niespodziewanie z pazurów wystrzeliły czerwone błyskawice, które poraziły Toru.

"AAARRHH!"

**Joseph: **1200 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Toru!" krzyknęła Akiza.

"Ouhhh... żesz, czuję się jakbym był mocno usmażony." mruknął do siebie Toru. "Nh... to chyba moc tych potworów. W połączeniu z jego mocami daje prawdziwe obrażenia..."

"Hmm... masz szczęście, Toru. Obecnie nie posiadam Zaklęcia Szybkości w swojej ręce. Ale sugerowałbym, byś się poddał. Poddaj się, a może siła Arkany pozwoli ci żyć! Kończę turę!" dokończył Joseph.

"Musimy coś zrobić. Toru otrzymuje prawdziwe obrażenia." powiedziała Lynx.

"Ale co? Nie możemy interweniować. Po za tym Toru to uparty gość. Jak coś zrobi, to wykona zadanie do końca." westchnęła Iris.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Toru, lecz nie dobrał karty.

**Joseph: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 6

Lecz kiedy chciał spojrzeć na swoją rękę, wtedy niespodziewanie coś się stało z jego Ścigaczem. "Whoa, co jest?"

"_Co jest?! Coś się dzieje ze Ścigaczem Walk Toru! Jeśli zaraz się nie odzyska równowagi, może się rozbić!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Co się dzieje?" spytał się Jack.

"Niewiarygodne. To prawie tak samo, kiedy ja i Toru nagle oberwaliśmy!" zauważył Crow. W międzyczasie Toru starał się opanować swój Ścigacz Walk, ale bez skutku. Coś musiało się zablokować i Toru nie mógł się zatrzymać.

"O rany, o rany, o rany!" jęknął Toru. "_Znowu to samo. Coś się zablokowało. Jeśli tego nie rozgryzę, będzie powtórka z wypadku!"_ wtedy szybkim okiem spojrzał na widownię. Zauważył wśród przyjaciół Akizę, która wyglądała na przerażoną. "_Akiza... nie! O nie! Nie... tym... razem!"_ powiedział w myślach gracz Złomowych, kiedy ponownie spojrzał przed siebie. Miał przed sobą bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Wtedy, jakby instynktownie, ruszył nogą i odepchnął się od ściany, unikając zderzenia!

"_Niewiarygodne! Toru udało się zapanować nad swoim Ścigaczem Walk! Jeszcze chwila, a miałby w planach spotkanie ze Żniwiarzem!"_

"Whew... możesz odetchnąć, Akiza." powiedział Leo. "Toru uratował się."

"O mały włos..." odpowiedziała rudo-włosa Signerka.

Tymczasem w boksie Desperados...

"Widziałeś to?!" powiedziała Dyris, zaskoczony. "On... uniknął tego!"

"Niebywałe... był w stanie zmienić swój los?" zastanawiał się Charlie.

"_To... nieprawdopodobne. Każda przepowiednia spełniała się bezbłędnie... jak to możliwe, że był w stanie zmienić tor wydarzeń?"_ zastanawiał się Joseph. Tymczasem Toru zdołał odzyskać równowagę nad swoim Ścigaczem.

"_Mało brakowało..."_ pomyślał Toru, po czym zerknął na rękę. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. "_Ta karta... może uda mi się wygrać! _Joseph! Przyznam, że... nawet mnie zaskoczyłeś tymi zdolnościami do przepowiadania przyszłości. Na początku byłem sceptyczny."

"No i co?" spytał się Joseph.

"Nie potrzeba zdolności, czy wróżenia, by stać się lepszym. Rozumiem, przez co przeszedłeś w młodości. Ale wiedz, że potrzeba czegoś więcej, by być lepszym. Trzeba mieć wiarę, że uda się dokonać niemożliwego! I właśnie ja tego dokonam!" rzucił Toru, zaskakując Josepha. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Martwy Synchron! Jeśli posiadam 5 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie, usuwając ze Cmentarza wymagane potwory!"

"Chwila, ze Cmentarza?" zdziwiła się Dyris. "Ale przecież nie ma-"

"Owszem, ma." przerwał Charlie. "Wybuch Miny miał za zadanie zebrać Złomowe potwory na Cmentarz, by Toru mógł użyć w pełni ich mocy."

"Usuwam więc ze Cmentarza strojącego potwora, Złomowego Goblina poziomu 3 wraz z Złomowym Łowcą poziomu 3 i Złomowym Rekinem poziomu 4!" zadeklarował Toru kiedy zrobiony ze złomu robot zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły dwa pozostałe potwory Toru.

"_Kiedy duch mechanizmów wejdzie w ciało potężnego smoka, objawi się jego prawdziwa moc! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Przybądź, Atomowy Złomowy Smoku!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię za plecami Toru, a z kolumny wyłonił się ogromny smok zrobiony w całości ze złomu. W przeciwieństwie do Złomowego Smoka, ten miał aż trzy głowy, oraz świecące na niebiesko soczewki. Z rur umieszczonych na ich głowach wydobywał się dym wskazujący na to, że wewnętrzne mechanizmy potężnego Synchro-Potwora pracowały na pełnych obrotach (10) (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400).

"Ale wielki..." powiedział Charlie, zszokowany.

"Wielki, i to bardzo." zgodziła się Dyris.

"Następnie aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Cesarska Żelazna Ściana!" kontynuował Toru. "Ta Trwała Pułapka powstrzymuje wszelkie karty przed usunięciem z gry!"

"Że co?!" zdziwił się Joseph.

"To oznacza, że podczas Fazy Końcowej, Atomowy Złomowy Smok nie zostanie usunięty z gry." zauważył Demure.

"Dzięki temu Toru wciąż będzie mieć potężnego potwora." dodała Iris.

"Imponujące. Ale różnica między nimi wynosi 100 punktów. Musiałbyś mieć Zaklęcie Szybkości, by zwiększyć atak." zauważył Joseph.

"Wiem o tym. I właśnie dlatego jestem ci wdzięczny." odparł Toru.

"Jak to?"

"Pamiętasz, jak użyłeś Zaklęcia, które pozwoliło na dobranie 3 kart?"

"Księga Zaklęć Wewnątrz Dzbana... nie mów że...?!"

"Tak. Ta karta dała mi odpowiednią kartę, a dopiero teraz byłem w stanie odkryć strategię." odparł Toru. "Aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Energia Szybkości!"

"O nie!" jęknął Joseph.

"To był fajny i niesamowity pojedynek, Joseph. Zasłużyłeś na uznanie. Energia Szybkości zwiększy siłę mojego Smoka o 200 punktów za każdy Licznik, jaki mam! (3200-4400)"

"4400 punktów? Ale... to oznacza..."

"Właśnie! Bogini Szczęścia zmieniła strony. Dalej, Atomowy Złomowy Smoku! Zaatakuj Świat Atomowym Nalotem!" rozkazał Toru. Trój-głowy mechaniczny smok złożył swoje blaszane skrzydła i poszybował w kierunku Arkany Świata niczym pocisk. Siła zebrana podczas ataku sprawiła, że maszyna Josepha została rozdarta na pół, po czym eksplodowała.

"OURRHHH!" ryknął Joseph.

**Joseph: **0 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! Toru udało się pokonać Josepha, mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Mocy Arkany i Przełamania Szybkości! Ale Toru pozostało 300 punktów życia! Czy uda mu się przetrwać starcie z drugim uczestnikiem Drużyny Desperados? A może to właśnie oni wyślą go na złomowisko?!"_ komentował Komentator.

"Nhhh... nie rozumiem... przecież ta przepowiednia... że miałeś zginąć... jak to możliwe..." wydyszał Joseph, zszokowany.

"Huh? To przepowiedziane mi było spotkanie z Żniwiarzem?" zdziwił się Toru, na co jego przeciwnik skinął głową. "Heh... można powiedzieć, że dzięki temu, dla kogo walczę, niemożliwe staje się możliwe."

"Dla kogo..."

"Tak. Jest osoba, do której żywię uczucia. Tak długo jak róża jest wciąż czerwona, nie obawiam się dokonać rzeczy niemożliwych." odparł Toru.

"_Toru..._" powiedziała w myślach Akiza, rumieniąc się.

"Hmm... może... masz rację. Przyznaję. Przegrałem dziś z tobą. Ale z Dyris to ci nie pójdzie tak łatwo." powiedział Joseph.

"W jakiej turze odpadnę?"

"Nh... nie. Zresztą sam się dowiesz." odpowiedział Joseph, po czym skręcił w stronę boksu swoich członków i zatrzymał pojazd. "Powodzenia, Dyris. Toru to twardy zawodnik."

"Jak to możliwe, że uniknął tego strasznego losu?" zapytała się Dyris.

"Powiedział... że walczy dla kogoś. Że dzięki temu niemożliwe staje się możliwe."

"Hmm... może się tego dowiem." odparła Dyris, po czym ruszyła na trasę.

"I jak się czujesz, Jos?" zapytał się Charlie, kiedy jego przyjaciel zdjął z głowy hełm, a zaraz potem wąsy, ukazując swoją prawdziwą twarz młodego 15-latka.

"Czuję się dobrze. Najwidoczniej przez to, że Toru uniknął wypadku." zauważył Joseph.

"Nie przejmuj się przegraną. Może przegrałeś, ale udało ci się zredukować życie Toru do 300. A mając na polu Równowagę Pola i Przełamanie Szybkości, Dyris będzie mieć pełny wachlarz opcji."

Tymczasem...

"_Drużyna Desperados wystawiła właśnie kolejnego Turbo-Gracza, Dyris, która jest też znana jako '_Panna Przeznaczenia_'! Ale czy przeznaczenie zapewni jej wygraną?_" komentował Główny Komentator.

"Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pokażę ci siłę moich kart!" rzuciła Dyris.

"No to śmiało!" odciął się Toru.

* * *

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Dyris.

**Dyris: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Stawiam dwie zakryte karty, a następnie aktywuję drugie działanie karty Równowagi Pola! Mogę zwrócić usuniętą z gry Kartę Zaklęcia Pola na Cmentarz, by zresetować działanie Równowagi Pola. Usuwam z mojej talii Zaklęcie Pola, Więzienie Wieży Zegarowej, by nadać Równowadze jej nazwę i działania!" Wówczas karta rozbłysła, zmieniając praktycznie całą trasę z gładkiej nawierzchni na brukowaną. Zaś środek tego stadionu zmienił się w wysoką wieżę zegarową Big Bena.

"Dobra, to coś nowego..." mruknął Toru, zaskoczony.

"Łał... witaj, Londynie." powiedziała Iris, widząc wielką wieżę zegarową.

"_Co za taktyka! Dyris właśnie zmieniła cały tor w brytyjskie miasto! To oznacza tylko jedno!"_

"Właśnie. Teraz przywołuję na pole Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Lord Losu!" rzuciła Dyris, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła się postać z podartą peleryną, długimi pazurami i białą czaszką na głowie (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 800).

"Kurczę, co to za potwór?" zdziwił się Toru. "Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziałem."

"To jest Bohater Przeznaczenia, potężny potwór który kosztem niskiego ataku ma potężne działanie. Ale żeby ci je pokazać, wykorzystam Zaklęcie Szybkości, Mistyczny Tajfun. Jako, że moje Liczniki Szybkości są powyżej 2, mogę zniszczyć Zaklęcie lub Pułapkę na polu! Więc pożegnaj się ze Cesarską Żelazną Ścianą!" odparła Dyris, kiedy cyklon zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi kartę Toru.

"A teraz aktywuję specjalną moc Lorda Losu! Oto Ścieżka Przeznaczenia!" kontynuowała Dyris, kiedy mroczny potwór dźgnął swoimi szponami w tors żelaznego trójgłowego smoka, który rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

"Ej, chwila! Co się stało?" zdziwił się Toru.

"To moc Lorda Losu! Raz na turę wyśle jednego z twoich potworów do innego wymiaru, ale nie martw się. W zamian za użycie tego działania, Lord nie może atakować, a twój smok pojawi się podczas mojej drugiej Fazy Gotowości od momentu użycia działania."

"Może Bohaterowie Przeznaczenia nie grzeszą wysokim atakiem, ale ich specjalnie zdolności są godne podziwu. Lord Losu to tylko jedna z potężnych działań." zauważył Demure. "Odpowiednio użyci, mogą stanowić duże zagrożenie."

"Teraz Toru musi zagrać ofensywnie, by jak najszybciej zredukować życie Dyris. Pokazała, że ma Zaklęcie Szybkości, więc możliwe że planuje szybko się pozbyć naszego kumpla." dodała Lynx.

"Heheh... jako że teraz tylko Imperator może atakować, to i tak zostanie odparty przez Złomo-żelazny Wróblostrach. Tak więc kończę turę." dokończyła Dyris. "To teraz twoja kolej."

"Nh... moja tura!" zadeklarował Toru.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 8

"Tym samym aktywuje się działanie Więzienia Wieży Zegarowej!" rzuciła Dyris, kiedy dłuższa wskazówka na zegarze wskazywała godzinę Trzecią. "Podczas każdej twojej Fazy Gotowości, Wieża Zegarowa obraca wskazówki."

"Oho... a co się stanie, jeśli wykona pełny obrót?" zapytał się Toru.

"Wierz mi... kiedy ta karta osiągnie pełny obrót lub więcej, uwolni się prawdziwa siła moich Bohaterów." odparła Iris.

"Prawdziwa siła..." mruknął Toru. "Hmm... więc to oczywiste, że nie mogę na to pozwolić. Przywołuję Złomowego Łamacza!" wtedy obok Toru pojawiła się lewitująca maszyna zrobiona ze złomu o szarym i fioletowym ubarwieniu (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 700). "Jeśli mój przeciwnik kontroluje potwora, Złomowy Łamacz może zostać Specjalnie Przywołany. Teraz gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Świętości. Jeśli mam 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, możemy dobrać tyle kart, aż będziemy mieć po sześć. Następnie przywołuję na pole Złomową Bestię!" wówczas z portalu wyłoniło się zrobione ze złomu czworonożne stworzenie (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300).

"Uh-oh... to będzie problem." powiedziała Dyris.

"Prawdziwy problem zaraz się zacznie! Złomowy Łamacz zaatakuje Arkanę Imperatora!" zadeklarował Toru, kiedy lewitująca maszyna wystrzeliła tnący promień, który przeciął metalową istotę na pół.

**Dyris: **3800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Następnie Złomowa Bestia zajmie się twoim Lordem Losu!" kontynuował gracz Złomowych. Czworonóg rzucił się na mrocznego potwora, rozwalając go na piksele.

**Dyris: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 8

"_No no! Mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Desperados, Toru wyprowadza kontratak i zaczyna dyktować warunki!"_

"Ourh... aktywuję pułapkę, Sygnał Przeznaczenia!" skontrowała Dyris. "Jeśli mój potwór uległ zniszczeniu w walce, mogę przywołać ze swojej talii Bohatera Przeznaczenia poziomu 4 lub niższego. Pokaż się, Bohaterze Przeznaczenia, Obrońco!" wówczas z portalu na miejsce zniszczonego Lorda Losu pojawił się masywny golem z kratami na twarzy, która ukazywała tylko czerwone ślepia (4) (ATK: 100/DEF: 2700). "Następnie aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Wieczny Strach! Ta pułapka pozwoli Wieży Zegarowej wykonać połowę obrotu!" wskazówki wieży zegarowej się poruszały, wskazując Dziewiątą.

"_Bez wątpienia chce coś osiągnąć tą kartą. Ale będę mógł ją zniszczyć w następnej turze. Po tym, jak Dyris zakończy swoją turę, będę mieć 10 Liczników Szybkości. Co prawda niesie to ryzyko utraty przewagi w używaniu Zaklęć Szybkości, ale rozwalę tą kartę, nim Dyris użyje jej działania, czymkolwiek ono jest."_ zastanowił się Toru. "Kończę turę!"

"Mój ruch!" rzuciła Dyris.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 9

"Przywołuję Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Diamentowego Gościa!" zadeklarowała Dyris, kiedy na jej polu pojawił się mężczyzna z czarną peleryną, pokryty diamentami (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600). "Aktywuję jego specjalną zdolność! Raz na turę mogę sprawdzić kartę na wierzchu mojej talii. Jeśli to będzie Karta Zaklęcia, mogę ją wysłać na Cmentarz, by podczas mojej następnej tury ją aktywować. Jednakże, jeśli to będzie inna karta niż Zaklęcie, to muszę ją umieścić na końcu mojej talii."

"Widać, że w jednej sprawie ta drużyna Desperados się nie myliła. Używacie kart, które mają działania polegające na szczęściu." zauważył Toru.

"Być może, ale w moim przypadku to nie szczęście. To przeznaczenie!" odparła Dyris, dobierając kartę. "Dobrałam Kartę Zaklęcia, Dzban Chciwości! Tak więc wysyłam ją na Cmentarz, a podczas mojej następnej tury będę mogła go użyć. Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Podwójne Przywołanie! Podczas tej rundy będę mogła wykonać Zwyczajne Przywołanie drugi raz. Uwalniam Diamentowego Gościa, a na jego miejsce przywołuję Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Rozpęd!" wtedy człowiek pokryty diamentami zmienił się w kolorowy portal, z którego wyłonił się okryty ciemną metaliczną zbroją potwór z czarnymi rolkami na nadgarstkach i na stopach (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000).

"O nie..." jęknął Toru.

"Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, którą zostawił Joseph! Trwała Pułapka, Przywłaszczenie (II)! Teraz za każdym razem, jak będziesz dobierać kartę za wyjątkiem Fazy Dobrania, ta pułapka pozwoli mi dobrać dwie karty. Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Toru. Dyris miała go w garści, ale zamiast tego już zakończyła swoją turę?

"To dziwne. Mając dużo opcji w swojej ręce, Dyris mogła zaatakować Rozpędem i zniszczyć Złomową Bestię, co zredukowałoby życie Toru do zera. Ma też 12 Liczników, które mogła spokojnie użyć, by użyć jakiegokolwiek działania Świata Szybkości 2. Skoro miała w swojej ręce Zaklęcie Szybkości, to działanie Świata Szybkości 2 pozwoliłoby zadać Toru 800 punktów obrażeń. Nie rozumiem, czemu nie atakuje Toru..." zastanawiała się Lynx.

"Najwyraźniej coś szykuje. Chce przedłużyć pojedynek, by przywołać potężniejsze potwory, a potem uderzyć z pełną siłą. Nie tylko będzie mogła pozbyć się Toru, ale i do tego będzie mieć armię potężnych Bohaterów Przeznaczenia." zauważyła Iris.

"Moja tura!" rzucił Toru.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 10

"A wraz z Fazą Gotowości, Więzienie Wieży Zegarowej porusza czas po raz kolejny!" wcięła się Dyris, kiedy wskazówki zegara dotarły do godziny Dwunastej, uwalniając głębokie dźwięki Big Bena.

"Już północ." zauważyła Luna.

"Ciekawe, co teraz się stanie?" zastanawiał się Leo.

"Następnie aktywuje się zdolność Obrońcy! Podczas Fazy Gotowości mój przeciwnik dobiera kartę, a dzięki pułapce Przywłaszczenia, mogę dobrać dwie karty!" kontynuowała Dyris, dobierając karty.

"_Niedobrze. Muszę się pozbyć tej karty._" pomyślał Toru, po czym spojrzał na dobraną przez działanie Obrońcy kartę. "_Złomowy Golem. Raz na turę pozwala mi przywołać Złomowego potwora z mojego Cmentarza na pole moje lub przeciwnika. Chyba wiem, jak to zrobić. Poświęcę Złomowego Łamacza, by przywołać Złomowego Golema, a potem użyć jego mocy do wskrzeszenia Złomowego Chimery. Następnie postaram się zaatakować Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Rozpędu. Potem podczas Drugiej Głównej Fazy, wykonam Synchro-Przywołanie i przywołam Bliźniaczego Złomowego Smoka. A dzięki jego działaniu zniszczę dwie karty przeciwnika wraz z jedną z mojego_ pola."

"No to jak? Walczysz?" ponaglała Dyris.

"To do roboty. Uwalniam Złomowego Łamacza, by przywołać przez trybut Złomowego Golema!" zadeklarował Toru, kiedy na miejscu lewitującej maszyny pojawiła się inna maszyna; z lodówką jako korpusem, mikrofalówką jako głową, a zamiast prawej ręki miał wiatraczek (5) (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400). "Następnie aktywuję specjalną zdolność Złomowego Golema! Raz na turę, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza jednego Złomowego potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego. Wskrzeszam więc Złomowego Chimerę!" wówczas na polu ponownie pojawiła się mechaniczna wersja chimery (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 500). "Teraz Złomowy Golem zaatakuje Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Rozpęd!" Rozklekotana maszyna ruszyła pełnym gazem w kierunku uzbrojonego potwora, miażdżąc go swoją mechaniczną ręką.

"O tak! Pozbył się potężnego potwora Dyris!" rzucił Leo, podekscytowany.

"Tylko dlaczego punkty Dyris nie zmalały?" zapytała się Luna. Faktycznie; Dyris wciąż miała 2800 punktów życia.

"Oto specjalna moc Więzienia Wieży Zegarowej. Wiedz, że każdy ruch wskazówki zegara co 3 godziny znaczą jeden Licznik Zegara. Więc jeśli ta karta zebrała cztery Liczniki Zegara, albo inaczej wskazówki wykonały pełny obrót, wszelkie obrażenia bitewne zostają zanegowane." odparła Dyris.

"Więc do tego służyła ta karta..." mruknął Toru. "No dobra, ale wciąż mam asa w rękawie. Teraz Złomowy Golem poziomu 5 dostroi się z strojącym potworem, Złomową Bestią poziomu 4!"

"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Dyris, kiedy kolumna światła wystrzeliła w niebo, ujawniając wielkiego, mechanicznego smoka o dwóch głowach (9) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200). "Kolejny smok?"

"Owszem, a właściwie to Bliźniaczy Złomowy Smok! Możesz o nim gadać jako o ewolucji Złomowego Smoka albo poprzednim stadium mocy Atomowego Złomowego Smoka." odparł dziarsko Toru. "A teraz przejdę do konkretów. Aktywuję działanie Bliźniaczego Złomowego Smoka! Raz na turę mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę z mojego pola. Wybieram Złomową Chimerę!"

"Pozbywasz się własnego potwora?"

"Złomowe Potwory wspierają się wzajemnie, bo kiedy Chimera zostaje zniszczona przez działanie Złomowego potwora, mogę dodać jednego Złomowego, za wyjątkiem Chimery, ze Cmentarza do ręki. A tym potworem będzie Złomowa Bestia!"

"Ciekawa taktyka, ale twoja Faza Bitewna się skończyła." przypomniała mu Dyris.

"To prawda, ale Bliźniaczy Złomowy Smok nie powiedział ostatniego słowa. Widzisz, jego działanie nie tylko pozwala zniszczyć jedną kartę z mojego pola. Pozwala mi zniszczyć też dwie karty z twojego!" odpowiedział Toru. "A tymi kartami będą Bohater Przeznaczenia, Obrońca, oraz Równowaga Pola!"

"O nie!" jęknęła Dyris, kiedy kamienny wojownik pękł na milion kawałków, a wieża zegarowa zaczęła się walić, mimo że to był hologram.

"Świetnie, teraz Dyris nie ma żadnych potworów na swoim polu. Toru może jeszcze to wygrać!" zauważyła Iris.

"To prawda, ale..." zaczął Demure.

"Ale co?" spytała się Lynx.

"Ale niepokoi mnie właśnie te Więzienie Wieży Zegarowej. Spójrzcie, co się z niej wyłania!" odpowiedział Afrykanin. Iris i Lynx spojrzały za siebie. Demure miał rację; w miarę, jak wieża się waliła, coś zaczęło z niej wychodzić. To coś było duże i miało na głowie żelazną maskę. Miał na sobie fioletowe spodnie, na nadgarstkach miał zerwane kajdany (8) (ATK: ?/DEF: ?). Uwolniony z okowów więzienia potwór głośno ryknął.

"Whoa, a to co za licho?!" krzyknął Toru, zszokowany.

"Więzień przetrzymywany wewnątrz Wieży Zegarowej. Kiedy ta karta zostaje zniszczona i wysłana na Cmentarz, kiedy posiada 4 lub więcej Liczników Zegara, wykonuje Specjalne Przywołanie tego potwora z ręki, talii lub ze Cmentarza. Oto Bohater Przeznaczenia, Mistrz Lęku!" odpowiedziała Dyris z determinacją. "Powinnam ci podziękować za zniszczenie tej karty, Toru!"

"Ale zaraz! Skoro Równowaga Pola zniknęła z pola, to czy jej działanie nie ustało?"

"Ta Trwała Pułapka ma ostatnie działanie. Jeśli została zniszczona przez działanie potwora, do końca tej tury będzie mieć nazwę i działanie Karty Pola, która została usunięta z gry. Nawet jeśli zniszczyłeś Równowagę Pola, to wciąż do końca twojej tury będzie mieć moc Więzienia Wieży!"

"O rany..." jęknął Toru. Chciał zakończyć to starcie bardzo szybko, ale wpadł w pułapkę przeciwnika już kolejny raz.

"Aktywuję działanie Mistrza Lęku! Kiedy ta karta została przywołana, mogę zniszczyć wszystkie potwory na moim polu, które nie są Bohaterami Przeznaczenia, a po za tym mogę też wskrzesić maksymalnie dwóch Bohaterów Przeznaczenia! Powróćcie, Diamentowy Gościu! Rozpęd!" Człowiek pokryty diamentami (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) oraz potwór z rolkami na nadgarstkach i nogach (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000) ponownie się pojawili.

"Całkiem nieźle, ale ja wciąż mam potężniejszego potwora."

"To już nie będzie konieczne. Atak i obrona Mistrza Lęku to niewiadoma, albowiem pozyskuje swoją moc równą łącznej sumie punktów ataku moich Bohaterów! (ATK: ?-3500/DEF: ?-3500)."

"3500 punktów ataku?!" zdziwił się Toru, zaskoczony.

"I nawet się nie kłopocz z używaniem Świata Szybkości 2. Kiedy Mistrz Lęku zostaje przywołany na pole, do końca tej tury żaden z moich Bohaterów Przeznaczenia nie ulegnie zniszczeniu!" dodała Dyris.

"Nh... " mruknął Toru, spoglądając na karty. "_To chyba wszystko, co mogę zrobić. Jeśli mam przegrać, to przynajmniej zostawię Lynx moje wsparcie..._" pomyślał gracz Złomowych, ustawiając karty. "Stawiam dwie zakryte karty... i kończę turę!"

"Co prawda, że podczas Fazy Gotowości Dyris, Toru odzyska swojego Atomowego Złomowego Smoka, ale Mistrz Lęku obecnie ma najwięcej ataku." zauważyła Iris. "Lynx, przygotuj się do walki."

"Robi się." odparła Lynx.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Dyris.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Toru: ****SPC:** 11

"Teraz podczas Fazy Gotowości, twój Atomowy Złomowy Smok powróci na pole!" wówczas na polu ponownie pojawił się trójgłowy wykonany ze Złomu Smok (10 (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2400). "Następnie dzięki mocy Diamentowego Gościa, mogę dobrać dwie karty dzięki Dzbanowi Chciwości z poprzedniej tury! A teraz przywołuję na pole Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Kapitan Wytrwałości w trybie obronnym!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się pomarańczowo-włosy wojownik, posiadający doczepione na rękach dwa ogromne ciemne ostrza (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "A z kolejnym Bohaterem Przeznaczenia, Mistrz Lęku zyskuje jeszcze większą moc! (3500-4300/3500-4300)"

"Niemożliwe! To może być jeszcze silniejszy?!" rzucił Toru, zaskoczony.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę. A teraz Mistrz Lęku zaatakuje Atomowego Złomowego Smoka! Drapieżny Pancernik!" rozkazała Dyris. Masywny potwór ryknął głośno, po czym ruszył na mechanicznego Smoka.

"Nhh... Aktywuję pułapkę, Wezwanie Zmarłych oraz Błyskawiczne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Połowiczne Zamknięcie!"

"Że co?!"

"Mogę użyć Połowicznego Zamknięcia, jeśli posiadam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Jeden z potworów na polu utraci wtedy połowę swojego ataku, i nie zostanie zniszczony w tej turze poprzez walkę. Wybieram Atomowego Złomowego Smoka!" skontrował Toru, kiedy trójgłowego smoka otoczyła bariera. "A następnie pułapka Wezwanie Zmarłych wskrzesi mojego potwora ze Cmentarza. A tym potworem będzie Złomowy Smok!" wtedy z portalu jeszcze raz wyłonił się mechaniczny jednogłowy smok (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000) w chwili, kiedy Mistrz Lęku uderzył pięścią w środkową głowę Atomowego Złomowego Smoka.

**Dyris: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **0 LP/**SPC:** 11

* * *

"_Co za pojedynek! Dyris pokazała, że z Bohaterami Przeznaczenia trzeba się liczyć! Toru przegrał pojedynek, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołał uchronić swoje Synchro-Potwory przed zniszczeniem! Teraz następny gracz Riot Force 6 zacznie pojedynek z trzema Złomowymi Smokami!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Heheh, kiedy do walki włącza się Mistrz Lęku, Dyris zawsze dominuje na polu." powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Charlie.

"Nawet, jeśli następny zawodnik będzie mieć przewagę wynikającą z trzech Synchro-Potworów, Dyris ma przewagę mocy Mistrza Lęku. A w połączeniu z Przełamaniem Szybkości, nasze zwycięstwo będzie pewne." dodał Joseph, kiedy Toru zjechał z toru.

"Toru! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Iris.

"Nh... ten wielki koleś ostro mi dał po buzi." mruknął Toru, kiedy Demure przenosił jego obecne karty na dysk Lynx. "Z tym Przełamaniem Szybkości Drużyna Desperados jest niepokonana, a teraz ma potężnego kolosa na polu. Lynx, musisz się pozbyć tej trwałej pułapki."

"Pokonać Bohaterów Przeznaczenia i rozwalić Przełamanie Pola. Zanotowane." odpowiedziała Lynx, odpalając swój Ścigacz Walk.

"Nh... ta Dyris jest sprytna. Zamiast mnie zwyczajnie wykończyć, błyskawicznie zbierała armię potworów, by potem zaatakować. I to bez zredukowania własnych Liczników Szybkości."

"To tylko dowodzi, jak niebezpieczna może być Drużyna Desperados." dodała Iris. "Mają archetypy, które zwyczajnie w Turbo-Pojedynku są nieużyteczne, ale Przełamanie Szybkości kompletnie niweluje to, i w dodatku nie naraża kontrolera na obrażenia z działania Świata Szybkości 2."

Tymczasem...

"_Drużyna Riot Force 6 wystawiła do walki Lynx, która się specjalizuje w Szablach-X, dzięki czemu otrzymała przezwisko "Dziewczyna tańcząca mieczem"! Ale czy Szable-X pomogą Złomowym Smokom nadpisać dane przeznaczenie Dyris?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

**Dyris: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Lynx: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 11

"_Zobaczmy stan. Toru zostawił mi pułapkę, Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha. Do tego trzy potwory; Atomowego Złomowego, Bliźniaczego Złomowego oraz Złomowego Smoka, który jest połączony z Wezwaniem Zmarłych. Dyris posiada Mistrza Lęku, który posiada siłę pozostałych trzech Bohaterów Przeznaczenia: Rozpędu, Diamentowego Gościa oraz Kapitana Wytrwałości, co daje 4300 punktów. Ma dwie odkryte karty pułapki. Pierwsza to Przełamanie Szybkości, pozwalające na użycie zwykłych Zaklęć bez ryzyka z Świata Szybkości 2. Druga to Przywłaszczenie, które daje kontrolerowi możliwość dobrania dwóch kart, jeśli przeciwnik dobiera kartę po za Fazą Dobrania. Jeśli Dyris przewidzi moją taktykę, będzie źle..._" zastanowiła się Lynx, spoglądając na potwory Dyris. "Moja... tura!"

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

YEE-HAH! That's right, fellas - Riot Force 6 second Turbo-Duel match. I decided use Arcana Force and Destiny HERO's archetypes as they are very good. I hoped you guys had fun during reading my new chapter. Toru defeats Joseph kiddo, but in duel against Dyris, he 'goes on the scrapyard'. Is Lynx can defeat Dyris knowing her opponent have a more Destiny Heroes? Is Riot Force 6 win against Team Desperados? Wait patiently, and next chapter will appear.

Nazwa: Równowaga Pola  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz usunąć ze swojej talii 1 Kartę Zaklęcia Pola z gry. Tak długo, jak ta karta jest odkryta, posiada działanie i nazwę usuniętej Karty Zaklęcia Pola. Możesz zwrócić usuniętą z gry Kartę Zaklęcia Pola na Cmentarz, by użyć pierwszego działania tej karty jeszcze raz. Jeśli ta karta została zniszczona i wysłana na Cmentarz przez działanie potwora, zachowuje nazwę i działania usuniętej Karty Zaklęcia Pola do końca Fazy Końcowej tury, w której została zniszczona.  
Obraz: Pole podzielone na Świat Szybkości 2 i Umi.

Nazwa: Przełamanie Szybkości  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli posiadasz 12 Liczników Szybkości. Nie otrzymujesz 2000 obrażeń za użycie zwyczajnej Karty Zaklęcia. Za każdym razem, jak używasz zwyczajnych Kart Zaklęć, zredukuj swoje Liczniki Szybkości o 1 za każde Zaklęcie.  
Obraz: Motocyklista pędzący z wielką prędkością.

Nazwa: Odnowiona Arkana  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli kontrolujesz potwora z nazwą "Moc Arkany", który jest poziomu 7 lub wyższego. Specjalnie Przywołaj ze Cmentarza maksymalnie 2 potwory z nazwą "Moc Arkany" na pole w trybie Obronnym. Ich działania zostają zanegowane i pod koniec Fazy Końcowej zostają usunięci z gry.  
Obraz: Moc Arkany Osiemnaście - Księżyc górujący nad Mocą Arkany Trzy - Imperatorową i Mocą Arkany Cztery - Imperatorem.

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Połowiczne Zamknięcie  
Typ: Błyskawiczna Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować, jeśli posiadasz 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Namierz jednego odkrytego potwora na polu. Ten potwór nie zostanie zniszczony w walce, a jego Atak zostaje obniżony o połowę, do końca Fazy Końcowej tej tury.  
Obraz: Połowiczne Zamknięcie (Half Shut)

(I) - is a Mine Blast trap card Jesse used against Jaden in GX episode 172.

(II) - Appropriate trap card.


	10. Życie jest jak karnawał!

**Rozdział 9 –** _Nowy wymiar szczęścia__! Iris kontra Numer 7, Szczęśliwy Pasek__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: World Racing Grand Prix...

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Joseph: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Toru: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Przyszła pora na tajną broń! Aktywuję trzecią pułapkę, Przełamanie Szybkości!"

"Przełamanie Szybkości?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Mogę aktywować tą kartę, jeśli posiadam aż 12 Liczników Szybkości! Dzięki tej karcie, kara w postaci obrażeń za użycie zwyczajnych Zaklęć zostanie zniwelowana!"

"Żartujesz?!"

"Ale, to nie wszystko, amigo Toru, ponieważ teraz aktywuję kolejną trwałą pułapkę, Równowaga Pola!" kontynuował Joseph, kiedy na polu pojawiła się karta ukazująca Świat Szybkości 2 i Umi. "Poprzez usunięcie z mojej talii kart z gry Karty Zaklęcia Pola, Równowaga Pola pozyskuje jej działanie i nazwę!"

* * *

"_Co jest?! Coś się dzieje ze Ścigaczem Walk Toru! Jeśli zaraz się nie odzyska równowagi, może się rozbić!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Co się dzieje?" spytał się Jack.

"Niewiarygodne. To prawie tak samo, kiedy ja i Toru nagle oberwaliśmy!" zauważył Crow. W międzyczasie Toru starał się opanować swój Ścigacz Walk, ale bez skutku. Coś musiało się zablokować i Toru nie mógł się zatrzymać.

"O rany, o rany, o rany!" jęknął Toru. "_Znowu to samo. Coś się zablokowało. Jeśli tego nie rozgryzę, będzie powtórka z wypadku!"_ wtedy szybkim okiem spojrzał na widownię. Zauważył wśród przyjaciół Akizę, która wyglądała na przerażoną. "_Akiza... nie! O nie! Nie... tym... razem!"_ powiedział w myślach gracz Złomowych, kiedy ponownie spojrzał przed siebie. Miał przed sobą bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Wtedy, jakby instynktownie, ruszył nogą i odepchnął się od ściany, unikając zderzenia!

"_Niewiarygodne! Toru udało się zapanować nad swoim Ścigaczem Walk! Jeszcze chwila, a miałby w planach spotkanie ze Żniwiarzem!"_

"Whew... możesz odetchnąć, Akiza." powiedział Leo. "Toru uratował się."

"To był fajny i niesamowity pojedynek, Joseph. Zasłużyłeś na uznanie. Energia Szybkości zwiększy siłę mojego Smoka o 200 punktów za każdy Licznik, jaki mam! (3200-4400)"

"4400 punktów? Ale... to oznacza..."

"Właśnie! Bogini Szczęścia zmieniła strony. Dalej, Atomowy Złomowy Smoku! Zaatakuj Świat Atomowym Nalotem!" rozkazał Toru. Trój-głowy mechaniczny smok złożył swoje blaszane skrzydła i poszybował w kierunku Arkany Świata niczym pocisk. Siła zebrana podczas ataku sprawiła, że maszyna Josepha została rozdarta na pół, po czym eksplodowała.

"OURRHHH!" ryknął Joseph.

**Joseph: **0 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **300 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! Toru udało się pokonać Josepha, mimo przytłaczającej przewagi Mocy Arkany i Przełamania Szybkości! Ale Toru pozostało 300 punktów życia! Czy uda mu się przetrwać starcie z drugim uczestnikiem Drużyny Desperados? A może to właśnie oni wyślą go na złomowisko?!"_ komentował Komentator.

* * *

"Aktywuję działanie Mistrza Lęku! Kiedy ta karta została przywołana, mogę zniszczyć wszystkie potwory na moim polu, które nie są Bohaterami Przeznaczenia, a po za tym mogę też wskrzesić maksymalnie dwóch Bohaterów Przeznaczenia! Powróćcie, Diamentowy Gościu! Rozpęd!" Człowiek pokryty diamentami (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) oraz potwór z rolkami na nadgarstkach i nogach (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000) ponownie się pojawili.

"Całkiem nieźle, ale ja wciąż mam potężniejszego potwora."

"To już nie będzie konieczne. Atak i obrona Mistrza Lęku to niewiadoma, albowiem pozyskuje swoją moc równą łącznej sumie punktów ataku moich Bohaterów! (ATK: ?-3500/DEF: ?-3500)."

"3500 punktów ataku?!" zdziwił się Toru, zaskoczony.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę. A teraz Mistrz Lęku zaatakuje Atomowego Złomowego Smoka! Drapieżny Pancernik!" rozkazała Dyris. Masywny potwór ryknął głośno, po czym ruszył na mechanicznego Smoka.

**Dyris: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Toru: **0 LP/**SPC:** 11

* * *

"_Co za pojedynek! Dyris pokazała, że z Bohaterami Przeznaczenia trzeba się liczyć! Toru przegrał pojedynek, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołał uchronić swoje Synchro-Potwory przed zniszczeniem! Teraz następny gracz Riot Force 6 zacznie pojedynek z trzema Złomowymi Smokami!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Toru! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Iris.

"Nh... ten wielki koleś ostro mi dał po buzi." mruknął Toru, kiedy Demure przenosił jego obecne karty na dysk Lynx. "Z tym Przełamaniem Szybkości Drużyna Desperados jest niepokonana, a teraz ma potężnego kolosa na polu. Lynx, musisz się pozbyć tej trwałej pułapki."

"Pokonać Bohaterów Przeznaczenia i rozwalić Przełamanie Pola. Zanotowane." odpowiedziała Lynx, odpalając swój Ścigacz Walk.

**Dyris: **2800 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Lynx: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 11

"_Jeśli Dyris przewidzi moją taktykę, będzie źle..._" zastanowiła się Lynx, spoglądając na potwory Dyris. "Moja... tura!"

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Nh... moja tura!" zadeklarowała Lynx, dobierając kartę.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 12

"_Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, Bohater Przeznaczenia, Mistrz Lęku pozyskuje atak ze wszystkich innych Bohaterów Przeznaczenia. To oznacza, że muszę najpierw pozbyć się tych słabszych, by zyskać przewagę. Ale najpierw..._" pomyślała Lynx. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę, i następnie aktywuję specjalną zdolność Złomowego Smoka! Poprzez zniszczenie jednej karty z mojego pola, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę z twojego, Dyris. Pozbywam się mojej świeżo ustawionej karty, by zniszczyć Przełamanie Szybkości!"

"Uh-oh, chyba rozgryźli naszą strategię." jęknął Joseph.

"Spokojnie, nie wydaje mi się. Po za tym, Dyris nie pozwoli przeciwniczce tak łatwo zdobyć przewagę." zapewnił młodego chłopca Charlie.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Fałszywa Pułapka!" skontrowała Dyris. "Jeśli jakaś Pułapka ma zostać zniszczona, ta karta przekieruje działanie na siebie!"

"O rany..." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy niespodziewanie odkryta karta Dyris weszła w drogę kuli złomu, niszcząc się. "Tak, czy owak, już nie masz żadnych ukrytych niespodzianek. Złomowy Bliźniaczy Smoku, zaatakuj Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Rozpęd!" rozkazała zawodniczka. Trójgłowy smok wystrzelił dwie kule zrobione z metalu, który zmiażdżyły pechowego potwora.

**Dyris: **1900 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Lynx: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Skoro jeden z twoich Bohaterów poległ, siła Mistrza Lęku spada." dodała po chwili Lynx, kiedy wyzwolony więzień ryknął, czując utratę energii (4300-2200/4300-2200). "Następnie Atomowy Złomowy Smok zaatakuje Mistrza Lęku! Atomowy Nalot!" Trójgłowy smok ryknął, składając skrzydła i niczym pocisk runął w Bohatera Przeznaczenia, kończąc jego żywot, lecz zaraz potem Atomowy Złomowy Smok się odbudował.

**Dyris: **900 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Lynx: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Niemożliwe... tak łatwo pokonała mojego Bohatera..." powiedziała do siebie Dyris, zszokowana.

"A teraz zagram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Tajemniczy Wok! Kiedy mam 7 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wybrać jednego potwora z mojego pola. Potwór ten zostanie poświęcony, a ja uzyskam Punkty Życia równe punktom Ataku lub Obrony." kontynuowała Lynx. "Poświęcam więc Atomowego Złomowego Smoka i zyskuję życie równe punktom Ataku, czyli 3200!"

**Dyris: **900 LP/**SPC:** 12

**Lynx: **7200 LP/**SPC:** 12

"_Niesamowite! Lynx zdołała odwrócić sytuację i w mgnieniu oka pozbawiła Dyris jej potężnego Bohatera, tym samym też wzmacniając swoje życie! Drużyna Riot Force 6 zaczyna zyskiwać przewagę!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Następnie aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o 7, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!" zadeklarowała Lynx, dobierając kartę.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 5

"Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę." dokończyła Lynx.

"Coś tu nie gra. Dlaczego tak zagrała?" zastanawiał się Toru.

"Lynx zapewne spodziewała się tej Fałszywej Pułapki. Gdyby zredukowała swoje Liczniki Szybkości o 10, by zniszczyć Przełamanie Szybkości, Dyris mogła by wykonać kontratak. Do tego Lynx poświęciła twojego smoka, by uzyskać więcej Punktów Życia. W końcu po Dyris będzie też lider Drużyny Desperados, Charlie McCay. Lynx chce mieć sporo życia, by zdjąć obydwóch przeciwników." zauważył Demure.

"Och, teraz rozumiem." powiedział Toru.

"To jest właśnie główna zaleta Lynx: upewnienie się, że się jest na dobrej pozycji." odparła Iris.

W boksie Desperados...

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Lynx zdołała zdjąć Mistrza Lęku już od razu." powiedział Joseph, zaskoczony. "Rany, chyba nie doceniliśmy naszych przeciwników."

"A teraz Lynx będzie musiała przełknąć gorzką pigułkę odwetu, jaka ją czeka." odparł Charlie.

"Naprawdę?"

"Powiedz, Joseph... wiesz co się dzieje, jeśli Dyris straci jednego ze swoich potężnych potworów?"

"...uh-oh. Lynx będzie czekać rehabilitacja." odpowiedział Joseph.

Na trasie...

"Dobrze jest. Teraz tylko-" zaczęła Lynx, kiedy obejrzała się za siebie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie widziała na twarzy Dyris zaskoczenie. Zamiast tego był gniew. "Ojoj..."

"Ty... niepotrzebnie mnie odpaliłaś!" rzuciła Dyris, rozgniewana. "Moja tura!"

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 12

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 6

"Podczas Fazy Gotowości aktywuje się działanie Kapitana Wytrwałości! Jeśli ta karta była obecna podczas zniszczenia Bohatera Przeznaczenia w walce z poprzedniej rundy, mogę go z powrotem przywołać na pole!" zadeklarowała Dyris. "Odródź się, Mistrzu Lęku (8) (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!"

"Niedobrze..." jęknęła Lynx, kiedy ożywiony potwór ryknął głośno, żądny zemsty (?-2200/?-2200).

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Diamentowego Gościa!" kontynuowała Dyris, sprawdzając następną kartę. "To Karta Zaklęcia, D-Wybuch! Więc podczas mojej następnej turze uaktywni się jej działanie. A teraz... pora, by świat ujrzał potęgę Bohaterów Przeznaczenia!"

"Zaraz, o co chodzi?" spytała się Lynx, kiedy nad ich głowami zaczęły się zbierać czarne chmury.

"Strzeżcie się! Uwalniam Diamentowego Gościa, Mistrza Lęku i Kapitana Wytrwałości... i przywołuję potężnego mistrza Bohaterów Przeznaczenia, Dogma!" krzyknęła Dyris, kiedy Kapitan Wytrwałości zaczął się świecić na pomarańczowo, Diamentowy Gość na zielono, a wielki Mistrz Lęku na fioletowo. Po chwili cała trójka potworów zmieniła się w energię, która zaczęła się ze sobą scalać. Następnie w ziemię walnął piorun, wywołując sporą wyrwę, do której weszła zebrana energia.

"Co się dzieje?!" krzyknęła Lynx.

"Tak jak mówiłam, Lynx! Niepotrzebnie mnie odpaliłaś! A teraz poczujesz bolesne konsekwencje, jakie Dogma ci zada!" odcięła się Dyris, po czym uniosła rękę w górę. Wraz z ruchem ręki, z powstałej wyrwy wyłonił się potężny potwór w czarnej zbroi. Rozprostował swoje czarne nietoperzowe skrzydła, a jego ręce były uzbrojone w potężne rękawice, z których wysunęły się ostrza. Nowo przywołany potwór spojrzał na Lynx swoimi czterema czerwonymi oczami z pogardą (8) (ATK: 3400/DEF: 2400).

"Co to za potwór?" spytał się Leo, zszokowany.

"Nigdy takiego wcześniej nie widziałem." powiedział Crow.

"To musi być atutowy potwór Dyris." zauważył Jack

"Co to za monstrum?" zdziwiła się Lynx, będąc w połowie przerażona.

"Mój Dogma to mistrz Bohaterów Przeznaczenia, Lynx! I to jeden z najpotężniejszych, tylko Bohater Przeznaczenia, Plasma, może mu dorównać. Nie pozwolę tobie, ani żadnemu innemu przeciwnikowi splamić dobrego imienia Przeznaczenia!" rzuciła Dyris.

"Czemu tak bardzo zależy ci na tym 'Przeznaczeniu'? I jak to możliwe, że tak dobrze posługujesz się nimi?"

"Wszystko dzięki poprzedniemu właścicielowi Bohaterów Przeznaczenia. To on mnie nauczył, jak mam ich rozumieć i władać biegle ich mocą. To on właśnie mi uzmysłowił, jak ciężka jest waga przeznaczenia." odpowiedziała Dyris stanowczym tonem.

"W twoich ustach zabrzmiało zupełnie, jakbyś go faworyzowała. Kim był ten twój nauczyciel?"

"Aster Phoenix." odpowiedziała Dyris.

"Że co?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Chwila, czy ona właśnie powiedziała 'Aster Phoenix'?"

"Tak, właśnie to słyszałem."

"To ten profesjonalny gracz?"

"Zaraz, Aster Phoenix?" zdziwił się Demure.

"To jeden z najlepszych profesjonalistów. Kierował talią Bohaterów Przeznaczenia, która została stworzona przez jego ojca, który zginął po jej ukończeniu." powiedziała Iris.

"Wiedziałem, że coś w tej talii było znajomego, ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałem." odpowiedział Toru, zaskoczony.

Na torze...

"...Teraz aktywuję działanie Przełamania Szybkości! Poprzez zredukowaniu moich Liczników Szybkości o jeden, mogę użyć zwykłego Zaklęcia!" kontynuowała Dyris.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 11

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 6

"A tą kartę będzie Karta Zaklęcia, Ostrze Cyklonu!" wówczas na prawej obudowie ręki Dogmy pojawiło sporej wielkości wirująca broń o trzech ostrych ostrzach, które mogłyby za jednym zamachem przeciąć stal i kamień. "Ostrze Cyklonu może zostać użyte jako Karta Wyposażenia dla Bohatera Przeznaczenia. Kiedy wyposażony w tą kartę potwór zaatakuje, pod koniec kalkulacji obrażeń może zniszczyć jedną kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapki na polu."

"Nhh... być może, ale mam Bliźniaczego Złomowego Smoka oraz Złomowego Smoka, więc nie otrzymam zbyt dużych obrażeń. A po za tym mam też Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach." odcięła się Lynx.

"Na razie tak, ale nie zapominaj o jednym. Obecnie jest to moja tura, a mam powyżej 10 Liczników Szybkości!"

"Uh-oh..." jęknęła Lynx. Prawie zapomniała, że nawet zredukowanie Liczników dzięki Przełamaniu Szybkości nie oznaczało, że jej przeciwnik nie może użyć działania pola.

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Jeśli zredukuję 10 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu! A tą kartą... będzie Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach!"

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 1

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 6

Piorun wystrzelił ze przednich świateł Ścigacza Walk Dyris, by po chwili uderzyć ze zdwojoną mocą w zakrytą kartę Lynx, obracając wykonanego ze złomu stracha na wróble w popioły.

"A teraz czas, by Bohater Przeznaczenia wykuł przeznaczenie dla twoich smoków! Dogma, atakuj Bliźniaczego Złomowego Smoka! Kronika Śmierci!" rozkazała Dyris. Skrzydlaty potwór zaczął absorbować mroczną energię z otoczenia.

"To będzie bolało." zauważyła Lynx, kiedy Dogma uwolnił zebraną energię i trafił nią w dwugłowego smoka. Mechaniczny potwór ryknął głośno, nim uległ destrukcji.

**Dyris: **900 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Lynx: **6800 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Teraz się aktywuje Ostrze Cyklonu! Dogma, zmieć Wezwanie Zmarłych z powierzchni ziemi!" rozkazała Dyris. Broń o trzech ostrzach zaczęło się obracać, tworząc potężny cyklon, który zniszczył pułapkę pozostawioną przez Toru. "A wraz z Wezwaniem Zmarłych, twój Złomowy Smok trafia na szrot!"

"O nie!" krzyknęła Lynx, kiedy ostatni mechaniczny smok zniknął z pola.

"Niewiarygodne. W jednej rundzie zdołała zrównać z ziemią dwa Synchro-Potwory. Widać, że Dyris nie rzuca słów na wiatr." zauważył Toru.

"Teraz Lynx nie ma żadnych potworów na polu." dodała Iris.

"Nhh... aktywuję pułapkę, Kondensator Obrażeń!" skontrowała Lynx. "Jeśli otrzymałam obrażenia z walki, mogę przywołać jednego potwora z mojej talii w trybie Ataku, z atakiem, który jest równy lub niższy od wartości obrażeń, jakich otrzymałam. Otrzymałam 400 punktów obrażeń, więc wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie Szabli-X, Palomuro!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się mały gadzi wojownik, dzierżący kopię (1) (ATK: 200/DEF: 300).

"Mały gad? Zmarnowałaś pułapkę na takiego łuskowatego zwierza?" zdziwiła się Dyris.

"Ten łuskowaty zwierz ma więcej siły w małym palcu, niż ktokolwiek inny." odparła Lynx.

"Heheh... zobaczymy. Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę."

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Lynx.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 2

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 7

"Teraz się aktywuje działanie Dogmy!" rzuciła Dyris, kiedy uskrzydlony Bohater Przeznaczenia zaczął świecić fioletową energią, która również otoczyła Lynx, dostarczając jej bólu.

**Dyris: **900 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Lynx: **3400 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Nhh... hh.. co się stało?" spytała się Lynx, czując jak jej ciało było porażone energią.

"To jest właśnie moc Dogmy. Podczas każdej twojej Fazy Gotowości, Dogma będzie redukować twoje życie o połowę!" odpowiedziała Dyris.

"_Co za niesamowite starcie! Dyris błyskawicznie zaczyna odzyskiwać przewagę!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Heh... muszę szybko działać." powiedziała do siebie Lynx. "Przywołuję Szablę-XX, Garsem!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się uzbrojona gazela, stojąca na dwóch tylnych nogach (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 400). "A teraz dostrajam Szablę-X Palomuro z Szablą-XX Garsemem!"

"_Siło z zachodu, zbierz się w ostrzu miotacza wojownika i wyzwól moc! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Szarżuj, Szablo-X Wayne!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, objawiając potwora, który przypominał kowboja. Miał niebieską postrzępioną pelerynę, a w dłoni ściskał pistolet z doczepionym ostrzem (5) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 400). "Aktywuję działanie Wayne'a! Kiedy został Synchroniczne Przywołany, mogę przywołać ze swojej ręki jednego Wojownika o poziomie 4 lub niższym. A tym wojownikiem będzie Szabla-X, Galahad!" kontynuowała Lynx, kiedy na polu pojawił się uzbrojony potwór, który bardziej przypominał krzyżówkę człowieka i płaza (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800). "A teraz aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poświęcam 4 Liczniki Szybkości, by zadać ci 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości, jakie mam." wówczas pokazała Zaklęcie Szybkości, Synchro-Rozbrojenie, a błyskawica uderzyła w Dyris.

"AAAAHHH!" krzyknęła zawodniczka Drużyny Desperados.

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Lynx: **3400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończyła Lynx.

"Nhh.. hh.. moja tura!" zadeklarowała Dyris.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 3

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 4

"Dzięki mocy Diamentowego Gościa, aktywuje się działanie D-Wybuchu! Mogę zniszczyć jedną Kartę Wyposażenia, po czym dobrać jedną kartę." powiedziała Dyris, kiedy Ostrze Cyklonu rozpadło się na kawałki, a Dyris dobrała kartę. "Doskonale, przechodzę do Fazy Bitewnej, po czym aktywuję drugie działanie D-Wybuchu!"

"Drugie działanie?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Poprzez usunięcie tej karty ze Cmentarza, mogę namierzyć jednego z moich potworów. Straci wtedy 1000 punktów ataku. Ale to uczciwa cena, ponieważ dzięki temu może zaatakować dwa razy!"

"Dwa razy?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Toru, kiedy Dogma osłabł (3400-2400). "Ale przez to Lynx straci 300 punktów życia od Wayne'a!"

"To nie wszystko, Galahad ma działanie które sprawia że on traci 500 punktów ataku, kiedy jest atakowany. Więc kiedy Dogma wyprowadzi kolejne uderzenie, Lynx otrzyma 1100 punktów obrażeń, co daje razem 1400 punktów." dodała Iris.

"Czyli Lynx pozostanie 2000 punktów życia, a wraz z jej kolejną turą, Dogma skróci jej życie do 1000. Jeśli Dyris będzie posiadać Zaklęcie Szybkości, Lynx przegra w ciągu dwóch, trzech rund." zauważył Demure.

"Dalej, Dogma! Wymierz sprawiedliwość Szablom-X! Kronika Śmierci!" rozkazała Dyris.

"Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić!" skontrowała Lynx, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Gwardia Szabli!"

"Gwardia Szabli?" zdziwiła się Dyris.

"Pomyśl, że to ekskluzywna dla Szabli-X wersja Mieczy Ujawniającego Światła. Jeśli kontroluję dwóch lub więcej Szabli-X, żaden z nas nie może zadeklarować ataku. I tak pozostanie do czasu twojej trzeciej Fazy Końcowej od momentu aktywacji tej karty!"

"Ty tylko odwlekasz to, co nieuniknione!" odparła Dyris, kiedy Dogma wstrzymał atak. "Aktywuję działanie Przełamania Szybkości!"

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 2

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 4

"Używam Zaklęcia, Magiczny Plantator! Niszczę Trwałą Pułapkę, Przywłaszczenie, by dobrać dwie karty!" zadeklarowała Dyris, kiedy dobrała dwie karty. "Kończę turę!"

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Lynx.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 3

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 5

"Aktywuje się działanie Dogmy! Życiowy Absolut!" Lynx zacisnęła zęby, kiedy mściwy Bohater Przeznaczenia ponownie odebrał jej energię.

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Lynx: **1700 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Dokładny Strzał!" dodała po chwili Dyris.

"O nie!" jęknęła Lynx.

"To ta sama karta, której użył Lawton." zauważyła Iris.

"Jeśli zadeklarowana przeze mnie karta znajduje się w dłoni przeciwnika, zostaje ona wysłana na Cmentarz." wyjaśniła Dyris. "To Zaklęcie Szybkości, Synchro-Rozbrojenie!"

"Niech to..." zaklęła pod nosem Lynx, wkładając zadeklarowaną kartę do wlotu na karty. Teraz nie miała w ręku Zaklęcia Szybkości, by zredukować życie Dyris do zera. "Kończę turę."

"Moja tura!" rzuciła Dyris.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 4

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 6

"Przywołuję Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Zmarłego!" kontynuowała Dyris, kiedy na polu pojawił się zmarła wersja dżentelmena, trzymającego laskę w ręku (2) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0). "A następnie Zaklęcie Szybkości, Dźwiękowy Drań!"

"O nie!" krzyknęła Lynx. Chwilę wcześniej miała zapewnioną przewagę, a teraz zaczynała gwałtownie topnieć. Jej pułapka miała powstrzymać Dyris przed atakowaniem, ale to nie powstrzymywało przed zadawaniem obrażeń z wyłączeniem walki.

"Jak mam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, Dźwiękowy Drań zada ci obrażenia równe połowie Ataku jednego z moich potworów. To oczywiste, że wybieram Dogmę!" odparła nonszalancko Dyris, kiedy w ręku Dogmy pojawiła się cienista kula.

"_Nie do wiary! Jeśli moc Zaklęcia trafi w Lynx, błyskawicznie straci wszystkie punkty życia!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Aktywuję pułapkę! Przekład Obrażeń!"

"Niech to..."warknęła Dyris, kiedy kula cienia uderzyła w Lynx.

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Lynx: **850 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Było blisko..." odpowiedziała Lynx. "Przekład Obrażeń redukuje wszelkie obrażenia z działania o połowę."

"_Mogę wygrać. Mam we swojej ręce Zaklęcie Szybkości oraz cztery Liczniki. Ale jeśli to zrobię, nie będę mieć wystarczająco Liczników, by potem zająć się Iris. No trudno, w takim razie jeszcze trochę się pobawię z tą panienką._" pomyślała Dyris. "Nie mogę atakować, więc kończę turę!"

"Wraz z Fazą Końcową, aktywuje się drugie działanie Przekładu Obrażeń. Mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie jednego Symbolu Ducha na moje pole w trybie Obrony." dodała po chwili Lynx, kiedy obok Wayne'a i Galahada pojawił się mały duszek (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A teraz zaczynam moją turę."

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 5

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 7

"A wraz z twoją turą ucierpią twoje punkty życia!" wcięła się Dyris, kiedy Dogma jeszcze raz zaabsorbował energię życiową przeciwniczki.

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Lynx: **425 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Niedobrze. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię, to..." powiedziała do siebie Lynx, po czym spojrzała na dobraną kartę. Wtedy w jej głowie zawitał pomysł. "_Ta karta... jeśli przywoła potwora, Dziura Szabli, zaneguje to i zniszczy tego potwora. Jedynym wymaganiem jest to, że muszę kontrolować Szablę-X na polu... _stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Dyris, dobierając kartę.

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 6

**Lynx: ****SPC:** 8

Kiedy Dyris spojrzała na dobraną kartę, jej oczy rozszerzyły ze zdumienia, a potem ze szczęścia. "_W końcu... karta, która przypieczętuje los._" powiedziała do siebie Dyris. "Lynx! Zanim cię wykończę w tej turze... opowiedzieć ci, jak weszłam w posiadanie Bohaterów Przeznaczenia?"

"Heh, cóż... skoro Gwardia Szabli zaneguje ostatnią Fazę Bitewną w tej turze, to raczej nie mam nic przeciwko." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"I dobrze. To właśnie mi jest przeznaczona wygrana. Zrobię to, by Drużyna Desperados wygrała... i bym mogła odegrać się na tych mordercach!"

"Zaraz, mordercach? O czym ty mówisz?" powiedziała zdziwiona Lynx.

"To się wydarzyło kilka lat temu... wówczas miałam szczęśliwą rodzinę. Moja matka była miłą kobietą, nauczała mnie jak sobie radzić w życiu. To właśnie ona wprowadziła mnie w tajniki Pojedynkowych Potworów. Były dla mnie całym życiem... ale ojciec tego nie podzielał. Chciał, bym dorosła i została jego następczynią małej firmy rozwojowej. Zawsze mi zabraniał pojedynkowania. Pewnego razu... nawet spalił moją ulubioną talię kart." powiedziała Dyris ze smutkiem.

"Spalił?" zawodniczka Desperados skinęła głową.

"Tak. Powiedział, że te karty zaśmiecały mój umysł, i że moim przeznaczeniem było zostać przywódczynią firmy, która zajmowała się rozwojem energii. Kilka miesięcy później matka, mając tego dość, postanowiła się ze mną wyprowadzić. Ale potem... mój świat runął. Pewnego dnia przez przypadek usłyszeliśmy, jak tata z kimś rozmawiał. Wspominał o czymś, zwanym "Nieskończoność' oraz "Wielkim Projekcie". Ta rozmowa wyglądała, jakby miała być przeprowadzona w tajemnicy. Ale tata nas nakrył i... zastrzelił moją matkę."

"Zastrzelił?" powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Lynx.

"I to z zimną krwią. A jako, że ja byłam świadkiem, nie chciał też mnie oszczędzić. Postanowił to załatwić 'łagodnie', jak to potrafił. ale ja wiedziałam, że w jego języku "łagodnie" znaczyło "szybko i bezboleśnie". Uciekłam z domu, podróżowałam, będąc sama. Musiałam błagać o żywność, czasem nawet kraść... sądziłam, że przeznaczenie chciało, bym popadła w rozpacz. Jednakże... los wybrał inny tor. Spotkałam przystojnego, młodego człowieka, który też miał styczność z przeznaczeniem. Powiedział, że jego ojciec umarł, zabity przez przestępcę, który rzekomo był opętany. Dał mi Bohaterów Przeznaczenia. Powiedział... że kiedy będę w tarapatach, oni mi zawsze pomogą."

"Dyris..."

"Niedługo potem, spotkałem Charliego. Szukał wytrawnych graczy, którzy mają w sobie silną wolę i chęć przygody, bez względu na wiek. Potem spotkaliśmy Josepha i razem utworzyliśmy Drużynę Desperados. Razem przechodziliśmy ciężkie chwile, dobre chwile, czasem nawet niemożliwe, ale nigdy się nie poddawaliśmy. To właśnie oni, oraz Bohaterowie Przeznaczenia dali mi siłę, bym mogła żyć dalej. To właśnie dzięki nim mogę iść naprzód i znaleźć tych, który doprowadzili moje życie do ruiny. Z tego, co słyszałam, ta mała firma była w rzeczywistości dużą organizacją, która współpracowała z jeszcze większą grupą, która pozostawała w cieniu. Tajemnicza enigma."

"Większa grupa?" zdziwiła się Lynx. "Czy ty mówisz o-"

"Nie wiem, czy ta nazwa coś ci mówi. Nazywali siebie 'Yliasterami'." odpowiedziała Dyris.

"Yliaster?!" powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Iris.

"To ta grupa kolesi, która ciągle wchodzi nam w paradę." dodał Toru.

"Yliaster?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Kurczę, pomyśleć że mogli dopuścić się do czegoś takiego..." powiedział Crow, zdenerwowany.

"Właśnie dlatego nie pozwolę, by Drużyna Desperados przegrała. I właśnie dlatego... zakończę to tu i teraz!" krzyknęła Dyris, podnosząc rękę, w której była karta.

"Co to jest?" spytała się Lynx.

"Karta, która da mi zwycięstwo! Aktywuję Kartę Pułapkę z mojej ręki! Oto Ostateczna Kronika Przeznaczenia!"

"Zaraz, pułapka z ręki?!"

"Jeśli mam mniej niż 1000 punktów życia, a na moim polu jest "Bohater Przeznaczenia" wysokiego poziomu, ta karta przywoła z mojej ręki, talii lub ze Cmentarza, jednego z dwóch najpotężniejszych Bohaterów Przeznaczenia na pole z zanegowanym działaniem. Ale jeśli mam poniżej 500 punktów życia, a jeden z dwóch przypisanych potworów znajduje się na polu, mogę aktywować tą pułapkę bezpośrednio z mojej ręki!" wyjaśniła Dyris.

"Nie do wiary..." powiedziała do siebie Lynx, zszokowana.

"Obecnie posiadam Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Dogmę! Więc wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej talii drugą, a zarazem ostateczną siłę! Ostatecznego Bohatera Przeznaczenia! Przybądź na moje zawołanie! BOHATERZE PRZEZNACZENIA, PLASMA!" krzyknęła Dyris, kiedy nagle z wyrwy, która powstała w wyniku przywołania Dogmy, zaczęło wypływać coś czerwonego.

"Co to jest?" zdziwił się Toru.

"T-To krew... n-najprawdziwsza krew..." powiedziała Iris, przerażona. Dla niej krew była ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałaby zobaczyć.

"No tak, hemofobia." zauważył Toru, kiedy strużki krwi zaczęły się gromadzić, formując dużą kulę czerwonego płynu. Po chwili owa kula zaczęła przybierać formę. Wyrosły duże smoło-czarne skrzydła, duża klatka piersiowa, smoczy ogon, ogromna smocza głowa zamiast prawej ręki, a z pleców wychodziły trzy duże pazury. Całość uzupełniała głowa potwora, skryta za hełmem przypominającym smoka (8) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 600). "O rany..."

"Co to jest?" spytała się Iris.

"To wygląda jak śmiercionośna wersja Drakuli." zauważył Demure.

"O nie... aktywuję pułapkę, Dziura Szabli!" natychmiast odpowiedziała Lynx. "Jeśli kontroluję Szablę-X, a mój przeciwnik przywołuje potwora, ta karta neguje przywołanie i niszczy przywołanego potwora!"

"...jaka szkoda." odpowiedziała Dyris, kiedy nagle aktywowana karta Lynx nagle uległa zniszczeniu.

"Ej, co jest?"

"To jest właśnie moc Ostatniej Kroniki Przeznaczenia. Kiedy została aktywowana, wszelkie aktywowane po niej Pułapki zostają zanegowane i zniszczone!" wyjaśniła Lynx, zaskakując Lynx.

"O rety... ale jak wcześniej wspomniałaś, Gwardia Szabli powstrzyma cię przed walką w tej turze." przypomniała jej Lynx.

"Wiem o tym. Dlatego byłam przygotowana na taką ewentualność."

"Jak to?"

"Myślałaś, że nie mam w dłoni odpowiedniej karty, bym mogła cię wykończyć? Cóż, myliłaś się! Aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Fuzja Szybkości!"

"Co?!" krzyknęła Lynx, zszokowana.

"Jeśli mam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, ta karta pozwoli mi wykonać Fuzyjne Przywołanie, używając potworów z mojej ręki lub pola!" krzyknęła Dyris. "Wybieram dwóch ostatecznych Bohaterów Przeznaczenia, Dogmę i Plasmę!"

"Fuzja dwóch Najpotężniejszych..." powiedział do siebie Demure, zszokowany. "O nie! Dyris chce przywołać Ostatnią Kartę Przeznaczenia!"

"Ostatnia Karta Przeznaczenia?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Przeznaczenie... tylko jedna karta spełnia wymagania użycia Plasmy i Dogmy." zauważyła Iris, kiedy Plasma został otoczony ciemnością, podczas gdy Dogma białym światłem, a Dyris zaczęła recytować przywołanie.

"_Mistrzu postrachu dusz, Plasmo! Władco pochłaniania życia, Dogmo! Złączcie ciała i umysły, stańcie się bronią gotową wykuć przeznaczenie Wybranych! Fuzyjne Przywołania! Powstań jeszcze raz! Ostatnia Karto Przeznaczenia! SMOK KRESU PRZEZNACZENIAAA!"_

Świetlista i cienista energia zderzyły się ze sobą, tworząc coś w rodzaju czarnej dziury. Wtedy zaczęło coś z niej wychodzić. Miało aż 4 metry wzrostu i przypominało połączenia człowieka ze demonicznym smokiem. Z pleców wyrosły czarno-czerwone skrzydła, a zbroja piersiowa przypominała głowę smoka. Twarz potwora była zakryta smoczym hełmem, a na ogonie i rękach miał kolczaste obręcze. Prawa ręka była zakryta rękawicą, z której wychodziło ostrze, a lewa ręka trzymała miotacz ucharakteryzowany na smoczą głowę. Ostateczny Bohater Przeznaczenia rozprostował skrzydła, ukazując swoją potęgę (10) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"_Niesamowite! Niewiarygodne! Dyris z Drużyny Desperados przywołała ostatecznego potwora Bohaterów Przeznaczenia! To Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia! To tylko dowód na to, że potrafi doskonale kierować talią herosów, którzy potrafią wymierzać sprawiedliwość!"_ komentował Główny Komentator jak szalony.

"Ale potwór!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Crow. "Moje Znamię Smoka dosłownie mnie piecze."

"Nie tylko ciebie." dodał Jack, patrząc na Znamię Skrzydeł.

"Myślicie, że to wpływ tej karty?" zapytał się Leo.

"Najwyraźniej tak. A to źle wróży dla drużyny Iris..." powiedział Yusei.

"Hahahah!" zaśmiała się Dyris. "Teraz, kiedy Ostateczny Bohater Przeznaczenia jest przy moim boku, pojedynek jest już mój!"

"Ale przecież wciąż jest aktywna Gwardia Szabli. Nie może mnie zaatakować." zaprzeczyła Lynx, kiedy nagle głowa na piersi potwora otworzyła się, zbierając mroczną energię. "A to co?"

"Mój potwór nie musi podnosić miecza, by zaatakować. Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia posiada potężną umiejętność." odpowiedziała Dyris. "Spójrz na swój wskaźnik życia." Lynx spojrzała na monitor i zauważyła, że jej życie drastycznie spadało.

"Co się dzieje?!"

"W zamian za niewykonanie Fazy Bitewnej, Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia zniszczy jednego potwora przeciwnika. A punkty Ataku zniszczonego potwora zostają użyte przeciwko właścicielowi." odparła spokojnie Dyris, wskazując na Szablę-X Wayne'a, który zdawał się opadać z sił. "Czas wyryć przeznaczenie, Smoku Kresu! Niezwyciężone Przeznaczenie!" rozkazała Dyris. Fuzyjny potwór Bohaterów Przeznaczenia uwolnił z paszczy smoka czarną flarę, która spopieliła Wayne'a. Kowboj krzyknął boleśnie, nim znalazł się we szponach zniszczenia.

"AAAARHHH!" krzyknęła Lynx.

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Lynx: **0 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_Co za spektakularne uderzenie! Dyris wyeliminowała Lynx potężnym strzałem, tym samym zapewniając Drużynie Desperados przewagę! Teraz Drużyna Riot Force 6 pokłada wszelkie nadzieje w ostatniej zawodniczce, Iris Luster!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Niesamowite..." powiedział Toru, zszokowany. "Więc niezależnie od tego, czy zaatakuje czy nie..."

"Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia i tak zada przeciwnikowi obrażenia. To dlatego Dyris przedłużała pojedynek. Chciała mieć pewność, że będzie posiadać na polu najpotężniejszego potwora." zauważył Demure, kiedy Lynx zjechała do boksu. "Lynx!"

"Ouhh... Iris, wszystko teraz zależy od ciebie. Dyris mnie przechytrzyła. A jej potwór... aż miałam ciarki..." wydusiła z siebie Lynx.

"Nie ma sprawy. Obiecuję, że poprowadzę naszą drużynę do zwycięstwa!" odpowiedziała Iris, włączając swój Ścigacz. "Jesteś gotowa, StarDynamo?"

"**_Oczywiście, pani._**" odpowiedział mechanicznym żeńskim głosem jej pojazd, by po chwili odpalić silnik i ruszyć na trasę, gotów na walkę.

"Jesteś pewna, że Iris wygra?" zapytał się Toru.

"Musi wygrać. Iris nie raz stawiała się przeciwnościom." odpowiedziała Lynx. "_Mam nadzieję, że się jej uda zwyciężyć. Ta ostateczna bestia posiada potężną moc. A po za tym jeszcze Charlie, który nie walczył. Dopóki Iris nie usunie Smoka Kresu Przeznaczenia..._"

* * *

"_Zaczyna się, panie i panowie! Ostatnia zawodniczka, a zarazem liderka Riot Force 6, Iris Luster rusza do walki. Teraz Iris będzie musiała pokonać zarówno Dyris, jak i lidera Drużyny Desperados!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"No to zaczynamy tą zabawę, Dyris!" rzuciła Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Dyris: ****SPC:** 7

**Iris: ****SPC:** 9

"_No dobra. Gwardia Szabli została zniszczona w chwili, kiedy życie Lynx spadło do zera. Obecnie posiadam Symbol Ducha oraz Szablę-X, Galahada. Zaś Dyris ma Smoka Kresu Przeznaczenia oraz Przełamanie Szybkości. Ten ostateczny Bohater Przeznaczenia posiada ostatnie działanie, które jeszcze nie uaktywnił; kiedy zostanie zniszczony w walce, podczas Fazy Gotowości posiadacz może wskrzesić tą kartę, usuwając ze Cmentarza Bohatera Przeznaczenia. Obecnie Dyris ma Kapitana Wytrwałości, Diamentowego Gościa, Mistrza Lęku, Lorda Losu, Rozpęd, Obrońcę, Dogmę, Plasmę... czyli może wskrzesić Kres Przeznaczenia prawie osiem-dziewięć razy. Jest tylko jeden potwór, który ma wystarczającą moc, by się z nim równać._" zastanawiała się Iris. "Przywołuję na pole strojącego potwora, Yuuno Scrya, w trybie obrony!" wówczas otworzył się portal, z którego się wyłonił młody mag (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850).

"To przecież strojący potwór. Ona planuje Synchro-Przywołanie!" zauważyła Dyris.

"Następnie aktywuję specjalną moc Yuuno! Kiedy jest w trybie Obrony, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie potwora typu Maga poziomu 3 lub niższego z mojej talii! Przywołuję na pole Dharca, Czarodzieja Mroku!" wtedy na polu pojawił się młody mag odziany w średniowieczny strój, trzymając w ręce laskę, na której widniała czaszka zwierzęcia. Towarzyszył mu mały skrzydlaty demon z wielką gałką oczną (3) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1500). "A teraz naprzód! Yuuno Scrya, Symbol Ducha oraz Czarodzieju Mroku Dharc, użyjcie swoich mocy i wykonajcie Synchro-Przywołanie!"

"_Jasna sprawa!"_ odparł nonszalancko Yuuno, świecąc żółtym blaskiem, po czym zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, który otoczyły duszka i wojownika, redukując ich do czterech gwiazd.

"_Trzech stanie się jednym__, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a __Schwertkreuz otworzy wymiar jedności! Synchro-Przywołanie! Przybądź, Hayate Yagami, Mag StrikerSów!"_

Promień światła wystrzelił się z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując nastoletnią dziewczynę odzianą w czarno-biały bitewny płaszcz z minidresem o kolorach czarnym i żółtym, z białym beretem, a jej pleców wystawały trzy pary czarnych skrzydeł (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"3000 punktów ataku?" zdziwiła się Dyris.

"To nie wszystko, bo teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Yuuno Scryi! Jeśli został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę uzyskać 200 punktów życia za poziom przywołanego Synchro-Potwora!"

**Dyris: **100 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty, a teraz pora na starcie tytanów! Hayate, zniszcz Kres Przeznaczenia!" rozkazała Iris. "Hræsvelgr!"

"_Taki właśnie miałam zamiar!"_ odpowiedziała z determinacją Hayate, błyskawicznie wypowiadając zaklęcie, które uformowało krąg Belkan koloru białego przed nią. Wtedy podniosła włócznię i wystrzeliła z niej promienie skoncentrowanej energii, które przebiły ciało demonicznego wojownika, lecz Smok Kresu nie zamierzał tego puścić płazem i w ostatniej chwili strzelił ze swojej smoczej armaty kulę energii, która trafiła w Hayate.

"O nie!" krzyknęła Dyris, kiedy Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia wybuchł. "Ourhh... hh... hh..."

"Hayate!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy eksplozja dosięgła i Hayate. "Ahhh... hh... nie cierpię takich momentów... ale na szczęście Lynx dała mi mały bonus. Aktywuję pułapkę, Cienisty Impuls!"

"Cienisty Impuls?"

"To karta, którą zostawiła mi Lynx. Jeśli kontrolowany przeze mnie Synchro-Potwór zostanie zniszczony, ta pułapka pozwoli mi przywołać z mojej Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora na pole o tym samym poziomie i typie potwora, który został zniszczony. Hayate była Synchro-Potworem poziomu 8 oraz typu Maga. Więc przywołuję na pole Nanohę Takamachi!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawił się jej atutowy potwór (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Jednakże w wyniku użycia Cienistego Impulsu, atak Nanohy spada do zera, a jej działania zostają zanegowane."

"Nhh... no to masz pecha, bo podczas mojej następnej tury mój Smok Kresu Przeznaczenia się odrodzi." odpowiedziała Dyris, kiedy Nanoha została otoczona czerwoną energią (2500-0).

"Być może... ale zapomniałaś, że mam jeszcze jednego potwora!"

"Że co?" zdziwiła się Dyris, kiedy nagle dotarł do niej sens słów. Przecież Iris miała jeszcze pozostawionego przez Lynx Galahada. "O nie!"

"O tak! Szabla-X Galahad, bezpośredni atak!" rozkazała Iris. Uzbrojony płaz uniósł włócznię, po czym uderzył ostrym końcem w tył Ścigacza Dyris, redukując ostatecznie jej życie do zera.

**Dyris: **0 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 9

* * *

"_Co za spektakularny zwrot akcji! Iris Luster w jednej turze zdołała zadać kończący cios, i tym samym pokonując Dyris z Drużyny Desperados! Teraz został tylko lider Desperados, Charlie McCay! Kto wygra ten ostateczny pojedynek? Wojowniczka Magów? A może to będzie największy farciarz?"_

"Niech to..." zaklął pod nosem Joseph. "Dyris chyba tego nie przewidziała..."

"Iris nieźle to wykombinowała." zauważył Charlie. "Jeśli zniszczy Kres Przeznaczenia i zredukuje życie Dyris do zera, automatycznie Faza Bitewna zmienia się na Fazę Końcową, ale w grze Cmentarz się nie przenosi. Gdyby Iris użyła działania Świata Szybkości 2, wyeliminowała by ją z gry, ale Smok Kresu by pozostał. Ale, jeśli trafi na Cmentarz, a kontroler straci wszystkie punkty życia, pojedynek jest automatycznie zakończony."

"Co za spryciula." dodał Joseph, kiedy Dyris przyjechała do boksu. "Cześć, Dyris. Jak było?"

"Ouhh... przepraszam. Nie mogłam utrzymać Smoka Kresu Przeznaczenia na polu. Ta dziewczyna jest bardziej mądrzejsza, niż się spodziewałam." powiedziała Dyris.

"Nie martw się, Dyris." odparł Charlie, kiedy Joseph przeniósł Przełamanie Szybkości na Dysk Walk swojego kompana. "Tak długo, jak słońce które świeci, jest całe, nie obawiam się przegranej. Czas wrzucić moje trzy grosze do tej rozgrywki!" po sekundzie zapalił silnik i on oraz jego Ścigacz Walk ruszyli do pojedynku.

"Myślisz, że Charlie może wygrać?" zapytała się Dyris.

"My walczymy po swojemu, on walczy po swojemu. Szczególnie, że jego talia da mu tyle szczęścia, ile zapragnie." odparł Joseph.

"_Charlie..._" pomyślała Iris, kiedy jej pojazd zrównał się z pojazdem jej przeciwnika. "_To jedna wielka enigma. Skoro jest uważany za największego farciarza, to zapewne jego talia skupia właśnie wokół hazardu. Ciekawe, jaką strategię mi zaserwuje._"

"To zaszczyt walczyć z kimś tak ładnym jak ty, panienko." powiedział Charlie z uśmiechem.

"Ouh... dzięki... Charlie. To zaszczyt usłyszeć taki komplement." odpowiedziała Iris, zaskoczona.

"Ale pamiętaj, to pojedynek o wszystko! Więc nie będę mieć żadnych skrupułów!" dokończył Charlie, choć tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiał duch walki.

"No to walczymy!"

**Charlie: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Charlie, dobierając kartę.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 8

**Iris: ****SPC:** 10

"Na początek skorzystam z Przełamania Szybkości w celu aktywacji zwyczajnego Zaklęcia!"

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 7

**Iris: ****SPC:** 10

"Dzięki temu aktywuję Trwałą Kartę Zaklęcia, Zaryzykowanie (I)." rzucił Charlie. "A o to zasady: raz na turę mogę rzucić kością. Jeśli liczba oczek wskaże 6, moje Punkty Życia zostaną pomnożone przez pięć. Jednakże, jeśli kostka wskaże liczbę inną niż 6, moje życie powróci do stanu sprzed aktywacji tej karty."

"Szanse, że uzyskasz szóstkę, są dość niskie." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Nigdy się nie dowiesz, póki nie spróbujesz!" odparł Charlie, kiedy w lewej ręce pojawiła się kostka, by potem została wyrzucona w górę.

"Nie ma mowy, by trafił..." powiedziała do siebie Iris, kiedy kostka uderzyła w ziemię, lekko zakręciła się i... stanęła, wyświetlając sześć oczek! "Co do jasnej-?!"

"Sześć?!" powiedziała Lynx ze zdumieniem. "Jak to możliwe?!"

"Ten Charlie to chyba rzeczywiście największy farciarz!" dodał Toru, zszokowany.

"Mamy szóstkę, więc czas zwiększyć stawkę!" odparł nonszalancko Charlie, kiedy jego życie się zwiększyło.

**Charlie: **20000 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 10

"No nie!" jęknęła Iris. Teraz jej przeciwnik miał prawie cztery razy więcej punktów życia, niż ona.

"_Zaskakujące! Co za niesamowity łut szczęścia! Charlie McCay w jednej chwili zwiększył swoje życie do dwudziestu tysięcy!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Charlie.

"_Teraz muszę sobie poradzić z jego punktami życia. Miną chyba godziny, zanim zredukuję go do zera!"_ pomyślała Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 8

**Iris: ****SPC:** 11

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie moich Liczników Szybkości o dziesięć, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę z pola!" zadeklarowała Iris.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 8

**Iris: ****SPC:** 1

"_Mogę zniszczyć Przełamanie Szybkości, by w końcu położyć kres używaniu zwyczajnych Zaklęć, ale niepokoi mnie też jego zakryta karta. Może to jest karta, która ma za zadanie zniszczyć moje potwory. Co prawda moje Synchro-Potwory mają specjalną umiejętność, która pozwala im na pojawienie się na polu, tylko jeśli użyję Synchro-Duszy, albo innej karty z archetypu StrikerS. Więc jeśli zaatakuję lekkomyślnie, będzie pozamiatane._" zastanowiła się Iris.

"To jak? Jaką kartę zamierzasz się pozbyć?" zapytał się Charlie.

"No trudno, raz kozie śmierć... wybieram twoją zakrytą kartę!" zdecydowała Iris, po czym wystrzeliła dwie kule energii ze swojej dłoni.

"Przykro mi, panienko, ponieważ aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Zagrażający Ryk." odparł nonszalancko Charlie, aktywując pułapkę. "Z twojej Fazy Bitewnej nici, ta pułapka powstrzymuje twoje potworki przed atakowaniem."

"_Ooouch, to musiało zaboleć! Wygląda na to, że taktyka Iris wyszła bokiem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"No nie! Iris jest teraz na marnej pozycji!" zauważył Leo, panikując.

"Uspokój się, Leo. Może Charlie w następnej rundzie nie będzie mieć tyle szczęścia." zapewniła mu Luna.

"Jak myślisz, Yusei? Czy Iris wygra?" spytał się Jack.

"Oczywiście, że wygra. Zawsze znajdzie solucję na odwrócenie sytuacji." odpowiedział Yusei, patrząc na Iris. "_Dalej, Iris... dasz radę. Wykorzystaj swojego asa..."_

"Niech to... hmm... skoro ten gość gra na zasadzie hazardu, to może oznaczać, że chyba nie atakuje. Przywołuję Naśladowcę w trybie obronnym!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawiła się dziwna istota z lustrem zasłaniającym twarz. To miało też na sobie pelerynę i kapelusz czarodzieja (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie przestawiam Nanohę w tryb Obrony i zakończę moją turę zakrytą kartą!"

"Sądziłem, że cię na więcej stać?" powiedział Charlie, niewzruszony.

"Wierz mi, po prostu używam mózgu. A teraz zacznij swoją rundę!"

"Luzik, luzik, dziewczyno." odparł Charlie, dobierając kartę.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 9

**Iris: ****SPC:** 2

"Czas zakręcić losem, bowiem aktywuję moc Zaryzykowania!" powiedział Charlie, kiedy w jego lewej ręce znalazła się kostka. "Dalej, losie, dawaj szóstkę!"

"_Szansa na wywołanie szóstki wynoszą 'jeden do sześciu', ale kolejna szóstka daje szanse 'jeden do dwunastu'._" zauważyła Nullite.

"Czy na pewno?" spytała się Iris, czując się niepewnie, kiedy kostka uderzyła w trasę i zaczęła skakać, powoli zwalniając. "Bo chyba szanse na kolejną szóstkę są raczej..." ostatni obrót i... stanęła, wyświetlając szóstkę ponownie! "...znikome?!"

"_Kolejna szóstka?!"_ powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Nanoha.

"Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, na matuśkę amerykańską, co się dzieje?!" wypalił Toru, zszokowany.

"No... Charlie ponownie uzyskał szóstkę." odpowiedział Demure, oniemiały z szoku.

"To jakiś obłęd! Nie można od tak po prostu uzyskać dwie szóstki!" powiedział Crow.

"Albo to jakiś podstęp, albo Charlie jest rzeczywiście największym farciarzem na Ziemi." dodał Jack, zaskoczony.

"No proszę państwa, kolejna szóstka!" powiedział Charlie z uśmieszkiem. "A wraz z tym kolejny skok w górę dla moich Punktów Życia!"

**Charlie: **100000 LP/**SPC:** 9

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Nie no, to szaleństwo!" powiedziała głośno Iris, kompletnie zdezorientowana. Teraz to już było gorzej.

"Dobrze się bawisz, Iris? Bo ja bawię się fenomenalnie!" odparł Charlie, jakby wygrał w lotka. "A teraz pora przywołać Majestatycznego Błazna!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się stojący na dużej, niebieskiej kości do gier błazen w zielonej masce, trzymając dwie kości do gry (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"W końcu przywołał jakiegoś potwora." powiedział Toru.

"Ale ma zero Ataku i Obrony. A zwykle takie potwory nie wróżą nic dobrego." zauważyła Lynx.

"Widać, że moja przewaga cię przytłacza. Dlatego odpuszczę użycia mocy Majestatycznego Błazna i kończę turę zakrytą kartą." dokończył Charlie.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 10

**Iris: ****SPC:** 3

"_No dobra, Panie Hazardzisto. Chcesz nowych wyzwań? Zobaczymy, jak zareagujesz na to!"_ powiedziała do siebie Iris. "Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Strojący Wojownik!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się odziany w czerwoną zbroję mężczyzna, którego ręce były zakończone dwoma wtyczkami (3) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 200). "Teraz Strojący Wojownik poziomu 3 dostroi się z Naśladowcą poziomu 1 oraz Szablą-X Galahadem poziomu 4!"

"Kolejny Synchro-Potwór?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Jedynym potworem poziomu 8 dostępnym dla Iris jest Darkus Linehalt." zauważył Demure.

"A może istnieje jeszcze jakiś inny Synchro-Potwór?" zasugerowała Lynx, kiedy Strojący Wojownik zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły magika i Galahada, redukując ich do pięciu gwiazd.

"_Strzeżcie się, kiedy z trzech __pojawi się jeden, a z jednego powstanie wielka, kosmiczna potęga! Niech kosmos zabłyśnie pyłem z gwiazd! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Wznieś się w przestworza, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Gwiezdny pył otaczał smoka, aż w końcu rozszedł na wszelkie strony.

"Że co?!" powiedział ze zdumieniem Charlie. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał.

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu?!" zdziwił się Toru. Zresztą nie tylko on.

"Hej! Skąd Iris wytrzasnęła Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu?" zdziwił się Leo, zaskoczony.

"Dałeś jej tą kartę, przyznaj się." powiedział spokojnie Jack, spoglądając na Yusei'a.

"Owszem." odpowiedział Signer, przypominając sobie, kiedy dał jej Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"To powodzenia, Iris. Życzę ci szczęścia w wygranej." powiedział Yusei, kiedy on i Iris właśnie zatrzymali się przed Kopułą Kaiba._

_"Nie ma problemu." odpowiedziała Iris z uśmiechem, kiedy Yusei podał jej jedną kartę. Zaciekawiona, wzięła kartę i spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem. "Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu?"_

_"Może to tylko przeczucie, ale myślę że on chce ci wspomóc w nadchodzącej walce." powiedział Signer. "Przynajmniej dzięki niemu będziesz mogła się skupić."_

_"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris z niedowierzaniem i go przytuliła._

* * *

"Och, a więc dlatego jej go dałeś. Żeby nie straciła kontroli?" zdziwił się Crow. Signer Głowy skinął głową.

"Widać, że ją naprawdę lubisz." powiedział Leo, na co Yusei lekko się zarumienił.

"Pozostawię to bez komentarza."

Na trasie...

"No proszę, widać, że nie tylko ja jestem pełen niespodzianek." powiedział Charlie, zaskoczony.

"O, i jeszcze zobaczysz, że mam więcej niespodzianek." odpowiedziała Iris, spoglądając na swoją rękę. Miała w niej kartę 'Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu'. "_Vivio... potwór, który usunięty z gry może otworzyć bramę do Kontroli Chaosu. Już się przestałam bać... ale zawsze się znajdzie jakiś problem. Ostatni raz, kiedy w pełni przywołałam Nanohę Exelius, o mało nie rozpętałam piekła, kiedy straciłam kontrolę. Co jeśli i teraz stracę kontrolę... chwila! Może się znajdzie jakaś inna solucja? Może istnieje inny... sposób..._" zastanawiała się Iris. "...kończę turę."

"Co? Dlaczego ona nie zaatakowała?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Coś szykuje. Ma teraz Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Nanohę Takamachi. Mogłaby zaatakować od razu, ale poprzednio Charlie zablokował jej możliwość atakowania. Być może ta jego zakryta karta również służy do blokowania lub niszczenia potworów przeciwnika." zauważył Demure.

"No tak. Ale jeśli nie zdoła zredukować wszystkich jego punktów życia, to będzie krucho."

"Teraz moja tura!" zadeklarował Charlie, dobierając kartę.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 11

**Iris: ****SPC:** 4

"No, panie i panowie! Pora wykorzystać moc Zaryzykowania i wyrzucić szóstkę!" rzekł Charlie, kiedy kolejny raz kostka się pojawiła i została rzucona w górę.

"_Znowu polega na szczęściu. Szanse na wyrzucenie trzeciej szóstki wynoszą jeden do trzydziestu trzech._" powiedziała Nullite.

"Albo za bardzo cię ponosi, Nullite, albo nie byłaś zbyt mądra w matmie." odcięła się Iris. "Nie ma mowy, żeby Charlie po raz kolejny..." wówczas kostka znów uderzyła w ziemię i powoli przestała się kręcić... ujawniając szóstkę jeszcze raz. "Niech to szrot! Znowu?"

"_Ej, co jest? Jakim cudem ten koleś zdobywa szóstki!"_ rzuciła Vita, zdenerwowana.

"_Nie mam pojęcia. To kompletnie przeczy prawom prawdopodobieństwa!"_ odpowiedziała Teana, również zaskoczona.

"Pora podnieść poprzeczkę, nie uważasz?" zapytał się nonszalancko Charlie, kiedy jego Punkty Życia jeszcze raz wskoczyły w górę.

**Charlie: **500000 LP/**SPC:** 11

**Iris: **5600 LP/**SPC:** 4

"_Niewiarygodne! Aż nie chce się w to wierzyć! Bogini szczęścia totalnie sprzyja Drużynie Desperados, a ich kapitan Charlie ma już aż pięćset tysięcy punktów! Żaden gracz w historii nie był w stanie zwiększyć swojego życia aż tak wysoko! Chyba staliśmy się świadkami największego rekordu!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. Wydawało się, że można było wyczuć ekscytację i szok.

"Charlie dobrze się bawi." zauważyła Dyris.

"To prawda. Dla niego życie jest jak karnawał. Gdyby się ludzie dowiedzieli, co jest źródłem jego niewyobrażalnie wielkiego szczęścia, to by im spodnie spadły." dodał Joseph.

"A teraz pora na wielkie wejście! Poprzez moc Przełamania Szybkości, mogę użyć zwyczajnego Zaklęcia!" kontynuował Charlie.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 10

**Iris: ****SPC:** 4

"Aktywuję Zaklęcie, Zmienne Uwolnienie (II)! Ta karta pozwala mi namierzyć jednego potwora na moim polu. Mogę uwolnić tego potwora, tym samym wykonując Specjalne Przywołanie potwora z mojej ręki, o poziomie równym poziomowi uwolnionego potwora!" kontynuował Charlie. "Więc żegnamy się z Majestatycznym Błaznem, a witamy się z Kościanym Wyrównywaczem (III)!" wówczas błazen z zieloną maską zmienił się w kolorowy portal, z którego się wyłoniło coś, co przypominało kryształową istotę z dwoma rękami, które przypominały rękawice do baseballa (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"Co to za potwór?" zapytał się Toru.

"Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziałem." powiedział Demure.

"Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Świętości! Jeśli mam 6 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, obydwoje dobieramy, aż będziemy mieć po sześć kart w ręce. A teraz pora użyć następnej karty Zaklęcia Szybkości, Jednoręki Potwór!" zadeklarował Charlie, kiedy na polu pojawiło się coś, co przypominało potworną wersję Jednorękiego Bandyty.

"Nie podoba mi się to..." mruknęła Iris.

"Pomyśl, że to karciana wersja Jednorękiego Bandyty! Jeśli posiadam siedem lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę wybrać jednego potwora na moim polu. To oczywiste, że wybieram Kościanego Wyrównywacza!" wtedy pierwsze koło zatrzymało się, pokazując Kościanego Wyrównywacza. "Następnie poprzez usunięcie z mojego Cmentarza potwora o tym samym poziomie, jak Majestatycznego Błazna, będę mieć możliwość dobrania karty!" wówczas drugie koło stanęło, na którym był wizerunek Majestatycznego Błazna. "Jeśli dobraną kartą będzie potwór o tym samym poziomie, co Kościany Wyrównywacz, mogę go Specjalnie Przywołać na pole; jednak jeśli to będzie coś innego, ta ujawniona karta i mój potwór na polu zostaną usunięci z gry!"

"Uh-oh..." jęknęła Iris. "Co on kombinuje?"

"_To nie wygląda na Synchro-Przywołanie, no chyba że ma Synchro-Potwora niskiego poziomu." _zauważyła Nullite.

"Dalej, dalej... co mamy..." kontynuował Charlie, dobierając kartę. W końcu się uśmiechnął, kiedy trzecie koło w maszynie stanęło, ukazując drugiego Kościanego Wyrównywacza.

"Co?! Drugi Kościany Wyrównywacz?" powiedziała ze zdumieniem Iris.

"Hahaha! Wygląda na to, że trafiłem w Jackpota!" odparł Charlie, śmiejąc się, po czym na polu pojawiła druga, kryształowa istota z dużymi łapskami (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100). "Ale chwila, jest tego więcej! Wciąż nie wykonałem Zwyczajnego Przywołania, więc do moich dwóch Kościanych Wyrównywaczy dołączy jeszcze trzeci!" dodał po chwili gracz Desperados, kiedy na polu pojawiła się kolejna kopia istoty (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100).

"Trzy Kościani Wyrównywacze..." powiedział do siebie Toru, zaskoczony.

"Ciekawe, co chce z nimi zrobić." zastanawiała się Lynx.

"Heheh, zaczyna się. Popisowy numer Charliego." powiedział Joseph z uśmiechem.

"Jeśli Charlie uzyska odpowiednie wymagania, nasz pojedynek będzie zwycięski." dodała Dyris.

"A teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność moich trzech Kościanych Wyrównywaczy!" zadeklarował Charlie, kiedy w trzech łapach potworów zmaterializowały się kości.

"Znowu rzut kością?" spytała się Iris. "To się robi irytujące!"

"Ciesz się rozrywką, mała! Ponieważ liczę na to, że cała trójka moich potworów wyrzuci szóstkę!" odparł nonszalancko Charlie, kiedy wszystkie trzy kości zostały rzucone.

"_Szanse wyrzucenia trzech Szóstek w tym samym czasie szacują się na jeden do stu dwudziestu sześciu!"_ wyliczyła Nullite.

"Nigdy nie mów o szansach!" odcięła się Iris, zdenerwowana. Wtedy wszystkie trzy kości stanęły i wskazywały szóstkę jeszcze raz. "Dobra, co się teraz stanie?!"

"Nic strasznego, ponieważ raz na turę poziom moich Wyrównywaczy wzrośnie o wartość wyrzuconych oczek. Cała trójka ma szóstkę, więc poziom wszystkich moich potworów zwiększa się o sześć!" odparł spokojnie Charlie, kiedy trzy kryształowe istoty zaświeciły na krótką chwilę (1-7).

"Teraz ma trzy potwory poziomu siódmego..." zauważył Toru.

"Kto wie, może akurat w ręku posiada potwora, który do przywołania muszą być wykonane wymagania?" zasugerowała Lynx.

"To niemożliwe. Nie istnieje karta, której wymaganiem jest posiadanie trzech potworów o tym samym poziomie..." dodał Demure.

"A teraz pora na wielkie wejście mojego atutowego potwora! Wykorzystuję trzech Kościanych Wyrównywaczy poziomu 7 i wykonuję Sieć Nałożenia!" zadeklarował Charlie, zaskakując przeciwniczkę.

"Sieć Nałożenia?" zdziwiła się Iris, lecz potem jej zaskoczenie wzrosło, kiedy trzy potwory przeciwnika zaświeciły na złoto, po czym zmieniły się w wirujące promienie energii, które poszybowały w górę. Wtedy na niebie pojawił się portal przypominający czarną dziurę, która pochłonęły trzy promienie energii.

"Co się dzieje?!" zapytała się Iris z niepokojem.

"Przedstawiam ci urok wykorzystania zabawy, moja droga! Jeśli posiadam potwory, których poziom jest taki sam, mogę wykorzystać moc Sieci Materiałów i wykonać Przywołanie Exceddu (IV)!"

"Przywołanie Exceddu?!" zdziwiła się Iris, kiedy czarna dziura eksplodowała jak supernowa, przez co Signerka musiała zasłonić oczy. Wtedy z obłoku pyłu supernowy wyłonił potwór, który posturą przyjmował wygląd siódemki. Miał na sobie ciasny strój w fioletowe i żółte paski. Jego kołnierz oraz rękawy przypominały koło z ruletki, a w prawej ręce miał różdżkę z końcem, pokazującym liczbę '07'. Wokół nowo-przywołanego potwora kręciły się trzy gwiazdy, jakby orbitowały (7) (ATK: 700/DEF: 700).

"A to co za..." zaczęła Iris, lecz nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała czegoś takiego!

"Co to za potwór?" zapytał się Toru.

"Nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziałem!" powiedział Demure.

"Nawet ja!" dodała Lynx.

"Człowieku, co to jest?" spytał się Crow, zszokowany.

"Nie wiem, ale zapewne coś bardzo niedobrego." powiedział Jack. Reszta Signerów też była zaskoczona, jeśli nie cały stadion.

"_Ale numer! Coś niesamowitego! Charlie McCay przywołał potwora sposobem, który jeszcze w ogóle nie istniał! Chyba właśnie jesteśmy świadkami nowego terytorium przywołania!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

* * *

W bazie Yliasterów, Lester, Primo i Jakob również oglądali przebieg Turbo-Pojedynków. Ich uwagę bardziej zwracał pojedynek Iris z Charliem, ale potem ich myśli skupiały się wokół nowego, tajemniczego potwora przeciwnika Iris.

"Skąd się ten potwór wziął?" zdziwił się Lester.

"Tego nigdy nie było w naszej historii." zauważył Jakob.

"Wygląda na to, że nasz plan wkroczył na nowe terytorium..." dodał Primo, zaskoczony.

* * *

Z powrotem na stadionie...

"Co to za potwór?"

"Skąd on się wziął?!"

"Czyżby istniała jeszcze inna metoda przywołania?"

"To przecież niemożliwe!" Iris tymczasem spojrzała na nowego potwora przeciwnika. Znała każdą możliwą kartę, jaka istniała, ale ta kompletnie ją zaskoczyła.

"Co to za potwór?" spytała się Iris.

"Przedstawiam ci mojego asa, oto Numer 7, Szczęśliwy Pasek." odparł nonszalancko Charlie. "Jest jednym z kilku potężnych rodzai potworów, zwanych Potworami Exceddu."

"Potwór Exceddu?"

"Owszem. Gdzie Synchro-Potwór zostaje przywołany poprzez dostrojenie strojącego potwora i innego potwora, tam Potwór Exceddu wymaga użycia dwóch lub więcej potworów o tym samym poziomie. Co więcej, jeśli odpowiednia liczba potworów jest na polu, mogą dosięgnąć dalekiego wymiaru i zwerbować na pole potwora, którego Ranga jest równa ich poziomowi. Zaś potwory, które stanowią tzw. 'składnik' do przywołania, nie trafiają na Cmentarz, a stają się Jednostkami Nałożenia, które ujawniają się jako małe gwiazdy orbitujące wokół Exceddu."

"A myślałam, że istnieje tylko Fuzyjne oraz Synchroniczne Przywołanie..." powiedziała Iris.

"To prawda, ale tam, skąd pochodzę, Potwory Exceddu to codzienność. A teraz czas przejść do konkretów. Numerze 7, zaatakuj Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Charlie.

"To szaleństwo! Atakujesz potwora, którego atak jest większy od ataku twojego potwora?"

"I właśnie tutaj w grę wchodzi moc mojego Szczęśliwego Paska!" odparł Charlie, kiedy jedna z gwiazd została zaabsorbowana do laski, którą trzymał potwór, a w jego lewej ręce zmaterializowała się duża kość do gry. "Kiedy mój Numer atakuje, mogę wykorzystać jedną Jednostkę Nałożenia, by aktywować jego specjalne działanie!"

"Znowu hazard?" zdziwiła się Iris, lekko poirytowana. Te zakłady zaczęły już grać na jej nerwach. A jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wyrzucona w powietrze kość wskazała szóstkę. "To jakiś absurd! To się nie dzieje naprawdę..."

"Och, to się dzieje naprawdę! A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów! Dzięki specjalnemu działaniu Szczęśliwego Paska, jego atak zostaje pomnożony przez wynik kości. A skoro mamy sześć, to jego atak zostaje pomnożony przez sześć!" powiedział Charlie, kiedy siła tajemniczego potwora się dramatycznie zwiększyła (700-4200).

"4200 punktów?!" powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Signerka Ciała.

"Życie jest jak karnawał, mała! Trzeba się rozerwać! Dalej, mój Szczęśliwy Pasku, zniszcz Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Oto Dłoń Farciarza!" rozkazał Charlie. Numer 7 posłusznie wymierzył w Smoka swoim berłem, z którego wystrzeliła się fantomowa ręka. W mgnieniu oka jednym ściskiem zmiażdżyła białego Smoka.

**Charlie: **500000 LP/**SPC:** 10

**Iris: **3900 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Ahhh... hh.. hh.." ciężko dyszała Iris, czując jak jej znamię pulsowało. "O rety... co to było..."

"_Zupełnie jakby nagła presja runęła na mnie jak wór kartofli."_ zauważyła Nullite.

"Nhh... w takim razie pora na obronę. Aktywuję pułapkę, Przebudzenie Cudu!" odparła Iris, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój potwór poległ w walce, mogę go wskrzesić z powrotem na pole! Witaj z powrotem, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" wówczas w powietrzu ponownie się zmaterializował pokryty białymi łukami smok (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"No no, widać, że jednak moje szczęście cię przytłacza, co? W takim razie może urozmaicimy tą balangę?" odparł Charlie, ujawniając w swojej ręce dwie Karty Zaklęcia Szybkości. "Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie moich Liczników Szybkości o 4, otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki. Obecnie mam dwa Zaklęcia, Starożytny Liść oraz Finałowy Atak. Więc pora na łomot 1600 obrażeń!"

"Ourhhh..." mruknęła Iris, kiedy jej Ścigacz został uderzony piorunem.

**Charlie: **500000 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Iris: **2300 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Spora różnica, ale może jeszcze bardziej ją poszerzymy?" dodał Charlie, jeszcze raz uderzając piorunem w Ścigacz Iris.

**Charlie: **500000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Iris: **700 LP/**SPC:** 4

"_Niewiarygodne! Iris Luster została zepchnięta do defensywy! Różnica między ich Punktami Życia jest kolosalna! Czyżby potęga szczęścia zaczęła przytłaczać Drużynę Riot Force 6?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"No cóż, więcej już nie mogę zrobić. Jako, że Faza Walki została zakończona, moc Szczęśliwego Paska wraca do normy." westchnął Charlie (4200-700). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"Nh... to się zaczyna robić kłopotliwe. Przekroczyłam granicę bezpieczeństwa Świata Szybkości 2, a Charlie przewyższa mnie ponad 700 razy więcej. Co robić..." mówiła do siebie Iris.

"_Hmm... ciekawe..._" mruknęła Nullite.

"O co chodzi, Nullite?"

"_Tak mnie zastanawia... może to właśnie Numer 7 jest tym źródłem szczęścia Charliego?"_

"Doprawdy?" zdziwiła się Iris, po czym spojrzała na potwora. "Hmm... rzeczywiście, to Numer 7 i emanuje z niego jakaś dziwna moc."

"_Musimy się tego dowiedzieć. A po za tym, teraz Szczęśliwy Pasek ma tylko dwa Jednostki Nałożenia. Ciekawe, co się stanie, jeśli ten potwór straci wszystkie Jednostki?"_ zastanawiała się Nullite.

"Może wraz z tym straci swoje moce?" zasugerowała Iris. "_Nie mogę teraz przegrać. Charlie ujawnił, że ma dwa Zaklęcia Szybkości, a wraz z jego następną turą będzie mieć aż 4 Liczniki Szybkości. Jeśli czegoś nie wykombinuję... _Moja tura!"

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 3

**Iris: ****SPC:** 5

Kiedy Iris powoli spojrzała na swoją dobraną kartę, nagle w jej umyśle zaczęła się tworzyć nowa strategia. "_Nowa solucja... Kontrola Chaosu musi poczekać. Pora wypróbować inną taktykę ewolucji!"_ powiedziała do siebie Iris, po czym przystąpiła do działania. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Martwy Synchron!"

"Martwy Synchron?!" zdziwił się Charlie.

"Mogę zagrać tą kartą, jeśli mam 5 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Ta karta pozwala mi na Synchro-Przywołanie poprzez usunięcie z mojego Cmentarza wymaganych potworów." wyjaśniła Iris. "Usuwam z mojego Cmentarza Strojącego Wojownika poziomu 3 oraz Szablę-X Galahada poziomu 4!" wówczas duchowa forma uzbrojonego potwora zmieniła się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły Galahada.

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Płomień serca rozjaśni mrok, bo oto pojawia się ognia smok! Synchro-Przywołanie! Oto Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe!"_

Promień światła pojawił się w tunelu pierścieni, po czym wystrzelił w górę, ujawniając białego smoka, który sięgał co najwyżej 10 metrów. Na jego nosie był zaczepiony kolczyk (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100).

"Trzy Synchro-Potwory, co?" odparł Charlie, niewzruszony.

"_A teraz, jakby powiedział Yusei... gaz do dechy!"_ powiedziała do siebie Iris, przyśpieszając bardziej swój StarDynamo, co zaskoczyło Charlie'go.

"Chwila! Co ona kombinuje?"

"Gram teraz Zaklęciem Szybkości, Fuzja Szybkości!" zadeklarowała Iris. "Jak posiadam 4 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę przeprowadzić Fuzyjne Przywołanie, poprzez użycie potworów z mojej ręki lub z pola jako materiałów!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Charlie.

"Iris też chce przywołać Fuzyjnego potwora?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Tak, na to wygląda." zauważył Jack.

"_Może to nie jest Chaotyczna Synchronizacja, ale przynajmniej będę mieć pewność że nie utracę kontroli..._" zastanawiała się Iris. "Fuzjo Szybkości! Użyj swojej mocy i połącz Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Nanohę Takamachi i Magicznego Smoka Friedricha!"

"Co? Używa aż trzech Synchro-Potworów?!" powiedział z zaskoczeniem Toru.

"Iris najwyraźniej zamierza wytoczyć ciężką artylerię." zauważyła Lynx, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Nanoha Takamachi oraz Friedrich zaświecili się kolejno białym, różowym i czerwonym światłem.

"_Smoku o łuskach jasnych jak gwiazdy! Wojowniczko Wzburzonego Serca! Stańcie się zbroją i duszą Srebrnego Latającego Smoka! Niech ziemia się zatrzęsie, a Grzmiący Ryk Niebios się przebudzi, ukazując światu swoją moc! Fuzyjne Przywołanie! Zbudź się, największa moc z Alzus! Voltaire, Smok Czarnego Ognia!"_

Wówczas na trasie za Ścigaczem Iris pojawił się duży magiczny krąg Alzus, wystarczająco duży, by równać się szerokości trasy. Wtedy chmury zakryły niebieskie niebo, a potem można było usłyszeć głośny ryk, któremu towarzyszył wychodzący z magicznego kręgu potwór. Przypominał ogromnego czarno-czerwonego smoka, a swoim wzrostem dorównywał nawet drapaczom chmur. Z jego pleców wyłoniły się dwie pary obdartych skrzydeł, a z ramion wystawały duże ostrza. Ogromny, dominujący nad wszystkim smok rozprostował skrzydła, po czym ryknął głośno, ukazując swoją potęgę (11) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2700).

"_Na gwiazdy Mid-Childa..._" powiedziała Caro ze zdumieniem. "_Iris przebudziła Grzmiący Ryk Niebios z Alzus._"

"_Wiedziałam, że ona ma odwagę, by przywołać potężne potwory, ale to graniczy z szaleństwem!"_ dodała Vita. Tymczasem Signerzy wpatrywali się na nowo-przywołanego smoka ze zaskoczeniem.

"Ale wielki..." powiedział ze zdumieniem Jack.

"Normalnie czuję się przy nim taki mały." dodał smętnie Crow.

"Niewiarygodne..." powiedział do siebie Yusei. "_Myślałem, że Iris planuje wykonać Kontrolę Chaosu..._"

"_Interesujące... a więc tak wygląda ewolucja Iris..."_ zastanawiała się Lynx.

"Łał, ale wielki smok! Mam nadzieję, że tresowany." powiedział Charlie.

"Nh... zaraz się przekonasz..." odpowiedziała Iris, ciężko dysząc. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła w sobie takiego ogromu mocy. "_Ech.. hh... czuję jak moc zaczyna mnie przytłaczać... to chyba efekt użycia Voltaire'a... muszę zniszczyć tego Szczęśliwego Paska, bo inaczej będzie po ptakach... _Voltaire! Zaatakuj Numer 7! Geo Erga!"

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Charlie, kiedy na skrzydłach ogromnego smoka zaczęły się gromadzić kule energii, wystarczająco potężne, by zrównać z ziemią górę.

"Geo Erga... w starożytnym języku Lushe znaczy 'Ryczący Płomień'. Jego siła jest wystarczająca, by zniszczyć nawet górę... Voltaire, ognia!" krzyknęła Iris. Masywny smok wystrzelił w stronę Szczęśliwego Paska dwie kule niszczącej energii.

"O nie, nie na mojej zmianie, panienko! Aktywuję pułapkę, Negacja Ataku!" odparł Charlie, kiedy dwie płonące kule nagle zniknęły w powietrzu. "Tak długo, jak słońce, które świeci, wciąż jest całe, nie obawiam się przegranej."

"_Znowu to samo zdanie. O co mu chodzi z tym słońcem..._" zastanawiała się Iris, spoglądając na swoją rękę. Zdołała wychwycić w niej jedną kartę, która mogła położyć kres szczęściu Charliego. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę... i kończę turę."

"Nie do wiary! Tylko tyle mogła zrobić?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Nie jest dobrze. Teraz się zacznie tura Charliego, a on posiada przytłaczającą przewagę ze strony szczęścia. Albo użyje działania Świata Szybkości 2 albo znów wykorzysta ten łut szczęścia i zwiększy siłę Numeru 7 do 4200 punktów." dodał Bruno.

"O nie!"

"Heheh... cóż, chyba pora przejść do zakończenia karnawału." powiedział Charlie. "Moja tura!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Dowódcę Mieczy!" skontrowała Iris.

"Co?!"

"Mogę aktywować tą pułapkę, jeśli mój przeciwnik wykonuje zwyczajne dobranie podczas Fazy Dobrania. Musisz ujawnić dobraną kartę, a jeśli to jest Karta Zaklęcia lub Pułapka, mogę albo zrzucić twoją dobraną kartę, albo zniszczyć Kartę Zaklęcia lub Pułapkę, którą kontrolujesz!"

"_Interesujące... zupełnie, jakbym miał deja vu. Mam nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna nie skapnie, która karta jest prawdziwym źródłem szczęścia._" zastanowił się Charlie, po czym pokazał Iris dobraną kartę, a nad nim pojawił się wizerunek słońca. "Proszę bardzo. Oto Karta Zaklęcia, Waga Słońca. Jeśli dzięki rzutu kością uzyskam szóstkę, ta karta zniszczy wszystkie twoje potwory na polu. W innym przypadku Waga Słońca zniszczy jednego z moich potworów."

"_To się robi zbyt niebezpieczne. Muszę się pozbyć Przełamania Szybkości, by Charlie więcej z niego nie skorzystał."_ zastanowiła się Iris. "Tak więc pozbywam się-"

"_Iris, stój!"_ powstrzymała ją Nullite.

"O co chodzi?" spytała się Iris.

"_Zniszcz słońce!_"

"Jak to 'zniszczyć słońce'? Nie rozumiem."

"_Tak długo, jak słońce, które świeci, wciąż jest całe, nie obawiam się przegranej. Może Numer 7 nie jest źródłem tego szczęścia, a co najwyżej '_pojemnikiem'_. Może prawdziwym źródłem szczęścia nie jest ten Potwór Exceddu, a Waga Słońca!"_ wyjaśniła Nullite.

"Słońce..." powiedziała Iris, spoglądając to na Szczęśliwy Pasek, to na słońce, które świeciło nad Charlie'm. "_Rzeczywiście... wyczuwam, że siła w tym Zaklęciu jest większa, niż w tym potworze... no tak! To jest klucz!"_ Signerka Ciała się uśmiechnęła. "Kartę, którą się pozbędę... jest Waga Słońca!"

"O nie!" krzyknął Charlie, zszokowany. Jakim cudem jego przeciwniczka zdołała odkryć jego źródło szczęścia? Jednakże nie miał czasu się tym zajmować, kiedy Voltaire uniósł swoją pięść i jednym ruchem zmiażdżył słońce. "Niemożliwe..."

"Nie jest dobrze. Skoro Waga Słońca została zniszczona..." powiedział Joseph, widząc, jak energia ulatniała się z Numeru 7.

"...Charlie będzie na straconej pozycji. Teraz może tylko użyć działania Świata Szybkości 2." dokończyła Dyris.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 4

**Iris: ****SPC:** 6

"O nie... nie, nie przegram..." mruknął do siebie Charlie. "Tym razem miałaś farta, ale nie zapominaj, że mam jeszcze plan awaryjny! Używam jeszcze raz mocy Zaryzykowania!" wówczas w jego ręce pojawiła się kostką, którą rzucił w górę. "Dawaj, maleńka, daj mi szóstkę!"

"Oby nie to..." jęknęła Iris, kiedy kostka uderzyła w ziemię i zaczęła stopniowo zwalniać, lądując i... wreszcie stanęła, wyświetlając jedynkę. "O tak!"

"O rany..." mruknął Charlie, kiedy z kostki wydostał się czerwony promień, który uderzył w Ścigacz Walk Charliego, gwałtownie redukując jego życie.

**Charlie: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Iris: **700 LP/**SPC:** 6

"_A cóż to?! Charlie McCay niespodziewanie utracił wszelkie zdobyte życie! Wygląda na to, że Bogini szczęścia zmieniła strony!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Hh... hh... hh... nie do wiary. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że moje szczęście mnie opuściło..." wydyszał Charlie, lecz tym razem zamiast radosnej miny miał poważną i zdenerwowaną. "Ale jeszcze nie przegrałem! Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 0

**Iris: ****SPC:** 6

"Pożegnaj się z resztką swojego życia!" rzucił Charlie, kiedy z tylnych świateł jego pojazdu wystrzeliły pioruny. Już miały trafić w Iris, kiedy nagle zmieniły kierunek i uderzyły w Voltaire, nie robiąc żadnej krzywdy. "Ej, co jest?!"

"To specjalna zdolność Voltaire'a! Obrażenia z działania zostają zanegowane." odparła Iris. "Bez swojego szczęścia nie jesteś już taki twardy, co?"

"Ourh... przywołuję Agido!" odpowiedział Charlie, kiedy na polu pojawił czerwony potwór przypominający lewitującą maszynę z ogromnym złotym akcentem przypominającym oko (4) (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300). "Teraz Numer 7, Szczęśliwy Pasek zaatakuje Voltaire'a i aktywuje specjalną zdolność!"

"Atakujesz mojego potwora mimo tego, że twoje szczęście się wyczerpało?!" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Jeśli mam jeszcze jakieś ich resztki, to ich użyję! Numerze 7, użyj kolejnej Jednostki Nałożenia i rzuć kostką!" rozkazał Charlie. Druga orbitująca gwiazda została zaabsorbowana, a kostka w lewej ręce potwora rzucona do góry. Kilka razy stuknęła w ziemię i wskazała... piątkę. "No pięknie..."

"Skoro wyrzucił piątkę, to atak Numeru 7 wzrośnie do..." zaczął Toru, kiedy potwór Charliego poczuł przypływ mocy (700-3500).

"3500 punktów..." zauważyła Iris. "Teraz Voltaire i Numer 7 mają po tyle samo."

"Po prostu dokonam podwójnego nokautu, a Agido cię wykończy!" odparł Charlie. "Szczęśliwy Pasku, atakuj Dłonią Farciarza!"

"Voltaire, kontratak! Geo Erga!" skontrowała Iris. Fantomowa ręka oraz kula płomieni zderzyły się ze sobą, wywołując wielką eksplozję, która pochłonęła zarówno obydwa potwory.

"Ouhhhh... hh... wybacz, stary. Ale przynajmniej dzięki twojej destrukcji mam już wolne pole do ataku..." powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem Charlie.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Voltaire'a!"

"Co?!" zdziwił się Charlie, kiedy nagle Agido stanął w płomieniach i eksplodował, a wraz z nim eksplodowało Przełamanie Szybkości oraz zakryta karta Charlie'go. "Ouhhh!"

**Charlie: **500 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Iris: **700 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Ohh... hh... a co to było..."

"To właśnie ostatnia moc Voltaire'a. Kiedy zostaje zniszczony i wysłany na Cmentarz, niszczy wszystkie karty na polu, po czym zadaje przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe atakowi Voltaire'a, czyli 3500 punktów." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Nh... kończę turę." powiedział Charlie zmartwionym tonem.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris.

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 1

**Iris: ****SPC:** 7

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!" kontynuowała Iris. "Poprzez zredukowanie 7 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę."

**Charlie: ****SPC:** 1

**Iris: ****SPC:** 0

"Wiesz, Charlie? Normalnie to bym przywołała jakiegoś silnego potwora, ale tym razem zrobię to łagodnie. Przywołuję Wynn, Czarodziejkę Wiatru!" powiedziała Iris, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła się zielono-włosa dziewczyna z berłem, w towarzystwie małego stworka przypominającego smoka (3) (ATK: 500/DEF: 1500).

"Wynn ma 500 punktów Ataku, a Charlie ma 500 punktów życia. To oznacza..." zaczęła Lynx.

"Że wygraliśmy! Dalej, Iris!" dopingował Toru.

"Czas trafić Jackpota! Wynn, zaatakuj Charliego bezpośrednio!" rozkazała Iris.

"_Robi się!"_ odparła zielono-włosa dziewczynka, kiedy wycelowała w przeciwnika swoim berłem i wysłała grad zielonych liści prosto w przeciwnika.

**Charlie: **0 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Iris: **700 LP/**SPC:** 0

* * *

"_Co za spektakularne widowisko! Iris Luster przezwyciężyła szczęście przeciwnika i wyeliminowała Charliego z gry! Drużyna Riot Force 6 wychodzi z grupy eliminacyjnej przechodzi dalej!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Hahah! Udało nam się!" krzyknął Toru, ściskając Demure'a ze szczęścia.

"Uhm... racja! Ale puść mnie! Nie mogę oddychać..." wydusił Demure, na co Lynx lekko zachichotała, po czym spojrzała na Iris.

"_Zaskakujące. Iris zdołała wygrać, nawet nie używając Chaotycznej Synchronizacji. Ta dziewczyna ma niesamowite zdolności..._" zastanawiała się Lynx, kiedy Iris się zatrzymała.

"Łał..." powiedziała Iris ze zmęczeniem. "A myślałam, że zaraz stracę głowę przez ten łut szczęścia."

"_Nie tylko ty. Szanse na uzyskanie kolejnych szóstek byłyby jak jeden do sześćdziesięciu milionów siedemset tysięcy-_" wyliczała Nullite, kiedy nagle oberwała patelnią od Vita. "_Auu! Za co to?!"_

"_Niektórzy wolą odpocząć od szczęścia._" odpowiedziała Vita. Tymczasem Charlie również zatrzymał swój Ścigacz Walk, zszokowany przegraną.

"Nie do wiary... myślałem, że wygram..." powiedział Charlie ze rozczarowaniem.

"Cóż, przyznam że przyparłeś mnie do muru tą kolosalną różnicą żyć." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym zauważyła Yuseia, Signerów oraz Demure'a, Lynx i Toru, którzy do niej podeszli. "Ale wygrałam, ponieważ miałam wsparcie drużyny i przyjaciół."

"Przyjaciół..." powiedział do siebie Charlie. "_No tak... czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem. Chyba tak bardzo mi zależało na wygranej i na szczęściu, że prawie zapomniałem, po co walczę...__"_

"Nieźle, Iris!" powiedział podekscytowany Leo, obejmując Iris wokół talii. "Jesteś moją idolką!"

"Nie, ona jest moją idolką." dodała Luna, również obejmując Iris. Srebrnowłosa Signerka zachichotała.

"Eheheh... nie było łatwo, ale się udało." odparła Iris, po czym jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Yuseiu. "Yusei..."

"Gratuluję, Iris..." powiedział Yusei, po czym ją pocałował w policzek, przez co Signerka się zarumieniła.

"Ooohh, jakie to słodkie..." pisnęła Lynx.

"Kto by pomyślał, że Iris, która nie chciała mieć chłopaka, nagle go będzie mieć.." dodał cicho Toru.

"Uhm...wiecie, że ja was słyszę?" odpowiedziała Iris, na co Toru i Lynx się skulili ze strachu.

"Cóż..." zaczął Charlie. "Gratuluję, Iris. Ty i twój zespół okazaliście się naprawdę trudnymi przeciwnikami. Nawet pomimo tego, że użyliśmy Przełamania Szybkości."

"Powiadam wam, Złomowe bestie Toru to całkiem niezła rzecz." odparł Joseph.

"Sądziłam, że dzięki Bohaterom Przeznaczenia będę mieć przewagę, ale nie zauważyłam prawdopodobieństwa tego, że Cmentarz się nie wchodzi w grę. Rany, czuję się głupio." westchnęła Dyris.

"Szczerze, to ja też byłam zaskoczona. Nigdy bym nie sądziła, że istnieje jakaś nowa forma przywołania." odpowiedziała Iris. "To było całkiem ciekawe starcie. Być może jeszcze się spotkamy."

"Powodzenia w finałach." podziękował Charlie.

"Mam nadzieję, że uda się wam osiągnąć cel." dodała Dyris.

"Nie martw się. Yliasterzy nie zauważą, co ich uderzyło." odparł nonszalancko Toru.

"Nh... dziękuję." odpowiedziała Dyris. Tymczasem cały stadion dosłownie wrzał w okrzykach widzów.

"_Co za spektakularne zakończenie starcia Drużyny Riot Force 6 i Drużyny Desperados! Od razu widać, że obydwie strony włożyły w pojedynek dużo serca i hart ducha! A za kilka dni Drużyna 5D's stoczy walkę z Drużyną Katastrofy, która wyeliminowała Drużynę Jednorożca błyskawicznie!__" _Okrzyki tłumów jeszcze bardziej się wzmogły.

"Błyskawicznie?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Wygląda na to, że i oni muszą być bardzo zdolni." zauważyła Iris, lecz nie była w stanie zauważyć, że z dachu stadionu obserwował ją Primo. I raczej nie miał przyjaznej miny.

"_Och, są bardzo zdolni. Kiedy tylko twój Yusei i jego ekipa zmierzą się z nimi, zasmakują prawdziwego terroru. A jak moc Mrocznej Karty zostanie przeciwko nim użyta, Yusei już nie będzie mi wchodzić w drogę..._" powiedział w myślach Primo, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

* * *

Well, guys, I finally ends writing that chapter. Man, writing a 5D's episode and translated it is a one thing, but forming a own 5D's episode is a different. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Yup, I use a Yuma Tsukomo's duel with Charlie McCay from Zexal episode as 'base' for Iris and Charlie's Turbo Duel, thought I think you knew that since you read a earlier chapters. And now some spoilers:  
* Yusei and 5D's will Turbo-Duel against Team Catastrophe  
* A 3-4 part chapter with chaos in New Domino City! A flood of Ghosts, Battle Royals and Yusei and Iris will duel against Primo and Lester!  
* Jack's trying get a new power, so he challenge Iris on Turbo-Duel? And a duel on Nazca Lines, where our Former King gains a new power of Red Dragon Archfiend!  
* Lazar's back and make a bit troubles with Signers!  
* Two Signers, two mechanics and two vengeful people goes to infiltrate organization related with Yliaster...

Alright, I think I gave you enough spoilers for next chapters. It look like it take a 8-12 chapters. So, comment and review, guys.

Nazwa: Ostatnia Kronika Przeznaczenia  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli kontrolujesz potwora z nazwą "Bohater Przeznaczenia", który jest poziomu 5 lub wyższego, twoje Punkty Życia są poniżej 1000, a na Cmentarzu znajdują się min. 4 karty z nazwą "Bohater Przeznaczenia". Specjalnie Przywołaj ze ręki, Talii, lub ze Cmentarza kartę "Bohater Przeznaczenia, Plasma" lub "Bohater Przeznaczenia, Dogma", ignorując Warunki Przywołania. Do końca tury przeciwnika, działania potwora przywołanego przez tą kartę zostają zanegowane. Jeśli kontrolujesz jednego z dwóch powyżej wspomnianych potworów, a masz mniej, niż 500 Punktów Życia, możesz aktywować tą kartę ze swojej ręki. Do końca tej tury, jeśli przeciwnik aktywuje pułapkę, zostaje ona zanegowana, a jak to zrobisz, zniszcz ją.  
Obraz: Bohater Przeznaczenia, Dogma i Bohater Przeznaczenia, Plasma, na tle Więzienia Wieży Zegarowej.

Nazwa: Gwardia Szabli  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko wtedy, jeśli kontrolujesz 2 lub więcej potworów z nazwą "Szabla-X". Do końca trzeciej Fazy Końcowej przeciwnika od momentu aktywacji tej karty, żaden z graczy nie może wykonać Fazy Bitewnej. Po trzeciej Fazie Końcowej ruchu przeciwnika, zniszcz tą kartę  
Obraz: Szabla-X Souza i Szabla-X Palomuro w trybie Obronnym.

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Mistyczny Wok  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować, jeśli posiadasz 3 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Namierz jednego odkrytego potwora na polu, którego kontrolujesz i wybierz jego Atak lub Obronę. Ten potwór zostanie wysłany na Cmentarz, a ty otrzymujesz Punkty Życia równe wybranej wartości.  
Obraz: Mistyczny Wok (Mystik Wok)

Nazwa: Zaklęcie Szybkości - Jednoręki Potwór  
Typ: Karta Zaklęcia Szybkości  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować, jeśli posiadasz 7 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości. Namierz jednego odkrytego potwora na polu, potem usuń ze Cmentarza potwora o tym samym poziomie, co namierzony potwór. Dobierz jedną kartę i ujawnij ją; jeśli karta, którą dobrałeś jest kartą potwora o tym samym poziomie co namierzony przez ciebie potwór na polu, możesz Specjalnie Przywołać go. W innym wypadku dobrana karta i namierzony potwór zostają usunięci z gry.  
Obraz: Jednoręki Potwór (Monster Slots)

Nazwa: Voltaire, Smok Czarnego Ognia  
Poziom: 11  
Atrybut: Ogień  
Typ: Smok/Fuzja/Efekt  
Efekt: "Friedrich, Magiczny Smok Ru Lushe" i jeden lub więcej Synchro-Potworów  
Musi najpierw zostać Fuzyjnie Przywołany. Wszelkie obrażenia z działania zostają zanegowane, a obrażenia z walki zostają przepołowione. Raz na turę, możesz usunąć ze Cmentarza jednego Synchro-Potwora z gry, ta karta zyskuje działanie usuniętej karty do końca Fazy Końcowej. Jeśli ta karta zostaje zniszczona, zniszcz wszystkie karty na polu, po czym zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi tej karty.  
ATK/OBR: 3500/2700

(I) - Take a Chance spell card from ZEXAL.

(II) - Release Change spell card.

(III) - Dice Leveler monster card.

(IV) - Xyz Summon!


	11. Ukryty Rycerz, Zwinny Gracz

**Rozdział 10 –** _Posłańcy Ciemności, Drużyna Katastrofy__!_

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Iris akurat czyściła swoją StarDynamo, choć w duszy raczej martwiła się o coś innego. Wczoraj ona oraz Riot Force 6 walczyli przeciwko Drużynie Desperados, która o mało ich nie pokonała. Jednak dzięki nowej taktyki, Iris zdołała pokonać ich lidera, Charliego McCaya, tym samym zapewniając swojej drużynie zwycięstwo. Obecnie następną walką w Światowym Turbo-Pojedynku Grand Prix miała być walka pomiędzy sojusznikiem Drużyny Riot Force 6, Drużyną 5D's, a tajemniczym zespołem zwanym Drużyną Katastrofy. I to było dla niej źródłem niepokoju.

A powód niepokoju? Okazało się, że podczas pojedynku z Drużyną Katastrofy, Drużyna Jednorożca, która chciała wygrać walkę, niespodziewanie złapała pecha; Jean i Andre mieli wypadek, w którym stracili kontrolę na swoimi Ścigaczami Walk i zaliczyli glebę, przez co Drużyna Katastrofy przeszła dalej. I, niestety, to właśnie ta drużyna była kolejnym przeciwnikiem Yuseia i jego ekipy.

"_Wciąż o tym myślisz?_" zagadnęła Nullite.

"Niestety, tak. Jean i Andre wyglądali, jakby wbili się na 'karuzelę życia' i wyszli poobijani. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem ich stracili kontrolę nad swoimi pojazdami..." zastanawiała się Iris, odkładając ścierkę na miejsce i zaczęła sprawdzać pracę silnika.

"_Wciąż żadnych wieści na temat przyczyny wypadku?_" zapytała się Nanoha.

"Nic. Zero. Usłyszałam od Breo, że wciąż stara się sprawdzić, co się stało."

"_To naprawdę podejrzana sprawa..._" mruknęła Teana.

"_Myślicie, że Drużyna Katastrofy oszukuje?_" zasugerowała Subaru.

"_To poważna sprawa. Trzeba znaleźć dowody, dopóki świeże._" wsparła ją Hayate.

"Na szczęście Yusei stara się zachować zimną krew i mi pomaga. O ile wiadomo, powinien teraz przynieść swoją torbę z narzędziami. StarDynamo porządnie oberwała przez ten łomot od Potwora Exceddu." odparła Iris.

"_A czy nie mówisz tak, ponieważ Yusei i reszta paczki postanowiła się tu przenieść na czas turnieju?"_ zamruczała Arf, przez co Iris się zarumieniła.

"Daj spokój. Po za tym, Yusei i ja jesteśmy teraz parą, wciąż sobie pomagamy."

"_Naprawdę? A może tylko dlatego, że-"_ Arf była gotowa kontynuować ten sam irytujący monolog, gdyby Ryuko nie przywaliła Chowańcowi w łepetynę. Iris westchnęła. Nawet mimo tego, że ona i Yusei w końcu stali się parą, to i tak dusze jej towarzyszy wciąż postanowiły się z nią podroczyć.

"Cześć, Iris." powiedział znajomy głos, który oderwał Iris od myślenia. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała za siebie i zauważyła Yuseia, który wszedł do jej mieszkania. Jego widok od razu poprawił nastrój Signerki.

"Cześć, Yusei!" odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Iris.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Akiza ostro skręciła na autostradzie. Podczas gdy inni mieli swoje sprawy, ona zdecydowała potrenować na autostradzie. Wiedziała, że ich następnym przeciwnikiem będzie Drużyna Katastrofy, więc nie zamierzała przegrać.

"_Chciałabym zrobić coś więcej dla mojego zespołu podczas Turbo-Pojedynku przeciw Drużynie Jednorożca. A wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, to przywołać Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu i przekazać go Yusei'owi..._" powiedziała w myślach Akiza, pamiętając jak jej pojedynek się zakończył.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Teraz aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o 4, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki!" rzucił Andre. "To koniec!"_

_**Andre: ****SPC:** 8_

_**Akiza: ****SPC:** 5_

_"Aktywuję pułapkę! Niegodziwe Odrodzenie!"_

_"Że co?!" rzucił Andre._

_"...Poprzez poświęcenie 800 punktów życia mogę Specjalnie Przywołać Synchro-Potwora z mojego Cmentarza, kosztem zanegowania jego działania. Wskrzeszam... Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" krzyknęła Akiza, kiedy biały smok z żółtymi oczami po raz kolejny pojawił się na polu, roznosząc kosmiczny pył (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). W tym samym czasie jej Ścigacz zaczął wyrzucać z siebie parę w celu uniknięcia przegrzania._

_**Andre: **1300 LP/**SPC:** 8_

_**Akiza: **0 LP/**SPC:** 5_

* * *

"_Naszym następnym przeciwnikiem będzie Drużyna Katastrofy, która pokonała Drużynę Jednorożca z łatwością._" zastanawiała się Akiza, kiedy wzięła kolejny zakręt. Szybkość i siła od razu dały się jej we znaki. "_Muszę się postarać. Nie mogę zawieść moich przyjaciół oraz Toru..._"

* * *

Tymczasem w kawiarence naprzeciwko Poppo Time...

"Mówisz, że to jakiś spisek?" zdziwił się Jack, spokojnie popijając kawę.

"Nie uważasz, że to dziwne, że dwóch graczy z tego samego zespołu nagle się rozbiło podczas tego samego Turbo-Pojedynku?!" wypaliła Carly. "Jak możesz sądzić, że to uczciwa gra? To musi być jakiś sabotaż, albo czary!"

"Czary? Daj spokój." zaprzeczył Jack. "Ale z drugiej strony coś w tym jest."

"Czyli..." zaczęła mówić Carly, kiedy nagle rozległ się pisk zatrzymujących się opon. Dziennikarka i Jack spojrzeli na sklep zegarowy i zauważyli, że na Ścigaczu Walk była znajoma osoba. "Hej, czy to nie Breo?"

"Najwyraźniej." odpowiedział Jack. "Ciekawe, o co chodzi..."

* * *

W międzyczasie w bardziej paskudnej części Nowego Miasta Domino...

"Spójrz na to!" powiedział podekscytowany Hermann, spoglądając na gazetę. Jego przycięte włosy o kolorze magenty w połączeniu z jego strojem tworzyły obraz paskudnego typa. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu był też inny mężczyzna; czarno-włosy i z czarną bródką Nicholas. "Drużyna Katastrofy wymiata na scenie! Drużyna Katastrofy zaskakuje wszystkich! Media walą drzwiami i oknami. Wszyscy chcą przeprowadzić z nami wywiady! Nareszcie wszystko się toczy wokół nas! Mam rację, Nicholas?"

"Oczywiście. A to wszystko dzięki karcie, którą dał nam ten tzw. 'anioł stróż'..." odparł Nicholas spoglądając na kartę. Miała obraz zamaskowanego potwora, który zamiast rąk miał haki. Widok tej karty już nie przyprawiał go o niepokój, kiedy Nicholas wspominał dzień, w którym ją otrzymał.

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Mroczna karta?" zdziwił się Nicholas, spoglądając na kartę zamaskowanego potwora, a potem na odzianego w białe szaty mężczyznę. Ten tajemniczy osobnik to był naprawdę Primo. "I ty nam ją tak po prostu dajesz?"_

_"Ależ oczywiście..." odparł Primo. W tym samym czasie Hermann lekko potrząsnął głową po tym, jak spadł ze Ścigacza Walk. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał._

_"Co jest, Hermann? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaliczył glebę." spytał się Hans, uparty osobnik o dość długim nosie i o purpurowych włosach._

_"Ouhh... ten koleś. Dosłownie zjawił się znikąd, a moje koła nagle się zablokowały..." mruknął Hermann, wstając._

_"Pomyśl o tym, Nicholas." powiedział Primo. "Chcesz fortunę? Chcesz sławę i chwałę? Chcesz wygrywać pojedynki? Ta karta to bilet w jedną stronę do wyższych sfer." To wystarczyło, by przykuć uwagę całej trójki._

_"Ugh... ten koleś na poważnie?" zdziwił się Hermann._

_"Doprawdy?" zapytał się Nicholas. Po chwili się uśmiechnął. "Interesujące... powinienem ci podziękować, nieznajomy."_

_"Nicholas, ty chyba upadłeś na głowę!" wypalił Hermann._

_"Skoro to jest Mroczna Karta, to z pewnością jest niebezpieczna." wsparł go Hans._

_"Przemyśl to, stary. Nawet bez tej karty mieliśmy wzloty. Nie musimy oszukiwać. Po za tym nie ufam temu kolesiowi. Przyprawia mnie o ciarki i... ej, co jest?!" kontynuował Hermann, kiedy zamierzał spojrzeć na osobnika. Lecz zamiast niego, nie było nic. "Gdzie go wcięło?!"_

_"Mam nadzieję, że to nie duch. Teraz to mam ciarki na całym ciele." mruknął Hans, również zaskoczony nagłym zniknięciem tajemniczego mężczyzny._

_"Duch czy nie-duch, jestem zmęczony przegrywaniem." westchnął Nicholas. "Męczy mnie to, że żyję w takich warunkach. Męczy mnie to, że świat mówi mi 'nie'! Bilet w jedną stronę do wyższych sfer? Podoba mi się. Zamierzam się wyrwać z tego śmietnika, nawet zaprzedam moją duszę samemu Piekłu! No chyba, że chcecie wciąż żyć w cieniu miasta?"_

_"Cóż... chyba nie..." odpowiedział Hermann, zmieszany nagłym zachowaniem Nicholasa._

_"Więc postanowione."_

* * *

"Dzięki tej karcie, zdecydowanie odniesiemy sukces..." powiedział Nicholas, kiedy nagle rozmowę przerwał głośny huk. Lider Drużyny Katastrofy i Hermann spojrzeli w stronę dźwięku i zauważyli Hansa, który walił rurą. I wyglądało, jakby się dobrze bawił.

"To tylko Hans." westchnął Hermann. "Jesteś w naprawdę dobrym nastroju. Czyżbyś wygrał na loterii?"

"Nie to! Mamy kolejnego gracza na autostradzie! I należy do naszych przeciwników!" odparł nonszalancko Hans. Nicholas uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Wiedział, co to znaczy.

"Świetnie, bo akurat nabrałem ochoty na łowy. Idziemy, panowie." odpowiedział Nicholas. Jednak, gdyby wciąż spoglądał na mroczną panoramę uszkodzonych budynków, byłby w stanie wypatrzeć wśród nich tego, który dał im Mroczną Kartę.

"Heheheh... doskonale, moje pionki. Idźcie i siejcie chaos. Kiedy tylko wyeliminują Yuseia i jego gang, będę w stanie dorwać Iris... a wtedy wasza przydatność będzie dla mnie... niepotrzebna." mruknął Primo, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

* * *

W garażu Poppo Time, Yusei, Iris, Toru, Jack, Crow, Carly, Bruno, Lynx i Breo spoglądali na laptop. Akurat się złożyło, że Breo przyjechał do nich z chipami, które były w Ścigaczach Walk Jeana i Andre. Sądził, że może na nich zobaczy, jak mogło dojść do wypadku.

"Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Jean i Andre wypadną jeden po drugim tak po prostu. Sprawdziłem dane Jeana." powiedział Breo, wskazując na laptopie wykres liniowy, który oznaczał przebieg pojazdu, który stopniowo wzrastał. A zaraz potem nagły skok w dół. "Widzicie? Gdzieś tutaj wszystko się zaczęło."

"Nie do wiary... gwałtowny spadek prędkości obrotowej?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Co to znaczy?" zapytał się Crow.

"Cóż, to oznacza, że pierwszej sekundzie koła się obracają, a w następnej stop! Zatrzymują się." powiedział Bruno. "To tak, jakby coś utknęło w kole."

"Więc nieoczekiwana blokada koła doprowadza do utraty kontroli." zauważył Jack.

"Ale co mogło spowodować tą nagłą blokadę? Obstawiam, że Drużyna Katastrofy maczała w tym palce." powiedziała Carly.

"Któż to wie? Ale to niemożliwe, żeby mogli to zrobić podczas pojedynku. Bo byśmy to zobaczyli." zaprzeczył Breo.

"W takim razie..." zaczęła Iris, kiedy nagle wtrącił się Toru.

"Chwila, moment! Właśnie mi się coś przypomniało!" powiedział Toru, jakby doznał olśnienia. "Pamiętacie, jak straciłem kontrolę nad Ścigaczem podczas pojedynku z Josephem?"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"O rany, o rany, o rany!" jęknął Toru. "_Znowu to samo. Coś się zablokowało. Jeśli tego nie rozgryzę, będzie powtórka z wypadku!_" powiedział w myślach gracz Złomowych, kiedy ponownie spojrzał przed siebie. Miał przed sobą bliskie spotkanie ze ścianą. Wtedy, jakby instynktownie, ruszył nogą i odepchnął się od ściany, unikając zderzenia!_

* * *

"Wówczas poczułem, jakby koła zostały zablokowane." wyjaśnił Toru. "Pamiętasz, Crow, nasz trening?"

"Taa... kiedy Czarny Ptak uległ wypadkowi, ja też miałem wrażenie, że coś się zablokowało." powiedział Crow, przypominając sobie kraksę.

"Zaraz sprawdzę." powiedział Bruno, ustawiając na ekran kolejny wykres. Nagły spadek był takim sam, jak na poprzednim wykresie! "Racja. Takie same!"

"Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że te osiłki sabotowali mój Ścigacz Walk i to przez nich zaliczyłem glebę?" spytał się Crow, sfrustrowany. "Ci dranie... niech ich licho porwie! Jeszcze się na nich odegram!"

"I nie tylko ty. Nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić mojego Złomu Numer 1!" dodał Toru, również wkurzony.

"Hej, hej, uspokójcie się." powiedziała Iris. "To nie wystarczy, aby stwierdzić, że to akurat oni są za to odpowiedzialni."

"A jeśli nawet, to jakim cudem? Jak mogli zablokować koła? Gdyby zhackowali pojazdy, z pewnością to by było widoczne w bazie danych." zastanowiła się Lynx.

"Ale tak czy owak jakoś im się to udało. Potrzebujemy konkretnych danych, jakieś nagranie..." zastanawiała się Iris, co przykuło uwagę Carly.

"Chwila! Akurat mam przy sobie nagranie z walki między Drużyną Jednorożca, a Katastrofy. Może rzucimy okiem?" zapytała się Carly, wyciągając ze swojej torby nośnik danych. Lecz jej oczy spotkały się z sfrustrowanymi minami, a Jack wyglądał, jakby był zawstydzony, ale nie chciał tego okazywać. "Uhm... co jest? Powiedziałam coś nie tak?"

"Carly..." zaczął Jack, odbierając jej nośnik, a potem wybuchając słowami. "Dlaczego wcześniej nam o tym nie powiedziałaś, co?!"

"Przecież właśnie ci powiedziałam!" odpowiedziała Carly, panikując.

"Ludzie, jeśli będziemy się rzucać do gardeł, nigdy nie dowiemy się, co się wydarzyło." westchnęła Iris, włączając swój laptop, po czym zwinnym ruchem wzięła wspomniany nośnik danych i zaczęła analizę. Po kilku minutach udało się otrzymać filmik z pojedynku Drużyny Jednorożca i Drużyny Katastrofy. Akurat na Ścigaczu Walk był Andre, a jego jedynym potworem był Rycerski Jednorożec Innego Wymiaru; zaś przeciwnikiem był Nicholas oraz jego potwór z hakami. Po statystykach Turbo-Pojedynku można by było przypuszczać, że Nicholas zaczął pierwszy, a następnie Andre.

"Dobra, mamy pojedynek Nicholasa oraz Andre. Zobaczmy, co się stało." kontynuowała Iris, włączając film. Na początku wydawało się być spokojnie, ale kiedy Rycerski Jednorożec podniósł do góry swoją broń, Ścigacz Andre nagle zaczął się kołysać, a potem całkowicie stracił kontrolę.

"Nic nie widziałem, po prostu pojazd zaczął tracić równowagę." zauważył Crow.

"Może spróbujmy pod innym kątem?" zasugerował Yusei.

"Masz rację." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała i lekko zmieniła ustawienie, po czym ponownie włączyła film. Ścigacz Andre jeszcze raz tracił równowagę, aż w końcu wyrzuciło kierowcę z pojazdu. Znów nic podejrzanego.

"Spróbuj to odtworzyć jeszcze raz." zasugerował Yusei. Ponownie filmik włączony, lecz tym razem w zwolnionym tempie. "Dobra... jest dobrze, jedzie... jedzie..." I wtedy pojazd upadł.

"I bam! Zaliczył glebę." mruknął Crow. "Zero podejrzanych śladów."

"W takim razie spójrzmy na grę Jeana." odpowiedziała Iris, przełączając film. "Teraz mamy Jeana i Hermanna."

"No to jazda." powiedział Yusei, a Iris wcisnęła przycisk startu. Jean obecnie nie miał żadnych potworów, a nawet jeśli, to raczej nie były na ekranie. Jego przeciwnik, Hermann, posiadał tego samego potwora, którego miał Nicholas. Pojedynek powoli przebiegał, aż w końcu potwór Hermanna zniknął z ekranu, a Jeana spotkał ten sam los, co Andre.

"I nic. Już po ptakach." powiedział Crow.

"Jakim cudem oni to robią? To już się robi dziwne..." dodał Toru.

"Ciekawi mnie ten ich potwór." zauważył Yusei. "Był obecny, nim Andre się rozbił. Iris, wiesz co to za potwór?"

"Oczywiście. To Ukryty Rycerz, Hak. Poziom czwarty, 1600 ataku i 0 obrony. Andre chciał go zaatakować Rycerskim Jednorożcem, kiedy nagle wypadł z gry." odpowiedziała Iris.

"A następnie Jean stracił kontrolę nad swoim pojazdem. Więc najwidoczniej jego przeciwnik aktywował specjalną zdolność tego potwora podczas tury Jeana." zauważył Bruno.

"Hmm... bez wątpienia ten potwór musi mieć jakiś związek z blokadą kół." dodał Jack.

"To na razie wielka zagadka, ale sugeruję, byście byli ostrożni, jeśli będziecie na Ścigaczach. Dorwali Crowa i do tego chcieli wyeliminować Toru dwukrotnie." ostrzegła Carly. "Skoro Drużyna 5D's jest ich przeciwnikiem, to z pewnością będą czaić na kolejną ofiarę."

"Uh-oh... czy przypadkiem nie brakuje nam tu kogoś?" powiedział Crow. "Gdzie obecnie jest Akiza?"

"Na autostradzie. Powiedziała, że chce doszlifować swoje umiejętności." odparł spokojnie Toru, ale potem jego spokój był zmuszony ustąpić miejsca niepokoju. "Zaraz... Akiza jest na autostradzie... o nie!"

"Oby nie..." dodał Yusei, zszokowany. To znaczyło tylko jedno.

* * *

Niestety, czas nie był po ich stronie. Akurat w chwili, kiedy oni próbowali dotrzeć do Akizy, było już za późno; w trakcie treningu Akiza niespodziewanie straciła kontrolę nad swoim Ścigaczem Walk i spotkał ją ten sam los, co Jeana i Andre. Podczas gdy Bruno i Lynx zostali, by obgadać z świadkami, reszta paczki była w szpitalu, gdzie Akiza leżała w łóżku. Jej głowa była obandażowana, a sama wyglądała jakby spała całą wieczność.

Akurat w pokoju, oprócz Akizy, byli też Yusei, Toru, Jack, Crow oraz rodzice Akizy, Hideo oraz Setsuko. Toru spoglądał na śpiącą Akizę z niepokojem i smutkiem, podczas gdy Iris rozmawiała z Lynx na korytarzu.

"Tak... lekarze mówią, że Akiza będzie dość długo nieprzytomna. Kilka godzin, może nawet kilkanaście. Niestety przez to została wyłączona z gry." rozmawiała Iris. "Jak jej Ścigacz, Lynx? Zdobyliście dane?"

"_Tak. Wynik taki sam, jak u reszty. Zablokowane koła._" odpowiedziała przez hologram Lynx. "_Musiało się stać tak samo, jak w przypadku Crowa i Toru. Ale... ale przecież mogła złagodzić upadek swoimi psychicznymi mocami."_

"Przeszukałam jej umysł." powiedział Iris, spoglądając na Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka. "Przywołała Różaną Mackę, ale zamiast ją złapać, przeleciała przez potwora jak przez powietrze."

"_Naprawdę dziwne. Przecież to niemożliwe, jak można wyłączyć moce? To tak, jakby się chciało wyłączyć mózg!"_ rzekł Bruno.

"Mnie też to niepokoi. Hayate wysłała Vitę i Signum na poszukiwania." powiedziała Iris, kiedy zauważyła, że Yusei, Crow, Jack i Toru na nią patrzą. "Sądzi, że może zdołają znaleźć związek między tymi wypadkami. Ale powinniśmy się przygotować na najgorsze."

"_Też tak sądzę. Postaramy sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie było Drużyny Katastrofy. Życzymy Yusei'owi i reszcie zespołu szczęścia w pojedynku._" powiedziała Lynx, rozłączając się.

"Ech... "westchnęła Iris, kiedy spojrzała na Yuseia. "Sami słyszeliście."

"Ci dranie..." mruknął Crow, który obrócił się na pięcie.

"Crow, dokąd idziesz?!"

"Czy to nie oczywiste? Pójdę do tych kolesi i już ja ich postawię przed sprawiedliwością!"

"Opanuj się, Crow." powiedział Yusei. "Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz, ale jeśli to zrobisz, nie będziesz od nich lepszy!"

"Przecież musimy im pokazać, że z nami się nie zadziera!" odciął się gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"I to zrobimy. W Turbo-Pojedynku."

"Nhh... dobra, ale ja też to zrobię." odpowiedział Crow, odpinając podwieszkę.

"Nie jesteś w pełni wyleczony..." rzekł Jack.

"Ja nie zamierzam tak siedzieć jak kołek i patrzeć, jak ci dranie rozbijają moich kumpli na lewo i prawo!" odparł Crow. "Akiza nadstawiała karku za mnie, więc ja zrobię to i dla niej! Ci dranie właśnie przekroczyli niepotrzebnie granicę. Koniec z zabawą w Miłego Ptaszka..."

"Auć..." jęknął Toru, zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Iris westchnęła.

* * *

Następnego dnia Stadion Kaiba jeszcze raz był wypełniony kibicami i fanami. Wszędzie gwizdy, okrzyki i dopingi. Niektórzy obstawiali na to, która drużyna wygra, inni po prostu byli głodni wrażeń. Większość nawet była ubrana w kurtki i trzymali akcesoria z znakiem "5D's". Cheerleaderki też nie marnowały czasu i głośno dopingowały drużynę Yuseia z Nowego Miasta Domino. Wśród widzów byli też fani i kibice Drużyny Riot Force 6. Jednak nie wszystkich rozgrzał duch Turbo-Pojedynków.

"Co?! Sabotują Ścigacze Walk?" rzucił Trudge, zszokowany. Akurat oficer Sektora Ochrony siedział wraz z Miną, Carly i Stephanie. Za nimi siedział też Breo. Koniecznie musieli porozmawiać o nieczystych zagrywkach Drużyny Katastrofy.

"Tak. Nie wiem dokładnie, jak oni to robią... ale myślę, że ma to związek z pewnym potworem." odpowiedziała Carly.

"Z tego wynika, że Drużyna Katastrofy używa jakiejś nielegalnej karty." zauważyła Mina.

"Czemu wcześniej nam o tym nie powiedziałaś? Jeśli to prawda, to przecież zbrodnia i naruszenie zasad! Lepiej zarządzę inspekcję kart!" powiedział Trudge, wkurzony. Jednak Breo go powstrzymał.

"Oficerze!" rzucił Breo. "Wiem jak to brzmi, ale czy nie możesz się wstrzymać z tym, aż zakończą pojedynek? Pozwólmy Yusei'owi i reszcie się tym zająć; wiem, że to ryzyko, ale to sprawa honoru."

"Rozumiem, ale-"

"Lepiej niech Yusei i jego ekipa się tym zajmą." nie ustępował Breo. Mina lekko się uśmiechnęła, słysząc tą wymianę zdań.

"Załóżmy, że niczego nie słyszeliśmy." odparła Mina.

"Ale szefowo! Ty chyba nie mówisz-!"

"Po prostu usiądźcie i poczekajmy na rozwój wydarzeń."

W tym samym czasie na innej części trybun...

"Miejmy nadzieję, że Yusei i jego zespół wygra. Ich przeciwnikami są goście, którzy wywołali niezły sajgon..." mruknął Demure.

"Nie martw się, Demure." zapewniła Iris. "Yusei nie jest typem kogoś, kto lekkomyślnie działa. Dadzą sobie radę."

"Bardziej martwię się o Crowa. Nie sądziłem, że będzie mieć tyle odwagi, żeby walczyć z tymi opryszkami, mimo tego że jego ramię wciąż kwiczy." powiedział Toru z niepokojem. "To prawda, oni też mi nieźle zaleźli za skórę, ale ja staram się jakoś zachować spokój..."

"Nie przekonasz Crowa." westchnęła Lynx. "Jak coś ten facet zrobi, to zrobi do końca."

"Mam nadzieję, że masz rację..." powiedziała Shizune.

"_Witam wszystkich na Światowych Mistrzostwach Grand Prix! Jesteście gotowi na nową porcję wrażeń?!"_ rozpoczął Główny Komentator. Odpowiedzią były oczywiście głośne krzyki tłumów. "_Rundy eliminacyjne właśnie dobiegają końca! Jak wynika z ekranu, Drużyna Riot Force 6 zapewniła sobie awans do kolejnej rundy, pokonując Drużynę Desperados! Teraz została nam ostatnia walka pomiędzy dwoma rywalizującymi zespołami! Który dołączy do najlepszych, a który odpadnie? Wszystko się rozstrzygnie tutaj!"_

"Rany, ale napięcie..." zauważyła Lynx. "Szczególnie u takich hardcore'ów."

"Tych, którzy dopingują Drużynę Katastrofy?" spytał się Demure.

"Taa... i właśnie możemy się im przyjrzeć." odpowiedział Toru, wskazując na arenę. Akurat na niej pojawili się Nicholas, Hans i Hermann. Wszyscy trzej mieli skórzane stroje motocyklistów, których charakteryzowały łańcuchy, kolce i metal. Już sam widok wystarczył, by wzbudzić u niektórych nagły przypływ chłodu, ale w przypadku fanów tylko gwizdy i słowa 'lekko przyprawione ostrością typowych nastolatków'.

"O żesz..." mruknął Demure. "I niby oni się nazywają graczami?"

"A ich stroje... normalnie czuję lodowiec w sercu." dodała Lynx, patrząc na trójkę ludzi z obrzydzeniem.

"I nie tylko ty." powiedziała Iris.

"To jest nas trzech." włączyła się do rozmowy Shizune.

"_Oto i oni! Hermann, Hans, oraz ich lider, Nicholas! Wspólnie tworzą Drużynę Katastrofy, która wyeliminowała Drużynę Jednorożca poprzez wypadki! Ich przeciwnikiem będzie drużyna dowodzona przez zwycięzcę Pucharu Fortuny, Yuseia Fudo! Wśród Drużyny 5D's znajduje się też Pan "Pocisk" Crow, władca Czarnych Skrzydeł, oraz były Król Turbo-Pojedynków, Sułtan Szybkości, Jack Atlas!"_ kontynuował Główny Komentator.

"Dalej, Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy na arenie pojawili się Yusei, Jack i Crow w towarzystwie Bruno, Leo i Luny. Młody Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka z uśmiechem uniósł rękę do góry, jakby zrozumiał słowa Iris.

"Dalej, Jack!" krzyknęła Carly.

"Jesteśmy z tobą!" wsparła ją Mina, na co były Król się uśmiechnął. Cieszył go fakt, że miał kilku oddanych fanów.

"Heheh... nie wiedzą, co ich czeka..." powiedział Hermann z złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kiedy niespodziewanie zauważył wśród przeciwników Crowa, który spojrzał na niego podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. "Chwila! Co on tu robi? Przecież go skasowaliśmy!"

"Wygląda na to, że szybko wrócił do formy. Będziemy musieli się bardziej postarać." zauważył Nicholas, kiedy zauważył, jak Crow się do nich zbliża. "Czego chcesz, autograf?"

"Nie, przyszedłem się tylko z wami przywitać." odparł Crow. "Po za tym... nie liczcie na to, że wygracie dzięki swojej 'tajnej broni'."

"C-co?" zdziwił się Nicholas, w duchu zaniepokojony.

"Ale luzik, w końcu nie możemy zapomnieć o tym, że trzeba się dobrze bawić podczas Turbo-Pojedynku. Cieszcie się swoim pasmem zwycięstw, bo niedługo wytrzemy wami asfalt." odpowiedział zadziornie Crow, po czym wrócił do swojej drużyny i zaczął się przygotowywać. Nichola, Hermann i Hans spojrzeli na siebie, zaniepokojeni.

"Słyszeliście, co on powiedział? Chyba nie sądzicie, że odkryli naszą Mroczną Kartę?" zapytał się Hermann, zaskoczony.

"Nie sądzę." odpowiedział Nicholas. "Oni czują, że coś tu jest nie tak, ale niemożliwe, żeby się dowiedzieli o naszym potworze. A nawet, jeśli się dowiedzą, będzie już za późno."

* * *

W międzyczasie za trybunami, Sherry i Ryo przyglądali się nadchodzącej walce.

"Więc to jest ta drużyna, która powodowała te kraksy..." zauważył Ryo.

"Jeśli przypuszczenia są prawdziwe, to mogą mieć jakieś relacje z Yliaster." powiedziała Sherry.

"Albo nie ma żadnego związku z tą sprawą." dodał Ryo z westchnieniem.

* * *

W tym samym czasie powyżej stadionu, Primo samotnie się przyglądał, jak Hermann i Crow jadą na linię startu. "_To będzie ciekawe... może nawet nie będę musiał uwalniać moich robotów na miasto..."_ zastanowił się Primo, kiedy z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy chichot. "Jak długo stoisz i mnie obserwujesz, Lester?"

"Hihihi... wystarczająco, by stwierdzić, że to twoje dzieło." odparł Lester.

"I ciebie to nie dziwi, co?"

"Wiesz, że Jakob się zdenerwuje, kiedy się dowie, że działasz na własną rękę?" odpowiedział Lester.

"On robi to po swojemu, ja robię własnym sposobem. Dopilnuję, by Wielki Projekt został ukończony, a Iris będzie moja, o taak..." mruknął Primo.

"Łał, Primo. Nie sądziłem, że taki z ciebie chojrak."

* * *

"Naprawdę sądzicie, że to dobry pomysł?" spytała się Luna. "Jego bark nie jest przecież w pełni zdrowy."

"Zignorował to. Po za tym jak Crow coś zrobi, to nie można go od tego odciągnąć." odpowiedział Jack.

"Nie martw się, Luna." zapewnił Leo. "Crow sobie poradzi."

"Oby..." powiedziała Luna, kiedy Crow i Hermann kończyli ostatnie poprawki.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas. A kiedy dotarła do zera...

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! Akceleracja!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, na co Joseph i Toru nacisnęli gaz do dechy i ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły ze startu.

"Nie pozwolę ci prowadzić!" rzucił Crow.

"Założymy się?" skontrował Hermann, przyśpieszając. Crow też próbował przyśpieszyć, ale wtedy ból dał się we znaki.

"_Nhh... cóż... bez pracy nie ma kołaczy, co?_" mruknął gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, próbując przezwyciężyć ból i znowu przyśpieszył, kiedy nagle pojazd Hermanna go uderzył z boku. "Ouh! Ej, uważaj!"

"Wybacz, mój błąd." odparł fałszywie Hermann i znów uderzył, lecz tym razem w ramię Crowa, przez co gracz Czarnego Skrzydła lekko zwolnił. "A to już nie jest błąd!"

"_No proszę państwa! Pojedynek jeszcze się nie rozpoczął, a Hermann już gra ostro!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Ej! Ostrożnie z Crowem!" rzuciła Shizune.

"Nie przekonasz go, Shizune." westchnął Toru. "Ten gość lubi walczyć po swojemu."

"_Uhn... wciąż czuję, jak mi ręka boli... trudno, będę musiał pozwolić mu na pierwszy ruch."_ zastanowił się Crow, kiedy Hermann pierwszy ukończył zakręt.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Hermann: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Crow: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

Obydwoje graczy dobrało po pięć kart, ale Hermann uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Wśród jego pierwszych kart była też Mroczna Karta, którą podarował im Primo. "_Doskonale... _Przywołuję Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka, w trybie Ataku!" zadeklarował Hermann. Wówczas obok niego pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił groźny zamaskowany potwór, którego cechowały haki na nogach, a zamiast rąk miał inną parę haków (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0).

"To on..." powiedziała Iris.

"Więc to jest ten potwór, który blokował koła." zauważył Demure. "Ale zastanawia mnie, w jaki sposób..."

"To na razie jest początek pojedynku. Musimy poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń." odparła Lynx.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dokończył Hermann ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

"_Wreszcie się pojawiłeś... teraz zobaczymy, co potrafisz..._" powiedział w myślach Crow, po czym dobrał kartę, choć z trudem. "Moja... nh... moja tura!"

**Hermann: ****SPC:** 1

**Crow: ****SPC:** 1

"Nh... przywołuję na pole Czarne Skrzydło - Sirocco Świtu w trybie ataku!" zadeklarował Crow, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się człekokształtny potwór odziany w pierzasty pancerz i maskę ptaka z ciemnoniebieskimi piórami (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900). "Sirocco jest potworem 5 poziomu, ale jeśli tylko przeciwnik posiada potwory, mogę przywołać Sirocco bez potrzeby ofiar."

"_Sirocco ma wyższy atak, więc może mu się udać zniszczyć tą kartę..."_ zauważyła Signum.

"_Prawda, ale pamiętaj, że Andre był prawie w tej samej sytuacji."_ powiedział Zafira. "_Crow zapewne chce zaatakować, by odkryć, w jaki sposób Hak blokuje koła."_

"_No dobra, hakowaty. Pora zobaczyć, co tam skrywasz za kurtyną..."_ powiedział w myślach Crow. "Sirocco Świtu zaatakuje teraz Ukrytego Rycerza Haka! Ciemno-Skrzydlate Cięcie!"

"Crow przeszedł do ataku." zauważył Yusei.

"Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Trzeba wychwycić, gdzie wróg uderzy." dodał Jack, kiedy Sirocco ruszył na zamaskowanego potwora przeciwnika.

"O nie, to by się zakończyło za szybko. Aktywuję specjalną moc Haka." skontrował Hermann. "Specjalna umiejętność zwana Cienistym Hakiem aktywuje się, kiedy potwór wdaje się w walkę z Ukrytym Rycerzem. Przestawia obydwóch zawodników z trybu Ataku na tryb Obrony."

"O rany..." jęknął Crow, kiedy zamaskowany hakowaty potwór przyjął postawę obronną, a Sirroco niespodziewanie również zmienił swoje kolory na niebieskie.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Kiedy Ukryty Rycerz Hak przechodzi na tryb obronny, przeciwnik otrzymuje 800 punktów obrażeń!" dokończył Hermann, kiedy nagle Ukryty Rycerz został otoczony białą poświatą, która niemal oślepiła Crowa.

"Oourrhh... hh... co to było za uderzenie..." powiedział Crow, jak jego Ścigacz Walk zaczął lekko kołysać się.

**Hermann: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Crow: **3200 LP/**SPC:** 1

"_Niedobrze! Crow traci balans! Czyżby sytuacja z Drużyną Jednorożca miała się teraz powtórzyć z Drużyną 5D's?!" _komentował Główny Komentator. W międzyczasie Crow próbował lekko potrząsnąć głową, by przywrócić swoje funkcje do działania, ale kiedy lekko otworzył swoje lewe oko, niemal instynktownie wychwycił nagłe zagrożenie za sobą. Jego oczy spotkały się z cieniem, który rzucał jego Ścigacz Walk, ale nie spoglądał na cień, a raczej na 'coś', co wyłaniało się z cienia; wyglądało jak hak i miało właśnie zahaczyć o tylne koło!

"_Co do jasnej-?!"_ zaklął Crow, po czym gwałtownie ruszył pojazd na bok, unikając kontaktu z cienistym hakiem, który się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Większość publiki nie zauważyła tego dziwnego cienia, czego nie można tego było powiedzieć o Drużynie 5D's, Riot Force 6, a także o Shizune, Breo, Trudge'u, Minie i Carly.

"C-co to było..." zdziwił się Toru, zszokowany.

"Coś się pojawiło w cieniu Czarnego Ptaka. Wyglądało na jakiś hak..." dodał Demure.

"Nie do wiary..." wyszeptała Iris, zaskoczona.

"Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?" spytała się Shizune.

"_Co to był za cień? Wyglądał niemal jak hak... chwila!"_ pomyślał Crow, po czym spojrzał na potwora Drużyny Katastrofy. Od razu zauważył, że hak, który o mało go nie zabił oraz hak potwora wyglądały tak samo. "_To jest to! To był hak tego potwora!"_

"To była ręka tego potwora..." zauważył Yusei.

"To niedorzeczne!" rzucił Jack, również oniemiały z wrażenia.

"Jakim cudem to coś mogło wyjść z cienia?" zdziwił się Bruno.

"Zaraz, czyli to nie była wcale solidna iluzja? Tylko prawdziwa rzeczywistość?" zdziwił się Leo, przerażony.

Przyglądający się temu widowisku z dachu, Lester zaśmiał się. "Hahahah! Było blisko!" powiedział złośliwie mniejszy Cesarz Yliaster. Primo bez zbędnego komentarza przyglądał się walce.

"_To tylko kwestia czasu..._" powiedział w myślach Primo.

"_Teraz już wszystko rozumiem. Ten potwór w jakiś sposób blokuje koła._" pomyślał Crow, kiedy znowu jego prawe ramię zabolało. "_Unh... moje ramię nie chce ustąpić. Nie mogę przedłużać pojedynku! Pora rozwalić tego Hakowatego... _stawiam cztery zakryte karty i kończę turę!" dokończył gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Hmm... widać, że Crow chce przyśpieszyć walkę." zauważył Jack.

"Może jego bark boli bardziej niż zwykle..." powiedział Yusei.

"_Może sobie ustawiać pułapki do woli. Tak długo, jak Ukryty Rycerz jest na polu, zwycięstwo jest nasze..._" pomyślał złowieszczo Nicholas, przyglądając się jak Hermann zaczął obmyślać strategię.

"_Chybiłem. Ale następnym razem Crow polegnie!"_ powiedział w myślach Hermann, zaczynając swoją turę. "Mój ruch!"

**Hermann: ****SPC:** 2

**Crow: ****SPC:** 2

"Najpierw przestawiam Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka, z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku. A następnie przywołuję Ukrytego Rycerza, Mrok, w trybie Ataku!" zadeklarował Hermann, kiedy zamaskowany hakowaty potwór ponownie przyjął postawę bitewną, a obok niego z portalu wyłonił się kolejny demoniczny potwór ze skrzydłami (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 0). "Mam nadzieję, że jesteś przygotowany na to, bo Mrok potrafi zaatakować bezpośrednio!" dodał po chwili gracz Drużyny Katastrofy, kiedy skrzydlaty demon zebrał w swoich dłoniach kule ciemnej energii i cisnął nimi w Crowa. Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła zacisnął zęby, kiedy przyjął na siebie atak.

**Hermann: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Crow: **2400 LP/**SPC:** 2

"A teraz Ukryty Rycerz Hak zaatakuje twojego Sirocco! Diabelski Hak!" kontynuował Hermann. Hakowaty potwór machnął prawym hakiem, wystrzeliwując go na łańcuchu. Sirroco osłonił się skrzydłem, ale to i tak nie pomogło w walce przeciw mrocznemu potworowi. A w chwili, kiedy Sirocco uległ zniszczeniu, cień haka ponownie wyłonił się z cienia Ścigacza Walk. Jednakże bystre oko Crowa ponownie wychwyciło poruszający się cień i w ostatniej chwili skręcił, unikając jeszcze raz spotkania z śmiercią.

"Jak to..." powiedział Nicholas, zdziwiony.

"To musi być fuks! To zdecydowanie fart!" zaprzeczył Hans z niedowierzaniem.

"_Niech to. Niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeśli nie pozbędę się tego ptaka!"_ mruknął pod nosem Hermann. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"_Widać, że Ścigacz Walk Crowa się waha! Czyżby miał jakieś problemy?!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Zauważyłeś to, Yusei?" zapytał się Bruno.

"Tak. Jakim cudem atakuje go cień..." zastanawiał się Yusei.

"_Nie ogarniam tego. To musi być jakiś przekręt..."_ mruknął Crow, kiedy ból prawego barku ponownie dał mu się we znaki.

"Wiedziałem. Z tym ramieniem długo nie pociągnie w pojedynku." zauważył Jack. "Leo, ściągnij go do boksu!"

"Robi się." przytaknął Leo, biorąc tablicę informacyjną wskazującą na zjazd do pit stopu. Szybko pokazał ją Crow'owi, ale -ku niedowierzaniu swojej drużyny i przyjaciół- dalej jechał, nie zwalniając.

"Co on wyprawia?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Nawet stąd widzę, że jego ramię nie jest w dobrym stanie. Dlaczego on nie zjeżdża do boksu..." zastanawiał się Demure.

"Crow, zjedź z toru! Resztę zostaw mnie!" rzucił Jack.

"Nie mogę! Nrhh... hh... nie zjadę stąd, dopóki nie rozwalę tego potwora!" odciął się Crow i dodał gazu, nie zważając na ból ramienia.

"_Coś takiego! Crow zignorował nakaz zjazdu do boksu i kontynuuje pojedynek! Czyżby bardzo chciał pokonać przeciwnika mimo domniemanych problemów Czarnego Ptaka?"_ komentował Główny Komentator, również zbity z tropu.

"Co teraz zrobimy?" spytała się Luna.

"Na razie nic. To była decyzja Crowa. Musimy mu zaufać." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Ten głupiec! Jego upartość może kosztować nasze zwycięstwo!" powiedział Jack, wciąż oburzony.

"Nh... moja tura!" zadeklarował Crow, dobierając powoli kartę.

**Hermann: ****SPC:** 3

**Crow: ****SPC:** 3

"Nh... aktywuję pułapkę, Czarny Powrót!" zadeklarował Crow, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Ta karta pozwoli mi wskrzesić jedno Czarne Skrzydło, którego atak jest równy lub mniejszy od 2000. Przywołuję więc na pole Czarne Skrzydło - Sirocco Świtu z powrotem na pole!" wówczas na polu jeszcze raz pojawił się człekokształtny ptasi potwór (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900). "Następnie mogę przywołać tego kolegę na pole, jeśli kontroluję Czarne Skrzydło. Przywitaj się z Czarnym Skrzydłem - Gale Wicher!" wtedy obok Crowa pojawił się mały fioletowy kruk z żółtą twarzą i zielonymi piórami na głowie (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400).

"Następnie aktywuję specjalną moc Gale Wichru!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy czerwone oczy Gale'a zaczęły się świecić, wyzwalając tajemniczą moc. "Raz na turę, mogę przepołowić Atak i Obronę jednego z potworów przeciwnika. A na cel obiorę oczywiście hakowatego potwora!" wtedy tajemnicza energia wyzwalana przez potwora Crowa uderzyła w Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka, znacznie obniżając jego siłę (1600-800/0-0). "Teraz Gale Wicher zaatakuje Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka! Czarna Rysa!" rozkazał Crow, kiedy Gale machnął skrzydłami, wysyłając podmuch wiatru w kierunku celu.

"Czy on zwariował? Przecież atak na tego potwora ponownie uruchomi tego ukrytego haka!" powiedział Leo, lekko panikując.

"Chyba do ciebie nie dotarło, że to nie zadziała? Ukryty Rycerz, Hak, ma moc zmiany trybów jego samego i atakującego potwora na tryb Obrony!" rzucił Hermann, kiedy zamaskowany potwór jeszcze raz zabłysnął białym światłem, przez które on i Gale Wicher Crowa zmienili swój kolor na niebieski, przyjmując postawę obronną. "A do tego jeszcze raz zada ci 800 punktów obrażeń!"

**Hermann: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Crow: **1600 LP/**SPC:** 3

Crow ciężko dyszał, kiedy znowu poczuł na sobie moc Ukrytego Rycerza, ale się tym nie przejął. Kątem oka wychwycił cień haka, który próbował znowu złapać jego pojazd za tylne koło. Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła całą swoją siłą zmusił Czarnego Ptaka do skoku, unikając kontaktu z hakiem. "Urhh... było blisko."

"T-To przecież nie fair! Znowu uniknął?" zdziwił się Hans, zszokowany. Nicholas zacisnął zęby, widząc że ich plan znowu nie wypalił.

"Mówiłem, że nie powinien atakować! Jeszcze raz nie zadrapał tego potwora." jęknął Leo.

"I właśnie dlatego Crow ma teraz przewagę." odpowiedział Bruno. "Ukryty Rycerz, Hak, może blokować atak i zmienić pozycje potworów, kiedy jest w trybie ataku. Teraz, kiedy jest w trybie obrony, nie będzie w stanie użyć swojej specjalnej mocy."

"Więc Crow specjalnie przyjął na siebie to działanie, by wymusić u Ukrytego Rycerza zmianę trybu?" spytała się Luna.

"Zgadza się." przytaknął Yusei.

"Teraz Sirocco Świtu zaatakuje i rozwali na dobre twojego hakowatego zabójcę!" rzucił Crow, kiedy człekokształtny ptak ruszył do ataku.

"Niezła próba, Crow! Ale to na nic, bo teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Ukrytego Rycerza, Mroku! Jeśli mój obronny potwór jest atakowany, mogę uwolnić Mrok i przestawić obronnego potwora na tryb ataku!" skontrował Hermann, kiedy skrzydlaty zamaskowany potwór rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a Hak powstał, gotów do przyjęcia ciosu.

"Uh-oh! Mam nadzieję, że to też część planu Crowa!" jęknął Leo.

"Oby..." dodała Luna.

"Następnie aktywuję specjalną zdolność Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka!" kontynuował Hermann, kiedy hakowaty potwór jeszcze raz uwolnił swoją energię, przez co Sirocco uklęknął, a Hak również przyjął postawę obronną. "_Tym razem dorwę tego ptaka!"_

"_Nadchodzi!"_ powiedział w myślach Crow, spoglądając na tył. Jeszcze raz hak wyłonił się z cienia. Próbując walczyć z bólem, Signer Ogona uruchomił moduł lotu swojego pojazdu, i z całej siły jeszcze raz wykonał skok. W miarę, jak Czarny Ptak unosił się w powietrze, cień haka stawał się większy, i zdawał się jakby wydłużać, jakby był doczepiony do ręki. Tym razem cień był już na tyle widoczny, by wprawić całą publikę w zszokowanie.

"O żesz!" zaklął Toru, oniemiały ze szoku.

"To nie tylko hak! To..." dodał Demure.

"To tak naprawdę cały cień Ukrytego Rycerza! Przez cały czas ukrywał się w cieniu!" dokończyła Iris.

"_A-Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?"_ zdziwiła się Shamal.

"_Żadna karta nie potrafi zrobić coś takiego."_ dodał Linehart.

"Crow..." powiedziała Shizune, zmartwiona. W międzyczasie Czarny Ptak Crowa mocno wylądował na kołach na torze. Gracz Czarnego Skrzydła znowu odczuł ból swojego ciała, ale zdołał się uśmiechnąć zadziornie.

"Urhh... potrzeba czegoś mocniejszego, by przyszpilić ptaszka, Hermann." mruknął Crow.

"Być może, ale wciąż otrzymujesz 800 punktów obrażeń!" odparł Hermann.

**Hermann: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Crow: **800 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Nh... to prawda, ale ciebie zaboli bardziej, niż mnie!"

"Że co?!" spytał się Hermann, zbity z tropu.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Czarnego Skrzydła - Etezję Dwóch Mieczy z mojej ręki! Jeśli potwór Czarnego Skrzydła zaatakował, a nie mógł zniszczyć potwora przeciwnika, mogę wysłać Etezję na Cmentarz, by zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe Atakowi Czarnego Skrzydła! Poczuj siłę Sirocco!" odpowiedział Crow, kiedy na polu pojawiła się półprzezroczysta forma człekokształtnego ptaka o czerwonych piórach na głowie w stroju ninja, trzymając w dłoniach parę tachi. Kiedy duch Etezji wstąpił do ciała Sirocco, człekokształtny ptak zebrał w swoich dłoniach kulę energii i cisnął nią w Hermanna.

"Ourrhhh!" ryknął Hermann.

**Hermann: **2000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Crow: **800 LP/**SPC:** 3

"_Niesamowite! Pomimo tego, że Crow otrzymał 1600 punktów obrażeń, był w stanie zadać przeciwnikowi aż 2000 punktów obrażeń! To się nazywa dobrze skalkulowana ofensywa!"_ komentował Główny Komentator z zaciętością, a tłum coraz bardziej wiwatował i kibicował Drużynie 5D's.

"Niedobrze, niedobrze, niedobrze! Co my teraz zrobimy?!" panikował Hans.

"Nie świruj, Hans!" odciął się Nicholas. "To prawda, Hermann stracił połowę życia, ale Crow ma tylko 800 punktów obrażeń. Walka jest już przesądzona."

"_Wystarczy tego czekania. Pora rozwalić hakowatego raz na zawsze!"_ powiedział w myślach Crow, po czym aktywował zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Awaryjne Strojenie! Ta pułapka pozwali mi wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie Synchro-Potwora podczas walki!"

"Nie pozwolę ci na to! Aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Cień Ukrytego Mroku!" skontrował Hermann. "Teraz moje potwory w trybie obronnym nie zostaną zniszczone w walce!"

"Jak tam chcesz, ale to na nic się nie zda, kiedy Gale Wicher poziomu 3 dostroi się z Sirocco Świtu poziomu 5!" odparł Crow, kiedy mniejszy, fioletowy ptak zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, a postać Sirocco została zredukowana do pięciu gwiazd, które ustawiły się w linii prostej wewnątrz pierścieni.

"_Mroczne wichry, stań się skrzydłami, które wzniosą się ze zdecydowanej nadziei! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, ujawniając dużego, czarnego smoka o krwisto-czerwonych oczach i czterech skrzydłach, który przyjął niebieskie barwy (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

"Doskonale! Crow przywołał swojego atutowego potwora!" powiedział z ekscytacją Leo.

"Tak, ale dlaczego go przywołał w trybie obronnym?" zastanawiała się Luna, zwracając uwagę Leo.

"Co jest? Czyżbyś stchórzył i zaczął umacniać swoją obronę?" zadrwił Hermann.

"Nie mów 'hop', póki nie przeskoczysz! Aktywuję kolejną zakrytą kartę, Intersekcja Obrońców!" odpowiedział Crow. "Neguje działania jednego z obronnych potworów po obu stronach pola podczas Fazy Bitewnej, a do tego zmienia ich tryby na tryb ataku!"

"Doskonale! Teraz Hermann nie może użyć specjalnej mocy Ukrytego Rycerza!" zauważył Yusei.

"A skoro będą w trybie ataku, Crow będzie mógł go zniszczyć!" dodał Bruno, kiedy obydwa potwory przeciwników przyjęły postawę ataku.

"Niedobrze..." mruknął Hermann.

"Różnica ataków wynosi 2000! To wystarczy, by jednocześnie wygrać i rozwalić tego potwora!" zauważył Jack.

"Zapłacicie mi za to..." mruknął Crow, wspominając, jak skończyli Andre i Jean oraz Akiza. "Skrzywdziliście Jeana, Andre... a także Akizę. Tego... nie daruję wam! Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku! zniszcz Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka! Podmuch Cienistego Szkwału!" wówczas pióra na skrzydłach smoka zaczęły przybierać czarno-czerwoną barwę, a w paszczy smoka zaczęła się gromadzić kula czarnego ognia.

"Łoł, chyba ten smok nie wygląda na miłego..." mruknął Trudge.

"O rany..." jęknął Breo.

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku... atakuj!" krzyknął Crow. Wówczas jego smok, wzmocniony siłą bólu przyjaciół, wystrzelił czarno-czerwony płomień, który błyskawicznie przebił Ukrytego Rycerza.

"Hermann!" krzyknął Hans.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Ożywiający- aaaahhh!" skontrował Hermann, lecz potem krzyknął kiedy eksplozja hakowatego potwora dosięgła jego w chwili, kiedy aktywował zakrytą kartę. Gracz Drużyny Katastrofy cicho przeklął, kiedy para wychodziła z jego pojazdu.

**Hermann: **0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Crow: **800 LP/**SPC:** 3

* * *

"_Nie do wiary! Crow zdołał pokonać Hermanna, tym samym dając swojej Drużynie 5D's przewagę! Zasady turnieju mówią, że pojedynek przechodzi do Fazy Końcowej!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Udało mu się!" powiedział Toru, podekscytowany.

"Teraz reszta powinna pójść już łatwo!" dodała Lynx.

"Na to bym nie liczyła." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Wątpię, by Hermann skończył swoją robotę."

"Nh.. hh... niech mnie diabli, jeśli przegram! Aktywuję Ożywającego Rycerza!" rzucił Hermann, kiedy na polu jeszcze raz się pojawił Ukryty Rycerz, Hak, w trybie obronnym (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0). "Heheh... ta karta pozwala mi wskrzesić zniszczonego w tej walce Rycerza w pozycji Obrony."

"Niech to..." mruknął Crow, kiedy Hermann zaczął się śmiać.

"Hahahah! Nie pozbędziesz się go tak łatwo, Crow! Jeśli nie mogłem cię pokonać, zrobię to bardziej morderczym sposobem! Poczuj na sobie moc Mrocznej Karty!"

"Mrocznej..." zaczął Yusei.

"Karty?" dokończył Jack.

"Co on ma na myśli?" zdziwił się Toru.

"Sądzę, że chyba miał na myśli TO!" odpowiedziała Iris, wskazując na Ukrytego Rycerza, którego cień zaczął się powiększać i po chwili przyjął mroczną formę Ukrytego Rycerza.

"A co to za licho?" spytał się Ryo.

"Z pewnością coś paskudnego." odpowiedziała Sherry.

"Niech to..." powiedział Crow, kiedy nagle cienista forma machnęła hakiem. Crow w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, ale jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze szoku, kiedy zobaczył duży ślad, jak zostawił hak na asfalcie. "No nie..."

"Crow!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy Hak jeszcze raz machnął hakiem. Crow ponownie zrobił unik, ale chwila nieuwagi kosztowała Czarnego Ptaka tylne skrzydło.

"_To przecież nieczysta zagrywka! Crow się nie pisał na walkę z prawdziwymi obrażeniami!" _rzuciła Teana.

"Tak! Atakuj! Atakuj! Rozwal go i rozszarp na strzępy!" rzucił Hermann.

"Crow, nie!" krzyknęła Shizune. Wtedy nagle Signer Ogona poczuł, jak powietrze wibrowało i niosło ze sobą odgłos Shizune. To wystarczyło, by podziałać na Crowa jak dodatkowy ładunek energii.

"Uhn... powinieneś trochę ochłonąć, Hermann, ponieważ aktywuję pułapkę, Upadek Grawitacji!" odciął się Crow, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli uwolnię Synchro-Potwora, mogę zanegować przywołanie potwora o niższym ataku i zniszczyć go!"

"Co takiego?" zdziwił się Hermann.

"Hh... rozwalę tego hakowatego potwora... nawet, jeśli będę musiał poświęcić Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka!" rzucił Crow, kiedy z karty wystrzeliły pioruny, które otoczyły Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka. Smok Crowa ryknął w agonii w miarę, jak powoli zaczął wnikać w ziemię. Zaraz po tym asfalt zaczął pękać i po chwili ziemia eksplodowała, wysyłając kawałki gruzu w stronę cienia. Cienista forma Ukrytego Rycerza ryknęła w gniewie, kiedy zaczęła pękać i po chwili cień wybuch, doprowadzając też tym samym do eksplozji właściciela.

"Nie do wiary! Rozwalili Ukrytego Rycerza!" powiedział z szokiem Hans.

"To jeszcze nie koniec..." mruknął Nicholas, zdenerwowany.

"Udało się, Crow!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Wiedziałem, że ten kretyn się wysili!" dodał Jack i wraz z Yuseiem przybił piątkę.

"_Niewiarygodne. Crow przewidział dokładnie, że jego przeciwnik ożywi Ukrytego Rycerza i miał już przygotowaną kartę na taką ewentualność. Nie sądziłem, że Crow jest takim dobrym strategiem..." _pomyślał Trudge, spoglądając na widowisko.

"Trzeba przyznać, że to było trochę szokujące..." powiedział Toru, powoli oddychając.

"Nie sądziłem, że ten koleś ma taką kartę..." dodał Demure.

"Nh... i po ptakach..." westchnął Crow, kiedy adrenalina go opuściła i ból ponownie powrócił. "Ugh... na tym chyba zakończę." Po chwili skręcił swoim Czarnym Ptakiem i wjechał do boksu.

"_Crow właśnie wjeżdża do boksu, mając tylko 800 punktów życia! Wygląda na to, że jego Czarny Ptak ledwo się trzyma po spotkaniu z Ukrytym Rycerzem!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"Crow! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Yusei, kiedy gracz Czarnego Skrzydła zatrzymał swój pojazd.

"Teraz tak, kiedy ten hakowaty został rozwalony." odparł Crow.

"Resztą ja się zajmę." powiedział Jack, przejmując opaskę drużyny i uruchamiając swój pojazd Feniksowy Wicher.

"_Jack Atlas rusza do walki! Zasady mówią, że jeśli uczestnik przejmuje pałeczkę swojego kolegi, która wciąż ma Punkty Życia, zostaną one wyzerowane! Tak więc Jack Atlas rozpoczyna z 4000 punktami!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"O tak! Jack wchodzi!" powiedziała Stephanie z ekscytacją.

"Teraz nie ma Mrocznej Karty na polu, więc powinno mu pójść z górki!" dodała Carly.

"Dalej, Jackie!" krzyknęła dopingująco Mina, na co Trudge westchnął z zażenowaniem. Coś czuł, że nie miał z tą kobietą żadnych szans.

* * *

W międzyczasie gdzieś na dachu Stadionu Kaiba...

"_Naaachh... i nic podejrzanego. Szukamy tych gości od godziny i na nic nie natrafiłyśmy."_ jęknęła Vita.

"_Hmm... mogę cię zapewnić, że nie musimy ich długo szukać."_ odparła Signum.

"_A ty niby skąd to wiesz?"_

"_Może dlatego, że są to '_oni'_!"_ odpowiedziała Signum, wskazując palcem na dwóch ludzi, obydwoje odzianych w białe szaty.

"_Hej, chwila! To przecież ten cały Cesarz Primo!"_ rzuciła Vita, oniemiała.

"_A ten mniejszy to chyba Lester. Ten, który się pojedynkował z Leo i Luną. Przyczajmy się blisko, by się dowiedzieć, o czym oni mówią."_

"No cóż, Primo, twój plan raczej nie wypalił, co?" powiedział drwiąco Lester, śmiejąc się. "Ciekawe, co na to powie Jakob?"

"Bądź cicho, ty mały szczurze." warknął Primo. "Jeszcze daleko do końca. Po za tym, to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy ulegną mocy Mrocznej Karty."

"_Signum, słyszałaś to?"_ szepnęła Vita.

"_Tak. A więc to Primo musiał dać tym draniom tą Mroczną Kartę!"_ odpowiedziała Signum.

"_Musimy jak najszybciej ostrzec Iris! Musi wiedzieć, że Primo jest na stadionie!"_

* * *

W boksie Drużyny Katastrofy...

"Wybacz, Nicholasie." przeprosił Hermann, kiedy Nicholas właśnie wsiadał za sterami swojego Ścigacza Walk. "Chyba schrzaniłem to, co?"

"Ech... po prostu dawaj!" rzucił Nicholas, siłą wyrywając Hermannowi opaskę i przypinając ją sobie, po czym uruchomił silnik swojego pojazdu i wyjechał z boksu.

"_Drużyna Katastrofy wystawia do walki drugiego jeźdźca, Nicholasa!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"_Może Ukryty Rycerz, Hak, został pokonany, ale wciąż mam asa w rękawie. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli przegramy." _pomyślał Nicholas, kiedy jego Ścigacz Walk zrównał się z pojazdem Jacka. "Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy, Jack?"

"Jestem bardziej, niż gotów, ty bezczelny bandyto, polegający na Mrocznych Kartach! Ja, Jack Atlas, pokażę ci siłę prawdziwego gracza!" rzucił władczo Jack.

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Nicholas: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto komu pokaże. Moja tura!" zadeklarował Nicholas, dobierając kartę.

**Nicholas: ****SPC:** 4

**Jack: ****SPC:** 4

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"Ustawił tylko kartę?" zdziwił się Bruno.

"Mam tylko nadzieję, że Jack nie wpadnie w pułapkę." mruknął Crow.

"Heh! Naprawdę myślisz, Nicholas, że pokonasz Jacka Atlasa zakrytą kartą?" rzucił Jack, dobierając kartę. "Moja tura!"

**Nicholas: ****SPC:** 5

**Jack: ****SPC:** 5

"Poprzez wysłanie Strasznego Smoka poziomu 2 z mojej ręki, mogę przywołać Giganta Mocy!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy z portalu koło niego wyłonił się olbrzym zrobiony w pełni z kryształów (6) (ATK: 2200/DEF: 0). "Mogę go przywołać, wysyłając potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, zaś poziom Giganta Mocy zostanie zredukowany o poziom wysłanego potwora (6-4). Ale wciąż ma dużą siłę. Gigancie Mocy, atak bezpośredni!" rozkazał Jack.

"Czekałem na to!" rzucił Nicholas. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Promień Zagłady!"

"Że co?!" powiedział Jack.

"Jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje bezpośrednio, ta karta zada obydwóm graczom 800 punktów obrażeń za każdą kartę w mojej ręce!" wyjaśnił Nicholas, kiedy na polu pojawiła się pulsująca bomba z zapalonym lontem.

"800 za każdą kartę? Zaraz... ma pięć kart w ręce, czyli pięciokrotność 800..." liczył Leo.

"To przecież 4000 punktów." zauważyła Luna.

"A-Ale to sprawi, że obydwoje przegrają!"

"Na pewno chcesz tak skończyć?" zdziwił się Jack, zaskoczony ruchem przeciwnika.

"Zamierzam sprawić, żeby twój Ścigacz Walk się rozbił. Jeśli sądziłeś, że nasza ostatnia sztuczka była paskudna, zobaczymy, co powiesz na taką." odparł Nicholas.

"Co masz na myśli?"

"To, że Ukryty Rycerz, Hak, nie był jedyną Mroczną Kartę, oczywiście!" odparł nonszalancko Nicholas, śmiejąc się.

"Co?" krzyknął Jack, zszokowany.

"Chwila, kolejna Mroczna Karta?" spytał się Toru.

"Ile oni mają takich kart?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"Mnie bardziej martwi, co ta karta potrafi!" dodała Iris, kiedy lont został w pełni spalony, a wtedy bomba eksplodowała, spowijając zarówno Jacka, jak i Nicholasa w eksplozji.

"Nrrghh... co się dzieje?!" krzyknął Jack, kiedy niespodziewanie powyżej pojawił się portal, z którego wyłoniły się macki przypominające czaszki. Niematerialne moce przeszły na wylot przez Ścigacza Walk i Jacka, który krzyczał w agonii. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu.

"O nie!" krzyknął Toru.

"Jack!" krzyknął Yusei. W międzyczasie ciemne moce wciąż krążyły wokół Jacka, by po chwili znaleźć jeszcze jedną ofiarę. I na swoje nieszczęście był nią ten, który użył Mrocznej Karty: Nicholas.

"AAAHHH! T-TO NIEMOŻLIWE! D-DLACZEGO JA?! JEGO, ZNISZCZCIE JEGO!" krzyczał Nicholas, kiedy i on padł ofiarą ciemnych mocy karty.

* * *

W tym czasie powyżej stadionu, Primo i Lester wciąż się przyglądali widowisku, jakie rozegrała Mroczna Karta. Jednakże Primo wciąż stał, niewzruszony prośbami Nicholasa.

"_Wybacz, ale twoja przydatność się skończyła, człowieku!"_ powiedział w myślach Primo.

* * *

"Nhhh.. hh.. a-aktywuję specjalną moc Giganta Mocy!" zadeklarował Jack, mimo bólu. "Kiedy ta karta atakuje, zaneguje wszelkie obrażenia, jakie mam otrzymać!" wtedy krystaliczny potwór uderzył pięściami, generując turkusową tarczę, która otoczyła zarówno jego, jak i Jacka. Opierając się sile mrocznych mocy, Gigant powoli szedł przed siebie, chroniąc swojego pana. Tymczasem Nicholas dalej odczuwał mroczne moce, a jego punkty życia zostały zredukowane do zera.

**Nicholas: **0 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 5

Jack w ostatniej chwili spojrzał na Nicholasa, który próbował się opierać ciemnym mocom, kiedy pojazd Drużyny Katastrofy zaczął iskrzyć, aż w końcu...

*BOOMM!*

Nastąpiła eksplozja, która niemal wstrząsnęła całym stadionem Kaiba. Wtedy nagle rozległ się huk, jakby coś się właśnie rozbiło o ścianę.

"Co to było?!" spytał się Toru.

"Brzmiało, jak Ścigacz Walk, który właśnie rozbił się." zauważył Demure.

"Tak, ale czyj?" spytała się Iris. Zarówno ona, jak i Drużyna 5D's powoli zaczęła się martwić, czy ten huk nie należał do Ścigacza Walk Jacka. Ale potem dostali odpowiedź: z tabunu dymu niespodziewanie wyłonił się Feniksowy Wicher, z Jackiem za sterami oraz trzymający się kurczowo Nicholas. "To Jack!"

"On żyje!" krzyknął Bruno.

"Całe szczęście..." odetchnął Yusei z ulgą, kiedy tylko Jack zatrzymał swój pojazd.

"Potrzeba czegoś mocniejszego, niż ta żałosna sztuczka, by okiełznać takiego Króla jak ja!" zadeklarował dumnie Jack.

"_N-Niesamowite! T-To koniec! Ścigacz Nicholasa został rozwalony! Uczestnik nie może przekazać pałeczki następnemu jeźdźcowi, więc Drużyna Katastrofy zostaje wyeliminowana! Mając na koncie dwa zwycięstwa, Drużyna 5D's wychodzi z rundy eliminacyjnej i przechodzi do finałów!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, na co cała widownia zawrzała w dopingu i kibicowania.

Nicholas spojrzał na Jacka, zdumiony. "Dlaczego... dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?"

"Jesteś parszywym oszustem oraz parszywym graczem. Więc dlatego chcę, byś żył z tą świadomością!" rzucił Jack, biorąc nacisk na słowo 'parszywy'. "Pojedynki są starciem dusz graczy. Ten, kto woli polegać na Mrocznych Kartach, nie jest nawet godzien brać swojego Dysku! Jeśli to do ciebie dociera, to spadaj do domu i zostaw pojedynki prawdziwym graczom!"

* * *

W tym samym czasie za widownią...

"Mroczna karta... sądzisz, że to..." zaczął Ryo, który obserwował pojedynek.

"Tak. To może być wskazówka, gdzie mogą być ci Yliaster." odpowiedziała Sherry, po czym ruszyła biegiem.

"Sherry, zaczekaj!" krzyknął Ryo, ale już było za późno. "O rany..."

* * *

Na widowni...

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Drużyna 5D's oraz Riot Force 6 są w finałach." powiedziała Lynx, zaskoczona.

"Myślisz, Iris, że będziemy walczyć z Yuseiem i resztą?" spytał się Toru, ale srebrno-włosa dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. "Iris? Halo?"

"C-co?" spytała się Iris, spoglądając na Toru. "Wybaczcie, zamyśliłam się. Wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, skąd oni wzięli te Mroczne Karty..."

"_Iris! Iris!"_ krzyknęła Hayate.

"Co jest, Hayate?"

"_Signum i Vita wrócili! Mają raport do zdania!"_ wyjaśniła Shamal, kiedy obok niej pojawiły się Signum i Vita.

"Dobra. O co chodzi?" spytała się Iris.

"_Iris... to Primo... to właśnie on im dał Mroczną Kartę!"_ wypaliła Vita.

"Co?!"

"_To nie wszystko! On oraz Lester są blisko. Są tam, na dachu kopuły!"_ dodała Signum, wskazując kierunek. Iris spojrzała w wyznaczonym kierunku i wytężyła wzrok dzięki pomocy Nullite. To prawda, był tam ktoś ubrany na biało, ale to nie był Primo.

"Zaraz... tam jest tylko Lester." zauważyła Iris.

"_Jak to? Przecież Primo tam był!"_ rzuciła Vita, zdenerwowana.

"Iris, o co chodzi?" spytał się Toru.

"Vita i Signum przyniosły wieści. Okazało się, że to Primo jest odpowiedzialny za te Mroczne Karty." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Żartujesz?!" niemal krzyknęła Lynx, oburzona.

"Nie, wcale nie." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzała na dach kopuły. Zauważyła, że Lester spoglądał we wszystkie strony, jakby i on zauważył, że nie ma Primo. "_Czyli to Primo podarował przeciwnikowi Mroczną Kartę. Dlaczego mam uczucie, że to nie koniec..."_

* * *

W tym samym czasie w wieży parkingowej blisko autostrady...

"Doskonale... ta marna Drużyna Katastrofy może nie spełniła zadania, ale dali trochę czasu, bym mógł wprowadzić mój plan w życie..." powiedział do siebie Primo, zbliżając się do krawędzi dachu wieży parkingowej. Stąd miał niezły widok na Nowe Miasto Domino. Zauważył, że pogoda zaczęła się zmieniać na chmury i wyglądało, jakby miało zaraz padać, lecz to nie przeszkodziło Cesarzowi Yliaster. Niedbale machnął ręką i wtedy, jakby na ten znak, otworzyły się drzwi garażów, z których niemal wypłynęły hordy mechanicznych robotów na Ścigaczach Walk. Wszystkie ruszały na ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, by kontynuować terror, jaki niegdyś wywołał Duch, pierwszy z robotów.

"Heheheh... dalej, moje dzieci chaosu! Siejcie zamęt i zniszczenie!" rozkazał Primo, patrząc, jak jego kontrolowane i wyposażone w skradziony program Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6 Duchy ruszały pełnym gazem, z zamiarem wypełnienia misji powierzonej przez ich pana. "A kiedy dym śmierci i zniszczenia się uniesie, Iris będzie należeć tylko do mnie... heheheh... hahahahah! HAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

Well, it's finished. Sorry, guys, for keeping you in inpatience, but I've got a lot work with my parents. But don't worries, next chapters will be added frequenty. Now I'll make the very troubling chapter's set, the Primo and Ghost Army arc. Battle Royal mode, Yusei vs Primo, Iris vs Lester, few small-but-explosive Turbo-Duels and more. I think I'll may form that arc in 2-3 parts. So, warms your engines and prepare the helmets and armor, because next chapters will be filled by actions, dramas... and a bit blood.


	12. Plan Primo: Generalne Starcie

**Rozdział 11 –** _Primo wykonuje swój ruch! Tryb Bitwy Królewskiej__!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Bakugan (characters, monsters, their special abilities, attack names), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Kill La Kill (Ryuko and her abilities).

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Mroczna karta?" zdziwił się Nicholas, spoglądając na kartę zamaskowanego potwora, a potem na odzianego w białe szaty mężczyznę. Ten tajemniczy osobnik to był naprawdę Primo. "I ty nam ją tak po prostu dajesz?"

"Pomyśl o tym, Nicholas." powiedział Primo. "Chcesz fortunę? Chcesz sławę i chwałę? Chcesz wygrywać pojedynki? Ta karta to bilet w jedną stronę do wyższych sfer." To wystarczyło, by przykuć uwagę całej trójki.

"Doprawdy?" zapytał się Nicholas. Po chwili się uśmiechnął. "Interesujące... powinienem ci podziękować, nieznajomy."

* * *

"Ci dranie..." mruknął Crow, który obrócił się na pięcie.

"Crow, dokąd idziesz?!"

"Czy to nie oczywiste? Pójdę do tych kolesi i już ja ich postawię przed sprawiedliwością!"

"Opanuj się, Crow." powiedział Yusei. "Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz, ale jeśli to zrobisz, nie będziesz od nich lepszy!"

"Przecież musimy im pokazać, że z nami się nie zadziera!" odciął się gracz Czarnego Skrzydła.

"I to zrobimy. W Turbo-Pojedynku."

"Nhh... dobra, ale ja też to zrobię." odpowiedział Crow, odpinając podwieszkę.

"Nie jesteś w pełni wyleczony..." rzekł Jack.

"Ja nie zamierzam tak siedzieć jak kołek i patrzeć, jak ci dranie rozbijają moich kumpli na lewo i prawo!" odparł Crow. "Akiza nadstawiała karku za mnie, więc ja zrobię to i dla niej! Ci dranie właśnie przekroczyli niepotrzebnie granicę. Koniec z zabawą w Miłego Ptaszka..."

* * *

"Zapłacicie mi za to..." mruknął Crow, wspominając, jak skończyli Andre i Jean oraz Akiza. "Skrzywdziliście Jeana, Andre... a także Akizę. Tego... nie daruję wam! Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku! zniszcz Ukrytego Rycerza, Haka! Podmuch Cienistego Szkwału!" wówczas pióra na skrzydłach smoka zaczęły przybierać czarno-czerwoną barwę, a w paszczy smoka zaczęła się gromadzić kula czarnego ognia.

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku... atakuj!" krzyknął Crow. Wówczas jego smok, wzmocniony siłą bólu przyjaciół, wystrzelił czarno-czerwony płomień, który błyskawicznie przebił Ukrytego Rycerza.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Ożywiający- aaaahhh!" skontrował Hermann, lecz potem krzyknął kiedy eksplozja hakowatego potwora dosięgła jego w chwili, kiedy aktywował zakrytą kartę. Gracz Drużyny Katastrofy cicho przeklął, kiedy para wychodziła z jego pojazdu.

**Hermann: **0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Crow: **800 LP/**SPC:** 3

* * *

"Nhhh.. hh.. a-aktywuję specjalną moc Giganta Mocy!" zadeklarował Jack, mimo bólu. "Kiedy ta karta atakuje, zaneguje wszelkie obrażenia, jakie mam otrzymać!" wtedy krystaliczny potwór uderzył pięściami, generując turkusową tarczę, która otoczyła zarówno jego, jak i Jacka. Opierając się sile mrocznych mocy, Gigant powoli szedł przed siebie, chroniąc swojego pana. Tymczasem Nicholas dalej odczuwał mroczne moce, a jego punkty życia zostały zredukowane do zera.

**Nicholas: **0 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 5

Jack w ostatniej chwili spojrzał na Nicholasa, który próbował się opierać ciemnym mocom, kiedy pojazd Drużyny Katastrofy zaczął iskrzyć, aż w końcu...

*BOOMM!*

Nastąpiła eksplozja, która niemal wstrząsnęła całym stadionem Kaiba. Wtedy nagle rozległ się huk, jakby coś się właśnie rozbiło o ścianę.

"Co to było?!" spytał się Toru.

"Brzmiało, jak Ścigacz Walk, który właśnie rozbił się." zauważył Demure.

"Tak, ale czyj?" spytała się Iris. Zarówno ona, jak i Drużyna 5D's powoli zaczęła się martwić, czy ten huk nie należał do Ścigacza Walk Jacka. Ale potem dostali odpowiedź: z tabunu dymu niespodziewanie wyłonił się Feniksowy Wicher, z Jackiem za sterami oraz trzymający się kurczowo Nicholas. "To Jack!"

"On żyje!" krzyknął Bruno.

"Całe szczęście..." odetchnął Yusei z ulgą, kiedy tylko Jack zatrzymał swój pojazd.

"Potrzeba czegoś mocniejszego, niż ta żałosna sztuczka, by okiełznać takiego Króla jak ja!" zadeklarował dumnie Jack.

"_N-Niesamowite! T-To koniec! Ścigacz Nicholasa został rozwalony! Uczestnik nie może przekazać pałeczki następnemu jeźdźcowi, więc Drużyna Katastrofy zostaje wyeliminowana! Mając na koncie dwa zwycięstwa, Drużyna 5D's wychodzi z rundy eliminacyjnej i przechodzi do finałów!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, na co cała widownia zawrzała w dopingu i kibicowania.

* * *

"Heheheh... dalej, moje dzieci chaosu! Siejcie zamęt i zniszczenie!" rozkazał Primo, patrząc, jak jego kontrolowane i wyposażone w skradziony program Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6 Duchy ruszały pełnym gazem, z zamiarem wypełnienia misji powierzonej przez ich pana. "A kiedy dym śmierci i zniszczenia się uniesie, Iris będzie należeć tylko do mnie... heheheh... hahahahah! HAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Nicholas przyglądał się, jak Jack wjeżdża do boksu, w którym czekali jego przyjaciele. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mroczna Karta zaatakowała i jego, ale jego myśli bardziej krążyły wokół tego, co powiedział do niego Jack. "_Może Jack ma rację. Może chyba przedobrzyłem z użyciem Mrocznej-_" jednakże nie miał szansy dokończyć zdania, kiedy niespodziewanie pojawiła się Sherry i złapała go za kołnierz. "Ej! Co jest?!"

"Gadaj natychmiast, skąd wytrzasnąłeś tą Mroczną Kartę!" zażądała Sherry i bez odpowiedzi wzięła talię Nicholasa i zauważyła w niej Pułapkę Promień Zagłady. Lecz kiedy wzięła tą kartę, obraz jak i działania tej karty nagle zniknęły. "Co?"

"Uh... hh... co jest? Masz tą kartę?" spytał się Ryo, starając się złapać oddech.

"Tak, ale obraz i działania rozpłynęły się w powietrzu." odpowiedziała Francuzka.

"Zniknęły?" zdziwił się Ryo, po czym spojrzał na niebo. Pogoda nie zapowiadała się ciekawie. "To chyba nie jest dobry znak..."

* * *

W tym samym czasie na trasach, gdzie brali udział uczestnicy turnieju, zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Według niektórych widzów, spora grupach czarnych Ścigaczy Walk przebiła się przez bramę i ruszyła we wszystkie strony, kierując się ku uczestnikom. Jednym z takich, którzy mieli pecha ich spotkać, była dwójka rywalizujących ze sobą graczy. Jeden jechał na Ścigaczu Walk przypominający kondora, i miał na sobie strój z motywem ptaka. Jego przeciwnikiem był umięśniony gracz z motywem dzika, a jego Ścigacz Walk miał przednią osłonę przypominającą kły dzika.

"Dalej, Drużyno Orłów!" kibicował jeden z widzów.

"Nie dajcie się, Drużyno Chojraków!" dopingował kibic.

"Heheh..." zaśmiał pod nosem członek Drużyny Chojraków. Już miał przygotowany plan ataku, kiedy niespodziewanie za nim pojawiło się z pół tuzina Duchów. "A oni to kto?"

"Wątpię, by przyjechali na herbatę." odpowiedział jego rywal. "Zgubiliście się, czy co?"

"Heheheh... spokojnie, najpierw zajmiemy się tym twoim wrogim dzikiem!" odpowiedział jeden z Duchów i po chwili Ścigacz Drużyny Chojraków został otoczony przez cztery roboty.

"Wrogim dzikiem, powiadasz? Uważaj bo-" warknął gracz Drużyny Chojraków, kiedy nagle ekran nagle zaczął szwankować i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zmienił ustawienia na moduł Bitwy Generalnej. "Tryb Bitwy Generalnej? Nikt mnie nie poinformował o tym. Nie pisałem się na to!"

"Ja zacznę." zadeklarował Duch z prawej, dobierając kartę. "Przywołuję Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Absolutność!" Wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się maszyna o czarnych i zielonych barwach ze świecącymi symbolami oraz z inicjałami 'A.O.J.' na boku (2) (ATK: 600/DEF: 200). "Następnie ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"Zaraz, moment!" rzucił członek Drużyny Chojraków, lecz wtedy w drogę mu wszedł Duch po lewej.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Duch po lewej, po czym na jego polu pojawił się człekokształtna maszyna o pomarańczowo-czerwono-białych barwach, dzierżąca dwa miecze świetlne (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 800). "Przywołuję Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Garadholga!"

"W tym samym czasie ja aktywuję pułapkę, Uwolnienie i Odrodzenie!" rzucił Duch po prawej, aktywując swoją zakrytą kartę. "Poświęcam Absolutność z mojego pola, po czym otrzymuję obrażenia równe jego atakowi!"

**Duch 1:** 3600 LP-3000 LP

"Następnie, mogę przywołać poświęconego potwora na pole przeciwnika!" kontynuował Duch 1, kiedy na polu Ducha 2 pojawiła się czarno-zielona maszyna.

"Poświęcił swojego potwora, by go przekazać swojemu koledze?" zdziwił się przeciwnik.

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Absolutność!" zadeklarował Duch 2. "Poprzez uwolnienie tej karty, mogę podwoić Atak innego Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości na moim polu. Poświęcam Absolutność, po czym podwajam atak Garadholga! (1600-3200)"

"Co? 3200 punktów!" rzucił gracz Chojraków, zaskoczony.

"Teraz Garadholg zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!" powiedział wyzywająco Duch 2, kiedy jego maszyna ruszyła do ataku.

"Nie mam pojęcia, co kombinujecie, ale aktywuję pułapkę, Negacja Ataku!" skontrował gracz. "Ta karta powstrzymuje atak potwora przeciwnika, po czym kończy walkę!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Uroczyste Osądzenie!" odpowiedział na kontrę Duch 1.

"Żartujesz sobie?!"

"Poprzez poświęcenie połowy punktów życia, mogę zanegować twoją pułapkę i zniszczyć ją!"

**Duch 1:** 1500 LP

"O nie!" jęknął gracz Drużyny Chojraków, kiedy Garadholg uniósł swój miecz i uderzył nim w przeciwnika.

**Gracz Drużyny Chojraków:** 0 LP

"AAAHHH! Co jest?! Czemu ja oberwałem napraa-" jednakże nie dane mu było jeszcze raz dokończyć zdania, kiedy jego punkty życia zostały zredukowane do zera, a on sam spadł ze swojego Ścigacza Walk, który wybuchł.

"Niech to licho!" zaklął gracz Drużyny Orłów, kiedy nagle zauważył, że był teraz zupełnie sam, a na ogonie miał kilku Duchów. "Chłopaki... może się dogadamy?"

"Nie sądzę..." odparł Duch, który był liderem oddziału, po czym dobrał kartę. "Moja tura!"

Wtedy gracz Drużyny Orłów nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko krzyknąć. Mógł też tylko patrzeć, jak jego nowy przeciwnik przywołuje potwora, który był gotów rozerwać biedaka na strzępy.

* * *

Tymczasem gdzieś na dachu wieży parkingowej Primo spokojnie obserwował, jak chaos i krzyki narastały na trasach. Czuł swoimi zmysłami jęki, krzyki, wybuchy, a czasami nawet odgłos przelanej krwi pechowców, którzy mieli na nieszczęście spotkać się z jego wysłannikami.

"Heheheheh... bardzo mi przykro, uczestnicy, że przerywam wam turniej." odparł sarkastycznie Primo, uśmiechając się. "Ale pojawiła się zmiana zasad. Tym razem będziecie walczyć na śmierć i życie. A jeśli cenicie swoje życie, budujcie nasz Obwód, Turbo-Gracze..."

* * *

Z powrotem na stadionie...

"_Proszę państwa, mamy ważny komunikat! Wygląda na to, że na autostradzie, na której są przeprowadzane Turbo-Pojedynki, doszło do wielu wypadków!"_ oznajmił Główny Komentator.

"Wypadki?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Leo.

"To nie wygląda dobrze..." dodał Yusei.

"A tak dobrze się zapowiadało..." mruknął Crow.

"Yusei!" krzyknął jakiś głos. Yusei i reszta zespołu odwróciła się i zauważyła biegnącą do nich Iris wraz z Lynx, Demure, Toru oraz Shizune.

"Iris. Co się stało?" spytał się Yusei.

"Signum i Vita... powiedziały mi, że to Primo dał Drużynie Katastrofy te Mroczne Karty." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała.

"Primo?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Tak. Widocznie planował użyć tych kart oraz naszych przeciwników, by się was pozbyć." dodała Lynx.

"Hmm... lepiej skontaktujmy się z Trudge'm i Miną. Muszą wiedzieć, co się dzieje." zasugerował Signer Głowy, na co Iris skinęła głową.

Ale i oni mieli kłopot, ponieważ dostali wiadomość od centrali. I to raczej nie były dobre wieści.

"Co chcesz powiedzieć, że nie macie kontroli nad systemem?" rzucił Trudge przez krótkofalówkę.

["_Nie znamy dokładnej przyczyny, szefie. Ale wygląda na to, że system Turbo-Pojedynków na autostradzie nagle zmienił ustawienia na tryb Bitwy Generalnej!"]_ poinformowała centrala.

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Trudge z oburzeniem.

[_"Zaraz! Mamy nowe odczyty... t-to niemożliwe! Nowych sygnałów identyfikacyjnych jest ze sto i ciągle się zwiększa!"]_

"Ponad sto nowych sygnałów?" zdziwiła się Mina. "Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?"

"Mina! Trudge!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy on i obydwie drużyny dotarli do nich. "Co się dzieje?"

"Nie wiemy. System zwariował i ustawił się na tryb Bitwy Generalnej. A do tego mamy na autostradzie pojawiło się setki nieznanych Turbo-Graczy." odpowiedział Trudge.

"To przecież niemożliwe!" powiedział Demure.

"Potraficie zobrazować te sygnały identyfikacyjne?" spytała się Iris. Trudge skinął głową i zaczął szperać przy panelu kontrolnym swojego pojazdu. Obraz przedstawiał kilku Turbo-Graczy na czarnych Ścigaczach Walk. Było pewne, że byli podobni. I bardzo znajomi. "To przecież..."

"Duchy!" dokończył Yusei.

"Cała horda! To przecież niemożliwe!" rzucił Jack.

"Z jednym Duchem mieliśmy sporo kłopotów, ale cała horda?" zdziwiła się Lynx.

"To chyba oczywiste, co musimy zrobić." odpowiedział głos. Yusei, Iris i reszta odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Sherry, Elswortha i Ryo na Ścigaczach Walk.

"Sherry, Elsworth i Ryo! Długo tu jesteście?" spytała się Iris.

"Wystarczająco długo, by się dowiedzieć, że zastępy mechanicznych rycerzy wroga robią zamieszanie w całym mieście." odpowiedział Ryo.

"Jeśli tego nie powstrzymamy, wkrótce mogą zniszczyć całe miasto." dodała Sherry.

"Jednego nie potrafię zrozumieć. Skoro tak bardzo wróg chce nas zniszczyć, to dlaczego do nas nie przyjdzie?" zastanawiał się Jack.

"Atakują innych graczy, więc zapewne już nie jesteśmy jedynym celem. Skoro jest tu aż tyle Duchów, to najwyraźniej chcą zniszczyć cały turniej." zasugerował Bruno.

"Ciekawa myśl." zgodziła się Lynx.

"Ataki nie ustąpią, dopóki ktoś się nimi nie zajmie. Trzeba ich rozwalić." powiedziała Iris.

"A masz jakiś plan? Tych robotów jest cała masa." zapytał się Elsworth.

"Wiemy, że są robotami, jasne? To oznacza, że ktoś ich kontroluje. I chyba wiem, kto może być odpowiedzialny za ten chaos."

"Czy ty mówisz o..." rzekł Yusei, świadomy tego, o kim myśli Iris.

"Tak." zgodziła się Signerka Ciała. "Primo. Ten drań nie spocznie dopóki nie rozwali Nowe Miasto Domino albo mnie nie dorwie."

"Łał. Widać, że nagrabiłaś sobie wroga." powiedział sarkastycznie Ryo.

"Tak, a ten szczególnie przekroczył granice." odpowiedziała Iris. "Jeśli chcemy go wywabić, lepiej będzie pomieszać mu szyki. Yusei, weź Sherry i Elswortha i zniszcz Duchy w południowej części miasta. W tym samym czasie Jack zajmie się Duchami w zachodniej części. Ja i Ryo spróbujemy pozbyć się robotów na północy. Trzeba pokazać Primo, że trzeba się z nami liczyć!"

"Iris ma rację. Żaden robot nie ma szans z potęgą Jacka Atlasa!" odparł z dumą Jack.

"Więc nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli do ciebie dołączę?" zapytał się dziarski głos, który, ku zaskoczeniu Jacka, należał do Kaza, oficera z Sektora Ochrony.

"Oficer Kaz?"

"Tylko tym razem nie próbuj mi wchodzić w drogę, Jack." odparł Kaz, na co Jack się uśmiechnął, słysząc ten komentarz.

"To raczej moja kwestia." rzekł były Król Turbo-Pojedynków.

"Ale bądźmy ostrożni. System został ustawiony na tryb Bitew Generalnych." poinformowała Mina.

"To już nie jest walka jeden-na-jednego. To bardziej bitwy każdy-z-każdym. Zazwyczaj wygrywa osoba, która najdłużej się utrzyma na trasie." powiedziała Lynx.

"A obrażenia są prawdziwe. Jeśli zrobimy jeden błąd, skończymy z poważnymi ranami, albo nawet śmiercią." dodała Iris.

"Jazda bez ograniczeń, prawdziwe obrażenia... kiedy o tym pomyślę, przypominają mi się stare czasy." westchnął Jack.

"No to na co czekamy, ludziska? Nie pozwólmy tym najeźdźcom rozlewać krwi, gdzie tylko chcą!" rzucił odważnie Ryo.

"To do roboty." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Iris, zaczekaj." powiedział Yusei, podchodząc do niej.

"Y-Yusei? Co jest?" spytała się Iris, kiedy, ku zaskoczeniu innych, Yusei ją przytulił do siebie i pocałował ją w policzek. "Yusei..."

"Iris... nie chcę cię stracić. Więc proszę cię, bądź ostrożna." powiedział Yusei. Iris spojrzała na jego niebieskie oczy, po czym skinęła głową.

"No i nawzajem..." odpowiedziała Iris, czując jak się rumieni. Jack lekko chrząknął, zwracając uwagę.

"Nie chcę wam przerywać tej uroczej chwili, ale mamy sporo Duchów do rozwalenia." wtrącił się Jack.

"Zawsze tak się dzieje, kiedy koniec świata jest bliski." oznajmiła Lynx z udawanym zażenowaniem.

"Lynx. Ty i Bruno zostaniecie tutaj i będziecie monitorować autostrady z Trudge'm i Miną. Musimy na bieżąco wiedzieć, gdzie są Duchy i zniszczyć co do ostatniego." rozkazała Iris.

"To akurat mamy zaklepane." odparła nonszalancko Lynx.

"Ech... raczej chciałbym widzieć trochę akcji, ale skoro Lynx się zgadza, to ja też." dodał Bruno.

"No to wszystko ustalone. Powodzenia!" powiedział Yusei.

* * *

W tym samym czasie w głównej bazie Yliaster, Jakob spoglądał ze swojego tronu na obraz mapy Nowego Miasta Domino. Widział, jak nowe linie zaczęły się tworzyć na mapie.

"Doskonale..." mruknął Jakob. "Obwód zyskuje jeszcze więcej mocy. Wszystko idzie według planu..."

"To bardzo fajnie, ale nie uważasz, że ten plan jest piekielnie nudny?" zapytał się głos. Jakob spojrzał w kierunku głosu i zauważył Lestera, który się zmaterializował na tronie.

"Nie przeszliśmy przez to, by zabawiać się, Lester." odpowiedział Jakob. "To nasz szlachetny cel."

"Ten cel jest bardzo nudny, Jakob!" zaprzeczył Lester. "Całe to siedzenie i czekanie doprowadza mnie od szału!"

"Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Te Ścigacze Walk generują Ener-D, a moc Ener-D ładuje nasz Obwód. A kiedy Obwód stanie się kompletny, Boska Świątynia się pojawi. Taka chwalebna okazja jest ważniejsza od tych osobistych celów."

"To prawda, ale ten Obwód jest ogromny, niemal wielki jak same miasto. Jeśli tak gigantyczna świątynia runie na miasto, nikt nie przeżyje." zauważył Lester.

"To uczciwa cena za naprawę naszej przyszłości. Trywialne ofiary są potrzebne, jeśli- co się dzieje?!" rzekł Jakob, kiedy pojawiły się ekrany ukazujące Duchy podczas pojedynków na autostradzie. "Co to ma znaczyć?"

"To przecież roboty Primo!" odparł Lester, jakby to było zwykłe pytanie.

"Wiem o tym! Jedyne, co chcę wiedzieć, to dlaczego oni zakłócają turniej?!"

"Zgaduję, że Primo był zmęczony czekaniem i zdecydował podkręcić atmosferę!" powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Wrr... ostrzegałem Primo, by nie brał sprawy we własne ręce..." warknął Jakob, zdenerwowany.

* * *

Z powrotem w Nowym Mieście Domino, nie miały się najlepiej. Duchy rozgromiły już prawie połowę uczestników, a wszędzie było widać dym wydobywający ze zniszczonych Ścigaczy Walk. Kolejną ofiarą na liście Duchów miała być dziewczyna z blond włosami, ubrana w biało-czerwono-różowy strój, która jechała na Ścigaczu Walk charakteryzujący się błękitną osłoną.

"Halo, chłopaki! Chyba jesteście na złej trasie!" zagadnęła dziewczyna, lecz nie otrzymała należytej odpowiedzi jak trzeba.

"Naprzód, Sojuszniku Sprawiedliwości, Niszczycielu Rdzenia!" rozkazał Duch. Czworonożna złoto-srebrna maszyna (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 200) namierzyła blondynkę i wystrzeliła energetyczną kulę w stronę wyznaczonego celu.

"Nie na mojej warcie! Naprzód, Błyskawiczny Wróblostrach!" skontrował głos, i zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, mechaniczna wersja stracha na wróble z silnikiem weszła w drogę pociskowi. Dziewczyna oraz 3 Duchy spojrzeli za siebie i zauważyli nadjeżdżającego Yuseia w towarzystwie Sherry i Elswortha.

"Zaraz! Ty jesteś-" zaczęła dziewczyna.

"Lepiej stąd uciekaj! My się zajmiemy tą zgrają!" powiedział Yusei. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zwolniła.

"Teraz to wam pokażę, jak my to robimy w mieście!" kontynuował Yusei. "Przywołuję Śmieciowego Synchrona!" wówczas z portalu koło niego wyłonił się pomarańczowy robot z szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Następnie poprzez użycie jego specjalnej zdolności, wskrzeszam Błyskawicznego Wróblostracha, a do tego wykonuję Specjalne Przywołanie Lustrzanej Biedronki z mojej ręki!" kontynuował Signer Głowy, kiedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawił się strach na wróble (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), a także biedronka o połyskujących skrzydłach (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Lustrzanej Biedronki! Jeśli została przywołana poprzez własne działanie, jej poziom staje się równy sumie poziomów moich potworów na polu (1-4)! Następnie dostrajam Śmieciowego Synchrona poziomu 3, Błyskawicznego Wróblostracha poziomu 1 oraz Lustrzanej Biedronki poziomu 4!"

"Synchro-przyzywam Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy z kolumny światła wyłonił się biały smok z lśniącymi łuskami (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, atakuj Niszczyciela Rdzenia!" Biały smok posłusznie zebrał kosmiczną energię w paszczy i uwolnił nią, niszcząc maszynę przeciwnika.

**Duch 4:** 0 LP

Pokonany robot w wyniku eksplozji Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości przez przypadek skręcił za ostro i potem rozbił się o ścianę trasy, kończąc swój żywot w wybuchu.

* * *

W zachodniej części miasta, kolejny Duch upatrzył nową ofiarę, a Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości, Clausolas, był już gotów do ataku.

"Naprzód, Clausolasie!" rozkazał Duch. Mechaniczny ptak namierzył swojego przeciwnika i machnął skrzydłami, gotów zaatakować swoimi szponami, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Może się wtrącimy?" odparł zawadiacki głos, należący do Jacka, kiedy on oraz Kaz zjechali z wyższej trasy i wylądowali między Duchem, a jego przeciwnikiem.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Walecznego Pożeracza z mojej ręki! Poprzez wysłanie tej karty na Cmentarz, mogę zanegować atak, zakończyć Fazę Bitewną, oraz otrzymać obrażenia równe atakowi Pożeracza!" dodał Kaz, kiedy Clausolas machnął swoimi szponami w Kaza. "AArhh!"

**Kaz: **4000 LP-1500 LP

"Kaz, idioto, to było lekkomyślne!" skarcił go Jack. "Dobrze wiesz, że obrażenia są prawdziwe!"

"Heh... co mogę powiedzieć, lekkomyślność to chyba moje drugie imię." odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kaz.

"Jeśli znowu trafisz do szpitala, zrujnujesz moją reputację." uśmiechnął się Jack. "Teraz moja tura! Zacznę od przywołania Wadliwego Smoka!" wtedy na polu pojawił się fioletowy smok, którego siła została zmniejszona (5) (ATK: 2000-1000/DEF: 2400-1200). "Następnie przyzywam Płomiennego Rezonatora!" dodał po chwili, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła się płonąca wersja Mrocznego Rezonatora (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). "A teraz stroję Płomiennego Rezonatora z Wadliwym Smokiem w celu Synchro-Przywołania mojej potężnej duszy, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, wzmocnionego mocą Płomiennego Rezonatora!" Wtedy po procesie synchronizacji obok swojego pana pojawił się demoniczny smok, którego siła raptownie się zwiększyła (8) (ATK: 3000-3300/DEF: 2000).

"Czas, by się odpłacić ze stukrotną nawiązką! Czerwony Szatański Smoku! Atak!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny smok zebrał płonącą energię w swojej dłoni i cisnął nią w Clausolasa, niszcząc mechanicznego ptaka.

* * *

Zaś w północnej części miasta Iris i Ryo zdołali pokonać kilka oddziałów Duchów, lecz w przeciwieństwie do reszty, oni byli już w kłopotach. A te kłopoty były w postaci tuzina Duchów, każdy z innym Sojusznikiem Sprawiedliwości. Co więcej, wśród nich byli także Sojusznicy w formach Synchro-Potworów.

"Nie rozumiem tego! Najpierw chcą pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory, a teraz używają własnych?" zdziwił się Ryo, kiedy Lancerotix nagle oberwał przez Synchro-Potwora Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Catastora. "Ourrhh!"

"Ech... Primo chyba chce za wszelką cenę mnie dorwać, nawet jeśli będzie trzeba zrównać miasto z ziemią, czy też być zmuszonym do użycia Synchro-Potworów!" krzyknęła Iris w chwili, jak Signum swoim mieczem przecięła Sojuszniczą Salwę na pół.

"_Urhh... mogę... tak... walczyć... chyba... przez cały dzień!"_ wydyszała Signum.

"_Walcz dalej, wojowniczko! Oni nie przestaną, dopóki my ich nie zniszczymy, albo oni nie zniszczą nas!"_ rzucił Excaliburus Prime, namierzając dwóch Duchów, którzy mieli puste pola, po czym wystrzelił grad pocisków ze swojego gatlinga.

"_Hyyaah! A myślisz, że co robimy?!"_ krzyknęła Ryuko, zdenerwowana, kiedy kolejny Duch przywołał Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Garadholga. "_Nie no, to jakiś dowcip?!"_

"Teraz poprzez poświęcenie Sojuszniczej Salwy mogę przywołać Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Łapacza Wrogów!" zadeklarował kolejny Duch, kiedy na miejsce małej sfery pojawiła się techno-organiczna kałamarnica (6) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800).

"A co to za monstrum?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Sojuszniczy Atak!" dodał po chwili Duch, aktywują zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli kontroluję Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, a mój przeciwnik ma potwora atrybutu Świetlnego, mogę namierzyć jednego Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości na polu, a jego atak może być atakiem bezpośrednim!"

"Co? Przecież Signum jest Ognistego atrybutu!" zaprzeczyła Iris.

"Tak, ale Excaliburus Prime i Lancerotix to potwory właśnie atrybutu Światła!" powiedział Ryo.

"Łapaczu Wrogów, zaatakuj Iris i schwytaj ją dla pana Primo! Naprzód!" rozkazał Duch. Usprawniona w mechaniczne części kałamarnica spojrzała swoim cybernetycznym okiem na cel, po czym ruszyła, albo bardziej 'popłynęła' w kierunku Iris.

"_Iris, uważaj! Obrzydliwa kałamarnica na trzeciej!" _ostrzegła Arf. Iris spojrzała za siebie i zauważyła, jak Łapacz Wrogów zaczął wyciągać ku niej macki. Wcześniej nigdy nie doświadczyła czegoś tak obrzydliwego, kiedy niespodziewanie...

"Uderzenie Mauzera!" krzyknął znajomy głos, a zaraz po tym kałamarnica nagle została spowita purpurową energią, która zniszczyła ją od środka.

"_Uderzenie Mauzera? Przecież taki atak ma tylko..."_ zaczęła Nanoha, kiedy z naprzeciwka pojawił się Darkus Nieskończony Helios w towarzystwie Subterry Magma Wildy oraz Percivala. Wraz z nimi byli też ich właściciele: Spectra Phantom, Mira oraz Ace.

"Drużyna Ruchu Oporu? Myślałam, że już zniknęliście!" zawołała Iris.

"I mieliśmy opuścić tą szaloną imprezę z tymi maszynkami? Nigdy w życiu!" zaprzeczył Ace.

"Postanowiliśmy pozostać tu do końca turnieju, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy wiadomości o chaosie na autostradach." poinformowała Mira.

"Dlatego postanowiliśmy wpaść z małą wizytą." dokończył Spectra.

"Heh... no to witamy na polu walki." odparł Ryo. "Jestem Ryo Hajime, ale mówcie mi Orbeum. Jestem z Drużyny LaRousse wraz z Sherry oraz Elsworthem."

"Nazywam się Spectra Phantom, a to są moi ludzie, Mira oraz Ace. Wspólnie z technikiem Baronem tworzymy Drużynę Ruchu Oporu." odpowiedział Spectra.

"_Dobra, wystarczy już tych pogaduszek, mamy sporo złomu do przetworzenia!"_ wtrącił się Helios, po czym wystrzelił w stronę Sojuszników Sprawiedliwości tuzin rakiet z dysku na plecach. "_Blok Ostrzału!_"

"_Nie zapominajcie o mnie! Kula Aresa!" _ryknął Wilda, wytwarzając płomienną kulę, po czym rzucił nią w trzech Duchów, rozwalając ich.

"_Miecz Pioruna plus Grobowa Karpia!_" krzyknął Percival, przywołując do swojej dłoni purpurowy miecz, którego ostrze nagle zmieniło się na purpurowe ostrze stworzone z energii, by po chwili Percival machnął nim w kierunku Duchów.

"Zaraz, chwila! Od kiedy oni atakują jednocześnie, skoro żaden z nich nawet nie zadeklarował swojej tury?" zastanawiał się Ryo, ale po chwili dostał odpowiedź poprzez ekran na Ścigaczu.

["_To dlatego, że nie muszą deklarować swoich rund, ponieważ to tylko spowolniłoby ich, a Duchy mogłyby wyprowadzić kontratak!"_] odpowiedział Baron przez interkom.

"Baron?! Skąd ty się-" zaczęła Iris.

["_Baron udzielił nam pomocy. Vestaliańska technologia jest doskonała!"]_ odpowiedziała Lynx.

["_Dzięki niemu możemy zwiększyć naszą przewagę!"_] dodał Bruno. ["_A co do ataków to jednak możemy atakować. Tryb Bitwy Generalnej chyba miał na celu opóźnienie nas!"_]

"To znaczy, że możemy przywoływać potwory bez spełnienia warunków?" zdziwiła się Iris, na co Baron skinął głową.

["_Owszem! Drużyna Desperados też bierze udział, zajmują się wschodnią częścią miasta! Teraz poinformujemy innych! Bez odbioru!"_] odpowiedziała Lynx, po czym się rozłączyła.

"Przez cały ten czas zadawaliśmy sobie trudu, a wystarczyło tylko grać zasadą 'wszelkie chwyty dozwolone'?!" wypalił Ryo.

"No, muszę przyznać, że nas nabrali na to." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na armię Duchów, którzy przywoływali więcej Sojuszników Sprawiedliwości. "Pora się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne!"

"Racja!" przytaknął Ryo. "Przybywajcie, Szlachetni Rycerze! Morholt! Don Quinxote! Drystan!"

"Teraz moja kolej! Naprzód, Nanoha! Hayate! Teana! Friedrich! Linehalt!" krzyknęła Iris, przywołując swoich podopiecznych. Nanoha, Hayate i Teana wystrzeliły promienie energii ze swoich broni, podczas gdy Friedrich wystrzelił kulę ognia z paszczy, a Linehalt zaatakował Zamiecią Ciemności. W tym samym czasie Szlachetni Rycerze atakowali swoich wrogów swoimi mieczami, a Excaliburus Prime zrównał z ziemią pół tuzina swoim gatlingiem.

* * *

Na wschodniej części...

"Ngh! Te pluskwy mnożą się jak szalone!" krzyknęła Dyris, kiedy Duch przywołał kolejną Sojuszniczą Salwę. Tak, to Drużyna Desperados w towarzystwie Kinzy, uczennicy z Akademii Pojedynków Nowego Miasta Domino, akurat mieli małe spotkanie z trzema tuzinami Duchów na autostradzie.

"Yhm... Smoku Forteco Chimeratech! Wielokrotny Atak!" rozkazała Kinza. Mechaniczny smok otworzył pięć włazów na swoim ciele i z każdego wysunęła się mechaniczna smocza głowa, by odpalić promienie niszczycielskiej energii w kierunku wroga.

"Tylko uważaj na Sojusznicze Salwy! Zniszczenie ich rozwali nasze potwory!" skarciła Dyris, przywołując Bohatera Przeznaczenia, Mistrza Lęku. Wyzwolony więzień, wzmocniony mocą Diamentowego Gościa, Lorda Losu oraz Strasznego Sługi, zmiażdżył Sojusznika Sprawiedliwości, Catastora, gołymi rękami.

"Musimy cieszyć się życiem, bo życie jest jak karnawał, prawda?" dodał Charlie, jak Numer 7, Szczęśliwy Pasek wzmocnił swoją moc i wystrzelił fantomową rękę bezpośrednio na Ducha. Pechowy robot od razu stał w płomieniach, ale zaraz potem pojawiło się ze siedmiu nowych przeciwników.

"Ktokolwiek ich wyprodukował, musiał mieć sporo cierpliwości!" rzuciła Dyris. "Nigdy ich nie pokonamy! Musielibyśmy mieć naprawdę ciężki arsenał.

"Arsenał..." powiedział Joseph, po czym spojrzał na dwie karty Mocy Arkany we swojej ręce.

"Joseph, ty chyba nie zamierzasz przywołać dwa najpotężniejsze Arkany? Sam przecież mówiłeś, że moc jest przytłaczająca!"

"Być może. Ale Toru nauczył mnie, że czasami można zmienić tor przeznaczenia! Powstańcie, Mroczny Władco! Świetlisty Władco!" krzyknął Joseph, kiedy na jego polu pojawiły się dwa sporej wielkości potwory. Obydwa były całkiem podobne do siebie pod względem kształtów i kolorów, jednakże różniły się tym, że Mroczny Władca miał dwa oczy, podczas gdy Świetlisty Władca tylko jedno.

"No no, widać, że się w końcu zdecydowałeś użyć swojej super-artylerii, co nie?" odparł zadziornie Charlie, na co Joseph skinął głową.

"Hej, nie pozwolę, by chłopaki sami się bawili. Naprzód, Plasma, Dogma i Smoku Kresu Przeznaczenia!" rzuciła Dyris, przywołując trzy najpotężniejsze moce Bohaterów Przeznaczenia. "Ognia!"

"Pełna moc!" rozkazał Joseph.

"Rozwalmy ich!" dodała Kinza, kiedy przywołała Cyber Smoka Kresu.

"No to jazda!" krzyknął Charlie i po chwili wszystkie ich potwory wystrzeliły kule ognia, promienie światła i mroku oraz cięcia energii. A jak tylko ich ataki dotarły do celów...

*BOOMM!*

Eksplozja była wystarczająco silna, że po Duchach, którzy ich ścigali, zostały tylko rozwalone resztki.

"Fiu... to chyba koniec imprezki." zauważył Charlie.

"Może sprawdzimy, co tam u innych?" zasugerowała Kinza.

"Hmm... taa, chyba masz rację."

* * *

W tym samym czasie w południowej części Yusei nie miał tyle szczęścia. Po tym, jak wraz z Sherry i Elsworthem rozgromili sporą grupę Duchów, inne oddziały wrogich robotów przegrupowały się i skierowały się na jego drużynę. A co więcej, podstępna taktyka z użyciem Sojuszniczej Salwy sprawiła, że zarówno Sherry, jak i Elsworth stracili swoje potwory i przegrali, jednak nie otrzymali zbyt dużych obrażeń. Teraz Yusei był sam, bez potworów czy zakrytych kart na polu, a na ogonie siedziało ze dziesięć Duchów, każdy z pięcioma Sojuszniczymi Salwami.

"Sojusznicza Salwa, atak!" rozkazał kolejny Duch. Yusei zacisnął zęby, kiedy dostał kolejne uderzenie.

**Yusei:** 1200 LP

"Ech... to się robi irytujące..." mruknął Yusei, kiedy następny Duch objął prowadzenie, gotów do ataku. Jednakże nie miał szansy go przeprowadzić, kiedy niespodziewanie jego Sojusznicza Salwa została zestrzelona przez wyglądającego znajomo androida z miotaczem, który miał doczepiony bagnet. A gdzie on, tam był też...

"Vizor?" zdziwił się Yusei. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się będzie cieszyć na widok tajemniczego Turbo-Gracza.

"Nie martw się, zaraz ich usunę." zapewnił spokojnie Vizor, kiedy na polu pojawił się niebieski robot, którego tors przypominał zbroję Vizora (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Dzięki specjalnej mocy, Poskramiający Miotacz stanie się Kartą Wyposażenia dla Tech Genus Ostrza Miotacza!" wówczas niebieski robot transformował się w wielki pistolet z dwoma lufami i przyczepił się do lewej ręki zielonego androida (3300-2800). "Może Ostrze Miotacza straci 500 punktów ataku, ale w zamian otrzymuje specjalną moc! Jeśli zniszczy potwora przeciwnika, wszystkie inne potwory o tym samym typie, co zniszczony potwór, pójdą na dno! A skoro mamy do czynienia z maszynami, to pora na krótkie spięcie! Ostrze Miotacza! Namierz cel i ognia!" rozkazał Vizor. Po namierzeniu jednej Salwy, zielony android naładował przetransformowane działo, po czym wystrzelił z niego promień niszczycielskiej energii, która pochłonęła wszystkie Sojusznicze Salwy za jednym zamachem. A co do Duchów, siła uderzenia była wystarczająco mocno, by dosłownie rozwiać Duchy na cztery wiatry.

"Niezły trik." skomentował Yusei.

"Dzięki. Ale nie mamy na to czasu. Musisz osiągnąć ekstremum, by wykorzystać moc Przyśpieszającej Synchronizacji!"

"Ale nie wiem jak!"

"Nie musisz wiedzieć jak! Tu nie chodzi o mechanizmy, czy technologię! Tu chodzi o ciebie!" odpowiedział Vizor.

"O mnie?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak. Ener-D to coś więcej, niż tylko energia zasilająca maszyny. To żywa energia, która potrafi odczytywać serca ludzi."

"Zaraz, chcesz powiedzieć, że mój silnik jest żywy?" zdziwił się Signer.

"Pewnym sensie, tak. Widzisz, kiedy Doktor Fudo oraz Roman Goodwin odkryli to, co my teraz nazywamy Ener-D, odkryli też bezpośrednią linię, która w jakiś sposób potrafiła łączyć serce człowieka z czystą energią. Ta moc jest wokół nas, spaja wszystko w jedną całość. Ta moc jest częścią wszystkiego! Ta moc jest częścią ciebie!" oznajmił Vizor, na co Yusei spojrzał na niego z szokiem. "Co więcej, istnieje pewien stan, który potrafi nawet kontrolować tą moc Ener-D. Nazywam ten stan Czystym Umysłem."

"Czysty Umysł?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Widzisz, Przyśpieszająca Synchronizacja, albo inaczej Akcel-Synchro, nie tylko wymaga dwóch Synchro-Potworów, z czego jeden ma być Stroicielem. Potrzebny jest też właśnie Czysty Umysł, pełne skupienie umysłu na jednej rzeczy."

"Chyba wiem, o czym myślisz, Vizor." odpowiedział z niechęcią Yusei. "Ale... tak dużo mi się dzieje w głowie. Próbowałem cały czas, ale nie mogłem się skupić. Nie wiem, dlaczego!"

"Yusei... zapewne od czasu pierwszego spotkania z Duchem miałeś wątpliwości. Można by powiedzieć, że miałeś chaos w sobie. Wiesz, co jest tym źródłem?"

"Oczywiście, że wiem! To był Cesa-" jednak Yusei nie dokończył zdania. Nie musiał dokańczać, gdyż samoistnie zauważył, dlaczego to było trudne. "...Cesarz Meklord... Iris... ja... ja nie mogłem się skupić, ponieważ obawiałem się Cesarza Meklorda oraz jego właściciela... ponieważ Iris była wtedy w niebezpieczeństwie..."

"Zgadza się. Nie mogłeś się skupić, ponieważ w głębi życia martwiłeś się o życie swojej przyjaciółki." przytaknął Vizor.

"To już nie jest tylko moja przyjaciółka. To też... moja dziewczyna... moja nadzieja... być może właśnie dlatego..."

"Właśnie o to chodzi, Yusei. Musisz wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie myśli. Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz to zrobić. Zrób albo nie rób. Nie ma nic pomiędzy. Odetnij się od świata zewnętrznego, a skup się na świecie wewnętrznym. Skup się na jednej myśli. Posłuchaj wiatru." poradził Vizor.

"Nh... dobra, zrobię to." odpowiedział Yusei i zamknął oczy. Starał się skupić, choć to było trudne, jak się jechało na Ścigaczu Walk i to przy dużej prędkości. "_Muszę się skupić... nh... wyrzucić wszystko z siebie... ja... ja czuję coś... wszystko nagle rozmywa... wszelkie moje lęki... znikają... jak gwiezdny pył... chwila... czuję coś... coś obcego, ale i bliskiego zarazem... jakby... t-to przecież... to jest właśnie Akcel-Synchro!"_ potem nagle otworzył oczy i lekko potrząsnął głową. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł w sobie takiego skupienia.

"Yusei, w porządku?" zapytał się Vizor.

"Tak... poczułem coś... widziałem... Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, ale był jakiś inny... taki potężniejszy." powiedział powoli Signer Głowy, kiedy nagle błysk na niebie przykuł jego uwagę. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył coś pomarańczowego na niebie. I to coś leciało na ziemię z niewiarygodną szybkością. "A co to?"

"Wygląda na to, że twój umysł sięgnął poza czas i przestrzeń aż do źródła. Chyba tego samego, które wysłało Cesarzy Meklordów."

"Cesarzy Meklordów? Ale... dlaczego siła, która wysłała Cesarzy, teraz miała mi coś dać?" zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Nie wiem, ale musimy to sprawdzić. To leci na obrzeża miasta."

* * *

Zaś w bazie Yliaster, Jakob wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar eksplodować. Nie dość, że Primo zignorował rozkazy i wysłał szwadrony Duchów, to jeszcze był chaos, jak ich mało.

"Heheheh! To chyba najlepsze show, jakie widziałem!" powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Przestań się śmiać, Lester! To poważna sprawa! Primo zignorował mój rozkaz i do tego robi wszystko po swojemu!" warknął Jakob.

"Weź się wyluzuj, Jakob. Może zamiast się gniewać, lepiej spójrz na nasz Obwód. Wygląda na to, że ten jego plan działa. Obwód zyskuje coraz więcej mocy."

"To prawda, może Primo miał słuszność, że warto przyśpieszyć Obwód. Ale przez ten chaos i nieład, nasz plan nie będzie perfekcyjny!" rzucił Jakob, rozgniewany. Ale zanim chciał kontynuować monolog, jego uwagę przykuł obraz pokazujący kamienną tablicę, która spadała z nieba. "Co?"

"No proszę, chyba nasz szef wysłał wsparcie!" odparł Lester z uśmiechem.

"To może być mój Cesarz, ale... ten kształt..." powiedział Jakob, starając się przyjrzeć. "To... nie jest Cesarz! Ma wizerunek smoka!"

"Co?!" krzyknął Lester, że niemal spadł z tronu. Młody członek Yliaster szybko się wdrapał z powrotem na miejsce. "Smok?! To przecież niemożliwe! Czemu nasz Starożytny zdecydował się wybrać kogoś innego! To nie fair!"

"To naprawdę niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń..." mruknął najstarszy Cesarz, spoglądając na spadającą tablicę. "Czyżby los zaczął zmieniać tory?"

* * *

W Nowym Mieście Domino Primo spoglądał na trasy z gniewem. Sądził, że jego plan nie ma żadnych luk, ale teraz obijało się na nim. Nie spodziewał się, że marni ludzie stawią taki opór.

"Niech to... nie sądziłem, że te robale są na tyle odważne, by mogły zniszczyć moje roboty. W takim razie-" powiedział Primo, lecz musiał przerwać swoją wypowiedź, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł duży obiekt na niebie. "_Kamienna tablica? Interesujące..."_ pomyślał Cesarz Yliaster. Po chwili też wychwycił wzrokiem Yuseia oraz Vizora, którzy najwyraźniej zmierzali w kierunku miejsca, gdzie tablica miałaby spaść. "_No proszę, mój odwieczny wróg oraz tajemniczy gość. Chyba lepiej już być nie mogło._" dodał po chwili, ale potem był zmuszony wydłużyć swoją myśl, kiedy zauważył też znajomą dziewczynę o srebrnych włosach w towarzystwie innej, która miała złote włosy. Co więcej, one też kierowały się w to samo miejsce. "_I do tego Iris oraz inna dziewczyna... wygląda na to, że jednak ten dzień nie będzie stracony. Za jednym zamachem usunę Yuseia, tych tajemniczych szczurów, złapię Iris, oraz sprawdzę, co takiego spadło z nieba. To będzie bardzo ciekawe..."_

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później, na obrzeżach miasta...

"Już prawie jesteśmy." powiedział Vizor, który wraz z Yuseiem zmierzał w kierunku miejsca, gdzie tablica spadła. Po dość nierównym przejeździe przez skalny teren, w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Krater wytworzony przez uderzenie był bardzo wielki.

"Więc to jest ta tablica?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak. To nowa moc." odparł żeński głos. Yusei i Vizor odwrócili się w kierunku głosu i zauważyli, że nieco dalej stała Iris w towarzystwie Quazy.

"Iris! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Yusei, podbiegając do swojej dziewczyny.

"Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że aby rozwalić Ducha, wystarczyło zignorować reguły i tylko przywoływać najpotężniejsze potwory z arsenału. Zorientowałam się po tym, jak rozwaliłam 37 Duchów. A może 38..." powiedziała Iris.

"Spotkałyśmy się później, a potem zauważyliśmy, jak meteor spada z nieba. Ja i Iris zdecydowałyśmy to sprawdzić." dodała Quaza.

"I co z tego wynika?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Że ta tablica wcale nie zawiera Cesarza Meklorda, spójrz." odpowiedziała Iris, schodząc do krateru. "Obraz przedstawia smoka. Mimo, że detale są tu niedokładne, zauważyłam, że ten smok bardzo przypomina Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu. To mi wygląda na jego ewolucyjną formę."

"Dobra... ale co teraz?" zastanawiał się Signer Głowy.

"Wiesz już, jak wykorzystać Akcel-Synchro. Teraz wystarczy, byś zdobył moc." rzekł Vizor, po czym dał do ręki Yuseia kartę. "Ta karta ci pomoże." Yusei spojrzał na podarowaną przez Vizora kartę. Przedstawiała potwora, który wydawał się przypominać robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1.

"Synchron Formuły... Strojący Synchro-Potwór?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Zgadza się. W końcu Akcel-Synchro wymaga Synchro-Potwora oraz Strojącego Synchro-Potwora." wyjaśnił Vizor. "Musisz teraz zaabsorbować moc tej tablicy. Bez mocy Akcel-Synchro, nie będziesz w stanie ocalić miasta, a Iris sama nie da rady, choć posiada Kontrolę Chaosu."

"Wierz mi, Vizor. Wciąż mam pewne wątpliwości, ale przynajmniej już potrafię okiełznać wewnętrzny chaos. Mój pojedynek z Mirą zakończył się fatalnie, ponieważ miałam w sobie zbyt dużo gniewu. Ale teraz potrafię nad tym zapanować." powiedziała Iris, po czym zwróciła się do Yuseia. "Yusei... teraz przyszła pora, abyś ty zapanował nad mocą."

"Iris..." rzekł Yusei, po czym skinął głową i spojrzał na tablicę. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę i dotknął kamiennej powierzchni artefaktu. Efekt był natychmiastowy: najpierw mały promień światła, potem było tak jasno, że inni musieli zakryć oczy, by nie oślepnąć.

* * *

_Yusei powoli otwierał swoje oczy, starając się dojść do siebie. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał po dotknięciu tablicy. Ale kiedy jego wzrok zaczął funkcjonować poprawnie, zauważył, że nie był już dłużej na zewnątrz. Więcej, nie był nawet na ziemi._

_Był w białym pomieszczeniu, które nie miało końca. W tym samym, co niegdyś był z Iris, Sherry, Ryo, Bruno oraz Lynx._

_"_Co... znowu to miejsce..."_ powiedział Yusei, choć wydawało się, że w ogóle nie powiedział. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł mówić, a jednak mówił. Jakby mówił telepatycznie. Signer Głowy rozejrzał się dookoła i mógł stwierdzić, że nie był sam. Daleko, ale i blisko zarazem był ktoś inny. Albo coś._

_To była ta sama tajemnicza postać, która niegdyś tu była._

_"_Ty? Kim ty jesteś?!" _krzyknął Yusei, ale znowu dopadło go uczucie, jakby nie mówił. "_A-Albo czym?" _Inna istota również przemówiła, ale jej głos był mechaniczny. I co najbardziej dziwne, miało odznaki prawdziwego głosu._

"**_Chyba twoje myśli chcą bardziej wiedzieć, co masz w dłoni..._**" _odpowiedział mechaniczny byt. Gniew Yusei'a ustąpił zdziwieniu, a potem zaskoczeniu. Młody Signer spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że trzymał kartę, która była pusta._

"To karta... ale..."

"**_Twoja wola sprawiła, że los dał ci tą moc... moc Czystego Umysłu._**"

"Nie rozumiem tego... skoro to ty wysłałeś Cesarzy Meklordów na Ziemię, to dlaczego mi dajesz tą kartę?"_ spytał się Yusei._

"_**Wszystkie możliwości są równe. Musisz spełnić swoją rolę i pomóc Orężowi Sądu uwolnić prawdziwą moc, by naprawić przyszłość...**_" _powiedziała tajemnicza istota, która nagle zdawała się coraz bardziej oddalać._

"Chwila! Nic z tego nie rozumiem! O co chodzi z tym Orężem?!" _zapytał się głośno Yusei._

"**_Yusei... widzę wiele różnych możliwości przyszłości, ale żadna nie ma określonej ścieżki. Wierzę, że ty stworzysz tą właściwą... a druga karta da Orężowi Sądu potrzebny klucz do ewolucji Zakazanej Mocy..._**" _odpowiedział głos w głowie Yuseia, kiedy wówczas Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka widział przed swoimi oczami nagle obrazy, które się zmieniały w nanosekundę. Zdołał wychwycić dziwną strukturę w dziwnym wymiarze, tajemniczego umięśnionego osobnika, który niespodziewanie połączył się z ogromną maszyną. Ale najbardziej zszokował go widok postaci, która otworzyła powieki, ukazując oczy o dwóch różnych kolorach; czerwonym oraz złotym, a jej włosy były długie i srebrne._

"T-ta postać..." _zdołał powiedzieć Yusei, kiedy nagle świat wokół niego się rozjaśnił, spowijając go w świetle..._

* * *

"Obudź się, Yusei! Yusei!" krzyczał znajomy głos. Młody Signer otworzył swoje niebieskie oczy, choć na początku wzrok lekko szwankował. Dopiero, kiedy kilka razy mrugnął oczami, kontury się wyostrzały i przed sobą widział Vizora, Quazę oraz Iris, która patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem. To właśnie jej głos usłyszał. "Yusei, nic ci nie jest?"

"Nh..." jęknął Yusei, szybko zauważył, że leżał na ziemi. Powoli wstał, strzepując z siebie pył ziemi." Nh... czuję się, jakby mi wnętrzności powędrowały do góry. Ech... co się stało?"

"Kiedy dotknąłeś tablicy, nagle pojawiło się światło, niemal nas oślepiło... a potem, jak odzyskaliśmy wzrok, obraz tablicy zniknął, a ty leżałeś na ziemi, jakbyś oberwał spojrzeniem bazyliszka." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Ale widać, że to się opłaciło." rzekł Vizor. "Zyskałeś właśnie nową moc."

"Moc..." powiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją rękę. Trzymał w niej dwie karty, obydwie były puste, choć jedna była biała, a druga pomarańczowa. Signer zamrugał powiekami. To raczej nie wyglądało na sen. "No tak..."

"Yusei, co się właściwie stało?" spytała się Iris. Yusei poczuł, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę. Miał ponad sto myśli na sekundę, choć bardziej go interesowały wizje, które otrzymał, a szczególnie obraz dziewczyny, która w jakiś sposób była podobna do Iris. Ale zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć...

"Tam są!" krzyknął męski głos. Yusei, Iris, Vizor i Quaza spojrzeli za siebie i zauważyli jak z piętnaście pojazdów wjeżdżało do krateru. Co więcej, twarze były znajome.

"Hej, to przecież nasi. A także Drużyna Ruchu Oporu, Desperados i LaRousse." zauważyła Iris.

"Oraz Kinza?" zdziwił się Yusei. Wspomniana dziewczyna o lazurowych włosach lekko zarumieniła się.

"N-no bo, nie chciałam, być ktoś ucierpiał..." powiedziała Kinza nieśmiało.

"Dobrze was wszystkich widzieć." powiedziała Iris. "Crow, Toru? Wy też?"

"Ej, chyba nie sądziłaś, że będziemy sterczeć jak kołki, podczas gdy reszta dobrze się bawi?" wypalił Crow.

"Ech, Crow..." powiedziała Luna z rezygnacją. "Pojechałeś tylko dlatego, że będziemy mieć ciebie i Toru na oku. W końcu wciąż wasze kości jęczą."

"To prawda, ale teraz już prawie nie czuję bólu." odparł Toru.

"Ale z ciebie dzieciak." mruknął Jack, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. "Rozwaliliśmy chyba wszystkie Duchy, po czym skierowaliśmy się w kierunku nadlatującego meteorytu."

"Cóż, to raczej nie był meteoryt, a kamienna tablica." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Kamienna tablica? Znowu?" jęknął Crow.

"Tak. To kompletna enigma. Najpierw ktoś wysyłał Cesarzy Meklordów, by pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory, a teraz nagle nam wysyła kartę dla Yuseia, by on mógł użyć Akcel-Synchro." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Aaah, już nic z tego nie kapuję!" wypalił Leo. "Najpierw Cesarze Meklordów, potem Mroczne Karty, następnie armia Duchów, a teraz to?! Czy ktoś tu jeszcze sądzi, że nic dziwniejszego się nie może wydarzyć?!"

*BOOOMMM!*

Cokolwiek to było, albo próbowało uciszyć Leo albo bardziej uprzykrzyć dzień. Wydawałoby się, że to drugie, ponieważ nagły wystrzał zniszczył kamienną tablicę na miliony kawałków, a na jej miejscu był jeszcze drugi krater. Eksplozja powaliła wszystkich na ziemię.

"Ourhh... musiałeś pytać?" jęknął sarkastycznie Ace, starając się pozbierać po wybuchu.

"Aua... co to było?" spytała się Dyris.

"Uhm... panowie... chyba oni mają odpowiedź." odpowiedział Toru, wskazując palcem na źródło wystrzału: przed kraterem było ze 30 Duchów na swoich Ścigaczach Walk w równym szeregów. Trochę dalej za nimi dominowała ogromna złoto-niebieska maszyna z trzema wycelowanymi w krater działami. To był Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości, Rozstrzygająca Zbroja.

"Mówiłeś, że rozwaliliście wszystkie Duchy, co?" spytał retorycznie Vizor.

"No dobra, nie wszystkie." odpowiedział Jack, zszokowany.

"Skąd oni się wzięli?" zastanawiała się Mira.

"Mnie bardziej interesuje kto tam jest przed nimi." powiedział Spectra. Faktycznie, przed oddziałem Duchów była jeszcze jedna osoba. Miała na sobie szary kask z fioletowym wizjerem, a Ścigacz Walk przypominał motor trójkołowy, z dwoma kołami na przodzie, Ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy charakterystyczny symbol nieskończoności na prawym oku przeciwnika.

"To przecież Primo!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana. Cesarz Yliaster przyjął do jako komplement.

"Witaj, Iris. Wybacz, że nie dzwoniłem, ale miałem sporo na głowie." odpowiedział Primo.

"Jak na przykład terroryzowanie Turbo-Graczy i nasyłanie armii Duchów?!" powiedział gniewnie Yusei.

"Brawo, Yusei. Błyskawicznie rozgryzłeś mnie. Z pewnością zasłużyłbyś na nagrodę. Ale to raczej niemożliwe, bo ona należy do mnie."

"O czym ty mówisz?"

"Dobrze wiesz, o '_czym'_ ja mówię!" rzucił Primo z gniewem. "Odebrałeś mi to, co właściwie miało być moje! ZESZPECIŁEŚ IRIS!"

"ŻE CO?!" krzyknęli wszyscy, po za robotami i Primo. Najpierw była chwila ciszy, potem ciche pomruki, a na koniec szok i niedowierzanie.

Jednakże, Crow nie mógł wytrzymać i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. "Wiedziałem! Od początku wiedziałem, że coś się kroiło między Iris, a Yuseiem! Wiedziałem, że ten koleżka w końcu przekroczy swoje granice i-"

*BONK!*

Crow leżał na ziemi, z wielkim guzem na głowie. Jack spojrzał na niego z frustracją. "Och, proszę cię! To ich własne sprawy, i nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać, kretynie!"

"Ty nas widziałeś?!" powiedziała Iris z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili szok ustąpił wściekłości. "Ty... ty nas szpiegowałeś, ty mały..."

"Owszem, ale przez tego twojego, tak-zwanego chłopaka straciłem szansę!" warknął Primo. "Teraz się odegram na Yuseiu za to."

"Jeśli chcesz ze mną walczyć, Primo, to przyjmuję wyzwanie!" powiedział Yusei. "Zrobię wszystko, by cię usunąć!"

"Proszę bardzo. Jednak stawiam pewną zmianę na początek."

"Jaką zmianę?"

"Na początku pojedynku będę kontrolował Cesarza Meklorda Wisela oraz dwie zakryte karty, a moje Liczniki Szybkości będą wynosić 4." wyjaśnił Cesarz Yliaster.

"Co? To przecież wariactwo!" krzyknął Ace.

"Primo już od razu będzie mieć Cesarza Meklorda na polu i do tego 4 Liczniki Szybkości? To raczej niezbyt przyjazna oferta." dodał Spectra.

"Nhh... dobrze, Primo. Przyjmuję twoje warunki!" powiedział Yusei.

"Oszalałeś? Przecież Primo cię zmiażdży!" rzucił Ace, zszokowany.

"Ten drań nigdy nie spocznie, dopóki mnie nie pokona. Muszę w końcu się z nim rozprawić."

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris. Signer spojrzał na młodą dziewczynę.

"Będę ostrożny." zapewnił ją Yusei, po czym zasiadł za sterami swojego Ścigacza Walk.

"Mądra decyzja." mruknął Primo. "Duchy! Miejcie resztę na oku. Szczególnie Iris, nie chciałbym, by choćby jeden włos z niej spadł."

"Och, proszę cię!" jęknęła Iris, sfrustrowana, kiedy rząd Duchów wjechało w krater i zaczęło robić kółka wokół swoich przeciwników. "Pamiętam, jak Yusei wcześniej z tobą walczył. Rozniósł twojego robota na malutkie kawałki, więc zrobi to jeszcze raz!"

"Raczej w to wątpię. Bo tym razem będzie zupełnie inaczej." odpowiedział Cesarz Yliaster, po czym odpalił swój pojazd i wykonał szybki odwrót, ruszając w kierunku miasta. Po chwili obok niego zmaterializowały się pięć maszynowych części, które połączyły się w Cesarza Meklorda Wisela.

"Powodzenia, Yusei!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Dzięki, Iris." odpowiedział Yusei i ruszył przed siebie, starając się dogonić Primo.

"No dobra..." zaczął Leo, czując się niepewnie, jak Duchy okrążali ich jak ptaki nad swoją ofiarą. "...co teraz robimy?" Iris spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie się udali Yusei i Primo.

"Chyba zaczekamy trochę. I miejmy nadzieję, że Yusei wyjdzie z tego cało." powiedziała srebrno-włosa Signerka. "_Bądź ostrożny, Yusei. Wyczuwam, że tym razem Primo nie zawaha użyć wszelkich możliwych sztuczek."_

* * *

Parę minut później, na trasie w Nowym Mieście Domino...

"Lepiej się przygotuj, Yusei!" warknął Primo. "Zapłacisz mi za to, że odebrałeś to, co miało być moje!"

"Ty na to nie zasługujesz!" zaprzeczył Yusei. "To od Iris zależało, komu się należy. I wybrała mnie, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie niszczę świata. Ja go chronię!"

"Heheheh... mądra gadka głupca. W takim razie-" zaczął Primo, lecz wtedy na ekranie jego ścigacza pojawiła się twarz Jakoba. "Rr... czego chcesz?!"

[_"Primo! Nie rób tego! Yusei Fudo pozyskał nową moc! Musisz się wycofać!"]_ powiedział Jakob.

"Co masz na myśli?"

["_To naprawdę szalone! Możesz w to nie uwierzyć, ale wygląda na to, że Yusei otrzymał wiadomość od Starożytnego!_] dodał Lester.

"Żartujesz sobie?!" rzucił Primo.

["_Wycofaj się, Primo! On nie jest przeciwnikiem, którego możesz pokonać bez żadnego uszczerbku! Jeśli będziesz z nim walczyć, to nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze!_"] rozkazał Jakob.

"Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przegram z tym żałosnym robalem?!" ryknął Primo.

["_Primo!"_] krzyknął Jakob, ale Primo zignorował to i wyłączył komunikator.

"Więc mówią, że nauczył się nowych sztuczek, co?" powiedział do siebie Primo, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. "Yuseiu Fudo, pokażę ci, jak wygląda prawdziwa moc!" w miarę, jak dokończył to zdanie, znak nieskończoności na jego prawym oku zaczął świecić. Cesarz Yliaster powstał, wciąż mając nogi na pedałach swojego pojazdu, po czym wyciągnął ze swojej kabury miecz i wsadził nim ostrzem w lukę, która była przeznaczona do przechowania kart na Cmentarzu. Wówczas, jak miecz został umieszczony na miejscu, symbol nieskończoności na oku posiadacza rozbłysnął jeszcze jaśniej, ale potem było już inaczej; teraz nie tylko oko, ale i Primo oraz jego Ścigacz Walk zaczęli świecić, a wokół nich pojawiały się rzędy liczb binarnych.

"Dobra, to już się robi dziwne..." powiedział Yusei, zainteresowanym tym, co planuje zrobić Primo. Ale to, co się potem wydarzyło, przekraczało jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia: kask Primo zniknął, ujawniając jego dzikie, szare włosy, a pojazd zaczął zmieniać kształt z aerodynamicznego na inny. Znikło środkowe koło, a tylne generatory zmieniły się na rury wydechowe. A jeśli chodziło o Primo, ten nagle skoczył w górę i niespodziewanie jego uda się rozszerzyły, a z jego butów, lub z nóg, wyłoniły się specjalne gniazda. Potem Primo wrócił na swoje miejsce, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało, jakby się _połączył _ze swoim pojazdem. A na koniec, cztery kable przyczepiły się do jego pleców, a rękojeść miecza rozdzieliła się, formując pół-okrąg z zielonej energii, na której pojawiło się pięć kart części Cesarza Meklorda oraz dwie zakryte karty.

Yusei spoglądał na Primo z niedowierzaniem. Widział wiele rzeczy, ale żeby Turbo-Gracz i jego Ścigacz Walk stali się jednym? Tego się nie spodziewał. "A co to było?!"

"Yuseiu Fudo, tym razem zniszczę cię raz na zawsze! Będziesz żałować dnia, w którym pozbawiłeś jej dziewictwa!

"_Dobrze, że Iris nie widzi, jak jej wróg łączy się z maszyną. To by było obrzydliwe. Ale teraz... muszę go pokonać!__"_ pomyślał Yusei, powoli stając do walki z Cesarzem Yliaster, który się połączył z Ścigaczem Walk.

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here is, guys! A new chapter and first chapter of "Primo's Agenda" arc! Heheh, you surely anticipated that Yusei and Iris' secret night will see a light of the day. And we've got a return of Team Resistance, Team Desperatos and even Kinza's return. Well... you really believed I left a some OC characters behind me like our Cyber user, Kinza? So you're wrong. But now you may read this chapter and enjoying with seeing a chaos, multiple duels and blood... alright, I admit, there's only a small bit of blood. So stay with us and read this chapter, preparing for second part of Primo's Agenda arc!

P.S.: I don't know if I form a second part with third, fourth and fifth episode Primo's Plan as whole, or I divide it for second and third part. But knowing Iris, I make sure that arc will be a three-part.

Nazwa: Sojuszniczy Atak  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Możesz ją aktywować tylko, jeśli potworami kontrolowanymi przez ciebie to "Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości", a twój przeciwnik ma potwora atrybuty Światła. Namierz jednego z potworów "Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości". Namierzony przez te działanie potwór może atakować bezpośrednio.  
Obraz: Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości, Catastor, odpalający Sojuszniczą Salwę w kierunku Turbo-Gracza.


	13. Plan Primo: Cesarz Meklord kontratakuje

**Rozdział 12 –** _Maszynowi Imperatorzy kontratakują__! Yusei kontra Primo, Iris kontra Lester__!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Bakugan (characters, monsters, their special abilities, attack names), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Kill La Kill (Ryuko and her abilities).

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Heheheh... dalej, moje dzieci chaosu! Siejcie zamęt i zniszczenie!" rozkazał Primo, patrząc, jak jego kontrolowane i wyposażone w skradziony program Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6 Duchy ruszały pełnym gazem, z zamiarem wypełnienia misji powierzonej przez ich pana. "A kiedy dym śmierci i zniszczenia się uniesie, Iris będzie należeć tylko do mnie... heheheh... hahahahah! HAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

"Co chcesz powiedzieć, że nie macie kontroli nad systemem?" rzucił Trudge przez krótkofalówkę.

["_Nie znamy dokładnej przyczyny, szefie. Ale wygląda na to, że system Turbo-Pojedynków na autostradzie nagle zmienił ustawienia na tryb Bitwy Generalnej!"]_ poinformowała centrala.

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Trudge z oburzeniem.

[_"Zaraz! Mamy nowe odczyty... t-to niemożliwe! Nowych sygnałów identyfikacyjnych jest ze sto i ciągle się zwiększa!"]_

"Ponad sto nowych sygnałów?" zdziwiła się Mina. "Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?"

* * *

["_Dzięki niemu możemy zwiększyć naszą przewagę!"_] dodał Bruno. ["_A co do ataków to jednak możemy atakować. Tryb Bitwy Generalnej chyba miał na celu opóźnienie nas!"_]

"To znaczy, że możemy przywoływać potwory bez spełnienia warunków?" zdziwiła się Iris, na co Baron skinął głową.

["_Owszem! Drużyna Desperados też bierze udział, zajmują się wschodnią częścią miasta! Teraz poinformujemy innych! Bez odbioru!"_] odpowiedziała Lynx, po czym się rozłączyła.

"Przez cały ten czas zadawaliśmy sobie trudu, a wystarczyło tylko grać zasadą 'wszelkie chwyty dozwolone'?!" wypalił Ryo.

"No, muszę przyznać, że nas nabrali na to." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na armię Duchów, którzy przywoływali więcej Sojuszników Sprawiedliwości. "Pora się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne!"

* * *

"Więc to jest ta tablica?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak. To nowa moc." odparł żeński głos. Yusei i Vizor odwrócili się w kierunku głosu i zauważyli, że nieco dalej stała Iris w towarzystwie Quazy.

"Iris! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Yusei, podbiegając do swojej dziewczyny.

"Spotkałyśmy się później, a potem zauważyliśmy, jak meteor spada z nieba. Ja i Iris zdecydowałyśmy to sprawdzić." dodała Quaza.

"Wiesz już, jak wykorzystać Akcel-Synchro. Teraz wystarczy, byś zdobył moc." rzekł Vizor, po czym dał do ręki Yuseia kartę. "Ta karta ci pomoże." Yusei spojrzał na podarowaną przez Vizora kartę. Przedstawiała potwora, który wydawał się przypominać robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1.

"Synchron Formuły... Strojący Synchro-Potwór?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Zgadza się. W końcu Akcel-Synchro wymaga Synchro-Potwora oraz Strojącego Synchro-Potwora." wyjaśnił Vizor. "Musisz teraz zaabsorbować moc tej tablicy. Bez mocy Akcel-Synchro, nie będziesz w stanie ocalić miasta, a Iris sama nie da rady, choć posiada Kontrolę Chaosu."

* * *

"Skąd oni się wzięli?" zastanawiała się Mira.

"Mnie bardziej interesuje kto tam jest przed nimi." powiedział Spectra. Faktycznie, przed oddziałem Duchów była jeszcze jedna osoba. Miała na sobie szary kask z fioletowym wizjerem, a Ścigacz Walk przypominał motor trójkołowy, z dwoma kołami na przodzie, Ale najbardziej rzucał się w oczy charakterystyczny symbol nieskończoności na prawym oku przeciwnika.

"To przecież Primo!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana. Cesarz Yliaster przyjął do jako komplement.

"Witaj, Iris. Wybacz, że nie dzwoniłem, ale miałem sporo na głowie." odpowiedział Primo.

* * *

Parę minut później, na trasie w Nowym Mieście Domino...

"Lepiej się przygotuj, Yusei!" warknął Primo. "Zapłacisz mi za to, że odebrałeś to, co miało być moje!"

"Ty na to nie zasługujesz!" zaprzeczył Yusei. "To od Iris zależało, komu się należy. I wybrała mnie, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie niszczę świata. Ja go chronię!"

"Więc mówią, że nauczył się nowych sztuczek, co?" powiedział do siebie Primo, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia. "Yuseiu Fudo, pokażę ci, jak wygląda prawdziwa moc!" w miarę, jak dokończył to zdanie, znak nieskończoności na jego prawym oku zaczął świecić. Cesarz Yliaster powstał, wciąż mając nogi na pedałach swojego pojazdu, po czym wyciągnął ze swojej kabury miecz i wsadził nim ostrzem w lukę, która była przeznaczona do przechowania kart na Cmentarzu. Wówczas, jak miecz został umieszczony na miejscu, symbol nieskończoności na oku posiadacza rozbłysnął jeszcze jaśniej, ale potem było już inaczej; teraz nie tylko oko, ale i Primo oraz jego Ścigacz Walk zaczęli świecić, a wokół nich pojawiały się rzędy liczb binarnych.

"Dobra, to już się robi dziwne..." powiedział Yusei, zainteresowanym tym, co planuje zrobić Primo. Ale to, co się potem wydarzyło, przekraczało jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia: kask Primo zniknął, ujawniając jego dzikie, szare włosy, a pojazd zaczął zmieniać kształt z aerodynamicznego na inny. Znikło środkowe koło, a tylne generatory zmieniły się na rury wydechowe. A jeśli chodziło o Primo, ten nagle skoczył w górę i niespodziewanie jego uda się rozszerzyły, a z jego butów, lub z nóg, wyłoniły się specjalne gniazda. Potem Primo wrócił na swoje miejsce, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało, jakby się _połączył _ze swoim pojazdem. A na koniec, cztery kable przyczepiły się do jego pleców, a rękojeść miecza rozdzieliła się, formując pół-okrąg z zielonej energii, na której pojawiło się pięć kart części Cesarza Meklorda oraz dwie zakryte karty.

Yusei spoglądał na Primo z niedowierzaniem. Widział wiele rzeczy, ale żeby Turbo-Gracz i jego Ścigacz Walk stali się jednym? Tego się nie spodziewał. "A co to było?!"

"Yuseiu Fudo, tym razem zniszczę cię raz na zawsze! Będziesz żałować dnia, w którym pozbawiłeś jej dziewictwa!

"_Dobrze, że Iris nie widzi, jak jej wróg łączy się z maszyną. To by było obrzydliwe. Ale teraz... muszę go pokonać!__"_ pomyślał Yusei, powoli stając do walki z Cesarzem Yliaster, który się połączył z Ścigaczem Walk.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W głównej bazie Yliaster, Jakob i Lester przyglądali się biegu wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do tego, że zaraz miała się rozegrać walka pomiędzy Yuseiem Fudo, a Primo. Przez te ostatnie godziny ich myśli krążyły wokół kamiennej tablicy, którą otrzymał Yusei. Lester wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

"To jest obłęd! Ktoś musi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ten drań Yusei otrzymał kamienną tablicę!" wypalił Lester, wkurzony. "To my jesteśmy wybrańcami, a nie on! On jest tylko człowiekiem! Nie ma mowy, by okiełznał taką moc!"

"Ucisz się i obserwujmy." mruknął Jakob. Najmłodszy członek Yliaster spojrzał na Jakoba z niedowierzaniem.

"Jak możesz być aż tak spokojny, Jakob?! Po tych wszystkich miesiącach roboty nagle Starożytny decyduje się powierzyć los świata Yusei'owi! To śmieszne!"

"Po prostu obserwujmy przebieg wydarzeń. Kiedy pojedynek zostanie rozstrzygnięty, poznamy wolę naszego pana." odpowiedział Jakob, niewzruszony.

* * *

Yusei spoglądał na swojego przeciwnika, jakim był Primo. Ale nie spodziewał się, że jego przeciwnik jest w stanie połączyć się ze swoim Ścigaczem Walk. Teraz jego przeciwnik wyglądał jak mechaniczna, zmotoryzowana wersja centaura. "_To niewiarygodne. W jakiś sposób Primo nagle połączył się ze swoim pojazdem..._"

"Heheheh... lepiej się uważnie przypatrz, Yusei. Bo to będzie ostatni widok, jaki ujrzysz przed śmiercią!" powiedział Primo, po czym zaczął świecić jasną poświatą. Wówczas uwolnił z siebie potężną energię, że rozbiły szklane ściany trasy, na której byli. I nie tylko to; do tego jeszcze pioruny uderzały, gdzie popadnie, rozbijając okna i powodując eksplozję. Yusei przyglądał się temu ze zgrozą.

"Nie... miasto..." powiedział Yusei. "Przestań... Przestań!" ryknął na całe gardło Signer, po czym przyśpieszył, znajdując się tuż obok Cesarza Yliaster. Nie zważając na to, czy oberwie, Yusei uderzył z całej siły w bok pojazdu Primo. "Czemu to robisz?! Co jest twoim celem, Primo?!"

"Ostrzegam cię, Yusei..." warknął Primo. "Jeśli wciąż będziesz interweniować, Yliaster nie okaże ci litości!"

"Yliaster..." powtórzył Yusei. Wówczas wszystko w jego głowie zaczynało się składać w jedną całość. "Czyli to wy manipulowaliście Romanem Goodwinem i doprowadziliście do Zerowego Rewersu?!"

"Och, Yusei... otrzymałeś od Starożytnego kamienną tablicę i dopiero teraz się zorientowałeś?"

"Kamienną... tablicę?" zdziwił się Yusei, przypominając sobie spotkanie z tablicą. Skąd Primo wiedział, że Yusei otrzymał nową moc?

"Heh... Hahahahahah!" zaśmiał się Primo. "Sądziłem, że los cię wybrał, bo jesteś wyjątkowy, ale widać, że to był błąd! I dobrze. Przynajmniej pozbędę się ciebie bez najmniejszego problemu i się zemszczę za to, że odebrałeś to, co miało należeć do mnie!"

"Nie pozwolę ci traktować Iris jak swoje trofeum!" rzucił Yusei, dobierając pięć pierwszych kart ze swojej talii. "Pokonam cię raz i na zawsze!"

"Heh... słaba gadka głupca. Możesz mieć pierwszy ruch i możliwość ataku, ale pamiętaj: ja mam 4 Liczniki Szybkości, dwie zakryte karty oraz potężnego Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Zgniotę cię jak mrówkę bez problemu!" odpowiedział Primo.

"_Nh... chyba ma rację.__" _powiedział w myślach Yusei, przypominając sobie, jak Wisel pochłonął Nanohę._ "Cesarz Meklorda Wisel ma przerażającą moc, która pozwala zaabsorbować Synchro-Potwory. Ale teraz ja też mam nową moc. Moc Przyśpieszającej Synchronizacji!"_

"Heheheh... jesteś gotów na spotkanie ze śmiercią?" oznajmił złowieszczo Primo.

"Zaraz zobaczymy, kto przegra!"

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Primo:** 4000 LP/**SPC: **4

W miarę, jak pole Świata Szybkości 2 się aktywowało, na szosie pod Ścigaczami obydwóch przeciwników pojawił się symbol nieskończoności. "_Ten symbol... obrażenia teraz będą prawdziwe."_ powiedział w myślach Yusei, po czym spojrzał na pięć dobranych kart i dobrał szóstą. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 1

**Primo: SPC:** 5

"Na początek, wysyłam Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża z mojej ręki na Cmentarz w celu przywołania strojącego potwora, Szybkostrzelnego Synchrona!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się robot w kowbojskim ubraniu (5) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1400). "Następnie mogę wskrzesić Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża, jeśli kontroluję Stroiciela na polu!" wówczas obok swojego właściciela pojawił się mały żółty jeż o niebieskich oczach, który miał śruby na plecach zamiast kolców (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "A teraz przywołuję Igłowego Żołnierza!" kontynuował Signer Głowy, przywołując na pole fioletowego człekokształtnego fioletowego robota, którego ręce i głowa były zakończone ostrymi igłami (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 100). "Dalej, Szybkostrzelny Synchronie! Dostrój swoją moc z Igłowym Żołnierzem oraz Kolco-Śrubowym Jeżem!"

"_Zgrupowane, waleczne dusze przebudzą drżącego, złego boga! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Rozbijaj, Śmieciowy Niszczycielu!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, ujawniając ogromnego, czterorękiego potwora w ciężkiej zbroi i o dwóch parach skrzyżowanych skrzydeł na plecach (8) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500).

"Hah! Naprawdę sądzisz, że poleganie na Synchro-Potworach pomoże ci w pokonaniu Wisela? To był chyba zmarnowany ruch!" rzucił zuchwale Primo.

"Ten ruch nie jest zmarnowany, ponieważ kiedy Śmieciowy Niszczyciel zostanie przywołany na pole, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu za materiał użyty do przywołania tego potwora! Użyłem dwóch potworów, więc mogę zniszczyć dwie karty! Celem będzie twoja zakryta karta po lewej oraz główny korpus Cesarza Meklorda, Wisel Nieskończoności!" wyjaśnił Yusei, podczas gdy Niszczyciel wystrzelił dwa pociski energii w stronę wyznaczonych celów. "_Może Meklord jest w stanie pochłonąć Synchro-Potwory, ale jeśli w mig pozbędę się Wisela Nieskończoności, zniszczeniu ulegną też pozostałe komponenty, a ja będę mieć trochę czasu na kolejne posunięcie."_

"Aktywuję moją zakrytą, kartę! Rozbieżność!" skontrował Primo, aktywując zakrytą kartę, która miała być celem Niszczyciela. "Jeśli mój potwór typu Maszynowego ma być celem ataku lub działania, ta karta przekierowuje cel na innego potwora. A tym nowym celem stanie się Wisel-Przewoźnik!"

"O nie!" krzyknął Yusei.

"O tak!" rzucił Primo. "A Wisel-Przewoźnik nie może zostać zniszczony przez działania kart przeciwnika, więc twoja taktyka nie wypaliła!" silniki nóg Wisela zaczęły pracować na pełnych obrotach, po czym uniosły się lekko w górę, unikając zderzenia z wyzwoloną energią Niszczyciela. "Mogę nie tylko pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory, ale też je wymanewrować w pole!"

"Być może, ale nie przewyższysz ich w kategorii siły ataku! Śmieciowy Niszczycielu, zaatakuj główny korpus Meklorda! Pięść Wściekłości!" rozkazał Yusei. Czteroręki gigant uniósł swoje ręce i wystrzelił cztery pięści energii.

"Ty chyba nie rozumiesz, że to nie podziała! Wisel-Wartownik ma potężną moc, która skieruje twój żałosny atak na siebie!" skontrował Cesarz Yliaster, kiedy Wisel uniósł swoją prawicę, która uległa zniszczeniu po kontakcie z uderzeniem.

"Ten atak nie był żałosny, ponieważ jeśli Igłowy Żołnierz został użyty jako materiał do Synchro-Potwora, jeśli ten Synchro-Potwór zaatakuje potwora przeciwnika w trybie obronnym, otrzymasz przeszywające obrażenia!" odpowiedział Yusei kontrą na kontrę Primo. Cesarz Yliaster zacisnął zęby ze złości, że tak czy owak oberwał.

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Primo:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę." dokończył Yusei. Primo zacisnął pięść.

"Yusei... teraz to mnie wkurzyłeś... pokażę ci, że trzeba się ze mną liczyć! A zaraz poczujesz mój GNIEW!" ryknął Primo, a wtedy nagle piorun runął z nieba, uderzając w trasę, na której Primo był z Yuseiem. Można by było wywnioskować, że wraz z gniewem Primo burza stawała się coraz bardziej gwałtowniejsza. Po chwili pioruny strzelały wszędzie, uderzając w drogi i budynki niczym bomby.

"Ojoj..." jęknął Yusei. Wyglądało na to, że uderzył w czuły punkt swojego przeciwnika.

* * *

W międzyczasie na obrzeżach miasta, Iris, Drużyna 5D's, Riot Force 6, Desperados, Ruch Oporu oraz Kinza wciąż byli we szponach Duchów. Mechaniczne roboty ciągle robiły wokół nich kółka, a zaś największa broń, Sojusznik Sprawiedliwości, Rozstrzygająca Zbroja, wciąż miała swoje trzy działa namierzone w kierunku więźniów na wypadek, gdyby zrobili coś gwałtownego. Srebrno-włosa Signerka Ciała spoglądała na Nowe Miasto Domino. Tamtejsza pogoda wyglądała na paskudną.

W końcu Crow zdecydował przełamać ciszę i zwrócił się do Iris. "Hej, Iris. Jeśli rzeczywiście mamy być zaraz rozwaleni, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak to jest, kiedy-"

"Och, cicho bądź, ptasi móżdżku!" mruknęła Iris, zdenerwowana. "Staram się jakoś wyrwać z tego kręgu."

"Ale ich jest tak dużo..." powiedziała Luna. "Że nie wspomnieć, że ich maszyna ma nas na celowniku."

Iris lekko chrząknęła. "Heh... to raczej będą musieli zmienić plany, ponieważ nie zamierzam tu zostać."

"Raczej w to wątpię. Mają nas na muszce." westchnął Leo.

"Czy na pewno?" zapytała się retorycznie Iris, po czym położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu Leo. "Bo mi się wydaje, że to oni są na celowniku. Ponieważ, jakby to powiedzieć... jeden z moich kumpli niby 'przypadkowo' odłączył się od mojej ekipy."

"Odłączył się? Dlaczego?" spytała się Mira.

"Naprawdę myśleliście, że nie przewidzę, iż Primo zostawi tu swoje oddziały? Mogę powiedzieć, że Duchów spotka niemiła niespodzianka."

"Ale jaka?" spytał się Leo. Wówczas Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka zapaliło się i Iris skrytym ruchem pokazała palcem w kierunku Rozstrzygającej Zbroi, albo raczej coś, co było za wielką maszyną. To coś wyglądało jak dwie lufy ustawione pionowo.

"Powiedzmy, że ich maszyna padnie za trzy... dwie... jedną..."

*BAAM!*

To się wydarzyło niewiarygodnie szybko. W chwili, kiedy Iris powiedziała słowo "jedną", nagły fioletowy promień przebił się przez pancerz Zbroi, robiąc w niej dużą dziurę. Potem rozległy się dźwięki iskier, a potem maszyna eksplodowała, zabierając ze sobą do tego kilka robotów. Pozostałe Duchy spojrzały w kierunku, skąd pochodził ten strzał zdezorientowane. Ale zaraz potem otrzymały odpowiedź.

"_Niespodzianka!"_ krzyknął Linehalt, wychodząc z ukrycia. W dłoni trzymał swoją atutową broń, wielki miotacz Boomix, którego lufa była wydłużona do zadań snajperskich.

"Teraz!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym zręcznym ruchem powaliła jednego Ducha na ziemię, a następnie w jej dłoniach pojawił się rewolwer, dzięki któremu zdjęła dwa inne roboty.

"Co się-" zaczął Ace.

"Szkarłatny Smok czyni cuda. W moim przypadku jest materializacja potworów i ich broni." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała, zestrzeliwując kolejnego Ducha, który chciał właśnie przywołać Sojuszniczą Salwę. "Spectra, Charlie! Kupicie nam trochę czasu?"

"O tym się nie martw!" zapewnił ją Charlie McCay. Iris skinęła głową i uruchomiła StarDynamo. Jej futurystyczny Ścigacz od razu ruszył z pełną prędkością, kierując się w stronę Nowego Miasta Domino.

"To co robimy?" spytała się Dyris.

"To, co nam kazała Iris. Rozwalamy te złomy!" rzucił Ace, przywołując Percivala. Po tym, jak demoniczny rycerz zniszczył kilku Duchów swoim mieczem, gracz Darkusa kątem oka wychwycił, jak Vizor i Quaza zasiadali za sterami swoich pojazdów. "Ej, a wy dokąd!"

"Jedziemy pomóc Yusei'owi i Iris." odpowiedział Vizor, ruszając z miejsca.

"To na razie!" dodała z uśmiechem Quaza, odpalając swój futurystyczny Ścigacz Walk, zostawiając Ace'a zdołowanego.

"Niech to szrot..." mruknął Ace.

* * *

Iris dała pełny gaz, starając dotrzeć do Nowego Miasta Domino jak najszybciej. Czuła, jak jej Znamię pulsowało. "Nh... Yusei... chyba ma kłopoty."

"_Nie spodziewałam się, że potrafisz wykonać taki podstępny trik, Iris!"_ powiedziała Teana. "_Kiedy umieściłaś Linehalta w ukryciu?"_

"Kiedy dotarłam z Quazą do miejsca, gdzie wylądowała tablica. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że Duchy nas obserwują, więc ukryłam Linehalta za skałami na wypadek, gdyby nasi zmechanizowani przyjaciele przyjechali do nas z wizytą."

"_Fiu... zaczynasz robić sprytne sztuczki, jak ten drań Primo!"_ oznajmiła Signum.

"Może ten drań jest zły do szpiku kości, ale przynajmniej nauczył mnie, że zawsze trzeba mieć plan zapasowy." westchnęła Iris, spoglądając na trasę. "Nh... nigdy nie dojedziemy do Yuseia na czas. Pora skrócić drogę!" wtedy ostro skręciła w lewo, kierując się w stronę trasy, która wyglądała jakby przypominała skocznię. I co gorsza, wyglądała na jeszcze nie wybudowaną do końca!

"_Iris, wybuch sfajczył ci obwody?! To przecież koniec trasy!"_ krzyknęła Nullite, panikując.

"To się trzymaj mocno, Nullite, bo będzie JAAAZDAA!" krzyknęła Iris, kiedy koła StarDynamo dojechały do miejsca, gdzie był gwałtowny zjazd w dół. Nagły skok prędkości w połączeniu z ostrą aerodynamiką pojazdu sprawiły, że przy ostrym skręcie w górę pojazd Iris wystrzelił w powietrze jak rakieta.

"_To będzie bolało!"_ jęknęła Teana, jak po osiągnięciu niemal pół kilometra w górę pojazd zaczął spadać. Polegając na instynkcie, Iris mocnym ruchem podniosła przód StarDynamo do góry. Zrobiła to w samą porę, ponieważ przed sobą miała już prostą drogę. Tylne koło pojazdu mocno uderzyło w asfalt, co zadziałało jak amortyzator.

"Ow... hh... no i po problemie." powiedziała Iris, starając się spokojnie oddychać. Adrenalina przy wyskoku sprawiła, że jej serce biło dwa razy szybciej.

"_Ouououou... chyba mi żołądek pojechał do góry._" jęknął Erio.

"_A mi kości wibrują!"_ dodała Subaru, starając się utrzymać na nogach.

"Przynajmniej dzięki temu zaoszczędziliśmy parę mil drogi." odparła Iris, patrząc przed siebie. Albo to przez adrenalinę miała halucynację, albo wszystkie światła budynków padły.

"_Chyba pogoda dała się mocno we znaki temu miastu._" zauważyła Shamal.

"Jest gorzej, niż myślałam..." powiedziała Iris, rozglądając się. Po chwili zauważyła, że na jednej z tras poruszały się dwie postacie, a wraz z nimi dwa potwory. Jeden był biały i bardzo łatwy do rozpoznania. "To Cesarz Meklorda Wisel... Yusei musi tam być. Ruszamy!" dodała po chwili Signerka Ciała, ponownie uruchamiając swój pojazd i ruszyła pełnym gazem.

"_Mam tylko cichą nadzieję, że dożyjemy następnego dnia._" jęknęła Signum.

* * *

W międzyczasie w bazie Yliaster...

"Yusei wie jak rozwścieczyć bestię!" powiedział Lester. "Mam tylko nadzieję, że Primo nie rozwali doszczętnie całego miasta. Musi coś zostać, kiedy Obwód zostanie ukończony."

"Ciekawe, czy Yusei rzeczywiście może okiełznać tą nową moc od Starożytnego..." rzekł Jakob, po czym przesunął hologram. Teraz widział, jak Iris starała się dotrzeć do Yuseia i Primo. "No proszę... widać, że nawet Iris Luster decyduje stawić czoła przeznaczeniu..."

"Hahahahah! To może upewnię się, że nasza dziewczyna będzie miała doborowe towarzystwo." odparł Lester.

"Lester, czeka-!" krzyknął Jakob, ale najmłodszy członek Yliaster już się dematerializował. Czując przepełniającą go wściekłość, Jakob uderzył pięścią w oparcie. "Dlaczego wszyscy podważają moje rozkazy?!" ryknął Jakob.

* * *

"Urhh... te Duchy dają nam popalić!" jęknęła Quaza. Ona i Vizor już byli w Nowym Mieście Domino. I na nieszczęście, znowu musieli uporać się z Duchami.

"A pogoda raczej nie sprzyja!" dodał głośno Vizor, kiedy nagły piorun uderzał w ziemię, gdzie popadnie. A tam, gdzie uderzał, albo tworzył wielką eksplozję, albo powodował spadek napięcia. "Uh-oh... coś czuję, że kłopoty się powiększają..."

"Doprawdy?" zdziwiła się Quaza, po czym spojrzała na Iris, która powoli zmierzała w stronę swojego celu. "_Dalej, Iris. Wiem, że dasz radę..._"

* * *

Tymczasem w szpitalu Akiza leżała spokojnie w łóżku, dopóki nie rozległ się grzmot z powodu burzy. Młoda Signerka Pazura lekko otworzyła oczy, skonfundowana.

"Ouhh... co... co się stało?" powiedziała do siebie Akiza, rozglądając się. Po chwili powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać, co się wydarzyło ostatnio. "Huh... chwila, już pamiętam... coś się zahaczyło o tylne koło i mnie wyrzuciło. Próbowałam przywołać Różaną Mackę, by zamortyzować upadek, ale..." tutaj musiała przerwać, by spojrzeć na swoją dłoń. Wydawała się być normalna. I w ogóle nie wyczuwała w sobie tej psychicznej mocy. "Ja... ja już nie czuję w sobie tej mocy... jakby zniknęła..." wówczas jej uwagę przykuł nagły błysk, a potem grzmot. Odwracając się, rozsunęła zasłony okna. Widok niemal ją przeraził. "C-co się dzieje z miastem?!"

* * *

W innej części miasta, Trudge przyglądał się, jak holownik właśnie podnosił kolejny zniszczony pojazd oraz Ducha. "Najpierw armia Duchów, a teraz totalny zanik mocy w całym mieście. Co się tu, do licha, wyprawia?"

"Co to ma znaczyć, że nie możemy się skontaktować z kwaterą główną?" spytała się Mina, kiedy oficer próbował nadać sygnał.

"Próbuję! Ale coś zakłóca sygnał! Nie mogę-!" starał się wyjaśnić oficer, kiedy nagle radio w jego ręku spontanicznie wybuchło. Mina spoglądała na to z przerażeniem.

* * *

Z powrotem na trasie, gdzie obecnie była Iris...

"Zafira, Arf, miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte!" rozkazała Iris. "Nie wiemy, czy któryś z Duchów nie ma nas na celowniku."

"_Zgoda_." odpowiedział Zafira, po czym spojrzał za siebie. Zupełnie jakby na potwierdzenie słów Iris, coś lub ktoś jechał za nią. "_Uhm, Iris?_"

"Tak?"

"_Mamy dwie wiadomości. Dobrą i złą._" odpowiedziała Arf.

"Jakie wiadomości?"

"_Cóż, dobra jest taka, że nie ściga nas żaden Duch..._" powiedział Zafira.

"No... a ta zła?" spytała się Iris. Już wewnątrz siebie poczuła, że jednak ktoś jest za nią. I to raczej nie musiał być Duch.

"_Eheheh... mamy na ogonie pewnego małego młodzieńca na desce!_" krzyknęła głośno Arf. Iris odwróciła głowę i zauważyła, że jej myśli miały rację. To nie był żaden Duch. To był Lester, który jechał na niebieskiej, futurystycznej deskorolce z ogonem.

"Siemanko, Iris!" zawołał nonszalancko Lester w miarę, jak jego pojazd był już o metr za StarDynamo. "Chyba się długo nie widzieliśmy, co nie?"

"Lester..." mruknęła Iris. "Tak, można by tak powiedzieć. A ciebie co tu przywiało?"

"Wiesz, skoro Primo się uparł, by rozwalić twojego ukochanego Yuseia na drobne kawałeczki, uznałem, że mogę podroczyć się z moim kumplem, zabawiając się jego tak zwaną 'cesarzową'!" odparł Lester.

"Czyli ty też widziałeś mnie i Yuseia w nocy?!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana. Ile jeszcze drani musiało ich zauważyć?

"Nie, nic z tych rzeczy." zaprzeczył Lester. "Ale kiedy zauważyłem, jak Primo był wkurzony, musiałem przyjąć, że ty i Yusei zrobiliście coś szalonego! I widać, że się nie myliłem, prawda?"

"Nh... tak, może by tak ująć..." mruknęła Iris. "Ale nie mam teraz czasu na takie płotki jak ty, Lester! Yusei potrzebuje pomocy!"

"Och, doprawdy? Może raczej ty potrzebujesz pomocy? Chętnie się z tobą zmierzę w pojedynku!"

"W pojedynku?" zdziwiła się Iris, czując, jak jej myśli pędziły jak szalone. "_Na kilometr mogę wyczuć, że ten mały dzieciak chce mnie spowolnić, dopóki Primo nie rozwali Yuseia. Ale z drugiej strony to może być moja ostatnia szansa na wykonanie Chaotycznej Synchronizacji! Ostatni raz, kiedy chciałam przywołać Nanohę Exelius..._"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Odpuść sobie, Iris! Nawet jeśli przywołasz jeszcze silniejszego potwora, wynik walki się nie zmieni! Przegrałaś!" rzuciła Mira, ale srebrno-włosa dziewczyna nie zamierzała tego darować._

_"Zamknij się... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!" krzyknęła Iris, po czym jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyła, prześcigając Mirę. "KONTROLA CHAOSU! STROJĘ USUNIĘTĄ Z GRY VIVIO, ŚWIĘTE ŚWIATŁO CHAOSU POZIOMU 2 Z NANOHĄ TAKAMACHI POZIOMU 8!"_

_"Że co?!" zdziwiła się Mira. Tym razem już nie okazywała fałszywej osobowości. Teraz okazywała zdziwienie i szok._

_"_Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości! CHAOS-SYNCHRO!_"_

_Dwie ogromne srebrne pierścienie zaczęły krążyć wokół Nanohy, coraz bardziej spowijając ją jaskrawym światłem. Kolumna energii już miała wystrzelić w niebo... kiedy niespodziewanie srebrne pierścienie pękły, osłabiając Nanohę. Iris rozszerzyła oczy ze szoku - Chaotyczna Synchronizacja nie podziałała!_

_"C-co..." zaczęła mówić Iris, zbita z tropu. Czemu nie mogła przywołać wyewoluowanej formy Nanohy?_

* * *

"_Ostatnio nie mogłam przywołać Exelius, ponieważ miotał mną gniew. Ale jeśli ją teraz nie przywołam, miasto może zostać zniszczone, a Yusei..._" pomyślała Iris, przypominając sobie wizję zniszczonego miasta i martwych przyjaciół. Lekko potrząsnęła głową. "_Nie, nie myśl o tym... wierzę, że Yusei pokona Primo! Więc ja też pokonam Cesarza Meklorda dzięki Kontroli Chaosu!"_ potem zwróciła się do Lestera. "No dobra, Lester! Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie!"

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Iris:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Lester:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"_Zobaczmy, co potrafisz, mały..._" powiedziała w myślach Iris, kiedy nagle pod ich pojazdami pojawił się znajomy symbol. "Ten symbol... cóż, bez bólu nie ma zabawy, co?"

"Heheheh! Ja po prostu lubię wyzwania, że nawet nie czuję bólu!" zaśmiał się Lester, dobierając kartę. "Młodsi przodem! Zacznę od przywołania Podniebnego Rdzenia w trybie obronnym!" wówczas na polu pojawiła się niebieska sfera (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A zakończę rundę dwoma zakrytymi kartami!"

"_Podniebny Rdzeń... jeśli ta karta zostanie unicestwiona poprzez działanie, Lester od razu będzie mieć z górki, gdyż pojawi się jego Cesarz Meklorda Skiel. Więc jego zakryte karty muszą służyć właśnie do zniszczenia tej maszynki."_ zastanowiła się Iris, po czym się uśmiechnęła. "Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale będzie ciekawie. Teraz moja kolej!"

**Iris: SPC:** 1

**Lester: SPC:** 1

"Przywołuję na pole Umiejętnego Mrocznego Maga!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy z portalu wyłoniła się zakapturzona postać w zbroi, na której były trzy sfery (4) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700). "A teraz pokażę ci, co potrafi. Widzisz, za każdym razem, jeśli którekolwiek z nas zagra Kartą Zaklęcia, albo w tym przepadku Kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości, Umiejętny Mroczny Mag pozyska jeden Licznik Magii za każde Zaklęcie. A jak zbierze maksimum 3 Liczniki Magii, mogę uwolnić tą kartę i na jego miejsce przywołać Mrocznego Maga z mojej ręki, talii lub Cmentarza."

"Hola, dziewczyno! A myślałem, że magowie nie zdradzają zawodowych sekretów!" zaprzeczył Lester.

"Może, ale to i tak będzie warto, ponieważ gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Egzo-Prędkość!" odparła Iris. "Ta karta doda mi cztery Liczniki Szybkości, ale podczas Fazy Końcowej moje Liczniki zostaną zredukowane do jednego!"

**Iris: SPC:** 5

"A skoro w grę weszło Zaklęcie Szybkości, Umiejętny Mroczny Mag pozyskuje pierwszy Licznik Magii!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy kula na prawym ramieniu zakapturzonej postaci zaświeciła (Licznik Magii: 1). "Teraz zagram drugim Zaklęciem Szybkości, Podwójne Przywołanie! Jeśli moje Liczniki Szybkości są równe lub większe, niż dwa, mogę wykonać zwyczajne przywołanie jeszcze raz! Przybądź, Yuuno Scrya, Mag As'ów!" wówczas na polu pojawił się młody chłopiec w beżowych szatach, trzymając w dłoni dwie świecące sfery (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 850). "Teraz Umiejętny Mroczny Mag pozyska kolejny Licznik Magii!" rzekła Signerka w chwili kiedy sfera na lewym ramieniu zaświeciła (Licznik Magii: 2).

"To wszystko, co umiesz? Zaraz zasnę z nudów!" odpowiedział Lester, udając że ziewa.

"Och, bardzo przepraszam, zaraz cię obudzę. I zapewniam cię, że to będzie pobudka w porę na ucieczkę!" odparła Iris. "Gram trzecią kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości, Mistyczny Tajfun! Jeśli moje Liczniki Szybkości wynoszą 2, albo więcej, mogę się pozbyć jednej karty Zaklęcia lub Pułapki z pola! Tak więc żegnamy się z kartą po twojej lewej!"

"O nie, nie, nie!" odparł śpiewająco Lester, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Ekstremalna Presja Mocy (I)! Mogę rozwalić jednego z moich potworów, a potem wysłać go na Cmentarz, a ja dobiorę kartę!" wtedy tornado z Tajfunu znikło w chwili, kiedy uderzyło w kartę Pułapkę, a Podniebny Rdzeń wówczas eksplodował.

"Niech to..." zaklęła Iris. Wiedziała, że zniszczenie Rdzenia przez działanie to nic dobrego.

"A teraz, skoro Podniebny Rdzeń został zniszczony przez efekt, mogę zaprosić do zabawy Cesarza Meklorda Skiela Nieskończoności, Skiela-Sterownika, Skiela-Atak, Skiela-Wartownika oraz Skiela-Przewoźnika z mojej talii, ręki i Cmentarza!" kontynuował Lester, kiedy polu pojawiła się niebieska kula ze znakiem nieskończoności (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), mała ptasia główka z szarą szyją oraz bez oczów (1) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0), maszyna z mnóstwem macek i schowanym miotaczem (1) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0), maszyna z sześcioma mackami i długim szarym ciałem (1) (ATK: 200/DEF: 300), oraz dziwny potwór przypominający połączoną parę niebieskich szkieletów, tworzących razem coś w rodzaju bramy (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 0). "Zabawmy się! Cesarzu Skiel, połączenie!" krzyknął Lester, kiedy dwa małe skrzydełka Skiel-Sterownika złączyły się, Skiel-Atak wysunął działo, a macki zaczęły pełnić funkcję podtrzymywaczy. Skiel-Wartownik rozłożył się, ujawniając długi ogon z czterema wypustkami, a dziwnie przypominająca brama rozczepiła się. Główny korpus otworzył się, ujawniając czarną pustkę z świecącym atomem, by potem połączyć się z czterema innymi komponentami. Po tym, jak skrzydła połączyły się z ciałem, Cesarz Meklord Skiel wyglądał jak wielki, niebieski sęp (ATK: 0-2200).

"Szybko ci poszło, co?" zdziwiła się Iris. Lester tylko zachichotał.

"Hihihihih! Ciekawe, jak teraz będziesz się bronić, Iris!"

"Jeszcze zobaczymy. Ale teraz Umiejętny Mroczny Mag będzie mógł użyć swojej specjalnej mocy, skoro zagrałam kolejną kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości (Licznik Magii: 3)! Uwalniam Umiejętnego Mrocznego Maga, a na jego miejsce pojawi się sam Mroczny Mag!" zadeklarowała Iris, kiedy zakapturzona postać zniknęła, by po chwili stać się portalem, z którego się wyłonił słynny mag w purpurowych szatach, trzymając w ręku magiczne berło (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). "Następnie aktywuję specjalną moc Yuuno! Kiedy mój potwór jest w trybie ataku, może wykorzystać swoją zdolność zmiany poziomu na taki, potrzebny do Synchro-Przywołania. Wybieram Mrocznego Maga i zmieniam jego poziom na 4!" Młody chłopiec uniósł prawą sferę, która się zaświeciła, zmniejszając poziom Mrocznego Maga (7-4). "A teraz Yuuno Scrya poziomu 4 dostroi swoją moc z Mrocznym Magiem poziomu 4!"

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_"

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"No tak, ludzie nie dają sobie rady bez pomocy Synchro-Potworów." powiedział Lester z sarkastycznym żalem.

"Stawiam ostatnią zakrytą kartę i kończę turę, a wraz z Fazą Końcową wygasa działanie Egzo-Prędkości!" dokończyła Iris.

**Iris: SPC:** 1

"Co? Nawet mnie nie zaatakujesz?" zdziwił się Lester.

"Nie jestem taka głupia, by się złapać w tak prostą sztuczkę! Mam na uwadze fakt, że Skiel i Wisel są potworami z tego samego archetypu i że pośród pięciu komponentów, obydwoje mają część Meklorda z nazwą 'Wartownik'. Więc jak w przypadku Wisela-Wartownika, Skiel-Wartownik również może zanegować atak."

"No proszę, widać, że odrobiłaś dokładnie pracę domową!" odparł Lester, śmiejąc się. "A teraz zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzisz z moim Meklordem!"

* * *

W tym samym czasie na autostradzie, gdzie Yusei walczy z Primo (N/A: To be more accurate, Iris and Lester's Duel happens in same time as Yusei fight against Primo.)...

"Teraz moja kolej!" rzucił Primo, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei: SPC:** 2

**Primo: SPC:** 6

"Przywołuję Wisela-Wartownika 3 w trybie obronnym!" zadeklarował Primo, kiedy na polu pojawiła się maszyna, kształtem przypominająca ślimaka (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000), po czym maszyna dołączyła na miejsce utraconej prawej ręki Wisela. "A teraz pora na specjalną moc Wisela! Raz na turę mogę zaabsorbować jednego Synchro-Potwora z twojego pola, Yusei! Stań się trybikiem w maszynie Meklorda, Śmieciowy Niszczycielu!" główny korpus Wisela posłusznie wystrzelił więzy energii, które złapały czterorękiego giganta za ręce, nogi i za talię, powoli go wciągając.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Gwiezdna Zmiana!" odpowiedział Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Ta karta wycofuje Synchro-Potwora z powrotem do mojej Extra-Talii, a na jego miejsce przywołuję innego Synchro-Potwora o tym samym poziomie!"

"Że co?" spytał się Primo, zdziwiony, kiedy nagle Śmieciowy Niszczyciel zniknął, wyrywając się z więzów. Wówczas osiem gwiazd, pozostałości po czterorękim gigancie, utworzyły jedną linię, materializując się w postaci Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Cwany ruch. Zarówno twój Gwiezdny Pył, jak i mój Meklord Wisel, mają po tyle samo siły." zauważył Primo. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę. Wykorzystałeś zdolność mojego Cesarza, by podmienić swoje Synchro-Potwory. Ale nie myśl, że mnie pokonasz takimi małostkowymi sztuczkami."

"To lepiej patrz uważnie, Primo..." powiedział Yusei. "Mam w zanadrzu moc, jaką jeszcze nie widziałeś, a kiedy ją przywołam, będziesz żałować, że kiedykolwiek próbowałeś dorwać Iris! Moja tura!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 3

**Primo: SPC:** 7

"Przywołuję Biculara w trybie obronnym!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się dwu-kołowy robot (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 200). "Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Skok po Przebudzeniu! Jeśli właśnie przywołałem potwora na pole, mogą usunąć z gry innego potwora, a przeciwnik otrzyma obrażenia równe 100 punktów za poziom!"

"Interesujące..." mruknął Primo.

"Usuwam Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, a ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy biały smok zniknął, a Primo został uderzony ośmioma pociskami.

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Primo:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Skok po Przebudzeniu ma jeszcze inne działanie! Podczas mojej następnej Fazy Gotowości, usunięty potwór powróci na pole i otrzyma zastrzyk mocy o wartości równej wartości obrażeń, jakie otrzymałeś przez tą kartę. Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" dokończył Yusei, umieszczając kartę na swoim Dysku. "_Już mam prawie wszystko przygotowane na Akcel-Synchro. A kiedy użyję mojej nowej mocy, wszystko się zmieni!"_

"Hh... dość tego, Yuseiu..." warknął Primo, rozgniewany. "Tym razem nie okażę litości! Tu i teraz! Moja tura!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 4

**Primo: SPC:** 8

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Wybuch Eksplozji!" zadeklarował Primo. "Ta karta pozwoli mi zniszczyć kontrolowaną przeze mnie maszynę, która nie walczyła w tej turze, a ty otrzymasz 400 punktów obrażeń za zniszczonego potwora! Pozbywam się Wisela-Przewoźnika!"

"Co?!" zdziwił się Yusei, po czym obejrzał się za siebie. Cesarz Meklord Wisel niespodziewanie znalazł się bezpośrednio ponad nim, a jego dolna połowa eksplodowała. "AArhhh!"

**Yusei:** 3600 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Primo:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Ostrzegałem cię, Yusei, że słono zapłacisz za interweniowanie w moje plany! A Skiel-Przwoźnik 3 to potwierdzi!" rzucił Primo, kiedy nagle z portalu wyłoniła niebieska maszyna ze szkieletowymi skrzydłami i głową homara (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 200). Widok maszyny innej, niż Wisel mocno zaskoczył Yuseia.

"Skiel-Przewoźnik..." zastanawiał się Yusei, kiedy niebieska maszyna połączyła się z głównym korpusem Wisela, zmieniając swój kolor na biały, a niszczycielska maszyna Wisel zyskała trochę mocy (1700-2300). "_Skiel... to przecież część Cesarza Meklorda, z którym walczyli Leo i Luna. Iris mi mówiła, że Primo niegdyś użył tego przeciwko niej..._"

"A następnie pozbywam się Skiela-Przewoźnika 3, by dać mojemu Meklordowi jeszcze potężniejszą artylerię!"

"Co? Jeszcze więcej?" jęknął Yusei, kiedy nowa, niższa połowa maszyny zniknęła, robiąc miejsce dla jeszcze bardziej zaawansowanej wersji, Skiela-Przewoźnika 5 (5) (ATK: 800/DEF: 400). Maszyna podzieliła się na pół i, chowając energetyczne macki, połączyła się z głównym ciałem Wisela, stając się dwoma szerokimi dyszami, które ziały niebieskim ogniem, podczas gdy Wisel powoli zaczął wyzwalać z siebie złowieszczą aurę (2300-2500).

"_Skiel i Wisel... Iris mówiła prawdę, że części Meklordów o oddzielnych seriach potrafią się połączyć. Zastanawiam się, czy przez to Wisel stanie się podwójnie niebezpieczny..."_ zastanawiał się Yusei, kiedy nagle ziemia lekko zatrzęsła. Signer Głowy gorączkowo próbował utrzymać równowagę. "_Okej, mogę przyjąć ten wstrząs jako odpowiedź 'Tak'..._"

* * *

Tymczasem trochę dalej...

"Jajks!" jęknęła Iris, kiedy ziemia zatrzęsła. O mało nie straciwszy balansu, Signerka Ciała mocniej chwyciła za stery.

"Wygląda na to, że nawet sama Ziemia się boi!" odparł Lester, utrzymując się na desce.

"Doprawdy? Co ty nie powiesz!" zaprzeczyła sarkastycznie Iris.

"Wiem o wiele więcej, niż ci się zdaje! moja kolej!"

**Iris: SPC:** 2

**Lester: SPC:** 2

"_Heheheh... Moja zakryta karta to Podniebny C3, która wyśle mojego Skiel-Przewoźnika na Cmentarz i da mi jego wyższą formę. A jak potem przywołam Skiela-Przewoźnika 5, uprzykrzę ci życie na całego!_" pomyślał Lester. "Przygotuj się, Iris, ponieważ aktywuję specjalną moc Cesarza Meklorda Skiela! Raz na turę pochłonie Synchro-Potwora z twojego pola!" wówczas znak nieskończoności na korpusie Skiela się otworzył, uwalniając więzy energii.

"Przykro mi, ale twój Skiel się wstrzyma z użyciem działania, ponieważ aktywuję pułapkę, Obszar Wzburzonego Serca!" skontrowała Iris. "Jeśli kontroluję tylko Nanohę, a twój potwór używa działania, które namierza danego potwora, moja pułapka zabezpiecza moje potwory przed działaniami do końca tej tury!"

"Uhm... możesz powtórzyć?" zapytał się głupio Lester, kiedy Nanoha wytworzyła wokół siebie pole siłowe, które zdezintegrowało więzy, kiedy dotknęły tarczy.

"Widać, że w niczym nie ustępujesz swojemu koledze." odparła Iris.

"Temu upartemu Primo? Ten kretyn nie wykiwałby nawet marnego Kuriboh!" zaprzeczył Lester. "Ale skoro nie mogę pochłonąć twojego Synchro-Potwora, to przynajmniej podrasuję mojego Cesarza! Aktywuję pułapkę!"

"_Skoro powiedział, że podrasuje Cesarza Meklorda, to ta druga zakryta karta musi służyć do przywołania silniejszego komponentu!"_ pomyślała Iris, ale potem stało się coś dziwnego...

...

...

...

...

...zakryta karta Lestera ani drgnęła. "Huh?"

"Co?" zdziwił się Lester. "Powiedziałem, że aktywuję pułapkę!"

...

...

...

...I znowu nic.

"Jesteś pewien, że ustawiłeś właściwie?" spytała się Iris pół-uśmiechem, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

"Oczywiście! Ta pułapka powinna się już aktywować!" wypalił Lester, zdenerwowany. Wtedy ich trasa powoli się zbliżała i była o 30 metrów dalej od trasy, na której byli Yusei i Primo.

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela. W międzyczasie Lester spoglądał na Primo i zauważył, że nogi Wisela były inne. I szokująco znajome! "_Te nogi... to przecież Skiel-Przewoźnik 5!"_

"Chwila moment... to przecież Skiel-Przewoźnik 5, moja karta!" krzyknął Lester, zszokowany, ale potem szok ustąpił miejsca wściekłości. "Przecież mu odebrałem moje karty, więc dlaczego-" młody gaduła był gotów ciągnąć swój monolog, kiedy zatrzymał się na pół-zdaniu, jakby coś do niego dotarło. "Oż w licho... ten drań musiał mi podwędzić karty wtedy na stadionie!"

Iris nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać czy uśmiechnąć się. Tak czy owak wychodziło to jej na dobre. "Wygląda na to, że nie zaktualizowałeś swojej maszynki, bo twój kumpel skradł śrubki, co?"

"Primo NIE jest moim kumplem!" krzyknął Lester, rozgniewany. "Stawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę turę! Uhr... kiedy tylko dorwę tego drania, będzie żałować dnia, w którym został stworzony..."

"Cóż, ja też nie lubię go. Przynajmniej obydwoje nie przepadamy za tym kolesiem." odparła Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Iris: SPC:** 3

**Lester: SPC:** 3

"Hmm... gram Kartą Zaklęcia Szybkości, Królestwo za Kartę!" rzuciła Iris. "Jeśli mam 3 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, a ta karta jest jedyną, jaką mam w swojej dłoni, mogę dobrać 5 kart, choć będę musiała przy tym poświęcić 1000 punktów życia!"

**Iris:** 3000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Lester:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

Kiedy Iris dobrała pięć nowych kart, jedna z nich przykuła uwagę. "_Ta karta... dobrze, będę mogła w końcu go wykończyć._" pomyślała Iris, po czym przeszła do działania. "Nanoha Takamachi, zaatakuj Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Gwiezdny Łamacz!"

"_Robi się!"_ zasalutowała Nanoha i namierzyła wyznaczony cel. Po sekundzie wystrzeliła promień energii w kierunku głównego korpusu maszyny.

"Hihihihi! Aktywuję specjalną moc Skiela-Wartownika! Może zanegować twoją szarżę raz na turę!" skontrował Lester, kiedy cztery wypustki na ogonie maszyny wysunęły się i utworzyły turkusową tarczę, która zaabsorbowała podmuch energii.

"Nhhh... stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę." dokończyła Iris. "_Nanoha nie mogła użyć swojej specjalnej mocy, ponieważ nie mogłam zniszczyć Skiela. A zresztą sama twierdziłam, że Skiel-Wartownik może użyć swojej mocy..._" zastanawiała się Signerka Ciała spoglądając na Yuseia. Jej przyjaciel obecnie miał Unicyculara, jedno-kołową maszynę, a Wisel wyzwalał coraz to więcej mocy. "_Yusei..._"

* * *

Yusei dyszał ciężko. Jego przeciwnik, Primo, właśnie pozbył się Biculara jednym cięciem. I choć Signer Głowy zdążył poprzez działanie Biculara przywołać Unicyculara, to i tak nie obyło się bez obrażeń. A szczególnie wykonanych przez Skiela-Przewoźnika 5.

**Yusei:** 3300 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Primo:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!" rzucił Primo. "Czujesz jak cienie zagłady zaciskają dłoń wokół ciebie? To jest właśnie cień mojego Cesarza Meklorda!"

"Nh... zobaczymy, czy ten jego 'Cień' nadąży za mną!" odpowiedział Yusie, przyśpieszając. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 5

**Primo: SPC:** 9

"Podczas Fazy Gotowości aktywuje się ostatnie działanie Skoku po Przebudzeniu! Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu powraca na pole, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego wierny biały smok ponownie się pokazał na polu (8) (ATK: 2500-3300/DEF: 2000). "Teraz pokażę ci bardziej rozwiniętą formę synchronizacji, Primo! To Przyśpieszająca Synchronizacja!"

"Hahahahah! Yusei, ty chyba nic nie rozumiesz! Jedyne, co możesz pokazać, to fakt, że ta ewolucja poprowadzi cię do zguby!" rzucił Primo.

"Przywołuję Turbo-Synchrona na pole!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się mały, zielony robocik przypominający wyścigówkę (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 500).

* * *

"Ej, co ten koleżka wyprawia?!" zdziwił się Lester, obserwując walkę Yuseia i Primo.

"Wygląda na to, że twój kumpel zaraz wpadnie w tarapaty." odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Iris. "_Tak jest, Yusei! Pora uwolnić tą moc! Wyzwól siłę Akcel-Synchro!"_

* * *

"Yusei... już jest przygotowany na Akcel-Synchro!" zauważył Vizor, trzymając duży dystans między sobą i Quazą, a Yuseiem i Primo.

"No to się zacznie zabawa!" dodała Quaza, po czym spojrzała na sąsiednią trasę. "_Iris walczy z Lesterem! Ale w jego przypadku powinno jej pójść o wiele lepiej. Ale najpierw..._"

* * *

"Teraz stroję Turbo-Synchrona poziomu 1 z Unicycularem poziomu 1!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy mała, zielona wyścigówka zmieniła się w zielony pierścień, otaczając jedno-kołowego potwora, redukując go do jednej gwiazdy.

"_Strzeż się - bo kiedy moc i przypływ szybkości nałożą się na siebie i zderzą się, tworząc czystą potęgę! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Oto moc nadziei! Synchroniczny Stroiciel, Synchron Formuły!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, wyzwalając ze swoich więzów robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1 (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). "Dzięki mocy Synchrona Formuły, mogę dobrać dodatkową kartę raz na turę! A teraz... pora dać gaz do dechy!" powiedział Yusei, przyśpieszając. A wraz z zwiększoną szybkością zaczęły się tworzyć strumienie energii z przodu jego pojazdu.

* * *

"Whoa, co się dzieje?!" zażądał Lester.

"Yusei właśnie wykonuje Akcel-Synchro, Lester!" odpowiedziała Iris. "Na pewno chcesz kontynuować pojedynek ze świadomością, że stajemy się coraz bystrzejsi i niepodatni na sztuczki waszych Meklordów?"

"Neh... zobaczymy, czy twój chłopak potrafi aż tyle wykrzesać!"

* * *

W tym samym czasie, Akiza wraz z innym pacjentem, małą dziewczynką o brązowych włosach i o imieniu Haluna, przyglądała się burzy. Czuła, jak jej Znamię Pazura pulsowało.

"_Yusei... jestem pewna, że Yusei pomoże naszemu miastu..._" pomyślała Akiza, kiedy nagle kolejny piorun trzasnął. Huk był tak głośny, że Haluna skuliła się ze strachu. Akiza uklęknęła i przytuliła ją. "Ciiii... już dobrze, w porządku... moi przyjaciele walczą za nas... tak myślę..."

* * *

"Jesteś głupcem, Yusei!" krzyknął Primo. "Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że moc Synchro-Przywołania, które chcesz wykonać, jest zbyt wielka dla takiego szkodnika jak ty! Tak jak Zerowy Rewers był zbyt wielki dla twojego ojca!"

Yusei otworzył oczy ze strachu, przypominając sobie ten straszliwy kataklizm, jaki dotknął Miasto Domino. Widział oczyma wyobraźni, jak wielka fala złowieszczego światła pochłania wieżę, a szczeliny się otwierają, pochłaniając wiele ludzi. Młody Signer usilnie stara się skupić. "Nh... być może... ale tym razem jest inaczej! Stroję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8 z Synchronem Formułą poziomu 2!" krzyknął Yusei przyśpieszając z całej siły. Czerwony ścigacz Yuseia pędził coraz szybciej i szybciej, a przód pojazdów wydawał się już przypominać spadającą gwiazdę, która wchodziła do atmosfery.

"_Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_

"Ostrzegam cię ostatni raz, Yusei!" ryknął Primo. "Powstrzymaj to szaleństwo albo zniszczysz wszystko, na czym ci zależy! Zwłaszcza na IRIS LUSTER!"

Yusei rozszerzył swoje oczy z szoku. Mentalnie starał się nie zgadzać z tym, co mówił Primo, ale czuł, że Cesarz Yliaster mógł mieć rację. Czy rzeczywiście ta moc mogłaby zniszczyć miasto? Czując, jak w jego głowie pojawia się sporo wątpliwości, zacisnął oczy. Musiał pokonać Primo. "Nrr... NAPRZÓD, AKCEL-SYNCHRO!" wrzasnął Signer Głowy. Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zaczął się świecić magentowym światłem... ale wtedy światło się rozproszyło, a Synchron Formuły ponownie się zmaterializował. Yusei spojrzał na swoje potwory mieszaniną szoku i niedowierzania. "Co?!"

* * *

"A co to było?" spytała się Quaza, zbita z tropu.

"Nie rozumiem... Przyśpieszająca Synchronizacja została przerwana?" zastanawiał się Vizor. Zresztą nie on jeden.

* * *

"Co to miało być? Jakieś fajerwerki?" zdziwił się Lester, oniemiały, ale potem szok ustąpił śmiechowi. Iris patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela z szokiem.

"_Akcel-Synchro nie zadziałało? Ale przecież..._" zastanawiała się Iris, kiedy nagle poczuła, jakby coś ukłuło ją w ramię. Zauważyła, że jej Znamię Pazura pulsowało niczym serce. "_Ten ból... zaraz, pamiętam to... byłam w tej samej sytuacji podczas pojedynku z Mirą. Tak jak we mnie zebrało się sporo gniewu... Yusei musiał odczuwać wielki strach..."_

* * *

"Hahahaha!" zaśmiał się Primo. "Wygląda na to, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłem! Widać, że nie jesteś na tyle silny, by poradzić sobie z tą mocą! A teraz... przepadnij wraz z tym światem i pożegnaj się z Iris, Yuseiu Fudo!" wtedy, jakby na potwierdzenie słów, piorun jeszcze raz waliły w miasto jak opętane. Yusei spoglądał na to z przerażeniem. Niszczone budynki, krzyki ludzi i rozlana krew dawały mu się we znaki.

"Nie... NIEEEEEE!" wrzasnął Yusei. "Dość tego! Nie pozwolę ci niszczyć miasta! Nie pozwolę ci odebrać Iris! Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, atakuj!"

"To na nic, Yusei! Skiel-Przewoźnik 5 może anulować atak na moje potwory raz na turę!" skontrował Primo, kiedy silniki nóg Wisela/Skiela uniosły resztę ciała wyżej, unikając kontaktu z cząsteczkami gwiezdnego pyłu.

"Nhh... ja..." wydyszał Yusei, zszokowany. Czuł, jak narastał w nim uczucie gniewu, że nie mógł zniszczyć Cesarza Meklorda, wraz z strachem, że miasto może zostać zniszczone oraz myślami dlaczego nie mógł wykonać Akcel-Synchro. "...ja kończę turę."

"Cóż, pora zakończyć twój żywot, Yuseiu! Moja tura!" rzucił Primo, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei: SPC:** 6

**Primo: SPC:** 10

"Aktywuję specjalne działanie Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Twój Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu należy do mnie!" zadeklarował Primo, kiedy Wisel uwolnił więzy energii, które złapały białego smoka. I, zanim Yusei się zorientował, Gwiezdny Pył został wciągnięty w czarną pustkę wewnątrz głównego korpusu Wisela. "A wraz z twoim potworem, mój Meklord zyskuje jeszcze więcej mocy! (2500-5000)"

"_Nie rozumiem tego! Dlaczego nie mogłem wykonać Akcel-Synchro? Dlaczego?!"_ krzyknął mentalnie Yusei, sfrustrowany.

* * *

"_Yusei..._" powiedziała w myślach Iris.

"Halo, pobudka!" krzyknął Lester. "Tutaj się walczy, nie drzemie! Moja tura!"

**Iris:** **SPC:** 4

**Lester:** **SPC:** 4

"Zacznę jeszcze raz od użycia specjalnej mocy Skiela!" odparł nonszalancko Lester, kiedy niebieski Cesarz Meklord ponownie otworzył swój symbol, gotów pochłonąć Synchro-Potwora.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Międzywymiarowy Transporter Materii!" skontrowała Iris. "Nanoha nie stanie się trybikiem w twojej maszynie, ponieważ do końca tej tury zostanie usunięta z pola!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Lester, kiedy niespodziewanie Nanoha zniknęła. "Heh... proszę bardzo, ale teraz nie masz już żadnego potwora, który mógłby cię obronić! Cesarzu Meklordzie Skiel, zaatakuj Iris bezpośrednio!" Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała za siebie, widząc, jak Skiel ujawnia ukrytą armatę w Skiel-Ataku. Zebrana energia wewnątrz broni została wyzwolona w stronę Signerki.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Magiczna Kanonada!" skontrowała Iris. "Jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje, ta karta zaneguje atak, po czym zada przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe połowie wartości, jakie miałam przyjąć, a potem jedna z twoich kart zostanie zniszczona. A tą kartą będzie twój Cesarz Meklord Skiel!" Kula energetyczna Skiela już miała trafić w Iris, kiedy przed nią wyrosła lustrzana ściana. Ściana odbiła atak jak lustro, kierując wystrzał w stronę Lestera, który rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia.

"Niech to szlag!" zaklął Lester, kiedy oberwał kulą energetyczną.

**Iris:** 3000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Lester:** 2900 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Ourrhh... nie myśl sobie, że ci to daruję, dziewczyno!" warknął Lester, po czym aktywował zakrytą kartę. "A pułapka, Nieskończona Falanga, to zapewni! Dzięki tej pułapce, destrukcja mojego Cesarza Meklorda zostanie zanegowana!"

"Nh... spodziewałam się, że ten dzieciak się nie podda..." mruknęła Iris w chwili, kiedy druga kula uderzyła w główny korpus Skiela, ale nie zrobiła nawet rysy.

"Nieskończona Falanga ma jeszcze jedno działanie! Jeśli otrzymałem obrażenia, ta karta wzmocni jednego z moich potworów o tą samą wartość! Dzięki za dodatkową moc, Iris. Nie trzeba było!" dodał Lester, śmiejąc się, podczas gdy główny korpus Skiela został na chwilę otoczony purpurową aurą (2200-3300). "Ale teraz pora, abym użył kolejnej zakrytej karty, zwanej Powrotem Walki!"

"_Powrót Walki?! Ale to oznacza..._" zaczęła Nullite.

"_Że Iris jednak przyjmie obrażenia!_" dokończyła Signum, kiedy Skiel jeszcze raz ładował działo, choć kosztem swojej siły (3300-1650), po czym wystrzelił kolejną kulę energetyczną. "_Iris, zrób coś!"_

"Już się robi, Signum! Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Vivio, Świętego Światła Chaosu z mojej ręki!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy na polu pojawiła się mała dziewczynka z dwu-kolorowymi oczami. Wtedy kula uderzyła w dziewczynkę, lecz zamiast ją zniszczyć, niespodziewanie zniknęła jak kamfora. "Jeśli potwór przeciwnika atakuje, mogę usunąć Vivio z mojej ręki z gry, by anulować atak!"

"Urrnn..." warknął Lester jak pies. Był już bardzo wkurzony. "Tak bardzo, jak chcę cię pokonać, nie chcę kolejnych anulowanych działań! Aktywuję pułapkę, Armata Nieskończoności!"

"Armata Nieskończoności?" powtórzyła Iris.

"Jeśli atak Meklorda został zanegowany, ta pułapka zada ci 400 punktów obrażeń za każdą kartę potwora na polu! Mój Meklord raczej działa jako jeden super-potwór, ale skoro to tak naprawdę 5 potworów w jednym, to otrzymasz 2000 punktów obrażeń!"

"Niedobrze..." mruknęła Iris, kiedy Skiel wystrzelił tym razem serię pocisków w jej stronę. Signerka Ciała gorączkowo próbowała uniknąć zderzenia z nimi, ale to i tak było na marne. "AAAAHHH!"

**Iris:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Lester:** 2900 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Nhh... to będzie trudne..." jęknęła Iris.

* * *

Tymczasem Yusei wciąż się zmagał z Primo. Jego życie zostało zredukowane z 3300 do 900 punktów. Oprócz tego nie tylko Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu był w szponach Cesarza Wisela, ale i Synchron Formuły został zniszczony, a Wisel wciąż spoglądał na niego, planując następne posunięcie. Co gorsza, jego lewa ręka, Wisel-Atak została zamieniona na jeszcze zaawansowany model, Wisel-Atak 3, co podniosło siłę głównego korpusu białego Meklorda do 5400, jeśli dodać do tego moc ataku pochłoniętego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Nawet mimo tego, że dzięki pułapce, Tarcza D2, o mało nie przegrał, Yusei i tak miał w głowie kotłujące się myśli.

"Heheheheh... Yusei, masz tylko marne 900 punktów życia oraz żadnych potworów na polu. Zaś ja mam coraz to potężniejszego Meklorda Wisela oraz twojego drogocennego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Ale wiedz, że nawet mimo tego, że odebrałeś Iris jej dziewiczość, mam trochę resztek honoru! I dlatego daję ci szansę na kapitulację! Lepiej postąp mądrze Yusei!" powiedział Primo. "Ale najpierw dokończę walkę poprzez użycie specjalnej mocy Skiela-Przewoźnika 5! Otrzymasz 300 punktów obrażeń!"

**Yusei:** 600 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Primo:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 10

"Nhh... działanie Tarczy D2 pozwala mi na dobranie karty." powiedział Yusei.

"Hah... to bardzo interesujące, że mimo przytłaczającej sytuacji wciąż się bronisz. Tutaj zakończę swoją turę. Tańczysz naprawdę pięknie, choć jesteś tylko pszczołą bez żądła!"

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" spytał się Yusei.

"Widziałeś kiedykolwiek, jak tańczy pszczoła? Pszczołę można nawet porównać do ludzi. Myślą, że tańczą wedle własnej woli. Ale nie mają pojęcia, że to nie ich wola, a przeznaczenie sprawia, że tańczą. I tak w nieskończoność. Mogę ci zdradzić, że ludzkie byty tańczą dokładnie, jak los im rozkaże. Są więźniami tego losu już od starożytności! Nie, nie od starożytności. Nawet nie od początków! Oni są więźniami przeznaczenia od samego początku istnienia wymiarów! Dokładnie jak ci ludzie z Mid-Childa!"

"Mid-Childa? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet w świecie Iris ludzie są manipulowani przez te całe przeznaczenie?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Owszem! Przeznaczenie manipuluje ludźmi, i tego świata i świata Mid-Childa. To właśnie los sprawił, że twój ojciec doprowadził do Zerowego Rewersu, a Jail Scaglietti stworzył Reaktor Wymiarowy, który stworzył dziurę między wymiarami! Ten głupi naukowiec wierzył, że z własnej woli stworzył maszynę, która mogłaby pozwolić przeludnionemu światu przejść do innego wymiaru. Ale to tak naprawdę był manipulowany przez los. I to właśnie los sprawił, że Iris jest tutaj!"

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei.

"Więc, jeśli ci życie miłe, to się lepiej poddaj! Iris nie jest osobą, dla której byś ryzykował życie! Zresztą sam zobaczyłeś, jak parę miesięcy temu Zakazana Moc, którą miała w sobie Iris, niemal zniszczyła całe to miasto! Na pewno chcesz dalej kontynuować swoją żałosną egzystencję, mając w świadomości, że twoja przyjaciółka ma niszczycielską moc, która jest w stanie doprowadzić do końca wszechrzeczy?!"

Yusei rozszerzył oczy, zszokowany. "_Iris..._" pomyślał Signer, myśląc o srebrno-włosej dziewczynie. Czy to właśnie dlatego nie mógł wykonać Akcel-Synchro? Właśnie z powodu Iris i jej potężnych mocy? "_Primo... nie wiem, czemu, ale... on... on chyba mówi prawdę... Iris posiada w sobie moc, która może być porównywalna z Zerowym Rewersem.. ale... ale to przecież moja..._"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Nie musisz się obwiniać o to wszystko. Wiem o tym. Dlatego tu jestem. By pomóc ci się pozbyć tych wątpliwości."_

_"Yusei..."_

_"Wiesz... pamiętasz to, że powiedziałem wtedy na arenie?" zapytał się Yusei._

_"Mhm... czy to... było naprawdę?" Yusei skinął głową._

_"Tak bardzo przejąłem się twoim bezpieczeństwem, że nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo cię lubiłem. Iris, ja... kocham cię." powiedział Signer. "I za nic w świecie nie odwróciłbym się do ciebie plecami."_

* * *

_"Nie rozumiem, Yusei." powiedziała Iris, wciąż niosąc Kalina. "Nh... myślałam, że się dobrze rozumiemy... nawet mi mówiłeś, że jeśli coś cię trapi, zawsze możesz to powiedzieć. Tylko... czemu skłamałeś, mówiąc, że Kalin zmarł po tym, jak wyjechałam?"_

_"Ja... nie chciałem, byś dowiedziała się prawdy. Bałem się, że możesz przestać mi ufać." odpowiedział Yusei._

_"Przestać ufać? Yusei... ty mi pomagałeś, ty często zjawiałeś się, kiedy ja byłam w rozsypce... ja zawsze ci ufam." powiedziała Iris._

* * *

"_Wtedy mi się wydawało, że mogę powiedzieć Iris wszystko, ale się myliłem. Ja... ja jej nawet nie zdążyłem powiedzieć, co widziałem w wizjach... czy naprawdę jestem tylko instrumentem granym przez los, by doprowadzić do-_" zastanowił się Yusei, kiedy nagle ktoś krzyknął. Ale to nie był zwykły krzyk, ponieważ nie usłyszał krzyku tak naprawdę. "_Co to było..."_ to pytanie przez chwilę dręczyło Yuseia i wtedy coś mu podpowiedziało, by spojrzał na lewo. Kierując się instynktem, Signer Głowy spojrzał w wyznaczonym przez własne myśli kierunku i widział, jak Iris właśnie oberwała pociskiem wystrzelonym przez Cesarza Meklorda Skiela. Ten widok wówczas zadziałał jak dodatkowy ładunek energii. "_Iris... ona też walczy dla miasta, nawet za cenę własnego życia... jak bym widział własne odbicie... tak! Nie mogę się poddawać! Mam zadanie do wykonania!_"

"To co, Yusei? Poddajesz się?" wyzwał Primo, zniecierpliwiony.

"Nh... powiem tyle, Primo... że się nie poddam! Tak jak Iris, poświęcę swoje życie, by obronić to miasto!" rzucił Yusei. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 7

**Primo: SPC:** 11

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o 7, mogę dobrać dodatkową kartę!" zadeklarował Yusei.

**Yusei: SPC:** 0

**Primo: SPC:** 11

"Przyzywam Martwiczego Łącznika w trybie obronnym!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawił się kościotrup w potarganych szatach, dzierżąc swój drewniany kostur (2) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0). "Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę. _Na razie mogę się jedynie bronić. Ale nie mogę tak w nieskończoność tylko ustawiać się na defensywę. Muszę odzyskać Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu."_

"Heh... a więc jednak zdecydowałeś się ruszyć wprost do bram śmierci. Jak chcesz... Moja tura!" zadeklarował Primo.

**Yusei: SPC:** 1

**Primo: SPC:** 12

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Mądry T3! Wysyłam na Cmentarz Wisela-Sterownika, a na jego miejsce przywołuję z mojej ręki Wisela-Sterownika 3!" wyjaśnił Primo, kiedy nagle głowa Wisela znikła (5400-3900), a na jej miejscu pojawił się potwór przypominający białego plastikowego jeża (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 0), który złożył swoje kończyny i połączył się z korpusem maszyny, znacznie zwiększając moc (3900-5500).

"To on może być jeszcze silniejszy?!" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Tak, Yusei! Może być nawet najsilniejszy, bo dlatego są Meklordami! Są symbolem nieskończonej mocy!" krzyknął Primo. "Cesarzu Meklordzie Wisel, atakuj!"

"Nie pozwolę ci na to! Aktywuję pułapkę, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach! Ta karta zaneguje twój atak!" skontrował Yusei, ale kiedy strach na wróble wyłonił się z karty, "oczy" Wisela zaświeciły i wystrzeliły laser, przecinając obiekt na pół. "Co jest?!"

"Wisel-Sterownik 3 ma specjalną moc neutralizacji aktywowanej karty Zaklęcia lub Pułapki raz na turę! To koniec!" krzyknął Primo.

"Przyznaję, przechytrzyłeś mnie, ale wciąż mam zapasowy plan na taką ewentualność! A tym planem jest potwór Rozjemca!" odpowiedział Yusei. "Jeśli moja karta z pola uległa destrukcji podczas walki, Rozjemca pozwala mi wysłać się na Cmentarz, by wstrzymać walkę!" świecące ostrze Wisela było już o centymetr od celu, kiedy nagle maszyna się zatrzymała i cofnęła.

"Hmm... ciekawy sposób obrony. Kończę turę." powiedział Primo.

"Udało mi się wytrzymać ten atak, ale jeśli nie dobiorę odpowiedniej karty, ten pojedynek zakończy się fatalnie dla mnie... mam nadzieję, że Iris radzi sobie lepiej ode mnie..." powiedział do siebie Yusei.

* * *

Iris ciężko dyszała, czując zmęczenie. Otrzymanie pięciu pocisków naraz mogłoby powalić nawet budynek.

"Widać, że jesteś zmęczona, dziewczyno. Hmm... raczej nie mam w ręku odpowiedniej karty, by cię wykończyć, więc zakończę turę jedną zakrytą kartą." powiedział Lester.

"Nh... a wraz z Fazą Końcową, Międzywymiarowy Transporter Materii wygasa, przez co Nanoha Takamachi wraca na pole." dodała Iris, kiedy na jej polu jeszcze raz pojawiła się jej atutowa czarodziejka (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "_Choć Lester nie ma dodatkowych komponentów do Skiela, to jednak okazał się silny. Chyba zlekceważyłam jego charakterek. A moja ręka jest teraz w paskudnej sytuacji. Zaklęcia i pułapki, które mogą co najwyżej przedłużyć walkę, a potworów nie mogę przywołać, bo albo są wysokiego poziomu, albo przywołując je narażę się na zwiększony atak Skiela."_

"_Iris! Nie jesteś sama! Pamiętaj, że cię zawsze wspieramy!_" krzyknęła Nullite.

"_Pamiętaj o sławnym credo."_ powiedziała Signum.

"_Jeden za wszystkich..."_ zaczęła Subaru.

"_Wszyscy za jednego!"_ dokończyła Teana.

"_Twoja walka, Iris, jest naszą walką!"_ rzekła Shamal.

"_Razem walczymy, razem zwyciężamy." _odparła Caro.

"_Nie tylko jako drużyna, ale i jako rodzina!"_ wsparł Erio.

"_Żaden mechaniczny drań nie stanie nam na przeszkodzie!"_ wypaliła Vita.

"_Chronimy cię nawet za cenę życia, młoda damo."_ rzekł Linehalt.

"_Będziemy walczyć, nawet jeśli wystawią nam setki Cesarzy Meklordów!"_ powiedziała Ryuko z determinacją.

"_Nya! I nie zapominaj o Yuseiu!"_ pisnęła Arf.

"_On się poświęca, by ocalić miasto. Teraz kolej na nas!"_ dodał Zafira.

"_Nawet, jeśli jest daleko, zawsze jest z tobą duchem."_ powiedziała Hayate.

"_I dlatego nigdy się nie poddamy... moja córko..."_ dokończyła Nanoha.

"_Ludziska..._" powiedziała w myślach Iris. Mieli rację: nigdy nie była sama. Miała wsparcie swoich potworów. Wsparcie swoich przyjaciół. Wsparcie Yuseia. "...dziękuję wam. Teraz... przyszła pora, by to zakończyć!"

"Co ty tam mamroczesz pod nosem?!" rzucił Lester.

"Lester! Pamiętaj, że my, Signerzy, nigdy się nie poddamy! StarDynamo! Silniki pełna moc!"

"_**Rozkaz, moja mistrzyni.**_" odpowiedział jej pojazd, po czym przyśpieszyła. Iris spojrzała na następną kartę we swojej talii. Wszystko zależało właśnie od niej.

"...moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę.

**Iris:** **SPC:** 5

**Lester:** **SPC:** 5

Kiedy Iris spojrzała, jaką kartę dobrała, czuła jak powracały jej siły. Jeszcze mogła wygrać. "No, Lester... coś czuję, że ten pojedynek będzie twoim ostatnim."

* * *

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Yusei, dobierając kartę. "_Moja talio, odpowiedz na moje wezwanie..."_

**Yusei: SPC:** 2

**Primo: SPC:** 12

Yusei spojrzał na dobraną kartę. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. "Doskonale! Przywołuję Ratunkowego Wojownika na pole!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się potwór przypominający strażaka (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1700). "Ratunkowy Wojownik zaatakuje Cesarza Meklorda Wisela!"

"Atakujesz potworem, którego atak jest niższy od mojego Wisela? Ten ostatni atak musiał ci naprawdę pomieszać w głowie." oznajmił Primo, kiedy strażak uderzył w korpus maszyny, lecz to nic nie dało, i Ratunkowy Wojownik został przecięty na pół przez lewe ramię Wisela. "A teraz Skiel-Przewoźnik 5 ukarze cię za taką lekkomyślność!"

**Yusei:** 300 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Primo:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 12

"Szczerze powiedziawszy, to było zaplanowane, ponieważ ja nie otrzymuję obrażeń z walki dzięki Ratunkowemu Wojownikowi, a co więcej, po jego zniszczeniu w walce mogę przejąć kontrolę nad potworem, który się znajduje na twoim polu!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Primo i spojrzał za siebie. Zdążył zauważyć jak spektralna forma Ratunkowego Wojownika wchodziła do wnętrza Cesarza Meklorda Wisela, a chwilę później symbol nieskończoności mimowolnie się otworzył, pozwalając schwytanemu Synchro-Potworowi wydostać się i powrócić na pole swojego prawdziwego właściciela (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że jestem tylko pszczołą bez odwłoka? Cóż, okazuje się, że nawet mimo tego mogę ostro cię użądlić! Witam z powrotem w zespole, Gwiezdny Pyle." powiedział Yusei, na co Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu skinął głową. "A skoro Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zmienił strony, atak twojego Wisela Nieskończoności spada!" Primo zacisnął zęby, zdenerwowany, że jego potwór osłabł (5400-3000). "A teraz w grę wejdzie specjalna moc Martwiczego Łącznika! Poprzez uwolnienie go, mogę wskrzesić jednego Stroiciela ze Cmentarza! Witaj ponownie, Synchron Formuły!" wtedy odziany w szaty kościotrup zniknął, a na jego miejsce ponownie pojawił się robot-bolid Formuły 1 (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). "A Synchron Formuły pozwala mi dobrać dodatkową kartę raz na turę. Jednakże, na wskutek mocy Martwiczego Łącznika, Synchron Formuły nie może zostać użyty jako Synchro-Materiał. Przynajmniej teraz. Kończę rundę."

"Sprytne posunięcie. Poczyniłeś przygotowania na nowo, a mimo tego niczego nie osiągnąłeś!" powiedział wyzywająco Primo. Yuset westchnął i zamknął oczy.

"_Udało mi się odzyskać Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu i ożywić Synchron Formuły, ale czy na pewno mam wystarczająco siły, by wykonać Akcel-Synchro? Ostatnim razem coś we mnie sprawiło, że próba zakończyła się fiaskiem. Może to właśnie fakt, że mogę przez przypadek zniszczyć miasto, tak jak mój ojciec przypadkowo wywołał Zerowy Rewers... nie. Nie tym razem. Każdy popełnia błędy, ale teraz nie popełnię go. Bo dzierżę w sobie moc szybkości. Moc Czystego Umysłu!"_ zastanowił się Yusei, po czym przyśpieszył. Jednakże Primo nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać.

"Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz to zrobić, Yusei? Cóż, starałem się, byś w końcu zrozumiał że nie masz szans, ale widzę, że to za mało! Cesarzu Meklordzie Wisel, uwolnij furię mocy!" ryknął Primo. Wielki biały robot, uzbrojony w nowsze, potężniejsze komponenty, uwolnił podmuch fioletowej energii, ale tym razem było inaczej: podmuch zmienił swoją strukturę, zmieniając się w mocny wiatr, a potem w wielkie tornado!

"Whoa! Trzymaj się mocno, Gwiezdny Pyle!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy porywisty wiatr dopadł i jego oraz jego potwory, więżąc ich w oku cyklonu wraz z Primo.

* * *

"Jejkuuu!" krzyknął Lester, trzymając się kurczowo swojej deski. Jako, że jego pojazd był tylko futurystyczną deskorolką, był bardzo łatwy do podniesienia. Ale Iris miała również wielkie kłopoty z utrzymaniem równowagi.

"Nghhh! Co się dzieje? Skąd się wzięło tornado?!" starała przekrzyczeć wiatr Iris.

"_Nhhh... to pewnie użycia Wisela i Skiela! Kombinacja dwóch oddzielnych typów bawi pogodą jakby była bogiem!"_ krzyknęła Signum.

"Whoa,whoa, whoaaa!" krzyczał Lester, kiedy wiatr się wzmógł. Już prawie zaczął podnosić jego pojazd. Młody członek Yliaster odpalił ukryte dopalacze w swojej deskorolce, starając się uciec z pola cyklonu. "Primo chyba oszalał! Czy ten kretyn chce zdmuchnąć i mnie?!"

"_Chwila! A gdzie jest Yusei?"_ spytała się Hayate.

"_Zakładam, że w oku cyklonu i to z Primo i jego wielkim robotem!"_ powiedziała Signum, starając się wytworzyć za pomocą wężowego miecza mini-tornado, by zmniejszyć siłę ciągnięcia. Iris spojrzała w kierunku tornada i widziała, jak Yusei starał się utrzymać na drodze.

"Yusei, bądź ostrożny..." powiedziała Iris.

* * *

"Ciekawi mnie, jak długo się utrzymasz, Yusei!" rzucił Primo, jakby cała sytuacja go bawiła. "Mój ruch!"

**Yusei: SPC:** 3

**Primo: SPC:** 12

"Mam na swoje usługi niepokonanego Meklorda, a ty nie możesz nic zrobić! Przeznaczenie kieruje tobą tak, żebyś mógł przegrać i zginąć. Możesz tylko tańczyć jak pszczoła, aż Obwód stanie się kompletny!"

"_Obwód? Co on ma na myśli?"_ zapytał się Yusei samego siebie.

"Przeznaczenie to siła, którą mogą kontrolować tylko potężni bogowie, używając mocy ponad czasem i przestrzenią! Szumowina twojego pokroju nie zrozumie mechanizmów losu."

"Nie wierzę w żadne twoje słowo, Primo!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Huh?"

"Może z przeznaczeniem nie da się wygrać. Może z góry jesteśmy skazani na to, co nam los zgotuje. Być może właśnie tak się czuł mój ojciec, kiedy wydarzył się Zerowy Rewers, który pochłonął tysięcy ludzi. Nie mógł powstrzymać tego, ale w głębi duszy chciał, bym żył dalej. I nadal żyję, ponieważ ja mogę kierować się własnym przeznaczeniem! Być może nie mogę wygrać z przeznaczeniem, ale mogę skierować je na inny tor, używając całej swojej siły i odwagi, by iść naprzód!"

"Hahahahah! Ty chyba naprawdę upadłeś na głowę! Cóż, próbuję ci uzmysłowić, że nie można igrać z przeznaczeniem, bowiem przez to może pogorszyć własne! Ale widać, że muszę cię pokonać, by ci to pokazać! Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Cesarza Meklorda Wisela!" krzyknął Primo, kiedy symbol nieskończoności na korpusie Wisela się zaświecił. "Ten Cesarz i jego moc symbolizują mnie, a twój Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu jest jak Iris, która wkrótce wpadnie w moje łapy! A Meklord absorbujący twojego drogocennego Synchro-Potwora jest jak ja, który właśnie chwyta Iris i zyskuje jej Zakazaną Moc! WISELU NIESKOŃCZONOŚCI! UŻYJ SYNCHRO-ABSORPCJI!" ryknął Primo.

"Skoro, jak sam twierdzisz, Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu reprezentuje Iris, to chyba oczywiste, że nie mogę ci pozwolić go odebrać ode mnie!" skontrował Yusei, dając pełny gaz do dechy. Wciąż mając wizję Zerowego Rewersu, Yusei zaczął powoli zamykać oczy, koncentrując się. "_Nie pozwolę, by miasto zostało zniszczone. Nie pozwolę, by Iris stała się krzywda. Ona zawsze dawała sobie radę, bez względu na okoliczności. Ona jest rdzeniem, który sprawi, że wspólnie razem osiągniemy WSZYSTKO!"_ powiedział mentalnie Yusei, kiedy poczuł ukłucie na prawym ramieniu. Signer Głowy spojrzał i zauważył, że jego Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka świeciło.

* * *

Gdzieś w innej części miasta...

"Jejku, Luna! Twoje znamię świeci!" zauważył Leo.

"Tak. Czuję to..." odpowiedziała Luna.

"Nie tylko ty. Aż cały płonę z chęci pomocy." dodał Crow, patrząc na Znamię Ogona.

"To oznacza tylko jedno. Yusei i Iris potrzebują wsparcia." powiedział Jack, patrząc, jak jego Znamię Skrzydeł płonęło.

* * *

W szpitalu Nowego Miasta Domino, Akiza spoglądała na panoramę miasta, czując jak Znamię Pazura świeciło.

"Yusei i Iris... chronią miasto..." powiedziała Akiza.

"Siostrzyczko Aki, wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się Haluna.

"Tak, nie martw się. Nasi przyjaciele walczą i nie spoczną, dopóki nie zwyciężą."

* * *

Iris spoglądała, jak jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka pulsowało. "Yusei... czuję, jak jego myśli przechodzą do mnie." zauważyła Iris.

"_Iris, spójrz lepiej na drugą rękę."_ powiedziała Nullite. Srebrno-włosa spojrzała i zauważyła, że druga ręka również świeciła, lecz nie czerwonym znamieniem, a niebieskawym technologicznym wzorem.

"Inherent Skill..." powiedziała Iris. "Ostatnim razem nie mogłam dokończyć walki, ponieważ nie byłam do końca skupiona."

"_Myślisz, że to się powtórzy?"_ spytała się Signum.

"Nie tym razem... teraz rozumiem, że dwie moce nie muszą znaczyć podwójną moc Chaos-Synchro... ponieważ mogę użyć Inherent Skill jako matrycy... przewodnika do mojego Oka Orichalcum... do poskromienia Zakazanej Mocy... i wewnętrznego Chaosu!" krzyknęła Iris, przyśpieszając. Czując jak przez szybkość ból powoli ustępował, wymusiła swoją siłą woli do przeniesienia wewnętrznej mocy cyborga na inny cel: na Oko Orichalcum. "Nhhhh... KONTROLA CHAOSU!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Lester, kiedy nagle zauważył, że wokół Nanohy zaczęły się tworzyć dwa srebrne pierścienie. "Chwila, co się dzieje?"

"To jest właśnie moc Chaosu! Stroję Nanohę Takamachi poziomu 8 oraz usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2!"

"Nie możesz! Przecież twój strojący potwór jest usunięty z gry! To niemożliwe!" zaprzeczył Lester.

"Nic nie jest niemożliwe! Nie, kiedy można okiełznać wewnętrzny chaos!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy pierścienie zaczęły się kręcić wokół Nanohy coraz szybciej.

* * *

Yusei kątem oka spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie obecnie Iris walczyła z Lesterem. Zauważył, że coś na wysokości jej twarzy się świeciło, a Nanoha była otoczona przez dwa pierścienie. Signer Głowy wiedział, co to znaczy. "_Iris wykonuje Kontrolę Chaosu! To znak, że ja też mogę wznieść się na wyższy poziom!"_ powiedział mentalnie Yusei i spojrzał przed siebie. Oczyma umysłu widział pustą białą kartę, która na chwilę zaświeciła się, a potem zgasła, ujawniając nowego Synchro-Potwora. "Czas, bym wziął sprawy we własne ręce! CZYSTY UMYSŁ!"

"Co jest?" zdziwił się Primo, kiedy spojrzał na Yuseia. Jego przeciwnik wydawał się przyśpieszać coraz bardziej.

"Oto moc Synchronizacji! Stroję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8 oraz Strojącego Synchro-Potwora, Synchron Formułę poziomu 2!"

"Co?! Wykonuje Synchro-Przywołanie podczas mojego ruchu?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Primo, po czym spojrzał w stronę Iris. Zauważył, że i ona akurat była w procesie nowej formy Synchronizacji. Co więcej, trasa, na której ona była, zdawała się coraz bardziej zbliżać do jego trasy. "Niemożliwe..." wówczas usłyszał, jak Yusei recytował przywołanie, choć mogło się wydawać, że wraz z nim recytowała też Iris.

"_Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_ recytował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wydawał się mienić coraz to bardziej jaskrawym kolorowym światłem.

_"__Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości!"_ zadeklarowała Iris w miarę, jak pierścienie krążyły jeszcze szybciej, wytwarzając elektryczność, która kierowała się do nieba.

"AKCEL-SYNCHRO/CHAOS-SYNCHRO!" krzyknęli jednocześnie Yusei i Iris. Kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Yusei przejechali przez dwa zielone pierścienie, nagle zniknęli. Zaś Iris nagle została spowita złotą energią, która wystrzeliła w kierunku nieba, a z dwóch srebrnych pierścieni wyłoniła się kolumna srebrnego światła, która uderzyła w niebo, tworząc tam starożytny wzór Belkan.

"Zniknął?!" niemal krzyknął Primo, oniemiały z szoku.

"Ale jasno!" jęknął Lester, zasłaniając swoje oczy. Wówczas obydwoje otrzymali swoje odpowiedzi, kiedy Yusei wyłonił się z portalu za Primo, a Iris wyłoniła się z srebrzystej kolumny, a jej strój błyszczał światłem o siedmiu kolorach. Ale nie tylko to ich zszokowało. Bardziej większą uwagę przykuwały potwory, które się wyłoniły z zasłon nowych mocy.

Potwór Yuseia przypominał wyglądem Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, ale był teraz silniejszy. Jego czarną skórę oplatały białe i grube jak stal płyty. Poniżej jego błyszczał jasny, zielony klejnot, a mocniejsze skrzydła z krótszymi dawały wygląd skrzydeł od futurystycznego samolotu. A głowa była jeszcze bardziej kanciasta i przypominała strzałę. Nowy, potężny smok rozprostował swoje skrzydła, rozpraszając tornado (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

Zaś potwór Iris przypominał Nanohę Takamachi w ulepszonym pancerzu. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniej formy, nie miała na sobie czerwono-biało-żółtej zbroi. Zamiast tego, miała wciąż ten sam strój, jak w oryginalnej formie, tylko że miał więcej niebieskiego koloru. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie. Nowa, uzbrojona wojowniczka machnęła szeroko ręką, rozsypując po całym mieście srebrny pył, który zdawał się leczyć mentalne oraz fizyczne rany (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

"C-co to jest?!" niemal krzyknął Lester.

"To jest właśnie nowa moc. Przedstawiam ci, Lester, mojego Chaos-Synchro-Potwora, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius." odpowiedziała Iris.

"A to mój Akcel-Synchro-Potwór, Primo. Oto Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy!" dodał Yusei.

* * *

W bazie Yliaster, Jakob przyglądał się, jak dwa nowe istoty zaczęły się zbliżać do swoich twórców i przyjaciół. "Moc Iris jest większa, niż przewidywałem... a Yusei... więc to jest ta moc, którą pozyskał od kamiennej tablicy Starożytnego? Czy wola boga będzie przychylna im, czy nam?" rozważał Jakob.

* * *

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Lester, patrząc, jak dwa nowe potwory obniżyły pułap lotu i latali nad swoimi właścicielami. "Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w tarapatach, Primo!"

"Nhh... tego nie przewidziałem..." mruknął Primo, zdenerwowany. Zaś ich przeciwnicy jechali przed nimi jak jeden mąż.

"Gotowa, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Gotowa, Yusei." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na przeciwników. "Primo! Lester! Pora, abyście posmakowali mocy Synchro-Potworów, które mają potęgę, by przekraczać swoje ograniczenia!"

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Surprise, guys! You're really knew I'll upload a next chapter a few days later? Well, I may tell you a Turbo-Duels in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V reminds me I've love that awesome 5D's series. So I've decided try upload a new chapter ASAP. But enough that, Yusei and Iris finally unlocked a true powers beyond Synchro and called a own evolutionary forms of Stardust Dragon and Nanoha Takamachi. How a dual Turbo-Duel "Yusei versus Primo"/"Iris versus Lester" will end? Let's find out in next chapter! So REC! Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!

Nazwa: Podniebny C3  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Wyślij 1 odkrytego Skiel-Przewoźnika, którego kontrolujesz, na Cmentarz. Specjalnie Przywołaj 1 "Skiel-Przewoźnik 3' ze swojej ręki lub Talii.  
Obraz: Skiel-Przewoźnik 3.

Nazwa: Obszar Wzburzonego Serca  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli jedyny potwór, którego kontrolujesz, to "Nanoha Takamachi", a przeciwnik używa działania, które namierza potwora. Do końca tej tury, twoje potwory nie są podatne na działania Zaklęć, Pułapek oraz Potworów.  
Obraz: Raising Heart wyzwalająca elektryczne impulsy.

Nazwa: Magiczna Kanonada  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli potwór typu Maszynowego deklaruje atak, a ty nie kontrolujesz żadnego potwora. Anuluj atak, a potem zadaj przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe połowie punktów Ataku potwora, którego atak został zanegowany; a jak to zrobisz, możesz wybrać jedną kartę przeciwnika i ją zniszczyć.  
Obraz: Działo fotonowe naładowane maną i skierowane w kierunku Złomowego Smoka.

Nazwa: Nieskończona Falanga  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli twój potwór typu Maszynowego ma zostać zniszczony. Zaneguj zniszczenie, a potem zwiększ punkty Ataku potwora, który miał zostać zniszczony, o tą samą wartość, którą otrzymałeś podczas tej tury.  
Obraz: Cesarz Meklord Skiel przybierający na sile.

(I) - Extreme Pressure Power trap card from ZEXAL series.


	14. Plan Primo: Trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster

**Rozdział 13 –** _Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius__! Główny cel Yliaster__!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Bakugan (characters, monsters, their special abilities, attack names), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Kill La Kill (Ryuko and her abilities).

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Heheheh... dalej, moje dzieci chaosu! Siejcie zamęt i zniszczenie!" rozkazał Primo, patrząc, jak jego kontrolowane i wyposażone w skradziony program Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6 Duchy ruszały pełnym gazem, z zamiarem wypełnienia misji powierzonej przez ich pana. "A kiedy dym śmierci i zniszczenia się uniesie, Iris będzie należeć tylko do mnie... heheheh... hahahahah! HAHAHAAAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

"Więc to jest ta tablica?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak. To nowa moc." odparł żeński głos. Yusei i Vizor odwrócili się w kierunku głosu i zauważyli, że nieco dalej stała Iris w towarzystwie Quazy.

"Iris! Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Yusei, podbiegając do swojej dziewczyny.

"Spotkałyśmy się później, a potem zauważyliśmy, jak meteor spada z nieba. Ja i Iris zdecydowałyśmy to sprawdzić." dodała Quaza.

"Wiesz już, jak wykorzystać Akcel-Synchro. Teraz wystarczy, byś zdobył moc." rzekł Vizor, po czym dał do ręki Yuseia kartę. "Ta karta ci pomoże." Yusei spojrzał na podarowaną przez Vizora kartę. Przedstawiała potwora, który wydawał się przypominać robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1.

"Synchron Formuły... Strojący Synchro-Potwór?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Zgadza się. W końcu Akcel-Synchro wymaga Synchro-Potwora oraz Strojącego Synchro-Potwora." wyjaśnił Vizor. "Musisz teraz zaabsorbować moc tej tablicy. Bez mocy Akcel-Synchro, nie będziesz w stanie ocalić miasta, a Iris sama nie da rady, choć posiada Kontrolę Chaosu."

* * *

"Dobra, to już się robi dziwne..." powiedział Yusei, zainteresowanym tym, co planuje zrobić Primo. Ale to, co się potem wydarzyło, przekraczało jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia: kask Primo zniknął, ujawniając jego dzikie, szare włosy, a pojazd zaczął zmieniać kształt z aerodynamicznego na inny. Znikło środkowe koło, a tylne generatory zmieniły się na rury wydechowe. A jeśli chodziło o Primo, ten nagle skoczył w górę i niespodziewanie jego uda się rozszerzyły, a z jego butów, lub z nóg, wyłoniły się specjalne gniazda. Potem Primo wrócił na swoje miejsce, choć z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało, jakby się _połączył _ze swoim pojazdem. A na koniec, cztery kable przyczepiły się do jego pleców, a rękojeść miecza rozdzieliła się, formując pół-okrąg z zielonej energii, na której pojawiło się pięć kart części Cesarza Meklorda oraz dwie zakryte karty.

Yusei spoglądał na Primo z niedowierzaniem. Widział wiele rzeczy, ale żeby Turbo-Gracz i jego Ścigacz Walk stali się jednym? Tego się nie spodziewał. "A co to było?!"

"Yuseiu Fudo, tym razem zniszczę cię raz na zawsze! Będziesz żałować dnia, w którym pozbawiłeś jej dziewictwa!

* * *

"Siemanko, Iris!" zawołał nonszalancko Lester w miarę, jak jego pojazd był już o metr za StarDynamo. "Chyba się długo nie widzieliśmy, co nie?"

"Lester..." mruknęła Iris. "Tak, można by tak powiedzieć. A ciebie co tu przywiało?"

"Wiesz, skoro Primo się uparł, by rozwalić twojego ukochanego Yuseia na drobne kawałeczki, uznałem, że mogę podroczyć się z moim kumplem, zabawiając się jego tak zwaną 'cesarzową'!" odparł Lester.

"Czyli ty też widziałeś mnie i Yuseia w nocy?!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana.

"Nie, nic z tych rzeczy." zaprzeczył Lester. "Ale kiedy zauważyłem, jak Primo był wkurzony, musiałem przyjąć, że ty i Yusei zrobiliście coś szalonego! I widać, że się nie myliłem, prawda?"

"Nh... tak, może by tak ująć..." mruknęła Iris. "Ale nie mam teraz czasu na takie płotki jak ty, Lester! Yusei potrzebuje pomocy!"

"Och, doprawdy? Może raczej ty potrzebujesz pomocy? Chętnie się z tobą zmierzę w pojedynku!"

* * *

"Nie tym razem... teraz rozumiem, że dwie moce nie muszą znaczyć podwójną moc Chaos-Synchro... ponieważ mogę użyć Inherent Skill jako matrycy... przewodnika do mojego Oka Orichalcum... do poskromienia Zakazanej Mocy... i wewnętrznego Chaosu!" krzyknęła Iris, przyśpieszając. Czując jak przez szybkość ból powoli ustępował, wymusiła swoją siłą woli do przeniesienia wewnętrznej mocy cyborga na inny cel: na Oko Orichalcum. "Nhhhh... KONTROLA CHAOSU!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Lester, kiedy nagle zauważył, że wokół Nanohy zaczęły się tworzyć dwa srebrne pierścienie. "Chwila, co się dzieje?"

"To jest właśnie moc Chaosu! Stroję Nanohę Takamachi poziomu 8 oraz usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2!"

"Nie możesz! Przecież twój strojący potwór jest usunięty z gry! To niemożliwe!" zaprzeczył Lester.

"Nic nie jest niemożliwe! Nie, kiedy można okiełznać wewnętrzny chaos!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy pierścienie zaczęły się kręcić wokół Nanohy coraz szybciej.

Yusei kątem oka spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie obecnie Iris walczyła z Lesterem. Zauważył, że coś na wysokości jej twarzy się świeciło, a Nanoha była otoczona przez dwa pierścienie. Signer Głowy wiedział, co to znaczy. "_Iris wykonuje Kontrolę Chaosu! To znak, że ja też mogę wznieść się na wyższy poziom!"_ powiedział mentalnie Yusei i spojrzał przed siebie. Oczyma umysłu widział pustą białą kartę, która na chwilę zaświeciła się, a potem zgasła, ujawniając nowego Synchro-Potwora. "Czas, bym wziął sprawy we własne ręce! CZYSTY UMYSŁ!"

"Co jest?" zdziwił się Primo, kiedy spojrzał na Yuseia. Jego przeciwnik wydawał się przyśpieszać coraz bardziej.

"Oto moc Synchronizacji! Stroję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8 oraz Strojącego Synchro-Potwora, Synchron Formułę poziomu 2!"

"Co?! Wykonuje Synchro-Przywołanie podczas mojego ruchu?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Primo, po czym spojrzał w stronę Iris. Zauważył, że i ona akurat była w procesie nowej formy Synchronizacji. Co więcej, trasa, na której ona była, zdawała się coraz bardziej zbliżać do jego trasy. "Niemożliwe..." wówczas usłyszał, jak Yusei recytował przywołanie, choć mogło się wydawać, że wraz z nim recytowała też Iris.

"_Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_ recytował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wydawał się mienić coraz to bardziej jaskrawym kolorowym światłem.

_"__Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości!"_ zadeklarowała Iris w miarę, jak pierścienie krążyły jeszcze szybciej, wytwarzając elektryczność, która kierowała się do nieba.

"AKCEL-SYNCHRO/CHAOS-SYNCHRO!" krzyknęli jednocześnie Yusei i Iris. Kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Yusei przejechali przez dwa zielone pierścienie, nagle zniknęli. Zaś Iris nagle została spowita złotą energią, która wystrzeliła w kierunku nieba, a z dwóch srebrnych pierścieni wyłoniła się kolumna srebrnego światła, która uderzyła w niebo, tworząc tam starożytny wzór Belkan.

"Zniknął?!" niemal krzyknął Primo, oniemiały z szoku.

"Ale jasno!" jęknął Lester, zasłaniając swoje oczy. Wówczas obydwoje otrzymali swoje odpowiedzi, kiedy Yusei wyłonił się z portalu za Primo, a Iris wyłoniła się z srebrzystej kolumny, a jej strój błyszczał światłem o siedmiu kolorach. Ale nie tylko to ich zszokowało. Bardziej większą uwagę przykuwały potwory, które się wyłoniły z zasłon nowych mocy.

Potwór Yuseia przypominał wyglądem Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, ale był teraz silniejszy. Jego czarną skórę oplatały białe i grube jak stal płyty. Poniżej jego błyszczał jasny, zielony klejnot, a mocniejsze skrzydła z krótszymi dawały wygląd skrzydeł od futurystycznego samolotu. A głowa była jeszcze bardziej kanciasta i przypominała strzałę. Nowy, potężny smok rozprostował swoje skrzydła, rozpraszając tornado (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

Zaś potwór Iris przypominał Nanohę Takamachi w ulepszonym pancerzu. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniej formy, nie miała na sobie czerwono-biało-żółtej zbroi. Zamiast tego, miała wciąż ten sam strój, jak w oryginalnej formie, tylko że miał więcej niebieskiego koloru. Do jej pleców był doczepiony jetpack, który wyzwalał niebieskie płomienie, które z kolei formowały skrzydła. Jej długa spódnica była zakończona czterema metalowymi rombami, a w kaburach na jej srebrnym pasie spoczywały dwa duże miecze o złotej warstwie. Nowa, uzbrojona wojowniczka machnęła szeroko ręką, rozsypując po całym mieście srebrny pył, który zdawał się leczyć mentalne oraz fizyczne rany (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

"C-co to jest?!" niemal krzyknął Lester.

"To jest właśnie nowa moc. Przedstawiam ci, Lester, mojego Chaos-Synchro-Potwora, Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius." odpowiedziała Iris.

"A to mój Akcel-Synchro-Potwór, Primo. Oto Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy!" dodał Yusei.

"Gotowa, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Gotowa, Yusei." odpowiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na przeciwników. "Primo! Lester! Pora, abyście posmakowali mocy Synchro-Potworów, które mają potęgę, by przekraczać swoje ograniczenia!"

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: Sirius by Eir Aoi, English/Japanese version}  
**(Muzyka się zaczyna z ukazaniem Nowego Miasta Domino i dziewięciu ludzi: Nanohy Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subara Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Vity, Signum i Shamal, którzy mijają ulice i budynki miasta, by w końcu na tle się pojawił napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Po sekundzie pojawia się błysk i pod głównym napisem pojawia się kolejny napis, tym razem "World Racing Grand Prix". Po chwili piorun uderza, rozdzielając scenerię na dwie części, ukazując Iris w zwyczajnej formie oraz w formie Maga.

_"dare ka ga katte ni kimeta REDIMEIDOna_  
**{_"Starting now, no rules allowed, Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_****}** W Nowym Domino City Iris Luster patrzy na niebo z wieżowca, a wiatr powiewa jej włosy.

_Kyou wo nugisutete, hadashi de hashitteyuku__  
_**{_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll, No stopping me I sprint to my goal_****}** Nanoha się uśmiecha wraz z Hayate, a potem zostają pokazane urywki scen, gdzie Ryuko Matoi i Linehalt kłócą się między sobą, Subaru ucieka przed rozzłoszczoną Teaną, Vita, Signum i Shamal spoglądają na budynki Nowego Miasta Domino, a Arf i Zafira w humanoidalnych formach stają między sobą do walki, podczas gdy Chrono, Yuuno i Nullite wzruszają ramionami, zażenowani.

_machigattate korondatte surinuita itami mo _  
_**{Even if I lose my way, I'll make it okay, Healing wounds from the path that I've sown**_**}** Pojawia się ciemno-zielone tło z elementami mechanizmów, które ukazuje kolejno w dół postacie, każde otoczone zielonym Synchro-Pierścieniem, połączeni jedną elektroniczną nicią: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo i Luna, Toru i Demure'a, Bruno/Vizor, Lynx/Quaza.

_ORIGINARUna ashita ni naru_  
_**{I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own**_**} **Scena ukazuje Iris w Crash Town razem z Kalinem, potem Iris z Yuseiem przed Stadionem Kaiba, a na koniec Iris wraz z Nullite, która otwiera swoje czerwono-niebieskie oczy.

_Tsukiageta kono te ni nigirishimeta chikai ga hikari ni natte_  
**{_Shining brightly for all to see, I hold my destiny, Just like a star, Who knew I'd come this far_****_._****}** Nagły błysk ukazuje Iris nagą, po czym promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, po czym rusza w stronę widza.

_Itsuka kimi ni todoku sono shunkan made naiteru hima nante nai kara_  
**{_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying, 'And I'm too busy flying, With luck my guide and friend, I'll see it right through the end_****}** Iris stoi na arenie pojedynków na Stadionie Kaiby w Nowym Mieście Domino z Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon oraz Life Stream Dragon za sobą, kiedy kamera przesuwa się z jednego końca areny na drugi, ukazując widownię.

_hamidashiteshimatta atsuiomoi ga yozora de kagayakidasu_  
**{_Blazing wildly, burning out, I wanna scream and shout, All through the night, Cause I was born to fight_**_**.**_**}** Wówczas na polu wybiegają członkowie Zespołu Unicorn na Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn oraz na Lightning Tricorn. Wtedy z podziemi wyłania się Maxus Helios Mk2 z drużyną Vestalian, a zaraz po nich z podziemi wyłaniają się też członkowie Zespołu Catastrophe z Hook the Hidden Knight ze skrzyżowanymi hakami. A zaraz potem pojawia się portal, z którego wyłania się Zespół Desperados wraz z Numerem 7: Lucky Straight. Kamera jedzie w górę, ukazując członków Yliaster: Primo, Lestera i Jakoba wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami, Wiselem, Skielem i Granelem (który jest zacieniowany).

_Umaretekita imi ga wakatta ki ga shita_  
**{_Until the day I finally reach you, I'll make my dreams come true_****}** Smoki Signerów oraz 9 StrikerS'ów walczy ze Meklordami, omijając ich więzy energii. Nagle do Signerów dołącza trójka nieznanych ludzi z trzema gigantycznymi potworami z Nordyckiej mitologii.

_wakatta ki ga shita negaigoto ha zenbu kono te de_  
**{_'Cause starting now today, It's time to find my own way_****}** Iris patrzy na gwieździste niebo, po czym czuje rękę na ramieniu. Odwraca się i widzi Yuseia, po czym się uśmiecha, rumieniąc się.

_kanaeru_  
**{_But with my rules__._****} **Obok Iris pojawia się duch Nullite, która się uśmiecha do Iris. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i się jednoczą. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się raz jeszcze ukazując Nowe Domino City podzielone świetlistą linią i nagle na tle pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" i "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

**[BGM - Brave Phoenix by Nana Mizuki]**

"Niesamowite..." powiedział Ryo, przyglądając się, jak niebo się rozpogadza, a w powietrzu unosiły się dwa potwory, która wydzielały z siebie tajemniczą energię, która zdawała leczyć rany.

"To chyba sprawka Yuseia i Iris..." zauważyła Sherry. "Ryo, Elsworth, ruszamy."

* * *

"To światło..." rzekł Jack. "Wygląda na to, że Yusei w końcu wykonał Akcel-Synchro."

"Nie tylko to. Iris także musiała odblokować swoją nową moc." powiedział Crow, po czym włożył kask na głowę. "Jedziemy do nich, Jack?"

"Oczywiście." odparł były Król Turbo-Pojedynków, kiedy odpalił swój Feniksowy Wicher i ruszył w kierunku źródła światła wraz z Crowem.

"Ciekawe uczucie..." powiedział Toru. "Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję się taki silny teraz."

"To światło jest takie ciepłe i łagodne..." dodała Luna.

"Zgadza się. I coś czuję, że ten pokaz to tylko początek." odparł Leo.

* * *

Gdzieś po drugiej stronie Ziemi...

"Co?" spytał siebie mężczyzna o jasno-brązowych oczach i szarych włosach, spoglądając za siebie.

"Halldor, co jest?" zapytał się mężczyzna o czarnych i blond włosach, spoglądając na swojego kolegę.

"...poczuliście to uczucie?" odpowiedział Halldor.

"Jakby o tym pomyśleć, to faktycznie coś wyczułem." odparł młodzieniec o czerwonych włosach, po czym spojrzał na swoją kartę, która przedstawiała demonicznego czarodzieja. "Cokolwiek to jest, rezonuje z naszymi kartami Azów."

"Czyżby ktoś o mocy równej nam jest tutaj?" zdziwił się czarno-włosy mężczyzna. Halldor przez krótką chwilę skupił uwagę na te dziwne uczucie, a potem na kartę, która przedstawiała starca w świętych szatach.

"...wygląda na to, Dragan, Broder, że w końcu gdzieś tam mamy godnych siebie przeciwników. Ruszajmy."

* * *

Na trasie w Nowym Mieście Domino, Iris i Yusei spoglądali na swoich przeciwników, Lestera i Primo. Lecz tym razem nie okazywali wątpliwości czy zdenerwowania, ale determinację i wolę walki. A ich dwa potężne Synchro-Potwory, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius oraz Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy, szybowali nad swoimi właścicielami, gotów na pierwsze rozkazy od czasu ich ewolucji.

"Nareszcie! Teraz, kiedy nasze Synchro-Potwory osiągnęły nowy stopień ewolucji, żadna siła nas nie powstrzyma." powiedziała Iris.

"Zgadza się, Iris." przytaknął Yusei. Tymczasem Lester i Primo przyglądali się dwóm nowym potworom przeciwników z szokiem i gniewem.

"Imponujące... nie myśl, że skoro otrzymałeś nową moc, Yusei, to ci dam fory!" krzyknął Primo.

"Ojoj..." jęknął Lester, patrząc, jak Nanoha Exelius spoglądała na niego, jak na marnego robaka. "O nie, o nie, o nie! Ja nie chcę tak skończyć! Aktywuję Błyskawiczne Zaklęcie Szybkości, Ofiary dla Skazanych (I)! Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, ta karta zniszczy jednego potwora na polu, lecz w zamian moja następna Faza Dobrania zostanie anulowana! Nie pozwolę, by twój nowy Synchro-Potwór, Iris, mnie zmiażdżył!" krzyknął młody Cesarz Yliaster, kiedy z karty wystrzeliły pioruny.

"Założymy się?" zapytała się sarkastycznie Iris. "Nanoha?"

"_Robi się!_" odpowiedziała magiczna wojowniczka, kiedy metaliczne romby na jej spódnicy zaświeciły się i wygenerowały wokół niej pole ochronne, które zaabsorbowało pioruny z karty.

"Cooo?!" niemal krzyknął Lester, zbity z tropu. "Dlaczego to nie zadziałało?!"

"Nanoha Exelius jest teraz wystarczająco potężna, by odeprzeć takie triki. Widzisz, jeśli Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius została przywołana, a jej Synchro-Materiałem była właśnie Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu, do końca rundy w której została przywołana, Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika nie mają na nią wpływu." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Lester, widząc że jego plan nie wypalił. A zaraz miało być jeszcze gorzej.

"To nie wszystko. Nanoha Exelius ma jeszcze jedną specjalną moc. Raz na turę, mogę sprawdzić pięć kart z wierzchu mojej talii. Jeśli wśród nich będzie potwór typu Mag, Nanoha zyska możliwość ataku za każdego potwora tego typu!"

"Co?! Potwór o możliwości wielokrotnego ataku?!" krzyknął Primo.

"O nie, spadam stąd! Wybacz, Primo, ale każdy odpowiada za siebie!" rzucił Lester, starając się skręcić na najbliższym rozwidleniu autostrady.

"Nie tym razem, Lester!" rzuciła wyzywająco Iris, kiedy uniosła swoją dłoń, na której zmaterializował się magiczny krąg. Lester już miał zamiar skręcić, kiedy niespodziewanie przed nim wyrosła ściana z energii. Zaskoczony nagłą przeszkodą, młody Cesarz Yliaster był zmuszony wrócić na jedyny otwarty tor, ale potem nagle poczuł, że jego ręce zostały skute łańcuchami energii.

"Co jest?! Ej, tak się nie robi!" jęknął Lester.

"Wybacz, ale to ty rzuciłeś wyzwanie. Więc upewnię się, że pozostaniesz tu do końca!" zawołała Iris, po czym spojrzała na swoją talię kart. "Dobieram!" rzuciła Signerka Ciała i dobrała kartę. Uśmiechnęła się. "Kartę, którą dobrałam, to Mag poziomu 1, "Naśladowca"!". Potem przyszła kolej na następną. "Dobieram!" Po chwili... "Druga karta to też Mag, "Czarodziej Czasu" poziomu 2. Następnie trzecia. "...dobrałam kolejnego Maga poziomu 2, "Uczeń Arkany"!". Iris dobrała czwartą kartę. "Czwarta kartą jest Mag, "Eria, Czarodziejka Wody" poziomu 3!" rzuciła srebrno-włosa dziewczyna i spojrzała na talię. "A teraz piąta karta.._. _DOBIERAM!" po czym pociągnęła kartę, co z pewnego punktu widzenia wyglądało w zwolnionym tempie. Kiedy Iris otworzyła oczy, wiedziała, jaki wynik będzie. "Ostatnia karta to Mag poziomu 4, "Maha Vailo"!"

"Żartujesz sobie! Aż pięć ataków?!" krzyknął Lester. Był na straconej pozycji.

"Zgadza się! Czas to zakończyć! Nanoha Exelius, zaatakuj Skiela-Wartownika!" rozkazała Iris. Uzbrojona wojowniczka machnęła ostrzami, tworząc czerwone, półksiężycowe ostrze energii, które leciało w stronę ogona Skiela.

"Aktywuję efekt Skiela-Wartownika! Twój pierwszy atak się nie powiedzie!" powiedział szybko Lester, jak Cesarz Meklord Skiel aktywował wypustki na ogonie, tworząc tarczę, która powstrzymała czerwone ostrze.

"Ale drugi się powiedzie! Zaatakuj jeszcze raz Skiela-Wartownika!" Nanoha kolejny raz machnęła mieczami, tworząc tym razem zielone ostrze. Skiel w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, lecz nagle ostrze obróciło się niczym bumerang i z całej siły uderzył w ogon niebieskiej maszyny, rozwalając cały tył Skiela.

"Teraz trzeci atak! Namierzam Skiela-Atak!" zadeklarowała Signerka Ciała. Nanoha trzeci raz wykonała ruch, a pomarańczowe ostrze energii przecięło działo Skiela na pół, niszcząc je (3300-2300).

**Iris:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Lester:** 600 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Nhh.. hhh... Iris, może się dogadamy?!" spytał szybko Lester, panikując.

"Wybacz, ale nie jestem w nastroju do negocjacji." odparła Iris, kiedy Nanoha uniosła dwa miecze, łącząc je w jeden, wielki miecz o złotym ostrzu. "To koniec! Nanoha, pełny atak na Skiela Nieskończoności! Boski Poskramiacz!"

"_Już pora, aby Cesarze upadli!"_ krzyknęła Nanoha, ładując energię do ostrza, po czym uniosła je w górę. "_BOSKI POSKRAMIACZ!"_ wrzasnęła Nanoha, robiąc zręczny wymach mieczem, wysyłając ogromne ostrze energii w stronę celu. Skiel nie zdążył w porę zareagować i w jedną sekundę został dosłownie przecięty na pół. Przez krótką chwilę nic się nie stało, dopóki nie zaczęły strzelać iskry wewnątrz niebieskiego korpusu Meklorda, aż w końcu eksplodował widowiskowo, rozwalając też Skiela-Sterownika i Skiela-Przewoźnika.

"Niech to szrot..." powiedział ponuro Lester, kiedy eksplozja dosięgła również i jego.

**Iris:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Lester:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 5

* * *

**[BGM ends]**

"Dobra robota, Iris!" powiedział Yusei.

"Dzięki, Yusei! Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego!" odparła Iris i razem przybili 'żółwika', co mocno rozgniewało Primo. A jeśli chodziło o Lestera, był w stanie wyjść z eksplozji cało, choć był dosyć 'przysmażony', czyli inaczej pokryty sadzą.

"Ouhh... to bolało..." jęknął Lester, po czym spojrzał na Primo. "Wystarczy tej presji jak na jeden dzień! Radź sobie sam, Primo!" rzucił młody członek Yliaster, by po chwili zerwać z siebie kajdany energii i przeskoczył do portalu, który nagle się pojawił przed nim.

"Wygląda na to, Primo, że zostałeś tylko ty sam." powiedziała Iris. "Yusei, chyba nadeszła pora, aby się zrewanżować za chaos w mieście."

"Ciekawe, czy dotrzymam ci kroku w walce." odparł Yusei.

"Masz niezłego potwora, Yusei. Ale to nic nie zmienia! Pamiętaj, że ja jeszcze nie zakończyłem swojej tury!" krzyknął Primo. "Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Mogę usunąć 10 Liczników Szybkości, by zniszczyć twojego Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy!"

**Primo: SPC:** 2

"Nie, jeśli ja aktywuję jego specjalną zdolność!" skontrował Yusei. "Raz na turę przeciwnika, mogę usunąć go z pola!"

"Co?" powiedział cicho Primo, kiedy biały smok rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a piorun, który miał go trafić, chybił.

"Ale ta zdolność ma więcej sztuczek w zanadrzu. Jak Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy zostanie usunięty poprzez własne działanie, mogę też zanegować atak." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Rety..." mruknął Primo. "Niech ci będzie, zapewniłeś sobie jeszcze jedną rundę. Kończę turę."

"A wraz z twoją Fazą Końcową, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy wraca na pole." powiedział Yusei, kiedy w powietrzu się zmaterializował jego Akcel-Synchro-Potwór. "Teraz mam już wszystko przygotowane, by zwyciężyć. A ty, Primo, pójdziesz na dno wraz ze swoim Cesarzem Meklordem!"

* * *

Międzyczasie w bazie Yliaster...

"Bardzo interesujące..." mruknął Jakob, patrząc na ekran, na którym byli Yusei, Iris i Primo, wraz z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy oraz Nanohą Exelius, która była już w oryginalnej duchowej formie. Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez nagłe pojawienie się Lestera. Młodzieniec wyglądał na wyczerpanego i już nie był aż tak mocno pokryty sadzą. "Patrzcie, kto wrócił. Mówiłem ci, że nie można lekceważyć Iris."

"Sam się postaraj obronić, mając do dyspozycji tylko pięć podstawowych części, podczas gdy twój przeciwnik posiada Synchro-Potwora, który potrafi się wywinąć z naszych rąk! Jak no tylko dorwę Primo..." warknął Lester, siadając na tronie.

"Cierpliwości, jeszcze będzie czas na zemstę." powiedział Jakob, po czym spojrzał na Obwód: holograficzną mapę Nowego Miasta Domino, które wyglądało jak symbol nieskończoności. "Mimo zdrady, Primo zrobił coś pożytecznego. Dzięki jego, a także twojej upartości, Obwód stał się bardziej kompletny. Ale pamiętajmy, że jeden lub dwa Turbo-Pojedynki nie sprawią, że Obwód stanie się w pełni ukończony."

* * *

**[BGM - Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh]**

Z powrotem na trasie...

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei: SPC:** 4

**Primo: SPC:** 3

"Nieważne, jak bardzo chcesz rozwinąć swojego potwora, to i tak nie przewyższy Cesarza Meklorda Wisela! Mój Meklord może zanegować atak przy pomocy Skiela-Przewoźnika 5! Zaś Wisel-Wartownik 3 zabezpieczy Meklorda przed drugim atakiem. Wynik jest oczywisty, twój smok nie przebije się przez obronę mojego Cesarza!" powiedział Primo, na co Yusei się uśmiechnął.

"Jesteś tego pewien?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Co?"

"Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy zawiera specjalną zdolność, podobną do mocy Nanohy Exelius Iris. W moim przypadku jego to sprawdzenie pięciu kolejnych kart z mojej talii, a Spadająca Gwiazda zyska dodatkowy atak za strojącego potwora wśród tych pięciu kart." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Niemożliwe! Ten potwór też ma możliwość wielokrotnego ataku?!" powiedział Primo z niedowierzaniem.

"_Postawię wszystko na te działanie. Tu nie liczy się tylko los mnie i Iris. Tu się liczą losy całego miasta. Muszę zaufać swojemu instynktowi..._" pomyślał Yusei.

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, na co Signer Głowy spojrzał na nią. "Pamiętaj, wszyscy cię wspierają, zwłaszcza nasi przyjaciele. Nawet ja!"

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją talię. "_Iris ma rację. Nie jestem sam..._" zauważył Signer, po czym spojrzał, jak jego Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka świeciło. "_Szkarłatny Smok... nawet on użycza mi swojej mocy..."_ dodał po chwili w myślach Yusei i w końcu rozpoczął swój kontratak. "Dobieram!" zadeklarował Signer, dobierając kartę. "Pierwsza karta to stroiciel, Śmieciowy Synchron!"

W chwili, kiedy Yusei ujawnił dobraną kartę, Iris zauważyła, jak Znamię Ogona zmaterializowało się na jego plecach. "Crow..." powiedziała Iris.

"Druga karta to kolejny stroiciel, Nitro Synchron!" zadeklarował Yusei, ujawniając drugą kartę, a na plecach pojawiło się Znamię Pazura. "Akiza..." powiedziała Iris, przyglądając się.

"Trzecia karta... to także strojący potwór, Szczątkowy Smok!" teraz na plecach młodego Signera pojawiło się Znamię Skrzydeł. "Jack..."

"Czwarta karta to strojący potwór, Veiler Działania!" Iris spojrzała z zaskoczeniem, jak czwarte Znamię, Znamię drugiego Pazura, zmaterializowało się. "Luna..."

Tymczasem Primo spoglądał na Yuseia z niedowierzaniem. "Nie... to przecież niemożliwe!"

"A teraz piąta karta! To dobranie zadecyduje o wyniku walki!" rzucił Yusei, po czym dobrał piątą kartę, choć to wyglądało jak w zwolnionym tempie. A piątą kartą była... "To stroiciel, Hiper Synchron!"

"J-Jak to możliwe?!" krzyknął Primo, zszokowany nagłym obrotem spraw.

"Niesamowite..." wydyszała Iris, kiedy nagle jej Znamię Ciała się zapaliło. Wiedząc, co to może oznaczać, Signerka Ciała spojrzała na plecy Yuseia, gdzie pojawiło się Znamię Głowy, a potem jedna linia zrobiła łuk, łącząc głowę, skrzydła, dwa pazury i ogon, w pełni formując Pieczęć Szkarłatnego Smoka. Wyglądała jak Znamię Ciała, tylko że większe i bardziej wyraziste. "Moje znamię... połączyło się ze wszystkim..."

"Naprzód, Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy! Miraż Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Yusei. Biały smok złożył swoje kończymy, przyjmując formę podobną do odrzutowca, a potem rozdzielił się na pięć smoków, każdy o innym kolorze; czerwonym, pomarańczowym, żółtym, zielonym i niebieskim. Wtedy czerwony Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy ruszył niczym pocisk w stronę Cesarza Meklord Wisela.

"Ngh! Aktywuję działanie Skiela-Przewoźnika 5! Pierwszy atak zostanie anulowany!" skontrował Primo, kiedy czerwony smok przeleciał przez cel jak duch, znikając. Wtedy drugi atak przeprowadził pomarańczowy smok. "Wisel-Wartownik 3 może przekierować atak na siebie, a dzięki swojemu działaniu, może przetrwać swoją destrukcję raz na turę. Więc drugi atak poszedł na marne!" biały robot uniósł prawe ramię, aktywując tarczę, która zniszczyła pomarańczową wersję Spadającej Gwiazdy.

"Być może, ale trzeciego nie powstrzymasz! Atak na Wisela-Wartownika 3!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy żółty Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy przeprowadził atak. Wisel-Wartownik 3 ponownie uruchomił tarczę, lecz tym razem nie wypaliło i w mgnieniu oka prawa ręka Wisela została zniszczona w drobny mag.

"Czwarty atak! Zaatakuj Wisela-Atak 5!" rozkazał Yusei. Zielona wersja Akcel-Synchro-Potwora ruszyła niczym pocisk, niszcząc uzbrojoną lewą rękę Cesarza Meklorda. Primo mocno zacisnął zęby, kiedy atak dosięgnął i jego.

**Yusei:** 300 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Primo:** 100 LP/**SPC:** 3

"O tak!" krzyknęła Iris. "Dalej, Yusei! Wal i wracaj!"

"Nie! To niemożliwe! Nie ma mowy, bym przegrał z marnym człowiekiem! Nie zgadzam się!" krzyknął Primo, wściekły i przerażony zarazem.

"To nie ma już żadnego znaczenia! Teraz zapłacisz za to, że chciałeś zniszczyć nasze miasto i porwać Iris! Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy, zniszcz Skiela-Przewoźnika 5!" rozkazał Yusei. Piąty niebieski smok obniżył pułap lotu i celną szarżą rozwalił łącznik, który łączył nogi Skiela z korpusem Wisela. Cesarz Meklord wydzielał z siebie dym i iskry, ale potem nastąpiły małe eksplozje, aż w końcu...

*BOOOMMMM!*

"NRAAAAAGHH!" wrzasnął Primo, kiedy został złapany w ogień eksplozji, która rozerwała Wisela na strzępy.

**Yusei:** 300 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Primo:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**[BGM ends]**

* * *

Eksplozja robota była na tyle silna, by wytrącić Primo z równowagi. A jako, że był połączony ze swoim pojazdem, nie mógł w stanie się uwolnić. Wówczas siła ciążenia i waga pojazdu sprawiły, że połowa ciała Cesarza dosłownie została wyrwana siłą z pojazdu. Górna część Primo przetoczyła się po trasie, w końcu zatrzymując się kilkanaście metrów od miejsca wypadku. Twarz przeciwnika okazywała zarówno strach, przerażenie i nienawiść w jednym, a oczy były puste i wpatrzone w górę. Yusei i Iris zatrzymali się przed nim. Odetchnęli z ulgą.

"Ouh... było o mały włos..." powiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała przed siebie. Widok pokonanego Primo niemal przyprawił ją o zawrót głowy. "P-Primo?! O-On jest-"

"...robotem?" zdziwił się Yusei, choć w głębi duszy odczuł zdegustowanie. Nie dość, że jego wróg chciał go zniszczyć i uczynić Iris swoją cesarzową -albo niewolnicą, jak przypuszczał Yusei- , to jeszcze okazał się być androidem?

"Eeewww!" pisnęła Iris, po czym przytuliła się do Yuseia, czując obrzydzenie. "No to już jest obrzydliwe!"

"Tak, też czuję to samo." powiedział Yusei. "Ale... choć to zły gość, zastanawiam się, czy wszystko w porządku z nim."

"Ten osobnik nie potrzebuje pomocy." odpowiedział głos, który brzmiał, jakby ktoś mówił przez maskę. Zanim Iris i Yusei się zorientowali, bezwładne ciało Primo wraz z mieczem i zniszczonym Ścigaczem Walk nagle się podniosło, jakby je podnosiła dziwna moc.

"Co?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Do kogo należy ten głos? I czemu Primo-" dodała Iris.

"Gdybyście okazali mu litość, uraziłoby jego dumę." odpowiedział tajemniczy głos. Yusei i Iris spojrzeli w górę i zauważyli, że byli dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie był symbol unifikacji Satellite i Nowego Miasta Domino: diament umieszczony na monumencie. Ale nie tylko to ich przyciągnęło uwagę. Główną przyczyną było to, że na diamencie było dwóch ludzi. Ten, który przemówił, był chyba największym człowiekiem, którego spotkali w swoim życiu. "Po za tym, jestem szczerze zaintrygowany faktem, że chcecie mu pomóc, mimo tego, że o mało nie doprowadził tego miasta do zagłady. Zawsze znajdziecie sposób, by mnie zaskoczyć, Yuseiu Fudo i Iris Luster."

"Kim oni są..." zastanawiał się Yusei. Zaś Iris zauważyła, że po za wielkim zamaskowanym człowiekiem był też jeden niższy. A jego twarz była łatwo rozpoznana.

"Lester!" warknęła Iris. "Sądziłam, że już trafiłeś na drugą stronę."

"Nie tak łatwo się pozbyć najlepszych, dziewczynko." odparł nonszalancko Lester, śmiejąc się. "Po za tym, to Primo jest waszym największym wrogiem. Ten biedak stracił dużo cennego czasu, kradnąc wasz stworzony program i aplikując go swojej armii Duchów. I patrzcie, do czego doprowadziło Primo! To po prostu bezcenny widok! Hahahahah!"

"Program..." powiedział Yusei.

"Yusei, oni chyba mówią o naszym programie do Ścigaczy Walk." zauważyła Iris. "To już ma sens."

"Zgadza cię. Widzicie, Primo rozkazał wicedyrektorowi Lazarowi, by skradł wasz program, ale klaun spanikował i teraz gdzieś się ukrywa. Gdybyś pracował dla Primo, Yusei, szybko byś się przekonał że trudno mu utrudnić robotę, niezależnie, czy masz dziewięć lub więcej żyć. Ale mogę ci się przyznać, że wyświadczyłeś mi sporą przysługę, rozwalając go." powiedział Lester, po czym wyrwał talię kart Primo z wnęki na jego prawym nadgarstku. "Ten drań już drugi raz kradnie moje karty, nawet mnie nie pytając! Ale cóż, żeby było uczciwie, ja wezmę jego całą talię. W końcu, nieprędko wróci do siebie, prawda?" dodał po chwili młodszy Cesarz Yliaster, kiedy nagle usłyszał odgłos silników. On i Jakob spojrzeli w kierunku odgłosu i zauważyli jak Crow i Jack w towarzystwie Vizora i Quazy zatrzymywali się obok Yuseia i Iris.

"Yusei! Iris!" zawołał Jack. "Jesteście cali?"

"Tak, żyjemy." odpowiedziała Iris.

"A ci na górze to kto?" zapytał się Crow.

"Cóż, to..." zaczęła mówić Iris, lecz doszła do wniosku, że nie wie, kim oni są. "W sumie to nie wiem, kim oni są, po za tym że znamy Primo i Lestera."

"Cierpliwości, Iris... tak się składa, że przyjdzie czas na odpowiedzi..." odpowiedział Jakob, spoglądając na nich z góry. "Yusei Fudo, Iris Luster, Jack Atlas i Crow Hogan... wygląda na to, że przybyli wszyscy aktorzy."

"Czuję się obrażona, że ten wielki olbrzym nie wspomniał o nas." szepnęła Quaza.

"W sumie to lekko pomieszaliśmy im szyki, więc wątpię, by nas ciepło wspominali." odpowiedział cicho Vizor.

"Co za ironia losu, że spotykamy się dokładnie pod monumentem symbolizującym jedność między Nowym Miastem Domino, a Satellite. Co o tym sądzicie?" powiedział Jakob.

"Sądzimy, że jesteście nam winni wyjaśnień!" krzyknął Crow.

"Tak! Jak na przykład to, kim wy jesteście!" dodał Jack.

"No tak. Bardzo nam przykro, że się nie przedstawiliśmy w pierwszej kolejności. Wybaczcie." odpowiedział starszy Cesarz Yliaster z nienaturalnym spokojem. "My trzej jesteśmy Cesarzami Yliaster."

"Yliaster?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Yliaster. Goodwin niegdyś mi o nich mówił." powiedział Jack, niechętnie przypominając sobie życie, jakie miał kiedy był 'marionetką' w grze Rexa Goodwina.

"Jestem Jakob, lider." powiedział Jakob, przez co Lester spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony.

"Hej, chwila! Kto umarł, że zrobił z ciebie lidera?" zapytał się Lester, na co Jakob lekko warknął. To wystarczyło, by uciszyć małego gadułę. "Z-zresztą nieważne. Ja jestem Lester, taki współlider. A ten tutaj biedak to nasz lokaj, Primo. Choć i tak wiemy, że wy go już dawno znacie."

"No dobrze, wy jesteście z Yliaster. Powiedzcie nam, dlaczego tak bardzo krzywdzicie to miasto? Co jest waszym celem?" zapytała się Iris.

"Nie mamy powodu, by ci odpowiadać, dziecko." odparł Lester.

"Powiemy im." oznajmił Jakob. Lester spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu.

"Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, by się wygadać?"

"Nie mamy już nic do ukrycia; i tak nie powstrzymają nas."

"Hmm... ty wiesz co? To trafne spostrzeżenie." zauważył Lester, zastanawiając się.

"Naszą najważniejszą misją... jest naprawa przyszłości." odpowiedział Jakob.

"Przyszłości?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nie musicie nam o tym opowiadać! Sami o niej zadecydujemy!" rzucił Jack.

"Och, proszę cię!" powiedział niedbale Lester. "Użyj mózgu! Jest pewne powiedzenie "Nie zrobisz omletu, nie rozbijając jajek"! I jak sam widzisz, my rozbiliśmy kilka!"

"Jesteście głupcami, myśląc, że w to uwierzymy!"

"Nie, Jack. Obawiam się, że to ty jesteś głupcem." zaprzeczył Lester, zmieniając ton na poważny. "My nie zaczynamy tego od razu. To jest coś, co robimy już od wielu lat. Po za tym, gdybyście bardziej uważali, nie pojawilibyśmy się tu."

"Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że to nasza wina?!" warknął Crow.

"Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, Crow." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Jestem pewna, że potrafią wyjaśnić to całe zamieszanie."

"Tak, posłuchaj mądrzejszych, ptaszku." powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Co chcecie powiedzieć, że chcecie naprawić przyszłość?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nie chcecie chyba powiedzieć, że znacie przyszłość?!" rzekł z niedowierzaniem Crow.

"My ją znamy." odparł spokojnie Lester.

"Że co?!"

"Dobrze wiemy, jaka nas czeka przyszłość i jesteśmy tu, by zmienić ten tor!"

"Kłamiesz!" krzyknął Jack.

"Lester mówi prawdę." zaprzeczył Jakob. "Yliaster jest organizacją stworzoną przez wielkiego Starożytnego, której celem jest naprawa historii tego świata."

"Naprawa historii?" zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Zaraz... twierdzicie, że wasza organizacja istnieje już od bardzo dawna, biorąc pod uwagę tego "Starożytnego"?" zapytała się Iris.

"Och, istniejemy od bardzo dawna. Istniejemy od czasów nawet przed starożytnością. Przez lata, nasza organizacja rozprzestrzeniła się po całej Ziemi, starając się naprawiać wszelkie niezgodności w strumieniu czasu i przestrzeni. Nieważne, jak bardzo chcecie wprowadzić zmiany, po prostu nie obejmiecie wszystkiego."

"Chcesz niby powiedzieć, że każdy polityk, biznesmen i wszyscy na świecie są waszymi sprzymierzeńcami?!" niemal krzyknął Crow.

"Nie ma takiej potrzeby, by człowiek się dowiedział o naszym istnieniu, kiedy wprowadzamy zmianę w historii. My mamy pełną władzę."

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?"

"Mówię o tym, że wszystkie ludzkie istoty mają taką samą strukturę na świecie; jest wiele słabych dusz na najniższym poziomie i tylko wybrani mogą wspiąć się na szczyt. Można ten proces określić jako piramidę ludzkiej mocy. My infiltrowaliśmy tą piramidę, całą drogę na szczyt. I zanim się spostrzegliśmy, kontrolowaliśmy tych, którzy kontrolowali cały świat. Jesteśmy panami wszystkich!" wyjaśnił Jakob.

"Co?! Chcesz powiedzieć-" zaczął Yusei.

"Że to wy jesteście odpowiedzialni a śmierć moich rodziców i klanu Ryo?!" niespodziewanie dokończył żeński, francuski głos, co Yusei rozpoznał.

"Sherry?" zdziwiła się Iris, spoglądając za siebie. Widziała jak trzy Ścigacze Walk się zbliżały do nich. Ale dwoje z nich przyśpieszało.

"Cóż, nie pamiętamy dokładnie wszystkich, których usunęliśmy, kiedy poprawialiśmy historię..." powiedział łagodnie Jakob; nawet widok, że Sherry i Elsworth wjeżdżają na monument go nie poruszył.

"W takim razie odświeżę ci pamięć!" krzyknęła Sherry, przyśpieszając do takiego stopnia, że migiem wjechała na monument i leciała w kierunku Jakoba. "Kiedy cię zabiję tak samo, jak ty zabiłeś ich!"

"Bezczelne dziecko..." mruknął Jakob i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zdążył złapać Ścigacz Walk Sherry jedną ręką.

"Co?!" powiedziała Sherry, zaskoczona, że jej przeciwnik z łatwością złapał jej pojazd.

"Naprawdę myślisz, że taka sztuczka miałaby mnie zranić?" powiedział Jakob ze złością, po czym rzucił jej Ścigacz z niewiarygodną siłą. Francuzka zdołała zeskoczyć ze swojego pojazdu, który runął na ziemię, dość blisko Iris.

"Jej!" pisnęła Iris, zeskakując na bok i unikając spotkania ze Ścigaczem Walk. "Było blisko..."

"Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wrócą w kilku kawałkach." mruknął Ryo, stojąc obok Iris i patrząc jak Elsworth wjeżdża na klejnot monumentów, ruszając jak taran w stronę Jakoba.

"Ta..." zaczęła Iris, lecz potem spojrzała na Ryo. Niemal ją zaskoczył swoim nagłym pojawieniem. "Ryo?! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś... zaraz, a ty nie walczysz?"

"Przynajmniej ja trzymam nerwy na wodzy." odpowiedział Ryo, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na górę. Zrobił to w samą porę, a zarazem w złym momencie, ponieważ na niego leciał pojazd Elswortha. Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy szybko skoczył na bok, by uniknąć marnego losu. "Niech to! Czyżby zanosiło się na deszcz Ścigaczy?!"

"Poważnie, Ryo?! Teraz chcesz o tym rozmawiać?" powiedziała Iris, starając uspokoić swoje skołatane serce i spojrzała na górę, gdzie Elsworth akurat toczył z Lesterem walkę z bliska, używając swojego Dysku Walki jako broni białej przeciwko mieczowi. "Elsworth, cofnij się! Oni są za silni!"

"N-Nigdy..." mruknął Elsworth, starając się zepchnąć Lestera do defensywy.

"Ludzie są wypełnieni głupotą i arogancją. Ludzka wyobraźnia i ciągłe upadki sprawiały, że historia się zmieniała. Jednakże w cieniu zawsze się znajdowała organizacja Yliaster. Gdy ludzie zbaczali na ścieżkę głupoty, może musieliśmy ich kierować na drogę słuszności. Niestety, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbujemy odmienić historię, zawsze nas spotka nieunikniona przyszłość." oznajmił Jakob.

"O czym ty mówisz?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Mówię o twoim ojcu, Yusei." odpowiedział starszy Cesarz Yliaster. "I o tym, jak jego praca doprowadziła Nowe Miasto Domino do chaosu! Twój ojciec wynalazł Ener-D, choć tym samym nieświadomie odpalił lont, który sunął się ku przyszłości i ją uszkodził. Kiedy Ener-D zostało w pełni dopracowane, musieliśmy wykorzystać Romana Goodwina, by się pozbyć Ener-D. To my zaaranżowaliśmy ten łańcuch wydarzeń, które podzieliło Nowe Miasto Domino i Satellite. Niestety... to był daremny wysiłek. Mimo Zerowego Rewersu, Ener-D nie zostało wymazane z historii. Zdecydowaliśmy się, że wprowadzimy w życie nową solucję, która w końcu rozwiąże problem."

"Solucję?" spytała się Iris.

"Tak, jest nią całkowite zniszczenie Nowego Miasta Domino."

"Co?!" krzyknął Yusei.

"Myślicie, że w to uwierzymy?" powiedział wyzywająco Jack.

"Wierzyć lub nie wierzyć, to zależy od was. Iris, ty chyba nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo użyteczną moc masz w sobie." odparł Lester, odrzucając Elswortha na parę metrów. "Te twoje sztuczki z materializacją kart i zatrzymanie czasu to tylko zaledwie jedna-czwarta twojej mocy."

"Chwila! Twierdzisz, że moje zdolności, które obecnie mam, to tylko ułamek pełnej mocy?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Ależ oczywiście! Przecież sama usłyszałaś, jak Primo gadał, iż twoja moc ma wpływ na ten świat. Ba, może nawet ma wpływ na inne światy, takie jak twój ojczysty świat!"

"Jej ojczysty świat? Czy ty mówisz o-" powiedział Yusei.

"Tak, mówię o Mid-Childa. Widzisz, Yusei, Zerowy Rewers miał większe znaczenie, niż tylko zrobienie w Mieście Domino chaosu, czy uwolnienie Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi." odpowiedział Lester. "Moc tego fenomenu była na tyle wysoka, by wywołać nawet dziurę w materii czasoprzestrzeni. A zaś Jail Scaglietti tylko to pogorszył."

"Jail Scaglietti?"

"Naukowiec, który w Mid-Childa był odpowiedzialny za incydent, który prawie doprowadził do zguby świat Iris. Otóż ten koleżka Jail był twórcą Projektu F, projektu, który miał na celu przetransferowanie wspomnień i osobowości do innego ciała. Można by rzec, że to taka inna wersja szukania sposobu na wieczne życie. Niestety, jego umysł był lekko uszkodzony i doprowadził do serii wielu tragicznych wydarzeń, jak na przykład Incydent z Bojowymi Cyborgami czy też wojny o Zaginione Logia. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, jak dużo było zniszczeń, eksplozji czy też martwych trupów." wyjaśnił Lester.

"Zaraz, moment! Skąd wy wiecie, co się wydarzyło w moim świecie?" spytała się Iris.

"To proste, nasz Starożytny wie wszystko, widzi wszystko. Więc to oczywiste, że to on wyposażył nas w te informacje. Co prawda, Jail zrobił przez ten projekt spory bałagan, ale kilkanaście lat po wydarzeniach związanych z Relikwią, która mogła kontrolować inne istoty, Jail został zwolniony z więzienia za dobre sprawowanie. Chciał odpokutować swoje grzechy, studiując wyższe prawa fizyki, no i w końcu znalazł lukę w materii czasoprzestrzeni. To pozwoliło mu stworzyć potężną maszynę, która mogła rozszerzyć lukę, pozwalając przechodzić przez inne wymiary. Jail uznał to za, cytuję, '_sposób na powstrzymanie przeludnienia w Mid-Childa_'." powiedział Jakob.

"Ale uruchomił tą przeklętą machinę akurat w nie porę, ponieważ wówczas miał miejsce Zerowy Rewers w tym świecie. Pech chciał, by dwie energie, negatywna moc Ener-D oraz pozytywna energia przy użyciu Zaginionej Logii, się zderzyły ze sobą pomiędzy wymiarami i bam!" powiedział Lester, kładąc duży nacisk na ostatnie słowo. "Energie wytworzyły portal, który już od dawna jest nieaktywny, ale stanowi teraz most między dwoma światami."

"N-niemożliwe..." powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"Ale prawdziwe! Teraz widzisz, dlaczego mamy na ciebie oko, Iris. Nie pasujesz tutaj dlatego, że jesteś z innego świata. Ale z drugiej strony twoja niszczycielska moc może być dla nas przydatna, kiedy będziemy usuwać Nowe Miasto Domino z map!"

"Nie pozwolę wam na to!" powiedział kobiecy, francuski głos. Iris, Yusei i Ryo niemal zapomnieli, że na szczycie monumentu wciąż była Sherry. I właśnie zamierzała zaatakować Jakoba.

"Bezczelne dziecko..." mruknął starszy Cesarz Yliaster, kiedy szybkim ruchem uniknął kopnięcia i złapał Sherry za kołnierz, dusząc ją. "To drugi raz, kiedy podnosisz na mnie rękę. Może byłem dla ciebie zbyt łagodny za pierwszym razem... jak powinienem cię ukarać za tą bezczelność?"

"Sherry!" krzyknął Elsworth.

"Zrób z nią, co chcesz. Ona nie jest prawdziwym graczem, nie mamy z niej żadnego pożytku." odparł nonszalancko Lester, lecz potem jego mina zrzedła, kiedy Sherry instynktownie wyrwała się z ręki Jakoba, choć przez to górna połowa jej ubioru została rozdarta. Młoda Francuzka owinęła swoje ręce i nogi wokół lewego ramienia Jakoba.

"Na wielkie piórka, co ona kombinuje?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Myślę, że chce wyrwać mu ramię!" zauważył Jack z niedowierzaniem.

"Nie wierzę w to, co powiem, ale chyba ona oszalała." powiedział Ryo z niepokojem, ale potem niespodziewanie Jakob uniósł swoją lewą rękę, z Sherry na niej, z łatwością.

"C-Co?!" niemal krzyknęła Sherry, zszokowana.

"Skoro mówisz, że twoi rodzice zniknęli, to dlaczego do nich nie dołączysz?!" rzucił gniewnie Jakob, po czym wykonał zamach rękę, zrzucając z niej Sherry, która leciała w stronę oceanu.

"Sherry!" krzyknął Elsworth, odwracając się i skacząc z monumentu w jej stronę.

"O nie! Oni zaraz spadną!" rzucił Ryo, przerażony, lecz w ostatniej chwili Elsworth uruchomił mechanizm ukryty w swoim dysku, aktywując spadochron. "O rany... aż mi serce podskoczyło..."

"Mnie też..." dodała Iris, po czym spojrzała na Jakoba i Lestera gniewnie. "Jakob, Lester! Co rozumiecie przez usunięcie Nowego Miasta Domino z map?!"

"Wszystkiego się dowiecie, kiedy się spotkamy w finałach WRGP." odpowiedział Jakob, który potem spojrzał na niebo, jakby coś zauważył. "Och, wygląda na to, że w końcu przybył mój Cesarz."

"Zaraz, że kto?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Myślę, że miał na myśli to." powiedziała Iris wskazując na niebo. Widzieli, jak płonący meteoryt leciał akurat w stronę monumentu.

"No... czy nie powinniśmy uciekać?" zapytał się Crow.

"Trafna uwaga." odpowiedział Ryo, lekko się cofając.

"Hihihih! To na nic." powiedział Lester, jakby był nieporuszony tym, że meteoryt był coraz bliżej. Yusei, Iris, Crow, Jack i Ryo zasłonili oczy, a spadająca kula ognia już była blisko...

...

...

...ale potem nie nastąpiła w ogóle eksplozja czy nawet zderzenie meteorytu.

"Nh... co..." wydyszała Iris, spoglądając ostrożnie w górę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, meteoryt zatrzymał się w powietrzu, a Jakob miał wyciągniętą rękę do niego.

"Zatrzymał meteoryt?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Jack.

"To nie jest meteoryt... to kamienna tablica!" zauważył Yusei, kiedy płomienie obiektu zgasły, ujawniając prawdziwą postać: wielka, kamienna tablica, prawie taka sama jak te, które wcześniej spadły.

"Nie jest dobrze..." mruknęła Iris, widząc, jak z tablicy wydostawała się energia, która zebrała się w wyciągniętej ręce Jakoba. Kiedy ta energia zmaterializowała się w formie kart, kamienna tablica zniknęła. Ale to nie był koniec dziwnych zjawisk, bo teraz akurat ziemia się trzęsła. "Co to?!"

"Niech to licho! To jeszcze nie koniec?!" jęknął Crow, odwracając się. Wtedy wyglądało na to, jakby woda eksplodowała, powodując wynurzenie się czegoś z oceanu. A cokolwiek się właśnie wynurzyło, bo ogromne. "A co to ma być?!"

"Kłopoty na pewno..." powiedziała z szokiem Iris, kiedy w jej oczy rzuciło się coś zielonego, przypominającego atom. Kiedy woda spłynęła z ogromnego obiektu, Iris już nie miała wątpliwości, że ten zielony obiekt pochodził z wnętrza robota który, w przeciwieństwie do Wisela lub Skiela, był kolosem niemal dwukrotnie większym od pozostałych Cesarzy Meklordów. Jego zbroja była złoto-żółta, a jeden czerwony sensor optyczny wpatrywał się na swoich wrogów. "Nie do wiary..."

"Strzeżcie się mojej nowej mocy! Oto Cesarz Meklord Granel!" ryknął Jakob z dumą. "Drużyno 5D's i Iris... jeśli chcecie nas pokonać, wygrywajcie, aż dojdziecie do finału. Tam znajdziecie odpowiedź na wszystko."

"O rany..." mruknął Yusei.

"Ach, i Iris..." kontynuował Jakob, zwracając się do srebrno-włosej dziewczyny. "Może to rzadkość, ale chcę byś przyjęła moje przeprosimy. Byłem zupełnie świadomy tych... tak zwanych brudnych sztuczek Primo. Sądziłem, że dzięki temu znacznie się zbliżymy do twojej mocy, ale okazało się, że Primo jedynie chciał zagarnąć tą moc i ciebie, a także twoją... dziewiczość, nawet jeśli to miało oznaczać spowolnienie naszego Wielkiego Projektu. Zapewniam cię, że kara tego Cesarza Yliaster będzie bardzo surowa, a na razie bardzo mi przykro z powodu Primo i jego planów co do ciebie."

"N-no... dobra..." powiedziała Iris, oniemiała.

"_Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? Ten wielki koleżka właśnie przeprosił Iris?!"_ zdziwiła się Signum.

"_Tak, wygląda na to, że właśnie tak powiedział."_ uznała Shamal.

"Lester, idziemy." rozkazał Jakob, podnosząc telepatycznie rozerwane ciało Primo oraz jego Ścigacz Walk.

"Ten nieboszczyk może się nam jeszcze przydać." odparł Lerster, robiąc wymach mieczem, w wyniku czego w powietrzu pojawił się biały portal.

"Żegnajcie, Signerzy." powiedział Jakob, przechodząc przez portal.

"Na razie, frajerzy!" dodał z uśmieszkiem Lester, również przechodząc przez portal, który się zamknął.

"Chwila!" zawołał Yusei, lecz to było bezowocne. On, Jack, Crow, Iris, Ryo, Quaza i Vizor odwrócili się, i zauważyli, że Cesarz Meklord Granel również zniknął. "Robi się coraz dziwniej..."

"To obłęd. I co teraz?" dodał Crow, sfrustrowany.

"Hmm.. chyba już na nas czas, Quaza." powiedział Vizor, idąc w stronę Ścigacza.

"Tak, raczej już nie mamy nic do roboty." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Quaza.

"Zaczekajcie!" zawołał Yusei. "Może się to wydawać dziwne, ale wiedzieliście, że wykonamy Czysty Umysł i Kontrolę Chaosu. I do tego Cesarz Meklord zdolny pochłaniać Synchro-Potwory, nowe ewolucje Synchro... w dodatku pozyskałem Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy z kamiennej tablicy. Tej samej, która dała trzem Cesarzom ich Meklordy."

"Tego nie wiemy." powiedział Vizor. "Ale wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia wykonasz Akcel-Synchro. Jeśli to tylko możliwe, Yusei, spróbuj pomyśleć o osobie, która dała ci tą moc."

"Osoba..." powtórzył Yusei, przypominając sobie spotkanie z mechaniczną istotą.

"Mówisz o..." zaczęła mówić Iris.

"Tajemniczy byt, nazywany Starożytnym. Możecie o nim pomyśleć jako o Bogu Przeznaczenia, który zagubił się na swojej ścieżce."

"Nikt nie wie, co wie ani kim on jest. Możliwe, że każdy z nas ma pewną rolę, jaką musimy odegrać." dodała Quaza.

"Zaczekaj, Quaza..." powstrzymała ją Iris.

"Tak?"

"Ja... twój brat, Vizor, w pewnym sensie dał mi do zrozumienia, że powinnam iść naprzód i nie oglądać się wstecz." powiedziała Iris.

"Ja bratem?" zdziwił się Vizor.

"Tak. Lynx mówiła, że cię podziwia i chciała ci wyznać miłość, ale była zbyt nieśmiała, by to zrobić. Więc zwróciła się do twojej siostry, Quazy, o poradę. I mogę powiedzieć, że to wystarczyło, bym zebrała się w sobie i opanowała wewnętrzny chaos."

"Och... no... ja..."

"Ech..." westchnęła Quaza. "W każdym razie, nie opuszczajcie gardy. Wszechświat ma dla nas zadanie. Zadanie, które się powiedzie przy użyciu Kontroli Chaosu i Czystego Umysłu." potem wskoczyła na swój Ścigacz Walk i uruchomiła go, jadąc w swoją stronę. Vizor tylko skinął głową i też zasiadł za sterami swojego futurystycznego pojazdu, odjeżdżając.

"Lynx naprawdę ci mówiła, że znała Vizora i Quazę?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Tak." odpowiedziała Iris, spoglądając na monument. "I dzięki temu już się nie boję. A coś czuję, że te ostatnie wydarzenia nie oznaczały końca. Moim zdaniem to początek wojny z Cesarzami Meklordami.

* * *

"Quaza, mogę cię o coś spytać?" zapytał się Vizor, jadąc trasą na północ.

"Tak? O co chodzi?" odpowiedziała Quaza.

"Dlaczego mówiłaś Iris, że jesteś moją siostrą i znasz... no wiesz, kogo?"

"Wymsknęło mi się, kiedy pocieszałam Iris." powiedziała Quaza. "Po za tym mam strzępki wspomnień, ale przynajmniej już wiem, że musimy chronić Yuseia i Iris, dopóki nie osiągną swoich możliwości."

"Chyba masz rację..."

* * *

"_Najświeższe wiadomości! Dzisiaj, podczas odbywających się Mistrzostw Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix w Nowym Mieście Domino, miało miejsce tragiczne wydarzenie! Na autostradzie miały miejsca niezliczone wypadki z udziałem Turbo-Graczy. Doszło nawet do śmierci kilku uczestników, ale zniszczenia również dosięgły trasy, budynki i ulice miasta. Sektor Ochrony postanowiło odroczyć rundy kwalifikacyjne WRGP, aby pomóc rannym. Niestety wciąż nie odkryto prawdziwych przyczyn tych zniszczeń, a na razie prototypowe teorie kręcą się wokół anomalii atmosferycznych. Dla państwa mówiła Angela Raines z Kanału Neo Domino."_

W apartamencie Drużyny Riot Force 6, Iris wyłączyła z westchnienie telewizor, na którym była nadawana wiadomość.

"Żartujecie! Mówicie, że nie znaleźli dowodów, które wskazując na tą trójkę Cesarzy?" zdziwiła się Luna.

"Musimy porozmawiać z Trudge'm, muszą wiedzieć, że coś wisi w powietrzu." dodał Leo.

"Rozmawialiśmy z nim, ale potrzebujemy dowodów. A przez tą burzę całą elektronikę licho trafiło." odpowiedział ponuro Jack.

"Zapisy z monitoringu ciężko znaleźć, a o wymazanych pamięciach z chipów Duchów to nawet nie wspomnę." mruknął Crow. "Ci tak zwami Cesarzowie Yliaster są naprawdę dobrzy w usuwaniu śladów. To tak jakby ich w ogóle tu nie było."

"Ważne jest to, ze znamy tożsamość Yliaster." zaprzeczyła Sherry. "Skoro planują wstąpić do turnieju, będziemy mieli okazję mieć ich na oku."

"To prawda, ale co dalej?" zastanowił się Elsworth. "Skoro rzeczywiście będą w turnieju, mogą zastawić jakąś pułapkę."

"A jeżeli będziemy wciąż rywalizować, to jak tańczenie jak oni zagrają." mruknął Ryo.

"Ale czy mamy jakiś wybór?" zapytał się Yusei. "Uczestniczenie w WRGP to jedyne rozwiązanie. Będziemy musieli być bardzo ostrożni."

"Jeśli przegramy, całe miasto czeka zagłada." powiedziała Iris. "Zresztą nie tylko to miasto czeka koniec. Zagrożone mogą też być inne światy."

"Więc to oczywiste, że trzeba rozgryźć, co oni kombinują." odpowiedział Ryo, kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych. "Ja, Sherry i Elsworth na razie wyjedziemy z miasta w poszukiwaniu jakiś tropów. Będziemy w kontakcie."

"Dobrze." skinął głową Yusei, kiedy Sherry i jej zespół wyszedł.

"Cóż... proponuję na razie zakończyć zebranie." zasugerowała Iris. "Porozmawiałem z Głównym Komentatorem o możliwości treningu na stadionie."

"No i?" zapytał się Jack.

"Powiedział, że na razie WRGP wstrzyma się na tydzień lub dwa, więc możemy potrenować na stadionie. Sugeruję, byśmy jutro rozegrali próbny Turbo-pojedynek ze sobą w celu podszlifować nasze umiejętności."

"Zgadzam się z Iris. Na razie odpocznijmy, a jutro będzie co ma być." wsparł ją Yusei, na co Leo, Luna, Toru, Jack i Crow skinęli głowami. Ale kiedy Leo i Luna wyszli z apartamentu Riot Force 6, Crow postanowił to wykorzystać, by dodać oliwę do ognia.

"No, Iris..."

"O co ci chodzi, Crow?" zapytała się Iris.

"Ktoś tu chyba zgrywał kłamczuszkę..." mruknął drwiąco Crow.

"K-Kłamczuszkę? W jakim sensie?"

"Och, no proszę cię. Nie oszukasz starego kumpla Crowa. No więc... gadaj, jak to jest, kiedy ci krewka leci. Czy to ciekawe uczucie? Jak mocno to boli?"

"C-Crow!" rzuciła Iris, rumieniąc się wściekle.

"Sądząc po twoim rumieńcu, to chyba naprawdę czadowe! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! I żeby pomyśleć, że taki chłodny typ jak Yusei mógł się do tego posunąć!"

"Nie mieszaj Yuseia do tego...!" warknęła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"No dalej, powiedz, jak się to wszystko potoczyło! Nikomu nie powiem!" powiedział z uśmieszkiem Crow.

"Zaraz ci to powiem, jak tylko cię sprowadzę do mojego poziomu percepcji!" warknęła Iris, zbliżając się do niego i po chwili zaczęła gonić Crowa po całym pomieszczeniu, choć dla Signera Ogona to było zabawne, kontynuując drwiny na temat Iris i Yuseia.

"Yusei przywołał Śmieciowego Wojownika, którego właśnie rozwaliła Iris! Ale Yusei używa zaklęcia do ożywienia karty z jej Cmentarza! I co on ożywia? Jej dziewiczość!" drwił dalej Crow, biegając dookoła.

"Zaraz wyślę twoje cztery litery na Cmentarz, Crow, jeśli się zaraz nie zatrzymasz!" rzuciła Iris, teraz już cała czerwona. Pomarańczowo-włosy gaduła był gotów ciągnąć monolog, kiedy niespodziewanie...

*BAM!*

Tak, Crow otrzymał fangę w nos od Linehalta, który stał dokładnie za ścianą. Gracz Czarnego-Skrzydła upadł jak długi na podłogę.

"Dzięki, Linehalt." powiedziała Iris.

"_Nie ma problemu, moja pani._" odpowiedział demoniczny rycerz.

"Cóż... to może ja odprowadzę Crowa." powiedział z westchnieniem Jack, biorąc Crowa na ramię jak wór kartofli, po czym również wyszedł, zostawiając Yuseia i Iris samych.

"Kurczę, ten Crow wie, jak dolać oliwy do ognia." mruknęła Iris.

"Spokojnie. Crow po prostu chciał rozweselić atmosferę." powiedział Yusei, na co Iris spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

"A ty nie jesteś zdenerwowany? Przecież Crow i ciebie wmieszał do tych drwin."

"Nauczyłem się, jak opanować swój umysł." odpowiedział spokojnie Signer Głowy.

"Widać, że te lekcje Vizora dały więcej efektów, niż tylko w walce, co?" spytała się zadziornie Iris, kiedy nagle Yusei wziął ją na swoje ręce. "Y-Yusei?"

"Myślę, że ty też powinnaś wziąć lekcje na teraz okiełznania swojego chaosu, Iris."

"Uhm..." Iris lekko zarumieniła się, lecz zaraz potem rumieniec ustąpił miejsca wątpliwości.

"Iris, wszystko w porządku?"

"Uhm? Tak, ze mną jest w porządku." odpowiedziała Iris. "Wciąż... wciąż myślę o tym, co Cesarze Yliaster nam powiedzieli... no, może po za przeprosinami Jakoba. To, że Jail doprowadził do otwarcia luki w czasoprzestrzeni. Sądzisz, że to prawda? Że nie tylko to miasto, ale i Mid-Childa są zagrożone dlatego, że ty jesteś synem doktora Fudo, który wywołał Zerowy Rewers, a ja nie pasuję w tym świecie?"

"Iris... sam się nad tym zastanawiałem. Liczyłem na to, że to tylko kłamstwo, by wzbudzić w tobie wątpliwości, ale... nie wiem czemu, ale pewna część mnie sądzi, że Cesarze jednak mówili prawdę. Nie sądziłem, że praca mojego ojca będzie mieć większy wpływ na świat, niż tylko rozdzielenie Miasta Domino." powiedział Yusei.

"Ja też nie mogłam uwierzyć w to. Nhh... wciąż czuję, jak moja pamięć jest dziurawa. Jeśli chcę w końcu odzyskać wspomnienia i odkryć mój los, muszę znaleźć wszystkie karty StrikerS'ów."

"A ile ich masz?"

"Cóż... mam Nanohę, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Erio, Caro, Subaru, Teana... , jeśli nie wliczać Chrono, Arię i Lotte Liese, Linehalta, Ryuko, Arf i Zafirę... to mam aż dziewięć kart. To oznacza, że gdzieś musi być dziesiąta, ostatnia karta." powiedziała Iris, kiedy Yusei czule przesuwał palce po jej włosach. "Yusei?"

"Wiem, ze to może być dla ciebie utrapienie, jeśli się nie ma pełnych wspomnień. Ale pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Masz swoich przyjaciół, swoich kumpli... masz nawet swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi."

"Łał, Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, rumieniąc się. "No to... to prowadź mnie, moja Spadająca Gwiazdo."

"Jak sobie życzysz, moja Magiczna Wojowniczko..."

* * *

Tymczasem pomiędzy wymiarami...

Tajemnicza, zamaskowana postać spoglądała bez emocji na otchłań przestrzeni ze swojej spiralnej struktury, która się wznosiła. Jego myśli kręciły się wokół ostatnich wydarzeń, jakie rozegrały się w Nowym Mieście Domino. Jak Primo wypuścił armię Duchów, jakie zniszczenia powstały w mieście... a nawet jak on podarował Yusei'owi kartę Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy. Ale nie tylko to sprawiało, że czuł się dość niespokojnie.

Jego niepokój rósł wraz z tym, jak Iris Luster uzyskała dostęp do Chaos-Synchro-Potwora, Gwiezdnej Nanohy Exelius, pomimo tego, że nie miała wszystkich dziesięciu kart StrikerS'ów. Przez te lata sądził, że jego solucja pójdzie zgodnie z planem: odpowiednio pokierować Signerami, ukończyć Obwód i usunąć Nowe Miasto Domino. Ale teraz Iris Luster była już świadoma swoich wielkich mocy, a jej pamięć powoli zaczęła się składać w całość. Zamaskowana postać nie spodziewała się, że jego plan nie uwzględnił możliwości pojawienia się w tym świecie dziewczyny, której moce rozwinęły się jeszcze bardziej, niż wtedy, kiedy się wydarzył Zerowy Rewers. A teraz obecność Iris w tym świecie mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

"_**Przez lata tworzyłem solucję, by zapobiec katastrofie, która ma nadejść w przyszłości...**_" powiedziała zamaskowana postać. "_**Nie spodziewałem się, że Oręż Sądu rozwinie swoją moc tak szybko... jeśli odkryje, w jakim celu została stworzona... może to zagrozić nawet jej własnemu światu...**_"

* * *

Here is, guys! I finally closed a Primo's Plan arc. Och, and if you thought about Star Nanoha Exelius' appearance, I may reveal this will be her default form of Chaos Synchro; that previous look during Iris and Primo's Turbo Duel was just like... I don't know, maybe a prototype, more a 'cocoon' stage before evolving in beautiful butterfly like Nanoha's current Chaos form. Besides, her appearance is now more reminds a Nanoha Takamachi from Force series. I mean, a cute girl wearing a Aeroblitz Dragonoid's armor and cannons ready to turn a mountain in dust is a overkill, don't ya? But at least I may say my english language is now more better. So read, enjoy and comment, because in next chapter will focus about voyage on Nazca Lines, where Jack will try gain a new power to run from own stagnation.

(I) - Speed Spell - Offerings to the Doomed


	15. Kierunek: Linie Nazca

**Rozdział 14 –** _Pościg za nową siłą! Cel: Linie Nazca__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

W bazie Yliaster, Jakob i Lester obserwowali, jak metaliczne ręce różnych maszyn akurat majsterkowały przy rozwalonym Cesarzu Yliaster, Primo. Pozostała dwójka wykorzystała najlepszą technologię i akurat patrzyli, jak maszyny były w procesie naprawy ich sojusznika.

"Heheheh! Nie mam pojęcia, czy mam być zły na Primo, czy mu podziękować za nowe porcje do naszego Obwodu!" powiedział Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Nrr... oczywiście, że powinniśmy być źli na Primo, mimo nowych porcji do naszego Odwodu." odpowiedział Jakob. "Mimo tego, że jesteśmy już blisko ukończenia Obwodu, Primo sprzeciwił się naszym rozkazom i chciał zniszczyć miasto, byleby tylko dorwać Iris."

"W tym przypadku to się zgodzę, Jakob." rzekł Lester. "Gdybyśmy pozwolili Primo dalej rozwalać Nowe Miasto Domino, nie byłoby nic do zniszczenia, kiedy Wielki Projekt zostanie ukończony. A jakby było tego mało, ten wścibski Yusei otrzymał kamienną tablicę od Starożytnego, a ta dziewucha Iris o mało mnie nie przysmażyła tą tak-zwaną Chaotyczną siłą Synchro-Potworów!"

"Tak, Lester. Szczególnie Iris. Zdecydowanie odkrywa swoją Zakazaną Moc za szybko. A jeśli się dowie, jak można opanować tą siłę, będziemy tylko historią, i to dosłownie."

"Łał, to raczej nie wróży nic dobrego. I co my zrobimy?" spytał się Lester.

"To oczywiste, że powinniśmy przyspieszyć nasz Wielki Projekt. Powiemy Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D, by podwoili wysiłki przy Nieskończoności. Ale najpierw zajmiemy się Primo. Musimy mieć pewność, że znowu nam się nie zbuntuje. Jeśli znowu zacznie działać na własną rękę i może przez to przypadkiem zabić Iris... będziemy musieli go uciszyć." wyjaśnił Jakob, na co Lester lekko się zgiął, udając przerażonego.

"Oui... coś czuję, że to będzie go mocno boleć." mruknął Lester.

"Tak, Lester. Będzie bardzo boleć..."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

W międzyczasie gdzieś kilka kilometrów nad poziomem morza...

"Przynajmniej mamy niezłe widoki." powiedział Yusei, przyglądając się, jak ptaki latają na oceanem. Tak; Yusei, Iris i Jack byli obecnie w odrzutowcu, który przemierzał akurat Ocean Spokojny. Ale nawet tak długa podróż odrzutowcem miała plusy i minusy. Dobrą stroną było to, że ten samolot był dość pusty, bo mało kto leciał w stronę Ameryki Południowej, kiedy panowała wilgoć, pustka i dosyć kultowe plemiona. A do tego samolot był luksusowy, że na niego mogli się dosiąść tylko ludzie z wyższych sfer. A jeśli chodzi o minusy... cóż, jedynym głównym minusem był właśnie samolot. _Luksusowy_.

Powód? Jack chciał mieć podróż z klasą, więc chcąc czy nie chcąc Iris musiała zarezerwować możliwy samolot z luksusem. Szkopuł w tym, że taka przyjemność kosztowała Iris aż połowę jej konta, jeśli nie trzy-czwarte blisko połowy w przybliżeniu.

"Ech..." westchnęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Jacka. "Liczę tylko na to, że spłacisz mi dług, Jack."

"Spokojna głowa." zapewnił Jack. "Spłacę wszystko co do centa."

"Tego się właśnie martwię." mruknęła Iris, przypominając sobie prawdopodobieństwo tej sytuacji. "Choć mam wrażenie, że to odwet za to, że pokonałam cię w Turbo-Pojedynku."

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

"_Moja tura!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę._

**_Iris: _****_SPC:_**_ 7  
_

**_Jack:__ SPC:_**_ 3_

_Iris spojrzała na pole. Minęły już 7 rund od czasu walki z Jackiem Atlasem. Iris obecnie miała 6700 punktów życia, trochę poprzez zdolność Yuuno Scryi, i trochę poprzez pułapki, które nie tylko negowały ciągły szturm Jacka, ale i pozwalały jej odzyskiwać punkty życia. Na polu miała Nanohę Takamachi i Darkusa Linehalta, a także odkrytą Trwałą Pułapkę, Podwójną Synchro-Duszę. Zaś jej przeciwnik, Jack Atlas, miał 3300 punktów życia, a także atutową kartę, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Choć wydawało się, że w tej turze Iris nie będzie w stanie wyzerować życia Jacka, to jednak poprzedni atak byłego Króla dał jej możliwość zakończenia tej rundy jednym, sprawnym uderzeniem._

_"No co jest, Iris?" zapytał się drwiąco Jack Atlas. "Czyżby siła mojego Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka zaczęła cię przytłaczać?"_

_"Nie sądzę, Jack. Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, że w walce nie trzeba tylko kierować się mięśniami, ale i mózgiem?"_

_"Tak, wydawało mi się, że to już słyszałem. A dlaczego się pytasz?"_

_"Dlatego, że zaraz pokażę ci, iż ja potrafię wygrać nie tylko samą siłą. Ale i sprytem. Po za tym, muszę ci podziękować za tamten poprzedni atak. Bardzo mi pomógł." odparła Iris, wciskając gaz do dechy, kiedy jej Oko Orichalcum zaczęło się świecić."_

_"Naprawdę? Ty tylko zyskałaś dodatkową rundę dzięki tej małej dziewczynce, usuniętej z-" powiedział Jack, kiedy nagle dotarł do niego sens tej wypowiedzi, choć dla niego to przypominało niczym uderzenie piorunem. W swoim poprzednim ruchu zaatakował Nanohę Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem, ale Iris użyła działania Vivio, Świętego Światła Chaosu, by zanegować atak. A ta karta została usunięta z gry, co oznaczało... "N-Niemożliwe..."_

_"Ale prawdziwe! Za bardzo polegałeś na sile, a teraz... przyszła pora, abyś zgasił pożar, który wywołałeś!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy Nanoha została otoczona przez dwa srebrne pierścienie, które wirowały wokół niej coraz szybciej. "KONTROLA CHAOSU! Dostrajam usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 oraz Nanohę Takamachi poziomu 8!"_

_"_Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości!_"_ _zadeklarowała Iris w miarę, jak pierścienie krążyły jeszcze szybciej, wytwarzając elektryczność, która kierowała się do nieba. Wtedy kolumna światła wystrzeliła w stronę nieba, rozdzierając chmury. Po chwili Iris podniosła dłoń, a w niej zaczęła się materializowała tajemnicza karta. Wówczas niespodziewanie na niebie pojawił się duży magiczny krąg Belkan, z którego się wyłoniła Nanoha w nowej, ulepszonej formie (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600)._

_"Łał... więc to jest Nanoha w formie Chaos-Synchro..." powiedział Crow z podziwem._

_"Jest taka piękna..." dodała Luna, rumieniąc się._

_"No, prawda..." rzekła Akiza._

_"Kurczę, nie do wiary, że to ona jest mamą Iris." powiedział Leo, rumieniąc się._

_"Zgadza się. I jest bardzo silna. Tylko mój Akcel-Synchro-potwór może jej dorównać." odparł Yusei, przyglądając się._

_"N-niemożliwe..." wypowiedział Jack, zszokowany. Jego Czerwony Szatański Smok przy Exelius wyglądał niemal jak zwykła jaszczurka z malutkimi skrzydłami._

_"Teraz widzisz, że nie zawsze polegam na pełnej mocy. Zazwyczaj powinnam użyć zdolności Nanohy, by wyprowadzić możliwy, wielokrotny atak, ale tym razem okażę ci trochę honoru i zredukuję twoje punkty życia na równo!" rzuciła Iris, obracając swój pojazd o 180 stopni, jadąc tyłem. "Linehalt, podwójny nokaut, teraz!"_

_"_Jak sobie życzysz, pani!"_ odpowiedział Linehalt z dumą, po czym utworzył miecz z czystego cienia. Szabla Ciemności zderzyła z Absolutną Potężną Mocą Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, przez co doszło do potężnej eksplozji._

_"Ourrrhhhh... nie do wiary... mój Czerwony Szatański Smok został zniszczony..." powiedział Jack z niedowierzaniem i szokiem. Był już na celowniku magicznej dziewczyny._

_"Oto siła z Mid-Childa! Nanoha Exelius! Zaatakuj Jacka bezpośrednio!" rozkazała Iris. "Boski Poskramiacz!"_

"Przygotuj się, Jack..._" powiedziała wyzywająco Nanoha, kiedy połączyła swe dwa ostrza w jeden wielki miecz, po czym gwałtownie nim machnęła wysyłając falę uderzeniową wprost na Jacka. Signer Skrzydeł nic nie powiedział na to; był zszokowany faktem, że jego siła nie zadrasnęła punktów życia Iris, a także sam się skazał na przegraną poprzez poprzedni atak. Teraz mógł tylko patrzeć, jak popisowy atak Nanohy dosięga go i jego Ścigacz..._

**_Iris:_**_ 6700 LP/**SPC: **7_

**_Jack:_**_ 0 LP/**SPC: **3_

* * *

"Uważam, Iris, że chyba niepotrzebnie musiałaś go tak niespodziewanie wykończyć." powiedział Yusei z odrobiną surowości.

"Nie, Yusei." powstrzymał go Jack. "Iris chyba miała rację. Zawsze walczę przy pomocy przytłaczającej mocy. Nie doceniłem taktyki StrikerS'ów."

"No... mimo wszystko, Yusei ma trochę racji. Chyba za bardzo naciskałam, byś nie polegał na mocy, a na rozumie." westchnęła Iris. "Ale potem los najwidoczniej postanowił ci jakoś pomóc."

"Mówisz o..." zaczął Yusei.

"Tak. Ta tajemnicza wiadomość od Greigera." odpowiedziała Iris.

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_Jack upadł na podłogę, ciężko dysząc. Jego serce biło mocniej, mięśnie potwornie bolały, a on sam ociekał potem. Przez całe dwa dni od przegranej z Iris próbował znaleźć w sobie nowy sposób walki. Ciężko trenował, starał się tworzyć nowe strategie, nawet używał specjalnych symulatorów do Turbo-Pojedynków. Jednakże to nie dawało owocnych efektów i w końcu po dwóch dniach ciągłego treningu w końcu upadł na podłogę, wykończony._

_"Nhhh.. hh.. hhh... wyrywam sobie włosy i żyły... ale wciąż nic się nie dzieje..." wydyszał Jack, po czym spojrzał na swoje Znamię Skrzydeł. "No dalej, działaj! Czy naprawdę muszę potrzebować pomocy Turbo-Gracza z przyszłości, byleby osiągnąć efekty?!"_

_Iris, która się przyglądała mu wraz z Yuseiem, Bruno i Lynx, westchnęła i dwa razy klasnęła w dłonie. "No dobra, Jackie. Weź na wstrzymanie i ochłoń trochę. Nie złożysz miotacza bez zaglądania do instrukcji."_

_"Nrrhh... wiem o tym." mruknął Jack, ściągając z siebie czarną koszulę bez rękawów, odsłaniając swój tors. "Sprawdzałem możliwe opcje, różne słynne strategie, nawet starałem się wymyślić własne, ale ciągle nic."_

_"No... spójrz za to z lepszej strony, trening fizyczny zrobił tobie niezłą klatę." odparła nonszalancko Lynx, na co Jack spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. "Co?"_

_"Nh... już nieważne." mruknął Jack, wstając na nogi. "Po prostu liczę, że pojawi się jakiś znak, który powie mi, jak uzyskać nową moc."_

_"Przepraszam..." odpowiedział znajomy głos. Jack i reszta się odwróciła i zauważyła, że Carly stała z jakąś przesyłką przed ich garażem._

_"O co chodzi?" spytał się były Król, przez co Carly się zarumieniła, wpatrując się na jego pierś._

_"Łał... Jack chciał, by pojawił się znak. No i dostał go." szepnęła Iris do Yuseia._

_"O co chodzi, Carly?" zapytał się jeszcze raz Jack, wyrywając Carly z jej sennych marzeń._

_"C-Co? Ah, no tak." poprawiła się Carly. "Jack, właśnie przyszła do ciebie przesyłka. Przeszła niezły kawał drogi z Ameryki Południowej."_

_"Ameryka Południowa?" zdziwił się Yusei. "To niemożliwe. Tam nie ma nikogo, kogo znamy."_

_"No, może po za Kalinem, który żyje w Mieście Satysfakcji." dodała Iris. "Zobaczmy, co tam się skrywa." Jack skinął głową i wziął od Carly -która wciąż miała ostry rumieniec na twarzy, widząc klatę Jacka- paczkę. A jedyne, co było wewnątrz kartonu, był... "płytka?" zdziwiła się Iris._

_"Może to wiadomość nagrana kamerą." zasugerował Bruno._

_"Tak czy owak, zobaczmy co nam ma do powiedzenia." odparła Iris, wkładając płytę do swojego laptopa. Po chwili pojawił się obraz dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny o długich, czarnych włosach i ciemnej karnacji._

_"Greiger?" zdziwił się Yusei._

_"To jest Greiger?" spytała się Iris, zaskoczona._

["Witaj, Jack. Tu mówi Greiger."] _rozpoczął Greiger. _["Jeśli słyszysz tą wiadomość, to oznacza, że do ciebie dotarła. Jack, wiedz, że sporo usłyszałem o Yliaster oraz o tym, co się wydarzyło w Nowym Mieście Domino. Możliwe, że te incydenty są w jakiś sposób powiązane."]

_"Incydenty?" zdziwił się Bruno._

["Ale nie dlatego wysłałem ci wiadomość. Jack, miałem tajemniczy sen, w którym widziałem, jak giniesz z ręki Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka."]

"_Chwila! Co?" zatrzymała się Lynx._

_"Powiedział, że Jack zginie przez swojego smoka?" zdziwiła się Iris, spoglądając na Jacka, który miał teraz zszokowany wyraz twarzy._

_"Niemożliwe... umrę przez moją własną moc?"_

["Wraz z tym proroczym snem usłyszałem głos. Powiedział '_Jeśli Jack Atlas nie utworzy nowej taktyki walki, zginie przez swoją własną moc'."_] _kontynuował Greiger. _["Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie szok i niedowierzanie. Sam też zastanawiałem, czy to był tylko sen. Ale nie mogłem tego zwyczajnie zignorować, dlatego postanowiłem ci wysłać wiadomość. Spotkajmy się w Ameryce Południowej, w miejscu, gdzie wielkie zło zostało zapieczętowane 5000 lat temu. Bądź ostrożny, Jack.] _...i wtedy filmik się zatrzymał. Oglądający to spoglądali na siebie, zaniepokojeni._

_"Myślicie, że to prawda?" zastanawiał się Bruno._

_"Choć to tylko nagranie, już czuję, jak mi umysł szaleje. Czegoś takiego nie można zignorować." dodała Lynx. _

_"__Ale co on miał na myśli, mówiąc o miejscu, gdzie wielkie zło zostało zapieczętowane?" zastanawiała się Carly._

_"Chyba mu nie chodziło o-" zaczął mówić Yusei, świadomy tego, skąd pochodziło to nagranie._

_"Linie Nazca?" zdziwiła się Iris._

_"Heh..." chrząknął Jack. "Choć to tylko jakiś głupi sen, to nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić, że próbuję znaleźć nową taktykę. Postanawiam ruszyć na Linie Nazca i porozmawiać z Greigerem!"_

_"Łał, wolnego, Jack!' zaprzeczyła Iris. "Nie ma mowy, byś jechał tam w pojedynkę. Jesteśmy z tobą."_

_"Nh... wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru, co?"_

* * *

"To naprawdę dziwne, że Greiger zdecydował się osiąść akurat w Ameryce Południowej." powiedziała Iris, zerkając przez okno. Morze już zniknęło, a następnie był piasek, góry i, co ważniejsze, wyżyny, na których widniały Linie Nazca. "A szczególnie tutaj."

"Spokojnie, Iris." zapewnił Yusei, obejmując swoją dziewczynę. "Mogę cię zapewnić, że Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi raczej nie stanowią już zagrożenia. Skoro zostały zapieczętowane..."

"Y-Yusei..."

"Hah..." chrząknął Jack. "Nie sądziłem, Yusei, że z chłodnego i opanowanego mechanika zmienisz się w takiego kobieciarza."

"Robię to dlatego, że chcę, by Iris nie czuła się nieswojo na obcym terenie." odpowiedział Signer Głowy.

"Dzięki, Yusei." podziękowała Iris. "A co z tobą, Jack?"

"Co ze mną?"

"Daj spokój, wiesz, o czym mówię." nie przestawała Iris. Były Król zarumienił się wściekle.

"C-Co?! No weź! Król może mieć liczne fanki..."

"To czemu nie zbierzesz się do kupy i nie zapytasz Carly o randkę?" zapytała się Iris. Musiała przyznać, że akurat tutaj udało się jej zapędzić Jacka w kozi róg.

"N-no, ja... p-po prostu potrzebuję czasu, by się przygotować!" wypalił Jack, błagając w myślach, by to kupili.

"Oh... w porządku." odpowiedziała Iris, na co Jack mentalnie westchnął z ulgą. Ale coś czuł, że to będzie jeszcze długi dzień.

* * *

Tymczasem na Liniach Nazca...

Greiger przyglądał się kamiennemu rysunkowi, przedstawiającego węża z głową człowieka. Wedle tutejszych legend ta postać nazywała się Quetzalcoatl, bóstwo, które chroni mieszkańców tych regionów. Dla Greigera ta postać czasami kojarzyła się ze Szkarłatnym Smokiem, potężną istotą która jest główną siłą Signerów... a także istotą, którą Greiger niesłusznie uznał za odpowiedzialną za zniszczenie jego wioski i jej mieszkańców.

Greiger, duży i dobrze zbudowany gracz, znany też jako Wieża Mocy lub Niepokonany Gigant, był niegdyś jednym z pięciu członków Yliaster, zatrudnionych przez Rexa Goodwina. Ich misją miało być uczestniczenie w Pucharze Fortuny w celu wymuszenia u Signerów ujawnienia swoich mocy. Greiger zdecydował się uczestniczyć w turnieju ze względu na prośbę Goodwina, który obiecał mu odbudowanie jego zniszczonej wioski.

Jednakże, kiedy walczył z Yuseiem w półfinale turnieju, okazało się, że wioska Greigera została użyta jako poligon doświadczalny w celu wskrzeszenia Szkarłatnego Smoka, przez co zginęli niewinni ludzie, łącznie brat i siostra Greigera. Mimo tego, że przegrał, Greiger nie zamierzał się poddać i ujawnił widowni, co się stało z jego wioską, a potem niemal dokonał zamachu na życie Rexa. Po nieudanej próbie został aresztowany przez Ochronę, jednak nie miał okazji spotkać się ze sądem, kiedy został ocalony przez Mrocznego Signera, a potem on sam się nim stał przez starszego brata Rexa, Romana Goodwina, by się zemścić na Rexie.

Choć jego celem było powstrzymanie Yuseia Fudo, jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem okazał się być przyjaciel Yuseia, Crow Hogan. Mimo też, że nie był Signerem, gracz Czarnego Skrzydła okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, który był w stanie nie tylko zniszczyć Latającą Fortecę SKYFIRE, ale i pokonać Nieśmiertelny Wiąz Ziemi, Chacu Challhua. Co więcej, okazało się, że to nie Szkarłatny Smok był odpowiedzialny z zniszczenie wioski, a Mroczni Signerzy i ich Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi. Przegrana w Turbo-Pojedynku sprawiła, że Greiger musiał odejść z tego świata.

Jednakże, przeznaczenie zdecydowało mu dać drugą szansę na życie. Po tym, jak Yusei pokonał Rexa Goodwina w finałowej walce, a Król Świata Podziemnego został zniszczony, Greiger powrócił do życia. Po otrzymaniu szansy na nowe życie, zdecydował się powrócić do swojej wioski, i wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem przeniósł się na Linie Nazca, choć powody były dla innych nieznane.

"_Może wciąż czuję w sobie ból innych... ale właśnie dlatego tu przyjechałem; by niosąc ze sobą swój błąd._" powiedział w myślach Greiger, kiedy usłyszał odgłos silników. Wstając na nogi, odwrócił się, po czym spojrzał na krajobraz. Widok z góry świątyni pozwalał mu widzieć Linie Nazca z odpowiedniej perspektywy. Ale bardziej przykuwał mu uwagę widok trzech Ścigaczy Walk, które się zatrzymały przed świątynią. "Witam was."

"Witaj, Greiger." odpowiedział Yusei, ściskając dłoń.

"Dzięki, że przybyliście." powiedział Greiger. "Jack, kopę lat."

"Zdecydowałem się udać w to miejsce z powodu tych bzdur." rzekł Jack, również ściskając dłoń.

"Widać, że się nic nie zmieniłeś." odparł Greiger, po czym spojrzał na Iris. "Dzień dobry. Jestem Greiger."

"Miło mi cię poznać, Greiger. Iris Luster." odpowiedziała Iris. "Jestem liderką Drużyny Riot Force 6 w turnieju WRGP. Yusei sporo mi o tobie mówił."

"Iris jest też moją dziewczyną." dodał Yusei, co zwróciło uwagę Greigera. Starając się zmienić temat, Signer Głowy spojrzał na świątynię, która wyglądała na jedno-piętrową i wykonaną w stylu Majów. "Greiger, co to w ogóle za świątynia?"

"Och, ta?" spytał się Greiger, spoglądając na świątynię. "To świątynia, którą zbudowałem, kiedy się tu osiedliłem. Zbudowaliśmy ją, by uspokoić Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi, którzy wrócili do swoich geoglifów."

"By uspokoić Nieśmiertelnych?" zdziwił się Yusei, kiedy nagle zauważył, że z domu blisko świątyni wyszło dwóch młodych ludzi. Jeden był niskim chłopcem z czapką na głowie, a towarzyszyła mu starsza dziewczyna z znamionami na policzkach. Obydwoje mieli ciemną karnację skóry jak Greiger.

"To moje rodzeństwo, Max i Annie." wyjaśnił Greiger.

"Rozumiem. Widać, że wrócili cali i zdrowi." zauważył Yusei, kiedy Max i Annie podbiegli do Jacka. Wydawali się być uradowani na jego widok, a zwłaszcza Max.

"Łał! To sam Król, Jack Atlas!" powiedział z ekscytacją Max.

"Nie jestem już Królem!" warknął Jack, jakby coś w nim pękło. Max lekko spanikował i skrył się za swoim starszym bratem.

"Wybacz. Dzieci nie pamiętają, co się wydarzyło, kiedy ich dusze zostały zabrane przez Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi. Dlatego myślą, że wciąż jesteś Królem." wyjaśnił Greiger. Iris lekko się uśmiechnęła i uklęknęła, spoglądając na Maxa.

"Spokojnie, Max." zapewniła Iris. "Widzisz, tak naprawdę-"

"Ani słowa więcej, Iris!" zagrzmiał Jack, co lekko zaskoczyło srebrno-włosą dziewczynę. "Młodszy brat Greigera się nie pomylił! Jest tylko jeden Król! A jest nim sam Jack Atlas!" Max i Annie niemal mieli gwiazdy w oczach, klaszcząc entuzjastycznie. Iris spojrzała na Jacka, do reszty skonfundowana.

"No kompletnie odpłynął." powiedziała Iris.

"Rodzina to coś wspaniałego. Gdy po zakończeniu walk powróciłem do mojej wioski i mojego rodzeństwa, mogłem w końcu zaznać spokoju." powiedział Greiger. "Chodźcie, porozmawiamy sobie przy kubku gorącej czekolady."

Kilka minut później...

"Próbowałeś uciec przed swoimi zbrodniami?" spytała się Iris, pijąc gorącą czekoladę.

"Greiger, dobrze wiesz, że to nie twoja wina." powiedział Yusei. "Byłeś tylko marionetką w grze Goodwina."

"Wiem o tym, Yusei. Ale nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tego, co zrobiłem. Ludzie często podejmują decyzje, gdy popełnią błąd. Musiałem znaleźć rozwiązanie i ruszyć przed siebie, zanim zapomnę o błędzie. Doszedłem jednak do innego wniosku. Zdecydowałem ruszyć naprzód, niosąc ze sobą mój błąd."

"Niosąc swój błąd..." powtórzyła Iris. Greiger skinął głową.

"Tak. Nie mogłem przed nim uciec, dlatego postanowiłem go zabrać ze sobą. W końcu przyjechałem z moim rodzeństwem aż tu, na Linie Nazca. Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi zostali zapieczętowani w geoglifach po zakończeniu wojny Signerów z Mrocznymi Signerami. Ale zawsze się znajdzie inne zło, gotowe wykorzystać potęgę Nieśmiertelnych. Zdecydowaliśmy się tu osiąść i zbudowaliśmy świątynię, aby uspokoić i zapieczętować tych niegodziwych bogów."

"Rozumiem..." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Jednakże..." kontynuował Greiger. "Ostatnio zdarzyło wiele niepokojących zjawisk. Wiele zwierząt z różnych wiosek zdechło z nieznanych powodów, a w powietrzu zaczęły się pojawiać dziwne, płonące ogniki. Ludzie zaczęli rozpowiadać plotki, że podobno za tymi zjawiskami stoi sam Szkarłatny Diabeł."

"Szkarłatny Diabeł?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Zgadza się. Były to jedynie istoty, które powoli wyciekały z ziemi. Może to tylko tymczasowe... ale miałem dziwne przeczucie, że coś na tych ziemiach próbuje się wydostać z uwięzienia."

"Czyżby..." zaczął mówić Yusei.

"N-Niemożliwe! Nie mów mi, że Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi próbują tu powrócić!" wypalił Jack ze strachem.

"Tego nie wiem. Mogę nie mieć wystarczających zdolności, by wszystko zapieczętować." odpowiedział Greiger.

"Rozumiemy." powiedziała Iris. "Ale lepiej będzie, jak przejdziemy do głównego tematu. Opowiedz o tym śnie, Greiger."

"Dobrze. Jack, jakiś czas po tych dziwnych zjawiskach, miałem sen o tobie. To nie był zbieg okoliczności. Czułem się niemal tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy byłem kontrolowany przez Nieśmiertelny Wiąz Ziemi. To musiał być proroczy sen. Jack, możesz zostać zgładzony przez własną moc."

"Jack..." powiedział Yusei, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza.

"Ty, Iris i Yusei stanowicie w pewien sposób tarczę przed Yliaster. Yusei jest jak tarcza, która chroni innych. Iris, ty jesteś niczym rycerz, który myśli strategicznie. A ty, Jack, jesteś mieczem, który niszczy wrogów. Jeśli miecz nie będzie naostrzony, będzie tępy, aż w końcu się złamie. Jack, to porównanie jest prawdziwe. Jeśli dalej będziesz walczył, używając przytłaczającej mocy, ostatecznie ona zwróci się przeciwko tobie. Musisz walczyć za pomocą przeciwieństwa tej mocy."

"Zaraz, chwila. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jack musi walczyć, nie polegając na mocy?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Już się nad tym wcześniej zastanawiałem!" wypalił Jack, zdenerwowany. "Jednak ja będę parł naprzód i walczył, używając tej mocy!"

"W takim razie czemu mi nie pokażesz swojej mocy?" odparł Greiger. "Dopilnuję, byś pokazał tylko moc Jacka Atlasa. Stoczymy Turbo-Pojedynek."

* * *

Wieczorem Jack siedział na schodach świątyni, patrząc w ziemię. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, co powiedział Greiger. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy miał rację, że może zginąć, jeśli dalej będzie walczyć za pomocą mocy.

"Nic nie zdziałasz, nic nie robiąc." odparł głos. Jack podniósł głowę i zauważył, że Iris opierała się o ścianę świątyni.

"Jak długo tu jesteś?" zapytał się Jack.

"Wystarczająco." odpowiedziała Iris. "Słuchaj, Jack. Nikt cię nie zmusza, żebyś zmienił swój styl walki. My tylko chcemy ci uzmysłowić, że walcząc tylko siłą dajesz przeciwnikowi szansę na potężny kontratak. Pamiętasz, jak pojedynkowałeś się z Andre? Ten gość kierował się strategią i był w stanie przeciwstawić się twojej sile."

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_"Aktywuję teraz pułapkę, Bariera Innego Wymiaru - Zagubiona Siła!" skontrował Andre, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mój potwór został usunięty z pola przez działanie inne, niż walka, ta karta zaneguje twój atak, a obrażenia które mam otrzymać, zwrócą się przeciwko tobie!"_

_"Niedobrze!" jęknął Jack, kiedy ogromna ręka smoka zetknęła się z niewidzialną barierą. Czerwony Szatański Smok ryknął z bólu, a rykoszet jego ataku poleciał na Jacka!_

_**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 1_

_**Jack: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 1_

_"No nie!" jęknął Jack, kiedy Andre odwrócił swój Ścigacz o 180 stopni._

_"Dalej, Grzmiący Jednorożcu! Zaatakuj Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka swoją Grzmiącą Włócznią!" rozkazał Andre. Niebieskawy koń machnął swoim rogiem niczym włócznią i przebił ciało smoka. Uskrzydlony gad ryknął w bólu, po czym eksplodował._

_**Andre: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 2_

_**Jack: **800 LP/**SPC:** 2_

_"Nie mogę uwierzyć! Mój najlepszy potwór został zniszczony, jak gdyby nigdy nic!" powiedział Jack, zszokowany._

_"Aktywuję działanie Świata Prędkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 4 Liczników Szybkości, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości, jakie mam w ręce!" rzucił Andre, odwracając znów swój Ścigacz. "Żegnam, Jack. Dla mnie zwycięstwo, a dla ciebie porażka!" Wtedy z rogu umieszczonego na pojeździe Andre wystrzelił piorun, który trafił w pojazd Jack'a._

_**Andre: **2700 LP/**SPC:** 0_

_**Jack: **0 LP/**SPC:** 4_

* * *

"Tak, Andre dosłownie mnie zmiażdżył." powiedział Jack. "Sam też o tym myślałem. Nie potrafię tego zrozumieć... zawsze udawało mi się wygrywać pojedynki właśnie przy użyciu siły. A teraz nagle otrzymuję wiadomość, że ta siła mnie zniszczy..."

"Jack, nie zawsze walczyłeś, używając siły. Pamiętasz, jak walczyłeś z Don Pierro? Użyłeś wtedy kart, które wydawały się słabowite, ale dzięki nim zdołałeś pokonać rekina mafii. A pojedynek z uzurpatorem? Wykorzystałeś Zaufanego Strażnika, który nie pasował do twojego stylu walki, a mimo tego go użyłeś. I co wyszło? Okazał się naprawdę godzien zaufania, pomagając ci pokonać tego mechanicznego sobowtóra." powiedziała Iris.

"Wiem o tym. Ale te dwa pojedynki to były tylko zwykłe, nie warte wydarzenia."

"I tu się mylisz, Jack." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Te pojedynki były bardzo ważne."

"Jak to?"

"Zawsze pojedynkujesz się kartami, które symbolizują potęgę i moc. Rozwalasz przeciwnika na kawałki. Ale używając Uśmiechniętego Dzieciaka, Uśmiechniętego Anioła, a także Zaufanego Strażnika udowodniłeś, że jednak potrafisz walczyć, kierując się dobrem innych oraz swoją własną odwagą. Rycerz może pokonać uzbrojonego przeciwnika nawet drewnianym mieczem, lub też używając sprytu."

"_To chyba najlepsza mądrość ludowa, jaką znalazłaś."_ zauważył Linehalt.

"_Mądra rada, Iris, mądra rada."_ dodała Vita. "_Hej, Jackie. Ty też powinieneś skorzystać z tej rady."_

"Hmm..." zastanawiał się Jack. Ale zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, kątem oka zauważył Maxa, który się krył za kamienną głową.

"Patrz, kogo my tu mamy. Twój mały fan." powiedziała słodko Iris.

"O co chodzi?" spytał się Jack.

"No, ja..." zaczął mówić Max, niechętnie.

"Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, to wykrztuś to szybko."

"Cóż... Jack, chciałbym, byś spojrzał na moją talię kart. Potrzebuję rady." odpowiedział Max.

"Pokaż ją." zaproponował Jack. Młodszy brat Greigera skinął głową i podał Jack'owi karty. Były Król spojrzał na nią.

"Wadliwy Smok, Szatański Lansjer, Golem Wielkiej Części..." liczyła Iris. "Karty gracza, który kieruje się wielką mocą."

"Talia mocy." zauważył Jack.

"Chcę zostać królem." odpowiedział Max. "Dlatego postanowiłem skopiować twoją talię, Jack. Ale ja nie jestem tobą i mogę przegrać."

"Hmm... talia jest w porządku." powiedział Jack, kończąc przegląd i oddał z powrotem Maxowi jego karty.

"Poważnie?!"

"Krocz ścieżką, w którą wierzysz. Wkrótce może przyjść moment, w którym twoje karty dadzą ci odpowiedź."

"Ja wierzę w ścieżkę króla." odpowiedział Max. "Dla mnie, Jack Atlas jest niczym Quetzalcoatl."

"Quetzalcoatl?" zdziwił się Jack.

"To bóstwo czczone przez mieszkańców tych regionów. Zwykle się pokazuje w folklorach jako wielki, pierzasty wąż." odpowiedziała Iris, na co Max skinął głową, po czym wskazał na kamienną głowę koło schodów świątyni.

"Widzicie? Ta głowa to właśnie Quetzalcoatl, który został wygrawerowany na świątyni, aby ją strzegł. Zawsze, kiedy spoglądam na jego głowę, przypomina mi się Jack. Fajny, silny, zawsze pędzi naprzód i pomaga innym."

"Quetzalcoatl..." wypowiedział Jack, rozmyślając. Lecz potem spojrzał przed siebie i widział, jak Greiger zapalał pochodnię, której ogień przeleciał przez linę do kolejnej pochodni i tak dalej. Również Annie i Yusei, zapalali pochodnie, przez co w ciemną noc zaczęło się już robić pomarańczowo. Ale Jack i Iris zauważyli, że te pochodnie nie były ustawione przypadkowo. Tworzyły trasę. Były Król wszedł po schodach na szczyt świątyni i spojrzał za siebie. Światełek zaczynało się robić i więcej i więcej, aż w końcu Jack miał przed sobą widoczny obraz trasy: pochodnie utworzyły perfekcyjny rysunek jednego z Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi. Wizerunek Chacu Challhuy. "To geoglif Wieloryba..."

"Dzięki, Annie." powiedział Greiger, kiedy jego młodsza siostra podała mu pochodnię, którą zgasił w wiadrze z wodą. "Wybacz, że zaciągnąłem cię do tej roboty, Yusei."

"Nic się nie stało, zrobiłem jak kazałeś." powiedział Yusei. "Tylko dlaczego geoglif?"

"Zrobimy z niego pojedynkowy tor."

"Na pewno?' zapytała się Iris, podchodząc do nich. "To trochę niepokojące, że będziecie się ścigali na rysunku monstrum, który zapewne teraz jest wściekły, że stał się atrakcją turystyczną. To tak, jakby tańczyć szablami nad otchłanią pełną kolców."

"To pomyśl, że zamierzam udowodnić potworowi, że ludzie są silniejsi, niż się spodziewają." odpowiedział z uśmiechem Greiger.

"To mnie uspokoiłeś." powiedziała z sarkazmem Iris, kiedy nagle poczuła przeszywający jej kręgosłup dreszcz. Instynktownie spojrzała na świątynię, zastanawiając się, czy coś jej się nie przywidziało.

"_Iris, co jest?"_ spytała się Nullite.

"Zdawało mi się, że..." zaczęła mówić Iris, lecz przerwała w połowie zdania. "...nie wiem. Chyba zaczynam mieć zwidy przez te Wiązy Ziemi.

"Gotowy, Jack?"

"Zawsze jestem gotów." odpowiedział były Król Turbo-Pojedynków.

"Jack, twoim przeciwnikiem będzie... Max." oznajmił Greiger.

"Co?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Max?" spytała się Iris, spoglądając to na Jacka, to na Maxa.

"Co to ma znaczyć?! Kpisz sobie ze mnie?!" rzucił Jack.

"Oczywiście, że nie. Max jest pewny siebie, będzie idealnym przeciwnikiem, który wyzwoli twoją pełną moc." powiedział Greiger.

"Ale przecież przeglądałem jego karty i..."

"Dam radę. Nie ma nic lepszego, niż pojedynek z królem." zapewnił Max.

"_Dobra, czy tylko ja sądzę, że coś tu wyraźnie nie gra?"_ zapytała się podejrzliwie Subaru.

"_Nie tylko tobie."_ odparła Ryuko.

Kilka minut później Jack i Greiger z Maxem zajęli miejsca na starcie. Ścigacz Walk Greigera był czarnego koloru i dobrze opancerzony, a dodatkowo miał dołączony boczny wózek, w którym akurat siedział Max z niebieskim hełmem.

"_Nie do wiary, że będę walczyć z dzieciakiem. Jakim cudem dałem się na to namówić?"_ zastanawiał się Jack, spoglądając na malca. Max wydawał się być spokojny. Nawet za bardzo.

"Aktywuję Kartę Pola, Świat Szybkości 2!" zadeklarował Max, a na ekranach Greigera i Jacka wyświetliły się dane i statystyki, uwalniając purpurową aurę Świata Szybkości.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Max: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

Obydwa pojazdy zawodników wystartowały w tym samym momencie, lecz na początku to Ścigacz Greigera był szybszy. Feniksowy Wicher Jacka zrównał się z pojazdem Greigera. Jack zauważył, jak Max ściska zęby, kiedy poczuł presję szybkości.

"Hnn... odstąpię ci pierwszy zakręt." powiedział Jack, lekko zwalniając swój pojazd. Ścigacz Greigera skręcił ostro w lewo perfekcyjne.

"Mamy przewagę. Do dzieła, Max!" rzucił Greiger.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Max, dobierając kartę. "Przywołuję Ptaka Wolności w trybie obronnym." wówczas z portalu wyłonił się mały ptaszek z białą główką, przyjmując niebieski odcień (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"_Ptak Wolności? Tego potwora nie było wtedy w talii Maxa..."_ zauważył Jack.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę." dokończył Max.

"Mój ruch!" rzucił Jack.

**Max: ****SPC:** 1

**Jack: ****SPC:** 1

"Jeśli tylko mój przeciwnik posiada potwory na polu, mogę przywołać tą kartę z mojej ręki, kosztem obniżenia Ataku i Obrony o połowę. Powstań, Wadliwy Smoku!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy na pole pojawił się fioletowy smok z ogromnymi łapami (5) (ATK: 2000-1000/DEF: 2400-1200).

"Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Ptaka Wolności! Jeśli mój przeciwnik przywołuje potwora na pole, Ptak Wolności pozwala mi przywołać innego Ptaka Wolności z mojej talii w trybie obronnym." oznajmił Max, kiedy do pierwszego ptaka dołączył drugi (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Heh... przywołuję strojącego potwora, Mrocznego Rezonatora!" rzucił Jack, kiedy obok niego pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił atutowy strojący potwór Jacka (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300).

"Aktywacja specjalnej mocy Ptaka Wolności! Przywołuję kolejnego Ptaka Wolności!" dodał Max, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się już trzeci ptaszek (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"A teraz stroję Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 3 z Wadliwym Smokiem poziomu 5!" Demoniczny błazen wówczas zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, a fioletowy smok w pięć gwiazd.

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Promień światła wystrzelił z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Jack już przywołał swojego atutowego potwora. Moc Szatańskiego Smoka polega na zniszczeniu wszystkich potworów w trybie obronnym." zauważył Greiger.

"Pozwól, że zaprezentuję ci moją moc! Czerwony Szatański Smok zaatakuje Ptaka Wolności! A skoro twój Ptak Wolności jest trybie obronnym, działanie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka spopieli wszystkie potwory w trybie obronnym!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy jego demoniczny smok wystrzelił kulę ognia, która spaliła wszystkie trzy małe ptaki. Jack oczekiwał, że jego przeciwnik będzie zaniepokojony, ale zamiast tego Max wyglądał na opanowanego i nawet się uśmiechnął. "Heh... nawet nie drgnąłeś. Jesteś odważniejszy, niż mi się wydawało. Kończę ruch!"

"Moja kolej!" zadeklarował Max, dobierając kartę.

**Max: ****SPC:** 2

**Jack: ****SPC:** 2

"Jeśli tylko mój przeciwnik posiada potwory, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Urzekającego Motyla w trybie ataku!" oznajmił Max, kiedy na polu pojawił się motyl o fioletowym ciele i pomarańczowymi skrzydłami (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800).

"_Kolejny nieznany potwór. To mi nie wygląda na Talię Mocy, której używa Max. Czyżby miał jeszcze jedną talię kart?"_ zastanawiał się Jack, lecz był zmuszony przerwać myślenie, kiedy Max zaczął wyjaśniać działanie Urzekającego Motyla.

"Jeśli przeciwnik posiada potwora o wyższym ataku, Urzekający Motyl zniszczy samego siebie."

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack, kiedy motyl zawrócił i poleciał w kierunku Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, niszcząc się na jego klacie piersiowej. "Samozniszczenie?"

"Teraz wykonuję przywołanie drugiego Urzekającego Motyla i niszczę go!" kontynuował Max, kiedy na polu pojawił się drugi motyl, który również rozbił się na klacie smoka. "A następnie przywołuję trzeciego!" trzeci motyl wyłonił się z portalu i ruszył na przeciwnika, rozbijając się na jego głowie. "Teraz wykonuję zwyczajne przywołanie Ptasiego Protoplastę w trybie obronnym!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się ptak o pomarańczowej głowie i długich piórach na ogonie (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Jeśli na moim Cmentarzu są trzy potwory o tej samej nazwie, Ptasi Protoplasta nie może zostać zniszczony!"

"Co?" powiedział zdumiony Jack. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś tak lekkomyślnego mogło wytworzyć potężną obronę. "Zapieczętował moc Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. To dlatego poświęcał identyczne karty."

"Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!"

Tymczasem Yusei i Iris przyglądali się temu pojedynkowi na monitorze Ścigaczy z Annie.

"Samozniszczenie w celu stworzenia nieprzepuszczalnej obrony... sprytne." zauważyła Iris z podziwem.

"Teraz Czerwony Szatański Smok nie będzie w stanie użyć swoich mocy ani zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia." dodał Yusei. Kiedy spojrzeli, jak dwa Ścigacze uczestników robili zakręt przy świątyni, Iris znów coś poczuła.

"_Nh... c-co to było? Jakbym nagle wyczuła wielką moc..."_ zastanawiała się Iris. W międzyczasie Jack'owi udało się zrównać z Greigerem i spojrzał na Maxa. Zauważył, że oczy młodzieńca wyglądały na pozbawione emocji.

"_Jego oczy... coś w nim jest... coś, czego nie wyczułem..."_ pomyślał Jack, czując niepokój. "Mój ruch!"

**Max: ****SPC:** 3

**Jack: ****SPC:** 3

"Przywołuję Szatańskiego Lansjera!" zadeklarował Jack, przywołując na pole odzianego w fioletowo-złotą zbroję, jego ręce były zakończone ogromnymi lancami, a para czerwonych oczów spoglądała ze szczęki trupiej czaszki z rogami (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Pokażę ci, że łatwo mogę skruszyć takie sztuczki! Dusza Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka je spopieli! Czerwony Szatański Smok zaatakuje Ptasiego Protoplastę!"

"Atakuje mimo, że tego potwora nie da się zniszczyć?" zdziwił się Greiger, kiedy demoniczny smok szykował się do ataku.

"W tym samym czasie aktywuje się specjalna moc Szatańskiego Lansjera! Jeśli mój potwór atakuje potwora w trybie obronnym, moc Lansjera pomoże mojemu smokowi zadać przeszywające obrażenia! Moja moc jest w stanie przebić cały wszechświat! Absolutna Potężna Moc!"

"Jack chce przebić się tylko przy użyciu siły?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Greiger, kiedy prawa dłoń smoka została otoczona płomieniami.

"Aktywuję zakryte karty! Dymne Lustra!" skontrował Max, odkrywając zakryte karty, które zmieniły się w jedno wielkie lustro. "Jeśli mam na Cmentarzu trzy potwory o tej samej nazwie, ta karta może zwiększyć obronę Ptasiego Protoplasty o atak potwora z pola przeciwnika! Mam dwa Dymne Lustra, więc obrona Protoplasty zostanie podwojona (0-6000)!"

"Co?" rzucił Jack, zaskoczony. Czerwony Szatański Smok już miał uderzyć w ptaka, kiedy nagle lustro zionęło ogniem, otaczając Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Jednakże to nie był koniec, ponieważ wówczas płomień przyjął formę płonącej wersji Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, który odwrócił się i sunął ku Jack'owi.

"N-niemożliwe..." wydyszał Greiger, zszokowany. "Tak jak w moim śnie..."

"NAARGHH!" wrzasnął Jack, kiedy został otoczony przez płomienie.

**Max: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 3

* * *

"_Zgładzony przez własną moc... właśnie o to chodziło!"_ zauważył Greiger. Tymczasem Jack, czując na sobie płomienie, stracił panowanie nad swoim Ścigaczem Walk i wypadł z toru, rozbijając się o ziemię. Greiger zatrzymał swój Ścigacz i wraz z Maxem podbiegli do Jacka. "Jack!"

"Jack, jesteś cały?" zapytał się Max.

"Nie dotykaj mnie!" rzucił Jack, odtrącając go. Ale kiedy spojrzał na jego zmartwione oczy, widział, że one były już całkiem normalne. "_Dziwne..."_

"Jack, żyjesz?" spytała się Iris w towarzystwie Yuseia i Annie.

"Nhh.. tak..." wydyszał Jack, wstając. "Ten pojedynek... chciałeś poniżyć mnie i moje zdolności pojedynkowania, Greiger?!"

"Wybacz, Jack. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że odnajdziesz nowy styl walki. Naprawdę." powiedział Greiger, patrząc jak Jack podnosi swój Feniksowy Wicher i zasiada za sterami.

"Nie odrzucę mojej siły." powiedział Jack, odpalając silnik. "Nie mogę..." potem jego Ścigacz Walk ruszył przed siebie, w nieznanym nikomu kierunku.

"Jack..." powiedział Yusei.

* * *

W nocy...

Iris spojrzała na zegar. Wskazywał już godzinę 11 w nocy. Wiedziała, że mimo obecnej lokalizacji, czas był po jej stronie. Jako, że byli na terenie blisko Peru, to w Nowym Mieście Domino czas był o 2 lub 3 godziny wstecz. Po dalszym zastanowieniu się, otworzyła laptop i uruchomiła komunikator. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że nawet na tak odludnym miejscu wciąż można było wychwycić prąd i pasmo internetowe. "No dobra..." powiedziała do siebie, kiedy na ekranie monitora pojawiła się twarz jej znajomego przyjaciela. "Cześć, Toru."

["_Iris! Jak dobrze móc usłyszeć cię!"]_ odpowiedział Toru. ["_Jak tam na innym kontynencie, siora?"]_

"Cóż, nie najgorzej, pomijając te Linie Nazca. Mieszkanie koło niegodziwych bogów daje przytłaczające uczucia."

["_No co ty nie powiesz?"]_ powiedział sarkastycznie Toru. ["_A jak tam chłopaki?"]_

"Yusei miewa się świetnie, akurat zasnął. A Jack... no cóż... pojechał gdzieś, chyba by zebrać myśli."

["_Oj, wiesz co myślę, kiedy słyszę taki ton, Iris... co się wydarzyło tam?"]_

"Jack i Greiger rozegrali Turbo-Pojedynek na geoglifie Wieloryba. Tyle, że przeciwnikiem Jacka był młodszy brat Greigera, Max. Ten mały dzieciak okazał się naprawdę dobrym graczem. Przy użyciu kilku kart był w stanie zapieczętować moc Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, a także zepchnąć życie Jacka do 1000 punktów i to podczas jego tury." wyjaśniła Iris.

["_ALE ŻE CO TAKIEGO?!"]_ niemal wrzasnął Toru przez komunikator, że spadł z krzesła. ["_OUCH!"]_

Iris zachichotała nerwowo, kiedy Toru się podniósł, wciąż oniemiały ze zdumienia. "Sama w to nie wierzyłam, ale to prawda."

["_Jack przegrał z małym chłopcem... no to się w ogóle nie mieści w głowie."]_

"No, to dla niego ciężka pigułka do przełknięcia. Oburzył się i pojechał gdzieś." dodała Iris.

["_Właśnie widzę... myślę, że powinniście dać Jack'owi trochę czasu do namysłu."]_

"Taa, chyba masz rację... a co tam u was?"

["_No, u nas jest całkiem w porządku i cicho. Wygląda na to, że Yliaster nie trąbi, kiedy wy jesteście na wakacjach.]_

"Czyli wychodzi na to, że ten Jakob jednak nie rzucał słów na wiatr, mówiąc że trochę in zajmie naprawa Primo." odparła Iris z niesmakiem. "A jak tam Akiza?"

["_Heh... akurat rozmawiała ze swoimi rodzicami. Uwierz lub nie, ale wkrótce ja i ona zawiążemy supełek, a wianek spadnie!"]_

"Chwila, co?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris i teraz była jej pora, by spaść na podłogę. "Ourrhh, moja głowa... nie no, poważnie?"

["_No, jutro będziemy mogli zacząć! Nawet Leo i Luna chcą to zobaczyć!"]_ powiedział Toru. Iris zajęło trochę sekund na przetworzenie informacji, by potem spojrzeć na Toru, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

"C-co?! A-ale... t-to przecież..." wyjąkała Iris.

"_Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Małe smyki będą widzieć, jak ta dwójka się całuje i w ogóle?" _zdziwiła się Vita.

"_A myślałam, że Aikuro Mikisugi i jego uwodzące antyki były wystarczająco niekomfortowe..."_ mruknęła Ryuko.

"Świat chyba zaczyna się wywracać do góry nogami." jęknęła Iris.

["_Wiem, to dziwny pomysł. Ale w końcu musiałem ulec naleganiom Leo oraz słodkich oczu Luny. Kurczę, szantaż słodką miną powinien zostać zakazany we wszystkich stanach i w Konwencji Genewskiej... no, może po za Teksasem."]_ westchnął ponuro Toru.

"No... może chcieli się po prostu nauczyć, nim przyjdzie ich kolej?" zasugerowała srebrno-włosa dziewczyna.

["_Tak, a potem co? Polubią to i zaczną co noc się przytulać i lizać?"]_ zapytał się sarkastycznie Toru.

"Uhm... tak czy owak, u nas wszystko w porządku. A oni mogą nawet całe dnie to robić, przecież ich rodzice zawsze są za granicą na konferencjach."

["_Ech... no cóż... powodzenia na wakacjach."]_ odpowiedział Toru, rozłączając się. Srebrno-włosa Signerka Ciała wyłączyła laptop i padła na łóżko, pogrążona w myślach.

"_Iris, wszystko dobrze?"_ spytała się Shamal.

"Tak, po prostu... ech... podczas tego Turbo-Pojedynku nagle coś poczułam."

"_Myślisz, że to sprawka Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi?" _zasugerował Chrono.

"Tego nie wiem. Ale jeśli Greiger miał rację, i pieczęć może już nie wystarczyć... możemy mieć problem."

* * *

Whew... forming a chapter, using a japanese episode is one thing, but re-write a opening song is another one. Well, gentlemen, I give you new chapter with Jack, Yusei and Iris' adventure on Nazca Lines, though it was difficult, due that episodes from 111 to 122 wasn't released in dubbed version, and what comes with that - no eng dubbed transcription. But at least they are a episodes with fan-translated polish subtitles. Nevermind, enjoy and read that chapter.

Oh, and note: This new opening I formed is based on fan-made opening of Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS with IDentity song, found on Youtube.


	16. Przebudzenie Płonącej Duszy!

**Rozdział 15 –** _Rytuał Czerwonej Nowy__! Przebudź się, Płonąca Duszo__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

["Witaj, Jack. Tu mówi Greiger."] _rozpoczął Greiger. _["Jeśli słyszysz tą wiadomość, to oznacza, że do ciebie dotarła. Jack, wiedz, że sporo usłyszałem o Yliaster oraz o tym, co się wydarzyło w Nowym Mieście Domino. Możliwe, że te incydenty są w jakiś sposób powiązane."]

_"Incydenty?" zdziwił się Bruno._

["Ale nie dlatego wysłałem ci wiadomość. Jack, miałem tajemniczy sen, w którym widziałem, jak giniesz z ręki Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka."]

"_Chwila! Co?" zatrzymała się Lynx._

_"Powiedział, że Jack zginie przez swojego smoka?" zdziwiła się Iris, spoglądając na Jacka, który miał teraz zszokowany wyraz twarzy._

_"Niemożliwe... umrę przez moją własną moc?"_

["Wraz z tym proroczym snem usłyszałem głos. Powiedział '_Jeśli Jack Atlas nie utworzy nowej taktyki walki, zginie przez swoją własną moc'."_] _kontynuował Greiger. _["Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie szok i niedowierzanie. Sam też zastanawiałem, czy to był tylko sen. Ale nie mogłem tego zwyczajnie zignorować, dlatego postanowiłem ci wysłać wiadomość. Spotkajmy się w Ameryce Południowej, w miejscu, gdzie wielkie zło zostało zapieczętowane 5000 lat temu. Bądź ostrożny, Jack.]

* * *

"Witaj, Greiger." odpowiedział Yusei, ściskając dłoń.

"Dzięki, że przybyliście." powiedział Greiger. "Jack, kopę lat."

"Zdecydowałem się udać w to miejsce z powodu tych bzdur." rzekł Jack, również ściskając dłoń.

"Widać, że się nic nie zmieniłeś." odparł Greiger, po czym spojrzał na Iris. "Dzień dobry. Jestem Greiger."

"Miło mi cię poznać, Greiger. Iris Luster." odpowiedziała Iris. "Jestem liderką Drużyny Riot Force 6 w turnieju WRGP. Yusei sporo mi o tobie mówił."

"Iris jest też moją dziewczyną." dodał Yusei, co zwróciło uwagę Greigera. Starając się zmienić temat, Signer Głowy spojrzał na świątynię, która wyglądała na jedno-piętrową i wykonaną w stylu Majów. "Greiger, co to w ogóle za świątynia?"

"Och, ta?" spytał się Greiger, spoglądając na świątynię. "To świątynia, którą zbudowałem, kiedy się tu osiedliłem. Zbudowaliśmy ją, by uspokoić Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi, którzy wrócili do swoich geoglifów."

"Ty, Iris i Yusei stanowicie w pewien sposób tarczę przed Yliaster. Yusei jest jak tarcza, która chroni innych. Iris, ty jesteś niczym rycerz, który myśli strategicznie. A ty, Jack, jesteś mieczem, który niszczy wrogów. Jeśli miecz nie będzie naostrzony, będzie tępy, aż w końcu się złamie. Jack, to porównanie jest prawdziwe. Jeśli dalej będziesz walczył, używając przytłaczającej mocy, ostatecznie ona zwróci się przeciwko tobie. Musisz walczyć za pomocą przeciwieństwa tej mocy."

"Zaraz, chwila. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jack musi walczyć, nie polegając na mocy?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Już się nad tym wcześniej zastanawiałem!" wypalił Jack, zdenerwowany. "Jednak ja będę parł naprzód i walczył, używając tej mocy!"

"W takim razie czemu mi nie pokażesz swojej mocy?" odparł Greiger. "Dopilnuję, byś pokazał tylko moc Jacka Atlasa. Stoczymy Turbo-Pojedynek."

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Max: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Aktywuję zakryte karty! Dymne Lustra!" skontrował Max, odkrywając zakryte karty, które zmieniły się w jedno wielkie lustro. "Jeśli mam na Cmentarzu trzy potwory o tej samej nazwie, ta karta może zwiększyć obronę Ptasiego Protoplasty o atak potwora z pola przeciwnika! Mam dwa Dymne Lustra, więc obrona Protoplasty zostanie podwojona (0-6000)!"

"Co?" rzucił Jack, zaskoczony. Czerwony Szatański Smok już miał uderzyć w ptaka, kiedy nagle lustro zionęło ogniem, otaczając Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Jednakże to nie był koniec, ponieważ wówczas płomień przyjął formę płonącej wersji Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, który odwrócił się i sunął ku Jack'owi.

"N-niemożliwe..." wydyszał Greiger, zszokowany. "Tak jak w moim śnie..."

"NAARGHH!" wrzasnął Jack, kiedy został otoczony przez płomienie.

**Max: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 3

* * *

"Jack, żyjesz?" spytała się Iris w towarzystwie Yuseia i Annie.

"Nhh.. tak..." wydyszał Jack, wstając. "Ten pojedynek... chciałeś poniżyć mnie i moje zdolności pojedynkowania, Greiger?!"

"Wybacz, Jack. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że odnajdziesz nowy styl walki. Naprawdę." powiedział Greiger, patrząc jak Jack podnosi swój Feniksowy Wicher i zasiada za sterami.

"Nie odrzucę mojej siły." powiedział Jack, odpalając silnik. "Nie mogę..." potem jego Ścigacz Walk ruszył przed siebie, w nieznanym nikomu kierunku.

"Jack..." powiedział Yusei.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, na terenach Peru o świcie...

"_Nie rozumiem tego. Walka nie dobiegła końca, a ja zacząłem się bać..."_ myślał Jack, jadąc na swoim Feniksowym Wichrze po kamiennym terenie krajobrazu. "_Moja siła... moja moc była bezużyteczna w starciu z Maxem..."_

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_"__Przywołuję Szatańskiego Lansjera!" zadeklarował Jack, przywołując na pole odzianego w fioletowo-złotą zbroję, jego ręce były zakończone ogromnymi lancami, a para czerwonych oczów spoglądała ze szczęki trupiej czaszki z rogami (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Pokażę ci, że łatwo mogę skruszyć takie sztuczki! Dusza Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka je spopieli! Czerwony Szatański Smok zaatakuje Ptasiego Protoplastę!"_

_"W tym samym czasie aktywuje się specjalna moc Szatańskiego Lansjera! Jeśli mój potwór atakuje potwora w trybie obronnym, moc Lansjera pomoże mojemu smokowi zadać przeszywające obrażenia! Moja moc jest w stanie przebić cały wszechświat! Absolutna Potężna Moc!"_

_"Jack chce przebić się tylko przy użyciu siły?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Greiger, kiedy prawa dłoń smoka została otoczona płomieniami._

_"Aktywuję zakryte karty! Dymne Lustra!" skontrował Max, odkrywając zakryte karty, które zmieniły się w jedno wielkie lustro. "Jeśli mam na Cmentarzu trzy potwory o tej samej nazwie, ta karta może zwiększyć obronę Ptasiego Protoplasty o atak potwora z pola przeciwnika! Mam dwa Dymne Lustra, więc obrona Protoplasty zostanie podwojona (0-6000)!"_

_"Co?" rzucił Jack, zaskoczony. Czerwony Szatański Smok już miał uderzyć w ptaka, kiedy nagle lustro zionęło ogniem, otaczając Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Jednakże to nie był koniec, ponieważ wówczas płomień przyjął formę płonącej wersji Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, który odwrócił się i sunął ku Jack'owi._

_"NAARGHH!" wrzasnął Jack, kiedy został otoczony przez płomienie._

_**Max: **4000 LP/**SPC:** 3_

_**Jack: **1000 LP/**SPC:** 3_

* * *

_"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że prawie przegrałem z małym dzieckiem... Nie! Mylę się! Gdyby ten pojedynek nie zostałby wstrzymany, z pewnością udałoby mi się wygrać! Moja siła zmiażdży wszystko!" _rzucił mentalnie Jack, przyśpieszając swój Ścigacz, przy okazji rozwalając znajdujący się przed nim głaz, jakby był zrobiony z pyłu. Przez resztę podróży starał sobie mówić, że siłą przebije wszystko, aż w końcu po godzinie jazdy zatrzymał się przy małej bramie. Wysiadłszy z pojazdu, były Król wszedł do biednej wioski, która zdawała się być opuszczona. Wszędzie były stare kamienne domy, a w powietrzu nie dało się wyczuć ani żywej duszy. Jedynym tutaj rezydentem był staruszek warkoczykami i długim nosem, wpatrujący się w ognisko. Co prawda Jack raczej jeszcze nie zadał pytania, staruszek przemówił słabym głosem.

"...to sprawka Szkarłatnego Diabła..." powiedział starzec.

"Co się stało, staruszku?" zapytał się Jack.

"...to sprawka Szkarłatnego Diabła. Szkarłatny Diabeł zrobił to temu miastu..."

"Szkarłatny Diabeł..." powtórzył Jack i nagle go olśniło. "Czy to jest to zniszczone miasto, o którym mówił Greiger? Gdzie są inny mieszkańcy?"

"Wszyscy odeszli... wszyscy opuścili to miasto... to sprawka Szkarłatnego Diabła..." powiedział starzec, wciąż wpatrując się w ognisko. Jack spojrzał na starca z niepokojem, kiedy w powietrzu rozległ się śmiech, jednak to był zarazem drwiący i mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. Jack rozejrzał się dookoła, przekonany, że musiało mu się przesłyszeć, ale po chwili jeszcze raz usłyszał śmiech, a następnie na ścianie jednego z domu pojawił się cień pewnej istoty. Choć Jack nie był w stanie dostrzec innego rezydenta, zauważył ta inna istota wyglądała, jakby się paliła.

"Hihihihihih... tutaj, tutaj..." zawołał słodko i drwiąco głos należący do palącej istoty. Jack nie tracił czasu i zaczął biec za istotą. Jednakże cokolwiek to było, było dosyć szybkie, by zaraz zniknąć za kolejnym zakrętem.

"Zaczekaj!" zawołał Jack, ale na próżno; istota zachowywała się, jakby grali w kotka i myszkę. Jack skręcał to w lewo, to w prawo, ale nie udało mu się dogonić płonącej istoty, i wyglądało to, że się świetnie bawiła. W końcu po kilku minutach biegania, Jack dotarł do tego samego punktu, gdzie zaczął biec; mały plac przed bramą. Znów miał przed sobą starca i palące się ognisko, ale tym razem było inaczej; starzec powstał i wyglądał, jakby się śmiał. Zachowując ostrożność, Jack powoli podszedł do starca, kiedy ognisko wybuchło jeszcze czerwonym ogniem. Był Król widział, jak tańczące płomienie przybierały kształt istoty z wyrostkami po bokach głowy. "C-co jest... kim ty jesteś?"

Starzec tylko zachichotał i zwrócił się do Jacka. "Heheheheheh... ależ Jacku Atlasie... jam jest wierny sługa Szkarłatnego Diabła..."

"Szkarłatnego Diabła..." powtórzył Jack, lecz potem potrząsł głową. Wystarczy tych sztuczek, staruszku! Nie prowokuj mnie, bo inaczej-"

"Nasz mistrz czekał na kogoś takiego jak ty..." wypowiedział starzec, kiedy jego oczy zaświeciły się na czerwono, a płomienie się wzmogły, zmuszając Jacka do wycofania się. "Powiedz, czego najbardziej pragniesz... on ci to podaruje... da ci wszystko, co zechcesz... hahahahahah!"

"Czego... chcę..." powtórzył Jack, oszołomiony presją wywieraną przez przeklęte płomienie. "To oczywiste! Chcę mocy! Chcę przytłaczającej siły, której nikt po za mną nie będzie w stanie jej poskromić!"

"Hihihihihih... to w takim razie dołącz do nas... dołącz do Szkarłatnego Diabła... będę na ciebie czekać w świątyni..." powiedział starzec, po czym płomienie błysnęły, a Jack nagle miał przed oczami wizję wielkiego posągu. Kiedy potrząsnął głową, starając się odzyskać sprawny wzrok, płomienie zredukowały się do normalnego ogniska, a starzec był normalny.

"...to sprawka Szkarłatnego Diabła..." zdążył powiedzieć starzec, zanim padł na ziemię trupem.

* * *

Z powrotem w domu Greigera...

"Zaraz, chwila, powtórzmy to sobie." wstrzymała się Iris. "Chcesz powiedzieć, że karty, którymi grał Max, nie znajdowały się w jego talii?"

"Zgadza się. Miałem dziwne przeczucie i sprawdziłem talię mojego braciszka." odpowiedział Greiger.

"Czy to naprawdę była talia, której użył podczas pojedynku z Jackiem?" spytał się Yusei.

"To jest jedyna, jaką ma."

"Dziwne... co Max powiedział?"

"Mówił, że pamięta pojedynek z Jackiem, ale nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć wyniku starcia."

"Greiger, pozwól, że zadam pytanie. Dlaczego to Max stoczył pojedynek z Jackiem?" spytała się Iris. "To jeszcze młody i choć podziwia Jacka, zostałby przytłoczony jego nieokiełznaną mocą i przegrałby. Więc dlaczego on?"

"Ja... tego nie wiem." odpowiedział Greiger.

"Jak to?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"To prawda, że tamten sen był proroctwem. Jack miał zostać zgładzony przez swoją własną moc i chciałem, by stoczył pojedynek. Tylko... tylko dlaczego Max?"

"W takim razie dlaczego nas wezwałeś tutaj?"

"Z powodu tego snu."

"Dlaczego ci się to przyśniło i uznałeś, że Jack zginie?" spytała się Iris.

"Nie wiem... w ogóle nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego..." powiedział Greiger i nagle stanął jak wryty, alarmując Yuseia i Iris. Greiger patrzył przerażonymi oczami przed siebie, jakby widział ducha. "Szkarłatny Diabeł..."

"Greiger, żyjesz?" spytała się Iris, po czym lekko potrząsnęła jego rękę. Wtedy Greiger upadł na podłogę i lekko potrząsnął głową, jakby się obudził ze najgorszego koszmaru. "Greiger..."

"Niemożliwe... zostałem wykorzystany..."

"Co? Przez kogo?" ponaglała Iris, choć w głębi duszy obawiała się, kim może być ten, kto użył Greigera. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec niespodzianek, kiedy niespodziewanie rozległ się huk, jakby coś porządne walnęło w samą Matkę Ziemię. "Jej, co to było?!"

"Brzmiało jak piorun..." zauważył Greiger, po czym pędem wyszedł z domu, a Annie, Yusei i Iris dołączyli do niego. Pogoda na zewnątrz zmieniła się drastycznie; zamiast słońca i skwaru były burze i czasami błyskały grzmoty. Wtedy Greiger zauważył Maxa, który stał przed świątynią, która oberwała piorunem. A on wyglądał, jakby się przeraził aż po grób. "Max! Co się stało?!"

"Jack! On nagle zniknął!" powiedział zszokowany młodszy brat Greigera.

"Zaraz, jak to 'zniknął'?" zdziwiła się Iris, po czym Greiger wszedł na samą górę świątyni. Przed tablicą przedstawiającą Quetzalcoatla była ogromna dziura w podłodze. A pod podłogą korytarz.

"Korytarz?! Przecież zbudowaliśmy jednopiętrową świątynię! Wcześniej tego nie było!" rzucił Greiger, zbity z tropu.

"Sądzicie, że Jack mógł tam wejść?" zastanawiała się Annie.

"Niewykluczone." odpowiedziała Iris, patrząc na korytarz. Zaczęło się jej to coraz bardziej nie podobać.

* * *

Kilkanaście stóp pod ziemią, Jack kroczył tajemniczym korytarzem. Dla niego dzień robił się coraz dziwniejszy. Najpierw spotkał kogoś, kto się nazywał sługą Szkarłatnego Diabła i oferował mu wielką moc, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógł sobie przypomnieć to błysk pioruna oraz korytarz. Teraz kroczył tym korytarzem i wydawało mu się, że zaraz może dojść do jądra ziemi, ale rzeczywistość była całkiem inna: przed sobą miał teraz ogromne miejsce, oświecone pochodniami. Wyglądało na wewnętrzne sanktuarium, gdzie na końcu stała ogromna rzeźba ze złowrogą twarzą. Taka sama, którą Jack zobaczył we wizji podczas pobytu w zniszczonej wiosce.

"Co to za miejsce..." zapytał się Jack. Wówczas odpowiedź przyszła znienacka; całe pomieszczenie wypełnił ten sam szyderczy śmiech, a dodatkowo jego oczy zauważyły dwa pomarańczowe ogniki. I to właśnie one wydawały śmiech. Ogniki tańczyły przez chwilę w powietrzu, po czym zatrzymały się przed rzeźbą i nałożyły się wzajemnie. Połączona forma ognika uformowała nogi, ogon, ręce, usta i białe oczy. Stojący przed nim przeciwnik wyglądał, jakby był wysłannikiem samego Diabła. "Kim ty..."

"Hahahahah! Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Jack Atlas. Witam po stronie Szkarłatnego Diabła!" odpowiedział płonący byt.

"Gdzie jest ten twój Szkarłatny Diabeł?!" zażądał były Król.

"Mój mistrz cierpi i znajduje się w odosobnieniu. Czekał na ciebie przez cały ten czas. A ja, wielki Posłaniec Szkarłatu, upewnię się, że wszystko pójdzie, jak trzeba."

"W takim razie pozwól mi się spotkać z twoim szefem! Daj mi moc!"

"Dobra, dobra... dostaniesz to, po co przyszedłeś, ale pamiętaj, że przywilej zawsze ma warunki. Ten ma akurat jeden."

"Jaki warunek?"

"Musisz ze mną wykonać rytuał kontraktu." odpowiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu.

"Rytuał kontraktu?" zapytał się Jack.

"Zgadza się. Jeśli wygrasz, mój pan obdarzy cię przytłaczającą mocą!"

"W porządku! Jak wygląda ten rytuał?"

"To oczywiście pojedynek."

"Pojedynek?" zdziwił się Jack, zaskoczony.

"Typowy pojedynek..." powiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu. "To jak będzie, Jack? Zgadzasz się, czy wolisz uciekać?"

"Chcę siły... chcę dużo mocy!" odpowiedział Jack, kiedy znowu dopadło go dziwne odczucie. Jego oczy znowu stały się pozbawione emocji. "...zaczynajmy rytuał."

"Hihihihihi, wiedziałem! Nie martw się, twoje życzenie się spełni!" powiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu, uradowany. "Niech się rozpocznie rytuał kontraktowy. Starożytny rytuał od dawna był ważnym pojedynkiem. Jeśli wygrasz, twoje życzenie się spełni." wówczas Dysk Walk Jacka się uaktywnił tasując talię kart.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 4000 LP

Jack dobrał pięć pierwszych kart, natomiast Posłaniec machnął obydwoma łapami, a przed nim pojawiło się pięć kamiennych tablic, przypominających karty. Ale nim ktokolwiek z nich zdołał rozpocząć...

"Ten wstrząs dochodził gdzieś stamtąd." powiedział żeński głos, który należał do Iris. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna pojawiła się z Yuseiem, Greigerem i Maxem. "Co do-"

"Nie przypominam sobie, żeby to miejsce istniało..." zauważył Greiger, podczas gdy Yusei ujrzał Jacka.

"Tam jest Jack!" powiedział Signer Głowy i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

"Hej, nie interweniować mi tu!" rzucił Posłaniec z uśmiechem i zaczął mocno stąpać nogami po podłodze. Wstrząsy stawały się silniejsze, jak na małego ognika, i zanim Signerzy się spostrzegli, cała podłoga się zawaliła, zachowując tylko mały obszar, na którym był Jack. Yusei na chwilę się zawahał, kiedy schody pod nim się zawaliły. Signer Głowy już miał spaść, gdyby Iris go nie złapała za kurtkę.

"Ouhhh... mam cię, Yusei." powiedziała Iris, przyciągając Yuseia do siebie. Posłaniec jednak nie zamierzał kończyć tej zabawy i wystrzelił podmuch energii w stronę wejścia, totalnie je rozwalając. "No ładnie, utknęliśmy." mruknęła Iris.

"Jack!" krzyknął Yusei. Widać, że to pomogło wyrwać się z transu Signerowi Skrzydeł. Skonfundowany, spojrzał w kierunku głosu i zauważył Yuseia i Iris w towarzystwie Greigera i Maxa na schodach.

"Yusei!" krzyknął Jack.

"Posłuchaj, Jack! Duch Szkarłatnego Diabła wykorzystał mnie i Maxa, by cię sprowadzić do tego kraju." wyjaśnił Greiger.

"Co?" zdziwił się Jack, patrząc w stronę płonącej istoty.

"Hihihihihih... rozgryźliście mnie, ale już za późno. Rytuał kontraktowy właśnie się rozpoczął." odparł nonszalancko Posłaniec Szkarłatu.

"Nasza umowa zostanie więc rozwiązana!" rzucił Jack.

"Nie pozwolę na to!" huknął Posłaniec. "Jeśli wygrasz, zyskasz potężną moc. Ale jeśli ja wygram... twoje ciało będzie należeć do Szkarłatnego Diabła!"

"Co takiego?!"

"Gdy tylko przejmie twoje ciało, Jack, Szkarłatny Diabeł w końcu się przebudzi z 10000-letniego snu." wyjaśnił Posłaniec, spoglądając na Yuseia, Iris, Greigera i Maxa. "Zaś wasza czwórka będzie drobnym podarkiem dla mojego pana, poświęceniem dla rytuału."

"Przestań mi tu chrzanić!"

"Och, Jack, Jack, Jack... Szkarłatny Diabeł osobiście wybrał właśnie ciebie. Nawet jeśli zginiesz w piekle, to z powodu mocy, której pragnąłeś, niż ktokolwiek inny. Powinieneś cieszyć się z zaszczytu, że Szkarłatny Diabeł powstanie na nowo i wykorzysta twoje ciało."

"Tak ci zależy na moim ciele? To spróbuj je sobie wziąć, jeśli potrafisz!" rzucił Jack wyzywająco, po czym spojrzał na uwięzionych na schodach. "Nie martwcie się, zgaszę ten paskudny płomyczek bardzo szybko!"

"Łał... mam tylko nadzieję, że Jack nie będzie znowu pruł naprzód na ślepo." powiedziała Iris. "Bez obrazy, Jackie."

"Hihihihih... w takim razie rozpoczynamy rytuał. Ja zacznę pojedynek." odparł Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy z sufitu spadła szósta kamienna tablica. "Na początek przywołam Dzieciaka Otchłani na trybie obronnym!" wtedy tablica upadła na podłogę płasko, wywołując otyłego demona z pustymi oczami, który trzymał nóż i widelec (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę."

"Rozpoczęli rytuał..." powiedział Yusei.

"Niewiarygodne..." dodał Greiger.

"Co możesz zdziałać z potworem o zerowej obronie? Moja tura!" zadeklarował Jack, dobierając kartę. "Jeśli potwory są tylko na polu przeciwnika, mogę przywołać Golema Wielkiej Części na pole bez ofiar!" wówczas z portalu przed Jackiem wyłonił się masywny golem o zielonych oczach (5) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 0). "Teraz Golem Wielkiej Części zaatakuje Dzieciaka Otchłani! Nacisk mocy!" kamienny golem uniósł swoją pięść i zręcznym młotowym rozwalił demonicznego potwora, ale przed zniknięciem, Dzieciak Otchłani zmienił się w energię i przeleciał przez Jacka jak duch. "Nghh..."

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 3200 LP

"Jack, Jack, Jack, jak zawsze polegający na mocy, by przeoczyć taki szczegół... jeśli Dzieciak Otchłani zostanie zniszczony, przeciwnik doznaje 800 punktów obrażeń." powiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu z udawanym westchnieniem, jakby był zmęczony tą samą odpowiedzią.

"Urh... stawiam zakrytą kartę. Teraz twoja kolej, płomyczku." rzekł Jack, ustawiając zakrytą kartę. "_To palące się ognisko musi wiedzieć, jak walczę, skoro używa strategii walki bez siły. Zupełnie jak podczas walki z Maxem... chwila! No przecież! Więc to ten Posłaniec kontrolował wtedy Maxa!"_

"Moja runda." zadeklarował Posłaniec, dobierając, a raczej otrzymując, kamienną kartę. "Przywołuję Stróża Łodzi Otchłani na pole." wówczas z portalu wyłoniła się zamaskowana postać odziana na niebiesko, stojąca na łodzi, trzymając na plecach wiosło (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A teraz co nieco o Dzieciaku Otchłani. Jeśli został zniszczony, jego działanie niszczy wszelkie potwory na moim polu." Odziana na niebiesko postać nagle otrzymała nóż w plecy, eksplodując na piksele, lecz energia wciąż była na polu i uderzyła Jacka prosto w klatę piersiową. "A jeśli Stróż Łodzi Otchłani ulegnie zniszczeniu, pożegnasz się z 800 punktami życia."

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 2400 LP

"Następnie użyję Trwałego Zaklęcia, Barierę Duchowej Fali. Jeśli twój potwór ośmieli się zaatakować mnie bezpośrednio, atak zostanie anulowany, a potwór zniszczony, Co więcej, ta karta ulegnie destrukcji podczas trzeciej Fazy Końcowej od momentu aktywacji. I na tym zakończę swój ruch."

"Śmiała taktyka obronna. Ma puste pole, ale zapieczętował atak bezpośrednie." zauważyła Iris.

"_Używa strategii niszczenia swoich potworów z pola w połączeniu z obrażeniami z działania. A do tego Trwałe Zaklęcie będzie go chronić przed bezpośrednimi atakami. Ta strategia jest perfekcyjna przeciwko sile."_ pomyślał Jack. "_Czyżby próbował mnie zmusić do ataku?"_

"Ta walka jest tak sama jak walka z Maxem." zauważył Greiger. "Jack zmaga się z przeznaczeniem. Czy wybierze nowy styl walki, czy postawi na siłę..."

"Ja już mam odpowiedź! Będę ruszał naprzód przy użyciu mojej siły! Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jack, dobierając kartę. "Przywołuję Przerywacza Mocy w trybie ataku!" wówczas na polu pojawił się potwór o brązowej skórze, a na jego nadgarstkach były przyczepione dwa ostrza topora (4) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 0). "_Może to będzie mnie kosztować silnego potwora, ale przynajmniej pozbędę się jego Bariery... _Przerywaczu Mocy, zaatakuj bezpośrednio!"

"On zwariował? Przecież wie, że kiedy Bariera Duchowej Siły jest na polu, to tylko pogorszy sprawę?" zdziwiła się Iris, kiedy demoniczny wojownik natarł z pełną mocą.

"Rany, rany, rany, rany! Zapomniałeś, że kiedy Bariera Duchowej Siły jest aktywna, twój atak zostanie zneutralizowany, a potwór rozwalony na kawałeczki?" powiedział drwiąco Posłaniec, kiedy Przerywacz Mocy uderzył w niewidzialną barierę, która go zniszczyła.

"Nie zapomniałem o tym, płomyczku, ponieważ kiedy Przerywacz Mocy zostanie zniszczony, mogę pozbyć się jednego odkrytego Zaklęcia lub Pułapki! Tak więc twoja Bariera Duchowej Siły już cię nie ochroni!" skontrował Jack, kiedy kamienna karta pękła. "Teraz nie masz ochrony, więc Golem Wielkiej Części zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!"

"Wolnego, nie bądź taki gorący! Ale to na pewno cię schłodzi. Aktywuję pułapkę, Przewodnictwo do Otchłani!" skontrował Posłaniec. "Jeśli na moim Cmentarzu spoczywają co najmniej dwa potwory Otchłani, ta pułapka pozwala mi przywołać jednego potwora Otchłani prosto z mojej talii! Przywitaj się ze Strażnikiem Otchłani!" wówczas niespodziewanie na polu pojawił się odziany w zielony płaszcz zamaskowany potwór, dzierżąc topór (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Oczywiście Dzieciak Otchłani wejdzie do gry, niszcząc Strażnika." dodał po chwili Posłaniec, kiedy za Strażnikiem pojawiła się duchowa wersja Dzieciaka Otchłani, który wbił w plecy Strażnika nóż. "Jeśli Strażnik Otchłani zostanie zniszczony, Faza Bitewna się kończy, a ty otrzymujesz 800 punktów obrażeń!"

"Urgh..." mruknął Jack, kiedy znowu otrzymał trafienie energią życiową.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 1600 LP

"Gra poprzez przywoływanie potworów i autodestrukcję, zadając obrażenia z działania. Ten płomyczek bawi się z Jackiem, jakby to była zwykła zabawa." zauważyła Iris z niepokojem.

"Nh... kończę turę." powiedział Jack.

"W takim razie moja kolej." odparła płonąca istota, dobierając kartę. "Ech, nic ciekawego w mojej dłoni. Kończę turę." dodał po chwili, lekko się śmiejąc. Jack zacisnął zęby z zdenerwowania.

"Ten drań..." mruknął Jack, kiedy nagle coś zauważył w przepaści. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, widział dużego czerwonego węża, który sunął się po powietrzu, jakby grawitacja mu nie przeszkadzała. "Co to było..."

"To wyglądało jak jakiś wąż." zauważyła Iris, kiedy wąż znów się pokazał, tym razem przeskakując nad Jackiem.

"To był... no tak! Jak mogłem o tym nie pamiętać?" powiedział Greiger, zaniepokojony.

"Wiesz, co to za wąż?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak się składa, że to Nieśmiertelny Wiąz Ziemi o nazwie Szkarłatny Diabeł."

"Nieśmiertelny Wiąz?" zdziwiła się Iris. Nawet Jack spojrzał na Greigera.

"5000 lat temu, Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi zostali zapieczętowani w geoglifach. Jednakże, jeszcze 5000 lat wstecz, istniał Nieśmiertelny Wiąz Ziemi, który zepchnął Szkarłatnego Smok na skraj wyczerpania. Został zapieczętowany głębiej, niż w geoglifie."

"A jak się nazywał?"

"Jego imię to... Czerwona Nowa!"

"Zgadza się. Mój mistrz był Nieśmiertelnym Wiązem Ziemi, tak brutalnym i niszczycielskim, że nawet Mroczni Signerzy nie mogli go kontrolować." odparł Posłaniec Szkarłatu.

"Nhh..." dyszał Jack. Zaczął czuć, że jego ręka drży. "_Czuję, jak narasta we mnie poczucie strachu. Ale dlaczego się aż tak boję?"_

"Hahahahah! Wiem, to straszne, co nie? Mój pan wkrótce się przebudzi! Już nawet czuję, jak jego serce bije coraz mocniej i mocniej!" rzucił Posłaniec, śmiejąc się, kiedy niespodziewanie całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się trząść.

"Łałał!" krzyknęła Iris, trzymając się kurczowo ściany. "Jeśli to rzeczywiście jego serce, to musi być bardziej rozjuszony, niż senny!"

* * *

Tymczasem na powierzchni, Annie przyglądała się dziurze, w której był korytarz. Po tym, jak minęło chyba z pół godziny, niebo się zachmurzyło, a ziemia zaczęła wyzwalać purpurowe płomienie. Jednakże, to nie był zbieg okoliczności. Te płomienie tworzyły nowy rysunek, przedstawiający węża.

"Mam nadzieję, że są cali." powiedziała do siebie Annie, po czym spojrzała na tablicę na środku świątyni. Przedstawiała ona węża z głową człowieka. "Quetzalcoatl..."

* * *

Z powrotem w podziemiach...

"Więc to jest Czerwona Nowa..." powiedział Jack, obserwując jak kolejny wąż robi wokół niego okrąg. "Wiedz jednak, że ja nie zamierzam sprzedać mojego ciała diabłu! Moja tura! Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Mrocznego Rezonatora!" wówczas na polu pojawił się demoniczny błazen, trzymający kamerton i pałeczkę w rękach (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300).

"To przecież stroiciel!" rzekł Yusei.

"Jack będzie ciągle używać siły?" powiedział Greiger z poirytowaniem.

"Chyba nie da się zmienić naszego smoczego kumpla." zauważyła Iris.

"Teraz dostrajam Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 3 z Golemem Wielkiej Części poziomu 5!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy demoniczny błazen zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie a masywny golem w pięć gwiazdek.

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Hahahahah! W końcu jest, twój atutowy potwór! Ten smok symbolizuje ciebie!" powiedział nonszalancko Posłaniec.

"Czerwony Szatański Smok, zaatakuj bezpośrednio!"

"Nie do wiary. Jack chce wygrać, wciąż polegając na mocy?" zdziwiła się Iris, kiedy ręka smoka została otoczona płomieniami, a Czerwony Szatański Smok był już gotów to ataku.

"Hihihihi! Twój duch jest naprawdę uparty! Teraz aktywuje specjalną moc Stróża Łodzi Otchłani! Jeśli następuje atak potwora, Stróż Łodzi pozwala mi wskrzesić jednego potwora Otchłani! Przywołuję ze zmarłych Strażnika Otchłani!" odparł Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy na polu jeszcze raz pojawił się rogaty demon z toporem (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Jednakże to będzie krótki żywot, ponieważ Dzieciak Otchłani wbije Strażnikowi nóż w plecy. Strażnik zostanie zniszczony, twoja Faza Bitewna się zakończy, a ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!"

"Nrrggg.." mruknął Jack, kiedy jeszcze raz otrzymał cios ducha poprzez jego ciało.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 800 LP

"Nhh.. kończę turę." dokończył były Król.

"Wskrzesza potwora, niszczy go, wymusza koniec walki i do tego zadaje obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Ten Posłaniec Szkarłatu ma zaawansowaną taktykę obronną." powiedział Greiger.

"To prawda, ale Jack ma teraz 800 punktów życia. Jeśli znowu zaatakuje, przeciwnik znowu wykona kombinację potworów Otchłani i będzie koniec." dodała Iris.

"Moja kolej." powiedział spokojnie Posłaniec Szkarłatu. "Ponownie kończę mój ruch. Hahahahah! Nic do zrobienia."

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jack, dobierając kartę. "Hmm... Czerwony Szatański Smoku, bezpośredni atak!"

"Dlaczego on to robi?! Przecież przeciwnik ma w zanadrzu swoją kombinację." zastanowił się Yusei, kiedy demoniczny smok ruszył do ataku.

"Interesujące. Chętnie się z tobą pobawię jeszcze raz." odparł Posłaniec. "Tak więc, kiedy potwór przeciwnika atakuje, Stróż Łodzi Otchłani wskrzesi jednego potwora Otchłani. Zabawmy się, Strażniku Otchłani (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!"

Teraz, kiedy przeciwnik wykonał specjalne przywołanie potwora w czasie walki, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki Dodatkowego Veilera na pole!" rzucił Jack, przywołując niebiesko-włosego mężczyznę w stroju matadora (2) (ATK: 600/DEF: 200).

"Co?" zdziwiła się Iris, widząc, jak Jack nagle przywołał dodatkowego potwora.

"Hahahahah! Co osiągniesz z takim potworem? Dzieciak Otchłani aktywuje swoje działanie i niszczy moje potwory na polu. Skoro Strażnik Otchłani został zniszczony, twoja walka się kończy i otrzymujesz 800 punktów obrażeń!" kontynuował Posłaniec.

"Nie tym razem! Dodatkowy Veilerze!" rzucił Jack. Matador posłuchaj stanął na linii celu i piorun został zaabsorbowany do jego szpady. "Veiler pochłonie obrażenia, po czym ci je zwróci, ty niezgaszona zapałko!"

"Że co?!" krzyknął Posłaniec, zszokowany. Matador machnął szpadą i wysłał piorun w stronę ognistej istoty, rażąc ją.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 3200 LP

**Jack:** 800 LP

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch. Ponieważ jesteśmy w Fazie Końcowej, Czerwony Szatański Smok zniszczy inne potwory w trybie ataku. Tak więc Dodatkowy Veiler zostaje zniszczony, ponieważ nie zaatakował." wyjaśnił Jack, kiedy matador uśmiechnął się dziarsko, po czym eksplodował w piksele.

"To pierwszy raz, kiedy Jack wykonał kontratak." zauważył Greiger.

"Co więcej, odbił obrażenia." dodał Yusei.

"Czyżby już zaczął myśleć logicznie?" zastanawiała się Iris.

"Ojej, ojej, ojej... to było naprawdę imponuję. Hah! Niemożliwe, żebyś sam dotarł do tego punktu. Mój pan, Szkarłatny Diabeł, też tak sądzi." powiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy posąg Diabła zaczął się świecić, a z otchłani wyłoniło się kilka czerwonych węży. "Nieważne, jak będziesz walczyć, i tak nie pokonasz mnie, Posłańca Szkarłatu! Powinieneś walczyć jak zwykle i pozwolić mojemu panu połączyć się z tobą!"

"Nie mów głupot! Powiedz swojemu szefowi, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem!" rzucił Jack wyzywająco.

"Oh, tak? ...sam się prosiłeś." odparł spokojnie Posłaniec, kiedy posąg uwalniał pokłady energii. Jack zasłonił się swoim dyskiem, lecz stracił równowagę u stóp i musiał się trzymać jednego ocalałego podłoża. "Hahahahahah! Nawet jeśli zginiesz, to i tak będzie się to liczyło jako przegrana w pojedynku, a twoje ciało stanie się własnością Szkarłatnego Diabła!"

"Jack! Wystarczy!" rzuciła Iris, po czym podniosła dłoń.

"Nie, Iris!" krzyknął Jack. "Nhh.. nie rób tego... zamierzam sam go pokonać. Muszę... po prostu... znaleźć lepszą ścieżkę..." powiedział były Król, wspinając się z powrotem na podłoże.

"Jack..." powiedziała Iris.

"Ja się nie poddam nigdy! Tak długo, jak moja dusza żyje, wciąż będę walczył! Będę walczyć, aż w końcu moja dusza ZAPŁONIE!"

"Jack..." powiedział Yusei.

"Niezachwiany duch... Płonąca Dusza... no tak! Szkarłatny Smok nie pokonał Czerwoną Nowę sam. Istniał też Legendarny Signer, który dzierżył w sobie Płonącą Duszę." powiedział Greiger.

"Płonąca Dusza?" powtórzyła Signerka Ciała. Greiger skinął głową.

"10000 lat temu podczas walki między Szkarłatnym Smokiem, a niegodziwymi bogami... najpotężniejszy z Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi, Czerwona Nowa, walczył zawzięcie ze Szkarłatnym Smokiem. Szkarłatny Smok został zepchnięty na skraj przegranej... do czasu, aż z wulkanu wyłonił się przodek Signerów. Legendarny Signer i Płonąca Dusza... kiedy dusza płonie, dzieją się nieprawdopodobne cuda. Signer użył swojej Duszy i zapieczętował Czerwoną Nowę." wyjaśnił Greiger, spoglądając na Jacka. "A teraz... możemy patrzeć na nowego dziedzica Płonącej Duszy."

"Niesamowite..." powiedział cicho Yusei.

"Muszę to powiedzieć, Jack, podzielam twojego ducha walki. Jednakże nie masz żadnych szans przeciwko mojemu mistrzowi." powiedział Posłaniec Szkarłatu. "Moja tura! Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę!"

"Heh... moja tura!" zadeklarował Jack, dobierając kartę.

"Wstrzymaj się, bo aktywuję pułapkę Manię Walki!" wtrącił się Posłaniec, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Ta karta przestawia wszystkie twoje potwory na tryb ataku, a do tego twoje potwory muszą zaatakować!"

"Widzę. Chce zmusić Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka do ataku, by aktywować swoją kombinację Otchłani." zauważyła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Jacka. "Huh? Czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy on uśmiechnął?"

"Przywołuję Synchronicznego Żołnierza na pole!" rzucił Jack, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się ciężko-opancerzony wojownik, który trzymał w dłoniach miotacz (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Aktywuję specjalną moc Synchronicznego Żołnierza! Poprzez usunięcie z gry Synchro-Potwora, mogę ci zadać 600 punktów obrażeń! Poczuj gniew Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka!" demoniczny smok ryknął, nim się zmienił w świecące się cząsteczki, które zostały zaabsorbowane do miotacza Żołnierza. Wtedy, kiedy działo zostało naładowane, Synchroniczny Żołnierz wystrzelił salwę pocisków w stronę Posłańca Szkarłatu.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 2600 LP

**Jack:** 800 LP

"Synchroniczny Żołnierz aktywował swoją zdolność, więc moja Faza Bitewna zostanie pominięta, a podczas mojej Fazy Gotowości, mój usunięty z gry Synchro-Potwór powróci na pole. A to oznacza, że twoja Mania Walki się zmarnowała!"

"Ty... jak śmiałeś!?" ryknął Posłaniec, a jego płomienie się wzmogły.

"Jack całkowicie zmienił strategię. Już nie polega na samej mocy." zauważył Greiger.

"Jack się pojedynkuje, używając różnych strategii. Może jednak coś z tego będzie..." dodała Iris.

"Następnie aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Koszmarne Szatany!" kontynuował Jack. "Poprzez poświęcenie Synchronicznego Żołnierza, mogę wykonać przywołanie trzech Symboli Koszmarnych Szatanów na pole przeciwnika!" uzbrojony żołnierz znikł, lecz potem piksele zaczęły się formować w trzy czarne jak smoła demony z czerwonymi oczami oraz dzikimi, białymi włosami (4) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000) x3. "Za każdy Symbol Szatana otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń, jeśli ulegnie zniszczeniu!"

"O nie, o nie, o nie! Przecież na moim Cmentarzu mam Dzieciaka Otchłani!" panikował Posłaniec.

"Zgadza się. A specjalna zdolność Dzieciaka Otchłani niszczy wszystkie twoje potwory na polu." zgodził się Jack, kiedy pojawiła się widmowa forma Dzieciaka Otchłani, który przeciął wszystkie trzy demony na kawałki. Nie minęła sekunda, kiedy pocięte kawałki eksplodowały, i to blisko Posłańca.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 200 LP

**Jack:** 800 LP

"W jednej chwili zredukował życie przeciwnika do 200!" zauważył Max.

"Przebił się przez kombinację Otchłani! Nie polegając na mocy, nowa taktyka Jacka jest niesłychanie perfekcyjna!" dodał Greiger, zdumiony.

"Tylko tak dalej, Jack! Zgaś ten płomyczek!" dopingowała go Iris.

"Hhh... hhh.. hhh... dość już tego... nie pozwolę wam... przeciwstawiać się... MOJEMU PANU!" wrzasnął na całe gardło Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy posąg za nim wyzwalał coraz to więcej mocy. Jack musiał twardo stanąć na ziemi, by znowu nie spaść.

"Ojoj, chyba się wkurzył." powiedziała ponuro Iris.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Posłaniec, dobierając kartę. "Usuwam ze Cmentarza Dzieciaka Otchłani, Strażnika Otchłani oraz Stróża Łodzi Otchłani, by przywołać z mojej ręki Władcę Otchłani, Mictlancoatl!" wówczas na polu pojawiły się spektralne formy trzech potworów Otchłani i nagle zaczęły wirować, tworząc ogromny wir ognia, z którego się wyłonił potwór o wężowym ciele, dwoma mocnymi łapami, a jego głowę ozdabiały pomarańczowe płatki kwiatów (10) (ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000). "Szkarłatny Diabeł jest wściekły! Jest WŚCIEKŁY!" ponownie ryknął Posłaniec Szkarłatu. Wtedy posąg niespodziewanie zaczął pękać, i wyzwalać coraz więcej mocy. Co więcej, całe pomieszczenie się trzęsło.

"Jack!" krzyknął Yusei, widząc jak jego przyjaciel stara się oprzeć presji mocy.

"Greiger, spójrz tam!" zawołał Max, wskazując palcem. Greiger, Iris i Yusei spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. Ściana za posągiem również pękała, a przez dziurę spoglądało duże żółte oko.

"Oko... jak ten Szkarłatny Diabeł może być wielki?!" powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"Hahahahahah! Szkarłatny Diabeł właśnie się budzi ze snu! A teraz zakończę tą farsę! Władco Otchłani, Mictlancoatl! Zaatakuj Jacka bezpośrednio! Ugryzienie Stu Demonicznych Wężów!" rozkazał Posłaniec.

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Czerwony Ekran!" skontrował Jack, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Teraz potwory o ataku równym lub wyższym niż 2000 nie mogą atakować!"

"Jak chcesz! W takim razie ja aktywuję specjalną moc Władcy Otchłani! Raz na turę, mogę zniszczyć jedną twoją odkrytą kartę, a potem zadać ci 600 punktów obrażeń! Pożegnaj się z Czerwonym Ekranem!" odpowiedziała ognista istota, kiedy Mictlancoatl wystrzelił kulę ognia, która spopieliła kartę Jacka.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 200 LP

**Jack:** 200 LP

"A żebyś nie zrobił niczego paskudnego, zagram Zaklęciem Magiczne Prawo! Poprzez wysłanie z mojej ręki trzech potworów o tej samej nazwie, nie aktywujesz żadnej Karty Zaklęcia do końca mojej następnej Fazy Końcowej, Jack!"

"Niech to..." zaklął Jack.

"Hahahahahah! Wysyłam trzy potwory o tej samej nazwie!" rzucił Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy trzy kamienne tablice się odwróciły i uległy zniszczeniu, lecz Jack, Yusei, Iris, Greiger i Max zdołali zauważyć, co to były za karty.

"Chwila! To były Urzekające Motyle?!" zapytała się Iris z niedowierzaniem.

"Te karty były w talii Maxa! To wszystko było pułapką zastawioną przez Szkarłatnego Diabła!" powiedział Greiger, wkurzony.

"Kończę turę." dokończył Posłaniec, kiedy pomieszczenie znowu zaczęło się trząść, a nawet w ścianie za posągiem zrobiła się kolejna dziura, przez którą przeszła wielka, czerwona ręka. "Nasz rytuał kontraktowy zbliża się ku końcowi! Mój pan, Czerwona Nowa, już powstał z 10000-letniego snu! Szkarłatny Diabeł się odrodził!" krzyknął triumfalnie ognisty byt, kiedy ściana pękła do połowy, ujawniając całą głowę niegodziwego boga. "Jack, mój mistrz powiedział, że nie masz żadnych kart w dłoni i w talii, które mogłyby mnie pokonać!"

"On jest gigantyczny!" krzyknęła Iris, zszokowana.

"Zaraz spadniemy!" panikował Max, kiedy schody zaczęły się walić. Polegając tylko na instynkcie, niż na logice, Iris wykorzystała część swojej energii, wytwarzając wokół siebie, Yuseia, Greigera i Maxa trójwymiarową sferę.

"Nhhhh... hhh..." ciężko dyszała Iris. Nie sądziła wcześniej, że wytworzenie pola ochronnego będzie takie energochłonne.

"Iris!" krzyknął Jack.

"Nghhh... dalej, Jack... musisz wygrać..."

"Ta twoja bańka mydlana w końcu pęknie, kiedy zostaniecie poświęceni dla mojego pana, a wasza śmierć będzie punktem kulminacyjnym!" rzucił Posłaniec Szkarłatu.

"Nie pozwolę ci na to, draniu! Moi niezastąpieni przyjaciele mnie wspierają!" zaprzeczył Jack. "Nawet, jeśli moje ciało i dusza się spalą, ochronię ich!"

"O czym ty gadasz! Walka jest skończona! Ich poświęcenie i twoje ciało należą do Szkarłatnego Diabła!"

"Moja dusza ci na to nie pozwoli!" rzucił Jack, kiedy jego dłoń zaczęła się świecić, na co Posłaniec zaczął stać niepewnie. "Nie zapominaj, że moja dusza powróci!"

"...Czerwony Szatański Smok powróci podczas jego Fazy Gotowości..." zastanowił się Posłaniec. "Twój Czerwony Szatański Smok to zaledwie mała jaszczurka! Nie przeciwstawi się potędze Szkarłatnego Diabła!"

"Czuję... czuję, jak pulsuje moja dusza... jak ona płonie!" krzyknął Jack, kiedy niespodziewanie jego ręka została otoczona płomieniem. Zupełnie w taki sam sposób, jak Legendarny Signer.

"T-to niemożliwe!"

"Oto moja niezachwiana dusza!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack, po czym dobrał kartę swoją płonącą ręką. "MOJA TURA!"

"O nie! Nie pozwolę ci na to!" powiedział wściekle Posłaniec, kiedy pomieszczenie jeszcze bardziej się trzęsło, a nawet sufit zaczął spadać na Jacka.

"Jack!" krzyknął Max. Już prawie kawałki sufitu miały dosięgnąć celu, kiedy niespodziewanie nagły chaos przerwał głośny ryk, a za Jackiem pojawiła się kolumna czerwonego światła.

"Nhh.. co to było..." spytał się Yusei, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak jego Znamię Głowy pulsowało.

"Czuję, jakby coś dodawało nam sił..." powiedziała Iris, czując swoje Znamię Ciała. Znamię Skrzydeł Jacka również świeciło, a potem kolumna światła zmieniła się w smoka z czystej energii. "To Szkarłatny Smok!"

"Quetzalcoatl." powiedział Max, zwracając uwagę Yuseia i Iris.

"Quetzalcoatl... bóstwo, które czcimy na tych ziemiach..." powiedział Greiger.

"Niewiarygodne..." wydyszała Iris, patrząc na Jacka. Czuła, jak jej Znamię pulsowało coraz mocniej. "Niemożliwe... czuję w Jacku coś niezwykłego... j-jakbym widziała... duszę samego Legendarnego Signera!"

"Legendarnego Signera?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Legendarny Signer..." powtórzył Jack. "...w takim razie postaram się użyć tego w całej okazałości! Ale najpierw, podczas Fazy Gotowości, Czerwony Szatański Smok powraca na moje pole!" wówczas na polu Jacka zmaterializował się demoniczny smok (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). "Następnie, jeśli Synchro-Potwór jest na polu, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać tego strojącego potwora! Przybądź, Tworzący Rezonatorze!" wtedy z portalu wyłonił się demoniczny błazen z wiatrakiem i anielskimi skrzydłami na plecach, a w dłoni trzymał pałeczkę i kamerton (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 600). "A teraz przywołuję drugiego, strojącego potwora, Pozyskujący Atak!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się człekokształtny wojownik o długich, czerwonych włosach i lekkiej zbroi (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Tworzący Rezonatorze poziomu 3, Pozyskujący Atak poziomu 1, użyczcie swoich potężnych mocy i wykonajcie Podwójne Strojenie z moją duszą, Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem poziomu 8!"

"Dwa strojące potwory?!" powiedział Greiger, zszokowany.

"Taka Synchronizacja istnieje?!" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Nghh... wygląda na to, że u niego istnieje! Normalnie aż mi Znamię płonie, skoro chce przywołać naprawdę potężnego Synchro-Potwora!" powiedziała Iris, patrząc jak dwa strojące potwory zmieniły się w cztery płonące pierścienie, który zaczęły wirować wokół Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, jakby zamykały go w kuli ognia. Wtedy oczy Jacka rozbłysły na czerwono, a on sam świecił Płonącą Duszą.

"Szkarłatny Smoku! Użycz mi swojej mocy i zapieczętuj Czerwoną Nowę raz na zawsze!" krzyknął Jack, unosząc prawą rękę, w której zmaterializowała się karta.

"C-Co?! Niemożliwe! Jak to?!" rzucił Posłaniec Szkarłatu, kiedy Szkarłatny Diabeł zaczął świecić na czerwono i się zbliżać do Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, jakby miał się z nim połączyć.

"Szkarłatny Diable! Odbieram twoją moc! I przekuję ją na nowy miecz! Miecz zdolny przebić wszystko!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy Czerwona Nowa ryknął w bólu, aż w końcu został siłą wyrwany ze ściany i pochłonięty przez Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, który zaczął przechodzić ewolucję wewnątrz płonącej kuli.

"_Strzeżcie się, jak gwiazdy wysoko na niebie, i ogień głęboko w sercu Ziemi się zderzą w kosmicznej eksplozji! Niech Diabeł i Król staną się jednością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!"_

Kula ognia eksplodowała, wyzwalając nową, potężną ewolucję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Teraz był wściekle czerwony z czarną skórą, jego skrzydła zmieniły się w dwie pary płaskich skrzydeł. Na klatce piersiowej smoka spoczywał niebieski klejnot, a głowa się wydłużyła, tworząc też boczne wyrostki, każde zakończone jednym kolcem. Nowy, ulepszony smok wydał z siebie niemal piekielny ryk (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"Niewiarygodne..." wyszeptała Iris, oszołomiona nowym wyglądem atutowego smoka Jacka. Zaś Posłaniec Szkarłatu wyglądał, jakby uderzył w niego piorun.

"N-niemożliwe... t-ty pochłonąłeś mojego pana Szkarłatnego Diabła." powiedział Posłaniec z przerażeniem.

"Wcale go nie pochłonąłem!" zaprzeczył Jack, umieszczając nową kartę na swój Dysk Walk. "Przekułem jego niszczycielską moc na miecz do zniszczenia wszelkiego zła! Aktywuję specjalną moc Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! Za każdego Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu, mój smok zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku. Obecnie mam czterech, Mrocznego Rezonatora, Dodatkowego Veilera, Tworzącego Rezonatora oraz Pozyskującego Atak! To oznacza, że Smok Czerwonej Nowy zyskuje super-doładowanie mocy 2000 punktów!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy jego nowy smok został otoczony płonącą poświatą (3500-5500).

"N-nie! Jak śmiesz to robić, kiedy nie ma mojego pana!"

"Pokażę ci teraz moją nową moc! Stosowałem różne strategie, by zyskać moc ostateczną! Oto moja niezachwiana dusza! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, zniszcz Władcę Otchłani, Mictlancoatla! Uderzenie Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok Czerwonej Nowy wzbił się w powietrze, składając swoje skrzydła, po czym otoczony płomieniami uderzył w Władcę Otchłani z taką siłą, że zrobił dziurę w ciele niegodziwego potwora. Mictlancoatl wydał z siebie ostatni gniewny ryk, po czym eksplodował.

**Posłaniec Szkarłatu:** 0 LP

**Jack:** 200 LP

Posłaniec Szkarłatu krzyknął głośno, kiedy jego życie zostało wyzerowane, ale potem odwrócił się by zobaczyć, jak posąg upada na niego. Nie mógł krzyknąć, kiedy kamienie go pogrzebały, kończąc jego płonący żywot. Ale z powodu ogromu mocy, Iris nie mogła dłużej utrzymać pola i w końcu pole zniknęło, przez co Signerzy, Greiger i Max spadli w dół. Już miała ich spotkać śmierć, kiedy Szkarłatny Smok ryknął, spowijając wszystko światłem...

* * *

Annie zasłoniła oczy, kiedy wir energii wydostał się z dziury świątyni, po czym następnie...

...

...

*KABOOOM!*

Eksplozja rozerwała świątynię na miliony kawałków. Kiedy Annie mogła już widzieć, zauważyła że pośród gruzów leżeli Grieger, Max, Jack, Yusei i Iris.

"Ouhh..." jęknęła Iris, starając się uspokoić skołatane myśli. "Tego zjawiska chyba nie widuje się często tutaj..."

"Nhhh... zgadzam się, Iris." przytaknął Yusei, wstając. Zdążył zauważyć, jak Szkarłatny Smok znika za chmurami.

"Szkarłatny Smok..." powiedziała Iris, po czym spojrzała na gruzy świątyni i tablicę z wizerunkiem Quetzalcoatla. Najbardziej dziwne było to, że ta tablica przetrwała w jednym kawałku. "i Quetzalcoatl... czyżby te dwie bóstwa to jedno i to samo?..."

"Świat jest pełen niespodzianek." powiedział Greiger.

* * *

Kilka godzin później gruzy świątyni zostały oczyszczone. Nowa świątynia była mniejsza, ale wciąż pokazywała swoją dumę. Kiedy słońce zaczęło powoli wschodzić, Iris, Yusei i Jack już siedzieli na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, gotowi do powrotu.

"Hej. Jak będziecie w pobliżu, to odwiedźcie nas czasem." zasugerował Greiger.

"Dobrze." przytaknął Yusei.

"Nie ma mowy!" zaprzeczył Jack, ściągając całą uwagę na siebie. "Już mam dosyć tych okultyzmów jak na jeden dzień."

"Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale chociaż raz nie będę się z tobą sprzeczać, Jack." zgodziła się Iris. "Nieśmiertelne Wiązy Ziemi, kontrola umysłu, pojedynek na śmierć i życie... już prędzej wolałabym zjeść martwego skorpiona w Mieście Satysfakcji, niż przechodzić przez ten harmider jeszcze raz."

"Jack..." powiedział Max, podchodząc do byłego Króla. "Ja... ja będę wierzyć w moją talię! Tak długo, jak będę wierzyć, któregoś dnia stworzę talię kart godną rywalizacji z talią Króla!"

"Też na to liczę. Któregoś dnia będziemy walczyć z talią w którą wierzymy." zapewnił Jack. "Może jednak będę mieć powód, by tu powrócić."

W końcu po pożegnaniach i rozstaniach, trójka Signerów uruchomiło silniki swoich pojazdów i ruszyło pełnym gazem przez linie Nazca, w celu powrotu do prawdziwego domu.

"Hej, Iris..." zagadnął Jack, decydując się przerwać ciszę.

"Tak, Jack?"

"Ta podróż nauczyła mnie, że zawsze trzeba dokończyć to, co się zaczęło. Obiecuję, że spłacę ci dług."

"Wiesz, Jack?" powiedziała Iris. "Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się wydarzyło... mogę przeboleć tą dużą zapłatę."

"Dzięki."

"Jack..." powiedział Yusei. "Może to tylko przypuszczenie... ale myślę, że to Szkarłatny Smok chciał, byś się tu zjawił. Mógł usłyszeć twój problem ze stagnacją i poddał cię ciężkiej próbie."

"Hmm... sądzicie, że będę musiał użyć mocy Szkarłatnego Diabła, by osiągnąć Płonącą Duszę?"

"Z czasem nauczymy się." zapewniła Iris. To znaczy, nasze Super-Synchro-Potwory dały nam nowe moce. Każdy z nich symbolizuje dany czas, z którego pochodził. Yusei, ty otrzymałeś Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy od tajemniczego osobnika z przyszłości. A zdolność wielokrotnego ataku symbolizuje przyszłość, bo nie wiadomo, na ile Stroicieli natrafisz. Jack... ty zyskałeś moc Czerwonej Nowy od starożytnego, niegodziwego boga. Moc zyskania dodatkowej siły wiąże się z przeszłością, ponieważ w przeszłości Stroiciele poświęcali się dla Synchro-Przywołania, co daje Smokowi Czerwonej Nowy moc."

"A twoja moc, Iris?" zapytał się Jack. Iris wzięła kartę i spojrzała na nią.

"Ja... tego nie wiem. Ta karta została stworzona, kiedy przypadkowo zatrzymałam teraźniejszość. Moc przyszłości w postaci wielokrotnego ataku, a także moc przeszłości, w której Vivio została użyta jako klucz do Chaos-Synchro, co dała Nanohie niepodatność na Zaklęcia i Pułapki podczas tury, w której została przywołana. Myślę, że ja mam moce z przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości..."

"Czysty Umysł..." powiedział Yusei.

"...Kontrola Chaosu..." dodała Iris.

"...i Płonąca Dusza." dokończył Jack. "Te trzy nowe moce pomogą nam pokonać Yliaster."

"Tak." zgodzili się Yusei i Iris, jadąc w nieznane terytoria, gotowi by walczyć z ich głównym wrogiem: Trzema Cesarzami Yliaster i ich potężnymi Cesarzami Meklordami. Dla trójki Signerów raczej nie liczyła się przeszłość, czy teraźniejszość. Teraz mogli myśleć tylko o przyszłości.

* * *

Here is, guys! Jackie gains a Burning Soul and Red Nova Dragon! Now we have a three characters with own Super-Synchro Monsters to use. Full action, dramas... alright, I think I overdo it. So read, enjoy and comment a new chapter, because in next one, our Sector Security vice-director Lazar will return and make a troubles for Signers, especially Iris. I may reveal only a fact, she... will get some ice pack for female '_fissure'_.


	17. Lazar i skryte tajemnice

**Rozdział 16 –** _Operacja: Schwytać Lazara II__! Tajne informacje o Yliaster__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

Nowe Miasto Domino. Wielkie miasto znajdujące się blisko oceanu. Wielka utopia, która się łączyła z wyspą Satellite wieloma mostami niczym pajęcza sieć. Stolica, a zarazem serce Turbo-Pojedynków. Nowoczesna technologia, luksusy, przyjaźnie... można by powiedzieć, że to kolejny, cudowny dzień w Nowym Mieście Domino...

*TRZASK!*

No, może dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem dwóch osób.

"Wracaj no tu, Lazar!" krzyknęła Iris, biegnąc przez ulice miasta. Tak, to była Iris, która akurat goniła Vice-Dyrektora Lazara. Jakiś tydzień po powrocie do Nowego Miasta Domino po wydarzeniach z Czerwoną Nową, Iris zdecydowała zrobić sobie dzień wolny od treningów. Akurat już miała wejść do sklepu, kiedy wpadła na brązowo-włosego niskiego mężczyznę. Na początku Iris nie mogła go rozpoznać, ale po tym, jak 'peruka' spadła z faceta, nie miała wątpliwości, że wpadła na Lazara. I właśnie akurat go goniła. "Wracaj no! Chcę tylko, byś udzielił mi kilku odpowiedzi!"

"Wybacz, koleżanko, ale nie mogę! J-Jestem umówiony na... leczenie kanałowe szóstki! Zadzwoń wieczorem!" odpowiedział Lazar, przeskakując przez kraty.

"Nghh... jeśli zaraz mi się tu nie zatrzymasz i nie wyjawisz mi wszystkiego, co chcę wiedzieć, czeka cię coś więcej, niż tylko dentysta!" rzuciła Iris, odbijając się od śmietnika i ze zwinnością geparda przeskoczyła przez kraty.

"_Jakim cudem Lazar może być aż tak szybki?!"_ wypaliła Ryuko, ciężko dysząc.

"_Chyba musiał wykonywać akrobacje, nim zaczął pracować dla Goodwina."_ zastanawiała się Caro, kiedy Iris zapędziła Lazara w kozi róg.

"Hhh.. hhh... no dobra, Lazar." wydyszała Iris. "Lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli od razu zaczniesz gadać. Nie zamierzam sięgać po przemoc..."

"Sorki, ale niestety nie mam na to czasu. Narka!" odparł nonszalancko Lazar, skacząc do góry i przeskakując ponad ścianą, wykonując przy tym salto.

"Ten klaun zaczyna być wrzodem na moim siedzeniu." powiedziała poirytowana Iris, powtarzając ten sam skok. Jednakże, za ścianą nie było Lazara. Była tylko deskorolka, która była ustawiona specjalnie na Iris. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała na to ze zdumieniem, kiedy nadepnęła na deskorolkę. "Łałałała!"

"_Skąd się wzięła ta deskorolka?"_ zdziwiła się Nullite. Iris starała się zachować równowagę, lecz to było trudne, kiedy się jechało na jednej nodze.

"_Iris, uważaj!"_ krzyknęła Signum.

"N-na co?" spytała się Iris, po czym spojrzała przed siebie i już zrozumiała, o co chodzi: ścigała Lazara aż do portu, a przed sobą miała koniec drogi i morze. "Niech to szrot..." zaklęła Iris, nim wpadła z wielkim pluskiem do wody. Gorączkowo machając rękoma i nogami, dziewczyna wypłynęła na powietrze, kaszląc.

"Hihihihihi! Mam nadzieję, że masz porządną kąpiel, co?" powiedział Lazar ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, siedząc na skrzyni. "Miłego dnia!"

Iris patrzyła, jak Lazar znowu znika z jej zasięgu wzroku. Wypluła ze swoich ust morską wodę. "mmhhh... hhh... jak no tylko go znowu dopadnę, to już się z nim rozliczę... po tym, jak wrócę do Poppo Time na odświeżenie."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Mówisz, że goniłaś Lazara?" powtórzył Yusei, zaskoczony, na co Iris skinęła głową. Byli obecnie w garażu w Poppo Time, gdzie Iris musiała zdjąć z siebie wszystkie przemoknięte ubrania; jakby tego było mało, to miała również kilka ryb jak piasku: łaziły tam, gdzie nie powinny. Obecnie miała na sobie duży ręcznik.

'Nhh... zgadza się, Yusei." powiedziała Iris. "Już miałam go na celowniku, kiedy zaliczyłam wpadnięcie do wody."

"Myślałem, że nigdy nie zobaczymy tego klauna." westchnął Jack, kiedy Iris kichnęła zdrowo. "Na zdrowie."

"D-dziękuję..."

"Kurczę. Ten Lazar wymyka się jak mydło w czasie kąpieli." mruknął Crow. "Trudno go będzie dorwać."

"Tak, ale..." zaczęła mówić Iris, kiedy nagle coś poczuła w... dolnej części ciała. Rumieniąc się wściekle, zacisnęła zęby i naprężyła mięśnie, by po chwili usłyszeć dźwięk, który brzmiał, jakby coś z niej wypadło. "Sorki. Śledzik."

"Rany, ile tych ryb zgarnęłaś?" zastanawiał się Crow.

"Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że jak tylko spotkam Lazara, to mu tak skopię ten jego błazeński tyłek, że nie znajdzie nawet swojej głowy."

"Hmm..." zastanawiał się Jack, po czym wpadł na pomysł. "Iris, na razie daj sobie spokój z Lazarem. Może pójdziemy zakupić makaronu z Czerwoną Fasolką?"

"Jack, wiem, że masz dobre chęci, ale ja..." zaczęła mówić Iris, lecz znowu musiała się urwać w połowie zdania, kiedy usłyszała dziwny dźwięk. Lecz to nie była wypadająca z jej szczeliny rybka, a odgłos burczącego brzucha. "Uhn... no dobra, wygrałeś."

"Jack ma rację. Na głodniaka źle się myśli." powiedział Yusei.

* * *

Po tym, jak ubrania Iris wyschły, Iris, Yusei, Crow, Jack i Bruno poszli do małego sklepu w południowej części miasta. Ale kiedy tam dotarli, okazało się...

"Co?! Już wszystko wyprzedane?! Dlaczego?" niemal krzyknął Jack, patrząc na pusty stolik.

"Cóż, nic na to nie poradzimy. Twój słodki makaron z Czerwoną Fasolką jest bardzo popularny." powiedział Crow. "Nie waż naciągać innych, by ci to kupili!"

"Namęczyłem się, żeby znaleźć informacje o tym sklepie, a ty nie wiedziałeś, jak się do tego zabrać, Crow!"

"Skoro się namęczyłeś, to może znajdziesz pracę?!" odciął się Crow.

"Wiesz co, Yusei? Ja myślę, że oni są bardziej głodni ode mnie." szepnęła Iris, na co Yusei lekko się uśmiechnął.

"Słuchajcie, zawsze możemy tu wrócić później..." zaoferował Bruno, kiedy nagle przejeżdżał Ścigacz Walk z kierowcą, który niespodziewanie porwał staruszce koszyk z makaronem.

"Heheheh! Łatwa zdobycz!" powiedział zadowolony z siebie złodziej.

"Ej! Ten facet ukradł własność staruszki!" zauważyła Iris, zwracając uwagę Crowa i Jacka. Ale zanim ktokolwiek zdołał w ogóle zareagować, nagle wystrzeliła się lina, która zawiązała się na lewej ręce i wyrwała złodzieja z jego pojazdu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na to, zdziwieni.

"Co?" spytał się Crow.

"Co się stało?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Chyba ktoś szczerze nie lubi złodziei." zauważyła Iris, kiedy na ziemię zleciał niski mężczyzna z dredami. Jego oczu nie było widać spoza ciemnych okularów.

"Bardzo ci dziękuję." powiedział drwiąco facet z dredami, kiedy do niego podeszła staruszka. "Uhm..."

"Zaryzykowałeś swoje życie, by odzyskać makaron starej babuni. Jesteś dla mnie jak bóg. Bardzo ci dziękuję." odpowiedziała staruszka.

"N-nie, ja..." zaczął mówić facet, kiedy nagle staruszka w mgnieniu oka wzięła trzymane przez niego zupy z makaronem. "Co?"

"Weź jedno jako nagrodę, dobry człowieku." uznała staruszka, dając mu jedną zupę makaronu.

"W takim razie... akceptuję to!" odpowiedział facet z dredami, zręcznym ruchem biorąc jeszcze dwa zupy, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął z oczu, zostawiając staruszkę i innych w osłupieniu. A szczególnie Yusei i reszta paczki była zaskoczona, gdyż głos i uśmiech faceta był szokująco znajomy.

"Dobrze..." zaczęła mówić niepewnie Iris. "Albo wciąż mam ryby tam, gdzie nie powinno ich być, albo właśnie widziałam znajomy uśmieszek."

"Lazar." zauważył Yusei.

"A jego co tu przywiodło?" zdziwił się Crow.

* * *

Parę przecznic dalej, Lazar siedział w kącie alei, wciąż przebrany za faceta z dredami. I wyglądał, jakby się cieszył z łupu w postaci trzech pysznych zup z makaronem. "Hihihihihihih! Dawno nie miałem tak pysznej fiesty, ale ten nowy makaron z Czerwoną Fasolką to świeży i pyszny przebój stulecia!" powiedział triumfująco Lazar.

"Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, Lazar." powiedział głos, który niechybnie należał do Yuseia. Lazar szybko wstał i zauważył, że spoglądali na niego Yusei, Crow i Iris.

"Siemanko. Długo się nie widzieliśmy." rzekł Crow.

"Co tam słychać, koleżko?" odparła nonszalancko Iris, pół-głosem niechęci.

"Co?! Chyba mnie mylicie z kimś..." udawał Lazar.

"Nie żartuj sobie!" rzucił głos, który Lazar również rozpoznał. I wcale mu się to nie podobało, ponieważ ten głos należał do wkurzonego Jacka. "To bez wątpienia ty!"

"Nieważne, jak się stroisz." powiedział Crow, wraz z Jackiem podchodząc do Lazara. "Nie ukryjesz swojego śmiechu. I to wszystko wyjaśnia!" dodał Crow po chwili, po czym wraz z Jackiem skoczyli na pechowca. Po kilku sekundach 'szarpaniny', Lazar spoglądał na swoich prześladowców z przerażeniem, podczas gdy Jack trzymał w dłoniach trzy zupy z makaronem.

"Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytania, Lazar." powiedziała Iris.

"N-na jakie?" zdziwił się Lazar.

"Jesteś vice-dyrektorem Sektora Ochrony. Więc powinieneś wiedzieć co nieco o Yliaster." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Więc lepiej nie zgrywaj głupiego i od razu gadaj, co o nich wiesz. Nie myśl, że zapomniałam tamtą przygodę z deskorolką." dodała Iris.

"Aha, chcecie żebym wam coś opowiedział o Yliaster, co nie? A co dostanę w zamian?" zapytał się Lazar. I dostał w zamian fangę w nos przez Jacka.

"Po prostu gadaj! Ty jesteś tym typem, co skradł mój pyszny makaron podczas kradzieży oprogramowania! Nie myśl, że o tym zapomniałem!" rzucił Jack.

"Jack, uspokój się..." rzekł Crow, starając załagodzić sprawę.

"Ty chyba nie rozumiesz mojej frustracji!" odciął się Jack, lecz przez to obniżył gardę. Lazar zauważył to i zręcznym lewym sierpowym wytrącił z rąk Jacka dwie zupy z makaronem. Potem prawie stylem Breakdance próbował uciec, ale na nieszczęście wdepnął w skórkę od banana, a jego noga zamiast Jacka trafiła w...

*BONK!*

Pech chciał, by noga Lazara trafiła prosto w Iris. I to tam, gdzie zazwyczaj słońce nie dochodziło.

"NNGGHHH!" zaklęła głośno Iris, czując jak jej nogi trzęsły się jak galareta, by potem paść na ziemię, oszołomiona. Yusei, Bruno, Jack i Crow spojrzeli na Iris ze zdumieniem, a potem skierowali wzrok na Lazara... którego już nie było przy kącie. Yusei spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Lazar był na dachu. I miał ze sobą dwie zupy.

"Sorki, dziewczyno. Celowałem w Jacka." odpowiedział pośpiesznie Lazar. "A tak z jasnej strony, Jackie, to było jedno z najlepszych zup, jakie jadłem! Na razie, panowie!" i po chwili zniknął im z oczu. I to ponownie.

"Nhhrr... on zawsze potrafi zwiać!" powiedział Crow, wkurzony.

"Żyjesz, Iris?" powiedział Yusei. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niebo, zdumiona i wkurzona bardziej, niż Jack czy Crow, kurczowo trzymając się swojej 'szczeliny' w spódnicy.

"Nnghh... j-jak go znajdę, to go ukatrupię..." zdołała wydusić Iris.

* * *

W Poppo Time...

"Znowu uciekł, nawet mimo że ścigaliście go we piątkę?" zdziwił się Toru, kiedy Yusei podał Iris lodowy okład. Srebrno-włosa Signerka ostrożnie dała go pod spódniczką, a wtedy z okładu zaczęła lecieć para. "Ouł..."

"Dobrze, że nie ja otrzymałam kopniak." powiedziała Akiza ze współczuciem. "To musiało chyba potwornie boleć."

"Ani ja." dodała Luna.

"To już jest nas trzech." dołączył Leo.

"_Ja nie mogę! Lazar kopnął Iris w jej wee-wee!"_ powiedziała Subaru, przez co Teana uderzyła ją w potylicę. "_Auu, za co to?!"_

"_Zachowuj się, idiotko! Po za tym '_wee-wee_' __to chyba wyrażenie o męskiej wersji."_ odpowiedziała Teana, poirytowana.

"_To jak się nazywa żeńska wersja?"_

"_Och, po prostu bądź już cicho!"_

"Bo pewien osobnik, nie będę wymawiać jego imienia, zaczął paplać o makaronie i zemście." odpowiedział Crow na pytanie Toru.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że to moja wina?" powiedział Jack, urażony.

"Może."

"Zastanawia mnie dlaczego Lazar się ukrywa..." powiedziała Lynx.

"Ludzie z Yliaster chcieli go zabić." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Poczuł się zagrożony, dlatego udawał, że nic o nich nie wie." westchnął Crow.

"Powinniśmy go znowu poszukać." zasugerował Jack.

"To nie będzie takie proste..." rzekł Bruno.

"Pomyślcie. Lazar jest jak zwierzę, łatwo daje się złapać na przynętę. Musimy go czymś skusić..." powiedziała Iris, starając się niezbyt gwałtownie się ruszać. Zaś Jack spoglądał na ocalałą z wydarzenia na alejce zupę z makaronem. I wtedy wówczas doznał olśnienia.

"Chyba wpadłem na pewien pomysł!" powiedział głośno Jack. Były Król zarechotał złowieszczo, na co Crow zaczął się pocić z niepokojem.

"Aż się boję pomyśleć, co takiego on wymyślił..." powiedział Crow. Coś czuł, że ten pomysł mu się nie spodoba.

* * *

"_I po co ja pytałem?!"_ jęknął mentalnie Crow, wchodząc na scenę, przebrany za Mistrza Ramen. Okazało się, że Jack miał śmiały i chytry plan. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Lazar zjadł makaron podczas kradzieży danych programu silnika, Signerzy uznali, że najlepiej go złapać, właśnie używając makaronu. Wykorzystując różne środki, Signerzy zrobili scenę i rozpuścili wieści, że słynny Makaron Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka obchodził trzecią rocznicę. A to wystarczyło, by zebrać dość pokaźny tłum gapiów. Leo i Luna byli przebrani za składniki, głównie ostra papryka i narutomaki, Akiza i Toru nosili stroje czarodziejów, a obok zapasu makaronu stał Bruno z okularami i fałszywą bródką oraz Lynx, przebrana za Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Zaś Jack, Yusei i Iris skrywali się za kulisami, w oczekiwaniu że Lazar da się złapać na haczyk.

A Crow... niechętnie przebrał się w strój samego kubka makaronu, pod pseudonimem 'Mistrz Ramem'. I raczej nie był z tego zadowolony. "Ngh... dlaczego muszę występować w tym durnym przebraniu?"

"Nic nie poradzisz, skoro przegrałeś w kamień-papier-nożyce. Dwa na trzy, przegrałeś uczciwie." odparła Akiza. Crow poczuł, że się robił czerwony.

"Jack, przysięgam, że pożałujesz tego..." mruknął pod nosem Crow.

"Co tam Crow mamrota?" zapytał się cicho Jack.

"Kto wie." westchnęła Iris.

"Zacznijmy nasz turniej pojedynkowy Ostrego Makaronu Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka!" ogłosiła Luna.

"Zasady są proste: stocz pojedynek z Mistrzem Ramen, najlepszym szermierzem w Pojedynkach Potworów! Dla zwycięzcy będzie czekać roczny zapas Makaronu Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka!" wyjaśnił Leo, podczas gdy Bruno i Lynx pokazali widzom spory zapas makaronu.

"Roczny zapas? Brzmi wspaniale!"

"Zgłaszam się!"

"Nie zamierzam przegrać!"

"Wygram ten zapas!"

"Coś czuję, że to będzie długi dzień..." mruknął Crow.

"No to zaczynajmy pojedynek!" powiedzieli wspólnie bliźniaki.

Parę minut i kilka bezpośrednich ataków później...

Crow ciężko dyszał po tym, jak pokonał już 92-ego gracza. Był dumny, że mógł powalczyć sobie, ale walka w absurdalnym kostiumie już mu wychodziło bokiem. Widzowie byli zszokowani, że 'Mistrz Ramen' jeszcze nie przegrał.

"Niewiarygodne!" powiedział jeden z widzów.

"To zupełnie inny poziom." dodał drugi z nich. Tymczasem Iris wraz z Yuseiem i Jack patrzyli, jak Crow pokonywał przeciwników. A skoro żaden z przeciwników nie przypominał Lazara, zabijali nudę, robiąc sobie mini-zakłady o to, ile jeszcze Crow zrówna z ziemią przeciwników przed przybyciem Lazara.

"Mhm... 92 z rzędu. Myślę, że kolejny to na pewno Lazar." powiedziała Iris, spoglądając na swoją listę.

"Na pewno? Nie chcę znowu przegrać jak przy 13-tym przegranym." rzekł Jack.

"Jack, przecież dobrze wiesz że trzynastka przynosi pecha." westchnął Yusei.

Tymczasem na scenie...

"Nhhh.. nhh.. nhhh... no dobra, kto następny?!" rzucił wyzywająco Crow. Wówczas otrzymał odpowiedź, kiedy niski mężczyzna z kaburą na gitarę, przypominający punka, nagle wskoczył na scenę.

"To powinienem być ja. Sorki, chciałem powiedzieć, że twoim przeciwnikiem będę ja! Yeah!" odparł nonszalancko punk, zwracając uwagę Signerów i reszty.

"To on..." zauważyła Iris.

"Mamy drania." dodał Jack. Zaś Crow lekko się uśmiał.

"Miło cię znów widzieć." odparł nonszalancko Crow, rozpoznając swojego przeciwnika.

"Chwila... spotkaliśmy się wcześniej?" zapytał się Lazar, zbity z tropu. Potem jego niepewność wzrosła, kiedy został otoczony przez czarodziejów i Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. A potem niepewność zmieniła się w zdumienie, kiedy się okazało, że tymi czarodziejami byli Akiza i Toru. Ale potem zdumienie ustąpiło miejsce przerażenie, kiedy zza kurtyny wyłonili się Jack, Yusei i Iris. "Wpadka!"

"Tym razem nie uciekniesz!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack.

"Czekaliśmy na ciebie!" krzyknął Crow, zdejmując z siebie wielki kubek makaronu, po czym uwięził w nim Lazara. "Poddaj się!"

"Jesteście uparci, jednakże..." powiedział Lazar, kiedy nagle kubek eksplodował bombą dymną, spowijając całą scenę i widzów w dymie. "Żegnam!" rzucił Lazar, wyskakując z dymu i znikając przeciwnikom z oczu, choć mentalnie mógłby przysiąc, że kątem oka zauważył czerwone światełko. Jack i Crow rozglądali się, zdenerwowani.

"Lazar, ty draniu...!" warknął Crow.

"Gdzie go wcięło?!" rzucił Jack.

"Ech... i znowu nam uciekł." powiedział Leo z westchnieniem.

"Nie ma problemu." odparła Iris, na co Leo, Luna i Yusei spojrzeli na nią. Zauważyli na jej twarzy uśmiech. "Lazar już się nie wywinie, ponieważ mam go już na celowniku."

* * *

W starym otwartym kanale, Lazar biegł przed siebie, śmiejąc się. Trzy razy napotkał Signerów, trzy razy ich wykiwał i trzy razy zdołał im zwiać. Dla niego raczej nic innego nie mogło przynieść lepszego dnia oraz śmiechu i zadowolenia.

"Hihihihihih! Ci durnie nie są nawet w stanie mnie złapać!" powiedział do siebie Lazar, lecz wtedy otrzymał odpowiedź.

"O jakich durniach mowa?!" rzucił głos. Lazar spojrzał w górę i zauważył, jak dwa znajome Ścigacze Walk zjeżdżały do kanału.

"Czyżby ci chodziło o nas?!" dodał Jack. Lazar spojrzał na nich ze zdumieniem. Już miał zostać spłaszczony przez Feniksowy Wicher Jacka, kiedy cofnął się i wyskoczył w górę, gdzie...

*BONK!*

...język wystawił się między zębami, a oczy o mało nie wyszły mu z orbit. Lazar walnął zdrowo głową w niebieską drogę, utworzoną z energii w powietrzu. A wykonawczyni drogi, Iris Luster, spojrzała na dół, jakby widok Lazara ją szczerze zaskoczył. "O, patrzcie. Jakiś klaun nie wie, że Skrzydlata Droga jest autostradą." powiedziała Iris z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

"W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że tak szybko się znowu spotkamy." powiedział Crow z uśmieszkiem, kiedy na miejsce przyjechał Yusei z Bruno.

"S-skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jestem?!" zażądał Lazar, kiedy Iris zeszła spokojnie na ziemię.

"Wiedzieliśmy, że znowu dasz drapaka. Dlatego podczas twojego 'wybuchowego' wyjścia użyłam trochę magii namierzającej na ciebie.

"C-Czyli tamten czerwony błysk..." powiedział Lazar, kiedy nagle się zaświecił, a otaczająca go czerwona poświata sunęła się do Iris, zbierając się na jej dłoni w postaci kuli.

"Tak, naznaczyłam cię wtedy." odparła nonszalancko Iris. "Cichy Szpieg, zaklęcie prosto ze arsenału Vity."

"Teraz się zemszczę na tobie, ty złodzieju..." warknął Jack.

"Spokojnie, Jack. Ten klaun ma nam odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań."

"Iris, nie uważasz, że najpierw trzeba mu porządnie przywalić? Przecież to on cię wykiwał oraz kopnął mocno twoje święte miejsce!"

"Wystarczy." odcięła się Iris, zdenerwowana. "A teraz, Lazar, odpowiesz nam na kilka pytań dotyczących Yliaster."

"Nie mam nic do gadania!" zaprzeczył Lazar.

"A co powiesz na to? Nie zapominaj, że nie dokończyliśmy naszej walki, Lazar. Możemy to rozstrzygnąć w pojedynku." zasugerował Crow.

"W pojedynku?"

"Jeśli wygrasz, przestaniemy cię ścigać. Jeśli ja wygram, wyśpiewasz nam wszystko, co wiesz o Yliaster."

"Nh... dobrze, przyjmuję wyzwanie." zgodził się Lazar, kątem oka spoglądając na wejście do tunelu. "Ale wiedz, że z moimi umiejętnościami nie masz szans!"

"_Hmm... coś mi tu nie gra. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy chyba blisko kryjówki Lazara..._" zastanowiła się Iris. "_Arf. Zafira."_

"_Jesteśmy do usług! Co robimy?"_ powiedziała Arf, salutując.

"_Ty i Zafira sprawdźcie ten tunel. Może to przeczucie, ale coś mi mówi, że Lazar coś tam ukrywa."_

"_Zanotowane i zrobione."_ odpowiedział Zafira, zmieniając wraz z Arf swoją postać, by pod formą czworonożnych wilko-podobnych zwierząt wejść do tunelu.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Lazar:** 4000 LP

**Crow:** 4000 LP

"Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, ja zacznę." zasugerował Lazar.

"Heh. Proszę bardzo." odparł niedbale Crow.

"W takim razie dobieram." zadeklarował Lazar, ciągnąc kartę. "Najpierw stawiam cztery zakryte karty, a następnie przywołuję Lorda Błaznów." wówczas na polu pojawił się błazen w pomarańczowo-niebieskim stroju (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0), śmiejąc się złośliwie.

"To przecież ten sam potwór, co ostatnio..." zauważył Crow.

"Jeśli Lord Błaznów jest jedynym potworem na polu, za każdą kartę Zaklęcia i Pułapki na polu zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku." wyjaśnił Lazar, kiedy w dłoniach błazna zgromadziły się cztery ogniki (0-4000).

"Od razu zwiększyłeś jego siłę do 4000. Sprytny jak zawsze."

"Hihihihih! Nie lekceważ umiejętności vice-dyrektora Sektora Ochrony! Kończę turę!" zadeklarował Lazar.

"Hah! Blef klauna takiego jak ty mnie nie oszuka. Teraz moja kolej." rzucił Crow, dobierając kartę. "Jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje swoje potwory, mogę przywołać Czarne Skrzydło - Sirocco Świtu bez ofiar." oznajmił gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się duży, człekokształtny potwór z ptasimi piórami (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900). "A skoro mamy nowego potwora na polu, twój Lord Błaznów traci swoje punkty." potworny błazen jękliwie westchnął, kiedy ogniki w jego rękach zgasły (4000-0).

"W tym przypadku aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Cesarski Rejestr!" skontrował Lazar. "Cesarski Rejestr pozwala potworowi odzyskać tyle punktów Ataku, ile stracił, do czasu Fazy Końcowej tego ruchu." Crow lekko mruknął, widząc, jak Lord Błaznów odzyskał swoją moc (0-4000). "Nie tak łatwo się pozbędziesz mojego Lorda Błaznów!"

"A ty tak łatwo nie wygrasz, kiedy przywołam Czarne Skrzydło - Gale Wicher, kiedy kontroluję Czarne Skrzydło na polu!" odpowiedział Crow, kiedy na polu z portalu wyłonił się mały ptak z fioletowym upierzeniem i żółtą twarzą (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400).

"Strojący potwór, co? Jednak musisz poczekać z Synchro-Przywołaniem, ponieważ aktywuję pułapkę, Dysonans." odparł spokojnie Lazar, aktywując kolejną zakrytą kartę. "Przez trzy rundy nie będziemy mogli wykonywać Synchro-Przywołania."

"Znowu ta taktyka Anty-Synchro? Chyba nie doceniasz zdolności moich Czarnych Skrzydeł. Sirocco Świtu może raz na turę zwiększyć moc innego Czarnego Skrzydła o swoją wartość ataku." powiedział Crow, kiedy Gale Wicher nagle poczuł przypływ mocy od Sirocco (1300-3300). "A teraz Gale Wicher użyje swojej specjalnej mocy, by trochę obciąć rolę twojego Lorda Błaznów o połowę (4000-2000)! I co teraz powiesz?" Jednakże Lazar zaczął się śmiać, jakby to go nie poruszyło.

"Hihihihih! Wpadłeś w pułapkę. Aktywuję zakrytą pułapkę numer 3, Strojąca Bariera!" rzucił Lazar. "Jeśli gracz posiada strojącego potwora na polu, lub na Cmentarzu, nie może atakować przez trzy tury!"

"Niedobrze! Gale Wicher jest strojącym potworem!" zauważył Bruno.

"Lazar umacnia swoją obronę." dodał Jack.

"Ale widać, że Crow się tym nie przejmuje." powiedziała Iris, spoglądając na Signera Ogona.

"Jeśli tak, to znaczy, że musi mieć jakiś plan." rzekł Yusei.

"Dobra, może mnie tu przechytrzyłeś." powiedział Crow. "Ale tej sztuczki nie przechytrzysz! Usuwam z gry Sirocco Świtu i Gale Wicher, a na ich miejsce przywołuję Czarne Skrzydło - Aurora Zorzy Polarnej!" wtedy na polu pojawiła się czarna otchłań, która pochłonęła dwa pierzaste potwory Crowa, by po chwili zmienić się w portal, z którego wyłonił się mały ptak z falującą nad nim zorzą polarną (10) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Mogę Specjalnie Przywołać tą kartę, jeśli usunę z gry dwa potwory, z czego jeden musi być strojącym Czarnym Skrzydłem. A kiedy to zrobię, poziom Aurory zmieni się na poziom równy sumie poziomów usuniętych potworów (10-8). Ale to nie wszystko, raz na turę mogę usunąć z mojej Extra-Talii Synchro-Potwora Czarnego Skrzydła o poziomie równym poziomie Aurory, zaś Aurora uzyska jego nazwę, atak i działanie do mojej następnej Fazy Gotowości."

"Że co?" zdziwił się Lazar.

"Aurora jest teraz poziomu 8, więc odpowiednią kartą do usunięcia będzie Czarne Skrzydło - Srebrny Wiatr Wchodzący!" odparł Crow, kiedy Zorza Polarna nagle zmieniła kształt i otoczyła Aurorę, tworząc wizerunek potwora przypominającego członka kawalerii z głową przypominającą głowę Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka oraz trzymającego w ręku miecz (0-2800).

"Co?! Aurora ma teraz 2800 punktów ataku?!" powiedział Lazar, przerażony.

"Dokładnie!" odparł z uśmieszkiem Crow.

"Nie tylko zyskał atak, ale skoro Aurora nie jest Synchro-Potworem, Dysonans nie będzie mieć na niego wpływu!" zauważył Bruno.

"A Gale Wicher został usunięty z gry, więc Strojąca Bariera nie będzie efektywna na Aurorę." dodał Yusei.

"Nawet jeśli jego Synchro-Potwory są zapieczętowane, wciąż może walczyć za pomocą takiej alternatywy." powiedział Jack.

"Nie do wiary, Crow to chyba ma odpowiedź na wszystko." rzekła Iris, zaskoczona.

"Po naszym ostatnim pojedynku ruszyłem mózgownicą, by znaleźć sposoby na karty Anty-Synchro. I oto rezultat!" powiedział Crow z dumą, wiedząc że jego plan wypalił. "Teraz Aurora Zorzy Polarnej zaatakuje twojego Lorda Błaznów. Ach, a tak przy okazji zyska jeszcze dodatkowy ładunek mocy, jeśli wyślę z mojej ręki Czarne Skrzydło - Kaluta, Ciena Księżyca, na Cmentarz! A konkretnie zyska 1400 dodatkowej mocy!" dodał po chwili, wysyłając rzeczoną kartę do swojego dysku, a Aurora, otoczona energią Srebrnego Wiatru, poczuła przypływ mocy kolejnego upierzonego towarzysza (2800-4200) i wtedy ruszyła niczym pocisk w stronę celu.

"CO TAKIEGO?!" krzyknął Lazar, zszokowany. Wówczas Aurora mocno machnęła skrzydłami w stronę Lorda Błaznów, a duchowa forma Srebrnego Wiatru machnęła jednocześnie mieczem, rozwalając zaskoczonego błazna.

**Lazar:** 1800 LP

**Crow:** 4000 LP

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i na tym zakończymy moją rundę. I co o tym powiesz, punkowcu?" powiedział Crow triumfująco. Ale nie spodziewał się, że dostanie odpowiedź w postaci rzuconej w jego głowę puszki. "Ourh! No dobra! Kto to zrobił?!" Lazar odwrócił się za siebie i zauważył, że za nim stało dwóch ludzi. Kobieta w różowym żakiecie i mały chłopiec z czarnymi włosami i strojem cyrkowca. Obydwoje mieli podobny styl ułożenia włosów Lazara i, tak samo jak on, mieli makijaż na twarzy.

"Nie pogrywaj z moim tatą, zabijako!" rzucił młody chłopiec. "A więc to ty jesteś tym zabijaką, który znęca się nad moim tatą!"

"Ej, wolnego, maluchu! Po pierwsze, nie jestem zabijaką!" odciął się Crow, po czym zwrócił się do Lazara. "A po drugie, nic nie mówiłeś, że masz rodzinę!"

"To oczywiste, ptasi móżdżku. Może na takiego nie wyglądam, ale jestem szanowanym członkiem społeczeństwa." odpowiedział Lazar, na co Jack lekko chrząknął.

"Szanowany członek społeczeństwa? Proszę, nie rozśmieszaj mnie!" powiedział Jack.

"_Iris!"_ rozległ się głos. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna spojrzała i zauważyła Arf i Zafirę.

"_Znaleźliśmy tą dwójkę w tym tunelu. To był chyba ich dom._" poinformował Zafira.

"Czy to dlatego Lazar..." zastanawiała się Iris, spoglądając na Lazara.

"Sprawiedliwość zwycięży! Moja kolej!" rzucił Lazar, dobierając kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Cesarski Zwyczaj. Tak długo, jak ta pułapka jest aktywna, inne Trwałe Pułapki nie zostaną zniszczone. A teraz przywołuję Królową Błaznów!" wówczas z portalu na polu wyłoniła się kobieta w obcisłym stroju, również przypominająca błazna (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "Kiedy Królowa Błaznów zostanie przywołana, niszczy moje aktywne karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki. Ale na szczęście dzięki Cesarskiemu Zwyczajowi, tylko ta pułapka zostanie zniszczona."

"Ten gość przeszedł przez taki trud, byleby przywołać potwora o 800 punktach ataku?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Nie obrażaj mojego taty! Mój tatuś właśnie planuje kontratak!" rzucił syn Lazara.

"Teraz aktywuję Trwałe Zaklęcie, Ukryte Przejście!" kontynuował Lazar. "Jeśli mój potwór ma mniej punktów ataku, niż potwór przeciwnika, te Zaklęcie pozwala mojemu potworowi uderzyć bezpośrednio."

"Dobra, czyli to coś o 800 punktach ataku zaraz mi przywali, zgadza się?" zapytał się Crow.

"Oh, Crow, Crow, Crow... Królowa Błaznów może wykonać atak za każde Zaklęcie i Pułapkę na moim polu."

"Masz cztery karty na strefie Zaklęć i Pułapek, więc otrzymam cios czterokrotnie..." powiedział Crow, ale potem ogarnęło go przerażenie, jakby dostał piorunem. "CO TAKIEGO?!"

"Królowo Błaznów, zaserwuj temu ptaszkowi porządny łomot w czterech częściach!" rozkazał Lazar. Kobieta w stroju błazna nagle zniknęła z pola widzenia i błyskawicznie pojawiła się przed Crowem.

"C-chwila!" zaprzeczył Crow, ale Królowa zignorowała jego prośbę i uderzyła go wykopem w brzuch. "Nghh!"

**Lazar:** 1800 LP

**Crow:** 3200 LP

Crow powoli się pozbierał, ale nie miał szans zareagować, kiedy kobieta-błazen uderzyła po raz drugi, tym razem porządnym dwu-ciosem pięściami w kolana przeciwnika.

**Lazar:** 1800 LP

**Crow:** 2400 LP

"Nhh... to już się robi-" zaczął mówić Crow, ale jeszcze raz Królowa Błaznów pojawiła się przed nim i zasypała go gradem pięści z siłą dziesięciu na sekundę. "Ałałałałałałałaaa!"

**Lazar:** 1800 LP

**Crow:** 1600 LP

W końcu Królowa Błaznów zaprzestała użycia gradu pięści. Ale kiedy Crow mógł spojrzeć na nią, ona w tym czasie zawirowała pięścią i zaserwowała potężny i porządny zarazem podniebny hak z dołu. I to prosto w podbródek!

**Lazar:** 1800 LP

**Crow:** 800 LP

Crow padł plackiem na ziemię, zdumiony i oburzony, że otrzymał łomot od dziewczyny. Signerzy i Bruno wzdrygnęli się na ten widok.

"Ourh! To był porządny cios." powiedział Bruno.

"Aż dało się usłyszeć gong kończący mecz." dodała Iris i spojrzała na Lazara przełykając ślinę. "Ten klaun jest bardziej złośliwy, niż myślałam."

"_Ma ktoś ręcznik? Chyba Crow został znokautowany."_ zażartowała Ryuko.

"_Trzecia runda i już leży na deskach."_ dołączył się Erio.

"Wbijcie sobie do głowy! Nie dam się złapać ani wam, ani Yliaster!" rzucił Lazar.

"Ale jeśli wciąż będziesz wiać z podkulonym ogonem, niczego nie zmienisz! Czy ty tego nie widzisz? My też mamy na pieńku z Yliaster?!" rzucił Crow, co wydawało się być dla Lazara zaskoczeniem. "Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Crow, dobierając kartę. "Działanie Aurory teraz wygaśnie, ale to zrekompensuję, przywołując na pole Czarne Skrzydło - Borę Włóczni w trybie ataku!" wtedy na polu otworzył się portal, z którego wyłonił się człowiek niemalże pokryty piórami, z strusimi nogami i z dziwną różową twarzą z długim żółtym dziobem, ściskając w dłoniach wielką czarną lancę (4) (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800). "Następnie uwalniam Aurorę Zorzy Polarnej i Borę Włóczni, by wykonać Zaawansowane Przywołane Czarnego Skrzydła - Abrolhosa Megawstrząsu!" dokończył Crow, kiedy na miejscu dwóch pokrytych piórami Czarnych Skrzydeł pojawił się umięśniony potwór, również noszący zbroję z piór, trzymający w ręku podwójną maczugę (7) (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800).

"2600 punktów?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Lazar. Tyle ataku wystarczyło, by zmieść Królową Błaznów, a zarazem zredukować jego życie do zera.

"Tak jest, Crow! Zaatakuj i załatw go!" powiedział Jack z uśmiechem.

"O nie! Kochanie!" krzyknęła żona Lazara, przerażona.

"Nie martw się! Mój tatuś tak łatwo nie przegra!" zaprzeczył syn. "Powodzenia, tato!"

"Ngh... nawet, jeśli będę musiał uciekać przed Yliaster przez resztę mojego życia, ja i tak będę chronił moją rodzinę! I dlatego nie przegram!" rzucił Lazar, na co Crow spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

"_Abrolhos ma 2600 ataku, a to wystarczy, by wygrać. Ale nie mogę rozczarować jego..."_ zastanowił się Crow i od razu zmienił swój plan. "Aktywuję specjalną moc Abrolhosa! Poprzez poświęcenie 1000 punktów ataku, Abrolhos wycofa wszystkie twoje karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki do twojej ręki!"

"Zaraz! Co?" zdziwił się Lazar, kiedy Abrolhos uderzył podwójną maczugą w ziemię, cofając karty Lazara kosztem swojej mocy (2600-1600). "Dlaczego on...?"

"A teraz Abrolhos Megawstrząsu zaatakuje Królową Błaznów! A kiedy walczy z potworem przeciwnika, ten potwór nie zostaje zniszczony, a cofnięty do dłoni przeciwnika!" rozkazał Crow. Upierzony potwór ruszył szarżą na Królową Błaznów, która odpowiedziała kopniakiem. Jednakże w walce 'maczuga kontra wykop' wygrała maczuga, przez co kobieta w stroju błazna zniknęła z pola.

**Lazar:** 1000 LP

**Crow:** 800 LP

"Co ten kretyn wyrabia?!" krzyknął Jack, sfrustrowany.

"Gdyby nie użył mocy Abrolhosa, zredukowałby życie Lazara do samego zera." zauważyła Iris. "Tylko dlaczego on...?"

"Eheheheh... chyba przez emocje i presję tego błazna musiałem źle skalkulować obrażenia. Kończę turę." powiedział Crow, masując niepewnie włosy.

"_Nie rozumiem tego. Mógł z łatwością mnie rozwalić, a zamiast tego oczyścił moje pole."_ pomyślał Lazar, po czym spojrzał na swojego syna, który go dopingował. "Moja tura! Przywołuję jeszcze raz Królową Błaznów!" wówczas z portalu na polu wyłoniła się kobieta w obcisłym stroju, również przypominająca błazna (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "Następnie z mojej ręki aktywuję zaklęcie, Panika Błazna. Mogę teraz sprawdzić jedną twoją zakrytą kartę. Jeśli wyślę z mojej ręki na Cmentarz kartę tego samego Typu, co ujawniona karta, mogę ją zniszczyć. A jeśli zostanie sukcesywnie zniszczona, jeden z moich Błaznów zyska możliwość bezpośredniego ataku!" wyjaśnił Lazar. "A więc sprawdźmy, co tam masz!" Crow tylko zacisnął zęby z frustracji, kiedy jego zakryta karta się odwróciła, ukazując swój wygląd: to była karta Pułapka, Mina Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Mina Czarnego Skrzydła. Jeśli przeciwnik ją zniszczy, ta pułapka zada mu 1000 punktów obrażeń." zauważył Bruno.

"Ale teraz Lazar wie, czego się może spodziewać, więc nie będzie planować 'odpalenie pułapki'." dodała Iris.

"Niech to! No to możemy stwierdzić, że konsultacje z nim o Yliaster mamy anulowane." mruknął Jack.

"_Wciąż mam Zaklęcie, Ukryte Przejście. Jeśli je teraz aktywuję, Królowa Błaznów zaatakuje bezpośrednio i wygram._" zastanowił się Lazar, po czym spojrzał na Crowa. Jego przeciwnik sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. "_Ale nie łapię, dlaczego w ostatniej rundzie..._"

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_"Eheheheh... chyba przez emocje i presję tego błazna musiałem źle skalkulować obrażenia. Kończę turę." powiedział Crow, masując niepewnie włosy._

* * *

"_Rozumiem. Crow chce przegrać celowo. To dlatego użył działania Abrolhosa!"_ domyślił się Lazar, spoglądając za ramię na swojego uśmiechniętego syna. "_Dla mojego syna, który we mnie wierzy... _NIE ZAMIERZAM PRZEGRAĆ!" krzyknął Lazar na całe gardło. "Pozbywam się mojej ręki Dysonansu, by zniszczyć Minę Czarnego Skrzydła!"

"Że co powiedział!?" rzucił Jack zszokowany.

"Ten kretyn chce zniszczyć pułapkę Crowa, świadomy tego, co go może czekać!" dodała Iris, oburzona.

"Nhh... ty kretynie! Wiesz przecież, że Mina Czarnego Skrzydła zada ci 1000 punktów obrażeń, jeśli zostanie zniszczona!" krzyknął Crow, zdenerwowany, kiedy piorun z Paniki Błazna trafił w wyznaczony cel, powodując wybuch, który odrzucił Lazara do tyłu.

**Lazar:** 0 LP

**Crow:** 800 LP

* * *

Wraz z zachodzącym słońcem nagle wszystko ucichło w chwili, kiedy Punkty Życia Lazara zostały wyzerowane. Wszędzie panowała głucha cisza. Iris, Yusei, Jack, Bruno, a także syn i żona Lazara nie mogli wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ten niespodziewany zwrot wydarzeń był dla nich wielkim szokiem.

"...co się stało?" spytał się Bruno, przerywając ciszę.

"Wydaje mi się, że Crow właśnie wygrał..." odpowiedziała Iris, zaskoczona.

"Lazar... po kiego licha zdecydowałeś na samobójstwo?" spytał się Crow.

"Ja nie mogłem przegrać... nie ochroniłbym swojej rodziny, gdybym przegrał z Yliaster." wyjaśnił Lazar, odwracając się do żony i syna, który zaczął płakać. "Kaoru, posłuchaj... twój tata przegrał właśnie walkę. Ale nie przegrał jej, by wygrać, tylko, żeby was chronić."

"Tato..." powiedział Kaoru, po czym objął Lazara wraz z swoją matką. Przyglądający się temu Crow westchnął.

"Ech... a ja mu dałem szansę na zwycięstwo. Ale z niego cynik." mruknął Crow.

"Mogę to samo powiedzieć o tobie, Crow." odparł Yusei z uśmiechem.

"Gdyby Lazar powiedziałby nam wprost, że chce chronić swoją rodzinę, nie musielibyśmy go ścigać." dodała Iris.

"Wciąż jesteś zła na niego za ten wykop?"

"Uhm... już nie. Widać, że zrobił to przypadkowo. Ale tego ciosu długo nie zapomnę." odpowiedziała Iris, trzymając się kurczowo swojej spódnicy, kiedy Lazar do nich podszedł. "Lazar..."

"...słowo się rzekło. Powiem wam wszytko o Yliaster."

* * *

Kilka godzin później, w apartamencie Iris, Lazar zaczął w ogóle żałować, że postanowił przegrać celowo z Crowem. Sądził, że to będzie spokojna dyskusja między Signerami i Lazarem na temat Yliaster. Ale dyskusja niespodziewanie przeistoczyła się w przesłuchanie, w którym udział brali nie tylko on i Drużyny 5D's i Riot Force 6, ale też dwoje ludzi, szczególnie głodnych zemsty na Yliaster za zrujnowanie im życia: Sherry LeBlanc oraz Ryo "Orbeum" Hajime.

I właśnie obecność tej dwójki sprawiła, że przesłuchanie okazało się mieć jeszcze potężniejszą presję dla vice-dyrektora Sektora Ochrony. A szczególnie, kiedy nagle Sherry rzuciła w niego kartą, która wbiła się w jego krzesło.

"Uważasz, że to był dobry pomysł, Ryo? Przy was jeszcze zaraz narobi w portki." szepnęła Iris.

"Mnie też to się nie podoba, ale to Sherry zdecydowała." odpowiedział Ryo.

"To jak będzie, Lazar? Wyjaśnisz, co łączy Sektor Ochrony z Yliaster?" zażądała Sherry. Jedyną odpowiedź, jaką otrzymała, był nerwowy chichot Lazara, który zaczął się pocić. "Odpowiadaj!"

"Łał, Sherry, uspokój się. Jeszcze chwila, a go złamiesz bardziej, niż potrzeba." rzekł Toru, na co Sherry spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. "C-choć z drugiej strony..."

"Ech..." westchnęła Iris. "Niczego od niego nie wyciągniemy, jeśli będziemy na niego naciskać... proponuję zastosować inną taktykę."

"Co proponujesz?" spytała się Akiza.

"Pomyślmy... może taktyka 'Dobry glina i Zły glina'."

"Ja to zrobię. Zły glina potrafi dobrze przekonać przesłuchiwanego." odparł Toru, podchodząc do Lazara. Nie minęła sekunda, nim wyjął ze swojej kurtki zupę z Ostrym Makaronem Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka.

"Makaron?" zdziwił się Leo, kiedy Lazar, robiąc się podejrzliwy i zdziwiony, powoli sięgał po zupę.

"Ale dlaczego to?! To przecież ostatnia sztuka!" rzucił głośno Jack.

"Uspokój się, Jack." powstrzymał Yusei. "Pamiętaj, że Lazar przekazuje nam informacje."

"N-no, ale..." wyjąkał Jack, po czym był zmuszony się poddać. "No dobra..."

"O rany..." westchnęła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Lazara, który powoli wyciągał rękę po zupę. "Uhm... _zły glina, Toru, pamiętaj._"

"Och, tak..." odpowiedział Toru, biorąc kubek makaronu spoza zasięgu ręki vice-dyrektora. "A gdzie magiczne słowo?!"

"Nh.h... p-proszę?" spytał się Lazar, powoli tracąc nerwy.

"Dobrze." oznajmił Toru, ponownie stawiając kubek zupy przed Lazarem. Widząc, jak Lazar spoglądał na zupę, Iris zdecydowała skierować przesłuchanie na bardziej 'proste' tory.

"Posłuchaj, Lazar... wiem, że uciekałeś, ponieważ chciałeś chronić rodzinę. I jak wcześniej wspomniałam, staram się nie mieć żalu do ciebie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak mnie urządziłeś dwa razy w jeden dzień." powiedziała Iris spokojnym, choć wymuszonym łagodnie głosem. "Poznaliśmy się w niezbyt łagodnych okolicznościach. Padły pewne słowa.. Dlatego nic się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz z nami współpracował. Jesteśmy na razie kumplami. Powiedz tylko spokojnie nam, co wiesz o Yliaster, a może puszczę twój kopniak w niepamięć."

"_Rany, nie sądziłam, że Iris będzie takim dobrym gliną."_ powiedziała szeptem Luna.

"_A ja nie sądziłem, że będzie w stanie zapomnieć tego mocnego wykopu."_ dodał cicho Leo.

"Nhhh... no dobra." westchnął Lazar, otwierając kubek makaronu i wyciągając z rękawa dwa cienkie patyczki. "Zacznę od tego, że dołączyłem do Sektora Ochrony. Dopiero później Yliaster zaczęło się w to mieszać. Pomyśleć, że wszystko się zaczęło właśnie od makaronu."

"Makaronu?" zdziwił się Yusei.

"Tak. Pewnie o tym nie wiecie, ale... moja rodzinka prowadziła mały namiot cyrkowy, by zarobić na życie. Jednakże przychodziło niewielu osób, cierpieliśmy również z powodu braku żywności. Ale potem otrzymałem od mojej mamy kubek pysznej zupki z makaronem na swoje urodziny. Ale wtedy takie zupki były bardzo drogie, więc zapewne moja matka musiała sprzedać kostiumy sceniczne, nawet jeśli były dla niej ważne. Wszystko po to, by zakupić jeden kubek zupki. Nie miałem wtedy nic więcej do powiedzenia... ale ta zupka z makaronem... była tak niebiańsko pyszna... nawet jeśli odeszły odstawkę... t-to i tak w głębi serca czuję, że były pyszne!" powiedział Lazar, zajadając zupkę, a łzy ciekły mu z oczów jak małe strumyki.

"Kurczę... zawsze uważałem klaunów za strachajła i dziwaki. Makijaż, różnokolorowe ciuchy, niespodziewane ruchy... nie sądziłem, że nawet klauny mają ciężkie życie..." rzekł Crow, czując jak narasta w nim poczucie winy. Zaś Jack wyglądał, jakby naprawdę płakał, a łzy z niego ciekły chyba dwa razy mocniej, niż u Lazara.

"Nie do wiary... kto by pomyślał, że..." zaczęła mówić Iris, ale potem potrząsnęła głową, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak daleko byli od prawdziwego tematu. "Chwilunia, zaraz, chyba zboczyliśmy z właściwego toru-"

"D-Doskonale rozumiem, jak się z tym czujesz! Ja też przechodziłem przez to samo!" rzucił Jack. "W domu Marthy zawsze dzieliliśmy się makaronikiem z przyjaciółmi! Nigdy nie zapomnę tego słodkiego smaku!"

"Uhm, Jack..." rzekła Iris, zaniepokojona, ale potem musiała przerwać zdanie, kiedy niespodziewanie na stole pojawił się zapas makaronu Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka.

"Weź to! I to! I jeszcze to! Dla calutkiej rodzinki i krewnych!" kontynuował Jack, błyskawicznie kładąc na stół kolejne i kolejne kartony z zupami z makaronem.

"...czy tamto nie było ostatnie?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"...Jack musiał wtedy kantować." mruknęła Iris.

"Wiem, że istnieje miłość do żarcia, ale to przekracza moje wszelkie wyobrażenia." powiedział Toru, oniemiały z sytuacji. "Nie sądziłem, że Jack ma naprawdę miękką stronę."

"Z-zaraz, co?" spytała się Iris, zdziwiona. "Toru, ty przecież jesteś tym Złym gliną, lepiej nie..."

"Wybacz, Iris, ale jego historia tak zmiękczyła moje złomowe serce, że nie dam rady naciskać na Lazara!" powiedział głośno Toru, zaciskając pięść i zęby, a łzy ciekły z niego jak kaskady wodospadów. Iris spoglądała na Lazara, Jacka i Toru, wspólnie płaczących przed stołem pełnym kartonów z zupką z makaronem, z niedowierzaniem.

"Nie no, nie wierzę w to... cała trójka kompletnie odpłynęła." jęknęła Iris, sfrustrowana i zażenowana, patrząc jak trójka mężczyzn lamentowała, a Lazar i Jack chyba najbardziej.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ten produkt jest rzadko spotykany! To naprawdę wszystko moje?!" spytał się Lazar, zalewając się łzami, na co Jack zacisnął swoją rękę na ręce Lazara.

"Oczywiście! Jack Atlas nigdy nie cofa swojego słowa!" odpowiedział Jack z szczerym uśmiechem.

"_To jakiś obłęd!"_ rzuciła Vita, z otwartą szczęką.

"_Mężczyźni płaczą? To dopiero niecodzienny widok."_ dodała Signum.

"_Tak, ale Linehart i Senketsu zawsze zachowują powagę. Prawda, panowie?"_ zagadnęła Ryuko, lecz reakcja, jakiej oczekiwała, była daleka od zamierzonej. Jej żywy mundurek szkolny zaczął lekko kurczyć, a z 'oka' przepaski również zaczęło się lać. Zaś Linehalt wciąż zachowywał swoją naturalną posturę i nie wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz oszaleć. Tylko łzy również ciekły i z jego żółtych dzikich oczu.

"_Niesamowita historia..."_ powiedział Senketsu.

"_Tak niesamowita, że aż romantyczna..."_ dodał Linehalt. Ryuko opadła szczęka ze zdumienia.

"_Linehalt, Senketsu, teraz to przegięliście!"_ rzuciła Ryuko, cała czerwona na twarzy. "_Myślałam, że tylko ta dwójka kretynów będzie normalna."_

"Czekaj, Jack!" rzucił Yusei z powagą. Były Król odwrócił się do niego, ruszając ręką. Choć przez te emocje zapomniał, że wciąż ściskał dłoń Lazara i teraz miotał nim jak szmacianą lalkę.

"Chcesz mnie zatrzymać, Yusei? Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś ten słodki smak makaronu!" powiedział Jack.

"Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem. Tylko zastanawiam się... jakie ma powiązanie jego historia z Yliaster?" spytał się Yusei. Wówczas nagle cała trójka facetów przestała płakać, a w pokoju nagle zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Nawet muchy nie brzęczały.

"...gdybym miał zgadywać... to chyba nie ma żadnego powiązania." powiedział Leo.

*SLASH!*

To, co się stało, było tak szybkie, że nawet niezauważalne. Sherry akurat trzymała w ręce kartę, a poza wyglądała, jakby właśnie coś przecięła. A tym czymś było jedno z kartonów zawierających zupkę z makaronem. Cała górna część teraz leżała na podłodze, rozwalona i rozlana.

"Nadal uważasz, że warto mieć jej obecność tutaj?" spytała się Iris, zaskoczona.

"Akurat zmieniłem zdanie." odpowiedział smętnie Ryo.

"Dobra, dobra! Będę już mówił!" odpowiedział szybko Lazar, panikując. "No więc po tym, jak nasze życie stawało się coraz krótsze, poprzysiągłem sobie, że zapewnię mojej rodzinie tyle makaronu, ile trzeba, więc zacząłem pracować w Sektorze Ochrony w Nowym Mieście Domino. Zostałem sekretarzem pana Goodwina, a wkrótce vice-dyrektorem Sektora. Dzięki temu mogłem podarować mojej rodzinie tyle zupki z makaronem, ile dusza zapragnie-"

"A co ma z tym Yliaster, co?" przerwała mu Sherry, łapiąc go za kołnierz. "Jesteśmy tu, by się dowiedzieć, co łączy Sektor Ochrony z Yliaster, a nie by posłuchać twojego życiorysu!"

"Sherry, wystarczy tego." wtrąciła się Iris, puszczając Lazara. "Raczej nie można tego załatwić spokojnie, ale szarżując też nie trzeba."

"To może użyjmy opcji "Dobry glina i Najlepszy Glina"? Albo "Nadpobudliwy glina i Śpiący glina"?" zasugerował Toru.

"Już wolę przejść do Szalonego i Smutnego gliny." westchnęła Iris i spojrzała Lazara z rosnącym niezadowoleniem. "Lepiej zacznij gadać, Lazar. Powiedz wszystko, co wiesz, bo przez ciebie zaraz zwariuję!"

"A ja wciąż jestem głęboko poruszony twoją historią!" dodał Toru, płacząc.

"Ja nie mogę tak myśleć pod PRESJĄ!" wybuchnął Lazar. Toru spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, a potem z powątpiewaniem.

"Nie no, wystarczy! Odmawiam dalszej współpracy. Tego klauna nie da się złamać!" jęknął Toru, kuląc się w kącie. Akiza nieśmiało zaczęła go pocieszać.

"Próbujesz nie pobudzać tematu o Yliaster?" zdziwił się Bruno.

"No... jeśli mam być szczery... to nie chcę ich wyjawiać, bo mojej rodzinie może stać się krzywda..." powiedział Lazar z poczuciem winy.

"Naprawdę? Wiesz, że Sherry pierwsza urwie ci głowę, zanim Yliaster zdecydują się wpaść z wizytą?" spytał się Crow, patrząc niechętnie na Sherry.

"Może ja postaram się go przekonać..." powiedział Yusei.

"Uhn... no to powodzenia." westchnęła Iris, kiedy Yusei podszedł do Lazara i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

"Posłuchaj, Lazar. Tamten incydent z Duchami zebrał spore żniwo ofiar w Nowym Mieście Domino. Nie obyło się nawet bez śmierci kilkunastu osób. Jeśli ich nie powstrzymamy, nikt nie będzie jadł makaronu z uśmiechem na twarzy. To, co się wydaje proste, może się okazać niemożliwe. Czy na pewno chcesz, by temu miastu pisana była właśnie taka przyszłość?"

"Uhn... no nie..." odpowiedział Lazar. "Moja żona i syn... cieszę się, że Martha zdecydowała ich przyjąć pod swój dach... nhh.. dobra. Tym razem powiem wszystko, co wiem o Yliaster."

"_Nie sądziłam, Yusei, że potrafisz przekonać gościa w taki sposób."_ szepnęła Iris do Yuseia. Młody Signer Głowy uśmiechnął się dziarsko.

* * *

Godzinę później...

"...i to już wszystko, co o nich wiem." powiedział Lazar, kończąc wyjaśnienie.

"Rozumiemy." odpowiedział Yusei. "Dzięki, Lazar."

"Czy to wam w czymś pomoże?"

"Nie sądzę. Wygląda na to, że Yusei i Iris wiedzą więcej, niż ty." powiedział Bruno.

"Co?! Jak to?" spytał się Lazar, zdumiony.

"Tak się składa, że troje ludzi z Yliaster wpadło do miasta po tym, jak zostało ono mocno uszkodzone." powiedział Crow.

"Nazywali się trzema Cesarzami. Ich celem jest zmiana przyszłości." dodał Jack.

"Chcieli już wcześniej to zrobić, wywołując Zerowy Rewers. Chcieli tym samym zniszczyć Ener-D. Jednakże z tego co słyszeliśmy, ich plan nie wypalił. Teraz chcą to naprawić, niszcząc tym razem całe Nowe Miasto Domino. I zapewne jeszcze dalej." wyjaśniła Iris, przypominając sobie o "Moście" łączącym ten świat z Mid-Childą.

"C-Co?! Oni naprawdę chcą to zrobić?! Więc taka jest prawdziwa tożsamość Yliaster?!" rzucił Lazar, zaskoczony.

"Kretynie, czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś?!" rzucił Crow, zdenerwowany. "A może powinienem ci odświeżyć pamięć?!"

"N-nie, chwila! Zaraz sobie coś przypomnę... chwila, to był... otrzymałem informację... a, no oczywiście! Telefon!" wypalił Lazar.

"Telefon?" spytała się Iris, zbita z tropu.

"Mhm. Jakiś czas po śmierci Goodwina, otrzymałem cynk od zewnętrznej grupy. Poinformowali mnie, że wysyłają trzech dyrektorów, by zajęli miejsce Goodwina w Sektorze Ochrony."

"Czy wspomnieli, jak się nazywają?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nie. Ci faceci mają zwyczaj pracować za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Ale jestem pewien, że informacje dotyczące ich grupy są przechowane w tajnej bazie danych Sektora Ochrony." powiedział Lazar.

"A gdzie dokładnie jest ta baza?" zapytała się Lynx, na co Lazar uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

"N-no... te dane znajdują się w..."

* * *

"...Lazar, ty to wiesz, jak zaskakiwać." powiedział Toru, zdumiony. Miejscem, gdzie były przechowywane informacje, okazało się małe centrum gier w Nowym Mieście Domino. A jakby było tego mało, dane okazały się być w Turbo-Symulatorze, grze zręcznościowej, która potrafiła imitować Turbo-Pojedynki. Że nie wspomnieć, że to było w dość zatłoczonym miejscu.

"Nie ogarniam tego. Po kiego dane są akurat tutaj przechowywane?" spytał się Ryo.

"Heheheh. Tylko kilku ludzi wie, że te dane znajdują się tutaj." odparł Lazar.

"To bardziej wygląda jak zwyczajny automat do gry." zauważył Leo.

"Sprytne, co? Nikt się nie spodziewa, że baza danych Sektora Ochrony znajdują się w tym niepozornym miejscu. Nawet, jeśli ktoś cię śledzi, dane pozostają bezpieczne." powiedział Lazar, zasiadając za sterem gry.

"Skoro tak, to po kiego diabli zbudowałeś takie skomplikowane przebranie?" zdziwił się Crow, oniemiały.

"Hahahahah! Możesz w ten sposób się obijać, grając w tę grę podczas służby. Ja to nazywam 'rozluźnieniem się'. Pomyśl tylko, kamuflaż doskonały!"

"Chyba zaczynam myśleć, że to prawdziwy powód ciągłego uciekania." mruknął Leo, jakoś nieusatysfakcjonowany.

"Nie wiem, czy to geniusz czy głupota." dodała Luna.

"No dobra... to zaczynamy." westchnął Lazar, wciskając przycisk startu, a na ekranie pojawił się...

"Whoa! Mistrz Ramen?!" zdziwił się Crow, zaskoczony, kiedy nagle ekran zmienił obraz na symulację pojedynku.

"Tak. Przynajmniej wtedy wiem, czemu pracuję." odparł vice-dyrektor. "Zasady są proste: zamiast hasła mamy symulację jazdy. W tej grze mamy 3 życia, a ta gra jest podzielona na dwa Turbo-Puzzle. Jeśli odpowiecie źle trzy razy, PC zostanie zablokowany i koniec wycieczki. Mamy tylko jedną rundę, żeby pokonać przeciwnika, Mistrza Ramen. Tak więc: gracz ma 1000 życia, podczas gdy przeciwnik ma 1800. Obydwoje mamy po 4 Liczniki Szybkości. Mistrz Ramen ma potwora, Klopsik Makaronowy Cayenne, który ma 1600 punktów Ataku. Gracz posiada Lorda Błaznów z zerowym atakiem, ponadto ustawioną pułapkę i dwie karty w ręce."

"Potwór o zerowym ataku... więc kluczem do wygranej jest zwiększenie ataku Lorda Błaznów." zauważył Jack.

"Brawo, Jack." odpowiedziała Iris, jakby i ona się tego spodziewała.

"No to rozpoczynamy zabawę." odparł nonszalancko Lazar, ruszając do działania.

* * *

**_Turbo-Puzzle Nr. 1, Runda 1: LAZAR_**

"_Ustawiam Zaklęcie Szybkości, Energię Szybkości z mojej ręki. Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Przełamanie Raigeki!"_ zadeklarowała wirtualna wersja Lazara. "_Poprzez zrzucenie jednej karty z mojej ręki, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu. Pozbywam się z mojej ręki Błazeński Confit i niszczę Makaronowy Klopsik Cayenne!_" piorun wystrzelił z Przełamania Raigeki i natychmiast zredukował Cayenne do marnego prochu, zostawiając jedynie jego głowę.

"_Urrhh... aktywuję specjalną zdolność Cayenne! Jeśli ta karta została zniszczona, wszystkie karty w twojej ręce również zostaną zniszczone!"_ skontrował Mistrz Ramen, kiedy głowa Cayenne wypuściła -albo raczej wypluła- strumień gorącego sosu w stronę Lazara. Jednak, na nieszczęście Mistrza Ramen, spudłował.

"_Cayenne nie jest mi straszne, bo nie mam akurat żadnych kart w mojej ręce. Obecnie na polu mam zakrytą kartę Zaklęcia Szybkości, a Lord Błaznów zyskuje 1000 punktów ataku!" _potwór przypominający błazna wytworzył w swoich dłoniach małą kulę ognia (0-1000). "_Teraz Lord Błaznów zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!"_ rozkazał Lazar-awatar. Błazen zręcznym ruchem podrzucił kulkę ognia, która eksplodowała przy kontakcie z Mistrzem Ramen.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 800

**Lazar: **1000

"_Ourhhh! To nie było śmieszne!_" odciął się Mistrz Ramen. "_Ale szkoda, bo nie zredukowałeś całkowicie mojego życia! W tej grze musisz mnie pokonać w jednej rundzie!_"

"_Że co takiego?!_" niemal krzyknął Lazar.

"_Żegnamy się z tobą!_" dodał Mistrz Ramen, wystrzeliwując ze swoich rąk olej na asfalt. Ścigacz Walk Lazara wpadł w poślizg i w końcu uderzył w wystający słup, posyłając pechowca wysoko w górę.

* * *

"Cóż... to był chyba..." zaczął mówić Toru, patrząc na Lazara, który niespodziewanie zbielał z szoku z powodu przegranej.

"...niezbyt udana runda." dokończyła Iris.

"Co to niby miało być?!" rzucił Jack, zdenerwowany.

"Przecież to ty stworzyłeś te puzzle, prawda?!" dołączył się Crow, na Lazar uniósł ręce w obronie.

"Takie problemy zwykle pozostawia się podwładnym! W końcu to moi niżsi tworzyły te puzzle!"

"To nie wygląda na typowy pojedynek." zauważył Yusei. "Tutaj potrzebna jest unikalna strategia."

"Ech... cóż, to może ja się tym zajmę." zaproponował Crow, ale...

"Nie." przerwała mu Akiza. "Ja to zrobię."

"Akiza..."

"Wystarczająco długo trenowałam jazdę, aby sobie z tym poradzić. Na pewno potrzebna jest strategia z użyciem Świata Szybkości 2." powiedziała Akiza. "Dlatego chcę wam pomóc."

"Hmm... myślę, że Akiza jest odpowiednią kandydatką do takiej łamigłówki." odparła Iris, na co Yusei się zgodził.

"Dobra. Liczymy na ciebie." powiedział Signer Głowy, kiedy Signerka Pazura zasiadła za sterami i nacisnęła przycisk startu.

* * *

_**Turbo-Puzzle Nr. 1, Runda 2: AKIZA**_

"_Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"_ zadeklarowała Akiza-awatar. "_Zredukuję Liczniki Szybkości o 4, bym mogła zadać przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości w mojej ręce."_ zanim Mistrz Ramen się obejrzał za siebie, piorun z Ścigacza Walk przeciwniczki trafił go.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 1000/**SPC:** 4

**Akiza:** 1000/**SPC:** 0

"Nieźle! Teraz jej przeciwnik ma 1000 punktów życia!" powiedział Crow z ekscytacją.

"A to oznacza..." zaczął mówić Toru, świadomy już wyniku.

"_Ustawiam Zaklęcie Szybkości, Energię Szybkości. A następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Przełamanie Raigeki!"_ kontynuowała awatarowa wersja Akizy. "_Pozbywam się Błazeńskiego Confitu z mojej ręki, by zniszczyć Makaronowy Klopsik Cayenne!"_

"_Archhh..."_ mruknął Mistrz Ramen, kiedy potwór z głową w kształcie kubka z sosem znowu został uderzony piorunem. Tylko jego głowa ocalała. "_Ajajajaj! Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Makaronowego Klopsika Cayenne!"_ wtedy, jak poprzednio, głowa Cayenne wypuściła strumień gorącego sosu w stronę Akizy, lecz niestety, nie podziałało.

"_Nie mam żadnych kart w ręce. Atak Lorda Błaznów zwiększy się o 1000 punktów za każde Zaklęcie i Pułapkę z mojego pola (0-1000)."_ kontynuowała Akiza-awatar. "_Lord Błaznów teraz zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio!"_ potwór przypominający błazna rzucił celnie w głowę Mistrza Ramen kulę ognia, strącając go ze Ścigacza Walk.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 0/**SPC:** 4

**Akiza:** 1000/**SPC:** 0

"_WYGRYWASZ."_ odpowiedział żeński głos komputera, na co Akiza odpowiedziała puszczeniem oka.

* * *

"Nieźle, Akiza!" zawołał Leo, podekscytowany. Akiza westchnęła z ulgą.

"Czyli można powiedzieć, że Lazar po prostu zbyt szybko przeszedł do ataku." zauważyła Iris.

"Ej! To nie moja wina, że nie wiedziałem iż trzeba było użyć działania Świata Szybkości 2!" zaprzeczył Lazar.

"A kto niby stworzył tą grę, co?" odparła Iris, na co Lazar przymilkł. Tutaj nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej riposty.

"Twoje zdolności rosną z każdym dniem." powiedział z podziwem Toru, na co Akiza się zarumieniła od komentarza.

"Jest zbyt wcześnie, by świętować." wtrąciła się Sherry. "Mamy jeszcze drugą zagadkę."

"Jeśli rozwiążemy to, odblokujemy hasło." powiedział Jack, zasiadając za sterami. "Zostawcie to mnie!"

* * *

_**Turbo-Puzzle Nr. 2, Runda 1: JACK**_

"_Mam 300 punktów życia oraz 10 Liczników Szybkości."_ wyjaśniła awatarowa wersja Jacka. "_Mistrz Ramen ma 4000 punktów życia i również 10 Liczników Szybkości. Jego pole składa się z Makaronowego Klopsika Cayenne, oraz dwóch innych potworów, Makaronowego Ramen Smalec oraz Makaronowej Udon Uno. Ja zaś mam Lorda Błaznów oraz Królową Błaznów, która może atakować raz za każde Zaklęcie i Pułapkę na moim polu, jeśli nie kontroluję innych potworów. Obecnie mam dwie zakryte karty oraz cztery karty w ręku."_

_"_Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz." powiedział Crow. "Makaronowy Ramen Smalec niszczy wszystkie potwory na polu przeciwnika, jeśli zostanie zniszczony. Makaronowa Udon Uno niszczy Zaklęcia i Pułapki po destrukcji. A działanie Makaronowego Klopsika Cayenne czyni to jeszcze bardziej uciążliwym."

"Ja się nie martwię takimi detalami. Mam 10 Liczników Szybkości, więc ich użyję. Jack Atlas pokaże swoją przytłaczającą siłę!" powiedział z dumą Jack, przystępując do działania.

"_Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie 4 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości w mojej ręce. Obecnie mam dwa Zaklęcia, więc zadaję ci 1600 punktów obrażeń!"_ rzucił wyzywająco Jack-awatar, kiedy dwie karty w jego dłoni zaświeciły się i poraziły Mistrza Ramen.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 2400/**SPC:** 10

**Jack:** 300/**SPC:** 6

"_Następnie aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2 jeszcze raz! Znowu usuwam 4 Liczniki Szybkości, by zadać 1600 punktów obrażeń!" _kontynuował Jack-awatar, jeszcze raz uderzając piorunem w przeciwnika.

"_Ouououoouou! Czuję się jak usmażony shishkebab!"_ jęknął Mistrz Ramen.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 800/**SPC:** 10

**Jack:** 300/**SPC:** 2

"Zadał 3200 obrażeń za jednym zamachem." zauważył Yusei.

"Jak zawsze lubi walczyć mięśniami." mruknął Crow, zakłopotany.

"_Teraz gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Energia Szybkości!"_ kontynuował Jack-awatar. "_Jeśli mam 2 Liczniki Szybkości lub więcej, mogę zwiększyć atak jednego z moich potworów o 200 punktów za każdy Licznik Szybkości, jaki mam. Wybieram Królową Błaznów, której atak zwiększa się o 400!"_ żeński potwór przypominający błazna poczuł przypływ mocy (800-1200). "_Następnie ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Kraksa przy Wysokiej Prędkości! Jak mam 2 lub więcej Liczniki Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć po jednej karcie z obu stron pola! Niszczę Lorda Błaznów, by zniszczyć twojego Cayenne!"_

"_Jajajajaj! Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Cayenne! Życzę smacznego!"_ rzucił Mistrz Ramen, kiedy głowa Cayenne wystrzeliła gorący sos, który nie trafił w Jacka-awatara.

"_Jednakże moja ręka jest pusta! Zaś Królowa Błaznów może zaatakować 4 razy, gdyż mam cztery karty na strefie Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek! Pierwszym celem Królowej Błaznów będzie Makaronowy Ramen Smalec!"_

"Zaraz, co?" spytała się Iris z niedowierzaniem.

"Jack, zaczekaj!" rzucił Yusei. "Przecież jego działanie niszczy potwory przeciwnika!"

"Możesz powtórzyć?" zdziwił się Jack, kompletnie przez przypadek wciskając przycisk akceptacji. Królowa Błaznów rzuciła kulą energii w stronę potwora przypominającego prosiaka w pelerynie z miską ramen zamiast głowy. A z upieczonego mięsa prosiaka ocalała tylko głowa.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 200/**SPC:** 10

**Jack:** 300/**SPC:** 2

"_Kiedy Makaronowy Ramen Smalec ulegnie destrukcji, wszystkie potwory przeciwnika zostaną zniszczone!"_ rzucił wyzywająco Mistrz Ramen.

"_Co takiego!?"_ krzyknął Jack-awatar, kiedy miska ramen się otworzyła, wystrzeliwując rzędy makaronu, które przebiły Królową Błaznów, niszcząc ją.

"_Nie masz już żadnych potworów, więc zawiodłeś! Ale nie martw się, otrzymujesz ode mnie prezent!" _powiedział wyzywająco Mistrz Ramen, kiedy wieko na jego kostiumie ramen się otworzyło, ale zamiast zupki wyleciał promień, który trafił prosto w twarz Jacka, posyłając pechowca w górę.

* * *

Iris spojrzała na Jacka, który wpatrywał się na ekran z otwartą szczęką, a on sam był bardziej biały, niż Lazar. "To musi być gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia, co?"

"Jack, ty kretynie! Przecież powiedziałem, że Smalec rozwali twoje potwory, jeśli oberwie! A po za tym nie zadrasnąłbyś Makaronową Undo Uno, gdyż jej atak jest większy od Królowej Błaznów!" rzucił Crow, straciwszy nerwy.

"Miałem jeszcze kilka strategii! Zredukowałem życie tego gościa do 200!" odciął się Jack.

"Ale dwieście to nie zero!" skontrował Crow.

"Panowie, może lepiej uspokójcie się..." zaczął Lazar, grając rolę rozjemcy.

"A czyja to wina?!" rzucili wspólnie Jack i Crow, przez co vice-dyrektor Sektora Ochrony poczuł się zakłopotany.

"Teraz mamy ostatnią szansę. Jeśli znowu popełnimy błąd, będzie po ptakach." powiedział Ryo.

"Heh! Wiedziałem, że to wymaga jakiejś unikalnej kombinacji!" rzekł Jack.

"Hmm... w sumie Jack dobrze to wykonał." powiedziała Iris, zwracając uwagę.

"Jak to? Nie rozumiem." zapytał się Crow, zbity z tropu.

"Jack dobrze to zrobił, używając działania Świata Szybkości 2 dwukrotnie. Chyba wiem, jaką trzeba zastosować solucję."

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" zapytał się Yusei, kiedy Iris usiadła przed maszyną.

"Problemem może być kolejność procesu."

"Kolejność procesu?" zdziwił się Jack.

"Obserwujcie, a zobaczycie, co mam na myśli." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała, włączając przycisk startu.

* * *

_**Turbo-Puzzle Nr. 2, Runda 2: IRIS**_

"_Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"_ zadeklarowała Iris. "_Jeśli zredukuję moje Liczniki Szybkości o 4, mogę zadać przeciwnikowi 800 punktów obrażeń za każdą kartę Zaklęcia Szybkości w mojej ręce. Mam dwa Zaklęcia, a to oznacza 1600 punktów obrażeń!"_

_"Ajajajajajaj! To już się robi niedorzeczne!"_ jęknął Mistrz Ramen, kiedy po raz kolejny był zmuszony oberwać piorunem.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 2400/**SPC:** 10

**Iris:** 300/**SPC:** 6

"Dobrze! Jeśli użyjesz tego działania jeszcze raz, jego życie spadnie do 800!" powiedział Jack.

"Ale wtedy wyjdzie na to samo." odpowiedział Leo z wątpliwością.

"To prawda, że zazwyczaj używa się działania w celu zadawania przeciwnikowi jak najwięcej obrażeń." powiedziała Iris. "Jednakże ja... aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Energia Szybkości!"

"_Jeśli moje Liczniki Szybkości wynoszą 2 lub więcej, jeden z moich potworów zyska 200 punktów ataku za Licznik posiadany przeze mnie. Mam obecnie 6 Liczników, więc siła Królowej Błaznów zwiększa się o 1200!"_ wyjaśniła Iris-awatar, kiedy Królowa Błaznów poczuła przepływ mocy (800-2000). "_Następnie aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Otrzymasz tym razem 800 punktów obrażeń!_"

"_Ałałałałaała! Zaraz mnie coś trafi!" _jęknął ponownie Mistrz Ramen, czując na sobie osmalenia po uderzeniu piorunem z dodatkiem ognia.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 1600/**SPC:** 10

**Iris:** 300/**SPC:** 2

"Nie rozumiem tego! Przecież Iris mogła zadać mu 3200 obrażeń." zdziwił się Jack.

"To prawda, że zadała mu tylko 800..." rzekł Yusei.

"Ale strategia polega na zwiększeniu ataku Królowej Błaznów!" dokończyła Lynx, świadoma planu Iris.

"_Następnie gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Kraksa przy Wysokiej Prędkości!_" kontynuowała awatarowa wersja Iris. "_Jeśli mam 2 lub więcej Liczniki Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć po jednej karcie z obydwóch pól. Niszczę Lorda Błaznów oraz Makaronową Undo Uno!_"

"_Tym samym aktywowałeś zdolność Undo Uno! Jeśli ulegnie destrukcji, Zaklęcia i Pułapki zostaną spuszczone w kanał z twojego pola!_" rzucił Mistrz Ramen, kiedy głowa Undo, półmisek z gorącym Undo przechyliła się, wylewając zupę i niszcząc dwie zakryte karty Iris.

"Dlaczego zniszczyła Undo Uno?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"Bez Zaklęć i Pułapek na polu, działanie Królowej Błaznów nic nie zdziała." dodał Leo.

"Nie." zaprzeczył Yusei. "Iris przewidziała to i dlatego wykorzystała te działanie."

"Zgadza się, Yusei. Teraz, kiedy Undo Uno jest wyeliminowana, mogę ustawić Dysonans i Cesarski Zwyczaj na polu." wyjaśniła Iris.

"_Teraz Królowa Błaznów może zaatakować dwa razy. A to razem da przegraną dla ciebie! Królowa Błaznów zaatakuje Makaronowego Klopsika Cayenne!"_ rozkazała awatarowa wersja Iris. Żeński potwór w stroju błazna rzucił kulą energii prosto w Cayenne, pozbawiając go ciała.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 1200/**SPC:** 10

**Iris:** 300/**SPC:** 2

"_Aktywuję specjalną zdolność Cayenne!"_ zadeklarował Mistrz Ramen. Głowa rozwalonego potwora wystrzeliła gorący sos, który nie dosięgnął celu.

"_Mam pustą rękę, więc Cayenne zmarnował swoje działanie. Teraz Królowa Błaznów zaatakuje Makaronowego Ramen Smalca!" _kontynuowała Iris-awatar. Kobieta-błazen podleciała do prosiaka z peleryną i za pomocą swoich długich paznokci zaczęła pożerać cały obiad z głowy potwora. Prosiak się wiercił, kiedy z każdym kęsem Królowej jego ciało się kurczyło i kurczyło. A kiedy Królowa Błaznów skończyła jeść, miska-głowa prosiaka upadła mocno na głowę Mistrza Ramen.

**Mistrz Ramen:** 0/**SPC:** 10

**Iris:** 300/**SPC:** 2

"_Ourrrh! Powinienem był tak skończyć w Chinaaaachh!_" zdążył krzyknąć Mistrz Ramen, kiedy stracił panowanie nad swoim pojazdem i wyleciał w powietrze.

"_WYGRYWASZ."_ odpowiedział żeński głos komputera, na co Iris puściła oko, pokazując znak pokoju.

* * *

"Brawo, Iris!" zawołał Leo, zaskoczony.

"Nieźle, Iris!" dodał Jack.

"Dobra robota, Iris. Załatwiłaś to doskonale." pochwalił Yusei.

"Och... po prostu miałam wsparcie swoich przyjaciół i mojego chłopaka." odparła słodko Iris, całując Yuseia w policzek, po czym spojrzała na Lazara. "No dobra, Lazar. Przeszliśmy grę. A teraz twoja kolej, by pokazać nam dane."

"Tak jest, sir!" odpowiedział Lazar, salutując. Podszedł do automatu i zaczął wciskać przyciski. "Zobaczmy... dostęp do plików, anulowanie zabezpieczenia... no i jest. A oto logo firmy, która przysłała trzech Dyrektorów." powiedział Lazar, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się wciąż zmieniający się kod binarny, który zaczął się układać w dziwny wzór. Po kilkunastu sekundach przed ludźmi wyświetliło się logo.

"To przecież..." rzekł Ryo, zaskoczony.

"Organizacja Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D." dokończył Bruno.

"A więc to oni przysłali trzech Cesarzy..." powiedziała Iris.

"To co robimy?" zapytał się Jack. Nikt nawet nic wtedy nie powiedział, ale w końcu Iris przerwała milczenie.

"...zinfiltrujemy tą spółkę." odpowiedziała Signerka Ciała.

* * *

Well, guys, a chapter is done. I wrote to you Iris will have a bad day. And I don't waste words, thought I feel a bit guilty Iris should fall into water, be filled with fishes, and on end receive kick from Lazar. But I wrote it in order to add some comic reliefs. And if you wanna know about 3 Cup monsters during Accel Simulator: "Makaronowy Klopsik Cayenne" is "Cup Meatball Cayenne", "Makaronowy Ramen Smalec" is known in english as "Cup Ramen Lard", and "Makaronowa Udon Uno"... well, you know what it means. So, read, enjoy and comment, my Yu-Gi-Oh! readers. Because in next chapter episode Iris, Yusei and Bruno along with Ryo and Sherry goes on infiltration of Momentum Express Development Organization to find Yliaster's secrets!


	18. Falsyfikacja historii

**Rozdział 17 –** _Infiltracja Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D! Wielki sekret Yliaster__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

Gdzieś w bazie Yliaster...

"Mam nadzieję, że prace idą pełną parą." powiedział Jakob do ekranu, na którym widniała twarz człowieka z blond włosami.

["_Oczywiście, panie Jakob. Nieskończoność znowu jest sprawna i akurat jest w fazie testów. Ale wygląda na to, że nic poważnego się nie stało i możemy dalej modyfikować historię."_] odpowiedział mężczyzna na ekranie.

"Doskonale. Ponieważ mam wrażenie, że wkrótce Nieskończoność będzie nam potrzebna do nowej, a jednocześnie poważnej poprawki. Oby maszyna zadziałała. Dla twojego dobra."

["_T-tak jest, proszę pana. Podwoimy wysiłki, by szybciej dokończyć testy."_] odpowiedział mężczyzna, rozłączając się.

"No to co się dzieje w państwie Ener-D'owym?" zagadnął Lester, śmiejąc się.

"Nieskończoność uległa uszkodzeniu." odpowiedział Jakob.

"Co? Jak to?!" zdziwił się młodszy Cesarz Yliaster.

"Nie potrafią tego wyjaśnić. Ale gdybym miał zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że to może być efekt "Mostu" łączącego Mid-Childę z naszym Światem albo równie dobrze efekt użycia Zakazanej Mocy Iris."

"Ale przecież Organizacja Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D jest wiele mil od Nowego Miasta Domino! Nie ma mowy, by moc tej dziewczyny mogła mieć taki zasięg! Znaczy, nie tak od razu." powiedział Lester, zaskoczony.

"Nhhrr... jest gorzej, niż się spodziewaliśmy." zauważył Jakob. "Jeśli rzeczywiście Iris odkrywa tą Zakazaną Moc bardzo szybko, to może nam zagrozić w realizacji Wielkiego Projektu."

"To prawda, ale sam uznałeś, że moc Iris będzie nam potrzebna, jeśli w ogóle chcemy pozbyć się Nowego Miasta Domino."

"Hmm... w takim razie jak użyjemy jeszcze raz Nieskończoności, upewnimy się, że Iris nie użyje Zakazanej Mocy za szybko. Wykorzystamy maszynę, by odebrać jej moce..." powiedział Jakob.

"Czemu mam wrażenie, że gdy Iris się o tym dowie, to sprawi, że będziemy tego gorzko żałować..." mruknął ponuro Lester, odwracając głowę w kierunku sali, gdzie Primo wciąż był w uśpionym stanie, podczas gdy maszyny pracowały przy jego reperowanym ciele. "Dobrze, że przynajmniej Primo tego nie słyszy..."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"A więc to jest Organizacja Błyskawicznej Rozwoju Ener-D." powiedział Yusei, wchodząc do budynku. Ich cel był położony na kompletnym odludziu, niemal 300 mil od Nowego Miasta Domino. Budynek przypominał heksagon, z wrytą w ziemię kopułą, a z kopuły wystawały długie kolce, przypominające anteny. Zaś wnętrze budynku również robiło swoje. Wedle otrzymanych informacji, znajdowały się tutaj różne biura, drogi testowe dla Ścigaczy Walk, kort żywnościowy i treningowy. I to właśnie ta firma była głównym powodem, dla którego Yusei, Iris, Bruno, Sherry i Ryo byli przebrani za pracowników z firmy Boltona.

"Czyli to tutaj znajdziemy informacje dotyczące Yliaster, co?" zapytał się Bruno.

"Owszem. Dowiemy się, co tak naprawdę Trzej Cesarzowie planują..." odparła Iris.

"...oraz się dowiemy, kto był odpowiedzialny za morderstwo mojego klanu." dodał Ryo z niechęcią.

"Jak i mojej rodziny." dokończyła Sherry.

"Mam nadzieję, że Rick nie poinformował tutejszego dyrektora, kto tak naprawdę się tu pojawił." powiedziała z nadzieją Iris, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Rickiem, pracownikiem firmy Boltona.

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

"_...i dlatego chcemy się dowiedzieć o tej organizacji."_ _dokończyła Iris, rozmawiając z Rickiem w budynku firmy Boltona. Wraz z nią byli też Yusei, Crow, Jack, Bruno, Lynx, Sherry i Ryo._

_"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Rick. "Tak się składa, że wiem coś o Rozwoju Ener-D."_

_"Co to za organizacja?" spytał się Crow._

_"Powiedz, gdzie się znajduje. To może być jedyna wskazówka na temat Yliaster." powiedział Yusei._

_"No więc Organizacja Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D, albo w skrócie R.E., jest prywatną spółką produkującą Ener-D." wyjaśniał Rick. "Nasza firma została przez nich upoważniona do produkcji silników. Ener-D wbudowane w Ścigaczach Walk są miniaturowe, ale oryginalne Ener-D to wielki akcelerator cząsteczkowy o średnicy od kilku do kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. R.E. otrzymuje finanse od całego świata, a ja rozwijam Ener-D wewnątrz tych urządzeń."_

_"No no..." powiedziała Lynx, pogwizdując z podziwem. "To musi być dla ciebie wielka góra biznesu, co nie?"_

_"Tak. Ale szkopuł w tym, że firma nie ujawnia swoich prac byle komu. Nawet usłyszałem ukradkiem, że planują opracować program rozwoju zewnętrznej przestrzeni."_

_"Rozwój przestrzeni? Coś jak majstrowanie przy materii kosmicznej w celu odkrycia mechanizmów wymiarowych?" spytała się Iris._

_"Tak, coś w tym stylu. Skąd to wiesz?" zdziwił się Rick._

_"No... to długa historia." odpowiedziała szybko Iris. Nie spodziewała się, że ta spółka mogła zajść tak daleko._

_"Już od samego słuchania tego wyczuwam coś podejrzanego." wtrącił się Jack, jakoś nieporuszony tym._

_"Nie możesz sprawdzić, kim oni są?" spytał się Ryo._

_"To nie takie łatwe. Ta firma zawsze pracuje za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nawet pracownicy nie wiedzą, co tam kombinują..." mruknął Rick, po czym doznał olśnienia i wyjął ze swojej kieszeni mały holograficzny harmonogram. "Zaraz, chyba to mi o czymś przypomniało. Mój personel naszej spółki będzie testować nowy silnik. Możecie się przebrać za mój sztab pracowników i się przedostać do tej organizacji."_

_"Poważnie?" zdziwił się Crow._

_"Jesteś w stanie to załatwić?" spytał się Yusei. "Wiesz, że możesz mieć przez to kłopoty."_

_"Tym się nie martwię. Czuję się źle po usłyszeniu, co się wydarzyło podczas rundy kwalifikacyjnej Światowych Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix. Jeśli chcemy odkryć prawdę, możecie liczyć na moje wsparcie. Ale liczę też na to, że zdacie mi należyte raporty z testów."_

_"Twoja pomoc jest dla nas bardzo korzystna, Rick." powiedziała Iris. "Dziękujemy."_

* * *

"Nie do wiary, że udało się nam tu wślizgnąć." powiedział Ryo. "Choć w tym przebraniu czuję się dziwnie, a zresztą preferuję otwartą walkę, niż ciche wejście."

"Wiedz, Ryo, że odrobina sprytu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła." odpowiedziała Iris z irytacją, kiedy zauważyła podchodzącego do nich człowieka z blond włosami, ten sam który wcześniej rozmawiał z Jakobem. Wydawał się tu być głównym szefem tej organizacji. "_A teraz cicho..."_

"Wy to pewnie pracownicy ze spółki Boltona, zgadza się?" zagadnął mężczyzna z blond włosami. "Czekałem na was, pani..."

"Alice." odpowiedziała szybko Iris.

"Daniel." dodał Yusei.

"Timothy." przedstawił się Bruno.

"Eva." oznajmiła Sherry.

"Ngh... Willy." dodał Ryo z niechęcią.

"Nazywam się Clark Smith, jestem tutejszym Dyrektorem tej organizacji." przedstawił się mężczyzna. "Jaka szkoda, że Bolton był zmuszony zrezygnować ze swojego stanowiska. Jednakże, on i jego spółka to wciąż nasi przyjaciele. Dowodem są dnie jego ciężkiej pracy przy Ścigaczach Walk."

"Dziękujemy za te miłe słowa." odparł Bruno.

"...przepraszam. Czy my kiedyś się nie spotkaliśmy?" zapytała instynktownie Sherry.

"Nie. Szczerze w to wątpię." odpowiedział Clark. "A teraz proszę za mną, zaprowadzę was na tor."

"_Spotkałaś go wcześniej?"_ szepnął Bruno do Sherry.

"_Może."_ odpowiedziała Francuzka.

"_Ty wiesz co? Ta jego facjata rzeczywiście mi kogoś przypomina. Jakbym go już wcześniej widział..."_ dodał Ryo z podejrzliwością.

"_W takim razie róbmy to, co nam każe, a potem postaramy się zejść głębiej do jego tajemnic."_ szepnęła Iris i wraz z ekipą poszła za Clarkiem. Jednakże, kiedy byli już na ruchomych schodach, nagle maszyna się zatrzymała.

"Nie martwcie się. To się często zdarza, kiedy Nieskończoność jest aktywna." zapewnił Clark, wchodząc na górę.

"Nieskończoność?" powtórzyła Iris, zdziwiona, kiedy ruchome schody znowu zaczęły pracować. Kilka minut później ona i reszta grupy infiltracyjnej stała w punkcie widokowym. Przed sobą mieli ogromną maszynę, którą właśnie zamykano. Jej powłoka świeciła różnokolorowym światłem.

"Oto Nieskończoność." powiedział z dumą Clark.

"To coś jest ogromne." powiedział z podziwem Bruno.

"Panie Clark, co to właściwie za maszyna?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Nieskończoność to urządzenie służące do transferu materii naszej spółki. Widzicie, przyśpieszamy wewnątrz niej Planetarne Cząsteczki do ogromnych prędkości. Po osiągnięciu wysokiej prędkości są w stanie zakrzywić przestrzeń. Innymi słowy, tworzy tunel czasoprzestrzenny, dzięki któremu możemy wysyłać obiekty stąd w dowolne miejsce na świecie, a nawet poza granice naszego wszechświata." wyjaśnił Clark. "Jeśli maszyna przejdzie pomyślnie testy, rakiety mogą pójść w odstawkę."

"Niewiarygodne. Pomyśleć, że ktoś jest w stanie złamać prawa fizyki, sięgając tak daleko..." powiedziała z podziwem Iris. "_Teraz to chyba nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to pachnie tą organizacją Yliaster."_

"Wiem. To naprawdę piękny widok." odparł Clark z westchnieniem. "Uniwersum ma wciąż sporo zagadek, a my już zdołaliśmy złamać kody tego świata. Kto wie... może to nawet da możliwość podróżowania między wymiarami?"

"Podróż między wymiarami?" zdziwił się Ryo.

"To przecież..." Iris była gotów powiedzieć 'to samo mówili ci z Yliaster', kiedy się wstrzymała, starając się opanować skołatane nerwy. Pamiętając o przykrywce, wymuszonym uśmiechem spojrzała na Clarka. "...n-największy przełom w historii. Miałby pan szanse na Nobla, a nawet na dwa."

"Proszę cię, dla mnie wystarczającą nagrodą jest fakt, że możemy pomagać światu." odpowiedział Clark, po czym zauważył, że 'Daniel' wpatrywał się w drzwi na poziomie 10. "Czy coś się stało, panie Daniel?"

"N-nie. To nic." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Chyba chciał się dowiedzieć, co tam jest." zasugerowała Iris, wskazując na szczelnie zamknięte drzwi.

"Och tam?" powiedział z udawanym zaskoczeniem Clark. "To raczej teren dla pracowników wyższego szczebla. Tamtejsze informacje są bardzo wartościowe. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że... gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz odkryłby ich przydatność... to chyba byłoby oczywiste, że nie możemy pozwolić na mały wyciek, prawda?"

"...oczywiście." odpowiedziała Iris, patrząc podejrzliwie na drzwi, które rzekomo miały strzec bardzo ważnych danych. A co za tym szło, może nawet informacje dotyczące Yliaster oraz info o tajemniczym 'Moście', który łączył Ziemię z Mid-Childą.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później, na torze...

"Wszystko wygląda w porządku." oznajmił Ryo, robiąc wraz z Sherry pomiary dotyczące silnika, którego Iris i Yusei testowali. Zaś Bruno zajmował się hackowaniem danych. "Siła odśrodkowa w porządku, prędkość w normie... nasz sojusznik, Rick, będzie mieć spory raport do przeczytania."

"Testy zostaw nam, Bruno. Ty wykorzystaj czas, by przeszukać informacje." powiedziała Sherry.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Hackuję się do najbardziej nowoczesnych systemów, i to od środka. Aż mnie kusi sprawdzić, co tam nasza spółka ukrywa przed światem." rzekł Bruno, włamując się do sieci.

"To życzę powodzenia, hackerze. Sprawdź przede wszystkim tą całą Nieskończoność. To musi być słowo-klucz, skoro Yliaster bez przerwy o tym trąbi." zasugerował Ryo.

"Jeden zhackowany plik Nieskończoności, już podano." odparł nonszalancko Bruno.

* * *

Tymczasem w Nowym Mieście Domino, a dokładniej w Poppo Time...

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni naprawdę włamią się do bazy wroga." jęknął Lazar, patrząc w lustro. Miał w prawej ręce prostownicę do włosów, a w lewej szczotkę do czesania, a jego włosy po lewej stronie były starannie owinięte wokół rolek. W międzyczasie Crow gotował obiad, Leo czyścił szybę, a Toru niósł w dłoniach aż tuzin książek. "Nie wiem, czy są bardzo odważni, czy bardzo lekkomyślni. Jeśli rzeczywiście jest jakieś powiązanie R.E. z Yliaster, to Yusei i Iris na pewno znajdą... świetnie, prostownica do włosów nie działa! Ja to mam pecha."

"Próbujemy uwierzyć w Yuseia i Iris, a ty się martwisz o włosy... to po prostu głupota." mruknął Jack, siedząc na kanapie. Już miał wziąć łyk kawy, kiedy ktoś mu przerwał.

"Dziwne, mój kolczyk nagle spadł." powiedział Crow, spoglądając na kolczyk.

"Jak mówiłem, to głupota..." kontynuował Jack, próbując się napić kawy, kiedy nagle usłyszał dźwięk, jakby coś się rozbiło. I tym czymś była waza, którą Leo nieumyślnie strącił ze stołu podczas mycia szyby.

"O rany!" jęknął Leo, patrząc na potłuczony wazon.

"Jest w porządku, Leo. Pomogę ci." odpowiedziała Luna, klęcząc przy rozwalonym wazonie.

"Głupota." mruknął Jack, wciąż nie wierząc, że te wypadki były nieprzypadkowe. Ale kiedy już prawie pociągnął łyk kawy...

*TRACH!*

"GORĄCE! GORĄCE! GORĄCE!" wrzasnął Jack. Uchwyt filiżanki pękł, a kawa rozlała się akurat na spodnie Jacka. A z kolei krzyk Jacka tak mocno zaskoczył Toru, że ten stracił równowagę i padł na podłogę, pogrzebany pod swoimi książkami. A jeśli chodzi o Lazara, vice-dyrektor lekko jęknął, kiedy rolki wyskoczyły z jego włosów.

"O żesz... gorzej to już chyba nie może być." mruknął głośno Lazar.

"Uhm.. nhhh... tak sądzisz, hermano?" jęknął Toru spod lawiny książek. Ten dzień już mógł zostać przydzielony do nieudanych.

* * *

Z powrotem w Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D...

"I jak poszło?" zapytała się Iris, połykając kawałek hamburgera i popijając colą. Po dość wyczerpującym treningu, ona i Yusei wraz z Sherry, Ryo i Bruno mieli akurat przerwę, więc postanowili rzucić coś na ząb.

"Nic ciekawego. Włamałem się do trzech systemów, czterech wysokiego zainteresowania plików, nawet próbowałem obejść zabezpieczenia." powiedział Bruno, pracując przy laptopie z rezygnacją. "Ale nic nie znaleźliśmy na temat Yliaster."

"Ale skoro ta firma skontaktowała się dyrekcją Sektora Ochrony, to musiała mieć jakiś powód." zastanawiała się Sherry. "A mamy dość mało czasu do testów popołudniowych."

"Czy to możliwe, że oni mogli się połapać, że nie jesteśmy 'tylko' pracownikami?" zapytał się Ryo.

"Niemożliwe." zaprzeczył Yusei. "Gdyby się o nas dowiedzieli, już dawno wszczęliby alarm."

"Więc na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni..." rzekła Iris, myśląc. "Hmm... zastanawia mnie ta cała 'Nieskończoność'. Po za tym, że jeszcze tego nie sprawdziliśmy, Clark wtedy zachowywał się, jakby coś wiedział o tym. Szczególnie o podróży między wymiarami..."

"Sądzisz, że może coś wiedzieć o tym?" zapytał się Ryo.

"Możliwe. W końcu Lester i Jakob osobiście nam powiedzieli, że Zerowy Rewers doktora Fudo oraz maszyna Jaila Scagliettiego zasilana Zaginioną Logią wytworzyły most, który łączy mój świat z tym światem, choć obecnie ta droga jest nieaktywna. A teraz Clark wspomniał o podróży między wymiarami takim tonem, jakby już od początku wiedział o tym."

"Oj, już wyczuwam tutaj zły spisek." jęknął Ryo.

"Więc to oczywiste, na co musimy mieć oko. Musimy sprawdzić Nieskończoność tej firmy." zdecydowała Signerka Ciała.

"Ale informacje dotyczące tej maszyny są dobrze strzeżone. Minie sporo czasu, zanim w ogóle zdążymy okryć co najmniej jedno ważne słowo." stwierdził ponuro Bruno.

"To prawda... ale ważniejsze jest to, co się skrywa za tamtymi drzwiami na poziomie 10." powiedział Yusei.

"Ty wiesz, Yusei? Faktycznie. Skoro Clark powiedział, że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na wyciek danych, to ukryte tam informacje muszą mieć ogromne znaczenie." zgodziła się Iris. "Stawiam mój Device Coredona, że są tam informacje dotyczące Yliaster oraz Mostu pomiędzy wymiarami."

"Ale tylko niektórzy pracownicy mają do niego dostęp. Musielibyśmy mieć kartę dostępu, by w ogóle tam wejść." zaprzeczył Bruno.

"Klucz dostępu..." powtórzył Yusei, kiedy nagle wpadła mu do głowy pewna teoria. "Może tamten Dyrektor Clark posiada taki klucz."

"Też o tym pomyślałem. Obecnie powinien jeść lunch." zgodził się Bruno.

"...a to oznacza, że jego biuro będzie puste." dodała Sherry z uśmiechem.

"Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal..." powiedziała Iris z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. "...to chytry plan."

"Ruszajmy." oznajmił Yusei, wstając. On i czterech przyjaciół ruszyło biegiem w stronę biura. A po kilku minutach już byli na korytarzu, który wiódł bezpośrednio do biura dyrektora.

"Oto biuro Clarka." powiedział Ryo. "Wejdźmy, znajdźmy klucz i spadajmy."

"Wolnego, chłopie." wcięła się Iris, łapiąc go za bluzę, po czym wskazała palcem na kamerę. "Chyba, że chcesz by nas dorwali."

"To może użyjesz tej swojej mocy i wytworzysz iluzję?" zasugerowała Sherry.

"_Ludzie, magia działa tylko na istoty żywe, nie ma maszyny_." szepnęła Iris, spoglądając z ukrycia na kamerę, po czym wzięły zza swojej pazuchy małą kulkę. "Ale kiedy nie trenuję, spędzam czas, robiąc małe 'zabaweczki'." dodała po chwili Signerka Ciała, kładąc kulkę na podłodze. Po kilku sekundach kulka podzieliła się na pół, wysunęły się pająkowate, mechaniczne odnóża, a z dziurki na kuli wyłonił się sensor optyczny.

"_Nie mogę uwierzyć, Yusei, że masz tak zdolną dziewczynę_." szepnęła Sherry.

"_To po części moja zasługa."_ odpowiedział Yusei, kiedy mechaniczna maszynka Iris powoli ruszyła na swoich odnóżach w kierunku kamery, poruszając się z zadziwiającą gracją i bezszelestnie. Jak tylko udało się jej wdrapać na kamerę, wwierciła się w system kamery swoimi dwoma przednimi wiertłami, które pełnił rolę przednich nóg. Poszły pewne iskry, ale nic nie wskazywało na podniesienie alarmu. Wtedy maszyna zleciała na dół, powolutku weszła na czekającą rękę Iris i wróciła do formy kulki.

"Dobry pajączek..." zamruczała Iris, wychodząc z ukrycia. "Zdołał zmienić tak systemy kamery, że zatrzymał obraz. Teraz możemy spokojnie wejść do biura."

"Szkoda, że sam na to nie wpadłem." powiedział Bruno, wchodząc do pokoju Clarka.

"Szukajmy karty dostępu." rzekł Yusei, włączając cztero-ekranowy monitoring, by mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie obserwuje. Tymczasem Bruno i Iris przeglądali półki, a Sherry i Ryo szufladę jego osobistego biurka. W końcu to dało efekty: karta leżała na teczce.

"Mamy kartę, Yusei." powiadomił Ryo.

"Dobrze. Chodźmy." powiedział Yusei.

"Zaczekajcie!" wstrzymała się Iris, rozglądając się.

"Co się stało?"

"N-nie wiem... ale... coś wyczuwam w tym pokoju. Coś... bardzo znajomego..." powiedziała Signerka Ciała.

"O, naprawdę?" spytał się sarkastycznie Ryo. "To odkryj, co to za uczucie i wynośmy się, zanim Clark nas nakryje!"

"Dobrze, dobrze..." odpowiedziała Iris, zirytowana, po czym zamknęła oczy. To uczucie, jakiego doznała, było niemal takie same, jak wtedy, kiedy znajdowała Magiczną Kartę StrikerS'ów. A skoro teraz zaczęła to czuć, to mogło oznaczać, że gdzieś musiała być dziesiąta Karta. Polegając na zmyśle wzroku i uszu, skierowała się do źródła, które się znajdowało w jednej książce, która była nienaturalnie lekka, choć wyglądała na grubą.

"Myślisz, że coś jest w tej grubej książce?" zapytał się Bruno.

"To nie wygląda na książkę... to raczej coś, co ją przypomina..." zastanawiała się Iris, otwierając książkę. Jednakże, zamiast typowych stron i papierów, była duża wnęka, w której się błyszczała biała karta. "N-niemożliwe..."

"To... karta?" spytała się Sherry.

"To nie byle jaka karta. To uczucie... zazwyczaj mi towarzyszyło, kiedy znajdowałam Kartę StrikerS'ów. Nanoha, Erio, Subaru, Vita... za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowałam daną kartę, właśnie takiego uczucia odczuwałam."

"Ale skoro twierdzisz, że teraz czujesz to samo..." zaczął Yusei.

"Tak. To musi być ta ostatnia Karta." odpowiedziała Iris, powoli wyjmując kartę, spodziewając się alarmu. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, po za tym, że karta przestała błyszczeć, choć wyglądała na pustą. "Dobra. A teraz się wynosimy!"

"No... z tym to może być problem."

"O czym ty mówisz, Ryo?" spytała się Iris ze zdziwieniem, kiedy jej towarzysz spoglądał na ekran.

"Wygląda na to, że nasz szef wrócił z przerwy." jęknął Ryo. Miał rację: na ekranie było widać, jak Clark spokojnie szedł w kierunku biura. Tego samego, w którym oni się znajdowali.

"Niech to szrot..." zaklęła Iris, szybko chowając księgę we właściwe miejsce, po czym zaczęła się gorączkowo rozglądać. Jeśli Clark się dowie, że zaginął jego klucz oraz karta, Iris i reszta przyjaciół będą skończeni. Wówczas jej wzrok zatrzymał na szybie wentylacyjnym. "Sherry, Ryo, Bruno! Do szybu!"

"Hej, od kiedy to ty tu rozka-" zaczął mówić niemiło Ryo, kiedy Sherry złapała go za bluzę i siłą wcisnęła go do otworu wentylacyjnego.

"Rób, to co ci każe, a może pożyjemy dość długo!" odcięła się Sherry, kiedy się schyliła, by wejść do szybu.

"Dalej, idźcie. Ja i Iris postaramy grać na czas!" powiedział Yusei, jak Bruno jako ostatni się wcisnął do szybu. Iris szybko założyła na otwór kraty. Zrobiła to w samą porę, bo wtedy drzwi do biura się rozsunęły, pozwalając Clarkowi wejść.

"Ouch... my..." zaczęła mówić Signerka Ciała, starając się znaleźć odpowiedni temat, kiedy zauważyła na biurku talię kart w szklanym pojemniku. Zrobiła szybkie spojrzenie na Yuseia. Jej chłopak od razu zgadł, jak grać na czas. "...my czekaliśmy na pana, Dyrektorze Clark."

"Wy jesteście Alice i Daniel..." powiedział Clark podejrzliwie. "Mogę was spytać, co wy robicie w moim biurze?"

"Cóż... chciałbym się z panem zmierzyć w pojedynku." odpowiedział Yusei.

"W pojedynku?"

"Zgadza się. Rick nam powiedział, że pojedynki są twoją dumą." powiedziała Iris z uśmiechem, po czym jej uśmiech lekko się zmienił na wyzywający. "Ciekawi nas... ile jest w tym ziarenek prawdy."

"Rozumiem. To dla mnie zaszczyt." odpowiedział Clark.

"_Chyba dał się złapać na haczyk, Yusei."_ powiedziała mentalnie Iris, bezpośrednio do umysłu Yuseia, co zwróciło jego uwagę. "_Spokojnie, kontaktuję się z tobą telepatycznie, więc znam twoje myśli i wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Na razie zachowaj spokój i grajmy na zwłokę. Jeśli Clark się dowie, co tu zaszło, będzie po nas."_

"_Dobrze, Iris."_ powiedział umysłowo Yusei, choć czuł, że Iris rzeczywiście czyta jego myśli. Starał się zachować chłodną posturę, kiedy Clark otworzył pojemnik, wyjmując swoją talię kart.

"Niech będzie. Ale muszę ostrzec, że jestem jeszcze początkującym graczem. Dlatego... ustawiłem pewne warunki, jak odmienną zasadę." powiedział dyrektor.

"Odmienną zasadę?" powtórzył Yusei, zaskoczony. Jeszcze bardziej ogarnęło go zdziwienie, kiedy Clark rozsypał swoje karty na szklanym stole. Zachowując spokój, Signer Głowy również rozsypał swoje karty na stół.

* * *

Gdzieś na poziomie 10...

"Uh... mam nadzieję, ze Iris i Yusei zakupią nam dużo czasu." powiedział Bruno, wsuwając skradzioną kartę do wnęki, co pozwoliło otworzyć te drzwi, które znajdowały się na punkcie widokowym.

"No to lepiej zróbmy swoje, nim nasi wrogowie podniosą miecze." mruknął Ryo, wyjmując z torby kable i zaczął je podpinać do systemu.

"Czy ty od dawna masz tą średniowieczną osobowość?"

"Już od małego." odparła za Ryo Sherry, pracując przy laptopie. Mechanik Drużyny 5D's skinął głową i otworzył swój laptop, gotów włamać się do danych.

* * *

"To jest pojedynek koncentracji." powiedział Clark. "A oto zasady: podstawowe zasady pojedynku pozostały niezmienione. Wygrywasz, jeśli życie przeciwnika wynosi Zero lub skończą mu się karty. Musisz po prostu odkryć kartę, uprzednio ją deklarując. Jeśli, na przykład, chcesz przywołać potwora, musisz go zadeklarować i odwrócić kartę. Jeśli dany potwór spełnia warunki, może zostać przywołany. Jeśli warunki nie zostały spełnione, odkładamy z powrotem. To samy tyczy się Kart Zaklęć i Pułapek. Odwracasz, uprzednio deklarując. Spełnia warunki, zostaje aktywowana. Nie spełnia, odkładasz. Ale, podczas ruchu możesz aktywować tylko jedną Kartę Zaklęcia i jedną Kartę Pułapkę. Jako, że wszystkie karty mają pozycję zakrytą, możesz odkryć wszystkie karty."

"_Zasady wydają się być proste. Po prostu trzeba zgadnąć, która karta jest którą."_ powiedziała umysłowo Iris.

"_To prawda, ale czuję, że jest w tym jakiś haczyk..."_ rzekł cicho Yusei.

"Ach, jest jeszcze jeden warunek..." kontynuował Clark. "...zwycięzca zabiera wszystkie karty, jakie pozostały na stole."

"Zaraz, co?" zdziwiła się Iris, zaskoczona.

"Wszystkie karty?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Innymi słowy, można wygrać całą talię kart przeciwnika. Mam nadzieję, że nie stchórzysz..."

"_To duże ryzyko, Yusei. Ale musimy dać naszym wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mogli zebrać pliki Yliaster. Przyjmijmy na razie te warunki, a potem zaczniemy opracowywać możliwe taktyki."_ szepnęła mentalnie Iris.

"_Choć tego się nie spodziewałem... to musimy to zrobić, Iris."_ odpowiedział Yusei, po czym spojrzał na Clarka. "Dobrze. Akceptuję twoje warunki."

"No to chyba możemy zacząć." zgodził się Clark.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Yusei:** 4000 LP

**Clark:** 4000 LP

"Widać, że to twój pierwszy raz, Daniel. Dlatego dam ci trochę przewagi, byś mógł pierwszy rozpocząć." stwierdził Clark.

"Ok." zgodził się Yusei. "W takim razie moja tura. Przywołuję potwora!" po czym spojrzał na swoje rozsypane karty. "_W przypadku mojej talii, szanse na dobranie potwora wynoszą 50%._" zastanowił się Yusei, po czym odkrył zakrytą kartę. Niestety, to nie była karta potwora, a Karta-Pułapka, Walka Przyszłości.

"Wygląda na to, że nie trafiłeś. Więc odłóż tą kartę z powrotem." powiedział uprzejmie Clark.

"_Te zasady okazały się trudne, ponieważ Yusei nie wie, która karta jest tą właściwą. Oby chociaż stworzył małą taktykę..."_ pomyślała Iris, kiedy Yusei odłożył kartę.

"Teraz aktywuję Kartę Zaklęcia!" zadeklarował Yusei. Tym razem dobry los był po jego stronie, by odkrył właśnie Kartę Zaklęcia, ale niestety, ujawniona karta miała pewne warunki.

"Widać, że odkryłeś Kartę Zaklęcia. Uwolnienie Fali Powściągliwości niszczy wszystkie ustawione Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki przeciwnika, jeśli wskażesz na swoje Zaklęcie Wyposażenia i je zniszczysz. "wyjaśnił Clark. "Warunki nie zostały spełnione."

"Rozumiem." powiedział z westchnieniem Yusei, odkładając kartę. "Aktywuję Kartę-Pułapkę." zadeklarował Signer, odwracając kolejną kartę. Ale znowu nie mógł trafić, ponieważ zakrytą kartą był akurat Maksymalny Wojownik. Nie najlepiej poszła mu pierwsza runda, ale przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie jest potwór. "...kończę ruch."

"_Na próżno próbował aktywować Zaklęcie i Pułapkę. Ale widać, że już opanował zasady gry."_ zastanowił się Clark. "Moja kolej. Zacznę od przywołania potwora. Wybieram... tą kartę." wówczas jego dłoń dotknęła jednej karty. Yusei i Iris spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

"_To dziwne. Mógł najpierw zadeklarować Zaklęcie i Pułapkę, by szanse na przywołanie potwora wzrosły. Dlaczego od razu zaczyna od potwora?"_ spytała się Iris.

"_Pewnie zaraz się dowiemy."_ rzekł mentalnie Yusei. Ale to, co się potem wydarzyło, niemal ich zaskoczyło: Clark odkrył wybraną kartę. I to była karta potwora! "_Co?!"_

"No proszę, ale ze mnie szczęściarz. Rycerz Hexa to potwór poziomu 6, ale jeśli przeciwnik nie posiada potworów na polu, mogę go przywołać bez użycia ofiar." wyjaśnił Clark, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się zamaskowany rycerz, dzierżący miecz i heksagonalną tarczę (6) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200). "Nie mogłeś przywołać potwora, więc twój pech stał się moim szczęściem. Rycerz Hexa zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio." zamaskowany rycerz ruszył dzielnie i uderzył Yuseia swoim mieczem.

**Yusei:** 2200 LP

**Clark:** 4000 LP

"Na tym zakończę ruch." dokończył Clark.

"Żyjesz, Yusei?" zapytała się Iris z niepokojem.

"Nh... tak, nic mi nie jest." odpowiedział Yusei. "_Kluczem do gry jest możliwość dobrania Karty Potwora. Wiem już, gdzie się znajduje Maksymalny Wojownik... _Moja tura! Przywołuję potwora!" zadeklarował Signer, odwracając kartę, na której był właśnie Maksymalny Wojownik. Potwór z zieloną peleryną i rurą wydechową na plecach pojawił się na polu (4) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800).

"Maksymalny Wojownik i Rycerz Hexa mają po 1800 punktów Ataku." zauważył Clark.

"Być może, ale kiedy Maksymalny Wojownik walczy z wrogim potworem, otrzymuje 400 dodatkowych punktów ataku." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy Maksymalny Wojownik poczuł przypływ mocy (1800-2200).

"Zgadza się, Iris." przytaknął Yusei. "Maksymalny Wojowniku, zaatakuj Rycerza Hexa!" brązowy robot skoczył wysoko i rozwalił rycerza na piksele swoją włócznią.

**Yusei:** 2200 LP

**Clark:** 3600 LP

"Sprytne posunięcie, Yusei." przyznał Clark. "Ale po walce z potworem przeciwnika, Maksymalny Wojownik traci punkty Ataku, Obrony oraz poziom o połowę!" I, jakby na potwierdzenie słów, Maksymalny Wojownik opuścił włócznię, a jego kolory były już szarawe (4-2) (ATK: 1800-900/DEF: 800-400).

"Teraz aktywuję Zaklęcie!" zadeklarował Yusei, odwracając zakrytą kartę. Ale zamiast Zaklęcia była Karta-Pułapka, Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach. "Nh... to nie Zaklęcie..." westchnął Signer, odkładając kartę, po czym. "Teraz aktywuję Pułapkę!" ale, tak jak poprzednio, nie trafił. Odkrytą kartą była Karta Zaklęcia, Zapobiegająca Gwiazda. "Hm... kończę kolejkę."

"_Nie udało się użyć Zaklęcia i Pułapki, Yusei."_ powiedziała mentalnie Iris. "_Ale poprzez ten pech zdobyłeś karty do zwycięstwa."_

"_Karty do zwycięstwa?"_ pomyślał Yusei.

"_Odkryłeś Złomo-Żelaznego Wróblostracha, więc możesz zanegować atak podczas rundy Clarka. Do tego podczas swojej kolejnej tury będziesz mógł przestawić Maksymalnego Wojownika na tryb Obrony, by wyposażyć go w Zapobiegającą Gwiazdę. Dodaj do tego kombinację z Uwolnieniem Fali Powściągliwości, a to da razem..."_ przekazała umysłowo Iris.

"_...kompletne zniszczenie wszystkich ustawionych Zaklęć i Pułapek przeciwnika!"_ dokończył Yusei, spoglądając na Iris z uśmiechem. "_Iris, to doskonała strategia!"_

Zaś Clark nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, iż Yusei może posiadać taktykę na jego karty. "_Doskonale sobie radzi, ale nikt mnie nie pokona w mojej grze. A to dlatego, że mam niezawodną pomoc, która da mi wsparcie..."_ pomyślał Clark, widząc, jak karty odbijały się na jego okularach, lekko świecąc różnymi kolorami. "Teraz zacznę moją kolejkę. Na początek aktywuję kartę Zaklęcia." zadeklarował Clark, odwracając kolejną zakrytą kartę. Yusei i Iris rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy się okazało, że Clark jeszcze raz poprawnie zgadł.

"_Jeszcze raz poprawnie zgadł?"_ zdziwił się Yusei.

"Widać, że Bogini Szczęścia jest po mojej stronie. Odkryłem Zaklęcie, Uczciwą Wymianę. Ta karta pozwala mi dobrać trzy karty i wysłać je na Cmentarz. Zaś ty będziesz musiał pozbyć się ilości kart równej sumie poziomów potworów, które zostały dobrane. No dobra... jakie by karty wybrać..." wyjaśnił Clark, spoglądając na swoje karty. Przez chwilę Iris mogłaby przysiąc, że uchwyciła w tonie dyrektora nutkę udawanej ciekawości.

"_Dziwne... zupełnie, jakby wiedział, jakie karty dobrać. Coś tu jest w nie porządku..."_ zastanowiła się Iris.

"Najpierw wybiorę tą." zadeklarował Clark, ujawniając inną, zakrytą kartę. Okazała się nią być Karta Potwora! "No proszę. Coś dzisiaj jest mój szczęśliwy dzień. Dobrałem Rycerza Decago, który jest poziomu 10."

"Niedobrze..." jęknęła cicho Iris.

"Drugą kartą... będzie ta." zdecydował Clark, odwracając kartę. To był drugi Rycerz Decago!

"Co?" powiedział Yusei, zbity z tropu. Jakim cudem Clark był w stanie odkryć kolejnego potwora?

"Hah! Właśnie otrzymałem drugiego Rycerza Decago. Tak więc trzecia karta... hmm... jeśli uzyskałem dwóch Rycerzy Decago, to nie ma mowy, bym nie trafił w trzeciego..." rzekł Clark, po czym odwrócił trzecią, wybraną kartę. A tą kartą był trzeci Rycerz Decago! "Hhahahahah!"

"J-jak to?! Trzej Rycerze Decago?!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana.

"Niemożliwe!" rzucił Yusei, również oniemiały z szoku.

"Wygląda na to, że sam Bóg dał mi moc szczęścia i utworzył cud!" powiedział z dumą Clark. "Suma poziomów Rycerzy Decago to trzydzieści. Tak więc... pożegnaj się z trzydziestoma kartami!" dodał dyrektor, po czym otwartymi dłońmi uderzył w szklany stół, co posłało kilkanaście kart oniemiałego z szoku Yuseia. Wśród tych kart był też Złomo-Żelazny Wróblostrach, Uwolnienie Fali Powściągliwości oraz Zapobiegająca Gwiazda. Wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z niedowierzania, Yusei zebrał trzydzieści kart i ułożył je w równą talię kart.

"Proszę bardzo. Trzydzieści kart." powiedział Yusei, spoglądając na stół. Jego strategia już nie wypaliła, a on miał tylko dziewięć kart. A przez niespodziewany łut szczęścia Clarka stracił ponad 3/4 talii.

"Teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Rycerza Decago. Jeśli na Cmentarzu mam trzy karty o tej samej nazwie, mogę przetasować talię." powiedział Clark, zbierając swoje karty do kupy, przetasował je i znowu rozrzucił po szklanym blacie. "A następnie przywołuję potwora!" zadeklarował dyrektor, odwracając kartę. Z tej karty nagłe wyłonił potwór podobny do Rycerza Hexa, jednakże miał trójkątną tarczę (3) (ATK: 900/DEF: 900). "Oto Rycerz Trójkąta. Ale na tym zakończę turę. Teraz obecnie jest twój ruch, co oznacza, że statystyki Maksymalnego Wojownika wracają do oryginalnego stanu." Yusei spoglądał na Clarka z podejrzliwością, podczas gdy Maksymalny Wojownik odzyskał swoje naturalne kolory i moce (2-4) (ATK: 900-1800/DEF: 400-800).

"_Ten Clark to jakiś wielki fuksiarz. Sześć razy trafił celnie i sześć razy ani trochę się nie pomylił."_ powiedziała mentalnie Iris.

"_Zdobył trzy identyczne karty. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, by samym łutem szczęścia zgadnąć poprawnie tyle razy, Iris."_ rzekł cicho Yusei.

"_To prawda. Szanse na odkrycie trzech identycznych kart w domyślnym systemie '_40 kart_' w talii wynoszą jeden do dziewięć tysięcy osiemset osiemdziesiąt. Więc to... zaraz... czy to możliwe, że to coś więcej, niż zbieg okoliczności?"_ zastanawiała się Iris.

"Co jest, panie Daniel? Strasznie zbladłeś. Czyżby mój łut szczęścia to za dużo dla ciebie?" zapytał wyzywająco Clark.

"_Yusei, to nie może być przypadek! Ten koleś musiał kantować od początku!"_ rzekła mentalnie Iris.

"_Muszę się z tym zgodzić, Iris. Ale tego się nie dowiem, jeśli nie znajdę wyjaśnienia, w jaki sposób Clark to robi! Mój Maksymalny Wojownik może zniszczyć Rycerza Trójkąta, ale zapewne już ma przygotowany kontratak. Jeśli popełnię fatalny błąd, to przegram."_ pomyślał Yusei, kiedy niespodziewanie wszystko zgasło w pokoju, zostawiając tylko oświetlony szklany stół. "Huh?"

"Nie musicie się martwić. Kiedy Nieskończoność jest aktywna, czasem zdarzają się tymczasowe braki prądu." wyjaśnił Clark.

"Rozumiemy, panie dyre-" Iris już miała dokończyć zdanie, kiedy nagle stanęła jak wryta. Jej oczy wpatrywały się na twarz Clarka, a dokładniej na jego okulary. A na okularach widziała odbicia kart, które czasami lekko błyskały na zielono, pomarańczowo i fioletowo. Te trzy kolory odpowiadały trzem podstawowym typom kart! "_No tak! Yusei! Okulary!"_ rzuciła mentalnie Iris, przekazując swojemu koledze swe myśli. Signer Głowy spojrzał na Clarka i wtedy jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Iris znalazła rozwiązanie problemu, kiedy prąd znowu wrócił.

* * *

Na poziomie 10...

"Hmm... widać, że ta cała Nieskończoność musi zżerać dużo prądu." zauważył Bruno.

"Ciekawi mnie, jak za to zapłacą." odparł spokojnie Ryo, hackując system. I dopiero teraz cierpliwość dwóch mściwych Turbo-Graczy i jednego mechanika została wynagrodzona: laptop Ryo ukazywał pliki dotyczące Yliaster! "Sherry! Bruno! Udało się nam! Dostaliśmy się do plików Yliaster!"

"Doprawdy?" spytała się Sherry, zdumiona, na co Ryo skinął głową.

"No dobra. Kopiujemy pliki i wynosimy się stąd!" rzucił triumfalnie Ryo, wkładając do systemu nośnik danych, który zaczął kopiować upragnione przez Sherry, Bruno i Ryo, a także Yuseia i Iris pliki, które miały powiązanie z Yliaster.

"Nie do wiary... liczne plany, schematy... Wielki Projekt, Arka... nawet informacje o 'Moście' pomiędzy wymiarami!" liczył Bruno, zszokowany. "Iris i Yusei padną z wrażenia, jak tylko to obejrzą!"

* * *

Z powrotem w biurze Clarka...

"Rozumiem..." powiedział Yusei. "Tajemnica została rozwikłana!"

"Co masz na myśli?" zapytał się Clark.

"Zaczynam moją turę! Przywołuję potwora i wybieram tę kartę!" zadeklarował Yusei, co zaskoczyło Clarka. Kiedy Signer odwrócił wybraną kartę, to się uśmiechnął. "Przywołuję Śmieciowego Synchrona w trybie ataku!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się pomarańczowy robot z beżowym szalikiem (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500). "Kiedy Śmieciowy Synchron został sukcesywnie przywołany, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać potwora ze Cmentarza o poziomie 2 lub niższym. Odródź się, Pisklę Dźwięku!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy na polu zawitało różowe pisklę z czerwonymi butami (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300).

"C-Co?! Wykorzystałeś działanie na Cmentarzu, by przywołać dwa potwory jednocześnie?!" powiedział Clark, zszokowany. Jego taktyka zaczęła się topnieć.

"To nie wszystko! Teraz stroję Pisklę Dźwięku poziomu 1 i Maksymalnego Wojownika poziomu 4 z strojącym potworem, Śmieciowym Synchronem poziomu 3!" oznajmił Yusei, kiedy pomarańczowy robot pociągnął za uchwyt na swoich plecach, uruchamiając silniki, które zmieniły go w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły Pisklę Dźwięku i Maksymalnego Wojownika, redukując ich ciała do postaci pięciu gwiazd.

"_Zgrupowanie nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" _

Strumień światła wystrzelił z synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). Gwiezdny pył otaczał smoka, aż w końcu rozszedł na wszelkie strony.

"Synchro-Potwór?! Przecież jest on przywołany z Extra-Talii. Zasady tego pojedynku nie mają na niego wpływu..." powiedział Clark, zdumiony.

"A teraz aktywuję Pułapkę, którą odkryłem podczas mojej pierwszej tury! Oto Walka Przyszłości!" rzucił Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Mogę losowo wybrać jedną kartę ze twojej talii, Clark. Jeśli tą kartą będzie karta potwora, zostanie on przywołany na pole, a potem wda się w walkę ze Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu. A jeśli Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zniszczy przywołanego potwora, mogę powtórzyć działanie pułapki! Pierwszą kartą... będzie ta!"

"No nie..." jęknął Clark, kiedy z niechęcią odwrócił kartę. Wówczas na polu pojawił się Rycerz Decago (10) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zaatakuj Rycerza Decago Kosmiczną Flarą!" rozkazał Signer. Pokryty białymi łuskami smok wzbił się w powietrze i wystrzelił strumień kosmicznej mocy, rozwalając rycerza na kawałki.

**Yusei:** 2200 LP

**Clark:** 2100 LP

"Alice, zechciej czynić honory?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Wielkie dzięki, Daniel." odparła z uśmiechem Iris, po czym wskazała na leżącą na stole zakrytą kartę. "Walka Przyszłości zostaje wznowiona. Teraz będzie ta karta!"

"J-jak to..." wybełkotał Clark, zdziwiony, że zaczął tracić przewagę. Kiedy ujawnił wybraną kartę, na polu pojawił się drugi Rycerz Decago. Ale jego żywot był krótki, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu zredukował go do pikseli.

**Yusei:** 2200 LP

**Clark:** 600 LP

Wtedy Yusei i Iris podeszli do Clarka, pewni siebie. Spojrzeli na siebie, skinęli głowami i wspólnie pokazali kolejną, zakrytą kartę, wspólnie deklarując. "A ostatnią kartą... będzie ta."

"O nie..." jęknął Clark.

"Widać, że nie chcesz jej odkryć, prawda?" spytała się Iris. "To zapewne jest Rycerz Decago. Więc pozwól, że to sprawdzę." wtedy położyła dłoń na karcie i odwróciła ją. Jej uśmiech bardziej się rozszerzył, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się trzeci Rycerz Decago.

"Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Atak Kosmiczną Flarą!" rozkazał Yusei. Smok Signera posłusznie naładował swoją moc i wyzwolił ją, niszcząc Rycerza Decago.

**Yusei:** 2200 LP

**Clark:** 0 LP

* * *

"Nhh... j-jak to się stało? Dlaczego przegrałem?" powiedział Clark Smith, zszokowany.

"To proste. Twoje sztuczki nie mogły nas zwodzić wiecznie." odparła Iris.

"Twierdzicie, że oszukiwałem?" zapytał się Clark, starając się być obojętny.

"A jak to wyjaśnisz?" skontrował Yusei, biorąc pilota i włączając przycisk. Wtedy całe światło w pokoju zgasło, zostawiając tylko oświetlony stół. "Moja przyjaciółka, Alice, jest mocno spostrzegawcza."

"Zgadza się. Choć to było widoczne na sekundę, zauważyłam, że w wyniku braku prądu twoje okulary odbijały karty leżące na stole. Co więcej, każda z nich błyszczała światłem o kolorze przynależnym typowi karty. Pomarańczowe światło pokazywało Karty Potwora. Zielone światło ujawniało Karty Zaklęcia. A fioletowe dawało wskazówkę, że to Karty-Pułapki. Dzięki swoim okularom byłeś w stanie zgadnąć, które karty są które i to dawało ci możliwość prawidłowego zadeklarowania karty." wyjaśniła Iris.

"No cóż..." stwierdził Clark, a w jego głosie panował spokój. "Wygląda na to, że perfekcyjnie mnie przejrzeliście. Cóż, przegrałem... panno Iris Luster i panie Yuseiu Fudo."

"C-Co?!" zdziwili się Yusei i Iris. Tego się kompletnie nie spodziewali. "Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywamy?"

"Och, nie myślcie, że po prostu zgadywałem." odparł Clark, włączając ekran. Na monitorze była pokazana Sherry jak przechodziła przez drzwi. Wtedy nagle pojawił się jej skan i wyświetliły się informacje dotyczące jej. Płeć, wiek, imię, nazwisko... wszystko. To samo dotyczyło Iris i Yuseia.

"Nic nie rozumiem. Przecież tamta kamera została zmieniona!" broniła się Iris.

"Och, Iris, Iris, Iris... tamta przeprogramowana kamera to tylko niemodny model. Ochrona tej firmy jest o lata świetlne perfekcyjna. Skanery, mini-kamery... wszystko było zamontowane w najmniej widocznych miejscach, chociażby na drzwiach lub na filarze. Przeanalizowaliśmy odciski palców i twarze, aby poznać waszą tożsamość. Już od początku wiedzieliśmy, że nie przyszliście tu tylko dla testów." wyjaśnił Clark. "Próbowałem to zignorować, przekonany, że nie stanowicie problemu. Ale widać, że was zlekceważyłem."

"A więc to prawda, tak? Ty i twoja firma macie konszachty z Yliaster!" rzucił gniewnie Yusei.

"Bingo! Yusei, zawsze potrafisz szybko wyciągać wnioski... ale czy zastanawiałeś się, co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? A może ten przycisk odświeży waszą sytuację." powiedział nonszalancko Clark, włączając guzik na środku pilota. Wtedy niemal w całym budynku rozległ się alarm.

* * *

Na poziomie 10...

"To alarm!" zauważył Bruno.

"Nakryli nas?" zastanawiała się Sherry, pakując sprzęt.

"Chyba już nic tu po nas, co?" zagadnął Ryo, patrząc na komputer. Czynniki wskazywały, że kopiowanie się zakończyło. Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy odpiął nośnik danych. "Spadamy stąd i już nas tu nie ma!"

* * *

'Heheheh... wygląda na to, że już raczej nie będziecie tu mile widziani, co?" powiedział Clark.

"Nhh... może nas nakryłeś. Ale to nie oznacza, że opuścimy ten teren z pustymi rękami!" rzuciła Iris, odwracając się. "Yusei, spadamy stąd!"

"Jasne!" przytaknął Signer i wraz z Iris wyszli biegiem. Clark się tym nie przejmował.

"Uciekajcie do woli... i tak nie macie dokąd uciec." powiedział Clark do ekranu, który ukazywał Sherry, Bruno i Ryo oraz Yuseia i Iris biegnących przez korytarze. Już się miał cieszyć z triumfu, kiedy nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie niepokojąca myśl. "Tylko co Iris miała na myśli, że nie opuszczą tego miejsca z pustymi..." wówczas Clark i jego myśli stanęli jak wryci. Jeśli chodziło o Iris, istniała tylko jedna rzecz. Dyrektor szybko podszedł do regału, skąd wziął książkę i ją otworzył. Wówczas jego przypuszczenia i obawy się potwierdziły - Iris skradła dziesiątą Kartę StrikerS'ów. "Cholera... wygląda na to, że będę musiał sięgnąć po najwyższe środki..."

* * *

Na korytarzu...

"Nhh.. hhh.. coś mi mówiło, że nie warto ufać temu dyrektorowi! I widać, że mój instynkt się nie mylił!" rzuciła Iris, biegnąc z Yuseiem przez korytarz do skrzyżowania, gdzie obecnie byli Sherry, Bruno i Ryo. "Co tam?!"

"Mieliśmy problemy z kilkoma gorylami-ochroniarzami." zażartował Bruno.

"Słuchajcie, udało nam się. Na tym nośniku mamy wszystkie pliki o Yliaster, i nie tylko!" poinformował Ryo, kiedy nagle zza rogu wyłoniło się kilku ludzi. "Niech to szrot!"

"Poddajcie się! W przeciwnym razie otworzymy ogień!" rzucił jeden z ochroniarzy, celując pistoletem w Iris.

"Komuś by się przydała lekcja dobrych manier! Zaraz cię zrównam do pionu!" odparła nonszalancko Iris, kiedy na jej lewej ręce pojawiła się niebieska pieczęć Inherent Skill, a w jej ręce zmaterializował się młot Graf Eisen. Wzięła mocny zamach i szybkim ruchem uderzyła młotem w ziemię, zwalając z nóg tuzin ochroniarzy, którzy oniemieli z wrażenia. Jeden z ochroniarzy stanął twardo na nogach i już miał wystrzelić pocisk, kiedy w drugiej ręce Iris pojawił się biały pistolet Teany i jednym strzałem rozbroiła strażnika. Pozbawiony broni, ochroniarz od razu padł na ziemię, udając zdechlaka. "No. I tak ma zostać."

"Iris, nie sądziłem, że będziesz używać przemocy wobec normalnych!" zdołał wydusić Ryo, biegnąc jedynym wolnym korytarzem.

"Uh... uh... wierz mi.. nhh... jeśli masz do czynienia z kolesiami, którzy celują do ciebie z pistoletów, zasady zazwyczaj lądują do kosza!" wydyszała Iris.

"Szybko! Ukryjemy się na tym wahadłowcu!" rzucił Yusei, wbiegając do środka. Nie mając innego wyboru, Bruno, Sherry, Ryo i Iris również weszli do środka.

"Nhh.. no i jesteśmy bezpieczni..." jęknął Bruno, starając się złapać oddech. Jednakże uciekinierów znowu spotkał pech, kiedy drzwi wahadłowca się zamknęły. "Co znowu!?"

"Wcale nie uciekaliśmy... "powiedziała Iris, domyślając się prawdy, kiedy wahadłowiec nagle ruszył. "Oni nas tu zagonili!"

"Tylko co teraz?" zastanawiała się Sherry. Wtedy otrzymała odpowiedź, kiedy wahadłowiec zatrzymał się. I, na nieszczęście pasażerów, dokładnie nad aktywną Nieskończonością.

"Chyba zaraz będzie nas czekać huczna wycieczka." mruknęła ponuro Iris, patrząc, jak więzy energii tworzyły wokół wahadłowca krąg.

"Te parametry..." zauważył Bruno, patrząc na monitor. Widział na nim trójwymiarowy obraz, ukazujący wejście do tunelu. "Niedobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to coś wystrzeli nas do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego."

"Tunel czasoprzestrzenny?" zdziwił się Ryo.

"To tunel, który prowadzi do innego wymiaru." odpowiedziała Iris, zdejmując swoją czapkę, ogarniając swoje skręcone srebrne włosy. Wtedy nagle wyświetlił się przed nimi obraz Clarka. "Ty paskudny gadzie!"

"Witam was, Yuseiu Fudo, Iris Luster, Sherry Leblanc, Ryo Hajime... i wasz przyjaciel." powiedział Clark ze satysfakcją.

"Skąd on wie, kim jesteśmy?" zapytała się Sherry.

"Ten dyrektor już od dawna nas nakrył." odpowiedział ze złością Yusei, ściągając ze swojej głowy czapkę. Wiedział, że już nie ma sensu dalsze ukrywanie tożsamości.

"Więc jednak macie powiązanie z Yliaster... to wy zabiliście moich rodziców i rodzinę Ryo?!" rzuciła Sherry.

"LeBlanc i Hajime... całkiem znajome nazwiska." odpowiedział Clark, jakby to nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem. "Dr. LeBlanc i Alfons Hajime byli cudownymi ludźmi. Jednakże LeBlanc zadawał zbyt dużo pytań, a Hajime był bardzo podejrzliwy w stosunku do nas."

"Jak to 'Zbyt dużo pytań'?" zdziwiła się Sherry.

"I o co chodziło z podejrzliwością?" dodał Ryo.

"Widzicie... Dr. LeBlanc miał za zadanie stworzyć specjalną Super-Kartę do sterowania Nieskończonością. Zaś Alfons Hajime studiował dla nas prawa panujące w czasoprzestrzeni. To były dwa istotne czynniki, które pozwoliłyby na użycie Nieskończoności. Niestety... pan LeBlanc odkrył, że Nieskończoność miała jeden, prawdziwy cel."

"Prawdziwy cel?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"To potężne urządzenie nie tylko miało służyć do podróży między wymiarami. Prawdziwą misją Nieskończoności było łączenie okresów czasu. Yliaster często korzystało z tej maszyny, by dokonywać 'poprawek' w historii." wyjaśnił Clark.

"By dokonywać poprawek?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Bruno.

"Poprawki... czy ty masz na myśli manipulację historii?!" powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"Dokładnie. Jednak zewnętrzny świat nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. To był temat tabu. Ale Dr. LeBlanc się zorientował, więc... musieliśmy go uciszyć."

"Czy zabijanie rodziny z zimną krwią to jest te wasze 'uciszanie'!?" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Oczywiście. Nie mogliśmy zostawić żadnych świadków. Jednakże przed śmiercią, Dr. LeBlanc przekazał tajemnicę Nieskończoności Alfonsowi, by ten przekazał ją swojemu nowemu potomkowi klanu Hajime. To było oczywiste, że musieliśmy też się pozbyć Alfonsa. A także cały klan tych rycerzy, dla upewnienia się, że nikt nie wiedział o Nieskończoności."

"Wy... wy podstępni, oślizgli, wbijający nóż w plecy mordercy!" wypalił Ryo, u którego wściekłość rosła szybciej, niż aktywny wulkan. "Jak no tylko stąd wyjdę, to się z wami policzę! Dosięgnie cię straszliwa sprawiedliwość!"

"Cóż, panie Hajime... obawiam, że to niemożliwe. Właśnie wyjawiłem wam ważne informacje, więc musimy się pozbyć i was. I nawet nie myślcie o próbie zhackowania systemów, tylko Super-Karta kontroli może kierować tym wahadłowcem. No to... żegnam się z wami. Raczej nie mam żalu, że wkrótce wypadniecie z tunelu czasoprzestrzennego i spędzicie wieczność między wymiarami. Ale, no... jestem zły aż do szpiku kości. Na razie!" powiedział Clark, po czym się rozłączył.

"Czekaj no, ty!" krzyknęła Iris, ale to nic nie dało. "Niech to... nawet mi nie powiedział, skąd miał tą ostatnią Kartę..."

"Mamy większy problem! Zaraz nas wystrzelą!" zaalarmował Bruno. Zrobił to w samą porę, ponieważ statek nagle zatrząsł się, a za oknem było już oślepiające światło Nieskończoności, która wystrzeliła promień energii w stronę kosmosu, zabierając ze sobą też wahadłowiec i jego pasażerów...

* * *

Iris zajęło sekundę, by ponownie przywrócić swoją świadomość do działania. Potem kolejną, by się poruszyć. No i trzecią sekundę, by otworzyć oczy. Czuła, jak jej żyły w głowie pulsowały wraz z elektronami jej cybernetycznej połowy, jakby miało to zaraz rozsadzić jej czaszkę. "Ourrhhhh..." jęknęła Iris, spoglądając leniwie. Ona wraz z Yuseiem, Bruno, Sherry i Ryo wciąż byli w wahadłowcu, a kontrolki wydawały ten pulsujący dźwięk, jakby oznaczający awarię. "Nhh... wszyscy żyją?"

"Arhhh... czułem się, jakby stado byków nagle dostało wściekłości i mnie stratowało..." mruknął Ryo, wstając na nogi.

"Co to było..." zastanawiała się Sherry, po czym spojrzała na okno. Zamiast chłodnych kolorów i metali pokoju, były żółto-pomarańczowe pasma. I wyglądało na to, że już nie byli w budynku firmy, a raczej gdzieś indziej. "Gdzie my jesteśmy?"

"Nie do wiary..." wydyszał Bruno, patrząc na statystyki. "Wygląda na to, że naprawdę jesteśmy w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym."

"Więc to naprawdę istnieje?" zapytał Yusei.

"Okazuje się, że tak. Yliaster mają zaawansowaną technologię. Ale żeby osiągnąć taką wiedzę... nawet to przechodzi moje najśmielsze oczekiwania!"

"Niemożliwe..." powiedziała Iris, spoglądając na coś, co teraz było nazywane 'tunelem czasoprzestrzeni'. "To jakiś koszmar..."

"Uhm, rycerze... powinniście spojrzeć na to." powiedział Ryo, wskazując na przeciwną stronę. Yusei, Bruno, Iris i Sherry spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku i zauważyli, że w dali była świecąca linia, która wytwarzała energię.

"A co to za linia?" spytała się Sherry.

"Nie wiem..." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle jej oczy zmieniły kolor na czerwony i niebieski, a w jej kaburze na pasie coś zaczęło pulsować.

"Iris, twoja talia kart..." rzekł Yusei. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna wyjęła z kabury kartę, którą skradła Clarkowi. Wtedy ta karta zaczęła świecić żółtym światłem. "Co się dzieje?"

"Ta karta chyba rezonuje się z tamtą linią... czy to..." zdołała wypowiedzieć Iris, patrząc to na pustą kartę, to na świecącą linię na przestrzeni. "...to... to musi być ten Most, o którym mówili Lester i Jakob. To chyba ta luka, która łączy Mid-Childę z naszym światem!"

"Mówisz poważnie?" zapytał Ryo, kiedy Iris podbiegła do panelu sterowania. "Ej, co ty wyrabiasz?"

"Staram się ten statek skierować prosto na Most!"

"Oszalałaś?! Kierować ten uszkodzony wahadłowiec na tamtą lukę? To jak wejść prosto do paszczy lwa!"

"A czy słyszysz ten odgłos?!" odcięła się Iris, kiedy cały statek się trząsł, a wewnątrz aż dzwoniło od alarmów. "Coś mi mówi, że ten statek będzie mieć ostatni lot! Jeśli zdołam przekierować ten złom na Most, może będziemy mieli stabilny lot i będziemy mogli ustawić kurs. Tak więc bądź cicho i-" Iris miała wypowiedzieć rozkaz, kiedy statkiem mocno szarpnęło, a alarmy nie przestawały wyć. "Ouhhh... gorzej to chyba już nie może być!"

["_NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. WAHADŁOWIEC JEST PO ZA KONTROLĄ. PROSZĘ WŁOŻYĆ KARTĘ STERUJĄCĄ."_] rozległ się mechaniczny głos.

"Jak tak dalej pójdzie, statek wypadnie z tunelu!" powiedział alarmująco Bruno.

"A co się wtedy stanie?" spytała z niepokojem Sherry.

"Tego nie wiem. Może nas wyrzucić do innego wymiaru, do jakiejś epoki, albo gorzej. Rozerwać nas na atomy przez zniekształcenia wymiarowe."

"To mnie uspokoiłeś!" rzucił sarkastycznie Ryo, kiedy statkiem znowu szarpnęło. "OURHH!"

"Ten statek lada moment rozpadnie się!" powiedziała Iris, starając się zmienić ustawienia albo ruszyć sterownikami. "Nhh.. nic się nie dzieje! Systemy nie odpowiadają!"

"Mamy jakieś pomysły?" spytał się Yusei.

"Bez karty sterującej nic nie zrobimy! W takim przypadku to by się przydała jakaś karta! Tylko nie wiem, jak wygląda ta karta!"

"Karta sterująca..." powtórzyła Sherry, wyciągając ze swojej kieszeni Kartę Zaklęcia. Ukazywała ono portal do innego świata. Obraz tej karty i obecna sytuacja dawały Sherry różne możliwości. Ale potem do niej dotarło, co to może oznaczać. To nie był zbieg okoliczności, że karta miała portal na obrazie.

"Z-ONE?" spytała się Iris, zdziwiona.

"To karta, którą zostawił mi mój ojciec." poinformowała Sherry, wkładając kartę do wnęki dla karty. "Możliwe, że to..."

"Lepiej módlmy się, by to zadziałało." błagała Iris. Wtedy jej prośba została zaakceptowana: alarmy ucichły, a na komputerze wyświetliły się statystyki.

["_KARTA ROZPOZNANA. PRZYWRACANIE NORMALNYCH FUNKCJI. PRZEJŚCIE NA STEROWANIE RĘCZNE."_] odpowiedział komputer wahadłowca.

"Udało się!" powiedziała Iris, po czym sięgnęła po sterowniki. "Ustawiam kurs na Most i wynosimy się stąd!"

"No to-" zaczął mówić Ryo, kiedy statkiem jeszcze raz szarpnęło. Iris zacisnęła ręce i zęby, próbując skierować statek w stronę błyskającej linii, która zdawała się powiększać. Lecz dla Signerki Ciała było to jak zawrócenie żaglowca. A jakby było tego mało, nagle rozległ się dźwięk stłuczonej szyby. Tego się Iris najbardziej obawiała: okno pękło i już miało zaraz wyrzucić Sherry ze statku!

"O nie!" krzyknął Ryo. Polegając tylko na intuicji, gwałtownie odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko złapał Sherry za rękę, kurczowo trzymając się kabla. "Nie puszczę cię, nie ma mowy!"

"Iris, możesz jakoś włączyć zasłony awaryjne?" zapytał się Bruno, starając się przekrzyczeć uciekające powietrze.

"Skąd mam wiedzieć? Mechanika takiego stopnia to już nie moja liga!" rzuciła Iris, gorączkowo wciskając losowo guziki. Nie dawało to żadnych rezultatów, a potem miało się zrobić jeszcze gorzej. Kabel się urwał z gniazdka, przez co Ryo zaraz miał zostać wyrzucony. "Ryo!" krzyknęła Iris, odchodząc od panelu sterowania i w ostatniej chwili łapiąc Ryo za rękę, podczas gdy Sherry chwyciła swojego towarzysza za nogę. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna trzymała kurczowo rękę Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy, a nogi były na ścianie, zapewniając Iris możliwość utrzymania się. "Nrrhhh... nie puszczaj, Ryo!"

"Iris!" krzyknął Yusei. Statek bez pilota zaczął się niebezpiecznie przesuwać raz w prawo, raz w lewo. Bruno starał się utrzymać kurs, kiedy 'Most' już był bardzo blisko. Iris zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie puszczać rękę Ryo. Jednakże zmęczenie zdawało się wygrywać nad jej wolą, jej ręce był spocone od trzymania, a nogi powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

"Nrrrghh..." mruknęła Iris.

"Iris! To nie ma sensu! Puść nas!" krzyknęła Sherry.

"Ratujcie siebie i dokonajcie zemsty za nas!" dodał Ryo.

"Nie ma mowy! Nie puszczę was!" zaprzeczyła Iris.

"Nie masz wyboru! Albo nas puścisz, albo wyrzuci nas wszystkich!" skontrował Ryo.

"Urghh... chciałabym puścić, ale ten twój honor mi na to nie pozwala!" krzyknęła Iris. Skupiając sobie całą siłę woli, Iris zacisnęła uścisk na ręce Ryo.

"Nhh... jeszcze chwila, a mnie rozerwie..." zauważył Ryo, spoglądając na Sherry, która trzymała się jego nóg, a potem na Iris, która trzymała go za rękę. Ryo nie miał już żadnych pomysłów. Zostało już tylko jedno wyjście. Starając się zbytnio nie ruszać, powoli wyjął ze swojej kabury na lewej nodze miecz.

"Urrhhhh... zaraz. Ryo, co ty wyprawiasz?!" rzuciła Iris, zszokowana. Co ten Ryo kombinował?

"Nhh... jeśli mam tak zginąć... to przynajmniej nie z ręki tych anomalii..." wydyszał Ryo, unosząc miecz do ciosu. Iris, Bruno i Yusei rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia i szoku. Czy on zamierzał...?

"Ryo, nie bądź kretynem! Nie rób tego, bo...!" rzuciła Iris, bojąc się wypowiedzieć całe zdanie.

"Nghh.. żegnajcie..." powiedział Ryo, po czym spojrzał na Sherry. Francuzka skinęła głową, wiedząc, że pogodzili się ze swoim losem. Ryo lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym uniósł miecz do ciosu. "DLA CHWAŁY NASZYCH KLANÓW!" wrzasnął Ryo, kiedy ostrze błysnęło i...

...

...

...

*SLASH*

Iris wpatrywała się na obraz z czystym przerażeniem i horrorem. Miała przed sobą obraz, jak krew wytrysnęła z ręki Ryo. Jak lśniące ostrze przecięło rękę. I jak Ryo i Sherry zostali wrzuceni w głębie wymiarów. Szok i niedowierzanie sprawiły, że Iris nieumyślnie opuściła gardę. Nagła utrata balansu sprawiła, że Iris spadła na Yuseia, który ją trzymał mocno. Bruno szybko nacisnął kilka przycisków, w wyniku czego zasłony awaryjne zamknęły się, powstrzymując utratę powietrza. Wtedy nagle całą trójkę oślepiło światło Mostu, do którego wahadłowiec zaczął wchodzić...

* * *

Iris zajęło sekundę, by przywrócić świadomość do działania. Drugą sekundę, by się poruszyć. I trzecią, by... tutaj Iris nie musiała wykonywać kolejnego ruchu. Dla niej, takie same obudzenie się było już jak deja vu. "Nhh... jęknęła Signerka Ciała. "Co... co się dzieje?"

"Jesteśmy chyba... wewnątrz tego Mostu." odpowiedział Yusei, który siedział koło niej. Iris otworzyła oczy, rozglądając się. Już nie byli wewnątrz tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Tego ich oczom ukazywał się widok niebieskiego tunelu rodem z filmów science-fiction (N/A: For notice: that Bridge from inside is like Hyperspace from Star Wars).

"Hmm... wygląda na to, że systemy się ustabilizowały. Teraz musimy tylko znaleźć drogę do naszego świata." wyjaśnił Bruno, kiedy Iris wstała.

"Nhh... obyśmy wrócili cało." powiedziała Iris, łapiąc sterowniki, po czym zaczęła powoli sterować wahadłowcem. Sterownie wielkim statkiem wciąż przypominało zawrócenie żaglowca, ale już w mniejszym stopniu. Iris powoli się uśmiechała, a ekscytacja rosła w niej z każdą chwilą. Była wraz z towarzyszami wewnątrz nieaktywnego Mostu, który rzekomo łączył Mid-Childę z Ziemią.

"_Ale numer..."_ powiedziała Signum z podziwem.

"_Pomyśleć, że Yliaster mieli rację..."_ dodała Teana.

"_Czyli to tym tunelem znaleźliśmy się w innym wymiarze..."_ rzekł Chrono, zastanawiając się.

"_I to ten Most jest drogą do obydwóch światów?"_ zastanawiała się Vita.

"_Hmm... myślę, że raczej do więcej, niż tylko dwóch."_ powiedziała Hayate, wskazując palcem na coś, co wyglądało jak lśniąca szczelina w materii. Iris, Yusei i Bruno spojrzeli w wyznaczonym kierunku. Raczej bliższe przyjrzenie się tej szczelinie nie chodziło w rachubę, ale zdołali w niej zauważyć coś, co wyglądało jak kolosalna kula ognia oraz wielka, spiralna struktura.

"Czy to wejście do innego wymiaru?" spytał się Bruno.

"Nie, Lester i Jakob mówili, że Most łączy tylko oba światy. Możliwe, że lata tej 'nieaktywności' sprawiły, że ten tunel stał się uszkodzony i to doprowadziło do stworzenia szczelin, ukazujący inne wymiary. Ale biorąc też pod uwagę prawdziwy cel Nieskończoności... to równie dobrze może być jeden z naszych światów... ale chyba w jakiejś post-apokaliptycznej przyszłości." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Post-apokaliptyczna przyszłość?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Innych teorii nie mam, Yusei. Ale..." rzekła Iris, kiedy nagle coś się jej przypomniało. "Chwila... podczas tej awarii..." mówiła Signerka Ciała, rozglądając się. Wówczas jej oczom ukazał się obraz, który za wszelką cenę chciała wymazać ze swojego umysłu. Na podłodze leżał skrwawiony kikut ręki. Ręki Ryo przeciętej przez jego własny miecz. Widok zmroził Iris od stóp do głowy. "Nhh... R-Ryo..."

"Iris..." powiedział Yusei, kiedy Iris zatopiła swoją twarz w ubraniu Yuseia. Signer Głowy dobrze wiedział, że Iris zawsze bała się krwi. Ale to było dla niej zbyt wiele. "Spokojnie, Iris... ciii..."

"Nie do wiary, że Ryo zrobił coś takiego." mruknął Bruno, spoglądając na odciętą rękę, kiedy zauważył w niej coś błyszczącego. Z niechęcią mechanik podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że ręka ściskała coś. A tym czymś był nośnik danych. "To nośnik danych..." rzekł Bruno, podnosząc rękę i wyjmując z niej urządzenie. "Ale..."

"C-chyba musiał go ściskać w ręce, zanim zniknął z Sherry..." powiedziała ostrożnie Iris, patrząc z niepokojem na rękę Ryo. "Żebyśmy mogli odkryć zamiary Yliaster."

"Hmm..."

"Yusei, czy coś się stało?" spytała się Iris.

"Tamta struktura za szczeliną... już ją gdzieś widziałem." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Naprawdę?" Yusei skinął głową.

"Tak, we śnie. Przed wyjazdem do Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D miałem sen, w którym widziałem tą strukturę. Potem widziałem mojego ojca."

"I co powiedział?" zapytała się Iris, zaskoczona.

"...żebyśmy się nie zbliżali do tego. Cokolwiek to jest, wyglądało niczym wyspa. Według mojego ojca... jest to 'Ostatnie Ener-D, które doprowadzi ludzkość do zagłady'." odpowiedział Signer Głowy.

"Nie do wiary..." wydusiła z siebie cicho Iris. Potem jej myśli zaczęły już krążyć wokół właściwego celu. "Lepiej wracajmy do domu."

"A co z Mid-Childą?" zapytał się Bruno. "To przecież twój ojczysty świat."

"Wiem o tym... ale jestem potrzebna na razie w naszym świecie. Ustawię kurs wahadłowca na Nowe Miasto Domino. Mam cichą nadzieję, że ten gad Clark nie dowie się, że przeżyliśmy."

* * *

W Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D, Clark miał na głowie coś ważniejszego, niż teorie, że mogli przetrwać. Akurat rozmawiał ze przełożonym, którym się okazał Jakob, Cesarz Yliaster. I to raczej nie była przyjazna rozmowa.

["_Nic nie mówiliśmy, byś zabił Yuseia Fudo i Iris!_"] powiedział Jakob przez hologram.

"A-Ale on i ta dziewucha poznali wszystkie plany Yliaster! To przecież oczywiste, że nie mogłem tego tak zostawić! Sam zresztą to mówiłeś, że nie możemy zostawić żadnych świadków!" odpowiedział Clark z paniką.

["_Ta dwójka wciąż ma swoją rolę do odegrania w naszym planie."_]

"Czego od nich potrzebowaliście, co?!"

["_Nie ma co się martwić. Yusei i reszta wciąż żyją!"_] odparł Lester, podkreślając ostatnie słowo dosyć melodyjnie.

"J-Jak to?! Przecież zostali wysłani między wymiary!"

["_Ale teraz, kiedy odkryli twoją lokalizację, nie możemy tego tak zostawić."_] dodał Jakob, co wzmogło u Clarka panikę i niepokój. ["_Dlatego właśnie dokonamy poważnej "_poprawki_",_ _jaką będzie wasze zniknięcie."_]

"N-nie! Proszę! Możemy się jeszcze dogadać!" błagał Clark.

["_Nie musimy się już targować, panie Clark. Klamka zapadła. Pora się pozbyć ciebie i twojej Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D!"_] poinformował Lester, śmiejąc się.

"N-Nie! Poczekajcie!"

["_Ja już się tym zająłem."_] odpowiedział trzeci głos. Clark lekko przesunął ekran i widział, jak z portalu koło tronu wyszedł Primo, w pełni naprawiony, choć teraz miał czerwone znamię na lewym oku oraz bardziej spiczaste włosy. ["_Powinieneś zniknąć już... teraz."_] powiedział Primo.

"Nie! Proszę was! Nie róbcie tego!" błagał Clark, ale nagle się rozłączyli. Dyrektor firmy mógł tylko patrzeć ze szokiem, jak tajemnicza fala zaczęła powoli pochłaniać całą organizację.

Nie było już dla niego ucieczki.

Zaraz miał zostać usunięty z istnienia. Tak jak powiedział Ryo, dosięgła go straszliwa kara.

* * *

Gdzieś nad Atlantykiem...

Trzej gracze lecieli samolotem w stronę Ameryki. Dragan opierał się o swoje siedzenie, odpoczywając. Halldor akurat czytał Miesięcznik Pojedynku, na którego okładce był on i jego dwoje kolegów, reprezentujących Drużynę Ragnarok. Zaś Brodor wpatrywał się w chmury z odrobiną nudy. Ale potem nuda zniknęła, kiedy zauważył, jak fala energii pędziła bezkreśnie, na chwilę otaczając samolot, a potem fala zniknęła. Halldor i Dragan nie okazywali zaskoczenia. Za to Brodor owszem.

"Co to było?" zapytał się Brodor.

"To znowu ten fenomen." zauważył Dragan. "Choć inny od poprzedniego, ale wciąż ten sam."

"Cokolwiek to było, wygląda na to, ze tylko my byliśmy świadomi tego zjawiska." rzekł Halldor, obserwując stewardesę. Wyglądała, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

"To co się stało tym razem?" zastanowił się Dragan, kiedy Halldor podał mu miesięcznik. Na okładce już nie było ani jego, ani Brodora i Halldora. Byli za to Trzej Cesarze Yliaster: Lester, Primo i Jakob.

"Coś musiało się zmienić w przeszłości." zauważył Halldor. "Wygląda na to, że nasza popularność zmalała. Do tego myślę, że to mogło mieć wpływ na wszystkich. Nasze karty Nordyckich Bogów musiały nas ochronić."

"Tak myślisz?" zdziwił się Brodor, wyciągając kartę Synchro-Potwora, przedstawiającą czarnoksiężnika.

"Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem."

* * *

W Nowym Mieście Domino...

"Uh... hhh.. dlaczego tak szybko pędzimy..." wydyszał Leo, starając się dotrzymać kroku, kiedy biegli w stronę portu. Nie tak chwilę temu Znamiona Signerów rozbłysły i otoczyły ich tarczą, kiedy nagła fala energii dosięgła Nowego Miasta Domino. Dlatego on, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Toru, Lynx i Lazar postanowili to sprawdzić.

"Nie wiem... ale znamiona chyba chcą nas ostrzec..." powiedział Crow, biegnąc.

"Spójrzcie w górę!" rzucił Jack. Nagle kawałek nieba stał się niewyraźny i wydawał się, jakby się zapadał w sobie.

"Co się tam dzieje?!" rzucił Leo, zszokowany. Dopiero teraz otrzymał odpowiedź, kiedy ze 'szczeliny' na niebie wyleciał statek, który z głośnym pluskiem wylądował na wodzie. "A co to?"

"To wygląda jak jakiś statek." powiedział Lazar, kiedy nagle drzwi niespodziewanie wyleciały z zawiasów. A potem z włazu wyłoniło się źródło tego, co wyrwało drzwi. "Iris Luster?!"

"Nie tylko ona." zauważyła Akiza, kiedy zza włazu wyłonili się też Yusei i Bruno. "Jest też Yusei i Bruno!"

"Ouhh... chyba będę musiała popracować nad lądowaniem." mruknęła Iris, zeskakując na pomost.

"Ale wygląda na to, że wróciliśmy do naszego świata cali i zdrowi." dodał Bruno.

"Na to wygląda." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Nasze znamiona zareagowały i doprowadziły nas tutaj." poinformował Crow.

"Myślę, panowie, że nie tylko do was." mruknął Jack, spoglądając na niebo. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku. Na niebie wciąż widniała szczelina, a za nią była spiralna struktura, którą Yusei, Bruno i Iris widzieli. "Co to jest?"

"Widzieliśmy to, kiedy byliśmy w Moście." powiedziała Iris.

"Moście?" zapytał się Toru, zbity z tropu.

"Tak. I mówimy tu o tym tunelu, który łączy Mid-Childę z tym światem. Ci Yliaster nie rzucali słów na wiatr."

"Ale co to za budynek na górze?" zastanawiał się Crow.

"Zaraz, jaki budynek? Ja nic nie widzę." zaprzeczył Leo.

"Jesteście pewni, że to nie jest dowcip?" spytał się Toru.

"Tak, ja też niczego nie widziałem." dodał Lazar.

"Nie widzicie tego? Jest na niebie jak byk! Szczelina, za którą jest latająca wyspa!" rzucił Jack, wskazując na wyrwę.

"Latająca wyspa? Naprawdę?"

"Nie widzicie jej?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"Hmm... może widzą ją tylko ci ze Znamionami Szkarłatnego Smoka..." pomyślała Iris, spoglądając na swoje Znamię Ciała.

"Co? O rany! Dlaczego ja nie mam takich mocy?" jęknął Leo.

"Tylko co to może być?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"To ostatnie Ener-D, które doprowadzi do upadku ludzkości." wyjaśniła Iris, choć mogło się wydawać, że te słowa same wyszły z niej.

"Co masz na myśli, Iris?" zapytał się Jack.

"...gdzieś to słyszałem." odpowiedział Yusei, przypominając sobie słowa ojca. "Cokolwiek to jest... może być niebezpieczne."

"To był naprawdę dziwny dzień..." powiedziała z westchnieniem Iris. Ale zaraz potem szczelina, oraz spiralna struktura zniknęła. "Dobra... może być jeszcze dziwniejszy."

"To coś zniknęło." zauważył Crow.

"...chwila. Dlaczego tu jesteście, Yusei? Nie powinniście infiltrować Organizacji Rozwoju Ener-D?" spytał się Leo.

"No i gdzie się podziali Sherry i Ryo?" dodał Toru.

"Nh... to... długa historia." odpowiedziała Iris, nie chcąc sobie przypominać czynu Ryo. "Ale powinniśmy sprawdzić Błyskawiczne Ener-D."

"Dowiedzieliście się czegoś?"

"Tak jak myśleliśmy. Yliaster i ta organizacja rzeczywiście pracowali ze sobą." odpowiedział ponuro Yusei.

"J-Jak to?!" rzucił Lazar, zszokowany.

"Udało się nam skopiować pliki o Yliaster." poinformowała Iris. "Ale lepiej tam wrócić. Mocniejsze dowody są akurat tam."

* * *

Gdzieś na pustkowiu, Yusei i Iris w towarzystwie Bruno, Jacka, Crowa i Akizy ponownie ruszyli do lokalizacji, gdzie była ogromna placówka. Jednakże kiedy dotarli...

"Co?" wydusił z siebie Yusei, zaskoczony. Tam, gdzie powinien być wielki budynek, nie było niczego. Tylko kompletne pustkowie oraz technologiczne płotki z napisem "Nie wchodzić".

"Niemożliwe! Wszystko zniknęło!" krzyknął Bruno z niedowierzaniem.

"Jesteście pewni, że to tutaj?" spytała się Akiza.

"Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości! Przecież to nie mogło tak po prostu zniknąć!" uparł się Yusei.

"Nie, nie, nie..." jęknęła Iris, patrząc na totalnie odludzie. "Nie mogła zniknąć. To musi być jakiś trik, jakaś zasłona..." wówczas uruchomiła swój Dysk Walk, a jej Znamię Smoka się zaświeciło. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna wzięła kartę do ręki i umieściła na dysku, przywołując Nanohę. "Nanoha, z-znaczy matko... możesz użyć Boskiego Poskramiacza i trafić tam? Nie wiemy, czy ta placówka jest niewidzialna."

"_Oczywiście, skarbie._" odpowiedziała Nanoha, po czym wycelowała w stronę miejsca, gdzie powinna być organizacja. "_Boski Poskramiacz!"_ krzyknęła rudo-włosa dziewczyna, wystrzeliwując ze swojej włóczni różowy promień. Różowa linia szybowała przez powietrze z wielką prędkością... ale nic nie uderzyło ani nie eksplodowało. "_Huh?"_

"...i nic." powiedział smętnie Crow.

"T-to niemożliwe..." powiedział Yusei.

"Promień w nic nie trafił. Zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście tej Organizacji nie było." rzekła Iris, zszokowana. Robiło się coraz dziwniej. Najpierw Nieskończoność wysłała ich pomiędzy wymiary, potem spiralna struktura na niebie, a teraz Organizacja Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D wyparowała. "Co się tu dzieje na tym świecie..."

* * *

Pozbawieni mocnego dowodu Yliaster, Signerzy i Bruno powrócili do Nowego Miasta Domino, z głowami pełnymi pytań. Nie mogli stwierdzić w jaki sposób spółka Clarka mogła zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. A jakby było tego mało, Yusei, Bruno i Iris musieli z trudem pogodzić się z faktem, że ich misja kosztowała dwóch ludzi, Sherry LeBlanc oraz Ryo Hajime. Kiedy Elsworth zapytał trójkę, co się stało z Sherry i Ryo, Yusei i Iris z bólem byli zmuszeni mu powiedzieć.

I to raczej nie były dobre wieści. Że nie wspomnieć też o pokazaniu tego, co zostało z Ryo.

"Nie... o-oni..." powiedział Elsworth z bólem, trzymając w jednej ręce kartę z napisem "Z-ONE", a w drugiej ściskał odciętą rękę. "...oni..."

"Ryo był szalony. Ale chyba chciał, żebyśmy dokończyli to, co zaczęli." powiedziała Iris.

"Wciąż nie wiemy, czy Sherry i Ryo zginęli. Mogli wylądować w jakimś innym wymiarze lub czasie." dodał Yusei.

"Może trafili do tej Mid-Childa?" zasugerował Bruno. Ale zanim Iris zdążyła odpowiedzieć...

"Panowie, to jakiś obłęd!" krzyknął Crow, schodząc do nich.

"Co się dzieje?" spytała się Iris.

"Musicie to obejrzeć! Chyba cały turniej stanął do góry nogami!"

"...lepiej to sprawdźmy." odpowiedział Yusei, po czym wraz z Eslworthem, Crowe, Iris i Bruno poszli na górę. Reszta Signerów z Toru, Lazarem, Lynx i Leo oglądali telewizję. "O co chodzi?"

"Musicie to zobaczyć..." powiedział Jack z podejrzliwością, po czym przełączył kanał na wiadomości.

["_Panie i panowie! Oto przed wami niebywałe newsy! Faworyci Światowych Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix, Drużyna Nowego Świata, zawitała właśnie na lotnisku! To niepokonany zespół Turbo-Graczy, którzy mogą zdominować światowe mistrzostwa i stać się Królami Pojedynków!"_] informowała na żywo Angela Raines, przesuwając się na bok, by kamera miała pełne ujęcie. Przed tłumem dziennikarzy i reporterów stali Trzej Cesarze Yliaster.

"To przecież trójka Cesarzy Yliaster! Lester, Jakob, no i Primo." zauważyła Iris, choć tego ostatniego wymówiła z niechęcią. "Widać, że są w pełni formy."

"Drużyna Nowego Świata?" zdziwił się Crow. "Jakoś nic mi to nie mówi."

"Co się stało?" zastanawiała się Luna.

"Ech... zdecydowanie cały świat stanął na głowie." jęknął Lazar, kiedy Lynx podeszła do komputera i zaczęła przeglądać informację. Każda strona miała dane dotyczące Drużyny Nowego Świata.

"_Drużyna Nowego Świata... od czasu powstania, zdołała podbić wiele turniejów na świecie. Znajdą się wkrótce na światowych rankingach i staną się symbolem dominującej siły. Jedna ze czołowych drużyn Ziemi. Ich popularność i umiejętności pozwoliły im zająć należyte miejsce wśród elity elit..."_ przeczytała Lynx. "...nie do wiary. Każda strona w Internecie ma takie artykuły."

"To obłęd. Nie ma mowy, by taka drużyna istniała. Wiem, że uczestniczyły nasze dwie drużyny, Drużyna Desperados, Ruch Oporu, Jednorożca, Katastrofy, Dzicy Kowboje... ale nigdzie wtedy nie było mowy o Nowym Świecie." powiedział Toru.

"To dziwne. Zupełnie jakby wspomnienia reszty świata różniły się od naszych." zauważył Leo.

"Chwila..." przerwał Yusei. "...Lynx, sprawdź wyniki turnieju."

"Robi się." odpowiedziała Lynx, przełączając stronę. Ale, to co zobaczyli, dało im sporo szoku i niedowierzania. Tabele pokazywały następujące zespoły:  
**DRUŻYNA 5D's  
****DRUŻYNA RAGNAROK  
DRUŻYNA CZARNEGO BARONA  
DRUŻYNA ARKI FORTUNY  
DRUŻYNA ARMII BRONI  
DRUŻYNA TAIYO  
DRUŻYNA MAŁEGO ZAKRESU  
DRUŻYNA NOWEGO ŚWIATA**

"Skład uległ zmianie?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Jack.

"Usunięto Drużynę Larousse..." zauważył Elsworth.

"Nie tylko to. Riot Force 6 też wyparowała." dodał Toru.

"To wariactwo. Wiemy, że Yliaster chce dorwać Iris, więc dlaczego usunęli nasz team?" zastanawiała się Lynx.

"Chyba że..." zaczęła mówić Iris, po czym spojrzała na Lynx. "Sprawdź dane Drużyny 5D's. Jeśli to, o czym myślę, jest prawdą..."

"Chyba wiem, o czym myślisz." rzekła Lynx, przystępując do działania. Po kilku kliknięciach wyświetliły się dane dotyczące zespołu Signerów. Ale najbardziej szokujące było to, że wśród nich była też Iris. "I widać, że dobrze myślałaś."

"Iris w naszym zespole? Jak to możliwe?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"To w ogóle niemożliwe! Yliaster musieliby dokonać zmian w-" rzekła stanowczo Iris, kiedy urwała się w połowie zdania. Wtedy dotarła do niej nagła prawda. Nagłe odpowiedź na te wszystkie niewyjaśnione sprawy. To było zarazem niepokojące, straszne oraz nie do uwierzenia. "Yliaster... oni dokonali falsyfikacji historii!"

"Falsyfikacji historii?" spytała się Akiza.

"Czyli Clark i Cesarze Yliaster mówili prawdę. Manipulowali przeszłością, by zmienić teraźniejszość." rzekł Yusei.

"Przecież to niemożliwe." zaprzeczył Jack.

"Chwila! Czyżby tamten wstrząs... to mógł być efekt zmiany historii?" spytał się Crow, pamiętając wcześniejsze uderzenie energii, które zatrzęsło miastem.

"Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka uaktywniły się wtedy, by nas ochronić." dodała Luna.

"Jeśli rzeczywiście zmienili przeszłość, mogło by to tłumaczyć, dlaczego Organizacja Ener-D nagle zniknęła." powiedział Jack. "Ale jeśli Yliaster są tak potężni... to dlaczego nas nie wyeliminują?"

"Dobre pytanie, Jack." przytaknął Toru. "Mogli zwyczajnie zmienić historię i nas usunąć z istnienia."

"Może moc Szkarłatnego Smoka na to nie pozwala?" zasugerowała Luna.

"Możliwe, że jest inna opcja." oznajmił Yusei.

"Jaka opcja?" zapytał się Crow.

"...możliwe... że możemy być ich ważną częścią w ich planie."

"Możesz powtórzyć? Bo chyba źle to zrozumiałem." wypalił Toru, zdumiony. "Yliaster nas nie wymazali, ponieważ chcieli, byśmy wciąż żyli?"

"Ja nigdy nie planowałem zostać ich marionetką!" zaprzeczył Leo.

"To przecież nie jest pewne. Czyżby jedno przeczyło drugie?" zastanawiał się Jack.

"Hmm... Trzech Cesarzy osobiście nam powiedziało, że będą uczestniczyć w Światowych Mistrzostwach. A znając ich moc, to zapewne będziemy musieli się z nimi zmierzyć w samym finale. Może wtedy otrzymamy odpowiedzi na to, jaki jest ich prawdziwy cel." zasugerowała Iris.

"Yusei, jesteś tam?" zawołał głęboki głos, co zwróciło uwagę obecnych na piętrze. A szczególnie Lazara, który rozpoznał głos.

"Uh-oh, to przecież Oficer Trudge! Muszę się schować! Nie widzieliście mnie!" powiedział cicho, chowając się w skrzynce. Zrobił to w samą porę, ponieważ pojawił się Trudge z Miną.

"Tu jesteście. Musimy poważnie pogadać." oznajmił Trudge, siadając na skrzynce, w której akurat ukrywał się Lazar.

"O co chodzi, Trudge?" spytał się Yusei.

"Cóż, to naprawdę gruba i skomplikowana sprawa..."

"Co się dzieje?" zażądał Jack.

"Obawiamy się, że Światowe Turbo-Pojedynki Grand Prix zostaną anulowane." powiedziała Mina.

"Anulowane?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Toru.

"Dlaczego zastanawiacie się nad zawieszeniem turnieju?" spytał się Crow.

"Tuż po rundzie kwalifikacyjnej zostaliśmy zasypani lawiną skarg na temat WRGP. Rozmawialiśmy z komitetem wykonawczym i uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie zawiesić turniej." wyjaśniła Mina.

"Nie ma wątpliwości, że to ten bałagan z Duchami się do tego przyczynił. Próbowałem nalegać, ale ci ludzie mnie nie słuchają. " dodał Trudge.

"Co więcej, wciąż mamy wolne miejsce Dyrektora, odkąd pan Goodwin odszedł. Zaś vice-dyrektor Lazar wciąż nie wrócił z urlopu."

"Nie ma Dyrektora Sektora Ochrony?" spytał się Yusei, zaskoczony.

"Chyba jest w tym jakieś ziarnko wyjaśnienia." zauważyła Iris. "Yliaster zmienili tą część historii, ponieważ nie mogą wykonywać dwóch ról jednocześnie."

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" zapytał się Trudge.

"To coś, co tylko bogowie wiedzą." odpowiedział szybko Jack, na Trudge padł na podłogę.

"To jakiś dowcip?!" wypalił Trudge, ponownie siadając na skrzyni. Zresztą nawet gdyby mu to powiedzieli, i tak by tego nie zrozumiał.

"Póki co, tylko Dyrektor ma decydujący głos. Na razie nikt nie jest w stanie zakwestionować decyzji komitetu." westchnęła Mina.

"Jeśli turniej zostanie zawieszony, stracimy jedyną szansę na walkę z Yliaster." rzekł Yusei.

"Rany! W takich przypadkach to bym już wolała Lazara jako nowego Dyrektora, mimo że ten klaun niejednokrotnie nam zalazł za skórę." powiedziała gniewnie Iris.

"_Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem!"_ odpowiedział wysoki głos. Iris posłuchała tego z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. O mało nie zapomniała, że Lazar wciąż tu był. I to akurat w skrzynce, na której siedział Trudge.

"Co? Skąd to echo?" zapytał się Trudge, zbity z tropu. Ale potem otrzymał odpowiedź w dość bolesny sposób.

*POP*

"JAAAUUĆ!" wrzasnął Trudge, kurczowo trzymając się swojego zadka. Okazało się, że z skrzyni wyłonił się śrubokręt.

"No coś takiego. Chyba zaczynam lubić tego klauna." powiedział Toru ze szczerym zdumieniem, kiedy skrzynka się otwarła, pozwalając vice-dyrektorowi zaczerpnąć powietrza.

"Ouuhh... w końcu wolność..." powiedział z ulgą Lazar.

"L-La-Lazar?!" wypowiedział Trudge, zszokowany.

"Skąd się tu wziąłeś?" zapytała się Mina. Lazar wyprostował się na baczność.

"Całe szczęście, że Yliaster nie naruszyli moich wspomnień. Vice-dyrektor Lazar wraca z urlopu!"

"Na pewno tego chcesz, Lazar? W końcu oni cię o mało nie wysadzili." rzekł Toru.

"Powiedz mi, Toru, jakim miałbym być Vice-Dyrektorem, skoro mam się ukrywać?"

"N-no, tego..." wyjąkał Toru. Nie mógł na to znaleźć odpowiedniej riposty. "Nie wiem, czy to może się okazać pomocne... ale jeśli chcesz walczyć z nami przeciwko Yliaster, to proszę śmiało."

"Dziękuję. Przy okazji, Toru... zważywszy na naszą dyskusję w przeszłości, zdecydowałem ci dać stanowisko sekretarza Sektora Ochrony!" dodał po chwili Lazar.

"C-Co?! Ja ss-ss-s-sekretarz?!" niemal krzyknął Toru, zszokowany.

"Powaga?" powiedział Bruno.

"Czemu mam wrażenie, że tu chodzi o tą 'wspólną cechę'?" powiedziała sarkastycznie Iris, nawiązując do tej przygody z makaronem i smutnymi opowieściami z ramen.

"Oczywiście! Nie przyjmuję odmowy! Wracam do Sektora Ochrony, by naprostować komitet, a ty się przygotuj!" powiedział Lazar, prawie tonem surowego porucznika.

"J-ja, tego, no... t-tak jest, sir!" odpowiedział szybko Toru, stając na baczność.

"Mina, Oficerze Trudge, proszę przygotować samochód!"

"Tak jest, sir!" odpowiedzieli wspólnie Mina i Trudge, szybko schodząc na dół. Vice-dyrektor westchnął, po czym spojrzał na pozostałych.

"Nh... będę z wami szczery. Choć mój pobyt z wami był dość krótki, nauczyłem się od was wielu rzeczy. Dlatego... za to wam dziękuję. Dopilnuję, żeby Światowe Mistrzostwa Grand Prix odbyły się zgodnie z planem." powiedział Lazar. "Dlatego musicie wygrać i ujawnić tożsamość Yliaster. Powodzenia." wtedy Lazar również zszedł schodami.

"No... to było szybkie." rzekła Iris, przerywając ciszę.

"W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że otrzymam awans wysokiego szczebla tylko ze względu na miłość do makaronu." dodał Toru z podziwem.

"Toru, to wspaniale." powiedziała Akiza z uśmiechem.

"C-chwila, chyba się zagalopowaliśmy..."

"No, Toru, w końcu znalazłeś zajęcie." teraz to Iris dorzuciła trzy grosze, by podroczyć się ze swoim kolegą.

"Iris, ludzie, przecież nawet nie dał mi czasu na-" Toru był gotów kontynuować monolog, kiedy Akiza czule pocałowała go w policzek. Gracz Złomowych poczuł, jak się czerwieni, a wewnątrz niego aż rwało do pracy niczym dawno wyłączona fabryka złomu. "...no cóż... z drugiej strony..."

* * *

Kilka minut później całe Nowe Miasto Domino aż było aktywne od plotek. Okazało się, że według Artykułu 20, Punktu 4, Podpunktu 42 Sektora Ochrony, Lazar został przydzielony na stanowisko samego Dyrektora Sektora, a jego pierwszą prośbą było kontynuowanie Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix. Jako, że teraz miał posadę Dyrektora, komitet miał związane ręce i już od razu zaczęto działać.

Zaś przy Poppo Time o zachodzie słońca, Iris i Yusei patrzyli, jak Elsworth wsiada na swój Ścigacz Walk, przypominający starodawny automobil z lat 90'tych. Przypominał ten sam, który się rozbił podczas walki z Ylaisterem na monumencie.

"A więc jednak wyjeżdżasz?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak." skinął głową Elsworth, patrząc na mały kufer, w której spoczywała odcięta ręka Ryo. "Tak jak mówiliście: panienka Sherry i panicz Ryo mogli nie zginąć. Może jeśli trafię na chociażby najmniejszy ślad ich istnienia..."

"To całkiem możliwe, ale i nieprawdopodobne." odpowiedziała Iris. "Mogli trafić do innego wymiaru albo równie dobrze wylądować w innej epoce. Chrono sądzi, że mogli się znaleźć nawet w Mid-Childa, ale to jest mało prawdopodobne, bo mógłby już otrzymać odpowiedź."

"Yusei, Iris... żałuję, że nie mogę wam teraz pomóc. Ale życzę wam szczęścia w walce." powiedział Elsworth, uruchamiając swój pojazd i ruszając w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

"Biedak. Będzie bez przerwy szukać śladów swoich towarzyszy, którzy mogli zaginąć na przestrzeni czasu i materii." westchnęła Iris.

"W takim razie życzmy mu szczęścia. Karta zostawiona przez Sherry z pewnością mu pomoże." oznajmił Yusei i wtedy nagle coś mu się przypomniało. Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki pomarańczową kartę. "Proszę."

"Co to jest?" spytała się Iris, patrząc na kartę. Była kompletnie pusta, tak jak Dziesiąta Karta StrikerS'ów.

"Otrzymałem tą kartę wraz z Synchro-Stroicielem, Synchronem Formuły." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Wiesz, wtedy kiedy znaleźliśmy kamienną tablicę."

"Tylko dlaczego..."

"Nie wiem. Ta tajemnicza osoba powiedziała, że ta druga karta może być kluczem do... no wiesz..." powiedział Yusei z niepokojem.

"Do... Zakazanych Mocy?" odgadła Iris, patrząc na pomarańczową kartę, po czym wyjęła ze swojej kieszeni w spodniach kartę, którą ukradła Clarkowi. "Hmm... Dziesiąta Karta... i karta-klucz... jedna znaleziona u organizacji współdziałającej z Yliaster i druga otrzymana od istoty, która wysyłała Cesarzy Meklordów... czyżby siły wyższe od nas zaczęły przygotowywać mnie do jakiejś próby?"

"Kto wie." odpowiedział Yusei z westchnieniem.

"Hmm... ty wiesz co, Yusei? Teraz, kiedy wspomniałeś o tej osobie, coś mi w głowie zaświeciło."

"Co takiego?"

"Ta Nieskończoność... skoro Sherry i Ryo wypadli tuż przed wejściem na Most, to możliwe, że nie są ani na Ziemi, ani w Mid-Childa..."

"Skoro obydwoje nie są w żadnym z obydwóch światów... to gdzie?" zastanawiał się Yusei.

"M-Może to tylko przeczucie i teoria... ale myślę... że równie dobrze mogli wylądować innym wymiarze... może nawet... w tym, w którym spotkaliśmy mechaniczną istotę." pomyślała głośno Iris. Jednakże nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo była bliska prawdy...

* * *

Gdyby Iris potrafiła w pełni wykorzystać Zakazaną Moc, mogłaby się przekonać, że jej przeczucia były trafne. Dwoje ludzi, którzy rzekomo mieli zginąć, akurat otwierało oczy, budząc się ze snu i nieprzytomności. Kiedy otworzyli oczy...

"Uhn... co..." jęknął Ryo, chcąc się poruszać. Ale nagły ból tak przeszył mu czaszkę, że odrzucił tą opcję. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na rękę. Albo raczej na wciąż ociekający kikut. "Oh... no tak..."

"Gdzie my jesteśmy..." spytała się Sherry, również obudzona i zmartwiona stanem swojego kolegi.

"Nhh... tego nie wiem... ale gdybym miał zgadywać, to chyba ten sam wymiar, w którym byliśmy z Yuseiem i resztą oddziału podczas infiltracji Sektora Ochrony."

"**_Nie mylisz się, Ryo._**" odpowiedział głęboki głos. Sherry i Ryo spojrzeli na prawo i, ku ich oczom, widzieli dwóch starszych mężczyzn. Jeden był ubrany dostojnie i miał czarne włosy, które otaczały jego policzki i brodę, a oczy miał brązowe. Zaś drugi facet był odziany w lekki strój rycerza, a jego charakterystyczną cechą był naramiennik z trzema srebrnymi pazurami. Przed Sherry i Ryo stało dwóch ludzi, którzy od dawna mieli nie żyć.

"T-tata?" powiedziała Sherry, oniemiała.

"El Padre..." wydusił z siebie Ryo. "Czy.. czy to jest nasza słynna Kraina Rycerzy, 'Tír na nÓg'?"

"_**Nie, jeszcze nie umarliście. I nie jestem dr. LeBlanc i Alfons Hajime. To wasze serca tworzą obraz tego, co chcecie widzieć. A ja... jestem jedyną istotą tego świata, bytem, który potrafi zmienić się w to, co akurat czujecie.**_" odpowiedział "Dr. Leblanc".

"Skoro nie jesteście... albo nie jesteś naszymi ojcami... to kim jesteś?" spytała się Sherry.

"_**Jestem Ostatnim z wielu. Jestem tym, który zna prawdę.**_"

"Ten, który zna prawdę..." powtórzyła Sherry. "Jaką prawdę?"

"_**Jeśli chcecie, zdradzę ją wam... ale wraz z tym, wasze przeznaczenia ulegną wielkim zmianom...**_" odpowiedział "Alfons Hajime".

"Nhh... n-nie dbamy o nasze przeznaczenie! Chcemy wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje! Urgh!" warknął Ryo, kurczowo trzymając swój kikut, by załagodzić ból.

"_**Wyciągnij rękę, potomku klanu Hajime... a ujrzysz próbkę mojej serdeczności.**_"

Ryo z ostrożnością pokazał panu LeBlanc i Hajime swoją skrwawioną rękę bez dłoni. Wówczas stało się coś niebywałego: LeBlanc wyciągnął swoją rękę, z której wyszła niebieska kulka. Emanująca energią sfera objęła kikut Ryo. Na początek Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy czuł, jak ból się wzmógł, aż przypominało to dla niego jak bezpośrednie uderzenie piorunem. Ale zaraz po tym ból nagle zaczął ustępować, a piekące uczucie stopiło się, zmieniając się na chłodny, przyjemny dotyk lodu. Kiedy niebieska sfera zgasła, ręka Ryo już nie krwawiła. Była za to zręczną i skomplikowaną serią śrub i kabli, przypominającą ludzką rękę bez skóry. Ryo czuł, jak powraca do niego normalne uczucie. Bodźce typowe dla człowieka, typowe ruchy... jakby miał tą samą rękę, co wcześniej.

"Niesamowite..." powiedziała Sherry z zaskoczeniem.

"_**Czy to dało ci pewność, że jestem waszym zbawicielem?...**_" zapytał się "LeBlanc". Ryo zajęło kilka sekund, by dojść do siebie. Spoglądając na swoją mechaniczną dłoń, Gracz Szlachetnych Rycerzy spojrzał na swojego wybawcę. Choć w głębi duszy był wobec tej istoty podejrzliwy, jako potomek rycerskiego klanu wiedział, że trzeba zawsze spłacać dług osobie, która mu pomogła.

"...to prowadź nas, Ostatni z wielu." rzekł Ryo, kłaniając się. Te słowa były jak miecz, który był w stanie przebić twardą tarczę przeciwnika.

Słowa powiedziały wystarczająco dużo.

* * *

Wow, this was very funny, scary, humorous, and most mysterious! Sherry and Ryo meets the same being they saw earlier and it looks like they will pledge 'it' a own allegiance. Meanwhile Iris finally received StrikerS's Tenth Card! But is that mean she finally complete a own memories and find own destiny? Well... WRONG! This is not end, guys! There is a looong road to uncover a truths. That's why Iris in next chapter will try find out about last card and she will fall into past. I know, I planned in next chapter a episode with Team Taiyo's debut, but now I decided make another filler, but I think this will be worth. Because in next chapter Iris will meet a Dr. Fudo and Goodwin brothers in the past and more! So, gentlemen and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fans... Read! Enjoy! and Comment!


	19. Geneza Zakazanej Mocy

**Rozdział 18 –** _Płynąć z prądem czasu__! Iris Luster odkrywa przeszłość__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

Gdzieś na trasach Nowego Miasta Domino...

"Dalej, Czołgu Labiryntu! Odeślij Kinetycznego Żołnierza do komisji!" rozkazał Jardon z Drużyny Armii Broni. Wielki, niebieski czołg natarł na cybernetycznie usprawnionego potwora. Żołnie próbował zniszczyć czołg laserem, ale to na nic się nie zdało i wkrótce został przedziurawiony przez czerwone wiertła, co się nie spodobało Johnsonowi.

**Jardon:** 2550/**SPC:** 8

**Johnson:** 1000/**SPC:** 4

"Ourghh.. nie do wiary, że otrzymuję takie baty od mojego kolegi z zespołu." mruknął Johnson.

"Przebieraj mózgiem, kompanion! Musimy trenować dniami i nocami, jeśli chcemy wygrać turniej!" ponaglał Jardon.

Gdzieś indziej...

"Naprzód, Wizjonerze Strażników Grobowca! Atak bezpośredni!" rzuciła arabska księżniczka. Egipski potwór z głową szakala powstał z tronu i skierował w stronę umięśnionego przeciwnika grad piorunów.

**Asgadur:** 450/**SPC:** 1

**Netheretini:** 1700/**SPC:** 7

"Nhh... ten atak był mocny, księżniczko Netheretini." rzekł Asgadur.

"Ależ oczywiście, mój wierny sługo. Ataki powinny mieć wielką moc, bo tylko one wraz z duszami przodków faraonów pomogą Drużynie Arki Fortuny wygrać mecz!" odpowiedziała pięknie i z autorytetem księżniczka. Tak, to były zespoły przeciwników, którzy akurat byli w trakcie treningów. I choć członkowie walczyli ze sobą, wiedzieli, że to tylko ich wzmacnia, ponieważ obecnie zaczęły się zbliżać finałowe rundy Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix. Wszyscy trenowali, omawiali strategie, wyciskali z siebie siódme poty, byleby się przygotować. Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo i Luna wraz z Bruno, Lynx i Demure obserwowali, jak ich konkurenci się pojedynkowali.

"Widać, że konkurencja nie śpi." zauważył Leo.

"Hpfm! Ci przeciwnicy i tak nie będą mieli szans w walce przeciwko naszej drużynie. Mój Czerwony Szatański Smok przełamie każdego." powiedział z dumą Jack. "Choć z drugiej podzielam to, że nawzajem się trenują, byleby wykrzesać z siebie cały potencjał."

"Łał, Jack. Od kiedy ty nagle zacząłeś mówić takie komplementy?" spytał się Crow.

"Cóż... od jakiegoś czasu."

"Pewnie od czasu swojej pierwszej randki z Carly." zgadła Lynx, na co były Król Turbo-Pojedynków zrobił się czerwony jak burak. "Heheh... chyba trafiłam w sedno, co nie?"

"J-Jak ty...?!" wybełkotał Jack, zdumiony.

"Iris mi to powiedziała. Uznała, że skoro stała się dziewczyną Yuseia, to było oczywiste, że i ty powinieneś mieć własną drugą połówkę. A tak mówiąc wprost, widziała jak chodziłeś z Carly do parku. Trochę nerwowy z powodu pierwszej randki, ale z całą siłą woli starasz się zachować spokój i się uśmiechasz. Tym samym mogłeś zarobić u tej dziennikarce punkt."

Jack nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Nie mógł nawet znaleźć odpowiedniej riposty.

"Hej, Jackie, wrzuć na luz!" rzucił Crow, klepiąc Jacka po plecach. "Każdy wie, że pierwsza randka to jak nauka pojedynkowania. Ale spójrz na mnie: ja się zajmuję Shizune, a ona mnie lubi. Dlatego postanowiłem polecieć na wyższe sfery i zaprosiłem ją na kolację. Iris była w stanie zarezerwować dla naszej dwójki stolik przy balkonie, byśmy mogli widzieć gwiazdy."

"Crow ma rację, Jack. Weź na luz i powoli to wszystko ułóż." dodał Leo.

"Nhh... dobra, postaram się." mruknął Jack, starając się uniknąć takiego tematu, chociaż w głębi duszy musiał przyznać im rację.

"Hmm... skoro już mowa o Iris, to czy ktoś wie, gdzie ona jest?" spytała się Luna.

"Nie wiem. Toru nic nie mówił?" zapytał Akizę Bruno.

"Toru jedynie powiedział, że Iris poszła potrenować. Ale nie mógł się z nią osobiście skontaktować, bo akurat pracuje u Lazara." poinformowała Akiza.

"Cześć." odpowiedział znajomy głos, który należał do Yuseia.

"No co tam?" zagadnął Crow.

"W porządku." odpowiedział Yusei. "A co u was?"

"Całkiem spokojnie." rzekł Leo. "Akurat rozmawialiśmy o Iris."

"Iris..." powtórzył Yusei. "Chciałem się jej zapytać, czy potrenujemy."

"Cóż, tutaj jej nie ma." westchnął Crow. "Nie była z tobą, Yusei?"

"Nie." zaprzeczył Signer Głowy.

"Skoro tu jej nie ma, to gdzie trenuje?" zapytał się Jack. Yusei spoglądał na trasy, gdzie były rozgrywane Turbo-Pojedynki. Od czasu, kiedy dał Iris kartę, którą otrzymał od tajemniczej istoty, rzadko się odzywała. Mogło to mieć sens, jeśli chodziłoby o Dziesiątą Kartę StrikerS'ów. Skoro udało się jej zdobyć ostatnią kartę, to mogło by oznaczać, że jej misja się już zakończyła. Jednakże, według Iris, nic się dziwnego nie wydarzyło. Żadnego nowego kawałka wspomnień, żadnych wizji, nic. Rozmyślając nad tym, Yusei mógł dojść do jednego wniosku: Iris nie było w mieście, a raczej gdzieś trochę dalej. I tylko jedna lokalizacja mogła być trafna.

"Chyba wiem, gdzie może być Iris."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Iris ciężko dyszała. Jej ciało ozdabiały osmalenia i rany, a ubrania miała w niektórych miejscach potargane. Teraz już wiedziała, że ciągłe przywoływanie Synchro-Potworów, a szczególnie tych o wysokim poziomie, czasami wyzwalało dużo mocy. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna trenowała w odosobnieniu w kraterze, który został stworzony poprzez zderzenie kamiennej tablicy Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy z ziemią, choć z drugiej strony zastanawiała się, dlaczego tutaj akurat trenowała. Ale wiedziała, że nie mogła się rozpraszać.

Powód treningu był dla niej oczywisty. Obecnie Iris miała już cały komplet dziesięciu kart StrikerS'ów. Myślała, że skoro zebrała już wszystkie karty, to powinna była odzyskać już wszystkie wspomnienia. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Żadnych nowych wizji, wspomnień... nic.

"_Iris, może trochę sobie odpoczniesz?_" zasugerowała Hayate.

"Nhh... hhh.. hhh... j-jeszcze nie..." wydyszała Iris. "Nhh... hhh... dalej, Yuuno. Jeszcze raz..."

"_N-no dobra..._" odpowiedział z wahaniem Yuuno, ponownie zmieniając się w cztery zielone pierścienie.

"Urhh... hh... dostrajam Yuuno Scryę poziomu 4 z Cichym Magikiem Poziomu 8!" zadeklarowała Iris. Jej mięśnie zaczęły już boleć, kiedy znowu przeszyła ją presja mocy. Zaciskając zęby, położyła na swoim Dysku Walk pustą kartę Synchro-Potwora. "S-Synchroniczne przywołanie!" krzyknęła głośno Iris, kiedy osiem gwiazd wewnątrz pierścieni wytworzyły kolumnę światła. I wtedy srebrno-włosa dziewczyna otrzymała taki sam wynik: poszły iskry, a zaraz potem kolumna światła eksplodowała, przerywając proces synchronizacji. Yuuno wraz z dorosłą wersją Cichego Magika padł na ziemię, wyczerpany.

"_Nie do wiary! Dziesiątki prób, a nawet Synchro-Potwór poziomu 12 nie został przywołany?"_ zdziwiła się Ryuko.

"_To musi być jakaś naprawdę potężna karta, skoro nie może zostać przywołana. Najwyższy poziom zazwyczaj dosięga 12._" przeanalizował Chrono.

"_Może to wadliwy egzemplarz, albo coś?"_ zasugerowała Arf, kiedy nagle Iris upadła na ziemię plecami. "_Iris!"_

"Uh... hhh.. hhh... n-no dobra... przerwa..." wydyszała Iris, kiedy niespodziewanie zauważyła czyiś cień na sobie. Srebrno-włosa Signerka Ciała powoli podniosła głowę i już wiedziała, kto to. "Yusei..."

"Dobrze się bawisz?" zapytał się Yusei.

"O tak, bardzo dobrze." odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Iris. Próbowała wstać, ale mięśnie zawyły z bólu. "Urhh..."

"Odpocznij, Iris..." zasugerował Yusei, kładąc jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak się czerwieni. "Więc... dlaczego postanowiłaś tutaj potrenować?"

"Nh... nie wiem, Yusei. Może uznałam, że miejsce, w którym otrzymałeś kamienną tablicę Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, będzie idealne. Albo to były tylko mrzonki."

"A jak z tą kartą? Coś się działo?" zapytał się Signer Głowy. Iris spojrzała na pustą kartę.

"Próbowałam ją przywołać, ale nic się nie stało, po za tym, że wyzwalało to sporo mocy." westchnęła Iris.

"Ale czy na pewno jest to ta karta? Możliwe, że Clark mógł strzec tylko kopii."

"Nie wydaje mi się. To odczucie wtedy było oczywiste. A nie możemy zadać Clarkowi pytań, ponieważ Yliaster usunęli całą Organizację Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D." odpowiedziała Signerka. "Hmm... może to tylko spekulacja... ale sądzę, że... ta karta może nie być kompletna."

"Co masz na myśli?" spytał się Yusei.

"Nie wiem, jak to ująć. Jest pełna, ale i pusta... może dorwałam tą ostatnią kartę, ale nie znalazłam osoby, która jest w niej. A co do tej pomarańczowej karty, którą mi dałeś, to też milczy. Rany, to frustrujące..." mruknęła Iris, kiedy poczuła palce Yuseia masujące jej czuprynę. "Yusei..."

"Spokojnie, Iris. Może kiedyś przyjdzie taka pora, kiedy karty dadzą ci odpowiedź. A na razie..." rzekł Yusei, przesuwając swoje ręce na ramiona Iris i dalej. Iris mentalnie próbowała się temu oprzeć, lecz w końcu uległa jego dotykowi. Yusei miał rację: powinna na razie odpocząć.

"_Kurczę, ten Yusei to jakiś koleś, który wie, jak uspokoić swoją dziewczynę."_ zauważyła Subaru.

"_Może damy im trochę wolnej przestrzeni?"_ spytała się Signum.

"_Przecież są na świeżym powietrzu! Większej przestrzeni nie potrzeba!"_ zaprzeczyła Ryuko.

"_Uhm... myślę, że Signum chodziło o ich prywatną._" poprawiła ją Hayate. Ryuko wówczas poczuła się głupio.

"_Ooh... no tak._"

* * *

W nocy...

"_To był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Wiem, że Yusei chciał dobrze, ale ta myśl wciąż mnie prześladuje."_ zastanawiała się Iris, leżąc w łóżku i wpatrując się na sufit. "_Yliaster chcą mojej Zakazanej Mocy, więc zmienili historię, bym była w zespole z Yuseiem, to pewne. Mam dziesięć kart StrikerS'ów, ale nie odzyskałam w pełni moich wspomnień. Ta ostatnia karta była u Organizacji Rozwoju Ener-D, posiadana przez Clarka. Więc na pewno otrzymał tą kartę od Yliaster. A oni z kolei chcą zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino, by naprawić przyszłość... ale chwila. Przecież ich plany, manipulacja historią, Dziesiąta Karta... to wszystko musi mieć związek z moją Zakazaną Mocą. Ale ja nawet nie wiem... jak ta moc się we mnie znalazła."_

"_O czym tak głęboko myślisz, Iris?"_ zagadnęła Nullite.

"Zastanawiają mnie te cele Yliaster. Te ich plany, ta ostatnia karta, którą miał Clark, zniszczenie Nowego Miasta Domino... wszystko to ma jakiś związek z Zakazaną Mocą. Primo powiedział, że moje zdolności to nie efekt długoletniego zespolenia się z twoją duszą Nullite, a moc, która może wpływać na cały świat." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Może to powiedział, by cię zdekoncentrować?"_

"Być może. Ale w tym, co powiedział, jest jakieś ziarnko prawdy. Możliwe, że jeśli chcę odkryć moją przeszłość, muszę okiełznać Zakazaną Moc... albo nawet odkryć jej pochodzenie."

"_Nasze zapiski z Mid-Childa nic nie mówiły o Zakazanej Mocy. Gdyby istniała taka przepowiednia, od razu by to wrzucili do Archiwów."_ zaprzeczyła Nullite.

"Skoro twierdzisz, że zapiski nie miały informacji o tym, to chyba oznacza, że to nie był efekt naturalny. Ktoś musiał ją stworzyć, w końcu jestem po części cyborgiem." zauważyła Iris, wstając z łóżka i wychodząc na balkon. Miała przed sobą piękny obraz Nowego Miasta Domino, a trochę dalej widziała równie sławny Satellite. "Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego najważniejsze części akurat pojawiają się na końcu."

"_Hmm... efekt mechanizmów "Bohater bez pamięci"?"_ zaproponowała Nullite.

"Może... ale czuję, że rozwiązanie jest tuż pod moim nosem. Zupełnie, jakby to miasto skrywało coś wielkiego..." mruknęła Iris, patrząc na Satellite. Wtedy nagle coś się stało. Iris poczuła, jakby przeniknął przez nią piorun. W głowie usłyszała jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. "Nhh..."

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?"_ spytała się Nullite.

"Nhh... czuję, jakby milion głosów nagle zawrzało... coś mówią... coś o Ener-D..."

"_Ener-D?"_

"To nie wszystko... Barbarzyński Obszar po Zniszczeniach... przeszłość... destrukcja i śmierć..." wydusiła z siebie Iris, czując, jak jej głowa pulsuje, kiedy nagle wszystko ustało. Ból zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

"_Iris! Co jest?"_ ponaglała Nullite.

"Uhm... ból już ustał... ale słyszałam głosy. Przeszłość, Barbarzyński Obszar po Zniszczenia, w skrócie B.A.D., a do tego destrukcja i śmierć..." przypominała sobie Iris, ponownie spoglądając na Satellite.

"_Destrukcja? Śmierć? To raczej nie jest dobry znak."_ mruknęła Nullite, kiedy jej uwagę przykuł słabe światło pulsujące z pustej karty Synchro-Potwora. "_Iris, ta karta..."_

"Znowu to samo..." zauważyła Iris, biorąc kartę do ręki. Wówczas, polegając tylko na przeczuciach, skierowała kartę w kierunku Satellite. Efekt był natychmiastowy. "Świeci coraz mocniej..."

"_Zupełnie jakby coś wykrywało? Może to Yliaster?"_ zapytała się Nullite.

"Być może... choć równie dobrze..." rzekła Iris. Dopiero teraz zaczynało to mieć sens. "Zakazana Moc... Yliaster... coś się znajduje w samym sercu Satellite."

Kilkanaście minut później, na autostradzie...

"_Mogę cię zapytać, dlaczego nie poinformowałaś Toru albo Signerów, że słyszałaś te głosy?"_ spytała się Teana. Iris mocniej dodała gazu, kiedy autostrada, którą jechała, kierowała się w stronę Satellite, a pusta karta coraz bardziej się świeciła.

"Gdybym im powiedziała o tym, to z pewnością postawiłoby na nogi całe miasto. Po za tym, nie chcę narażać nikogo, na wypadek, gdybym straciła kontrolę nad Zakazaną Mocą." wyjaśniła Iris.

"_Ale mam nadzieję, że nie wpadniemy jakiś podejrzanych typków. Oglądałam wiadomości, że jeden kurdupel ośmielił się przekonać pewną dziewczynę likierem, by mu oddała swoją godność."_ rzekła Subaru. "_N-no to był już szantaż!"_

"W takim razie zadbam o dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. Coredon?" oznajmiła Iris, łapiąc swój naszyjnik.

Medalion zabłysnął niebieskim światłem, kiedy w rozległ się mechaniczny głos "**_Tak jest, mistrzyni. przygotowanie_**_** procesu**._" Po chwili niebieskie światło, które otoczyło ciało Iris przez minutę opadło, ukazując ją w formie maga; obecnie wyglądała na 18-latkę, a jej oczy świeciły się na czerwono i niebiesko, włosy były już srebrno-czarne. Jej strój też się zmienił: już nie miała na sobie kowbojskich ubrań, za to teraz miała czarny płaszcz z srebrnymi naramiennikami, na których było po trzy kolce. Oprócz tego miała czarne bez-palczaste rękawice, choć jej lewa ręka była odziana w metalową rękawicę. "Oooh... tak już lepiej."

"_Ciekawe, gdzie ta karta nas kieruje..."_ zastanawiała się Nullite, patrząc dookoła.

"Biorąc pod uwagę siłę błyskania... chyba nas wiedzie do obszaru B.A.D."

"_Obszar B.A.D.? Ale przecież tam jest...!"_ rzuciła Vita, zaniepokojona.

"Stary reaktor Ener-D..." dokończyła Iris, pewna odpowiedzi.

"_Ale co ten stary reaktor może mieć wspólnego z Zakazaną Mocą?"_ spytała się Ryuko.

"Pamiętacie, co ci Cesarzowie powiedzieli? To oni zaaranżowali Zerowy Rewers, by zniszczyć Ener-D. Jednakże ich plan nie wypalił, a co więcej, doprowadził do stworzenia Mostu, który łączy ten świat z Mid-Childą. Do tego powiedzieli, że dopiero wtedy się tu pojawiłam. Możliwe, że reaktor może mieć coś wspólnego ze Zakazanymi Mocami." wyjaśniła Iris, zjeżdżając z autostrady na zwykłą drogę. Po kilku minutach jazdy między budynkami, Iris w końcu zatrzymała się przed ogromnym kraterem. Był na tyle duży, by się zmieścił cały Stadion Kaiba. Szybko zauważyła, że przy niektórych krawędziach były położone duże blachy, które miały przykryć tą wielką dziurę.

"_Fiu! Niezły dołek!_" zagwizdała z podziwem Arf.

"_Czyli to naprawdę dzieło Zerowego Rewersu?"_ spytała się Shamal.

"Oczywiście." odpowiedziała Iris.

"_Kurdę blaszka! Ten, kto wywołał taką dziurę, z pewnością miał jaja i dużo cierpliwości!"_ powiedziała szokowana Subaru, spoglądając na bezdenną otchłań. "_Halo! Jest tam ktoś?!"_

"_Cicho, Subaru! Chcesz zbudzić nieboszczyka?!"_ rzuciła Teana.

"A po za tym, nie wyrażaj się tak, Subaru. Ojciec Yuseia był dobrym człowiekiem. Nie ma mowy, by wywołał takie zniszczenia." wtrąciła się Iris, patrząc, jak pusta karta błyszczała coraz szybciej. "Cokolwiek się tam znajduje, jest już chyba blisko."

"_Ale niczego tam nie widzę. Tylko sporej wielkości dziura i schody."_ stwierdziła Hayate.

"No to trzeba troszkę się zanurzyć w głębie tej sprawy, prawda?" spytała sarkastycznie Iris, idąc w stronę schodów.

"_Wyczuwam tu zły omen, Iris. Lepiej przemyśl tą decyzję."_ ostrzegł Linehalt.

"Linehalt, ja muszę to zrobić. Jeśli to, co tam znajdę, pomoże mi odkryć moje wspomnienia, okiełznać Zakazaną Moc i poznać jej początki, to nie ma mowy, bym to zignorowała."

"_No to chyba wszyscy się zgadzamy."_ odparła Signum, po czym podążyła za Iris.

"_Słuchajcie, może lepiej wrócić tu rano?"_ jęknęła Subaru, ale wtedy już Hayate jako ostatnia zeszła na dół. Niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją.

"_A więc to tutaj wydarzył się Zerowy Rewers?"_ spytała się Caro.

"Owszem. Dziadek Klaus mi to powiedział. Wedle mediów to było spowodowane przez naturalne katastrofy. Trzęsienie ziemi, tsunami..." liczyła Iris, schodząc po schodach coraz głębiej.

"_Podczas gdy tak naprawdę Yliaster manipulowali Goodwinem i rozerwali to miasto na pół._" dokończyła Vita.

"Hmm... chyba już jesteśmy na miejscu." zauważyła Iris po kilkunastu minutach, kiedy schody już się kończyły. Przed nią i jej towarzyszami rozpościerał się ogromny reaktor, gdzieniegdzie pokryty rusztowaniem.

"_Łał... czyli to jest ten niesławny Reaktor Ener-D."_ powiedziała z podziwem Shamal.

"_Czyli co? Mamy go tak po prostu włączyć?"_ spytał się niepewnie Zafira. Iris spojrzała na pustą kartę. Wciąż się świeciła, ale tym razem słabiej.

"Nie, to mogłoby doprowadzić do kolejnego chaosu." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Po za tym, ta karta chyba nie wskazuje na reaktor..." po chwili zastanowienia się, srebrno-włosa dziewczyna obróciła się o 360 stopni, trzymając przed sobą kartę. Karta świeciła słabiej, słabiej... ale kiedy wzrok Iris minął stare drzwi na wschód, karta mocniej zaświeciła. "Oh..."

"_Dziwne. Myślałam, że ta pusta karta wskazuje na tą starą maszynę."_ zdziwiła się Ryuko.

"Być może wskazywała ten obszar, ale nie sam reaktor." zastanawiała się Iris, otwierając stare drzwi. Ostry dźwięk skrzypienia i rdzy dały po sobie poznać, że nikt tu nie wchodził od dłuższego czasu. W miarę, jak Iris szła korytarzami, karta świeciła się mocniej, potem słabiej, a następnie jeszcze mocniej. W końcu przed sobą miała drzwi, które wydawały się być jedynymi w tym korytarzu, a karta świeciła już mocniej, niż zwykła latarka.

"_Łał! Jest już cieplej, cieplej... a zapewne za tymi drzwiami będzie gorąco!"_ powiedziała Hayate z ekscytacją.

"Najwidoczniej masz rację... no cóż... raz kozie śmierć." powiedziała Iris i szeroko otworzyła drzwi przed sobą. Jednakże przed sobą miała dość szeroki pokój, pełen zniszczonych urządzeń i ogromnych warstw kurzu. "...no dobra, ktoś może wie, gdzie jesteśmy?"

"_To mi wygląda na jakąś ważną pracownię. Tak ważną, że ktoś nawet postawił tu zdjęcie swojej rodziny."_ zauważyła Signum. Iris spojrzała na nią, a potem spojrzała przed siebie. Faktycznie, przed nią stało biurko z komputerem, a obok maszyny stało też zdjęcie. Wtedy tajemnicza karta Iris zaczęła niemal świecić jak słońce.

"Oohh... czyżby to tu było coś ważnego?" zdziwiła się Iris, podchodząc bliżej biurka. Choć wydawało się niewyraźne, światło karty pozwalało jej widzieć postacie umieszczone na fotografie. Przedstawiała ona dwóch rodziców, którzy mieli małe dziecko. Matka wyglądała, jakby miała gdzieś około 20-25 lat, a jej jasno-brązowe włosy były spięte. Jej mąż, a zarazem ojciec dziecka miał chyba kilka lat więcej od niej, a wyróżniały go czarne, spiczaste włosy. A to wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że istniała jeszcze inna osoba, która również miała kolczaste włosy i taki sam wyraz twarzy. "N-niemożliwe..."

"_O rany! Ten facet to przecież pan Fudo!"_ niemal krzyknęła Subaru.

"_A ta dziewczyna to zapewne jego żona."_ dodał Erio.

"_A skoro on jest tym panem Fudo, to ten mały to chyba..."_

"Yusei?" powiedziała Iris, zszokowana. Nie mogła uwierzyć, ale chyba musiała stać w pracowni ojca Yuseia. A przed sobą miała zdjęcie jego rodziny przed katastrofą, która podzieliła Miasto Domino.

"_Hmmm... nie dziwi was to, że to miejsce jest dziwne?"_ spytała się Vita.

"_Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?"_ zdziwił się Linehalt.

"_Skoro to pracownia pana Fudo, to czy nie powinna leżeć w ruinach? Znaczy, wszędzie jest syf, ale zdjęcie wygląda, jakby było odkurzone..."_

"_Naprawdę trafne spostrzeżenie, Vita. Ktoś już tu musiał być."_ rzekła Teana.

"Hmm... z tego, co mi powiedział Crow, jedynym rezydentem, który tutaj był, to Rex Goodwin. Stwierdził, że przyszedł się pożegnać ze swoim bratem." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle tajemnicza karta zaczęła znowu świecić, ale tym razem tak jasno, że niemal oślepiło Iris. "C-co to?! Ngghaaaaaa!" Potem, kiedy światło zniknęło, nie było już nikogo w pokoju. Ani Iris i ani jej towarzyszy...

* * *

Iris lekko jęknęła, odzyskując przytomność. Przez chwilę jej wzrok był niewyraźny, ale powoli zaczęła widzieć rysy tego, co obecnie widziała. "Ouhhhh..."

"_Oż rany... co to było..."_ jęknęła Arf.

"_Może ta karta rzeczywiście jest fałszywa..."_ mruknęła Subaru.

"_Chwila, a gdzie jesteśmy?"_ spytała się Nanoha. To pytanie wystarczyło, by Iris się rozejrzała. Wyglądało na to, że tkwiła w jakimś schowku.

"To chyba schowek..." zauważyła Iris. "Spójrzcie, tu są nawet białe fartuchy."

"_Ale jakim cudem skończyliśmy tutaj? Z tego, co pamiętam, byliśmy w pracowni."_ przypomniała sobie Hayate.

"Cóż, ten blask mógł nas odrzucić rykoszetem." rzekła Iris, patrząc na swoją rękę. Wciąż miała tą kartę, ale tym razem już nie świeciła. "Nie świeci. Subaru ma rację. Lepiej to zbadać w biały dzień." mruknęła Signerka, otwierając drzwi.

"_Mówiłam, żeby to zbadać w dzień!"_ rzuciła Subaru, ale po tym, jak Iris otworzyła drzwi, korytarz wyglądał całkiem inaczej. Kiedy pierwszy raz tu zajrzała, korytarz był stary i nieużywany. A teraz wyglądał na nowy, schludny i pozbawiony uszkodzeń. "_Czyżby ktoś zrobił tu remont generalny?"_

"Niemożliwe. To by zajęło dużo czasu." rzekła Iris, kiedy nagle do niej podbiegło dwóch naukowców. "Co?!"

"Panno Alice, jest pani proszona do głównej sali Reaktora!" zameldował naukowiec o żółtych włosach i szarych oczach.

"Zaraz! Do sali Reaktora?" zdziwiła się Iris.

"Oczywiście! Pani kalkulacje okazały się sukcesem! Nasz lider chce się z panią widzieć!" odpowiedział naukowiec, młodszy od pierwszego, z brązowymi włosami.

"_Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie mogę się zdradzić!"_ pomyślała szybko Iris. "Uhm... ah, no tak. Tamte obserwacje i wyniki. Oczywiście, zaraz się spotkam z liderem, tylko włożę na siebie płaszcz."

"Co się pani stało, że była akurat w tym schowku?" spytał się naukowiec o żółtych włosach.

"No... poślizgnęłam się. Ale nic mi nie jest." odpowiedziała Iris, patrząc na dwóch naukowców. Szybko zauważyła, że byli do siebie podobni, zupełnie jakby byli braćmi.

"Rozumiemy. Proszę się pośpieszyć. Ja i Rex już idziemy tam. Padnie pani z wrażenia!" powiedział osobnik, już znany jako brat Rexa, odwracając się do niej plecami i wraz z swoim młodszym bratem pobiegł, zostawiając Iris zbitą z tropu.

"Rex... chwila, czy on mówił o tym Rexie Goodwinie?" spytała się Iris, zaskoczona.

"_Jeśli tak, to ten żółto-włosy musi być jego bratem. To chyba Roman!"_ zauważyła Nanoha.

"...nie wiem, co się tu dzieje. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wylądowałam w życiu pozagrobowym." liczyła Iris, wchodząc do schowka i biorąc płaszcz laboratoryjny.

"_Aby na pewno to jest ta druga strona życia? Dla mnie to nie wygląda na typowy obraz życia po śmierci."_ spytała się Teana.

"Kto wie. Może ten 'Lider' wie coś o tym." powiedziała pośpiesznie Iris, skręcając w prawy korytarz. A jak dotarła do wyznaczonego celu, widok zamroził jej krew w żyłach i niemal przegrzał jej obwody. Gdyby sądziła, że to tylko iluzja, mogłaby zamrugać oczami kilka razy, by się upewnić. Ale to, co było przed nią, nie wyglądało ani na iluzję ani na koszmar. To, co obecnie miało być nieaktywne, remontowane, ciemne i puste, teraz wyglądało na aktywne, nowe, błyszczące oraz wypełnione energią.

Jej oczy były skoncentrowane na Reaktorze Ener-D. Reaktorze, który wyglądał jak nowy i akurat jego Planetarne Cząsteczki obracały się z niesamowitą prędkością. Nawet całe pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby ktoś przeprowadził dokładny remont. "N-nie do wiary..." wydusiła z siebie Iris.

"_To obłęd..."_ powiedziała Vita, zszokowana.

"_To chyba nie jest obłędem, co raczej prawdziwe..."_ dodała Arf.

"_To ten stary Reaktor Ener-D. Tylko, że nie aż taki stary.'_ dokończyła Hayate.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć." powiedziała na głos Iris, zwracając uwagę naukowców, a zwłaszcza jednego znajomego.

"To prawda. Nasze wysiłki nie poszły na marne. Kalkulacje o ruchu Planetarnych Cząstek, które mi pani przekazała, były bezbłędne." odpowiedział mężczyzna w płaszczu laboratoryjnym. Wyróżniały go czarne kolczaste włosy, po których Iris natychmiast rozpoznała naukowca.

"P-Panie Fudo..." powiedziała Iris, zszokowana. Miała przed sobą prawdziwego doktora Fudo, we własnej osobie. Nawet nie musiała potrząsać głową, by mieć pewność, że to nie jest iluzja, bo akurat poczuła na swoich ramiona jego ręce.

"Dzięki pani pomocy, mój projekt odniósł sukces. To pozwoliło stworzyć właśnie to. Niekończący się zapas energii, wytwarzany przez cząsteczki, które obracają się w pozytywnym kierunku. Dokonaliśmy największego przełomu w dziejach!" powiedział dr. Fudo. Iris nieźle to wstrząsnęło, gdyż uważała ojca Yuseia za poważnego naukowca. A teraz miała przed sobą mężczyznę, który się cieszył jak małe dziecko, które właśnie zbudowało maszynę ze złomu.

"T-tak... to jest niesamowite, doktorze Fudo. Ener-D ma sporo niespodzianek."

"Ener-D?" spytał się Rex.

"Uhm.. z-znaczy... od energii. A skoro ewolucja ludzkości dała też Ścigacze Walk albo D-Ścigacze, to pomyślałam, by połączyć te dwa czynniki. Ener-D. Czyli Energia D-Ścigaczy." odpowiedziała Iris, starając się znaleźć wymówkę. I widać było, że naukowcy to kupili.

"Ener-D... naprawdę idealna nazwa dla takiej energii." oznajmił Roman Goodwin.

"Zgadzam się. Powinniśmy to tak nazwać." wsparł starszego brata Rex.

"Możesz być z siebie dumna, Alice. Twoje kalkulacje to właśnie brakujący element układanki, którego potrzebowałem." powiedział dr. Fudo.

"N-no, cóż... to dla mnie zaszczyt." odpowiedziała Iris niepewnie. "A teraz, niech panowie wybaczą. Muszę na chwilę wyjść, by się otrząsnąć z tego... niesamowitego przełomu."

"Proszę bardzo." odpowiedział ojciec Yuseia, na co Iris pośpiesznie wyszła. Upewniwszy, że nikogo w jej zasięgu nie ma, oparła się o ścianę, zdumiona.

"_Pan Fudo we własnej osobie... czyli jednak to życie pozagrobowe."_ powiedziała smętnie Vita.

"_Ale skoro nie żyjemy, to dlaczego on dotknął Iris? Myślałem, że duchy nie potrafią dotknąć ducha."_ sądził Zafira.

"_A może wcale nie umarliśmy, a raczej przeniosło nas do innej rzeczywistości."_ zasugerowała Hayate.

"Albo... musiało nas przenieść w czasie. To by tłumaczyło obecność doktora Fudo, a także dwóch braci Goodwinów. Musieliśmy trafić do przeszłości!" powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"_Do przeszłości?!"_ powtórzyła Subaru, zaskoczona.

"_Nie rozumiem tego. Dlaczego ta tajemnicza karta postanowiła nas tu zesłać?_" zastanawiała się Nanoha.

"Może warto ją zapytać." zasugerowała Iris, wyciągając z płaszcza kartę. I wtedy, jakby wysłuchawszy jej prośby, nagle zaczęła się świecić. "I po co ja pytałam?"

"_Znowu to samo?!"_ zdziwiła się Nanoha, kiedy karta ponownie rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. Ale kiedy światło zgasło, to raczej nic dziwnego się nie stało. "_Co jest?"_

"_Może to niewypał..."_ pomyślała Teana.

"Nhh... robi się coraz dziwniej. Lepiej zapytam doktora o to." powiedziała i wyjrzała zza ściany. Ale nikogo tutaj nie było. "Uh?"

"_Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?"_ spytała się Caro.

"_Chyba nie wyparowali..."_ sądziła Hayate.

"Hmm... być może..." zaczęła mówić Iris, kiedy coś nagle ją przekonało, by sprawdzić pracownię, w której znalazła zdjęcie rodziny Fudo. A jako, że teraz była w przeszłości, znalezienie tego pokoju było już tylko kwestią czasu. I, jak przypuszczała Iris, znalazła tam doktora Fudo. Ale on nie był sam.

"To naprawdę niesamowite, kochanie." powiedziała kobieta, młodsza od niego.

"Pomyśleć, że osiągnęliśmy sukces..." rzekł dr. Fudo.

"_Ouh, chyba trafiliśmy na jakiś ważny moment."_ zauważyła Arf.

"Uhm..." jęknęła Iris, co zwróciła uwagę państwa Fudo. "Nh... nie przeszkadzam?"

"Och, pani to chyba Alice, prawda?" spytała się pani Fudo.

"N-no... tak..."

"Mój mąż opowiadał mi o tobie. Twój udział pomógł nam w zrealizowaniu naszego marzenia."

"Eheheheh... za dużo mi dajecie zasług. Ja po prostu pomagam wam ze świadomością, że ta energia da ludzkości nowe możliwości." odparła Iris, lecz zaraz potem uznała, że coś tu jest w nie porządku. "_Chwila. Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam? Po za tym, dlaczego mnie uważają za Alice?_" pomyślała Signerka Ciała, kiedy zauważyła, że pani Fudo trzymała rękach coś, co przypominało tobołek. "Nh... czy to..."

"Tak. Nasz syn." odpowiedziała z uśmiechem pani Fudo, pokazując niemowlę Iris. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej wnętrzności się skręcają na widok słodyczy, jaką obecnie widziała. Yusei wyglądał tak... tak... Iris nie wydusiła z siebie ani słowa. Słowa nie mogły opisać tego.

"T-To..." wybełkotała Iris, czując jak się rumieni ze wstydu.

"_J-Jaki słodziak!"_ pisnęła Arf, machając energicznie ogonkiem.

"_Kurczę... a więc tak wyglądał wtedy Yusei?"_ rzekła Teana.

"_Ma ktoś torebkę? Robi mi się niedobrze na widok tej słodyczy!"_ zawołała Subaru, czując jak się jej bierze na mdłości.

"Pomyśleć, że nasz syn narodzi się w Szczytach... myślę, że może kiedyś stać się najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie." powiedziała matka Yuseia.

"A... ma już jakieś imię?" spytała się Iris.

"Jeszcze się zastanawiamy. Liczę, że któregoś dnia nasz synek może się stać ważnym mężczyzną, który będzie spajać więzi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi." odpowiedział dr. Fudo. "Tak jak Planetarna Cząsteczka łączy się ze innymi cząsteczkami, tworząc nowe."

"Łączy się i spaja innych ze sobą..." powtórzyła Iris. "...niczym Yusei..."

"Skąd wiedziałaś, że Yusei to inna nazwa Planetarnej Cząsteczki?" spytał się dr. Fudo. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna lekko zachichotała nerwowo. Musiała uważać na to, co mówi.

"N-no... czytałam pańskie raporty, doktorze Fudo. Pomyślałam, że Yusei jest doskonałym imieniem. W końcu to pan chciał, żeby pański syn któregoś dnia mógł spajać więzi ze przyjaciółmi, jak Planetarna Cząsteczka łączy cząsteczki."

"Yusei... Yusei Fudo..." powiedział do siebie ojciec Signera.

"Kochanie, to imię jest równie tajemnicze, jak i fajne. Może nazwijmy tak nasze dziecko?" spytała się matka Yuseia.

"Oczywiście, skarbie." zgodził się dr. Fudo, po czym spojrzał na Iris. "Alice, chyba właśnie dałaś naszemu synkowi imię, które będzie mówić same za siebie."

"Eheheheh... to dla mnie zaszczyt. To może już ja pójdę." odpowiedziała Iris i bez odpowiedzi rodziny szybko wyszła, lecz w głębi duszy czuła, jak panikuje. "_O rany, o rany... robi się coraz dziwniej..._"

"_Ja nie mogę! Te podróże w czasie są jednak bardzo ciekawe!"_ pisnęła Subaru.

"Ourh... posłuchajcie. To jest kłopotliwe. Przyjechałam tu, by odkryć pochodzenie mojej Zakazanej Mocy, a w tym czasie wylądowałam w przeszłości, gdzie nieświadomie podałam imię mojego chłopaka oraz nazwę potężnej energii." rzuciła Iris, patrząc na kartę. "Nie wiem, w jakim celu ta karta nas tu sprowadziła."

"_Poczekaj, Iris... skoro jesteśmy w przeszłości, to może wykorzystamy to?"_ spytała się Vita.

"A jak?"

_"W końcu Roman Goodwin niedługo będzie odpowiedzialny za wywołanie Zerowego Rewersu! Powinniśmy go szybko powstrzymać, póki mamy czas."_

"Oszalałaś? Nie ma mowy!" zaprzeczyła Iris, co zaskoczyło większość jej towarzyszy.

"_Co?! Jak to?!"_ niemal krzyknęła Ryuko.

"Ponieważ-" zaczęła mówić Iris, kiedy znowu tajemnicza karta rozbłysła jasnym światłem, niemal ją oślepiając. Ale kiedy zgasło, korytarz, w którym była, był już bardziej ponury. "Nh... chyba zaczynam wariować przez tą kartę."

"_Gdzie nas teraz przeniosło?"_ spytała się Nanoha.

"Ciii..." przerwała Iris, nadstawiając uszu. Jej słuch wychwycił strzępy rozmowy, która bardziej wydawała się być sprzeczką. "...słyszycie?"

"_Tak. I wygląda na to, że komuś nerwy puściły."_ zauważyła Shamal.

"Chodźmy to sprawdzić." rzekła Iris, kierując się odgłosami. Im bliżej była u źródła, tym bardziej natarczywa rozmowa się wzmagała. Po chwili zauważyła, że to dochodziło z tego pomieszczenia, gdzie był Reaktor Ener-D.

"_Znowu pokój z Reaktorem... może to ma jakiś związek z Zakazaną Mocą..."_ zastanawiała się Caro.

"_Kto wie."_ szepnęła cicho Iris, przywierając do ściany. Powoli wystawiła głowę zza ściany i widziała, jak Roman Goodwin rozmawiał z profesorem Fudo. Towarzyszyło im pięciu facetów w garniturach.

"Roman, co to ma znaczyć?!" zażądał dr. Fudo. Roman się uśmiechnął, chociaż można było zauważyć na jego twarzy coś złowieszczego.

"Doktorze Fudo, R.R.D. wyraźnie zaznaczyło, że potrzebują kogoś, kto poprowadzi ich bez cienia strachu. Tak więc ciebie wyrzucili, a ja jestem nowym liderem." rzekł Roman.

"Ty chyba nie wiesz, co robisz, Roman! Zapomniałeś, dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy się zatrzymać ten Projekt? Wiesz tak dobrze jak ja, że użycie Ener-D wiąże się z możliwością katastrofy!"

"_Katastrofy?"_ zdziwiła się Hayate.

"_Czyżby mowa o..."_ zaczęła mówić Nanoha.

"_Zerowy Rewers."_ dokończyła cicho Iris, po czym była świadkiem, jak dr. Fudo szybko odbiera Romanowi cztery karty i ucieka w stronę wyjścia. I to akurat tam, gdzie była Iris. "_O rany!"_ jęknęła cicho Iris, osuwając się z drogi naukowcowi. Patrzyła, jak lasery przecinały powietrze, aż w końcu jeden trafił doktora w lewe ramię, przez co upuścił jedną kartę, przedstawiającą majestatycznego, żeńskiego smoka o bursztynowych oczach. "O nie!"

"Posłuchaj rozsądku, doktorze! Ty chyba nie wiesz, jak wielkie ma możliwości ta moc." powiedział triumfująco Roman. Iris usłyszała dość i instynktownie pojawiła się między dr. Fudo, a Romanem, zaskakując ich obydwóch. "Co? Alice?"

"Ten naukowiec wyraził się jasno, Roman!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy jej Znamię Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka się zaświeciło, co przykuło uwagę Romana.

"T-Ty jesteś Signerem?" powiedział Roman, zbity z tropu. Iris wykorzystała moment zaskoczenia i wystrzeliła ze swojej ręki kulę energii prosto w sufit przy wejściu, odcinając wrogów od niej i doktora Fudo.

"Nh... trzymaj się, doktorze. Już ci pomagam..." powiedziała pośpiesznie Iris, podnosząc go i zarzucając jego ramię na siebie. "Nhh... co się stało, doktorze?"

"R.R.D... Dywizja Badań Reaktora... nie poparła pomysłu wyłączenia Ener-D i mnie zwolniła..." powiedział Fudo, ciężko dysząc.

"Rozumiem. Przepraszam, panie doktorze. Nie mogłam przewidzieć, że to doprowadzi do takiej reakcji." powiedziała Iris. Wiedziała, co to już może oznaczać. Z każdą sekundą katastrofa coraz bardziej się zbliżała. "Co mogę zrobić, doktorze?"

"Nhh... Rex... moja żona... mój syn... z-zaprowadź mnie do nich. Są w mojej pracowni..." rzekł dr. Fudo. Iris skinęła głową. "Nhh... Alice... to dziwne Znamię..."

"Och... doktorze Fudo... może to nie jest odpowiednia pora... ale musi pan wiedzieć, że ja nie jestem Alice."

"Nhh... co..."

"Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. Przybyłam tu z przyszłości, gdzie twój syn Yusei żyje, a Signerzy walczą z Yliaster, którzy chcą zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Yliaster?" powtórzył dr. Fudo.

"Tak. Okazuje się, że to oni manipulowani Romanem. Planowali, albo raczej w tym czasie chcą go użyć do wywołania katastrofy na wielką skalę." rzekła Iris. "Bardzo mi przykro, doktorze, że wprowadziłem pana w błąd. Po prostu nagle się tutaj znajduję, a wy mnie uważacie za inną osobę. Nie chciałam was rozczarować. Możliwe, że przez to mogłam namieszać w czasie. A po za tym... tak naprawdę nazywam się Iris Luster."

"Nhh.. r-rozumiem... ale... najważniejsze jest teraz życie... innych..." powiedział cicho dr. Fudo, otwierając drzwi, za którymi byli jego żona, Yusei i Rex.

"Dobry boże! Co się stało?" spytała się pani Fudo, zaniepokojona.

"Roman Goodwin. Przejął miejsce lidera R.R.D. i zaraz zrobi się tu niebezpiecznie." poinformowała Iris. "Musimy się stąd ewakuować."

"Mój brat to zrobił?" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Rex, kiedy nagle dr. Fudo dał mu trzy Synchro-Potwory, Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Smoka Czarnej Róży. "Co?"

"Nhh.. m-musisz wyłączyć Reaktor..." powiedział słabo dr. Fudo, nagle opierając się na ścianie, ciężko dysząc.

"Doktorze Fudo..."

"Dalej, Rex... musisz wyłączyć Reaktor... ukryj karty przed bratem... zależy od tego życie całego świata..."

"Dobrze." przytaknął Rex, po czym wyszedł. Zmartwiona matka Yuseia uklęknęła przed swoim mężem.

"Kochanie..." szepnęła żona.

"Nie ma czasu. Jeżeli Roman zaraz zrobi to, co myślę, że to zrobi, wszyscy zginiemy." powiedziała Iris.

"Nhh... Yusei... on musi przetrwać..." powiedział dr. Fudo.

"Rozumiem. Pomogę ci wstać." rzekła Iris, powoli stawiając doktora na nogi, podczas gdy jego żona wzięła niemowlę. Ale zanim w ogóle zdążyli wyjść z pracowni, cały budynek nagle wybuchnął odgłosami alarmu i ostrzeżenia. Co więcej, wszystko zaczęło się trząść. "O nie..." jęknęła Iris. Spełniły się najgorsze obawy. "Stało się."

"Ale co?" spytała się pani Fudo.

"Nhh... dalsze badania wykazały... że Ener-D jest powiązane z dziwnymi anomaliami, które się wydarzyły w mieście... kazałem zamknąć projekt w obawie o życie niewinnych..."

"A teraz Roman musiał znowu uruchomić tą energię. Jeśli wytworzy minusowe wirowanie, to doprowadzi do-" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy nagły wstrząs prawie wytrącił ją z równowagi. Pośród dźwięków alarmu Iris zdołała też usłyszeć płacz dziecka. "Yusei... trzymaj się, maluchu. Musisz przeżyć, choćby nie wiem co."

"Nhh.. jesteśmy na miejscu..." zauważył dr. Fudo. Iris spojrzała w tym samym kierunku i widziała mechanizm, który przypominał w pewnym stopniu miotacz kapsuł.

"Kapsuła ratunkowa..." zauważyła Iris, patrząc jak dr. Fudo wkładał płaczącego syna do jednej z kapsuł. Wówczas nagle poczuła, jak jej serce nagle coś przebiło. To było uczucie, które zazwyczaj się pojawiało w smutnych sytuacjach. Jakby już nigdy nie miała ujrzeć ich jedynego syna. Przyszłego Signera. Przyszłego mentora Iris. Jej przyszłego chłopaka. "Yusei..."

"Nie martw się. Te kapsuły są zrobione z mocnego stopu. Powinno go wystrzelić po za obszar eksplozji." zapewnił dr. Fudo.

"Żegnaj, Yusei. Wiedz, że zawsze będziemy z tobą." powiedziała ze smutkiem jego matka, patrząc, jak jej mąż naciska przycisk, i wtedy kapsuła poszła, zabierając ze sobą jedną z kilku ocalałych istot.

"Yusei..." powiedziała na duchu Iris, kiedy pomieszczeniem znowu rzuciło. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna odwróciła się i widziała, jak wielka fala energii zaczęła powoli się zbliżać do nich. "O nie. Szybko, musimy stąd uciekać!"

"Nie, Iris." zaprzeczył dr. Fudo, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. "To ty musisz uciec. Musisz ochronić Yuseia."

"A-ale Zerowy Rewers was zabije! Zabije wszystkich w promieniu kilku mil!" zaprzeczyła Iris.

"Posłuchaj uważnie. Jak sama stwierdziłaś, nie pochodzisz stąd. Dlatego musisz przetrwać. Po za tym... ty jesteś dla naszego syna jedyną nadzieją."

"Doktorze..." rzekła Iris, by potem niechętnie skinąć głową. Zaraz miała zostawić rodzinę jej przyjaciela na pastwę Zerowego Rewersu, a w zamian ocalić jedno istnienie. "...zgoda." odpowiedziała w końcu srebrno-włosa, wstając i biegnąc w stronę wyjścia. Jeszcze przed wyjściem z tego sektora rzuciła szybki wzrok na męża i żonę. Widziała ich uśmiech na twarzy, choć też wyczuła w nich cierpienie. A fala była coraz bliżej, aż w końcu pochłonęła obydwóch ludzi. Widok zmroził krew w żyłach.

"_Iris, musimy stąd zwiewać!"_ krzyknęła Hayate, wyrywając Iris z zamyślenia.

"Dobra!" rzuciła Iris i obróciła się na pięcie, rzucając się do ucieczki.

"_Uhh... puff... tak to nigdy stąd nie uciekniemy! A ja nie miałam w planach kopnąć w kalendarz w przeszłości!"_ krzyknęła Ryuko.

"_Nhh.. Yuuno! Użyj Teleportacji i wyciągnij nas stąd!"_ rzuciła Vita. Młody chłopiec w tunice skinął głową i wtedy przed uciekającymi pojawił się magiczny portal.

"_Wielkie dzięki, Yuuno!"_ powiedziała Teana, przechodząc przez portal. Obecna ich lokalizacja była kilka kilometrów nad poziomem morza, ale na szczęście Subaru zdołała w samą porę wytworzyć Skrzydlatą Drogę, by nie spaść z wysoka.

"_Ouhhh... w samą porę._" odetchnęła z ulgą Ryuko.

"Może dla nas." zaprzeczyła Iris, patrząc na panujący w mieście chaos. Pogoda stawała się coraz gorsza, a na środku miasta zaczęła się tworzyć szczelina, która szybko się rozprzestrzeniła, aż w końcu rozdzieliła brutalnie część miasta. Iris i reszta obserwowała, jak destrukcja pochłaniała życie wielu ludzi. "...chyba właśnie staliśmy się świadkami, jak się wydarzył Zerowy Rewers."

"_Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogłaś powstrzymać tego Romana. Gdyby nie on, Zerowy Rewers by się nie wydarzył._" jęknęła Ryuko.

"Nic nie rozumiecie? Jesteśmy w przeszłości! Czyli w miejscu, gdzie wszystko się wydarzyło! Każda zmiana tutaj ma wielki wpływ na to, co się wydarzy w przyszłości. Gdybyśmy skasowali Goodwina teraz, Zerowy Rewers by się nie wydarzył. Satellite byłby wciąż częścią miasta. A Yusei, Jack i Crow mieliby swoich bliskich... a ja... nie spotkałabym ich... nie stałabym się uczennicą Yuseia... nie wyznałabym mu swoich uczuć..."

"_Iris..."_ powiedziała smutno Nanoha.

"_Słuchajcie... chyba coś się dzieje!"_ ostrzegł Erio. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę miasta i obserwowali, jak cała wieża wyrwanego kawałka ziemi nagle zostaje spowita jaskrawym światłem, które wystrzeliło ku gwiazdom niczym pocisk.

"_O rany..."_ zaklęła Subaru, ale koniec jeszcze nie nastąpił. Kolumna światła wciąż wyzwalała energię ku niebu, aż w końcu coś dziwnego się stało. Wydawało się to być nieprawdopodobne, kiedy kolumna światła zaczęła się zniekształcać, a w powietrzu nagle zrobiła się wyrwa. "_A co to?!"_

"_Gdybym miała zgadywać, powiedziałabym, że to wyrwa w czasie i przestrzeni!"_ rzekła Hayate.

"Wyrwa... to musi być Most!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle z wyrwy wystrzeliło się dziesięć świateł. Było czerwone, jaskrawo-zielone, rubinowe, pomarańczowe, niebieskie, jasno-różowe, zielone, białe, różowe oraz złote. A każde światło wyzwalała istota, która się znajdowała wewnątrz tego.

"_Dziesięć świateł..."_ zauważyła Hayate.

"_To chyba... my!"_ powiedziała Nanoha ze szokiem.

"_Niesamowite."_ rzekła Teana.

"_Patrzcie, ta złota postać ma coś w rękach!"_ zauważyła Caro. Kiedy wszyscy skupili swój wzrok na złotej postaci, to faktycznie mogli zauważyć coś. To coś wyglądało jak tobołek z malutką dziewczynką. Dziewczynką, która miała takie same włosy jak Iris!

"Zaraz... to... czy ta mała dziewczynka to ja?!" niemal krzyknęła Iris, oniemiała ze szoku. Klaus zawsze jej powtarzał, że jako dziecko była cudowna. Teraz mogła się o tym przekonać, widząc, jak mała dziewczynka leżała na rękach zakapturzonej, złotej postaci.

"_Ale kto ją posiada?"_ spytała się Subaru.

"_To chyba..."_ zaczęła mówić Nanoha, pewna swoich podejrzeń, kiedy nagle zniekształcona kolumna światła ponownie przybrała pionową formę, uderzając prosto na szczelinę w materii. "_Co się dzieje?!"_

"_Zerowy Rewers... on chyba rezonuje z tą szczeliną!"_ zauważyła Signum, kiedy nagle szczelina w wymiarze zrobiła się większa, aż w końcu pękła uwalniając olbrzymie pokłady energii. Iris i reszta widziała, jak fala uderzeniowa uderzyła w światełka, które wówczas rozproszyły się po całym mieście i po za nim. "_Czyli się rozdzieliliśmy..."_

"_To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego czasami nasza pamięć szwankowała."_ powiedziała Teana.

"_Zobaczcie! Ta złota postać próbuje się przeciwstawić!"_ wskazała palcem Vita. Faktycznie, zakapturzona postać stała w powietrzu, starając się nie zostać trafioną. Ale po kilku sekundach jej siły osłabły, aż w końcu pochłonęły zarówno ją, jak i młodszą wersję Iris. I wtedy...

...

...

*STAB!*

"NNHHH!" Iris otworzyła szeroko oczy, zszokowana. Czuła, jak jej ciało zamarzło, a przez jej mózg i kręgosłup jakby przeszedł wyjątkowo silny piorun. I to akurat wtedy, kiedy światło pochłonęło jej młodszą wersję. "_C-Co jest?! Dlaczego to nagle..."_

"_Iris! Co się dzieje?!"_ spytała się z niepokojem Nanoha.

"_Wygląda, jakby coś ją przebiło!" _zauważyła Shamal. Ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, dwie przeciwstawne energie, jedna z Zerowego Rewersu i druga z szczeliny, nagle eksplodowały, pochłaniając wszystko w oślepiającym świetle...

* * *

"AAAHHH!" krzyknęła Iris, wstając z podłogi, zszokowana. Szybko zakryła swoje usta rękoma, starając się dłużej nie krzyczeć. Potem powoli się rozejrzała dookoła i zauważyła, że leżała w starej pracowni. Tej samej, gdzie było zdjęcie rodziny Fudo. "Ourch..." jęknęła Signerka Ciała. "Czy... czy wszyscy żyją?"

"_Nhh... to było... takie straszne..."_ wydusiła z siebie Caro, przerażona.

"_Ale wróciliśmy tam, skąd to wszystko się zaczęło..."_ zauważyła Shamal. "_Czy to był sen?"_

"_Nie mam pojęcia, czy to był sen, czy koszmar..."_ odpowiedziała Vita. "_To wszystko jest winą tej karty, którą posiada Iris."_

"Hmm... jakoś nie sądzę, by ta karta celowo to zrobiła." zaprzeczyła Iris, spoglądając na pustą kartę.

"_Że co takiego!?"_

"Widzicie... w chwili, kiedy energia z Ener-D oraz z tej szczeliny trafiły w tą zakapturzoną postać i moją... młodszą wersję... nagle poczułam, jakby mnie trafił piorun."

"_Co masz na myśli?"_ zapytała się Nanoha

"Myślę, że ta tajemnicza karta chciała mi pokazać pochodzenie mojej mocy. Że moja Zakazana Moc nie była dziełem człowieka... przez ten cały czas... ta moc, którą w sobie miałam... powstała przez przypadek. Zderzenie Ener-D i Zaginionej Logii... doprowadziło do stworzenia tej Zakazanej Mocy. I to wszystko przez przypadek." powiedziała Iris z ciężkim westchnieniem.

"_Nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo..."_

"Nie rozumiem, doktorze Fudo. Dlaczego tak pan-" powiedziała Iris, kiedy zatrzymała się połowie zdania. Czy właśnie usłyszała...

"_Whoa! D-Doktor Fudo?!"_ niemal krzyknęła Hayate, zszokowana. Iris odwróciła się i, ku jej zdumieniu, widziała spektralną formę osoby, która już dawno nie żyła.

"Doktorze Fudo..." powtórzyła Iris, zszokowana. "C-czy pan..."

"_Tak... nie żyję. Mój duch związał się z starym Reaktorem Ener-D. Od tamtego Zerowego Rewersu, obserwowałem rozwój wydarzeń."_ wyjaśnił dr. Fudo.

"A... pana żona? Czy ona..." spytała się niepewnie Iris, na co pan Fudo sprzecznie pokręcił głową.

"_Nie... ona też nie żyje, ale jej dusza nie związała się z Ener-D..._"

"Przykro mi to słyszeć... a-ale... gdybym mogła wtedy... przepraszam, że wtedy pana oszukałam..." powiedziała Iris z łzami w oczach.

"_Ciii... czasami zdarzają się chwile, że nie mamy wpływu na zmianę przeznaczenia."_ odpowiedział spokojnie dr. Fudo. "_Alice była jednym z najlepszych naukowców. Można by powiedzieć, że to właśnie ona przekonała moją żonę, by mnie poślubiła."_

"Poważnie...?"

"_Tak. Ale podczas sprawdzania jej kalkulacji dotyczących Ener-D natrafiłem na coś interesującego. Badania Alice wskazywały, że użycie wielkiej ilości tej mocy potrafiło nawet zaginać przestrzeń materii i utworzyć szczelinę między wymiarami."_

"Szczelina między wymiarami... panie Fudo, ci z Yliaster powiedzieli mi, że w chwili, kiedy wydarzył się Zerowy Rewers, w Mid-Childii Jail Scaglietti aktywował maszynę, która miała pomóc mojemu światu z powodu przeludnienia. Według Yliaster, Ener-D tego świata oraz Zaginiona Logia z Mid-Childa zareagowały ze sobą i wytworzyły tak zwany 'Most', który obecnie łączy ten świat z moim. A do tego jeszcze... w wyniku tego zderzenia ja otrzymałam Zakazaną Moc..." wyjaśniła Iris.

"_Iris... powinnaś wiedzieć, że nawet tak błyskotliwe umysły jak ja mają prawa popełniać błędy. Nawet takie, które mogą doprowadzić ludzkość do zagłady. Nawet Jail też o tym wiedział._"

"Jail... a skąd pan go...?" spytała się Iris, zbita z tropu.

"_Kiedy zostałem pochłonięty przez Zerowy Rewers, widziałem twój świat, Iris. Twój piękny świat. Widziałem, jak Jail się poświęcił, by wyłączyć swoją maszynę."_

"O rany... hmm... doktorze Fudo... jest coś, o co chciałam pana zapytać." rzekła Iris.

"_Hmm?"_

"Chodzi o tą kartę..." rzekła Iris, wyciągając pustą kartę Synchro-Potwora. "Moją misją było zebranie dziesięciu Magicznych Kart StrikerS'ów i odkrycie mojej przeszłości. Tak się składa, że każda z tych kart to tak naprawdę jedna z istot, które zamieszkiwały Mid-Childę. Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita, Signum, Teana, Subaru, Erio i Caro... zdobyłam dziewięć tych kart, a kilka dni wcześniej tą ostatnią kartę. Jednakże, ta ostatnia nie przywróciła mi wspomnień, ani nie pokazała, kim była ta dziesiąta osoba, która weszła przez szczelinę w wymiarze podczas Zerowego Rewersu."

"_Rozumiem... mam nadzieję, że uda ci się odkryć prawdę. Ale powinnaś być ostrożna, bowiem nie wiadomo, co cię czeka w przyszłości..."_

"Co mnie czeka w przyszłości?"

"_Iris... to, że zdobyłaś Zakazaną Moc, nie było przypadkowe. Mówiłem ci, żebyś opuściła miasto właśnie z powodu tych mocy. Ale twoje poświęcenie sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy wciąż jest dla ciebie nadzieja._" rzekł dr. Fudo.

"Zaraz... co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? Czyżby tamta moja decyzja sprawiła, że moja przyszłość znacznie się pogorszyła?"

"_Tego nie wiem... ale wiem, że los cię tu sprowadził, ponieważ coś cię łączyło z tym światem. Przeznaczenie przygotowuje dla ciebie wielką próbę. Próbę, która może mieć wiele wspólnego... z wielką strukturą, która doprowadzi ludzkość do zagłady."_

"Wielka struktura... mówi pan o tej spiralnej strukturze między wymiarami? Ta, która jest określana jako 'Ostatnie Ener-D, które doprowadzi ludzkość do zagłady'?" spytała się Iris, na co pan Fudo skinął głową. "Czyli... Yliaster chce mnie dopaść właśnie z powodu tej tajemniczej spirali. A ja... chwila! To znaczy, że Dziesiąta Karta StrikerS'ów nie jest kompletna właśnie z powodu tamtej budowli?"

"_Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, Iris. Ale cokolwiek tam się znajduje, ma bezpośredni związek z twoimi narodzinami."_

"Narodzinami? Przecież ja pochodzę z Mid-Childa. To jest mój dom. Dlaczego pan sądzi inaczej?" spytała się Iris, lecz potem zauważyła, że obraz dr. Fudo wydawał się już być jeszcze bardziej przeźroczysty. "Z-Zaraz! Doktorze Fudo!"

"_Iris... na te pytanie będziesz musiała odpowiedzieć sama. A ja nie mogę być po za starym Reaktorem dłużej, niż obecnie..."_ powiedział dr. Fudo.

"Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie! Tamta dziesiąta osoba. Kim ona jest?!" rzuciła Iris, widząc, jak ojciec Yuseia stawał się już być niemal niewidoczny.

"_To osoba, która już wcześniej widziałaś, Iris. To Fa..."_ powiedział dr. Fudo, zanim całkowicie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

"Panie doktorze..." rzekła Iris, zdumiona.

"_No, to chyba nie za dużo przydatnych informacji otrzymaliśmy."_ mruknęła Nullite. "_I co my teraz zrobimy?"_

"...lepiej wracajmy do miasta. Zapewne Yusei i reszta się niecierpliwią." oznajmiła Iris, wychodząc, ale przedtem zabierając ze sobą zdjęcie, które przedstawiało rodzinę Fudo z małym Yuseiem.

"_To raczej nie był udany wieczór, co?"_ zagadnął Erio.

"Nie sądzę, Erio. Chyba wszystko zaczyna się układać w jedną całość."

"_Poważnie?"_ zdziwiła się Ryuko.

"Owszem. Wiem, że moja Zakazana Moc pochodzi od połączenia Zaginionej Logii i Ener-D, a według doktora Fudo to nie był przypadek. Widziałam, jak przebiegł Zerowy Rewers i jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego wtedy byłam nazywana Alice."

"_Może w tym świecie był twój odpowiednik. W końcu niektóre światy, które rzekomo są w pewien sposób powiązane, mają swoich odpowiedników. Ty Iris miałaś Alice jako swój odpowiednik. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego Rex, Roman i rodzina Fudo nie byli zdziwieni twoim wyglądem."_ wyjaśniła Shamal.

"Ten świat chyba ma naprawdę sporo zagadek." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Iris, wchodząc do windy. "Więc przeznaczenie ściągnęło mnie tutaj, bym coś odegrała w tym świecie. Ta spiralna forteca, pusta karta... widać, że są jakieś powiązania. Szkoda tylko, że nie poznałam imię tej dziesiątej osoby."

"_To z pewnością jakiś koleżka, który chciał cię tu ściągnąć na polecenie Yliaster."_ rzekła Signum.

"A skąd taka pewność, co?"

"_Tak mi przyszło do głowy." _odpowiedziała szybko Signum.

"_Słyszałaś, co powiedział dr. Fudo? Imię tej osoby zaczynało się na 'F'."_ szepnęła Hayate.

"_Szkoda, że nie możemy powiedzieć Iris, kim może być ta osoba. W końcu już sam kolor tej osoby i litera 'F' mówią same za siebie."_ odpowiedziała Nanoha.

"_Tak... kiedy powiemy Iris prawdę?"_ spytała cicho Caro.

"_Wszystko w swoim czasie..."_ zapewniła Nanoha.

"Nhh... już jesteśmy na powierzchni." zauważyła Iris, kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły. A kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, to szybkim okiem widziała, jak kilka budynków wokół obszaru B.A.D. nagle się odtworzyło.

"_C-Co to niby miało być?!"_ zażądała Ryuko, pełna podejrzliwości.

"Wyglądało jak... jakby te budynki się odtworzyły. Zupełnie, jakby coś w przeszłości się wydarzyło."

"_A my dopiero co wróciliśmy z niej. Czyżby nasza interferencja przed Zerowym Rewersem była za to odpowiedzialna?"_ spytała się Hayate.

"Nie, Zerowy Rewers rozwalił wszystko, co się tu znajdowało. Więc to nie może być nasza sprawka."

"_Więc co się stało, że te budynki tak same się naprawiły, skoro to nie my jesteśmy za to odpowiedzialny?"_ zdziwiła się Subaru.

"Hmm... być może nie tylko my mieliśmy małą wycieczkę po czasie." zauważyła Iris, spoglądając na odbicie na oknie. Ale coś się w tym nie zgadzało; szkło co prawda odbijało jej postać, ale zamiast normalnych oczu miała czerwone i złote, a włosy były dłuższe i bardziej srebrzyste. Srebrno-włosa Signerka potrząsnęła głową, zastanawiając się, czy się jej coś nie przywidziało. Ponownie spojrzała na okno i tym razem widziała swoje normalne odbicie. "...a dzień robi się coraz dziwniejszy."

* * *

And another work done. Now Iris knows about Forbidden Power's origin and be a witness, when Zero Reverse is happen in the past. Well... maybe this chapter could smell with filler, but I think you enjoys during reading it. Oh, and about that buildings on chapter's end... this chapter is happen before and during Paradox's time interferencing. I know, maybe a time and place aren't the same like in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time, but I forgot write it in my first part of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. So, I decided moved that 'timeline's changes' after Yliaster's falsification of history. But at least our Iris will start taming a Forbidden Power and prepare for own trial destiny prepares for her. And in next chapter, another two-or-more-episodes-combo chapter with Team Ragnarok and Team Taiyo's debut. And during Turbo-Duel against that latter team, Iris' card knowledge will be needed, because Team Taiyo will do something what any Duelist never did in a whole dueling life. So, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!


	20. Siła zwyczajnych kart

**Rozdział 19 – **_Nowi rywale__! Drużyna 5D's kontra Drużyna Taiyo!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

W poprzednich rozdziałach...

"Naukowiec, który w Mid-Childa był odpowiedzialny za incydent, który prawie doprowadził do zguby świat Iris. Otóż ten koleżka Jail był twórcą Projektu F, projektu, który miał na celu przetransferowanie wspomnień i osobowości do innego ciała. Można by rzec, że to taka inna wersja szukania sposobu na wieczne życie. Niestety, jego umysł był lekko uszkodzony i doprowadził do serii wielu tragicznych wydarzeń, jak na przykład Incydent z Bojowymi Cyborgami czy też wojny o Zaginione Logia. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, jak dużo było zniszczeń, eksplozji czy też martwych trupów." wyjaśnił Lester.

"Zaraz, moment! Skąd wy wiecie, co się wydarzyło w moim świecie?" spytała się Iris.

"To proste, nasz Starożytny wie wszystko, widzi wszystko. Więc to oczywiste, że to on wyposażył nas w te informacje. Co prawda, Jail zrobił przez ten projekt spory bałagan, ale kilkanaście lat po wydarzeniach związanych z Relikwią, która mogła kontrolować inne istoty, Jail został zwolniony z więzienia za dobre sprawowanie. Chciał odpokutować swoje grzechy, studiując wyższe prawa fizyki, no i w końcu znalazł lukę w materii czasoprzestrzeni. To pozwoliło mu stworzyć potężną maszynę, która mogła rozszerzyć lukę, pozwalając przechodzić przez inne wymiary. Jail uznał to za, cytuję, '_sposób na powstrzymanie przeludnienia w Mid-Childa_'." powiedział Jakob.

"Ale uruchomił tą przeklętą machinę akurat w nie porę, ponieważ wówczas miał miejsce Zerowy Rewers w tym świecie. Pech chciał, by dwie energie, negatywna moc Ener-D oraz pozytywna energia przy użyciu Zaginionej Logii, się zderzyły ze sobą pomiędzy wymiarami i bam!" powiedział Lester, kładąc duży nacisk na ostatnie słowo. "Energie wytworzyły portal, który już od dawna jest nieaktywny, ale stanowi teraz most między dwoma światami."

"N-niemożliwe..." powiedziała Iris, zszokowana.

"Ale prawdziwe! Teraz widzisz, dlaczego mamy na ciebie oko, Iris. Nie pasujesz tutaj dlatego, że jesteś z innego świata. Ale z drugiej strony twoja niszczycielska moc może być dla nas przydatna, kiedy będziemy usuwać Nowe Miasto Domino z map!"

* * *

"Myślisz, że coś jest w tej grubej książce?" zapytał się Bruno.

"To nie wygląda na książkę... to raczej coś, co ją przypomina..." zastanawiała się Iris, otwierając książkę. Jednakże, zamiast typowych stron i papierów, była duża wnęka, w której się błyszczała biała karta. "N-niemożliwe..."

"To... karta?" spytała się Sherry.

"To nie byle jaka karta. To uczucie... zazwyczaj mi towarzyszyło, kiedy znajdowałam Kartę StrikerS'ów. Nanoha, Erio, Subaru, Vita... za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowałam daną kartę, właśnie takiego uczucia odczuwałam."

"Ale skoro twierdzisz, że teraz czujesz to samo..." zaczął Yusei.

"Tak. To musi być ta ostatnia Karta." odpowiedziała Iris, powoli wyjmując kartę, spodziewając się alarmu. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, po za tym, że karta przestała błyszczeć, choć wyglądała na pustą. "Dobra. A teraz się wynosimy!"

* * *

["_Nic nie mówiliśmy, byś zabił Yuseia Fudo i Iris!_"] powiedział Jakob przez hologram.

"A-Ale on i ta dziewucha poznali wszystkie plany Yliaster! To przecież oczywiste, że nie mogłem tego tak zostawić! Sam zresztą to mówiłeś, że nie możemy zostawić żadnych świadków!" odpowiedział Clark z paniką.

["_Ta dwójka wciąż ma swoją rolę do odegrania w naszym planie."_]

"Czego od nich potrzebowaliście, co?!"

["_Nie ma co się martwić. Yusei i reszta wciąż żyją!"_] odparł Lester, podkreślając ostatnie słowo dosyć melodyjnie.

"J-Jak to?! Przecież zostali wysłani między wymiary!"

["_Ale teraz, kiedy odkryli twoją lokalizację, nie możemy tego tak zostawić."_] dodał Jakob, co wzmogło u Clarka panikę i niepokój. ["_Dlatego właśnie dokonamy poważnej "_poprawki_",_ _jaką będzie wasze zniknięcie."_]

"N-nie! Proszę! Możemy się jeszcze dogadać!" błagał Clark.

["_Nie musimy się już targować, panie Clark. Klamka zapadła. Pora się pozbyć ciebie i twojej Organizacji Błyskawicznego Rozwoju Ener-D!"_] poinformował Lester, śmiejąc się.

"N-Nie! Poczekajcie!"

["_Ja już się tym zająłem."_] odpowiedział trzeci głos. Clark lekko przesunął ekran i widział, jak z portalu koło tronu wyszedł Primo, w pełni naprawiony, choć teraz miał czerwone znamię na lewym oku oraz bardziej spiczaste włosy. ["_Powinieneś zniknąć już... teraz."_] powiedział Primo.

"Nie! Proszę was! Nie róbcie tego!" błagał Clark, ale nagle się rozłączyli. Dyrektor firmy mógł tylko patrzeć ze szokiem, jak tajemnicza fala zaczęła powoli pochłaniać całą organizację.

* * *

"To w ogóle niemożliwe! Yliaster musieliby dokonać zmian w-" rzekła stanowczo Iris, kiedy urwała się w połowie zdania. Wtedy dotarła do niej nagła prawda. Nagłe odpowiedź na te wszystkie niewyjaśnione sprawy. To było zarazem niepokojące, straszne oraz nie do uwierzenia. "Yliaster... oni dokonali falsyfikacji historii!"

"Falsyfikacji historii?" spytała się Akiza.

"Czyli Clark i Cesarze Yliaster mówili prawdę. Manipulowali przeszłością, by zmienić teraźniejszość." rzekł Yusei.

"Przecież to niemożliwe." zaprzeczył Jack.

* * *

"_To raczej nie był udany wieczór, co?"_ zagadnął Erio.

"Nie sądzę, Erio. Chyba wszystko zaczyna się układać w jedną całość."

"_Poważnie?"_ zdziwiła się Ryuko.

"Owszem. Wiem, że moja Zakazana Moc pochodzi od połączenia Zaginionej Logii i Ener-D, a według doktora Fudo to nie był przypadek. Widziałam, jak przebiegł Zerowy Rewers i jak się tu znaleźliśmy. Choć nie rozumiem, dlaczego wtedy byłam nazywana Alice."

"_Może w tym świecie był twój odpowiednik. W końcu niektóre światy, które rzekomo są w pewien sposób powiązane, mają swoich odpowiedników. Ty Iris miałaś Alice jako swój odpowiednik. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego Rex, Roman i rodzina Fudo nie byli zdziwieni twoim wyglądem."_ wyjaśniła Shamal.

"Ten świat chyba ma naprawdę sporo zagadek." odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Iris, wchodząc do windy. "Więc przeznaczenie ściągnęło mnie tutaj, bym coś odegrała w tym świecie. Ta spiralna forteca, pusta karta... widać, że są jakieś powiązania. Szkoda tylko, że nie poznałam imię tej dziesiątej osoby."

"_To z pewnością jakiś koleżka, który chciał cię tu ściągnąć na polecenie Yliaster."_ rzekła Signum.

"A skąd taka pewność, co?"

"_Tak mi przyszło do głowy." _odpowiedziała szybko Signum.

"_Słyszałaś, co powiedział dr. Fudo? Imię tej osoby zaczynało się na 'F'."_ szepnęła Hayate.

"_Szkoda, że nie możemy powiedzieć Iris, kim może być ta osoba. W końcu już sam kolor tej osoby i litera 'F' mówią same za siebie."_ odpowiedziała Nanoha.

"_Tak... kiedy powiemy Iris prawdę?"_ spytała cicho Caro.

"_Wszystko w swoim czasie..."_ zapewniła Nanoha.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się drużyna trzech członków, nad którymi góruje wielki potwór, następnie drużyna trzech graczy z trzema potężnymi Synchro-Potworami nad nimi, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Jack, masz nie przegrać! Rozumiesz?!" rzucił Crow, przyśpieszając swojego Czarnego Ptaka.

"Nie lekceważ mocy mojego Feniksowego Wichru!" odciął się wyzywająco Jack, dając pełny gaz. Akurat on oraz Crow wraz z Yuseiem i Iris trenowali na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, mknąc szybko przez tor Turbo-Pojedynków. Powód był oczywiście prosty: już się rozpoczynała finałowa runda Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix w Nowym Mieście Domino. A jako, że Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster brało w nich udział jako Drużyna Nowego Świata, dla Drużyny 5D's było to oczywiste, że muszą ich pokonać, by ocalić miasto. Choć mimo tego, że to był na razie tylko trening, Crow i Jack zachowywali się, jakby to była prawdziwa bitwa. Przyglądająca się im ze widowni Kinza westchnęła.

"Ouh... mam nadzieję, że ta dwójka się nie pozabija zanim się rozpoczną finałowe Turbo-Pojedynki." westchnęła Kinza.

"Ale trzeba przyznać, że ciężko pracują. W końcu niedługo mają się pojawić oficjalne pary finałowe." rzekła Shizune, spoglądając na Crowa. "Liczę, że mój kochany Crow wygra mistrzostwa."

"Jasne. Chciałabyś. Jack to twardy zawodnik i to on poprowadzi Drużynę 5D's do zwycięstwa swoją przytłaczającą mocą."

"Dobrze słyszałam, że faworyzujesz Iris i Yuseia, mimo że są obecnie parą?" zadrwiła Shizune, na co Kinza się zarumieniła.

"N-no, tak... n-nie mam nic naprzeciw temu, że obecnie są kumplami... ale też warto mieć oko na pozostałych, jak na przykład Jacka Atlasa." wyjaśniła Kinza. "Jackie jest najlepszy."

"Heh, chyba w snach. Crow jest niepokonany i przynajmniej myśli mózgiem, a nie mięśniami." odparła Shizune.

"To Jack jest najlepszy!"

"Nie, to Crow rządzi!" odcięła się Shizune, że można było wychwycić między dziewczynami iskry.

"Dziewczyny, Crow, i Jack są przecież w tej samej drużynie, więc to nie ma znaczenia, kto wygra." westchnęła poirytowana Akiza.

"Ech, nie próbuj ich przekonywać, Akiza." odpowiedział Bruno. "Z nimi jest jak z Carly, Miną i Stephanie. Chcą, by ich faworyt wygrał cały turniej."

"Zgadzam się z Bruno." dodała Lynx. "Żałuję tylko, że ja nie mogę powalczyć. Ci Yliaster to naprawdę cwana banda."

"Zmienili historię tak, żeby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Co więcej, zrobili to tak, żeby Iris też była w turnieju. Bez wątpienia mają na nią oko." rzekł Bruno.

"Ze względu na jej Zakazaną Moc?" spytała Luna.

"Dokładnie. Coś mi podpowiada, aby zniszczyć Nowe Miasto Domino, Drużyna Nowego Świata będzie potrzebować sporych zapasów mocy. A Iris ma tej mocy aż nadto, by przedziurawić księżyc, albo nawet rozwalić całą Ziemię. Ale chyba z tobą jest w porządku, Akiza?"

"Co?" spytała się Signerka Pazura.

"Naprawdę już się nie martwisz, że nie masz tych psychicznych mocy po tamtym wypadku?"

"Nie. Chyba nie potrzebuję tej mocy, by pomagać innym. I nie martwcie się. Iris da sobie radę." powiedziała Akiza. "W końcu obecnie trenuje z Yuseiem na trasie."

"A co oni takiego ćwiczą?" spytała się Lynx, kiedy nagle dało się usłyszeć jakiś wybuch. Cała szóstka zwróciła się w stronę huku i zauważyła wybuch na jednej z tras do Turbo-Pojedynków. Akiza się uśmiechnęła nerwowo, kiedy zauważyła, jak srebrno-włosa dziewczyna na Ścigaczu Walk wystrzeliła ze swojej ręki kule energii, które trafiły Turbo-Wojownika.

"Yusei pomaga Iris w kontrolowaniu jej Zakazanych Mocy podczas Turbo-Pojedynków."

"Łał. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie pozabijają się." mruknęła Lynx. "A tak po za tym... czy ktoś w ogóle widział Leo?"

* * *

Gdzieś na starych alejkach miasta...

"Nie do wiary! Nie do wiary! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się zaczytałem!" mówił do siebie Leo, biegnąc ścieżką. Akurat czytał Miesięcznik Pojedynku w markecie, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł artykuł o Drużynie Ragnarok, która wydawała się być najlepszą drużyną i kandydatem na zwycięzców turnieju. Niestety, to go wciągnęło tak, że o mało nie zapomniał o treningu Drużyny 5D's. "Hh... hh... nigdy nie dojdę na stadion..." wydyszał Leo, biegnąc przed siebie. Jednakże jego umysł był tak przejęty tym, że nie zauważył, jak w jego stronę jechał zielony Ścigacz Walk z jeźdźcem na złamanie karku!

"Aahh! Z drogi! Z drogi!" krzyknął Turbo-Gracz, co zwróciło uwagę Leo. Młody chłopiec nie zareagował w porę i został przypadkowo uderzony przez prawy bok Ścigacza, po czym przewrócił się na ziemię. Zaś pechowiec na Ścigaczu panikował, nie mogąc kontrolować swojego pojazdu, aż w końcu zleciał ze Ścigacza, który upadł na bok. "Ourrhh..."

"Yoshizo, wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się brązowo-włosy mężczyzna, podczas gdy jego niebiesko-włosy towarzysz pobiegł po ich pojazd.

"Auu... hhh... prawie mnie rozjechałeś!" rzucił Leo, powoli wstając z ziemi.

"Przepraszam! Ścigacz Walk wymknął się nam spod kontroli!" przeprosił czarno-włosy Turbo-Gracz, znany jako Yoshizo, zdejmując swój hełm.

"Chwila. Ścigacz Walk?" zdziwił się Leo, kiedy mężczyzna o niebieskich włosach przyprowadził przewrócony pojazd. Teraz Leo mógł dokładniej się przyjrzeć temu Ścigaczowi Walk, albo raczej na coś, co wyglądało na Ścigacz Walk. W przeciwieństwie do pojazdów, jakich widział świat, ten wyglądał, jakby został zrobiony w całości ze złomu. Pojazd Yoshizo miał zieloną ramę, a w całości wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rozlecieć na kilka kawałków. "T-to jest Ścigacz Walk?"

"Naprawdę mi przykro, młody." jeszcze raz przeprosił Yoshizo.

"Nie ma co przepraszać, Yoshizo." wtrącił się stanowczo niebiesko-włosy mężczyzna. "To jego wina, że wkroczył na jezdnię."

"Jin, trochę przesadzasz!" rzucił brązowo-włosy, oburzony, po czym spojrzał na Leo, który też wydawać się być obrażony. "Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, młody? Nie jesteś ranny?"

"Nie, w porządku." odrzekł stanowczo Leo, odwracając się. Już miał pójść, kiedy kurczowo złapał się za kolano, które było czerwone. "Urgh..."

"Masz spuchnięte kolano. Musimy się tym zająć." powiedział brązowo-włosy.

"N-nie... nie martwcie się..." jęknął Leo, próbując wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. "Nh..."

"Nie zmuszaj się. Mamy tu hotel niedaleko. Tam szybko wrócisz do formy."

"Nh... w porządku." westchnął Leo. Pozwolił, by brązowo-włosy mężczyzna wziął go na barana i wraz z dwoma towarzyszami poszli do hotelu. Leo spodziewał się, że skoro oni stanowili drużynę, to zapewne mieli dość normalny hotel. Ale, kiedy dotarli do celu, Leo był zmuszony jeszcze raz o tym pomyśleć: hotel, do którego weszli, był dość stary i wyglądał na nieużywany. Tam brązowo-włosy mężczyzna wziął opatrunek i nałożył go na obolałe kolano Leo.

"I już. Jesteś jak nowy." powiedział brązowo-włosy.

"Bardzo dziękuję." podziękował Leo, po czym spojrzał na sypialnię drużyny. "Swoją drogą... jestem zaskoczony, że mieszkacie w takim miejscu."

"My używamy tego hotelu tylko do sypiania."

"Zgadza się. Pochodzimy ze wschodniej części Japonii, gdzieś na przedmieściach Osaki." odparł Yoshizo, podając Leo kubek ciepłej herbaty. "Napij się, poczujesz się lepiej."

"Dzięki." odpowiedział Leo, pijąc gorącą herbatę. "Ouhh... więc bierzecie udział w Światowych Mistrzostwach Grand Prix?"

"Cóż... chyba chodzi o poziom umiejętności. Chcemy sprawdzić, jak daleko możemy zajść." rzekł brązowo-włosy.

"Poziom umiejętności, co? A jak wam poszło w rundzie kwalifikacyjnej?" zapytał się Leo.

"Heheh! Jak po maśle!" odparł radośnie Yoshizo.

"Wygraliście?! Czyli wy też bierzecie udział w finałach turnieju?"

"Zaraz, moment... my też?" zapytał się brązowo-włosy.

"Czyli ty też..." zaczął mówić Yoshizo.

"Tak. Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Leo i jestem częścią Drużyny 5D's." przedstawił się Leo.

"Drużyny 5D's?!" powtórzyli wspólnie cała trójka, zdumiona.

"T-to przecież drużyna samego Yuseia Fudo!" zauważył Yoshizo, który był już tak podekscytowany, że zaczął nerwowo się ruszać.

"Owszem, ale ja jestem w załodze pomocniczej." powiedział Leo.

"Heh. Czyli nic specjalnego." westchnął niebiesko-włosy mężczyzna, zwracając uwagę Leo.

"Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jesteś w zespole Yuseia! Jestem jego wielkim fanem! Uwielbiam, jak on się nie poddaje i walczy do końca!" powiedział podekscytowany Yoshizo. "Czy mogę dostać od niego autograf?"

"No, mogę go zdobyć dla ciebie, ale..." zaczął mówić Leo, zmieszany. Według niego to było już śmiesznie, że można by być fanem aż do takiego stopnia.

"Naprawdę?!" pisnął Yoshizo, kiedy nagle się odwrócił i zaczął szybko szperać w rzeczach. "Chwila, poczekaj, mam tu gdzieś swój notes! Kurka, gdzie się podział?"

"Drużyna 5D's. Czyli to oznacza, że jesteśmy rywalami." zauważył brązowo-włosy mężczyzna.

"Chyba tak." odpowiedział Leo.

"Jesteśmy Drużyną Taiyo. Jestem Taro, główny lider. Ten podekscytowany towarzysz to Yoshizo, a nasz pesymistyczny to Jinbei."

"Ej, nie jestem aż tak pesymistyczny." wciął się niebiesko-włosy Jinbei.

"Rozumiem..." powiedział Leo. "Zaraz. Czy wasza trójka korzysta z tamtego Ścigacza Walk?"

"Oczywiście. To nasz jedyny Ścigacz Walk, nazywamy go 'Maszynowym Kolesiem'." odpowiedział Taro.

"Jedyny Ścigacz?"

"Racja, nasza trójka go używa." przytaknął Yoshizo, trzymając w rękach notes.

"Co takiego? Cała trójka używa tego obdartusa?" zdziwił się Leo z niedowierzaniem, na co Jinbei spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem. "Uhm... wybacz. Jestem zaskoczony, że używacie tego zło- t-to znaczy, tego Ścigacza Walk."

"W porządku. Nie masz za co przepraszać, Leo. Może wygląda na złom, ale dla nas to najcenniejszy Ścigacz w naszym życiu. Nasza trójka pracowała w pocie czoła, by go stworzyć." wyjaśnił Taro. "Dzięki temu byliśmy w stanie przejść rundę kwalifikacyjną."

"Ale... szczęście spłatało nam paskudnego figla, kiedy oni nas o mało nie rozwalili." dodał ponuro Yoshizo.

"Oni?" powtórzył Leo.

"Czy coś ci mówi gang czarnych Turbo-Graczy, który się pojawił podczas turnieju?" spytał Jinbei.

"Masz na myśli Duchy?!"

"Duchy?" zdziwił się Taro.

"Tak. Yusei i reszta nazywają ich Duchami. Są tajemniczy, działają szybko i nie zostawiają żadnych świadków." wyjaśnił Leo.

"No więc... podczas treningu nagle zaatakowali nas z zaskoczenia i porządnie dali nam wycisk. Próbowaliśmy naprawić Maszynowego Kolesia, ale niestety nie przyniosło nam to efektów."

"Hmm... hej, może Yusei wam pomoże w naprawie?" zasugerował Leo.

"Yusei?" powtórzył Yoshizo, zmieniając swoją twarz z ponurej na uradowaną.

"Owszem. Yusei ma smykałkę do takich maszyn. Wie wszystko o Ścigaczach Walk."

"Posłuchaj, Leo. Doceniamy twoją pomoc, ale..." rzekł Taro.

"Co?"

"Sami naprawimy nasz Ścigacz Walk. Jest to pojazd, nad którego budową namęczyła się cała nasza trójka."

"Ale będziecie mieli problem, jeśli go nie naprawicie. Jeśli nie naprawicie Ścigacza Walk, nie będziecie mogli uczestniczyć w finałowych rundach." rzekł Leo, na co Taro i Yoshizo spojrzeli na siebie, niepewni. "Pozwólcie sobie pomóc. Yusei na pewno wam naprawi pojazd. Wtedy będziecie mogli pojawić się na finałach turnieju."

"Mówiliśmy już, że nie potrzebujemy pomocy!" wtrącił się Jinbei, zdenerwowany. "Wszyscy robią sobie żarty z nas, gdyż sądzą, że jesteśmy jakimiś niedorozwiniętymi ludźmi z prowincji!"

"Ale ja tak nie uważam. Ja tylko chcę wam pomóc-" zaczął mówić Leo.

"To nie twój interes!" odpowiedział stanowczo Jinbei. Leo po chwili poczuł się urażony.

"...dobrze. W takim was zostawiam. Miłego dnia." powiedział niedbale Leo, wychodząc z pokoju i z hotelu. On im tylko oferował pomoc, a oni to odrzucili. "O co chodziło temu człowiekowi? Ja tylko chciałem im pomóc."

"Nie uważasz, Jin, że za ostro potraktowałeś młodego?" zapytał się głos, który bezsprzecznie należał do Taro. Leo szybko się skrył za ścianą, po czym zauważył jak Drużyna Taro wyszła z hotelu.

"Słuchaj, Taro. Dobrze nam się pracuje po swojemu. Nawet, gdyby mówił prawdę, że nie jest taki jak inni, to i tak sądzę, że pozostali myślą o nas jak o chłopach-rolnikach." rzekł Jinbei, podwijając rękawy. "A teraz zabierzmy się za ten złom, jeśli chcemy wygrać turniej."

Przyglądając się zza ściany, jak Taro, Jinbei i Yoshizo próbowali bezskutecznie naprawić swój Ścigacz Walk, Leo przypomniał sobie o tym chaosie spowodowanym przez Primo i jego zastępy robotów-Duchów. "_...nie mogę tego tak zostawić."_ pomyślał Leo. Wiedział, że mógł zrobić tylko jedno.

* * *

Następnego dnia w apartamencie Iris...

"Uchh... jak się czujesz, Iris?" zapytał się Yusei, ocierając spocone czoło po ćwiczeniu pracy mięśni.

"Nh... czuję się tak dobrze, że mogę wziąć na barki całą Ziemię." odparła Iris, trzymając się poręczy do góry nogami.

"Uhm... jeśli mogę się zapytać, dlaczego tak ćwiczycie?" spytał się Bruno, zbity z tropu.

"Bruno, już ci to mówiłam. Trening fizyczny jest tak samo ważny jak trening na Ścigaczach Walk. Co z tego, że będziesz profesjonalnym graczem, jeśli nie zadbasz też o siebie? W końcu, nawet twoje potwory mogą robić z ciebie żarty, jeśli nie utrzymasz właściwej formy."

"No tak, ale... czy to nie przesada, a zwłaszcza dla ciebie, Iris? Wczoraj trenowałaś nad kontrolą Zakazanych Mocy, a teraz od rana ćwiczysz mięśnie. Jeszcze chwila, a wkrótce zakwasy dadzą ci o sobie znać." zapytał się Bruno, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. "Ja otworzę." westchnął mechanik, po czym otworzył drzwi. "Leo?"

"No co tam?" spytała się Iris, wciąż patrząc na Leo do góry nogami. Młody chłopiec spojrzał na Iris i od razu poczuł rumieniec na twarzy, widząc jej... ciało. "Leo? Halo?"

"Uhm? Och... sorki. Myślałem, że znajdę was w Garażu..." rzekł Leo, starając się nie okazywać zaskoczenia.

"Wybacz, Leo. Akurat trenowaliśmy." powiedział Yusei, kiedy Iris zeszła na podłogę. "O co chodzi?"

"No, cóż..." rzekł Leo i potem zaczął im wyjaśniać, dlaczego postanowił do nich przyjść.

Kilka minut później...

"Naprawa Ścigacza Walk?" spytał się Yusei.

"Tak. Mają tylko jeden Ścigacz, ale został rozwalony przez Duchy. Taro i inni powiedzieli, bym dał im spokój, ale nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić." wyjaśnił Leo.

"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Yusei. "Pójdę."

"Naprawdę?!"

"W sumie to może być ciekawie. Ja też się dołączę." dodała Iris.

"Ścigacz Walk domowej roboty? Brzmi interesująco. Ja też pójdę." rzekł Bruno.

"Bardzo wam dziękuję, Iris, Yusei i Bruno!" podziękował Leo, uradowany.

* * *

Parę godzin później w parku Nowego Miasta Domino...

"...no. Chyba już jest sprawny." zauważył Jinbei, ocierając pot z czoła po tym, jak on, Taro i Yoshizo kolejny raz naprawiali swój uszkodzony Ścigacz Walk.

"Zobaczmy, czy działa." zasugerował Taro, włączając pojazd. Maszynowy Koleś lekko ryknął, a ekran na chwilę się zaświecił, a zaraz potem znowu wszystko umilkło. "I nic."

"Co teraz zrobimy, Taro? Bez Ścigacza Walk nie możemy uczestniczyć w finale." powiedział Yoshizo.

"Cholera." zaklął Jinbei, zdenerwowany. Lecz zaraz potem zdenerwowanie ustąpiło miejsca zdziwieniu, kiedy zauważył, jak podeszło do nich czterech ludzi, z których tylko dwóch rozpoznał. I to raczej mu się nie spodobało.

"Leo?" zdziwił się Yoshizo, lecz zaraz potem się uśmiechnął promieniście. "To Yusei!"

"Skąd się tu-" zaczął mówić Taro, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na srebrno-włosej dziewczynie. "Chwila... ty jesteś Iris Luster, Legendarna Srebrno-Oka!"

"Dość szybko mnie rozpoznałeś." zauważyła Iris z uśmiechem.

"N-no, ja-" wyjąkał Taro, zdumiony. Nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

"Hej." wtrącił się Leo, zwracając uwagę Drużyny Taiyo. "Wiem, że to nie mój interes, ale skoro do tej pory nie naprawiliście go..."

"Już ci mówiłem, że nie potrzebujemy pomocy-" wciął się Jinbei z gniewem, kiedy Taro mu przerwał.

"Dzięki, Leo. Szczerze mówiąc, to zupełnie utknęliśmy." powiedział Taro.

"Co? Ale Taro-" zaprzeczył Jinbei.

"Wybacz, Jin. Ale już nie wiem, co robić."

"A-Ale to nie oznacza, że potrzebujemy ich pomocy! Nasza trójka dobrze sobie radzi bez niczyjej pomocy! Nie musimy polegać na innych!" wyjaśnił Jinbei.

"Więc nie dbasz o to, że nie weźmiemy udziału w finałach turnieju?" spytał się Taro.

"Cóż..."

"Na początku nie wiedziałem, czy uda się nam wygrać. Ale wygraliśmy. Myślałem, że to tylko łut szczęścia, ale wygraliśmy drugi raz. To nam pozwoliło przejść przez rundę kwalifikacyjną. Jin, może masz rację, że warto walczyć własnymi siłami i nie akceptować pomocy od innych. Jednak ja bym to rozważył. Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak daleko możemy zajść dzięki naszym umiejętnościom." wyjaśnił Taro. "Proszę cię, Jin. Jeśli nie naprawimy naszego Ścigacza Walk, nie weźmiemy udziału w finałach. Jin..."

"Taro..." powiedziała Iris ze zmartwieniem. "Słuchaj. Jeśli chcecie kontynuować swoją karierę po swojemu, my to uszanujemy..."

"Nh... n-no dobra! Rób, jak uważasz!" wypalił w końcu Jinbei, sfrustrowany, co zaskoczyło Iris.

"Dziękuję, Jin." podziękował Taro, po czym zwrócił się do Signerów. "Prosimy o pomoc."

"W porządku." zgodził się Yusei.

"No to zobaczmy, co tam wasz mechaniczny koleżka ma pod skórą. Bruno, weź-" zasugerowała Iris, lecz zauważyła, że Bruno zniknął. A przecież stał dokładnie obok niej. "Bruno? Gdzie go wcięło?"

"Już się uwija." powiedział Yoshizo, patrząc, jak Bruno grzebie przy ich pojeździe.

"Niesamowite materiały. Interesujące połączenie..." mówił Bruno, podekscytowany, biorąc do ręki swój klucz francuski. Iris zachichotała nerwowo.

"Po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać." zauważyła Signerka Ciała.

* * *

Tymczasem w Poppo Time...

"Walka pokazowa, mówisz?" powtórzył Crow, pijąc herbatę. Nie tak dawno do Garażu, gdzie byli Jack, Crow i Akiza, zawitał Toru. Pomimo że obecnie pracował dla Dyrektora Lazara, wciąż miał na sobie swój typowy strój. Raczej to nie robiło żadnego wrażenia, ale nie po to Toru przyszedł do Signerów. Miał im do przekazania wieści dotyczącej walki pokazowej.

"Zgadza się. Lazar chciał dodać trochę emocji i ekscytacji do finału turnieju, więc poprosił Drużynę Ragnarok o przysługę." wyjaśnił Toru.

"Chyba za bardzo się tym przejmuje." westchnął Jack.

"Ale brzmi to interesująco. Drużyna Ragnarok to gracze, którzy używają trzech potężnych kart Nordyckich Bogów. Mówi się, że mają moce porównywalne do bogów." zauważył Crow.

"Mają spore szanse, by nawet wygrać turniej, więc warto rzucić trochę światła na ich strategie." powiedziała Akiza.

"To co? Idziemy na pokaz?" zapytał się Toru.

"Chyba nie mamy większego wyboru, prawda?" odparł z uśmiechem Jack.

"Możesz powiedzieć Dyrektorowi, że wchodzimy w to, Toru." dodał Crow.

* * *

Tymczasem w parku Yusei, Bruno i Iris pracowali przy Ścigaczu Walk Drużyny Taiyo. Leo, Taro i Yoshizo przyglądali się temu, ale Jinbei patrzył w inną stronę, wciąż nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, że otrzymali pomoc od innych.

"Interesujące..." zauważył Bruno, wyjmując puszkę, która była połączona z kablami. "Więc używacie tego zamiast regulatora Ener-D?"

"Jeśli się nie ma regulatora, lepiej użyć puszki jako zamiennika." powiedział Yusei.

"Widać, że się znacie na tym." zauważył Taro.

"To fakt. Mamy dryg do takich spraw." odparła Iris, wyjmując z pojazdu coś, co przypominało rozerwany przewód elektryczny, spleciony sznurkiem. "No proszę, chyba znalazłam problem. Mówicie, że wasz Ścigacz dostał porządnie w bok, prawda?"

"Tak, zgadza się."

"Wygląda na to, że ten atak zerwał ten przewód. A złączenie go sznurkiem raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę, bo przez to prąd nie przejdzie." wyjaśniła Iris, po czym wyjęła ze swojej torby małą lutownicę i czarne gogle. "Da się to naprawić, choć to trochę potrwa."

"Rozumiem."

"Yusei mnie sporo nauczył. Zarówno w sztuce pojedynkowania, jak i w mechanice." powiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że przed nią stał Yoshizo. "Huh?"

"N-no, ja..." wyjąkał Yoshizo, po czym wyjął ze swojej kieszeni talię kart. "Czy mógłbym dostać autograf?! Może być na książce, kartonie lub karcie!"

"Czemu nie? Może-" zdążyła powiedzieć Iris, kiedy zauważyła, że wszystkie karty były zwyczajnymi potworami. "C-co do...?"

"_Ale numer! Zwyczajnie potwory?!"_ zdziwiła się Arf.

"Wszystkie są zwyczajnymi potworami..." zauważył Leo, zbity z tropu.

"Czaszkowy Sługa, Genin, Kurama... normalnie brak mi słów." dodała Iris, co zwróciło uwagę Jinbeia. Niebiesko-włosy mężczyzna szybko podszedł do Yoshizo i zabrał mu karty. "Co?"

"Idioto! Czemu pokazujesz im naszą talię kart?!" skarcił Jinbei, zdenerwowany.

"Wybacz, zapomniałem mojego notatnika..." wyjaśniał Yoshizo.

"Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że mogą być naszymi przyszłymi przeciwnikami w finałach turnieju?!"

"Przepraszam. Teraz będę ostrożniejszy." jęknął Yoshizo.

"_Yusei, widziałeś ich karty? Same nisko-poziomowe potwory."_ szepnęła ukradkiem Iris. Signer Głowy skinął głową, również zaskoczony talią Drużyny Taiyo.

"Co to?" zapytał się Bruno, wyjmując z Ścigacza Walk coś, co przypominało wygięty wieszak.

"Wieszak?" zdziwił się Leo, zbity z tropu.

"A myślałam, że widziałam wszystko." powiedziała Iris, skonfundowana.

"To bardzo użyteczny przedmiot." rzekł Yusei, przyciągając uwagę Drużyny Taiyo i swoich towarzyszy. "Przydatny, jeśli nie masz haka Y. Jest giętki, więc można go łatwo zgiąć, by pasował."

"A do ci dopiero..."

"Kiedy budowałem mój Ścigacz Walk, wykorzystałem właśnie taką metodę."

"Naprawdę?" zdziwił się Yoshizo.

"Pochodziłem z Satellite. Używałem wszystkiego, by zbudować mój pojazd. Od szczątków drewna po części do zdalnie sterowanych samochodzików. Używaliśmy przeróżnych śmieci, by stworzyć różne rzeczy, które pomagały nam wtedy przetrwać." wyjaśnił Yusei. "Wspomnienia... nawet teraz, kiedy naprawiam coś, czuję wówczas nostalgię."

* * *

W międzyczasie gdzieś indziej atmosfera wydawała się by tak napięta, że w każdej chwili mogła pęknąć. Podczas gdy Yusei, Iris i Bruno naprawiali uszkodzony Ścigacz Walk, w wielkim budynku, gdzie niegdyś się odbyła gala z okazji otwarcia pierwszego Turnieju Grand Prix, właśnie się rozkręcała impreza. Impreza, której zwieńczeniem miał być pojedynek pokazowy Drużyny Ragnarok. A cały pojedynek miał komentować, oczywiście, sam Główny Komentator. Przyglądający się temu widowisku z obszaru dla VIP'ów, Toru się uśmiechnął.

"Muszę przyznać, Lazar, że to był całkiem ciekawy pomysł. Ale jesteś pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł? W końcu nie pierwszy raz doświadczałeś rzeczy nienaturalnych." zagadnął Toru. Dyrektor Sektora Ochrony zachichotał.

"Toru, chłopie, właśnie takie są uroki turnieju. Doświadczamy rzeczy nienaturalnych." odpowiedział spokojnie Lazar.

"Czasem ciężko cię zrozumieć." mruknął Toru, kiedy nagle światła padły na Głównego Komentatora. "O, zaczyna się..."

"_Panie i panowie! Witam was na pojedynku pokazowym! Mam zaszczyt wam przedstawić drużynę, która przybyła z północnych ziem bogów! Faworytów Światowych Mistrzostw Grand Prix! Drużynę RAGNAROOOK!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, kiedy przez otwarte drzwi wjechała limuzyna. Kiedy pojazd się zatrzymał, z limuzyny wysiadło trzech ludzi. Pierwszym był mężczyzna o żółtych oczach i długich, szarych włosach, choć nie zdradzały odznaki starości owego mężczyzny. Zaraz po nim wysiadł mężczyzna o czerwonych włosach i zielonych oczach, wydawał się być też młodszy zarówno od szaro-włosego, jak i od trzeciego faceta, którego charakteryzowały czarne włosy z domieszką blondu i purpurowe oczy. Publika zawrzała w ekscytacji, a głównie dziewczyny i fanki Drużyny Ragnarok. "_Oto Dragan, pan walecznego młota, Broder, mistrz oszustów oraz ich lider, Halldor! Ta trójka potężnych Graczy dzierży moc trzech Nordyckich Bogów Azów, Thora, Loki'ego oraz Odyna! Znajdują się pośród najsilniejszych graczy całego świata, że krążą o nich przeróżne legendy!"_

_"_Więc to jest Drużyna Ragnarok..." powiedział zdumiony Crow.

"Wyglądają na potężnych. Zupełnie jakby rzeczywiście przybyli z krainy bogów." dodała Akiza.

"Moc bogów? To śmieszne. To chyba oczywiste, kto jest lepszy." odparł Jack z dumą.

"_Niniejszym rozpoczynamy pojedynek pokazowy! Pierwszym przeciwnikiem będzie Dragan, pan który dzierży moc potężnego młota Nordyckiego Boga, Thora! On właśnie wybierze swojego przeciwnika do walki!"_ wyjaśniał Główny Komentator, kiedy na środek areny wystąpił mężczyzna o czarnych i blond włosach. Swoim okiem, który wydawał się przeżywać każdego na wylot, spojrzał na otaczających go przeciwników, ludzi i drużyn, wśród których znajdowała się Drużyna Arki Fortuny, Drużyna Armii Broni i Drużyna Czarnego Barona. Jednakże, żaden z nich nie wydawał się być na Dragana wyzwaniem, dopóki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się na jednej osobie.

"Moim przeciwnikiem... będziesz ty! Jack Atlas!" rzucił Dragan wskazując na byłego Króla Turbo-Pojedynków. Akiza i Crow spojrzeli na Dragana z niedowierzaniem, zaś Jack wciąż utrzymywał chłodną postawę.

"_Co za decyzja! Dragan wybrał byłego Króla Nowego Miasta Domino, Jacka Atlasa! Starcie Króla z Bogiem! To będzie ekscytujący pojedynek!"_ skomentował Główny Komentator.

"...w porządku, Dragan! Akceptuję twoje wyzwanie!" odpowiedział wyzywająco Jack. Obydwoje już uruchomili swoje Dyski Walk i stanęli przeciwległych platformach. "Będziesz żałować, że mnie wybrałeś!" rzucił Jack, jednakże jego determinacja spotkała się z surową twarzą Dragana, co zwróciło uwagę Akizy i Crowa, a także Toru.

"Wydaje mi się, czy Dragan przejawia jakąś niechęć do Jacka?" zauważył Toru.

"Może niegdyś nadepnęli sobie na odcisk?" zasugerował Lazar, choć w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę zdenerwowania. A kiedy talie dwóch przeciwników zostały automatycznie przetasowane...

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Dragan:** 4000 LP

**Jack:** 4000 LP

"Zaczniemy ode mnie!" rzucił Dragan, dobierając pięć pierwszych kart, a zaraz potem szóstą. "Najpierw przywołuję Tanngrisnira Nordyckich Bestii!" wówczas z portalu na polu Dragana wyłoniła się bestia przypominająca kozę z żółtymi rogami (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!"

"1200 punktów Ataku? Nie pokonasz Jacka Atlasa taką bezwartościową kartą. Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jack, dobierając kartę, którą od razu przywołał, a na jego polu pojawił się wielki, fioletowy smok z masywnymi łapami i żółtymi oczami (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400). "Jeśli tylko mój przeciwnik kontroluje potwory, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki Wadliwego Smoka! Jednakże, z powodu swojego działania, jego atak i obrona zostają obniżone o połowę (2000-1000/2400-1200). Następnie przywołuję Stroiciela, Mrocznego Rezonatora!" kontynuował Jack, przywołując z portalu demoniczną istotę, która trzymała w rękach kamerton i pałeczkę (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300). "Teraz dostrajam Mrocznego Rezonatora poziomu 3 z Wadliwym Smokiem poziomu 5!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy Mroczny Rezonator zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły fioletowego smoka, redukując go do pięciu gwiazd.

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Więc to jest Czerwony Szatański Smok..." zauważył Halldor.

"Czerwony Szatański Smoku, zaatakuj Tanngrisnira Nordyckich Bestii! Absolutna Potężna Moc!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny smok otoczył swoją dłoń płomieniami i jednym ruchem uderzył szarego kozła, niszcząc go.

**Dragan:** 2200 LP

**Jack:** 4000 LP

"_Ale siła! Druga runda i Jack już zepchnął Dragana do 2200 punktów życia!"_ skomentował Główny Komentator. Zaś Dragan nie wydawał się być tym poruszony.

"Nie wiedziałem, że natarcie byłego Króla może być aż takie... słabowite." oznajmił Dragan, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. To wystarczyło, by zaskoczyć Jacka.

"Co?!"

"Kiedy Tanngrisnir ulegnie zniszczeniu w walce, może wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie dwóch Symboli Nordyckich Bestii!" wyjaśnił Dragan, kiedy na polu pojawiły się dwa potwory, które wyglądały na wygłodzone walki (3) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

"Zakończę moją rundę jedną zakrytą kartą." dokończył Jack.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Dragan, dobierając kartę. "Jeśli mój przeciwnik kontroluje Synchro-Potwora, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie z mojej ręki strojącego potwora, Guldfaxe'a Nordyckich Bestii!" wówczas na polu z portalu wyłonił się umięśniony, czarny koń z żółtym ogonem i grzywą, a pod jego oczami były czerwone znamiona (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). "Dostrajam Guldfaxe'a Nordyckich Bestii poziomu 4 z dwoma Symbolami Nordyckich Bestii poziomu 3!" Wówczas umięśniony koń Guldfaxe zmienił się w cztery Synchro-Pierścienie, a dwa wygłodzone wilki zamieniły się w wiry energii, krążąc wewnątrz czterech pierścieni.

"_Obserwuj, jak Nordyckie lodowce wieków ustępują, a z najgłębszych otchłani lodów wyłania się starożytny i potężny bohater... bohater, który dzierży wstrząsającą moc wywoływania lawin! Kiedy się zjawi, cała Ziemia zatrzęsie się od ryku grzmotu!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, oświetlając całe pomieszczenie oślepiającym światłem. Wówczas z świetlistej kuli wyłoniła się ogromna postać; najpierw para kolosalnych nóg, grubych jak pnie drzew, potem silnie umięśnione ciało. Następnie były masywne ręce, ściskające sękaty trzonek z czarnego drewna, zakończony wielkim, metalowym młotem, a na końcu głowa, której pomarańczowe oczy były pozbawione źrenic. Mała głowa w połączeniu z masywnym ciałem i czarno-złotą zbroją tworzyły obraz potężnego boga. "Przybywaj, Thorze, Lordzie Azów!" ryknął Dragan, kiedy jego lewe oko zaświeciło się na zielono, a uzbrojony w swój osobisty młot bóg przyjął postawę atakującą (10) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800).

"Więc to jest jeden z potężnych Azów..." powiedziała Akiza ze zdumieniem.

"Kurcze, czuję się przy nim taki mały." dodał Crow, również zaskoczony. Ale zaraz potem zaskoczenie zmieniło się w zdumienie, kiedy nagle hala zaczęła się trząść, a w powietrzu można było usłyszeć szum wiatrów i huk piorunów. "C-co jest?!"

"Co się dzieje?"

"Trzęsienie ziemi?"

"Whoa! Co się tu dzieje?!" niemal krzyknął Lazar, zszokowany.

"Ojoj... Lazar, tam!" rzucił Toru, wskazując na Thora i Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Nordycki Bóg Dragana wyzwalał niebieskie strumienie energii ze swojego ciała, a demoniczny smok Jacka czerwone pierścienie energii. "Moce Boga Azów i Szkarłatnego Smoka... one reagują ze sobą!"

"Thor, zaatakuj Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka! Piorunujący Łomot!" rozkazał Dragan. Masywny wojownik machnął wielkim młotem, gotów zmiażdżyć swojego wroga. Demoniczny smok szybko uniósł swoje łapy do obrony i w ostatniej chwili zablokował wymierzony cios. Jednakże, kiedy żelazny młot spotkał się z mocnymi łapami, fala energii jeszcze bardziej się spotęgowała, a sufit zaczął się sypać.

"O nie!"

"Uciekajmy!"

"Sufit się zawali!"

"Lazar, przerwij ten mecz, bo inaczej znajdziemy się pod trzema tonami gruzów!" rzucił Toru.

"Jasne, szefie!" odpowiedział szybko Toru i spojrzał na Głównego Komentatora. "Przerwij pojedynek, szybko! Pojedynek nie może dalej trwać!"

"Zatrzymać się! Pojedynek zostaje anulowany!" krzyknął głośno przez mikrofon Główny Komentator. Efekt był natychmiastowy: Thor i Czerwony Szatański Smok przestali wyzwalać energie, po czym zniknęli. Wówczas wstrząsy ustąpiły, sufit przestał się walić, a dźwięki burzy również ustały tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Zaś Dragan i Jack wciąż zachowywali swoją postawę.

"Heh... o mały włos, co, Jack?" oznajmił wyzywająco Dragan. Jednak Jack nie odpowiedział na to. Był bardziej zaskoczony mocą Nordyckiego Boga, Thora.

"O rany..." jęknął Lazar, ocierając spocone czoło.

"Nadal myślisz, że to był dobry pomysł?" spytał się Toru.

"Cofam to, co powiedziałem." mruknął Dyrektor Sektora.

* * *

Podczas, gdy widzowie się pozbierali po zaskakującym pokazie mocy Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nordyckiego Boga, Yusei, Iris i Bruno właśnie robili ostatnie poprawki Ścigacza Walk Drużyny Taiyo.

"...no i gotowe." odparła Iris, ocierając ręcznikiem czoło. "Wasz pojazd został już naprawiony."

"Naprawdę?" zapytał się Jinbei z niedowierzaniem.

"Przekonaj się sam." Niebiesko-włosy mężczyzna spojrzał na uchwyty Ścigacza Walk i od razu je złapał. Wówczas zielony pojazd Drużyny Taiyo wydał z siebie głośny ryk silnika.

"O żesz..." powiedział Taro, zszokowany.

"Nigdy przedtem aż tak nie warczał." dodał Yoshizo.

"Teraz możecie wziąć udział w finałach turnieju!" powiedział podekscytowany Leo.

"Rzeczywiście." odpowiedział Jinbei. "Przepraszam, że wtedy odmówiliśmy pomocy. Po prostu mieszkańcy raczej nie traktują nas jak... no, nie wiem..."

"Jak równych sobie?" zgadła Iris.

"Otóż to."

"Ale tym się nie martwimy." dodał Taro. "Nawet, jeśli wpadniemy na siebie podczas finałów, to niezależnie od tego, jak się czujemy, możemy tylko wyczekiwać naszego pojedynku i niczego nie żałować."

"Dobrze powiedziane." rzekł Bruno, kiedy nagle powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk muzyki. "Hej, skąd to-"

"To mój komunikator." odpowiedziała Iris, wyjmując zmodyfikowany smartfon ze swojej kieszeni w kurtce. "Hmm... och, właśnie zapowiedziano, jakie zespoły będą ze sobą walczyć."

"Poważnie?" zapytał się Taro.

"Tak, zobaczmy..." powiedziała Iris, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. Wówczas na smartfonie pojawiły się spisy zespołów. "Mhm... Drużyna Nowego Świata jest w bloku A."

"Czy z nimi walczymy?" spytał się Yusei.

"Niestety, nie. Nie ma naszej drużyny w tym bloku. Wygląda na to, że musimy z nimi walczyć w finałach."

"Znacie Drużynę Nowego Świata?" zdziwił się Jinbei.

"Powiedzmy, że mamy z nimi na pieńku, a ty z pewnością nie chciałbyś mieć z nimi do czynienia." mruknęła Iris. "Dobra, a więc my walczymy z..." ale kiedy ekran wyświetlił pary zespołu z bloku B... "no nie, to jakiś obłęd."

"O co chodzi?" zapytał się Leo.

"Drużyna 5D's będzie walczyła... z Drużyną Taiyo."

* * *

Następnego dnia na stadionie umieszczonym nad wodami Nowego Miasta Domino...

"_Rozpoczynamy pierwszą rundę finałów bloku B turnieju WRGP!"_ komentował Wielki Komentator, rozpoczynając kolejny dzień turnieju. "_Tylko osiem drużyn przetrwało rundy kwalifikacyjne i przeszło do rund finałowych! W bloku A, Drużyna Nowego Świata pokazała swoją przytłaczającą siłę, eliminując przeciwników i przechodząc do ostatniej rundy! Teraz zobaczymy, kto wyjdzie zwycięsko z bloku B i stanie do finałowego starcia ze zwycięzcami bloku A!"_ odpowiedzią były tylko wrzaski fanów, kibicujących swoich faworytów. Przyglądający się z specjalnej loży Lazar i Toru akurat widzieli holograficzny obraz trójki Cesarzy Yliaster.

"Tylko dwie walki dzielą Drużynę 5D's od finałowego starcia z Yliaster." zauważył Lazar.

"Mam tylko cichą nadzieję, że Signerzy wygrają. A po za tym... nie rozumiem, dlaczego Drużyna 5D's i Drużyna Ragnaroka są w tym samym bloku." zastanawiał się Toru. "Przecież podczas walki pokazowej Dragan i Jack o mało się nie pozabijali."

"Szczerze powiedziawszy.. powiem tyle, że to było zaplanowane. Chciałem w ten sposób pokazać Drużynie Nowego Świata, że w turnieju są też osoby, które mają przytłaczającą moc, większą od Cesarzy Meklordów."

"Poważnie? No no... nie spodziewałem się, że taki z ciebie chojrak." powiedział Toru, zaskoczony.

Międzyczasie w pokoju przygotowawczym Drużyny 5D's...

"Co takiego?" zdziwił się Jack. "Nie mają ani jednej rzadkiej karty?"

"Tak. Ich talia składa się ze zwyczajnych potworów." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Kurama, Czaszkowy Sługa... najzwyklejsze, niskopoziomowe potwory." dodała Iris.

"Skoro używają takiej talii, to jestem zaskoczona, że udało im się przejść rundy kwalifikacyjne." rzekła Akiza.

"Być może chcą nas wykiwać." zasugerował Crow, niewzruszony. "Postanowili pokazać Yuseiowi celowo słabe karty."

"To nieprawda!" wtrącił się Leo. "Taro nigdy czegoś takiego by nie zrobił! Wiem to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny!"

"To prawda, Leo." skinęła głową Iris. "A po za tym... coś się musi za tym kryć."

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" spytał się Jack.

"Dobrze znam każdą kartę. Odpowiednie zagrania i kombinacje. Nawet taka słaba karta jak Kluczowa Buława może być potężna, jeśli jest dobrze użyta. Może Drużyna Taiyo wygląda niepozornie, ale nawet taki team potrafi być dosyć silny. Skoro używają zwyczajnych kart, to na pewno jest w tym jakiś cel." wyjaśniła Iris, po czym spojrzała na Crowa. "Crow, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, gdybym była na twoim miejscu? Twoje zagrania Czarnymi Skrzydłami są w porządku, ale w starciu z nieprzewidywalnym mogą się okazać niezbyt przydatne."

"No, cóż... w sumie możesz mieć w tym trochę racji." odpowiedział niechętnie Crow.

"Dzięki, Crow." odparła Iris. "A co do Czarnych Skrzydeł... myślę, że kilkoro z nich z chęcią by mi pomogli."

"Pomogli?" spytał się Crow, zbity z tropu.

Kilkanaście minut później na stadionie...

"Dalej, Jack!"

"Powodzenia, Drużyno Taiyo!"

"Nie dajcie im wygrać, Drużyno 5D's!" właśnie takie okrzyki widzów i kibiców prawie wstrząsały stadionem, gdzie właśnie dwóch pierwszych Turbo-Graczy, Jack Atlas z Drużyny 5D's oraz Yoshizo Hayashi z Drużyny Taiyo zajęło miejsca przed startem. Przyglądający się temu drużyny po cichu liczyły na to, że uda się zwyciężyć i przejść dalej.

"Pomyśleć, że zajdziemy tak daleko." rzekł Jinbei.

"Zgadza się." przytaknął Taro, spoglądając na swoich przeciwników, Drużynę 5D's. "To prawda, że nie posiadamy wyjątkowej strategii, i mamy zwyczajne karty, które można znaleźć gdziekolwiek. Jednak możemy walczyć tylko dzięki tej karcie."

"Naprawdę sądzisz, że uda się nam ją przywołać?"

"Jeśli się postaramy i będziemy pojedynkować po swojemu, na pewno wygramy." zapewnił Taro, na co Jinbei lekko skinął głową.

**TRYB POJEDYNKU WŁĄCZONY.**

Słowa "TRYB POJEDYNKU" wyświetlił się na monitorach obu ludzi, po czym zmienił obraz na pole planszowe i licznik prędkości. Purpurowa aura rozszerzyła się na całe otoczenie wokół nich, a przed nimi wyświetliła się tablica odliczająca czas.

"Ten ich Ścigacz Walk wygląda na złom." zauważył Trudge, patrząc jak Yoshizo uruchamiał swój pojazd. "To będzie krótka piłka."

"Ale to nie powód, żeby się powstrzymywać." zapewniła go Lynx. "Choć jestem ciekaw, co ci przeciwnicy potrafią..."

"Zaraz zobaczymy." powiedziała Carly, kiedy czasomierz odliczał ostatnie sekundy do walki.

3...

2...

1...

0...

* * *

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! AKCELERACJA!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, kiedy zarówno Jack i Yoshizo uruchomili silniki, a ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły naprzód z piskiem. Jednakże Jacka spotkało zaskoczenie, kiedy zauważył, że Ścigacz Walk Drużyny Taiyo był szybszy od niego! "Co do...?!"

"Hej, ten Ścigacz jest lepszy, niż myślałem." zauważył Trudge, zdumiony.

"Jakim cudem ten złom jest taki szybki?" spytała się Lynx.

"_Co Bruno, Iris i Yusei zrobili z tym obdartusem..._" zastanawiał się Jack. "Żaden Ścigacz nie ma prawa wysuwać się przed moim Feniksowym Wichrem!" dodał po chwili, przyśpieszając.

"Ojoj." jęknął Yoshizo, po czym również przyśpieszył. Jednakże w wyniku zwiększenia szybkości jego pojazd zaczął się niebezpiecznie kołysać. "Niedobrze!"

"_Oho! Jeździec Drużyny Taiyo stracił balans!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. Jack instynktownie skręcił swoim pojazdem w lewo, ale tym samym był zmuszony ustąpić miejsca Yoshizo, który zdołał utrzymać równowagę swojego Ścigacza Walk. "_Ale dzięki temu zyskał przewagę!"_

"O rany..." westchnął Taro, czując ulgę.

"Nh... farciarz..." mruknął Jack, kiedy on i Yoshizo wjechali na tor autostradowy. Wówczas obydwoje dobrali po pięć kart, rozpoczynając starcie.

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Yoshizo:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

"Zaczynam i dobieram!" zadeklarował Yoshizo, dobierając szóstą kartę. "Przywołuję Kluczową Buławę w trybie Obrony!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłonił mały potwór przypominający wróżkę z niebieskim kapturem i, jak sama nazwa wskazywała, trzymała w ręce duży klucz (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 300). Widok małego zwyczajnego potwora zaskoczył całą widownię.

"Kluczowa Buława?" zdziwił się Trudge.

"Czegoś takiego nie widuje się codziennie." zauważyła Lynx, również zdumiona.

"Jak planują walczyć z taką kartą?" spytała się Mina.

"Czyli jednak pokazali prawdziwą talię..." powiedziała Akiza.

"Naprawdę jest ciekawa, jakim cudem udało im się wygrać przy użyciu takich zwyczajnych kart." rzekła Iris, obserwując pojedynek.

"Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch." dokończył Yoshizo, ustawiając karty.

"Naprawdę sądzisz, że zablokujesz moje ataki takim słabym potworem?" rzucił Jack, pozwalając swojemu ego wziąć górę, po czym dobrał kartę. "Moja tura!"

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 1

**Jack:** **SPC:** 1

"Przywołuję Dwu-Mieczowego Rabusia w trybie ataku!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się wojownik, którego ręce były wewnątrz rękawic przypominające miecze, gotowe rozpruć ofiarę (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). "Kiedy ten potwór zaatakuje potwora przeciwnika, który jest w trybie Obrony, otrzymasz obrażenia równe różnicy pomiędzy ich atakiem i obroną!"

"Nie tak szybko, Jack! Aktywuję pułapkę, Ukryci Żołnierze!" odpowiedział Yoshizo. "Jeżeli mój przeciwnik przywołał potwora, ta pułapka pozwala mi Specjalnie Przywołać potwora atrybutu Mroku poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojej ręki! Przywołuję Trzymającego Ręce Dżina w trybie obronnym!" wówczas z portalu koło Yoshizo wyłonił się pomarańczowy demon ze skrzydłami układającymi się w kształt charakterystycznymi, dużymi rękami (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600). "Co więcej, jego Obrona będzie wzrastać o wartość Obrony pozostałych moich potworów na polu. Kluczowa Buława ma 300 punktów Obrony. Więc Dżin zyskuje tyle samo!" dodał po chwili, kiedy Trzymający Ręce Dżin złapał się za rękę Kluczowej Buławy (1600-1900). "Po za tym, tak długo jak Dżin jest na polu, nie będziesz w stanie zaatakować innych potworów, Jack!"

"Niezła taktyka. Dzięki temu Dwu-Mieczowy Rabuś nie będzie w stanie zaatakować." zauważył Taro.

"Teraz wystarczy utrzymać Dżina na polu, aż będziemy mieli przewagę!" dodał Jinbei.

"Heh... Dwu-Mieczowy Rabuś zaatakuje Trzymającego Ręce Dżina!" rozkazał Jack, zaskakując Drużynę Taiyo.

"Co?!" zdziwił się Yoshizo, kiedy potwór Jacka nagle zaatakował, jednakże jego ostrza nie były w stanie przebić pola siłowego wytworzonego przez Dżina.

**Yoshizo:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Jack:** 3700 LP/**SPC:** 1

"Dlaczego Jack zaatakował, skoro wiedział że Trzymający Ręce Dżin ma wyższą obronę?" zdziwił się Leo.

"Poczekajmy, bo chyba Jack zaraz na to odpowie." rzekła Iris, obserwując pojedynek.

"Jeśli mój potwór typu Wojownika zaatakował, ale nie mógł zniszczyć potwora przeciwnika w walce, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Mistrza Miecza z mojej ręki!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy na polu błyskawicznie pojawił się wojownik przypominający zamaskowanego arabskiego rzezimieszka, trzymającego w rękach miecze (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 0). "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!"

"Mistrz Miecza to strojący potwór." zauważył Crow.

"Tak. Przewiduję pojawienie się Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka w jego następnej turze." odparła Iris z uśmiechem, po czym spojrzała na Taro i Jinbeia. Obydwoje wydawali się być obojętni, ale w większości byli tym niewzruszeni. "Nawet się nie zawahali. Widać, że nie interesuje ich to, że Jack planuje przywołać swojego asa."

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Yoshizo, dobierając kartę.

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 2

**Jack:** **SPC:** 2

"Przywołuję Genina w trybie obronnym!" kontynuował Yoshizo, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się potwór, którego ciało było niewidzialne, ale nie jego ubiór, który przypominał typowy strój cyrkowca (3) (ATK: 600/DEF: 900).

"Kolejny potwór w trybie obronnym? Co oni kombinują..." zastanawiał się Trudge.

"Teraz obrona Dżina wzrośnie o wartość obrony Genina." zauważył Demure, kiedy lewa rękawica niewidzialnego potwora złapała się za wolną rękę Dżina, wspomagając go (1900-2800). "Chyba chcą wzmocnić obronę tak, by żaden potwór Jacka nie dosięgnął celu."

"To dosyć tchórzliwa taktyka, nieprawdaż?"

"Nie, jeżeli ma w tym jakiś cel." zaprzeczyła Lynx.

W boksie 5D's...

"Widać, że próbują stworzyć obronę absolutną." zauważyła Akiza.

"Może na razie, ale wątpię, by się utrzymali na długo." odparł Crow.

"Zgadza się. Nawet jeśli, działanie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka niszczy wszelkie potwory przeciwnika w trybie Obrony, jeśli zaatakuje potwora obronnego." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jack.

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 3

**Jack:** **SPC:** 3

"Przywołuję na pole Tłumik Bitewny!" rzucił były Król, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się dziwny demon przypominający wahadło zegara z X-kształtnymi skrzydłami oraz z dzwonkiem w dłoni (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Następnie stroję Mistrza Miecza poziomu 3 z Tłumikiem Bitewnym poziomu 1 oraz Dwu-mieczowym Rabusiem poziomu 4!"

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka z trzema rogami i czerwonymi akcentami. Atutowy smok Jacka ryknął głośno (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"3000 punktów ataku?!" jęknął Yoshizo, czując rosnącą presję.

"Teraz zmiotę twoje potwory z powierzchni ziemi! Czerwony Szatański Smoku, zniszcz Trzymającego Ręce Dżina swoją Absolutną Potężną Mocą!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny potwór wzniósł się w powietrze, po czym zgromadził w swojej ręce potężny ładunek energii. Ale kiedy już miał uderzyć w wyznaczony cel...

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Zamkowe Mury!" skontrował Yoshizo. "Na czas tego ruchu mogę zwiększyć obronę jednego z moich potworów o 500!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack, kiedy obrona Dżina niespodziewanie wzrosła (2800-3300), a zwiększona siła defensywy odparła atak demonicznego smoka jak gdyby nigdy nic!

**Yoshizo:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Z-Zablokował atak Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka?!" zdziwił się Leo, zszokowany.

"Pomyśleć, że przechytrzyli potężnego potwora." dodała Iris. "Drużyna Taiyo jest bardziej sprytna, niż nam się zdawało."

"Właśnie tak, Yoshi! Nie przegraj z nim!" dopingował Jinbei. Tymczasem Jack spoglądał na swojego przeciwnika z oburzeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiego upokorzenia, żeby nisko-poziomowy potwór był w stanie wytrzymać jego szturm.

"Nikt nie będzie tak ze mnie kpić!" rzucił Jack. "Jeśli Czerwony Szatański Smok atakuje potwora, który jest w trybie obronnym, jego działanie niszczy wszystkie potwory w trybie obronnym!"

"Jakbym miał na to pozwolić! Aktywuję Trwałą Pułapkę, Siła Ścisku!" odpowiedział Yoshizo, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli posiadam minimum dwa potwory w trybie obronnym, wszystkie moje potwory w trybie obronnym nie mogą zostać zniszczone przez działania Zaklęć, Pułapek lub działania potworów!"

"Teraz zablokowali jego specjalną zdolność." powiedziała Akiza.

"Stopniowo zwiększają obronę Dżina, który jest jedynym potworem, którego Jack może zaatakować. A do tego Siła Ścisku kompletnie wyłączyła z gry specjalną moc Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka..." rzekła Iris, będąc pogrążoną w myślach. Wiedziała, że wkrótce obrona Dżina będzie na tyle wysoka, by przewyższyć atak nawet najpotężniejszych potworów, ale przecież nie mogą się bronić w nieskończoność. "_Taro... co wy tam kombinujecie...?"_

Właśnie te pytanie przez cały czas mąciło jej umysł. Musiała się dowiedzieć, jaką taktykę ma ich przeciwnik...

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Sorry, guys. I planned update my chapter earlier, but I was very busy. But here is, a new chapter. And if you think about Dragan's Synchro-Summoning chant, I used a dub's whole chant and last line of japanese version. Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys, because in next chapter you will see what Team Taiyo plans. And with big bang ^^".


	21. Wejście z wielkim hukiem!

**Rozdział 20** \- _Wejść z hukiem! Kontra Zushin, Śpiący Gigant__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Naprawa Ścigacza Walk?" spytał się Yusei.

"Tak. Mają tylko jeden Ścigacz, ale został rozwalony przez Duchy. Taro i inni powiedzieli, bym dał im spokój, ale nie mogę tego tak po prostu zostawić." wyjaśnił Leo.

"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Yusei. "Pójdę."

"Naprawdę?!"

"W sumie to może być ciekawie. Ja też się dołączę." dodała Iris.

"Ścigacz Walk domowej roboty? Brzmi interesująco. Ja też pójdę." rzekł Bruno.

"Bardzo wam dziękuję, Iris, Yusei i Bruno!" podziękował Leo, uradowany.

* * *

"Już ci mówiłem, że nie potrzebujemy pomocy-" wciął się Jinbei z gniewem, kiedy Taro mu przerwał.

"Dzięki, Leo. Szczerze mówiąc, to zupełnie utknęliśmy." powiedział Taro.

"Co? Ale Taro-" zaprzeczył Jinbei.

"Na początku nie wiedziałem, czy uda się nam wygrać. Ale wygraliśmy. Myślałem, że to tylko łut szczęścia, ale wygraliśmy drugi raz. To nam pozwoliło przejść przez rundę kwalifikacyjną. Jin, może masz rację, że warto walczyć własnymi siłami i nie akceptować pomocy od innych. Jednak ja bym to rozważył. Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak daleko możemy zajść dzięki naszym umiejętnościom." wyjaśnił Taro. "Proszę cię, Jin. Jeśli nie naprawimy naszego Ścigacza Walk, nie weźmiemy udziału w finałach. Jin..."

"Nh... n-no dobra! Rób, jak uważasz!" wypalił w końcu Jinbei, sfrustrowany, co zaskoczyło Iris.

"Dziękuję, Jin." podziękował Taro, po czym zwrócił się do Signerów. "Prosimy o pomoc."

"W porządku." zgodził się Yusei.

* * *

"To mój komunikator." odpowiedziała Iris, wyjmując zmodyfikowany smartfon ze swojej kieszeni w kurtce. "Hmm... och, właśnie zapowiedziano, jakie zespoły będą ze sobą walczyć."

"Poważnie?" zapytał się Taro.

"Tak, zobaczmy..." powiedziała Iris, przesuwając palcem po ekranie. Wówczas na smartfonie pojawiły się spisy zespołów. "Mhm... Drużyna Nowego Świata jest w bloku A."

"Czy z nimi walczymy?" spytał się Yusei.

"Niestety, nie. Nie ma naszej drużyny w tym bloku. Wygląda na to, że musimy z nimi walczyć w finałach."

"Znacie Drużynę Nowego Świata?" zdziwił się Jinbei.

"Powiedzmy, że mamy z nimi na pieńku, a ty z pewnością nie chciałbyś mieć z nimi do czynienia." mruknęła Iris. "Dobra, a więc my walczymy z..." ale kiedy ekran wyświetlił pary zespołu z bloku B... "no nie, to jakiś obłęd."

"O co chodzi?" zapytał się Leo.

"Drużyna 5D's będzie walczyła... z Drużyną Taiyo."

* * *

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! AKCELERACJA!"_ krzyknął Główny Komentator, kiedy zarówno Jack i Yoshizo uruchomili silniki, a ich Ścigacze Walk ruszyły naprzód z piskiem.

"Teraz zmiotę twoje potwory z powierzchni ziemi! Czerwony Szatański Smoku, zniszcz Trzymającego Ręce Dżina swoją Absolutną Potężną Mocą!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny potwór wzniósł się w powietrze, po czym zgromadził w swojej ręce potężny ładunek energii. Ale kiedy już miał uderzyć w wyznaczony cel...

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Zamkowe Mury!" skontrował Yoshizo. "Na czas tego ruchu mogę zwiększyć obronę jednego z moich potworów o 500!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack, kiedy obrona Dżina niespodziewanie wzrosła (2800-3300), a zwiększona siła defensywy odparła atak demonicznego smoka jak gdyby nigdy nic!

**Yoshizo:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Z-Zablokował atak Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka?!" zdziwił się Leo, zszokowany.

"Stopniowo zwiększają obronę Dżina, który jest jedynym potworem, którego Jack może zaatakować. A do tego Siła Ścisku kompletnie wyłączyła z gry specjalną moc Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka..." rzekła Iris, będąc pogrążoną w myślach. Wiedziała, że wkrótce obrona Dżina będzie na tyle wysoka, by przewyższyć atak nawet najpotężniejszych potworów, ale przecież nie mogą się bronić w nieskończoność. "_Taro... co wy tam kombinujecie...?"_

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się Drużyna Taiyo, nad którą góruje Zushin, Śpiący Gigant, następnie Drużyna Ragnarok z trzema potężnymi Nordyckimi Bogami Azów, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Jack mruknął pod nosem. Widać było, że nie docenił siły zwyczajnych potworów Drużyny Taiyo, a na domiar złego jego Czerwony Szatański Smok nie mógł użyć swojej specjalnej zdolności przez Siłę Ścisku, która chroniła Genina, Kluczową Buławę oraz Trzymającego Ręce Dżina. "Ech... kończę turę." ostatecznie powiedział Jack, kiedy obrona Dżina się zmniejszyła w wyniku zaniku działania Zamkowych Mur (3300-2800).

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Yoshizo.

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 4

**Jack:** **SPC:** 4

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Crow, zdumiony, kiedy Liczniki Szybkości Yoshizo spadły do zera. "Chce już użyć działania karty pola!?"

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 0

**Jack:** **SPC:** 4

"Poprzez zredukowanie Liczników Szybkości o cztery, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki! Obecnie mam Zaklęcie Szybkości - Buławę Mocy, więc otrzymasz tylko 800 punktów obrażeń!" zadeklarował Yoshizo, kiedy w Feniksowy Wicher Jacka uderzył piorun. Były Król Turbo-Pojedynku zacisnął zęby.

**Yoshizo:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 4

"Następnie przywołuję Kuramę w trybie obronnym, a jego Obrona wzmocni Obronę Trzymającego Ręce Dżina!" rzucił Yoshizo, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się człekopodobny potwór z dziobem i biczo-podobnym ogonem (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800), po czym dołączył do trójki innych potworów swojego pana, tym samym przekazując Dżinowi swoją moc (2800-3600). "Kończę ruch."

"Umacniają obronę dzięki Trzymającego Ręce Dżinowi, Siła Ścisku neguje destrukcje obronnych potworów przez działania kart i zadają obrażenia poprzez Świat Szybkości 2..." zauważył Yusei.

"Świat Szybkości 2 jest niezniszczalną kartą, więc mogą używać jego działania do woli." dodał Bruno.

"Więc to jest taktyka Drużyny Taiyo." zauważyła Iris. "Choć coś mi mówi, że w tym jest coś więcej, niż na pierwszy rzut oka."

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował gniewnie Jack, dobierając kolejną kartę.

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 1

**Jack:** **SPC:** 5

"Skoro nie mogę przejść przez twoje potwory, to przejdę do bezpośrednich ciosów! Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości - Dźwiękowym Draniem!" rzucił Jack. "Jeśli mam minimum 4 Liczniki Szybkości, mogę ci zadać obrażenia równe połowie Ataku jednego z moich potworów!"

"O rany..." jęknął Yoshizo, kiedy Czerwony Szatański Smok zionął ogniem w niego. "Urrhhh!"

**Yoshizo:** 2500 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Jack:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Yoshi!" krzyknął Taro.

"Widać, że Jack się nie oszczędza!" zauważył Jinbei.

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!" dokończył Jack.

"Nh... hhh.. mój ruch!" wydyszał Yoshizo, wciąż czując na sobie skutki mocy demonicznego smoka.

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 2

**Jack:** **SPC:** 6

"Przyzywam Okozbroję!" rzucił Yoshizo, przywołując na pole potwora pokrytego zbroją, którego charakteryzowało jedno wielkie oko oraz koński ogon (2) (ATK: 600/DEF: 500). A wraz z pojawieniem się nowego potwora, Trzymający Ręce Dżin zyskał jeszcze więcej siły defensywnej (3600-4100). "Kończę ruch!"

"Obrona jeszcze bardziej wzrosła." zauważył Leo.

"Teraz mogą się bronić wystarczająco długo, ale..."

"Ale co, Iris?" spytała się Luna.

"Ale jakoś wątpię, by to zadowalało publikę." mruknęła srebrno-włosa Signerka, patrząc na widownię. I rzeczywiście, niektórzy byli zdziwieni, a większość zaczęła się niecierpliwić.

"Znowu ta sama strategia?"

"Nie macie innej?"

Jinbei zacisnął zęby, słysząc wspomniane komentarze. "Wiedziałem..."

"Ignoruj ich." odpowiedział Taro.

"Uh?"

"Nieważne, jak się teraz potoczy, my dysponujemy własną strategią i stylem walki."

Zaś na trasie...

"Wystarczy tego oszczędzania się. Pora, żeby usunąć te irytujące muchy!" rzucił Jack. "Mój ruch!"

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 3

**Jack:** **SPC:** 7

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Diabelski Łańcuch!" zadeklarował Jack. "Póki ta karta jest na polu, jeden z potworów przeciwnika będzie mieć wyłączone działanie!"

"Chwila! Możesz powtórzyć?" spytał się Yoshizo, kiedy niespodziewanie Trzymający Ręce Dżin został spętany łańcuchami, przez co puścił ręce Kluczowej Buławy i Genina (4100-1600). "O nie!"

"A teraz Czerwony Szatański Smok zyska wsparcie ze strony Szatańskiego Lansjera!" kontynuował Jack, przywołując na pole odzianego w fioletowo-złotą zbroję wojownika, jego ręce były zakończone ogromnymi lancami, a para czerwonych oczów spoglądała ze szczęki trupiej czaszki z rogami (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Kiedy Czerwony Szatański Smok zaatakuje Trzymającego Ręce Dżina, moc Szatańskiego Lansjera pozwoli mu zadać przeszywające obrażenia!"

Yoshizo zacisnął ręce na kierownicy, kiedy wzmocniony siłą demonicznego potwora Czerwony Szatański Smok sprawnym ruchem zmiażdżył Trzymającego Ręce Dżina.

**Yoshizo:** 1100 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Teraz, kiedy się pozbyłem tego natrętnego potwora, mój Szatański Lansjer zniszczy Genina!" kontynuował Jack, kiedy demoniczny wojownik machnął lancą, przecinając niewidzialnego potwora na pół. "Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę kolejkę! Zobaczymy, jaki jesteś twardy bez twojej atutowej karty!"

"_Jeśli sądzisz, że Trzymający Ręce Dżin jest moją atutową kartą, to się grubo mylisz!"_ pomyślał Yoshizo, po czym przeszedł do działania. "Dobieram!"

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 4

**Jack:** **SPC:** 8

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!" zadeklarował Yoshizo. "Obniżam moje Liczniki Szybkości o cztery, bym mógł zadać ci 800 punktów obrażeń!"

**Yoshizo:** **SPC:** 0

**Jack:** **SPC:** 8

"Nie pozwolę ci na to! Aktywuję kontrującą pułapkę, Karmazynowy Ogień!" skontrował Jack. "Kiedy posiadam Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka na polu, obrażenia z działania zostaną zwrócone przeciwko tobie, i to z podwójną nawiązką!"

"No nie!" jęknął głośno Yoshizo, kiedy Czerwony Szatański Smok zionął ogniem prosto w wyznaczony cel. Choć płomienie były hologramowe, to Yoshizo mentalnie poczuł, że był mocno przypieczony i przytłoczony przegraną.

**Yoshizo:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! Jack Atlas po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest potężnym Turbo-Graczem, pokonując pierwszego Jeźdźca Drużyny Taiyo!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Nie myślcie, że takie defensywne sztuczki na mnie podziałają..." powiedział Jack, kiedy Yoshizo skręcił w stronę boksu.

"Ech... przepraszam, chłopaki. Myślałem, że się utrzymam przez kilka rund." jęknął Yoshizo, zdejmując z siebie kask i podając go Jinbei'owi.

"Nie martw się, Yoshi. Taki mamy styl pojedynkowania." odparł Taro. "Po za tym, jeszcze mamy 10-11 ruchów, by nasz plan w końcu wypalił."

"Postaram się zatrzymać Jacka na tyle, byś mógł mieć jak najmniej rund do przejścia." zapewnił Jinbei, siadając za kierownicą, po czym ruszył na trasę, doganiając Jacka.

"Kolejny przeciwnik do pokonania... zobaczmy, co potrafisz!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack, choć był myślami gdzie indziej. "_Ciekawe, czy on użyje tej samej taktyki, co Yoshizo..."_

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Jinbei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Jack:** 2600 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Rozpoczynam moją kolejkę i dobieram!" zadeklarował Jinbei, dobierając kartę. "Przywołuję Trzymającego Ręce Dżina!"

"Co? Znowu?" mruknął Jack, kiedy na polu pojawił się znowu potwór z złośliwym uśmieszkiem (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Trzymający Ręce Dżin w trybie obronnym pozyska obronę równą sile obrony pozostałych moich potworów." wyjaśnił Jinbei, kiedy potwory złapały się za ręce, wzmacniając ich demonicznego lidera (1600-3200). "Kończę ruch!"

"Znowu ta karta? Co chcecie osiągnąć, grając na zwłokę?" rzucił wyzywająco Jack, kiedy nagle jego oczy spotkały się z oczami Jinbeia. Zauważył w nich determinację i powagę. "_To nie jest spojrzenie osoby, która chce grać na zwłokę. Hmm... Iris chyba ma rację. Te zwyczajne zagrania mają jakiś cel... tylko jaki?" _zastanowił się Jack, po czym przeszedł do działania i dobrał kartę. "Moja tura!"

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 1

**Jack:** **SPC:** 9

Kiedy Jack spojrzał na nową kartę, jego myśli zaczęły pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Musiał zdecydować, jak dalej zagrać. "_Nie wiem, co oni kombinują. Jednak mój rozsądek podpowiada, że im więcej ruchów zostanie zadeklarowanych, tym bardziej to im pomoże. Nie powinienem się na to godzić."_ po chwili... "Stawiam zakrytą kartę! Kończę turę, a wraz z tym, działanie Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka wyeliminuje z mojego pola potwory, które nie zaatakowały!" wówczas Demoniczny Lansjer został rozwalony na piksele.

"Nie rozumiem, jak długo zamierzają walczyć tą samą kartą?" wypalił Crow, sfrustrowany.

"Hmm..."

"Co ci chodzi po głowie, Iris?"

"Martwi mnie ich styl walki. Odpierają ataki Jacka, używając niesamowitej mocy. Ale nie mogą się bronić w nieskończoność." powiedziała Iris.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że rzeczywiście mogą mieć jakąś sekretną taktykę?" zapytał się Bruno.

"Wątpię, że przyjechali tu, by przegrać." rzekł Yusei.

"Ale... przecież talia Drużyny Taiyo to zwyczajne potwory." wciął się Leo, zbity z tropu.

"Jaką tajemnicę mogą mieć takie karty?" zastanawiała się Akiza.

"Tego nie wiemy... ale musimy się przygotować na to, co oni planują." odpowiedziała Iris, patrząc na boks Drużyny Taiyo. Taro wydawał się być spokojny, ignorując negatywne komentarze widzów. Natomiast Yoshizo wręcz przeciwnie.

"Zacznijcie w końcu walczyć na poważnie!"

"To już nawet nie jest ciekawe!"

"To nie jest zabawne!"

Yoshizo wyglądał, jakby jego nerwy zaczęły się powiększać do granic wytrzymałości. "Wiedziałem! Całe miasto narzeka na nasze pojedynkowanie rodem ze wsi!"

"To nie ma znaczenia! My walczymy tak, jak możemy. Musimy uwierzyć i dalej walczyć!" zaprzeczył Taro, na co Yoshizo się uśmiechnął.

"_Taro ma rację. Walczymy własnym stylem i zwyczajnymi kartami."_ pomyślał Jinbei. "_Pamiętam, jak kiedyś uważałem, że zwyczajne karty wcale nam nie pomogą. Ale Taro mnie przekonał, że jest inaczej. Szczególnie po tym incydencie z gangiem motocyklistów."_

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_Taro, Jinbei i Yoshizo ciężko dyszeli, leżąc na skalnym wzniesieniu, skąd można było zobaczyć góry. Nie tak dawno Taro i Yoshizo musieli ocalić Jinbeia, który był na łasce lidera motocyklistów. A przyczyną było to, że jeden z nowych kolegów Jinbeia musnął swoim wozem Ścigacz Walk lidera, w wyniku czego zostawił swoich przyjaciół, by ocalić swoją skórę. Jednak na szczęście Taro i Yoshizo wkroczyli, ratując dwójkę ludzi oraz Jinbeia, lecz potem musieli nawiać przed liderem gangu. Udało im się ich zgubić, ale wiedzieli, że nieprędko zapomną tego spotkania._

_"Huh... hhh.. hh... j-jakoś udało się nam zwiać im..." wydyszał Yoshizo._

_"Uh... fiu... widzisz, Jin? Tak długo, jak wierzymy w przyjaciół i naszą siłę, zostaniemy wynagrodzeni." powiedział Taro._

_"Jaka nagroda? Czy my przypadkiem nie zwialiśmy, gdzie pieprz rośnie?" zapytał sarkastycznie Jinbei, znów w dobrym humorze._

_"Nie. Liczy się to, że wygraliśmy. Znaleźliśmy cię i uciekliśmy. Nasz plan zadziałał bezbłędnie!"_

_"Heheh... możliwe." odparł Jinbei, po czym spojrzał wraz z kolegami na górzysty krajobraz. Widok wydawał się być nie do opisania, a szczególnie kiedy wstało słońce. Niebiesko-włosy spojrzał na Taro, który wyciągnął z kieszeni kartę Kluczowej Buławy. "Więc... to jest nasza tajna strategia?"_

_"Tak. Nasza siła i nadzieja." odpowiedział Taro._

_"Coś w tym jest." zauważył twierdząco Yoshizo, podczas gdy Taro wpatrywał się na słońce._

_"...Drużyna Taiyo."_

_"Co?"_

_"Tak się będzie nazywać nasz zespół. Nieważne, ile razy słońce zachodzi, zawsze powstanie na nowo i będzie świecić promienistym światłem. Właśnie MY będziemy takim słońcem! MY będziemy Drużyną Taiyo!" rzucił Taro, unosząc swoją rękę ku słońcu._

_"Racja. Jesteśmy Drużyną Taiyo!" zgodził się Jinbei._

_"Nieważne, ile razy upadniemy, zawsze wstajemy i cieszymy się życiem!" dodał Yoshizo, na co wszyscy trzej wybuchnęli śmiechem._

* * *

"_Taro miał rację. __Tak długo, jak wierzymy w przyjaciół i naszą siłę, zostaniemy wynagrodzeni__!"_ powiedział w myślach Jinbei. "Mój ruch! Dobieram!"

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 2

**Jack:** **SPC:** 10

"Przyzywam Zariguna w trybie obronnym!" zadeklarował Jinbei, przywołując potwora przypominającego langustę (2) (ATK: 600/DEF: 700). "Tym samym obrona Trzymającego Ręce Dżina wzrośnie o obronę Zariguna (3200-3900)! Następnie stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!"

"Wystarczy tego przedłużania! Pora się pozbyć tego żelaznego muru! Nadchodzę!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack, dobierając kartę.

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 3

**Jack:** **SPC:** 11

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 10 Liczników Szybkości, mogę unicestwić jedną kartę na polu!"

"O nie..." mruknął Jinbei. Dobrze wiedział, jaką kartę planuje się pozbyć Jack.

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 3

**Jack:** **SPC:** 1

"Pora się pożegnać ze Siłą Ścisku!" odparł były Król Turbo-Pojedynków, kiedy z jego przednich świateł wystrzelił piorun. Jednak Jinbei nie zamierzał tanio sprzedać swojej skóry.

"A ja na to odpowiem Fałszywą Pułapką!" odciął się Jinbei, kiedy niespodziewanie piorun uderzył w nowo-odkrytą kartę. "Jeśli karty Pułapki mają zostać zniszczone, Fałszywa Pułapka się poświęci, by je ochronić!"

"_Nie mam wątpliwości. Chcą coś osiągnąć, przedłużając pojedynek. Chyba będę musiał sięgnąć po drastyczne środki!"_ pomyślał Jack, aktywując swoją zakrytą kartę. "Aktywuję pułapkę, Nad-Siła! Na czas tego ruchu, mój potwór zyska 1000 punktów Ataku, ale nie będzie w stanie atakować!" wyjaśnił Signer Skrzydeł, kiedy Czerwony Szatański Smok poczuł przypływ mocy (3000-4000). "Przynajmniej będę mógł zredukować jego życie wystarczająco, by Iris mogła wyprowadzić szturm! Aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Fala Uderzeniowa! Jeśli mój przeciwnik ma więcej punktów życia ode mnie, mogę zniszczyć jednego potwora na polu! A wówczas obydwoje graczy otrzyma obrażenia równe jego Atakowi!"

"Czerwony Szatański Smok ma teraz 4000 punktów Ataku dzięki Nad-Sile... czyli to daje 4000 punktów obrażeń!" zauważył Leo, kiedy nagle Czerwony Szatański Smok eksplodował. Jinbei zacisnął zęby, widząc jak jego punkty życia zaczęły maleć.

"O nie. Nie zamierzam przegrać! Aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Dar Mistycznego Elfa!" skontrował Jinbei, kiedy obok niego pojawił się niebieski elf w świętych szatach, który nucił melodię. "Dar Mistycznego Elfa pozwala mi uzyskać 300 punktów życia za każdego potwora na polu. Obecnie jest 6 potworów, co daje 1800 punktów życia. Wystarczająco, bym mógł się utrzymać!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Jack, kiedy eksplozja demonicznego smoka dosięgła i jego.

**Jinbei:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Jack:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 1

* * *

"_Coś takiego! Drużyna Taiyo zdołała uniknąć podwójnego nokautu, wykonanego przez Jacka Atlasa!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"No nie!" jęknęła Akiza.

"Cholera..." przeklął Crow.

"Mają wysoką obronę." zauważył Yusei. "Czy uda ci się przebić przez nią, Iris?"

"Tak długo, jak nie będą mieć powstrzymujących kart, mogę jakoś ich rozgryźć." odpowiedziała Iris, zakładając kask akurat, kiedy Jack wjechał do boksu.

"Możesz mieć rację, Iris. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Nie możesz pozwolić im przedłużać pojedynku." powiedział Jack, dając Iris opaskę zespołu.

"Zanotowane i wykonane." odparła błyskawiczne Iris, odpalając StarDynamo, po czym ruszyła, by dogonić Jinbeia. "Nadciągam!"

"WALCZMY!" rzucili Iris i Jinbei.

**Jinbei:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Iris:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"Zaczynam!" zadeklarowała Iris, dobierając kartę. "Może nie jestem Crowem, ale wystarczająco znam Czarne Skrzydła, by wiedzieć jak dobrze je wykorzystać. Na początek przywołuję Czarne Skrzydło, Fane Stalowy Łańcuch!" wówczas z portalu koło srebrnowłosej dziewczyny wyłonił się człekokształtny ptak tengu, odziany w strój ninja (2) (ATK: 500/DEF: 800).

"Czarne Skrzydło?" zdziwił się Jinbei, zbity z tropu.

"Owszem, a do tego Fane zaatakuje akurat ciebie, Jin!" odparła Iris, kiedy kruk tengu machnął łańcuchami, uderzając w wyznaczony cel.

**Jinbei:** 1300 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Iris:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"A na koniec stawiam dwie zakryte karty! Teraz twoja kolej!" rzuciła Iris.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jinbei.

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 4

**Iris:** **SPC:** 2

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"

"Mogłam się spodziewać..." mruknęła Iris, świadoma takiego zagrania.

"Usuwam 4 Liczniki Szybkości, by zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości. Obecnie mam dwa Zaklęcia Szybkości, Finałowy Atak i Akceleracyjne Dobranie! Więc otrzymasz 1600 punktów obrażeń!" rzucił Jinbei, kiedy nagle pojazd Iris lekko się zachwiał pod naciskiem grawitacji.

**Jinbei:** 1300 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Ourhh... więc tak chcesz się bawić, co? Aktywuję pułapkę, Sygnał radiowy Czarnego Pióra! Jeżeli otrzymuję obrażenia z działania, mogę przywołać ze swojej ręki Czarne Skrzydło poziomu 4 lub niższego! Przywołuję Czarne Skrzydło, Kochi Prześwitowego!" odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy z karty wystrzeliła kula energii, która się uformowała w małego ptaka, którzy przypominał żurawia kanadyjskiego (4) (ATK: 700/DEF: 1500).

"Kończę ruch." odpowiedział Jinbei.

Zaś Taro wciąż wpatrywał się w monitor, monitorując walkę. "Jeszcze tylko sześć ruchów..." powiedział do siebie lider Drużyny Taiyo.

"Mój ruch!" rzuciła Signerka Ciała, ciągnąc kartę.

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 1

**Iris:** **SPC:** 3

"Przyzywam Naśladowcę!" wówczas z portalu wyłonił się potwór przypominający czarodzieja, którego twarz nie była widoczna za lustrem, które je trzymał (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Kiedy Naśladowca jest przywołany, pozyskuje oryginalny Atak i Obronę jednego z potworów przeciwnika. Wybieram Trzymającego Ręce Dżina!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy lustro odbiło twarz zdziwionego pomarańczowego potwora (0-1000/0-1600). "A teraz Fane Stalowy Łańcuch ponownie zaatakuje bezpośrednio!"

"NGH" mruknął Jinbei, kiedy znowu oberwał łańcuchami kruka tengu.

**Jinbei:** 1800 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"A do tego aktywuję pułapkę, Awaryjne Strojenie! Ta karta pozwala mi wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie podczas Fazy Bitewnej! Stroję Kochi Przedświtowego poziomu 4 z Naśladowcą poziomu 1 oraz Fane Stalowego Łańcucha poziomu 3!" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy Kochi zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły czarodzieja i człekokształtnego kruka.

"_Mroczne wichry, stańcie się skrzydłami, które wzniosą się w niebiosa! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Czarne Skrzydło, Mistrz Zbroi!"_

Promień światła dosłownie wystrzelił z tunelu pierścieni, przywołując człowieka odzianego w obsydianową czarną zbroję udekorowaną szkarłatnymi znakami. Jego twarz była zakryta czerwonym klejnotem umieszczonym w dziobie ptako-kształtnego hełmu, a jego szponiaste rękawice zacisnęły w pięści, kiedy skrzydła pokryte obsydianem rozprzestrzeniły się ponad nim (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500). "Następnie Mistrz Zbroi zaatakuje Trzymającego Ręce Dżina!" rozkazała Iris. Uzbrojony potwór poleciał ku celu i uderzył mocno w plecy Dżina, zostawiając na nich odłamek swojej zbroi. "Kiedy walczy z potworem przeciwnika, nie otrzymuję obrażeń z walki. Co więcej, nakłada na zaatakowanego potwora Licznik Klina!"

"Co?!" krzyknął Jinbei, zdumiony.

"Kończę turę." odparła Iris, na co Jinbei spojrzał na ekran. Wiedział, że Licznik na Dżinie może sprawić kłopot. Musiał jak najszybciej się sprężyć, by utrzymać przewagę obrony.

"Mój ruch!"

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 2

**Iris:** **SPC:** 4

"_Utrzymałem się wystarczająco długo, by Taro mógł dokończyć dzieło..." _pomyślał Jinbei, po czym ustawił zakrytą kartę. "...stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch."

"Jin chyba traci grunt pod nogami. Trzymaj się, chłopie!" rzucił Yoshizo, będąc na skraju rozumu.

"Jeszcze tylko cztery ruchy..." powiedział Taro.

"Hmm... spędziliśmy z nimi już piętnaście ruchów." zauważył Jack.

"Taktyka polegająca na przedłużaniu ruchów..." powtórzył Yusei.

Tymczasem na trasie...

"_Zaczynam się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Muszę w końcu rozgryźć, co oni planują!"_ rzuciła w myślach Iris. "Moja tura!"

**Jinbei:** **SPC:** 3

**Iris:** **SPC:** 5

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym usuwam z Trzymającego Ręce Dżina Licznik Klina, co zredukuje cały jego Atak i Obronę do zera!" Jinbei spojrzał na Dżina z niepokojem, kiedy na jego plecach pojawiły się szczelina (1000-0/3900-0). "A teraz przywołuję Czarne Skrzydło, Oroshi Szkwału!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyszedł ptak z czerwonym workiem pod szyją (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 600). "Oroshi Szkwału poziomu 1 dostroi się z Mistrzem Zbroi poziomu 7!"

"_Dwóch stanie się jednym, a dwóch uczyni ten świat jednym! Przełam bariery magii, a Wzburzone Serce otworzy drogę do Gwiazd! Synchro-Przyzwanie! Przybądź, Nanoha Takamachi, Mag StrikerSów!_"

Kolumna światła wówczas się rozbłysła i kiedy światło znikło, w powietrzu unosiła się dziewczyna w wieku 19 lat. Miała czerwone włosy spięte w dwie małe ogonki oraz nosiła biały strój z peleryną doczepioną do pasa, miała też mini spódniczkę oraz klejnoty na butach. Całość dopełniała długa włócznia, której koniec przypominał zaawansowaną wersję ostrza, w którym była połyskująca różowa kula (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Jeśli Oroshi Szkwału został wysłany na Cmentarz jako materiał do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę wymusić o Trzymającego Ręce Dżina zmianę pozycji bojowej z Obrony do Ataku!" wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy nagle Dżin puścił ręce, a niebieskie kolory powróciły do domyślnych. "Skoro Dżin ma już 0 Ataku, moje zwycięstwo jest przewidziane! Nanoha Takamachi, zaatakuj Gwiezdnym Łamaczem!" rozkazała Iris. Nastoletnia dziewczyna wycelowała swoim berłem i wystrzeliła promień skupionej energii, który rozwalił pechowego potwora na piksele.

**Jinbei:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 5

* * *

"Udało jej się!" powiedział Leo, podekscytowany.

"Dwóch z głowy. Został jeszcze jeden." dodał Crow. Tymczasem Jinbei zjechał do boksu swoich kumpli, zdołowany.

"Wybaczcie, nie mogłem jej powstrzymać." mruknął Jinbei.

"Nie martw się, Jin." zapewnił Taro. "Mamy jeszcze trzy ruchy to przejścia. Wciąż możemy wygrać!"

"Racja!" zgodził się Yoshizo, kiedy Taro zasiadł za kółkiem i ruszył, by dogonić Iris. "Dalej!"

"Liczymy na ciebie, Taro!" krzyknął Jinbei, po czym spojrzał na Yoshizo i wspólnie skinęli głową. Przyglądający się temu Jack i Yusei spojrzeli na statystyki z niepokojem.

"Wciąż się nie poddają... myślą, że mogą odwrócić losy." zauważył Jack.

"Minęło szesnaście ruchów, a używali tylko zwyczajnych potworów oraz Trzymającego Ręce Dżina." dodał Yusei. "A wciąż nie wiemy, jaki jest ich prawdziwy cel."

"Nadchodzę, Iris!" rzucił Taro, kiedy udało mu się dotrzeć do StarDynamo przeciwniczki.

"Nie wiem, co wy kombinujecie, ale wyeliminuję cię, zanim zdołasz się zorientować!" odparła Iris.

"POJEDYNEK!"

**Taro:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Zaczynam! Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Taro.

**Taro:** **SPC:** 4

**Iris:** **SPC:** 6

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2!"

"Znowu to samo? Koleś, to się już robi nudne!" rzuciła Iris, sfrustrowana.

"Poprzez usunięcie 4 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zadać ci 800 punktów obrażeń za każdą Kartę Szybkości z mojej ręki!" odpowiedział Taro.

**Taro:** **SPC:** 0

**Iris:** **SPC:** 6

"Obecnie mam tylko jedną Kartę Zaklęcia Szybkości, więc otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" zadeklarował Taro, kiedy z jego przednich świateł wystrzelił piorun.

"O nie, mój drogi, nie na mojej zmianie! Poprzez zrzucenie Hanewaty z mojej ręki, obrażenia z działania zostaną wyzerowane!" skontrowała Iris, kiedy tuż za nią pojawił się włochaty potwór ze skrzydłami, który dosłownie połknął ładunek energii, po czym zniknął.

"No dobrze... stawiam trzy zakryte karty i kończę kolejkę." dokończył Taro, ustawiając karty, po czym się uśmiechnął. "_Już prawie... tylko muszę wytrzymać jej turę, a potem... przywołam asa z rękawa..._"

"Heh... wygląda na to, że pali ci się grunt pod nogami, Taro! Wiedz jednak, że ja znam dokładnie wszystkie karty i taktyki, jakie do tej pory istniały. Nie ma mowy, byś mógł nas zaskoczyć! Nawet przedłużając pojedynek za pomocą nisko-poziomowych, zwyczajnych po-" kontynuowała Iris, kiedy nagle urwała się w połowie zdania. Zauważyła, że Taro wcale nie okazywał niepokoju, a determinację. "_Coś tu jest nie tak. On nadal sądzi, że wygra? Przecież ma teraz na polu tylko zwyczajne potwory, choć muszę przyznać, że to byłby rekord, gdyby utrzymali nawet Kluczową Buławę przez tyle... zaraz..._"

Iris była zmuszona zatrzymać swe myśli. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że Drużyna Taiyo wcale nie przedłużała walkę tak po prostu. "_Niemożliwe... jak mogłam być aż tak ślepa!? Przecież istnieje jedna karta, której wymagania mogą być prawie wypełnione!"_

"_Iris, co się stało?"_ spytała się Nullite.

"Drużyna Taiyo... ta taktyka... oni przez cały czas nie chronili Trzymającego Ręce Dżina... chronili Kluczową Buławę. A jedyna karta, która może spełniać takie wymagania to..."

"_Ojoj, niedobrze!"_ pisnęła Arf, domyślając się, o co chodziło.

"Tak, a najgorsze, że już niewiele im brakuje..." dodała Iris, po czym używając swojej siły woli, próbowała swe myśli przenieść do Yuseia. "_Yusei! Drużyna Taiyo tak naprawdę chciała utrzymać potwora poziomu 1 na dłużej, niż dziesięć ruchów! Chcą przywołać kartę, którą nikt do tej pory nie przywołał!"_

Yusei rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy nagle poczuł w swojej głowie głos Iris. Ale wiadomość, którą otrzymał od Iris, wprawiła go w osłupienie. "No tak... karta, która spełnia wymagania takich warunków..."

"Karta, która może być użyteczna w obecnej sytuacji Drużyny Taiyo?" zdziwiła się Akiza.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że możemy przegrać?" rzucił Jack, zaniepokojony.

"Iris przekazała mi wiadomość. Ich celem jest utrzymanie potwora poziomu 1 na polu na minimum 10 ruchów." wyjaśnił Yusei.

"10 ruchów?" powtórzyła Luna.

"Ale teraz jest już dwudziesta tura." zauważył Bruno.

"Zgadza się. W obecnej sytuacji, Drużyna Taiyo będzie mieć już możliwość przywołania potężnej karty, której nikt wcześniej nie przywołał." przytaknął Yusei.

"Karta, której nikt nie przywołał?" zdziwił się Leo, kiedy nagle zrozumiał, o co chodzi, i zaczął panikować. "O nie, o nie, o nie, o nie! Zaraz! Jak się nazywała ta karta!? Mam to na końcu języka!"

"Zushin, Śpiący Gigant?" odpowiedział Jack, również zrozumiawszy cel Drużyny Taiyo.

"TAK! Ten! Ten! Ten! Ten!"

"Więc przez cały czas ich celem było utrzymanie Kluczowej Buławy poziomu 1 na polu?" powiedziała Akiza, zszokowana.

"Ale to szaleństwo! Nikt nie był w stanie przywołać tej karty." zaprzeczył Jack, kiedy Iris i Taro zmierzali do głównego stadionu.

"_Nie mam wątpliwości, że planują przywołać tą kartę. Ale dla pewności..."_ pomyślała Iris, po czym spojrzała na Taro. "Heh... wiesz, Taro? Muszę przyznać, że prawie nas miałeś."

"Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?" zapytał się Taro.

"Powiem tyle, że znam dosłownie każdą kartę jakakolwiek się pojawiła do tej pory. Znam też dobre taktyki i zagrania przy użyciu kart. Ale wiem też, że istnieją karty, których wymagania są dosyć wysokie... masz ją w ręku, prawda? Kartę, którą chcesz przywołać w swojej następnej rundzie?" odparła Iris, na co Taro się zawahał. "...a jednak. Tak jak mówiłam, przyznaję, że prawie nas nabraliście. Ale teraz wiem, że prawie macie możliwość użycia tej potężnej karty. A na to odpowiem tak: Nie pozwolę ci przywołać Zushina!"

Reakcja Taro była dokładnie taka, jakiej Iris oczekiwała: był zszokowany i zdumiony spostrzegawczością Iris. Zresztą nie tylko on, ale i publika.

"Słyszałeś, co ta dziewczyna powiedziała?"

"Głośno i wyraźnie. Ale czy to prawda?"

"Niemożliwe."

"Nie ma mowy, by go przywołali!"

"Wymagania są bardzo trudne!"

"_Proszę Państwa! Właśnie otrzymałem zaskakującą wiadomość! Drużyna Taiyo zamierza przywołać niespodziewanego asa! Cóż to?! Cóż to?! Toż to ZUSHIN, ŚPIĄCY GIGANT!"_ poinformował Główny Komentator, co wstrząsnęło publicznością. Więc Iris miała rację!

"Z-Zushin, Śpiący G-Gigant?!"

"To obłęd!"

* * *

W apartamencie Nowego Miasta Domino, Drużyna Ragnarok również oglądała pojedynek pomiędzy Drużyną 5D's, a Drużyną Taiyo. I oni również usłyszeli, co powiedział Główny Komentator.

"Whoa, zwolnij no. Czy on właśnie powiedział 'Zushin, Śpiący Gigant'?" zapytał się Broder, zaskoczony.

"Widać, że teraz będzie ciekawie." zauważył Dragan.

"..." zaś Halldor po prostu milczał, oglądając.

* * *

"_Żeby przywołać Zushina, Śpiącego Giganta, gracz musi poświęcić zwyczajnego potwora poziomu 1, który przebywał na polu dłużej, niż dziesięć ruchów!"_

"Zaraz, przecież już minęło aż dwadzieścia ruchów?!" zdziwił się Demure.

"Taiyo pierwsi zaczęli, więc obecnie jest dziewiętnaście rund! Ale to graniczy z szaleństwem!" dodała Lynx.

"_Jedyny potwór, który najdłużej przetrwał pojedynki to Kluczowa Buława!"_ kontynuował Główny Komentator.

"_Zushin nie jest tak rzadką kartą. Wszyscy posiadają taką. Jednakże, jego moce są tak silne, że mogą chodzić w parze z potężnymi mocami Trzech Egipskich Bogów. Ale Zushin ma jedną wadę: wymagania okazały się za trudne. Skoro my nie posiadamy ani jednej rzadkiej karty, musimy zaryzykować i spróbować przebudzić tą kartę._" pomyślał Taro. "_Właśnie dlatego jesteśmy wyjątkowi, ponieważ mamy tylko zwyczajne karty. Właśnie dlatego... Yoshi i Jin musieli przejść przez piekielne pojedynki, znosząc komentarze innych... nie pozwolę, by ich wysiłki poszły na marne!"_

W boksie 5D's...

"Więc to dlatego wyczuwałem niepokój. Ale... pomyśleć, że oni..." rzekł Jack.

"Mam chyba ze kilkanaście takich kart, ale usunąłem je z mojej talii, bo nie byłem w stanie ich użyć." powiedział Leo.

"W obecnych strategiach, większość graczy skupia się na przywołaniu najsilniejszych potworów."

"Siła potwora poziomu 1 może osiągnąć co najwyżej kilkaset." dodała Akiza. "Utrzymanie go na polu przez dwadzieścia rund jest kompletnie niemożliwe."

"Pojedynki rzadko trwają powyżej dwudziestu ruchów." zauważyła Luna.

"Właśnie dlatego Zushin jest kartą, której nikt nie użył. Niemalże była uznawana za wymarłą." powiedział Bruno. "Normalny gracz nigdy nie poszedłby na taką decyzję."

"Ale widać, że próbują go przywołać." zauważył Yusei.

"_Według dokumentów, żaden gracz w oficjalnych meczach nie był w stanie pomyślnie przywołać Zushina! Jeśli teraz Drużyna Taiyo go przywoła, to bez wątpienia będzie to cudem i legendą Pojedynkowych Potworów!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, na co cała widownia rozszalała z ekscytacji.

"Dalej, chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy Zushina!"

"Pokażcie na ten cud!"

"Powodzenia, Drużyno Taiyo!"

"Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo!" właśnie te słowo było wymawiane przez kibiców, którzy w jednej chwili zaczęli gorąco kibicować Drużynie Taiyo. Yusei, Jack i reszta spoglądali na publiczność z zdumieniem.

"Wszyscy... wszyscy zaczęli kibicować Drużynie Taiyo." zauważyła Luna.

"Kurczę, w jednej chwili ich przezywali, a teraz im kibicują." dodał Leo.

Na trasie...

"Nie mam wątpliwości, że próbuje przywołać Zushina..." zastanowiła się Iris. "...w takim razie nie będę się rozmieniać na drobne! Mój ruch!"

**Taro:** **SPC:** 1

**Iris:** **SPC:** 7

"Hmm... Taiyo udowodnili, że mają cwane pułapki. W takim razie ja będę jeszcze cwańsza." powiedziała do siebie Iris. "Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Karta Upadku! Jeśli mam minimum 5 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać, aż będę mieć 5 kart! Jednakże, po mojej piątej Fazie Gotowości od aktywacji karty będę musiała pozbyć się wszystkich kart z mojej ręki!" rzekła Signerka, dobierając karty. "Przyzywam strojącego potwora, Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyłoniła się mała dziewczynka z dwu-kolorowymi oczami (2) (ATK: 0/DEF: 500).

"Strojący potwór!" zauważył Taro. "Planujesz wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie?"

"Owszem... ale najpierw zagram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Gwiezdna Siła! Kiedy mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę usunąć jednego potwora z mojego pola, podczas gdy mój drugi potwór uzyska 100 punktów ataku razy poziom usuniętego potwora! A tym potworem do usunięcia będzie... Vivio!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Taro, kiedy nagle piorun uderzył w małą dziewczynkę, usuwając ją z pola widzenia. "Dlaczego usunęłaś Stroiciela z pola..."

"To proste. Bym mogła wykonać... to!" rzuciła Iris, kiedy jej Oko Orichalcum zaczęło błyszczeć, a Nanoha została otoczona dwoma srebrnymi pierścieniami.

"Czy to..?" zapytał się Trudge.

"Tak. Iris planuje przywołać Chaos-Synchro-Potwora." odpowiedziała Lynx.

"Teraz dostrajam usuniętą z gry Vivio, Święte Światło Chaosu poziomu 2 z Nanohą Takamachi poziomu 8!" zadeklarowała Iris, zaskakując Drużynę Taiyo.

"Chwila! Chce użyć usuniętego z gry strojącego potwora?" zdziwił się Jinbei.

"To przecież niemożliwe..." dodał Yoshizo, kiedy pierścienie wokół Nanohy zaczęły krążyć coraz szybciej.

_"__Ciało wojowniczki i umysł maga stają się jednym! Nowa, potężna siła, łamiąca czas i przestrzeń rodzi się, by stworzyć nową ewolucję przyszłości!"_ wygłosiła Iris, kiedy elektryczność z mocy pierścieni skierowała się ku niebu, tworząc starożytny magiczny krąg, do którego weszła Nanoha. Po chwili nastąpił wielki podmuch energii, by po chwili z kręgu wyłoniła się Nanoha w ulepszonym, niebieskim pancerzu (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

"O rany..." powiedział Taro, zaskoczony.

"Przedstawiam ci mojego Chaos-Synchro, Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius." odparła zadziornie Iris. "A teraz aktywuję specjalną zdolność Nanohy Exelius! Raz na turę, mogę sprawdzić pięć następnych kart z mojej talii, a za potwora typu Maga pośród nich, Nanoha uzyska jeden atak!" wyjaśniła Signerka, dobierając pięć kart. "Magiczny Cylinder, Mroczny Mag, Zaklęcie Szybkości, Egzo-Prędkość, Cybernetyczny Magik i Mroczny Elf. Czyli mam możliwość zaatakowania do trzech razy."

"Trzy razy?!" powtórzył Taro.

"Zaczniemy od Kluczowej Buławy! Nanoha Exelius, namierz Kluczową Buławę i zaatakuj!" rozkazała Iris. Uzbrojona wojowniczka spojrzała na swój cel i zaczęła ładować energię do swoich mieczy.

"O nie! Aktywuję pułapkę, Dwu-torowy Atak!" skontrował lider Drużyny Taiyo. "Mogę wybrać dwa potwory z mojego pola, a także jednego potwora z pola przeciwnika i zniszczyć je! Niszczę Okozbroję, Zariguna oraz twoją Nanohę Exelius!"

"Sprytna taktyka." rzekła Iris, kiedy Okozbroja i Zarigun ominęli energetyczny wystrzał z mieczy Nanohy, po czym ruszyli na nią niczym żywe pociski. "Ale ja odpowiem na to własną pułapką, jak na przykład Miny Strażnicze! Jeśli została aktywowana karta, która ma zniszczyć jednego potwora, którego kontroluję, mogę zanegować działanie i zniszczyć aktywowaną kartę! A przy okazji zada ci 500 punktów obrażeń!"

"Możesz powtórzyć?!" spytał się niedowierzaniem Taro, kiedy Nanoha uniosła gardę i jednym machnięciem przecięła dwa potwory Taro na pół, po czym kolejnym machnięciem miecza rzuciła prosto w Taro. Lider Drużyny Taiyo nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy szczątki jego dwóch potworów eksplodowały przy kontakcie z jego Ścigaczem Walk.

**Taro:** 3500 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 7

Jednakże, ten manewr nie tylko zadał cios Taro, ale i spowodował oburzenie widowni.

"Ej! Co ty wyprawiasz?!"

"Przestań używać takich tanich sztuczek!"

"Właśnie, chcemy ujrzeć Zushina!"

"Nie do wiary..." powiedział Leo, zdziwiony.

"Teraz i na nas gwiżdżą..." zauważyła Luna.

"Iris wciąż może jeszcze zaatakować!" powiedział Jack. "Dalej! Jeśli nie rozwalisz Kluczowej Buławy, Zushin się zjawi lada chwila!"

"Nhr.. no wiem!" chrząknęła Iris, lekko poirytowana. "Wznawiam atak! Nanoha Exelius, jeszcze raz zaatakuj Kluczową Buławę!"

"W takim razie aktywuję kolejną pułapkę, Tarcza Duszy!" skontrował Taro.

"Że co?!"

"Ta karta zaneguje zniszczenie mojego potwora poprzez walkę, po czym kończy Fazę Bitewną! Jednakże, muszę za to zapłacić połowę moich punktów życia!" wyjaśnił Taro, kiedy nagle z jego ciała wyleciała część energii życiowej, która uformowała tarczę wokół Kluczowej Buławy. Nanoha uniosła swój miecz i zaatakowała, ale przez karmazynową tarczę nie była w stanie nawet dotknąć wyznaczonego celu.

**Taro:** 1750 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Iris:** 2400 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Niemożliwe..." powiedziała do siebie Iris, zszokowana. "Nic nie mogę zrobić, nie mam już pomysłów..." srebrnowłosa Signerka spojrzała na swoje trzy karty w ręku. "Hmm... Jeżeli mam wkrótce przegrać, to przynajmniej zostawię coś dla Yuseia. Stawiam dwie zakryte karty... i kończę mój ruch."

"O rany..." jęknął Bruno.

"Teraz się zacznie. Walka z potworem, z którym nikt nie był w stanie walczyć." dodał Crow.

"O tak! Pokaż jej, jak walczy Drużyna Taiyo!" dopingował Yoshizo.

"Zdmuchnij z powierzchni ziemi tą rzadką kartę!" dodał Jinbei.

"_Już czas..._" powiedział mentalnie Taro. "Mój... ruch!"

**Taro:** **SPC:** 2

**Iris:** **SPC:** 8

W miarę jak Taro rozpoczął swoją turę, nagła atmosfera presji opadła na cały stadion, spowijając widownię, Drużynę Taiyo oraz Drużynę 5D's w oczekiwaniu na ruch lidera Drużyny Taiyo.

"Ta karta nie może być Zwyczajnie Przywołana. Ale, jeśli posiadam zwyczajnego potwora poziomu 1, który przebywał na polu minimalnie 10 rund, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie." wyjaśnił Taro. "_To kulminacja naszej więzi... nasza nadzieja..._" dodał po chwili, po czym zadeklarował. "Poświęcam Kluczową Buławę poziomu 1 i przywołuję Zushina, Śpiącego Giganta!" wówczas Kluczowa Buława zamieniła się w energię, która poszybowała w stronę chmur, zmieniając je na bardziej burzliwe. Zanim Toru i Iris się zorientowali, nagły piorun uderzył w trasę za nimi, tworząc wyrwę na drodze. Niespodziewanie wyrwa zaczęła się powiększać i rozszerzać, aż w końcu w górę wystrzeliła masywna ręka, potem głowa, a na koniec masywne cielsko potwora. Właśnie przed ich oczami malował się obraz wielkiej bestii o ciemnoniebieskim ubarwieniu. Miał włosy o kolorze magenty, które wystawały z jego gołej głowy, na uszach miał kolczyki, a na szyi starożytny naszyjnik. Całość dopełniała trzymana w lewej ręce laska. Kolosalne monstrum ryknęło tak głośno, że wszystkie szyby w jego zasięgu popękały.

Iris spoglądała na potwora, który patrzył na nią swoimi małymi ślepiami (10) (ATK: ?/DEF: 0). Nagle poczuła się całkiem mała w stosunku do gigantycznego olbrzyma, który właśnie się przebudził.

"Ale wielki..." wymamrotała Signerka.

"_Niech mnie licho! Ten potwór jest większy, niż Cesarz Meklord Wisel!"_ rzuciła Vita, zszokowana. Zresztą nie tylko oni byli zaskoczeni. Cały stadion wręcz huczał od szoku i niedowierzania.

"W końcu się zjawił!"

"Nie do wiary!"

"Udało się nam!" krzyknął Jinbei, cały w łzach.

"W końcu się nam udało przywołać!" dodał głośno Yoshizo, również płacząc z osiągniętego celu. Nawet sam Główny Komentator zalewał się łzami, patrząc na wielkiego olbrzyma.

"_Do wszystkich, którzy widzą oraz oglądają ten Turbo-Pojedynek... czy można wyobrazić sobie jeszcze większe szokujące wydarzenie? Otóż nie! Właśnie staliśmy się świadkami cudu! W wielkiej historii Pojedynkowych Potworów, żaden gracz nie był w stanie przywołać tego potwora! Ten potwór to Zushin, Śpiący Gigant! Tego cudu dokonała drużyna, po której nikt by się nie spodziewał! Drużyna TAIYO!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, z trudem powstrzymując się od emocji. Widownia aż zawrzała.

"Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo! Taiyo!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Nikt wcześniej nie walczył z tą kartą. To będzie nieznany obszar pojedynkowania." powiedział Yusei.

"Zushin, Śpiący Gigant, to bardzo potężna karta." dodał Bruno. "Karty Zaklęcia i Pułapki nie mają na niego żadnego wpływu. Ponadto, neguje działania potworów, z którymi walczy."

"Jak pokonać takiego giganta..." zastanawiał się Jack.

Na trasie...

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym przechodzę do Fazy Bitewnej!" zadeklarował Taro. "Kiedy Zushin walczy z potworem przeciwnika, jego atak będzie mieć wartość Ataku atakowanego potwora, z dodatkową siłą 1000 punktów."

"Uh-oh..." jęknęła Iris, kiedy Zushin powoli unosił swoją prawicę do ciosu (?-3300-4300).

"Zushin, zaatakuj Nanohę Exelius! Pięść łomotu!" rozkazał Taro. Zushin ryknął głośno, po czym machnął prawą pięścią. Nanoha próbowała odeprzeć atak swoimi mieczami, ale po paru sekundach miecze się złamały pod naporem siły, a Nanoha mocno uderzyła w ziemię, eksplodując.

**Taro:** 1750 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Iris:** 1400 LP/**SPC:** 8

Drużyna 5D's patrzyła na to ze szokiem.

"Zniszczył Nanohę Exelius jednym ciosem!" powiedział Leo, zdumiony.

"Ourhh.. hh.. niech to, ten potwór ma siłę, nie ma co..." mruknęła Iris. "Nh... ale przynajmniej wciąż się trzymam."

"Jeszcze nie skończyłem!" rzucił Taro.

"Co?" jęknęła Iris, kiedy nagle Taro aktywował zakrytą kartę. "No nie..."

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Rzut Mocy! Jeśli uwolnię mojego potwora, który ma atak równy lub niższy od 1000, mogę zadać przeciwnikowi obrażenia równe podwojonej wartości ataku!"

"_Mamy 1400 punktów życia. Czyli musiałby mieć potwora, którego atak musiałby być równy lub większy od 700."_ skalkulował Yuuno.

"Na nieszczęście, on ma jeszcze jednego potwora." odpowiedziała ponuro Iris.

"Uwalniam Kuramę, którego atak wynosi 800, więc doznasz 1600 punktów obrażeń, wystarczająco by cię pokonać!" rzucił Taro, kiedy Zushin złapał Kuramę swoją ręką, po czym rzucił nim niczym pociskiem w stronę Iris.

"Urh... jeśli mam przegrać, to na własnych warunkach! Aktywuję pułapkę, Chwilowe Wskrzeszenie, i tworzę Łańcuch z drugą pułapką, Mid-Childańskim Zderzeniem Wymiarów!"

"Zaraz, co?" zdziwił się Taro.

"Mid-Childańskie Zderzenie Wymiarów wymusza ode mnie wysłanie jednego potwora z działaniem na Cmentarz, a w zamian, ta karta pozyska działanie potwora. Jednakże, muszę otrzymać obrażeni równe podwojonej wartości Ataku wysłanego potwora. Wysyłam więc na Cmentarz Lindy Harlaown, Admirała AS'ów, której atak wynosi 1400." wyjaśniła Iris, kiedy na polu pojawiła się duchowa wersja kobiety o miętowo-zielonych włosach, by po chwili zostać wessana do czarnej dziury. "A zaś Chwilowe Wskrzeszenie pozwala mi wskrzesić mojego potwora, który poległ w walce. Przywracam do życia Gwiezdną Nanohę Exelius!" kontynuowała Signerka, kiedy na trasie pojawił się portal, z którego się wyłoniła Nanoha w uzbrojonym pancerzu, z powrotem gotowa do walki (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600). "Jednakże, podczas następnej Fazy Gotowości, potwór wskrzeszony za pomocą tej karty wraca z powrotem na Cmentarz!"

"To by oznaczało..." zaczął Crow.

"...że nawet, jeśli Iris straci wszystkie punkty życia, Nanoha wciąż będzie na polu!" dokończył Jack z niedowierzaniem.

"Nhh.. wybacz, Yusei. To wszystko, co mam! Resztę zostawiam tobie!" zdążyła krzyknąć Iris, kiedy nagle jej Ścigacz został otoczony przez falę elektryczności, która wyzerowała jej punkty życia.

**Taro:** 1750 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Iris:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 8

* * *

"_Coś takiego! Iris, zamiast przyjąć cios Zushina, sama siebie wyeliminowała! Pojedynek drużynowy właśnie się sprowadził do starcia pomiędzy dwóch kapitanów drużyn! Choć Drużyna Taiyo ma mniej, niż połowę punktów życia, to jednak ma po swojej stronie legendarnego Zushina!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, podczas gdy Iris zjechała do boksu. Srebrnowłosa dziewczyna zdjęła hełm, przecierając czoło, podczas gdy Leo przeniósł jej karty na dysk Yuseia, który był już gotowy do walki.

"Nh... nhhh... wybacz, Yusei. Nie mogłam go powstrzymać. Mogłam zanegować ten atak Nanohą Exelius, ale... chyba byłam zbyt przytłoczona rozmiarem tego kolosa. Niby znałam każdą kartę, ale nagle otrzymałam figę z makiem." przeprosiła Iris.

"Nie martw się, Iris." zaprzeczył Yusei, całując ją w policzek. "Dałaś z siebie wszystko. Nie pozwolę, by twoje karty poszły na marne."

"Dziękuję ci, Yusei." odpowiedziała Iris, kiedy nagle Zushin pojawił się na stadionie, na żywo przed widownią. "No... trzeba przyznać, że ten kolos wie, jak zrobić dobre wejście."

"Yusei, wiesz, jak można pokonać Zushina?" spytał się Jack.

"Kto wie." odparł Yusei, po czym się uśmiechnął. "Ale przynajmniej będę się dobrze bawić."

"Dobrze się bawisz?"

"Heheh... no to ruszam." powiedział Yusei, włączając wizjer, po czym ruszył swoim Ścigaczem Walk na spotkanie z Taro i jego potężnym potworem.

"Jak Yusei może być aż tak odprężony?" zastanawiał się Crow.

"To chyba duch walki. Walczy na nieznanym terytorium, z niepokonanym przeciwnikiem. A to, co jest nieznane, jest też bardzo ciekawe. A my wiemy, że Yusei lubi takie ciekawe rzeczy." odparła Iris, uśmiechając się.

Na trasie...

"_Wciąż możemy wygrać..."_ pomyślał Taro, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się obraz Yuseia w kiepskiej jakości. "Yusei..."

["_Wymyśliłeś zaskakującą strategię._"] powiedział Yusei.

"Dziękuję za twój komentarz, Yusei." odparł Taro, kiedy spojrzał, jak Yusei go dogania.

"Wiedz jednak, że ja nie będę się powstrzymywał. Zaatakuję cię całą moją siłą." rzekł Signer Głowy, pewny siebie.

"No to dawaj, Yusei!"

"WALCZMY!"

**Taro:** 1750 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Yusei.

**Taro:** **SPC:** 3

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 9

"Podczas Fazy Gotowości, działanie Chwilowego Wskrzeszenia wygasa, w wyniku czego ta karta, oraz Nanoha Exelius zostaną wysłani na Cmentarz!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy Nanoha znikła z pola. "A teraz aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości, Anielską Buławę! Kiedy mam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty, po czym wysłać jedną na Cmentarz! Wysyłam więc Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża na Cmentarz! Następnie, poprzez wysłanie z mojej ręki na Cmentarz potwora poziomu 1, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie tej karty! Wysyłam Tuningware'a na Cmentarz, by przywołać Dużego Wojownika!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się umięśniony wojownik z numerem 1 na masce (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 600). "Potem, używam działania Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez usunięcie 7 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać 1 kartę!"

**Taro:** **SPC:** 3

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 2

"Teraz przywołuję Szczątkowego Smoka!" kontynuował Yusei, przywołując na pole młodszą wersję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Kiedy Szczątkowy Smok został pomyślnie przywołany, mogę wskrzesić jednego potwora, którego Atak nie może być powyżej 500. Przywracam do życia Tuningware'a (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300)! Następnie, jeśli kontroluję strojącego potwora na polu, mam możliwość wskrzeszenia Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża ze Cmentarza!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyłonił się mały jeż ze śrubami na plecach (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"Przywołał aż cztery potwory..." powiedział Taro, zdumiony.

"Pora ruszyć z pełnym gazem! Stroję Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża poziomu 2, Dużego Wojownika poziomu 1, Tuningware'a poziomu 1 z Szczątkowym Smokiem poziomu 4!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy smok zmienił się w cztery Synchro-Pierścienie, które zredukowały pozostałe trzy potwory Yuseia do czterech gwiazd.

"_Zgrupowanie nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

Strumień światła wystrzelił z Synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Skoro Tuningware został wysłany na Cmentarz jako materiał do Synchro-Potwora, mogę dobrać jedną kartę." wyjaśnił Yusei, dobierając kartę. "Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu..." powiedział Yoshizo. "To będzie kłopotliwe."

"Spokojnie... to rzadka karta, ale Yusei przywołał go w trybie obronnym." odpowiedział Jinbei.

"No, nie ma się czego bać. Atak Zushina zawsze będzie większy od Ataku przeciwnika o 1000 punktów. Nawet Yusei nie jest tak lekkomyślny, by zaatakować."

"Mam nadzieję, że Yusei ma jakiś plan..." mruknął Crow.

"Na pewno. Wierzę, że Yusei da radę wyjść z takiej sytuacji." zapewniła go Iris.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Taro.

**Taro:** **SPC:** 4

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 3

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Jeśli zredukuję cztery Liczniki Szybkości, mogę zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości w mojej ręce." wyjaśnił Taro, kiedy Yusei został uderzony podmuchem wiatru.

**Taro:** 1750 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei:** 3200 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Teraz Zushin, Śpiący Gigant zaatakuje Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Siła Gwiezdnego Pyłu wynosi 2500, więc Zushin pozyskuje 3500 Ataku!" rzekł Taro, kiedy gigant się przygotowywał do zadania ciosu (?-2500-3500). "Pięść łomotu, teraz!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Zmiana Mocy!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy jego zakryta karta się ujawniła i weszła w drogę masywnej pięści Zushina.

"Pułapka? Zapomniałeś, że takie karty nie zadziałają na Zushina?" spytał się retorycznie Taro.

"A kto ci mówił, że zamierzam namierzyć Zushina?" odciął się Yusei z uśmiechem, co zaskoczyło Taro. "Zmiana Mocy pozwala mi namierzyć jednego potwora na polu, i do końca tej rundy wyzerować atak. A tym potworem będzie Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"

"Co?! Obniżył atak swojego potwora?" powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Jinbei, kiedy statystyki Smoka Signera się zmieniły (2500-0).

"Ale skoro wyzerował moc Gwiezdnego Pyłu, siła Zushina też się zmniejszy!" zauważył Yoshizo (3500-1000).

"Poczuj na sobie siłę swojego potwora!" odparł zadziornie Yusei, kiedy rykoszet uderzenia dosięgnął Taro.

**Taro:** 750 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei:** 3200 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Genialna taktyka! Skoro obniżył punkty Ataku Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Atak Zushina też został zredukowany." powiedział Bruno.

"Yusei ustawił Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu na tryb Obrony, a jego Obrona wynosi 2000, co przewyższało atak przeciwnika i w efekcie odbiło rykoszetem." dodała Iris.

"_Uhn... nie do wiary, że Yusei był w stanie użyć działania Zushina przeciwko mnie._" powiedział w myślach Taro. "Ale ja też mam parę asów w rękawie. Aktywuję zakrytą kartę, Atak i Odzysk! Jeśli otrzymuję obrażenia, ta karta zada ci 700 punktów obrażeń!" kontynuował Taro, kiedy z karty wyłoniła się ręka z szablą, która po chwili rzuciła swoim orężem wprost na Yuseia.

"Nrgh..." mruknął Yusei.

**Taro:** 750 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Yusei:** 2500 LP/**SPC:** 3

"Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch! Wraz z tym, działanie Zmiany Mocy wygasa, a Atak Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu wraca do normy." dokończył Taro (0-2500). "Nie tak łatwo jest pozbyć się Zushina. Masz jakiś plan, by to zmienić?"

"_Taro ma rację. Nie ma za wiele strategii na pokonanie Zushina. Mimo wszystko, muszę odkryć jakiś sposób!"_ zastanowił się Yusei. "Mój ruch!"

**Taro:** **SPC:** 1

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 4

Kiedy młody Signer Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka spojrzał na dobraną kartę, od razu w jego myślach pojawił się nowy plan. "_Może nie za wiele, ale przynajmniej zyskam trochę czasu."_ pomyślał Yusei. "Przywołuję Turbo-Synchrona w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarował, przywołując małego potwora przypominającego wyścigówkę (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 500). "Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty... i kończę ruch."

"_Coś takiego! Yusei mógł tylko przywołać potwora w trybie obronnym! Czyżby nawet on był bezsilny w obliczu Zushina?"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Yusei nie ma zbyt dużego pola do manewru." zauważył Bruno.

"Zgadza się. Nikt nie obmyślił strategii na pokonanie Zushina." dodała Akiza, spoglądając na widownie, która wciąż skandowali Drużynę Taiyo. "A publika widać dobrze się bawi, dopingując naszych przeciwników.

"Można by powiedzieć, że zabłysnęli jak słońce." odparła Iris.

"Jak słońce?"

"Tak." odpowiedziała srebrnowłosa. "Widać, że Drużyna Taiyo włożyła we swoje marzenia wszystko, co miała. Mając tylko jeden Ścigacz Walk i zwyczajne karty potworów. Nikt ich nie szanował, wszyscy uważali, że są na straconej pozycji... ale jednak tutaj są. Zaszli tak daleko, by przetestować swoje siły. By niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Można zauważyć, że jeżeli się uwierzy we swoich przyjaciół i swoje możliwości, los zawsze ci się odpłaci. Choć to nasi przeciwnicy... to jednak widać, że to tak naprawdę zdolni ludzie, prawie tak samo jak my."

"Iris..." powiedział Leo.

"Nawet jeśli mogą z nami przegrać, widać że przynajmniej się starali. Używali całych swoich sił, by dotrzeć aż tu." rzekła Iris.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Taro, dobierając kartę.

**Taro:** **SPC:** 2

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 5

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Deszcz Meteorów. Teraz podczas tej tury, jeśli mój potwór zaatakuje twojego potwora, który jest w trybie Obrony, przeciwnik dozna przeszywających obrażeń." kontynuował Taro. "Zushin w starciu ze Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu będzie mieć 3500 punktów Ataku (?-2500-3500). Yusei, oto nasza taktyka! Dalej, Zushinie! Pięść łomotu!"

"O nie! Jeśli atak się powiedzie, Yusei będzie mieć 1000 punktów życia!" rzucił Jack, sfrustrowany.

"Hmm... ja bym jeszcze nie skreśliła Yuseia." zaprzeczyła Iris. "Bo coś mi podpowiada, że zaraz Yusei wyprowadzi własny kontratak!"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Taktowne Ożywienie!" skontrował Yusei.

"Co?" zdziwił się Taro.

"Ta karta pozwala mi wskrzesić jednego potwora poziomu 2 lub niższego, z mojego Cmentarza! Przywołuję Tuningware'a!" wyjaśnił Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawił się mały potwór z szalikiem i patelnią na głowie (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300). "Następnie aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Awaryjne Strojenie! Dzięki tej karcie, mogę wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie podczas Fazy Bitewnej!"

"Synchro-Przywołanie podczas Fazy Bitewnej?!"

"Stroję Turbo Synchrona poziomu 1 oraz Tuningware'a poziomu 1!" zadeklarował Signer, kiedy zielony robot-wyścigówka zmienił się w zielony pierścień, który otoczył drugiego robota, redukując go do jednej gwiazdy.

"_Strzeż się - bo kiedy moc i przypływ szybkości nałożą się na siebie i zderzą się, tworząc czystą potęgę! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Oto moc nadziei! Synchroniczny Stroiciel, Synchron Formuły!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, wyzwalając ze swoich więzów robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1 (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). "Skoro Tuningware został wysłany na Cmentarz jako Synchro-materiał, mogę dobrać jedną kartę. A dzięki mocy Synchrona Formuły, mogę dobrać dodatkową kartę raz na turę!" wyjaśnił Yusei, dobierając dwie karty. "Taro, jesteście potężnymi przeciwnikami. Udało się wam przywołać Śpiącego Giganta po raz pierwszy w historii Pojedynkowych Potworów. Więc, żeby cię pokonać... ja też będę napierał z pełną mocą!" rzucił Yusei, po czym błyskawicznie prześcignął Taro. Młody lider Drużyny Taro zdołał w mgnieniu oka spojrzeć na niego i zauważył, że Yusei miał zamknięte oczy.

"_Yusei... co ty planujesz..."_ zastanawiał się Taro, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu oraz Synchron Formuły ominęli Zushina, dołączając do swojego pana.

"_Moc do pokonania Śpiącego Giganta... by zyskać moc, która czyni rzeczy niemożliwe możliwymi... muszę... przekroczyć własne ograniczenia!"_ powiedział w myślach Yusei, skupiając się. Jego myśli zaczęły powoli się odsuwać od siebie, aż w końcu mógł widzieć tylko pustkę... a potem światło. "Czysty Umysł! Stroję Synchrona Formułę poziomu 2 ze Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8!"

"_Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_ recytował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wydawał się mienić coraz to bardziej jaskrawym kolorowym światłem. "AKCEL-SYNCHRO!" krzyknął Signer, kiedy on i Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu przejechali przez dwa zielone pierścienie, by po chwili zniknąć z oczów Taro.

"Zniknęli!" powiedział Taro, zdumiony, lecz był zmuszony cofnąć te słowo, kiedy niespodziewanie za nim pojawił się Yusei, lecz tym razem w obecności swojego nowego, potężniejszego potwora.

"Oto mój Akcel-Synchro, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego wyewoluowany potwór zniżył lot, gotowy do walki (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

"_Zadziwiasz mnie, Yusei. Wykonałeś Synchro-Przywołanie podczas rundy przeciwnika."_ pomyślał Taro. "Ale to mnie nie powstrzyma! Zushin teraz zaatakuje Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy (?-3300-4300)!"

"Nieważne, jak rzadka jest ta karta! W starciu z Zushinem nie ma szans!" rzucił Jinbei.

"Dalej, Zushin! Rozwal go!" dopingował Yoshizo i, jakby usłyszawszy to, Zushin uniósł pięść.

Jednakże, Yusei również miał parę asów w rękawie. "Aktywuję działanie Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy!" zadeklarował Yusei i wówczas jego biały smok zniknął, unikając ciosu Zushina.

"Co?!"

"Zniknął?!"

"Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy ma działanie, które pozwala mi go usunąć z gry. Dzięki temu, atak potwora przeciwnika może zostać zanegowany, a Spadająca Gwiazda powróci na moje pole podczas Fazy Końcowej!" wyjaśnił Yusei.

"Nieźle! Może działania, które negują atak, nie zadziałają na Zushina..." powiedział Crow.

"...ale, jeśli Zushin nie ma z kim walczyć, jego atak będzie wyzerowany!" dokończył Jack (4300-0).

"To prawda, że teraz Yusei może się bronić przed atakami Zushina, ale nie może też go zaatakować, bo Zushin zawsze będzie mieć 1000 punktów Ataku przewagi." wciął się Bruno.

"To oznacza..." rzekła Luna.

"Że obydwoje są w sytuacji patowej." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Heh... no dobra, Yusei. Tu mnie masz. Na szczęście się zabezpieczyłem na taki przypadek. Aktywuję kontrującą pułapkę, Kostka Głupca!" rzucił Taro.

"Co?" spytał się Yusei, zdumiony.

"Jeśli twój potwór właśnie został usunięty z pola, mogę wysłać zwyczajnego potwora poziomu 2 lub niższego z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, a ta pułapka zada ci 200 punktów obrażeń razy poziom usuniętego potwora!"

"_Był w stanie przewidzieć taką ewentualność?_" zastanowił się Yusei.

"Wysyłam na Cmentarz Kageningen poziomu 2. Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy jest poziomu 10. Więc otrzymasz 2000 punktów obrażeń!" zadeklarował Taro, kiedy fioletowa kostka wystrzeliła promień energii, który trafił w Yuseia.

**Taro:** 750 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Yusei:** 500 LP/**SPC:** 5

"O nie!" krzyknęła Iris.

"Był na to przygotowany?!" zapytał się Jack, oniemiały.

"Jeśli Zushin nie ma przeciwnika do walki, jego Atak jest równy zeru. Dlatego postanowiłeś użyć strategii usunięcia swoich potworów, by Zushin nie mógł zaatakować. Na szczęście przewidzieliśmy to." odparł Taro. "Masz już 500 punktów życia, Yusei. Tym samym jesteś podatny na działanie Świata Szybkości 2. Obecnie mam 2 Liczniki Szybkości, więc kiedy rozpocznie się mój kolejny ruch, będę miał cztery Liczniki. To mi da możliwość użycia działania Świata Szybkości 2 i zadania ci 800 punktów obrażeń, co da mojej drużynie zwycięstwo! Kończę turę!"

"...a zaś Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy powraca na pole." dokończył Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się biało-opancerzony Akcel-Synchro-Potwór Yuseia.

"Jeśli Taro zdoła przetrwać ruch Yuseia, w następnej go wykończy." zauważył Bruno.

"Więc teraz Yusei musi coś wymyślić." dodał Crow.

"_Nieważne, jak silny będzie jego potwór, Zushin zawsze będzie silniejszy. Zaklęcia... pułapki... działania potworów... żadna karta nie zaszkodzi Zushinowi. Doszliśmy tak daleko... możemy wygrać..."_ myślał Taro, po czym spojrzał za siebie. Jednakże, kiedy spojrzał w oczy Yuseia, zauważył w nich determinację. "Te oczy... Yusei, wciąż myślisz, że możesz wygrać?"

"Nie różnię się niczym od was! Wierzę w przyjaciół i moją siłę. Nie poddaję się do samego końca. Taka jest nasza Drużyna 5D's! Jeśli żadne z nas się nie podda, to na pewno zostaniemy wynagrodzeni!" wyjaśnił Yusei, po czym położył dwa palce na karcie, którą miał zaraz dobrać. "To będzie ostatnia karta! Mój... ruch!"

**Taro:** **SPC:** 3

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 6

"_Czas to zakończyć!"_ powiedział mentalnie Yusei. "Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy, zaatakuj Zushina!"

"Daj spokój. nawet twój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy nie poradzi sobie z Zushinem." zaprzeczył Taro, kiedy wielki kolos poczuł przypływ mocy (?-3300-4300).

"To prawda, że Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy nie poradzi sobie sam... ale tu mówimy o 'naszym' Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Taro.

"Poprzez wysłanie Veilera Działania z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, mogę użyć mocy karty Iris, Mid-Childańskiego Zderzenia Wymiarów!" zadeklarował Yusei.

"Ta karta... no tak!" zauważył Jack.

"To karta, którą pozostawiłam wraz z Nanohą Exelius. Chyba Yusei już odkrył, dlaczego mu zostawiłam te karty." dodała Iris.

"Powiesz nam?" zapytał się Leo.

"Heheh... patrzcie i uczcie się." odparła Iris.

"Wedle działania tej karty, muszę otrzymać obrażenia równe Atakowi potwora, którego właśnie wysłałem na Cmentarz w celu aktywacji tej karty. Jednakże, Veiler Działania posiada 0 Ataku, więc nie otrzymuję żadnych obrażeń. Mid-Childańskie Zderzenie Wymiarów obecnie ma działanie Lindy Harlaown, Admirała AS'ów." wyjaśniał Yusei, kiedy nad wspomnianą kartą unosił się półprzezroczysty obraz kobiety o miętowo-zielonych włosach. "Poprzez usunięcie tej karty ze Cmentarza, mogę ochronić jednego z moich potworów przed zniszczeniem walce, obrażenia z walki zostaną wyzerowane, a na koniec zniszczyć potwora, z którym mój potwór będzie walczyć."

"Co?" zdziwił się Taro, lecz potem się uśmiechnął. "Ale Zushin neguje działanie potwora, z którym obecnie walczy. Zapomniałeś o tym, Yusei?"

"Jaka szkoda... bo Zushin nie zaneguje tego działania. Ponieważ ta moc nie pochodzi od Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy... bo ta moc pochodzi od Lindy Harlaown, którą poświęciła Iris!" zaprzeczył Yusei, na co Taro spojrzał na przeciwnika z osłupieniem. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, co planuje Yusei.

"Zushin... on tylko neguje działania potwora... z-z którym obecnie walczy!"

"Więc ty od początku to zaplanowałaś?" zapytał się Crow, zaskoczony.

"Zgadza się. Wiedziałam, że będę spisana na straty, więc postanowiłam użyć tej karty oraz Chwilowego Wskrzeszenia, by utrzymać Nanohę Exelius na polu wystarczająco długo, by mogła przejść na Cmentarz Yuseia, bo zasady mówią, że Cmentarz się nie przenosi z jednego gracza na drugiego. Wiedziałam, że skoro Zushin neguje działania potwora, z którym walczy, to wykorzystanie działania potwora, którego nie ma na polu, jest najlepszą opcją." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Oto moc więzów! Ta karta reprezentuje więź z przyjaciółmi, której żadna siła nie zerwie! Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy! Zniszcz Śpiącego Giganta Mirażem Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Yusei. Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy złożył swoje kończyny, zmieniając pozycję w formę przypominającą odrzutowiec, po czym poszybował w górę i z pełną szarżą przebił się przez masywne cielsko Zushina. Gigant ryknął w bólu, aż w końcu...

*KABOOM!*

Potwór, który został po raz pierwszy w życiu przywołany, eksplodował z wielkim hukiem, co wprawiło Yoshizo, Jinbeia oraz całą widownię w osłupienie.

"Zushin..." powiedział bez emocji Yoshizo.

"...kurczę. Rozwalił go." dodał Jinbei. Zaś Taro zacisnął ręce na kierownicy, zdeterminowany. Stracił swojego asa, ale jeszcze nie zamierzał się poddać.

"O nie! Nie poddam się! Tylko jedna runda... jeśli ją przetrwam, Drużyna Taiyo wygra!" rzucił Taro.

"To nie wszystko." zaprzeczył Yusei. "Jeśli działanie Mid-Childańskiego Zderzenia Wymiarów nie zostało zanegowane, mogę aktywować ostatnie działanie tej karty!"

"Co?" zdziwił się Taro.

"Jeżeli kontroluję Synchro-Potwora na polu, mogę wysłać tą pułapkę na Cmentarz, gdzie mogę namierzyć Synchro-Potwora typu Maga, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi Synchro-Potwora, którego obecnie kontroluję, po czym mogę go Specjalnie Przywołać na pole!"

"Ale twój Cmentarz nie ma żadnych potworów typu-" próbował zaprzeczyć Taro, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie pierwszy ruch Yuseia. "Zaraz... przecież podczas twojej pierwszej rundy..."

"Zgadza się. Wówczas miałem Nanohę Exelius na polu, zanim Chwilowe Wskrzeszenie wygasło. A teraz mogę ją z powrotem przywołać, gdyż poziom Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy oraz Nanohy Exelius jest taki sam!" odpowiedział Yusei, kiedy na trasie pojawił się portal, z którego wyszła Nanoha w ulepszonym pancerzu (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2600).

"A więc to dlatego użyłaś Chwilowego Wskrzeszenia." zauważyła Luna, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"O nie..." jęknął Taro. To był już koniec.

"Nanoha Exelius, bezpośredni atak! Boski Poskramiacz!" rozkazał Yusei. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyjęła z kabury oba miecze, po czym je złożyła w jeden, wielki miecz. Po wycelowaniu w Taro, wystrzeliła potężny promień skoncentrowanej energii, który pochłonął lidera Drużyny Taiyo.

**Taro:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Yusei:** 500 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"_To... to... nieprawdopodobne! Yusei zdołał pokonać niezwyciężonego Zushina! Tym samym zapewniając zwycięstwo swojemu zespołowi, Drużynie 5D's!"_ ogłosił Główny Komentator.

"Ja... przegrałem?" powiedział nieświadomie Taro, zatrzymując się, kiedy podeszli do niego Jinbei i Yoshizo.

"Niestety tak." odpowiedział Yoshizo.

"Przepraszam. Nie zdołałem wygrać."

"Nie bądź idiotą! Zdołaliśmy przywołać Zushina! Czy to nie wystarczy?!" zaprzeczył gniewnie Jinbei.

"To było niesamowite. K-kiedy przywołałeś Zushina, poczułem taką ekscytację, że prawie narobiłem w portki." dodał Yoshizo, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

"Jin... Yoshi..." powiedział Taro, kiedy nagle cała widownia zaczęła klaskać i gwizdać.

"Nieźle, Drużyno Taiyo!"

"Jestem pod wrażeniem!"

"To było ekscytujące!"

"Pokażcie nam kiedyś znowu Zushina!"

"Nie do wiary..." powiedział Taro, zdumiony.

"Można by powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie wygraliście." odpowiedział głos, który rzekomo należał do Yuseia. Taro, Yoshizo i Jinbei spojrzeli za siebie i zauważyli Drużynę 5D's.

"Wy... wygraliśmy?" zdziwił się Jinbei.

"Może przegraliście pojedynek, ale wygraliście serca widzów." odpowiedziała Iris. "Pokazaliście im, że nawet zwyczajne karty mają potężną moc. Nikt przed wami nie zdołał przywołać Śpiącego Giganta. Wasze marzenia, styl walki... dało wielu sporo do myślenia."

"Iris..." wydusił z siebie Taro.

"Upadliście, ale znowu powstaliście. Zupełnie jak... słońce." powiedziała srebrnowłosa Signerka, wpatrując się na zachód słońca.

"Nh... heh... masz rację. Nieważne jak wiele razy upadniemy, zawsze będziemy wstawać i świecić nowym światłem życia." zauważył Taro, po czym spojrzał na Jinbeia i Yoshizo. "Wracajmy do domu, ludziska. Wracajmy... i świećmy nowym światłem."

"Widać, że zdobyli serca milionów ludzi." zauważył Crow.

"Taka właśnie jest natura gracza." odparła Iris. "I dlatego... pojedynki są takie ekscytujące."

* * *

W międzyczasie w bazie Yliaster...

"Hihihihih! To było tak wzruszające, że chyba puszczę pawia." powiedział Lester z udawanym wzruszeniem, patrząc, jak Obwód zdobywał coraz więcej energii. 'Ale widać, że dzięki im, nasz Obwód zyskał jeszcze więcej mocy!"

"Tak... już niewiele nam brakuje." dodał Primo z uśmiechem. "Jeszcze tylko muszą zawalczyć o miejsce w finale przeciwko Drużynie Ragnarok... a potem w końcu się z nimi rozprawimy."

"To tylko kwestia czasu... kiedy Drużyna Nowego Świata wypełni swój cel." rzekł Jakob.

"O tak... ale co z Iris? Wiesz, że to tylko 'kwestia czasu', kiedy odkryje, dlaczego ta Dziesiąta Karta jest nieaktywna."

"Hmm... wydaje mi się, że nie możemy już dłużej tego utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Kiedy 5D's pokonają Drużynę Ragnaroka... nasz ostatni pojedynek pokaże Orężowi Sądu jej prawdziwe przeznaczenie!"

* * *

Wheeeew... and we've got a new chapter. I hope you will be enjoyed, reading this new chapter of my fanfic. And I know you know about that weird error, where Shooting Star Dragon could use a eff during battle against Zushin. I've decided change that error as not-negating ability of Cosmic Synchro Monsters. I mean, Iris could negate attack, but she was too shocked to react. But well... surely I could make this fanfic better, if I could get some help! I don't get it why there's no active Polish people, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fans. But now just wait, when a two (or three) part of duel against Team Ragnarok will be revealed. Oh, and by a way, that incoming trilogy will close my second series of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. And after that will be a third and the last season of 5D's adventures, called "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Clash of the Two Worlds"! ...I don't mean about a big battle between Mid-Childa and Earth, but about Iris' true destiny and fate of that two worlds on her shoulders. So... Read, Enjoy and Comment, guys!

Nazwa: Chwilowe Wskrzeszenie  
Typ: Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Aktywuj tylko, jeśli potwór, którego kontrolowałeś, został zniszczony przez walkę lub działanie karty podczas Fazy Bitewnej. Specjalnie Przywołaj go na pole, po czym wyposaż go w tą kartę, ale jego działania będą zanegowane. Podczas następnej Fazy Gotowości, wyślij wyposażonego w tą kartę potwora na Cmentarz. Kiedy wyposażony potwór opuszcza pole, zniszcz tą kartę.  
Obraz: Dusza Śmieciowego Synchrona pojawiająca się na polu, gotowy do Synchro-Przywołania.

Nazwa: Mid-Childańskie Zderzenie Wymiarów  
Typ: Trwała Karta Pułapka  
Efekt: Po aktywacji tej karty, wyślij 1 potwora z działaniem ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz i otrzymaj obrażenia równe podwojonej wartości jego ataku. Potem, możesz aktywować działanie tego potwora jako działanie tej karty. Wtedy, kiedy ta karta jest odkryta na polu, możesz aktywować działanie tamtego potwora poprzez wysłanie 1 potwora z działaniem ze swojej ręki na Cmentarz i otrzymaj obrażenia równe wartości jego ataku. Jeśli działanie tej karty nie zostało zanegowane, możesz aktywować poniższe działanie:  
* Jeśli kontrolujesz Synchro-Potwora na polu, możesz wysłać tą kartę na Cmentarz i namierzyć 1 Synchro-Potwora typu Maga, którego poziom jest równy poziomowi kontrolowanego przez ciebie Synchro-Potwora; Specjalnie Przywołaj namierzonego potwora na pole w trybie Ataku.  
Obraz: Nanoha Takamachi wywodząca z portalu, który łączy Mid-Childa z Nowym Miastem Domino.

Nazwa: Lindy Harlaown, Admirał AS'ów  
Poziom: 4  
Atrybut: Woda  
Typ: Wojownik/Efekt  
Efekt: Możesz usunąć tą kartę z gry ze swojego Cmentarza, by wybrać 1 odkrytego potwora którego kontrolujesz. Jeśli ten potwór walczy z potworem przeciwnika podczas tej tury, nie może zostać zniszczony w walce, a ty nie otrzymujesz żadnych Obrażeń Bitewnych z tej walki. Po kalkulacji obrażeń, zniszcz potwora przeciwnika, który walczył z wybranym potworem.  
ATK/OBR: 1400/200


	22. Bóg Grzmotów kontra Demoniczny Smok

**Rozdział 21** \- _Tajemnicze Runiczne Oczy! Trzech potężnych Bogów Azów__!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

_Iris stała sama w ciemności. Ciemność zdawała pochłaniać zarówno dźwięk i światło. Nie mogła niczego ujrzeć._

_"Znowu... co tym razem mój umysł planuje mi pokazać..." zastanawiała się Iris, jednakże odpowiedź okazała się daleka od prawdopodobnej. Tym razem, zamiast spalonego miasta Nowego Domino, pojawiły się niebieskie linie, formujące coś w rodzaju schematu obwodów elektryczny. Po chwili czarna pustka wypełniła się różnymi schematami, a z pewnej perspektywy przypominało to wirtualny świat. "W porząsiu... to mi przypomina jakieś cyber-miasto..." mruknęła srebrno-oka Signerka, kiedy nagle coś błyszczącego przykuło jej uwagę. Młoda dziewczyna odwróciła się i wówczas miała przed sobą coś, co przypominało reaktor, który podtrzymywał w powietrzu wirującą sferę energii. "Niewiarygodne... co to..."_

_"_**To twoje życie, Iris...**" _odpowiedział tajemniczy głos, przez co Iris spojrzała na lewo i prawo._

_"Coś za jeden? Kim jesteś?" wołała Iris, a jej odgłos odbijał się echem._

_"_**Jestem tym, kim byłaś... i tym, kim będziesz...**"

"_Kim byłam? Kim będę? Słuchaj... nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz? Może wyświadczysz mi przysługę i się pokażesz?!" spytał się Iris, sfrustrowana._

_"_**Zagubiona... i prawie kompletna...**"_ odpowiedział tajemniczy głos, który tym razem wydawał się być wyraźny i żeński. Co więcej, pochodził od wirującej sfery energii, która zaczęła jakby zmieniać kształt na bardziej człekokształtny. I bardzo znajomy._

_"Ten kształt... kim ty-" zapytała się Iris, lecz to, co ujrzała, wprawiło ją w niedowierzanie. Kiedy energia skończyła się zmieniać, przed Iris stała istota, która również wyglądała jak Iris. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do niej, miała bardziej srebrzyste i dłuższe włosy. Jej oczy nie były srebrne, a czerwone i złote. A jej rysy wydawały się być lekko rozmyte. "Ty... jesteś mną? Czy ja tobą?"_

_"_**Tym... oraz tym...**" _odpowiedział jej odpowiednik. "_**Jam jest Oręż Sądu...**"

"_Oręż Sądu?"_ _zdziwiła się Iris. _"Hmm... chyba już to gdzieś słyszałam... Yusei coś mi o tym wspominał..."

"**My jesteśmy w twojej podświadomości... blisko twojego serca...**"

"_Podświadomość... czyli to wszystko się dzieje w mojej głowie?" zapytała Iris, na co jej klon skinął głową. "A to '_serce'_... czy ta wirująca kula energii, którą byłaś... to było moje serce?" odpowiedzią było ponowne skinięcie głową. "Dobrze... to o co chodzi z tym Orężem Sądu? Dlaczego się... pokazałaś?"_

_"_**Zakazana Moc... Arka... Starożytny wyczuwa twoją niezależność...**"_ powiedział 'Oręż Sądu'._

_"Starożytny... chwila, chcesz powiedzieć, że Starożytny... jakby lider Yliaster... wyczuwa, że jestem niezależna?" zdziwiła się Iris. "Czyżbym miała jakąś rolę do spełnienia w jego planie? O to ci chodzi?"_

_"_**Destrukcja wszechrzeczy****... nieoczekiwana zmiana... Starożytny chce cię sprowadzić z powrotem na pierwotny cel...**"

"_Destrukcja wszechrzeczy?" powtórzyła Iris. "Nie... niemożliwe... mówisz, że ja od początku byłam marionetką Starożytnego? Że moim przeznaczeniem jest zniszczyć cały świat?"_

"**Zapomnienie... bariera czasu i przestrzeni... granica dwóch światów zachwiana...**"

"_Czy nie możesz mówić normalnie, a nie tylko zagadkami?!" wybuchnęła Iris z frustracją. Po chwili zamknęła oczy, próbując to wszystko poukładać w całość. "Zaraz, zaraz... nh... dwa światy... granica... m-mówisz o Zerowym Rewersie? Kiedy eksplozja energii wytworzyła Most między światami?" spytała się Iris, na co jej odpowiednik skinął głową. "Zapomnienie i nieoczekiwana zmiana... czyżby Starożytny zapomniał o mnie... i moja nagła obecność w tym świecie sprawiła, że on przypomniał o mnie... poczekaj no... czyli moja Zakazana Moc nie narodziła się z eksplozji wywołanej przez otworzenie Mostu... tylko ją wyolbrzymiło... a tak naprawdę Starożytny mnie nią obdarował?"_

_"_**Zagubiona... i prawie kompletna...**" _powiedział odpowiednik._

_"Zagubiona? Kompletna?" powtórzyła Iris. "_Hmm... jakoś tutaj nie mam odpowiedzi, chyba że... '_zagubiona' _oznacza moją pamięć, a więc '_prawie kompletna' _oznacza..."_ zastanawiała się Signerka, po czym spojrzała na swojego odpowiednika, która zaczął świecić oślepiającym światłem. "Z-zaraz! Co jest?!" zdołała krzyknąć Iris, zanim światło pochłonęło ją..._

* * *

Iris szybko wstała z łóżka, ciężko dysząc. Krople potu spadały z jej czoła, jej serce biło jak szalone, a ręce drgały niepokojąco. "Hh... hh... hh... no to było dziwne..." wymamrotała Iris.

"_Iris, wszystko w porządku?_" spytała się Nanoha, kiedy srebrnowłosa dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i spoglądała na Nowe Miasto Domino przez szybę.

"Właśnie... miałam sen. A raczej wizję..."

"_Kolejna wizja?_" zdziwiła się Hayate.

"_Znowu destrukcja i chaos?_" zgadywała Ryuko.

"Nie tym razem..." odpowiedziała Iris. "Teraz miałam wizję, która się wydarzyła we mnie... jakby widziała moje wnętrze."

"_I jak to wygląda?_" spytała się Vita.

"Jak wirtualne cyber-miasto. Ale to nie wszystko... widziałam też siebie."

"_Widziałaś samą siebie?_" zdziwił się Zafira, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Tak. Ten... 'klon' albo raczej moja dawna wersja mnie przemówiła do mnie. Rzekła, że Starożytny ma wobec mnie jakieś plany."

"_Plany?_"

"Do tego jeszcze dowiedziałam się, że moja Zakazana Moc wcale nie narodziła się w wyniku Zerowego Rewersu. Tak naprawdę... to Starożytny mi ją dał, a energia z Ener-D oraz Zaginionej Logii tylko wyolbrzymiła Zakazaną Moc."

"_Chwila moment! Twierdzisz... że to, co przyprawiało nas o ból głowy przez ten szmat czasu, dało ci moc, która może rozerwać planetę na kawałki?!_" zapytała się Teana, sfrustrowana i zaniepokojona.

"Tak, ten sam, co przywołał na ziemię Cesarzy Meklordów.' odpowiedziała Iris. "Ale to nie wszystko... odkryłam, że... już wcześniej byłam powiązana ze Starożytnym oraz jego celem... jako jego Oręż Sądu."

"_Oh, Iris..._" powiedziała Nanoha z niepokojem.

"_Czyli co to może oznaczać?_" spytała się Shamal.

"Nie wiem... ale wiem jedno." rzekła Iris, patrząc na metropolię. "Z pewnością wydarzy się coś wielkiego. Coś, po za pojedynkiem przeciwko Drużynie Nowego Świata."

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
_**{****I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me****}**_ Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru  
__**{**_**_No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
_**{**_**_Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się Drużyna Taiyo, nad którą góruje Zushin, Śpiący Gigant, następnie Drużyna Ragnarok z trzema potężnymi Nordyckimi Bogami Azów, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"Mówisz, że miałaś wizję dziewczyny, która wyglądała jak ty?" zapytał się Yusei, przeglądając pliki dotyczące Drużyny Ragnaroka. Po zaskakującym zwycięstwie nad Drużyną Taiyo, Drużyna 5D's zakwalifikowała się do pół-finału, by jutro się zmierzyć z Drużyną Ragnaroka, która miała trzech wykwalifikowanych graczy, każdy posiadający potężną kartę Nordyckich Bogów. Signerzy wiedzieli, że stawka teraz będzie bardzo wysoka, ponieważ zwycięzca będzie mieć możliwość walki w wielkim finale przeciw Drużynie Nowego Świata.

"Zgadza się." odpowiedziała Iris, na co Yusei lekko spojrzał na bok. "Uhm, Yusei... czy coś cię niepokoi?"

"C-co? Nie, skąd." zaprzeczył Yusei. "Po prostu... to mnie trochę zaskoczyło."

"To, że ten "Starożytny" wie coś, o czym my nie wiemy?"

"Słuchajcie..." wciął się Crow. "Może to kiepski moment, ale myślę, że powinniście przełożyć tą zalotną wymianę zdań i-"

"Że niby jaką?" rzuciła Iris, spoglądając na Crowa jastrzębim wzrokiem, na co gracz Czarnego Skrzydła się odsunął od niej.

"N-no... p-przełożyć tą nie-zalotną wymianę zdań?" odpowiedział Crow, lekko przerażony.

"Dobry ptaszek." odparła Iris, wciąż rzucając mu śmiertelne spojrzenie.

"Myślę, że Crow ma rację. Zdecydowanie mamy dużo na głowie." dodał Bruno. "Najpierw musimy poradzić sobie z Drużyną Ragnaroka."

"Zgadza się. Zobaczmy, co da się wyciągnąć od nich." odpowiedział Yusei, pracując przy komputerze i przeglądając pliki. "Hmm... mamy do czynienia z Draganem, Broderem... a także z ich liderem, Halldorem."

"Widzieliśmy, że są bardzo silnymi graczami. Pojedynek pokazowy pokazał, że należy się z nimi liczyć." zauważyła Akiza.

"Więc... jaki jest plan?" zapytała się nieśmiało Luna.

"Oczywiście wygrać. Jeżeli przegramy z nimi, stracimy szansę na pojedynek z Drużyną Nowego Świata." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Więc to oczywiste, że przegrana nie wchodzi w rachubę, prawda?" odparł Leo.

"Zgadza się. Tym razem mój Czerwony Szatański Smok pokaże temu Nordyckiemu Bogowi, kto tu jest szefem!" rzucił Jack.

"Macie rację. Musimy dać z siebie wszystko!" odpowiedział Yusei.

* * *

Na tarasie widokowym, troje graczy Drużyny Ragnaroka wpatrywało się na krajobraz. Jednakże, nie przejmowali się Nowym Miastem Domino, a raczej tym, co było ponad nim. Ich oczy wpatrywały się w ciemne chmury, które od czasu do czasu strzelały piorunami, a wewnątrz tej niewidzialnej dla normalnych ludzi burzy wystawała tajemnicza konstrukcja. Przypominająca latającą wyspę konstrukcja unosiła się nad miastem, z setkami, jeśli nie tysiącami skalistymi czubkami pod sobą, które przypominały postrzępione kamienie kwarcu.

I to akurat ich niepokoiło.

"Widzę, dlaczego się tak martwiłeś, Halldor." rzekł Dragan, którego lewe oko świeciło zielonym światłem, uformowanym na kształt litery 'P'. "To będzie kłopotliwa misja."

"Dokładnie, Draganie." odpowiedział spokojnie Halldor. Jego lewa źrenica była w kształcie 'F' o kolorze niebieskim. "Bardzo kłopotliwa."

"Kurczę, aż czuję ciarki." dodał nonszalancko Broder, kiedy jego źrenica w kolorze magenty błyskała. Wówczas jego uszy wychwyciły dźwięk zbliżających się Ścigaczy Walk. On, oraz jego koledzy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć cztery Ścigacze Walk, które się akurat zatrzymały, a ich kierowcy spojrzeli w tym samym kierunku, w którym Halldor, Broder i Dragan chwilę temu patrzyli.

"Znowu to samo." zauważył Jack.

"Co to takiego, że tak po prostu unosi się i nic nie robi?" zastanawiał się Crow.

"Cokolwiek to jest, jesteśmy zaskoczeni, że nie jesteśmy jednymi, którzy to widzą." powiedział Halldor, jakby usłyszał wypowiedź Crowa, co też zwróciło uwagę Signerów.

"Drużyna Ragnarok..." zauważyła Iris, wysiadając ze swojego pojazdu i wraz z Yuseiem, Jack'iem i Crowem spojrzała na swoich przyszłych przeciwników. Przez kilkanaście sekund żaden z nich nie oderwał wzroku od drugiego, aż w końcu lewe oczy Ragnaroka zaświeciły, na co znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka odpowiedziała równie silnym błyskiem.

"Co to za oczy?" zapytał się Jack.

"Nie wiem, ale czymkolwiek są, nasze znamiona jakby odpowiadają na to." zauważył Crow, spoglądając na Znamię Ogona.

"Ach, no tak, pamiętamy was, ziom. Ci, którzy noszą Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka." odparł Broder, niezrażony wypowiedzią gracza Czarnych Skrzydeł.

"I jak zapewne zauważyliście..." dodał Dragan.

"Nasza trójka również posiada znamię." dokończył Halldor, wskazując na swoje świecące oko, a raczej na symbol, który w pewnym stopniu przypominał norweski run.

"Czyli się jakby komunikują ze sobą?" zgadywała Iris.

"Powiedzmy, że tak. Ale wystarczy pogaduszek. Los tego świata wisi na włosku."

"Wisi na włosku?" powtórzył Yusei.

"Owszem. Ta struktura na niebie uwalnia potężną kosmiczną siłę, która zakrzywia czas i przestrzeń, aż w końcu zaczyna grozić naszej egzystencji. Ten obiekt to omen nadchodzącej katastrofy." wyjaśnił Halldor. "Fimbulvinter wkrótce się wydarzy."

"Fimbulvinter?"

"Czytałam o tym." odpowiedziała Iris. "W języku Norwegów znaczy to 'Wielka Zima'. To potężna i straszliwa zima, która trwa aż trzy lata. Jest też preludium do Ragnaroka, finałowego starcia nordyckich istot, co w efekcie spuści na Ziemię wielką zagładę."

"Twoja dziewczyna się nie myli, Yusei." oznajmił Broder. "Wkrótce będzie wielka bitwa i kto wie, jaki będzie finał."

"Wielka bitwa? Chcesz powiedzieć, że to starcie wkrótce się wydarzy?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak. Nie mamy zbyt wiele na to... ale sądzimy, że ta struktura nad nami ma związek z grupą, która tworzy Drużynę Nowego Świata, ta sama, która się pojawiła po ostatnim uderzeniu fali zmieniającej czas i przestrzeń." powiedział Halldor.

"Skąd o tym wiesz?"

"Och, moje Oko wie wiele rzeczy, a jedno z nich jest straszliwe." odpowiedział lider Drużyny Ragnaroka. "Drużyna Nowego Świata musi zostać pokonana, i to jest nasza misja. Misja powierzona graczom z mocą Runicznych Oczów."

"Runiczne Oczy, co?" rzekła Iris. "Wystarczy, że nas was spojrzę i od razu wyczuwam wewnątrz was potężne moce z północnych krajów."

"Niezłe spostrzeżenie, Iris, jak na Oręż Sądu."

"Oręż Sądu?" powtórzyła Iris. "Chcecie powiedzieć, że wiecie, kim naprawdę jestem?"

"Runiczne Oczy wiedzą wszystko. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że wyczułem potężną koncentrację energii nie z tego świata jakiś czas przed rozpoczęciem Światowych Turbo-Pojedynków Grand Prix."

"Jakiś czas..." powiedziała Iris. "_Chyba mówi o tej eksplozji mojej Zakazanej Mocy podczas mojego pojedynku z Primo."_

"Tak czy inaczej, Runiczne Oczy są dowodem, że my dzierżymy moce trzech potężnych bogów Azów. Pewnie słyszeliście legendy o sprawiedliwych i szlachetnych Nordyckich Bogach?"

"Chcecie powiedzieć, że ci bogowie nie byli tylko mitami i legendą?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Dokładnie. Są czymś więcej. Nordyccy Bogowie niegdyś istnieli w ciele i krwi. To prawda, że są teraz kartami, ale wciąż posiadają swoje pierwotne moce. Są oni zapieczętowani w kartach, ale wciąż dostępni, kiedy światu będzie grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Wiem to... ponieważ doświadczyłem próbki mocy tego 'niebezpieczeństwa'." wyjaśnił Halldor, wspominając swoje lata.

* * *

**Wspomnienia - 3 i pół lata temu**

"_Nic dziwnego..._" _zauważył Halldor, spoglądając na krajobraz przez szybę swojego myśliwca. Nie tak dwa miesiące temu zapisał się jako pilot wojskowy Szweckiej armii. Obecnie teraz był na patrolu ze swoim kolegą, badając teren. Wydawało się, że nic dziwnego się nie wydarzy, dopóki nagle przed nimi pojawiły się ciemne chmury._

_"[Pułkowniku, mam kłopoty! Wszelkie instrumenty wariują!]" rozległ się głos kolegi poprzez komunikator._

_"O nie... to chyba sprawka tej dziwnej fali..." powiedział Halldor, starając się utrzymać kurs. Niestety, chmury były tak gęste, że trudno było cokolwiek zobaczyć przez nie._

_"[Pułkowniku, nic nie widzę przez te chmury! Co robić?!]" panikował jego towarzysz. Wówczas, jakby na odpowiedź pilota, oko Halldora zaświeciło się, i wtedy pułkownik mógł zobaczyć, gdzie lecą. Jednakże zaczął trochę tego żałować, bo ich myśliwce były na kursie kolizyjnym z górą!_

_"Wznieś się! Szybko!" rzucił Halldor._

_"[Chwila! Chyba już powoli coś widzę...]" powiedział pilot._

_"Zwiększ pułap! To rozkaz!" rozkazał Halldor._

_"[T-tak jest, pułkowniku!]" odpowiedział towarzysz i wzniósł swój myśliwiec w górę. Ale widok góry, która stała na ich drodze, bardzo go zszokował. "[W-whoa, skąd to się wzięło?! Jesteśmy za blisko!]"_

_"Nie na mojej zmianie!" odciął się Halldor i nacisnął spust, aktywujący broń myśliwca. Aktywacja uruchomiła dwa pociski, które poleciały z ogromną szybkością i wysadziły czubek góry, tym samym ratując życie swojego towarzysza. Choć Halldor wiedział, że to również oznaczało jedno._

* * *

"_Pułkowniku Halldorze, odpaliłeś pociski bez autoryzacji." powiedział głównodowodzący, spoglądając na papiery. Istotnie, wyczyn Halldora może ocalił życie towarzysza, ale to również dostało się do jego akt. I raczej siedzący przed nim oficer nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. "Daj mi powód, bym cię nie zwolnił."_

_"Ja się tym nie przejmuję. I tak rozważałem zwolnienie mnie ze służby." odpowiedział Halldor._

_"Co? Możesz powtórzyć?" _

_"Chyba skończyłem z Rattvisą."_

_"Skończyłeś? Ale sam mi przecież powiedziałeś, że chcesz chronić świat!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem oficer._

_"Hmm... to prawda, są tu samoloty... ale w starciu z nadchodzącym zagrożeniem, broń ludzka nie zda się na nic. Mam przeczucie, że potrzeba czegoś więcej." odpowiedział Halldor, po czym skierował się do wyjścia, ignorując słowa swojego byłego przełożonego._

_"Zaczekaj... Halldor! O czym ty mówisz? Odpowiedz!"_

* * *

"_A kiedy Fimbulvinter nadejdzie, morale zaangażowanych rozkruszą się, a każdy byt na powierzchni zwiędnie i utraci swoją duszę." rzekł Halldor, czytając słowa księgi mitów Nordyckich. Porzuciwszy pracę w armii, młody człowiek postanowił się przygotować na nadchodzące zagrożenia, a lektura o mitologii skandynawskiej pozwalała mu zyskać wystarczającą wiedzę, jak się przeciwstawić zagrożeniom. W chwili, kiedy skończył czytać, jego uwagę przykuła biała karta, która się świeciła przez dziurę wielkiego drzewa, które obejmowało niemal całą jego posiadłość. "Więc w końcu się zaczęło... nasza próba."_

_"Paniczu Halldorze, czy planujesz ruszyć na poszukiwanie pozostałej dwójki?" zapytał się Sebastian, jego kamerdyner._

_"Oczywiście, nie mam wiele czasu." odpowiedział Halldor, biorąc kartę do ręki, a jego Runiczne Oko, Ansuz, się zaświeciło. "W końcu, Sebastianie, sam nie mogę ocalić świata przed zagładą. _

_"Pomyślałem o tym... dlatego właśnie znalazłem odpowiednich kandydatów." powiedział Sebastian, pokazując swojemu paniczowi holograficzną listę._

_"Mhm... zawsze mnie zadziwiasz, Sebastianie." rzekł Halldor z uśmiechem. "Chyba już pora zebrać ekipę na nadchodzący Ragnarok."_

* * *

_"Więc... mówisz, że posiadasz kartę Nordyckich Azów?" powiedział starszy mężczyzna, który był podobny do Dragana. Otóż przeznaczenie przekazało Halldorowi, że właśnie Dragan może być wybrańcem Azów. Więc, idąc śladami plotek, Halldor odkrył, ze trop prowadził do szpitala położonego blisko góry. Ale przyszły lider Drużyny Ragnaroka nie zastał tam Dragana, a raczej jego chorego ojca._

_Halldor się uśmiechnął, pokazując starszemu mężczyźnie kartę z Odynem oraz Runiczne Oko. "Los podarował mi tą kartę, tak samo, jak los przekazał twojemu synowi kartę Thora."_

_"Nh... widząc, że masz rację... w tej szufladzie jest karta, która może cię wesprzeć." powiedział ojciec Dragana, wskazując na szufladę obok. Szaro-włosy mężczyzna otworzył ją i, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, zauważył w niej kartę Synchro-Potwora, która przedstawiała masywnego wojownika z wielkim młotem._

_"Nie do wiary... to Thor, Lord Azów."_

_"Mój syn zostawił tą kartę, razem ze swoją dumą gracza. Być może uda ci się mu pomóc, Halldor. Mój syn ruszył w góry, jakby szukając śmierci. Proszę cię... zwróć mu tą kartę... wraz z jego utraconą dumą... niech wie, że wciąż może być wielkim..." powiedział ojciec Dragana, kaszląc._

_"Co ma się stać, tak się stanie. Znajdę go."_

* * *

_Dragan zaczął powoli przywracać swoją świadomość do działania. Nie spodziewał się, że jego życie stanie się takie trudne, a jeszcze bardziej nie spodziewał się, że wciąż będzie żyć. Po odwiedzeniu swojego ojca postanowił ruszyć w góry, wciąż czując frustrację po tym, co się stało kilkanaście miesięcy temu. Jednakże los spłatał mu paskudnego figla, kiedy natrafił na lawinę, która rzekomo miała go zabić. _

_Ale, z jakiegoś powodu, był w stanie przeżyć. A pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył po obudzeniu się, był..._

_"Nie tak łatwo zginąć, Draganie. Dzięki mocy Runicznego Oka przetrwałeś lawinę." powiedział Halldor, stojąc obok niego, podczas gdy jego helikopter wciąż się unosił, z wysuniętą drabiną._

_"Runiczne Oko? Ale..." wyjąkał Dragan, starając się znosić ból głowy, jaki mu dokuczał._

_"Dragan. Masz w sobie wielką siłę. Moc, której świat potrzebuje."_

_"Kim jesteś? Powiedz mi." zapytał się Dragan, na co Halldor, pokazał mu kartę Odyna, a Runiczne Oko Anzus zaświeciło się._

_"Na imię mam Halldor i jestem wybrańcem karty Odyna, Ojca Azów. A teraz... chodź ze mną." odpowiedział Halldor. Dragan, wciąż zdumiony obecnością karty Azów skinął głową i po chwili obydwoje siedzieli wewnątrz helikoptera, którego kierował Sebastian. Czując ciepło i znikającą adrenalinę z powodu lawiny, Halldor pokazał Draganowi kartę Thora, po czym przeszedł do rozmowy. "To jest Thor, Lord Azów. Ta karta należy dla ciebie, Draganie."_

_"Nie. Odrzuciłem tą kartę, i powiem ci tyle, że miałem dobry powód. Nie zasługuję na nią." zaprzeczył Dragan._

_"Twój ojciec jest innego zdania." odparł Halldor, na co karta Thora się zaświeciła, a lewe oko Dragana również zaświeciło zielonym światłem, które zmieniło się w runiczny symbol Thurisaz. "Twój ojciec powiedział mi, że straciłeś dumę gracza. Jeżeli będziesz walczył ze mną i z Thorem, mój przyjacielu... to może ci się udać odzyskać dumę. Wiedz, że sam nie dam rady powstrzymać nadchodzącego zła. Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję ciebie... oraz trzeciego wybrańca."_

_"A kim jest ten 'trzeci'?" zapytał się Dragan._

_"Sebastian właśnie go lokalizuje. A wtedy... Nordyccy Bogowie objawią swoją moc._

* * *

"_Chłopie, muszę przyznać, że masz sporo odwagi, zapuszczając się w takie miejsca, szukając skarbów. Że nie wspomnieć, że ma na tym wypisane słowo 'Śmierć'." rzekł nonszalancko Broder, spoglądając na drzewo, otoczone kręgiem kamieni. Kolejny trop dotyczących karty Nordyckiego Boga zaprowadził Halldora na tajemniczą wyspę, która rzekomo trzymała w sobie bardzo cenny skarb. Okazało się, że jeden z poszukiwaczy przygód, Broder, chciał zobaczyć ów wspomniany skarb, lecz nie mógł do niego dotrzeć. I tu właśnie Halldor przybył, by pomógł mu odkryć, jak wygląda te znalezisko._

_"Jeśli mam być szczery, ziom, ten cały obszar jest nawiedzony! Nie chcę cię tu straszyć, ale nawet piraci mają jaja, by tu dotrzeć. Więc, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw... ja tu postoję." dodał po chwili Broder._

_"Rozumiem." odpowiedział Halldor, po czym wszedł do kamiennego wejścia. Po minucie schodzenia na dół, szaro-włosy mężczyzna dotarł do ciemnej pieczary. Wyczuwając w powietrzu niepokojącą atmosferę, Halldor wyjął z kieszeni kartę Odyna, która zaczęła świecić, a wraz z tym, całe podziemne pomieszczenie rozbłysło złotym światłem. Kiedy tylko blask powoli ustąpił, lider Drużyny Ragnaroka miał przed sobą wielki stary korzeń, wewnątrz którego błyskała karta przedstawiająca czarnoksiężnika w mroźnym klimacie. "Oto jest. Cwany Loki, Lord Azów." powiedział Halldor, lecz wówczas jego instynkt podpowiedział, by się odsunął. Mężczyzna zrobił to w porę, by uniknąć niespodziewanego bicza, który złapał ukrytą kartę i przyciągnął do siebie. Halldor się odwrócił i już wiedział, kto to był: Broder._

_"Heheh! Z drugiej strony, powinieneś się martwić nie o piratów czy duchów. Jeśli jest coś, o co powinieneś się martwić, to jestem ja. Heheh! Nara, frajer!" odparł zadziornie Broder, biorąc kartę, po czym szybko zaczął biec na górę. _

_Halldor nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak tylko się uśmiechnąć. "Cwaniak, nie ma co..."_

_Po kilku minutach, Broder błyskawicznie wskoczył na pokład swojej motorówki, uruchamiając silnik swojego pojazdu. Dla niego dzień mógł już zostać zaliczony do udanych. "Heheh! To było zbyt łatwe!" powiedział Broder triumfująco. Jednak był zmuszony cofnąć swe słowa, kiedy zauważył, że miał na ogonie inną, większą motorówkę, na której był Sebastian oraz Dragan. Lecz potem jego zdumienie się zwiększyło, kiedy nagle na goniącej go motorówce wylądował Halldor. "Koleżka ma wsparcie. Szkoda tylko, że się mnie nie zapytał o tutejsze formacje skalne. Jeżeli nie znasz tych terenów, będziesz wrakiem." dodał po chwili._

_"Dragan, tutejsze skały mogą się okazać problemem. Użyj Runicznego Oka!" rozkazał Halldor. Dragan skinął głową, po czym zaczął uważnie się przyglądać otoczeniu dzięki swojemu Runicznego Oku. Broder nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Jego przeciwnicy omijali skały, jakby wiedzieli, gdzie są._

_"Co do jasnej-" rzucił Broder, po czym spojrzał przed siebie, lecz zaczął tego żałować. Przed sobą miał właśnie wystający kawał skały. "O żesz! To nie miałem być wrakieeem!" zdołał krzyknął złodziej, kiedy występ skalny wysłał jego łódź w górę, na kurs kolizyjny z jeszcze większą skałą. Już prawie miał bliskie spotkanie ze swoją śmiercią, kiedy niespodziewanie piorun roztrzaskał skałę. Ale, kiedy łódź uderzyła w wodę, impas zderzenia wysłał Brodera prosto na plażę na główkę._

_"Ourh!" jęknął Broder, wyjmując głowę z piasku. "Oła... nie tego się spodziewałem." kiedy zdołał już otworzyć oczy, przekonał się, że nie był sam. Na plaży byli jeszcze Dragan i Halldor, obydwoje niewzruszeni jego stanem. "Nhh... no dobra, przepraszam, zgoda? Wiecie, bez bólu nie ma nagrody. Weźcie tą kartę._

_"To nie jest byle jaka karta." odpowiedział Halldor, pokazując mu kartę Odyna, a Oko Anzus się zaświeciło. Tak samo Dragan pokazał kartę Thora oraz Oko Thurisaz. "To jedna z kart Nordyckich Bogów, Loki. I nie jest nasza. Jest twoja."_

_"Moja?" zdziwił się Broder, wpatrując się w kartę Loki'ego._

_"To prawda. Nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo, Broder. No bo dlaczego akurat ciebie poprosiłem? Ponieważ to twoje przeznaczenie, a teraz możesz nam pomóc w walce przeciw wielkiemu złu." oznajmił Halldor. "Słowa tego nie mogą powiedzieć, ale teraz, kiedy trzej Nordyccy Bogowie się zjednoczyli, możemy ocalić świat!" wówczas wszystkie trzy karty Synchro-Potworów zaczęły się świecić._

_"Whoa! H-hej, co się tu dzieje?" zapytał się Broder, zaskoczony, że nawet nie zauważył, iż na jego lewym oku pojawił się magentowy symbol runu, Haglaz._

_"Trzej Lordowie Azów się w końcu zjednoczyło. Chodź z nami, Broder. Tylko działając razem, możemy dokonać niemożliwego." rzekł oficjalnie Halldor._

_"Czy to niebezpieczne?"_

_"Raczej wyjdziesz z tego albo w jednym albo w kilku kawałkach." odparł pesymistycznie Dragan. To wystarczyło, by zmotywować Brodera._

_"Czyli nie mam zbyt wielu opcji, ziom? Zgoda, macie mnie."_

* * *

"Tak właśnie stworzyliśmy Drużynę Ragnaroka z jednym celem: zażegnać nadchodzący kryzys." powiedział Halldor, spoglądając na Yuseia, Iris, Jacka i Crowa. "Moc trzech Nordyckich Bogów jest tak potężna, że może rozświetlić niebo nad Skandynawią. My użyjemy tej mocy, by powstrzymać zagrożenia, które wkrótce nadejdzie.

"Czy tej zagrożenie... tu chodzi o Cesarzy Yliaster, zgadza się?" spytała się Iris.

"Dokładnie, oni są kluczem do wszystkiego. Właśnie dlatego musimy z nimi walczyć, by odkryć ich prawdziwe zamiary."

"Słuchajcie, my też chcemy ich pokonać. Możemy połączyć siły." zaproponował Yusei, lecz odpowiedź była daleka od zamierzonej.

"Hmm... przykro mi to mówić, Yusei, ale Nordyccy Bogowie nie wierzą byś był ich sojusznikiem." odpowiedział Halldor, spoglądając na świecącą kartę Odyna.

"Że co?" zapytał się Yusei, nieco urażony.

"Co to niby miało znaczyć?!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Ten, którego badania wywołały Zerowy Rewers, był doktorem Fudo, ojcem Yuseia. A skoro on jest z jego linii krwi, to Yusei też dzieli z nim ten sam los zniszczenia." odpowiedział Halldor, a to wystarczyło, by podnieść u Iris poziom gniewu.

"Ty! Doktor Fudo był dobrym człowiekiem! To nieprawda, żeby jego badania przyniosły katastrofę! To nie twoja liga, więc się nie wtrącaj w życie Yuseia!" rzuciła Iris.

"Iris, spokojnie..." próbował złagodzić sytuację Yusei.

"Doprawdy? I to mówi osoba, która posiada moc, która jest w stanie zrobić wielki bałagan we wszechświecie?" odciął się sarkastycznie Broder, na co Iris lekko się cofnęła, sfrustrowana. "No no, chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt."

"Przekonamy się, kto ma rację, w nadchodzącym pojedynku." oznajmił Halldor.

"Po prostu zignorujmy tych kretynów. Skoro nie chcą z nami współpracować, to jest ich broszka." wciął się Jack.

"Jack, widać, że twoja duma ani na trochę się nie zmieniła." powiedział Dragan z sarkazmem.

"Moja co?!"

"Dobrze słyszałeś! A czy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego to akurat ciebie wyzwałem na pojedynek pokazowy?"

"Tak, a dlaczego?" zapytał się arogancko Jack.

"To proste. Jesteś tak aroganckim, że założyłbym się że wciąż rozpamiętujesz tą tak-zwaną 'wygraną', wtedy." odpowiedział gniewnie Dragan.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że już wcześniej walczyliśmy?"

"Tak. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że to przez ciebie straciłem mojego ducha walki trzy lata temu!" rzucił Dragan. "Wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy postanowiłem opuścić dom i wykuć swoje imię gracza. Ale żeby to zrobić, potrzebowałem potężnego sojusznika. Znalazłem takiego w Nordyckim Bogu, Thorze. Mój ojciec widział, jak nawiązałem więź z Thorem... a także poczuł siłę Thora! Jaskinia się zawaliła, a mój tata był poważnie ranny. Niestety, operacja nie była tania, a nie miałem pieniędzy... do czasu, aż Lazar zaoferował mi pojedynek z tobą, a w zamian miałem otrzymać pieniądze na operację mojego ojca."

"Pojedynek? Za pieniądze?" zdziwił się Crow, na co Dragan skinął głową.

"Tak. Na początku zastanawiałem się, dlaczego stałem się twoim przeciwnikiem. Ale wkrótce zdałem sobie sprawę, dlaczego. Wówczas ty byłeś wielką gwiazdą. Zaś ja byłem tylko marionetką do przedstawienia. Wyżsi wiedzieli, co potrafię, więc powiedzieli mi, jak mam to rozegrać... ale cena była wysoka. Otrzymałem wytyczne, bym przegrał. Przegrana na życzenie to policzek wymierzony we wszystkie instynkty, jakie miałem jako gracz. Ale ze względu na stan mojego ojca... musiałem porzucić te instynkty. Zaakceptowałem instrukcje, jakie mi dał Lazar i przegrałem celowo!"

"Ty kłamiesz! Pokonałem cię uczciwie, z moimi umiejętnościami!" zaprzeczył Jack.

"Nie, Jack. Pokonałeś mnie, ponieważ byłeś tylko produktem, na którym Goodwin zarabiał forsę i chciał to utrzymać na długo. Ale dosyć tego. Tym razem to TY zapłacisz!" rzucił Dragan. "Wierz mi, Jack... choć się do tego nie przyznajesz, widzę w twoich oczach, że to prawda. Nasz pojedynek był z góry ustalony! Powinieneś przypomnieć sobie dzień, kiedy wytarłeś mną swój asfalt. Może to tłum był tak podekscytowany, by zauważyć coś dziwnego. Ale ty musiałeś zapewne widzieć, że coś się tu kroi."

"Naprawdę tak sądzisz?"

"Nie inaczej. Sądzisz, że pokonałeś mnie własną siłą. Ale powiem ci tyle, Jack, że twoje ruchy były żałosne! Miałem miliard sposobów, by cię pokonać, lecz przez wymagania nie mogłem użyć ani jednego! Ta ekscytacja widowni... byłem tylko rozrywką dla ich oczu i dla ciebie... i to mnie przyprawiało o mdłości. Przegrałem z tobą... ale Lazar dotrzymał umowy i dał mi pieniądze na operację mojego taty. Nie żałowałem tego, co zrobiłem... ale nie mogłem zapomnieć tego upokorzenia, jakiego doznałem od ciebie!" powiedział z gniewem Dragan. "Gdybym wtedy użył swojej atutowej karty, zrównałbym cię z ziemią! Ale nie mogłem jej użyć! Teraz to się zmieni! Rozstrzygniemy to raz na zawsze, podczas jutrzejszego Turbo-Pojedynku!"

"Ty..." warknął Jack, kiedy nagle jego Znamię Skrzydeł się zapaliło. Tym samym Znamiona Głowy, Ogona i Ciała Szkarłatnego Smoka pozostałych Signerów również się zaświeciły. Tak samo było z Runicznymi Oczami Halldora, Dragana i Brodera.

"Więc ustalone. Jutrzejszy mecz rozegra się pomiędzy Jackiem i Draganem. Co więcej, dowiemy się też, kto będzie walczyć z Drużyną Nowego Świata!" dodał Halldor, spoglądając na swoich przeciwników.

* * *

Kilka godzin później w głównej bazie Sektora Ochrony...

"Nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego pojedynku pomiędzy Drużyną 5D's, a Drużyną Ragnaroka." westchnął Toru, relaksując się przy biurku. W międzyczasie Lazar zaś grał sobie na komórce.

"Nie do wiary, że jesteś tak spokojny. Ja bym to uzbroił się w coś mocnego, by uspokoić skołatane nerwy." odpowiedział Lazar, nie odrywając wzroku od gry, kiedy nagle do pokoju wszedł Jack. Dyrektor Sektora Ochrony szybko schował komórkę i zaczął pisać na papierach. "Nie umiesz pukać? Jestem zajęty!"

"Siemanko, Jack." dodał Toru.

"Witaj." odpowiedział krótko Jack, po czym spojrzał na Lazara. "Chcę, byś mi powiedział natychmiast, Lazar! Czy to prawda, co on powiedział?"

"On, czyli kto?" zapytał się Lazar.

"Dragan z Drużyny Ragnaroka. Powiedział, że zapłaciłeś mu, by przegrał ze mną celowo. Dodał, że ten cały pojedynek sprzed trzech lat był ustalony!"

"Ale oczywiście, że..." odpowiedział Lazar, jakby to było oczywiste pytanie. Jednak, kiedy spojrzał na Jacka, lekko spanikował. Szybko zauważył, o czym mówił Jack. "T-to znaczy, oczywiście, że to bujdy! Chciał cię poniżyć, to wszystko..."

"Przestań mi tu grać na czas, szczurze!" rzucił Jack, waląc pięścią w stół. Lazar zaczął powoli tracić nerwy, a jego 'papierkowa robota' raczej była trzęsącym się pisaniem słów. "Zapłaciłeś mu, prawda?! Powiedz, dlaczego!"

"C-czemu? Wierz mi, Jack, c-chciałbym ci pomóc. Ale wiesz, to było dawno temu, i do tego mój wiek..." wymamrotał Lazar, choć tym samym nieświadomie dolał oliwy do ognia.

"Rozumiem. Czyli nie pamiętasz..." odpowiedział spokojnie Jack, po czym złapał klauna za kołnierz i przybliżył do siebie. "To może pozwolisz, że ci odświeżę pamięć!"

"Nie, nie! Chwila! Czas! Spokojnie, już pamiętam!" wyjąkał Lazar, przerażony. "Chodzi o to, Jack, że kiedy walczyłeś z Draganem, byłeś wielką gwiazdą Turbo-Pojedynków. A Dyrektor Goodwin chciał to utrzymać, bo wielkie imię przyciąga wielkie tłumy, a wielkie tłumy przyciągają wielką forsę!"

Jack spojrzał na Lazara z niedowierzaniem, przypominając, co wtedy powiedział Dragan na ten temat.

* * *

**Wspomnienie**

_"Pokonałeś mnie, ponieważ byłeś tylko produktem, na którym Goodwin zarabiał forsę i chciał to utrzymać na długo."__ powiedział Dragan._

* * *

"Ale wyluzuj, Jack! To przecież show-biznes. Normalny koleżka to by zdecydował odłożyć taką przeszłość..." kontynuował Lazar, kiedy Jack z zadziwiającym spokojem go puścił. "...i nie... rozpamiętywać... tego..." dyrektor Sektora Ochrony i Toru spoglądali, jak Jack się odwrócił i wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy Lazar poczuł, że Jack go nie obserwuje, upadł na podłogę z ciężką ulgą.

"No... toś ty pojechał po bandzie." rzekł Toru, zaskoczony i rozbawiony.

"Urgh... ten koleżka to ma pamięć." jęknął Lazar. To było dla niego oczywiste, że nieprędko dojdzie do siebie po takim spotkaniu.

Kilka godzin później, Jack spoglądał na odbicie w wodzie, stojąc na kamiennym moście. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, co powiedział Lazar oraz Dragan. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dragan mówił prawdę." powiedział do siebie Jack. "Przegranie na żądanie to policzek wymierzony we wszystkie instynkty, które miał jako gracz... oraz to, że miał miliard sposobów, by mnie pokonać wtedy..." kiedy te słowa zaczęły męczyć, ze złości rzucił kamień do wody. "Nigdy nie byłem championem. Tylko matołem. I chyba zawsze nim będę..."

* * *

Tymczasem w Poppo Time, Yusei wraz z Iris, Bruno, Lynx, Akizą, Crowem, Leo i Luną oglądali film, który opowiadał o tym, jak Jack Atlas wspinał się po szczeblach kariery, stając się królem Turbo-Pojedynków. Jedną z przyczyn, że to oglądali, był pojedynek Jacka z Draganem. I akurat go teraz oglądali.

"[_Teraz mój Czerwony Szatański Smok zniszczy twojego Garmra Nordyckich Bestii! Naprzód, Absolutna Potężna Moc!]"_ rozkazał Jack. Widzowie widzieli, jak płonąca ręka demonicznego smoka spopieliła czerwonego czworonoga, redukując tym samym życie Dragana do 1800.

Yusei, uznawszy, że to już wystarczyło, wyłączył telewizor. "Hmm..."

"Widzieliście to? Odkąd Garmr został zniszczony, Dragan nawet nie kontratakował." zauważyła Akiza.

"Tak. Wiem, że Dragan powiedział, iż mógł pokonać Jacka z łatwością, gdyby nie wymagania." dodał Crow.

"Po za tym, jest jeszcze karta. Zakryta karta, której Dragan nie użył." powiedziała Iris.

"No jasne. Ta zakryta karta pomogłaby mu wygrać." rzekła Akiza, kiedy nagle otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując Jacka.

"Oh. Cześć, Jack." powiedział Crow, jednak Jack zignorował i spojrzał na grupę. Leo i Luna wyglądali na zmartwionych, Iris spoglądała w górę, Akiza i Bruno nic nie mówili, a Yusei również milczał.

"...co to?" zapytał się Jack, patrząc na stół, a ściślej mówiąc na okładkę kasety, na której widniała jego podobizna.

"Co? To? To nic, widzisz? Nie ma! Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz!" wydusił z siebie Bruno, szybko zabierając okładkę kasety. Jednak Jack wiedział, co to było, ale postanowił milczeć. W końcu Leo postanowił przerwać ciszę.

"Uhm... posłuchaj, Jack. Nie ma co się przejmować. Kto by się przejmował jakimś facetem, który pozwolił ci wygrać? Mówię tylko... że zapewne to tylko zwykle przedstawienie." powiedział Leo. Jednak tym samym Jack zmarszczył brwi, oburzony. "No co?"

"Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?! Że te całe nagranie z pojedynku jest zbudowane na kłamstwach?!" rzucił Jack, wkurzony. "Że niby moje umiejętności, które uważałem za swoje tak naprawdę były udawane?! Że jestem wielkim oszustem?! Wielką skrzynką pełną żartów?!"

"Jack, uspokój się!" rzuciła Iris, na co Jack spojrzał na nią wściekłym wzrokiem, po czym zszedł na dół.

"Ouh... ja tylko chciałem go rozweselić." rzekł Leo w obronie.

"Na pewno Jack o tym wie. Po za tym... czy to nie było słodkie, kiedy powiedział o sobie 'skrzynce pełnej żartów'?" dodała Luna, próbując złagodzić atmosferę.

"Wiedziałam, że blizny mentalne nie goją się szybko..." powiedziała Iris. "Ale w jego przypadku to muszą być bardzo głębokie."

"Hmm... porozmawiam z nim." westchnął Yusei.

* * *

Kilka godzin później...

Jack spoglądał na księżyc, znowu pogrążony w myślach. Wciąż nie mógł z siebie wyrzucić faktu, że Dragan pozwolił mu wygrać. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy rzeczywiście miał umiejętności gracza. Wówczas był zmuszony przerwać rozmyślania, kiedy do pokoju weszli Yusei i Iris. "Yusei, Iris, przepraszam. Chyba za bardzo się uniosłem." powiedział były Król Turbo-Pojedynków. "Obiecuję, że przeproszę Leo."

"Nic się nie stało, on chciał cię tylko rozweselić. Jestem pewien, że on też rozumie, jak się czujesz." zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Na pewno? Jakoś w to wątpię. Widzisz... chcę być zły na Dragana, ale... pewna część mnie nie może wybaczyć tego, przez co on musiał przejść w przeszłości."

"Posłuchaj, nie może wiecznie się zamartwiać. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie."

"Być może. Albo i nie. Ja tylko-" rzekł Jack, lecz nie mógł znaleźć sensownego wytłumaczenia i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. "Już nie wiem, co myśleć! Czy przez te wszystkie lata tylko udawałem prawdziwego gracza?! Czy powinienem być wściekły na Dragana czy zwyczajnie to olać?"

"Powiem ci, co będzie." przerwała mu Iris. "Jutrzejszy Turbo-Pojedynek. Walcz z Draganem z całych sił. Niech pojedynek odpowie na wasz problem."

"Chyba... chyba masz rację, Iris. Jutro... w końcu rozegram to raz na zawsze." odpowiedział Jack.

* * *

Następnego dnia...

Stadion umieszczony nad wodami Nowego Miasta Domino jeszcze raz był wypełniony kibicami i fanami. Wszędzie gwizdy, okrzyki i dopingi. Niektórzy obstawiali na to, która drużyna wygra, inni po prostu byli głodni wrażeń. Większość nawet była ubrana w kurtki i trzymali akcesoria z znakiem "5D's", albo byli przebrani za wikingów jako kibice przynależni Drużynie Ragnaroka. Cheerleaderki też nie marnowały czasu i głośno dopingowały drużynę 5D's.

"_Panie i panowie! Pierwsze WRGP właśnie docierają do punktu kulminacyjnego! Właśnie tu się rozegra półfinałowa walka, której zwycięzcy będą mogli walczyć przeciwko Drużynie Nowego Świata! Czy to będzie Drużyna 5D's, prowadzona przez zwycięzcę Pucharu Fortuny, Yuseia Fudo? A może to potęga Drużyny Ragnarok sprawi, że Nordyccy Bogowie odniosą zwycięstwo?! Wszystkiego się dowiemy, jak pierwsi przeciwnicy ruszą na Turbo-Pojedynek!"_ ogłosił Główny Komentator. W międzyczasie Dragan spoglądał na boks Drużyny 5D's, gdzie Jack właśnie zasiadał za kółkiem swojego Ścigacza Walk. Posiadacz Thora wiedział, że drugiej szansy nie może zmarnować.

"W końcu nadszedł ten moment." powiedział Broder, zwracając uwagę Dragana. "Czas się zrewanżować."

"Broder, Halldor... dzięki." podziękował Dragan. "Gdyby nie wasza dwójka, nigdy bym się nie pozbierał po tym, jak oddałem walkę Jack'owi. Ale zawsze podnosiliście mnie na duchu. Cokolwiek się dzisiaj stanie, cieszę się, że jestem członkiem Drużyny Ragnaroka."

"Jedno tylko jeden sposób, byś mógł się nam zrewanżować, ziom: pokaż Jack'owi i całemu światu siłę swojego młota." odparł nonszalancko Broder.

"A potem utworzymy drogę do wygranej." dodał Halldor. Dragan skinął głową i założył swój kask, siadając za sterami swojego Ścigacza Walk, który był w kolorze granatowo-złotym z czerwonymi rogami. Po włączeniu pojazdu szybko dojechał na linię startową, gdzie już czekał Jack.

"Myślisz, że Jack poradzi sobie z Draganem?" zapytał się Crow.

"Tak. Po za tym, to ich sprawa osobista." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Mam nadzieję, że się nie pozabijają." dodała Iris, kiedy fala purpurowej energii wystrzeliła z dwóch Ścigaczy, co znaczyło, że Świat Szybkości 2 został aktywowany. "Zaczyna się..."

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

"_Turbo-Pojedynek! AKCELERACJAA!"_ krzyknął przez mikrofon Główny Komentator, na co Jack i Dragan wystartowali w tym samym czasie. Jednak to Jack miał lepszy czas reakcji i już po chwili wysunął się na prowadzenie.

"Whoa, Jack nie marnuje czasu!" zauważył Broder, zdumiony.

"Masz naprawdę szybki Ścigacz, Jack, jednakże w starciu z Valhallanderem nie masz szans!" rzucił Dragan, przyśpieszając.

"Proszę bardzo, Dragan! Ale wiedz, że nie można lekceważyć mojego Feniksowego Wichru!" odciął się Jack, kiedy przed sobą miał zakręt na tor. W chwili, kiedy już skręcał, od razu wcisnął przyśpieszenie, co pozwoliło mu szybko pokonać zakręt.

"_No i stało się! Jack Atlas objął prowadzenie i rozpoczyna starcie!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

* * *

"Pojedynek!"

**Jack:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Dragan:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 0

Wówczas obydwoje dobrali po pięć kart. Jednakże ich determinacja zmieniła się w zdumienie, kiedy odkryli, że...

"Niemożliwe... te karty..." zauważył Jack.

"Są takie same, jak podczas mojego pierwszego starcia z Jackiem." dokończył nieświadomie Dragan. "_Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Karty, które dobrałem... Garmr, Mjollnir... to ta sama ręka, którą poprzednio miałem._"

"_To nie wygląda na zbieg okoliczności."_ zauważył Jack, zastanawiając się. "_Chyba jakaś siła potężniejsza ode mnie i Dragana chce, byśmy to znowu rozegrali... _Mój ruch!" zadeklarował po chwili, dobierając kartę. Ale nie spodziewał się, że szóstą kartą będzie... "_Szczytowy Biegacz?! Hmm... nie ma wątpliwości. Los chyba chce, bym miał wtedy oko na zakrytą kartę Dragana..._ Wracając do pojedynku, przywołuję Szczytowego Biegacza!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal z którego wyłonił się zrobotyzowany potwór z medalem (4) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800).

"Szczytowy Biegacz... czyli nie tylko ja jestem w takiej sytuacji..." zauważył Dragan.

"Na koniec ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch. Teraz twoja kolej, Dragan! Wszystko jest dokładnie tak samo jak poprzednio! Pokaż mi, czy jesteś prawdziwym graczem jak mi mówiłeś, czy może jesteś nic niewartym nieudacznikiem!"

"_Nie jestem nieudacznikiem! Gdyby nie te wymagania, to bym cię zrównał z ziemią!"_ pomyślał gniewnie Dragan. "Mój ruch!"

**Jack:** **SPC:** 1

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 1

"Hmm... deja vu..." mruknął Dragan z uśmiechem. "Przywołuję Garmra Nordyckich Bestii!" wtedy na jego polu pojawił się czerwony włochaty czworonóg, patrzący swoimi zielonymi ślepiami na swój cel (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1900).

"Szczytowy Biegacz, Garmr... powtarzają te same ruchy, co dawniej!" zauważyła Iris.

"Widać, że historia lubi się powtarzać." dodał Crow.

"Następnie... stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę." dokończył Dragan.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Jack.

**Jack:** **SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 2

"Przyzywam Przerywacza Mocy w trybie ataku!" wówczas na polu pojawił się potwór o brązowej skórze, a na jego nadgarstkach były przyczepione dwa ostrza topora (4) (ATK: 1900/DEF: 0). "Teraz dostrajam Szczytowego Biegacza poziomu 4 z Przerywaczem Mocy poziomu 4!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy mechaniczny potwór zmienił się w cztery zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły demonicznego wojownika, redukując go do czterech gwiazdek.

"_Zaraz poczujesz bicie serca władcy! Bądź świadkiem jego wstrząsającej mocy! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Moja dusza, Czerwony Szatański Smok!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła z pierścieni, uwalniając demonicznego smoka Jacka Atlasa (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Łał..." powiedziała z podziwem Iris, widząc na hologramie, jak Czerwony Szatański Smok spoglądał na swój cel. "Teraz tylko pozostaje pytanie. Czy Dragan odwróci bieg wydarzeń, czy znowu ulegnie mocy Smoka?"

"Coś czuję, że zaraz to zobaczymy." dodał Yusei.

"Proszę bardzo, Dragan. Właśnie znaleźliśmy się w tej samej sytuacji, jak trzy lata temu. Jesteśmy w punkcie, gdzie wówczas dałeś mi wygrać!" rzucił wyzywająco Jack. "A teraz powtórzę taki sam manewr! Czerwony Szatański Smoku, spal Garmra Nordyckich Bestii swoją Absolutną Potężną Mocą!"

"Uwaga..." powiedziała Iris, wpatrując się na hologram.

"Aktywuję pułapkę! Nordycki Relikt Brisingamen!" skontrował Dragan, aktywując zakrytą kartę, a na szyi Garmra pojawił się naszyjnik.

"Biżuteria? To jest ta karta, której nie użyłeś trzy lata temu?" zapytał się Jack z niedowierzaniem.

"O nie, Jack. To coś więcej niż biżuteria, to specjalna moc! Moc, która zmienia Atak mojego potwora w Atak potwora z pola przeciwnika! Potwora jak na przykład Czerwony Szatański Smok!" wyjaśnił Dragan, kiedy futro na grzbiecie Garmra zapaliło się, formując płonącą wersję smoka Jacka (800-3000). "Ale to nie wszystko! Jeśli mój Garmr wyposażony w Brisingamen zniszczy potwora przeciwnika i wyśle na Cmentarz, moja pułapka zada ci obrażenia równe Atakowi twojego potwora, Jack!"

"Ale... to oznacza, że jeśli atak się powiedzie, Jack otrzyma 3000 punktów obrażeń!" zauważył Bruno.

"Wygląda na to, że Dragan jednak nie jest nieudacznikiem." dodał ponuro Crow.

"Heh.. przyznaję, Dragan, to cwana taktyka. Ale wiedz, że teraz będę walczył na poważnie, stawiając na szali moją dumę! Kontrująca pułapka, Reakcyjne Przywołanie! Jeśli potwór mojego wroga zmienia swój Atak, ta karta pozwala mi wskrzesić jednego potwora poziomu 4 lub niższego! A tym potworem będzie Szczytowy Biegacz!" skontrował Jack, przywołując z powrotem Szczytowego Biegacza (4) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800). "A teraz aktywuje się specjalna moc Biegacza! Jego obecność na polu sprawia, że moje Synchro-Potwory dostaną 600 punktów dodatkowej siły (3000-3600)!"

"O kurka, 3600 punktów?!" powiedział z niedowierzaniem Broder.

"Spokojnie, Broder." odpowiedział Halldor. "Dragan dobrze wie, w jakiej jest sytuacji."

"Czerwony Szatański Smoku, kontynuuj szturm!" rozkazał Jack. Demoniczny smok otoczył swoją rękę płomieniami i zręcznym ruchem zniszczył Garmra na piksele.

**Jack:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Teraz widzisz, że raczej nie masz ze mną żadnych szans! Właśnie zakończyłem nasz spór!" dodał po chwili Jack, jednak Dragan się zaśmiał, jakby to był komplement.

"Heheheheh... ależ Jack... ten twój 'koniec' to dla mnie początek. Wiedziałem, ze tak czy owak zniszczysz Garmra. A to pozwala mi wykonać drugi etap mojego planu!"

"Co?!"

"Jeśli mój potwór właśnie poległ w walce, mogę przywołać tą kartę z mojej ręki! Przedstawiam Tanngnjostra Nordyckich Bestii!" odpowiedział Dragan, przywołując potwora przypominającego czarną kozę z dwoma ogonami (3) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1100). "Teraz, Jack... zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa!"

"Nasz przeciwnik się tego nie spodziewał." zauważył Halldor.

"Cóż, Jack nie jest najjaśniejszą żarówką w zespole." dodał z uśmiechem Broder.

"Dokładnie. Gdyby był, z pewnością zauważyłby, że Dragan go wprowadza w pułapkę."

Na trasie...

"Szczytowy Biegacz zaatakuje Tanngnjostra Nordyckich Bestii!" rozkazał Jack. Robot odwrócił się i wykonał wykop wprost w głowę czarnej kozy, choć nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia na zwierzęciu.

"Co? Dlaczego zaatakował, skoro Obrona Tanngnjostra i Atak Szczytowego Biegacza są równe?" zapytała się Luna.

"Żeby utrzymać Biegacza na polu." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Musicie pamiętać, że podczas Fazy Końcowej Czerwony Szatański Smok niszczy pozostałe potwory, które nie zaatakowały." wyjaśniła Iris.

"Ooch, już rozumiem."

"Teraz ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch!" dokończył Jack.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Dragan.

**Jack:** **SPC:** 3

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 3

"Przestawiam Tanngnjostra Nordyckich Bestii z Obrony do Ataku." powiedział Dragan, kiedy jego potwór zmienił pozycję bojową. "Kiedy Tanngnjostr zmienia pozycję bitewną, mogę przywołać z mojej talii Nordycką Bestię prosto na pole! A tym potworem będzie Tanngrisnir Nordyckich Bestii!" wówczas na polu pojawił się kolejny, przypominający kozę potwór, lecz wyróżniający się szarym futrem (3) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). "Następnie, jeśli mój wróg ma po swojej stronie Synchro-Potwora, mogę przywołać tą kartę prosto z mojej dłoni! Witam na polu walki, strojący potworze, Guldfaxe Nordyckich Bestii!" kontynuował Dragan, przywołując na pole umięśnionego, czarnego konia z żółtym ogonem i grzywą, a pod jego oczami były czerwone znamiona (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000). To wystarczyło, by wprawić w osłupienie całą Drużynę 5D's.

"To strojący potwór!" zauważyła Iris.

"O rany!" jęknął Crow.

"Przygotował pole, by przywołać Thora, Lorda Azów." dodał Yusei.

"No jasne... teraz to ma znaczenie!" zauważył Bruno. "To dlatego Dragan przewidział, że Garmr zostanie unicestwiony! Miało to wywołać łańcuch wydarzeń, który miał za zadanie manipulować taktyką tak, aby Dragan mógł przywołać swojego ostatecznego potwora!"

"A teraz, bez względnych ceregieli..." kontynuował Dragan. "Guldfaxe Nordyckich Bestii, dostrój swoją moc z Tanngnjostrem poziomu 3 oraz Tanngrisnirem poziomu 3!" wówczas na rozkaz swojego pana, umięśniony koń zmienił się w cztery Synchro-Pierścienie, które otoczyły dwa pozostałe zwierzęta, rozpoczynając proces synchronizacji.

"_Obserwuj, jak Nordyckie lodowce wieków ustępują, a z najgłębszych otchłani lodów wyłania się starożytny i potężny bohater... bohater, który dzierży wstrząsającą moc wywoływania lawin! Kiedy się zjawi, cała Ziemia zatrzęsie się od ryku grzmotu!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, rozświetlając niebo oślepiającym światłem. Wówczas z świetlistej kuli wyłoniła się ogromna postać; najpierw para kolosalnych nóg, grubych jak pnie drzew, potem silnie umięśnione ciało. Następnie były masywne ręce, ściskające sękaty trzonek z czarnego drewna, zakończony wielkim, metalowym młotem, a na końcu głowa, której pomarańczowe oczy były pozbawione źrenic. Mała głowa w połączeniu z masywnym ciałem i czarno-złotą zbroją tworzyły obraz potężnego boga. "Oto Ostateczny, Najwyższy... Thor, Lord Azów!" ryknął Dragan, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko Thurisaz zaświeciło się na zielono, a uzbrojony w swój osobisty młot bóg przyjął postawę atakującą (10) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800). Reakcja publiki na widok wielkiego behemotha była do przewidzenia: zdumienie i szok. Nawet Główny Komentator nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.

"_OTO ON! Ostateczny potwór Dragana! Potężny Thor, Lord Azów! Jestem tak podekscytowany, że ledwo stoję w miejscu!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Co to za gigant?" spytała się Carly, oniemiała ze zaskoczenia.

"Nie wiem, po za tym, że jest wielki!" dodała Stephanie.

"Karta typu Boskiej Bestii... to bardzo rzadki typ potwora." zauważyła Lynx.

"Słyszałam wcześniej o takim potworze... ale nie wiedziałam, że coś takiego naprawdę istnieje." powiedziała Mina.

"Tylko trzy karty Egipskich Bogów mają taką moc. Pomyśleć, że z wiekiem narodzi się jeszcze więcej takich Bogów." rzekł Demure.

"No proszę, pierwszy Nordycki Bóg w końcu zawitał." powiedział Jack, niewzruszony obecnością wielkiego giganta. "Jednakże Thor ma 3500 punktów Ataku. Mój Czerwony Szatański Smok posiada 3600 Ataku dzięki Szczytowemu Biegaczowi. Taka różnica znaczy tylko jedno: mój potwór wciąż dominuje na polu."

"No to muszę go strącić z jego stanowiska, nieprawdaż?" zapytał się sarkastycznie Dragan. "Przedstawiam ci specjalną moc Thora! Dzięki niej, raz na turę, mogę zanegować działanie jednego z twoich potworów, po czym mogę je również przejąć! A może to raczej Thor powinien przejąć inicjatywę?"

"Co?!" spytał się Jack z niedowierzaniem.

"A tą ofiara będzie Szczytowy Biegacz, więc mój Thor, Lord Azów wyłączy jego moc, a potem uzyska 600 punktów Ataku!" zadeklarował Dragan, kiedy Thor machnął swoim młotem, wywołując wicher, który zdekoncentrował Biegacza, co w efekcie osłabiło demonicznego smoka Jacka (3600-3000), a wzmocniło Thora falą błyskawic (3500-4100).

"Jaka szkoda. Jack chciał utrzymać Szczytowego Biegacza, by zwiększyć przewagę siły Czerwonego Smoka nad Thorem, ale teraz... to właśnie Szczytowy Biegacz stał się ofiarą własnej mocy." powiedział z uśmiechem Broder.

"Racja. Teraz Jack i Drużyna 5D's będą mieć spory orzech do zgryzienia." dodał Halldor.

"Czekałem na ten moment... czekałem aż trzy lata, Jack, od czasu kiedy pozwoliłem ci wygrać! Teraz pozwól, że ci się odwdzięczę. Thorze, zrównaj z ziemią Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka! Naprzód, Piorunujący Łomot!" rozkazał Dragan. Olbrzym uniósł swój młot i jednym sprawnym uderzeniem zmiażdżył Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka jak orzech. A Jack był zmuszony przyjąć na siebie sporą dawkę obrażeń od swojego poległego towarzysza.

**Jack:** 2900 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Dragan:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 3

"_Ale numer! Thor zmiażdżył Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka jak karalucha! A jedynie wystarczył do tego jeden zamach super-naładowanym wielkim młotem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"No nie! Jack chyba mnie zabije za to!" jęknął Lazar, przerażony.

"O kurczę..." jęknął Toru, również zdumiony siłą Thora. "Może lepiej szykować bagaże..."

"Heheheh... nie ma wątpliwości, Jack. Ty, który się uważał za najlepszego, jesteś tylko marną imitacją prawdziwego gracza! Ale nie martw się. Mój Thor położy kres twojej niedoli na wieczność! Ale jeszcze się z tobą zabawię. Stawiam dwie zakryte karty i na tym kończę moją kolejkę, a siła Thora powróci do oryginalnego stanu." powiedział Dragan (4100-3500). Jack lekko potrząsnął głową, starając się skupić na walce, ale efekt walki z Thorem wciąż dawał się we znaki.

"Nh... _dalej, Jack. Weź się w garść! Musisz się skupić. Skup się na tym, jak usunąć tego mega-giganta..._" mówił do siebie Jack. "Nh... mój ruch!"

**Jack:** **SPC:** 4

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 4

"Spójrz no na tego kolesia. Wciąż myśli, że może powalić boga." powiedział Broder, rozbawiony odwagą Jacka.

"Rzeczywistość często bywa brutalna..." dodał Halldor.

"Przywołuję Barierowego Rezonatora w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarował Jack, przywołując inną formę Mrocznego Rezonatora, tym razem wyróżniającą się generatorem elektrycznym na plecach (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300). "Następnie zmieniam Szczytowego Biegacza na tryb Obrony. A na sam koniec dorzucam zakrytą kartę i kończę ruch."

"Heh, możesz się bronić, ile chcesz, Jack. To i tak nie ruszy mojego Thora!" rzucił Dragan. "Mój ruch!"

**Jack:** **SPC:** 5

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 5

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Thora, Lorda Azów! Do końca tej tury, Thor zabierze moc Szczytowemu Biegaczowi i sam wzmocni się o jego działanie!" zadeklarował Dragan, kiedy Thor został otoczony błyskawicami (3500-4100).

"To może być jeszcze silniejszy?!" zdziwił się Leo, panikując.

"Nawet nie musiał używać tej zdolności, bo i tak jest silniejszy od potworów Jacka." zauważyła Iris. "Chyba Dragan specjalnie to zrobił, by pokazać, że to on rządzi."

"O rany..." jęknął Crow.

"Teraz aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Nordycki Relikt Mjollnir! Teraz mój Thor nie tylko zaatakuje cię dwa razy, ale zada ci 1000 punktów obrażeń za każdego zniszczonego potwora na twoim polu!" wyjaśnił Dragan, kiedy piorun uderzył w młot Thora.

"To chyba będzie boleć..." zauważył Jack.

"Oj, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo! Thor, sproszkuj Barierowego Rezonatora!" rozkazał Dragan. Masywny olbrzym machnął młotem i od razu zrównał z ziemią Rezonatora. A zaś Jack znowu musiał to boleśnie odczuć, i to dosłownie.

"Urghhh!" mruknął Jack, starając się wytrzymać presję mocy. "_Ten cios... ja chyba naprawdę doznałem obrażeń..._"

**Jack:** 1900 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Dragan:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 5

"_Nie do wiary! Może to tylko złudzenie, ale widać, że Jack dosłownie otrzymał cios!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Widzieliście to?" zapytał się Crow.

"Tak. Jack otrzymał prawdziwe obrażenia." zauważył Yusei.

"Skoro już się zająłem twoim Barierowym Rezonatorem, to teraz pozbędę się i Szczytowego Biegacza!" kontynuował Dragan, kiedy Thor zrobił kolejne machnięcie młotem i Biegacz uległ zniszczeniu. A siła uderzenia mocno oddziałała na Jacka, przez co jego pojazd kręcił się niekontrolowanie.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Dragan:** 3400 LP/**SPC:** 5

"To przecież nieuczciwe! Jack zbiera prawdziwe uderzenia od tego potwora!" rzucił Crow, sfrustrowany.

"I do tego naprawdę prawdziwe uderzenia." dodała Iris, zaniepokojona. "To musi być wywołane obecnością boga."

"Co teraz zrobimy? Jack nie zniesie kolejnego ataku." zapytała się Luna.

W loży VIP-ów...

"N-nie do wiary... Jack przegrał..." powiedział Lazar. "Nie mogę tu zostać! Na pewno wyładuje na mnie całą złość! Muszę się skryć! Może zapuszczę wąsy!"

"Uspokój się, Lazar!" rzucił Toru, zdenerwowany. "Niepotrzebnie martwisz się na zapas."

"A czy ty się nie martwisz?!"

"Nie, bo Jack raczej łatwo się nie podda." odpowiedział Toru, patrząc na pojedynek. Widział, jak pojazd Jacka wyłonił się z chmury dymu.

"O rany... chyba zaczynam świrować." jęknął Lazar.

"Kurczę, Jack... przestań nas tak zamartwiać." mruknął Crow z ulgą.

"Widać, że nie tak łatwo się pozbyć Jacka." dodał Leo.

"Heh... jak tam chcesz, Jack. Skoro dalej chcesz się upierać, że potrafisz zniszczyć mojego boga, to proszę bardzo! Thor nawet nie będzie mieć zadrapania!" rzucił wyzywająco Dragan.

"Jeszcze się przekonamy, Dragan. Aktywuję pułapkę, Odbicie Stroiciela! Ta karta zostanie aktywowana wtedy, jeśli dwóch lub więcej strojących potworów poległo podczas tej turze. Mogę je wskrzesić z powrotem na pole, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe sumie Ataków moich Stroicieli! Powstańcie ze zmarłych, Barierowy Rezonatorze i Szczytowy Biegaczu!" rzucił Jack, kiedy na polu ponownie pojawiły się jego dwa potwora (1) (ATK: 300/DEF: 300) (4) (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800). Barierowy Rezonator uderzył pałeczką w kamerton, wysyłając fale dźwiękowe, a Szczytowy Biegacz wystrzelił promień energii ze swojego medalu. Połączona siła energii i dźwięku uderzyła prosto w Dragana.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Dragan:** 2000 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Ourrhh... no, to było ciekawe zagranie, muszę przyznać. Ale teraz masz tylko 900 punktów życia. Nie minie tura lub dwie, a ja cię wykończę, Jack. Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty, kończę ruch, a Atak Thora wraca do normy." dokończył Dragan (4100-3500). "_Skoro przywołał dwa strojące potwory, to zapewne planuje wykonać Synchro-Przywołanie. Proszę bardzo, Thor będzie mieć kolejną ofiarę do walki. Zresztą ma jeszcze jednego asa, którego nie aktywował..."_

"Mój ruch!" rzucił Jack, dobierając kartę.

**Jack:** **SPC:** 6

**Dragan:** **SPC:** 6

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Jeśli zredukuję Liczniki Szybkości o 4, mogę ci zadać 800 punktów obrażeń za każde Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki!" rzucił Jack, kiedy ze przednich świateł wystrzeliły pioruny, rażąc przeciwnika.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 1200 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Ouhh... więc to tak chcesz to rozegrać. Zamiast skupiać się na Thorze, skupiasz się na ciosach bezpośrednich..." zauważył Dragan, lecz Jack tylko się uśmiechnął, wzbudzając u przeciwnika niepokój.

"Jesteś w błędzie, Dragan! Zamierzam się pozbyć twojego Thora. Ale najpierw aktywuję pułapkę, Schodząca, Zagubiona Gwiazda! Za jej pomocą mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza mojego Synchro-Potwora! Wracaj do mnie, Czerwony Szatański Smoku!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy z ciemnego portalu wyłonił się jego atutowy smok (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000). "Jednakże mój smok przywołany przez tą pułapkę będzie mieć zanegowane działanie, poziom zredukowany o 1, wyzerowaną obronę oraz brak możliwości zmiany pozycji bitewnej (8-7) (2000-0)!"

"Czyli innymi słowy zrobiłeś sobie tarczę przeciwko Thorowi, co?"

"Nic nie mówiłem, że planuję użyć mojego smoka jako tarczy!" odciął się Jack, co zaskoczyło Dragana. Co więcej, znamię skrzydeł Jacka zaczęło się świecić, a on sam był otoczony czerwoną poświatą. "Dragan! Chcę, byś się uważnie spojrzał na mnie! Widzisz tą poświatę? To właśnie światło mojej wściekłej duszy! Moja Płonąca Dusza!" rzucił Signer. "Barierowy Rezonatorze poziomu 1 i Szczytowy Biegaczu poziomu 4, wykonajcie Podwójne Strojenie z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem!"

"Co?!" powiedzieli Broder i Halldor, zdumieni.

"Chwila! Podwójne Strojenie?" zdziwił się Dragan, kiedy Szczytowy Biegacz i Barierowy Rezonator zmienili się w pięć ognistych pierścieni, które zaczęły wirować wokół Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, zamykając go w ognistej sferze.

"_Strzeżcie się, jak gwiazdy wysoko na niebie, i ogień głęboko w sercu Ziemi się zderzą w kosmicznej eksplozji! Niech Diabeł i Król staną się jednością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!"_

Kula ognia eksplodowała, wyzwalając nową, potężną ewolucję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Teraz był wściekle czerwony z czarną skórą, jego skrzydła zmieniły się w dwie pary płaskich skrzydeł. Na klatce piersiowej smoka spoczywał niebieski klejnot, a głowa się wydłużyła, tworząc też boczne wyrostki, każde zakończone jednym kolcem. Nowy, ulepszony smok wydał z siebie niemal piekielny ryk (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"_Niesamowity zwrot akcji! Teraz Nordycki Bóg zmierzy się z Diabłem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tego potwora. Nie ma żadnych danych!" powiedział Broder, sprawdzając statystyki. Zaś Halldor spoglądał na nowego smoka Jacka, czując jak Runiczne Oko błyska ostrzegawczo.

"Smok Czerwonej Nowy... moje Runiczne Oko... wyczuwa w nim wielką moc..." zauważył Dragan.

W boksie 5D's...

"No, robi wrażenie." powiedział Crow, patrząc na demonicznego smoka. "Skąd Jack ma tą kartę?"

"Podczas wycieczki po Liniach Nazca." odpowiedział Yusei. "Jego moc jest porównywalna nawet do Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów Ziemi."

"Nieśmiertelnych Wiązów?" powtórzyła Akiza, kiedy nagle Czerwona Nova zaczął się świecić na czerwono, a Thor na niebiesko, w wyniku czego zaczęły się pojawiać iskry. "Co się dzieje?"

"Smok Czerwonej Nowy i Thor... ich moce napierają na siebie." zauważyła Iris.

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Smoka Czerwonej Nowy! Mój smok zyskuje 500 punktów Ataku za każdego strojącego potwora na moim Cmentarzu. Na razie mam dwóch Stroicieli, więc Czerwona Nowa zyskuje 1000 punktów Ataku!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy czerwona poświata otoczyła Smoka Czerwonej Nowy (3500-4500). "Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, atakuj!"

"Nieźle, Jack. Ale zapominasz o jednym: walczysz przeciwko Boskiej Bestii, a Bogowie byli kiedyś żywi i prawdziwi, a co za tym idzie, ich moc także! Aktywuję pułapkę, Święta Klątwa Leyding'a! Jeśli mam po swojej stronie boga jak Thor, ta karta obetnie twojemu potworowi 2000 punktów Ataku!" skontrował Dragan, kiedy Thor uniósł rękę i wystrzelił więzy energii, które oplotły wyewoluowanego smoka Jacka (4500-2500).

"O nie!" krzyknął Jack.

"Ale to nie wszystko. Święta Klątwa potrafi też uczynić twojego potwora niepodatnym na twoje Zaklęcia i Pułapki, Jack. A teraz do tego aktywuję drugą pułapkę, Uroczystą Władzę! Do czasu mojej drugiej Fazy Gotowości od aktywacji tej karty, mój Thor będzie całkowicie niepodatny na twoje Pułapki!"

"No ładnie! Thor ma 3500 punktów Ataku, a Smok Czerwonej Nowy 2500 punktów. Jeśli atak będzie kontynuowany, Jack straci 1000 punktów życia." zauważył Crow.

"A teraz Jack ma tylko 900. To wystarczy, by zakończyć starcie." dodała Iris.

"Heheheh! Było całkiem ciekawie, Jack, ale pora to kończyć!" rzucił triumfująco Dragan. "Thorze, zgnieć Smoka Czerwonej Novy swoim Piorunującym Łomotem!"

"Nie zamierzam przegrać... Mogę ci to zapewnić!" odciął się Jack, kiedy jego Znamię Skrzydeł się zapaliło.

"Jack..." powiedział Crow, czując Znamię Ogona.

"Nie ma wątpliwości, Jack wygra w tej rundzie." dodała Iris, patrząc na Znamię Ciała.

"Naszych więzów nie da się zerwać!" powiedział Yusei.

"Aktywuję trwałą pułapkę, Płonące Odrodzenie!" rzucił Jack. "Po aktywacji tej karty, poświęcam Smoka Czerwonej Nowy!"

"Porzucasz swojego potwora?!" zdziwił się Dragan, zdumiony taktyką przeciwnika. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak demoniczny smok rozrywa więzy energii Leydinga, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając za sobą płomienie, które zaczęły się zwiększać. "Co jest?!"

"Teraz, kiedy mój Synchro-Potwór poziomu 8 lub wyższego został uwolniony, mogę wskrzesić Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka ze Cmentarza na pole, a potem go wyposażyć w Płonące Odrodzenie. Jednakże, jeśli ta karta wyposażenia opuści pole, mój smok ulegnie zniszczeniu!" wówczas płomienie, pozostałość po Czerwonej Nowie zaczęły formować ognisty portal, z którego się wyłonił atutowy smok Jacka, po raz kolejny dołączając do swojego pana (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000).

"Chwila, czy przypadkiem Smok Czerwonej Nowy miał być niepodatny na Zaklęcia i Pułapki?" zapytał się Leo.

"W tym właśnie tkwi strategia, ponieważ Jack nie użył działania na Czerwonej Nowie." wyjaśniła Iris. "Widzicie, żeby Jack mógł użyć mocy Płonącego Odrodzenia... musiał najpierw uwolnić Smoka Czerwonej Nowy jako koszt użycia pułapki."

"A dzięki temu mógł ominąć działanie Świętej Klątwy." dodał Yusei.

"Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać, Jack. Jednakże, twój Czerwony Szatański Smok nie ma szans z Thorem z powodu różnicy 500 punktów Ataku." powiedział Dragan.

"Jeszcze zobaczymy." odparł Jack.

"Co?"

"Płonące Odrodzenie ma jeszcze drugie działanie! Jeśli odeślę tą kartę oraz jednego strojącego potwora z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, będę mógł Specjalnie Przywołać potwora, którego uwolniłem w celu aktywacji tej pułapki! Chyba wiesz... o kim tu mowa?" rzucił Jack wyzywająco.

"O nie, ty chyba nie myślisz o...?!"

"Owszem, myślę! A strojący potwór, Pożeracz Pułapek, Czerwony Szatański Smok oraz Płonące Odrodzenie staną się ofiarami dla mojego ostatecznego monstrum! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, pora wrócić do żywych!" zadeklarował Jack, kiedy pułapka nagle pękła, a Czerwony Szatański Smok ponownie zmienił się w ognisty portal, z którego wyłonił się Smok Czerwonej Mocy, ponownie gotowy do starcia (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000). "Teraz Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska 500 punktów Ataku za Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu. Dzięki mocy Płonącego Odrodzenia, mój Cmentarz powiększył się o Pożeracza Pułapek, który jest Stroicielem. Więc mój Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska moc 1500 punktów (3500-5000)!"

"5000 punktów?! Ale to wystarczy, by mnie pokonać!" zauważył Dragan, zszokowany.

"Tak więc teraz to ja położę kres twojej niedoli, Dragan! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, atakuj Uderzenien Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok Czerwonej Nowy wzbił się w powietrze, składając swoje skrzydła, po czym otoczony płomieniami ruszył na Thora, przebijając się przez jego pancerz i ciało, kończąc jego żywot efektowną eksplozją.

"Niech to szrot!" zaklął Dragan, kiedy go dosięgła eksplozja.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"_Niesamowite! Jack zdołał uziemić Nordyckiego Boga, pokonując Dragana!" _komentował Główny Komentator.

"No bez takich..." powiedział Broder. "Poświęcił Czerwoną Nowę i ponownie go przywołał, tym samym nie przejmując się działaniem Świętej Klątwy Leydinga."

"A do tego był w stanie wzmocnić Smoka Czerwonej Nowy wystarczająco, by zredukować życie Dragana do zera." zauważył Halldor.

"Nieźle. Jeden z głowy, zostało tylko dwóch." powiedziała Iris z uśmiechem.

"To prawda." zgodził się Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Heh... przyznaję, Jack. Jesteś naprawdę mistrzem." powiedział Dragan.

"Dragan. Ten pojedynek nauczył mnie, że nie muszę się już nigdy więcej martwić o tytuły. Jest tylko jedna rzecz. I to właśnie na niej się skupiam." odpowiedział były Król.

"A jest nią?"

"Dojście do finałów Grand Prix i pokonanie Drużyny Nowego Świata."

"Co za synchronia... widać, że wcale się od siebie nie różnimy. Obydwoje chcemy tego samego... ale zapamiętaj, Jack. Tylko jeden zespół przejdzie do finałów, i mogę cię zapewnić, że to będzie moja drużyna! Zespół graczy z Runicznymi Oczami!" odpowiedział wyzywająco Dragan, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko się zaświeciło. A następnie nagle cały tor zaczął się trząść, tak samo jak i stadion.

"Hej, co się dzieje?!" zażądał Crow.

"Skąd to trzęsienie ziemi?!" spytał się Leo, kiedy Iris spojrzała na morze, po czym zamarła ze szoku.

"Uhm, Leo... chyba mamy źródło tego wstrząsu." odpowiedziała z niepokojem Iris, patrząc jak wody morza się rozdzieliły, formując wielką szczelinę, do której wpływała woda. Ale Iris wcale nie patrzyła na szczelinę, a raczej na coś, co z niej wychodziło. Najpierw ogromny, metalowy młot, potem mała głowa, a na sam koniec wielkie cielsko z niebieską peleryną. Iris nie miała żadnych wątpliwości.

Thor ponownie powstał. I nie był raczej zadowolony.

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here we go, guys! A new and fresh chapter of my fanfic! I hope you guys will enjoy during reading that. So, Read, Enjoy and Comment! Och, and another thing... do me a favor and start writing comments about that! I feel a bit rejected due no one even leave a comment or review.


	23. Starcie oszustów

**Rozdział 22** \- _Starcie dwóch oszustów! Loki kontra Czarne Skrzydła!_

Disclaimer: same thing.

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Cokolwiek to jest, jesteśmy zaskoczeni, że nie jesteśmy jednymi, którzy to widzą." powiedział Halldor, jakby usłyszał wypowiedź Crowa, co też zwróciło uwagę Signerów.

"Drużyna Ragnarok..." zauważyła Iris, wysiadając ze swojego pojazdu i wraz z Yuseiem, Jack'iem i Crowem spojrzała na swoich przyszłych przeciwników. Przez kilkanaście sekund żaden z nich nie oderwał wzroku od drugiego, aż w końcu lewe oczy Ragnaroka zaświeciły, na co znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka odpowiedziała równie silnym błyskiem.

"Co to za oczy?" zapytał się Jack.

"Nie wiem, ale czymkolwiek są, nasze znamiona jakby odpowiadają na to." zauważył Crow, spoglądając na Znamię Ogona.

"Ach, no tak, pamiętamy was, ziom. Ci, którzy noszą Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka." odparł Broder, niezrażony wypowiedzią gracza Czarnych Skrzydeł.

"Czy tej zagrożenie... tu chodzi o Cesarzy Yliaster, zgadza się?" spytała się Iris.

"Dokładnie, oni są kluczem do wszystkiego. Właśnie dlatego musimy z nimi walczyć, by odkryć ich prawdziwe zamiary."

"Słuchajcie, my też chcemy ich pokonać. Możemy połączyć siły." zaproponował Yusei, lecz odpowiedź była daleka od zamierzonej.

"Hmm... przykro mi to mówić, Yusei, ale Nordyccy Bogowie nie wierzą byś był ich sojusznikiem." odpowiedział Halldor, spoglądając na świecącą kartę Odyna.

"Że co?" zapytał się Yusei, nieco urażony.

"Co to niby miało znaczyć?!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Ten, którego badania wywołały Zerowy Rewers, był doktorem Fudo, ojcem Yuseia. A skoro on jest z jego linii krwi, to Yusei też dzieli z nim ten sam los zniszczenia."

"Po prostu zignorujmy tych kretynów. Skoro nie chcą z nami współpracować, to jest ich broszka." wciął się Jack.

"Jack, widać, że twoja duma ani na trochę się nie zmieniła." powiedział Dragan z sarkazmem.

"Moja co?!"

"Dobrze słyszałeś! A czy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego to akurat ciebie wyzwałem na pojedynek pokazowy?"

"Tak, a dlaczego?" zapytał się arogancko Jack.

"To proste. Jesteś tak aroganckim, że założyłbym się że wciąż rozpamiętujesz tą tak-zwaną 'wygraną', wtedy." odpowiedział gniewnie Dragan.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że już wcześniej walczyliśmy?"

"Tak. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że to przez ciebie straciłem mojego ducha walki trzy lata temu!" rzucił Dragan.

* * *

"_Panie i panowie! Pierwsze WRGP właśnie docierają do punktu kulminacyjnego! Właśnie tu się rozegra półfinałowa walka, której zwycięzcy będą mogli walczyć przeciwko Drużynie Nowego Świata! Czy to będzie Drużyna 5D's, prowadzona przez zwycięzcę Pucharu Fortuny, Yuseia Fudo? A może to potęga Drużyny Ragnarok sprawi, że Nordyccy Bogowie odniosą zwycięstwo?! Wszystkiego się dowiemy, jak pierwsi przeciwnicy ruszą na Turbo-Pojedynek!"_ ogłosił Główny Komentator. W międzyczasie Dragan spoglądał na boks Drużyny 5D's, gdzie Jack właśnie zasiadał za kółkiem swojego Ścigacza Walk. Posiadacz Thora wiedział, że drugiej szansy nie może zmarnować.

"W końcu nadszedł ten moment." powiedział Broder, zwracając uwagę Dragana. "Czas się zrewanżować."

"Broder, Halldor... dzięki." podziękował Dragan. "Gdyby nie wasza dwójka, nigdy bym się nie pozbierał po tym, jak oddałem walkę Jack'owi. Ale zawsze podnosiliście mnie na duchu. Cokolwiek się dzisiaj stanie, cieszę się, że jestem członkiem Drużyny Ragnaroka."

"Jedno tylko jeden sposób, byś mógł się nam zrewanżować, ziom: pokaż Jack'owi i całemu światu siłę swojego młota." odparł nonszalancko Broder.

* * *

"A teraz, bez względnych ceregieli..." kontynuował Dragan. "Guldfaxe Nordyckich Bestii, dostrój swoją moc z Tanngnjostrem poziomu 3 oraz Tanngrisnirem poziomu 3!" wówczas na rozkaz swojego pana, umięśniony koń zmienił się w cztery Synchro-Pierścienie, które otoczyły dwa pozostałe zwierzęta, rozpoczynając proces synchronizacji.

"_Obserwuj, jak Nordyckie lodowce wieków ustępują, a z najgłębszych otchłani lodów wyłania się starożytny i potężny bohater... bohater, który dzierży wstrząsającą moc wywoływania lawin! Kiedy się zjawi, cała Ziemia zatrzęsie się od ryku grzmotu!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, rozświetlając niebo oślepiającym światłem. Wówczas z świetlistej kuli wyłoniła się ogromna postać; najpierw para kolosalnych nóg, grubych jak pnie drzew, potem silnie umięśnione ciało. Następnie były masywne ręce, ściskające sękaty trzonek z czarnego drewna, zakończony wielkim, metalowym młotem, a na końcu głowa, której pomarańczowe oczy były pozbawione źrenic. Mała głowa w połączeniu z masywnym ciałem i czarno-złotą zbroją tworzyły obraz potężnego boga. "Oto Ostateczny, Najwyższy... Thor, Lord Azów!" ryknął Dragan, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko Thurisaz zaświeciło się na zielono, a uzbrojony w swój osobisty młot bóg przyjął postawę atakującą (10) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800).

* * *

"Barierowy Rezonatorze poziomu 1 i Szczytowy Biegaczu poziomu 4, wykonajcie Podwójne Strojenie z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem!"

"Co?!" powiedzieli Broder i Halldor, zdumieni.

"Chwila! Podwójne Strojenie?" zdziwił się Dragan, kiedy Szczytowy Biegacz i Barierowy Rezonator zmienili się w pięć ognistych pierścieni, które zaczęły wirować wokół Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka, zamykając go w ognistej sferze.

"_Strzeżcie się, jak gwiazdy wysoko na niebie, i ogień głęboko w sercu Ziemi się zderzą w kosmicznej eksplozji! Niech Diabeł i Król staną się jednością! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Zstąp, Smoku Czerwonej Nowy!"_

Kula ognia eksplodowała, wyzwalając nową, potężną ewolucję Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka. Teraz był wściekle czerwony z czarną skórą, jego skrzydła zmieniły się w dwie pary płaskich skrzydeł. Na klatce piersiowej smoka spoczywał niebieski klejnot, a głowa się wydłużyła, tworząc też boczne wyrostki, każde zakończone jednym kolcem. Nowy, ulepszony smok wydał z siebie niemal piekielny ryk (12) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000).

"_Niesamowity zwrot akcji! Teraz Nordycki Bóg zmierzy się z Diabłem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Teraz Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska 500 punktów Ataku za Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu. Dzięki mocy Płonącego Odrodzenia, mój Cmentarz powiększył się o Pożeracza Pułapek, który jest Stroicielem. Więc mój Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska moc 1500 punktów (3500-5000)!"

"5000 punktów?! Ale to wystarczy, by mnie pokonać!" zauważył Dragan, zszokowany.

"Tak więc teraz to ja położę kres twojej niedoli, Dragan! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, atakuj Uderzenien Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok Czerwonej Nowy wzbił się w powietrze, składając swoje skrzydła, po czym otoczony płomieniami ruszył na Thora, przebijając się przez jego pancerz i ciało, kończąc jego żywot efektowną eksplozją.

"Niech to szrot!" zaklął Dragan, kiedy go dosięgła eksplozja.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"Co za synchronia... widać, że wcale się od siebie nie różnimy. Obydwoje chcemy tego samego... ale zapamiętaj, Jack. Tylko jeden zespół przejdzie do finałów, i mogę cię zapewnić, że to będzie moja drużyna! Zespół graczy z Runicznymi Oczami!" odpowiedział wyzywająco Dragan, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko się zaświeciło. A następnie nagle cały tor zaczął się trząść, tak samo jak i stadion.

"Hej, co się dzieje?!" zażądał Crow.

"Skąd to trzęsienie ziemi?!" spytał się Leo, kiedy Iris spojrzała na morze, po czym zamarła ze szoku.

"Uhm, Leo... chyba mamy źródło tego wstrząsu." odpowiedziała z niepokojem Iris, patrząc jak wody morza się rozdzieliły, formując wielką szczelinę, do której wpływała woda. Ale Iris wcale nie patrzyła na szczelinę, a raczej na coś, co z niej wychodziło. Najpierw ogromny, metalowy młot, potem mała głowa, a na sam koniec wielkie cielsko z niebieską peleryną. Iris nie miała żadnych wątpliwości.

Thor ponownie powstał. I nie był raczej zadowolony.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo__  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**_{I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me}_** Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru__  
_**_{No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_****}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
**_{Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_****} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się Drużyna Taiyo, nad którą góruje Zushin, Śpiący Gigant, następnie Drużyna Ragnarok z trzema potężnymi Nordyckimi Bogami Azów, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo__  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite__  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

Jack obserwował, zszokowany, jak Thor powstawał z głębin mórz. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał. "Co się dzieje?!"

"Może przegrałem walkę, Jack, ale Thora nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Widzisz, kiedy Bóg Azów ulegnie zniszczeniu i wyląduje na Cmentarzu, mogę go przywołać z powrotem na pole podczas Fazy Końcowej!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Jack, zdumiony.

"Ale najlepsze jest jego działanie wynikające z wskrzeszenia. Kiedy Thor powraca na pole, ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" wyjaśnił Dragan, kiedy z rogów na hełmie Thora wystrzeliły pioruny. Signer Skrzydeł zdołał ominąć nadchodzący cios, ale jeden zabłąkany piorun miał szczęście i trafił go.

**Jack:** 100 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"Nawet, jeśli się uda zniszczyć Nordyckiego Boga, to on i tak wróci na pole?" powiedziała ze zdumieniem Iris.

"Na to wygląda." odpowiedział Yusei, patrząc jak Dragan wjeżdża do boksu swojej drużyny.

"Wykończ go, Broder." powiedział Dragan, dając swojemu koledze Thora oraz jedną kartę.

"Nie ma sprawy, Dragan. Jack nie skapnie, co go trafiło." odparł nonszalancko Broder, po czym wjechał na tor.

"W końcu pozbyłeś się tego ciężaru, Dragan." oznajmił Halldor.

"Dałem z siebie wszystko podczas tego pojedynku. Drużyna 5D's to silny przeciwnik."

"Ale my mamy po swojej stronie Nordyckich Bogów, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy będziemy zwycięzcami."

Na trasie...

"_Drużyna Ragnarok wystawiła do walki drugiego wojownika, który się nazywa Broder! Jego nieprzewidywalne taktyki i karty mistyfikacji sprawiły, że otrzymał przydomek "Oszust"! Ale czy jego sztuczki pokonają Drużynę 5D's? Zaraz się przekonamy!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

Broder spojrzał na swojego, ledwo trzymającego się przeciwnika, po czym wstał i wskazał na Jacka z elegancją aktora. "To dla mnie wielki zaszczyt zmierzyć się z tobą, Jack Atlas!"

"No to walczmy!" odpowiedział Jack.

**Jack:** 100 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 6

"Rozpoczynamy zabawę!" powiedział Broder, dobierając kartę.

**Jack:** **SPC:** 3

**Broder:** **SPC:** 7

"Stawiam dwie zakryte karty. A następnie aktywuję specjalną zdolność mojego ziomka, Thora. Dzięki niemu, Smok Czerwonej Nowy nie będzie się tak wywyższać." zadeklarował Broder, kiedy piorun z chmury uderzył w Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, osłabiając go (5000-3500). "Teraz są już równi. Dam wam wskazówkę: nigdy nie stawaj do walki z równym sobie bogiem. Ale zamiast to wyjaśniać, pokażę to w postaci podwójnego nokautu, Jack Atlas! Pora na starcie tytanów! Naprzód, Piorunujący Łomot!" rozkazał Broder. Gigant posłusznie uniósł młot do góry i mocno nim machnął w stronę celu. Smok Czerwonej Nowy nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie i odpowiedział na atak pięścią. Zderzenie dwóch tytanów było tak potężne, że obydwoje eksplodowali. Jack starał się utrzymać na swoim ścigaczu. Broder również, ale zachowywał się, jakby to była zabawa.

"Hahahah, o tak... chyba na tym zakończę mój ruch. Jednakże mój ziom, Thor, postanowi jeszcze trochę pobyć na polu. A skoro zostanie przywołany, to otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" dokończył Broder, kiedy morze drugi raz się otworzyło, pozwalając bogowi grzmotów powstać i zaatakować Jacka gradem błyskawic.

**Jack:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

* * *

"_Niewiarygodne! Podwójny nokaut tytanów i wskrzeszenie Thora zapewniło Broderowi zwycięstwo nad Jackiem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

Broder się zaśmiał, widząc, jak Jack powoli zjeżdżał z toru. "Nara, brachu. Ludzie Nowego Miasta Domino! Oto, jak Nordyccy Bogowie rządzą!" zadeklarował Broder, świadomy, że oglądają go miliony ludzi. Zaś Jack już zjechał do boksu, zmęczony walką.

"Jack, wszystko w porządku?" zapytał się Crow, siedząc już za sterami swojego Czarnego Ptaka.

"Tak... ale uderzenia są prawdziwe." odpowiedział słabo Jack, dając Crow'owi opaskę drużyny. "Więc nie próbuj działać lekkomyślnie."

"Dobrze, chyba..." powiedział niepewnie Crow, kiedy spojrzał na widownię. Zdołał na niej zauważyć gromadkę swoich młodych dzieciaków, którzy go dopingowali i trzymali transparent z narysowaną karykaturą Crowa na Ścigaczu Walk. "A może zmienię zdanie. Będę działać z rozwagą, by nie zawieść moich małych fanów."

"Jesteśmy z tobą, Crow!"

"Wiemy, że wygrasz!"

"Naprzód, Crow!"

Gracz Czarnych Skrzydeł nie mógł nic zrobić, jak tylko się uśmiechnąć, po czym uruchomił swój Ścigacz Walk i wjechał na tor, gotów do walki.

"Najgorsza w tym rzecz, że każdy z Drużyny Ragnaroka ma swoją kartę Nordyckiego Boga." zauważył Bruno.

"To prawda. Jeden bóg to już wystarczająco dużo. Wolę nie myśleć, jak Broder ściągnie na tor drugiego." powiedział Yusei.

Na trasie...

"Ty, koleś!" rzucił Crow, doganiając Brodera. "Jesteś gotowy na starcie z Crowem?!"

"Crow, co?" odparł spokojnie Broder. "Nie mogę się doczekać, aż powyrywam ci wszystkie piórka!"

* * *

"Walczmy!"

**Crow:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 3

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Crow, dobierając kartę.

**Crow:** **SPC:** 4

**Broder:** **SPC:** 8

"_Ze względu na to, że Uroczysta Władza wciąż jest aktywna, nie potraktuję Thora pułapkami."_ pomyślał Crow, po czym spojrzał na przeciwnika. "W takim razie pora na mały szturm Czarnych Skrzydeł! Jeśli tylko przeciwnik kontroluje swoje potwory, mogę przywołać Czarne Skrzydło, Sirocco Świtu bez ofiar." oznajmił gracz Czarnego Skrzydła, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się duży, człekokształtny potwór z ptasimi piórami (5) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 900). "Następnie przywołam Czarne Skrzydło, Gale Wicher, kiedy kontroluję Czarne Skrzydło na polu!" wówczas na polu z portalu wyłonił się mały ptak z fioletowym upierzeniem i żółtą twarzą (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). "Teraz w grę wejdzie umiejętność Gale Wichru! Raz na turę, mogę obniżyć Atak i Obronę jednego z potworów mojego przeciwnika!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy oczy Gale'a zaświeciły się i wysyłały fale, które mocno ugodziły Nordyckiego Boga (3500-1750/2800-1400).

"No no, nieźle..." powiedział pod nosem Broder, niewzruszony że Thor osłabł.

"Następnie, jeśli łączna suma poziomów moich obecnych na polu Czarnych Skrzydeł wynosi osiem lub więcej, mogę przywołać prosto z mojej ręki Czarne Skrzydło, Calimę Mgły!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy na polu pojawiła się mgła, która formowała widmowego, czerwonego ptaka (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 1600). "A skoro ptaki często latają razem, to mój Gale Wicher poziomu 3 dostroi się z Calimą Mgły poziomu 4, bym mógł przywołać Synchro-Potwora, Czarne Skrzydło, Mistrza Zbroi!" wówczas, kiedy Gale zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły Calimę, wytworzyła się kolumna światła, uwalniając człowieka odzianego w obsydianową czarną zbroję udekorowaną szkarłatnymi znakami. Jego twarz była zakryta czerwonym klejnotem umieszczonym w dziobie ptako-kształtnego hełmu, a jego szponiaste rękawice zacisnęły w pięści, kiedy skrzydła pokryte obsydianem rozprzestrzeniły się ponad nim (7) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500). "Mistrzu Zbroi, zlikwiduj Thora Czarnym Huraganem!" rozkazał Crow. Uzbrojony w obsydianową zbroję wojownik wzniósł się w powietrze i, otoczywszy się czarnymi piórami, niczym korkociąg uderzył w Thora, robiąc w nim wielką dziurę. Olbrzym ryknął głośno, po czym eksplodował.

**Crow:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Broder:** 3250 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Ale zaraz, Broder, będzie tego więcej! Sirocco Świtu zaatakuje cię bezpośrednio Ciemno-Skrzydlatym Cięciem!" kontynuował Crow. Potężny wojowniczy potwór uniósł swe szpony i jednym ruchem machnął nimi w Brodera. Oszust Drużyny Ragnaroka zacisnął zęby, próbując utrzymać kontrolę nad swoim pojazdem.

**Crow:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Broder:** 1250 LP/**SPC:** 8

"_To się nazywa szybki szturm! W jednej rundzie Crow zdołał pozbyć się Thora i zadać Broderowi potężny cios!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Heheh... może ten twój bóg jest niepokonany, ale to ty najwięcej obrywasz!" rzucił drwiąco Crow. Broder wyglądał, jakby rzeczywiście czuł się przerażony i zdumiony.

"Zraniony... ja... JUŻ PRZEGRYWAM!?" krzyknął dramatycznie Broder, by potem się uśmiechnąć dziarsko. "Ah, żartowałem."

"Co?" zdziwił się Crow. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przeciwnik go oszukał taką dramaturgią. "_Czy on się właśnie ze mnie nabijał?"_

"Pewnie znasz przysłowie 'jedno jabłko dziennie trzyma obrażenia z dala ode mnie'? Bo ja skorzystałem z tej porady i aktywowałem właśnie pułapkę, Złote Jabłka. Ta karta pozwala mi cofnąć wszystkie obrażenia bitewne, jakie otrzymałem, ziom." odpowiedział Broder.

"Nie no, żartujesz?" jęknął Crow, kiedy złota poświata otoczyła Brodera.

**Crow:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Ale to nie wszystko! Dodatkowo, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie na pole Symbolu Jabłoni, którego Atak i Obrona będzie równa obrażeniom bitewnym, jakie otrzymałem." dodał po chwili Broder, kiedy na polu pojawił się różnokolorowy płomień z jednym okiem (1) (ATK: ?-2750/DEF: ?-2750).

"_Cudownie. Nie dość, że odzyskał utracone punkty życia, to jeszcze ma teraz potwora 2750 punktami Ataku. To będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałem._" zastanowił się Crow. "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę ruch!"

"A wraz z Fazą Końcową, Thor powstanie i wróci na pole!" rzucił Broder, kiedy nagle morze się wzburzyło, a masywny nordycki olbrzym powstał z wód. "Ale najlepsza w tym jest część, podczas której ty otrzymujesz 800 punktów obrażeń!"

Crow zacisnął zęby, kiedy rogi Thora wystrzeliły w niego pioruny.

**Crow:** 3200 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"_Nhh... ale siła... muszę koniecznie się pozbyć tego olbrzyma._" mruknął mentalnie Crow.

"Ty chyba nie rozumiesz, Crow; twój los jest przypieczętowany, brachu. Z każdym zagranym przez ciebie Zaklęciem, Pułapką, czy nawet działaniem potwora, ty tylko kopiesz głębiej swój grób." powiedział Broder. "A teraz moja kolej!"

**Crow:** **SPC:** 5

**Broder:** **SPC:** 9

"A wraz z Fazą Gotowości, działanie Uroczystej Władzy zostaje anulowane." dodał po chwili Broder, kiedy karta zostawiona przez Dragana roztrzaskała się na piksele. "Ale to się da zrekompensować, jeśli wykorzystam moc Thora, Lorda Azów. Nie tylko zaneguje umiejętności twojego Mistrza Zbroi, Crow, ale i też na tą turę podwędzi jego moce. Myślę, że zaklepię to, co się nazywa 'nie może zostać zniszczony przez walkę'." wówczas Thor wyciągnął rękę i, uwalniając niebieską energię, zaabsorbował moc obsydianowego Czarnego Skrzydła.

"Niedobrze. Teraz Mistrz Zbroi nie przetrwa ciosu Thora." zauważyła Iris.

"A do tego Thor teraz będzie niepodatny na zniszczenia w walce." dodał Yusei.

"A teraz przejdę do walki. Symbol Jabłoni pozbędzie się Sirocco Świtu!" rozkazał Broder. Różnokolorowy płomień odwrócił się i wystrzelił strumień ognia, podpalając i niszcząc pechowego potwora Crowa.

**Crow:** 2450 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Thorze, mój kumplu. Mistrz Zbroi jest twój! Dalej, Piorunujący Łomocie!" rzucił Broder. Thor ponownie uniósł młot i uderzył nim w drugie Czarne Skrzydło. Mistrz Zbroi próbował się przeciwstawić sile boga, jednakże w osłabionym stanie nie miał szans i już po sekundzie został zrównany z ziemią.

**Crow:** 1450 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Ourrhh... nhh... muszę ci za to podziękować, koleżko." burknął Crow z uśmiechem, co wywołało niepokój u Brodera. "Jeśli moje dwa Czarne Skrzydła zostały zniszczone w walce, mogę przywołać ze mojej ręki Czarne Skrzydło - Brisote Tylnego Wiatru!" wówczas na polu pojawił się portal, z którego wyłoniła się żeńska wersja Czarnego Skrzydła, potwór o czarnym upierzeniu z długim ogonem zamiast nogami (5) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800). "A teraz aktywuję pułapkę, Czarny Zwrot! Mogę aktywować tą kartę, jeśli wykonałem Specjalne Przywołanie dokładnie jednego Czarnego Skrzydła na pole! Ta karta pozwala mi odesłać jednego z twoich potworów do twojej ręki!"

"Ojoj, ale wpadka." mruknął Broder.

"Nieźle. A skoro Thor jest Synchro-Potworem, on wróci do Extra-Talii, zamiast do ręki!" zauważyła Akiza.

"A kiedy tak się stanie, Broder będzie musiał się namęczyć, by przywołać strojącego potwora i potwory o odpowiednich poziomach!" dodał Bruno.

"O tak! Kolejny punkt dla Drużyny 5D's!" powiedział z ekscytacją Leo.

"Ach, i jeszcze coś, Broder. Ta pułapka również uzyskać punkty życia równe punktom Ataku twojego potwora. Więc wyświadcz mi przysługę i wyślij Thora tam, gdzie jego miejsce!" dodał dziarsko Crow. Widział, jak Broder ściskał pięść, zdenerwowany... lecz potem się zdziwił, kiedy jego przeciwnik się uśmiechnął.

"Nie, nie sądzę." odpowiedział Broder.

"Huh?"

"Odpowiem moją pułapką, Nordyckim Reliktem Laevateinn! Kiedy aktywuję tą kartę, mogę zniszczyć potwora, który w tej rundzie zniszczył innego potwora w walce!"

"Ojoj." jęknął Crow. Wiedział, co to znaczyło dla niego.

"Bardzo mi przykro, ziom, ale prędzej zniszczę Thora po mojemu, niż ty."

"O nie. Ale to oznacza, że znowu otrzymam 800 punktów obrażeń!" zauważył Crow, zszokowany, kiedy nagle Thor został pocięty przez małe miecze.

"Ty wiesz, muszę ci przyznać; zastawiłeś całkiem zmyślną pułapkę. Zacząłem myśleć, że mnie przechytrzysz. Ale wiec jedno: nigdy nie oszukasz oszusta!" odpowiedział Broder. "Stawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę mój ruch! A wraz z tym, Thor znowu powstanie!"

"I znowu to samo." mruknął pod nosem Crow, kiedy z odmętów wód powstał Thor i znów cisnął błyskawicami. "Ourrhh!"

**Crow:** 650 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 9

"Ten Broder jest bardzo cwany. Był w stanie dwa razy zniszczyć Thora." zauważył z uśmiechem Dragan.

"Tylko on potrafi wykonać taką lekkomyślną strategię." dodał Halldor. "Lubi się droczyć z bogiem."

"_Niech to licho. Mam już 650 punktów życia, więc jestem teraz w strefie działania Świata Szybkości 2. Jeżeli Broder posiada Zaklęcie Szybkości w ręce, będę skończony!"_ pomyślał Crow, zaniepokojony. Wiedział, że teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy.

"Dasz radę, Crow!"

Słysząc to, Crow, spojrzał na sekundę w stronę widowni, widząc, jak jego dzieciaki wciąż kibicowały. To wystarczyło, by podnieść go na duchu.

"_Dzięki, dzieciaki. To jeszcze nie koniec. Wciąż mogę wygrać._" powiedział na duchu Crow.

"Widać, że te maluchy są powodem, dla którego walczysz." zauważył Broder. "Ale wiedz jedno: ja również nie ustępuję. Będę walczyć z Yliaster, by chronić moich!"

"Chronić swoich? O czym ty mówisz?!" zdziwił się Crow. "Kim niby jesteś?"

"Nazywali mnie poszukiwaczem. Łowca skarbów, awanturnik, samotny wilk. Doszły mnie słuchy o galerze, która spoczywała na dnie morza koło niezamieszkanej wyspy. Oczywiście postanowiłem rzucić na to trochę światła. Jednakże odkryłem też, że ta niezamieszkana wyspa... wcale nie była niezamieszkana. Miała kilkanaścioro młodych rezydentów, zapewne ocalałych z wojny między krajami. Bardziej to były sieroty, które straciły swoich rodziców. Pomagali sobie... jednak nikt nie mógł im pomóc. Uświadomiłem sobie, że trzeba to jakoś zmienić. Moje dni poszukiwacza skończyły się." wyjaśnił Broder z westchnieniem, po czym kontynuował. "Niespodziewanie, samotny wilk założył sforę. Wykorzystując zdobyty skarb zatopionej galery, ułatwiłem im trochę życie. Zbudowałem im chatę, kupiłem ubrania... tak jak to robi wilk alfa: zapewnia swojej sforze bezpieczeństwo. Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się szczęśliwszy. Jakiś czas później, słyszałem o wojnie, a głównie o tajemniczej grupie, która pociągała za sznurki, tworząc konflikty. Manipulowali światem, by zdobyć pieniądze i potęgę. Tak długo, jak ta zgraja wywrotowców będzie działać, nikt nie zazna spokoju!"

"Tajemnicza grupa? Czy to mówisz o-" rzucił Crow, zdumiony. Tylko jedna organizacja pasowała do opisu.

"Yliaster. Wiedziałem, że muszę ich powstrzymać. Ale nie wiedziałem jak... dopóki nie spotkałem Halldora i Dragana. Szybko przekonałem się, że tylko moc Nordyckich Bogów Azów pomoże mi zwyciężyć. Powiem ci tyle, Crow, że żaden słaby ptaszek jak ty nie stanie mi na drodze do nich!"

"Już ja ci pokażę słabego ptaszka! Tu i teraz!" rzucił Crow, dobierając kartę.

**Crow:** **SPC:** 6

**Broder:** **SPC:** 10

"Przywołuję na pole Czarne Skrzydło - Zamieć Dalekiej Północy w trybie obronnym!" zadeklarował Crow, przywołując białego ptaka z żółtym dziobem (2) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0). "Kiedy Zamieć Dalekiej Północy zostanie przywołany na pole, mogę wskrzesić jedno Czarne Skrzydło poziomu 4 lub niższego z mojego Cmentarza. Przywracam do życia Czarne Skrzydło - Gale Wicher!" wtedy na polu pojawił ponownie atutowy strojący potwór Crowa (3) (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). "Teraz aktywuję moją pułapkę, Czarne Doładowanie! Jeżeli kontroluję dwa lub więcej Czarnych Skrzydeł, mogę dobrać dwie karty!" po dobraniu kart, Crow się uśmiechnął, co dla Brodera nie wróżyło nic dobrego. "A następnie zagram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Moc Szybkości! Kiedy mam co najmniej cztery Liczniki Szybkości, ta karta powstrzyma cię od niszczenia moich kart swoimi Zaklęciami czy Pułapkami do końca mojej następnej rundy."

"Ale to nie wszystko! Teraz do gry wejdzie specjalna moc Gale Wichru! Raz na turę, mogę obniżyć Atak i Obronę jednego z twoich potworów o połowę!" kontynuował Crow, kiedy jego fioletowy ptak wysłał hipnotyczne fale wprost na Thora (3500-1750). "Teraz, kiedy twój olbrzym stracił na sile, mogę dostroić Gale'a Wichru poziomu 3 z Brisotą Tylnego Wiatru!" wówczas fioletowy strojący potwór zmienił się w trzy zielone pierścienie, które otoczyły żeńskiego potwora, redukując go do pięciu gwiazd.

"_Mroczne wichry, stań się skrzydłami, które wzniosą się ze zdecydowanej nadziei! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!"_

Kolumna światła wystrzeliła w górę, ujawniając dużego, czarnego smoka o krwisto-czerwonych oczach i czterech skrzydłach, który przyjął niebieskie barwy (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600). "Jeżeli Brisote Tylnego Wiatru została użyta do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę odzyskać 600 punktów życia."

**Crow:** 1250 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Broder:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 10

"Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok zaatakuje Thora, Lorda Azów! Podmuch Cienistego Szkwału!" rozkazał Crow. Smok o czarnych skrzydłach zebrał w paszczy cienistą energię, po czym ją wystrzelił prosto na boga. Thor nie zdążył zareagować i w mgnieniu oka wybuchł, a Broder zacisnął ręce na kierownicy, starając nie stracić równowagi.

**Crow:** 1250 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Broder:** 2950 LP/**SPC:** 10

"Stawiam jedną zakrytą kartę i na tym zakończę rundę!"

"Uhn... nie mów mi, że to wszystko, na co cię stać!" rzucił Broder z irytacją. "No cóż... Thorze, pora powstać jeszcze raz!" wtedy, jakby na zawołanie, Nordycki Bóg ponownie powstał z morza i od razu cisnął w Crowa gradem błyskawic. Jednakże tym razem Crow był już przygotowany.

"Mówiąc tak przy okazji... teraz będzie trochę inaczej."

"Inaczej?" powtórzył Broder.

"Aktywuję działanie Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka! Drenaż Obrażeń!" rzucił Crow, kiedy jego atutowy smok ryknął i błyskawice zostały wchłonięte do jego grzywy. "Jeśli mam otrzymać obrażenia z działania, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok je zaneguje! Oczywiście minusem jest to, że musi przy tym poświęcić swoje 700 punktów Ataku (2800-2100)."

"Nieźle! Teraz, kiedy Thor będzie powracać na pole, Crow nie otrzyma żadnych obrażeń tak długo, jak będzie mieć Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka przy sobie!" zauważyła Iris.

"Teraz musi tylko poradzić sobie z usunięciem Thora." dodał Yusei.

"Nh... przyznam, Crow. To było ciekawe zagranie. Ale tak bardzo skupiłeś się na Thorze, że nie zauważyłeś prawdziwego zagrożenia!" powiedział Broder.

"Co?" zdziwił się Crow.

"Mój ruch!" zadeklarował gracz Drużyny Ragnaroka.

**Crow:** **SPC:** 7

**Broder:** **SPC:** 11

"Przyzywam potwora, znanego jako Ljosalf Nordyckiego Alfara!" rzucił Broder, kiedy na jego polu z portalu wyłonił się niebieski duszek z pomarańczowymi oczami i długim ogonem (4) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200). "Kiedy Ljosalf zostanie przywołany, mogę przywołać z mojej ręki potwora, którego poziom jest równy lub mniejszy od sumy poziomów Ljosalfa oraz innego potwora na moim polu! Obecna suma wynosi pięć, więc mogę przywołać potwora poziomu piątego! Oto strojący potwór, Svartalf Nordyckiego Alfara!" wówczas na polu pojawił się kolejny duszek, tym razem różowy i bardziej szerszy, również z długim ogonem (5) (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600).

"Strojący potwór. Niedobrze." jęknęła Iris.

"Teraz Broder może przywołać drugiego Lorda Azów!" dodał Yusei, również zaniepokojony.

"No to jedziemy z tym koksem! Svartalf Nordyckiego Alfara, dostrój się z Ljosalfem Nordyckiego Alfara poziomu 4 i Symbolem Jabłoni poziomu 1!" rozkazał Broder, kiedy jego strojący potwór zmienił się w pięć zielonych pierścieni, które zredukowały jego dwa pozostałe potwory do pięciu gwiazd, by je zaraz wystrzelić w niebo. "Synchro-Przywołuję Loki'ego, Lorda Azów!" zadeklarował Broder, kiedy ponad chmurami rozbłysło światło, po czym z chmur powoli wyłaniał się drugi, wielki potwór. Choć mniejszy od Thora, ten również wzbudzał szok i zaskoczenie. Miał bordowe i czarne szaty z pomarańczowymi naramiennikami, które miały różowe falbanki, ręce były sękate i zielone, a całość dopełniały czerwone oczy z długim nosem, brodą i złowieszczym uśmiechem (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000).

"O rany." jęknęła Iris.

"Robi się coraz bardziej niedobrze." zauważył Yusei.

"Kurczę. Wolę nie myśleć, co ten Loki potrafi." dołączył Bruno.

"Hahahah! No, teraz to się zabawimy! Fajnie było mieć Thora po mojej stronie, ale jeszcze fajniej posiadać własnego boga. Loki to mistrz psot, król oszustw! Cóż... pożegnaj się ze Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Crow! Loki, atakuj Próżnym Podmuchem!" rozkazał Broder. Loki, wciąż rechocząc złowieszczo, zaczął zbierać w ręce mroczną energię.

"Nie lubię ci przerywać dobrej passy, ale to jeszcze nie koniec, ponieważ aktywuję pułapkę, Czarny Dźwięk!" skontrował Crow. "Dzięki obecności Czarnego Skrzydła na polu oraz potwora przeciwnika, który atakuje, ta karta usunie wszystkie twoje potwory w pozycji Ataku z gry!"

"O tak!" powiedział Leo, podekscytowany.

"Jeżeli plan Crowa się powiedzie, Thor i Loki nie będą mogli wrócić na pole." zauważyła Iris.

"A więc to taki był plan Crowa. Broder właśnie wpadł w jego zasadzkę." rzekł Jack.

Crow się uśmiechnął, patrząc na zaskoczonego Brodera. "Pewnie myślałeś, że ja myślałem, nie będziesz w stanie przywołać swojego boga na pole, co? Cóż, myliłeś się! Wiedziałem, że przywołasz swojego Nordyckiego Boga, więc będę mógł pozbyć się dwóch bogów za jednym zamachem!"

"O nie! Co ja biedny zrobię? Już po mnie!" panikował Broder, przerażony, by zaraz potem się uśmiechnąć głupawo. "Och, zaraz. Gdzie moja głowa? Wszystko jest w porządku. W końcu jestem o ładne pięć kroków przed tobą."

"Co?!" jęknął Crow. Broder znowu go wprowadził w pułapkę?

"Zobaczmy, co ma w sobie Loki! Och, no tak; kiedy Loki atakuje, może zanegować i zniszczyć jedną kartę ze twojej strefy kart Zaklęć i Pułapek. Więc tyle z tego Czarnego Dźwięku." wyjaśnił nonszalancko Broder, kiedy oczy Loki'ego zabłysły na czerwono, a karta Crowa została unicestwiona.

"O kurka. Ten oszust mnie dobija..." mruknął Crow.

"Kontynuujmy nasza walkę. Loki, cios Próżnym Podmuchem!" rzucił ponownie Broder. Mistrz oszustów z Asgardu cisnął kulą mrocznej energii w Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka z taką siłą, że rozwaliło pół torsu smoka. Smok Crowa ryknął w agonii, po czym eksplodował.

**Crow:** 50 LP/**SPC:** 7

**Broder:** 2950 LP/**SPC:** 11

"Teraz Thor pozbędzie się Zamieci Dalekiej Północy! Naprzód Piorunujący Łomot!" kontynuował Broder. Masywny wojownik uniósł młot, by po chwili uderzyć nim w białego ptaka. Czarne Skrzydło próbowało ominąć gigantyczny młot, lecz na próżno i zaraz potem zmienił się w garść rozbitych pikseli.

"O nie." powiedziała krótko Luna.

"Nie mówcie mi, że nic już nie da się zrobić." błagał Leo.

"Nie jest dobrze. Teraz Crow jest w niebezpiecznej sytuacji." dodał Yusei.

"_Crow właśnie stracił swoją obronę i ledwo się trzyma! Ma tylko 50 punktów życia! Zero kart! Nic! Nic, co by mogło zaszkodzić potędze Nordyckich Bogów!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

Broder uśmiechnął się dziarsko. "Heheheh! Myślę, że na tym zakończę moją rundę. Co teraz, Crow? Ja mam duet potężnych bogów, masywnego Thora oraz cwanego Loki'ego! A ty? Heh, tylko pięćdziesiąt punktów życia oraz zero kart w ręce. Twoje skrzydła zostały wyrwane, a Drużyna Ragnaroka wchodzi do finału!"

W boksie Drużyny Ragnaroka...

Dragan mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, widząc na hologramie, jak Broder machał do fanów. "Patrz na niego. Nasz kolega właśnie zatacza zwycięskie okrążenie."

"Bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła. Zbytnia pewność siebie może zgubić każdego." powiedział Halldor z surowym wyrazem twarzy, ale również się uśmiechnął, będąc przekonany, że Crow był w niezbyt przyjaznej sytuacji.

W boksie Drużyny 5D's...

"Jak myślicie, czy Crow wygra?" zapytał się Leo.

"Tego to ja nie wiem. Miał karty przygotowane na dwóch Nordyckich Bogów, ale teraz, kiedy Broder przywołał Loki'ego, cały plan Crowa wziął w łeb." odpowiedziała Iris.

"Ale Crow wygra, prawda?" martwiła się Luna, na co Iris tylko westchnęła. "Prawda?"

"Mało punktów życia to mało punktów życia! Pojedynek się nie skończy, dopóki będzie trwać!" rzucił Jack.

"Normalnie to bym się zgodził z tobą, Jack, ale patrząc na obecną sytuację, jakoś w to wątpię." odpowiedział Bruno z ponurą miną.

Na trasie...

"_Jeśli czegoś tu nie wymyślę, Broder mnie rozerwie mnie na strzępy..."_ zastanowił się Crow. "Mój ruch!"

**Crow:** **SPC:** 8

**Broder:** **SPC:** 12

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie 8 Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!" zadeklarował Crow.

**Crow:** **SPC:** 1

**Broder:** **SPC:** 12

Kiedy gracz Czarnego Skrzydła spojrzał na swoją kartę, w jego głowie właśnie pojawiła się strategia. "_To dosyć ryzykowne, ale może mi się udać..._" pomyślał Crow, po czym umieścił swoje dwie ostatnie karty na Dysku. "Ustawiam dwie zakryte karty, po czym kończę ruch! Dalej, Broder. Atakuj i poczuj, ile jeszcze mam siły!"

"_Ziomal ustawił całą rękę. Ale ma tylko 50 punktów życia i do tego zero potworów na polu. Cokolwiek wymyślił, zapewne ma na celu przedłużenie pojedynku."_ pomyślał Broder, po czym spojrzał za siebie na Crowa. "Dobrze wiesz, że i tak to będzie koniec! Wystarczy tylko, że podczas mojego następnego ruchu dobiorę Zaklęcie Szybkości, a potem wykorzystam działanie Świata Szybkości 2 i otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!"

"...więc przestań ględzić i wykonaj swój ruch." odpowiedział z niecierpliwością Crow.

W boksie 5D's...

"Hmm... Crow chyba celowo rzucił taką odpowiedź." zauważyła Iris.

"Tak sądzisz?" zapytał się Yusei, na co Iris skinęła głową.

"Ta cięta odpowiedź... chyba chce obniżyć gardę Brodera."

"Być może, ale wszystko zależy od tego, jaką kartę Broder dobierze." wtrącił się Bruno.

"Proszę, tylko nie Zaklęcie Szybkości, tylko nie Zaklęcie Szybkości..." błagała Luna.

Na trasie...

"Pora to zakończyć. Mój ruch!" zadeklarował Broder, dobierając kartę.

**Crow:** **SPC:** 2

**Broder:** **SPC:** 12

Broder kątem oka spojrzał na dobraną kartę. Zacisnął zęby, widząc że nie dobrał odpowiedniej karty, po czym ją włożył do szczeliny, gdzie były jego obecne karty w ręku.

"Wygląda na to, że Broder nie otrzymał tego, czego chciał." zauważyła Luna, na co Bruno odetchnął z ulgą.

"Heh... no cóż... jak tam chcesz, Crow. Wykończę cię starym sposobem!" rzucił Broder. "_Nie muszę panikować. Jedynie muszę mieć na oku jego dwa zakryte karty. Wystarczy tylko, że użyję działania Świata Szybkości 2, by poświęcić 10 Liczników Szybkości i rozwalić jedną z jego zakrytych kart. Następnie użyję Loki'ego do ostatecznego ciosu, a jeśli Crow aktywuje swoją zakrytą kartę, Loki zaneguje działanie karty i już po ptakach!_" zastanowił się Broder z uśmiechem, lecz zaraz potem był zmuszony do dalszego rozważania. "_Chwila moment! Przecież Crow dobrze o tym wie! Chyba chce, bym zmarnował moje Liczniki Szybkości, aby Yusei miał sporą przewagę, gdyby Crow przegrał. Hmm... rozumiem, więc te zakryte karty to tylko blef._"

"Będziesz tak czekać całą wieczność, Broder?" rzucił Crow.

"_Raczej Liczniki Szybkości na razie nie grają ważnej roli. Trudno, wykończę ptaszka tak jak chce."_ pomyślał Broder. "W porządku, Crow! Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Redukuję 10 Liczników Szybkości, żeby pozbyć się jednej karty z twojego pola!"

**Crow:** **SPC:** 2

**Broder:** **SPC:** 2

Wówczas z rogów Ścigacza Broder wystrzeliły fioletowe płomienie, które rozbiły jedną z zakrytych kart Crowa. Broder się uśmiechnął dziarsko. "Cóż, było bardzo zabawnie Crow, ale pora to zakończyć! Loki, zaserwuj naszemu przeciwnikowi solidny łomot Próżnym Podmuchem!" rozkazał Broder. Bóg oszustów zaczął ponownie zbierać w palcach mroczną energię, gotowy do wystrzelenia.

"Jeszcze trochę poczekamy z końcem, Broder! Ponieważ aktywuję kartę Pułapkę, Czarne Skrzydło!" skontrował Crow, aktywując ostatnią zakrytą kartę. "Ta pułapka pozwala mi zanegować atak jednego z twoich potworów, którego siła Ataku przekracza 2000! A wszystko, co muszę zrobić to usunąć jednego potwora Czarnego Skrzydła ze mojego Cmentarza!"

"Chciałeś mnie przechytrzyć dwoma takimi samymi kartami? Jaka szkoda, bo Loki zaneguje twoje Czarne Skrzydło własnym działaniem!" odparł Broder, kiedy Loki się uśmiechnął i cisnął w odkrytą kartę Crowa zebraną energią, po czym zaczął ponownie ładować moc. "Wznawiam atak Loki'ego! Żegnaj, Crow!"

"Heh... tak długo, jak moi przyjaciele dopingują, zawsze znajdę sposób na cud." odpowiedział Crow, słysząc w głowie odgłosy dopingowania dzieciaków, którymi się zajmował.

"Och tak? A gdzie jest ten twój cud?"

"Dokładnie na Cmentarzu, bowiem aktywuję działanie Calimy Mgły! Jeśli nie posiadam potworów na polu, mogę przywołać podczas twojej Fazy Bitewnej mojego Synchro-Potwora ze Cmentarza, poprzez usunięcie Calimy ze Cmentarza. Wracaj z powrotem, Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smoku!" rzucił Crow, kiedy nagle na trasie pojawił się ciemny portal, z którego się wyłonił Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok, atutowa karta Crowa (8) (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1600).

"Dobrze zagrałeś, muszę przyznać. Ale Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok ma tylko 2800 punktów Ataku. Loki przewyższa go o 500 punktów. Twoja sytuacja się nie zmieniła, wciąż jesteś na przegranej pozycji. Wyrazy szacunku dla twojego małego fanklubu! Loki, zaatakuj Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka!" odpowiedział Broder. Demoniczny bóg Loki ponownie wystrzelił ze swojego palca wskazującego sferę mrocznej energii.

"To raczej ty zawiedziesz własnych fanów, ponieważ aktywuję pułapkę, Czarne Skrzydło, ze Cmentarza!"

"Chwila, ze Cmentarza!?" powtórzył Broder, zdumiony, kiedy nagle mroczna sfera została zniszczona, gdyż na polu pojawiła się wspomniana karta Crowa. Co więcej, za nią się pojawiła druga taka sama karta. "Momencik, to jest ta pułapka? Ale to przecież są karty, które właśnie zniszczyłem!"

"Trafne spostrzeżenie, brachu! Czarne Skrzydło pokazuje swoją prawdziwą moc, jeśli na Cmentarzu leżą dwie kopie tej karty. Poprzez usunięcie tych dwóch kart z gry, mogę zniszczyć mojego Synchro-Potwora, oraz twojego Synchro-Potwora, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe punktom Ataku Loki'ego!"

"Niemożliwe!" powiedział Dragan, zszokowany.

"Karta ze Cmentarza... Crow się tego spodziewał!" dodał Halldor.

"Nie do wiary..." rzekł Broder, zaskoczony, a zaraz potem zdenerwowany.

"Moje podziękowania, Broder. Dzięki tobie, mogłem w końcu wyrównać rachunki." odparł nonszalancko Crow.

"Wykiwałeś mnie. Chciałeś, bym wpadł w tą twoją zasadzkę!"

"Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie zaatakował i zobaczył, na co mnie stać..." powiedział Crow, kiedy czarne pióra z aktywowanej pułapki zaczęły wchodzić do skrzydeł Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, barwiąc je na czerwony i czarny kolor. Smok Signera Ogona ryknął głośno, zbierając energię w szponach, po czym ją wystrzelił kursem kolizyjnym ze mroczną sferą Loki'ego. "Żegnam!"

"Masz jaja, że wdajesz się w walkę z dwoma bogami bez żadnych kart w ręce! Ale skoro już wiem, na co cię stać, to teraz moja kolej!" krzyknął Broder, przypominając sobie młode dzieci, którymi się zajmował. "_Nie zawiodę was, ziomkowie..._ Aktywuję pułapkę, Dromi - Święte Kajdany! Jeśli po mojej stronie jest potwór atrybutu Boga, a twój potwór ma opuścić pole poprzez działanie, Dromi wyzwoli moc obrażeń równych różnicy Ataków naszych potworów wprost na ciebie! Mój Loki oraz twój Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok mają 500 punktów różnicy, więc ty otrzymasz 500 punktów obrażeń!"

"Poważnie?!" niemal krzyknął Crow. W chwili, kiedy to wypowiedział, mroczna kula energii Nordyckiego Boga zderzyła się z promieniem świetlnym Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, wywołując potężną falę energii. Crow i Broder zacisnęli zęby, kiedy fala przybierała na sile, aż w końcu...

*KABOOM!*

Eksplozja pochłonęła zarówno Loki'ego, jak i Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka.

"Nie do wiary! Czy to może oznaczać...?!" powiedziała Iris, zdumiona.

"Na to wygląda. Obydwa działania są aktywne." zauważył Bruno.

"Więc to oznacza..." zaczął Jack, świadomy odpowiedzi.

"Tak. Podwójny nokaut." odpowiedziała Akiza.

**Crow:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Broder:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 2

* * *

"Heh... twoje dzieciaki dali ci siłę, by walczyć przeciwko przytłaczającej sytuacji. Tak samo moi ziomkowie dali z siebie wszystko, by mi kibicować." powiedział Broder z uśmiechem. Crow również był w dobrym nastroju.

"To prawda. Kto by pomyślał, Broder. Widać, że mamy wiele wspólnego." odparł Crow. "Ale wiedz, że Yusei nie da forów twojemu liderowi."

"Powodzenia. Halldor to też silny przeciwnik." Broder westchnął, po czym spojrzał w zachmurzone niebo, gdzie nagle pojawiła się wyrwa. "Loki... tą drogę będziesz musiał teraz przejść beze mnie, ziom." wówczas, jakby na potwierdzenie słów, Loki przecisnął się przez wyrwę, wracając do Nowego Miasta Domino i dołączając do Thora. W międzyczasie, Crow i Broder już się zbliżali na stadion, gdzie w swoich boksach czekali ich liderzy, gotowi do walki.

"_Niesamowite, proszę państwa! Starcie obu oszustów właśnie się zakończyło, i to remisem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. "_Obydwoje jadą do boksów, gdzie czekają na nich liderzy! Dwóch ostatnich graczy rozpocznie ostatni pojedynek z 4000 punktami życia! Jednakże, Drużyna Ragnaroka ma po swojej stronie Thora oraz Loki'ego! A to stawia Yuseia Fudo w niezbyt przyjaznej sytuacji!"_

"W końcu się stało; przeznaczenie nas wzywa." powiedział Halldor, rozmawiając z Yusei'em poprzez komunikator. "Przyszłość naszego świata jest spowita gęstą mgłą, a tylko los rozświetli ją. Pytanie tylko, którą ścieżkę przeznaczenie obierze? Czy to będzie ścieżka posiadaczy Runicznego Oka? A może to ścieżka nosicieli znamion Szkarłatnego Smoka?"

"[_Zrób mi przysługę, Halldor, i odstaw przeznaczenie na bok._]" odpowiedział Yusei. "[_Teraz na razie jesteśmy tylko ty i ja. Oraz karty, którymi zagramy._]" Halldor mógł się tylko uśmiechnąć, kiedy Broder dojechał do boksu i dał swojemu liderowi opaskę drużyny, podczas gdy Crow zrobił to samo dla Yuseia.

"Jest twój, Halldor." powiedział spokojnie Broder.

"Nie daj mu wygrać, Yusei." rzekł Crow. Obydwaj liderzy skinęli głową i uruchomili w tym samym czasie swoje pojazdy. Yusei Go oraz Valhallander ryknęli w odpowiedzi i już obydwoje graczy ruszyło na tor. Crow rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Yuseia, po czym lekko jęknął, trzymając się kurczowo swojej ręki.

"Crow, w porządku?" zapytał się Jack.

"Uhn... nie myliłeś się, Jack. Kiedy Nordycki Bóg daje w kość, to rzeczywiście mocno." mruknął Crow.

"Nie do wiary, że Drużyna 5D's zdołała do walki wciągnąć Halldora. Chyba zlekceważyliśmy ich." zauważył Dragan.

"To totalnie moja wina, ziom. Mogłem pokonać Crowa, ale się przeliczyłem." jęknął Broder.

"Nie. Nie mogłeś go pokonać. Oni są dobrzy, Broder." odparł Dragan. "Ale... nie mają żadnych szans z Halldorem. Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktokolwiek mógł się z nim zmierzyć. Halldor to już zupełnie inna liga; walczy na jeszcze wyższym poziomie."

* * *

Na trasie...

"Pojedynek!" krzyknęli Yusei i Halldor.

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Pierwsza tura należy do mnie! Dobieram!" rzucił Yusei, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 3

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 3

"Przywołuję Kosmiczny Kompas w trybie Obrony!" wtedy na polu pojawił się mechanizm przypominający wahadło z dwoma miernikami wiatru oraz mechanizmem na górze, przyjmując pozycję obronną (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300). "Kiedy Kosmiczny Kompas zostanie przywołany, mogę wykonać przywołanie Symboli Kompasu na polu, których ilość musi być równa ilości potworów, które kontrolujesz. Obecnie masz Thora i Loki'ego, więc przywołuję dwa Symbole Kompasu!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy na polu pojawiły się dwa małe wahadła z kulką (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) (x2). "Następnie stawiam dwie zakryte karty i kończę turę!"

"W takim razie moja kolej!" rzucił Halldor.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 4

"Zanim wykonasz jakieś posunięcie, ja zaś aktywuję trwałą pułapkę, Potworny Łańcuch! Za każdego z moich potworów na polu, mogę zanegować tyle samo Faz Bitewnych! Obecnie kontroluję trzy potwory, więc nie będziemy w stanie atakować przez trzy następne kolejki!" rzucił Yusei, kiedy Thor i Loki zostali otoczeni podwójnymi pierścieniami. "_Loki może aktywować swoją moc tylko, kiedy atakuje. Więc na razie mam trochę czasu na obmyślenie taktyki._" pomyślał Yusei, spoglądając na Halldora. Jednakże zauważył, że i Halldor spoglądał na Yuseia. I to takim wzrokiem, jakby był wręcz wściekły.

"Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz związać moich bogów? Ta twoja prosta sztuczka jest bez znaczenia!" rzucił Halldor z gniewem.

"Uh-oh..." jęknął Yusei. Wcale mu się nie podobał taki ton głosu. A co za tym szło, również i jego plany wobec Yuseia.

"Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Walkirię Nordyckiego Władcy!" rzucił Halldor, przywołując na pole piękną dziewczynę odzianą w białą suknię oraz czerwone rękawice, buty i kamizelkę. Z jej pleców wystawały skrzydła, a ona sama dzierżyła miecz (2) (ATK: 400/DEF: 800).

"Co ty planujesz..." zastanawiał się Yusei.

"Moja Walkiria jest heroldem, Yusei, ponieważ kiedy zostanie pomyślnie przywołana, mogę wysłać dwie karty z mojej ręki na Cmentarz, by przywołać dwa Symbole Einherjar w trybie Obrony!" wyjaśnił Halldor, kiedy na polu pojawiła się para uzbrojonych duchów (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) (x2).

Yusei wstrzymał oddech, zszokowany. Teraz już wiedział, do czego zmierzał Halldor. "O nie! To niemożliwe!"

"To jest możliwe..." odpowiedział spokojnie Halldor, po czym ponownie podniósł głos. "Przygotuj się na obecność najpotężniejszego! Walkirio, dostrój swoją moc z dwoma Symbolami Einherjar!" młoda kobieta wyjęła miecz z kabury i z wdziękiem machnęła nim dwa razy, tworząc wokół siebie dwa zielone pierścienie. Pierścienie synchronizacji zaczęły się kręcić, spowijając walkirię w świecącej sferze, przy okazji też pochłaniając dwa uzbrojone duchy. Po chwili sfera się uniosła i wystrzeliła za horyzont, eksplodując oślepiającym światłem. "Niech bóstwo powstanie! Strzeżcie się władcy wszechrzeczy! Synchronicznie Przywołuję... ostatecznego Nordyckiego Boga, Odyna, Ojca Azów!" wrzasnął Halldor, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko świeciło niebieskim blaskiem, podczas gdy zza horyzontu powstał ogromny, dominujący nad całym miastem monstrum. Odziany w bogate, czerwono-białe szaty, Odyn spoglądał na otaczający go świat swoim niebieskim okiem, podczas gdy jego lewe oko było zastąpione mechaniczną wersją, a w ręce ściskał wielką, sękatą włócznię (10) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"O rany..." powiedziała cicho Iris, zszokowana.

"To jakiś żart..." dodał Jack, również zaskoczony.

"Niesamowite... ma teraz trzech Bogów. Coś czuję, że to będzie chyba najtrudniejszy pojedynek mojego życia." zauważył Yusei. Miał teraz przeciwko sobie aż trzech Nordyckich Bogów: Thora, który potrafił przywłaszczać działania, Loki'ego, którego moc potrafiła powstrzymać Zaklęcie i Pułapkę podczas ataku oraz Odyna, który najprawdopodobniej ma moc znacznie potężniejszą od dwóch pozostałych Bogów.

A Yusei dobrze wiedział, że Halldor może mieć jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie.

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

Here come, a new chapter. I hope you will enjoy during reading this chapter. Sure, maybe is shorter, than previous one, but my chapters are often a combination of two, or even three episodes, more that ones like Team Taiyo against Team 5D's or maybe Primo's Plan. Well, I may assure you a next chapter will be a last one. But don't worries, I promised I'll create a third part of my Fan-Fic and I will do it. So stay tuned for final chapter, where Yusei duel against Halldor and three Nordic Gods! Is Yusei will manage to reach for victory? Let's find out!


	24. Odliczanie do Ragnaroka

**Rozdział 23** \- _Yusei kontra trzej Bogowie Azów! Odliczanie do Ragnaroka!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, special abilities and characters. I also don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and Kill La Kill (Ryuko and her abilities).

* * *

W poprzednim rozdziale...

"Cokolwiek to jest, jesteśmy zaskoczeni, że nie jesteśmy jednymi, którzy to widzą." powiedział Halldor, jakby usłyszał wypowiedź Crowa, co też zwróciło uwagę Signerów.

"Drużyna Ragnarok..." zauważyła Iris, wysiadając ze swojego pojazdu i wraz z Yuseiem, Jack'iem i Crowem spojrzała na swoich przyszłych przeciwników. Przez kilkanaście sekund żaden z nich nie oderwał wzroku od drugiego, aż w końcu lewe oczy Ragnaroka zaświeciły, na co znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka odpowiedziała równie silnym błyskiem.

"Co to za oczy?" zapytał się Jack.

"Nie wiem, ale czymkolwiek są, nasze znamiona jakby odpowiadają na to." zauważył Crow, spoglądając na Znamię Ogona.

"Ach, no tak, pamiętamy was, ziom. Ci, którzy noszą Znamiona Szkarłatnego Smoka." odparł Broder, niezrażony wypowiedzią gracza Czarnych Skrzydeł.

"Czy te zagrożenie... tu chodzi o Cesarzy Yliaster, zgadza się?" spytała się Iris.

"Dokładnie, oni są kluczem do wszystkiego. Właśnie dlatego musimy z nimi walczyć, by odkryć ich prawdziwe zamiary."

"Słuchajcie, my też chcemy ich pokonać. Możemy połączyć siły." zaproponował Yusei, lecz odpowiedź była daleka od zamierzonej.

"Hmm... przykro mi to mówić, Yusei, ale Nordyccy Bogowie nie wierzą byś był ich sojusznikiem." odpowiedział Halldor, spoglądając na świecącą kartę Odyna.

"Że co?" zapytał się Yusei, nieco urażony.

"Co to niby miało znaczyć?!" rzuciła Iris, zdenerwowana.

"Ten, którego badania wywołały Zerowy Rewers, był doktorem Fudo, ojcem Yuseia. A skoro on jest z jego linii krwi, to Yusei też dzieli z nim ten sam los zniszczenia."

* * *

"Teraz Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska 500 punktów Ataku za Stroiciela na moim Cmentarzu. Dzięki mocy Płonącego Odrodzenia, mój Cmentarz powiększył się o Pożeracza Pułapek, który jest Stroicielem. Więc mój Smok Czerwonej Nowy uzyska moc 1500 punktów (3500-5000)!"

"5000 punktów?! Ale to wystarczy, by mnie pokonać!" zauważył Dragan, zszokowany.

"Tak więc teraz to ja położę kres twojej niedoli, Dragan! Smoku Czerwonej Nowy, atakuj Uderzenien Płonącej Duszy!" rozkazał Jack. Smok Czerwonej Nowy wzbił się w powietrze, składając swoje skrzydła, po czym otoczony płomieniami ruszył na Thora, przebijając się przez jego pancerz i ciało, kończąc jego żywot efektowną eksplozją.

"Niech to szrot!" zaklął Dragan, kiedy go dosięgła eksplozja.

**Jack:** 900 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

Jack obserwował, zszokowany, jak Thor powstawał z głębin mórz. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał. "Co się dzieje?!"

"Może przegrałem walkę, Jack, ale Thora nie da się tak łatwo pokonać. Widzisz, kiedy Bóg Azów ulegnie zniszczeniu i wyląduje na Cmentarzu, mogę go przywołać z powrotem na pole podczas Fazy Końcowej!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Jack, zdumiony.

"Ale najlepsze jest jego działanie wynikające z wskrzeszenia. Kiedy Thor powraca na pole, ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!" wyjaśnił Dragan, kiedy z rogów na hełmie Thora wystrzeliły pioruny. Signer Skrzydeł zdołał ominąć nadchodzący cios, ale jeden zabłąkany piorun miał szczęście i trafił go.

**Jack:** 100 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Dragan:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 6

* * *

"No to jedziemy z tym koksem! Svartalf Nordyckiego Alfara, dostrój się z Ljosalfem Nordyckiego Alfara poziomu 4 i Symbolem Jabłoni poziomu 1!" rozkazał Broder, kiedy jego strojący potwór zmienił się w pięć zielonych pierścieni, które zredukowały jego dwa pozostałe potwory do pięciu gwiazd, by je zaraz wystrzelić w niebo. "Synchro-Przywołuję Loki'ego, Lorda Azów!" zadeklarował Broder, kiedy ponad chmurami rozbłysło światło, po czym z chmur powoli wyłaniał się drugi, wielki potwór. Choć mniejszy od Thora, ten również wzbudzał szok i zaskoczenie. Miał bordowe i czarne szaty z pomarańczowymi naramiennikami, które miały różowe falbanki, ręce były sękate i zielone, a całość dopełniały czerwone oczy z długim nosem, brodą i złowieszczym uśmiechem (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 3000).

"O rany." jęknęła Iris.

"Robi się coraz bardziej niedobrze." zauważył Yusei.

"Kurczę. Wolę nie myśleć, co ten Loki potrafi." dołączył Bruno.

"Hahahah! No, teraz to się zabawimy! Fajnie było mieć Thora po mojej stronie, ale jeszcze fajniej posiadać własnego boga. Loki to mistrz psot, król oszustw! Cóż... pożegnaj się ze Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem, Crow! Loki, atakuj Próżnym Podmuchem!" rozkazał Broder. Loki, wciąż rechocząc złowieszczo, zaczął zbierać w ręce mroczną energię.

"Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie zaatakował i zobaczył, na co mnie stać..." powiedział Crow, kiedy czarne pióra z aktywowanej pułapki zaczęły wchodzić do skrzydeł Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, barwiąc je na czerwony i czarny kolor. Smok Signera Ogona ryknął głośno, zbierając energię w szponach, po czym ją wystrzelił kursem kolizyjnym ze mroczną sferą Loki'ego. "Żegnam!"

"Masz jaja, że wdajesz się w walkę z dwoma bogami bez żadnych kart w ręce! Ale skoro już wiem, na co cię stać, to teraz moja kolej!" krzyknął Broder, przypominając sobie młode dzieci, którymi się zajmował. "_Nie zawiodę was, ziomkowie..._ Aktywuję pułapkę, Dromi - Święte Kajdany! Jeśli po mojej stronie jest potwór atrybutu Boga, a twój potwór ma opuścić pole poprzez działanie, Dromi wyzwoli moc obrażeń równych różnicy Ataków naszych potworów wprost na ciebie! Mój Loki oraz twój Czarno-Skrzydlaty Smok mają 500 punktów różnicy, więc ty otrzymasz 500 punktów obrażeń!"

"Poważnie?!" niemal krzyknął Crow. W chwili, kiedy to wypowiedział, mroczna kula energii Nordyckiego Boga zderzyła się z promieniem świetlnym Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka, wywołując potężną falę energii. Crow i Broder zacisnęli zęby, kiedy fala przybierała na sile, aż w końcu...

*KABOOM!*

Eksplozja pochłonęła zarówno Loki'ego, jak i Czarno-Skrzydlatego Smoka.

"Nie do wiary! Czy to może oznaczać...?!" powiedziała Iris, zdumiona.

"Na to wygląda. Obydwa działania są aktywne." zauważył Bruno.

"Więc to oznacza..." zaczął Jack, świadomy odpowiedzi.

"Tak. Podwójny nokaut." odpowiedziała Akiza.

**Crow:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Broder:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 2

* * *

"_Niesamowite, proszę państwa! Starcie obu oszustów właśnie się zakończyło, i to remisem!"_ komentował Główny Komentator. "_Obydwoje jadą do boksów, gdzie czekają na nich liderzy! Dwóch ostatnich graczy rozpocznie ostatni pojedynek z 4000 punktami życia! Jednakże, Drużyna Ragnaroka ma po swojej stronie Thora oraz Loki'ego! A to stawia Yuseia Fudo w niezbyt przyjaznej sytuacji!"_

"W końcu się stało; przeznaczenie nas wzywa." powiedział Halldor, rozmawiając z Yusei'em poprzez komunikator. "Przyszłość naszego świata jest spowita gęstą mgłą, a tylko los rozświetli ją. Pytanie tylko, którą ścieżkę przeznaczenie obierze? Czy to będzie ścieżka posiadaczy Runicznego Oka? A może to ścieżka nosicieli znamion Szkarłatnego Smoka?"

"[_Zrób mi przysługę, Halldor, i odstaw przeznaczenie na bok._]" odpowiedział Yusei. "[_Teraz na razie jesteśmy tylko ty i ja. Oraz karty, którymi zagramy._]"

* * *

"Pojedynek!" krzyknęli Yusei i Halldor.

**Yusei:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 2

"Przywołuję strojącego potwora, Walkirię Nordyckiego Władcy!" rzucił Halldor, przywołując na pole piękną dziewczynę odzianą w białą suknię oraz czerwone rękawice, buty i kamizelkę. Z jej pleców wystawały skrzydła, a ona sama dzierżyła miecz (2) (ATK: 400/DEF: 800).

Yusei wstrzymał oddech, zszokowany. Teraz już wiedział, do czego zmierzał Halldor. "O nie! To niemożliwe!"

"To jest możliwe..." odpowiedział spokojnie Halldor, po czym ponownie podniósł głos. "Przygotuj się na obecność najpotężniejszego! Walkirio, dostrój swoją moc z dwoma Symbolami Einherjar!" młoda kobieta wyjęła miecz z kabury i z wdziękiem machnęła nim dwa razy, tworząc wokół siebie dwa zielone pierścienie. Pierścienie synchronizacji zaczęły się kręcić, spowijając walkirię w świecącej sferze, przy okazji też pochłaniając dwa uzbrojone duchy. Po chwili sfera się uniosła i wystrzeliła za horyzont, eksplodując oślepiającym światłem. "Niech bóstwo powstanie! Strzeżcie się władcy wszechrzeczy! Synchronicznie Przywołuję... ostatecznego Nordyckiego Boga, Odyna, Ojca Azów!" wrzasnął Halldor, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko świeciło niebieskim blaskiem, podczas gdy zza horyzontu powstał ogromny, dominujący nad całym miastem monstrum. Odziany w bogate, czerwono-białe szaty, Odyn spoglądał na otaczający go świat swoim niebieskim okiem, podczas gdy jego lewe oko było zastąpione mechaniczną wersją, a w ręce ściskał wielką, sękatą włócznię (10) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000).

"O rany..." powiedziała cicho Iris, zszokowana.

"To jakiś żart..." dodał Jack, również zaskoczony.

"Niesamowite... ma teraz trzech Bogów. Coś czuję, że to będzie chyba najtrudniejszy pojedynek mojego życia." zauważył Yusei. Miał teraz przeciwko sobie aż trzech Nordyckich Bogów: Thora, który potrafił przywłaszczać działania, Loki'ego, którego moc potrafiła powstrzymać Zaklęcie i Pułapkę podczas ataku oraz Odyna, który najprawdopodobniej ma moc znacznie potężniejszą od dwóch pozostałych Bogów.

A Yusei dobrze wiedział, że Halldor może mieć jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie.

* * *

**{Cue Theme Song: IDentity by Tamaki Nami}**

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo__  
_**{_"Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Iris Luster jedzie na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, StarDynamo, poprzez ulice Nowego Miasta Domino, a jej myśli ukazują Nanohę Takamachi, Hayate Yagami, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima, Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Signum, Vita i Shamal.

_I will be there, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**_{I will be there, Awaken the strength,That lies dormant inside of me}_** Scena zmienia się na Yuseia, który również przemierza ulice miasta na swoim Ścigaczu Walk, zwanym 'Yusei Go', a jego myśli ukazują Jacka Atlasa, Crowa Hogana, Akizę Izinski, Leo i Lunę. Wtedy sceneria zmienia się na Iris, która się znajduje między wymiarami. Promienie oplatają jej delikatne ciało, formując dla niej Barrier Jacket w postaci wersji Material-D, a jej włosy zmieniają kolor z srebrnego na srebrno-czarny. Chwilę po tym, Iris otwiera swoje oczy, które są teraz bichromatycznie czerwono-niebieskie. Poświata znika, ukazując Iris w zmienionej formie, i wtedy pojawia się napis "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", a zaraz potem kolejny napis "World Racing Grand Prix" z inicjałami "W.R.G.P.".

_No nanimokamo shinjirarenai, Place gizensha bakari atsumaru__  
_**_{No, there are so many hypocrites, At the place, with no faith in anything_****}** Pojawia się sceneria ukazująca uszkodzone Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Yuseia i Iris, którzy spoglądają w przeciwne od siebie kierunki, a nad nimi znajdują się Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu i Nanoha Takamachi. Następnie sceneria z Jackiem i Crowem na tle Stadionu Kaiba z Czerwonym Szatańskim Smokiem i Czarno-Skrzydlatym Smokiem.

_Pride donna retteru hararetemo, Jibun dake wa nakushitaku wa nai_  
**_{Pride, no matter what label is slapped on me, I don't want to lose myself_****} **Scena ukazuje Leo, biegnący przed siebie z Smokiem Elektronarzędzia i duchową formą Smoka Strumienia Życia, a za nim pojawia się zmartwiona Luna z Starożytnym Baśniowym Smokiem. Następnie kolejna sceneria, ukazująca Akizę spoglądającą na swoją dłoń, niepewna swoich utraconych mocy, a nad nią czuwa Smok Czarnej Róży, a za nią jest też Toru, zmartwiony stanem Akizy.

_Try hikari wo tsukamitoru tame, Lose gisei ni suru mono mo aru_  
**{_Try, sometimes we make sacrifices, Lose, to grasp the light_}** Kolejna scena ukazuje Sherry i Ryo, którzy znajdują się w białym wymiarze, gdzie odwracają się i widzą sferyczną, mechaniczną istotę, jaką jest Z-one. Następnie w białym wymiarze pojawiają się Vizor i Quaza, scena wówczas zmienia się gwałtownie na autostradę Nowego Miasta Domino. Vizor i Quaza w tym samym czasie przywołują T.G. Cudownego Magika, T.G. Gladiatora Mocy, Pyrusa Helixa Dragonoida i Pyrusa Neo Ziperatora. Następnie cztery potwory łączą się w dwa Super-Synchro Potwory, T.G. Ostrze Miotacza oraz Pyrusa Galaktycznego Dragonoida.

_But furimuitari shitakunai, Ima koko kara hajimaru story_  
**{_But I don't want to turn around, My story begins from here_}** W dalekim wymiarze, Z-one patrzy na pustą przestrzeń, szybkie zbliżenie na jego niebieskie oko, przypominające oko Yuseia. Następnie scena z Stadionem Kaiba, gdzie Iris odwraca się, jakby wyczuwała czyjąś obecność, a na niebie w kolejności pojawia się Drużyna Taiyo, nad którą góruje Zushin, Śpiący Gigant, następnie Drużyna Ragnarok z trzema potężnymi Nordyckimi Bogami Azów, a na końcu trzej Cesarzowie Yliaster wraz z Cesarzami Meklordami.

_Ah fuku kaze ni mi wo makase, Jiyuu ni takaku tobitatsu_  
**{_Ah I entrust my body to the blowing wind, And fly free, way up high_}** Iris spogląda na krajobraz z dachu wieżowca Nowego Miasta Domino, myśląc o żółto-włosej dziewczynie, jaką jest Fate Testarossa, kiedy nagle czuje na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nullite. Srebrno-włosa dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Przyglądający się temu Signerzy wymieniają swoje spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że mają taką przyjaciółkę.

_Jibun dake ga hiraku koto no dekiru tobira, Mayoi naku susumou, Michi naru negai wo komete_  
**{_Only I can open the door, I'll walk through it without hesitation, Making a prayer I don't yet know about_}** Caro, Erio, Teana, Subaru, następnie Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal, Vita i Signum transformują się w swoje bojowe formy. Po chwili, kiedy wszyscy się transformują przyjmują swoje typowe pozy, a na środku pojawia się Iris w formie Maga.

_Ekagi yume miteta basho ga ima wa mada, Hate naku tooi kanata ni attemo__  
_**{_Even if the place I imagined and dreamed of, Is still far away on the other side_}** Yusei, Iris, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna i Toru jadą autostradą na swoich Ścigaczach Walk, starając się omijać więzy energii wytwarzane przez Cesarzy Meklordów kierowanych przez Lestera, Primo i Jakoba. Yusei i Iris spoglądają w górę, by zobaczyć spiralną strukturę, która pojawia się nad Nowym Miastem Domino.

_I will be there, Tadoritsukeru made nigenai tsuyosa, Mune ni daite__  
_**{_I will be there, I'll hold in my heart the strength it takes not to run away, Until I get there_}** Yuseia otacza niebieska poświata Czystego Umysłu, Jack zostaje otoczony czerwoną poświatą oznaczającą Płonącą Duszę, i wreszcie Iris jest spowita srebrną poświatą. Wtedy trzy potężne energie również otaczają Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, Czerwonego Szatańskiego Smoka oraz Nanohę Takamachi, ewoluując ich w Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy, Smoka Czerwonej Nowy, aż wreszcie pojawia się Gwiezdna Nanoha Exelius, wyzwalająca swoją moc, podczas gdy na niebie pojawiają się półprzezroczyste wersje Iris oraz jej alternatywnej formy, Orężu Sądu.

_Eranda sadame ga donna ni setsunaku, Kodoku no yami ni tsutsumarete itemo_  
**{_No matter how painful the fate I've chosen is, Even if I'm swamped in the darkness of my loneliness_} **Iris spogląda na "Most" w kosmosie, łączący świat Mid-Childa z Ziemią, a potem na Nowe Miasto Domino, przypominając sobie Zakazaną Moc.

_Going my way, Mada nemutte iru boku no naka no chikara, Mezamesasete_  
**{_Going my way, Awaken the strength, That lies dormant inside of me_} **Yusei i Iris ruszają biegiem w stronę Trzech Cesarzy Yliaster z Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy i Gwiezdną Nanohą Exelius, podczas gdy na tle pojawia się spiralna struktura z płonącą kulą za nią, a nad nimi góruje Z-one w sferycznej maszynie i nagle pojawiają się napisy "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" oraz "World Racing Grand Prix", kończąc sekwencję openingu.

* * *

"_Absolutnie niesamowite! Trzeci z Nordyckich Bogów, Odyn, w końcu się zjawił! Teraz Drużyna Ragnaroka ma po swojej stronie całą trójkę potężnych bogów, gotowych wypuścić furie swoich mocy! Jak Yusei Fudo poradzi sobie z tą sytuacją?"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Nie do wiary. Nie byliśmy w stanie poradzić sobie z jednym bogiem." mruknęła Iris. "Ale trzej bogowie naraz... to już obłęd!"

"Delikatnie mówiąc." dodał Bruno. "Thor potrafi negować działanie potworów przeciwnika i przywłaszczać je. Loki zaś neutralizuje i niszczy jedną aktywowaną pułapkę, kiedy rozpoczyna atak. A Odyn? Tego to już nie wiem, ale zapewne to będzie coś potężnego, zważywszy na fakt, iż ma najwięcej punktów Ataku spośród trzech gigantów."

"Będzie ciężko." zauważył Crow. "Ale na razie Yusei utrzymuje dystans, gdyż Potworny Łańcuch wciąż jest aktywny, przez co ani Yusei ani Halldor nie mogą atakować."

Na trasie...

"No, Yusei... przyznam, że mądrze postąpiłeś, używając pułapki w celu przedłużenia pojedynku. Jednakże, skoro Odyn się pojawił, będziesz musiał zmodyfikować własną strategię." powiedział Halldor, patrząc na swojego przeciwnika. "Bo wiesz, Odyn jest nie tylko bogiem, to sam władca wszystkich Nordyckich Bogów, i ma o wiele potężniejszą moc od Thora i Loki'ego. A już zapewne potężniejszą od tej twojej pułapki!"

"Mojej pułapki...?!" powtórzył Yusei, zaskoczony.

"Słowa nie potrafią tego pokazać, więc ci pokażę, aktywując specjalną moc Odyna! Raz na turę mogę ochronić moich bogów przed zgubnymi działaniami Zaklęć i Pułapek, a także zneutralizować te karty!"

"O nie!" rzucił Yusei, patrząc jak trzech Nordyckich Bogów właśnie wyrywało się ze więzów pierścieni, które ich otaczały.

"A teraz obserwuj wielką potęgę bogów! Najpierw Loki!" zadeklarował Halldor. Nordycki bóg oszustów wskazał palcem na Symbol Kompasu i wystrzelił czarną kulę, która zniszczyła pierwszy cel. "Następnie Thor uwolni swój gniew!" bóg grzmotów uniósł swój młot i jednym ruchem roztrzaskał drugi Symbol Kompasu. "Aż w końcu Odyn uwolni swoją potęgę!" dodał po chwili Halldor. Największy z potworów uniósł swoją włócznię i wystrzelił z niej grad piorunów, które poraziły Kosmiczny Kompas, redukując go do rozmiaru atomów. "Cała twoja obrona została przełamana, Yusei. Tylko ty jesteś na mojej drodze do zwycięstwa."

"Yusei stracił wszystkie trzy potwory." powiedział Bruno.

"A teraz on jest na celowniku Halldora." dodał z niepokojem Crow.

"Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pułapka, która miała pomóc Yusei'owi, teraz tylko pogorszyła sprawę. Dzięki niej Yusei mógł powstrzymać walkę na trzy rundy, ale teraz, kiedy Odyn jest na polu, Halldor może atakować bez problemu." rzekła Iris.

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę rundę." dokończył Halldor, kiedy trzej bogowie ponownie zostali związani pierścieniami. "Długo czekałem na tą chwilę, Yusei... zwycięstwo jest mi przeznaczone od dawna. Wiele lat temu, mój kamerdyner Sebastian wezwał mnie, by mnie wtajemniczyć w misję, którą mam wypełnić. Moja rodzina dzierżyła brzemię odpowiedzialności i obowiązku przez wiele stuleci. Bym stał się godnym partnerem dla Odyna, wyruszyłem w świat by szlifować swoje umiejętności. Widziałem majestat tego świata oraz jego spustoszenie. Zacząłem widzieć stan ludzi z całkiem nowej perspektywy. W końcu po kilku latach powróciłem i zdobyłem moc Odyna."

"Resztę historii już znasz, Yusei. Zacząłem poszukiwania ludzi, którzy też mają moc Nordyckich Bogów Azów i w końcu mi się udało. Teraz już rozumiesz, Yusei? Przebyłem długą podróż, bym mógł zyskać moc poprzednią do zażegnania katastrofy, jaka czeka ten świat! I tylko ty jesteś na mojej drodze do zwycięstwa! Dlatego właśnie oferuję ci szansę na zachowanie choćby odrobiny godności! Poddaj się albo przeciwnym wypadku trzy potężne siły Azów uderzą z destruktywną mocą!" rzucił Halldor.

"...wiesz, Halldor? Może lepiej nie osądzać ludzi tylko po mocach. A najlepiej to można pokazać, jeśli teraz ja wprowadzę ciebie w moją historię. Widzisz, nie jesteś jedynym, który przebył całą drogę do Grand Prix z pewnego powodu. Ja też!" odpowiedział Yusei.

"Co masz na myśli?"

"Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. O tym, jak uznałeś mnie za następcę noszącego znamię zniszczenia... i o tym, jak oczernialiście Iris."

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"Ten, którego badania wywołały Zerowy Rewers, był doktorem Fudo, ojcem Yuseia. A skoro on jest z jego linii krwi, to Yusei też dzieli z nim ten sam los zniszczenia." odpowiedział Halldor, a to wystarczyło, by podnieść u Iris poziom gniewu._

_"Ty! Doktor Fudo był dobrym człowiekiem! To nieprawda, żeby jego badania przyniosły katastrofę! To nie twoja liga, więc się nie wtrącaj w życie Yuseia!" rzuciła Iris._

_"Doprawdy? I to mówi osoba, która posiada moc, która jest w stanie zrobić wielki bałagan we wszechświecie?" odciął się sarkastycznie Broder, na co Iris lekko się cofnęła, sfrustrowana. "No no, chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt."_

* * *

"Powiem tyle, Halldor, że nikt nie ma prawa tak mówić o osobie, która jest przytłaczana przez swoją moc, czy też jest w tym świecie wbrew swojej woli! Iris jest miłą istotą, która chce za wszelką cenę mi pomóc w pokonaniu naszych prawdziwych przeciwników, Drużyny Nowego Świata!" rzucił Yusei, po czym spojrzał w górę. Jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się na ciemne chmury, które otaczały tajemniczą strukturę, która lewitowała nad miastem. "Po za tym... ona sama widziała, że mój ojciec nie doprowadził do Zerowego Rewersu celowo. Tak jak mówiła, był on dobrym człowiekiem. I myślę, że ta tajemnicza konstrukcja to właśnie cień mojego ojca."

"Cień twojego ojca?" powtórzył Halldor.

"Tak. Narodziłem się tego dnia, w którym miasto było o mały włos od zagłady. Mój ojciec nie wywołał Zerowego Rewersu celowo, ale był jego częścią. Nie wiem, czy to był zbieg okoliczności, czy coś większego. Skoro, jak sam twierdzisz, jego udział w tamtym wydarzeniu splamił moją krew zniszczeniem, to jest chyba oczywiste, że nie mogę tego tak zostawić. A najlepiej to zrobić, chroniąc Nowe Miasto Domino oraz Iris przed Yliaster, którzy chcą zniszczyć to miasto oraz jej świat. Więc dam ci odpowiedź na twoje pytanie, Halldor: nigdy, przenigdy się NIE PODDAM!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy jego Znamię Głowy Szkarłatnego Smoka się zapaliło.

"Yusei..." powiedziała Iris, czując, jak jej znamię Ciała świeciło.

"To chyba oznacza tylko jedno." zauważył Jack, kiedy znamię Skrzydła zniknęło wraz z znamionami Ogona, Ciała oraz dwóch Pazurów. Dokładnie, w chwili kiedy wszystkie sześć znamion zniknęło z rąk Signerów, Yusei został otoczony czerwoną poświatą, co zaskoczyło Halldora.

"Co się dzieje..." zastanawiał się lider Drużyny Ragnaroka, kiedy jego oczy zauważyły świecący symbol na plecach Yuseia. "To przecież Pieczęć Szkarłatnego Smoka!"

"Tak, ponieważ tylko on jest na tyle silny, by się równać z siłą Nordyckich Bogów!" odpowiedział Yusei, dobierając kartę. "Teraz moja tura!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 5

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 5

"Gram Zaklęciem Szybkości, Anielską Buławą! Jeśli mam minimum 2 Liczniki Szybkości, mogę dobrać dwie karty, po czym wysłać jedną z mojej ręki na Cmentarz! Następnie przywołuję na pole Szczątkowego Smoka!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się smok przypominający młodszą wersję Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000). "Kiedy Szczątkowy Smok zostanie przywołany, mogę przywołać ze mojego Cmentarza potwora, którego Atak może osiągnąć maksimum 500. Wskrzeszam Kosmiczny Kompas z powrotem na pole!" wówczas z portalu obok Szczątkowego Smoka wyłonił się mechanizm z miernikami (1) (ATK: 100/DEF: 300). "Następnie, jeśli kontroluję Stroiciela na polu, mogę wskrzesić ze Cmentarza Kolco-Śrubowego Jeża (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). Z kolei, jeśli potwór został przywołany ze Cmentarza, mogę Specjalnie Przywołać z mojej na pole Dwuosobowego Wojownika!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy obok świeżo-wskrzeszonego jeża pojawił się uzbrojony żołnierz, który trzymał w rękach miotacz. Za nim była jego pół-przeźroczysta wersja (2) (ATK: 800/DEF: 800). "Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem! Szczątkowy Smok poziomu 4 dostroi się z Kolco-Śrubowym Jeżem poziomu 2 oraz Dwuosobowym Wojownikiem poziomu 2!"

"_Zgrupowanie nadzieje staną się nową, lśniącą gwiazdą! Stań się ścieżką, którą rozświetlają! Synchroniczne przywołanie! Wznieś się, Smoku Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"_

Strumień światła wystrzelił z Synchro-pierścieni i wtedy pojawił się pokryty białymi łuskami smok z blado-niebieską zbroją, pokrywającą barki, klatkę piersiową, uda i przedramiona. Głowa też była biała, z przypominającym ostrze czubkiem na końcu smoczej czaszki, a złote oczy zabłysły z determinacją (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu... ale nawet on nie zdoła pokonać moich Nordyckich Bogów." powiedział z przekonaniem Halldor.

"Ośmielę się z tobą nie zgodzić, Halldor, ponieważ nie z tym potworem będziesz mieć do czynienia!" zaprzeczył Yusei.

"Zaraz! Że co?!"

"Aktywuję specjalną moc Dwuosobowego Wojownika! Jeśli został użyty do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Dwuosobowego Symbolu na pole!" wyjaśnił Signer, kiedy na polu pojawiła się mniejsza wersja Dwuosobowego Wojownika (1) (ATK: 400/DEF: 400). "Następnie używam Zaklęcia Szybkości, Przesadzone Strojenie! Jeśli posiadam 3 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę uwolnić jednego potwora z mojego pola, a potem przywołać z mojej ręki strojącego potwora o poziomie równym bądź niższym poziomowi poświęconego potwora! Poświęcam Dwuosobowy Symbol i przywołuję Majestatycznego Smoka!" Wtedy u jego boku z portalu wyłonił się mały, różowy smok z okrągłą głową i żółtymi oczami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "A teraz Majestatyczny Smoku, dostrój się z Kosmicznym Wahadłem i Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" Majestatyczny Smok nagle urósł do ogromnych rozmiarów, formując jeden wielki zielony pierścień. Pozostałe potwory zamieniły się w sumie dziewięć gwiazd. "Synchro-Przyzywam Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka!" Promień światła otoczył Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, formując się w wielkiego, krystalicznego smoka (10) (ATK: ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000).

"Nie do wiary..." powiedział Jack.

"Udało mu się." dodała Iris. "Wyzwolił moc Szkarłatnego Smoka!"

* * *

W bazie trzech liderów Yliaster...

"Hahahah! Widać, że walka pomiędzy Drużyną Ragnaroka, a Drużyną 5D's rozwija się w najlepsze, tylko spójrzcie na Obwód!" powiedział z podekscytowaniem Lester, spoglądając na Obwód, wielki schemat wyglądający jak Nowe Miasto Domino z góry. "Energia wyzwalana z pojedynku jest tak potężna, że Obwód już staje się kompletny!"

"A wraz z tym, Wielki Plan wkrótce się wypełni." dodał Primo, również satysfakcjonowany. Zaś Jakob tylko patrzył na pojedynek z nieobjawiającą się interesownością.

* * *

W boksie Drużyny Ragnaroka...

"Co to za karta?" spytał się Dragan.

"Nie wiem. Tego nie ma w naszym systemie." powiedział Broder, wciskając przyciski, starając się znaleźć informacje o nowym, lśniącym potworze Yuseia. W międzyczasie Halldor, który był za Yuseiem, przyglądał się nowemu, lśniącemu przeciwnikowi, jakim był Majestatyczny Gwiezdny Smok. Krystaliczna budowa w połączeniu z niespodziewaną presją tworzyły przed liderem Drużyny Ragnaroka istotę, która wyzwoliła z siebie niebiański ryk.

"Coś jest dziwnego z tą bestią..." zauważył Halldor, kiedy jego Runiczne Oko rozbłysło. Ale kiedy ponownie spojrzał na przywołanego potwora Yuseia, to oprócz niego zauważył jeszcze coś: lśniącą, czerwoną formę samego Szkarłatnego Smoka. "Ten potwór... to przecież inkarnacja Szkarłatnego Smoka! Nieważne. Potworny Łańcuch wciąż jest aktywny." dodał po chwili lider Drużyny Ragnaroka, kiedy Majestatyczny Gwiezdny Smok został otoczony dwoma lśniącymi pierścieniami.

"Jeśli Kosmiczny Kompas został wykorzystany do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę dobrać kartę z talii!" rzucił Yusei, ciągnąc następną kartę. A kiedy spojrzał na nią, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. "_Doskonale! Ta karta odwróci sytuację!_ Ustawiam Zakrytą kartę i kończę moją turę! A wraz z tym, aktywuję inną zakrytą kartę, Pozostającą Siłę! Poprzez zapłacenie 1000 punktami życia, mogę zanegować działanie, które ma usunąć mojego potwora z pola! A to oznacza, że dzięki temu, Majestatyczny Gwiezdny Smok pozostanie na polu!"

**Yusei:** 3000 LP/**SPC:** 5

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 5

"Teraz twoja kolej, Halldor." dokończył Yusei.

"Moja tura!" zadeklarował Halldor, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 6

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 6

"No, Yusei. Przyznaję, że zaskoczyłeś mnie tym, że dalej chcesz walczyć. Ale, jak zapewne widzisz, Odyn przewyższa twojego smoka 200 punktami! A nawet, gdyby było inaczej, zabezpieczyłem się na taką ewentualność, by mieć zwycięstwo w garści. Jak na przykład poprzez użycie mojej pułapki, Oka Odyna!" rzucił Halldor, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Obawiam się, że specjalna umiejętność twojego Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka nie zaneguje mocy Oka Odyna!"

"Nie może?!" powtórzył Yusei z niedowierzaniem.

"To prawda! Kiedy mam po swojej stronie boga, nic nie powstrzyma mocy tej karty! Więc skoro nic nie staje mi na drodze, aktywuję moc mojego Oka Odyna! Poprzez zanegowanie efektów Bogów, mogę podejrzeć twoją rękę, albo jedną z twoich zakrytych kart!" wyjaśnił Halldor, kiedy mechaniczne lewe oko najpotężniejszego z bogów się otworzyło. "Hmm... tak, interesujące... twoja zakryta karta... to Rykoszet Fali! Całkiem przydatna karta, jeśli się przywoła Synchro-Potwory ze Cmentarza poprzez działanie. Rykoszet Fali zaneguje owe działania, a przeciwnik, który chciał wskrzesić Synchro-Potwory, otrzyma obrażenia równe sumie Ataku tych że potworów. Och, teraz już rozumiem, co zamierzałeś zrobić, Yusei."

"Doprawdy?" zapytał się Yusei.

"Tak, ponieważ moje Runiczne Oko potrafi widzieć przyszłość! Jeżeli użyłbym teraz specjalnej mocy Odyna, by zneutralizować Potworny Łańcuch, ty wówczas użyłbyś umiejętności Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka, by zanegować działanie Odyna i to zniszczyłoby wszystkie moje karty na polu. A podczas Fazy Końcowej, jeśli użyję mocy trzech Nordyckich Bogów do przywrócenia ich do życia, Rykoszet Fali wówczas zanegowałby to, a ja otrzymałbym obrażenia równe Atakom Thora, Loki'ego oraz Odyna, co w efekcie zakończyłoby pojedynek moją przegraną."

"_Wygląda na to, że trzeba wrócić do deski kreślarskiej. Halldor przejrzał moją taktykę!_" mruknął ponuro Yusei, zdenerwowany.

"Yusei, właśnie tak powinno być. Zawsze najlepszym momentem meczu szachowego jest sytuacja, podczas której obydwoje wrogów może tylko siedzieć i rozważać wszelkie opcje! A biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację na polu, właśnie to się dzieje! Więc zakończę moją rundę jedną zakrytą kartą!"

"_Dobrze słyszeliście Halldora! Zarówno Yusei, jak i Halldor są w sytuacji patowej przez Potworny Łańcuch! Kiedy tylko pułapka Yuseia zostanie zniszczona, wówczas tylko jeden z nich zostanie na placu boju!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

W boksie 5D's...

"Yusei ma teraz ciężki dzień. Był w stanie przygotować pułapkę na Halldora, ale poprzez użycie Oka Odyna, Halldor był w stanie odkryć zamiary Yuseia." zauważyła Iris. "Karta, która miała ochronić Yuseia, obróciła się przeciwko niemu."

"Dobrą wieścią jest to, że dzięki Pozostającej Sile, Majestatyczny Gwiezdny Smok może pozostać na polu przez jeszcze trzy rundy." powiedział Bruno.

"Ale działanie Potwornego Łańcucha wygaśnie pod koniec następnej Fazy Końcowej Halldora, a wtedy będzie gorąco." dodała Akiza.

"Wówczas Yusei wygra albo przegra." rzekł Jack.

Na trasie...

"Moja kolej!" zadeklarował Yusei.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 7

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 7

"Najpierw wykorzystam działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Redukując siedem Liczników Szybkości, mogę dobrać jedną kartę!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 0

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 7

"Teraz wykorzystuję moc Pozostającej Siły! Poświęcam kolejne 1000 punktów życia, by utrzymać Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka na polu!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy jego lśniący potwór ponownie stał się materialny.

**Yusei:** 2000 LP/**SPC:** 0

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 7

"To tyle z moje tury."

"Więc pora na mnie." odpowiedział Halldor.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 1

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 8

"To jest to, Yusei. Moment, na który wszyscy czekają. Wiem, że planowałeś mnie zaatakować, kiedy Potworny Łańcuch wygaśnie, ale tak jak mówiłem wcześniej... najlepszym momentem jest ten, w którym gracz rozważa różne taktyki. A ja właśnie mam taktykę doskonałą! A zacznie się od... aktywowania specjalnej mocy Odyna! Panowanie Runów!" zadeklarował Halldor, co wprawiło Yuseia w szok.

"Że co?!" niemal krzyknął Yusei. Jego przeciwnik właśnie aktywował moc Odyna, świadomy tego, co się może stać!

W boksie...

"Moc Odyna?!" powtórzył Jack, zdumiony.

"Ale... przecież tym samym dotknął zasadzki, którą ustawił Yusei!" dodała Iris. "Po kiego licha ją uruchomił, skoro w pełni odkrył zamiary Yuseia?!"

Na trasie...

"Poprzez zdolność Odyna, Potworny Łańcuch zostanie zanegowany!" rzucił Halldor.

"W takim razie skontruję to umiejętnością Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka!" skontrował Yusei, choć czuł, że on sam powoli wpada w zasadzkę. "Tak jak przewidziałeś, mój Gwiezdny Smok zaneguje działanie Odyna, po czym unicestwi wszystkie karty na twoim polu! Oto Moc Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" wówczas pierścienie otaczające lśniącego smoka pękły, pozwalając mu wzbić się w powietrze i zwinnym ruchem rozdzielił się na cztery kopie samego siebie. Używając swojej mocy, trzy kopie Majestatycznego Gwiezdnego Smoka uderzyły z pełną mocą w trzech Nordyckich Bogów, doprowadzając tym samym do trzech eksplozji. W międzyczasie, czwarty klony pikował w stronę Halldora i, niewidocznym dla gołego oka cięciem, zniszczył zakrytą kartę przeciwnika. Wówczas wszystkie cztery kopie ponownie złączyły się w jednego smoka, który znikł, rozpływając się w powietrzu.

"Ustawiam zakrytą kartę, po czym kończę kolejkę. A wraz z tym... powstańcie ponownie! Thorze! Loki! I oczywiście, wszechpotężny Odynie!" wygłosił Halldor, kiedy wody miasta ponownie się otworzyły, wyzwalając Thora, boga grzmotów. Zaś w powietrzu pojawiła się wyrwa, z której się wyłaniał bóg psot i oszustw, Loki. A na końcu, spośród chmur, powoli opadał Odyn, jakby podtrzymywany przez niewidzialną platformę.

Jednakże, Yusei postanowił nie dopuścić do powrotu trzech bogów. Mentalnie rozważając nad posunięciem Halldora, aktywował pułapkę, która wyzwoliła potężny wicher. "Sam się o to prosisz, Halldor. Aktywuję pułapkę, Rykoszet Fali!"

"_Co za spektakularna kontra! Cała trójka potężnych bogów zaraz opuści Drużynę Ragnaroka w wielkim hukiem! A Halldor otrzyma obrażenia równe Atakom wszystkich trzech najpotężniejszych władców Asgardu!"_ komentował Główny Komentator.

"Powiedz, Yusei, jesteś szczęśliwy, że wykonałeś swój plan? Ponieważ ja jestem z tego szczęśliwy! Po prawdzie, bardziej szczęśliwszym nie mogę być, a wiesz dlaczego?" powiedział Halldor z podejrzliwym uśmiechem.

"Mam nadzieję, że mi to wyjaśnisz!" odciął się Yusei, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony. Wiedział, że zaraz ma dostać odpowiedź, której będzie żałował.

"Powiem to jednym słowem, przyjacielu: Gjallarhorn!" odpowiedział lider Drużyny Ragnaroka, kiedy po prawej stronie jego Ścigacza pojawił się fioletowy portal, z którego wyłoniła się karta przedstawiająca norweską osobę, trzymającą wielki róg.

"Gjallarhorn?!" powtórzył Yusei z niedowierzaniem.

"Tak! Ta karta może być aktywowana, kiedy jest na Cmentarzu!" odpowiedział Halldor, kiedy aktywowana karta wzniosła się wysoko w górę, zamieniając się w mężczyznę odzianego w czerwono-złote szaty i kapelusz z rogami. W ręce trzymał wielki róg, który wyzwolił huczący dźwięk, że wicher ucichł. "Słyszysz ten dźwięk, Yusei? To właśnie dźwięk zbliżającego się twojego końca! Kiedy Gjallarhorn zostanie aktywowany, twój Rykoszet Fali nie zadziała! Poza tym, Gjallarhorn powstrzymuje wszelkie Zaklęcia i Pułapki, które mają powstrzymać Nordyckich Bogów przed wskrzeszeniem! A pod koniec mojej trzeciej rundy, wszystkie moje potwory z mojego pola zostaną usunięte z gry, a ty otrzymasz obrażenia równe sumie Ataku wszystkich usuniętych potworów!"

"Co?" rzucił Yusei, zdumiony.

W boksie 5D's...

"Nie jest dobrze. Teraz podczas każdej Fazy Końcowej, jeśli bogowie zostaną zniszczeni, będą z powrotem powstawać, a Yusei nie może im zagrozić." powiedział Bruno.

"A najgorsze jest to, że każdy z nich przewyższa punkty życia Yuseia. A kiedy Gjallarhorn usunie ich wszystkich razem, Yusei otrzyma ponad 10,000 punktów bezpośrednich obrażeń." dodała Iris z niepokojem.

"To przecież czyste szaleństwo! Yusei miał wykończyć Halldora, a to jednak Halldor wykończy Yuseia!" jęknął Crow.

Na trasie...

"Kiedy Thor zostanie ożywiony, zada 800 punktów obrażeń!" rzucił Halldor, kiedy rogi boga grzmotów rozbłysły, posyłając serię błyskawic w Yuseia.

**Yusei:** 1200 LP/**SPC:** 1

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 8

"Następnie, kiedy Loki powróci z martwych, mogę odzyskać jedną Pułapkę ze Cmentarza! A będzie nią Oko Odyna." kontynuował Halldor, kiedy Odyn zaczął świecić. "A skoro Odyn został wskrzeszony, jego umiejętność pozwala mi dobrać jedną kartę! Teraz ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę mój ruch. Ale wraz z tym Gjallarhorn zyskuje pierwszy Licznik!" dodał po chwili Halldor, kiedy pierwsze światło na rogu zgasło. "Ten licznik jest odliczaniem do twojej zagłady, Yusei! Szczególnie teraz, ponieważ działanie Potwornego Łańcucha zanika! Twoja kolej, Yusei. Być może to będzie twoja ostatnia runda."

W boksie Drużyny Ragnaroka...

"Spójrz tylko na facjatę Yuseia. Ziomkowi kompletnie kopara opadła." powiedział Broder z uśmiechem.

"Dokładnie. Kiedy Gjallarhorn wchodzi do gry, Halldor zawsze wygrywa." dodał Dragan.

Na trasie...

"_Tak długo, jak Halldor ma Oko Odyna, będzie w stanie przejrzeć moje karty, a co za tym idzie, również moje taktyki._" zastanawiał się Yusei, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiła się niespodziewana odpowiedź na obecną sytuację. "_Zaraz..._"

* * *

**Wspomnienia**

_"To prawda! Kiedy mam po swojej stronie boga, nic nie powstrzyma mocy tej karty! Więc skoro nic nie staje mi na drodze, aktywuję moc mojego Oka Odyna! Poprzez zanegowanie efektów Bogów, mogę podejrzeć twoją rękę, albo jedną z twoich zakrytych kart!" wyjaśnił Halldor, kiedy mechaniczne lewe oko najpotężniejszego z bogów się otworzyło._

* * *

"_No tak! Mogę wykorzystać tą kartę do zyskania przewagi!"_ pomyślał Yusei, wzbogacony o nowy śmiały plan. "Moja tura!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 2

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 9

"Przywołuję Zjawę Gwiezdnego Pyłu w trybie Obrony!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy na jego polu pojawił się wojownik w niebieskiej pelerynie, odziany w białą zbroję i trzymającą włócznię, której koniec przypominał głowę Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). "Kiedy Zjawa Gwiezdnego Pyłu zostanie unicestwiona i wysłana na Cmentarz, mogę przywołać ze Cmentarza Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu w trybie Obrony. Co więcej, jeśli usunę Zjawę ze Cmentarza, Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu może podczas tej tury przetrwać atak potwora przeciwnika, poprzez zredukowanie punktów Obrony o 800. Następnie ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę turę."

"Hmm... widzę, co planujesz. Interesujące zagranie. Skoro Zjawa Gwiezdnego Pyłu aktywuje swoje działanie na Cmentarzu, Thor nie będzie w stanie tego zanegować." odpowiedział Halldor znudzonym tonem, jakby już wiele razy to oglądał. "Tak więc, jeśli zaatakuje moimi Nordyckimi Bogami, Zjawa wskrzesi Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu i wyposaży go w działanie pozwalające mu przetrwać walkę. Innymi słowy, jeśli zaatakowałbym twojego potwora, ty przetrwałbyś moje trzy natarcia, a Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wciąż byłby na polu!"

"Tak, dokładnie." odpowiedział Yusei.

"Ale zapominasz o jednym szczególe. Teraz jest mój ruch, a Liczniki Szybkości wzrosną do dziesięciu. A to oznacza...!" rzucił Halldor, dobierając kartę.

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 3

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 10

"Aktywuję działanie Świata Szybkości 2! Poprzez zredukowanie 10 Liczników Szybkości, mogę zniszczyć jedną kartę na polu!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 3

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 0

"A tą kartą... będzie twoja Zjawa Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" zadeklarował Halldor, kiedy wojownik odziany w niebieską pelerynę zniknął.

"Aktywuję działanie Zjawy Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Tak jak mówiłeś, jego efekt pozwala mi wskrzesić Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" odpowiedział Yusei, kiedy z portalu wyłonił się biało-niebieski smok (8) (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Thorze, zaatakuj Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu! Piorunujący Łomot!" rozkazał Halldor.

"Nic z tego, Halldor! Aktywuję działanie Zjawy Gwiezdnego Pyłu ze Cmentarza! Poprzez usunięcie tej karty z gry, mogę zredukować obronę Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu o 800 punktów, by zanegować jego zniszczenie (2000-1200)!" skontrował Yusei, kiedy masywny potwór Dragana uderzył w Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu swym wielkim młotem.

"Loki, zniszcz go! Próżny Podmuch!" rozkazał ponownie Halldor. Bóg oszustów zebrał energię w palcu wskazującym i wystrzelił ją jak z pistoletu w stronę osłabionego smoka Yuseia.

"Aktywuję umiejętność Zjawy Gwiezdnego Pyłu jeszcze raz (1200-400)!" zadeklarował Yusei. Jego atutowy smok zasłonił się skrzydłami, lecz siła uderzenia skupionej ciemnej energii i tak okazała się silna.

"To już koniec, Yusei. Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu nie ma wystarczającej obrony, by mógł się uchronić mocą Zjawy Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Dzięki Licznikom Szybkości jestem o krok przed tobą." rzucił Halldor. "Teraz twój smok się nie uchroni przed Odynem! Cięcie Świętego Berła!"

Yusei patrzył z szokiem, jak największy z bogów właśnie unosił swoją włócznię i wycelował nią w osłabionego Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar oręża i możliwość otrzymania prawdziwych obrażeń, Yusei wiedział, że to może się skończyć dla niego fatalnie. Jednakże, dla niego przegrana nie wchodziła w grę i postanowił się temu sprzeciwić, używając ostatniej karty z swej ręki. "Aktywuję moc Strażnika Twierdzy! Jeśli mój potwór w trybie Obrony jest atakowany, mogę wysłać Strażnika Twierdzy na Cmentarz, by do końca tego ruchu dać mojemu defensywnemu potworowi 1500 punktów Obrony! Następnie aktywuję umiejętność Zjawy Gwiezdnego Pyłu!"

"Co?!" rzucił Halldor, zdumiony, kiedy włócznia Odyna uderzyła w wyznaczony cel. Jednakże, zamiast zniszczyć Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu, zwyczajnie odrzuciło go na bok (400-1900-1100). Lider Drużyny Ragnarok mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć, widząc, że jego przeciwnik się nie poddawał. "Muszę ci to przyznać, Yusei. Tym razem udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć. Tyle razy miałem cię w zasięgu swoich rąk, ale zawsze potrafisz mi się wywinąć. Ale to się zmieni, kiedy przywołam Jormungardra, Nordyckiego Węża na _twoje _pole!"

"Na _moje _pole?" powtórzył Yusei, zbity z tropu. Potem jego zdziwienie urosło, kiedy wokół jego Ścigacza Walk pojawił się pierścień, z którego się wyłoniła szara masa, przypominająca grubego węża, trzymającego własny ogon swoimi zębami (8) (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000). "Co to?! Co się tu dzieje?"

"Powiem ci, co się dzieje! Kiedy Bogowie są na moim polu, mogę wykonać Specjalne Przywołanie Jormungardra z mojej ręki na twoje pole w trybie Obrony. A kiedy zostanie przestawiony z formy defensywnej na ofensywną, otrzymasz aż 3000 punktów obrażeń! Następnie aktywuję pułapkę, Gleipnir - Kajdany Fenrira!" oznajmił Halldor. "Dzięki tej karcie, która wymaga obecności Bogów na moim polu, mogę dodać jednego Nordyckiego potwora z mojej talii do mojej ręki! A tą kartą będzie Fenrir, Nordycki Wilk, którego również mogę przywołać na twoje pole, jeśli mam pod kontrolą Bogów! Powstań, moja bestio!" kontynuował Halldor, kiedy na polu Yuseia pojawił się wielki biały wilk z niebieską grzywą i kajdanami na łapach (10) (ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000). "Teraz, kiedy się rozpocznie Faza Bitewna podczas twojej kolejki, Fenrir wymusi zmianę twoich potworów z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku! Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko... od tego momentu obydwoje graczy będzie otrzymywać obrażenia z walki, w którą wda się Fenrir!"

"Że co?!" rzucił Yusei z niedowierzaniem.

"Tym razem, Yusei, całkowicie zamknąłem wokół ciebie koło. Teraz możesz przegrać na trzy sposoby: albo zostać pokonanym przez szturm moich trzech Nordyckich Bogów, bądź też dzięki mocy Gjallarhorn'a, która się w pełni uaktywni podczas Fazy Końcowej mojej następnej tury! Albo trzecia opcja w postaci kombinacji Fenrira i Jormungardra! Ale nie musisz się śpieszyć z wyborem, Yusei. Ustawiam zakrytą kartę i kończę mój ruch, w wyniku czego Gjallarhorn zyskuje drugu Licznik."

W boksie 5D's...

"To naprawdę niewiarygodna kombinacja." zauważył Bruno.

"Zaraz. Kombinacja?" spytał się Leo.

"Oczywiście. Jeżeli Yusei zdecyduje się wejść w Fazę Bitewną, Fenrir przestawi jego potwory z trybu Obrony na tryb Ataku..." wyjaśnił Jack. "...ale to przecież oznacza...!"

"Że Jormungardr ustawi się z trybu defensywnego na ofensywny... co uruchomi jego działanie i Yusei otrzyma aż 3000 punktów obrażeń!" dokończyła Iris z przerażeniem. "A do tego Halldor ma trzech Bogów Azów oraz Gjallarhorn, który pod koniec następnej rundy Halldora zada Yusei'owi ponad 10,000 punktów obrażeń! Jeden nieprzemyślany ruch może zakończyć się dla Yuseia katastrofą!"

"Co?!" niemal krzyknął Leo, przerażony. "Jest źle! Yusei ma tylko jedną rundę na odwrócenie sytuacji!"

Na trasie...

"_Tą ustawioną kartę bez wątpienia będzie Oko Odyna. Jeżeli mi się uda uzyskać odpowiednie karty, może zdołam użyć jego pułapki przeciwko niemu._" zastanowił się Yusei, po czym spojrzał na swoją talię kart i pociągnął kartę. "Mój ruch!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 1

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Nadzieja Ucieczki!" zadeklarował Yusei, aktywując zakrytą kartę. "Jeśli mam mniej punktów życia, niż mój przeciwnik, mogę poświęcić 1000 punktów życia, by dobrać jedną kartę za każde 1000 punktów różnicy między naszymi życiami!"

**Yusei:** 200 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"Różnica naszych punktów życia przekracza aż trzy tysiące, więc mogę dobrać trzy karty!" kontynuował Yusei, dobierając trzy karty.

"_To niewiarygodne i szalone zarazem! Yusei podjął się niebezpiecznego ryzyka, by uzyskać więcej możliwych taktyk, ale czy było warto? Przekonamy się! W końcu mu zostało tylko 200 punktów życia!"_ komentował Główny Komentator, z trudem znosząc emocje.

"Tylko 200?! Przecież teraz jest już w niebezpiecznej strefie Świata Szybkości 2!" panikował Bruno.

"O nie!" krzyknął Leo.

"Uspokójcie się!" wcięła się Iris. "To prawda, że teraz Yusei balansuje na krawędzi, ale Halldor ma tylko jeden Licznik Szybkości. To oznacza, że kiedy nastąpi jego kolej, nie będzie w stanie użyć działania Świata Szybkości 2, by wykończyć Yuseia."

"Masz rację, ale Gjallarhorn ma już dwa Liczniki na sobie. A kiedy Halldor zakończy swoją kolejkę, Yusei oberwie i to naprawdę mocno." dodał ponuro Crow.

"Więc Yusei ma tylko jedną turę, by zyskać przewagę." powiedział Jack.

Na trasie...

"_Przyszła pora, abym rzucił do walki wszystko, co mam! A jest tylko jeden sposób!"_ powiedział mentalnie Yusei. "Przyzywam Życiową Gardnę!" wówczas na polu pojawił się potwór przypominający ratownika z peleryną (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 800). "Następnie mogę przywołać potwora z mojej ręki, poprzez usunięcie z mojego pola innego potwora z gry. Usuwam więc Jormungardra... a na jego miejsce przywołuję strojącego potwora, Duszka z Innego Wymiaru!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy masywny wąż niespodziewanie rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a na jego miejscu pojawił się mały potwór przypominający wróżkę otoczoną pierścieniami (1) (ATK: 0/DEF: 100).

"Co?" zdziwił się Halldor, zaskoczony.

W boksie 5D's...

"Sprytnie wykorzystał Jormungardra. Ale widać, że jeszcze nie skończył swojego planu." zauważył Bruno.

"Teraz kombinacja Fenrira i Jormungardra się nie powiedzie." dodała Akiza.

"A skoro już ma strojącego potwora poziomu 1, a Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wciąż jest na polu, Yusei będzie mieć szansę na kontratak!" dokończyła Iris z uśmiechem.

Na trasie...

"Teraz Duszek z Innego Wymiaru poziomu 1 dostroi się z Życiową Gardną poziomu 1!" zadeklarował Yusei.

"_Strzeż się - bo kiedy moc i przypływ szybkości nałożą się na siebie i zderzą się, tworząc czystą potęgę! Synchroniczne Przywołanie! Oto moc nadziei! Synchroniczny Stroiciel, Synchron Formuły!"_

Kolumna światła uderzyła w ziemię, wyzwalając ze swoich więzów robota przypominającego bolid Formuły 1 (2) (ATK: 200/DEF: 1500). "Jeżeli Życiowa Gardna została użyta jako materiał do Synchro-Przywołania, mogę odzyskać 800 punktów życia!" kontynuował Yusei.

**Yusei:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 4000 LP/**SPC:** 1

"Następnie, Synchron Formuły pozwala mi raz na turę pociągnąć jedną kartę z mojej talii kart!" dodał po chwili Signer, dobierając kartę. "Kluczem do wygrania tego pojedynku nie są tylko umiejętności, ale i szybkość! A ja mam tej szybkości ponad wszelką miarę! Więc... czas wcisnąć gaz do dechy!" krzyknął Yusei, kiedy jego Ścigacz Walk zaczął przyśpieszać.

W boksie 5D's...

"Zaczyna się! Najlepsza taktyka Yuseia!" zauważyła Iris z ekscytacją.

"Nie do wiary." powiedział Leo, zdumiony.

Na trasie...

"Przygotuj się, Halldor! Stroję Synchrona Formułę poziomu 2 ze Smokiem Gwiezdnego Pyłu poziomu 8!" kontynuował Yusei w chwili, kiedy to jego Synchro-Stroiciel zniknął pola, zmieniając się w dwa zielone pierścienie.

"_Niech duchy wszystkich Pojedynkowych Potworów rozprostują swe skrzydła, wzniosą się na nowe wysokości - tam, gdzie się transformują przez wiatry przeznaczenia! Gdzie stają się coraz potężniejsze!"_ recytował Yusei, kiedy Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu wydawał się mienić coraz to bardziej jaskrawym kolorowym światłem. "AKCEL-SYNCHRO!" krzyknął Signer, kiedy on i Smok Gwiezdnego Pyłu przejechali przez dwa zielone pierścienie, by po chwili zniknąć z oczów Halldora.

"Co do diabli?!" zażądał Halldor, zbity z tropu. Jednak jego zdumienie jeszcze bardziej się spotęgowało, kiedy niespodziewanie za nim pojawił się Yusei, lecz tym razem w obecności swojego nowego, potężniejszego potwora.

"Oto mój Akcel-Synchro, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego wyewoluowana wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu zniżyła lot, gotowa do walki (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500).

"Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy... to musi być najpotężniejszy potwór Yuseia..." zauważył Halldor, pół zdumiony, a pół przerażony.

"Następnie, aktywuję Zaklęcie Szybkości z mojej ręki, Gwiezdną Siłę! Kiedy posiadam 2 lub więcej Liczników Szybkości, mogę usunąć jednego potwora z mojego pola, podczas gdy mój drugi potwór uzyska 100 punktów ataku razy poziom usuniętego potwora! A tym potworem do usunięcia będzie twój Fenrir!" kontynuował Yusei, kiedy z jego karty wystrzelił piorun kulisty, który pochłonął niegodziwego wilka Halldora. "Fenrir to potwór poziomu 10, więc mój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy do końca tej rundy uzyska aż 1000 punktów dodatkowej mocy! (3300-4300)"

"4300 punktów Ataku. To może stanowić problem..." powiedział Halldor.

"Problem to dopiero będzie, Halldor! Ponieważ Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy ma specjalną umiejętność, która pozwala mi sprawdzić pierwsze pięć kart z mojej talii, a za każdego strojącego potwora pośród nich, mój potwór uzyska dodatkowo atak!" zadeklarował Yusei, po czym wyciągnął pięć kart ze swej talii. Jego oczy wychwyciły w nich Turbo-Synchrona, Śmieciowego Synchrona oraz Nitro Synchrona. "Uzyskałem trzech Stroicieli, a to oznacza, że mogę wyprowadzić aż trzy oddzielne ataki! Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy teraz zaatakuje trzech Bogów Azów! Miraż Gwiezdnego Pyłu!" rozkazał Yusei. Jego wyewoluowany smok złożył swoje kończyny, zmieniając pozycję w formę przypominającą odrzutowiec, po czym poszybował w górę, rozdzielając się na trzy kopie o kolorze czerwonym, żółtym oraz niebieskim. Thor uniósł młot, gotowy do odparcia kontrataku. Jednak nie był w stanie zadziałać w porę, kiedy to niebieski Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy przebił się przez jego korpus, robiąc w nim wielką dziurę, która eksplodowała.

**Yusei:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 3200 LP/**SPC:** 1

Loki widział, jak czerwona wersja Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy pikowała na niego. Bóg oszustw wystrzelił w panice kilka salw ciemnej energii, które nie mogły trafić celu. W desperackim ruchu zasłonił się rękoma, lecz to i też nie dało żadnego efektu, kiedy potężny smok przebił się przez niego, dzieląc go na pół, co w efekcie wywołało równie silną eksplozję, która dosięgła Halldora.

**Yusei:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 2200 LP/**SPC:** 1

Zaś żółty odcień Akcel-Synchro potwora ruszyła pełną szarżą na Odyna, co przypominało atak komara na olbrzyma. Wzmocniony mocą Gwiezdnej Siły, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy przebił się przez ciało Odyna, zostawiając za sobą wielką dziurę na korpusie wroga. Potężny bóg wszystkich bogów ryknął w agonii, kiedy jego ciało eksplodowało.

**Yusei:** 1000 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 1900 LP/**SPC:** 1

Halldor spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika z nieskrywaną furią, a jego Runiczne Oko świeciło niebieskim światłem. "Urhh... zapłacisz mi za to, Yusei... jesteś jak insekt na przedniej szybie mojego Ścigacza; uciążliwie się trzymasz, odrzucając fakt, że prędzej czy później wylądujesz na asfalcie!"

"Powiem ci, co wyląduje na asfalcie, Halldor!" odpowiedział Yusei, ustawiając dwie zakryte karty. "Te zakryte karty oraz zakończona tura!"

"Skoro tak sądzisz, to już jesteśmy na Fazie Końcowej, a tym samym Nordyccy Bogowie powrócą do walki!" dodał Halldor, kiedy z odmętów wód wyłonił się Thro, bóg grzmotów (10) (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800), który od razu cisnął w Yuseia gradem błyskawic. "Thor wrócił do gry, a ty otrzymasz 800 punktów obrażeń!"

**Yusei:** 200 LP/**SPC:** 4

**Halldor:** 1900 LP/**SPC:** 1

Halldor się uśmiechnął, kiedy na niebie pojawiła się wyrwa, z której wyłonił się Loki, bóg psot i oszustów. A potem jego satysfakcja urosła, kiedy z niebios zszedł sam Odyn. "Kiedy Loki powraca do żywych, mogę odzyskać jedną kartę Pułapkę ze Cmentarza, którą będzie Gleipnir - Kajdany Fenrira! A zaś Odyn pozwala mi dobrać jedną kartę, kiedy zostanie wskrzeszony. A dodatkowo działanie Gwiezdnej Siły wygasa, przez co moc Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy powraca do domyślnego stanu!" dodał po chwili Halldor, kiedy blask atutowego potwora Yuseia stał się słabszy (4300-3300). "A teraz moja tura!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 5

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 2

"_Wszystko się już sprowadza do tej rundy. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, jak zagra Halldor._" zastanowił się Yusei. "No dobra, Halldor! Atakuj!"

"Wciąż myślisz, że uda ci się odmienić losy tego pojedynku? Żałosne." odpowiedział lider Drużyny Ragnaroka.

"Jeśli mam przegrać, to przynajmniej będę wiedzieć, że zrobiłem wszystko, żeby wygrać!"

"Och, proszę cię. To jest gadanie przegranego. Zresztą, to do ciebie pasuje, bo i tak przegrasz. Wiedz jedno, Yusei... moi wszechpotężni bogowie zniszczą każdego, kto im staje na drodze, nawet te twoje małostkowe Synchro-Potwory! Strzeż się, bowiem przyzywam do walki Tyra Nordyckich Mistrzów!" rzucił Halldor aroganckim tonem, kiedy obok niego otworzył się portal, z którego się wyłonił wojownik uzbrojony w święty miecz, który trzymał w lewej ręce, podczas gdy prawa była zakryta (4) (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000). "Następnie aktywuję moją zakrytą kartę, Oko Odyna!"

W boksie 5D's...

"Tylko nie ta karta..." powiedziała Akiza.

"Niech to. Teraz Halldor znowu będzie w stanie odkryć karty Yuseia." mruknął Crow.

"Ciekawe, jak Yusei skontruje tą taktykę..." zastanawiała się Iris.

Na trasie...

"Jak zapewne wiesz, Yusei, Oka Odyna nie da się zanegować. Poprzez negację zdolności moich Bogów, Oko Odyna pozwala mi podejrzeć twoją zakrytą kartę, bądź też twoją rękę. A wraz z tym aktywuję umiejętność Tyra! Poprzez uwolnienie Tyra, wszelkie działania wymierzone w Bogów zostaną zneutralizowane!" wyjaśnił Halldor, kiedy przywołany wojownik zniknął z oczu graczy. "Innymi słowy, kara za użycie Oka Odyna zostaje unieważniona, a Nordyccy Bogowie wciąż są uzbrojeni we swe potężne moce! A teraz, wszechpotężna mocy Oka Odyna, ujawnij jego zakrytą kartę!"

Yusei uśmiechnął się niemal złowieszczo: Halldor właśnie wpadł w jego pułapkę. "Dokładnie na to czekałem, Halldor!"

"Co?"

"Aktywuję pułapkę, Oszukujące Lustro! Jeśli mój przeciwnik aktywuje pułapkę, ta karta pozwala mi skopiować jego działanie i użyć je jako własne! A tą kartą będzie... Oko Odyna!" rzucił Yusei.

"O nie!" krzyknął Halldor, widząc, jak odkryta karta Yuseia się otworzyła, ukazując odbicie Odyna.

"Oko Odyna nie ma wpływu na tą pułapkę, ponieważ Oszukujące Lustro nie neguje działania, a raczej zmienia aktywację działania. A co za tym idzie, Nordyccy Bogowie jeszcze raz mają zanegowane zdolności." powiedział Yusei.

"I co z tego?! Nawet pozbawiony swoich umiejętności, Odyn ma aż 4000 punktów Ataku, jest potężniejszy od twojego Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy! Odynie, atakuj!" rozkazał Halldor.

"W tym przypadku aktywuję specjalną umiejętność Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy! Raz na turę przeciwnika, mogę usunąć Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy z gry w celu zanegowania ataku potwora przeciwnika!" zadeklarował Yusei, kiedy jego atutowy smok wówczas zabłysnął zielonym światłem, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia.

"No i co? Nie masz już żadnych potworów, Yusei! Wykończę cię moimi dwoma pozostałymi bogami!"

"Heh... raczej nie będziesz mieć szansy na to, bowiem aktywuję moją pułapkę, Zerową Siłę! Skoro mój Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy opuścił pole, ta pułapka kompletnie wyzeruje Atak wszystkich pozostałych potworów, których siła jest równa lub wyższa od siły mojego smoka!" skontrował Yusei.

Halldor spojrzał na bogów, przerażony, kiedy Thor, Loki oraz Odyn nagle poczuli utratę energii (3500-0) (3300-0) (4000-0). "N-Nie! Skoro ich Atak wynosi zero, nie mogą w stanie atakować!"

"I nie zapominaj, wraz z twoją Fazą Końcową aktywuje się moc Gjallarhorna. A to oznacza, że wszystkie twoje potwory zostaną usunięte z gry, a ja otrzymuję obrażenia równe sumie Ataku całej trójki Bogów. Jednakże, skoro ich siła Ataku była wtedy równa zeru... nie otrzymuję więc jakikolwiek obrażeń!" powiedział Yusei, kiedy Thor, Loki i Odyn zmienili się kolejno w niebieskie, fioletowe oraz złote promienie energii, które uległy rozczepieniu na atomy, tym samym kończąc żywot bogów Azów. Halldor mógł tylko patrzeć, zdruzgotany. Nie miał już żadnych alternatyw, a jego najlepsza broń obróciła się przeciw niemu.

W boksie Drużyny Ragnaroka...

Dragan uderzył pięścią w stół, wkurzony. "To nie fair! Yusei wyprowadził bogów w pole!"

"O kurczę... taka przytłaczająca sytuacja, a on wykiwał nas bez mrugnięcia okiem." jęknął Broder, zdumiony.

W boksie 5D's...

"Skoro bogowie zostali usunięci z gry, nie będą mogli powrócić na pole." zauważył Jack.

"A to oznacza, że Yusei ma już wolne pole do działania!" dodała Iris z ekscytacją. "Tak jest! Dalej, Yusei! Przywołaj swojego smoka, wal i wracaj!"

Na trasie...

Yusei się uśmiechnął, kiedy w jego głowie zagościła myśl swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. "Z przyjemnością, Iris. Wraz z Fazą Końcową, Smok Spadającej Gwiazdy ponownie powstaje!" rzucił Signer, kiedy z portalu w powietrzu wyłonił się potężny, biały smok (10) (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500). "Moja tura!"

**Yusei:** **SPC:** 6

**Halldor:** **SPC:** 3

"Smoku Spadającej Gwiazdy! ATAKUJ!" rozkazał Yusei. Ewolucyjna wersja Smoka Gwiezdnego Pyłu wzniosła się wysoko w górę, po czym wystrzeliła strumień kosmicznej energii, która uderzyła celnie w Halldora, spowijając go w chmurze dymu.

**Yusei:** 200 LP/**SPC:** 6

**Halldor:** 0 LP/**SPC:** 3

* * *

"_On... wygrał! Zwycięzcą jest Yusei Fudo! Jego niespotykanie zaskakująca taktyka przechytrzyła Nordyckich Bogów i pokonała Drużynę Ragnaroka! Tym samym Drużyna 5D's przechodzi do wielkiego finału!"_ skomentował Główny Komentator, kiedy nie mógł wytrzymać emocji i padł na podłogę.

"O rany. O mały włos..." powiedział Toru, zaskoczony.

"Tyle presji, a tak dużo emocji..." zgodził się Lazar.

"Udało się!" krzyknęła Luna, uradowana.

"Wygraliśmy! Drużyna 5D's w finale!" dodał Leo z ekscytacją, kiedy na stadion właśnie wjeżdżał Yusei ze swoim Smokiem Spadającej Gwiazdy. Młody Signer zatrzymał swój pojazd, po czym spojrzał na Halldora, który już się otrząsnął z szoku i przegranej.

"Niewiarygodne. Zwyciężyłeś, Yusei. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wykorzystałeś Oko Odyna przeciwko mnie." powiedział Halldor, po czym spojrzał na Yuseia i Smoka Spadającej Gwiazdy. Dzięki mocy Runicznego Oka był w stanie zauważyć na potworem spektralną formę Szkarłatnego Smoka. "Wygląda na to, że Nordyccy Bogowie w końcu uznali was za równych sobie sprzymierzeńców. Los świata spoczywa na waszych barkach."

"Wiemy o tym. I dlatego nigdy się nie poddamy." odparł Yusei.

"Yusei!" odezwał się znajomy, żeński głos. Yusei odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Iris do niego biegnie. Uśmiechając się, wysiadł ze swojego Ścigacza i widział, jak Iris skoczyła w ramiona Signera i mimowolnie zakręcił nią kilka razy. "Udało ci się! Pokonałeś ich!"

"Heheh! Oczywiście, Iris." odparł Yusei z uśmiechem.

"Dokonałeś tego, Yusei!" powiedział Leo z ekscytacją.

"Wygraliśmy!" dodała Luna. W międzyczasie Dragan i Broder podeszli wraz z Sebastianem do Halldora.

"Przegraliśmy z nimi." powiedział z niesmakiem Dragan.

"Co poradzisz? Oni chyba mieli większego fuksa." odparł nonszalancko Broder.

"Nie... to nie był fart." zaprzeczył Halldor. "Widać, że Yusei nie nosi znamię zniszczenia. To raczej byt, który poprowadzi ludzkie możliwości."

"A co z Iris, paniczu?" zapytał się Sebastian, nalewając do filiżanki herbaty. Lider Drużyny Ragnarok spojrzał na Iris swym Runicznym Okiem, pijąc herbatę.

"Chyba się myliliśmy co do jej mocy. Może jeszcze jest dla niej nadzieja." odpowiedział Halldor, choć w głębi duszy czuł niepokój. "_Ale jej przyszłość wciąż jest zakryta chmurami. Czy to możliwe, że... może wcale nie ma żadnej przyszłości?_"

* * *

W tym samym czasie, w samym sercu spiralnej struktury, która rzekomo wisiała nad Nowym Miastem Domino niczym anioł śmierci, gospodarz owej struktury spoglądał na hologram, na którym widać była Drużyna 5D's oraz Drużyna Ragnaroka. Patrzący zza swojej maski osobnik na chwilę zatopił się w rozmyślaniach, po czym spojrzał na dwóch nowych sojuszników. Pierwsza z nich była kobietą o długich blond włosach i szmaragdowych oczach. Jej strój składał się z dwóch dużych naramienników oraz kostiumu o kolorach czerni i bieli, które w połowie jej ciała się ze sobą łączyły w postaci pasów. W jej oczach dało się wychwycić determinację i zdecydowanie.

Zaś trzeci z obecnych również posiadał blond włosy, ale jego oczy miały bardziej niebieskawy odcień. Nosił na sobie lekki szary pancerz, składający się głównie z napierśnika oraz naramienników, z których lewy był większy i ozdobiony trzema kolcami. Jego lewa dłoń, która obecnie była zmechanizowaną wersją, była zakryta czarną rękawicą oraz równie czarnym pancerzem, co przywodziło na myśl człowieka, który zamiast tylko dłoni miał do łokcia metalową rękę.

"Czyli teraz Drużyna 5D's będzie walczyć z Drużyną Nowego Świata..." zauważył blond-włosy mężczyzna. "Tylko jedna z nich wyjdzie z tego starcia żywa..."

"Nawet jeśli, to nie pozwolimy im pokrzyżować planów." powiedziała stanowczo kobieta z francuskim akcentem. "A zwłaszcza Yusei. Za żadną cenę nie postawi stopy na Arce."

"Jak sądzisz, o przemądry?" zwrócił się mężczyzna do wielkiej maszyny przypominającej przecinek, który rzekomo był tutaj głównym gospodarzem. "Czy ci rycerze zdecydują się na taki krok i spróbują nas powstrzymać?"

Trwała długa cisza, zanim ich pan, zamknięty w okowach maszyny podtrzymującej życie, odpowiedział mechanicznym głosem, w którym trudno było wychwycić jakiekolwiek emocje.

"**_Czas pokaże._**" odpowiedziała istota. "**_A kiedy Arka w końcu objawi się... nowa przyszłość się rozpocznie... wraz ze zniszczeniem Nowego Miasta Domino._**"

**CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI...**

* * *

And... done! A last chapter of my second part of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic is finally done. And to think that take me near a whole year. I hope you're enjoy with that last chapter. But don't worry, guys; will be a third and last part. Previously I planned create a chapter, by combining a last two episodes with Yusei and Halldor's duel and a extra episode with Carly's article about Team 5D's. You know, a japanese episode before final Turbo-Duel in World Racing Grand Prix, but I though it could take me too much time, if you add a coming Christmas. So now, read, enjoy and comment and stay tuned for final part of 5D's fanfic!


End file.
